A Rose Among Thorns
by mario mm
Summary: Iris Potter better known as the Girl-Who-Lived, the war had finally ended wanting to forget what happened she turned to a small town named Mystic Falls. She is creature with a past that goes back a thousand years that she doesn't even know.
1. Chapter 1

"_You don't belong here anymore Iris, You should leave" she stared into the eyes of her best friend Hermonie Granger. _

"_After everything we've been through?" Iris asked her voice trembling, her raven curls whirled around her _

"_You go against nature Iris, you can't be here anymore, you must go" Iris watched as Hermonie turned away leaving behind a small raven head all on her own._

Iris shot up and was gasping for breath, that dream was more like a memory she sighed today would be her first day at 'Mystic High' she was nervous about starting a completely new life.

Iris dropped back down to her bed and glanced at the time and saw that she had woken up ten minutes before her alarm was set to go off, she lied down and stared up at the white ceiling.

And thought back to the last year, which was hectic Voldemort was finally gone and she saw to that, but in his wake he left total devastation behind, broken families people who would never be the same but now the wizarding world had a chance at peace but without her.

Hermonie's words were ringing in her hear, she goes against nature she was not welcome into that world anymore.

Iris groaned and rolled over knowing she would have to get up now, since she didn't want to late on her first day. She headed towards her attached bathroom and stripped out of her night wear and turned the shower on, she sighed as the hot water hit her sweaty skin. Iris reached out and grabbed a wash cloth and lathered it up with strawberry scented soap. She scrubbed her skin and let the water wash over her pale alabaster skin,

"What am I doing?" she muttered to herself, she thought was it wise to start a life here granted she knew nothing about this town she just spun the globe and picked it out.

One thing she was sure of though she had to get out of England and America was the next best option on the whole.

She shampooed and conditioned her hair.

Once she was cleaned and fresh she grabbed a towel and dried herself off, she wrapped it around herself and headed towards the large mirror at the sink, her full pink lips tugged into a frown when she saw the lightning bolt scar and was glad that she had bangs to cover it.

She moisturised her porcelain like skin and padded barefooted back to her bedroom.

Iris rummaged through her dresser and pulled out a pair of lacy black panties and a matching bra and then proceeded to like any teenage girl to criticize her looks, gone was the scrawny skinny girl, which had clearly malnourished and now stood a curvaceous petite teenager. She shook her head and rummaged through her newly stocked closet and decided to wear a pair of black skinny jeans and an emerald green buttoned down top.

Iris opted to leave her inky black hair out in its natural form of waves and curls, it had reached her waist. Iris looked around her messy room to try and find her pair of conversers and sighed in frustration when she couldn't find it. She was now on her belly and peeked under the bed and triumphant smile adorned her face when she spotted the pair of worn down converses she grabbed the pair and slipped on some plain white ankle sock and slipped on the shoes.

Iris trudged downstairs she could hear the sound of a woman yelling for a pair of teens to wake up, it reminded her if Mrs Weasley, she mentally slapped herself she won't think of them anymore as they clearly never thought of her.

She walked into her large kitchen and was once again grateful for the trust fund her parents had given her as well as the properties she was given.

She looked through the freshly stocked cupboards and saw a box of pop tarts on the top shelf, she cursed her short stature of five foot, she dragged the chair over the cupboard and stood precariously on it and jumped up grabbing the box of pop tarts, unknown to her a pair of deep brown eyes had watched the scene on in amusement from her kitchen window.


	2. Chapter 2

"Elena?" Jenna called her niece making the teen turn around, she spied the smile on the girl's face

"What's got you in a good mood?" Jenna asked taking a sip of her coffee

"Our new neighbour" Elena chuckled and shook her head "she should really invest in just asking someone to help her out, when it comes to getting stuff from the top shelf"

Jenna smiled and glanced through the window, all she could make out was a mass of raven hair and a pale hand

"Do you know her name?" Elena asked curious

"Nope, I didn't even know anyone was moving into that old place since we saw the moving van last week, I saw her on the porch she said hi to me, seems nice and about your age"

"What about her parents?" Elena asked

Jenna shrugged "no clue, why don't you invite her over or something?" she suggested, Elena nodded absent-mindedly.

Iris finished up her breakfast and placed the dirty dishes in the sink, she glanced at her watch and saw that she should be leaving now since she had to go pick up her schedule from the front office, she grabbed her car keys and locked the front door behind her.

Iris strolled down the path to her driveway and spotted her bright blue old Ford Angelina, she knew it was a piece of junk but that car held a lot of sentimental value.

She unlocked the door and chucked her satchel and jacket into the back, she was about to climb in but spotted a tall teen smiling and waving at her, she mustered up a smile and waved back, it brightened when she saw the older blond woman she had come across when she was moving in.

"Hey" the blond woman smiled "sorry honey but I didn't catch your name the last time we met"

"Oh sorry" Iris blushed "Its Iris Potter"

"You're British?" the teen asked surprised

"Guilty" Iris chuckled "And you would be?"

"Elena Gilbert and this is my aunt Jenna Sommers" she smiled at the small raven head

"Well nice to meet you Elena Miss Sommers" she grinned back at them, they seemed like nice people she thought

"Please call me Jenna, Miss Sommers makes me sound so old" Jenna laughed and was quietly impressed at the polite British teen

"Well that's because you are" Elena muttered earning a nudge from the older woman

"Will do, I'll see you later" Iris smiled and climbed into her car, she buckled herself in

"I like her" Jenna stated watching the bright blue Ford disappear down the road

"She called you Miss Sommers" Elena chuckled, Jenna shook her head

"Hmm, you should look out for her she seems shy" Jenna stated

"You're probably right about that, the boys are going to be after"

"She is a looker"

"And fresh meat" Elena finished off smiling slightly "Is Jeremy-"

Iris pulled up to the half full parking lot, she grabbed her satchel and jacket and ignored the stares and felt her face heating up, she hurriedly made her way into the high school wondering if anyone would notice if she legged it out right now, she looked around trying to find the front office, she followed the direction and was relieved when she had found it, Iris stood behind a boy.

She waited and chewed her bottom lip, she stared down at her shoes and wiggled her toes whilst waiting

"Thank you" she heard a deep voice.

Stephan turned around and almost bumped into a petite teen

"Sorry" she blushed,

"No it's my fault" he smiled down at her, damn he thought she was small he was momentarily stunned when he saw her face, she was gorgeous she had an elfish like face, a pair of bright emerald orbs met his darker ones

"Are you new here as well?" he asked, she smiled and nodded "I'm Stephan Salvatore" he held out his hand

"Iris Potter" she shook his hand her small soft hand were engulfed by his much larger one, he could hear her adorable British accent "Nice to meet you"

"You as well, I'll see you in class" he said, and walked around her.

Iris headed towards the counter and cleared her throat

"Hello dear" the old lady smiled at her

"Hi, I'm new here I've come to collect my schedule" she said softly

"Another one" she grinned and rummaged through the file drawer "Name?"

"Iris Potter" she informed her, the old lady emerged from underneath the counter and handed Iris a sheet over paper.

"Thank you" she smiled and left, Iris walked out and looked down at her timetable her brows furrowed in confusion; gosh she thought American schools were complicated

"Need some help?" she heard a familiar voice, she looked up and saw Elena

"Please" she muttered making her laugh

"No problem, let's see" she took the sheet "ah you've got most of your lessons with me, so that's good" Elena smiled at her which Iris returned "and you also got your lunch period with me, we've got history first and its with Tanner just keep your head down or he'll chew your ass out" she advised,

Iris nodded and walked alongside the taller girl.

They arrived at the classroom

"Good luck" Elena whispered lightly pushed Iris towards the front desk, she licked her lips and approached the teacher

"Excuse me sir?" she murmured

"What can I do for you?" he asked looking up

"I'm new here and I was wondering if there was a seating arrangement or something"? She asked

"Just sit where there's no one there" he sighed

"Jerk" she muttered

"Did you say something?" he asked just then Stephan stepped into the room and made a beeline to sit somewhere close to Elena Gilbert, his heightened hearing picked up the soft British tone

"Nope, you're very welcoming" she smiled brightly at him but as soon as she turned around it dropped off her face she took the seat besides Stephan.

"So?" Elena asked as Bonnie and Caroline finally showed up "what happened?"

"Are you new?" Caroline asked looking at her tearing her eyes away from Stephan who was eyeing both the new girl and Elena

"Have you seen me around before?" Iris asked cocking a dark eyebrow, Caroline shook her head "well you've got your answer"

Caroline scoffed and rolled her eyes, both Bonnie and Elena hid their laughter, Stephan's lips twitched in amusement

"Iris" Elena urged "so was I right or what?"

"You were I hate him already. Bloody moron" she muttered, Bonnie snorted at the English girl.

"Let's start shall we?" Mr Tanner said aloud.

Iris grabbed her lunch tray and looked around she saw most teens were in the large courtyard since it was sunny out.

She gripped tightly onto the tray and headed outside. She spent a couple of minutes debating where to sit when she heard her name being called she spotted Elena waving her over, Iris smiled and approached the wooden table

"Hey Iris come and join us" Elena grinned

"Thanks" Iris smiled and sat down besides Bonnie just then Stephan and Caroline sat down opposite them

"Oh you're here" Carline muttered seeing Iris

"Caroline" Elena hissed

"It's fine" Iris smiled breaking apart her sandwich

"So Iris, when did you move here?" Bonnie asked breaking the tense silence in the group.

"I moved here last Friday" she said "What about Stephan?" she wanting the spot light off her, she never did well with that

"Well my family is from Mystic Falls-"

"Oh right you're a founding family right?" Caroline interjected; Iris didn't miss the way the blond was looking at him. But from what she already witnessed he was more interested in Elena

"What's a founding family?" she asked looking at them

"Oh right. We've got a foreigner here" Elena teased, Iris already liked this girl she was welcoming an all "Well apparently Mystic Falls were founded by several families, the Gilberts" Iris nodded "The Forbes" she gestured towards Caroline, "The Lockwoods, the Fells oh and last but not least the Salvatores"

"Aren't you in this elusive club?" Iris asked Bonnie who chuckled

"Nope, the Bennets apparently according to my grandmother come from a long line of witches" Iris paled slightly at this

"Really?" she asked

"Hmm, don't believe her though, Grams sometime seems she's on crack" Bonnie laughed, Iris chuckled weakly

"So where are you from?" Stephan asked her, the wind ruffled blowing her curls forward his grip on the table tightened she smelt wonderful, he pushed his fangs back in

"Whoa what's that?" Caroline asked looking at her temple, Iris mentally swore

"It's a scar" she muttered her cheeks tinted pink

"In the shape of a lightning bolt?" Caroline asked rudely

"Yeah" Iris abruptly stood up "I'm thinking of checking out the library, I'll see you later" she grabbed her school bag and left

"Caroline why-"

"I asked I was curious" she shrugged her shoulders eating her lunch

"It was a personal question" Stephan said his eyes narrowed slightly watching the small raven head walking back in to the school building.

….

**AN: I really appreciate the reviews I've received and would love some more**

**So please REVIEW,**

**Thanks…..**


	3. Chapter 3

Iris sighed finally she thought it was the end of the day, she unlocked her car door and chucked her bag and jacket into the back she was about to climbed in but was halted

"Iris" Elena called jogging towards her

"Hey, what's up?" she asked turning around to face her

"Look I wanted to apologise for Caroline, she's a good person just sometimes-"

"No its fine" she easily smiled, Elena gave her an unsure nod but smiled nonetheless

"Anyway since you're new in town I was thinking do you want to hang out in the local hot spot?" she asked

Iris bit her lip unsure.

"Oh come on it'll be fine" Elena pleaded "you get to sample the America cheese burger"

Iris laughed quietly "Fine" she relented "so are they as big as they are on the posters?"

Elena laughed and nodded "Yeah, how about we go together, you can drop off your car I got to go and check on my brother, knock on the door in an hour?"

Iris nodded and climbed into her car.

Iris parked in her driveway and was just about to open her front door when she saw Elena's SUV pulling up, she headed inside and dropped her packed satchel on to her couch. She looked around the big empty house and dropped onto the couch closing her eyes she placed her feet on the coffee table and was grateful that the place was fully furnished.

Iris dug through her satchel and pulled out several of her new textbooks and read through some of the material, she was particularly interested in Mystic Falls history, she was currently reading about the great fire in the church and frowned when she found that people were trapped in the church and had died.

She shook her head and looked at the time and saw that she was due to meet Elena. She left her books where they were and grabbed her wallet and keys and headed outside and locked the door behind her.

….

Iris walked up to the Gilbert's front door and raised her fist and knocked twice, she stepped back and waited the door opened revealing a teenage boy who was about a year younger than her or so.

He whistled "You're hot"

Iris eyes widened at that "Erm…is Elena home I-"

He rolled his eyes and walked off leaving the door open, Iris peeked into the house and headed inside

"Elena?" she called "It's me Iris"

"Coming" she heard from somewhere upstairs. She waited by the front door and a second later Elena appeared

"Hi" Iris grinned

"Hey, no offence Iris how did you get in?" she asked grabbing her jacket and gestured for Iris to go ahead

"Well your brother let me in, is he-"

"Stoned?" Elena asked as they walked towards the car "Well he is"

Iris frowned lightly at that, she opened the car door and climbed in with Elena getting into the driver's side

"I don't mean to pry but is everything ok with him?" she asked as Elena pulled out of her driveway whilst Iris buckled herself in

"Not really, our parents passed away in the summer, car accident and Jeremy's taking it hard" Elena said softly feeling oddly comfortable talking to Iris, she barely knew the girl but from what she got she was a genuinely nice person

"I would say sorry but I guess you probably get that a lot" Iris murmured, Elena gave her a small smile

"You would be right in that" Elena admitted

"No matter how many time people say that it doesn't make anything better, it won't bring the ones you loss back will it?" she said Elena gave her a curios look and saw that Iris was talking to herself more than to her

"Enough of the depressing talk" Iris plastered a smile on her face "is there anything exciting happening in Mystic Falls?"

"Well there's a welcome back party on Friday night in the woods" Elena told her "you should come, gives you a chance to meet everyone, I insist you to come please I need new company"

Iris chuckled and nodded "sure my first high school party"

"You never went to one before?" Elena asked as she parked, Iris looked out of the window and saw the sign

"The Grill?" she mused "how original"

Elena smiled and shook her head "It's nice though"

Iris nodded and stepped out of the car. Elena led her inside, she saw that the place was fairly busy

"Oh there they are" Elena said, Iris followed her gaze and saw Bonnie and Caroline and a blond guy

"Wonder where Stephan is?" Elena muttered Iris giggled

"You like him" she said Elena lightly shoved her and rolled her eyes

"Ok I do, now hush but can you blame me?" Elena whispered

Iris shook her head "No, he seems nice" she admitted

"Hi" a new voice came in, Iris turned around and saw that it was Stephan

"Hi" Elena and Iris said at the same time but both shot each other a look

"Well should we join the others?" Iris suggested breaking the silence, Elena and Stephan nodded, and Iris definitely knew that those two will most likely end up together.

"Hey" Bonnie grinned at Iris, but it faltered slightly when she saw Stephan

"Hi" Iris slid in besides her, the blonde guy walked off sending a scathing look towards Elena

"Do I get a feeling that he's not a fan of Elena's?" Iris whispered to Bonnie who smiled slightly at the girl, she handed her a menu

"You would be right" Bonnie said quietly "they went out and broke up after her parents died"

Iris nodded and looked down at the menu wondering what she should side order with her burger.

Stephan was discreetly glancing at Elena, god he thought she looks exactly like Katherine but a less bitchy persona, he looked up at Iris, who was a mystery to the vampire her scent was one thing his eyes zeroed in on her hand and caught the words '_I must not tell lies' _ that was carved into the back of her hand, making his brows furrowed who would hurt her like that.

"So Iris, getting use to the American lingo?" Elena asked

"Language I get" Iris murmured "it's the driving that's weird, we drive on the other side of the road"

Stephan chuckled "You must've been in a few fender benders then?"

She smiled and nodded "A fair few"

"So where are you exactly from?" Caroline asked looking at the new girl, she'll admit but she was jealous of her, Iris was a beauty and she was already winning people over with her personality, plus it irked on Caroline's nerves that the new girl and Elena was getting on with Stephan.

"I'm from Surrey in London, but I spent most of my time in Scotland" she smiled indulgently at them

"Really?" Elena asked interested in the teen "What did you do their?"

"Went to a boarding school, they only take in certain families" she murmured "How about you Stephan?" she asked pushing the topic off of her and onto the other newbie

"Well I just came from Monroe" he said

"Family?" Caroline asked

Stephan shook his head "I live with my uncle Zach, my parents died a long time ago"

Iris watched as Elena reached over and gently squeezed his hand "Sorry, I know what it's like so if you want to talk I'm here"

Iris looked up when she felt a shadow overcast on the table

"Hey Matt" Bonnie greeted the blond, he gave them a stiff smile "This is Stephan and Iris they're both new" Matt nodded and barely glanced at Stephan but smiled at Iris, who returned the gesture

"So what can I get you?" he asked looking at her

"Oh…erm can I have a cheese burger with some chips" she grinned at him, and was confused when she heard the group laugh "am I missing something?"

"Iris, it's not chips here we call it fries" Stephan informed her, she nodded and smiled at him

"Well can I have fries and a coke please?"

"Sure" Matt smiled shaking his head, he took the others order and they chatted as they waited for their food

"So Iris, do you have any siblings?" Stephan asked wondering that if she did, were there scents distinctive as hers, for some unknown reason to him she reek of power.

"No, only child" she informed them unaware that her had slightly brushed Bonnie's who stiffened, the dark skinned teen was assaulted with images lots and lots, she couldn't make anything clearly out but saw a bloody Iris around scattered bodies and where what looked a castle was falling apart.

"Bonnie you ok?" Iris asked the teenager

"Yes I'm fine" she muttered staring at Iris making the pale teenager frown

"Are you sure-"

"Yeah sorry but I got to go" Bonnie jumped up, from her brief vision or whatever she had off Iris and the feeling that she was getting from Stephan she had to leave

"Wait Bonnie our foods not here, you can't leave-"

"Sorry Elena but I promised my grandmother something" Bonnie said. Iris got the feeling that Bonnie was lying but remained quiet wondering what was going on with that girl

"Well maybe we should do something next time, all together" Elena suggested

Bonnie hastily nodded and left

"What was that about?" Caroline asked, Iris shrugged her shoulders at this.

"No idea" Elena said, just then the food arrived, Matt placed a plate of food in front of her.

"Wow" Iris muttered picking up the burger "You weren't kidding this is huge" she murmured making them laugh and Caroline's lips to twitch,

"Well dig in" Elena grinned at the English girl. Iris sunk her teeth into the burger and nearly moaned out loud this was delicious.

"Oh this is good" Iris muttered through a mouthful of food, her cheeks bloomed she looked like a chipmunk.

"Yeah we can see how much you like it" Caroline laughed. Iris swallowed the food and proceeded to take another bite.

…..

"Thanks for today Elena" Iris smiled at the girl climbing out of the SUV

"No problem it was fun" Elena nodded "you're definitely coming to the party though"

"Well-"

"You're coming; we have to pop your party cherry"

Iris cheeks heated up "Elena" she groaned rolling her eyes "fine if I come will you promise you would never repeat that sentence again"

Elena laughed "Agreed, I'll see you tomorrow"

Iris turned on her heel and strolled up to her front door, she jumped when a crow landed on the swinging chair that was on the porch

"Caw"

"Caw back you freaking fatty bird" she muttered she waved her hand "shoo" but it remained staring at her "Oh my god, I'm not even threatening to a bird, fine" she glared at it "You won this round but next time I'm coming back with a baseball bat" she muttered

"Caw" she swore the crow was laughing at her.

She shook her head at the absurdity hey but stranger things had happened. She unlocked her front door and headed inside.

…..

Iris pulled on a pair of loose shorts and a camisole, there was no need for dinner since she had already eaten at the Grill, she skipped downstairs and plopped down on the couch and flicked the television on and started to do her homework which wasn't a lot since it was the first day after all.

Her attention flickered between her work and the period drama that was on the television. When her work was done Iris felt the drop of her eyelids which was the tale tell sign that she should really go to bed, she yawned and packed away her books reminding herself that she needed to put them away when she woke up. Iris stood on her tip toes and stretched her arms up above her head. She then turned the television off and saw that it was close to eleven, she turned the light switch off and went around the house making sure that the doors and windows were locked.

Iris climbed up the stairs and sighed it was quiet, something which she had strived for in the past but the truth was she was getting lonely, her footsteps echoed down the hallway.

The former witch climbed into her large double bed and reached over and turned her lamp off her head dropped down onto the fluffy pillow, she stared up at the white ceiling her mind wondered back to the times where she was in her dormitory and remembered the times where she would attempt to block out Lavender Brown's and Padma's incessant chattering or the facts that Hermonie were spouting, she groaned and lightly slapped her head she wanted to forget no she needed to, her friend or the people who she thought were her friends had turned their back on her, the world that she had saved now wanted nothing to do with her anymore because according to them she was now an abomination, which was ironic since they were the ones that turned her into one, forcing her to act.

She pushed away the hurt feeling that was now trying to overtake her, no she thought she was moving on she was starting to make friends and nothing would ruin that.

She smiled lightly and pulled the covers up to her chin and closed her eyes drifting off to sleep.

…..

**Another update, I know that this story is getting a lot of hits, so I would really appreciate it if I've got a few more reviews, if so there would be quicker updates in the future. **

**Thanks **


	4. Chapter 4

Iris woke up to her alarm blaring, she groaned and reached out slamming her alarm off today would be her second day at Mystic High, she pulled a pillow over her face and waited a few minutes waking herself up. She sighed and sat up the sheets pooling around her small waist.

She rubbed her eyes and climbed out of bed, her slim legs got caught in the sheets sending her crashing to the floor, and she landed with oof and swore under her breath scrambling on to her feet. Iris stretched her stiff muscles and headed into the bathroom.

She washed her face and had a quick body shower but left her hair in a high bun not wanting it to get wet.

She dried herself off and slipped on some underwear and a nude colour bra, she rummaged through her closet and decided to wear a pair of tights and a knee length chocolate brown full sleeve dress Iris looped the thin belt around her waist and brushed her hair and pulled it into a high pony tail she positioned her bangs so that the scar wasn't visible and a few loose curls came out.

She looked through the bottom of her closet and pulled out a pair of brown ankle boots. Iris grabbed her messenger bag and headed downstairs.

She turned the radio on and saw that she had twenty minutes before she had to leave for school. Iris turned the kettle on and put some slices of bread in the toaster, she grabbed a mug and dropped in a tea bag and some sugar, her kitchen was fairly large there was a table on the side where there was a four piece chair set and an island in the centre. She heard the kettle whistling and was brought out of musings she poured the hot water into the mug and stirred the contents.

Iris reached over and popped the bread and grabbed the pieces she buttered it and sat down at the table. She glanced over to Elena's house and saw that the teen was chatting to her aunt she spied Elena's brother running down the stairs.

She shook her head wondering what it would be like if she had someone as well. She pushed down her dark feelings and finished her breakfast. Iris placed the dirty dishes in the sink thinking she would wash up when she got home.

She headed into the living room and saw her books, she piled them into her bag and grabbed a hold of it. Iris grabbed her car keys and headed out locking the door behind her.

Iris could see Elena's SUV down the road

"Hey Iris" Jenna called smiling at the teen

"Morning" she grinned unlocking the door, "You going to work?" she asked

"Yeah" she sighed "but between me and you I would rather stay at home" Iris chuckled and bid her goodbye.

* * *

><p>She buckled herself in and carefully backed out of the driveway and drove to school. Iris arrived and parked next to a red car.<p>

She grabbed her timetable and looked at it, she internally groaned when she saw that she had Gym at the end of the day. She headed to her first class which was History, hurrah she thought sarcastically.

Iris strolled down the hallway and mentally wondered why was she tiny compared to everyone else, she finally arrived at the classroom and saw Stephan was already in his seat as were Bonnie, Elena and a fair few amount of other students

"Hey Iris" Elena smiled

"Hi" Iris murmured and sat down next to Stephan who smiled at her, he was slightly relieved that she wasn't within such close proximity, god her scent was intoxicating

"Hey Iris" Stephan greeted her, Bonnie sent the other newcomer a smile

"Hey Stephan" she smiled at him her eyes glanced over to the dark skinned teen, she bit her bottom lip "Erm Bonnie, so is everything alright with your grandmother?" she asked

Bonnie's brows furrowed at this "What?"

"Well you had to leave early yesterday because of her or something-"

"Oh yeah, she's fine" Bonnie cut her off, Iris smiled and nodded and soon her attention was focused on the newly arrived teacher, who was red in the face

"I daresay this lesson is going to be fun" Stephan said quietly causing both Elena and Iris to smile slightly,

Iris had her notepad open and was currently dawdling on the margin, trying to take in what Mr Tanner was saying but it was going in one ear and out of the other, he starting to remind her of Binns, the Hogwarts history teacher.

"Potter" Tanner barked making the petite teenager jump

"Yes sir?" she stammered and blushed when she noticed that everyone was looking at her, Tanner's eyes narrowed

"Tell me what year was the great fire in Mystic Falls" he demanded.

Iris's eyes widened briefly she remembered reading about that yesterday, she spotted the smug smile that was starting to appear on the history teacher's face there was a strong sense of de je vu.

"1864" Iris replied to him, the smirk dropped off of his face Stephan snickered as did a lot of the other students,

"Salvatore" he yelled and then proceeded to question him.

Iris watched on as did the others in disbelief as Tanner and Stephan fired back and forth

"Ha it was 1952" the teacher exclaimed when Stephan answered

"I believe you're mistaken Sir, it was 1953" Stephan said determinedly

"It was 1952-"

"Why doesn't someone check?" Iris suggested cutting the teacher off making him glare at her, she refrained from rolling her oval shaped emerald orbs

"Fine, someone check" Tanner snapped, from the corner of her eye she saw one of the other students pulling out there phone, there was a moment of silence

"He's right, it was 1953"

Iris snorted lightly whilst Stephan held in his smile, the other students including Elena, Caroline and Bonnie was openly smiling at that.

"That was fun" Iris said as she walked out in between Caroline and Bonnie, Stephan and Elena were bringing up the rear "Honestly I thought he was going to slap me, when I suggested for someone to check"

Caroline giggled "me too"

The tension between Iris and Caroline had dramatically lessened, the blond had grown to like the raven head she didn't know but she had some aura surrounding her

"What do you have next?" Bonnie asked as iris tucked in a stray curl

"Hmm English" she said reading her timetable

"Let me see" Caroline peeked over her shoulder and took hold of the sheet of paper "You're in my class, come on" she surprised Iris by grabbing her arm linking her arm with hers

"Ok, see yah guys later" Iris called over her shoulder "Bloody hell Caroline, you're strong"

Caroline giggled "I'm a cheerleader"

Iris nodded she does seem like a cheer leading type. Iris allowed the blond to drag her to their class.

* * *

><p>…<br>Iris dropped down besides Stephan as they were outside in the courtyard having lunch

"Ergh" Bonnie groaned "incoming, Iris no matter what do not hit him"

Iris brows furrowed in confusion, she felt the space besides her being taken up she turned to face a handsome dark haired teen, the cocky smirk on his face made her internally cringe

"Welcome to Mystic Falls, I'm Tyler Lockwood" he grinned at her, she forced a smile on her face

"She looks like she's in pain" Bonnie whispered to Elena

"Can you blame her" she murmured back, both teens shared a smile

"Iris" she said pointedly

"Well Iris, pretty name" he said "I was wondering if you're showing up to the party and-"

"Look let me save you the hassle, no I'm not going with you so off you scoot" she waved him away, Caroline, Bonnie and Elena laughed out loud, Stephan chuckled as well as Matt who had accompanied Tyler over. Tyler huffed and stormed off, Matt grinned at Iris

"That was awesome" he commented making her smile, she nodded and watched him leave

"I never thought I would witness a pixie like creature, say to the Tyler Lockwood off you scoot" Caroline laughed loudly making the others break out into chuckles

"Wait did you compared me to a pixie?" Iris asked, but Caroline merely shook her head.

Iris dug into her sandwich and could only it half of it, the starvation she suffered at the Dursleys hand early in her life made her appetite rather small

"You're not going to finish that?" Elena asked concerned at the small raven head, Stephan also grew concern and reached out his hand touched her shoulder, she jumped at his touch

"Sorry" she blushed thinking she should calm down "Appetites not big is all" she shrugged her shoulders.

"So the party this Friday, thinking of coming?" Elena asked looking at Stephan whose eyes were currently focused on Iris, things were slowly started to click in place for him

"Yes I get to meet new people" he nodded

"That's great both you Iris should definitely come" Caroline smiled at them.

* * *

><p>Iris finally arrived at home, she turned the key in the ignition turning the car off. She climbed out of the car and headed up to her front door she was standing at the front door and rummaged through her bag looking for her house keys<p>

'Caw"

She jumped and looked over to where the noise had come from and saw the crow there again on her porch swing

"Bloody bird" she muttered "don't you have a nest or something?"

"Caw" it flapped its wings Iris shook her head and pushed her door open she dropped her bag on the couch and took off her thin jacket she looked out of the window to check if the crow was there, much to her digression it was still there

"Wait there Mister Crow" Iris muttered and ran back in, she was an animal person and ever since Hedwig she had warmed to birds.

Iris rummaged through her pantry and pulled out some bread, she made her way back to the porch and tore the loaf of bread into small pieces,

"Here you go" she muttered and placed the pieces besides the crow, Iris hopped on to the banister and watched the bird, something was off with it she thought it was rather oversize

"Funny thing" she commented and noted that the bird was looking at her whilst also picking at the pieces of bread she laid out "don't crows travel in flocks? You must get lonely being all on your own I know I do" she murmured the last sentence; her eyes stared off towards the Gilberts house where the sound of laughter and chatter could be heard.

She sighed and watched as the crow flew over to her, she smiled lightly at it and raised her fingers gently stroking the head of the crow "see yah later" she jumped off of the banister and headed inside gently shutting the front door behind her.

* * *

><p>Iris looked at the time and saw that it was now nearing five in the afternoon, hmm she must've stayed out with that bird longer than she thought. Iris made her way into the kitchen to make some dinner, she kicked off her converses and decided to make some pasta, she grabbed the pot and let the meat thaw in it chopped up some tomatoes, one good thing about cooking was that it kept her mind and hands busy.<p>

She left the past in the pot to boil and headed back into the living room she turned the television on and flickered through the channels settling it on some random films.

Iris was currently eating her pasta and watching the television once she was done she slouched in the seat, this was her normal life she had to admit it was peaceful but slightly depressing after all she was on her own in a large four bedroom house where only three of the main rooms were used.

Iris hummed along to music as she listened to her IPod whilst doing her homework, the pen twirled in between her fingers she was already starting on the essay that Tanner had set today it was due in a week.

She groaned and decided to head to bed she walked slowly up the stairs but not before turning the lights off and making sure that both the front and back doors were locked Iris slipped off her dress and chucked in it to her laundry basket that was on the side of her room she pulled on some loose flannel bottoms and an oversized t shirt, she climbed onto her window seat and was about to pull the curtains shut

"Caw" she shrieked and toppled onto the floor landing on her arse

"Oww" she groaned and saw the crow looking at her "Bloody bird, don't you have a home" she scrambled onto her feet and shut the curtains running her small hands down her face, she climbed onto bed and turned the lamp off and pulled her duvet up to her chin. Once again feeling the weight of sadness and loneliness wash over, she shook her head and drifted off to sleep.

"_The girl who lived has come to die" Iris stared into a pair of red eyes determinedly this was it, she's been raised like a lamb to a slaughter "Good bye" she closed her eyes and accepted her fate, it was time in Dumbledore's words this was for the greater good _

"_Arvada Kedarva" she heard the low voice, she could make out a flash of green light and new nothing more._

**Thanks for the reviews guys, it really spurs me on, as for those who are waiting for Elijah and Klaus it will be a while till they're officially introduced like in the seasons…..But they will be making brief cameos till their arrivals as well as other characters.**

**But please REVIEW **


	5. Chapter 5

Iris gasped shooting awake she was breathing heavily, she pushed her stray curls away from her sweaty face it took her a moment to realise that it was tears, she felt bile coming up from her throat and tumbled out of bed she ran towards her bathroom not having enough time to turn the light on.

She bent over and threw the contents of yesterday's dinner and lunch into the toilet. Iris collapsed onto the floor slightly trembling calming down her breath she felt the bitter taste in her mouth and shakily got on to her feet and leant against the counter looking in the mirror, she was glad that she was pale as you couldn't see her paling, she looked down at her fingers and saw that they were shaky she took hold of an empty cup and poured some water into it, she raised the half full glass to her full lips and washed out her mouth.

She brushed her teeth and decided to wash off the grimy feeling on her skin. Iris turned the hot water shower faucet on and waited till it was steaming and got out of her sticky clothes and threw them on to the counter.

She stepped under the water and sighed in content as it rained over her. Iris leant back against the tiles and saw goose bumps arise on her flesh but she ignored it.

She lathered her strawberry scented shampooed onto a washcloth and scrubbed herself all over till her skin was tinged with pink.

Iris was glad of her morning shower it felt like she was washing off the remnants of her dreams. She grabbed the bottle of vanilla smelling shampoo and conditioner and washed her hair. Iris reached out and grabbed the fluffy red towel and dried herself off, she stepped out and took hold of her thick white robe.

Iris looked at the time and saw that it was nearly six in the morning. She had about an hour and a half to kill. She looked through her dresser and pulled out a pair of lacy cream panties and a matching bra, Iris stepped over her converses and opened her closet door and rummaged through it, she opted to wear a pair of dark skinny jeans and pulled on a tank top and a beige sweater. She grabbed her hair brush and brushed her hair and tied it in a low braid her bangs and few stray curls framed her face. She slipped on a pair of nude colour ballet flats and grabbed her jacket.

Iris entered the kitchen and filled the kettle up, and set it on the stove and looked out of the window and smiled slightly seeing the crow, she opened the window and placed some bread on the ledge

"Now this is less freaky" she commented "coming out during the day" she jumped hearing the kettle whistling and quickly made herself a cup of tea hissing as the hot water hit her skin.

"Caw" she looked over her shoulder and saw that the crow was looking at her. His head tilted slightly as if asking if she was ok, she shook her head and went back to her task of making tea and some breakfast.

Once Iris had gathered her bag and made sure she had her keys she glanced at the second hand watch that had felt like a life time ago had belong to her mother. If she left now she would be about forty five minutes early, however it did give her the chance to go to the library, growing up in an unlovable home and where she was treated terribly, Iris had pushed herself into books, letting there worlds drag her in it was one of her main solace. Iris smiled lightly and locked the door ignorant of the crow that was staring after the mysterious girl; yes he thought this town will be fun with a loud caw it flew off.

* * *

><p>Iris pulled up to the school's empty parking lot and grabbed her bag and jacket and exited the battered ford. She headed inside the school building and made her way into the library<p>

"Oh Iris dear" the old librarian greeted her,

"Hello Mrs Garret" she smiled at the old woman

"Honestly dear, call me Rose Mrs Garret was my mother in law" she scoffed "she was a total bitch to me" at this Iris's eyes widened at this but couldn't help but giggle, she had met Rose on her first day and had bumped into her when she had fled from Caroline's interrogation.

"Right Rose, how are you?" she asked as she set her bag down on a table

"I'm good, backs giving me problems though" she muttered, Iris frowned at this

"You know if you want I can help you?" she offered

"How so?" Rose raised a pepper grey eyebrow

"Well…erm you've got back problems, I can put the books back on the shelves" she grinned this was what just she needed something to keep her busy for a couple of hours after school

"Iris are you sure? What would a young girl like you-"

"Please, Rose i just want to help you out" Iris pleaded her eyes boring into hers, Rose sighed but nodded a smile coming across her face

"If you insist, but only here till five, I won't have you wasting your time away" Rose said sternly, Iris hurriedly nodded, mentally wondering what would happen if she told her that she had an eternity to waste away.

Iris walked down the aisles and lightly ran her fingers through the spines of the books, she stopped at the history section her finger paused at the book that explained the history on Mystic Falls, she stood on the tips of her toes and pulled the book out of the shelf, she flicked through the pages and saw several pictures and text.

Iris tucked the book under her arm and sat back down at her table, there was a slow treacle of students coming in she noticed out of the window. She glanced at her watch and saw she better get moving.

"Rose this one please" she handed the book over, and noted that the librarian stiffened when she read the title "everything ok?"

"Yes dear" Rose said scanning the book and handing it back to Iris who stored it in her bag.

"Hey, Iris you're here early" Caroline commented sitting beside the English girl,

Iris smiled and nodded "Yeah, I came to check some books out of the library" she replied, Caroline quirked an eyebrow

"You was able to work your brain this early?" the blond muttered "ah it takes me more than half an hour to even get out of bed"

Iris chuckled at that "Hmm well I'm always up early, that's the sort of habit you pick up when you go to a boarding school"

Caroline nodded "So was it big or-"

"It was a castle" she smiled wistfully remembering the place that used to be home for her

"Sounds beautiful" Caroline murmured

"It was" Iris nodded and noted that the girl seemed rather different.

"So looking forward to the party?" Caroline gushed "we can set you up with some boys and-"No Caroline I'm not looking for anyone-"Iris cut her off _"Not after my last boyfriend was killed because of me" _

"Oh" Caroline seemed rather put out by this "but you're hot, all the guys are into you and-"

"No Caroline" Iris repeated "I'm just looking for a couple of friends really that's all"

"Well its good you got us then" Bonnie grinned grabbing Iris's shoulders, the smaller girl jumped Stephan noted the slight flinch it was there for a split second

"Yeah" she muttered.

Stephan's eyes narrowed slightly there was something about Iris he thought, just then Elena came in and took a seat besides the raven head

"Hey" Elena greeted her,

"Hi, so how's Jeremy doing?" she asked twirling the pencil in between her slim digits

"Ergh…brothers are so confusing, he's getting stoned most of the time and hardly talks to anyone" she confided in her

Iris licked her lips "Elena, people deal with grief different ways some shut themselves down and turn into a shell of their former selves whilst others are quick to move on" Elena watched her carefully "tell Jeremy that the world is moving on and that people do as well"

Elena smiled and nodded "Thanks Iris"

Iris smiled and nodded and started doodling in her notebook

* * *

><p>Stephan had listened to the whole exchange it was clear to him Iris was wise beyond her years and that perhaps she was talking from personal experience.<p>

"So want to get ready at my place"? Elena suggested falling instep besides Iris with Stephan on her other side

"For what?" Iris asked her brows furrowing, Elena and Bonnie both rolled their eyes

"To get ready for the party" Bonnie informed her

Iris's dark eyebrows shot up "Well I was-"

"Not nothing, you're going to get ready besides it's your first American party" Elena laughed. Iris grinned and nodded looking more forward to the party.

They had settled down on the courtyard benches with their lunch, Iris quietly started to eat her lunch as the others conversed around her.

"Hey" Caroline said joining them "guess what?"

Iris nodded internally, now this was what Caroline did best gossip

"What?" Elena and Bonnie asked at the same time, Iris slowly chewed her food listening as well

"There's been an animal attack, remember Amy?" both girls nodded "they found her dead in the woods, mom said there was a lot of blood"

"Oh poor Amy" Elena murmured, Iris noticed Stephan had seemed to stiffen and become tense

"Does this happen a lot?" Iris asked

"No, but for the last week random attacks been happening" Bonnie said "Grams said it something to do with the supernatural"

Iris could tell that Bonnie and the other girls didn't take this seriously but Iris was wavering what was the chances of her moving into a town where the supernatural happenings were occurring. She noted that Stephan had grown silent and tensed Iris knew the look on his face she was practised at it, Stephan was hiding something and it had something to do with the animal attacks.

* * *

><p>Iris had just stacked the last book on the shelf from the cart<p>

"Iris, you better go it's the end of your shift" Rose called over to her. "thanks dear you saved me a world of pain"

"No problem, I'll see you tomorrow" iris grinned pulling on her jacket and grabbing her bag, she opted to go to the grill for some dinner since she had done all her homework in the library. She stepped out of the building and headed towards her car, she fished her keys from her pocket and unlocked the door. She threw her bag into the back of the car and buckled herself in and revved the engine and pulled out of the now empty lot.

Iris arrived at the grill and looked around for somewhere to sit. She spotted an empty table in the corner of the room and decided to sit there. She sat down and picked up the menu scanning it

"Hey" she heard a familiar voice

"Oh Matt hi" she smiled at the handsome teen "I forgot you work here"

He nodded "so what would you like?" he asked his pen poised ready to write her order

"Oh can I have a cheeseburger and some…fries" she nodded, he grinned

"Glad to see you remembered what we call them" he chuckled

"Yeah me too" she smiled as he walked away, she looked through her bag and pulled out a novel to read whilst she waited. She turned the page of the book and looked up when she heard the chair opposite her scrape against the floor

"The Great Gatsby?" Stephan asked

"Yep, it's getting good" Iris grinned at him, "Have you read it?"

"Twice" he smiled at her, he had spotted her on his way home and decided to keep her company "Do you mind if I join you?"

"No, go ahead the more the merrier" she smiled as Matt returned with her food, Stephan just ordered a coke

"So how come you're not at home?" Stephan asked

"Hmm, just wanted to get out of the house and grab a bite to eat, you?" she asked offering her some of him her food, he shook his head

"Same as you I suppose just needed to get out" he informed her

"So you still hooked on Elena?" she asked biting into a fry and was amused when he choked on his drink

"What?" he cleared his throat "I don't Elena's nice, but-"

"Save it Stephan you would have to be blind not to see that she likes you"

"She likes me?" a glazed over look came into his eyes

Iris giggled seeing his face "Yep, and you obviously like her so don't dance around and tell her already, before something gets in the way" she nodded

"I can't I'm not good for her" Stephan frowned, making Iris pause she quirk an eyebrow

"Stephan you're a nice guy, I'm sure-"

"Iris you don't know me so-"

"Stay out of it?" she said quietly, looking down at now empty plate he winced when he saw the brief look of hurt on her face she was only trying to help. He gently grabbed her hand and gave it a brief squeeze

"Sorry Iris I-"

"Its fine Stephan" she returned the brief squeeze of his hand "I should really mind my own business sometimes"

"No, Iris I appreciate it, I know you're looking out for me" he grinned Iris smiled and pulled out a few bucks to cover her meal

"I'll see you later Stephan" she said pulling on her jacket, he nodded and watched her leave.

* * *

><p>Iris arrived home about eight in the evening and tossed her bag on to the couch but not before pulling out the book she had gotten from the library on to the desk that was located in the corner of the room.<p>

She ran upstairs and quickly pulled on some cotton sleeping shorts that rested low on her slim hips, she pulled a camisole on and padded barefooted downstairs. Iris strolled into the kitchen and made some hot chocolate she then proceeded to flopped down on to the couch and turned the television on, deciding to watch 'America's next top model'

She couldn't believe how shallow some of the girls were, hell even the judges were she was somewhat relieved to know that she hadn't miss anything major when she was at Hogwarts. The shows on the screen seem to be going downhill, she placed her empty mug on the coffee table and rested her head on the arm of the chair, she was on the edge of consciousness until she actually fell asleep.

* * *

><p>It was finally an end to the long week, she stepped out of the shower and slipped on a random skirt and light sweater heading out, she was going to be late for first period her mind had been focused on other things for the last two days mainly the animal attacks that were happening, she was slightly on edge of what could be attacking all those people recently.<p>

She grabbed and apple and her messenger bag and ran outside stumbling down the steps, she groaned when her knees hit the gravel she was relieved when she saw that the tights she had worn hadn't been torn but was slightly dirtied

"Are you alright Iris?" Jenna called having witness the whole scene there was a small smile on her face when she saw Iris blushing, gosh she was adorable Jenna thought

"Yeah, it's just not my day" she smiled and grabbed her bag off of the floor of the driveway and swiftly climbed into her car she swore under her breath when she dropped the keys onto the car floor she picked them up hitting her head on the steering wheel.

"Great" she rubbed her head and glanced into her rear view mirror and saw the where she had hit her head was slightly pinkish. Iris pushed her key into the ignition and revved the engine and tore out of her driveway, driving towards school.

She arrived just as the bell rang so she didn't have enough time to go and drop her books off at her locker.

"Where's Iris?" Elena asked as the class settled down

"Maybe she's not well" Caroline murmured as she applied some lip gloss

"Or perhaps she's running late?" Stephan suggested his heightened hearing picked up light footsteps running towards the classroom, sure enough as Tanner went to close the door Iris slid in

"Morning sir" she grinned brightly earning a few chuckles from her classmates but once she saw Tanner's face she hurriedly made her way to her seat and dropped down onto the chair.

"How comes you're late?" Bonnie asked Iris as she pulled out her books and notepad

"Overslept" Iris muttered and focused her attention onto the teacher.

"So Iris are you coming round?" Elena asked as they walked to their next class, the small raven head was making her way to art

"Erm, I was thinking I'll meet you there" she said softly "I promised that I'd help out the library and I could meet you there?"

Elena smiled and nodded "sure, I'll keep an eye out of you, and don't take any drinks off of strange guys that you don't know" she was getting all mother hen with the younger girl

"Alright mom" Iris chuckled rolled her eyes

"How old are you anyway?" Bonnie asked

"Hmm, I'm sixteen turning seventeen in June" she said and felt her cheeks heat up when all three teenaged girl cooed much to Stephan's amusement, unknown to them she was lying.

"Aw she's just a baby" Caroline pinched her cheeks, making Iris wriggle

"Ok, ok" she said loudly "I'll see you later" she ran off

"What-"

"Maybe the cheek pinching was a bit much?" Caroline said a second later, Elena and Bonnie rolled their eyes

"You think?" Stephan asked sarcasm oozing from him, making Caroline huff and walk off

* * *

><p>Iris sighed having finished her day, she bid goodbye to Rose and drove home but swerved the car when a crow appeared on the bonnet<p>

"Bloody bird" she yelled and her brows furrowed when it simply flapped its wings and flew off, she knew that the crow wasn't an ordinary bird she threw the idea of it being an animagus out of her mind after everything that had gone on, the magical world had closed off to her and won't now have anything to do with her.

She sighed and started to drive back to her house, she knew that the party started at seven, she glanced at the time and saw that she had roughly about an hour to get ready, she wasn't fussed about being late since.

Iris clamoured out of the car and slammed the door behind her. She noticed that Elena's SUV was already parked and noted that there was another car sitting in the driveway. She unlocked her front door and firmly shut the door behind her. She kicked off of her shoes and headed into the kitchen, she thought it would be best to have her dinner now; she looked through her kitchen cabinets and picked out some canned soup not bothered to make something. She poured it in to the pot and heated it up.

Whist Iris waited she turned on her laptop, and surf the net for a while when she could smell the aroma of her soup she turned it off and pour the thick liquid into a bowl, and slowly began to sip it. Once she had her fill Iris dumped the dirty dishes into the sink and thought she would clean the whole house tomorrow since it was a Saturday after all.

She stretched her arms above her head and headed upstairs. Iris looked through her closet and knew that the party would be happening in the woods so she decided to wear a pair of black skinny jeans, and a midnight blue lace top, she paired it with a black crop jacket. Iris brushed her hair and left it out, so her raven mass of curls cascaded down her back.

She applied a bit of lip balm and that was all that she needed really. Iris rummaged through her closet and picked out a pair of black ballet flats. She slipped her dainty feet into them and switched the light off.

* * *

><p>Iris looked around, she knew she was definitely in the right place since there was a throng of teenagers and the steady beat of music pounding throughout the woods.<p>

"Iris, Iris" she heard her name being called, she looked around and smiled in relief seeing Elena and Bonnie, and she manoeuvred her way through the crowd and appeared next to them

"Here" Elena handed her a plastic cup, which she took and gingerly brought it up to her lips, her nose scrunched up slightly tasting the alcohol

"Don't you like it?" Bonnie asked having seen Iris's reaction

"Alcohol and me do not mix" the small raven head revealed

"Well maybe you would prefer this" Stephan smiled coming over to them, he took the plastic cup off of her and forced a different cup into her hand, and she sipped it and grinned

"Soda?" she asked and took another gulp

"Thought you'd like it, plus you're a bit young to be drinking anyway" he shrugged his shoulders, she scoffed and muttered something under her breath

"He's got a point, you look like two cups of beer would finish you off" Elena giggled

Iris rolled her eyes "Whatever, I'm going to look around"

"Don't get lost" Bonnie shouted making the raven head shake her head

Iris found herself sitting on a log, near the fire keeping warm she was staring into the flames thinking about her current life, she saw Tyler Lockwood making his way over to her but was stopped on the way by another jock, she took that chance and escaped.

She so didn't want to see his attempt to flirt with her again. Iris walked through the woods and froze when she heard a twig snapped she had unknowingly wondered away from the rest of the party, Iris mentally slapped herself, really she does go looking for trouble she thought, her breath hitched slightly when she heard another twig snap and looked over her shoulder and felt her heart rate increasing when she saw a figure leaning against a tree, and was startled when a crow flew overhead cawing loudly and fog was surrounding her.

She jumped when there was a loud scream and saw now that the figure was gone.

"OH MY GOD, SOMEONE HELP" she recognised that voice, it took her a moment to realise that it was Elena. Iris feet pounded on the ground as she ran through the foliage

"Elena" she yelled appearing in a small clearing, "Oh merlin" she muttered seeing that the brunette was bent over an unconscious girl, she also noticed her brother there.

Iris dropped to her knees and took off her crop jacket and saw that there was a gory wound on the girl's neck

"Call an ambulance" Iris instructed and pressed the crop jacket against the wound to staunch the flow of blood,

"What's her name"? Iris asked Jeremy who was bent over her.

"Vicki Donovan" he answered, she noted that his voice was thick with emotion he obviously cared for this girl. Elena was in the background calling an ambulance, just then Stephan arrived making Iris jump,

"Is she ok?" he asked

"She's breathing" Iris muttered and glanced at him from the corner of her eye, she was intrigued when she saw the veins around his eyes darkening and his jaw was clenched

"Stephan are you ok?" she asked

"Yes" he abruptly stood "I've got to go" and he fled

"Where did he go?" Elena asked they could hear sirens in the background

"I don't know" she said but had observed that Stephan had been staring at Vicki's bloodied neck rather intently

"VICKI" Matt shouted and ran over to his sister just then the EMT'S arrived, Elena pulled Iris on to her feet. They took a couple of steps back letting them to do their jobs

* * *

><p>Iris arrived home about one in the morning she was exhausted, she locked her front door behind her and flicked the light on, Iris headed into the kitchen and washed her hands which had dried blood, seeing this made her thought back to Stephan's reaction to the blood and to the wound on Vicki's neck.<p>

She knew that wasn't just some simple animal attack for one thing the beast seemed to just go for the teenaged girl's neck and nothing else. And Stephan's aversion to blood, her eyes widened realisation was hitting her, it was all starting to make sense, she ran into the living room tripping over her rug but managed to catch herself on the couch, the 1864 fire which just seemed like a random devastation but she had read beforehand that there was also animal attacks before that as well as them abruptly stopping when the fire happened.

Iris grabbed the book and flickered through the pages mouthing the words on the pages, she dropped down onto the swivel chair and flicked through the pages but stopped when something caught her eye there was a picture of the founding families, she looked at the names and saw the Salvatores names.

Iris looked carefully at the picture and eyes widened when she saw someone familiar

"Stephan Salvatore" she mumbled "looks exactly the same" she noted down the characteristics that she had found, the avoidance of blood, never seemed to be ageing and the veins darkening around his eyes and the way he seemed to twitch when he was confronted by blood, she dropped her pen

"He's a vampire" she breathed figuring out his secret, her brows furrowed he doesn't seem the type to be randomly attacking people, but from experience she knew that some people didn't appear as they seem.

But then she recalled the fact that Stephan was with the partygoers when the attack happened, and he's face there was no way Stephan had attacked the girl.

"There must be another vampire in Mystic Falls" she closed the book and stared out of the window wondering why did she have the worst luck moving into a town full of possible vampires. Iris sighed and stood up turning the lights off, she bit her lip she was conflicted wondering whether or not to confront Stephan about this, or tell Elena since she knew that her new friend liked him.

Iris changed out of her clothes and tied her hair up into a messy bun, she climbed into bed and decided not to go poking her nose in since it wasn't her secret to tell but she would go and speak to Stephan first thing tomorrow morning. With that she turned the light off and pulled her covers up, feeling a slight chill going down her spine feeling as if she was being watched but brushed that feeling away.

She hummed and rolled over lying on her stomach drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another update and I know it's much longer than my last ones...but it's necessary so please REVIEW.<strong>

** Big shout out to SPEEDIE22 who's been a constant reviewer thank you **


	6. Chapter 6

"_Up, get up you ungrateful chit" she heard her aunt screech pounding on the door, Iris jumped awake and sighed she was having a dream one with a flying motorbike, _

"_Are you up?" Petunia her aunt screech _

"_Yes" she called and slipped on a pair of too small sneakers, and brushed the lint off one of Dudley's cast off. She removed the spider off of her too big trousers and wasn't at all surprised at it since the cupboard under the stairs were full of them and that was where she slept. She pushed opened the door and headed into the kitchen _

"_Look after the bacon" Petunia the horse like woman ordered her to, "I want everything perfect for Dudley's birthday" _

_Iris nodded and strolled into the kitchen _

"_Ergh hurry you little freak and get a move on will you" was her uncle's greeting, _

"_Yes sir" Iris muttered looking down at her holey sneakers, she didn't want to get into any trouble of some sort since she didn't want another beating, not after last night's punishment and that was all because she apparently looked at him wrong. _

Iris shot awake and groaned the covers around her was all twisted and wrapped around her body, probably due to the fact that she had been tossing and turning throughout the night. She looked at the time and saw that it was about nine thirty in the morning.

It took her a few minutes for her to get up. She swung her legs out of her bed and headed into the bathroom, Iris stretched her stiff muscles and took her clothes off and stepped under the hot spray of water. She quickly showered and washed her hair and dried herself off as well as opting to blow dry her hair.

Iris skimmed through her wardrobe and pulled out a pair of denim shorts and a cap sleeve shirt, she pulled the clothes and pulled on a pair of ankle socks then slipped on her converses. Iris grabbed her shoulder bag and headed downstairs and made herself some breakfast.

She sipped her tea and saw that there was some mail on the matt. She picked it up and saw that there was only a couple of bills and decided she would deal with this after her talk with Stephan. She grabbed her keys and locked the door behind her and headed to her car.

Iris buckled herself and pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

><p>Iris felt somewhat like a stalker since she had used Google to find Stephan's address ah but to hell with it.<p>

She finally parked in front of a large grand looking house and killed the engine, she took a deep breath if she was right with her assumption then she knew that Stephan would've probably heard her approaching a mile away, she grabbed the history book where she had marked the pages and got out of the car.

Iris looked up at the grand house and saw the curtains twitching slightly. She licked her lips nervously feeling somewhat excited as well at the prospect of having a friend who like her was different. She raised her fist and knocked twice on the door and a second later it was answered

"Iris? What are you doing here?" he asked seeing the petite raven head, she gave him a shaky smile

"I think we need to talk don't you?" she asked simply holding up the book where there was a picture of Stephan with the other founding families.

He was stunned at this revelation wondering what he could do, she stepped into the house and led her into the large drawing room where she spied several cushy armchairs and couches and a fireplace, it was like a low budget Gryffindor common room.

"So Iris you've come by some old family pictures, that's my distant uncle who I was-"

"Named after?" Iris asked sitting down on the couch whilst he sat opposite her, he needed to hurry this up he didn't want Damon to know that she was here, since he had no clue what Damon would do after Iris's scent was unique and appetizing she reeked of something powerful

"Iris you-"

"Don't lie" she snapped her emerald orbs narrowing "I hate it when people who lie"

"What do you want me to say?" he asked quietly looking at her

"The truth" she bit her lip "and I know what you are. You're a vampire"

Stephan was miffed at this and was somewhat confused when she didn't run off screaming it for the whole town to hear

"How did you know?"

"The signs were all there, the so called animal attacks happening in town and your reaction to the blood last night, you're face changed" Iris said all in one breath leaving a gaping Stephan staring at her.

"Iris why aren't you freaking out or running off screaming-"

"So what? The whole town could run you off with pitch forks and flames throwers?" she smiled at him. "I know what it's like to be different Stephan" she said softly "You're a vampire you could probably smell that there is something different about me"

Stephan nodded "Your blood its smell delicious, mouth-watering in fact"

Iris eyes widened at this "How are you stopping yourself?" she asked

"With a lot of restraint, but I noticed the more amount of time I spend with you the less I want to drain you"

She chuckled and grinned at him "I guess that's something though"

Stephan smiled at that and heard Damon moving around upstairs she noticed him tensing

"I think I should go" she said softly and stood up

Stephan walked her to the door and opened it for her

"Thank you Iris" he said gently tucking in a stray curl behind her ear, she smiled at him and shook her head

"It's nothing" she walked towards her car, she looked over her shoulder and saw that he was watching after her, she opened the car door and dumped her bag into the passenger seat "Oh and Stephan I know you didn't have anything to do with attacking those girls" he smiled at her and watched as she drove off.

* * *

><p>Iris drove to the grocery store knowing she needed to restock her kitchen<p>

. She grabbed the strap of her bag and pulled it across her body. She slammed the car door shut and grabbed a cart and headed inside the store. She strolled inside and plucked several items off the shelves, excited at the prospect of having free rein of what she wanted to buy.

Her cart was full by the end of her trip. She pushed it over to the cashier and loaded it onto the conveyer belt and waited.

"Hi, new to town?" the cashier asked as he scanned her items, she bagged them

"Yep" she smiled placing the full brown paper bag into the cart

"How are you liking the town?" he asked unknown to her he was eyeing her, she was gorgeous and he wouldn't mind tapping that he thought

"It's good, everyone so friendly" she said and handed some cash over, she waited till he handed her change over

"Well thanks" he grabbed her wrist halting her movements, she panicked slightly at this not really liking the idea of people touching her

"Excuse me" Iris muttered and wrenched herself free

"Wait hold on, I was wondering if you wanted to go out for a drink or something?" he suggested

"How old are you?" a new voice asked, Iris turned to face Jenna whose eyes were narrowed on the cashier

"25, is that a problem"? he glared at her annoyed

"Well she's a minor, so no" Jenna spat and lightly pushed Iris ahead of her who remained silent till they were outside

"Thanks for that" Iris muttered, Jenna smiled at the young girl

"No problem, he was being a creep" Jenna said as Iris pushed her cart to her car "So how are you?" she asked

Iris cocked an eyebrow

"Huh?"

"The party, you, Elena and Jeremy were the first ones who found Vicki Donavan"

"Oh right" Iris leant against the trunk "I'm fine, do you know how she is?"

"She's in hospital apparently you stopped her from bleeding out completely" Jenna said brushing a strand of hair away from her face "you're a hero"

Iris lips thinned into a smile "Hmm I don't know about that, I just helped"

"Regardless Iris you saved her" Jenna insisted and smiled brightly at the teen,

"I should go, thanks for" she gestured back towards the store, Jenna shook her head

"No problem, you should be careful though" she advised her

"Right, see yah Jenna" she smiled and piled her groceries into the trunk.

* * *

><p>Iris pulled up on to her driveway and unlocked the trunk, she stumbled slightly under the weight of three bags and sped towards the porch where she placed them on the swinging porch, she turned back and jumped out when she saw Stephan right behind her<p>

"Merlin, where a bell next time" she muttered,

He quirked an eyebrow "did you just say Merlin?" he asked

"Just a boarding school thing" she hastily covered and fished around in her bag for her keys

"Ah, can we talk I know you might have questions"

She smiled and nodded and pushed her door open, she grabbed two bags and took a few steps into her house and frowned when she realised that Stephan wasn't following after her

"Why are-oh you need to be invited in?" she uttered, he grinned sheepishly and nodded

"That's part true actually" Stephan said

"Oh we could have fun" Iris laughed, Stephan rolled his eyes

"I got your groceries" he held up her bags, making her pout

"Fine spoil sport" she sighed and stepped aside "Please Stephan come in"

She watched as he stepped over the threshold and led him to her kitchen

"Fancy some tea?" she offered as he sat down on a chair,

"No thanks" he reclined and sniffed the air he momentarily frowned when he couldn't detect any other scent apart from Iris's where were her parents or any cares for her.

"You ok?" she asked seeing him frowning

"Yeah" he plastered a smile on to his face "so any questions?"

"Not really" she sat opposites him "You obviously don't burn in the sun since you've been out in the daylight" she murmured "oh I do have a question, how is that possible?"

"I've got a ring" he held up his pointer finger, she reached over and touched the sharp ridges of it

"No offence Steph, but it looks like costume jewellery" Iris commented making him laugh loudly at her

"That's a first" he grinned, and ran the pads of his fingers over the back of her hand brushing against the scars "It keeps me from burning" he murmured looking intently at her marred skin, he frowned it's those words were scalped into her skin, someone deliberately carved it into her.

Iris pulled her hand away making him look at her

"So, do you like garlic?" she asked poorly changing the subject. He got the gist of what she was doing she didn't want to tell him but he was alright with that, since he wasn't exactly telling her everything either.

"I can eat garlic" he smiled wryly, she gave him a grateful smile "and we drink coffee to keep out skin warm"

"What about the ring. I doubt they just magically appear" she said leaning forward onto the counter

"Not exactly, this is a day ring allows us to go in the sun because it's been spelled by a witch" Stephan declared,

Iris brows shot up at this, now this was something that they definitely didn't cover in DADA

"Witches?" she asked

"Yep, hard to believe they exist right" Stephan grinned completely missing the sag of relief from Iris

"Yeah totally" Iris nodded "but if vampires can, then anything is possible right?" she asked

"Yeah" Stephan nodded Iris poured herself some water and offered him one but the vampire shook his head

"Are you going to tell Elena?" Iris asked sitting back down on the stool, his fingertips tapped the wooden counter top, she noticed him stiffening slightly

"It's complicated Iris" Stephan said his voice low

"Look Steph I know you really like her, but you should let Elena know what she is getting into if you're serious about her" Iris advised. Stephan hummed but she could see that he was obviously reluctant about telling her "Steph you'll hurt her more by lying to her face every damn day"

He looked up and could see the sadness in her eyes, someone must've treated her badly he thought

"Iris I can't-"

Iris shook her head and gave him a closed lip smile "It's up to you Stephan whether you tell her or not"

"So aren't you going to tell her?" he asked surprised at this, he was sure that she would've gone running to warn Elena off of him

She simply shrugged her shoulders, the sun hit her skin making it look as if she was glowing.

"It's not my secret to tell" she simply replied, he surprised her by pulling her into a tight hug, she gingerly patted him on the back feeling kind of awkward, was it sad she wondered that it felt so good to be held since she hadn't been hugged for roughly about two years. Stephan pulled back smiling down at her

"Thank you" he whispered,

"It's fine" she smiled "do you know who attacked Vicki?" she asked he frowned "I'm guessing you do?"

"Yes, don't worry Iris they'll be dealt with" Stephan said he glanced at his watch and saw the time "I should get going now"

Iris nodded and led him to the door

"Thanks for everything Iris" he smiled at her she smiled and watched him leave, Iris sighed this was certainly getting out of hand, she shut the door behind her and leant against it. One thing was for certain this town wasn't boring but she got the feeling that soon everything will changed but she wasn't sure what.

* * *

><p>Iris turned the radio on and turned it up putting away the groceries, she made herself some dinner and plopped down on the couch, it looked her nights were shaping up to be rather lonesome eating on the sofa.<p>

Iris flicked through the channels and settled on a random film, once she was finished with her meal she leant back on to the couch and sighed, she ran her fingers through her thick hair and untied it. She as intent on lying down on the couch and was about to drop when there was a knock on her door.

Iris frowned wondering who could it be.

She padded barefooted down the polished wooden hallway and peeked through the peephole, she opened the door revealing a smiling Elena

"Hi" Elena grinned, Iris smiled

"Come in" she gestured for the taller teen to enter

"Thanks" Elena followed after Iris, her house was similar to their own house she led Elena into the living room,

"Want a drink?-"

"No I'm fine, I actually came to invite you to dinner around my place on Monday" she said looking around, Iris's place was polished and her sofas were cushy and large you could literally sink into them, she wondered where her parents were come to think of it Elena hadn't seen or even heard of Iris's parent's or anyone really

"Dinner?" she asked sitting opposite her

Elena nodded and licked her lips "Yeah, you, me, Bonnie and Stephan we can get to know each other"

Iris quirked an inky black eyebrow "Hmm, as well as something to do with getting Bonnie to warm to Stephan"

Elena smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her neck "Yeah, please"

Iris bit her lip

"Plus it'll make up that awful night at the party we barely hanged out with each other" Elena carried on seeing the hesitation on Iris's face

"Hmm-"

"Please I really like Stephan and-"

"Fine, fine I'll come" she cut her off, Elena squealed and jumped up off her seat and hugged her, Iris was stiff at first but slowly relaxed

"Thank you, thank you" she muttered into her raven curls

"No problem" Iris smiled and was slightly relived when Elena let her go, she hadn't gotten use to affectionate touches like this before.

"Great I'm cooking so-"

"Is that a warning" she grinned, Elena rolled her eyes and lightly cuffed the back of her head

"Cheeky" she muttered making Iris giggle

"All you need to do is bring yourself and an appetite" Elena said, Iris nodded as they walked towards her front door

"What time?" Iris asked leaning against the doorframe

"Hmm, about five thirty" Elena thought, Iris nodded and opened the door "see you on Monday Iris"

"Bye" Iris called watching the slim brunette walking off her porch

Iris shut the door behind her and dead bolted it, she headed back into the living room.

**AN: thanks for the reviews so far, keep them coming please**


	7. Chapter 7

Iris groaned and rolled over she had managed to get a good couple of hours of sleep which was what she exactly needed. She stared up at the ceiling and stretched her stiff muscles and glanced at her blinking alarm clock, she saw that it was eleven in the morning and yawned wondering what she could do today, she had paid the bills went grocery shopping yesterday and did some cleaning, Iris swung her legs out of bed and looked out of her window what was there to do? She thought and saw that the yard could do with some weeding and perhaps a bit of colour, Iris grinned realising what she could do, sort out the front yard and make it look cleaner. The back garden was already done when she had moved in so there was nothing to do there.

With a nod she set off to get ready, Iris entered her bathroom and stripped out of her night clothes which consisted of a pair of short shorts and a thin camisole, she turned the shower faucet on and held out her hand letting the warm water cascade down her skin, when she was satisfied with the temperature of the water she stepped into the stall.

Iris just stood under the spray letting the water wash down her, she tilted her face upwards and sighed.

Iris stepped out of the shower and wrapped a large fluffy towel around her small body and headed back into her bedroom. She rummaged through her closet and pulled on a pair of light denim shorts as well as a floral camisole.

She ran the brush through her hair and tied it up into a messy bun; she slipped her small feet into a pair of worn converses. Iris saw that it was passed noon and made herself a sandwich. She sipped her juice and was just washing her dishes, she glanced up and spied Jeremy and Elena through her kitchen curtains, she could tell that they were arguing, she sighed softly and turned away. Iris grabbed her car keys and headed towards the florist to pick up some flowers and plants.

* * *

><p>About two hours later she pulled back into her driveway and unlocked her trunk and saw the range of potted plants and flowers as well as several gardening tools. Iris grabbed the tools and dumped it on the grassy grounds she heard the slamming of a door shutting. She saw Jeremy storming out of the house, he looked upset and angry he kicked a rock out of his pathway<p>

"Jeremy is it?" Iris asked making him look at her,

"Yeah" he asked confused

"I…erm we've met earlier, but I don't think you remember" she smiled at him

"I…yeah" he turned away but her voice stopped him

"Wait Jeremy, do you want to help me?" she asked

"What? Look I'm going and-"

"Come on I could use with the help" Jeremy turned around to face the petite English girl, she gave him a soft smile which was a first for a while, there was no judging in her eyes he noted and she wasn't trying to control him

"Yeah I would like to help you" he smiled at her, this was a perfect distraction for him putting his mind off everything from the deaths of his parents to Vicki

"Great, come on then" she grinned at him attempting to take a potted plant but it was too heavy making her grunt

"And this is where I come in" Jeremy chuckled

* * *

><p>"Wow" Jenna muttered having witnessed the scene from the front room window<p>

"What?" Elena asked coming in a frown on her face, she saw Jenna peeking out of her window, she looked over her and was slightly miffed at the scene, and there was Jeremy with a smile on his face

"I haven't seen him smile like that for a while" Elena muttered

"Hmm, me neither and I think I know the reason why" Jenna murmured seeing who was keeping her nephew's company

"Iris?" Elena asked confused

"Yeah she asked him for help with the gardening" Jenna smiled and stepped back

"At least he's doing something" Elena sighed and saw Iris laughing at whatever Jeremy was saying.

"Here you go" Iris sat down beside him on her porch swing handing him a glass of ice cold water

"Thanks" he muttered, she could see that he was in a dark place

She licked her lips "Jeremy if you need anyone to talk to you can come to me"

"Iris no offence but I doubt you know what's going on. Or how I'm feeling"

She smiled ruefully at him "I do, I lost some people I love before" he gave her a questioning look "my parents they're dead as well" she said making his lips drop into a frown

"Iris-"

"It happened a long time ago" she waved him off "but after that there was a lot of people I loved have gone, you're going into a down ward spiral Jeremy" she lightly squeezed his bigger hand

"Iris I don't need someone else to tell me how-"

"I'm not going to tell you what to do Jeremy" she said firmly "it's up to you to deal with the way you grieve" he looked at her, she really was beautiful he idly thought "Whether it be ranting or raving, doing drugs" she sighed and took a sip of her drink "I do want to tell you one thing though, the world moves on Jeremy, whether want it to or not people move on as well, perhaps you should do that as well" she smiled at him, a thoughtful expression came across his face her soft words were ringing around his head

"I…I don't know, I feel so lost" he whispered,

"You'll find your way back Jeremy, just let people in" she murmured and looked down at her watch "you should get going"

He nodded and stood up the same time she did

"Thanks for the help" she called to his retreating form

"No problems, thank Iris" he said sincerely she smiled and nodded and headed inside.

* * *

><p>Iris sat down at her desk, she'd just eaten and decided to do some homework and read up on some of the history of Mystic Falls, she flicked through the pages and studied the images and spotted Stephan in several in them, she had just turned the page when she froze her eyes widening she held the book closer seeing a striking resemblance to someone she knew.<p>

"Elena" she muttered, that was impossible she knew that Elena wasn't vampire but there was the teen staring right back at her. Iris took the whole picture into account and noticed the period clothes and the date.

This wasn't Elena no this was her lookalike and she was standing with Stephan

"Oh merlin" Iris muttered seeing this, damn this town certainly wasn't boring, a frowned marred her pretty face was Stephan interested in Elena because she resembled someone he once knew? She had seen his face and the way he interacted with her no he did care for her.

Iris sighed and looked at the time she thought it would be best to head to bed since she had school the following morning, as she changed out of her soiled covered clothes she wondered how Elena would react to finding out the truth.

Iris brushed her hair and braided it wasn't any of her business really, but if the teen was in danger she would help. Iris felt the breeze on her skin and saw that the window was wide open; she clambered onto the window sill and was about to close it when there was a loud

'Caw' making her gasp and jump, she clutched her chest and saw the big crow

"What the hell?" she muttered and tilted her head it mimicked her actions making her giggle "You're funny birdy" she commented and shook her head and slammed the window shut. Iris turned around and climbed onto bed and reached over turning the lamp of.

She sighed and sunk into her soft mattress and closed her eyes, today had tired her out she was exhausted, Iris snuggled into her bed and fell fast asleep.

* * *

><p>The former witch was woken to her alarm blaring loudly, she groaned and pounded her small fist on to the ringing device, she cursed when she ended up pushing it onto the floor, Iris groaned and looked down at it and sighed in relief when it didn't look broken she reached down for it, but her momentum went off balance and she ended up slamming face first into the floor<p>

"Oww" she whined and crawled on to her knees and was clutching her throbbing nose "bloody hell" she muttered stalking off towards the bathroom.

Iris looked into the mirror and saw her red nose; "look like Rudolph" she muttered to herself and then washed face with cold water, cooling down the fiery feeling in her nose. She looked up and was slightly relieved when it the redness had died.

Iris had a quick shower and dried herself off; she rummaged through her dark oak dresser and slipped on some fresh panties and bra.

She was clad in her underwear and looked through her closet, deciding to wear a pair of dark skinny jeans and a simple grey long sleeve top that had a scoop neck, she brushed her hair and left it out. Iris paired her outfit with ankle boots adding about three inches to her five foot structure. She grabbed her black leather jacket and messenger bag and headed downstairs.

Iris saw that her books were scattered all over the desk and proceeded to pile them into her bag, once she was done with that she made herself some toast and tea and scarfed them down.

"Morning Iris" Caroline greeted her at her locker

"Hi" Iris smiled and noticed that the girl was literally giddy "Something good happened?" she asked

Caroline giggled and nodded "Yes, I met the hottest dude ever and he is totally interested in me"

Iris smiled at her and nodded "Wow, is he nice?"

"Ergh who cares but he is good looking, and a demon in the bedroom if you get what I mean"

Iris cheeks redden making Caroline laughed

"Aw you're so cute Iris" she pinched her cheek and skipped away making Iris cock an eyebrow, she was slightly concerned for the blond wondering who this mystery man was that made the girl squeal and giddy.

"Was that Caroline?" Bonnie asked making Iris jump

"Bloody hell why is everyone sneaking up" she scoffed making Bonnie laugh

"Sorry Iris, I called your name but you seemed totally out of it" Bonnie said as Iris grabbed her history book and fell in step beside the dark skin girl

"That was Caroline by the way" Iris commented

"Hmm" Bonnie's brows furrowed

"What's wrong?" she asked dodging several students out of the way

"Nothing, it was just that me and Care was supposed to go shopping and she never turned up"

Iris tapped her slim fingers against the hardback books "Hmm, maybe something came up" Bonnie shrugged her shoulders and nodded "Probably, so did Elena invite you to dinner?"

"Don't you mean the get-to-know-you session?" she asked sarcastically, Bonnie chuckled and nodded they had arrived at Tanner's classroom

"Yeah she did" Iris nodded

"Good, because we hardly know anything about you Iris" Bonnie smiled and took her seat, missing the smile drop off of Iris's face

"as if you would want to" she muttered and headed towards her seat which was next to Stephan

"Hey" he greeted her smiling up at the petite raven head

"Hi" she smiled and sat down "so dinner?"

"Yep I'm going" he nodded

"Trying to make the friend of the girl you're pining over like you" she murmured, he scoffed

"Really Iris"

"Really Stephan" she mocked but smiled at him brightly "don't worry, anyway it was Elena's idea"

Stephan glanced at her "She told you?"

"Yep" Iris smiled and picked up her pen, thinking it was slightly weird to use since she had gotten used to working with a feather quill.

"I'm glad I got someone on my side whose coming" he smiled and lightly gave her hand which was resting on the desk a small squeeze

"No problems Steph, you're a friend" she said cautiously

He grinned at that "Yep I'm your friend" he nodded, just then Elena arrived and frowned slightly when she saw Stephan's and Iris's hands

"Hey Elena" Stephan smiled removing his hand, both supernatural creatures had missed the moment of jealousy that had passed Elena's face

"Morning" Iris smiled brightly at her "Is Jeremy ok?"

"Yeah he's fine" she said shortly, making Stephan look at Iris with enquiring look, Iris shrugged her shoulders

"Well I'm looking forward to tonight" Stephan smiled at the brunette, "get to spend more time with you" causing a smile to appear on Elena's face

"You guys are so going be shagging within two weeks" Iris blurted out, her eyes widened, both Stephan and Elena blushed but then burst out laughing

"Shagging?" Elena questioned "I didn't know you Brits still use that term"

Iris cheeks tinted pink "Not sure about everyone else but I do"

Elena smiled and shook her head, feeling slightly silly at her reaction to Iris earlier knowing that the raven head was just a friend to Stephan.

Their attention was soon focused on the front when Tanner arrived.

* * *

><p>Iris grumbled under breath tugging the shorts down plopped down on the bench pouting<p>

"Why the glum face?" Elena asked

"Have you seen what I'm wearing?" she asked wryly, Elena frowned realising why Iris's mood change, the girl was modest and she knew that the raven head was feeling uncomfortable in her own skin

"You look good, in Caroline's words if you've got it flaunt it" Elena smiled and tugged her into a standing position

"Why am I here? I don't even want to be a cheerleader" she stood beside Elena who gave her an amused look

"One it gets you out of gym and two you don't have to do nothing" Elena explained, Iris sighed and nodded

"Fine, valid reasons, I hate gym anyway"

"That's the spirit" Elena clapped her on the shoulder and jogged away, Iris turned around to see where she was going and saw the tall brunette heading towards the football where no doubt Stephan was.

"Iris STRETCH" Caroline shrieked making Iris jump

"Yes sir" she mocked saluted making the girls around her giggle.

Iris was at the back of the group not wanting to be at the front, she just couldn't wait to go home.

* * *

><p>Iris arrived home and lugged her heavy bag of books into the house and dropped them in the corner of the living room where her desk was, her walls were all lined with books that she had gathered as well as photo albums, the pictures were enchanted not to move anymore since she was no longer part of that world.<p>

Iris yawned and took her jacket off placing it on the back of the chair and went into the kitchen to grab a soda, once she had gotten her beverage she settled herself behind her desk and opened her laptop starting to do her work.

She chewed on the cap of her pen and scrolled down the screen, attempting to right a paper on Shakespeare's works, Iris sighed and looked up her book shelves and grabbed the most famed pieces of his work intent on using direct quotes.

She jumped when her cell rang; it was utterly silent apart from her tapping on the keyboard before the living room was filled with the shrilling sound

"Hello"? She said into the phone, saving her work

"Iris, where are you?" Elena asked making her frown, Iris glanced at the time

"Oh shoot, I'm on my way" Iris uttered

"Ok" she hanged up,

Iris turned her laptop off and grabbed her jacket and house keys, she had gotten so into her work that she had lost track of time, she was about ten minutes late.

Iris locked the door behind her and jogged over to Elena's house, she licked her lips and tucked in several of her fallen curls and knocked on the door, a second later it was opened revealing a smiling Bonnie

"Hey" Iris grinned as the dark skinned girl step aside allowing the English teen to enter the house

"Thank god you're here" Bonnie muttered, and dragged Iris into the kitchen by her hand

"Why? What's wrong?" Iris asked

"Nothing, except Elena keeps going on about Stephan" she rolled her eyes

"Speaking of Stephan he's really nice" Iris smiled

"Ergh not you to" Bonnie mumbled as they entered the kitchen

"Iris" Elena greeted her smiling

"Hi, sorry I'm late got carried away with my work" she said and hopped onto the stool as did Bonnie

"I can't believe you invited him-"

"Why don't you like him Bonnie"? Elena asked angrily looking at her best friend

"I just…I got a bad feeling about him" Bonnie admitted, Iris frowned

"What do you mean?" she asked, Elena nodded wondering the same thing, Iris saw the girl tense up

"I touched him" Bonnie said

Iris eyes widened "Ergh why would you do that?"

"No" Bonnie cried out seeing Iris's pale face flushing red, Elena chocked down a laugh

"Not like that, I meant I touched his hand and I saw something"

Iris brows "what like a vision?" wondering of the teen had some seer blood

"Sort of, there was blood and a girl and blue eyes"

Elena scoffed "Really Bonnie?" not taking her seriously, Iris however tensed recalling the fact that Bonnie was a descendent of witches

"Are you thinking what you're grandmother said is true?" Iris asked quietly

"What me being a witch?" Bonnie sighed and shook her head "I don't want to be a witch, seriously?"

Iris shrugged her shoulders "could be exciting" she muttered

"Another thing" Bonnie carried on not hearing Iris's comment "I can't these numbers out of my head" she then listed the numbers

"Bonnie really?" Elena frowned "can't you just get along with him for me"?

Iris twirled a curl around her finger feeling slightly excluded from the scene in front she didn't blame them though knowing that the two girls were close since they grew up together

"Where's the serving spoon?" Elena asked herself

"Top draw" Bonnie responded Elena opened it and sure enough it was there

"Coincidence" Elena uttered just then there was a knock on the door, "It's Stephan now be nice" she said and walked off

Iris followed after Bonnie "Maybe your gram isn't as crazy as you think" she commented

"What-"

"You should talk to her Bon" Iris cut her off but smiled and gave her hand a small squeeze.

* * *

><p>Iris twirled her fork around her plate, she peeked up from her lashes and saw that like her everyone was focused on the food in front of them, this is awkward she thought, she yelped when there was a sharp kick to her shin, she looked up and saw Elena looking pointedly at her clearly telling her to say something<p>

"You ok Iris?" Stephan asked looking at her,

"Spinach" she abruptly said

"What-"

"I don't like spinach, I shared now your turn Stephan" Iris said feeling her cheeks heat up, she glared at Elena who couldn't hide smile

"Iris can you help me with the coffee, or tea" Elena said hastily taking her leave Iris smiled forcefully and ignored the burning look from Bonnie who wanted her stay

"Excuse me" she rushed out of the room and headed into the kitchen "So where do you want me?"

"What the hell was that?" Elena whispered,

"What?" Iris asked confused

"Spinach" she said

"What? You said say something and I did" she rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly "not very good at improvising"

Elena laughed "I can tell"

"Anyway, what about the lame excuse to get us out of the room so Bonnie and Stephan could get to know one another" Iris said leaning against the counter as Elena went around the kitchen making coffee

"Well it wasn't as lame as yours" Elena muttered, Iris licked her lips and grabbed the tray loading the empty mugs on to it

"Should we head back"? Elena asked as she slowly placed the coffee on to another tray where there were some biscuits and snacks

"Sure, you go first Bonnie was giving me evils earlier" Elena gigged and led Iris back into the living room where surprisingly Bonnie and Stephan were chatting to one another

Iris dropped down on to the couch next to Bonnie whilst Elena and Stephan were on the other seat,

"So what have you two been talking about?" Elena smiled and poured everyone a cup of coffee,

"Oh Stephan was telling me about the witches who apparently fled from Salem to hear" Bonnie said

"Smart move Stephan" Iris mumbled knowing he would hear her, he sent her a small smile and discreetly nodded

Just then there was a knock on the door making all of them freeze

"Is someone else coming?" Bonnie asked Elena shrugged

"Must be Jeremy" she said leaving the room creating another moment of silence Iris took a sip of coffee and cringed

"Ew" she spat it back into the cup making Stephan and Bonnie laugh

"Iris I'm guessing that you don't like coffee" Stephan said amused seeing her face scrunch up balking at the taste

"Why are Americans so hooked on that" she said grabbing a biscuit to get rid of the bitter taste

"Same reason why the English are so obsessed with tea" Bonnie chuckled at the small raven head.

"Ergh" she shuddered making them both laugh again.

"I'm going to check on Elena" Stephan announced leaving the room,

"Are you ok now?" Bonnie asked cocking an eyebrow

"Yes" Iris shook her head just then Caroline entered the room with a box both Iris and Bonnie stood

"I didn't know she was invited" she muttered to Bonnie who shrugged

"Hey girls" Caroline grinned at them placing the box on to the coffee table "I can't wait for you to meet him"

Iris grew curious as Elena re-entered and saw a brooding Stephan on her heels, which was a surprise since earlier he seemed so at ease.

Iris felt her jaw slacken slightly seeing the new person coming in, whoever he was he was as in Caroline's words 'hot'

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends brother" he smirked, Iris tensed and looked at Stephan

"Brother?" she questioned "I didn't know you have a brother Stephan"

"Me neither" Elena muttered

"Aw baby bro probably feels a bit inferior no doubt" he said cockily

"Hmm not so much" Stephan grimaced. "This is my brother Damon, this is Bonnie Bennett" Damon shook her hand his bright blue eyes moved on to the little beauty next to her "and who is this?"

"Iris Potter" Iris shook his hand and tensed when he flipped it over and kissed the back of her hand,

"Lovely to meet you, Mystic Falls seem to have so many gorgeous women, no wonder dear Stephan didn't want to introduce me, doesn't want to share" he smirked darkly at Iris, who pulled her hand away, he could immediately smelled the raven head's scent it was literally mouth-watering

"Arrogant prat" Iris muttered too low for the girls to hear, Stephan stifled a chuckle whilst Damon narrowed his eyes, he wanted to taste her dig his fangs into her delicate soft looking skin.

"We brought desert" Caroline called; Elena went to go get plates, whilst Bonnie, Iris, Stephan and Damon sat on the couches.

Iris could feel Damon's eyes boring into her she ignored him however, so Stephan had a brother she thought he must be the vampire that's been doing the attacks and now he was sinking his claws into Caroline, who she concluded have no idea what kind of monster she was dealing with.

"So Elena what do you do for fun?" Damon asked everything was having some desert

"Erm…well-"

"She doesn't do much since her parents died" Caroline cut in. making Iris choke on her piece of cake; Bonnie alarmingly slapped her on the back and rubbed it

"Oh Iris you ok?" Elena asked

Iris nodded her cheeks bloomed an attractive rouge making Damon salivate

"Yeah went down the wrong way" she covered

"So you're Stephan's older brother?" Elena asked

He smirked and nodded "Yep just me and my brother, parents passed away a long time ago"

"No kidding" Iris muttered

"What about you Miss Potter?" Damon asked

"What about me?" she asked tightly

"I haven't seen your parents Iris, Jenna wanted to meet them" Elena frowned

Iris looked down and played with a stray thread and sighed looking up at them, she shrugged

"They passed away when I was a baby" she said

Elena eyes widened as did Bonnie's

"How?" Caroline asked bluntly, Iris didn't mind since she knew the blond was at times crude but not on purpose that was just her nature

"Caroline" Bonnie hissed at her

"Aw no I want to know as well" Damon said, Stephan's fist clenched wanting to smack his brother

"They were murdered" she stated

"Wow, is the killer still out there?" Caroline asked, Elena sent the blond a glare she could tell that Iris was reluctant to talk about her past

"No, he's dead"

There was a tense silence

"So who do you live with?" Bonnie asked

Iris licked her lips, Damon watched her small pink tongue dark out his hunger for Iris was growing he wanted to ravage her, he'll compel her later to have a taste later he thought

"In England my aunt and uncle took me in" she toyed with a strand of her curl "In England you turn of age at 16, my parents left me a trust fund and I was the last in the Potter line"

She paused "so they accumulated a lot of money over the last couple of decades and it was left to me. My aunt and uncle aren't nice people so when I turned 16 my godfather allowed me to be emancipated and it was granted, and here I am"

They all processed this, Elena gave her hand a small squeeze, Stephan's mind was reeling at this her relatives weren't nice people? Were they responsible for the carving of the back of her hand?

"What do you mean they weren't nice?" Damon asked his bright blue orbs boring into her

"Just what I said" she said "Jealous that they weren't getting the hands on the money I suppose and now want nothing to do with me"

Elena frowned and took note that Iris was always a bit stiff and never touchy and feeling and tensed whenever she hugged her

"So what about your godfather? Is he looking after you?" Elena asked concern seeping through her

"No he died" she asked

"So you're all on your own?" Caroline asked.

Iris gave her a tight smile "Been that way for a while"

Stephan frowned at that knowing that she was probably lonely

"So Stephan I heard you joined the football team?" Iris said after a moment of silence,

"Yeah I did" he said, she was relieved at him for going along with this, he knew she was attempting to change the subject

"Oh you guys should've seen Stephan he was amazing" Elena gushed. Iris sat back nibbling on the piece of cake glad that the spot light was off of her.

Damon however grew even more curious at the English girl, she was hiding something he knew that and he hadn't missed the way she had stiffened when she talked about her relatives, wondering what she meant.

* * *

><p>Iris groaned and let out a yawn and dumped her keys in the small dish bowl, she stretched her arms above her head and decided to head to bed feeling exhausted. She had spent ten minutes more at the Gilberts and left.<p>

Iris changed into a pair of flannel loose bottoms and a thin camisole, and crawled into her bed and pulled the covers up she sighed and stared up at the ceiling, so Stephan's brother was the mystery attacker no doubt and she had told them about her past, she knew that they would be curious but she decided to not to tell them anything more, there was no point really she wanted to start fresh.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey, I wanted to update yesterday but for some unknown reason I couldn't log in, did anyone else similar problems?<strong>

**Anyway thanks to those who reviewed so far, this is a extra long chapter so please REVIEW ! **


	8. Chapter 8

_ **AN: Thanks**_**for the reviews so far and thanks to Dragon of Ice and Light, I had no clue I was spelling Stefan's name wrong till they pointed it out**

**Anyway on with the chapter**

_Iris stood at the station looking around panic was beginning to set in having witnessed her aunt and uncle driving away laughing, Hagrid never told her how to get into the platform, she wouldn't dare ask the conductors walking around, the small thin girl bit her bottom lip. She was getting stares from passer byes_

"_Packed with muggles of course, what was the platform number?" Iris head jerked up hearing the term she swung her head around and saw a plump woman being followed by with four boys with all flaming red hair and a small girl who was roughly the same height as Iris but she wasn't as thin._

_Iris pushed her trolley after them she saw they were standing in front of the barrier and witnessed one of boys charging towards the barrier but before she could see what happen next a crowd passed her. Iris saw two more of the boys going, she approached the woman _

"_Excuse me Ms" Iris said quietly "Could you…tell me-"_

"_How to get on to the platform dear?" she asked kindly, Iris nodded "Ron's new as well" she gestured to a freckly boy who gave her a small wave "Well all you have to do is go through the barrier, if you're nervous just run straight through" _

_Iris took a deep breath and ran towards the barrier she clenched her eyes shut expecting to hit the hard walls but nothing happened she gasped seeing a bright scarlet train, and then all of a sudden everything was turning dark she frowned and looked around shivered realising that she was in the Department of Mystery _

"_No" she whispered seeing she was on a dais with the veil and saw Sirius falling through _

"_NO" she shrieked running towards his falling form "SIRIUS, NO SIRIUS COME BACK" she was grabbed around the waist and thrown off the dais, Iris trembled her face covered in tears _

"_This is your fault" she looked up and saw Remus Lupin glaring down at her "it's your fault that they're all gone" she was being surrounded the people who were meant to be her friends "All your fault" Ron, Hermonie, Kingsley, Tonks, Molly, Fred, George hissed at her_

"_Don't you see Potter, you're something that can never be loved" she stared into red eyes "worthless you are in their eyes" his cruel words rang out "you bring destruction everywhere" _

* * *

><p>"NOO" Iris screamed shooting awake trembling tears streaming down her face, she felt sick and felt bile arise she jumped out of bed but crashed onto the floor, Iris crawled to the bathroom and threw up whatever was in her gut, she sobbed quietly running her shaky fingers through her hair and laid down on the floor the side of her face was pressed against the cool floor which felt good against her flush skin.<p>

Iris took a few shaky breaths and managed to get on to her feet she turned the tap on and splatter her face with cold water and brushed her teeth thoroughly she sighed and leant against the counter and looked at herself in the mirror not recognising the girl in the mirror she looked scared and vulnerable

"It happened a long time ago" Iris muttered herself and shook her head. Once her shaking had died down she headed back into the bedroom and looked at the time, she had only about an hour and a half to her alarm went off. She decided to get ready for school now.

Iris rubbed her eyes and stripped out of her clothes and turned the shower on.

After her quick shower, Iris slipped on some underwear and a bra and proceeded to look through her closet decided to wear a simple long sleeve Jersey dress that ended just above her knees. She ran her brush through her hair and pulled it into a low side pony tail, Iris made sure that her bangs covered her scar. She pulled on a pair of thick tights and a pair of flat ballet pumps.

Iris grabbed her crop jacket and headed downstairs, she made herself a cup of tea and some buttered toast, once she had scoffed down her food she grabbed her crop jacket and her car keys and headed outside. She made sure the door was locked behind her and walked down towards her old bright blue Ford.

Iris dumped her bag into the seat beside her and buckled herself in. she glanced at her face in the mirror and saw that she didn't look like a zombie; she revved the engine and tore out of her driveway.

* * *

><p>Iris arrived at school and parked her car beside a familiar SUV, she grabbed her belongings and exited the car<p>

"Iris" she looked up and smiled seeing it was Jeremy

"Hi" she smiled at him as they headed inside "How was your weekend?"

"Can't complain" he shrugged his shoulders, "how was that dinner thing Elena was on about?"

Iris tucked in a stray curl "It was interesting" she said stopping at her locker and saw Jeremy glaring at Tyler Lockwood who was with his football buddies

"What's with the death glare?" she asked lightly, spinning the dial of her locker

"What?" he asked startled, she smiled and shook her head

"You and Lockwood, what's going on with you?" she asked pulling some of her books out of her bag and shoving it into her locker

"Ergh…I just don't like him" she quirked an eyebrow

"Oh, a girl is involved isn't she?" she said making him look at her in surprise "don't bother denying it, it's written all over your face" she looked through one of her books to see if her homework may have slipped in there

"'Yeah, he's just treating her like garbage and she doesn't deserve that" he said angrily and ran his hand through his hair

"I'm venturing a guess. Is this girl Vicki Donavan?" she asked closing her locker and looking up at him

"How do you-"

"The night of the party" Iris answered "how is she anyway"?

"She's out of hospital, she could do so much better than him" Jeremy grumbled, Iris frowned "From what I heard so can you" she said quietly making him glare at her

"Iris you don't understand" he snapped she held her hands up in a surrender position

"You're right I do, but I'm just saying what I think, go ahead and chase her if you think she's the love of your life" just then the bell rang "I'll see you later Jeremy" she said and turned on her heel leaving him behind.

Jeremy stared after her, her words were ringing around his head.

Iris was sitting in the cafeteria with the others; she sat in between Bonnie and Elena whilst Stefan was opposite them

"So Iris, you coming to the game on Friday?" Elena asked as Iris sipped her juice

"Hmm, sure why not, you guys make such a big deal out of these games I want to see what's all the fuss is about" she smiled, making them laugh

"Well just a word of warning, don't expect to win our team sucks" Bonnie said, Iris chuckled

"Well we got Stefan for this season, so it may not be all bad" Elena said smiling at the vampire. Iris cast an amused looked over to Stefan

"Sure, I be he's really fast, superfast" she raised her eyebrows up and down making him roll his eyes, she sure was an amusing little thing he thought

"Great, well its starts at 6" Elena informed them "Where's Caroline?"

There was a moment of silence

"I think she's with Damon" Bonnie said

Iris bit her lip worried for the blond and saw Stefan had tensed

"Hmm, no offence Stephan your brother is kind of creepy" Iris muttered making him smirk

"I know, I think he gets off at that" Stefan murmured

* * *

><p>Iris arrived home later that day and dumped her bag on the floor and took off her jacket and hanged it up. She slipped off her shoes and headed further into the room towards the kitchen, she stretched her stiff muscles above her head having spent the last two hours in the library helping Rose out, by restacking the shelves. Iris walked into the kitchen and looked through her cupboard wondering what to have for dinner, she decided to have some noodles and set it to boil.<p>

Iris groaned and rolled off of the couch utterly bored out of her mind. It was seven in the evening she had done her homework and had dinner and now there was nothing to do. She didn't want to spend another evening watching television. Iris sighed frustrated and decided to head to the grill, it gave her something to do she thought. She slipped on her shoes and grabbed her wallet, keys and jacket and headed outside towards her car.

Iris buckled herself in and set off towards the bar/restaurant.

She parked outside and exited the car, Iris walked into the place and saw that there were quite a few people here. She looked around and decided to sit at the bar not wanting to take a table since she was on her own.

Iris plopped down on the high stool and place her bag next to her

"What can I get you?" a friendly woman asked from behind the bar

"Ergh, just a coke please" Iris smiled, the woman nodded and a second later her drink was in front of her. Iris pulled out her current novel that she was reading and dove straight in, getting lost in a world of corset, balls and Lords and Ladies,

* * *

><p>"Mind if I join you?" a familiar voice asked, she jumped making the person who spoke chuckle<p>

"Bloody hell what is it with everyone sneaking up behind others" she muttered, and looked towards the person seeing a smirking Damon Salvatore

"You're rather jumpy" he sat down beside her much to her annoyance

"Can you blame, what with all the attacks an all" she said looking at him from the corner of her eye waiting for his reaction,

"Sucks I know" he waved the barwoman over.

"Hmm, so what brings you to Mystic Falls?" she asked setting her book down

"Visiting Stefan, have to see my baby brother don't I?" he took a swig of his drink "what about you?"

"Needed a fresh start, just my luck to move into a town where weird stuff is happening" she muttered and sighed

"So why aren't you at home?" he asked looking at her, his eye narrowed on the visible scar on the back of her hand

"There's only so much you can do in a large empty house, you get lonely" she muttered looking down, and jumped when he grabbed her hand

"What happened here?" he asked holding her hand up to his eyes, she mentally swore, to the human eye the scar was barely visible but to vampires there heightened senses allowed to see it clearly

"None of your business" she attempted to snatch her hand back but he held on firmly, "Let go….please" she whispered, Damon could see the fear in her eyes and for once he wasn't seeking it out so he abruptly let her go.

Iris hopped off of the stool and grabbed her bag and book, Damon quickly grabbed the back of her dress to stop her, knowing that the girl didn't like being touched

"Is this the reason why you left England?" he asked his cocky demeanour gone for a second

"One of the reasons" she muttered feeling his hold on her dress loosen giving her a chance to flee, Damon watched the petite teenager leave.

He sipped his drink wondering about her, she obviously had trust issues he knew that from observing her through his crow form. He knew all the signs and saw that she was a girl whose been abused in the past, her jumpy behaviour uncomfortable when someone was within close proximity.

She was living alone as well making her easy prey, he decided wouldn't kill her just have a taste when he had the chance and knew he would have the perfect chance at the football game, since there would be tons of other students and hardly anyone would notice but he had to be careful of Stefan.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another chapter so please review <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

It was finally the end of the week and Iris had spent all her evenings avoiding Damon, she didn't miss the hungered look in his eyes no doubt due to her scent. Iris rolled out of bed and headed to her bathroom where she had a quick shower and brushed her teeth, she pulled on a pair of skinny jeans and a scoop neck black top and a pair of navy converses. Iris pulled her hair into a pony tail and made herself a mug of tea and had a bowl of cornflakes.

She exited the house and headed to her car

"Iris" Jenna called

"Hi" she smiled at the older woman

"Where have you been hiding?" Jenna asked leaning against her porch railing

"Oh settling in, American schools are weird" she laughed partially telling the truth

Jenna laughed "Trust me, once you graduate you'll miss it" Jenna nodded, "So I was wondering if you wanted to come round for lunch tomorrow?" she offered

Iris grew flustered "Really?" a smile came across her face, Jenna grinned and nodded Elena had told her that Iris was all alone causing her to worry for the small raven head

"Yeah, tomorrow" Jenna nodded "so?"

"I would be happy to, it sounds great" Iris grinned and chucked her bag into the passenger seat

"Great, tomorrow at one" Jenna said as she approached her own car.

Iris waved goodbye and slid in to her car, she was looking forward to lunch there was only so many meals you can eat on your own.

* * *

><p>"Iris" Bonnie greeted her, as the raven head sat down beside her<p>

"Hi" she smiled tucking one of her many stray curls behind her ear

"Looking forward to the game?" she asked, Iris quirked an eyebrow

"Honestly?" she asked Bonnie nodded "I don't really care" making Bonnie to smile

"Same, jus there for Elena and Caroline otherwise they would bug the hell out of me if I don't show"

Iris nodded and pulled her books out of her bag and set them on the table

"So did you talk to your grandmother?" Iris asked interested wanting to know if Bonnie was a witch, she was sure that the other teen was, but perhaps a different kind to her one.

"Yeah, same old same old that woman honestly" Bonnie rolled her eyes. Iris nimble fingers tapped the cover of her text book

"But haven't you ever wondered how strange things seem to happen?" Iris asked, Bonnie looked into her bright emerald orbs

"Iris, do you actually believe that there are witches out there?" Bonnie asked amused, Iris simply shrugged; they were unaware that Stefan was listening to their conversation

"I think that anything is possible" she mused, Bonnie hummed and nodded.

"So Caroline how's it going with Damon?" Elena asked, they were sat around the cafeteria table. Iris sighed into her sandwich not really wanting to hear about this,

The blond girl smiled "He's wonderful"

Iris snorted lightly, making Stefan snicker quietly earning a confused look from Elena

"Are we missing something?" she asked looking between the pair suspiciously

"Private joke" Stephan smiled shaking his head, Iris noticed that the brunette girl eyes narrowed, Iris forced herself not to roll her eyes at this pointless jealousy she knew that Elena was seeping since she wasn't at all interested in Stefan, she licked her full lips and saw that Caroline and Bonnie were preoccupied she gestured for Elena to come forward

"I find it quiet hard to believe that Damon Salvatore is anything less than pleasant" Iris admitted, Stefan was amused seeing that Iris wasn't befuddled by his brother's good looks

"I think he's an arse" she stated bluntly making Elena laughed loudly

Stefan shook his head and lightly nudged her shoulder. She smiled and sipped her drink.

* * *

><p>Iris sighed and flicked through the channels she was waiting for Bonnie to pick her up since they would be carpooling with Elena. She heard a honking and abruptly grabbed her jacket and keys and ran outside, she spotted Bonnie in her car with Elena riding shot gun. Iris climbed into the back having greeting the girls<p>

"So you and Stefan seem to know each other?" Elena commented. Iris hid a smile knowing that the teen was fishing around for information

"Hmm, he's new like me and we got the same interest in books, he's a good friend" Iris smiled "don't worry Elena I know for a fact he likes you"

Elena sent her a sheepish smile "sorry, but he seems more I don't know…friendly to you"

Iris chuckled "He's a nice person Elena"

Elena nodded and for the rest of the ride the three girls sang horribly to the radio.

Elena laughed as Iris stumbled out of the car

"You should never sing poker face again" Bonnie cackled, earning a loud laugh from Elena

"Well you weren't good as well" Iris pouted and stomped her foot making the two other girls burst out in laughter, Iris couldn't help but giggle

"Come on let's go cheer on a team that sucks apparently" Iris grinned as both Bonnie and Elena linked arms with her

"Hmm, stands or near the benches?" Bonnie asked, since they were allowed to go there as Elena was a cheerleader, and Iris was an unofficial one

"Bleachers" Iris answered "Since Elena wants to watch Stephan it'll be easier if she's closer" Iris laughed and avoided Elena's swat

"Come on" Elena tugged them down to the side of the pitch where she saw some of the players, she had saw a couple of days ago that Tyler Lockwood seemed to have a problem with Stephan.

"Hey" Elena walked over to Stephan as Bonnie and Iris leant against the fence

"Hi, thanks for coming" Stephan smiled at Elena who blushed Iris smiled at that thinking that the teen needed someone to cheer her up

"No problem, plus its Iris's first American football match" Bonnie added on

"No way"

Iris turned her head and much to her chagrin spied Caroline along with Damon

"So what do you Brits do for fun?" Damon asked looking at her. Iris focused her gaze ahead wracking her brain for an answer

"Horse riding" she stated thinking on the spot

"Really?" Caroline asked, Iris smiled tightly but nodded nonetheless

"So you rode a lot?" Damon asked she could hear the innuendo in his voice, making her blush, Damon's moth literally watered as a breeze blew past them making her curls blow forwards, her scent hit both vampires full force, Stefan and Damon pushed away the urge to suck her dry

* * *

><p>"Elena did you get the CD?" Caroline asked as there was a loud beep indicating the game was about to start<p>

Elena groaned "I left it in Bonnie's car" she murmured

"I'll get it" Iris offered holding her hand out to Bonnie for the keys

"You sure?" Elena asked her brows furrowing, Iris smiled and nodded it was a good excuse to get away from Damon

"Yep" she said popping the 'p'

"Alright here you go" Bonnie chucked her keys towards the raven head.

Iris speed walked towards Bonnie's car her footsteps echoing around her. She unlock the car door and bent down looking for the CD that Caroline wanted, she frowned when she couldn't find it and kneeled on the car seat she spotted it on the floor, it must've feel.

She plucked it up and stood up and slammed the car door shut she turned on her heel and gasped in fright when she slammed into Damon

"What are you doing here?" she stuttered moving back, the small of her back hit the car

He looked down at her, his eyes had considerably darken

"Just thought what was taking you so long" he commented, and inhaled her scent god he thought he definitely wanted a taste

"I…the CD…I was looking for it" she squirmed slightly feeling his hard body pressing against her own soft one "Excuse me, they're probably waiting for me" Iris slid her petite body away from him she hurriedly walked past him but he grabbed her wrist making her stumbled. She looked at him

Damon's eyes moved over her face, his blue eyes meeting her emerald orbs her eyes widened seeing his pupils dilating

"What's wrong with your eyes?" she whispered, and shook slightly when he leaned in close burying his nose in her mass of curls "STOP, LET ME GO" she shoved him away and gasped when he grabbed her face

"You want me to bite you" he stared into her orbs

"NO I DON'T" she shrieked and kneed him in the groin; Damon was startled his grip on her considerably loosened Iris took that opportunity and ran back to the game, not turning around once.

Damon was baffled at what had just taken place, he was attempting to compel her but it didn't work. He hadn't smelled any vervaine on her so why wasn't his compulsion working? Damon growled feeling a bout of fury rising within him; he punched a random car's window.

No there was something with Miss Potter he concluded not just her blood, maybe that was one of the answers why he couldn't compel her he'd thought.

He groaned in frustration now realising that the girl would hardly go anywhere near him.

* * *

><p>"Iris you ok?" Elena asked concerned, the raven head handed the CD to Caroline<p>

"Iris" Bonnie frowned seeing the slight tremble coming from the petite girl "you look a little flush"

"I'm fine" she plastered a smile across her face "Just ran from the parking lot, wouldn't want a pissed Caroline on my back"

Elena and Bonnie smiled and nodded obviously buying it. Iris looked around and was relieved when she saw that Damon hadn't appeared, she wondered why he was surprised when she shoved him away after telling her he wanted her to bite her, what person would willingly allow that.

Iris's full pink lips dropped realising what the vampire had tried to do, he was attempting to compel her she mentally swore at herself, now he knew she was different for a fact since vampires couldn't use compulsion on other supernatural creatures. She kicked the dirt on the ground.

"Cheer up" Bonnie smiled nudging her shoulder, Iris forced herself to relax her mind was going on overdrive

"Sorry, it's just these American games are…ergh" she scrunched up her nose making Bonnie laugh

"I know what you mean" Bonnie said whilst Elena shook her head.

Iris focused her attention on the game and pushed Damon to the back of her mind, no she was here to start afresh and she wasn't going to let an annoying vampire bad boy ruin that for her.

She saw Stefan running with the ball and cheered with the others when he scored; she whistled loudly making both Bonnie and Elena jump

"Where did you learn to-"

"Horses" she cut her off, it irked her slightly at how well she was at lying to her new friends but she was forbidden to tell them anything.

"Is that Jeremy?" Iris asked seeing the younger teen on the pitch "whoa" she muttered seeing him squaring up to Tyler Lockwood who was considerably more muscular than him

"Jeremy" Elena groaned and ran towards the yelling pair with Iris and Bonnie on her heels.

The rest of the football team was surrounding them. Iris got left behind since she was much smaller. Iris shoved her way through the crowd and came just when Stefan was swiped by a broken glass bottle, she saw a flash of blood before he quickly covered it

"Oh my god" Elena cried, "Stefan are you ok? Let me see you-"

"No I'm fine" he said moving his hand away, Iris knew what he was doing vampires healed quickly and that meant that there wouldn't be a mark on him. Elena pulled Stephan's hand away and saw that there wasn't a mark on him

"What…?"

"It's probably not his blood" Iris said appearing next to them, "Elena you should go and check on Jeremy, I think he needs you" Elena nodded and with one last look at Stefan she left

"Iris you want me to drop you off we're leaving-"

"I'll drop her off" Stefan said to Bonnie, whose eyes narrowed in suspicion

"You sure?" she asked looking back at Iris, who gave her a faint nod, the two girls left

"Thank you Iris" Stefan said as they walked over to the changing room, she would have to wait for him

"No problem, but you're going to have to tell her, I think she's getting suspicious" Iris told him, Stephan's brows furrowed knowing that she was telling the truth

"I know" he muttered

* * *

><p>Iris leant against the wall and waited for Stefan to return she sighed and sat down, thinking what had gone down with Damon. She felt as if someone was watching her, Iris looked up but saw no one was there<p>

"Must be getting paranoid" she muttered to herself

Iris shivered, Merlin she thought where the hell was Stephan, she looked down and saw that she had been waiting for half an hour, she groaned and scrambled on to her feet and made her way into the changing room, wondering where on earth was the vampire technically he had no excuse to be slow in getting dress. Iris covered her eyes with her small hand and entered not wanting to catch anyone nude

"Stefan?" she called and frowned when she didn't hear a thing, she slowly removed her hand and frowned no one was there,

"STEFAN" she yelled looking around, she looked down and smelt an awful lot of bleach something must've happened, she sighed and exited the changing room and headed out to the pitch, she saw that everyone had left since there was no one in the stands and grumbled under her breath as her footsteps echoed around the empty parking lot, she saw that Stefan's car was gone.

"He ditched me" she mumbled feeling somewhat hurt at this. She was at the side of the road wondering which way they arrived from earlier. Iris walked down the dark road and wrapped her arms around herself thinking was she even going the right way?

About twenty minutes into her trek she was relieved when she passed familiar buildings indicating that she was going the right way. She sped up her walking hearing footsteps behind her and felt her pulse quicken when the person who was behind her also quickened she gasped as a crow flied overhead.

Iris looked over her shoulder and saw a tall figure her quick pace soon turned into a jog and she ran even faster when she heard the person behind her starting to run

"Oh crap" she muttered and ran not daring to look behind her she could make out her house and didn't care as she ran in to the road there was a loud honk making Iris trip and land on the floor.

"Iris, what the hell?" Jenna shouted as she climbed out of the car "I nearly hit you-are you ok?"

Iris got up to her knees and with Jenna's help got onto her feet, Jenna frowned seeing her face she looked scared

"Are you ok?" Jenna asked lightly gripping the teen's upper arm

"Yeah, sorry" Iris said looking around and saw that no one was there

"Iris?" Jenna asked "You're bleeding" she looked down and saw the knees of her jeans were torn and a bit bloody "Come on" Jenna pulled her towards the Gilbert's place

"Jenna it's just a scrape" Iris said attempting to pull out of her grip but the older woman wasn't letting go of her

"Yeah, yeah teens always say that" Jenna ignored her futile attempts to leave "plus I doubt you have a first aid in your house"

"Fair enough" Iris muttered and let Jenna drag her into the house.

Iris followed after Jenna into the kitchen and was pushed into one of the high stools there

"I'll be right back" Jenna said leaving the kitchen to get the first aid kit. Iris looked around the kitchen which was slightly bigger than hers, but one big difference between the houses was that this one looked more lived in. Iris was brought of her thoughts when she heard footsteps,

"Iris?" Elena asked confused seeing the petite girl on the stool her eyes widened when she saw the state of her knees "What happened?"

"I'm fine" Iris rolled her eyes "Just trip and your aunt is technically kidnapping me" she said

"What?" Elena asked confused sitting down beside Iris

"Nothing really just being clumsy" Iris uttered

"I beg to differ" Jenna said coming back to the room with the first aid box, she bent down so she was eye level with Iris's knee, who rolled up the denim material revealing a scrape

"I thought it was worst before" Jenna muttered but set to grab the anti- bacterial wipe cleaning away the blood

"So? What happened?" Elena asked seeing Iris wince when Jenna was dabbing the shallow cut

"Nothing I-"

"Not nothing" Jenna cut her off and grabbed a bandaged "Iris ran out on to the road and fell, nearly hit her with the car"

"What? Are you ok?" Elena asked worried for her

"I'm fine, I just wasn't looking where I was going" Iris shrugged smiling sheepishly, as Jenna pressed the bandaged on to her knee

"Thanks Jenna" she smiled standing up

"No problem, remember you're coming over for lunch tomorrow" Jenna called leaving the two teenagers on their own

"You're coming over?" Elena smiled "good, I thought I would be spending the day on my own"

"Only here for lunch Elena" Iris chuckled

"Hmm, well its good enough" Elena said as Iris tucked in a stray curl she walked her towards the front door

"Did you tell Jenna I live alone?" she asked curious

Elena bit her lip and nodded "I'm sorry, didn't you want me to tell her?"

"No, its fine" Iris smiled at reassuringly at her "just explains why she is constantly asking me how I am, or if I got enough food"

Elena chuckled "Yeah, she can be a bit of a mother hen"

"Bit of a mother hen?" Iris asked in disbelief "the woman practically kidnapped me" she scoffed, making Elena laughed

"She likes you" Elena stated opening the door for her "plus you reek of vulnerability and you're stature doesn't really help, being so small and all you look like a strong wind would blow you off your feet"

Iris rolled her eyes "thanks for that" she headed outside

"It's not a bad thing" Elena called Iris waved and headed down the driveway. Elena chuckled and shook her head; the English girl was sure entertaining.

* * *

><p>Iris shut the door firmly behind her and made sure it was locked. She took off her jacket and hanged it up and kicked off her converses. Iris headed upstairs needed to change since her jeans were torn and her top slightly dirty due to falling to the ground.<p>

She padded upstairs in her sock clad feet and stripped out of her clothes pulling on a pair of loose shorts and a long sleeve oversize top.

She ran downstairs and turned on her lights decided to make a sandwich not up for cooking much. She turned the television on and settled down onto the squashy couch and broke her food apart and chewed it slowly she was soon focused on the programme it front of her.

Iris just put her plate down when there was a loud knock on her door making her jump. She glanced at the time and saw that it was nearing eleven in the night, there was another pounding on the door making her heart lurch, and she grabbed a cricket bat to use as a weapon and made her way to the front door.

Iris stood on her tip toes and looked through the peep hole and saw that it was Damon, she felt fear shoot through her not wanting to deal with him

"Flower open the door" he called, she leant her back against it wanting him to go away "I can hear you on the other side" she licked her lips and clenched her eyes shut "I won't hurt you I promise"

Iris thumped her head against the door and sighed, she opened it.

Damon turned around surprised that she actually did open the door, his eyes roamed over her; she looked extremely young and innocent in her attire

"Look I…leave me alone" Iris said intent on shutting the door but he held it open

"Iris, I'm sorry for what I did earlier, I was just in a bad mood and took it out on you" he stated, her eyes narrowed

"You're lying" she stated bluntly "you just want to know whether I am a threat or not" Damon was miffed, this little doll had more spark then he first thought

"And you're confused as to why your compulsion doesn't work on me vampire" she scowled at him

"Vampire?" he cocked an eyebrow "You must've drunk more than I thought-"

"Don't lie to me" she said Damon felt an aura of power ripple around her and her eyes seemed to burn golden but it was gone "I hate liars, and Stefan told me"

Damon frowned "Damn little brother, I thought he wanted to keep our existence a secret"

Iris leant against the door watching him

"What are you then?" he asked

"A girl" she stated "that can't be compelled nothing special" she didn't want to tell then the truth she couldn't fully trust him

"It's something to do with your scent isn't it?" he questioned, Iris remained tight lipped and shrugged her shoulders causing him to growl

"Goodbye Damon" she shut the door and sagged against it, so now both brothers knew that she knew there secret.

Iris sighed and turned the lights off and headed upstairs deciding to go to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: another chapter done and dusted, so please do review since I do really appreciate them <strong>

**Thanks to those who reviewed so far **


	10. Chapter 10

_Iris and Cedric crashed landed on to the grassy ground _

"_Where are we?" Iris asked looking around they were in a graveyard _

"_Not sure" Cedric muttered tightening his grip on her hand _

"_It's not part of the tournament?" she questioned as she was hulled to her feet, slightly dwarfed by the tall teenage boy _

"_No, it can't be" he muttered, Iris felt her scar prickle causing her to pale her hand clutched her temple feeling a burning pair _

"_Iris" Cedric asked _

"_I'm fine" she gasped forcing her eyes open "wands out you think?" _

_He nodded, Iris hand gripped tightly onto her wand she was breathing heavily terrified when a familiar figure was approaching them, her eyes widen in realisation _

"_Wormtail?" she gasped recognising the traitor he was holding a bundle of rags even more terrified when she heard a high cold voice _

"_Kill the spare" _

"_CEDRIC NO" Iris screamed there was a flash of green light, her eyes full of tears when she saw the teenage boy spread eagled his eyes staring unseeing in to the sky, the light in them dying out. Iris fell besides him, her soft hands caressing his face _

"_Cedric, no" she sobbed her small form shaking, she wasn't aware of herself being dragged away her eyes were focused on Cedric "I'm sorry" _

* * *

><p>Iris gasped her eyes shot open, she was panting it took her a moment to calm her breathing she ran her trembling hands down her face. Cedric's death was the catapult for Iris losing all of her childhood innocence however tarnished it had become from her relatives. It made her realise that people were going to die in this war however much she didn't want them to. Iris groaned and rolled on her stomach pressing her face into the fluffy pillow.<p>

Her shaking had calmed down and looked through her thick hair and glanced at the time, it was nearly ten. Jenna had mentioned that lunch would be at 1 pm, giving her more than enough time. She pulled the covers over her head and closed her eyes relaxing.

_Iris giggled and ran through the forest _

"_Iris" she heard a frustrated voice call "Come on love"_

"_You have to catch me first" she laughed her small feet speeding up "and no-" she didn't get to finish her sentence feeling strong arms wrapped around her small waist, she tumbled back sending him crashing to the ground with her on top, she landed with a grunt and then found herself pinned beneath his muscular body "super speed, you cheated" she pouted at him, making him chuckle _

"_Honestly sweetheart, you don't think I could catch you?" he asked, she sighed feeling his large hand gently caressing her face "you're mine love" his full lips murmured against her skin making tingles erupt all over her body. _

_He ran the back of his knuckles down her cheek "I will always be with you, whether you want me or not" she opened her emerald green orbs meeting his dark blue ones. _

Iris slowly opened her eyes, now that was a pleasant dream she thought. She sat up making her duvet and sheets pool at her waist. She attempted to recall her dream but all she could remember was a pair of dark blue eye. Iris swung her slim legs out of her double bed and seeing that it was nearing eleven now. She stretched her arms above her head and walked out of her bedroom to her bathroom.

Iris stripped out of her clothes and turned the shower faucet on. She stepped under the warm spray of water and felt herself relax as the hot water poured down on her, she lathered up the wash cloth and scrubbed every inch of her skin, it was becoming a sort of ritual every time she would have a bad dream she would shower as if washing off the memories. Iris washed and conditioned her hair and stepped out drying herself of, she headed back into her bedroom and slipped on some underwear and her bar. She pulled on shirt that had a printed flower design on it and a pair of light wash denim skinny jeans, the petite girl brushed her hair and fish braided it.

Her curls and bags framed her face. Iris pulled on some white ankle socks and her worn out pair of converses.

Iris sighed and thumped her head against her desk, she chucked her pen on to the table wanting nothing more than to grab the thick Algebra textbook and chuck it in the bin. She groaned and looked at the time, and saw that she had about two minutes before she was meant to be at Jenna's.

Iris jumped up off of her chair and grabbed her house keys and made sure that the door was locked behind her, she strolled down her driveway and within a couple of seconds she was on the Gilbert's porch, she raised her fist and knocked twice waiting.

The door was soon opened revealing a smiling Elena

"Hi" she stepped aside allowing her in, Iris followed her into the fairly large kitchen

"Hey Jenna" Iris greeted the woman, who smiled back at her

"Hi, make yourself at home"

Iris nodded and sat down on a stool her elbows on the tops of the counter

"So Iris, did you hear?" Elena asked placing a soda in front of the small raven head

"Heard what?" she asked popping the top, and taking a sip of the fizzy beverage

"Oh, you mustn't have then" Elena said earning a cocked eyebrow from Iris

"Well are you going to tell me"? she asked looking at the brunette who nodded

"Hmm well Mr Tanner was attacked last night" Elena told her "they found his body in the car park"

Iris's eyes widened at that

"He's dead?" she asked thinking who could have done it, she recalled the fact that Stefan had disappeared after the game and ditched her when he was supposed to drop her off. But she knew that the vampire wouldn't have done, he mentioned that he liked being around here thus he wouldn't kill anyone since that would bring attention towards them. It must've been Damon, Iris thought.

"Yeah, Caroline's organising something for him though, a fundraiser I think" Elena told her as Jenna set a plate of food in front of the,

"Wow" Iris actually felt her mouth salivate when she felt the aroma of food wash over her

"This smells delicious" she muttered grabbing her fork

"You're literally drooling Iris" Elena teased getting an eye roll from the raven head.

The next two hours were filled with chat and laughter, Elena had learnt more about Iris which what she was aiming for, she had learnt Iris went to a boarding school in Scotland and had met a good few friends, but had now lost touch with them.

Elena felt Iris was hiding something she hardly ever mentioned her relatives and her pass throughout and when she did she looked extremely uncomfortable. Both Jenna and Elena had come to the same conclusion that Iris was literally on her own and with no other family members.

"So Iris" Elena said "You said your parents had a trust fund with some properties as well as your godfather, when did you learn about them?"

Iris sipped her water, she was about to leave but mulled over her questioned

"My parents vaults and will I learnt about it when I was 11, and my godfather when I was 13" she said stretching her arms above her head, she glanced at her time

"I should get going, I have errands to run" she smiled at them

"Yeah, I'm going to see Bonnie she mentioned something about her grams and wanted to tell me something"

Iris nodded "Thanks for lunch Elena" she smiled heading out of the hallway

"No problem it was fun, do you want to come to the grill tomorrow around six?" Elena asked

Iris nodded

"Yeah, I'll see you there" Iris grinned as Elena held the door open for her "Thanks again"

Elena smiled and shook her head "No problem"

* * *

><p>Iris was back at her house and was currently scrounging up all of her dirty laundry. She plucked up several of her jeans and dropped it in the basket, she grabbed the loaded basket and skipped down stairs her radio blaring out music and shoved open the basement door where the washer and drier was. Her footsteps echoed down the concrete stairs she pulled the string that turned the switch on.<p>

Iris sung under her breath and piled the clothes into the washer, after the dull process of separating them into the correct piles and turned the machine on and sat down on the steps reading the book she had brought down with her to pass the time.

Her thoughts were soon turned to the vampires and Elena, she knew that the girl resembled a person from Damon's and Stefan's past which was odd, she had no doubt that this was only the beginning. When she heard the beep from the machine she got back on to her feet.

Iris sighed and had now exited the basement with her clean load of clothes and placed them on her coffee table, and decided to start dinner, she opted to cook some chicken pie. Iris started the stew part first and while that was cooking she headed upstairs to put her clothes away.

She raced back downstairs and saw that it was about time for her to make the pastry.

Iris finally settled back down onto the couch with her dinner, she turned the television on and dug into her food. She licked her lips and chewed on her food slowly.

She was lying down on the couch facing the television, drifting in and out of sleep she decided to head to bed since there was nothing else to do.

* * *

><p>Iris sighed and rolled over, she peeked beneath her thick lashes and saw that it was around ten in the morning. She had several assignments to do for the day that was most likely carry her to her meeting with Elena and the other girls at the grill. She yawned and stretched out like a cat on her bed and rolled off of it.<p>

Iris headed downstairs and looked through her fridge and opted to make pancakes, soon enough she had the batter cook and poured it into the pan, she had just flipped it over when there was a knock on the door startling her, she wondered who could that be since she was expecting anyone, there was another knock causing her to sigh and padded barefooted towards the front door, she opened the door and frowned seeing who it was

"Stefan really?" she cocked an eyebrow leaning against the frame "you're a bit too late"

He ran his fingers through his hair

"Iris, I'm so sorry I left you there, it's just that-"

"You was cleaning up Damon's mess?" she asked licking her lips, he nodded and grimaced slightly

"Yeah"

Iris cast a look at him and saw that he really was apologetic, she smiled at him

"It's fine, I shouldn't blame you" Stefan smiled at the small raven head "So do you want to come in I made pancakes"

"Iris I-"

"Ergh, just come in" she grabbed his wrist and tugged him into the house; Stefan was slightly amused at someone so small pulling him a vampire along.

Iris let go of him as they entered the kitchen, he inhaled the aroma of food and felt his mouth water

"Smells good" he said, she gestured for him to sit down which he did and placed a mug of coffee in front of him

"I'm an accomplished cook" she laughed lightly and placed a plateful of pancakes in front of him, she grabbed the syrup and whip cream and a bowl of fruit in between them.

"You really love syrup" he chuckled seeing her drench her pancakes

"My guilty pleasure" she grinned and chomped down her food "So Katherine is Elena's double or something?" she asked casually he spluttered his food out making her scrunch up her nose in disgust

"How the hell do you know these types of things?" he asked as she chucked a napkin at him

"I read Stefan" she rolled her eyes taking a sip of her juice "so who is she?"

Stefan sighed knowing that he could confide in the petite teenager, since she also seem to have some dark secrets, he could easily see through Iris and could tell that she had been treated terribly, most likely abused by her relatives which alarmed him and made him what kind of person could do that to such an innocent little creature.

"Katherine Peirce was a vampire, that both Damon and I fell in love with" Iris's eyes widened at this "she compelled us so we wouldn't tell each other what was happening, she made us fall in love with her"

"What a bitch" Iris muttered, making the grim expression on his face disappear and transform into a smile

"I know" Stefan laughed he then sombre "anyway our father was a vampire hunter and he found out that there was actually several vampire roaming Mystic Falls, me and Damon both teamed up to warn Katherine but our father found out, he shot me and then Damon when he found out that we were helping her" Iris gasped quietly at this "me and Damon both had Katherine's blood in our system and when we was killed we came back as vampires, but we had to have human blood to transition, I killed my father the bloodlust was far too great, I always had problems with it"

Iris bit her lip "that's why you're sticking with animals?"

He nodded "Yes, I turn into a completely different person if I drink human blood"

"What happened to Katherine?" Iris asked, the female vampire was manipulative she was sure of

"Apparently she was entombed with the other vampire here in Mystic Falls beneath the church ruins, it been spelled so no vampires could escape" Iris saw his expression

"You don't believe she's there in the tomb do you?" she asked after a moment of processing all the information

Stefan sighed and took a sip of the warm coffee "Katherine wasn't a fool, I don't think she would let herself get so easily taken" he admitted "I moved on and I'm happy with my life now"

"With Elena?" Iris cocked an eyebrow; he smiled and nodded "What about Damon?"

"He still believes she is here, and I think is trying to find a way to open the tomb"

Iris's eyebrows shot up to her hairline

"How can he break a spell put on by witches?"

"I'm not sure" Stefan sighed "but be careful of him Iris; he told me you can't be compelled?"

"Yeah that's true, I didn't know what he was doing at first but when I did I called him out on it" she ran her fingers through her messy hair "Is he going to hurt me?"

Stefan could see the vulnerability in her eyes she looked so young and innocent there, making his resolve turn to steel, and he reached over and gently but firmly squeezes her hand

"Iris, I promise I will protect you, he won't hurt you" he said seriously his words warmed her heart. She hadn't been taken care of for a long while.

"Thank you Stefan, it's nice to have a friend" she smiled at him, he grinned at her in return

"I must say the same, a friend who knows me like you do" he announced "I wanted to ask you Iris was your relatives…" he trailed off not knowing how to word it, she caught his eye and saw that they were focused on the scar of the back of her hand

"Abusive?" she asked softly he frowned but nodded "yes they were, but that's all in the past, I'm happy here"

She nodded; Stefan smiled gently at her and stood up, "I should get going"

She followed him towards her front door "Bye Stefan" she called

"Goodbye Iris" he smiled and headed off her porch.

* * *

><p>Iris spent the day in, finishing up her essays as she settled down to do her English essay and was currently looking through her numerous novels to get quotes and what not her mind wondered to who would now be the new history teacher would be.<p>

Iris sighed and stood up, she had about forty five minutes to be at the grill so she headed upstairs to get change out of her current attire; she freshened up and changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a camisole where she wore a buttoned up sweater. Iris slipped on a pair of ballet flats and brushed her hair and placed a head band on but framed her bangs in a way so that it covered up her scar. She grabbed her jacket and messenger bag and keys and ran out of the house. She glanced over to the Gilberts house and saw that Elena's SUV was gone; she shrugged it off thinking that she must've left,

Iris slammed her car door shut and buckled herself in and drove off towards the grill.

Iris parked out front of the busy bar/restaurant and unbuckled herself she slammed the door behind her and headed inside, she entered the busy hang out spot and looked around she didn't see any of the girls and decided to wait in a booth.

"Hey, Iris" Matt smiled at her with his notepad

"Hi" she grinned at him and tucked in a stray curl "how's Vicki doing"?

Matt sighed and scuffed his sneakers "she's acting normal which is good since she was pretty out of it after the attack" he told her

Iris nodded "Well that's good"

He smiled and held up his note pad "On your own?"

"Nope, waiting for Elena, Caroline and Bonnie" she said tapping her nails against the table

"So can I get you a drink?" she nodded and ordered a soda. Now all she had to do was wait.

Iris sighed and glanced at her watch for the fifth time this evening, safe to stay that weren't going to show up its been about two hours, she looked at her cell having managed to get use to using one, they hadn't even called

"Iris?" Matt asked having watched her for the last two hours "you want to order?"

He could see the hurt in her eyes and felt a pang go through him; she plastered a smile across her face

"No, it's ok, I think I'm going to home" she stood up and grabbed her jacket and bag "how much was that soda?" she asked looking through her bag keeping her eyes away from

"It's on the house" he answered trying to catch her eyes but she avoided his gaze

"Thank you" she said softly

"Iris I'm sure something came up" he told her watching her leave she looked over her shoulder

"It's fine, they probably got family stuff to do" just as she walked through the door she brushed past Damon

"Hey flower" he called but she shook her head and sped up her pace making him frown.

Damon noticed that the blond waiter was staring after her

"What's up with shorty?" he asked sitting at the bar

"Who Iris?" he cocked an eyebrow, the vampire rolled his eyes

"Who else?" he ordered a scotch "so?"

Matt frowned at this "She got stood up by her friends, waited for two hours and they didn't show"

Damon paused thinking back he had saw Elena and Barbie as well as Bonnie out in the town centre

"That's weird"

"Hmm, I think she's upset you know" he muttered,

Damon sipped his drink, he had learnt from Stefan that Iris was on her own and probably wanted to have some company.

* * *

><p>Iris pulled up to her house and slammed her car door shut; she unlocked her front door and shut it behind her. She dumped her bag and keys by the door and went around turning the living room and kitchen lights on, she rummaged through the fridge and pulled out a drink.<p>

She sighed and uncapped the bottle of water and headed outside and sat down on her porch swing, she placed her foot on the railing and gently swung herself and looked up to the starry sky, she was lost in her thoughts and was unaware of a figure approaching her, until they cleared her throat.

Iris jumped and looked startled

"Damon?" she asked wondering why on earth he was here

"That's my name" he said cockily but sighed when he saw her and sat down beside her, internally cringing at himself, knowing she was afraid of him and he didn't blame her since there last two meetings he had made her uncomfortable and scared.

"What are you doing here?" she asked watching him carefully

"Thought you could do with the company" he shrugged his shoulders and was surprised when she smiled at him.

"So how was the 18th century?"

He chuckled at that.

For the rest of the night, Damon and Iris ended up chatting surprisingly to him she ended up more than being good company.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for the reviews the faves and alerts, another chapter done so please REVIEW <strong>


	11. Chapter 11

Iris groaned and slammed her and down shutting off her alarm. She grumbled under her breath pushing back her mass of curls away from her face, she blinked clearing her hazy vision and rubbed her fists in her eyes. She sighed and rolled out of bed and padded barefooted towards the bathroom she stripped out of clothes and stepped into the shower, Iris showered and washed and conditioned her hair, she smelt of vanilla and strawberry. She grabbed the towel and dried herself off.

Iris rummaged through her dresser draw and pulled out a pair of black cotton underwear and a lacy bra she slipped them on. And then moved towards her closet the sun was blaring though her window warming her skin.

Iris opted to wear a navy colour buttoned down blue dress pairing it with a pair of thin tights and her ankle boots, she brushed her hair and pulled into a bun where her stray curls and bangs framed her face. Iris sighed and grabbed her bag full of books and headed off to school.

* * *

><p>Since Tanner was now gone, they had no one to teach the class till the new teacher would arrive which was apparently by Wednesday. They had free period and Iris decided to head to the library not wanting to be involved in the fundraiser since she had hardly knew the man compared to her peers, plus she wanted a bit of down time.<p>

Iris smiled seeing Rose

"Hello" Iris smiled

"Hello dear, not in class?" the old lady asked as Iris leant against the counter

"No, it's Tanner's class and you probably heard what happened to him" Iris murmured tucking in a stray strand, Rose tusked

"Poor man, I know he was a hard ass but-"

"No one deserves to have their life ripped away like that" Iris added softly, Rose looked at the teenager carefully

"You make me curious Iris" Rose said meeting the bright emerald orbs

"How so?" she asked cocking an eyebrow

"You sound like wise beyond your years"

Iris smiled and shook her head and headed to the back of the library where there was a table and a cushy chair

She dropped her bag onto the desk and looked through some of the shelves pulling out a few books, Iris soon had a piled of novels sitting beside her and she read loosing herself in the make believe world.

* * *

><p>It was lunch time and Iris had grabbed her usual sandwich and looked around and spotted Bonnie and Elena sitting at a table in the centre of the room, along with Stefan.<p>

Stefan's head perked up smelling a familiar intoxicating scent

"Iris" he smiled seeing the pale girl who grinned back at him

"Hi" she said sitting down next to him, she looked around the group her eyes met Elena's who gasped

"Oh Iris, I'm so sorry" she said "I…I forgot I should have called you"

Iris smiled lightly and bit down on her bottom lip "No it's fine" she shook her head

"We can do it tonight…oh I told Jeremy-"

"Elena its fine whenever you want" she grinned and bit into her sandwich listening in on the conversation

"So Iris" Stefan nudged her lightly making her look at him "how was your evening last night?"

She swallowed her food and licked her lips "Hmm, was ok, your brother showed up on my doorstep"

"What?" Stefan asked startled "you didn't let him in did you? Did he bite you-"he whispered furiously so that the other girls didn't hear

"No, I'm not stupid enough to let a bipolar vampire into my home" she scoffed, he chuckled lightly "he came to talk, your brother was actually civil and interesting" she laughed.

Stefan's eyebrows shot to his hairline Damon being nice to someone and not having an ulterior he must really like her he thought, but it was hard not to like the little raven head, she had a lure that pulls you in

"So Bonnie what are doing this evening?" Iris asked sipping her drink

"Hmm, oh I'm going to go to my Grams, she needs to talk to me" Bonnie said, Iris nodded wondering if the elder Bonnet was going to talk to her granddaughter about her being a witch. Iris couldn't help but be somewhat jealous of her since she had been exiled and that she wasn't allowed to go back into the world which she loved, it had been her first true home.

"Oh have fun"

Bonnie chuckled "I'll try"

"What about you Caroline?" she asked the blond

"Oh?" she looked away from her small compact mirror "well I'm doing the car wash fundraising thing for Tanner and Elena's coming are you?"

"Oh" Iris wracked her brain for an excuse and improvised "I've got plans, sorry"

Caroline sighed heavily and went back to the mirror

"Do you really have plans?" Stefan asked

She gasped mockingly "Why Stefan, I'm offended at that" her lips twitched in amusement but he smile which made her giggle "I promise Rose, the librarian" she clarified "that I'll help her out"

Stefan hummed and nodded as Iris went back to eating her lunch the rest of their free time chatting.

* * *

><p>Iris finally arrived at home just as she unlocked her car door she saw Elena running out of the home before she could call out to the teen she dove into her car and was gone.<p>

Iris frowned something was up, she shrugged her shoulders and approached her door, she unlocked the front door and shut it firmly behind her, her footsteps echoed around the empty house as she walked into her living room she dumped her bag on to the desk and headed into the kitchen.

Iris slipped off her jacket and made herself some pasta for dinner, while she set the sauce on the stove she waltzed upstairs to get change, Iris slipped on some pair of loose flannel shorts and a long sleeve shirt. She brushed her hair putting it into a messy bun. She padded barefooted downstairs and glanced at the time it was reaching six in the evening, Iris gabbed her bowl of pasta and headed into the living room where she plopped down on the cushy creamed colour couch.

Iris turned the television on and flipped on a programme. She was halfway through her meal when she heard a car pulling up. Iris glanced at the time and saw that it was teen, she placed her bowl of food on the coffee table, and peeked through the curtains and saw a clearly upset Elena getting out of the car. She frowned seeing the troubled girl, Iris slipped on a pair of tennis shoes and grabbed her keys and jacket. She hurried over to Elena's house and knocked on the door a couple of minutes later it was opened.

"Iris?" Elena asked confused, "What are you doing here?"

"Mind if I come in?" she didn't wait for a reply and stepped into the house, Elena sighed and led her into the kitchen, she sat down on the stool and Elena sat opposite her "Where's Jenna?"

"She's on a date with Logan Fell" Elena said

"Have you talked to Stefan today?" Iris asked softly and didn't miss the look of panic across Elena's face "You did and I'm assuming you found something out about the Salvatore's?" she asked

Elena's head shot up her eyes widening "You know" she stated.

Iris licked her lips nervously and answered coolly "Know what?"

Elena's eyes hardened "You knew" she accused "you knew that Stefan and Damon are vampires"

Iris nodded at her, seeing anger explode from Elena's face

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" she shouted. "You knew I liked him and then this"

"Because" Iris said calmly managing to cool Elena down by her tone and demeanour "It wasn't my secret to tell Elena"

"Secret? This is like some horror movie, vampires as if-"

"Why not?" Iris demanded her cheeks flushing in slight anger "the world is full of surprises Elena you should know that. You shouldn't fear Stefan has he ever hurt you before, from what I can see he's a good man and you shouldn't be so quick to judge, the world isn't black and white there are shades of grey" with that she stood up and left leaving behind a thoughtful Elena, her words ringing throughout her ears there was definite truth in there.

* * *

><p>Iris bit into her apple grabbing the fruit on her way out, it was a Saturday and the last week had been hectic, the following day after Iris had spoken to Elena the brunette had come up to her and told her that she was right and that perhaps it was best for her to give Stefan another chance.<p>

Bonnie had told her that there was some function for the founding families at Lockwood manor so she and the rest of the girls would be there for the evening leaving Iris on her own.

She had glanced at the time and saw that it was about seven in the evening so the party had got underway already, the new teacher turned out to be starting on Monday which to her made it sense.

She had worn a pair of skinny black jeans and a loose purple top. She paired it with a pair of converses and her dark chocolate leather jacket; she grabbed her bag and keys and locked the house up.

Iris sat down on a bar stool and ordered a soda, wanting instead a glass of fire whisky. She sipped her soda and sighed utterly bored out of her mind, the place was a ghost town only a couple of patrons roaming around.

"Aren't you a little bit young to be drowning your sorrows?" she heard a friendly voice, Iris looked up and saw a man in his early to mid-thirties he had a bit of scruff on his face

She chuckled wryly "I wish" she muttered he sat down beside her

"I'm Alaric Saltzman" he smiled friendly at her which she returned and shook his hand

"Iris Potter" she grinned "nice to meet you"

Alaric grinned at the young girl, she sure was friendly he ordered a drink

"So correct me if I'm mistaken but I thought there were more people here" he commented, she nodded

"Hmm, there's a big party at the Lockwoods, my friends are there" she said lightly gripping the glass, Alaric looked at the petite girl curiously

"How comes you here?"

She smiled sadly at him "I wasn't invited, it's for the founding families and they get to bring whoever they want"

Alaric frowned at her as she looked away

"So aren't you meant to be home then doing homework or won't your parents blow a gasket?" he took a sip of his beer but he promptly spat it out at her next words

"There dead, so they're not blowing anything" she muttered

Alaric looked down at her "I'm sorry I don't think-"

"Doesn't matter, happened a long time ago" she waved him off, there was a moment of silence "So what brings you into Mystic falls?"

"The teaching position" he said, her eyes widened at this

"Serious, you?" she asked surprised making him laugh

"Why's that so surprising?" he asked

"Because you don't come across as an arse" she murmured her British accent strongly coming through, she blushed realising what she just said "no offence, you're not an arse- well I can't really say, but I wouldn't…ergh I'm shutting up"

Alaric laughed loudly at that "It's fine" he smiled and patted her on the shoulder

"So do you have carers, or are you living with a relative?"

Iris swallowed her drink "No one just me" she smiled

His eyebrows shot up to his hairline but left it at that since he knew she wouldn't appreciate it if he delved into her past.

For the rest of the evening Iris had gotten to know about her history teacher and found out about how his wife had been murdered when she had told him about her parents were murdered when she was a baby

"I'll see you at school Mr Saltzman" she smiled and left, leaving behind Ric who watched her go, she definitely wormed her way into his heart he thought, especially after what she admitted about how she did have good friends but still felt like an outsider since she had no one there for her.

* * *

><p>Iris yawned and rubbed her tired eyes and headed inside and looked over to the Gilbert driveway and saw that there were no cars there,<p>

"Must still be at the party" she muttered to herself and unlocked her front door and headed inside, she dropped her keys in the dish bowl and hanged up her jacket on the hook and kicked her converses off and headed inside not feeling the mood to eat so she headed upstairs.

Iris opted to have a nice relaxing bath to bring her into next week, she stripped out of her clothes and filled the tub up with warm water and poured bubbles into it once it was filled to the rim she turned the taps off and slid down into it, sighing as the warm scented water washed over her. She groaned and slid under the water and closed her eyes feeling her muscles relax.

When the water started to grow cold, Iris climbed out of the tub pulling her emerald green robe on, she drained the tub and turned the bathroom light off.

Iris felt a chill go down her spine and saw her curtains were lightly blowing and that her window was wide open and went to slam it down but an oversized raven caught her attention

"_Iris, Iris come help"_ she swore that voice was familiar it but shook her head and proceeded to shut the window.

Iris crawled into bed and pulled the covers up to her chin and reached over to turn her lamp off, she sighed and her eyes drifted shut.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There's another chapter and I wanted to thank those who reviewed and added the story on their fave list...to those who are wondering whether it was Nicklaus or Elijah with Iris in the last chapter well...I'll do the cliche thing and say you just have to wait to find out<strong>

**Anyway please review, thanks **


	12. Chapter 12

"_Really Elijah?" Iris asked as they strolled through the large gardens her arm was linked through his _

"_Honest truth" the dark haired man chuckled _

"_Tell me more please" she looked at him with her emerald orbs boring into his oak brown ones, Elijah tusked and gestured for Iris to sit down on the stone bench, she hitched her skirts up slightly making it easier for her _

"_I do not think Nicklaus would appreciate me informing you of all the blood and gore, and frankly neither would I" she pouted at him and crossed her arms in front of her chest looking disappointed, he sighed and gently held on to her chin_

"_Iris, I cannot-"_

"_Just indulge me this once" she said batting her lashes making him sigh again "Nicklaus does not need to know" _

_She was confused when there was an amused smile coming across his face, she gasped when she felt strong arms wrap around her small waist_

"_Really sweetheart, you think you can keep something from me?" she heard a accented voice like hers into her ear _

"_Nicklaus" she whined and attempted to wiggle out of his hand "Elijah tell your brother he is not acting at all like a gentle man" _

_Elijah chuckled and stood up "Sorry my sweet girl, but when my brother was ever a gentleman?" she giggled at this as Nicklaus scoffed _

"_Good point" she smirked "I am bored though" _

"_Hmm I know a way that you can avoid that" Nicklaus purred into her ear_

"_No" Iris scoffed he chuckled and pressed a tender kiss on to her cheek "Elijah he is being a cad" _

"_Honestly you two are like children" Elijah watched them amused a smirk lit up on his face _

"_How about we play catch?" _

_Iris eyes widened "What? I-"_

"_We'll give you a head start love" Nicklaus released her gently pushing her ahead of him. "You're being serious?" she asked turning around facing the brothers' identical smirks on their faces_

"_We'll count to a thousand" Elijah announced _

"_Fine" she huffed, and picked up her skirts _

"_You better hurry love" Nicklaus smirked and tucked in one of her raven stray curls. A smile worked its way across her face _

"_Fine" she grinned and picked up her skirts and took off leaving behind a pair of amused originals. _

_Iris ran through the woods the scene changed it grew darker, her beautiful dress morphed into modern day clothes _

"_THIS WAY" a voice screamed "GET THEM" _

"_We're done for" Ron cried out they all stopped at a clearing being surrounded, Iris was panting feeling fear shoot through her, Hermonie turned around and pointed her wand at a sweaty Iris _

"_What- ARGH" she shrieked as a red light hit her in the face slamming her down into the dirt, she clutched her face it was stinging beyond belief , Iris could hear rapid footsteps approaching her _

* * *

><p>Iris gasped shooting awake, she rubbed her hands across her flushed face and looked over at the time, and it was quarter to six. She decided to get out of bed and start to get ready for the day. Iris strolled into the bathroom and washed her face and freshened up she sighed and stretched her arms above her head.<p>

Iris slipped on some underwear and looked through her closet wondering what to wear to school for the day, she pulled out an emerald green buttoned up dress pulling on a pair of tights.

She looped the thin belt around her waist and brushed her hair, deciding to leave it out clipping some of it up. Her bangs framed her face and then looked around finding her ankle boots under her bed. She put them on and grabbed her messenger bag and jacket.

Iris skipped down the stairs not recalling any of her dreams so was in lighter mood.

She looked through her cupboards and found a box of pop tarts and some porridge. She warmed the milk up and made some tea at the same time, Iris licked her lips as she bit into the treat and then proceeded to make her breakfast.

She sat down on a bar stool and scoffed her food down since she was rather hungry, it was coming near the near end of October and from what Caroline had told her from the last couple of days the high school would be ha having a party, she was tempted to turn the offer down since it was the anniversary of her parents deaths.

She finished up her breakfast and grabbed bag which was full of school books and her keys, she shut the door firmly behind her and saw Elena was also getting out of her house

"Elena?" Iris called smiling at the brunette

"Hey Iris" she smiled seeing the petite raven head

"How was the party?" she asked

Elena sighed "Honestly? You don't want to know" she said as she walked down the driveway, whilst Iris also made her way to her car

"Why? What happened?" she asked chucking her bag into the back seat of her car

"Damon happened" Elena spat out, causing Iris to look at her wide eye

"What did he do?" she asked biting her plump bottom lip

"Stefan got him in hand; Damon attacked Caroline and now is currently locked up in the cellar of their house"

Iris gasped at that "Serious?"

"Yeah, he was too dangerous you know being responsible for those so called 'animal attacks' I'll see you at school Iris, I have to go pick up Bonnie" Iris nodded and watched her driveway.

She frowned lightly wondering if that crow was sent by Damon and was it wise to lock up an obviously volatile vampire up?, because if he escaped the town would be a blood bath.

Iris sighed and ran her hand through her hair and climbed into her car, she buckled herself in and revved he engine and the car roared to life she steadily pulled out of her driveway.

* * *

><p>"Iris" Stefan smiled seeing her<p>

"Hi, I heard about the party is he angry?" she asked piling some of her textbooks into her locker

"Beyond belief, but he does deserve it" Stefan shrugged as they walked with each other to their first which was history.

She entered the room and saw Alaric there at the front by his desk

"Iris, nice to see you again" he smiled at the teen who grinned back

"You to Mr Saltzman" she made her way towards her seat where Caroline, Elena, Bonnie and Stefan were watching her "what?" she asked confused

"How do you know the history teacher?" Bonnie asked, as she sat down next to her

"Are you sleeping with him?" Caroline asked causing Iris to blush and scoff loudly

"What?" She balked, whilst Elena sent a glare towards the blond "No I'm not, ew" she shrieked making Stefan slam his hand over her mouth so they wouldn't attract attention

"Relax" he murmured into her ear, she nodded and he removed his hand

"That's disgusting" she shuddered "He's old enough to be my dad"

"Older men aren't all that bad" Caroline said casually causing the quartet of friends to look at her odd "what?" she rolled her eyes

"I met Mr Saltzman at the grill, when you guys were at the party" she informed her.

"Ok class" Alaric called the group of teens to attention "let's begin shall we"

"Now that was a lesson I actually learned something" Elena commented as they walked through the halls

"He knows he's stuff" Iris nodded "particular about the founding family era"

"Really?" Stefan asked, there was something with Alaric Saltzman he thought

"Yep, he told me all about them at the grill, I reckon he could do a talk for the council since he archived some of their history"

"That's actually a good idea" Bonnie muttered, Iris grinned and bid them goodbye as she headed off to Algebra with Caroline on her heels.

It was lunch time now and the group had gathered, around there usual table

"So are you looking forward to the Halloween party?" Elena asked as Iris sipped her drink

"Hmm, I might not come" she shrugged her shoulders

"What?" Caroline asked horrified

"What?" iris asked confused making Bonnie roll her eyes

"You have to come, it's the first official party that the school is having" Bonnie said

Iris hummed and looked down picking at her sandwich

"Why don't you want to go?" Elena asked concern emitting from her, Stefan looked at her interested as well come to think of it whenever the girls had discussed costumes Iris went quiet

"It's the date of my parent's death" she said aloud making them grow quiet

Elena placed her arm around her shoulders

"Oh Iris" she muttered toying with girl's hair strand "I'm sorry if you don't want to go then it's completely understandable"

Iris gave her a small smile, both Bonnie and Caroline nodded along but Stefan frowned

"It gives you more ammo to go" he murmured, making Iris look at him confused

"What?" Iris said

"Well I doubt your parents want you to wallow in grief" Stefan said "You should have fun"

Iris chewed her bottom lip a smile came across her face

"Sure, I think it would be fun"

"It won't suck" Bonnie grinned glad that the raven head was coming

"But I don't have a costume" Iris stated frowned, Caroline squealed making Iris jump since she was next to the blond

"Oh, leave that to me" she jumped up clapping "you're going to be utterly adorable" and with that she flounced away

"Why do I all of a sudden feel frightened?" Iris asked to no one in particular making the others laugh.

"You should be" Elena chuckled "come around to my place Friday night we're all getting ready there, and if you don't show up I'll drag you out"

Iris cocked an eyebrow

"Stefan, you are aware that you're girlfriend has violent tendencies?" she drawled making Elena lightly punch her arm in mock offence

Stefan chuckled and nodded "I am aware of that"

Iris shook her head and stood up "I'll see you later"

"Where are you going?" Stephan called to her retreating figure but she merely waved him off.

* * *

><p>Iris looked around so this was the smokers' area she thought, she spotted Tyler Lockwood and Matt Donavan, she strode towards them<p>

"Matt?" she said he turned around and faced her

"Iris" Tyler smirked looking her up and down, making the petite girl frown she folded her arms across her chest seeing him looking at her bust

Matt saw this and glared at his friend; he grabbed her dainty wrist and tugged her out of the area

"Iris, what are you doing here?" he asked "you shouldn't be here; Tyler isn't the only ass hole around here"

Iris stifled laughter and it warmed her heart slightly knowing that he cared for her

"I was wondering have you seen Jeremy?" she asked about the younger Gilbert since she hadn't heard from him for a few days

"No, why would I?" Matt asked confused

Iris rolled her eyes "Beside the idea that he's in love with your sister?"

Matt frowned, she sighed "sorry, it's just that I'm worried about him you know, he's not in a good place"

He nodded and patted her shoulder just then the bell rang he walked her to class

"Speaking of your sister how is she?"

"Well she seems ok" Matt shrugged "kind of out of it though"

Iris frowned at that knowing that Damon was the one that attacked her in the first place she wondered if the girl remembered anything but then thought that Stefan probably had dealt with Vicki hopefully, since she knew if the council members knew that vampires were back in town it would be chaos.

* * *

><p>Iris had finally arrived home and dumped her bag on her desk, she frowned when she saw the crow on her porch<p>

"Go away Damon" she waved him off, knowing that the vampire was responsible for this "You've acted like a total dick for the last couple of weeks" she muttered and shut the door behind her locking it.

She spent the evening doing her work and surfed the net when it was nearing ten in the night she decided to head to bed. Iris stripped out of clothes and pulled on a pair of loose shorts and a thin shirt and climbed into bed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Things are going to start heating up in the next couple of chapters, so stay tuned <strong>

**Also thanks for the reviews so here's another chapter. **

**So Please leave a review **


	13. Chapter 13

"_Iris" Rebecca called _

_Iris was currently in the large library climbing up a wobbly ladder she was seeking out a book that had caught her attention, she lifted her skirts slight and wobbled precariously. _

"_Really Iris? I should have known you were in here" Rebecca commented from the doorway, "You and Elijah practically live here" _

"_Can you blame us? Your family has a wonderful collection of books" she sighed as the tips of her fingers grazing the spines, _

"_You should wait for either Elijah or Nicklaus to return if you want that book" Rebecca commented dropping into a cushy armchair, and gasped quietly seeing the younger girl shaking on the ladder _

"_IRIS GET DOWN" Rebecca shouted _

"_I've almost got it" but shrieked when she tilted to far back causing her to go falling towards the hard ground, she clenched her eyes shut expecting to hit the stoned floors but was surprised when she didn't _

"_Uh oh" Rebecca muttered seeing who had caught Iris; she peeked one of her emerald open and saw a very angered Nicklaus holding her. _

"_Rebecca let's leave them" Elijah murmured to his younger sister who gave Iris a small smile and left with Elijah in tow. _

"_Nic, you can let me go" she murmured, he growled and she found herself pinned to the wall, Iris gasped as he pressed his tall body against her small slender one_

"_What did I say about putting yourself in danger?" he asked his voice low, gripping on to her chin she winced at the level of his grip _

"_Not to" she whimpered making his grip immediately loosen, he lightly massaged the area where he had held on to "I am not some porcelain doll" _

_He chuckled "You do resemble one though" his fingers trailed along her collar bone _

"_Nicklaus, I can look after myself" she scoffed, making him frown he buried his face into her mass of curls and inhaled her scent, it was soothing and always managed to calm him. She sighed and leant her temple against his neck, he felt her eye lashes against his skin_

"_I am aware that you can, but I am here so there is no need to, Iris you're mine to look after, and I will do just that" he whispered against her skin. _

* * *

><p>Iris slowly opened her eyes to her surprise she felt rather peaceful she glanced over at the time and saw that there was a minute to go for her alarm to go off. She reached over and turned it off and dropped back down on her double bed five minutes had gone by before she decided to get out of bed.<p>

Iris swung her legs out of bed and padded barefooted to her bathroom, she brushed her teeth and turned the shower faucet on and stripped out of her night clothes and stepped under the warm water, sighing in content feeling her muscles relax. She grabbed her wash cloth and lathered it was vanilla smelling soap, Iris scrubbed herself and washed her hair.

She reached out and grabbed her towel and dried herself off and wrapped it around her small stature. She looked through her dresser and pulled on her underwear she then proceeded to slip on a pair of skinny jeans and pulled on a purple coloured turtle neck. She dried her hair with the hairdryer making it bouncier she tied her hair into a high pony tail and slipped on a pair of black converses.

Iris ran downstairs and made herself some breakfast, she sipped her tea as she headed to her door to check if she got any mail, and wasn't surprised when there was a couple of bills, she set them on her desk and checked her school bag to see if she got everything.

* * *

><p>Iris was currently in the library reading a book during her free period; she looked up when she heard the chair opposite her<p>

"Bonnie" she smiled seeing who it was "How are you"?

Bonnie couldn't help but smile in Iris's presence the girl just reeked of friendliness and innocence which slightly concerned her since she knew that the small raven head occasionally hanged around with the Salvatores

"I'm fine" she smiled and glanced at the book which Iris was reading, Iris saw this and smiled sheepishly

"I'm a sucker for a good romance story" she laughed lightly

"Iris I actually wanted to talk to you" Bonnie said seriously, making Iris's smile to falter slightly

"Oh?"

"Yeah, when it was the founder's party Caroline had earlier given me a necklace and Damon saw it, he claimed it belong to him since he gave it to her but I didn't give it back, anyway he went to grab it and I don't know really what happened but the next second he was screaming in pain, I think it was me"

Iris listened carefully nodding in the right places knowing that the girl's witchy power had saved her, it had done wonders for her in the past

"I felt powerful" Bonnie said quietly "I spoke to my Grams and she told me I'm a witch"

"So you believe her?" Iris asked watching her closely; she saw Bonnie's eyes dropping slightly

"It's hard not to, after what happened" Bonnie admitted

A wide smile spread across Iris's face "Well anything is possible, so you shouldn't knock it"

Bonnie grinned "Thanks Iris, you're the first one I told about this, but can you keep it quiet?"

Iris mimed zipping her mouth shut and nodded making Bonnie laugh

"So are you going to learn witchy stuff from your grams?" she asked, Bonnie nodded and leant in close

"Yeah, she's into this"

"And so are you" Iris commented, Bonnie nodded

"Come on we got Biology"

Iris groaned and grabbed her bag and books "I hate science"

Bonnie linked her arm with hers "So do I" she laughed.

* * *

><p>Iris knocked on the classroom door at the end of the day, she was on her way towards the library and had made a pit stop on way to the locker and found a book.<p>

"Come in" she heard him call. Iris pushed the door opened and stepped into the empty classroom

"Iris"? Alaric said confused slightly

"Hey Mr Saltzman" she smiled and approached his desk

"What can I do for you?" he asked sitting down in his chair, she brushed aside away one of her stray curls,

"Well…erm I thought you might be interested in this" she held out a thick book to him "You mentioned something about the 18th century and this book is full of information about it"

Alaric was slightly stunned at this when he saw the book

"This is a rare edition" he stated, she smiled and nodded

"I know so look after it" she grinned "See yah later Mr Saltzman" and before he could say anything she left. Leaving behind a considerably happier Alaric, she was generous he thought and smiled tapping the cover of the book.

* * *

><p>It was finally Friday the night of the Halloween dance, she dressed and grabbed her bag she had woken up about an hour and an half earlier today and gone and looked through her drawer and pulled out her family album, she lightly traced the stilled image of her mother, the same exact eyes were staring up at her, she missed her. Iris's emerald orbs roamed over to her father, and ran an index finger down his raven hair.<p>

She sighed and climbed out of bed and headed towards the bathroom, she showered quickly and pulled on a random black skirt and an off the shoulder cream coloured top, she pulled her hair into a thick braid and padded downstairs slipping on a pair of knee length socks, she had some tea and toast and grabbed her bag heading towards school

"Iris" Matt called the raven head paused she had just exited her second lesson for the day

"Hi Matt" Caroline smiled, which he briefly returned but his eyes were soon back on Iris

"Is everything ok?" Iris asked seeing his face, Caroline frowned as well, it was obvious to Iris that the blond had a crush on the jock and now that he and Elena were cool, Iris had thought the blond teenaged girl would have gone for it

"No, my sister Vicki she's gone missing"

"Again?" Iris cocked an eyebrow

He rubbed the back of his neck "Last two days she's been missing"

"Did you file a report?" Iris asked concerned for the jock, she could see that he clearly loved his sister despite the way she acted sometimes

"I did, but they can't find her"

Caroline rolled her eyes "I'm sure she's fine Matt, probably drunk or doped up somewhere"

Iris eyes widened and wasn't surprised when he stormed off

"Caroline that's his sister" Iris snapped at the blond

Caroline frowned looking downhearted "I didn't mean it to come out like that"

Iris sighed

"I know you didn't" she squeezed her hand lightly "talk to him at the party, he'll probably cool off by then"

Caroline smiled and nodded "Remember Iris be at Elena's at six ok? You're going to look adorable in your outfit"

Iris felt her cheeks flush making Caroline grin and kissed her on the cheek and left. The raven head thought what in the world was she getting into.

* * *

><p>Iris sighed and knocked on the Gilbert's front door and a second later it was opened by a grinning Bonnie<p>

"Thank god you're here, Caroline's giving me a headache" without further ado she reached out and grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the house.

Iris followed Bonnie up the stairs and smiled seeing Caroline and Elena the brunette jumped off of the bed and surprised Iris by pulling her into a tight hug

"Thank god, I thought I was going to throttle her" she whispered into the smaller girl's ear, Iris chuckled lightly at this

"No problem" she smiled pulling away

"Iris, perfect timing come on let me get you ready your outfit is in here" Caroline held up a purple shopping back "Here go get change"

Iris caught the bag and looked over to an amused Elena and Bonnie, she pouted at them making them giggle, and she peeked into the back

"You've got to be kidding me" she said looking at Caroline

"No way, now go"

Elena smiled and pointed her towards the bathroom where Iris could get change; she grumbled under her breath and did as she was instructed.

"What are you making her dress as?" Elena asked from her position on the bed,

"Wait and see" Caroline grinned making Elena roll her eyes

"What are you getting dressed as?" she asked Bonnie

"A witch, my gram's idea" Bonnie smiled it was ironic and she knew when Iris found out the petite girl would laugh

"CAROLINE, NO WAY AM I WEARING THIS" Iris shrieked, from behind the closed door

"Dear god woman you've got a set of lungs on you or what?" Caroline yelled back

"And I was hoping for a nice peaceful time before the party" Bonnie drawled making Elena laugh

"Come on Iris come out" Elena coaxed her

There was a moment of silence and then finally the door opened revealing Iris dressed in her costume

Caroline squealed "Oh I knew you would look adorable"

"I'm dressed as freaking Tinkerbelle" Iris pouted making Elena and Bonnie burst out laughing

"Oh Iris you do look good" Bonnie complimented

Iris sighed "thanks Caroline" she muttered,

"No problem now come on let me do your hair and makeup" Caroline tugged her towards Elena's bed.

Iris had to give the girl the props though, the outfit was like an exact replica of the original in the movies, it was a short green dress where the bodice was fitted and laced up at the back, and the skirt was frilled.

"Oww" she whined as Caroline tugged hard on one of her curls

"Hush" Caroline shushed her "you're lucky you've got curly hair"

Iris winced slightly as she pulled her hair "Elena why aren't you dressed yet?"

"Because I'm not going" Elena said

"What?" Iris asked "Why not?"

"I have to keep an eye on Jeremy he hasn't been good lately and now Vicki done a disappearing act so…" she trailed off,

Iris bit her lip and nodded

"There all done" Caroline declared, she spun Iris around and showed her to Elena and Bonnie

"Whoa" Elena muttered impressed

"What? Is it bad?" Iris asked panicking slightly; Caroline rolled her eyes and gently pushed her towards the mirror.

Iris looked at her reflection and was surprised, her hair was in an up do, with her bags framing her face and her makeup was well done, there was a shimmer of light green eye shadow across her eyes and a dusting of glitter.

"Wow Caroline, thank you" Iris said sincerely making her smile

"No problem, here" she handed her another bag, Iris reached in and pulled out a pair of wings and ballet shoes, that would probably laced up to her knees.

They were all finally ready "Are you sure you don't want to go?" Iris asked Elena

"I'm sure" Elena said, Iris sighed and nodded.

* * *

><p>Iris looked around the party was in full swing and she was by the drink stand, she poured herself a glass of punch and was about to take a sip when it was abruptly pulled away from her<p>

"What the-Stefan?" she turned around frowning

"Tyler Lockwood spiked the punch bowl, and I don't think we should see Tinkerbelle so drunk" he laughed, Iris pouted but nodded

"You look good" she commented taking his outfit into account, he smiled

"Thanks so do you" he grinned and looked around

"Elena's not here" Iris commented smiling as she did so, he rubbed the back of his neck

"Was it that obvious?" he asked

She nodded and patted his cheek "Totally" she said

"That was a poor attempt at an American accent" he chuckled, she rolled her eyes and nudged him "How's Damon?"

"Angry" Stephan said "He killed Zach and went on rampage"

"Whoa, where is he now?" she asked

"No clue but he decided to stay in Mystic Falls so he covered his tracks" Stefan informed her, and lightly tugged her towards the dance floor

"Damon's staying?" Iris asked as he twirled her around

"Yep" he smiled as he twirled her again, she laughed and spun around to the music

"Ok we got to stop before I throw up" Iris muttered her cheeks flush from dancing with Stefan, he laughed seeing her

"You're right" and lightly gripped her hand tugging her away from the hordes of students, they made it near the door way

"Elena" Iris smiled grinning "You came along as a slutty I mean a nurse just a nurse, nothing slutty about it because you're not a slut" she covered when Matt lightly elbowed her, Iris felt her cheeks heating up, Elena laughed

"Thanks I think I brought Jeremy with me"

Iris looked around and didn't find the teen "Where is he?"

"Probably gone to get something to eat" Elena said

"Ask her to dance" Iris whispered to Stefan who nodded and sure enough he led Elena away to the dance floor, Iris sighed and stretched her legs sitting down on the sides, she saw Caroline and Matt dancing in the centre of the room.

* * *

><p>Iris sighed and yawned she was getting tired she needed some fresh air she thought to herself, Iris walked out of the noisy gym and her footsteps echoed throughout the hall, she was further down the hall by the classrooms when she heard something, she frowned it sound like groaning.<p>

Iris stopped and moved closer

"NO, Vicki stop you're hurting me" she gasped eyes widening having recognising the voice. Iris shoved the door open

"Jeremy" she shouted and was shocked at the scene there was Vicki Donovan fangs out and blood ran down her face.

She looked around and grabbed a pencil holder the vampire was so into her bloodlust she wasn't aware of the petite raven head behind her. Iris slammed down the blunt object on the back of Vicki's head making her shout in pain. Iris dropped the object and backed away

"Run Jeremy" she ordered glaring at Vicki who was stalking towards her snarling

"What the-"

"Elena take Jeremy and run" Iris shouted, Elena nodded and grabbed a terrified Jeremy knowing that Stefan was going be coming along any second.

Vicki growled "No, he's mine"

"No he isn't" snapped Iris not caring about how she was angering a psychotic vampire "he is far too good for you"

This made Vicki snap and before Iris could even blink she felt an explosion of pain hit the side of the face and she was sent flying back into the wall.

Iris blacked out for a minute she managed to get back on her to knees and clutched her throbbing cheek. She used the wall to help pull herself up and staggered on to her feet it took her a moment to get her bearings and once she did she ran after Vicki.

Iris had just turned the corner and witnessed Stefan killing Vicki, she saw Elena holding on to Jeremy, Iris sped up faster

"Oh Merlin" she muttered seeing the scene

"You did it then brother" a voice remarked from behind Iris who turned around, her emeralds orbs narrowed "got rid of the pest problem" he smirked, angering Iris she stormed over him

"Pest?" she hissed, Damon looked at her startled and noted the bruise forming on her porcelain skin "She was someone, Matt's sister for one thing you did this" she scowled at him which stunned him hardly ever seeing this exquisite creature angry and now it was directed at him "people die around you Damon Salvatore and you act so callous about it"

Iris surprised all of them by what she did next, she slapped him hard across the face causing him to turn his cheek, he snarled releasing his fangs

"Bite me then" she dared him to,

"Iris" Stefan warned appearing behind the petite girl "Damon don't" he placed his hands on her shoulders

"You'll be getting rid of another pest problem if you do" she snapped glaring at Damon and when the vampire didn't say anything she turned on her heel

"Iris where are you going?" Elena called concerned for the teenager; she was as equally angry at Damon and didn't at all blame her

"Home" she shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another chapter for you guys, thanks for the reviews so far I do really appreciate them, as well as the alerts and faves<strong>

**so please keep review **


	14. Chapter 14

Iris scrubbed off the makeup and changed out of her costume no longer in the mood. She slipped on her night clothes and rubbed her red teary eyes. She sniffed and brushed her hair out putting it in a messy bun, she looked at the remnants of this evening which was the bruise on her cheek she was lucky that the vampire didn't break her cheek bone.

Iris headed downstairs and flicked the television on, she was hardly paying attention to the screen and was brought out of thoughts when there was a knock on the door, and she frowned and headed towards her front door.

Iris looked through the peep hole and frowned seeing who was there she didn't want to see him

"Iris, please open the door"

She could see that he was looking rather upset; Iris sighed and opened the door

"What do you want?" she asked crossing her arms in front of her chest

"You gave me quite a whack back there" he said as she stepped out and moved passed him to sit down on the porch swing

"You deserved it" her emotions were getting the best of her, Damon frowned thoroughly confused when she let out a sob,

"Iris?" she shook her head and wiped away a stray tear, the vampire sat down next to her

"Donavan was dangerous she needed to be put down" he stated

"You make her sound like an animal" she frowned, glaring at him her emerald orbs shining with tears

"She was hardly a person" he muttered

"But she was, the way you took her life away how is that going to affect Matt huh?" she saw him swallow "her death was-"

"Inventible" Damon cut her off, and cupped her cheek "she was out of control and was going to drain the town dry Iris, you must understand that, I regret that she died the way she did but it's in the past now" he pressed his temple against hers, she sighed quietly and wrapped her arms around his neck and embraced him, Damon was startled but hugged her back it felt nice, having hardly ever hold someone so gently, but to him if he squeezed her so tight she would break.

"My parents were murdered Damon" she murmured, and pulled back "they were murdered in cold blood, my mother stood in front of my crib trying to protect me and he just killed her like that"

Damon stroked her hair "I can still hear her screaming for him to spare me" she shuddered slightly, he stroked a large hand down her back

"Deaths shouldn't be taken lightly, they rip peoples worlds apart" she sagged against him, relaxing in his hold, it was adding up to Damon why she had reacted the way she did when Vicki was murdered, and it mustn't have helped when she hear about all the animal attacks,

Damon sighed and laid a gentle kiss on her temple, he tilted her chin up

"Iris, I am sorry" he said, she could see sincerity in his eyes there was a tense moment between the pair, Iris finally nodded

"I accept your apology" she said quietly, his hold on her tightened for a brief moment and then he released her.

"You should go to sleep Iris, it's been a long night" he smiled lightly and kissed the top of her head and walked down her driveway

Iris stood up feeling the wind ruffle her curls "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to try and make things right" he called out to her, she smiled and nodded and turned around heading back inside.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ester are you sure this is wise?" Mikael asked his wife; Iris kept her eyes on stoned floor sniffing lightly <em>

"_Yes Mikael she's a little girl, I found her wondering around the village and she doesn't know where she is" Ester said glancing at the small child "or who she is, her name is Iris that's all I can gather" _

_Mikael sighed and looked over to the child and saw that the girl was trembling slightly; he walked over to her and knelt down to her height, _

"_Iris that's a beautiful name" he commented and was pleased to see her blushing, she ducked her head _

"_There no need to be shy" he smiled, _

"_Sorry sir" she replied softly, looking at him with stunning emerald eyes _

"_You've got beautiful eyes" _

"_That's what drew me in" Ester smiled it was true she had been roaming the market and came across the small girl who at the time was being terrorised by a group of men, with a flick of her wrist Ester had knocked them all out, "she's special Mikael, her destiny is great" _

"_Hmm there is something different about her" he commented tugging on of her raven curls causing the little girl to giggle in front of him making him smile_

"_You got pretty eyes too sir" she smiled and surprised him by stroking his face, her caught her little hand and placed it in his own and rubbed his hand across her hand again making her giggle, _

"_So?" Ester asked amused, that little girl had already managed to wrap her tiny finger around Mikael_

"_Would you like to stay with us Iris?" he asked she surprised him by wrapping her thin arms around his shoulders _

"_Thank you" she whispered _

"_No problem" and proceeded to scoop her up, Mikael situated her on his hip, he hadn't done that for a while holding a child. _

* * *

><p>Iris sighed and rolled over, she wondered what had woken her up from her peaceful slumber but it was soon answered when she could hear knocking on her front door, Iris swung her legs out of bed and padded barefooted downstairs<p>

"Coming, coming" she called "bloody hell" she muttered and pulled open the door and frowned when she saw it was Elena

"Iris, oh my god I would've come last night-"

"Its fine you had to deal with Jeremy" she smiled and stepped aside allowing her in and led her to the kitchen

"That's why I came in" Elena said and shook her head when Iris offered her some juice,

"I asked Damon to compel Jeremy so he won't remember last night"

Iris looked at her in alarm "What?"

"He can't remember Iris" she said frantically "I don't want Jeremy to be involved he doesn't deserve this"

"Are you sure that's wise?" Iris asked

"I want to help him move on" Elena admitted, Iris sighed

"If you think that's best, but Elena be aware that if he finds out you're not going to be his favourite person"

Elena sighed and nodded already knowing the consequences

"So you'll go along with it?" she asked

Iris bit her lip and nodded "If you want me to I will"

Elena smiled and hugged her tightly "Thank you Iris, I should be going" she hugged her again and left, leaving behind Iris who was having conflicted emotions about the whole situation and knew it wouldn't end well.

* * *

><p>Iris hummed softly to the radio as she packed away some of the groceries she had gotten earlier, when she was done she was utterly bored out of her mind, and glanced at the time and saw that it was nearing seven in the evening, she knew Elena and all the others had their own lives so she opted to go to the grill for dinner, Iris grabbed her keys and wallet and headed out.<p>

She climbed into her car and buckled herself in, hmm she thought she might see someone since it was a Saturday night after all. Iris parked in front of the grill and headed inside; she looked around and was glad that Matt wasn't there since she didn't know whether or not she could face him. Iris decided to take the table in the corner and sat down

She scanned through the menu and looked up when she felt a shadow cast over her

"Caroline?" she cocked an eyebrow seeing the blond

"Hey" she smiled and took the seat opposite her

"What are-"

"Matt's mom is back in town" she stated and rolled her eyes "the woman's a slut to be honest, so I thought I would join you" she declared taking the menu off of Iris

"Sure why not?" Iris plastered a smile across her face. The rest of the evening Iris didn't know whether to bash her skull in or stab herself, Caroline was a sweet girl crude at times but other than that she was nice but her voice merlin at times she thought her ears would bleed.

"Caroline I think that's your cell" Iris said hearing the incessant ringing

"Oh right, didn't know I even changed the ring tone" Caroline muttered and answered it, Iris went back to eating her meal which was a chicken salad and took a forkful of the crunchy lettuce, when Caroline slammed down her phone Iris looked up confused

"Everything ok?" she asked

"It's my mom, she wants me back home. I'll see you later" Caroline said and pecked Iris on the cheek and left. As soon as she was gone Iris let out a relieved sigh she looked up when she heard a chuckle

"Ergh, please I just got rid of one annoying person" Iris muttered making Damon chuckle

"Aw how is my favourite girl doing"? He took Caroline's vacant seat and took a bite out Iris's meal and promptly spat it back out

"Ew Damon" she scrunched up her nose in disgust "I can hardly be your favourite by the way, since I'm the only one you haven't pissed off beyond belief" she drawled

"Your words wound me" he said mockingly clutching his unbeaten heart causing Iris to roll her eyes. She slowly chewed her food and looked at him

"Why were you so desperate to get that necklace back?" she asked "off of Bonnie" she clarified looking at him

Damon looked at her and sighed sipping his drink

"It belonged to Katherine" he stated

Iris looked at him carefully it was all clicking into place "You didn't come back for Stefan you came back for Katherine" she said her eyes growing "You think she's in the tomb-"

"What do you know of the tomb?" he hissed

Iris's eyes narrowed at the way he was speaking to her "Excuse me, but Stefan told me" she paused "and he said it was spelled shut, so you've got no chance"

Damon smirked "aw flower and I thought you knew me better than that" and leant forward enough so that his breath fanned across her face

"That's what I need a witch" Iris paled at this thinking for a millisecond that she was rumbled

"The elder Bennett" he said and leant back into his seat

"But don't you need the exact spell for that?" she asked not feeling hungry anymore

"Hmm that's where Stefan comes in with Elena, if anyone can convince Bennett it's them"

Iris bit her lip and frowned "So Stefan wants to get her out as well?"

Damon shrugged his shoulders

"Not really now that he's got Elena but I know she's there waiting for me to come after all we love each other" he smirked and stood up ruffling her hair "see you later"

Iris frowned watching him walk away wondering would Katherine even be in the tomb after all from her perspective she could see that Katherine was a manipulative vampire since she got both brothers to fall in love with her.

Iris sighed and stood up laying a couple of dollars down to cover her mean and drink. She pulled on her jacket and noted Damon was drinking a glass of scotch,

Iris licked her lips and strolled out of the restaurant/grill bumping into Alaric on the way

"Sorry" she muttered

"No problem" he smiled at her "Iris?" he called out to her causing her to look back at him

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to let you know your essay is by the far best that I've received I'm actually surprised you did better than the actual people who lived here their whole lives" he said, making Iris blush

"Thanks Mr Saltzman, see you at school" she smiled and headed across the parking lot to get to her car. Iris frowned as she reached for her car door and felt as if someone was watching her, she turned around and saw a shadow she blinked and it was gone.

Iris brushed it off putting that down to her imagination. She clamoured into the car and turned the key of her engine revving it and tore out it out of the parking lot.

* * *

><p>Iris rolled over in her bed it was finally a Saturday the last week had passed in a blur and nothing interested happened really. She had seen Stefan and the others a couple of times and that was all since she was piled up with extra classes that she had opted to take, the school board had decided she could take several advanced classes since Alaric had informed them that they had child progeny on their hands.<p>

She groaned and looked through her bangs and spied that her alarm clock read ten in the morning. Iris wasn't going to knock this life it was relaxing even though it had a bout of supernatural activity, she sighed when she heard her phone ring

Iris reached over and picked it up having gotten use to using the muggle contraption.

"Hello?"

"Did I wake you?" Elena giggled hearing the English girl's drowsy voice

"Hmm?" she grumbled and pulling her covers over herself

"So you're not a morning person I assume?"

"No, now what do you want?" she asked yawning

"Ok, ok well I wondered if you wanted to hang for the day?" she asked, Iris eye shot open she was excited

"Sure" she grinned "What time? I am utterly bored so-"

"At one" Elena cut her off laughing lightly, she was glad that Iris was around since the gorgeous raven head was take her mind off of what her and Stefan were planning tonight.

"Ok see you there" Iris said bidding her goodbye. At least it would give her something to do for the day after all Damon's done a small disappearing act she knew that the vampire was looking for Katherine, but Iris had a bad feeling about that.

After twenty minutes Iris managed to get out of bed, having a bowl of cereal for breakfast she padded barefooted upstairs and stripped out of her nightclothes and stepped into the warm water, she lathered up the wash cloth and scrubbed her bod.

Iris shampooed and conditioned her hair, she reached out and grabbed the fluffy towel and dried herself she wrapped it firmly around her slender and lithe body and headed out into her bedroom she slipped on some underwear and pulled on a lacy black bra, she rummaged through her closet and opted to wear a pair of dark blue denim skinny jeans and an off the shoulder forest green top, she piled her thick hair into a high pony tail and left her bangs out to frame her face. She pulled on a pair of socks and slipped on her black converses

Iris grabbed her keys and jacket as well as her wallet and locked the front door behind her.

* * *

><p>Iris found herself lounging on Elena's bed, they had spent the day chilling and watching a movie and she was now attempting to help the brunette with her chemistry homework<p>

"Seriously you've only just practically started an American school and you know all of this?" Elena asked after Iris had finished explaining a theory.

Iris laughed "My mind learns to adapt" she grinned and flopped down on to the double bed. A minute later Elena had joined her

"So Iris, you ever think of going back to England?" she asked

Iris frowned and shook her head "Hmm no, I don't belong there anymore"

"Sorry I didn't mean to offend you or anything"

"No, it's fine" Iris smiled lightly

"Iris, if you don't mind me asking why did you come here of all places?" she paused "not that I don't love having you hear but-"

"Change of scenery" she shrugged her shoulders "I'm happier here"

Elena smiled at her "That's good you certainly made things easier to cope with"

Iris nodded stretched her arms above her head. Just then the phone rang causing both teens to jump

"Hold on a sec, it might be Stefan" Elena said.

Iris stared up at the ceiling and played with the end of her curls twirling it around her finger, soon enough Elena returned

"Sorry Iris but I got to go" Elena said causing her to sit up

"Elena what's up?" she asked her eyes scoured face "don't lie"

Elena sighed "fine, Stefan recalled where his father's journal was the one where the spell for removing the tomb spell is in, and we're going to retrieve it"

Iris nodded "Well I'm coming along" she stated standing up

"What?" Elena asked surprised startled "No Iris you're not"

"You can't tell me what to do" Iris said pulling her jacket on

"Something could happen, you could get hurt or-"

"So could you" she spoke over her "you're my friend Elena, and I want to make sure my friends are safe, so whether you like it or not I'm coming"

Elena could see the stubborn glint in Iris's emerald orbs she sighed knowing that the smaller girl wouldn't budge.

"Fine let's go" Elena huffed Iris grinned and nodded grabbing the taller girl's hand dragging her out of the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all the reviews so far, so here's another chapter at the moment I'm currently writing the masquerade episode which is leading me to one of my favourite episodes 'Rose' <strong>

**So anyway please leave a review, I really do appreciate them **


	15. Chapter 15

"What is she doing here?" Stefan asked seeing Iris, who rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her chest

"Glad to see you too Stefan, I feel so love" she drawled, he smiled in amusement and gently nudged her

"You're one of my favourite girls" this caused her to blush making Elena chuckle

"Iris insisted on coming to help, so here she is. She is rather stubborn"

"I am right here you know" Iris muttered causing the couple to look at her "so this is the plot huh?" she asked seeing the shovels planted into the ground

"Yep" Stefan said and grabbed the shovel digging into the ground, Elena followed suit

"Go on Iris get stuck in" Elena called seeing the raven head frowning

"I am, I'm holding up the torch" she grinned cheekily causing the couple to roll their eyes but soon returned back to work

Iris switched her hands and saw that Elena and Stefan digging was making a decent size grave

"Where's Damon?" Iris asked frowning "I thought you guys were working together"

Stefan looked up at her she saw the brief flash of guilt

"Oh he doesn't know does he?" she said quietly

"Iris you can't tell him, he wants to open the tomb it's too dangerous" Elena pleaded, Iris frowned and looked away feeling uncomfortable about betraying Damon, since for the last couple of weeks he has been good and not causing that much trouble.

Stefan shook his head at Elena silently telling her to drop it, he knew that Iris was conflicted since she had managed to befriend his brother and the elder Salvatore

befriended her as well which was a miracle itself.

* * *

><p>Iris chewed her bottom lip and was soon brought out of her musings when she heard the thud of a shovel hitting a wooden coffin<p>

"You've done it?" she asked looking down and held out her hand to Elena who looked like she didn't want to be anywhere near a corpse.

"Looks like it" Stefan muttered, Iris held her breath as Stefan latched on to the coffin lid and pulled it off revealing a decayed corpse she gagged at the sight and looked away.

A second later Stefan emerged with a grimoire

"That's the thing that can open the tomb?" Iris asked looking at the old book

Elena nodded "Yeah, now let's go"

"Finally I hate graveyards" Iris shuddered, she felt a sudden chill in the air

"Well what do you know" drawled a familiar voice; Iris tensed and turned around so that she was facing him "This is an interesting turn of events"

Iris could see the hurt and betrayal in Damon's face, his icy blue eyes locked on to her emerald orbs, she felt her stomach lurched

"I can't let you bring her back Damon" Stefan said seriously tightening his hold on to the book "Sorry"

Iris bit her lip, feeling the tension in the air

"So am I" Damon spat looking at all three of them "for thinking for a second that I could trust you"

"You aren't capable of trust Damon" Stefan snapped "You were going to come here by yourself anyway"

"Of course I was going to do it by myself, because the only person I can count on is me" he snarled, Iris felt her heart speeding up having never witnessed Damon this angered and hurt before "you made sure of that Stefan years ago"

She shook as his eyes locked onto hers again

"And you" he snarled, "I trusted you, you fooled me I thought we were friends but I guess that means nothing"

Iris's hands shook "Damon I-"

"No, you were the one person I thought who wouldn't have lied to me"

"I didn't even know what was going on. Till I showed up here" Iris defended herself "we are friends" she said softly

"Yeah you're such a great friend" he snapped sarcastically "you were going along with this though weren't you?"

Iris's mouth snapped shut, he was right she could have turned around and left them but she didn't she stayed

"So what are you going to do now?" Damon asked Stefan , taking the heat off her which caused her to be slightly relieved, Iris looked at Elena through her lashes and saw that like her she was watching the scene tense as hell.

"Because if you destroy that" his eyes flickered back to Iris, she could see something dark in there "I will rip her heart out"

Iris gasped and took a step back no he wouldn't she thought, he wouldn't kill her not after all she and him told each other in the past, he held her comforted her why would he do this, he wouldn't she thought, clearly Stefan thought the same thing since he had seen the way his brother acted around Iris.

"You wouldn't" Stefan said furious not wanting any harm to come the small raven head

"You wanna bet" Damon smirked, and before Iris could even blink he wrapped his arm around her waist, she felt her back slam in to his chest, he positioned her so that she was in front of him holding her small form up to a terrified Elena and a furious Stefan, the younger Salvatore could see that Iris was shaken and scared beyond belief

"No" Elena cried out seeing how scared her friend was, Iris forced her tears not to fall but her eyes were watering "Damon don't hurt her, please she has nothing to do with this, Stefan give it to him"

Iris gasped as she felt his arm slide up around her neck, her fingers dug into his skin but he wouldn't let go

"I can do something better" Damon said darkly as Iris writhed in his hold, she saw him bite into his wrist and held up the gory wound to her full lips, forcing the blood into her mouth.

Iris grunted as she was forced to swallow she tried freeing herself but she was no match for him, she felt her tears cascade down her face, she didn't want this she didn't want to become one, Iris had come here to get a fresh start have some friends not expecting this.

She whimpered feeling the blood sliding down her throat, Iris attempted to move her head away but Damon gripped the back of her neck forcing her back to his wrist.

"Stefan give it to him" Elena cried holding on to his jacket.

Damon removed his wrist but still had a tight grip on the back of her neck holding her up slightly like she was a puppy or something

"The book Stefan" he growled, Iris gasped and spat out the blood, it dribbled down her chin she wiped it away with the back of her hand smudging it

"Give it to me or I'll snap her pretty little neck and who knows we might have another tragic little Vicki Donavan in our hands, which we have to put down"

Iris gasped at this bit her lip hard so stop herself from cursing at him, not wanting to make the situation worst

"Let her go first" Stefan demanded looking at Iris who was trembling god he didn't want her to get dragged into this; he knew that her past wasn't so great.

"The book" Damon shouted and grabbed a handful of Iris's hair causing her to cry out, he pressed his lips against her throat "before I turn her maybe I should have a taste, after all she does smell delicious"

"No" Iris whispered looking up at him glassy eyes "please"

Damon frowned when he felt a pang in the pit of his stomach, realising for the first time at how terrified she actually was, she was giving him the same look when he had first met her

"Damon, I'm not going to give you the book until she is standing with us" Stefan growled hating seeing Iris pleading for her life from Damon of all people

She felt his nose bury in her hair and inhaled, he kissed the crown of her head

"Sorry" he murmured so low that even Stephan couldn't hear him and gently shoved her towards Stefan and Elena. Iris took a small step forward and literately fell into Elena's arms which she wrapped around; Elena held on close to Iris and soothed the girl rubbing her back up and down

"Ssh it's going to be ok" Elena murmured glaring at Damon over Iris's head. Damon gave one last look at Iris, with what Stefan thought was remorse and left

"Iris" Stefan said softly, with that Iris launched herself into his arms; he stiffened momentarily but hugged her just as hard

"Let's take you home" he pressed a light kiss to her temple; Iris nodded and loosened her grip on his jacket.

* * *

><p>They had arrived at Elena's house who insisted that Iris should spend the night with her,<p>

"I'll be back I get you something to sleep in, oh and Stephan there's a bottle of aspirin in the kitchen cupboard, I doubt Iris could reach it" Elena had told him since Iris had muttered something about having a headache but other than that she was perfectly fine.

"Come on" Stefan gently tugged the smaller girl into the kitchen where she sat on the stool

"Oh my head is killing me" she said gripping her temples,

Stefan soothingly rubbed her back "You only have some of his blood in your system it should pass by tomorrow" he informed her reaching up into the cabinet and handed her two white pills,

"Hmm" she dry swallowed them and felt the slight pounding ebbing away

"Iris" Jenna smiled seeing the raven head teen and Stefan

"Hi" she smiled tiredly

"You ok?" she asked concerned

"Perfectly fine Jenna" Iris brushed off the woman's worries, making Stefan frowned as he sat down next to her, wondering was Iris ever just 'fine'

Iris looked up when she heard footsteps and saw Jeremy entering the room

"Iris" he smiled genuinely at her which she returned

"Hi" she grinned

"Where is she?" he asked making Iris look over to Stefan

"In the bathroom" Jenna answered

"Who?" Stefan asked

"Anna" Jeremy stated, Iris eyes widened, she remembered Elena telling her about some vampire named Anna who was getting rather close to Jeremy.

She followed Stefan on his heels as he ran upstairs yelling "Elena?" he got to the top first and pushed open the bedroom door,

Iris eyes flicked back and forth "She's gone, Anna must've took her"

Stefan growled and roughly ran his fingers through his hair

"Brilliant" he muttered.

"We have to go to Damon" Iris said looking at Stefan worried for her friend, he nodded and grabbed her hand and with vampire speed they were at his car.

* * *

><p>"Anna took Elena" Stefan said charging into the drawing room inside the boarding house with Iris on his heels. She saw Damon lounging in the arm chair reading the grimoire his icy blue eyes flickered over to her but she looked away<p>

"I know I got that from your messages" he drawled turning the page

"Damon, we've been searching most of night" Stefan snapped, that was true Iris thought they had spent several hours looking on the streets for either Elena or Anna but got nothing.

"You were with her" Stefan pleaded "you must know where she is staying, please Damon if you know anything just tell us"

Iris tucked in a stray curl watching the scene growing more tense and worried, thinking would Damon actually tell them

"Nope" he said a smirk coming across his face "you two can go now"

Iris clenched her teeth in anger

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she snapped glaring at him "please Damon she's my friend just tell us I know there's still good in you please I'm sorry if you think I betrayed you"

He looked at her carefully, "Apology accepted"

Iris eyes widened briefly and waited with baited breath for him to say something

"So Damon please tell us what you know" Stefan said bringing his attention back to him "This is Elena"

There was a tense silence; Iris could hear the fire crackling in the background

"I mean this" he said looking at Stefan then returning his gaze back to Iris "I hope Elena dies"

Iris felt anger rush through her before the vampire could blink she had slapped him across the face hard. "How can you say that?" she snapped "Are you really that much of a monster?" she hissed at him, she stood toe to toe with him "You know what? I hope you never find Katherine if this is the person she turns you in to"

Damon's lip curled into a snarl and before she could blink he grabbed her by her throat holding her up, so that her feet dangled

"DAMON" Stefan shouted a feral growl emitting from him

"Stay out of my business" he hissed into her ear, she clenched her eyes shut as his fingers dug painfully into her soft flesh "You were never my friend beforehand, and once I get Katherine back we'll either rip this town apart or leave, so I won't be wasting any more time with you" he threw her down, Stefan easily caught her placing his hands on her hips holding her up, she massaged the bruised skin, she scowled at him

"You know what Damon? I was a fool to think we were friends you're just a soulless monster" she hissed

He growled at her and flashed his fangs, causing Stefan to push her behind him so that she was covered

"Remember what I said Iris, or you would be like me and him dead"

Before Iris could respond Stefan dragged Iris to another part of the house, she dropped down on to the couch, he gently ran his fingers through her thick hair

"You really care for her" Stefan commented

Iris smiled lightly "She was my first friend here" she said and yawned

"Have a nap Iris, I'll be right here"

"No-"

"You're exhausted" he argued "I'll wake you up if there's any news"

She sighed knowing that there was no point of arguing and lay down on the couch her eyes lids were drifting shut.

* * *

><p>Iris woke up confused about her surroundings but the last couple hours made her remember what happened, she sat up and saw Stefan standing by the window, she stood up just as he ended his call<p>

"What-"but before she could asked Damon entered the room, Iris glowered at him and looked away from him

Stefan looked between the pair he could see his brother's eyes softening slightly and looked a tab bit remorseful but they hardened again.

"I know where they are" Stefan said, making Iris look at him

"Let's go" she ignored Damon and followed Stefan out of the room

"Iris-"

"Fuck you Damon" she spat at him and stormed away from him.

* * *

><p>Iris leant her head against the window as Stefan drove<p>

"Iris, I think Damon-"

"He's not worth my time" she muttered and frowned "I- he was a good friend you know, funny and nice company, had no idea he was a complete douche underneath all of that"

Stefan chuckled at that "too true, but he was-"

"Good, Katherine seems to bring out the worst in him, is it wise to actually bring her back, she played you two against one another before" she commented

Stefan nodded

"She's bad news Iris, that's why I don't want her to return" he admitted, Iris reached over and squeezed his hand reassuringly which he returned

"Where are we?" she asked as Stefan parked in front of a house

"Bonnie's grandmother" Iris frowned as they walked up the pathway

"Why? They took Bonnie as well?" she asked now becoming even more worried, Stefan nodded grimly. He knocked on the door and a second later it was opened revealing an older woman, Iris could see the family resemblance

"Come in" she ushered them inside; she looked at Iris and frowned "who are you?"

"She's a friend of Elena and Bonnie" Stefan said

"Iris Potter" she said politely it was drilled into her head she should be respectful to her elders, she saw the witch's eyes widened and gasped quietly

"It can't be" Bonnie's grams muttered, her eyes flicker back towards the petite girl's temple making Iris pale she knew who she was, she discreetly moved her bangs revealing the lightning bolt scar

"Oh my god" she gushed "I've been wanting to meet you for so long" she surprised the younger girl by pulling her into a hug

"What's going on?" Stefan asked, as Iris pulled back she was slightly behind the vampire, the raven head shook her head silently telling her not to say anything

"Bonnie's just told me so much about her, I was anxious to meet the dear" she covered making Iris smile "dear you look a bit peaky why don't you go into the kitchen and get something to eat-"

"No I'm fine honestly-"

"Iris go and eat" Stefan ordered her like a father scolding a child, she stuck her tongue at him but did as she was told and followed Bonnie's gram's instruction and headed into the kitchen

Stefan followed after the older witch into another room

"What do you know about Iris?" Stefan asked curiously, she turned around

"What makes you think I know anything?" she asked coolly

"I saw your reaction, what can you tell me about her?"

She shrugged her shoulders "All you need to know is that she is powerful creature and that you're lucky that you have her as an allay"

Iris had just finished her sandwich, damn she was hungry that was a sure thing

"We've got a location" Stefan said from the door way and zoomed over to her so he was in front of her. He raised his hand Iris eyed him curiously and blushed when he got rid of the mayo that was on her cheek

"I'm not even going to ask how you got that there" he smiled slightly shaking his head

"Let's go" Iris said and followed him out towards his red car "How did you find them?" she asked as she buckled herself in, Stefan turned the key and tore out of the driveway

"Bonnie's gram used a location spell" he informed her

* * *

><p>Iris brows furrowed "There here?" she asked seeing him pulling up to a motel; Stefan nodded and shut the engine off.<p>

She ran after him as they entered the building, she stopped behind him and could hear Bonnie and Elena's voice

"They're here"

"Stand back" Stefan told her frowned but did as he said, and soon understood why when he kicked the door in sending pieces of wood flying, she covered her face with her hands to protect herself

"Elena, Bonnie" Iris said

"Iris what are- get back" before she could asked what the hell did she meant she was pinned to the wall, by what she assumed was a vampire but he was immediately ripped away from her

"Go" Stefan shouted fighting the vampire.

"Come on" Bonnie grabbed both Iris's and Elena's hands running out of the room till they arrived at Stefan's car

"How did you find us?" Bonnie panted, Iris took in a gulp of air but a second later she was crushed into a hug by Elena

"Are you ok?" Elena rushed out

"I need to breath" the small raven head gasped "I should be asking you that, you two were the ones that got kidnapped"

"We're fine so-"

"You're grandmother helped us" Iris informed her.

Bonnie looked at her "You know about vampires then?"

Elena chuckled "She figured it out first so she knew about it for a while"

Stefan emerged "Come on let's go"

Bonnie and Iris climbed into the back whilst Elena rode in front with Stefan.

* * *

><p>He pulled up to Bonnie's grandmother's place the young witch tore out of the car running towards the house.<p>

"Iris come on" Elena called her, Iris watched the scene of Bonnie being reunited with her grandmother she felt an ache in her chest feeling even more lonely, Stefan grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the other women

"You've got me" he murmured to her quietly making Iris smile up at him

"I know" she whispered knowing that Stefan was her friend.

They were ushered into the house,

"I'm sorry about all of this" Bonnie told her grandmother

"Not as they're going to be"

They were in the sitting room, Iris dropped down on to a squashy couch beside Elena

"Anyway I doubt you wouldn't be harmed" she looked at Iris who sent her a smile nodding. It was in Iris's nature to help others something she had grown up doing in any situation

"So what now?" Elena asked

"Well for now you have to stay here" Stefan announced causing the quartet of females to look at him, Iris felt slightly irritated wondering how on earth did she embroiled into this

"A prisoner in my own home?" Bonnie's grams commented

Iris scoffed "no bloody way"

"Totally agree" Bonnie grams grinned at Iris who nodded firmly

"When did you and my grams become comrades?" Bonnie asked amused at the pair, there was something else there, she noted that her grams was much more comfortable around Iris, she had briefly mentioned the new girl, but Bonnie brushed it off

"I can't protect you if you're out of this house" Stefan said

"We can protect ourselves" she insisted

"Your brother is a dick" Iris muttered making Elena snort

"That's one word to describe him" Elena muttered "If we give Katherine back to him we can stop all of this"

"He doesn't deserve to get what he wants" Bonnie snapped, Iris frowned lightly

"He misses her, he loves her he won't stop till he gets her" Iris said quietly, Bonnie's grams nodded

"She's right" she said causing all eyes to travel to her "I'll pull down the tomb spell; your brother gets his girl and up and we burn the rest of them with fire"

"That's a plan at least, now we have to get Damon to agree" Elena muttered

"Easy enough, he'll do anything to get her out of there" Iris sighed and leant back into her seat yawning slightly

"Come on, I'm taking you home you're exhausted both of you are" Stefan said looking at Elena and Iris who nodded grudgingly and got up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading, Iris's past is a complicated one but it will eventually come out<strong>

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts and faves, so please leave a REVIEW they make me giddy! LOL**


	16. Chapter 16

Iris was freshly showered and slipped on her night clothes, her mind running back to the last two days of events, she sighed and brushed her hair pulling it away from her face she heard a knock on the door.

Iris headed downstairs and frowned when she saw who was on the other side of the door

"Damon what are you doing here?" she asked looking at him, he sighed and ran his hand through his hair

"I agreed to the plan" he told her, she cocked an eyebrow

"Good for you" she was about to shut the door but he held it open

Making her sigh

"Look I don't know what game you're game playing-"

"Iris I didn't mean anything I said before I was angry and-"

"I would never betray you Damon" she said sincerely, he sighed and gently cupped her cheek

"I know" he leant forward and kissed he temple. There was a comfortable moment of silence Iris stepped out on to the porch and sat down on her porch swing he sat down beside her

"So where are you and Katherine going to go when she's out?" she asked curiously

"Not a clue" he muttered "but somewhere"

Iris smiled at him "Will you miss me?" she asked

He chuckled "Between you and me honey you're the one that I will miss the most"

She blushed and shoved him

"You big pansy" she laughed.

He shook his head, "You may want to get something warmer to wear "

"Why?"

"I thought you might want to be there when the tomb is open"

"What?" she asked her eyes widening "it's happening tonight?"

"I thought you was a girl who loved adventure, or do you just like reading about it" he teased, with that Iris ran back into her house, pulling on a pair of jeans and a random top, she slipped on her sneakers and grabbed her keys and jacket

* * *

><p>"Let's go" she said running ahead of him making him chuckle in amusement god he wasn't lying he would definitely miss the mysterious raven head.<p>

They arrived at the grave yard where Iris could see Stefan had done the digging

"Why did you bring her"? Elena demanded tugging Iris towards her side

"Well since she's involved now why not" he shrugged "Witches" he greeted Bonnie and her grandmother

"Can we do this already, graveyards freak me out" Iris shuddered

Bonnie's grandmother looked at her with a knowing look and cleared her throat

"Let's go" Elena muttered they went down the hole where Iris witnessed Bonnie's grandmother lit a torch

"Air…earth…fire" Bonnie's grandmother muttered

"Water" Bonnie passed a dish of water to her

"That's it?" Elena asked frowning

"What?" Bonnie asked

"Water from the tap, I just thought it was mystical or blessed" Elena muttered earning a snort from Iris, Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"What's that?" Iris asked seeing Damon pulling out a vial from his jacket

"Something to keep Katherine going" he informed them

Just then Bonnie and her grandmother began to chant in Latin.

Iris felt the magic buzzing around her she felt warmed and a spark going through her, unknown to her, Bonnie's grandmother was drawing some magic from Iris's being. Since the older woman knew she was a powerful magical creature, unknown to her and the others her emerald orbs were taking a gold tint to them. She blinked it away. Iris jumped when the fire surrounding them flared up.

"What's happening?" Elena asked grabbing on to Stefan's sleeve.

Iris witnessed as the tomb began to open slowly she felt dread pool in the pit of her something she felt something was about to go wrong.

"It worked" Elena stated

"Of course it worked" Bonnie's grams scoffed

Damon turned to Stefan "Haven't you got some fire to build?"

"I'll be back with the gasoline" Stefan told Elena and rushed out.

Damon glanced at Bonnie and her grandmother suspiciously and then looked at Iris

"Ready?" he asked her

"What?" she said thoroughly confused

"Damon don't" Elena snapped as he grabbed Iris's wrist

"Do you seriously think that I'm going to go in alone so you can seal me shut?" he snapped dragging her forward "you are seriously mistaken"

"You really are an arse hole" Iris muttered as he roughly pushed her into the tomb

"Don't take her in there" Bonnie's gram snapped "or I'll bring the walls down"

"If you do she's going with me" Damon scowled "I don't trust you"

"Ergh you're such a prat" Iris snapped she turned around looking at the three women

"I'll be fine" she assured them.

Damon grabbed a torch and lightly shoved Iris forward they walked further into the dark tomb she could hear thousands of whispers there was something in the air she sensed it, her mind was buzzing she felt energized it took her a second to realise that this was magic.

"What's that?" she asked looking around, Damon pulled her towards her who wrapped an arm around him, and she felt oddly soothed by him

"Better?" he asked she nodded "You know I will miss you Iris, you're one of the most interesting human's I've come across"

"I'll take that as a compliment" she said softly

They walked further in; Iris saw the stone walls and looked around

"Where is she?" he muttered

"It's weird looking for a corpse which looks like Elena" Iris commented

* * *

><p>"They've been in there too long" Elena muttered pacing up and down, she was on tender hooks waiting for Iris to remerged she couldn't take it anymore and ran in.<p>

"IRIS" Elena shouted,

Further down the tomb Iris jumped realising how close Elena's scream was

"She's here, I have to find her" Iris said "ELENA" she went to ran back but Damon grabbed her wrist

"You're not going anywhere" he snapped,

She looked at him earnestly "You really think I'm going to let them lock you in" she stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek "You're my friend Damon I won't let that happen"

He looked at her and whatever he found he did "Go" he whispered with one last fleeting look Iris ran.

"ELENA" Iris shouted

"IRIS" she heard running towards Elena's voice, her footsteps echoed around the stoned walls.

"ELENA" she called and ran further ahead and slammed into something causing her to land on her ass. She looked up and sighed in relief at who it was

"Iris I got worried" she helped the smaller girl onto her feet "I couldn't let you go in alone"

"I was with Damon"

"Yeah the guy who dragged you in here wonderful" Elena muttered "Oh my god"

Iris eyes widened at the sight, they were surrounded by mummified vampire

"Bloody hell" Iris muttered, Elena gripped onto her arm and pulled the raven head closer to her.

They came to face with a living vampire, Iris recognised her as Anna, she had saw the girl hanging around with Jeremy

"You must have a taste for it" Anna hissed glaring at Elena "if you scream and even bothered to escape-"

Iris didn't bother to listen she had been subjected to a lot of evil monologues beforehand and now they all just blurred together. The vampires edged closer causing Iris to tense knowing that if they had a taste of her blood they would suck her dry.

"Mother?" Anna called making Iris's attention focus on her again "Your boyfriend did this you know"

"It was Stefan's father" Elena shot back.

"As well as Jonathan Gilbert"

"Well I'm adopted so there's no relation there" Elena snapped, Iris's eyes widened

"You're adopted?"

"Yeah, sorry I just found out a couple of days ago" Elena gave her hand a small squeeze

Iris nodded understanding just then Elena screamed, Iris saw Anna biting into Elena's wrist

"HEY" Iris shouted but Anna sent her flying backwards, she landed with a sickening thud, Iris looked through her hazy vision and saw Elena being dragged towards who she assumed was Anna's mother

"Let her go" a new voice demanded it took her a moment to realise it was Stefan, thank merlin he arrived when he did she thought he picked up Elena and hoisted Iris onto her feet, the taller girl wrapped an arm around Iris's waist steadying the petite raven head.

"Go" he ordered them, casting a quick looked over to Iris and saw that she wasn't seriously harmed.

They found the exit Iris saw Bonnie and her grandmother looking through the book

"Iris, Elena" Bonnie said and was relieved when she saw her friends "Where's Stefan?"

She asked as her and Elena stepped out of the tomb

"He's right behind us" Elena and let go of Iris seeing that she was steady on her feet

Iris frowned seeing that Stefan was getting out of the tomb

"What are you doing?" Elena asked

"We'll fix it" Bonnie said

"The spell is still up, he can't come out and neither can Damon" Iris said realising this

Stefan nodded "I'm going to find him" he turned back around going back inside the tomb,

Bonnie and her grandmother began chanting, Iris was pacing up and down biting her nails

"Iris" Elena called causing her to stop pacing "I think it's working"

Iris saw a figure emerging from the tomb but it was Anna

"I just wanted my mother back" Anna said, Iris frowned knowing that was a good enough reason for her to not hold a grudge on the young vampire "Jeremy's safe, he's outside"

Iris was growing more and more anxious, her Gryffindor side emerged knowing her friends were in danger, she grabbed and torch and ran into the tomb not listening to Elena's scream to come back.

Iris heard shouting "She not worth spending an eternity down here" she rounded the corner panting

"Damon, we've got to leave the tomb is closing" she breathed, Damon looked at her "Damon please" she pleaded looking at him, he looked desperate and surprised that she actually returned "Please"

Stefan scooped Iris up and she was relieved when both vampires used super speed to exit the tomb, Iris clutched on to his leather jacket as he slowly lowered her on to the ground they were outside, Iris saw Elena leaning over an unconscious Jeremy

Stefan squeezed her shoulder and moved over to Elena, Iris turned towards Damon who had a sad smile on his face

"She wasn't there" he muttered looking heart broken, Iris felt a pang go through her heart at this and stepped forward she startled him by hugging him

"I'm sorry" she whispered, he hugged her just as tight and kissed her temple

"Me too" he muttered she pulled back he tucked in her stray curl,

"Goodbye Iris" he was gone, Iris looked around and noticed that Bonnie and her grandmother was also gone, she walked towards Stefan, Elena and Jeremy the vampire was saying goodbye to Elena. He then waltzed over to her

"Iris I don't-"

"You should go check on your brother Stefan, he's hurt" Stefan nodded and kissed her cheek and was gone.

Iris sighed dropping down besides Elena

"So wasn't expecting that to happen" Elena muttered as Jeremy was coming round

"Me neither, so where is Katherine then?" she asked, the brunette shook her head

"I should call Jenna she can pick us up" Iris nodded as Elena stood up, but before she made the phone call Elena grabbed her hand pulling Iris on to her feet

"Iris I didn't want you to get involved in any of this, I'm so sorry-"

"Elena whether you like it or not I am, plus you're my friend do you think you're the only one that can have an adventure?" she smiled nudging her, Elena chuckled and ruffled the smaller girl's hair.

* * *

><p>Soon enough Jenna parked up and called them over, Iris bid them goodnight and walked up to her gravel driveway, she unlocked her door and shut it firmly behind her Iris heard her stomach grumble and made herself a sandwich after this she was definitely heading to bed she was running on no sleep. Iris finished up her food and switched her lights off and headed upstairs.<p>

She stripped out of her jeans and top and pulled on a pair of shorts and a random shirt and crawled into bed the day events had taken their toll on her, her eye lids slowly drifted shut and she was soon fast asleep.

"_What's this then?" Fenir Greyback snarled, _

"_Looks like we caught a couple of truants" sneered Scabior _

_Iris groaned as she clutched her stinging face she could hear Hermonie screaming _

"_Let go of her" Ron shouted but then she heard a whack and knew that Ron had been hit_

"_What's wrong with you ugly?" a snatcher laughed Iris clenched her jaw when a large filthy hand dove into her raven locks and pulled her head back causing her to cry out _

"_She's got a tight looking body" Fenir purred she felt her flesh crawl when his slimy tongue dart out slid over her cheek _

_Iris whimpered _

"_Hmm, maybe we should keep the girls we can have some fun, send the boy to the ministry" Scabior suggested, Greyback let go of Iris's hair causing her head to drop forward her curls fell in her face _

"_Hmm well- wait" the wolf snapped and grabbed Iris's face he wretched her bangs away from her face causing her to cry out "What's this then" she felt him prodding her scar causing her to wince _

"_No, don't touch it" she snapped scrambling backwards but hit a pair of legs so she couldn't move_

"_Ah I think the dark lord would be pleased with our bounty" Greyback smirked darkly. Iris cried out in pain as she was booted in her stomach, she hit the dirt face forward and struggled as she was pulled to her feet._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for the reviews so far, I need your opinion though whether Elijah who does eventually show up should stay with the Martins? or should he stay with Iris? <strong>

**So keep on Reviewing **


	17. Chapter 17

Iris's eyes abruptly shot open, she was literally panting merlin she remembered that particular venture she was scared that the snatchers and Greyback would violate her body but they didn't since she was valuable.

Iris's breathing calm down she pushed that horrid memory away and thought back to the last couple of days she hadn't seen Damon since the night of the tomb, and Elena had told her last night that Bonnie's grandmother had died that night as well, her heart went out to the new witch and she knew that Bonnie wouldn't be too happy with any of them especially the vampires.

Today would be her funeral and Iris rolled out of bed knowing that the young girl would need all the support she could get. She had a quick shower and pulled on a simple black knee length dress on and put on a pair of thick tights and slipped on a pair of flats and pulled her hair into a pony tail.

* * *

><p>She had a quick breakfast and headed out towards the cemetery.<p>

"How do you think she's holding up?" Iris asked her and Elena were sitting on Iris's porch swing

"I'm not too sure" Elena admitted "this reminded me of my parents funeral" she muttered and looked at the raven head "What about you?"

"I was a baby when my parents were murdered and their bodies were destroyed but they do have plots" Iris said

Elena frowned at that but decided not to push it

Iris bit her lip and glanced at Elena from the corner of her eye "I bet this has got you thinking about your birth mother am I right?"

Elena sighed and nodded "I just want to know her" she said "and Mr Saltzman knows who she is"

Iris cocked an eyebrow and Elena merely shook her head "Don't ask, but he's got information about her"

"Why don't you just ask him?" Iris asked but before Elena could reply Jenna's car drove into the Gilbert's driveway, she spotted the two teens on the porch

"What are you two doing out here?" she asked "It's cold"

"We were talking about Bonnie's grandmother's funeral, it brought back a lot of memories" Elena said "I know you've been digging around about the adoption and I was wondering if you know anything"

Jenna smiled and nodded "I do" she said and heading back towards her house "come inside"

Elena frowned as she walked several steps down Iris's driveway but noticed that someone wasn't with her. She turned around and saw that Iris was still sitting on her porch swing

"Aren't you coming?"

Iris frowned "It's a private thing, I'm sure-"

Elena rolled her eyes "Nope, you're coming"

Iris rolled her eyes but jumped off of her porch falling in step beside Elena.

Iris followed Elena into the Gilbert's house and spotted Jenna by her laptop, she gave the raven head a smile and gestured towards the computer

"Your dad" she told Elena as Iris leant against the counter "kept everything from his medical notes, blogs and old appointment books in here, I found an entry from the night you were born" she said it in all one breath, this vaguely reminded Iris of Hermonie's and hers first meeting.

Iris could see that Elena was nervous and she had every right to be, this was a big thing

"Patient number and birth certificate, Isobel Peterson"

Elena took a deep breath, Iris licked her lips and asked "do you think that's her real name?"

"Probably not" Jenna shook her head "she's a teenage runaway her first name is probably real, but Peterson? No I doubt it, friend? Classmate not sure, so I searched and found several Petersons born in the same area and in the same year"

Iris tapped her fingers against the table top "two men and a woman named Trudy, watch this"

Iris and Elena leant slightly further and saw a picture pop up, there was two women and a man, there was a caption that read 'Isobel"

"She was a cheerleader" Elena said with a small smile, Iris had learned beforehand that the brunette was a cheerleader and now her biological mother was one as well.

"Trudy still lives there still" Jenna informed them

"What about her?" Iris asked

"I've got nothing" Jenna shrugged her shoulders "But that's not all I found" Iris was growing confused at this

"What else?"

"You know Ric?"

"Mr Saltzman?" Iris asked,

"I think you're the only one who calls him that" Jenna muttered but nodded to Iris's question "anyway his wife was also from around their and her name was also Isobel"

"That's too much of a coincidence" Iris muttered but frowned realising something "Was?"

"She died" Jenna said, Iris glanced over at Elena who looked sad

"I'm going to get change, I'll give you two sometime alone" Iris uttered standing up, she smiled at both of them and was about to leave but Elena called out to her

"Iris, thank you for being there" Elena said sincerely

"You're my friend Elena" she simply said and turned on her heel leaving.

Iris decided to change wanting to get out of this itchy dress, she slipped on a pair of jeans and a light purple v neck sweater. Iris traded her flats for a pair of converses and heard her cell buzzing, she found the device on her desk she saw that she had a message from Elena

'At the grill, see if you can come by, Elena"

"Well that settles dinner then" Iris muttered and grabbed her jacket and keys, she locked the front door behind her and climbed into her car, she buckled herself up and pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

><p>Iris arrived at the grill and saw that it was busier than usual she stood on her tip toes trying to spot Elena or Stephan, she frowned when she couldn't and pushed her way towards the bar sitting down on a stool beside her history teacher<p>

"Hey Mr Saltzman" she smiled

"Iris we're not in class you can call me Alaric, or better yet Ric" he chuckled she blushed and nodded

"Sorry habit, so what's going on here?" she asked ordering a soda

"A fundraiser" he informed her

"Another one? This town is full of them" she muttered causing him to chuckle "So what's this one about?"

"Carole Lockwood is auctioning off bachelors, she got me in it as well-" Iris spat out her drink laughing hard, Ric rolled his eyes but rubbed her back noting that If she carried on she would have trouble breathing

"It's that funny?" he asked

"Sorry" she sniffed and closed her eyes taking a deep breath. "So…I gather that you would want Jenna to win you" she commented slyly

Now it was Ric's turn to cough up his drink and cleared his throat

"Cheeky brat" he commented, making Iris giggle she heard a squeal and saw Elena coming in and was greeting a woman who was with Jenna

"Ric it looks like Jenna's got competition" she muttered seeing the unknown woman eyeing the history teacher

"Ok off you go, I think Elena wants you" Ric lightly shoved off the cheeky teen who grinned and skipped away.

"Elena" she smiled approaching them

"Oh who's this doll?" the woman asked "Aw she's absolutely adorable"

Elena could see Iris cheeks were flushing pink and hid a smile

"Kelly this is Iris Potter, and Iris this is Kelly Donavan, Matt's mother" she introduced them

"Nice to meet you" she said politely

"Aw" she cooed "she's so cute"

"Please make her stop or I will smash her head against the wall" she muttered to Elena who looked amused, she grabbed Iris's arm and pulled her slightly away

"I found out something, Mr Saltzman was married to my mother" she whispered

Iris eyes widened and looked over shoulder towards the history who glanced at both her and Elena and looked away "and that's not all, he thinks that she was killed by a vampire"

"Wow" Iris muttered not expecting that

"I also want to go see Trudy Peterson, but Stefan wouldn't let me" she added on

"Maybe that's a good idea Elena" Iris uttered and quickly added on when she saw the angered look on Elena's face "I just mean Elena I don't want you to get your hopes up and then be disappointed when you find something out you don't like"

Elena smiled softly "I know you're just looking out for me"

Iris smiled at her

"It's starting" Jenna said and literally dragged Iris over to her table, she saw Ric and Damon both standing on the stage. She could see that he was clearly drunk and not at all doing well.

"This is boring" Iris muttered holding her head in her hands

"Oh hush this is fun, I don't get why you didn't by any tickets" Jenna said her hands clenching around her own tickets

"Erm probably because there's no one there my type?" she said comically

Jenna snorted "Damon's up there and his looking at you"

Iris shook her head and looked back towards the stage

"And what do you do bachelor number three?" Carol Lockwood asked

"I'm a plumber" the man stated into the microphone

"Well isn't that wonderful" Carole said "we could always do with more plumbers" she then moved on to Alaric "Number 4 Alaric Saltzman" Iris nudged Jenna who rolled her eyes but couldn't help but grin "What do you do Alaric?"

"I'm a teacher at Mystic High school" he replied

"Oh ladies, beauty and brains" Carole called into the mike.

"And last but not least Damon Salvatore" she said, Iris looked over to him "hmm we don't have a lot on you"

"I'm tough to fit onto a small card" he smirked

"Do you have any hobbies? Travels?" Carole asked

"Oh yes" Damon smiled evilly causing Iris to tense feeling he was about to do something stupid "LA, New York well hell a couple of years ago I was in North Carolina near the Duke campus, I think Alaric went to school there?"

Iris mouth went dry at this, was Damon that far gone to realize that he was goading the man?

"I know your wife went there"

Iris looked over to Elena who looked confused

"I had a drink with her once" he paused "she was…delicious"

Iris heard a scuffle and saw Elena running out past a concerned Carole , Iris ran after her

"Elena" she called seeing the brunette heaving by the road she ran over to her, placing her hand on her arm

Stefan appeared behind them "Elena"

"Was Damon the one that killed her?" Elena asked tearfully, Iris bit her lip feeling saddened for the girl

"I don't know, they never found her body" Stefan said, Iris took a step back knowing that the couple needed a moment

"Oh my god" Elena uttered "I felt sorry for him, I feel like an idiot"

"He doesn't know about the connection" Stefan said

Iris went back inside and saw that the men were being auctioned off, she sighed and went to grab the jacket. She walked over to the door and saw Elena storming out leaving behind a confused looking Damon

"Whoa, what's with her?" he asked her,

Iris's eyes narrowed "Did it make you feel better?" she demanded pulling her jacket on, glaring up at him

"Have you been drinking shorty?" he asked

"Did it make you feel better, rubbing Alaric's dead wife in his face" she snapped

His eyes narrowed at her "Iris-"

"You've ruined any chance so far of getting Elena to at least befriend you" she muttered "Alaric's wife? Well she was her biological mother" she dodged out of the way when she saw him attempting to grab her hand, Iris shook her head the hard edge of her eyes softened slightly at the sight of him

"Don't make people hate you Damon, you'll only feel lonely in the end" she murmured and headed back over to the bar.

* * *

><p>Iris sighed and decided to drive to the boarding house to see if Elena was there. She parked out front and frowned when she saw their front door was opened, curiosity got the best of her and stepped inside she walked down the hall and frowned hearing groaning.<p>

Iris stepped into the drawing and gasped at the sight

"What did you do?" she asked horrified seeing her history teacher on the floor dead, she rushed over to him and fell on to her knees, she placed her cool hand on his cold cheek

"Why do you bring death everywhere with you"? Iris snapped "does human life mean nothing to you?"

"He attacked me" Damon snapped downing his glass of whisky "I defended myself"

Iris shook her head disgusted at his behaviour, Stefan frowned and stepped into the room he saw

"What did you do?" Stefan demanded sitting down beside Iris who gently closed the history teacher's eyelids

"I was defending myself"

"From what?" Iris shouted glaring at him "a human, you're being pathetic"

Damon ignored her stinging comment "You know what?" he said lounging in the arm chair taking a sip of his drink "If Isobel is related to Elena, and Elena is related to Katherine, maybe Katherine sent her to me"

Iris shook her head at this wondering if he was serious

"You've got to stop Damon" Stefan snapped "You don't have to look anymore"

"Your obsession with her will hurt you in the end" Iris said softly he looked at her, his words ringing in his head

"I assume you're going to clean this up?" he finished his drink and left.

"Another death" Iris muttered looking at the lifeless history teacher

Stefan sighed as Iris rested her head again his shoulder, Iris was staring off into space and failed to notice Alaric's hand twitching. She frowned when she felt Stefan tense she gasped and scrambled backwards as Alaric shot up.

"What the?" she asked

Alaric looked around frantically

"He must've turned you" Stefan moved forward "How do you feel?"

"No, I went to stake him and he stabbed me" he grasped his chest, Iris frowned

"Then how?" she shook her head and saw him looking down at a gaudy ring that was on his finger

"Isobel gave this, saying that it would protect me" Alaric said staring off lost in a memory.

"Impossible" Stefan muttered, they all stood up, Iris scoffed

"They're vampires, and witches roaming around I think there can be a magical ring" she said and stretched her arms above her head

"I'm heading home, see you later" Iris called, Stefan made sure she got to her car safe not trusting Damon with her at the moment.

* * *

><p>Iris arrived at home and was glad that it was the weekend she needed that time to relax, she locked the door behind her and turned the light on and headed inside, she kicked her shoes off and padded sock clad feet into the kitchen,<p>

"Hmm what to cook?" she muttered to herself and rummaged through the pantry she opted to make some Shepard pie, once the food was in the oven Iris quickly made her way upstairs and changed clothes, she pulled on a pair of loose bottoms and a random top.

She brushed her hair into a messy bun, and smelt the aroma of food.

Iris plopped down on her couch and turned the television on and watched a movie.

She ended up dozing on the sofa she decided to head to bed.

_Iris strolled through the gardens bored out of her mind, Nicklaus was busy with work she assumed she picked a rose from the bush and twirled it in between her fingers. She walked further out into the garden completely disregarding his rule of not wondering too far out. She was soon in the woods and groaned wanting to mentally slap herself when she saw that she was lost. Iris picked up her skirts slightly and stepped over a fallen branch _

_Her breath hitched when she heard a twig snapped, she looked over her shoulder and felt as if someone was watching her, Iris sped up she could see a slight break in the trees she headed towards there, but then there was another snap near the front causing her to freeze she abruptly stopped and felt a cold sweat come across her. _

_She back pedalled but bumped into something, Iris screamed when she felt someone grab her waist, a large dirty hand slammed against her mouth causing her screams to come out as grunts _

"_Hmm, is that virgin blood I smell" a low voice hissed, she trembled when he moved aside her dark hair revealing the pale column of her throat "It is, you're special you've got his scent all over you" she already knew who he was talking about _

"_Shame he isn't going to be your first or even your last" he snarled, Iris felt anger shoot through her, no she wasn't weak Rebecca would've scolded her for acting so weak, she slammed her heeled foot down on his foot causing his grip to loosen, she took that chance and fled, this was a nightmare, she was running from a vampire and when Nicklaus found her he would be furious. _

_She gasped when the vampire appeared in front of her, she saw that he was built and muscled _

"_Really darling" he drawled and smirked at her flashing her fangs, iris tumbled backwards and scrambled backwards when he stalked towards her, he leapt towards her she kicked her foot out causing him to growl "Enough playing games" he growled and flipped her over so that she was on her stomach_

"_NO!" she screamed her fingers dug into dirt "Please, no" she felt his hands pawing at her and cried when she felt his hands ripping her skirt. The side of her face was pressed against the dirt and screamed when she felt his hands on her behind, she felt his fingers graze her underwear, all of a sudden he was gone, Iris sat up and turned around she could see a blur of movement and then Nicklaus stopped. Iris watched wide eyed as she saw that the man was missing his arms _

"_Do Not Touch What Is Mine" Nicklaus growled looking more menacing then ever _

"_Forgive… me… my Lord, I-" the vampire spluttered blood dribbling down his chin_

"_Apology not necessary" he smirked devishly and proceeded to rip his head, splattering blood on to his face. _

_Iris jumped slightly when he appeared in front of her his eyes dark _

"_Nicklaus-"_

"_Do not speak" he hissed and grabbed her chin "what did I tell you about wondering off into the woods?" _

_She was shaking slightly and leant in closer to him for his heat "I- not to" she gasped as he tugged her towards him _

"_I can smell him on you" he growled, and grabbed a fistful of her hair and lightly pulled her head back revealing her throat, she was now positioned in his lap, she felt his body vibrate slightly his vampire possessiveness overcoming him "You're mine" he growled, she felt a shiver of delight travel through her. _

_Iris gripped on to his broad shoulders and wasn't frightened when she saw his fangs unsheathe. _

_She groaned when he sunk his fangs into her neck and moaned when his tongue dart out and pressed her closer to his body, one hand was splayed against her hip whilst the other travelled under her ripped skirt and caressed her smooth skin._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for the reviews, and here was some of Iris's past, thanks for the feedback about the Elijah situation, I've got an idea now.<strong>

**please leave a REVIEW **


	18. Chapter 18

Iris woke up with a slight smile on her face; she attempted to recall the dream or whatever it was fading away. She glanced at the time and saw that it was about three in the afternoon which didn't surprise her since she had literally no sleep before hand.

Iris sighed and rolled out of bed, she showered quickly and wore a pair of loose flannel bottoms and a camisole, she wasn't planning on going out today, and she had several assignments to do. Iris padded barefooted downstairs and rummaged through her freezer, she opted to have pizza for dinner since it was easy to cook, and she dropped down on her armchair and switched her laptop on and started to work.

Iris chewed on the junk food and sighed having just finished her work and ended up like several on her previous night's spending it in front of the television. Iris headed to bed early since she needed some more sleep.

Iris groaned and rolled over glancing over at her alarm clock, she was that it was nearing noon. She lay back down but was soon forced to sit up again when she heard her cell buzz; she reached over for it but went too far forward and ended up crashing face first onto the floor

"Oww" she muttered and grabbed the cell and saw that it was a message from Elena

'_Want to come over? See you at 1" _

Iris shrugged her shoulders she had nothing better to do.

Iris had a quick shower and slipped on a pair of black skinny jeans and a powdered blue top. She brusher her thick hair and left it out. Iris slipped on her worn out converses and grabbed her keys and wallet along with her jacket, she locked the front door behind her and noted that her railing was a bit wobbly she may have to get it fixed she thought.

* * *

><p>Iris knocked on the front door and a second later it was opened revealing a smiling Elena<p>

"Hey"

"Hi" she grinned and stepped inside, Elena led her into the kitchen where she got the raven head a drink, she plopped down on a stool as Elena sat on the other one, and she sipped her drink and looked at Elena

"Something happened I assume?" Iris said a moment later

"How do you do that? Are you psychic?" Elena asked causing Iris to roll her eyes

"No, I'm observant so?" she said

Elena sighed and then explained last night what happened at the boarding house

"So there are vampires out of the tomb?" she asked this wouldn't bode well for the small town, a bunch of ravenous vampires out of the tomb

"Yeah, but Damon killed one last night" Elena sighed she stood up a moment later "I left my cell upstairs I'll be back in a second"

Iris nodded and finished off her drink, she had just set the glass on the table when there was a knock on the table, knowing that Elena wouldn't have heard that and there was no one else there, she stood up and answered the door

"Damon?" she asked confused as to why the vampire was there

"Flower" he grinned she just frowned remembering what he did a couple of nights ago

"Are you ignoring me? Or is this the silent treatment?" he stepped into the house, Iris wanted to smack him

"No, I'm not but you can't blame me for being cautious since the last time I saw you killed my history teacher" she said folding her arms across her chest

"Ah well he's back isn't he?" Damon rolled his eyes "anyway have you spoken to Stefan recently?"

"Not since a couple of days ago" she answered a frowned adorned her face "what happened?"

Damon sighed and ran his fingers through his hair "we had a fight and he stormed off, when he didn't come back last night, I thought he needed time to cool off"

"And what you haven't seen him since?" Iris asked concerned for her friend

Damon shook his head, "I thought he was spending the night with Elena"

"Well where is he?" she muttered.

"I think I know" Damon said, just then Elena remerged he filled her in.

* * *

><p>"Stay in the car" Damon ordered both girls, Iris nodded not wanting to go out it was pouring with rain, Elena and her were both adamant about coming along with Damon's recon mission.<p>

"This is a nightmare, why would they take him?" Elena asked

"They probably want the grimoire or something" Iris answered and spotted a black figure running towards the car, it was Damon they were huddled underneath an umbrella

"Well what happened? Is he there?" Elena asked frantically

Damon replied through gritted teeth "He's there all right, but the woman who owns the house has been compelled not to let me in"

Iris groaned then her eyes lit up "We can go in though" she said she hadn't done this sort of thing in a while

"No you're not" Damon snapped grabbing her wrist

"No we can help" Elena insisted and also went to move past him but he stopped them, he shoved Iris and Elena both back

"Damon" Iris snapped glaring at him

"You are both not going in there" he said sternly, Iris brows furrowed and she scuffed the ground with the toe of her converse

"Well we can't just do nothing" Elena protested

"They could be doing god knows what to him" Iris muttered

"I've got an idea of someone who can help" he murmured and placed his hand on the small of Iris's back and pushed her towards the car, knowing that the raven head was far more stubborn then Elena

"Fine" Elena huffed and climbed into the car after Iris.

Iris frowned when she saw where they had pulled up

"The school?" she asked unsurely Damon didn't answer and got out of the car, Iris and Elena both exchanged confused looks but got out of the car trailing after the vampire

Iris could see that Damon clearly cared for his brother since she knew who he was going to go ask for help

* * *

><p>"You're alive then" Damon commented. Alaric straightened up his eyes drifted over to Iris who gave him a small smile<p>

"You can't hurt me" the history teacher stated

"I can hurt you"

Iris rolled her eyes and pinched Damon's arm making him hiss "Oww, what the hell?"

"You want his help, and you're threatening him" she replied in a furious whisper

"Fair point" Damon muttered

"We need your help" Elena stated and then explained what had happened

Both Iris and Damon stood back letting her do all the talking

"You seriously think he's going to help us?" Damon muttered to Iris

"Well he's a good man and Stefan is one of his students" iris defended the history teacher

"Are you forgetting that Stefan is a vampire?" he said

Iris shook her head and focused back to the Alaric and Elena's conversation

"Stefan told me about your ring" Elena said

"What about it?" Alaric asked

"Let me recap, you tried to kill me I defended myself and in turned killed you, and then according to my brother as well as little flower here" Iris scrunched up her nose at the nick name "your ring brought you back to life"

"You don't have to be an arse" Iris sighed leaning against the wall

"Do you have a tendency to name call me?" he smirked "not very mature now" he then ruffled her hair causing Iris to duck and attempted to evade him but he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back

"You forgot the part where I attempt to kill you again" Alaric scowled and moved ahead,

"Ah, ah you forgot I have my human shield?" he smirked pulling Iris in front of him

"Why do you always use me?" she snapped

"Because you're cute, and very light therefore easy to move" he said and kissed her temple "No hard feelings though?"

"Arse" Iris repeated, making him chuckle

Elena however was still reasoning with the history teacher

"Mr Saltzman please" Elena pleaded "it's Stefan"

"I'm sorry Elena"

"Told you he wouldn't help" Damon muttered to Iris who rolled her eyes

"Shut up" she snapped "you're the one who killed him, do you wonder why he doesn't want to help?"

Damon's grip tightened for a split second and then released her, he moved so that he was next to the petite raven head

"That's a shame" he said casually "because the woman in charge could tell you where your wife is"

This caused the trio to turn and face him

"You're lying" Alaric frowned looking at the vampire

"Am I?" Damon shrugged and grabbed Iris's wrist "why don't you ask her yourself" but the man didn't move "coward"

Damon then tugged Iris towards the door with Elena on their heels

"Really calling him a coward? Do you want him to help us?" Iris whispered

"Ssh, it's all part of the plan" he told her, they were just at the door way when Alaric halted them

"Wait" he said and sighed looking at them "I'll go"

* * *

><p>Iris and Damon waited as Alaric went to his car along with Elena, the former witch assumed that she was asking him about her birth mother<p>

"So?" Iris rocked on the balls of her feet "you know-"

"You're not coming in with us" Damon cut her off, she pouted

"Why the hell not?" she demanded "I can fight-"

"Really?" he asked looking amused, and gave her a once over, she was petite and slender

"You look like you can barely raise a stake"

Iris scoffed "never underestimate people Damon" she folded her arms in front of her chest

"I'm coming in with you and Alaric, you guys need all that back up you can get"

Damon growled and surprised her by pinning her to the door of the car

"How do you expect me to get Stefan and protect you at the same time?" he snapped he wouldn't admit it out loud but he cared for the English girl

"Who said I needed protected" she snapped her emerald orbs turning a jade colour

"Honestly Iris" he leaned in close "if Stefan couldn't protect himself you think you could?"

She frowned not wanting him to divulge her secret from him ad remained tight lip

"You and Elena are going to stay in the car" he snapped and then tugged her back into the classroom, where Iris saw an impressive collection of weapons laid down on Alaric's desk

Elena looked between the two people and saw Iris cheeks were flushed but could tell that the girl wasn't embarrassed more like she was angry, but she was with Damon and that vampire irritating her beyond belief

"Whoa" Iris muttered walking towards the desk, she lightly touched what looks like a cross-brow "teacher by day and vampire hunter by night" Damon commented

Alaric glared at him "I have you to thank for that"

Iris knew he was talking about his wife and discreetly glanced at Elena who looked down; Iris lightly squeezed the taller girl's hand who gave her a shaky smile

"Just get me in and I'll get Stefan out" Damon said

Iris snorted "Seriously that's your plan? And I thought I had bad ones"

"That's it? Just take them on all by yourself?" Elena asked

"Well I'll be stealthier than that hopefully" Damon said sarcastically. Iris rolled her eyes and lightly tapped Elena's arm causing her to look at her, she picked up a vervaine dart, Elena nodded and picked one up as well

"What are you doing?" Alaric asked looking at the two teenage girls

"Well we're going with you" Elena replied

"No way" Damon shook his head "I already told Iris-"

"But you two need us" Iris snapped "we can cause a distraction and get Stefan out"

Elena nodded and squared her shoulders

"No, you both will get yourself killed" he snapped, Iris frowned

"What is it with men? They can't accept help from a woman" she muttered

Damon ignored her and Elena "So when you get me in, get out quick as you can"

"Damon-" Iris stomped her foot

"Fine" he growled "You two can drive the getaway car"

"That doesn't make sense" Iris shook her head, Alaric was secretly amused seeing someone so sweet looking getting under the vampire's skin

"I don't care" Damon snapped "I can't get distracted by you"

"Mr Saltzman-"

"Sorry Iris" she growled as Alaric and Damon walked ahead of them

"Oh now he's concerned about my safety but was using me earlier as a human shield" she muttered, Iris heard Elena sighing and smiled at the brunette

"Don't worry we'll get him back" she assured her, Elena smiled and nodded

* * *

><p>Iris and Elena moved in to front seat of the car, Elena on the driver's side whilst she rode in the passenger<p>

"Stay here" Damon ordered looking at the pair of them, "I mean it Iris"

Irish sighed but nodded she watched both Damon and Alaric go ahead towards the house; there was a tense silence between them, both was too nervous to speak.

Iris sighed and leant her head against window pane, she frowned when she saw Elena getting a vervaine dart out, she opened the car door and climbing out

"Whoa, Elena what are you doing"? Iris called climbing out of the same side

"I can't just sit here" she stated, Iris sighed and licked her lips

"Maybe we should listen to Damon" she suggested

"I'm going in there whether you like it or not" Elena ran off Iris sighed and followed after her.

Iris rounded the corner and saw Elena run down towards the basement; she rounded another corner but froze when she saw a vampire guarding the doorway

"Crap, crap, crap" she muttered and stiffened when the vampire head snapped up, she watched with wide eyes as he sniffed the air and gasped when his eyes met hers. Iris took a hurried step backwards and gripped the vervaine dart, she clenched her eyes shut but frowned when she felt nothing, and peeked one eye open and saw Damon standing behind the decapitated vampire.

"Iris" Damon growled storming towards her, she could see that he wasn't messing around, no he was deadly serious, she held up her hands

"I went to find Elena she ran off" she said quickly

Damon growled and gripped her by her upper arm and dragged her down the stairs

"We seriously need to talk about boundaries" he muttered, Iris scoffed Damon paused forcing Iris to stop

"What?" she asked looking at him.

"I can hear Elena" Damon stated and dragged Iris towards the basement where Elena's voice was coming from

"You shouldn't be here" Iris heard Stefan say he looked up when he saw Damon and Iris "and now you brought Iris" he muttered

"They were supposed to stay in the car" Damon said, Iris rolled her eyes and looked at him,

"Elena rope" Damon called Elena quickly cut Stefan down "Can you get him to the car?"

Elena nodded and helped Stefan up, they ran towards the exit, Iris saw Damon running the other way she followed after him

"What are you doing?" he snapped

"Making sure you don't get your arse handed to you on a platter" she said "Now come on" she grabbed his hand "come on"

"Go with Elena, Iris"

"Only if you come with me" when he didn't move "Then I'm not going either"

He opened his mouth about to argue but was suddenly slammed in to the wall by another vampire.

"Damon" she yelled and backed away when she saw the vampire leering at her

"Whose your friend?" he asked licking his lips "she smells delicious" Iris backed away seeing him coming towards her

"You will never know how she tastes" Damon snarled and grabbed the vampire from behind and slammed him into the wall. "IRIS RUN NOW!"

Iris gasped as more vampires appeared attacking Damon, Iris skirted around the edge looking around for a weapon, her eyes widened as she was suddenly slammed into a wall, she grunted in pain and felt a heavy weight atop her

"Oh you do smell delectable" the vampire's eyes redden and his fangs lengthened, Iris gripped tightly on to the dart and stabbed into his neck causing him shout in pain. She shoved him off of him and scrambled onto her feet but was off of them in the next half second.

"I want a taste" a tall brown haired vampire growled and grabbed her wrist

"NO LET GO" she shouted and gasped when there was a resounding sound of a gun going off, the vampire was off of her, she looked up and saw that it was Alaric, he reached down and easily pulled her onto her unsteady feet, he placed a hand on her shoulder

"I'm going after Frederick" Damon stated killing the final vampire and sped off, Iris went to run after him but Alaric grip tightened on her

"You're staying with me" he said

"It's not safe here either-"she saw another vampire heading towards Alaric "WATCH OUT"

He spun around and stabbed the vervaine dart into the vampire's neck.

Just then Damon came back looking angry

"He's gone" he snapped and looked at Iris "are you ok?"

"Yeah let's just get out of here" Iris grabbed his hand, he could see a small bruise forming on her temple and lightly prodded it, she hissed and batted his hand away

"I'm going to kill him" Damon growled and pulled her towards him

"Another time, let's just go" Iris insisted

Damon grabbed her hand and tugged Iris towards the front door with Alaric following closely behind

"Holy crap" Iris muttered seeing that the outside of the house was surrounded by vampires, Damon pulled her back into the house

"What are we going to do?" she asked looking at them men

Damon frowned and glanced back to Alaric "How many more of those darts do you have?" he asked

"One" he answered

"We're so screwed" she muttered

"No we're not" Damon said looking at her "Give her your ring"

Iris's eyes widened and shook her head when she saw Alaric taking his ring off

"No" she refused to take it "It's yours"

Damon growled and grabbed her wrist causing her to wince he used his other hand to grip her chin forcing her to look at him

"You haven't listen to me once today and look where's that got you" he snapped and took the ring off of ring, he forced it onto her finger

"Careful" Alaric snapped seeing the way he was handling her. "So that stuff you said about my wife was a lie?"

Iris could hear the disappointment in the history teacher's voice

"Yes" he stated

Just then a woman entered, Iris recognised her as one of the vampire's from the tomb

"Stop" she called halting all the vampires, Iris looked down and realised that she was clutching on to Damon's hand "What's going on here?" she entered along with Anna, Damon tugged Iris closer positioning her behind him "What did you do?"

"Me?" Damon asked in disbelief

"Your band of vampires spent the day torturing Stefan" Iris scoffed "and she's questioning us" she muttered causing Damon to snicker and Alaric's lips to twitch in amusement

The woman looked regal and composed to Iris, who was peeking around Damon slightly to see what was happening

"The parties who had partaken in this will be dealt with" the woman announced

Iris eyes widened as Damon held a knife up to the woman's throat

"Our arrangement doesn't work if you can't control them" Damon snarled, Alaric stood next to Iris

"This wasn't supposed to happen"

"Well it did" he moved back to Iris and gently grabbed her wrist and tugged the out of the door, Alaric had went ahead since he drove himself over "If I had a good side, that wouldn't be a way to get on it" with that Damon pulled Iris out of the door

"Get on" she had a confused look but it was soon cleared up when he crouched down in front of her, she clamoured on to his back and tucked her face in between his shoulder blades, she felt the wind whipping past her hair.

* * *

><p>They arrived where Stefan and Elena were; Damon lowered Iris on to the ground and lightly gripped on to her arm to steady the slightly dizzy petite teen,<p>

"You ok?" he asked amused seeing her hair was in a chaotic mess

"Yep, let's never do that again" she muttered he chuckled but nodded,

"Oh Iris" Elena launched herself into her arms causing the raven head to stumble back, bus she returned her hug, Iris looked over Elena's shoulder and saw Stefan who looked horrified. Elena pulled back and pinched Iris

"Oww, what the hell?" she hissed rubbing the sore spot

"Never do that again" the brunette scolded her she was worried out of her mind for the raven head

"Ok, let's go" she said

Iris sighed when she finally arrived home, she had learnt on the car journey that Elena had given Stephan her blood because he was going to die, and now the brunette was going to be spending the night with him, to clear several of their issues up.

Iris munched down an apple and turned her hallway lights on so she wouldn't bump into anything she needed to get change she thought. Iris dumped the apple core in the bin not getting use to calling the appliance trash, she turned her bedroom light on and changed into a pair of shorts that rested low on her slender hips and a loose thin shirt.

Iris skipped down her stairs and glanced at the time it was nearing ten in the evening. She was far too restless to go to sleep since she had spent most of yesterday asleep, she flicked the television on and paused that the film Titanic, and settled down to watch that, it was one of her favourites.

* * *

><p>Two hours had passed and Iris was half asleep on the couch she was startled awake when there was a pounding on her front door<p>

"Who is it?" she called and bit her lip when she got no reply, she grabbed her bat and held it up, she took a deep breath and wrenched the door open and frowned when she saw no one there, Iris stepped out of the porch frowning but screamed and swung her bat hard when someone jumped in front of her

"Argh" Damon yelled holding his head, blood was seeping from him "What the fuck-"

"Well who the hell jumps out from the bushes" she shouted back he groaned, Iris giggled causing him to glare at her "what you so deserved it" she drawled

Damon rolled his eyes a wicked smirk on his face, and ruffled her hair causing the petite girl to huff and pout, he loved riling her up she was adorable when she was.

"What are you doing here anyway?" she asked putting her bat down and moved passed him towards her porch swing, he dropped down beside her and placed him arm behind her

"I came here to check up on you"

Iris snorted at that "No seriously what are you doing here?"

Damon rolled his blue eyes and lightly nudged her "Really"

"So you're not going to go all psycho on me about the whole incident back there?"

Damon eyes narrowed "What about you sucking at following orders?"

She chuckled "I prefer to do things my way occasionally" she shrugged her shoulders that was true enough she had spent her life leading the light side to war.

"Hmm about that, don't do that again, when I tell you something it's usually because I don't want you dead"

A goofy smile spread across her face

"What?" he snapped, she grinned at him

"You like me" she stated clearly, he scoffed

"Pfft I-" he saw the look she was giving him making him roll his eyes "fine I do happy now?"

"Immensely" she drawled, he ruffled her hair she batted his hand away

"I find you bearable" he nodded

"Making me the one person in this town that you don't hate" she murmured "How's Stefan?"

"He's with Elena he's fallen off the wagon so to speak"

Iris frowned "Didn't he try to at least control his blood lust instead of shutting it down like that?"

Damon shook his head "No, that's the problem Stefan never learned to control it, he didn't want to go near human blood after he wiped out a whole village, he would black out and forget what he'd done but then when he does remember he would feel remorseful"

Iris jaw dropped at this "So we got a potential crazed vamp on the loose? Beside you of course"

"Possibly" Damon nodded and saw her yawning for the fifth time "You humans need your sleep"

"Well we're all not-"he placed his hand over her mouth

"Just go to bed" he leant forward and kissed her temple and then was gone, leaving Iris swinging on the porch swing on her own, she closed her eyes when she felt the breeze on her skin and looked up at the starry night, about five minutes later she headed inside.

Iris pulled the covers up and reached out to switch off the lamp she paused seeing Alaric's ring, she reminded herself to return that to him in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here's another chapter done thought I wouldn't be able to publish it since I had a hectic day, anyway thanks for the reviews so far hope you enjoyed it<strong>

**Please leave a REVIEW**


	19. Chapter 19

Iris groaned and slammed her hand down on her blaring alarm clock, she sat up and wiped the slight drool off her face and squinted her eyes and saw that she had about an hour to get ready before she needed to leave for school. It took her another five minutes to actually get out of bed.

Iris brushed her teeth and turned the shower faucet on and stripped out of her night clothes, she stepped in and sighed when the hot water hit her skin, she scrubbed her skin with vanilla scented soap and once she was cleaned and shampooed her hair, Iris dried herself off and slipped on some underwear and looked through her closet and opted to wear a pair if dark denim skinny jeans and a quarter length printed top, she brushed her hair and braided it.

Iris pulled on a pair of ballet flats and had some toast and tea before she left. She grabbed her school bag and keys and slipped on her jacket, as she locked her front door and glanced over to the Gilberts driveway, she spotted another car sitting there and frowned wondering who was visiting this early, she shrugged it off as it wasn't any of her business.

Iris walked down her porch and pulled her jacket tighter around herself since it was freezing. She climbed into her car and buckled herself in and drove to school.

* * *

><p>Iris pulled up in the school parking lot, just as she slammed the car door behind her Caroline attacked her<p>

"Iris" she grinned causing the raven head to quirk an eyebrow

"Caroline" she smiled as they walked into school together "How are you?" she asked

"I'm good" she noted the blond eyes travelled over to Matt who was by his locker

"Anything going on between you guys then?" she asked as they stopped at her locker

"It's here and there" Caroline sighed

"Don't worry soon enough he'll be eating out of your hand" Iris muttered, she saw there was a look of excitement on the blond haired girl's face

"What else is going on?" she asked

"Well there's a founders party, you fancy coming I'm competing in the Miss Mystic Falls pageant"

Iris smiled wryly, "A party?" she shook head "I don't think so"

"Oh why not?" Caroline whined

"Me and parties don't mix" Iris shook her head

"Oh come on Iris-"

"I'll show up at the next big party" she nodded Caroline sighed but agreed

"Fine you better" Caroline muttered "I think it's a masquerade one"

Iris smiled "Sounds like fun"

"Iris can I have a word with you?" she turned around facing Alaric,

"Erm, I'll catch you later" she told Caroline who nodded and skipped away, Iris followed after the history teacher into his class room.

"Iris about last night I would appreciate if you don't tell anyone about it"

Iris nodded "Couldn't agree more" she said and dug her hand into her pocket pulling out his ring "this belongs to you" she handed the gaudy ring to him which he slipped on to his finger "I wanted to say thank you as well for yesterday" she smiled at him

Alaric smiled at the teen "No problem, let's just not do anything like that again soon, I don't think I could handle it"

"You and me both Ric" Iris muttered causing him to cast a curious look over her. Before he could say anything the bell rang

"I'll see you later Ric" she grinned and waltzed off.

The rest of the day dragged by and she had caught a few glimpses of Bonnie but the girl was set on not making any contact with her, and when she had asked Elena the brunette also stated that Bonnie hadn't spoken to her as well, they agreed to leave her alone since she probably needed some space.

Iris headed into the library

"Hey Rose" she greeted the old lady who smiled at her

"Hello dear, haven't seen you for the last couple of days" she commented

"Yeah I've been with Elena and the others"

"Making friends? That's wonderful" Rose said, Iris nodded and pushed the car full of returned books towards the aisle

"I know" she smiled and headed off helping her out.

* * *

><p>Iris arrived home with her box of takeout not in the mood to cook, she knew that it was the founders party so everyone was busy, she was fine with that since had time to actually do Alaric's essay, Iris placed the bag full of food on the table and ran upstairs to get change, she slipped on a tank top and a flannel pants.<p>

Iris munched on her food and read up on some of her source books she had taken out from the library she glanced up at the television and returned back to work, she noted that Stephan wasn't in school today she assumed it had something to do with what happened last night.

Iris slipped on her pair flats and grabbed the full trash bag needing to clear it out, she hurriedly dumped it into the bins at front and ran upstairs not before seeing a man by Elena's driveway, and she tensed when he walked over to her.

"Hey" he called "I'm John Gilbert, you must be the new neighbour"

Iris smiled politely; she felt her skin crawl at his presence but plastered a smile on to his face

"Yes that's me, I'm Iris Potter" he held out his hand which she shook

"Well I'll see you later" he said and walked away, Iris frowned but headed back inside.

When John heard the young girl's door shutting, he turned back well that was one part of the plan done, he had introduced himself to the girl she didn't look dangerous but looks can be deceiving plus he had noted that she was close friends with the vampires.

Iris dropped onto her double bed and crawled under the covers falling fast asleep, this was one of the most ordinary days she had experienced so far. Her eyelids soon grew heavy and she succumbs to sleep.

* * *

><p>"<em>No it's like this" Kol said readjusting her grip on the bow "Why are you so hard to teach? Rebecca wasn't that bad at this"<em>

"_Well perhaps it was because she had Elijah as her teacher" Iris muttered and squeaked when he pinched her _

"_You are impossible" he growled and stormed off _

"_Oh come on Kohl" she called and ran after him "Ok, ok I'll take it seriously" she trailed after him they were going towards the lake "Kol" she ran in front of him facing him and placing her hands on his chest "sorry" she looked at him beneath her lashes_

"_Ergh there's a way you can make it up to me" he smirked reminding her of Nicklaus _

"_Oh?" _

"_How about a little swim" he suggested grinning predatorily _

"_No, no way" she scoffed and shrieked when he threw her over his shoulder and ran towards the lake "KOL put me down you miscreant" she screamed pounding her small fists against his back he was laughing hard. _

_She screamed when he chucked her into the lake, she was drenched _

"_Oh I'm going to tell mother" Henrik yelled laughing and ran off back towards the large house. _

"_Iris come on!" Kol yelled out and she stood shivering and took his hand at the last minute she pulled him into the water _

"_IRIS" he yelled she giggled and picked up her sodden skirts and ran towards the manor. She ran past the maids and Ester who merely chuckled hearing what happened from her youngest. Iris ran into towards the library knowing that there would be a fire roaring there. _

_The doors slammed behind her, she moved towards the fire shivering she stared into the fire and jump when she felt strong arms wrap around her_

"_You have no idea how desirable you look with your clothes clinging to your luscious body" a deep voice purred into her ear, she bit her lip to stop herself from moaning when she felt his delicious lips kissing her neck_

"_Nicklaus you can't anyone can come-"_

"_The doors locked my love" he purred and nibbled her skin causing her to moan quietly, "best get you out of these clothes before you catch a cold" she felt his fingers slide down her shoulder to her collar bone, he caressed her chilled skin and slowly unknotted the laces of her dress. _

* * *

><p>Iris groaned hearing her alarm ring, she sighed and the dream from last night was fading away from her mind but it left her with a pleasant feeling in her gut. She rolled out of bed and freshened up, she piled her hair into a messy bun and rummaged through her closet putting on a knee length skirt and a long sleeve sweater, she slipped on her shoes and headed downstairs for breakfast.<p>

Iris made herself some tea and toast, after eating she grabbed her jacket and locked the door behind her and walked towards her car, waving at Elena who was using Jenna's car for some reason.

Iris sighed and thumped her head against the desk they were currently in history Alaric was droning on and on

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked he was in school today coping with his blood lust, Elena had told her what happened at the party on their way to class

"This is boring" she stated a second before those words came out of her mouth Alaric stopped talking causing everyone to hear what she had just said, Iris blushed seeing the looks she was getting "Stefan, don't say things like that" she said quickly causing her classmates to snigger, "sorry Mr Saltzman, boys these days" she tusked and smiled brightly

"What I-" Stefan floundered, Alaric rolled his eyes and went back to his lecture

"You're evil Iris" he muttered

"Sorry Stef, but it was funny" she grinned "you have to admit it"

A grin spread across his face and he reluctantly nodded "Fine it was"

* * *

><p>It was the next day and Iris was lounging next to Elena who was busy writing her speech for the pageant<p>

"I didn't know you was in to this stuff" Iris commented leaning over to see her speech and scoffed at what she had wrote,

"I took part in it because it was something me and my mum did together" Elena said

"Ah, it makes sense" Iris muttered "well why don't I help you out?" without further ado Iris took the piece of paper Elena had been writing on and worked on it.

"There ta da" Iris declared handing her the speech back, she saw Elena's eyes flickering back and forth a smile appeared on her face

"Wow it's really good" she said and hugged her

"Yet you sound so surprised" she drawled Elena rolled her eyes and shoved her causing Iris to pout "and I thought we were supposed to be friends"

Elena chuckled "I'll be back, you still coming with me?" she was referring to dress shopping

"I have nothing better to do, besides who goes shopping for a big event on the actual day?"

Elena rolled her eyes "don't start I got the same thing off of Caroline, you sure don't want to come?"

"Nah, so not my scene, but I definitely be there for the next party"

Elena frowned but nodded not wanting to force her to do anything "Ok"

Iris waited on the bench scuffing her converses on the gravel covered floor

"Ah flower I was wondering when I would be running into you" a familiar voice said, she smiled as Damon dropped down next to her

"Hi" she grinned

"Hey, so are you coming to the big shin dig?" he asked lightly tugging one of her raven curls

"Afraid not, but have fun" she said

"Why? It'll be fun" she gave him a look causing him to sigh "fine they'll be drinks"

"I'm underage" she said deadpanned

"Well I could always sneak you one" he smirked Iris chuckled

"Seriously? You're offering me to get drunk to go to a party?" she asked

He shrugged "Why not?"

"You're impossible"

"And totally hot"

"Cocky" she replied

"Seductive"

"Arrogant"

"Sexy"

"A Butt head"

"A butt head? That's not even a real word" he scoffed enjoying their game

"It is"

"It isn't"

"It is" she stomped her small foot

"Are you seriously acting like a child?"

"Me? You started it, and you're a 100 something vampire"

He chuckled and nudged her making her giggle she elbowed him lightly,

"You're fun and insanely beautiful" he said genuinely, she blushed and knew that he wasn't hitting on her or anything. She saw Bonnie staring at her

"Hey Bonnie" Iris smiled at her but it dropped when she didn't return it

"Can I talk to you alone?" she asked her eyes flickering back towards Damon, who merely smirked and waved.

"Sure" Iris followed her a couple of feet away, but she knew that it was no use since the vampire was probably eavesdropping "Is everything ok?"

"It's not worth talking about" Bonnie said frowning

"Not worth talking about?" Iris repeated looking at the witch "It's obviously something"

Bonnie sighed a hard edge coming into her eyes "Alright it's something, everything is not ok" she paused "everything my grams did was to protect us from those vampires in the tomb but now they're out, that means my grams died for nothing"

Iris was lost for words not knowing what to say "Bonnie I know it must've hurt losing her-"

"No you don't" she snapped causing Iris to jump "What? You think your parents being dead you know everything" Iris shook her head "if you really knew then you wouldn't be talking to Damon let alone flirting with him"

"Flirting?" Iris asked stunned "ew he's a friend"

Bonnie shook her head "I blame him and Stefan for my grams death"

"Bonnie-"

"Leave me alone Iris" she stormed off leaving a downhearted Iris behind

"Low blow about bringing your parents into this" Damon commented, she turned around he appeared in front of her

"It's your bloody fault" she snapped hitting him on the arm

"What did I do?" he asked confused

"You piss everyone off" she muttered

He shrugged "Can't blame me, it's in my nature"

"Damn right" Iris muttered and headed back to bench for her jacket and bag. She sat back down on the bench Damon dropped beside her, they waited for Elena

"Finally" Iris said seeing the brunette

"Sorry, I just had a run in with Bonnie" Elena said

"So did I, see you later Damon" she called over her shoulder, they would be using Iris's car.

* * *

><p>After an hour shopping Iris drove them home<p>

"Nice choice of dress" Iris murmured pulling into her driveway "can't believe you was actually going for that horrid pink number"

Elena chuckled "You made your opinion on that particular dress quiet clear" Iris blushed when she did recall that event since she had practically screamed out how ugly it was in front of the clerk, she profusely apologised but the clerk gave her a dirty look hearing Iris calling her an unsavoury name

"Yeah well" she shrugged her shoulders "I met your uncle the other night"

"Oh?" Elena asked looking at her as they unbuckled their seatbelts

"Yep, no offence Elena he kind of creeps me out" she commented, Elena smiled and shook her head

"He's not the most favourite family member"

Iris climbed out of the car and unlocked the trunk grabbing some of her shopping bags; she had gone on a small spree whilst Elena had been looking for dresses

"Have fun at the party" she called

"I'll try to" Elena smiled and waved good bye.

Iris walked up her driveway and climbed the steps up to her porch, she unlocked the door and placed the shopping bags by the door, she'll sought through them later she decided. Iris headed into her kitchen and looked through the cupboards; she hummed to the radio and decided to head to the grill knowing it would be quiet there. She grabbed her bag and the current novel she was reading which turned out to be 'Jane Eyre'

* * *

><p>Iris settle down in the booth and ordered a cheeseburger which was turning into one of her favourite American meal with a side order of fries, she sipped her soda and thumbed through the novel trying to find her place. Sure enough the place wasn't that busy just a few patrons here and there.<p>

She looked up when she heard the chair opposite her scraping against the wooden floors

"Mind if I join you?"

"Sure" Iris smiled at the history teacher "So what's up Ric?"

Alaric smiled at her "Not much, I thought you would be at the party" his food had arrived, she swallowed down her fry

"Hmm, parties I don't like so much, too many people"

Alaric cocked an eyebrow at that "Too many-"

"Yep, plus it's a pageant as well, don't see the point of that really" Iris shrugged her shoulders "You so know what's going to happen anyway"

"Humour me" Alaric smiled wryly,

Iris grinned "well it's a Miss Mystic Falls pageant, thus Elena and Caroline are obviously going to be competing and my assumption is that it'll be them two be the last ones standing, therefore bring out Caroline's competitive nature since she wants to best Elena at something, however Elena wouldn't be that bothered whether she wins or lose and in turn Caroline will have the edge since she would want it so much, so if I'm correct Caroline Forbes will win" she said in all in one breath. And chuckled seeing Alaric gaping at her

"Whoa"

"I know" she smiled

"So you reasoned to yourself that there was no point in going because you probably know how the evening would turn out?" he asked amused by her. She was really a sweet little thing he thought

"That and I can't be bothered to get dress up" she nodded, making Alaric laugh

"Good point"

"I always have one" she said cheekily. They ate there meal in comfortable silence, Iris sipped her drink and noted Jenna at the bar eyeing them

A small smile came across her face earning an inquisitive look from the history teacher

"What?"

"I think Jenna thinks I'm competition which is completely wrong since you're way older then, not saying that you're older per say-"

"Iris hush" Alaric spoke over her, causing her to give him a sheepish smile, she rubbed the back of her neck

"Right, I'm babbling aren't I?"

"You think" he said deadpanned, Iris laughed

"Anyway go talk to her" Iris insisted, Alaric chuckled but stood up pulling out a few bills from his wallet to cover his meal and hers, he saw her face when he did this and chuckled

"Next time it's your treat. We should do this again, you're good company" Ric smiled and ruffled her hair, Iris nodded and watched him walk away, as soon as he did she flattened her hair or at least attempted to

"Why does everyone go for the hair?" she muttered.

When it reached nine in the evening Iris decided to head off home, she laid a few bills down and slipped on her jacket and grabbed her bag and walked out.

* * *

><p>Iris arrived home and kicked off her shoes and padded upstairs grabbing her shopping bags along the way, she changed out of her clothes into something comfortable and put away her new clothes. She lay down on her bed and surf the internet.<p>

After about an hour Iris began to feel drowsy and ended up asleep on the foot of her bed. Her arm dangled over the edge.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There ya go another chapter. Just like to clarify a few things, Damon didn't know that Iris is a supernatural creature thus he wouldn't realize that the Gilbert ring wouldn't work for her. Also Iris knows she's not normal(she was a witch) but she also isn't entirely too what extent.<strong>

**Thanks for the reviews and whatnot, so please leave a REVIEW. **


	20. Chapter 20

Iris was woken up by the shrill sound of her cell ringing startling her, she reached for her cell but ended up rolling off of the double bed landing on the floor with a thud

"Bloody hell" she grumbled and grabbed the loud device "What?" she snapped into the mouthpiece

"Iris?" she recognised it as Elena "you really aren't a morning person"

"What gave me away?" she muttered and glanced at the time it was seven in the morning "What's up?"

"I- can you come over please?" she asked sounding desperate, causing Iris to frown something must've happened at the party

"Sure. I'll be there in fifteen minutes"

"Ok thanks. Bye"

Iris hanged up and hurried into the bathroom, she had the quickest shower possible and dried herself off, after putting on her underwear, she sipped on a pair cream colored chinos and paired it with a chocolate coloured cotton sweater, she brushed her hair and left it out and slipped on a pair of nude coloured flats. She grabbed her keys and locked her door behind her.

* * *

><p>Iris was currently sitting in Elena's kitchen having breakfast<p>

"Wow, so what he just attacked the girl and beat Damon?" she asked sipping her tea

"Yes" Elena said, "I…he just lost complete control, I feel like it's my fault"

"Kind of is" Iris muttered and saw the glare Elena was giving her "You did save him though Elena, in a way it's a good thing"

"How so?" Elena asked leaning her against the counter

"Because" she swallowed her toast "he needs to learn to control his blood lust, Elena not just shut down otherwise it would be a disaster"

Elena nodded that made sense

"Are you coming to school?" Iris asked looking at her

"No I think I'm going to check on Stefan, you want to come? He could do with all the friends he can get"

Iris nodded smiling "Sure why not, I'm driving"

"Ergh your car is a rust bucket Iris" the brunette muttered, Iris rolled her eyes and grabbed her jacket, not in the mood for school today.

"It's a classic" Iris defended her car "saved my life"

Elena shook her head amused, unknown to her how true Iris's words were, the raven head shuddered recalling the events in the forbidden forest.

* * *

><p>Iris drove them towards the Salvatore boarding house<p>

"Any more run-ins with Bonnie?" the petite girl asked pulling up to the large gravel driveway

"Not really, she's blowing me off" Elena said looking down

Iris squeezed her hand giving her a reassuring smile "Don't worry she'll come round, witches are servants of nature so she and her grams went against their beliefs Elena, but holding a grudge does get tiring though"

Elena looked at her curiously "How do you know all of this?"

"Oh I read it in a book" she lied

Elena gave her an unsure nod, both girls got out of the car and walked up to the boarding house.

Iris was currently roaming the halls of the Salvatore boarding house whilst Elena was outside the cell where Stefan was locked up. She entered a large library and had a strong sense of déjà vu, her head swam as she recalled a blond and a chocolate haired man. She shook it off and decided to go find Elena.

She walked into the foyer and saw Elena

"Good, I was looking for you" Elena said

"Well here I am" she jumped the last three steps appearing in front of her. "So is Damon back yet?"

"No" Elena said

"Wait! Where are you going?" she asked seeing Elena heading back down to the basement "Shouldn't you wait for Damon before going back"? She asked knowing that the vampire had accompanied her on her first visit.

"He needs me, I'm not waiting"

"Ergh you're a stubborn arse" Iris muttered running after her "Elena"

Iris followed after her down the stairs and heard Stefan shouted for Elena to leave him alone, he groaned when he saw Iris,

"Iris get her and yourself out of here" he yelled

"Elena you heard him, leave the vampire alone" Iris snapped but Elena ignored them both and opened the cell and stepping inside. Iris swore and was about to step in but Stefan snarled

"No IRIS don't your blood" his fangs extended "I want it, every last drop"

Iris eyes widened she immediately backed away "I'll wait upstairs" without another word she ran upstairs

"What was that about?" Elena asked hearing the petite girl's footsteps fading away.

"Iris, her blood is intoxicating to vampires; my blood lust won't handle her not yet at least"

"But you coped with having her around before" Elena frowned

"I know, I just have to get used to it again" Stefan said rescinding his fangs.

* * *

><p>Iris sighed and dropped down on to the squashy armchair, her head perked up when she saw Damon entering the room<p>

"Hmm interesting" he smirked walking further into the room

"What?" she asked

"Well Stefan got a taste of human blood last night, makes me wonder how yours would taste" she jumped when he appeared in front of her

"And you're not going to find out" she hissed "What's with vampires and wanting my blood" she muttered and stood up she went to walk around him but he blocked her path, she stepped again around him but again he blocked her path

"Damon would you quit it, you're like an annoying brother" she muttered and stiffened slightly when he picked up a tendril of her curl

"You wonder why vampires want your blood" he murmured coming even closer she felt his chest brush against hers "it's because your blood smells exquisite, so just a small taste?" he leant forward Iris tensed as his hand slid up her arm

"No" Iris snapped and glared at him "I'm not some toy Damon, and you're definitely not getting my blood " she spat, her emerald orbs glared into his icy blue, Damon's eyes widen when he saw a golden tinge to her orbs, he shouted in pain and clutched his head it felt like he was having an aneurysm

Iris gasped and took several steps backward till her back hit the wall and let go of her hold over Damon,

He groaned and looked at her, "What the hell-"

"I'm sorry" she yelled out quickly, this wasn't supposed to happen she thought all her magic was gone, she was just meant to be an abomination of nature apparently and her magic was supposed to be drained away from her.

Damon eyes softened seeing her state, he appeared in front of her, "Hey, hey it's ok" he soothed and pulled her into his arms and lightly stroked his hand down her back stilling her trembling form

"What was that?" he asked

"I have no clue" she said he could tell that she was telling the truth

"Ok" he murmured he would definitely have to keep a close eye on her now thought,

"Where's Stefan and Elena?" he asked

"She's in the cellar with him" Iris said pulling out of his hold

Damon cocked an eyebrow "and what you trust him"?

"He loves her I doubt he's going to do anything to hurt her" Iris shook her head

"Hmm but even the ones you love have a way of hurting you" Damon said, Iris glanced back over to him

"The way Katherine hurt you?" she asked softly

Damon scowled and swaggered over to his drinks and poured himself a glass

"Yeah like that"

"Damon, you need to move on from her" she stated heading towards the door "do you really want to waste any more time on her? Is she worth it you can be happier you know?"

Damon looked at her thoughtfully "You sound so mature Iris, for someone so young"

Iris tucked in stray curl "I had to grow up fast" she shrugged her shoulders and told Elena she would be leaving, the brunette nodded saying she would be spending the night with Stefan.

* * *

><p>Iris arrived home and dropped down on her worn out couch and flicked through the channels. She was staring at the screen not really taking in what she was watching but was soon brought out of her daydream where she was wondering whether or not Ron had asked Hermonie to marry him yet; she knew that her two ex-best friends were madly in love with each other.<p>

She was brought out of her musings when her cell rang, Iris looked at the caller ID and was confused as to who was calling her

"Caroline?" she asked "what's up?"

"Hey" the bubbly blond greeted her "how comes you weren't in school today?"

"You noticed?" she asked surprised

"Duh, you're my friend" she could picture Caroline rolling her eyes "anyway I was wondering could you help me out after school tomorrow, with the parade?"

Iris had been told about their tradition by Elena who explained that the small town held a parade every year and the girls and guys get to dress up

"Sure, I'll see you tomorrow" Iris agreed

"Great I can't wait" she squealed making Iris chuckle that blond was sure friendly once you get to know her.

She ended up falling asleep on the couch with the television blaring in the background, Iris woke up when she had hit the floor and sat up looking around confused and mentally slapped herself for falling asleep on the couch.

Iris yawned and stretched her arms above her head and looked the clock that was on the wall. She saw that it was six thirty giving her more than enough time to get ready, she got onto her unsteady feet and slowly made her way upstairs. Where she stripped out of her clothes and stepped into her shower, Iris grabbed the washcloth and scrubbed her porcelain like skin and then washed her hair.

Once she done that she dried herself off and wrapped a towel around herself. Iris rummaged through her dresser draw slipping on some underwear and a matching bra. She looked through her closet and opted to wear deep purple dress she looped the thin belt around her waist.

Iris sat down on her bed and pulled on a pair of thick tights. She blow dried her hair leaving in its glossy curls, she tied it up in a ponytail and headed downstairs for some breakfast, she sat down on the breakfast stool and looked through her bills, she quickly sorted it online and then looked through her bag to make sure she had all her books.

* * *

><p>"Hey" Iris greeted Caroline dropping her bag and started to help<p>

"Hi, oh Iris this goes there, wait are you any good with paper mache?"

"Erm well-"

But the blond cut her off "Great, start with that" she instructed and walked away,

Iris groaned and got stuck in, taking the glue and the paper, "Crap, crap, crap why did I help" she muttered having managed to get the gloopy mess in her hair

"Because you're a nice person" Damon smirked appearing behind her making her jump

"Bloody hell, don't do that" she snapped glaring at him, he watched in amusement as she attempted to pull the gloop out of her hair.

"Want help"? he asked

She narrowed her eyes at him "Oh why would you do something nice?"

"Because you're hot" he said deadpanned

Iris rolled her eyes and admitted defeat

"Fine" she grunted as he tugged her hectic curls

"So" he made conversation "Elena's birth mom made contact with Alaric"

Iris's eyes widened "Really?"

"Yep, so we're heading to the grill to keep an eye on them"

"By 'we' you mean-"

"Me, Stefan and you"

Iris frowned "wait why do I have to come along" she winced when he ripped away some of the gloop from her hair

"Well you were obviously having such a good time" he muttered sarcastically

"Oww" she cried

"What the hell? Did you wield this crap on" Damon snapped and with a final tug he tore it out

"Fine I'll come"

"Great, Elena could do with some moral support, so come on"

"Wait I have to tell Caroline-"

"She probably forgot that you're even here" Damon said and proceeded to drag her away towards her car, she grabbed her bag and looked over shoulder and didn't see Caroline anywhere.

* * *

><p>"You really do suck" Damon said dryly, Iris scowled at him her, him and Stefan were playing pool, well she was trying to but failing miserably at it<p>

"Shut up" she snapped

"I thought you-"

"Ssh I'm trying to concentrate" she hissed at him

"Did she just shush-"

"Ssh" now it was Stefan's turn to shut him up, "Isobel's here"

Iris head snapped up, all three of them discreetly looked at the brunette woman who entered she made a bee line towards Elena who was waiting by the table.

"Oh Merlin, I got one in" Iris grinned jumping up and down, she turned around when she got no reply and saw that both Stefan and Damon were gone, she looked over to where Elena was and saw that the teenage girl was also gone

"Bloody brilliant" she muttered

"Hey Iris" Matt smiled at her

"Hi" she grinned and startled him by hugging him, he awkwardly patted her back

"What's with the hug?" he asked her when she pulled back

"I got a ball into a pocket" she smiled childishly up at him

Matt laughed "Seriously, how long have you been here?" he asked

Iris looked at her wrist watch her eyes widened at the time "Whoa three hours"

"You've spent three hours here and only managed to get one ball in?" he asked in disbelief

She smiled sheepishly "Sounds about right" she muttered

Matt chuckled "Well do you want a drink?" he asked

"Yeah" she nodded and walked with him towards the bar; Iris waited patiently for her drink and thanked him when he delivered her the drink.

"I have to get back to work" he told her, Iris nodded and watched him approached a table, she sipped her drink and rummaged through her back pulling out a history text book

"Well this is a first, someone doing their history work in a bar" Alaric commented sitting down beside her

"Hmm, I'll like to break the mould" she drawled, and peeked up at him from beneath her thick lashes "So I saw your wife here today"

"Yeah she wanted to speak to Elena" Alaric ordered a beer

"I take it that you're upset about her-"

"No" he stated causing Iris to cock an eyebrow

"Huh?" she asked confused

"She's not the same woman I married" he said, his expression dark

Iris frowned at that "Look at it this way, at least you got closure, now you don't have to spend the rest of your life pining over her"

Alaric looked at her carefully "You're right" he murmured,

Iris smiled at him and hopped off of the stool; she grabbed her bag and headed home.

* * *

><p>Iris pulled up to her driveway and rolled her eyes at who was sitting there<p>

"Really? Now you remember me?" she asked strolling up the porch steps

"Who can forget you flower?" Damon smirked, Iris shook her head "plus we mentioned we were leaving but you probably didn't hear us"

"Fair enough" she sighed and sat down beside him "so how did it go?"

"She was a total bitch to Elena, and really wanted some device that Jonathan Gilbert had created, and then took Jeremy hostage"

"Oh my god, is he ok?" she asked about to stand and rush next door to check on the troubled teenager

"Relax flower" Damon tugged her down "she didn't even have him in the first place, it was a ploy"

"Ah" Iris muttered her lips tugged into a frown "what a bitch"

"Dam right" Damon sighed and ran his fingers through his hair

"So what does this device do?" she asked

"No clue, but John Gilbert is bent on keeping it" he muttered

"How's Elena?" she said tucking a stray curl

"Saint Stefan is with her" she detected a bout of bitterness in his tone, Iris looked at him carefully and frowned she swore she saw a flash of jealousy in his face

"Hmm, do you like her?" Iris asked carefully

"What? Are you jealous?" he smirked, she rolled her emerald eyes

"No, can you be serious for once?" she lightly slapped his arm

Damon shrugged "I- she's ok" he said she could there was something more but didn't try to push it

"You are aware that she isn't Katherine" she stated looking him, his eyes hardened

"I know" he growled "and thank god for that" he muttered

"Damon, wait-"but before she could finish her sentence he was gone, Iris groaned "damn, when did vampires get so edgy" she muttered to herself and headed inside.

* * *

><p>Iris changed out of her clothes and pulled on a pair of shorts and a camisole, she padded barefooted downstairs and looked through her fridge to get something to eat<p>

"Huh? When did I buy yoghurt?" she muttered to herself but pulled it out nonetheless. She rummaged through the cutlery draw and grabbed a spoon, she rip the top off and headed into the living room. She dropped down onto the couch and flicked the television on.

It was about an hour into the show when her cell rang

"Hello?" she said into the receiver

"Iris, it's me Elena"

"Oh hey what's up?" the raven head asked her attention was more focused on the television since her favourite show Supernatural was on. She was secretly in love with Dean Winchester, merlin she wished that he would save her occasionally

"So is that ok Iris?"

"What?" Iris asked suddenly realising that Elena had probably spoke more than several words to her but she hadn't listened to a word of what the brunette was saying.

"You didn't listen to what I was saying was you?" Elena asked slightly frustrated, and wondering what the hell was on the petite girl's mind to have her so distracted

"I was, you was saying words and …yeah" she finished lamely she could hear Elena laughing

"Ok, let me repeat it then, tomorrow's founders' day and you're coming"

"Sure" she replied thinking what the big deal was, she was going to show up anyway.

"No, I mean you're coming and you're going to be dressed up"

Iris sat up and looked wide eye

"What?" she asked "As in-"

"Period clothes, from that time" Elena finished off

"No, no way in hell" Iris snapped, and stood up grabbing her empty cup and placed it in the sink

"Look it was either me or Caroline breaking the news to you" Elena said "plus you know she is as subtle as a brick"

Iris hopped on to the kitchen island "What and you're not?" she asked laughing

"Shut up" Elena chuckled "anyway you're coming by my house tomorrow after school since I got your dress"

"How the hell did you know my size of clothes?" she asked her brows furrowing, she picked at her nails

"That's not important" Elena said hastily, Iris had a strange feeling that a certain vampire helped her out "So?"

"Fine, fine I'm coming" she grumbled

"Ha, you really thought you had a choice, I was going to drag you here, if you'd refused"

Iris rolled her eyes and jumped off the counter

"Isn't that kidnapping?" Iris asked amused and heard Elena laughing "You and your family got a thing for kidnapping people"

"Love you to Iris" Elena drawled "I'll see you tomorrow, remember come to my house at four to get ready"

"Alright, I'll you then" Iris replied and bid her goodnight,

Iris crawled into her bed and pulled the covers over, she rolled over and turned the lamp off she felt her eyelids grow heavy and was soon fast asleep

* * *

><p><em>Iris was staring in to Tom Riddle's eyes, emerald orbs meeting a pair of brown. Blood was running down her temple, her eyes glanced over to Ginny's small form <em>

"_Why do you care how I escape?" she asked "Voldemort was after your time" and shook when his voice resonated around the chamber _

"_Voldemort" Riddle said softly "is my past, present and future, Iris Potter…"she watched as Riddle raised her wand and traced it in the air _

"_TOM MARVALO RIDDLE" she saw the shimmering words and with a flick he rearranged it so that now it read "I AM LORD VOLDEMORT" _

_She staggered back at the realisation of it this wasn't Tom Riddle, no this was the younger version of the man who murdered her parents and ruined countless of other lives. _

_Iris tensed when he took a step in her direction _

"_You see I was already using that name at Hogwarts" he sneered turning his handsome face ugly "to my most intimate friends" _

_There was a pause, Iris kept an eye on Ginny who was looking paler and paler by the minute _

"_You think I would keep using my foul muggle's father name?" he spat, she could see pure hatred in his eyes when he spoke of the man "the man who abandoned me before I was even born, because he found out my mother was a witch? No Iris I fashioned myself a new name, a name where I knew wizard's would one day fear to speak, when I had become the greatest sorcerer in the world" _

_Iris felt a surge of anger go through her, hearing the arrogant man before her, she clenched her fists_

"_You're not" she said her voice ringing throughout the chamber, it seemed to echo off the walls _

"_Not what?" Riddle asked his eyes glaring into her _

"_Not the greatest sorcerer in the world" she said hatred in her tone "sorry to disappoint you, but Albus Dumbledore is the greatest sorcerer in the world" she said her loyalty shining through her "Everyone says so, even when you were strong you didn't dare try and take over Hogwarts, Dumbledore saw right through you when you were at school, and he still frightens you now, wherever you're hiding these days"_

_Her heart was pounding in her chest she was glaring at the man before her, she saw his face twisting into hate _

"_Dumbledore has been driven out of this castle by the mere memory of me" he smirked darkly, she had the strong urge to punch him in the face but knew it wouldn't harm him as he was still was solid, but it didn't stop him from reaching forward and tugged her curl, she jerked back _

"_He's not as gone as you may think" she hissed, just then there was the sound of music it was coming closer "Fawkes" she gasped seeing the phoenix as it dropped a black garment on the stone _

"_What the-"_

"_That's the sorting hat" Riddle stated, Iris was confused what the hell was she going to do with a hat? She thought, Merlin she was screwed _

"_Is this what Dumbledore sends his great defender, a song bird and an old hat" he laughed cruelly, she shuddered as his laughter echoed around the chamber_

"_Prick" she muttered picking up most of her bad language from the Weasley family _

"_Let's match the heir of Salazar Slytherine and the power of Lord Voldemort against Iris Potter" he said, she watched as he approached a fountain where there was a stoned statue of a giant snake "Great heir of Slytherine speak to me" _

_Iris paled seeing the snake's mouth opened, she clenched her eyes shut as she heard the sound of something heavy slithering towards her. _

"_Kill her" Riddle hissed in parsletongue._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for the reviews so far, and Elijah and Klaus will show up soon. Iris magic is technically meant to be gone, but as you can see it does make an appearance making her bit of a mystery.<strong>

**leave a Review please**


	21. Chapter 21

Iris gasped awake, she was panting and shaking all over she groped around the alarm clock and saw that it was six thirty in the morning, merlin that was a reminder she thought, every detail of the particular night was etched into her mind, she couldn't believe that she had a mild crush on Riddle when she had come across him in the diary.

Iris shoved that all into the back of her mind and dropped back down onto the bed staring up at her white ceiling

"It's all in the past" she murmured to herself "no need to re-live it"

With that thought she focused back on to today where she remember that it would be night of the Founders parade, there was a small part of her that was excited by the prospect of getting dressed up, and for the first time in a long time being very, very girly.

She smiled at that and rolled on her side and closed her eyes relaxing her muscles.

After about another fifteen minutes in bed she swung her legs out of bed and headed towards her bathroom. She went through her usual morning routine and had a quick shower. Iris dried herself off and slipped on her underwear and bra, the raven head rummaged through her closet and slipped on a simple skirt and a navy blue peasant top.

She brushed her thick hair and pulled it into a low bun.

Iris slipped on her flats and rushed downstairs she must've taken longer than she thought since she was running late. She slurped down her tea but then immediately spat it out

"Oh, oh, hot, hot" she waved at her tongue attempted to cool it down but it was no use, iris poured herself a glass of water and sighed when the cool liquid slid down her throat.

She jumped when her phone beeped and saw that she'd got a text from Elena

'_That was the funniest thing I've seen in ages" _

Iris eyes widened she looked out of her kitchen window and saw Elena, Jeremy and Jenna all laughing with wide smiles across their faces, a blush bloomed across the apples of her cheeks

She replied back to Elena's text

'_I hate you' _

Iris looked through the window and witnessed Elena showing the text to Jenna and Jeremy who laughed even harder; she rolled her eyes and shook her head. Iris felt oddly light knowing that the brunette teen looked as if she had patched things up with her brother. After all Elena had told Iris what happened and how Jeremy remembered what happened that night when Vicki attacked.

Iris grasped the strap of her messenger bag and her keys and headed out.

* * *

><p>"Oh I'm looking forward to tonight" Caroline grinned<p>

Iris nodded along wanting someone to come and rescue her from the chatty blond as if her prayers were answered Stefan appeared

"Stefan" Iris smiled brightly at him, he gave her confused looked, she discreetly nodded towards Caroline who was looking over to Matt walking past her

"Save me" she mouthed

He held in a laugh but nodded

"Caroline you don't mind if I borrow Iris do you? Elena needs to talk to her about…"

"Dress" the petite teen blurted out

"Oh, are you coming tonight then?" Caroline asked getting excited

"Yep, got to make sure Elena got the right size"

"Of course, go" Caroline shooed her away, Iris grabbed Stefan's arm and practically dragged the taller teen with her

"Thank you" Iris muttered as they arrived at the history classroom, she sat in her usual seat next to Stephan and behind Elena "I like her, but my god that girl can talk, how many ways are there to say a guy is good looking?" she asked rhetorically

Stefan shrugged and smiled when he saw Elena coming in, Iris snickered lightly seeing this

"You are so lovey dovey, the pair of you" she commented just then Alaric strolled in starting the class, Iris caught Bonnie's eye and was relieved when the dark skinned girl sent her a small smile, which she returned whole heartedly returned.

Elena chuckled and whispered "Watch when you find someone you're going to be like us"

Iris snorted loudly much to their amusement; she felt her cheeks heat up when she saw the whole class included Alaric looking at her

"Erm…Stefan don't do that" she scolded making Elena, Bonnie and Caroline as well as the rest of class to snicker

"My god why do you always pick on me?" the vampire asked grumpily

"Because I like you the best" she whispered giggling

"Was there something alcoholic in your tea in the morning?" Elena asked amused

"Nope" Iris murmured "just have to push the attention towards the Stefan"

"Iris" Alaric sighed "do you have something you would like to share with the class?" he asked getting tired of the whispering in his class

The raven head shook her head

"Well would you listen?" he asked

Iris bit her lip and nodded feeling a tad bit guilty and proceeded to pay attention to him.

* * *

><p>Iris sighed as she finally arrived home; it was quarter to four she had made quick work of re-shelving all the books in library and quickly drove home.<p>

She dropped her bag on her desk and looked through it and pulled out some books she had taken out. Iris grabbed her car and house keys and made sure her door was locked behind her and walked towards the Gilbert's house. She raised her fist and knocked twice waited, the door opened revealing Jeremy

"Hi Jeremy" she smiled at him

"Hey" he greeted her and let her in.

"Are you ok?" she asked frowning at his abrupt attitude

"Apart from having my mind erased I'm peachy, you knew what happened on that night as well and yet you didn't tell me"

Iris shut the door behind her and held up her hands in a surrender position "Whoa, it was between you and Elena and frankly it wasn't any of my business" he scoffed and stormed off towards the kitchen, Iris frowned and raced after him

"Jeremy" she grabbed his arm but he shook her off

"No" he snapped "I thought you understood what I was going through, and you let Elena do that to me-"

"Hey" she placed her hand on her hips "Your memory was wiped before I even knew about it, and I do understand, Elena thought it was best she didn't want to expose you in that kind of world, it's dangerous"

Jeremy stared at her for a moment and frowned "Whatever" he muttered and walked away.

Iris sighed and headed upstairs walking into Elena's bedroom.

"Iris, I thought you came in a while ago" Elena said curling her hair she was sitting at her vanity

"I did" Iris said dropping down on to the bed "had a run in with Jeremy, he's not too happy" she saw Elena frowning and sighed "he'll come round Elena, he is family after all"

Elena gave her a thankful smile and jumped up off of her seat "Should I show you my dress?"

Iris nodded and sat up excited, she waited as Elena went into her closet she returned a moment later with two heavy looking garment bags

"This one is mine" she held it up and unzipped it, revealing a beautiful cream coloured pastel pinkish dress

"Wow it's beautiful" she said standing up and lightly ran her fingers over the material "It's going to be a nightmare getting in" she said seeing the laces on the back

"I know, good luck with yours" Elena then grabbed the other garment bag and waited with baited breath as Elena unzipped it. She felt a rush of gratitude and excitement when she saw an emerald green coloured dress

"Elena, oh- it's beautiful" she muttered and lightly ran her slim digits down the dress where it was a cream coloured, the dress was gorgeous she never owned something this extravagant before, not even her dress for the Yule ball was this great.

"Thank you Elena" Iris smiled and surprised the brunette by hugging her, it took a moment for Elena to respond but she returned the hug,

Iris pulled back, Elena was surprised when she saw the raven head hastily wiping away a few tears

"Whoa, Iris no need to cry" Elena said placing her hands on the smaller girl's shoulders

"Sorry" Iris chuckled "It's just no one has ever done something this nice for me"

Elena frowned at that thinking who were Iris's friends beforehand and was she even mistreated by them.

"Thank you" Iris smiled wildly turning back to the dress

"You're welcome" Elena replied sincerely, Iris nodded and plucked up the dress

"So-"

"We're going to need to do your hair first" Elena lightly shoved her towards the vanity.

* * *

><p>"Oh Merlin" Iris groaned clutching her stomach; she was roaming around the square having lost Elena since the brunette had wondered off to find her boyfriend.<p>

"Looking good Iris" Stefan smiled appearing in front of her, he frowned seeing her flushed face "Are you ok?"

"How the hell did women wear these dresses before" she said, Stefan chuckled and offered her his arm

"No clue" he answered they walked closer to the floats she saw that people were getting ready to set off.

"Wow flower you do scrub up well" a cocky voice said from behind her, she turned and saw Damon

"I see you didn't dress up for the occasion" she drawled just then Elena emerged and greeted Stefan, Iris noted the way Damon's eyes seem to linger on Elena

"She isn't Katherine you know" Iris murmured low enough for both vampires to hear. Damon glared at her but she simply shrugged

"I know" he whispered into her ear

"Well that's good" she smiled at him "go find someone else Damon, someone who is definitely worth your attention"

Damon looked at her, he felt warmed knowing that there was someone here who no matter what his done still cared for him, and it was surprising to him that it turned out to be Iris since he had used her on more than one occasion.

"So, my pretty little flower" he wrapped an arm around her shoulders

"Ergh I hate that nick name, and I definitely not little"

"To me you're are" he smirked and raised his hand to ruffle her hair but she ducked out of the way

"No way Damon" Elena scolded "you know how long it took me to do her hair?"

"Not really" he said and reached out tugging her back towards him, and pinched her side making her laugh

"A hell of a long time" Elena countered

"Too true" Iris muttered, Stefan shook his head amused at the display wondering how Damon at times could be completely tender and gentle with Iris, but then switches to being a complete bastard at other times.

Iris saw Stefan leading Elena away, Damon saw her confused look and decided to enlighten her

"Wanna know what's going on?" he said walking her slowly towards the float, Caroline had caught her beforehand and told her that they were short one person thus stated that Iris would be stepping in

"Always" she quirked an eyebrow

"Well I found out whose Elena's biological father is" he said, Iris looked at him, they were getting small shoves from the crowd as they were walking up towards the floats.

"Who?"

"Turns out to be dear Uncle John" he revealed, Iris eyes widened not expecting that all

"You mean creepy Uncle John"

Damon nodded and chuckled "glad to think I'm not the only one who thinks he's a bit of a creep"

"Well he is" she muttered and tucked in a stray curl

"That's an understatement" he murmured

"Iris" Stefan called "Come on, the parade's going to start"

"Good luck flower and try not to fall" Damon smirked and disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

><p>Iris saw the float and hitched her skirts up, she accidently stepped on the fabric of her dress and tumbled forward before her face could hit the floor Stefan grabbed her<p>

"You ok?" she could tell that he was keeping in his laughter

"Yep, Damon's just jinx me" her cheeks were flaming red seeing that other people on the float were sending her an amused glance,

"Come on" Stefan grabbed her and led over to where Elena was standing, the raven head was on the other side of the vampire

"So what do we do?" she asked having never done anything like this before

"We just smile and wave" Elena informed her, she demonstrated to her and Iris nodded.

She plastered a smile on to her face and waved

"Whoa, whoa not like that" Stefan laughed nearly getting hit in the face by Iris's haphazardly waving "You're going to take someone's eye out the way you're going"

Iris rolled her eyes and waved again, this time much more gently and composed.

The float started too moved and about half an hour into it, her cheeks were aching, she spotted Damon in the crowd and saw him mocking her wave, she rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him childishly which to her surprise he returned.

"Thank Merlin" Iris muttered when she was finally allowed to get change, she grabbed her clothes from her car and hurried into the grill and after a few minutes of fumbling with the laces she had stripped out of the dress, she pulled on a pair of jeans and a random t-shirt.

* * *

><p>Iris entered the grill and frowned when she saw that Stefan was looking panicked as well as Damon, she noticed that the younger Salvatore boy had dragged Elena out; Damon spotted her and made a bee line towards her<p>

"What's going-hey" she cried out when he grabbed her arm and dragged her not too gently out of the grill he stopped when they finally arrived at her car

"Damon what's going on?" she felt fear shoot through her when she saw the usually cocky arrogant vampire looking worried

He tightly gripped on to her shoulders she felt the wind causing her curls to be blown to be forward, his gripped momentarily tightened she winced in pain

"Damon, what's going on?" she asked her voice slightly shaking

"Iris, you need to go home now" he ordered, gone was the playful way he usually spoke to her, now he was completely serious

"What? Why-"

"The tomb vampires are running free, you need to leave they'll drain you dry once they got your scent"

Iris eyes widened "I can't leave you what about-"

"Go, we can look after ourselves now go" he said pushing her towards "I'll call you later"

Iris was about to argue but she saw the look on his face and knew that he would literally shove her into the car if she didn't move.

Iris pecked him on the cheek "Look after yourself, don't do anything stupid" she whispered and then climbed into the car.

Damon watched as she drove away lightly touching his skin where Iris's full lips had met it, it tingled slightly. He took a deep breath and ran further into the square.

Iris entered her house and locked the door firmly behind, she knew that vampires would needed to an invite to come, but she would rather be safe than sorry.

Iris kicked off her shoes and grabbed the heavy garment bag that held her dress; she switched the light on and placed the garment bag into the back of her closet. Iris sighed and bit her lip, she was worried for Damon and the others, and she knew that this had John Gilbert written all over it something big was going to happen tonight.

She groaned and flopped down on the bed contemplating on just going back to the square but knew if she did both Stefan and Damon would be on her ass.

She paced up and down her room she was never one to sit back and wait on the side-lines, more like jump into the fray.

"Screw it" she muttered and grabbed her jacket and her keys and drove back, she would rather risk the wrath of Damon then not knowing what was happening.

* * *

><p>Iris arrived and saw people running around and fireworks going off, Iris ran through the crowd and stood on her tip toes, she spotted bug burly men heading in one direction carrying Anna and Damon, who looked like they were writhing in pain.<p>

"They're rounding up the vampires" she gasped now knowing John Gilbert had definitely something to do with this, since Damon had told her that he had a certain device that could get rid of the town's vampires.

She pushed through the crowd and felt someone grabbing her arm

"Let go" she attempted to pull her arm away and was ready to punch whoever it was since she thought it was either a vampire or a council member.

"Iris, it's me" she turned and saw Alaric

"I'm not going home Ric, they got Damon" she argued, Alaric nodded knowing that she was loyal to her friends "and possibly Stefan"

"No Stefan's fine" Alaric shook his head "they're taking them to the Gilbert's old place"

Iris nodded "Why is this happening? Damon mentioned the device-"

"And Bonnie was supposed to un-spell it" Alaric revealed,

"But she probably didn't" Iris muttered realisation hit her, she knew that the witch had a hatred towards the vampires, since she saw then responsible for her grandmother's death

"Oh they're going to kill them all" Iris said looking up at Alaric, "I'm going in there Ric"

Before he could say anything she tore her arm away from his grip and ran towards the Gilbert's old place ignoring his shouts for her to stop.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for the reviews so far, can't believe its over 100, never thought that would happen...anyway Iris has gone back ignoring Damon's order of staying home...should be get exciting since these are the last couple of chapters of season 1...so season 2 based chapters are going to be happening soon. <strong>

**so please REVIEW it'll make me update quicker **


	22. Chapter 22

Iris ran towards the large building and saw that it was on fire, she ran round the back hoping for an easier way to get in. She spotted a back door, and it was oblivious of someone else was in there as well, she went to tear the door open but was stopped

"NO don't go in" Bonnie shouted, grabbing her arm pulling her away

"Bonnie what the hell?" Iris shouted ripping her arm away from her

"You can't go in there Iris" Bonnie screamed as Iris ran back towards the door, Bonnie ran after her

"I can" she shouted "Damon's in there"

"Let him go Iris, they all deserved this, they're set on ripping the town apart" Bonne hissed, Iris emerald eyes hardened

"Bonnie look around" she gestured towards the town "It's already in chaos, you're just as bad as they are"

"No I'm not, I don't set out to kill people-"

"Then what the hell are you doing now" Iris shrieked "they were humans too Bonnie, probably a long time ago but they were"

She turned her back and went to open the door

"Iris, let him go, let Damon go"

Iris felt tears well up, she looked over her shoulder at the witch

"I can't he is my friend, and they're important to me" with that Iris ran into the burning building, she coughed up smoke pursued in her mission and stepped over some vampires and ran downstairs.

* * *

><p>Iris wretched a door opened and was immediately met by flames, she stumbled back but could hear pained groans coming from the room<p>

"DAMON" she shouted and ran in, she jumped over several bodies she could feel the heat on her skin "DAMON"

She spotted the rave haired vampire crouching, her heart stilled when she heard him groaning in pain,

"No, no" she muttered and fell down beside him, she grabbed his face "Damon, come on snap out of it" she was relieved when he opened his eyes "Thank god, I thought you were gone"

"I told you to go home"

"No time for a lecture, and do you honestly think I would listen" she snapped and stood up and grabbed his arm trying to pull him up but to no avail "please Damon you're too heavy" she whispered and crouched down, her tears hit his face, he smiled grimly and reached up with a soot covered hand

"Never had a girl cry for me" he muttered

"Damon" she whimpered "please get up, please" he tugged her down and hugged her kissing her cheeks, she moved slightly up so that her curls cascaded around them creating a dark curtain

"Iris, just go" he groaned coughing loudly, she shook her head "please"

"No, I'm not going to lose another person" she cried pressing her face into his shoulder, he felt her body shaking

"Iris, go"

"No, I am not leaving you"

"I'm not worth it" he snapped

"You are" she yelled, his eyes softened he raised his hand and stroked her soot covered cheek.

"Iris" she turned her head and saw Stefan when she felt a whoosh of air behind her.

"Stefan get her out of here" Damon coughed pushing Iris away

"I told you-"

"Come on" Stefan grabbed Damon and pulled Iris towards him, she closed her eyes feeling the wind hitting her.

Iris fell down on the floor taking huge gulps of air.

"Iris, I'm so going to kick your ass" Damon growled "what was you thinking?"

He had dragged her on to his lap, not caring that Bonnie, Elena and Stefan were watching.

"What I was thinking? I didn't want you to be burnt to a crisp" she sighed and sagged against him.

"Oh my god Iris" Elena ran forward and hugged her hard "never do that again" she could hear the petite girl wheezing slightly "Come on you need to get checked out" Elena tugged her out of Damon's hold.

Iris stumbled onto her feet, the brunette wrapped an arm around her to support her, Iris looked over her shoulder and saw Damon watching her he sent her a small smile which she returned.

Iris was currently sitting on a gurney with an oxygen mask on, the EMT were prodding her

"I said I was fine" she snapped pulling the mask off getting irritated by the man and jumped off the gurney. She looked around and felt her pockets frowning when she couldn't find her keys

"Bloody hell" she muttered and walked towards her ford

"I think you'll need these" Stefan said dangling her keys in front of her face,

"Thanks Stef" she smiled and took hold of them

"Iris, what you did tonight was completely careless" he scolded her, she sighed and smiled at him

"And if it was you I would still do the same, you Salvatores are good people and I like having both you and Damon around" she said.

Stefan's lips broke out into a smile "You're a wonderful friend" he surprised her by pulling her into a hug; she felt his warmth encompassed him. Stefan breathed in her scent and felt his fangs beginning to drop, he pushed the monster inside him aside, and this was Iris his friend certainly not a meal

"You should get home and cleaned up, you're covered in soot" he said pulling back.

Iris rolled her eyes "You certainly have a way with words Mr Salvatore" she drawled.

He chuckled and walked her to her car.

* * *

><p>For the second time night Iris pulled into her driveway.<p>

She climbed out of her car and patted down her pockets looking her keys she pulled them out and unlocked her door. Iris slammed the door shut behind her. Iris kicked off her shoes and looked in the mirror that was located near her door and saw that Stefan's words were true, she was covered in soot she really needed a shower.

Iris walked upstairs turning her lights on and headed into the bathroom. She turned the shower faucet on and stripped out of her ashen covered clothes.

She stepped into the shower and sighed when the hot water hit her body; she lathered up the washcloth and scrubbed herself as well as washing her hair.

Once she was clean she dried herself off and rummaged through her closet slipped on her underwear and bra. Iris looked through the bottom of drawer pulling out a pair of flannel shorts and a camisole. She towel dried her hair and padded barefooted downstairs feeling parched from the night's events.

She poured herself a glass of water but froze when she heard a thump outside, she frowned and moved towards the front door, Iris jumped out of her skin when she heard a large pounding on her front door, but recalled who had did the exact same stunt earlier

"Bloody Damon" she swore and decided not to attack the vampire with her bat. She wrenched the door opened and saw no one there.

"Damon you're not funny" Iris yelled stepping out onto the porch, her head snapped towards the left when she hear a twig snapping "Damon I'm so going to kick your arse"

She tensed when there was no reply last time he'd jumped out at her but now nothing,

"Damon?" she called looking around

"I'm afraid it's not Damon" a female voice drawled she turned around and jumped, confusion marred at her face seeing who was there

"Elena?"

"Not quiet" she smirked, an expression that never came across Elena's face

"What-"before she could blink the female was gone, Iris spun around feeling a whoosh of air behind her and then all of a sudden felt an explosion of pain on the side of her head and then blackness invaded her vision.

* * *

><p>Iris groaned her eyes slowly opened, was she dreaming or something? Her bed wasn't definitely this uncomfortable. It took her a moment to realised that was she was in the middle of a dark road surrounding by trees<p>

"What the hell?" she winced when there was a steady pounding in her head, she reached up to her head and felt a warm steady liquid, Iris pulled her hand back and saw they were covered in blood. "brilliant, don't even have shoes on" she muttered.

She scrambled onto her feet and walked down the empty road, wondering what the hell was going on? She wracked through her mind attempting to recall what had occurred before she blacked out, she remembered Elena but wait…she recalled her saying 'not quiet'

"Holy shit" Iris muttered pausing in the middle of the road, she felt stray stones digging into her feet, the only person who perfectly resembled the Gilbert teenaged girl was "Katherine"

She jumped when she heard someone clapping

"Bravo" Katherine smirked approaching the smaller girl, "and it's taking the others longer to figure that out"

"What are you doing back here?" Iris frowned folding her arms in front of her chest

"Hmm…how about it's none of your business, you and Damon are awfully sweet with one another" Iris tensed as the female vampire tugged one of her raven curls "you have both Salvatore boys wrapped around your little finger, just like I did"

Iris felt her heart pounding in her chest no doubt that Katherine could hear it,

"Yeah but there's an obvious difference between us" Iris spat, Katherine smirked amused at the teenager in front of her.

"Oh what's that?" she drawled

"I'm not a total bitch" Iris eyes hardened she saw the smirk on her face dropped

"You snarky little cow" Katherine growled, Iris clenched her teeth and hissed when the vampire fisted her hand in her raven locks, she whispered darkly into her ear

"I've heard legends about you, a true abomination of nature I think one cryptic description said" Iris shuddered feeling her lips against her throat, she bent her neck revealing the column of her throat "you want to know what another myth says about you?" she cooed into her ear, Iris gripped on to Katherine's hand trying pry them off of her but it wasn't working.

"That your blood taste delicious, no other creature would taste like you, hmm I fancy a taste"

Iris eyes widened hearing the words and watched in horror as she saw Katherine's morphing into a demonic look, she saw the fangs protruding

"You don't want to do this" Iris cringed when she felt her nails digging into the soft neck of her flesh

"I really want to" she smirked and sunk her fangs into Iris's throat.

Iris let out an agonized scream that echoed all around, she could hear Katherine slurping down her blood.

Iris swayed if it weren't for Katherine's grip on her she would be on the floor, the former witch attempted to fight feeling the burning pain on her neck. Iris's arms started to grow heavy she felt the world fading away,

"Stop" she whispered then her eyelids began to drift shut.

* * *

><p>Katherine dropped the limp body onto the ground; she had more than her feel she knelt down beside the motionless teenager<p>

"They were right you are absolutely delicious" Katherine smirked and wiped her mouth, she licked her fingers clean and could hear the weak heartbeat coming from the girl, she didn't take enough blood for her to kill but enough to put her life in serious danger, or so she thought.

Katherine's ears perked up hearing a car coming down the road, she heard the blond girl Caroline? Talking, perfect she thought, part two of plan was going into motion, with one last glance at Iris who was losing a steady amount of blood and was unconscious in the middle of the road she fled.

Caroline drove down the dark road having just returning from the founders day, she sung to the music and saw that thee road was cleared she took that chance to fiddle with the radio, but before her fingers could touch the dial, something whooshed in front of her vision sending her spinning

She swerved when she saw a motionless figure on the road and ended up smashing into a tree.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Season one is finally over so you know what that means (hopefully) <strong>

** I don't have a regular update schedule, most days there would be new chapters, except Thursday, on and to clear things up Iris is definitely not a vampire she's **

** something else entirely different, stay tuned to find out. **

** Please leave a REVIEW **


	23. Chapter 23

"How is she?" Elena ran in to the hospital, tonight was turning out to be a nightmare John's been stabbed by Katherine and now Caroline was hurt and Damon killed Jeremy she was definitely not going to forgive him soon for that.

"I don't know they took her into surgery" Bonnie said feeling frantic she glanced over to Damon who spotted Jenna rushing towards them with Alaric

"I got your call" Jenna panted "I would-"

"I didn't call you" Elena shook her head,

"Yes you did" Jenna frowned

"No Jenna-"

"Ergh it's Katherine" just then Stefan came in and whispered something to Elena. Both vampires froze when they smelt an intoxicating scent

"What the-"

Elena gasped as a gurney was rushed passed them, several medics surrounded it

"Iris?"

Bonnie's eyes widened, the group ran after them

"Hey what happened?" Alaric asked seeing them shoving the gurney into a room, they could all see through the window

"I'm sorry sir I am not liberty to say" the doctor rushed out "I have to contact her family members-"

"We are her family" Stefan stepped forward

"Sorry sir-"

Damon intervened and compelled the man "we are her family so tell us what happened, as well as informing of us on any changes"

Neither Stefan nor Elena protested at Damon using compulsion

"Animal attack" the doctor replied in a monotone voice.

Everyone besides Jenna exchanged bewildered looks, knowing what that particular statement meant

"Oh my god, is she going to be ok?" Jenna asked staring at a very, very pale Iris whose white camisole was covered in blood

"She lost a lot of blood, she'll need a transfusion" the doctor hurried away, Stefan could see Iris's life source leaving her

"Oh my god" Jenna muttered, Alaric led her way he was also worried for his raven haired student

"It's Katherine" Elena spat hating that vampire more and more.

"Why would she return now?" Stefan mused quietly, Damon growled not really caring about the cold hearted bitch, he was more concerned for the small raven haired girl.

"Come on" Stefan led them to where Alaric and Jenna was waiting, now all they have to do was to see oof she pulled through or not.

"Family of Iris Potter" the doctor called out, they all stood up

"Well?" Damon demanded harshly, Jenna had left to go check up on Jeremy.

The doctor looked uncertainly at the group,

"Did you do the transfusion?" Elena asked she was literally on the edge, Bonnie fingers dug into her palm

"That's the problem, your friend doesn't have a blood type" he stated

"What?" Stefan asked stunned at this revelation

"You're friend-"

"We heard what you said" Damon snapped and looked through the window at Iris,

"How is that possible? Everyone has a blood type" Alaric piped in

"Well we can't locate it, so we've decided to use AB positive since that's the most standard blood type"

They saw the one of the nurses injected a cannula into Iris's hand and linked it with a blood bag.

* * *

><p>"<em>Where the hell am I?" Iris asked looked around, she realised that she was in the hospital and dressed in a hospital gown which was completely unflattering. <em>

_She heard familiar voices and followed the sound and smiled in relief seeing who was there _

"_Damon, Stefan" she grinned and was confused when they didn't acknowledge her presence "Elena, Bonnie" she called and frowned she moved in front of the group and jumped up and down but got nothing, Iris gasped looking down at her hand, she was translucent _

"_Holy Merlin" she said as she followed the groups gaze, she walked through the wall and saw herself looking dead lying in a bed and felt as is her skin was on fire. _

"_They can't hear you" a voice commented causing her to jump. She spun around and saw a tall imposing figure _

"_What? How- wait who are you?" Iris asked the man, he merely chuckled _

"_Oh come on now, I'm quiet offended by that, we've met several times in the past" he smirked, he was handsome with his bronze hair and grey eyes, when she shook her head his smirk widened "well let me remind you, the last time I saw you was on the battlefield, but it's been a while since our first encounter….no? well I'll introduce myself again….I'm Death"_

"What's going on?" Bonnie shouted and gasped when Iris looked as if she was having a fit. Blood poured out of her mouth and she shook so much that the cannula was tugged out of her vein

"Hold her head" one of the doctors shouted,

Stefan and the others watched tensed

"Stefan" Elena whimpered seeing her friend in this state he wrapped his arms around her

"I think she's having a reaction to the blood" Stefan said low enough for only Damon to hear they could see the doctors and nurses surrounding the unconscious teen

"We're losing her, get the crash trolley"

_Iris watched wide eye as they pulled down the gown and laid two pieces of rubber _

"_Come on, come on" she muttered seeing them shocking her, she cried out and clutched her chest "What's happening?" she gasped looking back at Death "are you here to take me away?"_

_She was surprised when he chuckled "No my dear, I cannot, you see fate intervened the first time over a thousand years ago, and then again when you was in battle, I can no longer touch you, fore that's your curse is in not?" _

_Iris looked at him, her brows furrowing, these cryptic messages would definitely be the end of her "I-I don't understand"_

"No rhythm"

Elena and Bonnie had tears running down there faces

Stephan and Damon stood tense as one of the nurses started chest compression

"She doesn't have a blood type" Damon hissed concerned for the English girl

"Vampire blood, perhaps that would work" Stefan said, Bonnie glared at him

"No this was a vampire's fault in the first place" she hissed

"It's Iris-"

"Plus she needs to have a heartbeat before you even tried it" Damon remarked his brows furrowed and felt an ache in his chest when he couldn't hear Iris's steady heartbeat

"_No pulse" she heard the doctor yell_

"_Damn it to hell, bloody bitch Katherine is" Iris swore and cried out again in pain when they shocked her again using the defibrillator on her. Death walked up to her, so that they stood side by side _

"_Things will become clearer over time, they are coming, they know, we won't meet again"_

"_WAIT. WAIT" Iris shouted _

"_Goodness woman no need to scream" Death smirked, he oddly reminded her of Damon_

"_Is this real, or is it all just happening in my head?" _

"_Could be both" he shrugged and grinned when she pouted "either way it doesn't matter does it? It happened, but I'm not so sure you'll remember this" and with that he faded away. _

"Call it?" the doctor said looking around at the other medics, still not getting a pulse

"No" Elena shouted "Please there's got to be something else" tears running down her face,

Stefan and Damon both had a lump in their throats

"There's one last thing"

"_I want to get back in my body" Iris shouted, she was a fighter and she wouldn't be giving up and then jumped towards her body just as the doctor plunged_ _a needle into her chest she felt a warm light erupt all over her body. _

"Thank god" Elena muttered seeing Iris abruptly sitting up on the bed gasping for breath, her eyes met Damon before they rolled back into her head and fell unconscious, the doctors hurried around her.

"What happened?" Elena asked immediately as the doctor exited the room. Damon saw one of the nurses wiping away the dry blood off of her skin, whilst another doctor placed a tube down her throat

"She had a severe reaction from the blood we've given her" he wiped his sweaty brow

"We can see that" Damon rolled his eyes Elena and Bonnie both sent him a dirty look

"Anyway she's in critical condition and her body is not producing enough blood to pump around her body" he paused "we put her in a medical induced coma to see if she stabilizes"

"So we just wait?" Stefan asked tensed and concerned like the others

"I'm afraid so" the doctor sigh "it'll be touch and go for a while"

Damon's jaw ticked at that, come on flower he thought after all the crap she's been and especially tonight he knew she was strong enough to pull her throat.

The doctor went to walk away but at the last minute

"I don't want to mislead you but there's a chance that she won't wake up" he said gravely

"Fucking Katherine" Damon slammed his fist through the hospital wall.

* * *

><p>Elena paced up and down in the waiting room whilst Bonnie was sitting down, they were now waiting to hear news on Caroline, and she sighed seeing Liz Forbes returning<p>

"How is she?" Elena asked as Bonnie stood up beside her

"It's not looking good" the woman's voice shook "she's in critical condition, I'm sorry" she walked away.

"Oh my god, this is a nightmare" Elena cried

"It doesn't have to be" Damon said appearing behind her "my blood can heal her"

"And Iris?"

"There's always enough" he said looking at her, Elena glanced over to Bonnie who remained tight lip, when the witch saw the state of her close friend and finally relented

"Fine, but no one else should get hurt" Bonnie said and walked off.

Damon nodded and headed towards the blond girl's room.

* * *

><p>"<em>No you side step, don't move forward" Elijah scolded her getting frustrated <em>

_She huffed and glowered at him _

"_Really, haven't you heard the saying patience is a virtue?" Iris commented _

_Elijah looked at her completely expressionless "No" _

_Iris rolled her eyes _

"_Now Iris that isn't very lady like is it?" she heard a familiar annoying voice, and saw the source _

"_Nicklaus, don't you have a pony to ride?" she huffed, he cocked an eyebrow _

"_At the moment no, but perhaps you can ride me-"_

"_Ew no, you're disgusting not at all acting like a-"_

"_Gentlemen?" he mocked "keep saying it love, it's not like I haven't heard of it before with 'father' around" he spat. _

"_Nicklaus" Elijah placed his hand on the blond boy's shoulder. Iris's eyes soften at him knowing things between Nicklaus and Mikael, she never understood the older man's obvious hatred towards his son _

"_Nic" she called causing deep blue eyes to meet her emerald ones "fancy a match? Or are you too scared?" _

_Nicklaus smirked "never too scared love, oh looks like we have an audience" _

_Iris looked around and saw Rebecca, Finn and Kohl all gathering around _

"_Really brother? You're challenging Iris, it looks like a strong wind would knock her over" Finn smirked _

"_You're a pig" she snapped, Rebecca giggled at the display and glanced between Iris and Nicklaus, she knew that there was something between to the pair, even if they were oblivious to it_

"_Never underestimate a woman brother" Rebecca drawled as both Iris and Nicklaus got into a fighting stance "It won't end well"_

"_Don't you have to help mother in the kitchen" Nicklaus called, Iris cheeks flushed in anger at that whilst the men were all laughing. _

"_Ready"? Iris asked _

"_Always ready for you love" he winked at her, causing her heart to skip a beat. She steeled herself as he lunged towards her, she easily side stepped in causing him to hit the muddy ground _

"_And you made fun of me" she commented smirking, Nicklaus growled and raised his sword. _

* * *

><p>Damon arrived at Iris's room and could her heartbeat which was weak and slow. He looked over at her, he could see a bandage on the side of her head and she was worryingly pale. He had compelled the nurse to give him a cannula and an empty bag, his boots echoed around the silent room and he dropped down in the empty seat beside her bed,<p>

"That bitch did a number on you" he muttered seeing her heavily bandaged neck, he lightly ran his fingers down her cheek brushed aside several stray curls.

He sighed and grabbed the tube that linked the empty bag, he bit down into his wrist and shoved the tube in the punctured hole, and saw his thick liquid blood travelling down the tube into the bag, it was filling up.

When Damon saw that the bag was now filled to the brim with his blood, he grabbed the cannula and inserted the needle into her vein and plugged the tube in and set it up next to the IV drip, he stood and looked at her monitor, he could hear the obvious change in her heart rate, he frowned so vampire blood does work on her but a human blood transfusion didn't? Things were certainly getting interested with Iris.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another chapter, hopefully some of you guys can pick up the hints with what Iris's reason for being an 'abomination' is. Remember Iris was exiled away from the magical world, hence she won't have a wand anymore as it was snapped. but as you obviously can see she still does possess some magic. <strong>

**I appreciate all the faves, alerts and reviews, please keep them coming since they cheer me up as i got the flu at the moment**


	24. Chapter 24

Iris groaned her eyes fluttered opened and coughed she felt like she was choking it took her a second to realise she had a tube down her throat, Iris spluttered grasping her throat, her arms struck out causing the water jug that was on the nightstand sending it crashing down towards the ground shattering on impact.

But it did its job though since a nurse came rushing in.

"Oh my" she muttered and ran towards her "just relax" she soothed.

Iris resisted the urge to roll her eyes and thought 'how you bloody bint, there's a tube down my throat, choking me'

The nurse pressed the panic button, alerting the doctor.

* * *

><p>"Miss Potter this quiet remarkable" Dr Logan said, looking at her chart and was slightly annoyed to see that the raven haired teen and torn out the tubes that had been inserted in her hand<p>

"Yes, well I heal fast" she plastered a smile on to her face

Dr Logan examined her, he had never heard something like this before a couple of hours ago the girl in front of him had no heart beat and was on death's door step but now she was fully functional

"Can I leave?" she asked wanting to leave having spent enough time before hand in hospitals

"I would prefer it if we kept you in for observation" he told her, Iris sighed and bit down on her lip she just really wanted to sleep in her own bed

"I am perfectly fine" she insisted and to prove her point she jumped out of bed "See?"

The doctor shook his head and walked out, leaving a fuming Iris behind

"Bloody hell" she muttered and decided to stretch her legs not wanting to be cooped up all day. She padded barefooted down the hospital ward and spotted Elena coming out of another room

"Elena" Iris called the brunette turned around

"Oh my gosh, Iris" Elena grinned and ran towards the raven head who was swept up in a hug, Iris grunted but responded back "I'm so glad you're ok" she grinned, Iris nodded and looked past her, her eyes widened when she saw a very familiar blond

"What happened to Caroline?"

"Car accident" Elena replied mournfully

"Is she-"

"Damon gave her his blood, she'll be all better" Elena told her "come on you should be resting" she took hold of Iris's hand and dragged her back down the corridor.

"I'm fine" she rolled her eyes "just get me out of here please" she begged

Elena frowned and sighed the raven head looked perfectly healed which was rather odd since she knew that Iris was in critical condition a couple of hours ago, so it take a while for vampire blood to take its full effects but with Iris that wasn't the case

"Please Elena" she pouted, causing the brunette to clench her eyes shut

"Fine" she relented "I'll say I'll drive you home and settle you in-"

"Great" she grinned "let's go"

"Erm Iris you are aware that you're wearing a hospital gown" Elena chuckled, Iris eyes widened she grabbed the back of the gown and saw that it only had two knots tying it together

"Merlin, I've wondering around the hospital with my arse of display" she said mortified and ran ahead holding the back together

Elena laughed hard "If it's any constellation your underwear is cute" she followed after her

Iris dropped face first on to her bed, her underwear she completely forgotten that she wore the pair with pictures of cupcakes all over

"Ergh, life is cruel" she muttered into her pillow, Elena smiled and shook her head

"I'll see if I can find you any clothes" she heard Elena say

"This is the best you could do?" Iris asked looking down at her current outfit, which was a pair of dark blue scrubs; she had to roll the pants up several times

"Well you look adorable-"

"Don't say that" she shook her head "let's go before the trousers fall down" she walked past Elena and an amused Damon who had come by to pick her up. He opened his mouth about to comment but her voice cut him off

"Don't Damon or I'll kick your arse" she yelled so that the whole corridor heard, Damon looked around at the baffled staff and saw them all eyeing him

"She loves me really" he smirked; Elena scoffed and followed after Iris.

* * *

><p>Iris finally arrived home and stepped out of Damon's car,<p>

"Iris"

"Stefan" she smiled seeing the vampire, he casually made his way over to her and pulled her into a hug

"Gave us a right scare there" he whispered into her ear, she smiled slightly at having so many that cared for her

"I know, Damon lectured me all the way home" she rolled her eyes

"You're lucky that's all you got, flower" Damon drawled

"Well you should go rest Iris" Elena insisted and lightly pushed Iris towards her house "you need it since you'll be helping at the carnival tomorrow"

Iris sighed and nodded trudging towards her house, she plucked up the key from her matt and glanced over shoulder at Damon, Elena and Stefan who were tense, she shook her head, that love triangle would bite them all in the arse, Iris didn't envy Elena at all about that, she wouldn't want to pit two brothers against one another especially the way Katherine had embroiled the Salvatore boys.

With one last glance Iris unlocked her front door and shut it firmly behind her.

She slipped off the borrowed slippers and immediately walked into her kitchen and rummaged through her cupboards pulling out snacks, she was starving.

Iris grabbed several bowls full on snacks and dropped down on to the couch, she flicked the television on and munched, completely loosing herself in the world of True Blood,

"Ha fairies" she shook her head scoffing at the idea, most of her attention was focused on the blond Viking vampire Eric Northman, she decided that he was drool worthy.

When the show was finished Iris opted to go to bed, thoroughly exhausted from the day. She padded barefooted upstairs and changed out of the pair of oversize scrubs.

She slipped on a pair of loose shorts that rested low on her hips she rummaged through her hamper pulling out a random tank top. Iris slowly crawled into bed and pulled the covers over herself falling asleep fast.

* * *

><p><em>Iris eyes widened as Professor Quirrell ran in to the festive Halloween decorated hall, the chatter immediately died away <em>

"_There's a troll in the dungeon" he announced "thought you ought to know" he then proceeded to drop onto the stoned floor in a dead faint. There was an instant uproar, Iris looked around panicked as students began to scream. _

"_SILENCE" Dumbledore roared shutting the hall up "prefects I want you to escort your houses to their common room, immediately" _

_Iris stumbled up, Ron grabbed her hand so his smaller friend wouldn't get lost in the crowd _

"_Come on" he called, they were near the staircase when Iris gasped realisation hitting her_

"_Iris, what are-"_

"_I just remembered Hermonie, she doesn't know about the troll" Iris grabbed his hand, Ron looked around unsurely _

"_Fine but Percy better not find out" Ron reluctantly followed after her _

"_Good that you got your priorities sorted out" Iris said as they rounded the corner, both first years balked at the disgusting smell _

"_Ew what's that" she muttered they followed the smell and heard the troll roaring in the girls toilets _

"_We can lock it in" Ron suggested, both pre-teens ran forward and turned the key in the lock and ran both having a sense of accomplishment. But that plummeted when they heard a terrified scream _

"_Hermonie!" they said in unison and ran back towards the lavatories, Iris was faster so she in in there first. Chaos met her emerald orbs seeing as she saw a giant troll smashing the basins with its club _

"_Distract it" Iris ordered, she picked up parts of the smashed basin and lobbed it at the back of its head, "hey ugly" she shouted it turned its head around Iris ducked around it whilst Ron continued to distract it. _

"_Hermonie, come on" Iris shouted seeing the bushy haired girl there, but she didn't move "Hermonie, now is not the time to freeze up" she yelled but the girl was stock still frozen, Iris jumped when the troll roared dust fell from the ceiling she saw the troll was advancing towards Ron, swinging it's club. Iris did something both that was brave as well as incredibly foolish she ran up to the troll jumping on its back. She hanged on for dear life as the troll tried to throw her off _

"_Do something" Iris shrieked when the troll swung its bat around, she just managed to dodge a blow _

"_Wingardium Leviosa" Ron shouted, Iris dropped down to the ground and scuttled backwards as the troll knocked itself out by its own bat. _

_There was a resounding silence, Iris stood up on her shaky legs and went to stand beside Ron _

"_Is it dead?" Hermonie's voice quivered _

_Iris prodded the creature with her foot she jumped and clutched on to Ron's arm when it merely grunted _

"_No definitely just knocked out" Iris muttered_

_Just then the door flew open causing all three eleven year olds to jump and looked towards the doorway and saw McGonagall who was pale and thinned lip entering the destroyed lavatory being followed in by Snap and Quirrell, the latter saw the troll and whimpered dropping down on to the toilet seat, _

"_What do you think-"_

_Iris frowned McGonagall's words were being drowned out by an incessant buzzing. _

* * *

><p>Iris groaned her eyelids fluttered open, she rubbed her temple the memories were fast leaving her mind, she looked over to her alarm and saw that it was nearing noon, she yawned and stretched her arms above her head.<p>

She rolled out of bed and walked towards her window and pulled the curtains apart she revelled in the sun light, the weather was beginning to change.

Iris sighed and leant her temple against the panel of her window and looked out overseeing her small empty garden, she really needed to tidy things up there again.

But for now she put that to the back of her mind and headed towards the bathroom, she stripped out of her night clothes and let the warm water wash over her, she was relieved about getting the hospital stench off of her, after thoroughly scrubbing herself clean as well as washing her hair she dried herself off and went back into the bedroom.

Where she slipped on a pair of denim shorts and a floral top, she paired it with a pair of converses and brushed her hair, she braided it since she knew she could have her curls cascading all around her after there was work to be done at the carnival tonight.

The raven head made herself a cup of tea and some buttered toast, she swallowed down her food but paused when she heard her phone buzz. Iris grabbed the muggle device and saw that she had got a text from Elena, stating what time she needed to be at the carnival tonight.

She had just dumped her dirty dishes into the sink when there was a knock on the door, this time she made sure to take her bat with her to the front door, Iris stood on her tip toes and peeked through the peep hole and saw to her surprise Jeremy there. She opened the door to the younger Gilbert

"Hey Jere" she smile unsure

"Hi" he smiled sheepishly, there was an awkward silence, Iris cleared her throat

"Come in" she invited him in, he nodded and stepped over the threshold, she led him into the kitchen "You want a drink or something to eat?"

"No" he said and took a deep breath "Iris I'm really sorry about the other day, it wasn't your fault I just…ergh it frustrated me that Elena thought it was best she never asked-"

"Your free will got taken away Jeremy" she said softly "you have every right to get upset" she understood what he went through, being oblivious to everything and having someone who thought they were doing the best for you and making life alternative decisions without your consent

"Iris-"

"Jeremy trust me we're fine" she reassured him, Jeremy grinned widely at the petite girl and pulled her into a bear hug, which she returned

"Thanks Iris" he muttered into her hair

"No problem" Iris grinned, they sat down at the kitchen table

"So how are you feeling? Elena told me about the animal attack-"

"You know what's lurking in the dark right?" she asked Jeremy nodded

"Yeah so it was a vampire-"

"Specifically Katherine" she cut him off, "heard of her?"

Jeremy snorted "Understatement, but yeah so she attacked you? Why?"

Iris simply shrugged "She's a crazy bitch, isn't that reason enough?"

Jeremy laughed and nodded

"So what's been happening with you?" she asked sipping her now warm tea, she slid the box of pop tarts towards him

"Not much"

Iris narrowed her eyes "uh huh, now tell me the truth"

"I feel like an old lady gossiping" he muttered

"Wonderful" she drawled "now spill" she ordered

"Well you know Katherine is back in town?"

She nodded and gestured for him to carry on

"Well she went around pretending to be Elena, and kissed Damon or something"

Iris ears perked up at this "and?" she was starting to grow impatient

"Well he came around and she obviously denied it, he completely lost it and then ended up killing me"

Iris jaw dropped at this "Damon killed you?"

"Yeah, but I had my ring on so" she nodded knowing that was the reason why he was sitting in front of him

"How's Elena taking this?" she asked

He sighed and shrugged his shoulders "doesn't really want anything to do with him"

"Ouch" Iris muttered that's got to sting she thought.

"Well I got to go, see yah later"

Iris nodded lost in her thoughts, so Katherine was back but why? And also managed to get under Damon's skin, she sighed feeling sorry for the vampire truth be told.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Interesting comments about what Iris is, I think one of you is on the right lines, instead of focusing on what she is, perhaps focus on her characteristics or what happened in the previous chapters (what Death said)...or you could stay tune and watch it unravel. <strong>

**Still got the flue so feeling crappy, doesn't help that i got an essay to do so wish me luck. **

**Please leave a review that would make my day :) **


	25. Chapter 25

Iris groaned and stretched her back, she was at the carnival helping Elena had given her the job of painting some banners

"Iris you're going out of the lines" Jeremy laughed "seriously you suck at this" he teased

"Well sorry Mister Gilbert" she scoffed "my back hurts" she whined and dropped back down on to the grass

Bonnie chuckled "Seriously Iris, you've been here for ten minutes"

"This is torture" the raven head muttered Jeremy rolled his eyes and fell down next to her,

"Well I'm going to go and actually do some work before Elena comes over" Bonnie informed the lazy duo

"So how you feeling?" she asked since he had told her in more detail what happened

"I'm all good"

She nodded and rolled on to her side so that she was facing him "What about your uncle?"

"He's good, left town"

"Don't blame him" she muttered knowing that the man had his fingers chopped off, who wouldn't leave?

"IRIS, JEREMY"

"Oh bloody hell" Iris muttered hearing Elena shouting

"What do we do?" she hissed at the younger boy

"Erm well-"

"You're supposed to be helping" she snapped hands on her hips, Jeremy sat up and glanced over to Iris who was still on the ground, he snorted amused and gently grabbed her hands pulling her up into a sitting position

"Well?" Elena said looking between the pair, and shook her head wondering how on earth did Iris get green paint on her cheek

"Erm we were just taking a break" Iris grinned whilst Jeremy nodded

"You've been here for ten minutes and yet you already need a break?" she asked in disbelief looking at the raven head

"Exactly look how much I had done, if you wanna yell at someone it should be Jeremy" she tutted "he's been chatting away not doing much"

Jeremy's eyes widened "Aw Iris you totally sold me out"

"I know" she grinned childishly at him, he couldn't help but smile back she just had this lure to her "but consider it as an honour Jeremy you're my scapegoat"

With that both her and Jeremy burst out in laughter

"Ergh I'm too exhausted for this conversation" Elena muttered shaking her head "just get back to work"

"Aye, aye Captain" Iris mocked saluted.

"Jeremy maybe you shouldn't hang around with Iris, she's a bad influence" Elena teased, Iris scoffed

"Me a bad influence?" she uttered and shook her head "Nah ah, I'm a…what's the word…awesome role model" she nodded finding the right words "yes awesome"

"Ok, why you contemplate how awesome you are, some of us have actual work to do" Elena said and walked off

"You know what Jeremy?" Iris said aloud "You're my favourite Gilbert"

"Hey" Elena yelled back laughing quietly

"Iris" Jeremy chuckled "you've got paint on your face"

"No wonder why I was getting funny looks" she muttered under her breath and proceeded to wipe the paint away but ended up smudging it more.

* * *

><p>Iris took a chunk out of her candy floss, this sugary treat was delicious she definitely needed to get more of this, she walked around the carnival trying to find a familiar face she spied Damon but he looked broody more than usual so opted to avoid him and headed towards one of the stands.<p>

"Iris?" she heard a familiar voice called, she turned around and spotted Tyler there

"Hi" she smiled forcefully,

"Iris calm down" he chuckled "I won't hit on you, my first attempt to was lame by the way"

"That's the truth" she laughed

"Ouch" he mocked "anyway-"

"Tyler aren't you going to introduce me to your pretty little friend?" a new voice commented, Iris eyes nearly bugged out, she wasn't going to lie this man was good looking

"Oh, Uncle Mason this is Iris Potter" he introduced them to one another

"Haven't seen you around before" holding out his hand for her to shake, she hesitantly took it and noted that his skin was slightly warmer than usual, his large hand dwarfed her much smaller one

"Yeah, new in town" she smiled at him

"English girl, we've haven't had them around for a while" he commented, she blushed slightly and looked away. He chuckled and nodded

"I'll see you later, pleasure meeting you Iris"

She smiled bashfully and nodded and watched him leave, Tyler snorted

"What?" she snapped folding her arms across her chest

"Does, little Miss Potter have a crush?" he teased, Iris huffed and rolled her eyes

"He's nice" she countered "plus good looking"

"Ok, ok, more than enough info that I need" Tyler muttered "I think he's hung up on some woman"

"Really Tyler, just because I said he was pleasing to look at, doesn't mean I'm going to you know-"

"Ok, ok" he shushed her "I'll see you later"

"Bye" she said "oh Tyler?"

He turned around hearing her voice "Yep?"

"Try and not to use your lame pickup lines" with that she flounced away seeking some more cotton candy.

* * *

><p>She frowned wondering if the candy floss stand moved,<p>

"Where the hell is it?" she muttered getting frustrated, she was busy looking around not noticing someone in front of her till she slammed into them. "Damon?" she asked startled, he quickly grabbed her shoulders to stop her from falling

"You need to come with me" he stated and without waiting for a reply he grabbed her wrist dragging her away from the crowd

"Damon what's going on?" she asked confused and was slightly growing nervous. He guided her towards an unused classroom; she saw Stefan and Elena already there

"Damon is it wise to bring her?" Stefan frowned at his brother

"Well dear brother of mine" he drawled "we got a raging vampire on the loose do you really want little flower to be out there"

Stefan sighed knowing he was right

"What's going on?" Iris asked looking at the trio,

"Seems like Barbie is transitioning into a vampire" Damon told her, Iris's jaw dropped

"By Barbie, you mean Caroline? How she was-"Iris was stunned at this, she couldn't imagine the blond being a vampire

"Well I gave her my blood" Damon drawled "and Katherine killed her"

"Why would she do that?" Elena asked frowning

"Because Katherine is a nasty little slut" Damon hissed

"Isn't that the truth" Iris muttered "not fan of hers now are you?"

Damon lightly shoved her making Iris roll her eyes "And what's this I hear flower, you going for older men?" Iris blushed and elbowed him in the gut causing him to grunt.

"Enough" Stefan snapped looking between the pair, they were acting rather childishly "she said 'Game on' what does that even mean?"

"That she wants us to know she's playing dirty" Damon sighed leaning on the desk. Iris was wondering why she out of everyone would turn Caroline in to a vampire, she wasn't really paying attention on the conversation since she was trying to recall her and Katherine's encounter, the vampire didn't mention anything to do with the others now she thought of it. Iris was brought back to reality when she heard what Damon said next

"Yep and kill her"

"What the hell? You want to kill her?" she exclaimed "what is wrong with you?" she glared at him

"She knows what we are so-"

"So do I, Alaric, Elena, Jeremy and Bonnie are you going to kill us too?" Iris snapped hands on her hips

"If you push it I might just go for you" he hissed. She bit down on her bottom lip to stop herself from swearing at him. "You're not a liability but she is, hence we've got to get rid of her" he rolled his eyes.

The raven head shook her head "do you have a thing for killing people?"

"Yes" he snapped "in case you haven't notice honey, I'm a vampire"

"Damon" Stefan said seriously "we're not killing her"

"Need I remind you of the tragic little tale of Vicki Donavan? Caroline will not make it as a vampire, her mother is a vampire hunter"

Iris scowled she reluctantly admitted that the vampire was making sense, but she couldn't fathom Caroline not being here anymore, the girl was just so bubbly and on several occasions had come across as rude but was genuinely a nice person.

"We can't kill her" Iris shook her head

"No" Damon mocked, Iris scowled and went to move forward but Elena grabbed her arm pulling her back

"You're such an arse" she spat, she briefly wondered how she was still friend's with elder Salvatore.

"Your silence is deafening Stefan" he taunted his brother "if I recall correctly wasn't there a carnival/party on the night you staked Vicki" Iris paled slightly "hmm talk about history repeating itself"

"Iris is right Damon" Stefan said sharply "we can't kill her" and left with Elena on his heels

Iris made it too the door way but Damon appeared in front of her

"Flower you're one of the smart ones, surely you know that I'm right?" his icy blue eyes met her emerald orbs, she licked her lips and sighed

"It doesn't matter if I think you're right, which I don't by the way" she told him "this is Caroline; she's a person who doesn't deserve this"

Without another word she stepped around him and managed to catch up to Elena and Stefan

* * *

><p>"You ok?" Elena asked seeing her face,<p>

Iris gave her a close lipped smile and nodded, Damon's words were ringing around her head

They had just stepped out of the building when Stefan froze

"I can smell blood" he told both girls

"Caroline" Iris muttered, Stephan ran off both Iris and Elena chased after him, they finally caught up to him when he saw Caroline.

Iris frowned when she saw Damon holding a sobbing Caroline, she gasped when she saw Damon raising a stake behind the blond

"NO DAMON DON'T" she shrieked, Stefan tackled Damon away from her whilst Elena and Iris ran towards Caroline

"Are you ok?" Elena asked crouching down next to her but Caroline shoved her away

"Get away from me, you killed me"

Iris knelt down besides Caroline and was about to pull the girl into a hug, in an attempt to sooth her.

"It wasn't me- CAROLINE" Elena screamed when the blond tackled Iris to the ground flashing her fangs at the raven head

"You smell delicious" she growled,

Iris felt the blond girl's hands digging into her shoulders "Caroline-"

But she was saved when Stefan pushed the newly turned vampire off of her and pulled her on to her feet, Elena hurriedly helped Iris up

"You ok?" she asked looking her over

"Yeah fantastic" she muttered

"Come with us" Stefan told her, Iris assumed he was going to take her towards the lavatories to clean her up, since she had dry blood all over her mouth as well getting her far away from her. Iris mused her scent mustn't be helping.

"She will die" Damon added "it's only a matter of time"

"Maybe so" Stefan looked at him in the eyes "but not tonight"

"Oh yeah it is" Iris could tell by his tone that he was about to do something, she rushed forward placing herself in front of Caroline, the makeshift staked prodded her hard causing her to wince, Damon immediately retracted it

"No" she said sternly in a tone which would give McGonagall would be proud of "she isn't going to die, you've already done enough damage Damon" her eyes soften slightly "don't give her a reason to hate you more"

Damon froze knowing who she was exactly referring to, she discreetly nodded towards Elena who looked panicked and at the moment teary eyed

He dropped the stake; Iris rubbed her chest where the wooden stake had prodded attempting to sooth the small ache.

"Whatever happens it's on you" he said fiercely looking at her and then Elena

The brunette glared at him furiously "Like you even care" she hissed with that Elena followed after Stefan and Caroline, leaving behind Iris and Damon

"You know she'-"

"Oh god no" a new voice entered the scene, Iris looked over and saw Bonnie who was staring at the motionless body that was only a couple of feet away from Iris and Damon.

"Bonnie-" Caroline cried seeing her friend causing both Stefan and Elena to stop, the younger Salvatore had a tight grip on Caroline, but Bonnie shook her head looking disgusted Stefan and Elena ushered a crying Caroline away.

Iris looked at the dark skinned teen in disapproval

"I can't believe this, not Caroline" she shook her head, Iris stepped forward so that she was in front of her

"Bonnie, Caroline is our friend she needs us right now" the petite girl informed her.

"No Iris" Bonnie shouted causing Iris to take a step back "this shouldn't be happening"

"That's enough screaming for today" Damon said revealing a shovel "don't pout about it, we've got a body to bury"

Iris sniffed at his callous attitude and frowned at him, she turned her eyes back to Bonnie who was looking at Damon with such hatred that Iris took another step back in haste

"Bonnie what-" she was cut when there was a pained scream from Damon, Iris eyes widened when she saw the vampire on the floor writhing in pain, to her he looked like he was being put under the torture curse. She ran over to him and dropped down on to his side

"Damon, what's going on?" she grabbed on to his arm, he managed to get on to all fours

"It's her" he growled, Iris looked back at Bonnie and saw the teen looking so focus

"Bonnie stop it" Iris shouted getting on to her feet, hearing Damon's scream it was putting her on edge "please Bonnie stop it" she cried

"No, I told you what would happen if someone else got hurt" Iris saw a hose looking as if it was coming to life, it wetted the dry surface around them

"I didn't do this" Damon choked

"He's right, he didn't anything STOP IT" Iris screamed "you're hurting him"

"Everything that happens is his fault" Bonnie spat

"No, Bonnie this isn't you, you're not going to hurt him" Iris said fiercely glaring at the girl, she felt something tingle in the pit of her stomach

"Watch me" just as Bonnie said those words the water turned to fire, Damon used his strength to push Iris out of the ring of fire, she hissed feeling the sting of the flames

"Bonnie" Iris cried out and saw that Damon had caught on fire she heard his screams becoming more intense. "STOP IT, YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HIM"

Something in Iris snapped she felt something shoot through her, Bonnie was sent tumbling backwards abruptly stopping her assault of Damon, Iris gasped as Damon looked at her, he swore he saw a tinge of gold in her emerald eyes, but they were gone before he could blink

Bonnie gaped at Iris

"What did you do?" she snapped stumbling on to her feet, she felt as if all of her magic was drained

"Nothing, you've probably exhausted yourself, but that's what you get for trying to kill someone" Iris brushed her off

"Why do you protect him? Still after everything he's done"?

"Because he's my friend" Iris snapped, Bonnie laughed cruelly

"You're really are naïve" she spat "you think that he's your friend, wake up Iris he's not, he's probably just feeling sorry for you like the rest of us, your parents are lucky that they didn't see how their daughter turned out be a worthless-" she stopped seeing the look on the raven head's face"Iris I-"

But Iris shook her head, she felt a pang go through her chest at the cruel words, she backed away and turned on her heel

"Iris I-" but the raven head ran off disappearing into the mass of people

"And you think I destroy people" Damon sneered at the witch and left, looking for no doubt a distraught teenaged girl

* * *

><p>Iris sniffed furiously wiping away her tears, merlin Iris thought ever since she had come to Mystic Falls she found herself crying more, which annoyed her since she was never a crier beforehand, she trudged home walking there as she left her car back at the house. She bumped into someone and uttered an apology but whoever she collided with gripped her wrist.<p>

"Iris?" Matt said looking at the puffy eyed girl

"Hey Matt" she muttered

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned having never witnessed her in tears

"Nothing just a stupid argument" she shook her head clearing it

Matt gave her a hard glare but let it slide he knew she was lying to him

"You want a lift home-"

"I think I'll take it from here" Damon smirked at the blond boy,

"I was asking Iris" he snapped not wanting to leave her with him.

"Its fine" Iris smiled at him "Damon's giving me a ride"

"Ok" Matt looked between the pair and left. When he was gone Damon took hold of her hand and led her towards his car

"Iris what Bonnie said-"

"I just want to go home" she said quickly not wanting to talk about it. Damon frowned and trapped her against his car, she stiffened and he could hear her heart beat speeding up

"Iris you can't keep being closed off"

"So what?" she snapped looking angrily at him "I should share my emotions the way you do" she said sarcastically, he cupped her cheek

"Fine" he pressed his lips against her temple "If you ever need to talk-"

"Go to Stefan" she replied cheekily, he scoffed and lightly cuffed her upside the head

"Brat" he opened the car door for her, she slid in and a split second later he was sitting next to her "So I'm guessing you'll object if I go and pay the witch a visit"

Iris rolled her eyes "How did you know" she said deadpanned "she was angry and-"

"Doesn't excuse what she said" he eyes narrowed on her,

The rest of the ride was filled with a comfortable silence, Iris leant her head against the window panel

"I think I figured out what Lockwoods are?" he commented

Iris cocked an eyebrow; she had heard from Stefan that the mayor was also affected by the device which was weird since it only affected supernatural creatures par her.

"Really?"

"Yep my theory was proven tonight"

"So are you-"

"Meeting at the boarding house at one" he said before she could finish her sentence. She huffed and pouted causing him to smile lightly and shake his head

"Here we are" he pulled up to her driveway, parking his car behind her blue ford "you really need to get a new car"

Iris rolled her eyes "It's a classic" she scoffed "Good night"

Before she could leave but he grabbed her wrist stopping her "Iris if you need to bitch about anything you can come to me, or if you just wanna get hammered –"

Iris laughed "Look at that Damon Salvatore, trying to be nice" he rolled his eyes and tugged her back in the car kissing her cheek, his lips lingered near her ear

"I'm still here if you want Iris, you are my friend"

A soft smile crossed his face which she returned, he let go of her and watched as she entered her house.

* * *

><p>Iris sighed she was drained from today's events. She needed a nice long bath Iris headed upstairs and turned the taps on, she stripped out of her clothes and sunk into the hot water sighing as her muscles relaxed; she leant her head back and closed her eyes.<p>

"_This is ridiculous" Rebekah spat, Iris giggled seeing the blond glaring at the horse _

"_Really Rebekah, it's a horse just-"_

"_Hush you and Nik seem to be the only ones at eased with these beasts" _

"_Hmm, Finn, Kol as well Elijah are adequate at horse riding" Iris tuck a stray curl behind her ear she was sitting atop a tall stallion that she had borrowed from Niklaus. "I think even little Henrik can do this" _

"_Don't start" Rebekah scowled and with a grin finally managed to get on to the horse _

"_Finally at the rate you were going out I thought we'd never make it to the bizarre" _

_Rebekah giggled and grabbed the reins of her horse. Just as both girls were about to set off Niklaus appeared in front of them he was scowling at Iris _

"_I believe you have something of mine" he said arms folded Elijah stepped up next to Rebekah, he stroked the horse's mane_

"_Oh?" Iris asked and grew slightly nervous as she saw the smirk on the blond male's face_

"_Yes, my horse which you stole from me" _

_Elijah and Rebekah watched the pair in amusement, Iris huffed _

"_Excuse me, I didn't steal, I borrowed without permission but having every intention of giving him back" she said _

_Niklaus cocked an eyebrow "Really? Or would you have simply snuck it back into the stable hoping I wouldn't find out?" _

_Iris laughed nervously "Oh look" she pointed to something over his shoulder causing Niklaus and Elijah to see what had caught her attention_

"_Rebekah come on" without another glance she pulled on the reins and shot off through the field, the wind whipped her long dark hair she could hear Rebekah laughing the blond was catching up to her _

"_He's going to have your head when we return" Rebekah smiled, Iris grinned _

"_Hmm, I know but I find it fun to tease him so" she admitted her cheeks were flushed from the wind _

"_IRIS" she heard him shout. _

Iris gasped shooting awake, she shivered and realised that she must've fallen asleep in the tub. She clamoured out of the tub and hurriedly grabbed her towel and dried herself off.

She pulled on pair of loose flannel bottoms and an oversize top; she padded barefooted downstairs and decided to make some pizza. Iris chomped down her food and headed to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Apologies for spelling errors and whatnot. Another chapter, thought I wouldn't be able to publish as Fanfic was being very annoy<strong>

** Anyway just wanted to ask who do you guys picture Iris as? I was thinking Lucy Hale but i'm not to sure,( i usually just picture the character in my head. so there's no specific person really), but if you think something different let me know **

** Please leave a review! **


	26. Chapter 26

Iris was woken up by the shrill sound of her alarm, but groaned and slammed her hand down on it shutting it up. Iris rolled over and fell back asleep. She was woken up again a couple of hours later by her cell ringing.

"Hello?" sleepiness laced in her tone

"Iris, how are you?" she recognised it as Stefan

"I'm fine, how's Caroline?" she asked sitting up making the sheets pool around her waist

"She's getting there, listen Damon told me about what Bonnie said Elena's-"

"Should leave it" Iris frowned "I'm over it, anyway what's up?"

Stefan noted the change in subject and knew it was Iris's way of telling him that she didn't want to talk about it

"I just wanted to remind you about coming over at one"

Iris glanced over to the time and saw that it was nearing noon. "Ok, see you then" she hanged up and rolled out of bed and started to get ready.

Iris rummaged through her closet and decided to wear a pair of skinny light washed jeans and pared it with a cap sleeve floral top. She hurriedly brushed her hair and tied it up into a messy bun. She slipped on a pair of white converses and quickly laced it up, Iris ran downstairs and made herself something to eat.

Iris grabbed her keys and headed out towards her car. She buckled herself in and pulled out of her driveway.

* * *

><p>Iris sighed she leant back in her seat, her, Stefan, Elena and Damon were gathered in the main room of the boarding house.<p>

"You lied to me" Iris snapped slapping Damon on the arm "you said you knew wha-" he cut her off by placing his hand over her mouth

"Hush, flower for someone so small you do sure make a lot of noise" Damon smirked, Iris bit his hand causing him to pull his hand back "Oh feisty, I like that, now you took a bite out of me do I get to return the favour" he grinned wagging his eyebrows

"Are you done?" Alaric snapped "anyway why would I know anything about the Lockwoods?" he asked

Iris faced him and glanced over to Elena and Stefan who looked like they didn't have a clue as well.

"Well you wouldn't" Damon took a swig of his drink "But you're vampire wife might"

Iris cocked an eyebrow wondering how would Elena's biological mother would know, she reached forward and grabbed her drink taking a sip of the cool liquid.

Damon had attempted to pour some bourbon in it earlier, but Stefan snatched it away before she could even take a sip and replaced it with a glass of juice much to her dismay, this caused the older Salvatore to brand Stefan as a buzz kill and muttered something about wanting to see a drunk Iris.

"What he means" Elena spoke "is that she researched in this town, does she have anything?"

"Isobel's research on Mystic Falls, was based on folklore and legends" Alaric told the group, Iris rested her elbows on her knees listening "I thought most of it was fiction"

"Like the amazing vampire story?" Damon smirked, Iris rolled her eyes and elbowed him "Hey, what the hell was that for?" he snapped

"You have to antagonize everyone don't you?" she asked rhetorically and then focused back on to the history teacher

"Apart from vampires in her research" Stefan cut in not wanting to drag this out "did she mention anything else?"

"There was the lycanthrope"

Iris eyes widened "You mean werewolves?" she asked knowing that they were definitely real since she had been close to one.

"Werewolves? They're real?" Elena asked in disbelief

"Why not?" Iris shrugged her shoulders "you already know vampires exist and witches"

"Good point" Elena muttered still stunned that these creatures of the night do exist.

"Why the Lockwoods though?" Iris asked confused

"Well vervaine didn't affect the mayor on founders day, but the Gilbert device did" he said, Iris swallowed the last drops of her drink and put it back on to the table

"We're hoping Isobel's research could help us figure this out" Elena said, Iris hummed lightly in thought

"Well it's in Duke and-"

"Could we go there?" Iris asked wanting to know if the woman found out anything else.

"I agree with flower, we should go there see if this wolf man thing is true" Damon said standing up

Alaric shrugged his shoulders "Well she's still declared as missing, but you can get access if I'm there"

Iris jumped up off of her seat

"We leave in an hour" Alaric stood up

"Road trip, ready my little flower? I'll make it exciting for you since it's your first one" Damon smirked

Iris scoffed "I'm not sitting next to the pervert" she said loudly group Stefan chuckled and grabbed her hand

"Come on, I got some food from the morning"

* * *

><p>Iris swallowed down her glass of juice and grinned when Stefan and Elena entered the kitchen but it faltered when she saw the grim looks on their faces<p>

"What? Aren't you guys ready?" she looked between the pair

Elena sighed "Iris, you know Caroline needs all the friends she can get-"

"Yeah so-"

"So I'm staying" Stefan said

Iris frowned "Wait me Elena have to go on alone with Damon whose very perverted-"

"Alaric will be there" Stefan cut her off

"Hmm sure, it's probably good having a vampire around with her" Iris jumped off of the stool "But, Stef I was looking to our first road trip together"

He chuckled; both were oblivious to Elena's face

"I'll buy you some candy floss"

Iris rolled her eyes "Buying me candy? I'm not that easy" she walked off, leaving behind a bemused Elena

"I thought she liked candy floss" the vampire muttered looking confused

"Really Stefan? Attempting to buy Iris off with candy?" Elena said.

* * *

><p>Iris paced up and down the gravel path waiting for Damon and Elena, Alaric was looking at something in his trunk, she looked up and spied Damon and Elena hissing to one another, she didn't let her mind rest on it, Iris wasn't interested in her and the Salvatore boys love triangle, she knew in the end one of those three will end up with a broken heart<p>

Iris walked around to her history teacher and peeked around his shoulder seeing his stash of impressive weapons

"Really Ric? We're not going into battle" she said amused

Alaric rolled his eyes "No, but I believe in being prepared for the unexpected"

Iris nodded clearly understanding that knowledge, "by any chance were you in…what's the word the… scouts?"

Alaric chuckled "You've got that right" he unlocked the car "get in"

Iris climbed into the back, she was joined by Elena whilst Damon got in the front, Iris glanced between the pair there was a stony silence Iris cleared her throat

"So…" she drawled "weather's getting better"

Alaric snorted "Is that you're attempt at-"

She cut him off by kicking the back of his seat

"Alright Elena, sometimes I do stupid things without thinking" Damon said

"That's your apology?" Elena said in disbelief,

Iris leant forward so she could whisper to Ric "And you thought my attempt at starting a conversation sucks, the vamp next to you can't apologise for crap"

"Iris" Damon snapped, whilst Alaric chuckled as did Elena officially breaking the tense silence in the car.

* * *

><p>"Are we there yet?" Iris asked she was utterly bored<p>

"Yes" Damon snapped

"Liar" Iris declared loudly, waking Elena up in the process,

"I swear flower if you don't shut-"

"What are you gonna do?" she asked folding her arms in front of her chest, he turned around in his seat and flashed his fangs at her,

"Ric-"

"Damon cut it out" Alaric snapped he was on the edge of his nerves, for the last couple of hours both Iris and Damon being annoying each other

"We're here" Alaric said sounding immensely relieved, before Iris knew what was happening Damon had used his vampire speed and opened the door since she was leaning on it Iris was sent tumbling down onto the ground. Damon laughed

"You're an arse" Iris mumbled, the vampire smirked

"I guess I win then" he held out his hand for her to take, but she ignored it and got up onto her own feet she pushed past him.

"Come on" Elena scolded "behave" she followed after Alaric

Both Damon and Iris looked at one another making a face and followed their companions.

"Excuse me" Iris saw a woman approaching them, she'd just managed to catch the last few words of Alaric's sentence "Hi, I'm Alaric I called earlier"

The woman nodded, the raven head noticed she was looking rather intently at Elena, Alaric seeing the woman looking at the group, and cleared his throat

"These are my friends Iris, Elena and Damon" he smiled

Iris hid her laughter hearing the term friend and Damon in the same sentence coming from Alaric, Elena sniggered

"I know" the brunette muttered, both teenaged girls shook with silent laughed, Damon elbowed Iris earning a squeal from her.

"Go" Damon ordered her lightly pushing her so that she was next to Alaric.

"Isobel's office is right through" she pointed towards a doorway as they approached it "she was one of my professors she's brilliant, she's one of the reasons I got into folklore" she unlocked the door and stepped aside allowing them in. Iris stepped in and the lights flickered on revealing a large office where the walls were lined with books

"Feel free to look around" she said "I'll be back"

Iris was barely paying attention

"Iris you ok?" Alaric asked the petite teen literally ran over to the shelves of books

"Am I ok?" she asked her eyes bright "Ric look at all these books" she grinned,

Alaric shook his head thinking she was the only teen he knew that could get this excited about books.

"Wow" Iris spotted a book that mentioned witches and there trials. She set about pulling it out but before she could there was the sound of something being triggered and a grunt of pain, she spun around and saw Damon with an arrow in the middle of his back, and he was standing in front of Elena

Alaric was much quicker on the uptake then Iris, he immediately detained the girl

"What just happened?" Iris asked as Elena set about pulling the arrow out of the vampire's back, she rolled her eyes as Damon and Elena arguing back and forth about what to do with the girl.

Iris turned her attention back to the book shelf, and frowned spotting a book about legends and prophecies, she plucked it up from the shelf and flicked through it she froze when she came across her name, she quickly skimmed it turning her back on the others and read it, her brows furrowed when she read about the triumphant victory in the wizarding world it was familiar to the one that Dumbledore had told her about, but she was confused by the last verse

_A creature that came to smite the Dark Lord, _

_But that's not all she is_

_The creature of light has a past _

_Like any of us do, as she triumphs soon enough fate will bring her back to the start_

_Where she returns to the one she left behind _

_More than a century ago _

Iris looked over her shoulder and saw Damon, Alaric and Elena was busy with the woman. She tore the page from the book and shoved it into her pocket, she shoved the book back into the shelf and saw that the woman handing something over to Elena

"I don't know about werewolf mythology in Mystic Falls, but here this might help" Iris stepped up next to Elena who had taken hold of a book

"What's it about?" Iris asked curiously

"It has everything from Scandinavian skin walkers to the Merchal de Retz" she said,

Iris wasn't that interested in the book, partly due to the fact she had spent the last six years studying these creatures "which probably translates to the curse of the sun and the moon"

"Sun and the Moon?" Iris repeated wondering what the hell that was, she had never heard about that before come to think it she had never heard of the origins of vampires nor werewolves.

"It's native America" Alaric said bringing Iris back to reality

"Aztec, essentially it explains the origin of werewolf curse in Virginia-"

"Werewolf curse?" Iris frowned at that, Remus had been bitten that's why he turned but now according to this woman it was a curse? Affecting those who bare the genes of a werewolf, she shook her head accepting the turn of events anything was possible she knew that.

"Short story is, that the Aztecs were plagued by vampires and werewolves, they terrorized countryside and so much more"

Iris frowned this didn't make sense at all, the whole sun and the moon lore something was definitely up she thought.

* * *

><p>They were now seated on the couches that was situated in the office<p>

"Cut it out" Iris hissed as the vampire tugged one of her curls

"What?" she glared at him and inched away when poked her she stomped her small foot down on his, causing him to groan, she grinned as he glared at her

"Seriously behave" Elena snapped at them,

"He started" Iris mumbled

"Real mature" Damon scoffed

"Damon!" Elena snapped making him frown, Iris sent him a smirk but the look she got from Ric caused it to falter

"Sorry, these two hardly go out this is very exciting for them" Elena said keeping a straight face, both Damon and Iris jaws dropped

"Cow" she muttered, the vampire nodded

"Carry on" Alaric suggested

The woman looked between the dark haired people and shook her head.

"Anyway they caused trouble till an Aztec Shaman cursed them. Making vampires slaves to the sun and werewolves servants to the moon, as a result vampires could only go out at night whilst Werewolves could only turn during the full moon"

Iris looked up seeing Damon standing up moving towards the bookshelf, she paled slightly seeing him to go the area where she had found that book.

"So can werewolves control when they transform?" Damon asked, Iris let out a quiet relieved breath seeing him move away.

"If they could transform whenever, why would it be a curse?" Iris asked Damon, Alaric snickered seeing a hundred sixty something vampire getting owned by teenaged girl

"She's right" the woman said "Werewolves will attack humans but they hardwired to hunt their prey which are vampires"

Damon snorted "if werewolves are hunting vampires then I would know about"

Iris scoffed, whilst Elena rolled her eyes

"There aren't many werewolves left" the woman said, Iris nodded coming to realisation that she had only met two in England "vampires had hunted them to almost near to extinction"

Iris eyebrows shot up to her hairline "Why? Besides the obvious rivalry"

"Well according to legends a werewolf bite to a vampire is fatal"

There was a moment of silence

"It seems you're not on top of the food chain Damon" Iris murmured, the vampire merely smirked

From the corner of her eye she saw Elena's head shot up,

"Has any research been done on doppelgangers?" Elena asked, the raven head knew that's one of the main reasons probably one of the only reasons she came along was for that.

"A little, the term doppelganger means a typical living breathing double of oneself"

"So is there any connection between Elena and Katherine?" Iris asked standing up needing to stretch her legs they were beginning to cramp up

"No that's all she had on Katherine" she shook her head "but there was something else mentioned, doppelganger usually torment people they look like, has she started?"

"That's an understatement" Iris said and rubbed her throat "Bloody cow tore my throat open"

She sighed and moved back over to the shelves tuning out there conversation, she reached up and grabbed a book flipping through the pages

"Iris"

She jumped "damn it Ric, don't do that"

"Sorry" he chuckled "you've been staring at that book for a while"

"Hmm, it's interesting" she shrugged her shoulders and went to put it back in its place but before she could Alaric grabbed it

"Keep it" he said quietly and forced it into her hands "It's not like she'll be using it"

Iris was miffed "My history teacher is encouraging me to steal a book?"

"Yeah, now come on we're leaving consider it as a gift for being my best student"

Iris felt a lump form in her throat but she pushed it down and hugged him tightly

"Thank you Ric" she whispered

He smiled and returned her hug "No problem, now let's go Elena and Damon are waiting at the car"

Iris looked around and saw to her surprise that both Damon and Elena were gone

"How the hell-"

"You were looking at the books for a while" Alaric said "now come on"

* * *

><p>Iris groaned as she finally arrived at home, she jogged up her porch steps she didn't take notice when the Gilbert's porch light turned on she had just shoved her key into the lock when Jenna called her making her jump<p>

"Merlin Jenna give me a heart attack why don't you?" she asked, Jenna chuckled glad that she had catch the raven head

"I'm glad I caught you" Jenna stated, Iris cocked an inky eyebrow

"Oh, what can I do for you?" she asked leaning against the door

"I was wondering what are you doing tomorrow?" she asked, Iris frowned it was a Sunday, like most of her weekends she hardly did anything

"Erm… nothing" she said and looked curiously at her "Why?"

A wide smile spread across the blond woman's face "Well I'm having a barbeque and I want you to come-"

"Oh but I can't I-"

"You're coming" Jenna, Iris could obviously tell that the woman wouldn't be taking no for an answer,

"You're going to literally drag me out regardless whether I agree or not, aren't you?" she folded her in front of her chest

"That's the spirit dear; I'll see you tomorrow swing by around two?"

Iris nodded smiling at her

"Great see you tomorrow" Jenna grinned waltzing off her porch

"There's always some function in this bloody town" Iris muttered, shaking her hair sending her curls swinging. She shoved her door behind her and locked it, Iris heard her stomach grumbled loudly and decided to make something easy to eat.

Iris sighed heading up to bed feeling the day's events catching up to, she had just changed into a pair of flannel shorts, just as she picked up her jeans she remembered the page she tore out of the book earlier that day. Iris dumped her jeans on a nearby chair and smoothed it out; the words were beaming out to her,

'_Soon fate will bring her back to the start' _her brows furrowed wondering what on earth could that mean?

Did she have unknown ties to Mystic Falls, she shook her head and decided to push it to the back of her mind, Iris folded her the worn out paper and placed it at the bottom of her drawer, with one last glance she crawled into bed, her mind muddling through the words, she sighed and reached over to turn her lamp off. Unknown to her, Iris's adventures certainly weren't over as this was the start of something entirely new.

With a sigh she snuggled into her blankets to ward off the chill, thinking was there any chance that perhaps one day she would be snuggled next to a warm body, emerald eyes slowly closed and soon she was lost in the world of dreams.

* * *

><p><em>Iris looked at Remus Lupin; her blood ran cold when she saw him embracing the man who had sold her parents out to Voldemort, like they were long lost brothers <em>

"_I DON'T BELIVE IT" Herminie shrieked, Iris remained still looking at the professor and the escape convict_

"_You-you" _

"_Hermonie let me explain" Lupin said looking frantic _

"_You and him-"_

"_Hermonie calm down"_

"_I didn't tell anyone, I've been covering for you" Hermonie shouted, Iris knew what she was talking about _

_Iris shook her head "I thought I could trust you" she whispered looking wide eye at the pair,_

"_You can" Remus insisted _

"_No how can I?" she asked backing away till her back hit the wall "you've been his friend this entire time" tears ran freely down her face _

"_You're wrong, I haven't been his friend for twelve years…but now I am. Let me explain" he insisted _

"_No" Hermonie screamed shaking her head, Iris was slightly miffed at her friend since the bushy haired girl was the most rational one out of them. "Iris don't trust him, he wants you dead too, he's working for Black, he's a werewolf" _

"_I know" Iris said making all the rooms occupants look at her _

"_You know? Since when?" Remus frowned wondering why she didn't tell him "why didn't you say anything?"_

"_Because it was your secret, I worked it out after Snape gave us that essay" she revealed _

"_You're just like your mother" Black breathed staring at her; Iris looked away not wanting to meet his grey silvery orbs. _

"_You're right, I am a werewolf" Lupin nodded, Ron grabbed his bloodied leg and made an effort to move away _

"_Enough" Black yelled causing Iris to jump, "I've been waiting twelve years, we've got the little traitor, we can do it tonight" _

_Iris looked around frantic thinking she was the Black's next victim _

"_No, we can do it tonight" Remus said trying to placate him "but Iris needs to know why"_

_Iris felt anger shoot through her "I know why" she spat "he betrayed my parents he's the reason they're dead" _

"_No Iris" Remus said "someone did betray your parents "but it wasn't him, here" he handed her wand back and raised his hands "you're armed we're not, now will you listen" _

_Iris could see the earnest expression on his face she nodded "Who then?" _

"_Someone who I thought was dead until you pointed them out on the map" _

_Iris frowned she was utterly confused _

"_Peter Pettigrew" _

_Iris shook her head "no, he killed him" she looked at the convict whose eyes were focused on the squealing rat _

"_I thought that as well but you mentioned him on the map" _

"_The map is lying then" Iris said brushing aside her curls _

"_The map never lies" Black roared, Iris licked her lips_

_Sirius's face softened when he saw the frightened expression on his goddaughter face. _

"_Remus hurry up" Black snapped _

"_I was examining the map tonight, because I had an idea that you, Ron and Hermonie would sneak out tonight to go visit Hagrid-"_

_Iris brows furrowed as Remus's words were being drowned out by a ringing noise._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for any spelling errors, <strong>

** So pleased with how many reviews I got for the last chapter I decided to update quicker (see reviews do work...on me at least) **

** Hope you enjoyed it thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter, **

** Please leave a review **


	27. Chapter 27

Iris groaned and clenched her eyes shut feeling the rays of the sun on her skin, she rubbed last night's dream/memory away, she ran her fingers through her thick hair. That memory was one of the most tamed; it didn't make her stomach lurch when she recalled it.

Iris sighed and dropped back down on to her pillow and glanced at the time she saw that it was ten in the morning, she had plenty of time to get ready for Jenna's barbeque.

Iris quickly showered and dried herself off; she looked out of the window to see the weather it looked like it was going to be a sunny day.

Iris rummaged through her dresser and pulled out a strapless bra and some panties, she then proceeded to look through her closet where there were piles of clothes, and she opted to wear a floral summer dress. She slipped it on and looked in the mirror, Iris hadn't worn a dress for a while, the dress itself was one of the nicer ones she had gotten, the bodice was fitted and the skirt slightly flared out at the knees, she tied the halter neck straps in a bow and brushed her hair deciding to leave it out. She slipped on a pair of ballet flats and looked through her fridge and then her cupboards

"Damn I got to buy some food" Iris muttered and bit her lip thinking, she decided to head to the grill, to see if any others were there.

* * *

><p>Iris arrived and looked around, she settled herself down at the bar<p>

"Iris you seriously think you're going to get serve?" Matt smiled seeing her; the raven head rolled her eyes

"Pfft no…anyway how are you?" she asked

Matt hummed and settled down on the stool beside her, he was after all on his break

"I'm good, haven't seen Caroline since she was hospital" he commented

"Oh" Iris feigned surprised and smiled at the barwoman who placed a glass of lemonade in front of her, she sipped her drink the last her had heard from Caroline was with Stefan who was helping her to readjust into being a vampire "Hmm, she probably just resting, that was some accident"

Matt nodded "How are you though? Heard about the animal attack"

Iris unconsciously rubbed her neck "Feeling much better" she smiled

Matt opened his mouth about to say something when a shadow fell over them,

"This looks cosy" she heard a familiar voice, she turned her head and saw Damon wearing his usual smirk on his face

"Damon, what are you doing here?" she asked, but Damon's bright blue eyes were focused on the blond,

"Here, I wondered if you got my peach cobbler, why don't you go and check?" it wasn't a suggestion more of a demand.

Matt scowled and walked off

"Did I even mention how much of a warm person you are" she said sarcasm dripping from her,

Damon rolled his eyes and took Matt's vacant seat, he glanced over her she noted his eyes had darken considerably

"What?" she asked frowning, and stiffened slightly when he leant forward and was annoyed when he simply tugged her curls

"You look absolutely delicious" he inhaled her scent, for some reason it seemed to have ripened.

"Is that you're creepy way of telling me that I look nice?" she smiled at him.

"Good enough to eat" he countered, Iris chuckled and shook her head "So where are you going looking so nice?"

"Jenna invited me to her party" Iris said just then Matt returned with a white cake box, Damon handed him some cash

"See you later Iris" the blond male waved, Iris nodded and watch him get back to work

"Well that's a coincidence I've been invited as well"

Iris frowned "Jenna doesn't like you though"

"Ouch" Damon mocked clutch his chest "that hurt"

She snorted "It's no secret" she muttered and finished her lemonade

"Well that's why I got this" he picked up the box, Iris looked at him in disbelief

"You think getting something tasty will make her like you?" she asked rummaging through her bag and laid some cash down to pay for her drink

"It's a start" he said

"Uh huh" Iris wasn't buying there was definitely some ulterior motive "there better not be any trouble, Jenna's looking forward to this"

"There won't be" she saw the smirk on his face and coolly gazed back at him

"Somehow I don't believe you, what are you planning?" she asked leaning against the bar

"I'm going to put some silver into Mason Lockwood and prove that he's a werewolf" he stated

Iris's jaw dropped "there can never be a normal day around here" she huffed and walked off, Damon easily caught up with her

"Who wants normal? That's far too boring" Damon commented

"It's peaceful though" she muttered as they exited the grill, the vampire heard this and frowned, he wanted to know more about Iris and watched her walk off towards her blue ford, a devious smirk came upon his face, he had a plan hopefully it wouldn't backfire.

* * *

><p>Iris glanced at her watch she had just pulled up onto her driveway; she thought she might as well head over to Jenna's barbeque now since she could help out.<p>

She locked her car door and swiftly made her way over to the Gilbert's house, she knocked on the door and waited, it opened revealing a smiling Jenna

"Iris, come in" she was ushered into the home "You're early"

"I know, thought you could do with some help setting up" she grinned and followed after her

"You're a life saver" Jenna said handing silver over to her "Can you set the table?"

Iris nodded and said aloud "You're using silver?"

"Hmm, yeah well I wanted to make a good impression, plus Ric gave me the idea"

"I bet he did" she muttered under her breath, now knowing that the hunter was in on whatever Damon's plan was

"So Mason Lockwood is coming, was there-"

Jenna chuckled "No nothing happened between us, anyway why are you so interested in him?"

Iris flustered for an answer and shrugged "Just curious is all"

"Hmm" Jenna smiled causing Iris to frown slightly

"What?"

"You've got a crush on him" Jenna laughed

Iris's eyes widened "What? No I don't you do" she retorted causing the older woman to laugh even more louder

"Aww" she ruffled Iris's raven hair "I think it's adorable"

"I hate you" she muttered shaking her head

"Uh huh, I managed to get Caroline to drop by so you won't be the only youngster here" Jenna said as they went back to work

* * *

><p>Soon enough Mason had arrived and both Damon and Alaric showed up<p>

"This is fun" Iris muttered

"Well I could make it more fun" Damon smirked, her brows furrowed

"How so?"

Before he could answer Mason returned "Found the shot glasses" he called

"I can give it a go" Iris grinned hopping off of the stool wanting something to do, she reached for the glass but Jenna grabbed her wrist

"Nope not of age yet"

Iris pouted; this was odd she was actually forbidden from something most of the time the authority figures in her life beforehand would usually put herself in danger if they knew it would benefit them

"Ah Jenna you're such a buzz kill" Damon smirked

"Shut up, you're only here because Alaric wanted you, no clue why" she muttered the last sentence, causing Iris to snort,

"Here I think we've got some soda" Jenna stated as they all gathered around the island

"Let me get it" Damon said and walked over to the fridge

Iris frowned but shook it off as he returned with her drink, Mason opened up a bottle

"Oh that's expensive stuff, I'm starting to like you already" Alaric said to Mason, Iris was impressed with her history teacher's lying skills. She took a swig of her drink and frowned it tasted funny, she shook it off and carried on drinking,

Damon introduced himself to Mason, there was a tense moment between the pair but it slightly thawed, Jenna left the room claiming that she had to get something, Iris had just finished off her drink and felt slightly warmer, Damon quickly refilled it and handed it back to her,

"Why are-"

"Don't want you to get dehydrated" he simply replied and then looked back over to Mason, Alaric had witnessed the scene and frowned, seems like Damon was planning something else that he didn't mention to him

"I know I heard such great things about you" Mason stated, Iris snorted causing both Mason and Alaric to look at her amused

"Who have you been talking to?" She asked shaking her head and grinned "He's a real dick"

Iris eyes widened when she blurted that out. Damon inwardly smirked hmm he thought, seems alcohol's effect on the petite raven head and loosens her tongue.

"It's true" Damon shrugged "here let me get you another drink" he grabbed her now empty cup and filled it up, Iris was distracted when Jenna came back into the room and didn't see Damon pouring his whisky into her glass and covered it with some soda.

"Look, what we can play" Jenna grinned,

"Twister, oh my god let's go" Iris shrieked and was about to run off towards the living room when Damon grabbed her around the waist

"Maybe she shouldn't have any more soda" Mason said chuckling at the raven head's antics.

"Nonsense it's only a bit of a sugar rush" Damon smirked and handed her another glass.

Iris downed it and then proceeded to snatch the twister sheet off of Jenna who was slightly tipsy so therefore didn't notice the slightly glaze over look to her eyes nor the flush to her cheeks.

"Come on" Iris shouted having laid the mat down.

"So who wants to be the-"

"Me" Jenna grinned taking the card.

"Oh I'm so excited" Iris whispered loudly to Damon "don't look up my skirt"

Damon shook his head now a drunken Iris was entertaining.

"Ok" Jenna said "Iris right hand on blue"

Iris stepped forward and bent over, Damon's eye lingered on her behind which earned him getting a shove from Alaric

"What are you doing?" he hissed as Jenna called Mason forward

"Nothing" he smirked

"Damon left foot on green" Jenna said.

* * *

><p>Iris tumbled to the floor she couldn't hold herself off anymore and ended up sending Damon down to the floor<p>

"Hmm this is nice" Iris slurred,

"Let me get the next game" Jenna said setting it up, both Alaric and Mason went back to the kitchen to get another drink

"Iris I'm know I'm irresistible but you mind getting off of me?" he said Iris nodded and managed to sit up precariously

"You know what Damon?" Iris grinned at him "You're one of my best friends"

"Steady on their honey-"

"No it's true, I love being here in America I have friends"

Damon frowned "Didn't you have any friends back in England?"

She smiled childishly up at him as he gently pulled her on to her feet "Hmm I did when I was at boarding school-"

"But before that?" he asked leading her over to the sofa where she stumbled at. Damon lightly gripped her arms and eased her onto the sofa

"What when I was younger?" she asked, he nodded "No, the neighbourhood kids hated me, Dudley my cousin" she giggled "Dudley that's a stupid name isn't it?"

Damon nodded wanting her to go on, but the others returned "well-"

"Tell me later" he murmured she grinned and nodded

"I like you Damon, you're nice, but what kind of name is Damon or better yet Stefan. It sounds like a girl name but-"

"Let's play charades" Jenna declared

"I think we need a refill before we start" Damon said, Iris smiled and nodded, the vampire felt a bout of guilt in his gut but pushed it back down.

* * *

><p>"What the hell is that?" Iris laughed completely drunk but Jenna didn't notice since the older woman was hammered<p>

Caroline frowned at the raven head she was sitting next to her

"Dog, bad dog, it's a bad dog" Iris shrieked.

"No, no, no, hound dog, you ain't nothing but a hound dog" Jenna vehemently shook her head. Caroline rolled her eyes

"Iris you ok?" the newly turned vampire asked her, Stefan had told her about Iris's scent and that if she hanged around the petite teenager she would get use to the scent, which to Caroline proving to be difficult.

"I feel bloody fantastic" she said, Caroline smelt the waft of alcohol on her breath, she looked down at the glass Iris was holding and scrunched her nose up when she could smell the stench of alcohol coming from the glass.

"Iris, you're drink-"

"Damon keeps refilling it for me" Iris smiled drunkenly "He's nice"

Caroline nodded and frowned wondering what the vampire was up to.

"It's a puppy" Iris yelled

"Dancing with the wolves" Mason said glaring at a smirking Damon

"What the hell? That's supposed to be a wolf?" Iris scoffed and pouted "I hate this game, it's stupid"

"Aw, flower's upset" Damon said,

"I got to go" Caroline said "I'm supposed to meet Matt" she said

"Care why?" Iris asked looking at her wide eye

"I'll call you later" the blond girl pecked her on the cheek and left.

"Hmm Iris you mind helping me in the kitchen?" Jenna asked stumbling on to her feet; Iris nodded but stopped quickly when she felt her stomach lurching.

"Sure" Iris gripped onto the arm of the couch to steady herself and staggered into the kitchen

"I like your china, its blue" Iris lifted up the plate

"Thank you, I don't" Jenna whispered, Iris laughed as she helped bring the food to the table.

They were soon joined by the men, Damon took the seat next to Iris refilling her drink this time with only a splash of soda the rest of it was purely scotch

"Mason why didn't you shack up with Jenna?" Iris asked completely oblivious to the looks the werewolf, hunter and vampire shot her, Jenna chocked on some of her food,

"She was in Logan Fell land" Mason easily grinned,

Iris nodded and looked at the chicken on her fork "I don't see why. You're hot"

"Iris" Damon smirked condescendingly at Mason "a bit of a ditz at times"

Alaric frowned thinking what the hell was Damon up to, Iris was drunk and he knew for a fact that Damon was the one that had been giving her the drinks.

"Mason had girls lining up for him all over the place" Jenna said oblivious to the teenager's state.

"That's believable" Iris grinned and was about to clamp her teeth on to the piece of chicken but Damon's hand gripped on to her thigh causing her to jump and sent her fork clattering down on to the table

"You ok Iris?" Alaric asked,

Iris hazy green eyes glanced over to him "I feel wonderful, except Damon-"

"Hasn't refilled her glass" Damon cut her off "anyway Mason why don't you start us off, after all you are the guest of honour"

"Sure" Mason shrugged, Iris watched she cocked an eyebrow when the man used his hand to tear his food "What? I'm animal" he stated seeing the looks he was getting.

Iris laughed loudly "That's true"

"She doesn't know what she's saying" Alaric quickly stood up "Iris, you look a little green why don't I take you home?" he said

"I don't feel well" she mumbled holding her stomach

"Why? The fun is about to start" Damon smirked, Alaric sent him a glare

"Leave it" he hissed "you've done enough damage" he then proceeded to grab Iris's upper arm and helped her up

"You're coming back though?" Jenna asked looking at Iris in concern

"Yeah, I think the soda done it for her" Alaric said casually "I'll be back"

* * *

><p>Iris leant heavily against Alaric as he helped her up the porch stairs<p>

"Thanks Ric" Iris smiled her words were slightly slurred

"Iris, I'm just walking to you to your door" Alaric chuckled and looked around for a key

"Hmm, you're a nice man Ric" she chocked on a sob making him look at her in panic

"Iris?"

"Sorry, it's just you're so nice" she smiled "everyone is so nice here, nothing like England" Alaric paused in his search for her house keys and looked at her

"Iris you've never talked about your past" Iris frowned at him

"Because it's not nice" she slumped on her porch swing "you can go Ric, I think Jenna's waiting for you"

"Iris I-"

"Please Ric, I just need some fresh air" she plastered a smile on her face, he sighed and admitted defeat knowing that the raven head was stubborn

"Iris if you ever want to talk you can come to me" he said

Iris nodded and looked away she could hear his footsteps crunching down her gravel path.

She rubbed her face and swung herself on the swing, gazing across her house towards the trees, and shuddered when she felt a cool breeze hit her skin.

"You're looking lonely there" a voice commented, she looked smiling brightly at her visitor

"Damon" she grinned, the vampire could see that she was still buzzed "you're right I'm lonely"

"Hmm, how about I take you back to the boarding house" he offered her his hand, she looked at it in slight confusion but took it

"That sounds like a grand plan" allowing him to pull her off the swing, she staggered but he caught her,

"Careful" he murmured feeling slightly guilty at what he was about to do. Damon guided her towards his car.

* * *

><p>Iris found herself spinning around on one of the cushy chairs in the drawing room, Damon had topped her drinks more than once, and she blindly drank it all.<p>

"Oops" Damon smirked as he slammed his hand down on the chair causing Iris to lurched forward, she giggled and shook her head

"Accidents happen" she smiled, Damon cleared his throat and tugged her towards the couch

"Hmm accidents do happen" he stated and handed her another glass, the alcohol was doing its job her tongue was loosening "Like the one on the back of your hand" he grabbed her small soft hand and turned it over, he ran his thumb over her scars

Iris snorted "It wasn't an accident, Umbridge made me cut into my own hand"

"Who's Umbridge?" he asked frowning

"A teacher at my boarding school, hmm she hated me said I was a lunatic and said that a very bad man was back, they didn't want to believe me"

Iris took another gulp of her drink, it made her feel numb something she wanted to feel

"How was this man bad? The one you said came back" he asked intrigued glad that he was getting some answers about the mysterious raven head but his victory was getting outweighed by the guilt that was mounting up inside of him.

"Him" she spat for the first time Damon saw pure hatred in her emerald orbs, but it was gone as soon as it arrived "He murdered my parents, and ever since then he'd been after me, even killed my boyfriend" she said as tears welled up "everyone I've ever loved is gone because of me" she whispered the last part, fat tears were rolling down her cheeks

"Iris stop you-"

"No" Iris cried "I know you wanted to know now here it is. I was a witch a good one" Damon knew she was drunk and didn't have a clue what was coming out of her mouth, just then Stefan came in and frowned when he saw Iris crying

"What did you do?" he growled at his brother, before Iris could blink the glass of bourbon that was clutched in her hand was gone, he grabbed Damon by the arm and slammed him against the wall

"Careful brother" Damon spat, Stefan snarled angered

"Why did you get her deliberately drunk?" he hissed

"Because she has a loose tongue when she's drunk" Damon grunted, Stefan eyes widened

"What are you playing at?" Stefan snapped "If she doesn't want to tell us anything then it's up to her"

"Really, don't you want to know why Katherine bit her? Or better yet why her scent is so intoxicating, I did found out something, Miss Potter was a witch"

"Not like this" he hissed completely ignoring Damon's last statement.

Damon growled and shoved him off and went back over to Iris, whose eyes were red and puffy, Stefan frowned but remained in the room truth be told he was curious about the English girl

"Your boarding school-"

"It wasn't the usual boarding school" she giggled all of a sudden, Damon shook his head alcohol seemed to bring out all sides of Iris "it was a boarding school to teach young witches and wizards"

"You've got to be kidding me" Stefan muttered "she doesn't know what she is saying just-"

"Shut up" Damon cut him off, his attention focused back on Iris "What do you mean you was a witch?"

"Meaning I'm not anymore" she slurred and looked at him through her heavy lidded eyes

"How could you not be a witch anymore?" Stefan asked frowning, she smiled sleepily at him

"I did something that wasn't right" both brothers exchanged befuddled looks "I came back to life when I wasn't meant to" she took a shaky breath "my…my friends…left me because of that- I don't want to talk about this anymore"

"Iris, forget about the boarding school, what about your home life? Surely you were kidding about not having any friends?"

She shook her head and ran a shaky hand down her face trying to wipe her tears away

"Why would I? No one wanted to be friends with a freak" both Stefan and Damon frowned at this

"Who said you were a freak?"

"Everyone, I was such a freak that my uncle locked me in a cupboard for the first eleven years of my life" she blinked hard

"What?" Damon snarled, she looked at him confused

"Why are you so angry? I deserved it" she muttered and groaned in pain as Stefan gripped her shoulders

"You didn't deserve that" he spat looking at her glazed over eyes her brows furrowed. His grip loosened allowing her to stand up; she stumbled and caught herself on the table

"Hmm you're nice" she smiled watery eyed at them

"Iris-"

"Much better than my uncle, he use to beat me till I was black and blue" she muttered totally oblivious to the pair of angered vampires "and my aunt…you would think….that since" words were escaping the intoxicated raven head "she was jealous of my mum…she hated…me"

"Where are you going?" Damon asked standing up seeing her feeble attempts at walking, but she staggered again

"I want to go home" she slurred, looking pale and noticed that she was trembling slightly

"Let me-"Stefan didn't get to finish his sentence as Iris's eyes rolled into the back of head, Damon just managed to catch her as she fell.

"Well done, bringing her past back to the forefront of her mind" Stefan shook her head "she was abused-"

"Not just at her home" Damon carried her bridal style intent on her spending the night here

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked frowning

"Tell me hadn't you notice the scars on the back of her hand?" he rolled his eyes, and adjusted the petite teen allowing her head to rest against his chest

"It's kind of hard to miss" Stefan said growing frustrated with the other vampire

"Well little flower here admitted in her drunken state that her boarding school teacher wasn't nice, and forced to do it to herself, you think what she said was true? About being a witch?"

Stefan frowned wondering what kind of sick person would force a girl to carve into her own hand "It explains some things about her, but Bonnie doesn't smell as unique as her though"

"Hmm, she did mention something about coming back to life when she wasn't meant to" Damon murmured gazing down at her

"Where are you taking her?" Stefan asked as Damon strolled past him.

"She needs to sleep it off"

"It's your fault"

"You don't think I know that" Damon spat and stormed out carrying Iris, Stefan's scowl faltered when he'd witness that, wondering perhaps his brother was feeling remorseful about what'd he'd done.

* * *

><p>Damon sighed and laid a sleeping Iris down on his bed, he pulled the covers over the small form; he sighed and ran his fingers gently down her cheek brushing aside several curls<p>

"I'm sorry" he murmured quietly, thinking perhaps it would be best that she hopefully wouldn't remember what happened but he wasn't sure since he knew that she can't be compelled.

He was at the doorway when he heard a muffled groan and looked over to Iris, who was now lying on her stomach,

"Damon?" she asked her voice was low "don't leave me please, everyone else does" Damon thought she looked so young and innocent right then

"I would never Iris" Damon said softly

"Neither will I" Stefan smiled and zoomed over to her form and lightly pressed his kiss to her temple "go to sleep Iris"

She hummed and turned her head away and was fast asleep, both vampires quietly left the room.

Stefan shut the door behind him and glared at Damon

"What?" Damon scowled

"Don't play with her head Damon, you can see that she's damaged already" he snarled storming off

"Who said I would damage her?" he called

"What was tonight about? Getting her drunk so what? She can spill her secrets, there's a reason why she left England to come here, don't make her relive it"

Damon frowned watching him walk away, he looked at the closed door where Iris rested on the other side with a sigh he turned on his heel heading to one of the spare rooms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you go another chapter done and dusted, thanks for the reviews for the last chapter it makes my day, and pushes me to update quicker. <strong>

** Please Review**


	28. Chapter 28

Iris groaned and rolled over she had a pounding headache. She winced as the sun filtered through the gap in between the curtains

"Sleeping beauty is finally awake"

Iris shot up so that she was sitting up; she scrambled backwards "Damon what the hell are you doing here?"

Damon smirked and flopped down at the foot of bed "Well, to answer your question this is my room"

Iris frowned she tried to recall what happened last night but came up blank, she clutched her head "I don't remember what happened" she muttered and gasped when appeared in front of her

"You don't remember?" he asked relief was filling up in the gut of his stomach

"No I just remember drinking…" she paused her brows furrowed "…and Twister, did we play Twister?"

Damon chuckled making her wince

"Not too loud" she muttered Damon rolled his eyes and zoomed off, Iris pulled the covers off and was immensely relieved that she was fully clothed, she slowly got out of the bed but her feet got tangled in the sheets sending her tumbling to the ground

"Oww" she muttered

"Really Flower you should never drink again" a pair of booted feet appeared in front of her, she slowly looked up and saw him smirking

"When did I drink? I can't-"

"Hmm I think you got carried away at the barbeque, Jenna was hammered so-"

He shrugged, she nodded still unsure she would've stopped herself wouldn't she? Iris shrugged it off everything was blurry.

Damon held out a glass of water to her as well as an aspirin, she stood up on shaky legs and sat down on the bed

"Do you want this or do you prefer blood?"

She scrunched up her nose in disgust and shook her head,

"I guess it's this then" he muttered as she took the glass of water and pills, she swallowed it down and gulped down the water

"Iris" Stefan appeared in the room, and briefly glanced at his brother and knew that Iris obviously hadn't realised what Damon did

"Stefan" she smiled up at him and sighed "What's up?"

"Yes dear brother what's up?" Damon asked his icy blue eyes boring into Stefan's as if daring him to say anything about last night

"Stefan?" Iris quirked an eyebrow the younger Salvatore brother plastered a smile on to his face

"I've got a call from Elena, she put your name down for the volunteer picnic, so I'll drop you off"

"I think I'll drop her off" Damon uttered, Iris was oblivious to both brothers glaring at one another since she was looking for her shoes,

"I think you've done enough" Stefan hissed low enough so that Iris couldn't hear him.

Iris frowned and finally spotted her shoes which haphazardly was laid by the foot of the bed, she slipped them on

"Is it me or does Elena and Caroline sign me up for any event?" she muttered

"I'll see you there" Damon said and left

"Is he ok?" Iris asked a frown marring her face, Stefan smiled at her and shook his head

"Yeah he's fine, you know Damon"

Iris shrugged her shoulders "So-"

* * *

><p>Iris sighed as she entered the shower stall, the feeling of grime was being washed off of her as well as the warm water soothing her aching head, she had taken another aspirin. Iris grabbed her washcloth and lathered it with vanilla scented soap and scrubbed her skin. She washed it off and then proceeded to wash her hair. Once she was done she grabbed her towel and dried it off, she wrapped it around herself and stepped into her bedroom where she opened her closed curtains allowing the sun rays in.<p>

Iris heard the shrill sound of her cell ringing, she plucked it from her night stand

"Hey Elena" Iris smiled into the receiver

"Hi, Iris I'm just calling to let you know about-"

"The volunteer picnic that you signed me up for without my permission might I add?" she said whilst rummaging through her dresser, she heard Elena's nervous laughter

"Yeah about that are you coming?" she asked

Iris hesitated wondering did she really wanted to go to another event where they will lots of people, or should she have a nice day in, Elena hearing her hesitate pleaded

"Please Iris, just come Jenna wants to see you and-"

Iris sighed she finally relented "Fine I'll come"

Elena squealed "Thanks you I'll see you there in an hour?"

"Sure" she grumbled under her breath and hanged up. She threw her phone on to the bed and looked out of the window it too much of a nice day to spend it coop up, she reasoned. Iris steeled her resolved and slipped on her underwear and looked through her closet, she opted to wear a pair of skinny jeans and a floral three quarter sleeve top. Iris brushed her hair and left it out leaving her curls to cascade down her back. Once she had pulled on her converses she padded downstairs and made herself some tea and toast.

Iris had just placed her dirty dishes in the sink when there was a knock on the door causing her to pause, after a second knock she turned the radio off and walked over to the door, she stood on her tip toes and peeked through the peep hole, when she saw who it was she opened the door revealing Damon

She frowned he was the last person she'd been expecting to be honest, since the last time she saw him he had stormed out leaving her with Stefan.

"Damon? What are you doing here?" she asked, he gave her his trademark smirk and leant against her door frame

"I'm just checking up on you flower" he shrugged "you didn't look to good in the morning"

"Wow, you're charming as always Damon" she drawled

He grinned "I know, so are you going to invite me in?" he asked

A wicked smile came across her face

"Hmm it depends really-"

"Iris" he cut her off his eyes narrowed at her, she sighed and rolled her eyes

"You're no fun" she pouted at him and stepped aside "Damon won't you please come in"

Damon grinned as he stepped over her threshold, she was slightly miffed when he strolled past her and was walking towards her kitchen.

Iris gently shut the door and leant her back against it, thinking what had she gotten herself into, was it wise to allow Damon in? but she pushed her doubts to the back of her mind, he was her friend she concluded.

She followed after him, and simply rolled her eyes when she witnessed him rummaging through her fridge

"Make yourself at home why don't you?" she asked sarcasm dripping from her tone and grabbed her jacket that was on the back of her chair

"Don't mind if I do" he grinned, she had just managed to pull on one sleeve of her jacket but froze when she saw what he was holding "Now what's this? I haven't had this in a long time"

"Damon put that down" she ordered seeing him holding her stash of chocolate

"Honestly Iris, can't you share?" she scowled at him and quickly stormed over to him,

"I can share, but not this" she snapped and groaned in frustration when he held it up above her head, she stood on her tip toes and swung her hand forward to grab the treat

"Really flower-"

"Damon" he was immensely amused when she jumped up trying to grab the chocolate

"I will literally shove a stake up your arse-"

He shoved the chocolate into her hands, and earned a triumphant smile from her

"Really it's only chocolate" Damon muttered

"Not just chocolate" she put the chocolate back into the fridge as he moved over to one of the stools around the kitchen island "you have your bourbon and I have my chocolate"

"Right" he muttered

"So why are you here?" she asked patting down her pockets to make sure she had her keys,

"Just like I said" he said making her look at him "I come to see if you're alright, and to offer you a lift to that picnic"

Iris smiled and nodded "I would appreciate that" she led him out of the house, Damon leant against the porch rail waiting while she locked up.

Damon's words rang true, he had come by to check up on, there was several reasons though one he had felt immensely guilty about what he'd done last night, tricking her like that but he was relieved when she didn't seem to remember it as she hadn't slammed the door in his face when he arrived, but he also cared for her, the small raven head had managed to wiggle her way into his heart and now he too was fond of her. He loved her but definitely not like the way he loved Elena, Iris too him was like a small sister, she still welcomed him with open arms knowing all the crap he'd done. He was pulled out of his musings when she waved her hand in front of his face

"Earth to Damon?" she giggled when he grabbed her hand and mocked bit into her soft flesh, his nose pressed against her veins, she stiffened feeling him tense up

"Damon?" her voice shook slightly, that brought him out of his stupor when he picked up her heart beating frantically

"Sorry, but you're awfully tempting" he murmured, his eyes dark

She cleared her throat and looked down not knowing what to say, Damon smiled at the shy raven head and was enamoured by her innocence

"So" she frowned when she didn't see any car "where's your car?" she asked thinking he was taking her. Her brows furrowed when she saw the mischievous look in his eyes

"What?" she backed up slightly

"We're getting there a different way" before she could even blinked he scooped her up, Iris clenched her eyes shutting feeling the wind whipping through her skin. She was so going to kill him, she thought but she was soon focused on forcing the bile down her throat.

* * *

><p>"Here we are" he set her down, "convenient isn't it?" he had stopped slightly away from the picnic goers so they wouldn't see their arrival "Hmm not surprising that there are a lot of people here" he mused he was confused when Iris didn't say anything. He turned around to face her and his icy blue eyes widened briefly when he saw her face<p>

"Iris DON'T-" he shout was cut off when she threw up all over the grass, he had just managed to dodge out of the way and was behind her. He balked at the stench and proceeded to hold her hair out of her face and rubbed her back soothingly

"What the- Iris?" Stefan came over spotting the dark haired pair, Iris wiped her sweaty brow,

"Here" Damon handed her some water, she washed out her mouth and shook her head

"Iris, what happened?" Stefan asked

"Ask your brother" she scowled at him said vampire, Stefan looked over to Damon "he used his stupid vamp speed"

Stefan gave him a stern look, Damon rolled his eyes

"In my defence I had no clue she had a weak stomach before I zoomed off"

"Well if you had listened to me before you jetted off then I would-"

"Hush now" he placed his hand over her mouth, Iris bit down causing him to yelp and pull back

"You're a jerk"

"Tell me something I don't know flower" Stefan shook his head at their banter.

"Come on, I think Caroline wants to see you" Stefan placed his hand on the small of Iris's back and guided her over to the picnic table "Stay here" he whispered into her ear, making her frown she watched as both brothers walked off.

* * *

><p>Iris wondered over to the food table and picked up a drink. She spotted Caroline<p>

"Hi" Iris smiled at the blond,

"Hey" Caroline grinned

"How's it been being a vampire?" she whispered the last word

"Ergh" Caroline shrugged her shoulders

"That sounds exciting" Iris drawled sipping her drink, Caroline laughed and lightly punched her shoulder but the blond wasn't aware of her newfound strength so ended up causing Iris to go crashing down on to the grass face first.

"Oh my god Iris" Caroline cried immediately jumping on to her feet. Iris groaned and felt a wet patch on her stomach she sat up and saw a fare few amount of people looking at her in amusement.

"Great as if this day can get any worse" the raven head muttered and looked down, seeing the cup she had been drinking was now all over her top

"I'm so sorry" Caroline babbled helping her up "it's just I'm new at this, and-"

"It's fine" Iris cut her off and sent her a reassuring smile "you're new, just be more careful"

Caroline smiled and hugged her

"Merlin Caroline" she gasped "need to breath"

"Oops" the bubbly blond let her go "I'll get you another drink"

"No, it's fine" Iris lightly grabbed her wrist "Isn't that your mum?" she asked seeing the sheriff talking to Damon

"Yeah" Caroline frowned, Iris looked at her

"Is there a problem between your mum and—"

"Iris, Caroline" Elena appeared she saw the raven head's stained shirt "What happened?" she gestured towards her top

"Nothing" Iris said and noticed that Elena was barely paying attention she was staring at Stefan who was looking back

"Longing looks are being exchanged" Caroline commented, Iris hid a smile the blond was blunt but she had preferred that, hating people being cryptic especially after what she'd been through.

"I'm going to go talk to him" Elena stated, Iris frowned confused

"Am I'm missing something?" she asked but sighed when she was ignored

"No Elena don't" but the brunette walked off towards the broody vampire.

"What's going on?" Iris asked the newly turned vampire who was getting use the thoroughly intoxicating scent that only belonged to Iris.

"Well there's drama going on between Elena and Stefan, don't you know?" Iris could see Caroline's eyes brightened possibly due to the fact that the blond was about to do something that she does best, gossip.

Iris shook her head "no clue so-"but she was cut off again causing her to roll her eyes

"Why are you being such a bitch to your mum?" Damon asked, Iris's eyebrows shot up to her hairline at that, seems like Caroline had her own drama with her mother

"Don't worry about it" Caroline backed away a few steps.

"What's going on?" Iris demanded and was miffed when Damon shushed her "why are- oh you guys are evil" she said seeing that both vampires attention were focused on Elena and Stefan, she knew they were both eavesdropping on the pair "You can't do that it's-" Damon simply placed his hand over her mouth effectively shutting her up, Iris's voice came out muffled, a moment later he pulled his hand away and was exasperated when she carried on lecturing them about the wrong doings of eavesdropping an how it was an invasion of privacy

"She's jealous" Damon commented over to Caroline quietening Iris down who pouted at the pair "she doesn't have super cool tricks like we do"

Iris lightly slapped his chest "I'm not even going to deny that" Caroline snorted at that.

* * *

><p>Iris was at the deck area, the picnic was in full swing she was currently perched on the banister sipping away her drink.<p>

"So are you interested in what was said between the lovebirds?" she heard a familiar voice and looked up to see Damon

"Not really, I prefer not to get myself involve in their love life" she uttered and jumped off the porch rail "plus Damon it's kind of sad knowing that you're getting off at problems in your younger brother's relationship" she looked over her shoulder and sent him a small smile "For a vampire whose got an eternity to do whatever you want, you sure don't do a lot" Damon sighed, she was true to an extent he thought.

She disappeared into the crowd.

Iris arrived at the food table and picked up some snacks and munched them down, she had just grabbed a drink when a shadow fell over her.

"Oh Mason" she blushed seeing the good looking man

"Hi, feeling better?" he asked smiling at the petite teen, she nodded bashfully

"Yeah" she said embarrassed at what she had said to him beforehand "sorry about last time we've met I-"

"No, don't be" he smirked "I find it quiet…hmm charming to have a beautiful girl to compliment me like that"

Iris lips twitched in amusement "and you my good sir are a terrible flirt" he chuckled at that

"I know" he stated "anyway have you seen Jenna?"

"Hmm, she's around somewhere" Iris sipped her drink "how you finding being back in Mystic Falls?"

"Interesting" he stated, she cast a curious look over to him

"That's an odd way of describing it" she murmured, he shrugged his shoulders and took a sip of his beer.

"Here you go miss" Iris looked down and saw an eight year old girl holding a drink out to her.

"Oh thanks sweetie" she smiled at the small girl, Iris took a sip of her lemonade and scrunched up her button nose slightly, it tasted odd.

"You feeling ok?" Mason asked watching her carefully he had suspicions about her, wondering could she be a vampire since the girl hanged around a lot with the Salvatores, but that idea quickly fell out of his mind when he'd witness the raven head taking another sip of the vervaine laced drink.

"Yep" Iris nodded and glanced over to the little girl. She jumped when she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders

"Iris, there you are" Damon said and plastered an obviously fake smile seeing Mason

"Yes here I am" the sentence came more out like a question then a statement "You alright Damon?" she asked the vampire

"Never better" he grinned

"Then what's with the funny looking face" she muttered and winced slightly when his fingers dug into the soft flesh of her shoulders.

"I heard you talking to Stefan" Damon said and dropped his hands away from Iris but remained close to her

"He's a nice guy" Mason said, Iris was slightly impressed at the werewolf clearly he knew how to take care of himself

"Much nicer than me" Damon said, Iris snorted at this but hastily covered it with a cough, the vampire sent her a withering glare, she smiled cheekily up at him.

"Nice is overrated" Mason answered back, causing Iris to shake her head

"That's what I think as well" Damon chuckled, Iris could feel the tense air brewing between them.

"Well see yah around Damon" he replied "Iris"

She sent him a smile and dropped down onto the bench, Damon sat beside her

"So are you going to tell what's going on between Elena and Stefan?" she asked, he smirked at her, she wanted to smack it off his face

"I thought you said eavesdropping is wrong?"

"Don't be an arse" she huffed at him "So?"

"Well, since you asked so nicely" he drawled "apparently there's some faux drama between the pair, you didn't know this?"

Iris shook her head "Nope, but why would they do that? They seem like a solid couple"

"Who knows what goes on in their miniscule brain" he shrugged, Iris rolled her eyes "So you aren't worried?"

Iris cocked an eyebrow "Why be worried? Whatever is there problem they'll deal with it" she finished off her lemonade "anyway Stefan's a decent guy"

"Hey I can be decent" he said causing her to smile in amusement just then the little girl that had said hello to Iris was holding a cup of lemonade out to Damon

"Would you like a cup of lemonade?" the girl asked sweetly,

"Why thank you sweetie" Damon took a swig of it "see I can be decent" he went to take another mouthful but abruptly spat it out coughing

"Merlin Damon its only lemonade, not poison" Iris rolled her eyes but her amused smiled faltered when he continued coughing, "Damon?" she asked concerned rubbing his back "What's wrong?"

Just then Stefan arrived "What happened?"

"No clue, he just started coughing, thought he was being an attention seeker" she steadily ignored the glare the vampire was giving her

"Vervaine, vervaine" he choked up, Iris sprung up and went to grab him a bottle of water, she returned with the drink and it was snatched out of her hand by a glaring Damon, who rinsed his mouth and went to spit it out over the deck's railing towards the bushes

"It was a smart way of making-"

"Don't say a thing flower" Damon snarled, Iris mimed zipping her mouth shut and throwing away the key, he glared at her causing her eyes to drop to the ground. Damon dropped back down beside her "I'm going to kill him"

Iris frowned knowing what the werewolf did was dangerous but Damon had been provoking him no doubt "No more mister Nice Guy" he growled

Iris snorted he could her mutter something about 'was that him being nice' he revisited the urge to poke her hard

"Calm down" Stefan ordered

Damon bared his teeth, Iris bit her lip knowing things were about to go downhill fast

"Don't give that crap about keeping peace" Damon snapped "he's a dead dog"

Iris's eyes narrowed "You can't kill –"

But was once against cut off this time by Stefan

"Ok"

Iris eyes widened she was surprised at this, as was Damon

"What?" they asked in unison

"I don't like it, but he's making threats" Stefan said running his hand through his thick hair

"You can't" Iris cried out quickly getting back on to her feet "Stefan you can't-"

"I don't like this Iris, but he could expose us" Stefan said sombrely

"But this is Tyler's uncle, he already lost his father you can't do that" she said fiercely, Damon noted her emerald orbs had darkened

"The woods" Damon stated turning his back on Iris "come on"

Iris grabbed his forearm "Damon, please you can't just tell him to back off, no more deaths please" she said softly. He frowned and turned around gripping on to her shoulders tightly

"It's either us or him Iris" Damon declared

"He's right" Stefan murmured

"Please, I'll talk to him we can make a deal or-"

"No" Stefan snapped surprising her "you aren't going anywhere near him Iris, he is dangerous"

Damon nodded and lightly gripped her chin "If I find out you're anywhere near I'll rip you a new one" he said sternly sounding oddly responsible

"Same goes for me" Stefan added, the English girl had grown on the brothers, they look at her as if she was part of their family and in an odd way she was. "Come on"

Damon lightly cupped her cheek "Go find Elena and stay with her, ok?"

She remained silent but a glare from him made her concede to his wish

"Fine" she snapped not happy at all at what was happening he pressed his lips against her temple and laid down a soft kiss

"It has to be this way Iris" Stefan said softly, Iris sighed but nodded and watched them go.

* * *

><p>Iris bit her lip worried as neither Stefan nor Damon returned, she headed their advice and went to look for Elena who she found sitting on a picnic table<p>

"Iris" the brunette greeted her smiling as she did so.

"Hi" she painted a smile on to her face "so what's up with you and Stefan? I thought things were good"

Iris frowned when Elena pulled out her phone and started to text

"Ok then" she muttered "have I mentioned how nice and welcoming you make me feel?" she asked sarcastically

"Here" Elena handed her the cell, Iris read the text and was surprised at what she read, apparently the couple's 'break up' was staged to fool Katherine who didn't want them to be together and they didn't want Damon to know, which sort of made sense, also found out that Katherine had control over Caroline.

"Merlin, now this is a twist" she muttered under her breath giving her the cell phone back "Elena no offence but do you think this is wise?" she asked, Elena sent her a questioning look, Iris sighed and wetted her full lips looking at towards the picnic, she could hear the sounds of kids and adults chattering alike

"What do you mean?" Elena asked quietly, Iris could feel her eyes burning into the side of her face

"I mean is it wise to bait her like this?" she turned her stunning emeralds eyes onto the brunette "she won't be happy when she finds out"

"She won't" Elena said firmly

"How can you be so sure?" Iris asked quietly "someone might get hurt" just then she saw Caroline walking over to them, Iris knew the blond had no idea what was really going on between Elena and Stefan, and she knew she had to play along

So Iris decided to put her acting skills to use, she pretended to comfort the taller girl

"Are you going to be ok?" Iris asked lightly touching her shoulder. Elena sent her a discrete thankful smile as Caroline stopped in front of them.

Iris vaguely heard Elena and Caroline sparing words, the raven head's attention was focused on Liz Forbes who was on the phone looking concern

"Caroline, is your mum leaving?" she asked her accent coming through strongly she saw Caroline walking over to her mum. Both Iris and Elena exchanged confused look and followed after the blond.

"Caroline what's up?" Elena asked

"Not sure" Caroline frowned "but something's up" without another word she went off into the opposite direction,

"Where are you going?" Iris asked following after her with Elena by her side they were going up a hill,

"To hear better" Caroline answered, Iris was able to easily keep up with her but Elena was lagging behind

"What with your awesome super powers?" the raven head muttered

Caroline smiled and shook her head, Iris looked over her shoulder and saw that Elena was panting and clutching her side.

"Seriously Elena I think you need to exercise more" she muttered and grabbed her hand so Iris was pulling her up quicker

"How comes you're not out of breath?" Elena asked, Iris had hardly broken a sweat and was breathing evenly

Iris smirked "I did a lot of running back in England" she simply stated, Elena couldn't help but think that Iris's words had a double meaning.

"Anyway what do you hear?" Iris asked as they climbed up a hill, they had stopped at a clearing, Iris looked around it was empty, she saw Caroline placing her hands behind her ears and closed her eyes a look of pure concentration on her face. Iris bit her lip and waited nervously shuffling her feet, Caroline's blue eyes snapped open

"Oh god" the blond gasped earning concerned looks from both Elena and Iris "something's wrong"

"Crap" Iris muttered not at all liking the sound of this

"It's Stefan and Damon" Iris grew even more concerned and once again Caroline took off, with Iris and Elena on her heels

"Caroline?" Iris asked as they stopped again,

"They've been here" this was getting eerie Iris thought as Caroline bent down to pick something up, Iris brows furrowed seeing what looked like a shell case from a bullet.

"What are you three doing around here?" Iris jumped and spun around on her heel, she grew even more tense seeing Mason Lockwood was the one who'd found them, she swore Stefan and Damon was meant to be dealing with him,

"Erm…Caroline lost an earring" Iris blurted out saying the first thing that came out of her mouth, Elena and Caroline inwardly groaned hearing this, Iris was a completely rubbish liar "And we came out here to find it" she babbled on, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly, her eyes were darting back and forth she saw him stepping closer.

"Have you seen Stefan?" Elena asked breaking the tense silent, Iris was internally grateful to the brunette knowing she was coming across as a complete idiot.

"Yeah I have" Mason said looking intensely at the trio of female teenagers "Damon as well"

Iris plastered a smile across her face

"So you won't mind telling us where we can find them?" Iris asked licking her lips nervously

"You won't need me for that, I'm sure your friend can find them" he looked over to Caroline, Iris chuckled nervously

"Err, she's not psychic" Iris said and stiffened even more so as Mason seemed to move closer

"You're a shitty liar" he snapped at her. Iris scowled at him

"Yeah well, you're not even that good looking" she muttered, getting a pinch from Elena the brunette was silently telling her to shut up

Mason however ignored her, his eyes remained on Caroline who was watching him carefully

"Does your mother know what you are?" he asked a dark smirk on his face, Iris saw Caroline's shoulders tensed "no? Well I'll be happy to tell her"

"You really are a dick" Iris snapped her temper was getting the best of her

Iris witnessed Caroline running forward, but she gasped as Mason wrapped his arm around her neck and pressed his other arm to her temple.

Iris chocked slightly not getting enough air, Caroline stopped immediately as Elena watched terrified for her friend. Iris's eyes watered her nails dug into Mason's forearm.

"Let go of me" Iris shrieked struggling in his hold taking mouthful of air into her lungs, she felt his grip on her tightened

"Don't be stupid" Mason snarled straightening up causing Iris's feet to dangle, she groaned knowing that there would be no doubt a bruise on her neck "Necks snaps easy around here"

"Mason please" Iris gasped digging her nails further into his skin "bloody…hell" she groaned and looked pleadingly at Caroline wanting the blond to do something.

"I can take you" Caroline said determinedly

"Wanna bet" Mason said viciously

"Yeah I do"

Within the next second Iris was thrown face first onto the forest floor

"Oww, my nose" Iris sat up and clutched her face,

"Told you" Caroline smirked and shoved Mason on to the floor and kicked him into a tree with her superior strength, Elena grabbed Iris by her arms and pulled her onto her feet

"You ok?" the brunette asked, she could see a red blotch on Iris's nose and a forming bruise around her neck

"I'll live" she rubbed the skin attempting to sooth the ache, Elena nodded and they started to run again.

* * *

><p>When they stopped Iris had no clue where they were<p>

"Is that a cellar?" the raven head asked seeing the stone steps

"Must be" Elena muttered but Iris's attention was soon on the blond who gasped and held a hand to her mouth

"What is it?" Iris asked

"It's my mum she's killing them"

Iris eyes widened at this "Let's go" she said wanting to save her friends Elena followed after her but Caroline grabbed their arms

"What are you doing?" Iris hissed "We have to stop her"

"No I can't, she's going to find out about me" Caroline said desperation leaking from her, Iris's face softened knowing that the blond didn't want her mother to know about her secret

"Fine you stay here, but we're going in" Elena nodding agreeing with the petite girl

Without another word the petite girl ran down the stoned steps with Elena on her heels.

"What are you going to do with that?" Elena whispered as Iris plucked up a wooden plank

"It might come in use, now hush" she muttered walking towards the down, she held the plank over her shoulder and waited seeing a shadow of a man approaching them, when he rounded the corner Iris swung the plank down knocking the man out.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side" Elena said wide eye, Iris sent her a grin and went further into the room, the raven head immediately dropped the plank when there was a gun pointed at her face, she gulped and saw Liz Forbes glaring at her

"Whoa, put the gun down" Iris said attempting to ease the tense situation

"Elena…-" she trailed off looking at the raven head which she haven't officially been introduced to

"Iris Potter…erm no offence I would say nice to meet you" Iris felt her cheeks heat up "but yeah…" her emerald orbs were focused on the horrific scene in front of her, she saw a motionless Stefan with a bullet hole in the middle of his chest, her ears perked up hearing Damon groaning in pain, she saw gaping holes in his knees

"You can't kill them" Elena cried out "We won't let you"

Iris nodded firmly fisting her hands but loosened when she saw the cops pointing their guns at them

"Really? Killing two teenage girls how is that going to look?" Iris asked relieved that her voice didn't shake

Just then Iris heard Caroline coming in which caused her tense muscles to relax slightly, now the plane field was somewhat even

"Who else is with you?" Sheriff Forbes demanded, Iris bit her bottom lip forcing herself not to respond.

There was a blur of movement and the men who'd been pointed their guns at Iris and Elena had been bitten. Iris saw the looked of devastation on the older woman's face when Caroline revealed herself her face was in full vampire mode with the veins around her eyes bulging and fangs, blood dripping down her face.

"Hi mom" Caroline said softly, Iris took the chance and hurried over to Damon, she dropped to her knees beside him

"Damon" she muttered and placed her arms around her neck so that his head was resting on her lap

"Iris" he croaked,

She frowned concerned flooding her face she was confused "Why aren't you healing?" she asked brushing some of his soft hair away from his eyes

"Blood" he gurgled "I need blood, your blood"

"Not mine, I'll rather not have bite marks thank you very much" she looked around and saw that Elena was shaking Stefan awake,

"Wait here" she gently placed his head back down on the ground and rolled her eyes hearing him grumble 'as if I can move'

Iris dragged the body of one of the deputies over to Damon "Here" she dropped back down and watched as the vampire fed. Once he was sated by the two bodies, his head slumped back down on to her lap, she gingerly wiped the stray blood drops away from his face, Damon was panting before she could even blink Iris was standing up,

"Oww, what the hell?" she scowled as he grabbed her by the shoulders

"I thought I told you not to get involved" he snapped, she sighed and met his glare straight on

"Well it's a good thing I did, otherwise you would be in far worse condition than beforehand" she muttered, his glare softened and pulled her to his chest hugging her for a moment, he pulled back when he felt her flinch

"Sorry" she muttered not getting use to the idea of someone touching her with no ill intent.

Damon shook his head but his eyes narrowed when he saw the forming bruise around her throat and lightly ran his finger over it

"What happened?" he asked

Iris huffed "Nothing, we should-" but he cut her off by gripping her wrist causing her to wince

"Nothing huh?"

"It was Mason" Caroline said

"Nice going Care, as if he needs any more reason to kill him" the raven head muttered.

Damon scowled she saw the veins around his eyes darken and raised his wrist to his protruding fangs

"No" she grabbed his fangs "I don't want your blood"

He looked at her and sighed nodding in defeat "Fine" his attention soon turned to Stefan who was standing up now, Iris saw that he was panting and that he hadn't fully healed like Damon

"You need to drink some of the deputy's blood" he advised

"No" Stefan grunted "I'll be fine, it'll just take a bit longer to heal"

Iris frowned "Stefan you need-"

"He said he didn't want it" Elena snapped

"Alright" Iris frowned "he's going to have get use to controlling his blood lust sooner or later" she muttered the last sentence, so only the vampires could hear, they remained silent knowing that the raven head was right.

Iris heard a small scuffle and looked over to the sheriff, Damon straightened up and walked casually over to her

"Now this is an unfortunate situation" his smirk fully in place, Iris nerves were on edge wondering what Damon would do, she couldn't condone the idea of letting the vampire kill Caroline's mother. "Two dead deputies and you-" he looked over to the sheriff "what am I going to do with you?"

Iris stepped up next to Damon and grabbed his arm to stop him going towards Liz

"You won't tell anyone will you?" Caroline asked her mum, she didn't reply "mum?"

Iris was saddened at the scene she didn't personally know how Caroline felt "you won't tell anyone will you? Look I know you and I don't get along but please, I'm your daughter mum?"

Iris bit her bottom lip hard to stop herself from lashing out at the woman, the sheriff was supposed to be a mother and she wasn't being one at all, Iris was downhearted her own mother had sacrificed herself to save her and she couldn't comprehend the idea of a parent shutting their only child out. "Please, he'll kill you"

"No he won't" Iris snapped and glared at the woman

"Kill me then" the sheriff spat

Iris's grip on Damon tightened

"No" Caroline sobbed

"Kill me" the woman repeated

"You're supposed to be a mother" Iris spat at her, her emerald orbs were blazing with fury "mothers are meant to love their children regardless no matter what"

This time it was Damon's turn to pull the raven head back, he spun her around and whispered

"Iris-"

"No. Parents aren't meant to leave their kids behind" Damon could see she was referring to her own parents who have been cruelly taken away

Iris reverted her gaze over to the wall avoiding looking at Stefan knowing that the vampire had heard what she had said

"Mom please" Caroline begged, Damon scowled

"I can't take this anymore" he stalked over to Liz who was glaring at him

"Kill me" she hissed, Damon leaned close into her

"But you was going to drag it out so painfully" he backed her up against the wall

"No, no, no" Caroline sobbed, Iris breath was caught in her throat he wouldn't really kill her would he?

"DAMON DON'T" Stefan shouted,

Iris relaxed seeing the vampire lose his glare and roll his eyes

"Relax" he said aloud to them "I'm not going to kill you. You're my friend" he stated, Iris lips tilted upwards in a soft smile, it looked like she was right Damon Salvatore did have a heart under his harsh and sometimes terrifying demeanour. "We should clean-up"

Iris looked at the scene, she saw Caroline sobbing in the corner and the sheriff refusing to look at her own daughter, the dark haired teenaged looked over to Elena who was busy with Stefan

"You take care of Liz, I'll deal with Caroline" Iris murmured, Damon nodded and watched as the raven head take the blond vampire by the hand and led her upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sadly there's no Original dream, but to make up for it here's an extra long chapter for those who requested it. <strong>

** A lot of action in this chapter though. So please REVIEW! :)**


	29. Chapter 29

They were finally back at the boarding house, Iris sat outside of one of the rooms in the boarding house with Caroline the raven head wrapped an arm around the tearful vampire.

"It'll be ok" she muttered to her, the bedroom door was slightly parted allowing them to hear what Damon was saying to Liz

"I'm going to talk to her"

Iris nodded and stood up following after her

"Keep Caroline away from me" they could hear her say, Iris gently grabbed Caroline's hand the poor vampire was shaking "I don't want to see her"

"She's your daughter Liz" Damon said back, Iris looked at Caroline from the corner of her eye and saw the blond shaking her head

"Not anymore, my daughter is gone"

Iris felt blood rush through her system, her cheeks flushed in anger she didn't blame Caroline from walking away knowing the blond probably wanted to be left alone.

Iris squared her shoulders and walked into the cell

"You know Sheriff Forbes, you're a foolish woman" Iris said calmly her emerald orbs boring into the older woman, Damon remained silent and was leaning against the wall "your daughter isn't gone, she still the same chatty, bratty wonderful girl you raised, are you really going to turn your back on her for something that's not her fault" she moved closer to her

"I remembered Elena telling me how upset you was when you thought she was going to die, and now she's here and you won't even hear her out?" she paused "my mother sacrificed herself to save me, and I was barely 18 months old, you've were lucky enough to watch Caroline grow up" she sighed and ran her fingers through her hair "my mother didn't get that chance, you disgust me" she spat the last couple of words out venomously "don't take too long trying to get your head together, otherwise you will lose her, she is the same person Liz"

With that Iris left the room leaving behind a stunned Sheriff

"She's right you know" Damon murmured and went to follow after her.

* * *

><p>Iris was in the drawing room and saw Stefan and Elena sitting on the couch<p>

"I'm going to go home" Iris said,

"You ok?" Elena asked

"I think I should be asking Stefan that" she smiled

"I'm fine" he assured her "thanks for coming to the rescue by the way"

Iris laughed "hardly rescuing when I just knocked one person out, where's Caroline?"

"She'll be staying here tonight" Elena said "so will I, you can take the SUV"

Iris smiled and took the keys off of her "thanks, see yah" she headed out towards the front door

"Iris" Damon called, she turned around and saw him watching her with an odd look on his face

"Yes?" she asked frowning slightly

"About your mother and-"

Iris shook her head "It happened a long time ago" she sighed "it's just this whole thing Liz treating Caroline that way it pushed my buttons"

Damon nodded "I understand, but if you want to vent to anything, you can come to me" she smiled softly at him and raised her hand to his cheek

"I know" she placed a gentle kiss on his cheek "you're a good person Damon and you was sweet with Liz with the 'you're my friend' don't let anyone change you"

He smiled and kissed her temple "ok" he murmured against her skin "drive home safely" he ordered and watched her walk out towards Elena's car

"Sir yes sir" she mocked saluted causing him to roll his eyes

"Cheeky brat" he said, she'd just unlocked the vehicle

"I heard that" she yelled back getting into the car

"You was meant to" she giggled quietly and slammed the door shut, she buckled herself in and waved goodbye to him, he raised his hand and watched her drive off.

Iris sighed she pulled up to the Gilbert driveway and parked the car, she knocked on their front door and push the keys through the letter box when she got no answer. Iris hummed under her breath and unlocked her front door, she entered the kitchen and glanced at the time it was eight in the evening, she yawned and walked over to the fridge seeing what she could fix for dinner.

"Can't be bothered to cook" she muttered and slammed the fridge door shut, Iris grabbed her jacket and decided to head to the grill since she had completed all of her assigned work. She rummaged through her small dish bowl looking for her car keys and was growing frustrated when she couldn't find them

"Come on" she muttered thinking where the hell were they, her eyes widened in realisation she opened the fridge door again and spied her shiny keys sitting on the shelf. She wondered how on earth how'd they got there, she was truly a scatter brain at times. Iris grabbed the keys and locked the house up behind her.

* * *

><p>Iris arrived at the grill and saw that there was a few empty booths, she looked around and spotted Jenna and Alaric<p>

"Iris" Jenna called her over, the raven head smiled and approached the pair

"Hi" Iris smiled and much to Alaric's digression she slid in besides Jenna "how are you? Mind if I join you?" oblivious to the uncomfortable looks both adults shared

"Not at all" Jenna smiled at her, Alaric resisted the urge to groan he liked Iris sure but this was a date between him and Jenna

"So what are you doing here anyway? Don't you have that essay I gave you due in?" Alaric asked discreetly making a hint. But the petite girl smiled brightly

"Nope" she said popping the 'p' "I did the essay and actually I wondered if-"

"Iris" Matt appeared

"Hey Matt" she smiled

"Your table is ready" Matt said

Iris gave him a confused look "What? I-"

"Come on" he didn't give her time to answer and dragged her off, she looked over her shoulder and saw the relieved looks on Jenna and Alaric faces.

"You really are clueless aren't you?" he asked leading her to a booth

"Huh?" Iris slid in looking at him, she could tell he wasn't being malicious but teasing her slightly

"You, gate-crashing Jenna's and Alaric's date" Matt said pulling out the small note pad

"Merlin" Iris muttered her cheeks heating up, she was mortified

"You seriously didn't know?" Matt asked amusement splashed across his face, she sent him a glare

"If I did, do you think I would deliberately just dive in like that?" she pressed the heels of her hands against her temple. "I'm such a moron" she muttered

"Relax, by the looks of it there getting back into the swing of things" Matt soothed her "anyway you want your usual?"

"Yes please" Iris smiled nodding he smiled back at her and walked off to get her order.

Iris placed one of her fries and chewed it slowly, she sighed and looked over to the grill everyone was with someone she found, making her feel more lonely then she had in a while. She felt a shadow cast over her causing her to look up, she swallowed down the fry

"Bonnie?" she said frowning she hadn't spoken to the witch properly since the night of the carnival

"Iris, mind if I join you?" she asked she'd been feeling guilty ever since that night,

"Free country" she shrugged her shoulders and stared off towards the window, Bonnie didn't blame her for her cold attitude

"Iris, look I didn't even mean a word of what I said the other night" she pleaded "I really am sorry"

"If you didn't mean it why would you say it?" she asked breaking the tense silence looking at the witch

"I was just so angry" she admitted "and I took it out on you, I regret what I said"

Iris sighed she wasn't one to hold grudges "It's fine, people make mistakes when they're angry" she then smiled at the dark skin girl "you can buy me another soda"

Bonnie was surprised at the teenager, she was seriously thinking that she would have to grovel at the raven head's feet after the way she had spoken to her beforehand.

"That's it?"

Iris cocked an eyebrow "Err yes…seriously Bonnie I don't do the whole holding a grudge thing, totally not my style"

Bonnie shook her head she shouldn't have been surprised at the English girl, Iris went against the norm.

* * *

><p>Iris arrived home and was stuffed full of food, she headed upstairs and went to change, she stripped out of her clothes and turned the shower faucet on. She stepped under the hot water and felt her muscles relax when she felt the water on her skin, she quickly showered and washed her hair. Iris towel dried her hair and slipped on a pair of loose shorts and a tank top.<p>

She slid into bed and turned the light's off, she sighed and rolled over sleep was not finding her.

She huffed and sat up letting the sheets pool around her waist Iris glanced over to the time and saw that it was half two in the morning.

She swung her legs out of the bed and padded barefooted downstairs into the kitchen, she looked through her cupboards and settled on the idea of baking, since cooking was one of the things that soothed her. She grabbed a bowl and started to work, once the cake was in the oven Iris sat on her stool and decided to eat the mixture, she looked through the cupboards to find a spoon she grinned in triumph when she found one but the smile slid on her face when she found something else, Iris plucked up the picture of her, Hermonie and Ron all at King's cross.

It wasn't the wizarding type of picture where the people in the photo moved, no it was a muggle one her spoon clattered to the ground as she traced the picture with the pads of her fingers, she'd missed them truly missed them. Iris felt a sudden burst of anger from her and tore the picture to shreds, she didn't want to be reminded of them, not when they turned their backs on her, no they weren't part of her life anymore and that she was glad of.

Iris settled back down on the stool and started to lick the bowl clean, she was definitely glad of being here starting afresh with new friends.

She was brought out of her musings when the oven timer went off, Iris grabbed the oven mitts and pulled the cake out of the oven, she looked down at it and sighed thinking was she serious? Baking won't help she dumped it in the bin and headed upstairs feeling depressed as she laid down on her large empty double bed.

Her eyes lid shut as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Iris woke up the next morning and rolled over to her side and looked at the time, she saw that it was nine in the morning. She got out of bed and changed into a buttoned down cotton dress that ended at her knees, she brushed her hair and tied it up into a pony tail. Iris hurried downstairs hearing a knock on the door, she pulled it opened and smiled seeing Jenna<p>

"Jenna?" Iris smiled at her "sorry about last night I didn't-"

"No, it's fine" Jenna grinned, Iris noticed a large white box in the woman's hands, Jenna seeing where the raven head's attention was cleared her throat

"I'm guessing you're curious?"

"Yep, so what's that for?"

"It's for Carole Lockwood, I actually wanted to ask you a favour I'm going to be late to work so I was hoping you could drop this off at the Lockwood Manor?"

Iris smiled and nodded, she had nothing better to do "Sure"

"Thank you" Jenna handed her the box, Iris stumbled under the weight

"Damn what's in it? Bricks?" she asked

Jenna laughed "No, just some treats thanks Iris"

"No problem" Iris kicked the door shut behind and placed the box full of food on her coffee table. She quickly headed upstairs and looked through closet intent on finding some shoes, she located the pair of flats. Iris grabbed her sweater and pulled it on.

Iris headed out but in a second she ran back in having forgotten the main reason why she was going to the Lockwood manor in the first place. She grabbed the box of treats and headed back out.

Iris pulled up to the Lockwood manor and saw there were several cars and vans dotted around, she grabbed the box and walked up the steps and rang the bell

"Yes?" she turned around and faced the new mayor

"Hey Mrs Lockwood" Iris smiled politely

"Well hello dear, do come in" she stepped aside allowing her in, Iris entered the large manor and saw several workers hurrying around they seemed to be decorating the place

"So what can I do for you?" she asked

"Oh" Iris blushed and brought her attention back to the mayor "Jenna sent me to deliver this for you"

Carole saw the girl was staring at the decorations that were being put up; she waved a worker over who took the box off of Iris

"Is there a party going on?" she asked

Carole smiled "Yes and you're invited"

"What? No I-"

"You're coming, practically the whole town has been invited plus think of it as your first formal event at Mystic Falls" Carole smiled at the teenager who was blushing madly

"Thank you" she smiled "I should go find a dress then" she was excited about this

"Oh Iris" Carole called "It's a masquerade ball"

Iris nodded and left, she just exited the manor when she bumped into Elena

"Iris" Elena grinned at her "what are you doing here?"

"I came here to drop something off for Jenna, you?" she asked tucking in a stray curl

"I volunteered to help out" Elena nodded "I should get back to work, see you later"

Iris hummed and watched her walk away she spotted Stefan by some crates; she made her way towards the vampire

"Stefan" she smiled "Hey"

"Hello Iris" he said "how are you?"

"I'm good" Stefan answered

"So how's Caroline?" she asked peeking through the boxes and saw wine glasses

"She's holding up, we're waiting for the vervaine in Liz's system to flush itself out and-"

"-then you'll compel her to forget?" Iris finished off "she's going to find out eventually"

"I know, but for now it's the best thing we can do" Stefan murmured looking at her

She sighed and nodded and noticed him tense, she frowned and turned around seeing Mason approach them

"Iris, hi"

Iris looked away not comfortable with the man, who could blame her their last encounter he threatened to snap her neck

"Not talking to me now?" he sneered,

Stefan held in a growl and stepped in front of her protectively

"Hey Mason" Stefan snapped taking the werewolf's attention away from petite raven head.

"What have you done with the sheriff?" Mason demanded

"Oh she's fine, next time you should do your own dirty work" Stefan glared,

"Don't worry I will" Mason sneered "see you around Iris"

"Do you think he-"

"He won't hurt you" Stefan assured her patting her on the shoulder "I'll got to get back to work, I'll see you later"

Iris nodded and watched as Stefan left, he bumped into Bonnie who was passing she saw the witch frown and Iris shrugged it off since she wasn't entirely sure if Bonnie and the vampires got along.

* * *

><p>Iris headed off towards her blue ford and climbed in and looked at the side mirror and saw the bruise that Mason had left her with the collar of her dress covered it up, so she wasn't questioned about it.<p>

Iris looked through some of the wracks in one of the boutiques in town, she blanched at the sight of a horrendous orange piece and shoved it back into the wrack, she sighed and looked around the store was empty, Iris headed towards the back and lazily looked through another wrack, she pulled out a grey silvery coloured dress, now this was more like it she thought, the dress was a strapless number and the bodice was corset like with the skirt flaring out she estimated it would just reach below her knees, it had beading and sparkles.

"That colour would look lovely on you" she jumped and whirled around

"What are you doing here?" she questioned taking a step back

"Me? Well I was just strolling by and saw you, thought I'd come and say hello" Mason grinned darkly

"Well hi" Iris stammered out when he took another step forward and inwardly cringed when he leant in close to her so that his lips were by her ear

"You see the thing about werewolves dear, is that like vampires we've got heightened senses so I know you're different" he muttered she felt his hot breath against the shell of her ear

Iris felt her back hit the clothes wrack

"Go away" she said quietly but he ignored her and caged her between his arms

"Katherine told me about you, and let me tell you she's very pleased you're here"

Iris ducked under one of his arm and quickly left the cash on the counter and ran out of the store, she looked over her shoulder to see if he was following and was relieved when she didn't saw him. She smashed into someone and fell back but was caught in time

"Iris?" Damon frowned seeing her face "What's wrong?" she looked panic stricken

"Damon" she breathed "It's Mason, he, he's with Katherine he cornered me"

"Damn this dog needs to be putdown-"

"Damon" he grabbed her hand and dragged her towards his car "You can't"

"Shut up Iris, he's threatening you and he knows why Katherine is here, now buckle up" he ordered she did as she was told

"Where are we going?" she asked as he pulled out onto to the road

"Back to Lockwood manor, where Stefan can keep an eye on you" he said casting a look over to her and noted that the bruise was healing faster then he'd expected

"Why?"

He sighed "Because I care for you, and this whole Mason thing is getting out of control" he muttered "plus you usually get into the thick of things somehow"

They arrived back at Lockwood manor; Iris's brows furrowed seeing Mason there with Bonne

"What the-"her eyes widened when she saw Mason fall to the ground clutching his head in pain, Damon was out of the car the next second, Iris gasped when Damon kneed the man in the face knocking him out. Iris ran out of the car towards the scene but Damon was suddenly in front of her

"Damon you can't kill him just-"

"Something needs to be done, stay out of this Iris" he said sternly and looked over her shoulder

"Stefan keep her here" he muttered Iris frowned and felt firm hands on her shoulder

"Damon-"

"NO, he has to die" Damon snapped and then climbed into truck where Bonnie was waiting as well as Jeremy, Iris hadn't seen Stefan placed Mason in the back

"Stefan-"

He turned her around and tilted her chin up "I'm sorry Iris, but this is the only way" he said softly

"Fine" she reluctantly nodded her head "Is it wise for Jeremy-"

"Damon will take care of him"

Iris gave the vampire a disbelieving look but admitted defeat knowing that the older Salvatore cared for Elena so wouldn't dare hurt Jeremy.

"Come on, you can help unpack some of the food" Stefan gently grabbed her dainty wrist

"Oh the sheer joy" she drawled sarcastically causing the vampire to snort.

* * *

><p>Iris scowled and threw the fairy light down on to the ground luckily Stefan managed to catch them<p>

"Iris maybe I should-"

"No, give me those freaking damn fairy lights, I'll try again" she muttered, Stefan shook his head and held them back out to her "Who wants bloody fairy lights anyway, they're stupid" Elena had witnessed the scene along with Matt and couldn't help but laugh

"What's so funny?" Jenna asked entering the room, she'd managed to get out of work early so thought she'd come and help

"Iris waging war on the fairy lights" Matt chuckled

"Lucky Stefan's there to hold the ladder" Elena muttered as the raven head leant far too back causing her to wobble, Stefan swiftly reached up and placed his hand on her back forcing her to stay out

"And voila fairy lights are done" Iris grinned, Stefan smiled and helped her down, Iris grinned and placed her hand on her hips proud of her work

"Who should tell her?" Tyler asked from behind Elena seeing what they were all looking at

"You" Matt said knowing that the raven head's temper was unforeseeable

"Ergh" Tyler groaned

"So what do you guys think?" Iris asked smiling at the group

"Erm…the thing is Iris, fairy lights are supposed to situated over there" Tyler pointed to the other side of the room when he saw her pouting lips and big glassy eyes he inwardly groaned "But they look good there"

"Nice save" Matt muttered seeing the bright smile return on to her face

"Shut up, you're on fairy light duty" Tyler punched him in the arm, causing Matt to wince.

Iris went over to Elena who she noted was watching Stefan carefully

"What's up?" Iris asked the brunette, Elena placed her finger on her lips silently telling her to be quiet and nodded her head towards Stefan who had just received a text and left causing both teens to frown

"What was that about?" she asked standing up smoothing down her dress

"No clue, but we're going to find out" Elena said Iris eyebrows shot to her hairline

"We're going to spy on-"

"Yes now come on, unless you want to stay here and-"

"No freaking way I'm coming with you, I don't think I can have another insightful conversation with Mrs Lockwood" she said the last part sarcastically and dragged her out of the room after Stefan.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for the reviews, btw i do appreciate long ones. So Iris has been invited to the Masquerade ball which in turns leads to one of my all time fave vamp episode...Mason showing a bit of his dark side here...Katherine will soon make an appearance so stay tune<strong>

** Please REVIEW**


	30. Chapter 30

"Ergh something always bad happens when we go into the woods" Iris mumbled under her breath

"Ssh" Elena hissed

"You shush" Iris hissed back, she was surprised that Stefan hadn't realised that he was being followed "No offence Elena, but your boyfriend's super hearing thing, isn't all up to par"

In response Elena pushed her causing the raven head to stumble over a root

"Oww you're mean" Iris landed on her knees, Elena resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the dark haired beauty and quickly helped her up "I like this dress" she looked down at the torn hem

"I'll by you something nice" Elena muttered.

Iris rolled her eyes and soon focused back on the vampire that they were following.

They finally ended up by a well causing Iris to frown wondering why Stefan would be here of all places, she concluded that this might not just be any random well

"What's going on?" Elena asked Stefan making him turn around. Iris remained quiet just as interested as her brunette friend.

He sighed exasperated not angry because he knew how curious both females were

"You shouldn't be here" he pointed out

"Yet we're here" Iris smiled "plus it was Elena's idea" she blurted out causing the taller girl to roll her eyes.

"So what's going on?" Elena repeated

"Bonnie thinks the moonstone is down there" Stefan answered nodding towards the well, Iris quirked an eyebrow "The thing that Katherine is after?" she asked

"How'd did-"

"I eavesdrop" the raven head shrugged she had heard Damon talking Alaric saying something about the moonstone and how it could help break the curse of the sun and the moon, she walked past Elena and looked down and saw the well filled with water

"Whoever is going down there, they're going to get wet" she said lightly "hmm I can swim maybe-"

"No" Stefan cut her off and broke the lock off "I'm going down there"

"But I'm smaller so-"

"No" he said sternly, Elena reached forward and tugged Iris slightly backwards seeing her dangerously close to the edge of the well. Stefan clamoured on to the well and shone his torch down there

"Be careful" Elena warned, Iris nodded

"Don't worry I'll be back in a minute" Stefan assured them and jumped off the edge. Iris and Elena both waited by the edge of the well

"Found anything Stefan?" Iris called she could hear splashing

"ELENA" he screamed making Iris jumped she stumbled but Elena grabbed her by her upper arm pulling her back "ELENA, IRIS" he sounded in pain

"STEFAN" Elena screamed

"What's going on?" Iris yelled leaning over to see if she could spot him

"Vervaine" he called

"Someone obviously didn't want vampires down there, what are you doing?" Iris shouted the last part seeing Elena jumping onto the well, she grabbed the brunette by the arm pulling her back

"He's down there Iris, I can't leave him" she snapped glaring at her

"What? And you think I will" Iris scowled "You could die if you jump in, think before you do things Elena" she looked around and saw the chains on the dirt "we need to be smart about this" she muttered and ran over to the chains and went to pick them up but stumbled landing on her bottom

"Iris-"

"They're heavy" Iris said

"Elena, Iris" Caroline appeared

"Caroline Stefan's down there and the chains are rusted so I can't-"Caroline nodded and went to jump off the edge of the well

"No, Caroline don't" Iris shouted "It's filled with vervaine"

"We need to get him out of here NOW" Elena shouted, causing Iris's head to throb with a headache, this girl she concluded wouldn't do well in pressurised situations and certainly would have been a wreck if she lived the petite's girl life at Hogwarts beforehand "Someone could go down there and get him" Iris suggested worried for her friend

"How?" Elena asked taking deep breaths to calm herself down

"I've got an idea" Caroline followed Iris's gaze and saw her eyeing the chains that were located on the ground, the vampire understood what the raven head was getting out and grabbed the chains with her super strength and wrapped it around Elena

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked appearing next to Iris

"Stefan's stuck down the well" Iris informed her, Elena nodded to Caroline who slowly lowered her into the well, Iris and Bonnie stood by, both girls gasped when Caroline nearly dropped her

"Sorry" Caroline called, Iris's heartbeat was pounding much faster she was worried for her friends, merlin she thought if she had her magic this would have much easier

"It's ok, keep going" Elena called back, Iris could hear some splashing and then "Pull him up" the blond started to pull him back, Iris gasped at the sight of the vampire's body it was all burnt

"Come on" Iris said to Bonnie who helped her lay Stefan's unconscious body on to the ground, she vaguely heard Elena calls to pull her back up

"He needs blood" Iris muttered "it'll help him heal faster" just then Elena emerged and fell down opposite her on the other side of Stefan but not before giving a wooden box into Iris's arms.

Iris cringed seeing Elena grab a sharp rock and slice the skin of her wrist and pressed the cut against the vampire's lips, Iris got on to her feet and saw the vampire begin to suckle on the wound, sure enough before her eyes Iris saw his burnt skin fading away he was healing.

* * *

><p>Iris arrived home and dropped her keys in the dish bowl, Stefan had taken the moonstone and Elena had went home for dinner since Jenna would be cooking, Iris felt a pang of hunger in her gut and decided to make herself dinner, she shed her sweater and turned the kitchen lights on, Iris looked through the pantry and opted to cook pasta since it was easy to make.<p>

She glanced over to the Gilbert's house and spotted Jenna and Ric. She made her meal and plopped down in front of the television, Iris just had a second forkful of her food when she heard the shrilling sound of a siren, she precariously placed her bowl on pasta on the coffee table and rushed out, she could see a gurney being pushed and Ric and Elena hurrying into the back of the ambulance. Iris sprinted over to the Gilberts just as the ambulance left and bit her lower lip in worry

"Iris" she spun around and saw Jeremy

"Jeremy what's going on?" she asked

"It's Aunt Jenna, she's hurt and I need to –"

"Come on I'll give you a lift" she cut him off seeing that he was in no state to drive "let me grab my keys" Iris ran back towards her house and snatched her keys out of the dish bowl and slammed her front door shut.

Soon enough she and Jeremy were buckled in she revved the engine and tore out of the driveway much to Jeremy's surprise who had no idea that Iris's rust bucket of a car could go this fast.

Iris ran in after Jeremy who took off out of her car before she even parked.

"Jeremy-"

"I have to wait till Elena comes out" Jeremy said "you can go-"

"No, no I'll wait with you" Iris said squeezing his bigger hand in assurance and led him over to the waiting area where they both sat down

"She will be fine Jeremy, your aunt is strong" he sent her a shaky smiled appreciating that she was there to comfort him

"Thanks Iris" he muttered, she nodded and played with the frayed threads of her dress she definitely was going to throw it out "I got why Elena didn't want me to get involved with all this vampire stuff" she looked at him and gestured for him to carry on "Mason Lockwood is dead, Damon killed him"

Iris frowned and sighed "I'm sorry you had to see that" she really was he was only a kid and he'd been dropped in to this whole other world

"No, I wanted to know what was going" she sighed and patted his knee

"Whether it's any constellation or not you would have eventually found out what was going on since, you are related to Elena, and merlin knows that girl finds herself in weird situation involving vampires" she paused "plus if you didn't find out soon, I would have told you, you deserve to know what was going on since you're part of this too"

Jeremy smiled at her "Thanks Iris"

"No problem I wouldn't like be left out of the loop, it happened to me and it's not a nice feeling"

Jeremy sent her a curious look wondering what had she meant. But before he could asked Elena came out

"How is she?" Jeremy asked worried for his aunt

"The doctor said she was lucky and that she'll be ok" she told both teens. Iris sighed in relief she had grown to care for their aunt and couldn't imagine Jenna being gone

"What happened? I mean how did this happen?" Iris asked

"Katherine" Elena replied through gritted teeth, "she compelled Jenna to stab herself because I and Stefan did-"

"She found out about your fake break up with Stefan?" Iris ventured, Elena nodded gravely

"Why would she hurt Aunt Jenna though?" Jeremy asked angered at what had taken place

"She was sending us a message" Elena saw their confused face so elaborated "that she could hurt anyone"

"Bloody cow, needs to be put down" Iris muttered watching the siblings hug one another

"Where's Alaric?" Iris asked seeing that the history teacher wasn't there

"He's with Jenna" Elena told her Iris saw the brunette's eyes water "I need to see Stefan" Iris had an idea where this was going

"I'll give you lift"

"Thanks Iris" Elena mumbled Jeremy would be staying here.

Both girls exited the hospital, Iris patted down her pockets and managed to pull out her keys, she unlocked it and slid into the driver's side whilst Elena slid into the passenger side,

There was a moment of silence as Iris pulled out of the hospital car park, she could see tears running down Elena's face

"You're going to end it with Stefan aren't you?" Iris asked quietly turning the indicator, she could hear Elena taking in a shaky breath

"I have to Katherine-"

"She warned you off Stefan and Jenna paid the price since you thought you could turn the tables on her, are you sure you should end it with Stef?"

"Iris you don't understand" Elena snapped

Iris bit her lip and nodded "I do, you want to protect the people you love right? And you're scared that Katherine will go after Jeremy next?" her eyes remained on the road, she could feel Elena's eyes on her

"You know what Elena, I always believed that you fight for the people you love, and if you think by ending things with Stefan is the way to go then go ahead" she pulled up outside of the Salvatore boarding house and shut the car off. Iris frowned when Elena didn't get out causing her to look at the taller girl she saw an odd look on Elena's face

"What?" the raven head asked she saw her open her mouth about to speak but closed it "I'll wait here" Iris said

Elena sent her a shaky smile and left.

* * *

><p>Iris leant her head back against the seat and waited; she placed her converse clad feet on her dashboard.<p>

"Flower" she jumped

"Fucks sake" iris muttered having banged her head on the roof of the car "why are vampires so bloody sneaky?"

"Because it excites us when we frightened little-"

"Shut up Damon" Iris cut him off "sure why not come in" she muttered as Damon slid in to the car,

"So how's Jenna doing?" he asked turning his icy blue eyes on to the petite raven head who sent him a curious look

"Didn't you see Elena on the way?" she asked

"Yeah, but she's after Saint Stefan" he muttered

Iris smirked at him "am I sensing bitterness Mister Salvatore?"

"Shut up flower" he lightly nudged her

"Jenna's fine, Katherine's on the loose and she's not afraid to hurt anyone" Damon saw her unconsciously touched her throat where the female vampire had torn into her skin

"Iris" Damon caught her hand forcing her to look at him

"I'm scared Damon she's got Jenna to nearly kill herself and she might be come back for any of the others, I came here so I wouldn't have to be scared or worried and now she's here, I want her gone" she admitted, she could always confide in the dark haired vampire, as well as Stefan but she knew that he had his own problems to deal with

He gently cupped her chin "She won't touch you, she will be gone, I promise you" he said sincerity coming off of him in waves.

"Ok" she smiled and rested her head on his shoulder, he placed his arm on the back of her seat her scent was filling up the small car, Damon was struggling not to let the intoxicating scent consume him. "So what's going on in there?" she nodded towards the boarding house

"Little flower wants to eavesdrop?" he asked mockingly

Iris chuckled "Technically, you'll be doing the eavesdropping"

"Fair enough" he nodded "Elena's breaking up with Stefan, hmm you don't seem concern by this though?" that was true Iris looked cool and calmed

The raven head shrugged "Why should I be concerned? They'll most likely end up back together once Katherine is dealt with; they love each other very much"

"They do, don't they" he muttered under his breath

Iris smiled at him and lightly grabbed his hand "You'll find someone Damon, you're a good guy"

Damon smirked cockily "I already found someone flower don't you know?"

"Oh" Iris played along a smile came across her full lips "Who would that be?"

"I think you know her, she's small hot body though and I was hoping this raven haired beauty would save me a dance at the masquerade ball"

"She sounds lovely" Iris uttered, "But what if she can't guarantee you a dance?"

She saw him open his leather jacket and pulled out a slim black box

"Well I was hoping this would sweeten the deal" he handed it over to her causing her to frown, she opened it revealing a stunning mask, it was a silvery grey colour and resembled somewhat of butterfly wings

"It's beautiful" she breathed gently running the pads of her fingers over it

"For you"

A large smile appeared on her face and before Damon knew it Iris launched herself into his arms hugging him tight

"Thank you Damon" he smiled and wrapped his arms around her embracing her small form

"You're welcome" he murmured, she pulled back her attention back onto the mask; it had been a long time since she was given something so beautiful she definitely would treasure this.

Damon's heightened hearing picked up Elena exiting the boarding house

"Flower come around tomorrow morning for breakfast"

"You cook?" she quirked an eyebrow as she carefully placed the mask back into its box

"Yep, and you get the privilege of tasting it"

"I'm amazed at your sense of humbleness" she stated sarcasm dripping from her tone,

"Ha, ha so funny" he ruffled her hair causing her to squeak

"Damon" she snapped patting down her hair attempting to salvage it

"Iris" he mocked she saw the look she getting from him and sighed and nodded

"Yes I'll be here tomorrow at nine?" he nodded and got out of her small blue ford

"Wait Damon how did you know that the mask would match my dress?"

"I have my ways" he sent her a wink and tapped his nose and disappeared in a blur.

Iris dropped Elena off home and watched the disheartened brunette enter her home; Iris sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, knowing that Elena and Stefan would soon sort things out between themselves.

She was however worried for Damon it was obvious to the raven head that the elder Salvatore brother had strong feelings for the doppelganger, she was sure that it would most likely end up in heartbreak.

Iris shut her front door behind her and dumped her keys in the small dish bowl, she kicked off her shoes and yawned today had been a long day, she padded barefooted upstairs and stripped out of her dress dumping it in the hamper that was located in bathroom.

Iris pulled on a pair of loose flannel shorts and a camisole, she crawled into her double bed and reached over turning her lamp off, she pulled the thick covers up to her chin, her emerald orbs adjusted to the dark, she could see the dress she had bought today hanging on the front of the closet, she was actually excited about this, since she hadn't come to the last formal party that was in Lockwood manor.

Her eyes drifted shut she lost herself in the world of darkness.

* * *

><p>"<em>Is this what you do all day?" Niklaus asked entering her and Rebekah's shared bedroom<em>

_Iris sighed and looked up at him "Well Rebekah is flower picking and Elijah has taken your brothers to the fields to swordfight and-"_

"_Let me guess mother caught you trying to sneak out thus you were banished into here?" he cocked a blond eyebrow, she wanted to whack the smirk off of his handsome face _

"_I wouldn't have got caught if Henrik hadn't told on me" she frowned, Niklaus sat down beside her _

"_Well I know a way to entertain you" he huskily whispered into her ear, she felt a shudder go down her spine when his fingers lightly graze her skin of her collar bone_

"_Cut it out" she snapped pulling away, Niklaus smirked _

"_Do you really want me to?" he purred she felt his lips on the shell of her ear _

"_Niklaus behave" _

_Iris saw a splatter of disdain when she said his name _

"_Really? You balk at your own name?" she asked amused, he rolled his eyes and pulled her towards him _

"_Can you blame me? Niklaus it doesn't-"_

"_Seem right?" she asked softly and lightly brushed a stray of his curly golden lock "well why don't we do something about it?"_

_He smiled "and what would you suggest?"_

"_Change your name" she sighed rolling her eyes "how about Klaus? That fits you" she nodded waiting for his reaction _

_A slow smile slid into his face, a smile which revealed his dimples "Why I quiet like it love, what would I do without you?"_

"_Become a miserable old goat" she smiled cheekily up at him and jumped up off of the bed, before he could blink and ran out of the small room, he smirked and ran after her, he loved chasing after the petite raven head._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: An Original dream finally has taken place...there going to be more action between them, but the dreams will still occasionally make an appearance. <strong>

**Thanks to those who reviewed, alerts, faves I really do appreciate them**

**So do please keep on reviewing :)**


	31. Chapter 31

Iris sighed and rolled over, she reached out and slammed her delicate hand down on the shrilling alarm clock, and she sat up rubbing the tiredness out of her eyes. She was due to be at the boarding house in an hour for breakfast. She swung her legs out of bed and headed to the bathroom and had a quick shower and dried herself off.

Iris quickly put on her underwear and bra and rummaged through her closet and pulled out a pair of skinny jeans and a cap sleeve dark purple top, she brushed her hair and tied it up in a ponytail and positioned her bangs so that they covered the lightning bolt scar.

Iris grabbed her jacket and keys and exited the house, she glanced over to the Gilberts and saw that there driveway was empty, she briefly wondered when Jenna would be returning home.

She jumped in surprise when her phone beeped and sighed, merlin she was getting paranoid she thought, as she unlocked her car door she opened up the message from Damon

"_Flower, come over now or all the good food will be gone"_

Iris shook her head and buckled herself in; she dumped her phone on the dashboard and slowly pulled out of the driveway.

Iris pulled up outside of the boarding house and parked her car. She entered the boarding house since the door was already opened and could hear voices in the drawing room

* * *

><p>"Caroline?" she frowned seeing the blond there<p>

"Did Damon invite you for breakfast as-"

"Sorry flower seems we have to do a rain check on that" Damon cut her off and shoved a mug of coffee into her hands

"What's going on?" Iris asked frowning, just then Stefan entered the room and replaced the coffee in her hands with tea, she sent him a small thankful smile "Well?"

"I'm still shaking" Caroline uttered as Damon shoved a glass of blood into the blond vampire's hands, Iris leant against the back of the couch

"What happened?" Stefan demanded standing beside Iris who raised a dark eyebrow

"Tell them" the raven haired vampire grinned "you're going to love this"

"I saw Katherine today"

Iris eyes widened "Serious? Is she pissed with what happened to Mason?"

"Don't know" the blond shrugged

"Where did you see her?" Stefan asked

"At the grill, I went to talk to Matt-"

"Or just look at him" Iris muttered, Stefan lightly elbowed her Damon smirked at her causing Iris to roll her eyes. She gestured for the blond to carry on

"Anyway I pretended to go the bathroom, which I don't because I'm a vampire duh" Iris snorted "and then she appeared and I thought it was Elena, she wanted me to deliver a message"

Iris tucked in a stray curl perking her ears up to listen

"Which was?"

"That she wants the moonstone or she'll rip this town apart"

Iris bit her lip anxiously knowing that Katherine meant business she did after all compelled Jenna to stab herself just because Stefan and Elena tried to fool her

"Tell them the rest" Damon too w swig of his scotch

"There's worse?" Iris asked miffed

"She wants to do it tonight at the masquerade ball" Caroline revealed, Iris frowned Katherine

"In public?" Iris questioned

"She's running scared" Stefan sighed "Killing Mason threw her off"

"This is getting way out of hand" Iris muttered "we can't underestimate her, she's always one step ahead"

Stefan nodded agreeing with the petite teen

"Can't we just give her the moonstone?" Caroline asked

Iris scoffed "What? And you think she's just going to skip on her merry way when she gets it?"

"Iris, is right there must something else? Why does she want it so badly?"

"Hmm, and it's definitely nothing to do with helping to break the curse" Iris muttered

"We're not giving Katherine anything" Damon snarled standing up "I'm going to the masquerade ball and I am going to kill her"

Iris bit her lip and twirled one of her curls around her slim digit "No you're not going to kill her" Stefan said much to Iris's surprise she would've thought that Stefan would want to get Katherine away from Elena even if they were broken up for the time being.

"Don't give me that goody, goody crap" Damon scowled, Iris leaned back on the balls of her feet

"You're not going to kill her" Stefan repeated

"Oh really?" Damon asked cocking an eyebrow, glancing at Iris from the corner of her eye he noted that she was slightly put out.

"Because I am" Stefan declared, Iris nodded

"As long as she's gone it doesn't matter" Iris sighed and glanced at her watch, damn she thought it was already nearing ten? Time sure did fly

* * *

><p>Iris sighed and grabbed her keys deciding it would be best to leave since everyone seemed to be busy, Stefan had gone off to gather Alaric and some of the others and Damon was no doubt not giving a second thought to their breakfast that he'd promised her, she had just grabbed the door when she felt an arm around her waist and then all of a sudden there was a blur of movement, she stumbled when she was placed on her feet<p>

"Bloody hell Damon do you want me to puke up again?" she huffed

Damon rolled his eyes and placed his hands on her shoulders and turned around, the disgruntled look that was on her face dropped off "What's this?"

"Breakfast" he stated, there was a gourmet of breakfast food across the table

"But I thought we're having a rain check?" she said confused

"Hmm, well I prefer now, so come on dig in" she sent him a massive smile and she grabbed his hand tugging him towards the table.

"Hmm, this is bloody fantastic" Iris said through a mouthful of food, Damon watched on in amusement

"Iris you've got whipped cream on your face" he was marvelled by her, wondering how someone so small could fit all that food in

"Damn" she muttered and wiped her face with a napkin,

"Maybe you should slow down flower, you don't want to be sick" he leant forward on his elbows

"Aw, does the big bad ass vampire care for me?" Iris teased pushing her plate away from her, he rolled her eyes

"Not at all" he smirked "I just don't want you to get the carpet dirty" he then chuckled, Iris playfully glared at him

"You're a dick"

"You wanna see it" he wagged his eyebrows up and down and couldn't help but smile when he saw her blush

"Ew Damon" she scrunched up her nose and shuddered "please never say something like that to me"

* * *

><p>Iris paced up and down; she was waiting for Alaric and the others to arrive<p>

"Stop pacing you're giving me a headache" Damon groaned she stopped momentarily to face him, the vampire was lounging in his favourite armchair

"Well sorry but I'm nervous and when I'm nervous I pace" she then resumed her pacing

"And you babble when you're nervous" he reached up and pulled her down beside him "Just sit still"

Iris sighed and leant against him, her head resting on his shoulder

"So are you going back to England for the summer?" he asked breaking the peaceful silence, he immediately felt her stiffen when he mentioned her life beforehand

"No" she stated and that was all she said ending the conversation, Damon frowned but decided to drop it for now, just then he could hear voices in the hallways, he really had wanted to find out more about her past, he had one of the pieces of the puzzle of Iris's past and now he was waiting for the rest to fall in to place.

"What are we doing here?" Bonnie asked and was miffed at the sight that greeted her, Damon being all calm and relaxed with Iris,

"We're going to kill Katherine" Jeremy answered following the witch in.

He was the followed in by Alaric who carrying a duffle bag, Damon lightly shoved Iris so that she was standing up when he saw Alaric glaring at him, the hunter wasn't at all happy with him since he had spiked Iris's drink.

"What?" Bonnie asked wide eye looking at Stefan

"I can explain" Stefan said "We're going to kill Katherine"

Iris nodded "Short and sweet"

"Just like you" Damon whispered into her ear, Iris scoffed

"You're so cheesy"

"And sexy" he added on

"Enough" Alaric snapped

"Merlin what's up his arse?" Iris muttered so that only the vampires could hear, Caroline giggled but stopped when she was on the receiving end of Alaric's glare.

Iris walked up to the history as they all gathered around him to see his array of weapons that he laid out on the table, the hunter began to talk to Iris, Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline, Stefan and Damon about how to work with some of his weapons.

"This one is good" he said holding up "It works with compressed air, there's a trigger right here, I got them in two sizes" Iris was awed by Alaric was sure prepared, he then held up another device that looked like it was holding up three smaller stakes "But for you I recommend this one, since it can fit under the sleeve of your jacket"

"Iris" Jeremy said, causing the raven head's attention to focus on him

"Huh?" she was confused when she saw his lips twitching into a full blown smile

"How'd you managed to get whip cream in your hair?"

Damon snorted and grabbed a napkin and wiped it off "Really flower you-"

"Shut up" Iris cut him off "teacher is talking"

Damon's eyes widened briefly "Oh wow, you're were one of those" he muttered "a real teacher's pet"

Iris rolled her eyes ignoring him and went back to paying attention to the hunter, who was now demonstrated one of the devices,

"And then you do this" he swung his fist forward and released the stake which hit Damon in the stomach who let out a groan

"What the hell?" he growled and pulled it out

"Oops my bad" Alaric said, Iris had a feeling that the history teacher wasn't regretful at all, in fact he seemed sort of pleased by it.

* * *

><p>They had now formed a sort of circle discussing tonight's plans<p>

"Are you sure you don't want me there tonight?" Alaric asked Stefan

"No I need for you to stay with Elena, I don't want her to know about this" Alaric nodded

"I'll keep an eye on her"

"So we're all in?" Damon asked "Because whoever's getting cold feet now can go" he looked at Caroline, who simply gave him a determined look

"I can do this" the blond nodded, she would make an excellent Gryffindor Iris idly thought

"Iris maybe you should-"

"No Stefan I'm in on this as well" Iris snapped "I want to make sure that bloody cow is gone she tore into my throat may I remind you"

"I get that but you could get hurt" he said he didn't want the petite teenager in on this. Since Katherine had previously nearly killed her

"What? And none of you guys could get hurt, I'm coming" Iris folded her arms across her chest staring straight into Stefan's eyes

"She's right, she should come" Damon announce earning confused looks from the others

"What? Don't you think Katherine will suspect something of flower here doesn't show up?"

"He's got a point" Jeremy muttered

"Fine" Stefan relented

Iris smiled gratefully at Damon who sent her a wink

"So everyone in?" Damon asked for the final time, Iris looked at the group everyone nodded par Bonnie who looked reluctant to say the least

"Bonnie?" Iris asked softly the witch's eyes moved over everyone in the room, she sighed

"Fine, as long as no one gets hurt" she stepped forward,

"Except Katherine" Damon smirked "tonight that bitch gets a stake through her heart"

There was a moment of silence but it was broken by Caroline, who squealed jumping up and down,

"Merlin" Iris gasped clutching her heart "What the hell Caroline?"

"It's a masquerade ball, we need to buy dresses and masks" the blond said to both Iris and Bonnie. The vampire then proceeded grab Iris and Bonnie wrists

"Whoa hold up" Iris squeaked "I'm already sorted; I've got everything I need"

"Oh" Caroline frowned dropping her wrist, Iris sighed knowing she was about to regret what she was going to say but if it cheered the blond up then so be it, she licked her lips

"You can come over to my place to get ready?" she offered a bright smile appeared on the blond girl's face

"Perfect, it can be our headquarters and-"

"Don't you have dresses to buy? I know Bonnie does" Iris said loudly, the witch sent the raven head an affronted look Iris grinned sheepishly as Caroline nodded and dragged Bonnie out.

"That was harsh" Damon commented causing Iris to look at him

"What?"

"Setting Barbie loose on the witch" he smirked as Jeremy chuckled

"Better her than me, I practically invited the she-devil to come over to mine to get ready" Iris said. Stefan snorted and shook his head

"You know what I find interesting?" Alaric said shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans

"Please do enlighten us" Damon drawled, Iris rolled her eyes

"No need to be an arse" Iris said grabbing her jacket

"That one of my smartest students managed to get waffle in her hair and hasn't realised it yet" he then laughed loudly causing the other men to break out into laughter,

Iris pouted "You're mean Ric, and I thought I was your favourite"

"Huh, uh I don't have favourites" he chuckled

"Yeah right" she huffed and plucked the piece of waffle out of her hair "I'll see you girls later" she called over her shoulder and walked out.

"Hey did she just call us girls?" Jeremy asked a moment later with a frown on his face.

"Bloody flower" Damon muttered "always have to have the last words"

* * *

><p>Iris grinned grabbing a forkful of chocolate cake she went to put it in her mouth but someone snatched it away<p>

"Bloody hell Caroline" Iris whined "why?"

The girls par Elena arrived about twenty minutes ago and set up their things in her room

"You know what they say, a moment on the lips a lifetime on the hips" Caroline grabbed her hand and dragged her upstairs

"You've got to be kidding me" she muttered under her breath. "Care not to sound vain or anything but I've been eating-"

"Blah, blah, blah now hush and get ready" she shoved her into the bedroom where she saw Bonnie sitting on her bed, with an array of makeup laid out in front of her.

"Now where's your outfit?" Caroline asked as Iris plopped down on the edge of her bed, the raven head gestured towards her wardrobe

"I'm surprise that you didn't spot it" she said as Caroline waltzed over towards the dress "Why do you want to know anyway?"

"Duh I have to coordinate your make up with you dress" Caroline said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world

"Oh of course" Iris uttered sarcastically causing Bonnie to chuckle.

"Hmm ok, let's start" Caroline's grin became far more feral than usual.

"Why do I all of a sudden I feel scared?" Iris asked eyes wide

"Because you should be" Bonnie grinned seeing that Iris was going to get the full blown makeover treatment.

"Wow" Iris muttered standing in front of the mirror "I have to give you credit Care, you definitely know your stuff"

"I know" the blond grinned making Iris roll her eyes.

Iris had to be truthful though, Caroline did a wonderful job the blond hand pinned up her raven curls with a few sparkling pins, she had slipped on the dress in the bathroom and was glad that it fitted in all the right places

"Come on we should go" Bonnie said as Iris slid on her shoes

"Whose riding with who?" Iris asked putting on her heels, once she stood up with them on she steadied herself against the wardrobe so that she wouldn't lose her balance.

"Well I'm going with Bonnie" Caroline said

Iris nodded it made sense seeing she knew that if they all carpooled together one of them will most likely end up without a ride on the way back

"Ok let's go" Bonnie headed out first followed by Caroline; Iris had just turned the bedroom light off but mentally slapped herself when she forgot one of the most important thing, her mask.

"This is going to be a long night" Bonnie muttered to Caroline, seeing Iris stumble in her heels.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another chapter, the next one coming up will definitely be the Masquerade one and it'll be full of action.<strong>

**Personally I can't picture Iris and Damon together...it'll be weird I believe **

** So please leave a review **


	32. Chapter 32

Iris, Caroline and Bonnie all arrived at the ball together, just then Bonnie's cell beeped she had received a text message, Iris slipped on her mask

"It's Jeremy he's here, I'm going to set the room up with him, and you guys remember what you have to do?" Bonnie asked

Iris rolled her eyes "Yes we do, we've only been over it a gazillion times"

Bonnie lightly elbowed her making Iris smile,

"We'll be fine" Iris assured her, she walked away with Caroline trailing after her.

Iris helped herself to a drink

"What are you planning to do after this whole mess is sorted out?" Caroline asked sipping her drink

"Hmm, I'm going to eat that tray full of chocolate covered strawberries" Iris grinned her eyes were bright.

"Iris, you scrub up well" she turned around smiling

"Tyler, how'd you know it was me?" she asked, he chuckled

"I heard you speak, and you're the only one here with a British accent" Tyler said he looked over to Caroline who sent him a small smile, Iris could tell that the blond was getting infatuated by the jock

"I'm going to go and see if I could find-" she trailed off seeing both teens weren't paying attention causing her to huff and shake her head.

Iris milled around the edge of the party and managed to locate the food table, there was a vast assortment of tiny starters,

"Hmm the dog was right you do scrub up well" a voice whispered into her ear causing her to jump

"Damon-"she stopped when she saw the vampire; damn she thought he did look good in a suit

"I see I made you speechless" he smirked cockily causing her to roll her eyes

"You look good Damon"

"So do you" he grinned, her emerald orbs popped out with the help of the smoky silvery grey eye shadow, her full lips were deliciously softer and plumped with a light coat of gloss.

"Any sign?" she asked quietly

"Nope" he murmured and smiled at her "I believe Miss Potter you promised me a dance if I'm correct" he held out his hand towards her

Iris rolled her eyes at his playful tone and slid her smaller hand into his larger one.

"I'm not surprised Mister Salvatore, you're a good dancer" she said as he twirled her around

"I had a lot of practice, and to be fair you're not bad either" he lightly gripped on to her waist pulling her closer, his nose twitched at her scent he could hear her heart pounding and the rush of blood through her veins, he inwardly groaned god he wanted to taste her.

"Thanks" Iris smiled oblivious to Damon's internal war. "Uh oh" seeing who was approaching them it definitely wasn't Elena

"Aw you both look cosy" Katherine smirked

"And the bitch is here" Iris muttered, Damon smirked at that.

Katherine scowled "Has she let you have a taste yet? She's delicious must have something to do with what are you"

Iris paled, Katherine knew? Iris swallowed down the lump in her throat

"You know you sound like a lesbian?" she blurted it out, god Stefan thought this girl didn't have a filter for her mouth,

Katherine smiled nastily at the raven haired beauty "You know I know some people who are going to be very happy to see you"

Iris frowned not knowing what she meant,

"Back off" Damon snarled stepping on front of Iris protectively,

"Aw Damon aren't you cute being all protective that won't help her when they come for her, sooner or later they will mark my words"

Iris scowled "You're really a cryptic cow aren't you" she spat at her

Katherine hissed and flashed her fangs at her "you won't be saying that when I rip your throat out again"

"That won't be happening" Damon growled, Stefan grabbed a hold of the female vampire's arm but Katherine merely yanked it away and smirked at Iris

"Good luck, when they find you, you're going to need it" Katherine threaded her arm through Stefan's and led him away.

Damon frowned and turned to face Iris, he could see the worry in her emerald orbs.

"Hey" he placed his hands on her shoulders bringing her back to reality "She's just trying to freak you out, don't listen to her, no one is coming after you"

"I know" she smiled "she doesn't scare me"

Damon nodded and kissed her temple "I got to go"

Iris nodded "Ok I'm going to go find Caroline, be careful"

He smiled and lightly brushed aside one of her stray curls "You too" he smiled and left.

* * *

><p>Iris finally managed to locate Caroline leaning against the wall looking somewhat saddened, she frowned and glanced over to where the blond was staring at she saw that both Caroline and Matt giving each other longing looks, Iris didn't understand why they just won't talk to each other, if they did it would save a hell of a lot of time.<p>

"Caroline just go talk to him" Iris murmured softly standing beside her

"It's not that simple"

"Care if you need someone to talk to you can come to me" Iris said, Caroline smiled at her and squeezed her hand

"Thanks Iris"

Just then both of their cells beeped, Iris opened up her new message and saw that it was from Jeremy

"_Your turn" _it read, both Iris and Caroline exchanged determined looks and nodded to one another

"Ready?"

"Definitely" Iris smirked she couldn't argue that her new life wasn't exciting. Iris knew that Katherine would want the moonstone by now and would most likely go after Caroline since the blond vampire was easy to scare, they both headed upstairs away from the crowd.

They had reached a doorway Iris went to open it when all of sudden Caroline was slammed against the wall. Iris cringed seeing that and saw that Katherine had her hand wrapped around the blond vampire's neck.

"What are Stefan and Damon up to?" she hissed, Iris felt her heart rate go back to its normal rhythm, she just need to be calm and collected everything was going according to plan.

"What do you mean?" Caroline snapped glaring at the older vampire

"I've got Jeremy Gilbert trying to lure me out towards the lake" Iris could see that Katherine's grip tightened on the blond. She heard Caroline whimper and decided to intervene not wanting her friend to get hurt

"She doesn't know" Iris said loudly causing the brunette vampire to look at her, Iris inwardly shuddered seeing the snarl on Katherine's face, one of her closest friends were an exact replica of this psychotic cow, even for Iris this was slightly weird.

"What do you know?"

Iris held her hands up in a surrender motion "Nothing"

Katherine sneered at her "Yeah right, you and both Salvatore brothers are best buddies"

Iris squared her shoulders, "We are" she wouldn't be afraid of her, she had faced far worse than the vampire in front of her, Katherine sense that Iris wouldn't say anything so turned back to the blond vampire

Iris saw Katherine's fingers digging into Caroline's fair neck

"No don't hurt-"Iris didn't get the chance to finish her sentence when Katherine growled and slammed the petite girl against the wall beside Caroline

"Shit" Iris cursed and groaned when her feet dangled in the air, she dug her nails into Katherine's olive skin toned hand

"Now tell me" Katherine hissed looking at the blond since she knew that compulsion wouldn't work on Iris. "They're up to something, tell what is it"

"I-"Caroline gasped when she felt her grip tighten on her, "no, no wait ok-"

Iris knew that this was all part of the plan, so she played along

"No. Caroline don't" Iris groaned and let out a cry of pain when Katherine slammed her into the wall again with enough force so that the paintings on the wall came off.

"Caroline" Katherine growled,

Iris knew that her back would most likely bruise, she was glad that her spine hadn't cracked from the force, and the raven head hadn't anticipated Katherine being so forceful

"Ok, ok, they're planning to kill you" Caroline chocked out, she glance at Iris from the corner of her eye and saw the English girl biting her bottom lip.

"I figured as much-"

"Can you blame them" Iris said through gritted teeth trying to get some oxygen into her lungs, Katherine ignored her and let go of Caroline, but still had a hold of Iris "Where's the moonstone?"

"With Bonnie" Caroline answered

"Where's Bonnie?"

"You really are a bitter bitch aren't you?" Iris snarled not wanting the vampire to go after her. In response to her snarky comment, Katherine grabbed a fist full of Iris's hair and slammed her head against the wall causing her shout out in pain, Caroline snarled her fangs coming out and went forward to presumably attack the older vampire but the brunette slapped her hard across the face "Don't"

Iris saw stars and groaned she felt Katherine's talon like nails dig into her upper arm and gripped onto her tightly.

"Iris-"

"I'm fine" Iris assured her glaring at Katherine.

"Cute you're tough, well?"

"I-"but Katherine grabbed Caroline by the back of her neck hauling her to her feet "ok, ok she's upstairs"

"Great let's go" she dragged Iris by her arm and shoved Caroline in front of her but kept a grip on the blond by her hair. "You know what?" she whispered to Iris so that Caroline couldn't hear "once I hand you over I'll be completely free no more running"

Iris frowned looking at her "What do you-"

"Aw you don't know?" Katherine smirked "well then that makes this far more fun, that's all I'm going to stay"

Iris took in her words, thinking what was she on about

"Why do you keep dragging me into this? I don't want to be part of this" Caroline sobbed, Iris had to hand it to her, the girl can act.

"Shut up" she snapped "which room is she in?"

Iris nodded to the room in front of them whilst Caroline said "that one" Katherine released the blond but dragged Iris into the room, the raven head's eyes widened at this, she wasn't supposed to be here when the vampires fought, her job was like Caroline just lure Katherine into the room.

Iris hissed feeling Katherine digging her fingers into her arm, that was definitely leave a bruise.

"Where is she?" Katherine demanded

Caroline giggled a triumphant smile came across her pretty face "I did it, I didn't think I'll be able to fool you but I did"

Katherine's face morphed into one of pure anger, Iris staggered slightly when she released her, the brunette vampire charged at Caroline but found that she couldn't leave the room, there was an invisible barrier stopping her.

"What the-?" but Iris saw a look of realisation come across her face she turned around "Stefan?" she then went back to Iris again grabbing the raven head's arm

"Hello Katherine" Stefan smirked but it faltered slightly when he saw Iris in the room as well she wasn't supposed to be here she could get hurt. His eyes darkened seeing the forming bruises on her arm and throat.

Caroline looked at Iris who gave her a reassuring nod silently telling her she'll be fine.

"Goodbye Katherine" with one last glance to Iris, the blond vampire strolled away.

Iris saw the stake in Stefan's hand as did Katherine

"You don't think you can kill me with that? Do you?" she asked a smug smile on her lips

"No, but he can" he nodded towards Damon who'd just entered the room Katherine didn't have a chance and hissed in pain when she got stabbed in the back by a stake, her grip on Iris immediately loosened, Stefan saw this

"Iris RUN NOW" he shouted, she didn't need telling twice and ran for the door

"She's not going anywhere" Katherine hissed through clenched teeth and blurred in front of Iris and threw her against the wall causing the petite girl to let out a short scream as she hit the desk and tumbled down onto the other side.

Stefan shot a stake into Katherine's arm and in retaliation she threw one straight at Stefan who ducked and tackled her to the ground.

Iris slowly blinked her head was killing her, shards of sharp woods were digging into her skin cutting into her soft flesh, she managed to sit up but abruptly stopped the world moved. She grabbed her throbbing temples and heard growling and hissed she peeked around the desk and was momentarily stunned when she saw Stefan clutching Katherine to him while Damon was hovering above preparing to stab her through the heart when Jeremy ran into the room; Iris leant heavily against the desk and staggered on to her feet

"Stop" Jeremy shouted "whatever you're doing to Katherine its hurting Elena"

This immediately stopped Damon and looked over at the younger teen; Stefan looked at Katherine in confusion

"You think you're the only one with a witch on your side? You'll be wrong in that, I bet my witch is better than yours" Iris could hear the smug tone in her voice she snatched the stake from Damon's hands

"Jeremy go check on Elena, go"

But Jeremy's eyes found Iris who shook her head; he nodded and ran back out

"Iris get out of here" Damon ordered

"Well I didn't get in here voluntarily" she snapped at him wanting to go home since she definitely wasn't in the partying mood, plus she wanted to check on Elena.

"Yes let's all go check on poor Elena, we all want to make sure she's alright, but a little more pressure" she pressed the stake against her palm and cut in to the skin, Stefan quickly smacked the stake away from her,

"Someone sounds a little jealous" Iris muttered causing the female vampire to snarl

"Iris get OUT" Damon shouted the last part not wanting her to get seriously hurt

Iris went to move towards the door intent on getting out, but Katherine's voice stopped her.

"I don't think so" Katherine wagged her finger at her mockingly, causing Iris to face her "Otherwise poor Elena would be a goner" she went to raise the stake and was about stab herself but Iris and Damon both shouted out stopping her

"Fine I'll stay, no clue why the hell you want me to" Iris glared at her

Katherine smirked "brilliant"

"Why do you want Iris to stay?" Stefan asked and moved towards the smaller girl, giving her a quick once over

"Stefan I'm fine" Iris huffed and folded her arms in front of her chest

"Well?" Damon asked harshly

"Sweet that you care so much for her" Katherine said sarcastically "she's my safety net if things go awry"

Iris frowned at that "What?"

"What the hell does that mean?" Damon asked his eyes narrowing

"Just what I said" she smirked, Iris sighed and hopped up onto the desk "You really are a cryptic bitch"

Katherine snarled at her, not liking the idea that Iris could stand up to her. Damon smirked and lightly tugged one of her raven curls

"You got told" he grinned, Iris rolled her eyes Damon was sure childish at times, Iris picked out some of the wooden shards causing a dribble blood to run down her right leg,

"Hmm you do smell delicious, mind letting me have another bite?" Katherine smirked viciously, Damon snarled and Stefan growled

"Back off bitch" Iris spat and attempted to wipe the blood away but it merely smudged.

"Oh you're feisty, he'll be pleased to know you're still the same" Katherine sneered, Iris sighed getting fed up with these cryptic messages and decided to ignore her the brunette dropped on to the sofa.

"Just like old times" Katherine sighed leaning back onto the sofa "the three of us together, except for the plus one" she glanced over at Iris who merely quirked an eyebrow at her, Iris saw her glancing at both Damon and Stefan "the brother who loved me too much, and the brother didn't love me enough"

"And the evil vampire slut who only loved herself" Damon said, Iris snorted at that causing the elder Salvatore to chuckle

"You so deserved that" Iris said to Katherine who flashed her fangs at her. The raven head rolled her eyes knowing if the vampire had seriously wanted to hurt her she would have by now.

"What happened to you Damon? You use to so sweet and polite?"

Iris eyes widened briefly she couldn't imagine Damon not being his sarcastic cock sure person he was.

"That Damon died a long time ago" he said

"Good he was a bore"

Iris groaned and flopped backwards on the desk so that she was laying on top it, the way Katherine and Damon were going on at one another this would definitely be a long night.

"Stop bickering" Stefan snapped

"Where's the moonstone?" Iris heard Katherine asked.

"Why do you want it?" he shot back, Iris felt someone grab her arm and pulled her into a sitting position, she saw that it was Damon who was holding a glass of water out towards her

"Here, might help with a headache" he said, she smiled gratefully at him

"Seriously, Damon Salvatore suggesting that water will help numb the pain in my head?" she asked, he chuckled and lightly flicked her forehead

"Cheeky brat" and then ruffled her hair causing her to groan

"No, don't not the hair" she batted his hands away, Katherine watched the scene in utmost loathing

"Tell me" Katherine said loudly causing all eyes to focus back on to her; Iris took a gulp of water feeling the cool liquid sliding down her dry throat. "Do Iris and Elena enjoy having each of you worship at their alters?"

Iris spat out her second gulp of water "Alters? Seriously? Woman you're really bitter aren't you?"

Katherine ignored her; Damon lightly tugged her curl silently telling her to shut up

"That was seriously desperate Katherine; don't you think we can see right through you?" Stefan asked a slight smile coming across his face,

"So it doesn't bother you that Damon could be in love with your girlfriend?"

Iris bit her bottom lip, here comes the whole love triangle fiasco she knew sooner or later it would come back to bite them all on their arses.

"Stop it" Iris snapped glaring at Katherine seeing that she had silenced both brothers

Katherine smiled lecherously and zoomed over to the raven head but Damon shoved her back

"Back off" Damon scowled

"Honestly Damon you shouldn't care for her" Katherine gestured towards Iris, "she won't be around with you for long"

"Would you stop with the fucking death threats" Damon snarled furious that yet again Katherine was threatening Iris,

"Whatever" Katherine rolled her eyes and sat back down on the couch, Damon lightly squeezed Iris's hand who returned the gesture; he definitely wouldn't be listening to Katherine any time soon.

"You know this whole Mason thing had me confused, why a werewolf? The moonstone can break a curse, which would help destroy all vampires, so what's in it for you?" Stefan asked

Iris saw her open her mouth about to answer but Damon interrupted her

"Sorry about your pet wolf, you should've kept him on a tight leash"

Iris felt slightly irritated by that but kept quiet she watched the vampire stood up and twirled around

"He's not the only werewolf in town"

Iris eyes widened slightly "Tyler" she said softly

"Ding dong and the girl gets it" Katherine smiled mockingly; Iris had the urge to whack her across the face. Iris sighed and saw that Katherine went back to walking around the room

Iris rubbed her face just managing to miss smudging her makeup, and tucked in a couple of her stray curls

"Where's the witch?" Damon demanded

"We can play charades" Katherine uttered sarcastically

"I hate charades" Iris muttered shaking her head

"You bargained the moonstone" Stefan commented making everyone look at him, Iris frowned at this

"What are you babbling on about?" Damon rolled his eyes turning around so that he was facing his brother

"When you struck a deal with George Lockwood to fake your death you told me that you gave George something he needed" Stefan explained

Iris eyes widened in realisation figuring out what Katherine had done "you bargained the moonstone didn't you?"

"Good for you Iris and Stefan managed to work it out" she sneered at them "and it would have worked but people found out that I wasn't in the tomb thanks to you by the way" she said looking at Damon and moved towards him. "Have I mentioned that how inconvenient your obsession has been to me?"

"You and me both honey" Damon replied, Iris grinned now this was the Damon she knew the one who didn't take any crap

"But why do you need it back?" Stefan asked, Iris saw a sultry look come over on the female vampire's face

"I love you in a suit, so dashing" she purred

"You're so desperate" Iris muttered causing Katherine to scowl at her, Iris mockingly smiled at her and waved her hand,

"Cut it out" Damon hissed quietly Iris rolled her eyes "got to hand it to you flower, you sure are feisty"

"Is that a compliment?" she asked a small smile on her face, he scoffed but nodded

"Unless it wasn't yours to begin with" Katherine remained silent, "In 1864 you faked your death, who were you running from?"

Iris licked her lips now things were getting interesting, Katherine is roughly a five hundred year old vampire was on the run, so that must mean someone more older and powerful was after her.

"In 1987 you were in Chicago" Iris could recognise Katherine's attempt to change the subject which meant that Stefan had hit the nail on the head "a concert of all places, with that wench Lexi, come on Stefan. Don't look so surprised, of course I checked up on you over the years" she went silent, Iris leant back on her hands "You was in the front row dancing all night watching Bon Jovi and I was watching you"

Iris eyebrows shot up to her hairline "vampire, you're really disturbed, nowadays you would have got done for stalking" Damon snorted but he did felt a pang of jealousy why did Katherine only watch after Stefan. He looked down feeling a soft hand gripping his own and saw that Iris was looking at him with imploring eyes

"You can do so much better than her" she whispered so low so that the other vampires couldn't hear what she said,

Damon gave her a genuine smile "I know, how you feeling?" he asked

"Fine" she sighed when she saw the look he was giving her "ok not so fine, I've got a headache, my leg stings and my back hurts"

Damon frowned "what's wrong with your back?" but instead of waiting for a reply he light shoved her so that her chest met her knees

"What the hell are you doing?" she squeaked when she felt his fingers on the back of her dress

"Relax" he ordered and was glad when he did, he pulled the back of her dress away from her body so he could peek down her back, "shit" he muttered

"What?" Iris asked her she hissed when she felt him prodding her sore back

"You've got bruises all down your back" he frowned and let go allowing her to move back into her sitting position "how'd you managed that?"

"The bitch over there did it" Iris muttered

"I heard that" Katherine called

"I said it aloud so you were meant to" she replied back

"Hmm I'm actually beginning to like you" Katherine smirked at her

"Well sorry to disappoint you but the feeling isn't mutual"

Stefan's lips twitched at that, Iris was sure a blunt exquisite little creature. The raven head sighed and swung her lags back and forth and saw Damon walked over to the liquor cabinet

"We're missing the party" Katherine pouted as Damon poured himself a drink "I'll have one of those"

"Right away Miss Katherine" Damon said in high girly voice, causing Iris to snort lightly

"You'd make a wonderful drag act Damon" the petite girl murmured, Katherine went to take a sip of her drink but before she could she was slammed against the wall by Damon who held a stake above her.

Iris immediately jumped off of the desk

"No, no Damon" Stefan said trying to pull him off of her

"Yes Damon please" Katherine smirked, Iris appeared by his side and gripped his wrist

"No Damon don't you'll hurt Elena" she said knowing that would definitely stop him. Damon pushed both Stefan and Iris away from him; Stefan quickly grabbed hold of the raven head's shoulders so she wouldn't tumble down towards the ground

"The second this spell is lifted, I am going to drive a stake right through your heart" he spat at Katherine's face, but the female vampire merely grinned and ran a hand down his chest

"You're hot when you're mad, when did you get so hot?"

Iris scowled furious that the bitch was messing with Damon's head, she went to move forward to give her a piece of her mind but Stefan tugged her back

"Don't" he whispered into her ear, "Damon can look after himself"

Iris reluctantly nodded and Damon took a few steps back till he was standing next to Iris, Katherine gave the trio a distasteful look

"You earlier asked why I'm here, and here's the answer" she lightly ran her fingers over the shelves stacked with books "I want the moonstone, but also you" she looked at Iris

"Why would you want me?" she asked confused

"Well who wouldn't, a being that can't be compelled and with a scent far different from any human" she smirked "but you're my bargaining chip, I know someone who has been looking for you for a long time-"

"The person who've you stolen the moonstone off of?" Iris said softly

"And you got it right again" she leant against the wall "I got lucky that you showed up in Mystic Falls, I would've thought that it would take me a couple of more years to track you down, you should abandon her now" Katherine said to Damon and Stefan

"That's not going to happen" Stefan said firmly grabbing hold of Iris's hand, Katherine's words were ringing around the teenager's head

"She's just messing with your head" Damon assured her seeing the look on Iris's face, she nodded and gave him a shaky smile.

Katherine scoffed "Fine don't believe me"

Their attention turned towards the doorway, a dark skinned woman entered the room Iris deduced that this must be Katherine's witch.

"Katherine" she called "the spell in this room has been lifted, you're free to leave"

"Thank god" she breathed a sigh of relief

Iris saw the witch holding out the moonstone towards the vampire, but as Katherine went to reach for it the witch pulled it back "When I hand this over to you, my debt to you is also over"

"Done" Katherine said holding out her hand, Iris could see anticipation rising within her

"I owe you nothing" she reiterated

"Done, now give it to me" she demanded her voice coming out hard

"I wouldn't do that if I was you" Damon warned, all three of them tensed up, the witch glanced at them but handed the moonstone over to Katherine, Iris grew frustrated things were getting more complex.

Iris was confused when Katherine started to choke, she watched the vampire clutch her throat gasping for air and fell down on to her knees,

"You should have told me another witch is involved" the witch said to Katherine "she's a Bennett witch, Katherine but I'm sure you knew that"

Iris eyes widened realising something "what about Elena?" she asked knowing that her friend was linked to the vampire.

"Elena's fine" the witch told them, her eyes lingered momentarily on Iris, she petite teen felt like she was being examined, Katherine was now on her back "the spell is broken, Bonnie's with her so she'll heal quickly"

Iris let out a sigh of relief when she heard that.

"I apologise for my involvement" the witch said and then walked away.

Iris looked down at Katherine

"What are we going to do with her?" Stefan asked

"Stuff her in the tomb, the cow deserves it" Iris huffed

Damon smirked

"What?" Iris and Stefan asked in unison

"That's actually a good idea flower"

"I do come up with them occasionally" she grinned back, Damon lifted up Katherine's body

"I'll deal with her" he stated

"You sure?" Stefan asked Iris didn't blame him being with weary, Damon had spent more than a hundred years looking for this woman and now he was going to lock her away

"Yes I need to do this" he said firmly

"Ok" Stefan said, Iris sent him a smile and they both left the room. Iris knew that Damon was finally letting go of Katherine, which was a good thing.

They were at the top of the stair case Stefan glanced at Iris who was stiff

"Iris take my blood you'll feel better" he insisted

Iris rolled her eyes "No thank you, I'll be fine, go and check on Elena" she said knowing the he desperately wanted to see the doppelganger

"What are you going to do?" he asked

"First I'm going to find the ladies room and clean myself up then I'm going to find some chocolate covered strawberries" she smiled and strolled away leaving behind an amused Stefan.

* * *

><p>Iris had just finished sorting out her hair and managed to properly wipe away the dry blood from her leg, she gave herself a final once over in the mirror and mentally swore at Katherine seeing the deep purple bruise around her neck and the one on her arm.<p>

"Damn bitch" she muttered, and wetted her lips.

Iris exited the bathroom and went downstairs where the party was still going on, she spotted Matt and Caroline dancing together, and saw Jeremy and Bonnie with each other, she sighed seems like everyone's got someone, her mind didn't linger too long on that when she saw a tray full of strawberries

"For you my lady" she looked up and saw that it was Tyler

"Tyler what-"

"Caroline let it slip that you've been looking for this so voila" he grinned at her and chuckled when she practically launched herself into his arms "Careful" he warned her as the tray tipped precariously

"You're the best" she took the tray off of him and swallowed a strawberry. And groaned when she felt the burst of flavour in her mouth

"Wait" Tyler said an amused look on his face "I could've got a date from you if I gave you food?"

"Yep" she replied popping the 'p'

"Unbelievable" he muttered, Iris smiled and reached up patting his cheek, she yawned her back was still paining her so Iris decided that it would be best if she went home, hopefully there'll be a bottle aspirin there.

"I'll see you later" she smiled and placed the tray down on the table

Tyler rolled his eyes and lightly gripped her wrist when she went to walk away

"Iris, take the tray" he said

"Really?" she asked her cheeks were blooming pink

"Yep, I think no one's going to miss them" he smiled as she stood on the tip of her toes and pecked him on the cheek.

Iris headed outside towards where she had parked her car, the gravel beneath her heels crunched as she walked towards her car, she held on to the tray with one hand trying to fish through her small beaded bag for her keys, she was glad that she had stored it away before the whole Katherine incident

"Come on" she muttered and sighed in frustration when she couldn't find her keys.

Iris placed the tray of treats on the roof of her small car and tipped her bag upside down and was confused when there was no signs of her keys, she froze hearing a snap of a twig, the hairs on the back of her neck stood up, she looked over her shoulder but saw no one there.

Iris bit her bottom lip and was starting to grow panicked, she looked back towards her car and frowned when she saw the keys on the dash board and tested her door, it was unlocked she placed the tray in the passenger seat wondering who had got her keys but she figured it out when she saw her mask laid down on the passenger seat

"Bloody Damon" she went to get into the car but something slammed open her mouth, she was wretched away from her blue car.

Iris attempted to scream but couldn't as a white cloth covered her mouth, she smelt the disgusting smell of chemicals she fought against the steel like grip but whoever grabbed her was much taller.

"HMM" she grunted and squirmed flailing her legs

"What the hell? Why is it taking her…so…long-" Iris limbs grew weaker till she couldn't feel them anymore, her world grew dark as her attacker opened the boot of a car Iris swore she saw Elena but before she could contemplate it further her eyes drifted shut.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another chapter, this one full action...i left it on a cliffie, but to be fare this chap was fairly long. <strong>

** So Elijah's appearence is coming so stay tuned, Thanks for the alerts faves and reviews, I wasn't going to put this chap up today, but the reviews swayed me.**

** So please REVEIW**


	33. Chapter 33

"_The Champions would be opening the ball with a dance preferably with a waltz" McGonagall said from the front _

"_Mr Weasley please come on up" Iris stifled her laughter when she saw the alarmed look on Ron's face, he walked towards her till they both were in the centre of the hall, Iris down hard on her bottom lip to stop herself from bursting out with laughter _

"_Now put your hand on my waist" she instructed _

"_Where?" Ron squeaked_

"_Here" McGonagall grabbed his hand and placed it on her waist, Iris couldn't hold it in anymore and laughed loudly making the rest of the hall erupt in laughter, Hermonie hissed for her to be quiet _

"_Miss Potter since you find this so hilarious you should come up and join us" this wiped the smile on Iris's face off_

"_But-"_

"_Mister Malfoy will be your partner" she said curtly, Iris knew she was being ordered. _

"_You going to stand there all day Potter?" the platinum haired boy drawled, Iris slowly walked across the hall, her cheeks were tinting pink _

_Iris reluctantly held on to Malfoy's shoulder and cringed when he grabbed her hand _

"_Now mimic me and Mister Weasley" McGonagall instructed _

"_What are you doing?" Iris squeaked when he placed his hand on her waist _

"_What does it look like?" he snapped "dancing or at least attempting to if my partner weren't such-"_

"_Shut up" Iris hissed into his ear and stomped on his toes causing him to groan quietly _

"_You did that on purpose" he snapped _

"_It's not my fault you've got giant troll feet" she shot back, he smirked and pinched her hard on her hip causing her to hiss _

_By now the rest of the students had joined them Iris was struggling with the steps _

"_Seriously can't the great Iris Potter do a waltz?" he sneered, Iris smirked _

"_I may not be able to do a waltz, but I can do this" and with that she kneed him in his family jewels causing him to sink down on to his knees. _

* * *

><p><em>Iris groaned and fiddled with the sleeves of her ball gown <em>

"_I don't even like dancing" she muttered and turned around hearing a chuckle _

"_When did you ever?" an accented voice purred into her ear, she turned around and smiled at who was there _

"_Never" she smiled and took his offered arm, they entered the bustling ball room _

"_Hmm perhaps it's because you've never had a worthy partner" the dirty blond haired male smiled _

"_The size of your ego astounds me Nik" she shook her head _

"_That's not the only thing of me that astounds you" he smirked and pressed his lips against the shell of her ear, causing an a tingle to travel down her spine _

"_You're a cad" she said breathlessly _

"_I know" he whispered and twirled her around and placed one of his hands with hers whilst the other rested on her slender hip. _

* * *

><p>Iris groaned there was a thumping ache in her head, her eyelids fluttered open, Iris slowly blinked her vision was coming back into focus she groaned again and sat up, it felt like the world was tilting, she went to clutch her temple to attempt to sooth her pain but instead found her hands tied together with a thick white rope<p>

"What the-?" she muttered and also saw her feet were tied together "you've got to be kidding me" she thought, never before in her past has she'd been successfully capture but now she has. From the corner of her eye she saw a dark haired figure

"Elena" she said seeing that the brunette was unconscious and like her was tied up, Iris bit her bottom lip and tried to get out of the ropes "Come on" she said through gritted teeth and felt small stinging sensations on her leg, she saw that the small cuts she had gotten last night had started to bleed again, Iris was so focus on attempting to get free she didn't notice a person entering the room

"You're awake"

Iris jumped and gasped, she looked up and saw a towering figure moving over to her, she scuttled backwards but the man who entered the room grabbed her ankle; she froze when he started to untie her legs

"Who the hell are you?" Iris snapped

"Ssh" he hissed, Iris scowled at him

"I deserve an explanation mister Kidnapper" she snapped back and squeaked when his grip on her now free ankles tightened "Oww you're hurting me" she saw his eyes were focused on the blood dripping down her porcelain leg

"You're bleeding" he licked his lips

"I know, now let go" she kicked her non bloodied leg but he swiftly dodge it.

"Just a taste" his fangs extracted, Iris paled and scuttled further backwards

"No" she shook her head, but before she could blink she felt his hand around her throat

"Your blood" he groaned Iris dug her nails into the man's hand, "It smells delicious"

"Get OFF" Iris screamed when his fangs dug in to her throat, she felt something inside her snapped her eyes opened revealing golden orbs but no one notice, he groaned in pain and shoved her away and clutched his head in agony.

"Iris" Elena shouted having been woken up by her scream. She saw the raven head clutching her neck and looking terrified. Elena attempted to get up but found herself tied up and saw that Iris was in a similar situation.

"You little-" Iris cut him off by kicking him hard in the shin making him grunt, she saw his lips stained with her blood his tongue darted out taking the last remnants of her blood

"TREVOR" a sharp voice barked "Control yourself"

"It's a little too late for that" Iris muttered and felt that the fang marks hadn't seriously damaged her.

"What is going on?" Elena asked, but she was ignored.

"You bit her?" the woman asked looking all of a sudden terrified, Iris saw a sudden look of realisation come across the man's face

"I didn't think" he muttered

"Do you want yourself to get killed by him?" the woman snapped "we need to fix her; he can't see her like this"

"Who are you talking about?" Iris asked confused but like Elena she was ignored

"I'll deal with this"

Iris jumped when he appeared in front of her

"What are you-"but stopped talking when she saw him bit down on his wrist and tore the flesh "no-"

He pressed his wrist against her lips; she clenched her mouth shut not wanting to swallow it, since it grossed her out.

"Swallow it" he hissed, she winced when he shoved his wrist harder against her mouth, Iris inhaled it when he thought she had enough he released her, but Iris immediately spat it out on to his face causing him to swear

"Why you-"he went to moved forward but the woman grabbed his shoulder

"Enough before you do any more damage" she hissed, and glanced over to the raven head who was panting, Iris wiped her mouth smudging blood all over her lips.

"Yeah you dick" Iris spat out

Trevor glared at her "buzz kill" he muttered to the woman. Iris held up her tied hands to her neck and felt the shallow cuts.

"What do you want with us?" Elena asked

"My god you look just like her" the woman said looking at Elena, Iris frowned thinking what the hell kind of trouble did Katherine get them into.

"She's not Katherine" Iris called out to her

"Shut up"

Iris rolled her eyes and leant her head back against the wall

"But she's telling the truth, I'm not Katherine" Elena said desperately "my name is Elena Gilbert you don't have to do this"

"I know who you are, be quiet" she shouted, Iris staggered on to her feet and stood by Elena

"What do you want?" the brunette asked

Iris gasped when the woman slapped Elena hard across the face with enough force to go unconscious and land on the couch

"Hey" Iris shouted "was there any need for that? She just-"but Iris quickly snapped her mouth shut when she saw the woman raise her hand "alright, alright no need to get nasty"

"Do you have any self-control in being quiet?" she asked narrowing her eyes on the raven head

Iris curious nature was getting the best of her "why am I here?" she asked softly hoping that the woman would answer her question.

"You're the deal breaker, he'll be very pleased to see you" and with that she walked away leaving behind a thoroughly confused Iris who now had a ton of questions on the tip of her tongue. She sighed knowing that they won't be answered any time soon so she moved over to Elena and checked on the girl that was some slap she took. Iris saw that she was fine just merely knocked out, she dropped down on the other end of the couch since she had nothing to do beside wait for Elena to wake up.

* * *

><p>Iris gently touched the marks on her neck and felt them scab over, she must've swallowed a little of Trevor's blood.<p>

Iris sighed she had made Elena comfortable and was now getting bored, she wondered what Trevor and the woman was up to.

From the corner of her eye she saw Elena beginning to stir, when she did Iris let out a sigh of relief

"Thank merlin you're alright" she hugged her friend which she returned

"Let's get out of here" Elena whispered, Iris nodded and followed after her friend who was limping slightly.

They quietly walked down a hall, Iris grabbed on to Elena's hand hearing voices in the room in front of them, she raised her index finger to her lips, silently telling her to be quiet they moved slightly closer

"Did you or did you not manage to get a message to Elijah?" Iris heard Trevor ask, Elijah? Why did that name sound so familiar? She thought

"They say he got it" the woman replied

"Wonderful" Trevor exclaimed "and now what Rose?"

"And that's it, he either got it or he hasn't, all we have to do is wait" the woman snapped, "plus we've got her, so he should definitely be showing up"

Both Iris and Elena shared confused wondering who was the 'her' the woman was referring to.

"We don't have to go through with this, we can just leave them here and run" Trevor said, Iris could hear the panic in his tone the vampire was scared of whoever this Elijah was

"I am sick of running"

"Running is what keeps us from being dead" Trevor retorted

"Elijah's old school" the woman said "if he accepts our deal then we'll be free"

Iris inwardly cringed when Elena caused the floorboard to groan under her weight

"You two" the woman snapped appearing in front of them

"I need to pee" Iris blurted out saying the first thing that came into her mind

"Don't even bother trying to escape" she snapped "There's nothing around for miles, if you think you're getting out you're wrong"

"Who's Elijah?" Elena asked,

"Your worst nightmare" and with that she walked away, Iris glared at Elena

"You might as well have a neon sign painted on us saying eavesdroppers" she huffed, Elena rolled her eyes and followed after the vampire, Iris trailed after her and saw that they entered another large room, there was a couch in the centre which Iris flopped down on knowing that neither her or Elena would be leaving any time soon

"Why are we here?" Elena asked

"You keep asking questions thinking I'm going to answer them" the woman commented

"Why won't you?" this time it was Iris who asked.

"That's another one"

"Yeah but you're not answering any of Elena's questions" she groaned slightly and rolled on to her side so that her full weight wasn't on her back "so I figure I'd give it a shot"

"What's up with you?" Trevor asked "I didn't hurt you that bad"

"Don't touch me" she snapped "and it was that cow Katherine" she muttered "at least I answered your question unlike you"

"It's not like we're going anywhere, so you could at least tell us what you want with us" Elena snapped folding her arms in front of her chest.

"Me personally I don't want anything, I'm just a delivery service" Rose said stacking some books up

"Delivery to this mysterious Elijah person?" Iris uttered out

"Mysterious?" Trevor scoffed but was silence by the glare Rose was giving him.

"Who is he? A vampire?" she heard Elena asked

"He is one of the vampires. The originals" Iris sat up

"The originals?" she asked quirking an eyebrow "what do you mean by originals?"

Rose and Trevor both looked at the raven head "Interesting, I thought you would know all about them, since your past goes back with them"

"What?" Iris asked confusion marring her face

"Ah so that part of the story is true" Trevor smirked "you know nothing"

"I know that you're a dumb arse" Iris snapped folding her arms in front of her chest causing said vampire to glare.

"What do you mean?" Elena snapped curiosity getting the best of her

"Again with the questions"

"Bloody hell just tell us already, you're the ones with the freaking answers since you kidnapped us" Iris snapped and withered slightly under the glare that Rose was giving.

"She's feisty I wish we could keep her" Trevor grinned at Iris who rolled her eyes.

"Haven't the Salvatores been teaching you your vampire history?" she asked, Iris glared at Trevor who was eyeing her bloodied leg.

"So you know Stefan and Damon?"

"A hundred years back, a friend of mine tried to set me up with Stefan, said that he was one of the few good ones" she paused, Iris nodded the definitely sounded like the younger Stefan "but I'm more of a sucker for the bad boys"

"Have you met Damon? You should" Iris said her lips twitching in amusement

"Iris now isn't the time" Elena hissed, Rose scoffed she was beginning to like the small raven head but yet again the doppelganger was asking bothersome questions.

"Who are the Originals?" Elena asked, Iris leant forward so that her elbows were resting on her knees, she was glad that she was sitting down her feet were aching from the heels she had worn for the party.

"We've been running for over 500 years, we're tired, we want it over, and so we're using you two to negotiate ourselves out of an old mess"

Iris frowned at this; failing to see it how involved herself and Elena

"Why us?" Elena asked the question that Iris was thinking.

"Because you're the Petrova doppelganger"

"Then why the hell am I here?" Iris asked frowning.

"Because you're just as wanted as her" Rose pointed over to Elena "they've been looking for you for a very long time, plus you're both the keys to breaking the curse"

"The sun and the moon curse?" Elena asked, Iris sighed wondering how the hell she was embroiled in an ancient curse.

"Oh so you do know your history"

"What do you mean we're the key? The moonstone is what breaks the curse"

"No the Moonstone is what binds the curse" Rose said "the sacrifice is what breaks it"

"Sacrifice?" Iris asked not at all liking the sound of that, this sounded eerily familiar to her,

"The blood of the doppelganger, and you're the doppelganger" Iris looked worriedly at Elena she couldn't die she vehemently thought "you need to die to break the curse"

"Then what-"

"You" she looked at Iris "are somehow involved in breaking the curse but it wasn't clear on how"

"Wonderful" Iris said sarcastically

"Tell us more" Elena demanded

"Captivity made her pushy eh?" Trevor said grabbing a large plank of wood covering one of the windows in the room "what do you want to know doppelicious?"

Iris shuddered at the nickname "you my good sir suck at giving out nicknames"

"You really are feisty, no wonder they're so desperate to get you back" Trevor commented

"Quit being so damn cryptic" Iris snapped glaring at him

"Who are you running from?" Elena asked bringing both vampires attentions back onto her, not wanting Iris to say anything in case she went over the line and got herself hurt from them.

"The Originals" Rose said

"The first family, the old world" Trevor said kicking some books out of his way, Iris frowned

"You know you shouldn't kick books-"she stopped talking seeing the glare she was getting from the vampire "Rose and I pissed them off" but Rose cleared her throat causing Trevor to roll his eyes

"Correction I pissed them off. Rose had my back, and for over a half a millennium they've wanted us dead"

"What did you do?" Elena asked, Iris listened as well

"He made the same mistake countless others did. He trusted Katerina Petrova" she told them. Iris rolled her eyes

"That cow gets around" she muttered around, causing Trevor to snort

"She was the first Petrova doppelganger" Rose said

"And I helped her escape her fate, and since then I- we've been marked ever since"

"Brilliant" Iris sighed tucking in her stray curls behind her ear.

"And we're not going to make the same mistake again" Rose said looking at Elena, "and you, well they would've found you sooner or later" she was now looking at Iris who frowned she was confused wondering why the Originals had wanted her.

"We're in trouble" Iris flopped back down on the couch, thinking what she had gotten into now. She saw Trevor leaving with Rose. Elena sat down by Iris's feet; she saw the worried look on the petite girl's face

"Damon and Stefan will find us" Elena assured her, Iris sent her shaky smile

"Hope so" she said softly staring up at the ceiling,

* * *

><p>Iris sighed her and Elena were back in the room they had woken up in<p>

"Elena stop pacing before you create a hole in the floor" Iris said moving towards the vast amounts of books lining the shelves.

"Sorry, I'm worried" she heard the brunette; Iris nodded as the tips of her fingers grazed over the spines of the hardback books.

"Hmm this looks interesting" she muttered under her breath pulling a hard back red book and flipped it open skimming her eyes over the text "Elena, they've got old fairy tale stories in here" she smiled slightly, but looked up when she heard her friend gasp, she saw Elena clutching a note

"What's that?" Iris asked keeping hold the book, she peeked around Elena's shoulder and read "**Stefan and Damon are coming for you- B" **

"Thank merlin, they're coming" Iris muttered and dropped down on to the couch, reopening the book.

"Fairy tales?" a voice remarked

"Bloody hell what's with vampires and sneaking up on people" Iris snapped seeing Trevor leaning behind her, he smirked and was next to her in the next second.

"It's a thing that we vampires like to do" he commented, she rolled her eyes.

"Go, shoo" Iris waved her hand. Causing the vampire to snort

"Did you just shoo me?"

"She does that to a lot of people" Elena muttered

"Only to those I find annoying" she looked pointedly at Trevor "at this precise moment that person is you"

"You're funny little thing" he chuckled

"Trevor" Rose barked "are you getting attached to her?"

"No" Trevor snapped getting up "she-"

"Don't, we're handing both of them over to Elijah, so don't get attached"

"Woman we have names" Iris snapped

"Shut up"

"You're nice" the raven head muttered and went back to reading the book "This is so boring, does this Elijah have poor timing or did you-"

"Shut up" Rose hissed and with that she stalked away

"So are you going to feel better once you sent us to our deaths?" Iris called to her retreating form causing the female vampire to pause,

"You're not dying" she stated

"I thought we were part of some sacrifice meaning we're both dead" Iris stood up, she saw a flicker in Rose's eyes, Iris eyes widened slightly

"You don't necessarily want us dead" she murmured "Tell me Rose how are you going to look at yourself in the mirror when you walk away?"

"We'll be free, that's all I wanted" Rose said quietly, Trevor left the room as his vampire counterpart went around the room packing things away.

* * *

><p>Iris was now positioned on the sofa in a way where her head was upside down and the backs of her legs were resting against the top half of the couch<p>

"You know Rose, you've got some gruesome fairy tales in this book" she commented, Elena looked down at Iris wondering how could the raven head be so calmed and collected. But the silent atmosphere diminished when Trevor came barging into the room

"He's here" Iris could see the change in his demeanour, he was panicked and afraid "this was a mistake" Iris stood up

"Well then maybe you should just let us sneak out of the window?" she suggested

Rose rolled her eyes "No, I told you that I would get us out of this, you have to trust me"

"No" Trevor shouted pulling his hair "he wants me dead Rose"

"Who could blame him, you're a biter" Iris muttered causing Elena to elbow her.

"He wants them more" Rose ignored the raven head.

Iris dropped back down on the couch, her nails dug into the hardback book, she saw Trevor circling the room "I can't do this, you give them to him, he'll have mercy on you, plus I bit her" he pointed at Iris, "I need to get out of here"

"Merlin at least stick it out" Iris rolled her emerald orbs, "you went this far in kidnapping us and now you run off"

"Hey" Rose said placing her hands on his shoulders "what are we?"

He closed his eyes and opened them, looking into Rose's eyes "we're family, forever"

Iris licked her lips, these vampires reminded her of the relationships she shared with the Salvatores, and she trusted them and loved them both of them as if they were her brothers. She could see that Rose cared deeply for Trevor and understood why she had his back for nearly five hundred years.

There was a loud knock causing all the room's occupants heads to whip around to the noise, Iris felt her stomach lurch with unease seeing how terrified both vampires were

"You're scared" Elena whispered.

Rose looked at both girls, Iris could see the brief flash of remorse but it was gone she turned back to Trevor

"Stay with them and don't make a sound" she said and with that she jogged away.

"I think I'm going to throw up" Iris hugged herself rubbing her arms up and down.

"Don't do it here" Trevor snapped

She stuck her tongue at him and rolled her eyes, she was leaning against the arm of the chair whilst Elena resumed her pacing.

Iris chewed her bottom and grew even more nervous when she heard the sound of footsteps; she looked up and saw the Original standing there. He looked eerily familiar to Iris, like she had seen him somewhere before but couldn't place him there was no doubt denying it he was a handsome vampire, and he reeked off authority.

She shuffled backwards and glanced at Elena who looked like she was shaking , Iris saw that the Original's attention was focused on the brunette, the raven head jumped when he appeared in front of Elena, his dark eyes looking at her friend, Iris felt her heart beat faster as she watched the vampire lean towards Elena and smelled her neck, he pulled back

"Human" he murmured "impossible, why hello there" he smirked down at her. Elijah's nose twitched at the smell of a far too familiar scent his eyes shot towards the raven head, he was met by stunning emerald orbs.

Iris gasped when he appeared in front of her

"It's been far too long Iris" his voice held a slight accent, her brows furrowed in confusion. As he lightly smiled at her, Elijah had been searching for her for a long time and was immensely glad that he'd found her, he reached up and cupped her cheek Iris jumped when he did that, she saw his eyes drop down to the barely there fang marks he took in her whole appearance

"Why is she in this state?" he growled at the pair of terrified vampires. Iris winced when she felt his hand on her throat and ran his thumb over the barely there fang marks.

"I…I-"

"You wanted a taste" Elijah cut Trevor off and sent him a look making the other male vampire quake in his boots,

"What are you doing?" Iris squeaked when she saw him coming closer, she trembled when she felt the tip of his nose against her throat, he groaned quietly

"Exactly how I remembered" he tilted her chin up and saw the dry blood smeared across her full lips and sniffed it

"You got greedy"

Trevor remained silence knowing that he would be foolish to anger the Original vampire.

"No, don't I-" Iris immediately attempted to scramble backwards when she saw Elijah biting down on to his wrist, she felt his arm wrap around her waist and clenched her eyes shut when he pressed bloodied wrist against her mouth, her hands went up trying to pull his large hand away from her.

"Drink it" he urged "you'll heal" when he saw that she wasn't swallowing his blood, he lightly pinched her nose causing Iris to gasp she felt his thick blood run down her throat. When he deemed that she had enough he pulled back, Iris staggered and would have fell if it weren't for his arm around her waist. "There all better"

Elena had watched the scene agape; it looked like this Elijah fellow knew her friend.

"We have a long journey ahead of us, we should be going" Elijah said to both girls, his oak brown eyes remained on Iris as if he couldn't tear his eyes away from her.

"Please you can't let him take us" Elena pleaded to Rose who looked down.

"One last piece of business then we're done" he said Iris let out a sigh of relief when he moved away from her.

Iris quickly moved over to Elena's side, the brunette clutched her shaky hand giving it a small squeeze Iris gave her a grim smile, she was thinking that they would have to stall him till help arrived, in the form of Stefan and Damon.

Iris watched as Elijah turned to face Rose and Trevor, his hands behind his back as he walked up to a clearly scared Trevor, Iris felt a pang of sympathy for the vampire.

"I've waited for this day for so long Elijah. I am truly sorry"

"Oh no you're apology is not necessary" Elijah said, Iris bit her bottom lip knowing that the older vampire was putting up an act.

"Yes, yes it is" Trevor stuttered out, Elijah circled the vampire to Iris it looked like a vulture circling his prey "you trusted me with Katerina and I failed you"

Iris could feel her back ache was now gone, in fact she felt much better than she ever had before. She saw Elijah move to stand in front of Trevor, Iris discreetly looked at Rose who eyes were full of unshed tears

"Well yes you are the guilty one. Rose aided you because she was loyal to you, now that I honour, where was your loyalty?"

Iris clutched the book hard her fingernails were definitely be leaving marks on it

"I beg your forgiveness" Trevor stammered out, Iris licked her lips her eyes darting between the pair

"So granted" he tilted his head slightly, Iris saw a relief smile spread over Trevor's face but it was instantly wiped off when Elijah raised his hand and literally slapped his hand across Trevor's with enough force to detach his head from his body. Iris gasped and turned away queasy at the sight of the headless body. Iris looked up hearing Rose's gut wrenching cry, she felt a pang go through her seeing the distraught vampire she stepped forward

"You-"

"Don't Rose" Elijah said fixing the cuffs of his sleeves "now that you're free"

Iris felt her bottom lip tremble her heart went out to the female vampire who continued to cry, the raven head went to move forward to comfort her but Elijah was instantly at her side grabbing wrist

"Don't be so foolish" he whispered into her ear, she could feel his hot breath against her skin

"Let go of me" Iris spat angered at what he'd done

"Never" he said seriously he then held out his hand towards Elena "Come" Iris looked over to her friend who was now beginning to panic even more

"No, wait what about the moonstone?" Elena blurted out, Iris eyes widened at this

"Elena" Iris hissed, thinking what the hell Elena was up to. She was slightly relieved when Elijah's grip on her loosened she tried to pull away but he wasn't having any of it and grabbed her hand. Iris looked down at the intertwined hands and could see the vast difference between the two, his were large and strong looking and looked slightly refined whilst hers was small and delicate looking.

"What do you know about the moonstone?" he asked unfazed, inhaling Iris's scent.

"I know that you need it and I know where it is" Elena said, Iris gritted her teeth as she again tried to pry his hand off of hers. Elijah ignored the small raven head's struggles in was internally amused she definitely hadn't lost her fire.

"Yes?" he nodded to Elena, whose eyes were darting between Iris and Elijah

"I can help you get it"

"Tell me where it is" he demanded

"No way, that's not how it works" Iris said knowing Elena would be trying to negotiate with him "You let us go and we'll tell you where it is"

He smirked at her and then fisted his hand into her raven locks, she groaned when he tugged her head up was so she was looking at him he ran his index finger down the apple of her cheek, and Elijah felt the heat beneath her skin. It has been far too long.

"You my dear I am not letting go" he whispered and then abruptly his hold on her hair was gone, but he now had a grip around her wrist.

Elena shook her head; she was worried for her friend seeing that Elijah was far more interested in the raven head beauty

"It doesn't work that way" she repeated Iris's words.

Elijah sighed and looked over to Rose who was still crying "Are you negotiating with me?"

Rose glared Elena "It's the first I've heard of it"

Iris licked her lips her eyes remained focus on Elena's, knowing how frightened her friend decided to step in, his grip had considerably loosened she wasn't stupid enough to run after witnessing what he had done with Trevor

She stepped in front of Elena "She doesn't know where the moonstone is. She's just saying it, but I do"

"So are you going to try and negotiate with me?" he asked her amused

"We can make a deal" Iris said looking at him in the eyes. His oak brown eyes bore into her emerald ones, she stiffened when he dragged his finger up her neck, he felt the steady beat of her pulse, he bowed his head slightly looking deep into her eyes, and she saw his pupils dilating

"Exactly how I recalled, you cannot be compelled"

Rose and Elena watched the scene, wondering if this was the same man who'd just moments ago had callously tore a vampire's head from their body, he was being far more gentle with her.

"But she on the other hand can be" he looked over to Elena he moved past Iris

His oak brown eyes caught Elena's eyes his nose twitched

"What's this vervaine doing around your neck" with that he ripped off Elena's vervaine stuffed necklace and threw it across the room

"Hey" Iris yelled when he grabbed a fistful of Elena's hair forcing her to look at him. The raven moved forward but he used his other arm too grab Iris and to stop her going to Elena

"Let go of me" but he ignored the squirming girl.

"Tell me where the moonstone is?" he compelled her.

"It's in the tomb. Underneath the church ruins"

"Crap" Iris muttered knowing now that they don't have anything to bargain with now.

"What's it doing there?"

"It's with Katherine" she replied in monotone.

"Interesting" he stepped away from Elena and released her from his compulsion but he kept hold of Iris, she jumped when there was a clatter, she felt his grip on her tightened.

"What is that?" he asked looking at Rose

"I don't know" she replied, Elijah looked around the room

"Who else is here?" he demanded thinking that Rose was part of whatever was going on.

"I don't know" Rose insisted firmly.

Elijah growled and roughly grabbed Elena by her upper arm and now wrapped an arm around Iris's waist

"Move" he ordered, Iris had to jog to keep up with his long strides, and he dragged both girls to the foyer. They stopped in the foyer, Iris licked her lips anticipation was building up, she gasped as something moved behind her it tickled her back, her hair whipped around her, Elijah gritted his teeth and threw Elena towards Rose but kept hold of Iris who was pressed against his side,

"Rose?" he growled

"I don't know who he is" she replied, Iris saw a flash of movement in front of her

"Up here" Iris recognised that it was Stefan, she let out a small smile knowing that he was here. She gasped when the Original wrapped one arm around her waist and sped up halfway up the stairs, she internally cringed when her stomach jolted. She saw another blur of movement

"Down here" she definitely knew who that was and wasn't surprised that Damon was here as well. She jumped when a stake was shot hitting Elijah in the palm of his hand, he let go of her momentarily and pulled it out without flinching and flung it aside,

"Wonderful they left me behind" she muttered under her breath having looked back and saw that both Rose and Elena had disappeared, this was bloody brilliant she thought, they left her behind with a vampire that slapped others heads off, if he was crossed.

She gulped as he called out to Stefan and Damon "Excuse me. To whom it may concern. You're making a grave mistake if you think you can beat me. You can't. you hear that" he then proceeded to drag Iris down the stairs with him. He definitely wouldn't be letting go of her, he didn't want her to be taken away not after he'd just found her after more than a few decades of looking.

Iris sighed in frustration hating that she was being tugged around

"Let go" she hissed trying to squirm out of his iron grip, she gripped on to his fingers attempting to pry them off

"No" he said grabbing a coat hook

"Just let go" she snapped at him, and winced slightly when his fingers dug into her soft flesh, Iris gritted her teeth and dug her nails into his hand. He growled and whipped her around so that they now stood chest to chest; Iris gulped as he glowered down at her

"I am not letting you go especially after I've found you" he hissed, she scowled at him.

Elijah sighed quietly; Iris hadn't changed at all she was still the small spitfire that she always was. Iris stood still as he broke the hooks off of the coat rack. "So I want the girl" he called out to Damon and Stefan "on the count of three or heads will roll, do we have an understanding?"

Iris held in her breath, knowing that this powerful vampire would literally make heads roll.

She looked up hearing Elena

"I'll come with you" Elena said at the top of the stairs, she discreetly glanced at Iris and was glad that the petite teen was unharmed

"Elena no" Iris shouted moving to step forward but Elijah grabbed her by upper arm and dragged her forwards till they were at the bottom of the stairs "just please don't hurt our friends, they're just trying to help us out"

Elena gasped as Elijah appeared in front of her with Iris, who stumbled at the speed

"Why am I always dragged around?" she muttered under breath feeling slightly nauseated.

"What games are you playing with me?" he snarled at her. Iris eyes widened as Elena chucked a vervaine grenade at the Original, he stumbled slightly loosening his grip on Iris who wasn't steady on her feet as she was mostly been supported by Elijah.

"Iris" Elena gasped as Iris tumbled down the stairs hitting the floor hard.

Iris groaned blinking away her hazy vision, she had landed on her stomach and was currently nursing her sore head; she managed to get on to her knees as Stefan came out and started shooting small stakes at Elijah, but the Original growled and kept coming towards him. Iris watched as Stefan resorted to tackling the older vampire sending them both crashing down the stairs.

"Stefan" Iris cried out as he landed beside her, she gasped as Elijah used his vampire speed and towered over them. Stefan positioned himself so that he was protectively in front of the raven head.

Elijah resisted the urge to laugh at the sight, thinking did this pathetic little vampire could stop him from taking both girls, especially Iris she was entwined with him, whether she knew it or not. Iris clutched on to the back of Stefan's shirt as Elijah reached down to either grab her or get Stefan.

She gasped when Damon came charging out with the make shift stake that the Original had created and shoved it into Elijah's chest. Iris's emerald orbs met his oak brown ones she slowly stood up as he was pinned the door, she felt her gut clench as the vampire in front of her gasped for breath

"Iris" he groaned and then his head pitched forward, she frowned slightly she knew him she was sure of that, she felt like this wasn't the last time she would see him, he was an Original after all. She jumped when a pair of hands landed on her shoulders, she spun around meeting Damon's icy blue eyes

"Are you ok?" he asked seriously,

She launched herself into his arms and hugged "I am now" he hugged her back, she smiled slightly as he kissed her temple and buried his nose into her raven locks

"Never do that again"

"What you mean getting kidnapped? I'll try not to" she drawled, he chuckled and looked over Iris's shoulder seeing Elena coming down the stairs and hugged Stefan.

Iris pulled back and saw the disheartened look on the vampire's face. She turned around and saw what had got him upset, she sighed and shook her head. The next thing Iris knew Stefan had pulled her in to a bone crushing hug "You've no idea how worried you made us" Stefan pulled back and lightly stroked her cheek

"Hmm" she rested her head against his chest, when Stefan had learned that Elena had been taken he was worried but grew panicked when he'd found out Iris had been taken as well.

"Stefan" Elena called "we should go"

"Yeah, let's get the hell out of here, my feet are killing me" Iris muttered underneath her breath.

"No wonder why, you've been wearing those heels for over twenty four hours" Elena chuckled.

"I didn't even want to wear them in the first place" she grumbled,

"Well let me remedy this situation" Damon smirked and scooped up the small raven head into his arms

"DAMON" she shouted "don't pinch my bum"

"It's perky can you blame me" he responded, both Elena and Stefan shook their heads in amusement; he wrapped his arm around the brunette's shoulder and guided her out of the poor excuse of a house.

"Seriously flower, don't you ever eat? You're as light as a feather" Damon smirked she blushed trying to wriggle out of his hold, but soon gave up knowing he wouldn't be letting of her

"I do eat, and stop trying to cop a feel-"

"I'm doing no such thing-"

"STEFAN" Iris yelled "Damon's being an arse stop him"

"It's like having two small children" Elena muttered thinking the car ride home would be a nightmare if the previous road trip they had taken was anything to go by.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you go, Elijah and Iris finally met. I was going to cut this chapter in half thinking it might be too long, but once again reviews swayed me and it would've been to cruel. <strong>

**So please REVIEW**


	34. Chapter 34

Iris sighed as she entered her home, she was glad to be back, she slipped off her shoes and wiggled her toes feeling the rug underneath her sore feet, and Iris padded barefooted upstairs and had a quick shower, washing away the grime from the day as well as the makeup. She grabbed a towel and dried herself off; she wrapped it around herself and headed into her bedroom. Iris quickly rummaged through her drawers and pulled on a pair of loose shorts and a camisole.

She felt a cool breeze entering the room and saw that her bedroom window was wide open, she frowned wondering when she left it open, Iris kneeled on her window seat and went to pull the curtains shut but stopped when she spied Damon in Elena's bedroom. She frowned confused when he was holding up the brunette's vervaine stuffed necklace her eyes widened when she saw Damon kissing Elena but then was gone in a flash

"Mother of merlin" she muttered slamming the window down shut. Iris crawled into bed pulling the covers over her; she snuggled down into her soft mattress. The day events caught up to her and soon her eyes drifted shut.

* * *

><p>"<em>Perhaps you'll have better luck teaching me then Kol, he has no patience" Iris said, he chuckled <em>

"_A similar aspect that he shares with Niklaus" Elijah commented standing behind her "Iris this is the way you hold it" he murmured lightly positioning her hands for her, he felt the warmth her small body that was being emitting_

"_You're cold" he stated seeing goose bumps arise on her flesh _

"_Hmm" she murmured _

"_Ready?" he asked taking a step back _

"_Yes" she said pulling the crossbow back _

"_Then let go" _

_She did as she was instructed "Ha I did it" she jumped up and down managing to hit the arrow dead string in the middle of the target _

_Elijah chuckled at her antics_

"_Finally taught her something brother" Kol smirked coming into the clearing with Niklaus, both of them laughed, Iris huffed and folded her arms in front of her chest _

"_Well perhaps that's because he is simply a better teacher, and not up his own arse all the time" with that she stormed away leaving behind an amused trio of brothers. _

"_Oww!" Kol shouted when Niklaus slapped the younger boy upside the head. _

"_Now you've done it brother" Niklaus muttered and followed after Iris,_

"_Elijah-"_

"_Don't bother, you're lucky Niklaus just slapped you and did nothing more"_

* * *

><p>Iris groaned and rolled over slamming her hand down on the shrilling alarm clock wondering why the hell it was going off, but groaned when she realised that she had school today, with everything that happened over the weekend she'd forgot about school. Iris slowly sat up letting the sheets pool around her waist and jumped when her cell rang, she reached over and fumbled with the buttons after a few seconds she answered it<p>

"Hello?" she asked her voice laced with sleepiness

"Iris-"

"Stefan?" her brows furrowed wondering why the vampire was calling her

"Yeah, how are you?"

"I'm fine" she swung her legs out of the bed and stood up "So there must be another reason you've called, what's up?"

"You need to get over to the boarding house as soon as you can" he answered, Iris hummed "Ok, see you there" she hanged and quickly went to the bathroom and freshen herself up. Iris looked through her closet and decided to wear a light cotton skirt and a purple scoop neck top, she slid on a pair of tights and laced her small heeled shoes, tying the laces up. Iris quickly brushed her hair and clipped half of it up.

She grabbed her school bag and jacket as well as a hand full of pop tarts, she scoffed down her breakfast and dove into her car, once she was buckled in she pulled out of her driveway.

* * *

><p>"Do you live here?" Damon asked coming into the kitchen seeing a small raven head rummaging through the fridge<p>

"Nope" she said popping the 'p' "but if your food is this good then I might move in" she grinned at him "Stefan called me saying I need to be here"

"Ah, right" he watched her as she poked and prodded the food, he let out a groan "let me make you some breakfast" he ushered her away

"I can-"

"No, the fridge is organised and you'll mess it up"

Iris giggled and moved aside, "I never met a vampire who's got OCD"

"Please I don't-"

Iris turned around hearing a snort she smiled seeing Stefan "Yeah right, says the guy who constantly complains about stains setting in the carpets"

"So why-"

"We have to wait for Elena" Stefan cut her off as he made her some tea.

"Elena's here" Stefan announced coming back into the kitchen

"Good for her" Iris swallowed a mouthful of the chocolate chip pancakes that Damon had made her.

"Iris come on" Stefan insisted

"Let me" Damon rolled his eyes and before she could blink he scooped her up

"Damon" she whined "I didn't even get to finish my pancakes" she pouted

"Really flower?" he drawled she sighed and was grateful when he gently placed her on her feet.

"I'm here, what –Iris what are you doing here?" Elena asked seeing the raven head

"I was eating my breakfast" she muttered "Stefan called me" she added on clearly

"So what's this about?" Elena asked

"Come" Stefan led them into the drawing room, Iris eyes widened seeing who was there

"Rose?" she smiled brightly at the vampire, causing said vampire to be look at her in surprise "how are you?" she asked genuinely interested at how the vampire was coping

"I'm…getting there" Rose said Iris nodded and dropped down beside Elena,

"Is she-"

"Iris is a friendly person" Stefan said low enough for only the vampires to hear

"Flower probably can make friends with anyone if she wants to" Damon muttered pouring himself a drink, no sure whether to be pleased or angered at this, she was a vulnerable little thing that people could easily take advantage of her.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked frowning.

Soon enough they were all gathered around in the living room, Iris sat on Stefan's other side and paid attention to Rose who was pacing up and down

"Ok, you have to understand, I only know what I've picked up over the years" Rose said, Iris leant forward so that her elbows were resting on her knees "And I don't know what's true, or what's not true. That's the problem with all this vampire crap, but I do know that Klaus is real"

Iris's head snapped up, vaguely recalling that name, it sounded oddly familiar "who is he?"

"He's one of the Originals, he's a legend" Damon explained, Iris cast a curious look over to him, wondering how he knew that, she deduced that Rose must've spoken to Damon beforehand.

"He's one of the first generation of vampires" Stefan added on

"Like Elijah?" Iris asked, Rose nodded the raven head was catching on fast.

"No, Elijah is like the Easter bunny compared to Klaus" Iris couldn't help but snort at that earning questioning looks from the others

"Sorry, Easter bunny" she offered as an explanation making Stefan and Damon lips to twitch in amusement

"He's a foot soldier" Rose carried on smiling slightly due to the petite teen "Klaus is the real deal"

"Klaus is known to be the oldest" Stefan said

"Bloody hell" Iris muttered shaking her head, Elena held up her hand

"So wait you're saying that the oldest vampire of all time is coming after us?" she gestured towards herself and Iris

"Whoa, wait up how the hell did I get into this I just came to the States-"

"They're coming after you" Rose said firmly "and now that they know you exist they won't back down" she added on.

"But I don't want to die" Iris huffed, thinking what the hell she got into and thought maybe it wasn't her best decision to come to this town, but that thought quickly dashed out of her mind if she didn't come here she wouldn't meet all these wonderful people

"You won't be" Damon said determinedly "so put your chin up flower"

Iris gave him a small smile, which he returned

"He's not coming after you, no one is" Stefan said looking at Elena trying to reassure her,

"If what she's saying is true- Damon started

"Which it is" Rose cut him off

"And you're not saying this just so that we won't kill you?" Damon asked

"What reason does she have to lie about something like this, she could be halfway round the world, instead of here" Iris piped in,

"She's right" Rose said

"Meaning we're looking at a solid maybe" Damon finished off

"That really isn't an answer" Iris pointed out rolling her eyes at the glare that Damon sent her. "Can we not have cryptic answers?"

"Don't have the brains to figure out cryptic answers?" Damon smirked

"Shut up" Iris stuck her pink tongue out at him

Stefan ignored then and comforted Elena by rubbing her shoulders "Elijah's dead"

"Is he though? No one think that it's weird that he can be killed so easily?" Iris asked

"He's dead" Damon said in a hard voice. Iris sighed and leant back against the back of the couch

"No-one knows that either of you exist" Stefan assured both girls

"No offence but you're little friend" Rose gestured towards Iris "sticks out like a sore thumb, vampires would be lining up once they figure out that the Originals want her"

"How would they even know that it's me?" Iris frowned getting slightly worried

"Your scent for one thing, plus there's a description of you-"

"Look" Damon appeared in front of a worried Iris, he could see that the raven head was getting panicky "no one will come near you ok?" he murmured cupping her face, he leant forward and placed a light kiss on her temple.

"No one is getting either of you" Stefan repeated, Iris felt slightly better knowing that the two brothers were watching out for her "I've never met anyone who laid eyes on him. I mean, we're talking about centuries of truths mixed with fiction. We don't know what's real and what's not. He could be some stupid bedtime story" Iris nodded feeling more reassured, well she was until Rose opened her mouth.

"He's real" Rose said with conviction, "and he does not give up, if he wants something he'll get it. If you're not scared then you're an idiot" she snapped.

"Alright you made your point we're shaking" Damon told her seeing Iris's wide eye stare, he frowned slightly when he saw the raven head paling

He placed his large hands on her shoulders causing her to look at him with her emerald orbs "No one is coming near you, I won't let them" he said firmly, she sighed and nodded

"There won't be anything you can do to stop him" Rose said folding her arms in front of her chest

"I took care of him yesterday, didn't I?" Damon snapped at her

"You got lucky" Rose snarled

"Come on" Elena told Iris, who nodded and went to follow after her brunette friend. But they were both stopped by Stefan

"Where are you going?"

"We're going to school" Elena answered "we're going to be late"

"Let me grab my stuff I'll go with you" Stefan said moving around them

"That's ok, we know where it is" Elena said "Iris come on, you can pick up your car later"

She left the room

Iris looked over her shoulder "Sorry Stef, I'll see you later" she ran out after Elena.

"You know you might have a chance saving the doppelganger but with Iris you've got no chance" Rose said quietly causing both vampires heads to snap towards her

"What?" Stefan asked his brows furrowing, worrying about both Iris and Elena

"Once Klaus gets wind that Iris is here, which he will, nothing will stop him coming here" Rose muttered and strolled away leaving behind a pair of baffled brothers.

* * *

><p>Iris dropped down beside Elena, it was lunchtime<p>

"You want to go see Katherine?" Iris asked raising an eyebrow

"She must know something" Elena nodded, Iris sighed

"Well Katherine was running from someone" Iris muttered

"Plus you can find out how whether she knows anything about you"

"Fine you won me over" Iris drawled Elena smiled gratefully at her "hmm but won't Stefan notice you gone?"

"This is why you should go there first"

Iris dropped her sandwich "Huh? You want me to go into the tomb with a psychotic vamp that is starving by the way"

"I'll join you once I've found a distraction for him" Elena said

Iris nodded, Elena had her sussed she knew that the raven head was too curious for her own good so she would most likely jump out the chance of finding out something to do with the Originals.

"Come on, take Caroline with you" Elena said.

Iris eventually found Caroline and managed to convince the blond to take her to the tomb.

* * *

><p>They walked through the trees arriving at the cellar,<p>

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Caroline asked stopping near the stoned stair case

"Truthfully no" Iris answered the wind blew her stray curls forward "but there's no harm in asking, plus we may get some answers"

"But I'm a horrible liar" Caroline whinged as they went down the stairs

"Care have you seen who you're talking to?" Iris grinned at her over her shoulder

Caroline giggled "You've got a point; you're a worst liar than me"

Iris mocked pouted and clutched her heart "You wound me with your words Blondie" Caroline smiled at Iris's antics and lightly shoved her forward but used a bit too much forced sending the raven head stumbling down the steps

"Oh my gosh" Caroline gasped "I'm so sorry" she appeared next to Iris, who shook her head smiling at the vampire,

"No harm done, just….erm….don't push as hard….merlin stairs hate me" she muttered as Caroline helped her onto her feet. She picked up the basket that Elena had given her and peeked inside and was glad that the small bottle of blood hadn't smashed.

"Why doesn't Elena want Stefan to know?" Caroline asked

"Because he would never allow her to do this" Iris said as they walked further into the tomb

"What about Damon? When they find out about you-"

"Well technically Damon nor Stefan didn't tell me not to go anywhere near Katherine, but I wouldn't want them to find out, they'll most likely lecture me to death" she muttered the last part underneath her breath.

They were just at the entrance now, Iris could see nothing but darkness inside.

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" Caroline asked again. Iris nodded

"She's the only one who knows the truth about Klaus, and probably how to stop him" Iris sighed and licked her lips

"But you're asking the truth from someone who probably never have given it before" she sighed "Are you sure about this?"

Iris let out a frustrated noise "Yes Caroline, this needs to be done" she moved slightly forward but stopped at the entrance way of the tomb, knowing she definitely wouldn't be crossing the threshold "Katherine?" she called "I've got something for you" she looked over to Caroline who was biting her lip worriedly "I've got it from here Caroline" the blond opened her mouth about to speak but both girls froze when they heard footsteps.

Iris watched as a figure approached "Hello Iris" Katherine croaked "I was wondering whether I'll be seeing you again" Iris saw that the vampire was weaker and her skin was greying "come to watch me wither away?"

"I'm not a sadist" Iris murmured looking at her "which is more than I can say for you"

Katherine let out a weak chuckle "goodbye Caroline"

However Caroline didn't move, Iris sent her a small smile "Look as long as I stay on this side I'll be fine" she reassured her.

Caroline sent Katherine a nasty smirk and finally left.

"So Katherine, or should I say Katerina" Iris broke the silence "you look good" Katherine rolled her eyes

"You are inept at breaking a silence"

"And you look hideous" she countered and plastered a fake smile on her face "now we got the wonderful greetings out of the way, I-"

"You want answers" she said bluntly and toyed with a lock of her hair, Iris sighed and sat down on the hard ground, not fancying the idea of standing around. "I'm surprised Elena's not here she's always demanding to know things-"

"Can you blame her?" Iris asked rhetorically and crossed her legs "she's coming soon, why'd you change your name? I much prefer Katerina" the vampire sent her a disbelieving look

"What?" Iris asked

"You're unbelievable, I tore your throat out and then I-"

"-threaten to kill Elena if I left in the masquerade ball?"

"Exactly and now you're sitting here complimenting me on my name" she asked, Iris rolled her eyes. What she heard about the raven head was right, this little creature in front of her wasn't what she had been expecting,

"Hmm, what's that?"

Iris had pulled out a bottle of blood

"What does it look like?" she quirked an eyebrow she saw Katherine's nose twitched she saw the grossed out look on the vampire's face

"Animal blood? I would much prefer yours" she purred

"Seriously back off, and this is the best you're getting" Iris snapped, twirling the bottle in her hands.

"I'm not that easy to bribe"

Iris scoffed "yeah you are"

Katherine let out a low hiss "what is it that you want?"

"Just some answers" she then rummaged through the basket digging out a thick book "here, thought you might want this" she slide the heavy book over to her using a stick not wanting to give the vampire a chance to grab her.

"I want some answers about a man named Klaus" Katherine eyes met hers she saw a smirk on the brunette's face

"My, my you have been busy"

"Eh, I get around" she shrugged her shoulders. She nodded towards the book "couldn't help but read it, that's your family history, it says that your family ended with you, but that's an obvious lie since Elena's here"

"You think by giving me a family keepsake that I'm going to spill my guts to you, honestly Iris I thought you was the only one in this town with a brain"

"I'm flattered" Iris drawled "anyway you want this though don't you" she unscrewed the cap of the blood and was surprised seeing her eyes were focused on the blood "now I've got your full attention I want you to help me"

"Give it to me" she growled

Iris tutted "you're in no position to be demanding anything" she looked over her shoulder hearing footsteps

"Iris?" she recognised it as Elena

"Thank merlin you're here" Iris muttered as Elena sat down beside her, she gave the blood to the doppelganger

"Does Stefan know you're here?" Katherine asked she then looked at Iris "or better yet Damon?"

"You'd think I'll be here if they did, Damon probably would've locked me up!" Iris sighed

"Hmm, he does get protective of those he cares about" Katherine smirked

"He's a good person" Iris murmured as Elena poured a small amount of blood into a small glass, and used the stick by Iris's side and slid the cup over to the starving vampire

"So you're going to start spilling?" Katherine looked at Iris oddly and gave the most tiniest nod

"Very well, it's a long story between Klaus and I" she paused sipping the blood and slid the cup back, as Elena poured another small cupful of blood, Katherine looked over to Iris, "but from what I've heard your story with him is much longer"

Iris sent her a confused look "really Katherine? Stop babbling crap and just start the story"

"Fine, if you think that way then there's nothing I can do" Katherine shrugged her shoulders and leant back against the wall.

"Mine and Klaus's story goes all the way back to England 1492, after I left Bulgaria…well after I was thrown out"

"You were exiled?" Iris asked shifting so that she was on her knees.

"My parents, your true ancestors they disowned me"

"Why?" Iris asked leaning forward, Elena focused her attention on Katherine.

"My indiscretions were not tolerated at that time" she told them "I had a baby out of wedlock. The shame"

"It was kept secret?" Elena asked

"Hmm" she nodded "my baby was given away"

Iris nodded that sort of explained why the woman could be a total bitch at times

"I was banished to England, where I had to adjust quickly and become English" she paused swallowing a mouthful of blood "It was there that I caught the eye of the nobleman named Klaus, I was taken with him at first, but then I found out what he was and what he wanted and ran like hell" she then told them how she escaped with the moonstone and how they chased after her, and that she was helped by Trevor. Making Iris realise how the vampire exactly betrayed Elijah.

Iris leant back against the wall chewing her bottom lip

"So what did Klaus want from you?" Elena asked

"The same thing he will want from you as well as your friend over there" Katherine replied "he wants to break the curse"

"By sacrificing the Petrova doppelganger" Elena murmured

Katherine nodded "and her as well-"

"Why? What do I-"

"You're a creature that cannot be compelled making you unique, to be honest-"

"You can be?" Iris scoffed, Katherine ignored her however

"I don't the full story about you, but they've been searching you for more than a few decades" she paused, Iris was left reeling her life before was complicated now this was just adding a whole different cortex to it. "He wanted drain every single drop of my blood from my body. He'll most likely do the same to you two"

Katherine then told them how Trevor had sent her to a cottage where Rose resided, but instead of helping she locked her in a room and was going to hand her over to Klaus

"Do you think Rose got a thing for trading people?" Iris asked aloud, and rolled her eyes when she was ignored "so we can see that Rose didn't hand you over"

"It wasn't because she had a change of heart" she then proceeded to tell them how she tried to kill herself but Rose had healed her with her blood, and then how she finally killed herself and was turned

"You killed yourself?" Elena asked surprised, Iris had no clue why Elena was shock by that, Katherine does seem like a person who would only look out for herself.

"Klaus needed a human doppelganger, and as I was a vampire I was no use to him"

"So why have you've been running for if you're no longer useful?" Iris asked

"I underestimated his spirit for vengeance" she said leaning back her brown orbs roaming the two girls in front of her "but living out of a suitcase is better than dying so that you could have your blood spilled all over a rock"

Iris saw her smirking at Elena "fancy it Elena?" she held up her wrist and used a rock to slice her skin

"That's not an option" Elena snapped

"It's not all bad being a vampire, you might enjoy it"

Iris cocked an eyebrow

"No, Trevor's just been killed" Elena snapped, Iris got the feeling Elena wouldn't want to become a vampire.

"Hmm I wouldn't have thought he would have lasted that long"

"Don't be cruel" Iris commented "you ruined his and Rose's life"

"I was looking out for myself, I was always looking out for myself, if you were smart you'll both do the same"

"Hmm, but unlike you we've both a conscious and a heart" Iris spat at her wondering how could someone be so selfish.

"I'm still alive though aren't I?" Katherine asked turning to flip through the pages of her book "and I will stay like that if I look out for number one"

"Yeah but you would be all alone with no one to care for you" Iris got on to her feet. Just then Elena threw her cell over to the raven head who managed to catch it. Her eyes widened seeing the text from Caroline, Stefan was on his way

"Iris can you-"

"Distract him?" she finished off and handed the cell back over "I'll give it my best shot"

She turned on her heel and went to leave but Katherine's words made her pause

"Remember Iris, he'll be wanting to see you and knowing Klaus he definitely will get you" Iris shook off her statement and hurried upstairs.

Iris waited outside the entrance she didn't have to wait long as Stefan came into view

"Iris where is Elena?" Stefan asked

"Erm well….you see the thing is….-"he growled and went to move pass her but she stepped in front of him

"Iris. Move" he demanded, she cocked her hip to the side and folded her arms in front of her chest

"That's not nice Stefan" she admonished "You really-" she squeaked when he easily picked her up and tossed her on to his shoulder and used vampire speed to enter the tomb

"Stef, really?" Iris groaned trying to get out of his iron grip, they were now back inside

"Stefan?" she heard Elena "Iris I-"

"Yeah I know" the raven head grumbled "I suck at lying and distracting, thus making me if I ever wanted to be a terrible spy"

She shifted slightly so that the blood wasn't rushing to her head.

"What are you doing here?" she heard Elena asked, Iris sighed and went to staring at the wall,

"It's obvious Caroline told him" Iris said

"Caroline didn't need to say anything, it didn't take me long to figure out what both of you were up to something, and I was proven right when Iris confronted me, word of advice don't send her out to do the distracting, she's terrible"

"Hey" Iris yelled "Stefan you mind putting me down I'm getting a headache"

Stefan sighed and gently placed Iris on to her feet next to Elena, who saw that the pale girl's cheeks were flushed

"Listen to me whatever she told you was a lie" Stefan said firmly "don't listen to her, either of you"

"But you didn't hear what she said" Iris said "they-"

"You don't have to worry" Stefan reassured them, Iris bit her bottom lip "I won't let anything happen to either of you"

"That's the problem you won't" Elena said, Iris nodded

"You could die trying to help us Stef, and I don't want that to happen" Iris said softly, he sighed and gently cupped her cheek

"Iris I made a promise to you before, I wouldn't let anyone hurt you"

"You shouldn't have made promises you can't keep" she said quietly and lightly pushed his hand off of her.

"Stefan-" Elena cried, but was cut off as Katherine reappeared again.

"There's nothing you can do Stefan" Katherine said "I haven't even told you the best part of the story"

Iris watched as a remorseful expression coming across Katherine's face "He killed them, my entire family, just to get back at me for running, whatever you try do to escape Klaus it won't work, he will get his vengeance" Iris frowned and looked down "on your family, friends, or anyone you ever loved"

Iris licked her lips, her fate was sealed and she knew it, she definitely was not a runner, and she would not put those who she cared for in danger. When Klaus does eventually come she will be here.

"No, no look at me" Iris was pulled out of her musings seeing Stefan pulling Elena towards him

"Always the protector" Katherine sneered "She's doomed Stefan, you must realise it, and hey even Iris has accepted it"

Iris scowled at the vampire

"Unless you have this" Katherine held up the moonstone

"There, that's proof that you're lying, you spun this whole story so we would have to get the stone from you" Stefan spat at her.

"I haven't spun anything Stefan, it's the truth"

Stefan stepped towards her "No let me guess, you want to trade the stone for your freedom hmm? You psychotic manipulative bitch"

Iris eyes widened briefly, now that certainly was one way to describe Katherine, the raven head however thought that wasn't the case, her gut feeling was that Katherine was actually telling the truth

"My freedom?" Katherine scoffed "That's where you're wrong Stefan, because when Klaus does show up to kill us all and he will, I'll be in the tomb where no vampire will enter because they can't get out. I'll be the safest psychotic bitch in town"

"Let's go, she's not going to say anything more" Iris muttered and headed upstairs.

* * *

><p>She was soon joined by Stefan and Elena, Stefan would be driving them home.<p>

"Stefan I left my car at your place" Iris murmured, he hummed

"You can come pick it up"

Iris nodded and leant her head against the window, ignoring Elena and Stefan arguing, when he'd finally dropped the brunette off Iris climbed into the front

"You think she's not telling the truth?" Iris asked fiddling the car radio dials,

"Can you blame me, Katherine can-"

"Be a manipulative psychotic bitch" Iris repeated the words he used earlier, Stefan chuckled

"Yeah" there was a moment of peaceful silence

"You and Elena are going to work it" she stated, he smiled slightly and nodded "Stef" he pulled up to the boarding house "Do you really I think I suck at distracting people?"

He laughed loudly "Yes I do"

"Arse" she muttered under her breath and climbed out of the car "shoot, I left my keys in the house"

"Go ahead" Stefan gestured for her to go in.

Iris entered the boarding house, she walked down the familiar hallway that led to the drawing room. She stopped just as she was about to walk through when she heard Damon's voice, her ears perked up hearing her name

"So you and Iris?"

"What about me and Iris?"

"You don't have feelings-"

Iris managed to stop herself from laughing at that, her and Damon? No bloody way, obviously Damon had the same reaction

"Me and Flower?" he asked "ergh no, she's one of the few good friends I have"

"Oh" she heard Rose, just then Stefan appeared behind her, raising an eyebrow at the raven head, she rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly having been caught eavesdropping,

"Do you know anything about Iris?" she heard Damon asked

"Not much I know about her, it's just that she's mention and that the Originals are after her, have you learnt anything? Or-"

Damon snorted "nothing, I've even gotten her drunk at a barbeque and got zilch"

Iris brows furrowed at this, she looked questioningly at Stefan who had a grim look on his face he went to move past her but Iris grabbed his wrist

"You're kidding?" she heard Rose utter

"Nope I didn't learn any dark secrets beside the fact that she'd been abused and that she had no friends beforehand and something else, Stefan gave me a right telling off"

Iris felt a pang go through her chest she abruptly let go of Stefan's wrist and entered the room, Damon's head snapped up to meet her eyes

"You got me drunk?" she asked

"Iris I just wanted to-"

"To what" she shouted her eyes welling up "to learn my dark secrets, I trusted you" she ran her hands down her face furiously wiping away her tears, Iris spotted her keys and quickly grabbed them

"Iris I-"

"No, if you wanted to know you should have been patient enough for me to tell you" she snapped, Damon saw her bottom lip quiver, she didn't care that he was barely clothed "You're meant to be my friend" she said quietly and turned around, Stefan let her be knowing that she wouldn't want to speak to either him or Damon

"I am, Iris" Damon called she paused and turned around, her eyes had darkened in anger and hurt

"No you're not" she spat "If you were my friend you wouldn't have tricked me or broken my trust" with that she walked out slamming the door behind her.

Damon went to follow after her but Stefan blocked him "Leave her alone, you'll just make her angrier if you go after her now" he had to go meet Elena. He sure of that the brunette would go back to Katherine later tonight. He'd visit Iris later.

Iris drove home with tears running down her face she was barely keeping it together, she parked in her driveway and after a few seconds she jogged up to her porch and locked the door behind her. She kicked off her shoes and headed upstairs getting changed in to a pair of shorts and a camisole. It wasn't until Iris had begun to brush her hair that a sob tore from her throat, her brush clattered to the ground, Iris looked at herself in the mirror and moved aside her bangs revealing her lightning bolt scar, she ran a finger down it, was she that closed off that Damon had resorted to getting her drunk so that he could learn about her, she sighed and untied her hair letting it loose.

Iris decided to head to bed since she was gaining a headache. Iris went over to her window and slammed it shut. She went to close the curtains but jumped back seeing a familiar face staring back at her

"Elijah" she muttered and looked over her shoulder but saw no-one there, she turned her head back towards the window and saw the pair of oak brown eyes were gone.

"You're just getting paranoid" with that she swiftly closed the curtains and dove into her cushy bed, she reached over and turned off her lamp and pulled the covers up to her chin and her eyes drifted shut.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for the reviews, just to clear things up I think I said this before Iris's wand was snapped, but she can do magic just not like the way she use to before.<strong>

** Iris finally found out what Damon did, dun, dun, dun, so she's not a fan of his for the time being **

** So please REVIEW **


	35. Chapter 35

Iris sighed and rolled over, snuggling further into her pillow and was slowly waking up feeling the sun rays on her skin, and she huffed and laid down flat on her back. She wanted to remain in her bed not wanting to get out, yesterday's events were coming back to her, Iris was still feeling the hurt and betrayed from what she learned last night and what Damon had done.

Iris pushed the slight ache away from her chest and sat up, she wasn't the type of person to mope about all day about bad things that happened to her. She swung her legs out of her double bed and stretched her stiff muscles, she padded barefooted into her bathroom and turned the shower faucet on, Iris had a quick shower and washed her hair, she stepped out and grabbed her towel drying herself off. She wrapped it around herself and rummaged through her dresser quickly sliding on her panties and bra, then proceeded to dig through her messy closet, she opted to wear a floral skirt and a short sleeve lace button up shirt.

Her ears perked up hearing her cell ringing

"Hello?" she answered as she grabbed her hair dryer

"Iris?"

"Hey Elena, what's up?" she smiled hearing the doppelganger

"Well I got a plan about this whole Klaus fiasco" she stated, Iris frowned wondering what the teen was about to get her into.

"Oh?" she crouched down digging through the numerous shoe boxes finally managing to locate a pair of cream coloured flats.

"Yeah, I'll explain, I'll pick you up in fifteen minutes"

"Wait" Iris quickly yelled "where are we going?"

"To the boarding house" Elena replied, Iris frowned "Why is everything ok-"

"Everything's fine" she cut her off, "I'll be ready" and with that she hanged up her cell

Iris bit her bottom lip as Elena drove them to the boarding house; Elena cast a curious look over to the raven head and noticed that she was far too anxious

"Iris, are you ok?" she asked causing Iris look at her slightly startled as she was lost in her thoughts

"Huh?"

"Are you ok?" she repeated

Iris nodded "Yeah I'm fine"

"You've been acting funny since I picked you up, strangely quiet"

Iris plastered a fake smile on to her face "It's nothing" she said. Elena gave her an unsure nod. As soon as Elena exited the car the smile dropped off her face.

Screw it she thought, she wasn't going to avoid Damon, if she saw him she'll simply just deal with it.

* * *

><p>Iris followed after Elena into the boarding house<p>

"They really need to lock their doors" Iris muttered, Elena chortled

"Iris, they're vampires I think they'll be able to deal with intruders" she stated,

"Hmm" Iris smoothed down her skirt as she headed further down the hallway as Elena closed the door behind them

"It's not nice to leave a girl naked early in the morning" Iris blushed seeing Rose waltzed towards her and Elena in a robe that was barely covering the female vampire's body "Sorry I thought you was-"

"That Arse hole" Iris finished off

"Most commonly known as Damon" Elena shook her head. Oblivious to the look that Rose was giving Iris

"Stefan and Damon are out"

"It's actually you we've come to see" Elena stated, Iris folded her arms in front of her chest

"Well I better get dress then" Rose said

"That'll be a good idea" Iris muttered the two teenage girls headed into the parlour, Iris dropped down on the squashy couch. A moment later they were joined by Rose who was now fully dressed

"So what is it that you want?"

"I know you don't exactly like me-"Iris snorted at this but the glare she was getting from her friend silenced her, she rolled her emerald orbs

"Understatement, she slapped you because you wasn't quite enough"

Elena ignored her and focused back onto the amused vampire "anyway Stefan told me that your friend Slater has more information on Klaus"

Iris sat up properly wondering when did Stefan spoke to Elena, he must've seen her last night; she tucked in a stray curl and pulled her chest to her knees.

"-but you gave up before either you or Damon could get it" Elena finished off.

"Because someone blew up the coffee shop with us in it" Rose snapped, Iris eyes widened at that

"You're serious?"

Rose sighed and looked over to the raven head "Yes"

"Someone knew that vampires were in there and-"

"busted the windows, lucky Damon was there to get me out"

Iris's fists clenched "Yeah he's a real hero" she drawled "as well as a two faced liar" she muttered, Rose pinched the bridge of her nose knowing that the petite teen had every right to be angry at Damon as well as Stefan. Iris didn't appreciate being lied to as well as being deceived. Iris remained quiet as Elena and Rose talked

"There's more to learn, we just need to learn it" Elena insisted, Iris had to give credit to the brunette she was determined.

"Why are you coming to me with this?" Rose asked

"Isn't it obvious? Damon or Stefan won't allow us to go seeking out Klaus even information about it" Iris muttered,

"Plus it's ample timing isn't it? Them at this precise moment will be busy getting the moonstone"

"Now that's a coincidence" Iris muttered but saw the look on Elena's face, clearly the taller girl had in fact thought this through.

"We're having a disagreement, they're willing to risk everyone I love and I'm not"

Iris chewed her plump bottom lip and leant forward "Elena they're just trying to protect you"

"Well I can't risk it Iris, my family is in danger and friends, I-"

"I understand but it does sound like you're giving up. Elena if you love them as much as you say you then wouldn't you fight to stay with them" Iris said.

"I'm doing this my way Iris, and you're not going to change my mind"

"Fine, do it your way, but when Stefan and Damon find out-"

"They won't" Elena snapped

Iris's jaw ticked, she was annoyed didn't the brunette comprehend that even if she did everything Klaus said once the ritual was done there was nothing to stop him from killing everyone anyway?

"I need some air" Iris muttered and without a backwards glance she headed towards the front door and leant against the porch railing. Iris sighed she didn't know whether Elena was being noble or downright foolish, she was leaning more towards the noble side as Iris had done exactly the same a couple of years ago, willing to sacrifice herself to save the ones she loved.

Iris hoped though that Elena would have a happier ending than she did since the girl had a group of true friends at her side. The former witch still remembered that day clearly, coming back to the world of the living to only find out that her so called friends didn't want anything to do with her. Iris didn't blame them, she was freaky even in the magical world, it had felt like that despite the fact she had friends, she never truly fitted in. Iris was brought out of her musings hearing Elena's voice she headed back inside and leant against the door.

"You already proven that you don't care whether I'm safe or not you're taking us to Slater"

"No" Rose glanced over to Iris who met her eyes "have you even asked your little friend-"

"I've got a name you know" Iris cut her off

"Fine, have you even asked Iris-"she put emphasis on the name, causing Iris's lips to twitch in amusement "whether she wants to go on this suicide mission? Or did you just assume?"

Elena's brows furrowed, Iris licked her lips

"I'd like to come thank you very much, there's people I've grown close to and I don't want anything to happen to them" Iris looked over to the crackling fire, that was true despite that both Stefan and Damon weren't in her good books, she wouldn't allow them to put themselves or anyone else in danger.

Rose was miffed, truth be told she'd thought that Iris would be less than willing to go along with this.

Elena could see that Rose wasn't going to agree so tried a different approach

"You kidnapped me-" Iris cleared her throat, Elena sighed "fine you kidnapped us, if you do this we'll forgive you" Rose shook her head

Iris eyes widened in disbelief "seriously Elena, I don't she's that bothered about getting your forgiveness"

Elena huffed "Fine what do you suggest?" she snapped, she saw the raven head's eyes brightened and knew that she had a plan

"Look Rose, how would you like walking in the sunlight?"

"What do you think? I've been living in the shadows for five hundred years"

"Well we know a witch who could make that happen" Elena added on.

"Fine" Rose agreed "let's go"

"Curious in all your time why hadn't you sought out a witch to-"

"Now isn't the time Iris" Elena cut her off and grabbed her hands pulling Iris on to her feet, Rose shook her head as both Elena and Iris headed out her heightened senses could pick up the petite girl's British dulcet tones

"Iris-"

"What I was curious" the raven head defended herself.

* * *

><p>Iris whistled seeing the building they were entering, whoever this Slater was he sure did live it up she followed after the taller brunettes up the stairs<p>

They finally arrived at Slater's apartment,

"Slater" Rose banged her fist against the door.

Iris shifted slightly and folded her arms across her chest, she felt her phone buzzed and patted down her pockets and pulled out her phone, she looked at the screen and saw that Damon was calling her, she pressed the hang up button and decided to turn it off, the vampire had been trying to contact her for the last couple of hours.

"He's not home sorry" Rose said turning back around, they had been waiting for five minutes and there was no sign of Slater.

"No way, we came all this way, we're not leaving, you're a vampire just use one of your super cool super powers" Iris said. Rose cocked an eyebrow and looked over to the doppelganger who simply nodded, the vampire grumbled under her breath and turned back towards the door. Iris watched as Rose easily pushed the doors open making chains snapped. The doors were flung open. They stepped in, Iris looked around as Rose disappeared she could hear the vampire calling for her friend

"Slater" she yelled, Iris stepped further in to the room, and saw a computer and a desk she headed over there and opted to see if there was anything worth there

"What are you doing?" Elena asked

"Snooping" Iris simply replied, Elena opened her mouth about to speak but she was cut off by Rose

"I don't think he's going to be much help" both Iris and Elena exchanged befuddled looks, and ran over to where the vampire was. Iris gagged at the sight, she wasn't used to seeing greying corpses

"Ergh he's dead" she scrunched up her nose in slight disgust,

"You think" Rose rolled her eyes

"But why would they kill him?" Iris asked as Rose went to drag the body out of the room, putting it Merlin knows where.

"He had information that was valuable" Rose called

Iris looked over her shoulder and saw that Elena going through various sheets of paper over by the desk

"Now what are you doing?" Iris asked with her arms folded in front of her chest, cocking her hip out slightly

"Snooping" she grinned, Iris rolled her eyes

"Now it's ok to snoop, but when I do it I get questioned" she mumbled and set out to help Elena, Iris lifted various sheets of paper up, she groaned finding nothing useful

"This isn't going to help us" she muttered as Rose came back in to the room "I'm guessing whoever blew up the coffee shop, was the one that killed him"

"You're right about that"

"Why would they do that?" Elena asked. Iris bit down on her bottom lip and walked over to the window

"To stop him from helping people like us" Rose answered as she went over to the window and pulled back the curtains

"Wait-" Iris eyes widened she heard Elena gasped,

"What are you doing?"

A confused look appeared on the raven head's face when Rose didn't cry out in pain nor was she burning

"Huh?"

"Tempered glass, UV rays can't penetrate it" she explained "I used to come here and watch the sun rise"

Iris reached out and placed her hand on the vampire's shoulder and gave her a light squeeze

"It must've been beautiful with the view an all" Iris smiled comfortingly at her "I'm sorry about Slater"

Rose turned around and smiled slightly at the teen "Thank you" her eyes darted over to Elena who was now on the computer "Iris, about last night-"

"I don't want to talk about it" Iris headed over to Elena leaving behind a slightly frustrated Rose.

"Any luck?" Iris asked seeing Elena attempting to log in to Slater's computer.

"It's password protected I can't get it" she told them. Iris sighed and wetted her lips

"Then that's then, we might as well go"

Before they could reply they all froze, hearing a rustling in the other room, Rose went go check it and Elena stood up, they followed after the vampire, Iris brows furrowed as a youngish looking girl was before them "Alice" Rose said, the young girl launched herself in to the female vampire's arms. The girl was sobbing into Rose's arms, the vampire comforted her, Iris was faintly relieved that Rose had gotten rid of Slater's body since that would definitely traumatise the girl. She lingered back as Elena went over to the couch to see the girl. Iris pulled out her cell and switched it on, she wasn't surprised seeing that she had several missed calls some from Damon and a few from Stefan, she turned it off again and approached Rose

"How is she?" she asked quietly gesturing over to the girl that Elena was with

"She's overreacting; she found him a few minutes before we did"

Iris frowned "she found her boyfriend dead, I think she has every reason to overreact" the petite teen defended Alice

Rose shook her head at the girl; Iris was far too compassionate for her own good.

"The tears are for her, she was only with Slater so that he would turn her"

Iris mouth made an 'o' shape "Wow what a cow"

"You've got that right" Rose nodded,

Iris eyes brightened she had an idea "Hey, Alice" she called causing the tearful girl to look at her "Do you know the password to Slater's computer?"

"Iris" Elena snapped wondering what the hell the other girl was doing

"You're asking me that now? I just saw my boyfriend with a stake through his heart" she snapped glaring at Iris, who rolled her eyes

"I get that, but I also understand that you don't really care for him"

"You know nothing about me" she scowled

"Iris stop" Elena hissed

"Do you know the password?" Iris persisted ignoring Elena.

"Who do you think you are?" Alice spat and stood up, the girl was a couple of inches taller than Iris, and the raven head sighed and met her glare straight on.

"I know who I am" she answered coolly "I'm the person who can get Rose to turn you" she felt the angry glare from the vampire "if you give us the password"

With that Alice ran past Iris and headed straight for the computer typing away

"Why'd you do that?" Elena asked

"I'm not turning her" Rose hissed, Iris rolled her eyes

"I know that, you guys know that but does she?" Iris muttered, a smirk came across Rose's face

"Wow, you're devious"

"Only when I have to be" Iris answered, Elena shook her head as they made their over to Alice and the computer.

"All his works been wiped out" Alice stated, causing Iris to groan typical she thought nothing could ever go the easy way.

"Probably by whoever killed him" Rose stated as Elena rubbed her temples in frustration

"Lucky for you Slater was paranoid everything was back up on his mote server"

Iris leant forward with the other two seeing dozens of files pop up onto the computer

"Wow, all these are leads to vampires?" Elena asked astonished

"Slater was obsessed almost as much as me" Alice revealed, Iris eyed her

"That's not healthy" she mumbled as Rose pointed out

"What about him Cody Webber, they exchanged dozen of emails about Elijah" Rose said,

"I could call him" Alice offered

Elena nodded as Alice grabbed the phone and started to dial "Tell him we're trying to send a message to Klaus and that the doppelganger is willing to surrender"

"What?" Rose gasped as Alice walked away

"What the hell are you doing?" Iris snapped her eyes narrowed at the brunette

"I'm getting Klaus's attention" Elena said casually

"If he finds you he will kill you" Rose said in alarm. Iris shook her head

"I'm counting on it" Elena said

"What's wrong with you?" Iris scowled getting slightly angry "We're only supposed to get information, not bloody hand you over to a psycho vamp who wants to sacrifice you"

"Why would you want to do that?" Rose asked seeing the raven head about to lose her temper, she decided to step in.

"It's either me or my family"

"So this whole charade was some suicide mission so you could sacrifice and save everybody else?" Rose asked

"You sacrificed your freedom for Trevor, and I'm betting he would have died sooner if it weren't for you. I thought out of everyone you'd understand"

"And I do but-" but before she could finish Alice entered the room with a big smile on her face

"Cody is on his way, and he's really excited to meet you" Elena nodded and looked over to the silent raven head, who had her back turned

"Iris-"

"Shut up" Iris snapped and turned around, Elena was startled at the look of pure fury on her friend's face "You were planning this the whole time weren't you? You told me that we were just going to get information. You lied to me" Elena saw the hurt look on her face

"Iris I-"Elena reached out to her but Iris shook her head taking a step back

"No I don't want to hear it" and with that Iris stormed away into another room.

A frown marred Elena's face

"You do know that if Klaus or his goons do show up, you're not the only one who'd be taken. He'll get her as well"

Elena sighed "I know I just thought that-"

"What? That she'd go willingly, I may not know her as well as you do but she seems like a fighter remember the way she'd taken on Trevor"

Elena sighed wondering if she did make a mistake.

Iris poured herself a glass of water, she was parched her mind was going a mile a minute, everything was literally going downhill, she'd found that Damon had spiked her drinks just to get information about her, she was hurt since she'd thought they had become close friends if he wanted to know about her and she didn't want to say, she thought he would have respected her decision but he hadn't. And now Elena had tricked her into coming here and wanted to hand herself over to Klaus.

She finished off her water and pulled out her cell, thinking perhaps it'd be best if she called Damon or Stefan since they could definitely stop Elena.

"Iris-"she shoved her phone back into her pocket and spun around facing Elena

"Yes?" she asked stiffly, Elena sighed and wetted her lips

"Look I'm sorry about tricking you-"

"Lying to me" Iris muttered under her breath

Elena nodded "I'm sorry for lying to you, I just can't risk anyone I love get hurt-"

"But Damon and Stefan will find a-"

"No they won't" Elena said stubbornly "I just can't risk it Iris, please understand?"

Brown orbs met emerald ones, Iris bit her bottom lip and folded her arms across her chest, she did understand in an odd way, but Iris had spent the last seven years fighting for those she cared about and she felt like Elena was simply giving up

"Please Iris understand"

Iris sighed and nodded "I do"

A relieved smile came across Elena's face and she pulled the raven head in to a hug, which she returned

"I'm still mad at you for lying though"

Elena chuckled "We go out for dinner and it's on me, how about that?"

A smile broke out across Iris's face "Sure that'll do"

"So if you want you can go, I won't tell them anything about you-"

"Pfft as if I'm leaving you" Iris shook her head "you're my friend and I stick by those" she walked passed her "even if they are sometimes arse holes"

Elena smiled and shook her head and followed after Iris.

* * *

><p>Iris yawned she was currently lying down on the couch, it had gotten dark and they were still waiting for Cody to show up<p>

"Is he even coming?" Iris asked

"Alice said she called him" Elena said from the window, Iris yawned again

"Fine" she was staring up but immediately sat up when she heard Elena gasping "what? What is it?" Iris asked getting on to her feet,

"Nothing, nothing" Elena answered and faced away from the window, Iris frowned she could tell that something had clearly startled the brunette.

"Are you sure?" the raven head saw a frown marred Elena's face she was looking at someone, Iris turned around and saw Damon who was giving both teen girls a menacing glare

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked her voice shook slightly

"What-" Iris was cut off

"Iris why-"

Iris shook her head "I didn't call him" she scowled just then Rose entered "she did" she uttered softly

"You said you understood" Elena said to Rose with a hint of hurt in her tone

"She lied" Damon snapped

"Well she's not the only liar here" Iris muttered, he growled and zoomed towards Iris appearing in front of her

"Iris, I'm sorry-"

"Screw you" Iris snapped glaring fiercely at him, before Damon could reply Alice came into the room

"Damon Salvatore" Alice announced

"Get rid of her" he ordered

"No way" Alice snapped but she was dragged away by Rose. Elena stepped forward whilst Iris stepped backwards

"Come on" Damon said "We're leaving"

"No" Elena snapped

Iris sighed and dropped back down on to the couch knowing that both Elena and Damon would argue back and forth.

"I said we're leaving" he bit out

"And I said no. I'm not going with you" Elena replied glaring at him. Iris rubbed her temples she knew she would end up with a headache at the end of this day.

"Look Damon it's her choice you-"

"Shut up" Damon snapped at the raven head who scowled at him

"Dick" she mumbled huffing and folded her arms in front of her chest and stood up

"You do not get to make any decisions anymore neither of you" he snarled,

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Iris hissed "you don't tell me what to do-"but before she could finish her sentence his hand shot out and grabbed her upper arm

"I'm your friend" he stared fiercely into her eyes "so I repeat we're leaving"

"No" Iris attempted to tug her arm free "you're not listening, I can make my own decisions I've been doing it for the last couple of years ergo I do not need you"

Damon felt a pang go through him when she said that, he knew that she had every right to be mad but despite what happened he was still going to look out for her.

"She's right, you don't make decisions we can make our own" Elena piped in, causing Damon to look at her, he laughed sarcastically

"And who's going to save your life while you go out making decisions?" he smirked

"You're not listening" Elena cried out "I don't want to be saved" this earned her a surprised look from the vampire "not if it means that Klaus is going to kill every person I love"

"I'm with her" Iris uttered out, making Damon's head snapped towards her, he pulled the smaller girl closer to him

"You? Why the hell-"

"Piss off" Iris eyes darken anger was brewing within her "She didn't even tell me what was going down till I arrived, but hey at least she told me the truth in the end. You couldn't even do that. So back off, I'm with Elena on this"

"Get out that door before I throw you over my shoulder and carry you out myself" he hissed menacingly his grip tighten on her and abruptly let her go, Iris sighed in relief and massaged her arm, knowing it would leave a bruise.

"You wouldn't dare" Iris spat at him, Damon growled, Elena shifted feeling like that something had happened between in the pair.

"Last chance" he warned

"No" Iris said through gritted teeth as he grabbed her arm again, Iris swung her fist out trying to hit him but he easily dodged it, she vaguely heard Elena gasping

Iris winced as he applied pressure and glared at him, he leant forward till his temple touched hers "Never do that again" he warned

Iris mutely nodded slightly afraid at the look he was giving her, he lightly pushed her on to the couch and with a look at Elena the brunette joined Iris on the couch

"Now stay here otherwise you'll regret it" both teens nodded fearing what he would do if they disobeyed him, he stalked off in the direction where Rose had taken Alice

"Iris did something happened between you and Damon?" Elena asked quietly, Iris cocked an eyebrow

"Is it that obvious?" she drawled, Elena's lips pressed in a firm line and nodded "we're having an argument"

"Must be some argument, you two never been like that before, what happened?" she asked interested

"Hmm, he lied to and ergh" she shook her head "I just don't want to talk about it"

Elena sighed and nodded "well if you do you can always come to me"

"I know" she muttered as Rose stepped out of the room sitting on Iris's other side, Iris sighed and leant her head back resting it on the couch. "We're in trouble"

"You think?" Elena whispered as Damon emerged, Iris spotted Alice on the bed out cold

"You didn't kill her did you?" Iris asked

"Give me more credit than that" Damon scoffed, but rolled his eyes seeing the look that the raven head was giving him. "No, she sound asleep and will forget that this horribly stupid day ever happened, so come on time to go"

"Fine" Iris huffed and stepped around Damon and headed towards the door she was just about to open the door when it was flung open; she hurriedly took a step back as three men stood in front of her in triangular formation.

"We're here to meet the doppelganger" the man on the left said, however the one in the centre was eyeing Iris "and to take the girl" he nodded towards Iris

"Hey I don't-"

"Thank you for coming" Elena said about to step around Damon but he grabbed her by the arm, Iris could hear a scuffle behind her, her focus however was on the men

"There's nothing for you here" Damon said coolly

"Fine, we'll take the girl" the man in the centre grabbed Iris by her dainty wrist

"Hell no" Iris snapped annoyed with everyone always grabbing or dragging her, she kicked the man hard in the shin causing him to grunt and let go.

"You little-" but he was cut off Iris backed up as he chocked and fell to the ground, her eyes widened seeing who was there

"Elijah" she breathed, his eyes instantly met her eyes

Damon tensed as the Original vampire moved to stand beside the other two men, Iris wasn't really surprised when Rose used her vampire super speed and ran

"I killed you" Damon snapped "you were dead"

"For centauries now" he simply replied "who are you?"

Iris thought for a vampire he was actually rather polite,

"Who are you?" the guy retorted

"I'm Elijah"

Iris could tell that they knew him as they both gulped "we were going to bring both of them too you, she's the doppelganger and the other fits the descriptions that'd been around for more than a few decades, can you smell her?" his nose twitched, Iris cringed when the man went to take a whiff of her scent, but Elijah cleared his throat "I don't know how they exists but both of them do"

"Does anyone else know you're here?" Elijah asked hearing the raven head's heart thrumming.

"No" the man answered

"Then you have been incredibly helpful" Iris gasped as he hands shot out into their chest and ripped their hearts out. Iris wetted her lips as Elijah swiftly moved forwards and looked at her face, his lips tugged upwards

"I'll be seeing you soon, don't get into any trouble" he murmured and in a blur he was gone. Iris let out a breath and turned around towards Damon and Elena

"Well that was weird" Iris commented her heart beat was going back to normal. Damon zoomed over to her he gripped her shoulders lightly

"Are you ok? He didn't hurt you did he?" Damon asked concern seeping through him Iris shook her head

"I'm fine"

"Good" he hummed and pressed his lips onto her temple "that's good"

Iris felt a warmth go through her as she was reminded how much he cared for her.

"What are you doing?" Iris asked as Damon pulled away they watched as Elena went back over to the computer

"Well that was an epic failure, so I have to call someone else" Elena answered simply.

"Elena just stop" Iris sighed and wasn't all that startled when Damon threw the desk and the computer onto the ground, smashing it into pieces

"What-"

"Don't say I didn't warn you"

Iris rolled her eyes "I'm going to wait in the car" she ambled out of the room. Iris was lost in her thoughts and knew that out of the whole day she learned one thing for sure, she would definitely be seeing Elijah again.

* * *

><p>Iris yawned as Damon pulled up onto the Gilbert porch<p>

"Thanks for the ride" Iris muttered as she unbuckled herself, Damon glanced at her from over his shoulder and sent her a small smile

"Well couldn't leave both of you stranded now could I? your ride left you"

"It's not her fault" Iris defended Rose "she was scared, can't blame her, she's been on the run for five hundred years" Iris climbed out of the car

"Iris you want to come in for some dinner?" Elena offered her

"Sure, feeling rather peckish now" Iris smiled and followed her up the porch steps with Damon on her heels

"I can't believe that Elijah's alive-"

"You and me both" Iris uttered as Elena unlocked the front door

"Why do you think he killed those vampires and let us go?" the brunette asked

Iris simply shrugged "He doesn't seem that bad"

Damon scoffed at that and lightly shoved her "my ass, did you see him rip those hearts out?"

Iris pouted and rolled her eyes "whatever"

"What you both did today was incredibly stupid" Damon snapped causing both girls to halt

"Well-"

"I'm just going to head in" Iris said not wanting to get involve

"Oh no you don't, you've got some explaining to do you young lady" he scolded

"All I heard was blah, blah and more blah" Iris grinned cheekily and flounced away into the Gilbert house.

"Hey Jere" Iris smiled seeing the younger teen, but her smile slid off when she saw his face

"What's wrong?" she asked approaching him her eyes widened when she saw his neck wound, she gently ran the tips of her fingers over it "what happened?" just then Elena entered the room

"Jeremy" she said frantically running over to him

"What happened?" Iris repeated

"I'm so sorry Elena"

"What?" Elena asked

"It's Stefan….he's stuck in the tomb" Iris felt her heart dropped knowing that the vampire couldn't get out, she saw Elena's face dropped and before Iris could stop her Elena ran out of the house

"ELENA" Iris shouted and ran after her, she didn't spot Damon getting back out of his car as her mind was focused on the brunette, Iris tumbled over the fallen branches and ran after Elena in the woods, Iris had just managed to grab on to her arm before she entered the tomb, "Elena stop" Iris dug her heels into the ground

"STEFAN" Elena screamed trying to wiggle out of Iris's grip "STEFAN" she pushed Iris back causing her to fall to the ground, she landed on bum and grunted.

"Bloody hell, ELENA STOP" she shouted but was relieved when Damon showed up, he slammed the thin girl against the wall

"Don't you dare" he growled, Iris scrambled on to her feet and peeked into the tomb but saw nothing but darkness

"Damon Stefan is in there" Elena snapped trying to wrestle out of his grip "how could you let this happen?"

Iris was slightly affronted by that, it was Damon's fault that Stefan got stuck in there. Obviously Damon was thinking the same way that Iris did

"My fault? How is this my fault I was too busy saving your and Iris's ass" Damon hissed

"It was your idea-" Iris saw that the pair was busy so decided to head inside into the tomb. Her footsteps echoed around the stone walls,

"Stefan?" she whispered and gasped when she found herself pinned against the wall

"Iris, what the hell are you doing here?" Stefan growled

"I just heard what happened and wanted to let you know that there are no hard feelings" she stuttered out, and was relieved when his grip loosened

"I'm sorry for the part I played in it" he murmured against the crown of her head she hugged him

"I forgive you" she murmured against his neck. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his chest

"Isn't this adorable"

"I should be saying sorry to you in fact" Iris smirked pulling back

"What?" Stefan asked furrowing his brows in confusion and tensed as Katherine appeared wearing a wicked smirk on her face but it dropped when she heard Iris's next few words

"For being entombed with the psychotic bitch"

Katherine snarled and went to lunge for her but Stefan gripped Iris around the waist and literally threw her out of the tomb in Damon's waiting arms.

"You really are on a suicide mission aren't you? Go straight home" he ordered, Iris sighed and nodded "and try not to kill yourself in the process of doing that" he called after her

"What? I hate that cow she's just ergh" Iris pouted and shook her head earning a light chuckle from Damon "By Stef and good luck" she called over her shoulder and headed out.

* * *

><p>Iris had changed out of her clothes and was now wearing a pair of sleeping shorts and a tank top, she had spoken to Elena earlier and knew that the girl was broken up over Stefan being stuck and decided to see the brunette in the morning. Iris quickly brushed her hair and pulled it into a messy bun; she skipped downstairs and see if there was anything she scrounge up from the pantry.<p>

She ended up grabbing a boxful of pop tarts and walked outside swinging on her porch swing; she rested one foot on the railing and started to push herself. Iris bit into the treat and leant her head back staring up in to the starry sky. She felt a shudder go down her spine, times like these reminded her of how lonely she was, sure she had friends but they had their own lives to be getting on with, Iris glanced over to the Gilbert's place and saw a few lights were on.

"Flower" a familiar voice called, Iris looked and saw Damon at the bottom of her porch steps

"What do you want?" she asked biting into another pop tart, he sighed and sat down next to her, she huffed as he grabbed her box of snacks and started to eat them

"I'm sorry" he simply replied, her hand froze halfway to her mouth, she looked at him and could see that he was sincere "I am sorry Iris, what I did was-"

"Moronic? Deceitful? Completely out of order-"he covered her mouth with his hand and chuckled

"All those things" he nodded in agreement "I am Sorry and I won't tell anyone your secret"

She looked at him confused "What?"

"You was a witch" he answered, Iris's eyes widened at that, she didn't remember saying that, but then again there was a lot she couldn't remember from that night

"So you know-"

"That somehow you came back to the world of the living? Yeah I do and so does Stefan, we won't breath a word of it to anyone, plus the world would be a dull one if you weren't in it"

A relieved smile came across her face; she also blushed at his comment

"Thank you Damon"

He leant in close to her and gently stroked aside one of her fallen curls and cupped her cheek

She looked at him blankly causing his guts to lurch, a slow smile spread across her face "I forgive you" she whispered, a wide grin came across his face and without further ado kissed her sloppily on the cheek

"Ew Damon" she shrieked laughing, as he laid ticklish kisses all over her face "stop, stop" she said in between bouts of giggles

Damon chuckled and pulled back "thank you Iris, you are one of the few true friends I have"

Iris nodded and lightly ran her finger down his cheek "I know, you'll probably have a few more if you don't piss everyone off"

He lightly swatted her and smirked mischievously "what-"he ruffled her hair

"Damon" she shouted as he zoomed off, Iris grumbled under her breath "why does everyone go for the hair" she stood up and decided to head to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There ya go thanks for the reviews, Iris couldn't stay mad at Damon for long, she got pissed at Elena though...Elijah made a brief appearance here.<strong>

** he'll return in the next chapter again, so stay tuned **

** Please REVIEW **


	36. Chapter 36

Iris groaned and rolled out, she opened her blearily eyes and clumsily reached out to grab her alarm clock, she frowned when she saw that her alarm wasn't making the shrilling sound

"What the-" where the hell was that noise coming from, she got up onto her knees and saw that it was her cell, she had no clue how the cell phone was in the middle of her bed

"Hello?" she croaked and cleared her throat

"Iris, it's Elena are you coming over?"

"What it's only- bloody hell it's one?" she asked and tumbled out of bed, she vaguely heard Elena laughing

"Yes it is, so you coming, Jeremy and Bonnie are here as well"

"Ok, ok, I'll be there in twenty minutes" Iris replied and bid her goodbye; she tossed the cell onto her bed and stumbled towards the bathroom. She turned the shower faucet on and while the water warmed up she brushed her teeth. Iris concluded that she was terrible at multitasking as she managed to slip onto the tiled floor whilst gurgling

"Oww, oww, oww" she hissed getting back onto her feet, she examined the scrape on her arm and winced when she prodded "wonderful" she muttered sarcastically. Iris stripped out of her clothes and stepped under the spray of warm water. She lathered up her wash cloth and quickly cleansed herself.

Once Iris had dried off she dug through her dresser and slipped on pair of dark purple panties and a matching bra. She rummaged through her closet and opted to wear a pair black buttoned down shorts since it did look warm out. She slipped on a cap sleeve top and slipped on a light cardigan and pulled on her pair of ballet flats. Iris skipped downstairs and made herself a cup of tea and some toast.

* * *

><p>"So this is what the fuss is all about?" Iris asked holding the moonstone up, twirling it in her hands<p>

"Haven't you seen it before?" Jeremy asked, Bonnie and Elena were on the brunettes bed, whilst Iris was leaning against the desk

"Not up close" she answered and placed it back down on the desk, Iris dropped down onto the window seat next to Jeremy "so now you got it, what are you going to do with it?" she asked resting her head on Jeremy's shoulder

"Right now it's what's binding the curse so if I can figure out way to remove the spell from the stone then the stone would become useless"

Iris nodded that made sense, she was sure that If Snape was around he would know how to solve it.

"I'll be back" Jeremy whispered and hurried out of the room

"That would definitely piss him off" she muttered Elena nodded in agreement

"And according to Katherine, Klaus becomes vengeful"

"Maybe, if he finds out" Bonnie reasoned, Iris licked her lips thinking were they even aware that they would be going against an Original?

"Can't this wait?" Elena snapped standing "Stefan's stuck in the tomb"

"Stefan would want me to focus on this" Bonnie argued back.

"Well don't listen" Elena screeched, Iris stood up wanting to stretch her legs, she moved towards Elena's vanity and fiddled with the trinkets, keeping an ear out on Bonnie's and Elena's conversation "he thinks he's protecting me but he's not"

"Well I'm taking Stefan's side on this. We're not going to let you or Iris be used in this creepy sacrifice ritual" Iris turned back around to face the two teenaged girls

"I'm with Bonnie and Stefan on this" Iris muttered "we have to at least try and fight this" she folded her arms across her chest

"That's not really your choice to make" Elena snapped

"Excuse me, but I'm in this as well, and I don't want to give up there's a slightest chance that we can avoid this whole sacrifice thing" Iris frowned her eyes hardening

"You should listen to her" Bonnie muttered and put the moonstone in her bag,

"What's going in?" Jeremy asked coming in looking at the trio of girls

"Your sister is what's going on" Iris said under her breath

"Nothing" Elena told him, Iris saw her eyeing her Bonnie's bag.

"I need some coffee" Bonnie said, a smile adorned Iris's face

"Now you mention it I fancy some tea, you do have teabags right?" Iris asked as she walked past Jeremy

"Yes" Jeremy chuckled

"Brilliant" Iris followed Bonnie

"What is it with you and tea?" Bonnie asked with a slight smile on her face

"You have your coffee and I have my tea" she replied as they walked down the stairs, Iris rounded the corner making her way towards the kitchen

"I'm going to see Stefan" she heard Elena call. Iris frowned as Bonnie headed back out towards the stair case

"What's going on?" Iris asked as Bonnie stopped Elena on the stair case and saw Jeremy standing behind Elena

"Elena took the moonstone" Jeremy announced

"What-"

"We tested you and you failed" Bonnie snapped and held her hand out for the moonstone. Iris grumbled under her breath and shook her head

"Do you have some suicide mission in your head?" Iris asked, Elena glared at her

"Klaus killed Katherine's entire family, I'm not going to make the same mistake" the brunette then pushed pass Bonnie as Iris leant against the stair banister and was slightly confused that neither Bonnie or Jeremy went to stop Elena, but found her confusion was soon gone, as Elena pulled open the door and saw that when she stepped forward the brunette was blocked by an invisible wall

A small grin made its way across Iris's face "smart" she muttered to the witch,

"What did you do?" Elena snapped at all three of them.

"It's for the best" Bonnie explained, whilst Elena continued to glare at them, Iris shook her head

"I think I'll be leaving" she stated and stepped over the threshold

"Wait, why can she leave?" Elena asked witnessing Iris going through the doorway

"She's not on a suicide mission" Jeremy said "Where are you going anyway?"

"Hmm I fancy an America cheese burger, thus I'm heading to the grill" Iris grinned and practically skipped away "have fun Elena" she called over her shoulder

"Ergh she's too happy" Elena muttered and stormed off upstairs. Bonnie and Jeremy exchanged amused looks when they saw Iris stumble slightly.

* * *

><p>Iris saw that the grill was slightly busy when she entered it, she looked around and grinned spotting Alaric sitting in a booth<p>

"Ric" Iris grinned and sat opposite him

"Iris, how are you?" he asked genuinely interested in the little raven head's going adventures

"I'm good"

"So not up to any secret missions lately?" he asked

Iris knew where he was going with this "I gather that Damon told you about Elena and mine's ventures?"

"Yes, what were you thinking? Never do something like that again" he scolded, sounding oddly like a father which warmed her heart.

"Whoa, whoa before you go all mother hen-"

"Did you just call me a 'hen'-"

"Anyway it wasn't me, Elena tricked me" she nodded her head, just then Damon slipped in beside her,

"Hey flower- oww what the hell-?" Damon snapped as Iris slapped his arm

"You're such a tattle tale" she muttered "if you're going to fill Ric in at least tell him the whole story"

Alaric snorted at the sight of Damon getting berated by a tiny little teen.

"Fine, fine" Damon muttered "here" he handed her a drink when he saw the look he was getting from her he added "don't worry it's not spike"

Iris rolled her eyes and sipped her drink, she jumped in her seat when Damon grunted loudly and realised that Alaric had kicked him under the table

"What the hell-"

"That's for getting spiking her drink, you're lucky I don't have a stake on me" Alaric scowled,

"Alright I said sorry" he uttered the hunter nodded, Iris saw his attention was drawn to the entryway, she followed his gaze and saw a pretty woman who looked to be in her mid-twenties

"Hmm Mason's mystery woman" Damon commented, Iris's eyebrows shot up

"What?"

"She showed up at the Lockwoods, asking for Mason" Alaric told her "where is Mason anyway?"

"Decomposing in his truck" Damon replied, Iris cringed at that and shook her head at his callous attitude.

"You think she's a werewolf?" Iris asked looking discreetly at the woman

"Well I hope not as it's the full moon tonight" Damon pulled out a plastic bags, Iris took one and examined it, and saw that it was of a plant, she recognised it

"Wolfsbane?" she uttered

"That's what it is?" Alaric asked leaning forward; Damon snatched it off of her

"Yep, flower has got it right" Damon smirked

"So what's the plan, you going to chuck it in her face to see if she burns?" Iris scoffed, Alaric snorted loudly at that "brilliant plan" she said sarcastically

"What and you've got a better one?" Damon quirked an eyebrow, a mischievous smiled made its way across Iris face.

"As a matter of fact I do" she turned to face Alaric "How's your acting skills Ric?"

"Erm well I don't-"

"Wonderful" Iris cut him off "just go over to her and act drunk and me and Damon will take it from there" when he didn't move Iris waved him off "shoo go"

"Did she just 'shoo' me?" Alaric muttered

"Afraid so now go" Damon ordered. "You think your plan will work?"

"No clue" Iris admitted and quickly went up over to the bar to play her role

Iris bit down hard on her bottom lip to stop herself from burst out laughing when she heard Alaric attempts to chat the woman up, Iris cleared her throat

"Excuse me" Iris said politely and made sure to keep her features composed "is this guy bothering you?"

"I'm not bothering anyone" Alaric slurred, Iris was impressed the history teacher could act

"Great, but I suggest you go or I'll tell Jenna, you know how she doesn't like you being out on your own, especially with your poor bladder control, we don't want another accident now do we?" Iris swore she would have drawn blood from lip if she kept gnawing at it, Alaric's face was priceless, and the woman looked horrified, he let out a long sigh and nodded and strolled away.

"Thanks, my name is Jules" she turned to face the raven head, Iris caught Alaric glaring at her and miming him slitting her throat.

"Iris Potter" the petite girl held out her hand for the blond woman to shake which she did "sorry about him, he's the town drunk harmless really, he goes out with my friend's aunt"

Iris dropped down on the bar stool beside Jules, she licked her lips

"So what brings you to Mystic Falls? It's not the most exciting town to be in" she drawled hoping that she was acting nonchalant

"How do you know I'm new?" Jules asked frowning slightly

"Oh, well I was the other newbie, plus I haven't seen you around before" she countered

"Well you're right" Jules nodded "I'm only staying for the night; I'm looking for a friend"

"Oh?" Iris murmured feigning interest "would I know them?"

"Mason Lockwood" she responded

"Huh, I thought he went back to Florida" Iris lied, she was inwardly surprised at how well she was doing, but that thought quickly went out of the window when she leant to far back on the stool and ended up crashing on the ground

"Oh my god, are you ok?" Jules asked quickly helping a flushed Iris up

"Yeah, just wounded my pride" she nodded and tucked in a few fallen curls, she caught Alaric's laughing face and proceeded to glare at him.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, I think I'm just going to stand now" Iris said and leant against the bar.

"So how do you know Mason?" she asked sitting back down.

"Erm well-"she floundered for a response "I go to the same school as Tyler and he told me about him" she was relieved that sounded believable

"Couldn't help but over hear" Damon said sliding up on the other side of Jules

"Bet you could" Iris muttered

"That you're talking about Mason, he's a great guy"

"He's missing" Jules stated

"Really?" Iris asked making sure that she had Jules's full attention as Damon was putting some Wolfsbane into her drink, Iris felt a bout of guilt swelling up in the pit of her stomach when she saw the saddened look on the other woman's face "does Tyler know?"

"Yeah" she nodded "I stopped by their house in the morning to tell them, he's now officially listed as a missing person"

Iris knew that would most likely cause trouble "Sorry" Jules looked at her confused, Damon interrupted before the blond could say anything

"Well I'm really tight with the sheriff, isn't that right Iris?" he asked her, she saw his eyes narrowing and plastered a smile on to her face "Yeah him and the sheriff are like this" she crossed her fingers

"Ha yeah like that, anyway if there's anything I can do to help locate Mason then I will" he said sincerely "he's a great guy and after his brother's funeral he stuck around, he helped Tyler deal with his grief an all" he then paused, Iris glanced down at the spike drink and saw that Jules hadn't touched it, Damon had also realised this as well. "You know you hadn't touch your drink"

"I'm not much of a drinker" she answered and stood up "I should get going"

Iris bit her lip and played with the stray threads of her top.

"What's one drink?" Damon asked smirking

Iris tensed as Jules raised the glass to her lips but then she stopped and slammed it back down hard onto the bar, causing Iris to jump

"You think you're really clever don't you?" she snarled at Damon "but you're a fool"

"What do you want with Mason Lockwood?"

"Mason's my friend" Jules snapped, Iris tapped her fingers on the counter of the bar.

"Well I'm sorry you probably won't find him" Damon smirked

"Don't come off as an arse" the raven head muttered under her breath

"Any why not?" the blond woman snarled

"You should leave town" Damon stated ignoring her question; Iris was sort of relieved that the vampire didn't gloat about Mason's death to Jules.

"Are you threatening me?" Damon nodded, Iris had the urge to smack it off, merlin she thought this vampire was asking for a confrontation "On a full moon? How stupid are you?"

"He's incredibly stupid" Iris piped in "Damon stop" she hissed at him

"You should listen to your friend" Jules nodded over to the petite raven head.

"You think I'm scared of you, I'm not" Damon growled, Iris glanced over to Alaric who was watching the scene

"No I don't, that's your vampire arrogance" the smirk on his face dropped, Iris couldn't help but drawl out

"You are a bit too arrogant"

"Shut up Iris" Damon rolled his eyes, whilst Iris scoffed and shook her head

"But you should be scared. I sniffed you out the moment I walked into this bar. Along with your Wolfsbane, you see I've been at this for a long time, any other night this situation would be reversed but tonight, is not the night to pick a fight with me" she snapped, Iris eyes widened as Jules uttered "You've been marked" and without another word she stormed off

"Whoa" Iris said and groaned when Damon walked out after her, she and Alaric ran after him

"Where is she?" Damon asked, Iris frowned and looked both ways there was no sign of Jules

"Now that's creepy" she muttered "leave her alone"

"So what? Are we supposed to let her go?" Damon snapped "what the hell does she mean by I mean 'mark' is it a werewolf thing?"

"She's after you, you dimwit, told you not to piss her off" Iris snapped

"You're the one who came up with the plan" he scowled which Iris returned they were literally toe to toe

"Yeah, because your plan was so much better" she said sarcasm drooping from her "you were going to throw Wolfsbane in her face that would be discreet, don't do anything stupid, it's the full moon one bite from a werewolf and you're dead"

"Well I-"

"Ok, ok enough" Alaric stepped in between the pair "don't risk it Damon, go home and lock your doors we'll deal with this in the morning" Damon sighed but nodded his gaze went to Iris

"I got my car" she told him, the vampire nodded and left, leaving behind Iris and Alaric, she jumped when Alaric lightly pinched her

"Hey, what's that for?"

"I've got bladder control problems?" he cocked and eyebrow, Iris blushed

"Erm…well you see…it was funny?"

Alaric scoffed "Yeah it was so funny I forgot to laugh-"

"Memory problems?" she quipped

"Don't push it" he snorted "You're going to have to hand in a five thousand words essay about the founding families and the contributions they made"

"You've got to be kidding me" she grumbled

"Afraid not, now shoo" Iris looked scandalised much to his amusement

"You're using my own words against me Ric? Shame on you" she tutted, Alaric chuckled and lightly pushed her towards her car.

* * *

><p>Iris had just pulled into her driveway and parked her car, she unbuckled herself and nearly jumped out of her seat when her cell rang loudly<p>

"Bloody hell" she muttered and was slightly confused when she saw that the caller was Jenna "Jenna?"

"Hey Iris" she smiled hearing the woman's voice "glad I caught you"

"Oh?" Iris murmured and slammed the car door behind her and leant against it "What's up?"

"Well I need you to come over here, to meet someone, the mayor is also coming. So get a move on"

"Huh?" her brows furrowed in confusion thinking who would want to meet her "fine I'll be there in a minute" she said and hanged up.

Iris hurried up the steps and knocked on the Gilberts front door, it was open a moment later by Elena

"Iris?" she uttered confused

"Yeah Jenna called me" Iris shrugged as Elena stepped aside allowing Iris to come in "so where is she?"

"Well-" but was cut off when she tripped over some boxes, Iris chuckled and helped her up

"Jenna?"

"In here" she heard her call

"Why are you in a cupboard?" Iris asked cocking an eyebrow

"Better yet why are there boxes everywhere?" Elena asked brushing herself off

"Well I got roped into helping Carol Lockwood and the historical society-"

"Where is she anyway?" Iris asked

"Coming, and you're both in time to help me" she stood up and thrust a loaded box into Elena's arms. "and by roped I mean to say I'm very excited to be participating" Jenna said

"Now that's a damn right lie, you just-" but Iris abruptly stopped talking when Jenna slammed the cupboard shut, she heard Elena gasped as her emerald eyes widened seeing who was there Elijah.

"Holy crap" Iris muttered and licked her lips

"Hey I'm Elijah" he smiled, Iris thought he'd has a nice smile but then mentally slapped herself

"Hi" Iris stammered as Jenna took the box off of Elena, the brunette elbowed her earning her light shove from Iris

"Don't be too friendly" she hissed, Iris rolled her eyes.

"Elijah's in town, doing some research on Mystic Falls" Jenna said

"Pleasure" Elijah smiled and held out his hand towards Elena to shake which she reluctantly did, and then proceeded to move on to Iris "lovely to see you again"

Iris nodded and took hold of his hand and felt a jolt go up her spine, Elijah felt it as well, yes this was definitely her he concluded, not a doppelganger but the original, his grip on her hand tightened momentarily. She took in a deep breath as he let go.

"So what are you going to do with all these boxes?" Iris gestured towards them,

"Well-" just then there was a knock on the door

"I think your question is going to be answered" Jenna smiled and moved pass her to answer the door, Iris felt someone looking at her and raised her head and met a pair of oak brown eyes

"Iris" she turned around hearing her name being called and sent Carol Lockwood a smile "How are you dear?"

"I'm fine" she responded

"That's good to hear, so I assume you met Elijah" Carol said as she went to stand beside the Original vampire

"Yeah I have" she nodded, her cheeks were beginning to hurt "Lovely chap"

"Oh my god did you-"

"Shut up" Iris hissed she was slowly beginning to panic

"Well it's good to know "

"Uh huh" Iris nodded.

"So as you know Elijah is in town to do some research on his book, as he is new in town he'll need somewhere to stay and what a better place to be then somewhere in Mystic Falls preferably close so what do you think? Elijah being a guest in your home?"

Iris's jaw literally dropped at that "What? I-"

"Don't worry Iris, you'll hardly notice I'm there" Elijah said smiling at her, Iris felt cornered as Jenna and Carol smiled and nodded at her, from the corner of her eye she could see Elena shaking her head "I'm impeccably tidy and efficient"

"You're totally opposite from Iris then" Jenna chuckled

"So?" Carol prompted

Iris licked her lips crap she thought she couldn't refuse now could she? She took a deep breath and nodded "Sure why not?" she plastered a smile on to her face

"Fantastic, I could come by in an hour with my belongings?" Elijah suggested, inwardly impressed that Iris didn't go running off.

"Great, I'll just go and erm….sort out the guest room" without a backwards glance practically ran out of the house.

She was just on her porch when Carol managed to catch up to her

"Iris"

"Crap" Iris muttered and thumped her head against the door "bloody woman can't leave me alone" she sighed and turned around

"I just wanted to thank you Iris" Carol said sincerely causing Iris to slightly soften, this wasn't the mayor's fault she was now in this sticky situation

"It's no problem Mrs Lockwood" Iris murmured politely whilst digging through her pockets and finally pulled out her keys

"Please call me Carol"

Iris smiled and nodded and bod her goodbye. As soon as she closed the front door she sagged against wonderful she thought, a vampire would be living with her and not just any vampire but an original one.

"Shit, shit, shit" she muttered and quickly pulled out her cell phone and dialled Damon's number and swore when he didn't pick up, she knew Stefan wouldn't be able to help her as he was stuck in the tomb.

"Ok, Iris just breath you can do this, come on you came back from the dead. Just deal with the bloody vampire" Iris pepped herself and remembered that she was supposed to get the guest room. She decided the room further away from her would be best for Elijah.

Iris went through her linen closet pulling out clean sheets all she really could do was to keep her mind busy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for the reviews<strong>

** Elijah made an appearance, he's Iris's roomate dun, dun, dun. Alaric was in this chap as well as was Jules, she'll be back later**

** Please REVIEW**


	37. Chapter 37

Iris paced up and down in her living room nervous as hell. She had kept her hands busy by baking that always managed to sooth her. She jumped when the oven timer beeped and shook her head at her paranoia, Iris padded barefooted into her kitchen and peeked into the oven and saw that the cookies she had baked was nice and browned, she slipped on the oven mitts and carefully pulled it out

She smiled as she inhaled the delicious aroma, and placed it on the counter, just then there was a loud knock on her door causing her to jump.

"Bloody hell" she muttered and brushed away her stray curls away from her face and quickly hurried to answer the door. Her hand gripped the door knob.

"I'm so going to regret this" she muttered under her breath, and then proceeded to pull open the door.

"Iris" he nodded

"Elijah" her brows furrowed he was familiar

"Are you going to invite me in?" he cocked an eyebrow, she saw that he had several duffle bags, meaning that he would be here for a while

"To be honest I don't really want to" she said bluntly, causing a small smile to appear on the Original's face

"Well it may come across as suspicious if you do not, after all you're my host" he leant against the doorway,

"Fine" she folded her arms across her chest "Elijah won't you please come in" she stepped aside to allow him in, he reached down and scooped up his bags "Do you need help?" as soon as that question left her mouth she wanted to mentally slap herself

"Honestly sweetheart?-"

"Yeah, yeah it was a stupid question" she muttered "Come on I'll show to your room"

Elijah was slightly impressed at how Iris was faring, she pushed opened a dark oak door and gestured for him to come in

"So here it is" Iris licked her lips and watched as Elijah studied the room

"Impressive for someone who lives alone" he commented dropping his bags on to the floor

"What are you really going here?" Iris asked breaking the tense silence

Elijah turned around and zoomed forward causing her to gasp and jump back, she inwardly cringed when she realised that she had unknowingly back herself into the wall, he could hear her heart beat faster, she flinched when he raised his hand to her face causing him to frown

"You do not need to fear me"

"How can I not?" she asked softly emerald orbs meeting oak brown, "after witnessing you rip out a group of vampires hearts"

He hummed and gently cupped her face, and leant down slightly so that his lips brushed her temple. "That I did-"

"Why though? I thought that you would want to break this curse or get Klaus-" he sighed and shook his head

"I think we need to talk" he uttered and went back towards his bag, she tucked in a stray curl and followed after him and sat down on the edge of the bed. Elijah dropped one of the bags on to the bed beside her and began to unpack "So are you going to say why you killed those vampires who wanted to take Elena-"

"They were not just after her, you as well" he snapped

"Yeah right why-"

"Because KIaus has been searching for you far longer" he revealed "and so have I" he admitted making her frown

"But why?" she asked frowning

"Because you and Elena are the key to breaking the curse" he said as he placed his shirts into the empty chest of drawers

"I don't see how am I the key since-"

"You was a witch were you not?" Iris head snapped up at that

"How did you-"but he ignored her question "you're the essence of magic my dear, you reek of it, you as well as the werewolf, vampire and doppelganger are required for the ritual"

Iris was miffed at that; she was the essence of magic what the hell did that mean?

"But I thought you'd would want to break the curse?" she asked confused

"Klaus is the most feared and hated of the Originals but those who fear him are desperate for his approval. He already knows you exists as he should but he does not know where, neither does he know about the doppelganger, my goal is not to break the curse"

Iris fiddled with the zipper of his duffel bag, "so what is your goal?"

"Klaus's obsession-"

"You mean with breaking the curse?" he arched his eyebrow, she blushed "right carry on"

"Right Klaus's obsession made him paranoid and an recluse, he trusts those only in his immediate circle" she swore she heard him mutter "like you were" but brushed it off

"I'm guessing you're in his circle" she said and saw an old battered novel, he saw what had caught her attention and proceeded to pull out the book

"I was but not anymore" he handed her the novel earning a curious look from her, he smirked

"You're easy to read Iris, and you haven't changed at all thus I doubt your interest in books hadn't changed"

"Wait, how- I never met you" she shook her head

"Yes you have" he said coolly "you're a paradox, there's so much more to you, soon enough you'll learn all about that if I'm correct"

Iris saw that he wouldn't speak more on this certain subject, she looked down at the novel and lightly brushed the tips of her fingers over the cover, and she was pulled into a sudden vision

_Iris looked around and was shocked at what she saw, a woman who was sitting in an arm chair with a novel, the room had a rustic look to it, it looked as it was in a different era. But what drew her in was that she was holding the same novel Elijah had given her, Iris eyes widened when she managed to see the woman's face. It was her. _

Iris gasped and met a pair of concerned brown eyes

"Iris look at me" he was holding her face in between his hands, he studied her eyes and realised what had happened "You're beginning to remember"

"I don't understand"

He smiled and softly brushed aside a fallen curl "In time you will, you're not just an ex-witch you are something much more, something magical and wonderful, no being is like you"

"If you know why can't you tell me?" she asked pulling her face away from his grasp getting frustrated

"Now isn't the right time"

"Ergh, you're so" he was amused to see her grab the pillow and shoved it against her face, he reached forward and easily tugged it away from her

"You will find out, that I can assure you, just be patience, you've got all the time in the world" he chuckled, she frowned he definitely knew something that she did not but decided to drop it, thinking it wouldn't be a good idea to question the man who slapped a vampire's head off.

"But why are you here then?" her eyes widened in realisation "you don't know where Klaus is do you?"

"You're smart I'll give you that" he commented. Iris swung her legs back and forth

"So what? You're trying to draw him out using me and Elena?"

Elijah simply looked at her "when he learns where you are he will come running"

"But why?" Iris frowned licking her lips

"As I said you learn that soon, but for now you have to trust me"

"Kind of hard to, when you're being so bloody cryptic" she muttered causing him to chuckle "how do I know to trust you?"

"Because if I weren't being truthful your friends as well as Elena's family would be dead and I would be taking you both to KIaus, but instead I'm here, I offered Elena a deal, one which I think you would appreciate"

Iris cocked an eyebrow at that, he had finished unpacking his bags and sat down beside her, and she felt his thigh pressed against hers

"What kind of deal?" she asked

"That you and Elena would do nothing"

"Well it wasn't my idea to jump in to this" Iris murmured, he lightly gripped her chin forcing her to look at him

"And I do not want you to participate in anything outrageous nor dangerous" he ordered, she frowned this definitely irked her nerves, she hated being told what to do

"You have no right to-"but was cut off when he pinned her to the bed with his body

"I have every right" he growled "do nothing, do not put yourself in unnecessary danger, you are far too valuable then you know"

"Fine" Iris grunted finding it slightly hard to breathe "now if you would so kindly get off of me"

"You agree? Not to put-"

"Yes. Yes" Iris cut him off and was relieved when he did. She sat up and sent him a glare which amused him, did she realise that she was the most unthreatening creature here compared to him? He thought

"So what's the deal, besides do nothing?" Iris asked

"Do nothing, live your life and stop fighting. Then when the time is right" he was now walking around the room touching all the trinkets on display "you, I and Elena shall draw out Klaus together and I shall make certain that your friends remained unharmed"

"Then what?" Iris asked wondering why was he so set on making sure that this curse wasn't broken, she wasn't complaining though, she would rather not be used as a sacrifice

"Then I will kill him" she saw a dark smirk on his face

"Just like that?"

"Just like that" he repeated "I'm a man of my word Iris, and when I make a deal I keep a deal"

Iris nodded and canted her head to the side "So you're a man of honour?"

Elijah smirked, recalling that she had asked him that exact same question more than a few decades ago, he nodded

"Question though" Iris said "how are you going to make sure everyone stays safe?"

"I noticed that you have a friend with special abilities"

"I have several friends with special abilities" Iris muttered thinking of the vampires with then enhanced strength and speed

He leant against the wall "magical abilities" he clarified

"You know witches?"

"Indeed I do, and together we can protect everyone you care about" Iris nodded that made sense she'd rather have an Original vampire on their side. But there was a nagging feeling in the back of her mind that there was something more to this curse

"It's a deal" Iris held out his hand for him to shake, she felt the slight shot of warmth go through when their skin made contact and blushed when he flipped her hand over and laid a kiss on the back of her hand

"You really are a gentleman aren't you?" she mused and felt her skin tingle slightly

"Only when there is a lady around" she giggled and shook her head

"Right, well are you hungry…for food I'm not offering myself because that would be weird and gross and erm-"

"Iris breath" he chuckled, she rubbed the back of her neck and smiled sheepishly

"Right I'm babbling aren't I?"

"I find it endearing" he said, Iris stood up and moved over to the door

"Some would say annoying" she muttered "I'll leave you to get settled in"

* * *

><p>Iris was swinging on the porch swing, sipping her tea Elijah had been in his room for the last half an hour which was a small relief but she felt slightly annoyed she was incredibly curious about him, she was thinking why was Elijah dead set against this curse.<p>

"Iris"

"Stefan" Iris cried and jumped onto her feet. He staggered backwards slightly as she launched herself in to his arms

"So I take it that you're pleased to see me?" he chuckled, she pulled back grinning

"What gave it away" she lightly slapped his arm

"Hey what-"

"That's for getting stuck in the tomb in the first place" he smiled and shook his head

"Plus I can't cope with just Damon around"

He laughed at that, and lightly tugged one of her raven curls

"How'd you get out of it in the first place?"

"Well-"

"That would be me" Iris spun around on her heel and saw Elijah leaning against the doorway, looking casual with his hands in the pockets of his slacks, his eyes had darkened and she saw that they were on Stefan's hand which was lingering by her throat. She could feel the atmosphere growing tense

"You invited him in?" Stefan hissed she winced when his hand gripped harder on her shoulder

"Well you see- ELIJAH" Iris shouted as the older vampire slammed the younger vampire against the wall

"Do not test me, touch her again and you will be dead, regardless of the deal" Elijah growled so low that Iris didn't hear "am I making myself clear?"

Stefan gulped and nodded and with that Elijah was gone in a blur of movement inside the house.

"Are you ok?" she asked concern seeping from her, he nodded

"Sorry about-"

"Forget about it" Iris brushed off his apology, "had no clue he was going to react like that"

"Me neither" Stefan had saw the protective look in Elijah's eyes; whoever Iris was to the Original she was definitely important "so why is he staying with you?"

"That would be Carol Lockwood's doing?" he cocked an eyebrow so Iris explained further "she decided that I should play host to Mystic Falls new resident"

"Wow"

"I know" Iris sighed

"Well call me if anything happens, I mean anything" he reiterated, she nodded as he laid a kiss on her temple

"I'll see you later" she nodded and watched as he zoomed off.

Iris entered the house irritated at what had went down on the porch, she slammed the door shut behind her

"What the hell was that about?" she snapped they were in the kitchen

"I have no idea what you are talking about" he said calmly,

"Ergh" Iris shook her head "you know what, the way you treated Stefan" she waited as moved around the kitchen as if he knew the ins and outs of it. She sighed and knew that she wasn't going to get an answer. Iris dropped down on to a stool; it was odd having someone else here. "What are you doing?" she asked seeing him rummaging through her cupboards and jumped when she heard the kettle whistling loudly, Iris watched wide eye as he blurred around the kitchen, in the next second there was a steaming mug of tea set in front of her

"You made tea?" she arched an eyebrow

"Indeed I did" he sat down beside her, and watched on in amusement as Iris eyed the tea as if she was expecting it to jump out on her

"It's not poisonous" he smirked, when he saw that she still didn't move he grabbed the mug and took a gulp "There"

Iris rolled her eyes "that doesn't make me feel better, you're a vampire even if was poisonous you won't-"

"Just drink it" he cut her off, she sighed and grabbed the mug and took a sip

"Wow, this is good" she uttered and gulped down the rest of it "So what's the different between you and an average vampire?" she asked as she ran her fingers around the edge of her mug,

"As an Original I'm the first generation of vampires-"

"So is Klaus?"

"Yes, we are much harder to kill a simple stake in the heart won't do it"

"Yeah I think I got that" she drawled

"Do you want me to tell you or not?" he snapped she sure hadn't changed he idly thought

"Sir yes Sir" she barked and giggled at the baffled look on his face "it's a joke Elijah, try and relax"

"Yes" she could see that he was un-amused "as I was saying to kill an Original is nearly impossible-"

"Ah it can be done then?"

Elijah smirked "I am not going to divulged valuable information to you Iris; I don't want you to do anything reckless"

She snorted "I'm not stupid enough to go against you" she muttered, he chuckled

"But your friends are"

"That they are, so do you have any tricks?"

"I can compel other vampires" he revealed

"Really?" she asked he nodded, "that's impressive, so you know you said you knew me from-"

"My lips are sealed, it slowly beginning to unravel in your own mind"

"Ergh" she pouted causing a small smile to come across Elijah's face "fine, I'm going to bed, I would say it was nice chatting to you but you're frustrating" and with that she walked off

Elijah smirked and shook his head "Goodnight Iris" he called

"Goodnight" he heard her dulcet tone.

* * *

><p>"<em>Wonderful, how can this day get any worse" Iris muttered having dropped her basket in the bizarre, she had to hurry back since Ester was waiting for the items she had gotten and it was getting dark, she knew that the others particularly Niklaus and Elijah would be on her case, and lecture her. She knelt down and plucked up the fallen items and shoved them in to the basket, but froze when she heard a twig snap behind her. <em>

_From the corner of her eye she could several shadows coming up behind her, she quickly got on to her feet and spun around and felt her heart thump harder when she saw that there were three drunk men, who luckily hadn't spotted her, she could see that they were clearly drunk. Iris slowly backed away not wanting to draw attention to herself but cringed when her booted foot stepped on a large branch _

"_Lookie here" one of the larger men slurred "are ye lost girlie?"_

"_No" she replied calmly but on the inside she was nervous as hell "So if you excuse me"_

"_Wait" a blond man called, she vaguely recognised him from hanging around with Kol _

"_No I-"but she was cut off when he lunged forward and grabbed her arm, her eyes widened when she saw the dagger he had, she froze when she felt the tip of it against her throat _

"_Hmm you're a pretty little thing" the dark haired man leered, Iris gagged at the smell of him "Now be a nice little girl and-"Iris kneed him in the groin causing him to grunt and abruptly let _

"_I was never a nice little girl" she spat and took off down the dirt covered pathway _

"_Hey"_

"_GET HER" she heard one of the scream, making her pick up her speed, Iris looked over her shoulder and saw that they were gaining on her, she mentally cursed herself for having a small stature, she yelped when she crashed into something hard causing her to land on her bottom_

"_Niklaus-" she was cut off when he grabbed her not too gently off of the ground _

"_Where the hell have you been?" he growled, she saw that Finn, Kol and Elijah had accompanied him _

"_Out" she snapped pulling herself away_

"_I can-"_

"_Is that blood?" Elijah stepped forward; Iris knew he was the more rational one out of the brothers beside Finn of course _

"_Yes now can we leave be-"_

"_There she is" Iris clenched her eyes shut and felt Niklaus's grip tightened on her, _

"_Hey boy let the girl go, we wanna have some fun with her, she is a pretty little thing" _

_Iris was shoved behind and saw the brothers standing in front of her protectively _

"_She's with us" Elijah spoke his eyes hard, they narrowed in on the small dagger he was holding _

"_Can't you share?" the blond leered "I want a piece of that"_

_Kol snorted "You really are as stupid as you look, isn't that right brothers?" _

"_Indeed it is" Finn glared _

"_Oh come on, she's a small thing you might not get much out of her after we have a few rounds with her but-"_

"_You're a bastard, tell me can't you get any girls willingly or better yet you can, but you can't keep it up for long? If you know what I mean" Iris drawled _

"_You little-"he stepped forward but in a flash Niklaus had his sword up and it was digging into the man's flesh_

"_I don't think it's best if you finish that sentence" Niklaus snarled _

"_You think I'm scared of you" the blond man snorted without another word Niklaus swiftly punched him hard and fast in the face _

"_Word of advice Iris, don't try and rile up those who wouldn't think twice about harming you" Elijah said _

_Iris scoffed "Niklaus and Kol do it all the time" _

"_Yes we do sweetness, but we know when to push our limits, plus you're a tiny little thing" Kol smirked, Iris snorted _

"_You have limits?" _

"_Touché" he grinned and quickly moved ahead to aid his brother, with Finn on his tail, Iris moved forward but Elijah grabbed hold of her upper arm _

"_Iris, I'm warning you-"_

"_Fine I'll stay here" she cut him off and folded her arms across her chest, he sent her a wink and left her there. _

* * *

><p>Iris groaned waking up, she sat up confused recalling the dream, she saw Elijah there with several men but for some reason the dark haired man stuck out, she pushed it to the back of her mind, thinking it was just an odd dream, it wasn't like she didn't have one of them before. She rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes and stretched her arms above her head, Iris swung her legs out of her bed and spotted a crisp white note on her nightstand<p>

She picked it up and unfolded it reading the elegant script.

'_Iris, gone out for the day, have some business to take care of._

_Should be back by the evening. _

_Stay out of trouble_

_Elijah' _

Iris frowned wondering what business did Elijah have to take care of, she sighed running her fingers through her messy curls. She padded barefooted over to her bathroom to get ready for the day. Iris went through her usual morning routine and had a quick shower. The petite teen was just drying off when her cell rang, Iris quickly wrap the towel around herself and ran towards her bedroom

"Hello?" Iris answered

"Iris-"

"Stefan? What's up?" she was confused and glanced over at the time

"Could you come over?" she heard him.

"Sure" Iris hanged up wondering what was going on, she slipped on her underwear and rummaged through her closet and decided to wear a pair of white capris shorts and a light green top. She ran the brush through her thick hair and braided it.

Iris made sure she had her keys and locked the door behind her and made her way to her battered blue ford.

Iris buckled herself in and tore out of the driveway.

She pulled up to the boarding house and turned the engine off. Iris was about to knock on the door but before she could the door opened

"Does anyone lock their doors" she muttered under her breath, Iris walked in and shut it behind her "Stefan?" she called thinking where the hell was the vampire, she did a quick look around the bottom floor and didn't see any sign of the vampire, Iris went to look upstairs and heard a noise coming from one of the room, she recognised one of the voices as Stefan's and without thinking she barged into his room

"There you-Holy Merlin-" she spun around seeing Stefan and Elena in a compromising position "Why does no one lock the bloody doors" she slapped her hands over her eyes and turned around but keeping her hand firmly over her eyes

"Iris what are you doing here?" Elena asked both hers and Stefan's lips twitched in amusement when they saw the raven head's blooming pink cheeks

"Iris we're decent" Stefan called out but yet Iris still had her hands over her eyes

"Yeah good to know, but I'm just going to…yeah, don't want to…..why'd you call me for Stefan?" Iris snapped flustered "I swear if it's to watch you two do this" she gestured wildly to them "then you're sick and-"

"Iris no we lost track of time" Elena cut her off; damn she thought the girl sure did have a wild imagination. Stefan was immensely amused at how flustered the little raven head was, she sure was innocent he mused.

"So why am I here exactly?" she asked still not turning around

"Iris you can turn around we're not flashing-"

"Nope" she snapped "So you're going to tell me?" Iris was staring at the wall and frowned when she spotted something moving along the corridors, must be Damon she thought.

"Stefan wants to go find Isobel" Elena stated,

"Huh?" Iris asked "Isobel as in your vampire biological mother?" she finally turned around and saw that both Stefan and Elena were completely covered up "You can't do that, Elijah-"

"We still have the pressing fact that you two are going to be used as Klaus's sacrifices" Stefan interrupted,

"But he promised to keep all of us safe if we play by his rules" Iris insisted

"You trust him?" Stefan asked slightly surprised, the raven head shrugged

"Oddly enough I do"

"Stefan, Iris does have a point, Elijah and I made a deal that he would keep everyone I love safe if we play by his rules" Elena said looking at Stefan.

"No if you two play by his rules, he said nothing about the rest of us" Stefan shook his head

"You're still going to go anyway aren't you?" Iris asked quirking an eyebrow, the vampire smirked at her

"You know me so well"

Iris rolled her eyes at him but couldn't help but smile.

"Fine here" Elena handed him a glass of water,

"Is that vervaine in there?" Iris asked she was proven right when she saw Stefan's face as he drunk the water

"Yes, Elijah can compel vampires as well-"

"Yeah he told me" Iris said "good luck" she skipped away.

"Should we be concerned that Iris is seemingly getting along so well with Elijah?" Elena asked worried

"This is Iris we are talking about, she can practically make friends with anyone" Stefan grunted trying to push down the burning feeling of the vervaine entering his system.

* * *

><p>Iris headed downstairs and made her way into the kitchen, she had come over straight after getting ready so she didn't have breakfast, she thought that the Salvatores wouldn't miss any of their food as they was always stocked up.<p>

She rummaged through the cupboards and managed to find a box of large chocolate chip muffins. Iris grabbed one and looked at the time her eyes widened seeing it, she'd better leave now if she wanted to get to school on time.

Iris just passed the parlour but abruptly stopped at the sight of Rose whose shoulder was red raw and looked horribly blistered

"Sweet Merlin, what happened?" she asked hurrying into the room, Rose jumped and spun around

"Oh it's you" the vampire was confused when she saw the concerned look the raven head was giving her

"So?"

"Werewolf bite" Rose admitted, Iris gasped remembering what she had learnt beforehand, a werewolf's bite was fatal to a vampire

"Who?" she asked

"That'd be Jules" Damon said appearing behind Iris "It's looking better though"

Iris gave him a questioning look, it certainly wasn't she internally thought.

"It is?" Rose asked hopefully,

Iris plastered a smile on to her face and knew what Damon was doing he gave her a grateful look which Rose didn't see as she had gone back to prodding her wounded shoulder.

"Yeah" she nodded "Where are Stefan and Elena? You are aware he's gone to see Isobel, you should talk him out of it, you definitely don't want to piss Elijah off"

"No can do, I'm with Stefan on this, Elena's gone to school" Damon shook his head

"Ergh school" Iris groused at that, she wasn't really up for going in today. Damon smirked

"I've got a proposition"

"You know you would come off much less creepy if you stop doing that eye thing" Iris muttered evidently both Rose and Damon heard he lightly shoved her whilst the female vampire snorted

"She's got a point" Rose nodded

"Go to school" Damon ordered sipping his bourbon

"Aw, I was only joking" Iris whined "just tell me"

"You can play nurse for a while" he said

"No, that's not necessary" Rose insisted

"Pfft Iris would do it won't you? It's no skin off of her back" Damon uttered, Iris smiled at Rose and nodded

"It be no problem"

"Great, see you ladies later" Damon walked out, Iris quickly ran after him

"Damon" Iris called he turned around they were at the door "She's going to die isn't she?" she asked quietly

He nodded "Yes she is" he lightly tugged one of her errant curls "the bite cause some infection or something, it's getting worst"

Iris could see the troubled look in his eyes, she could tell that he obviously cared for her

"I'm sorry" she murmured lightly stroking his cheek, but was startled when he tightly gripped her wrist shoving her back, she stumbled and would have fallen if she didn't catch herself in time against the wall "Damon-"

"Death happens, we come we go, the sooner she dies the better" he snapped, Iris scowled knowing he was putting up a front, she grabbed his arm

"You don't mean that" she snapped

"Sure I do, it's miserable in there" he went to walk off but she grabbed him again

"Damon, you don't need to put up a front, I do know you" she said softly, he sighed and kissed her temple

"I know you do" and with that he blurred away.

Iris sighed and headed back inside to see Rose.

"You actually came back?" Rose asked surprised Iris rolled her eyes

"Course I would, what?" she saw a small smile on the vampire's face

"You're not that bad for a non-vampire, you're friend of Elena's" Iris nodded wondering where she was going with this "well I find her annoying at times"

Iris snorted and giggled "Isn't that the truth, so do you need anything?"

"Can you help me get into bed?" Rose asked, Iris smiled sweetly and nodded hurrying over to her, and then proceeded to support most of the vampire's weight as they slowly made their way upstairs.

Iris managed to get her settled into Damon's bed

"I hate this" Rose grumbled "I'm a vampire, I haven't had a cold in five centuries"

"Well" Iris scoured her brain trying to find something that would lift the vampire's mood, "look at the Brightside, it's a reminder of how being human felt like" she pulled the covers over the wounded vampire. Rose chuckled but to Iris it sounded like she was in pain when she even did that

"Vampires don't get sick, when we die it's quick and sudden and it's certainly not drawn out by an illness" Iris nodded she definitely hadn't heard of this before in all the books she had beforehand, she smoothed down the sheets.

"You're not going to die, there must be a cure or something" Iris insisted

Rose chuckled dryly "I never thought I would meet someone who has so much hope"

Iris looked at her and smiled "well sometimes you have to have it" she shrugged and grabbed the cloth wiping away some of the sweat on the sickly vampire's temple.

"They both love you" Iris shot her a questioning look "Damon and Stefan, they both love you" Rose clarified,

A smile touched Iris's lips "I love them as well, they're like the brothers I never had"

"It's weird who would've guessed it a pair of vampires caring so much for a human, but then again you're not exactly the usual kind of human"

"Do you know me?" Iris asked leaning against Damon's nightstand "I mean when you kidnapped me and Elena did you know-"

"No" Rose coughed "there were rumours floating around about you, Klaus wants you as did Elijah since you're part of breaking the curse" Iris nodded and handed her some of the blood that Damon poured earlier

"Here" the raven head didn't want to push Rose into answering her questions since she was so sick

Rose sent her a thankful smile and took huge gulps of the thick liquid, once she had finished she handed the empty glass back over to Iris who set it aside

"You haven't run" she commented

"I'm not as stupid as Katherine" Iris muttered causing her to laugh "I don't want to risk anyone getting hurt or ended up being dead, I can't have that on my conscience" she said clearly "plus the deal that was made between Elena and Elijah is the best option we have"

"He won't harm you" Rose said causing Iris to frown "Elijah" she clarified "he won't hurt you, from what I heard both Klaus and Elijah have been looking for you for a long time"

This didn't sooth the raven head at all, and made her wonder why that all powerful Originals were looking specifically for her.

"So what am I to them?" Iris asked

"You're valuable from what I gathered, and completely unique" Rose revealed

"Now that doesn't fill me with a nice buzzing feeling" she drawled causing the vampire to laugh which then proceeded into being a cough, Iris quickly jumped in to action and rubbed Rose's back

"You think your witch friend destroyed the moonstone?" Rose asked as Iris helped her lean back into bed

"Bonnie, well from what I heard Elijah's got his own witch, so not sure really" Iris could see that the vampire was exhausted which was weird for her to witness "you should go to sleep Rose"

"Ok" Rose muttered her eyes drifting shut snuggling into the pillow, Iris slowly stood and as silently as she could attempt to leave the room but she froze when Rose jolted

"No wait" the sickly vampire moaned "tell them to prepare the horses" Iris frowned and gently touched the sweaty brow, now this was certainly remarkable, the raven head never would have thought that she would come across a feverish vampire.

"Go to sleep Rose" Iris murmured softly running tips of her fingers over Rose's brows and let out a quiet breath when the vampire sighed and relaxed under her touch. The raven head backed away and was about to leave the room when Rose abruptly sat up causing Iris to nearly jump out of her skin,

"NO Trevor we'll never make it out of the sun" Iris could see that Rose was still asleep, but gasped her eyes snapping open

"Crap" Iris muttered "Rose you-"

"Iris I need more blood" Rose cried out "Iris?"

"Ok, Ok" she ran out towards the basement knowing that Damon kept the blood bags in the freezer. She grabbed a handful of blood bags and ran back upstairs, Rose was literally panting on the bed, Iris handed her a blood and set the others aside she stepped back as Rose tore into the blood bag and drank it heavily, she froze and then all of a sudden started to cough violently Iris felt her stomach lurch when Rose started to upchucking the blood all over Damon's sheets

"It's going to be all right" Iris reassured the dazed vampire and ran into Damon's attached bathroom, she hurried rummaged through his drawers not caring that she was chucking most of his stuff onto floor, she grabbed several hand towels and rushed back into the bedroom "Everything's going- shit" she uttered seeing that Rose wasn't in the bed, she cautiously stepped into the room

"Rose" Iris called she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, she spun around and gasped when she saw a very hungry looking vampire looking at her "Ro-" she was cut off when Rose's hand shot forward and wrapped it around her delicate throat

"Where is she?" Rose growled her fangs unsheathing "Katerina, where is she?" she lifted Iris off her feet, the raven head spluttered for air "Tell me" Iris gritted her teeth when the vampire's vice like grip tightened, her skin tingled

"ROSE LET GO" Iris managed to scream her eyes were clenched shut but then snapped open revealing brilliant golden orbs.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for the reviews, some moments between Elijah and Iris, and some insight to what she is<strong>

** Stefan found out that Elijah's her roomate but can't do much**

** Please REVIEW**


	38. Chapter 38

"_ROSE LET GO" Iris managed to scream her eyes were clenched shut but then snapped open revealing brilliant golden orbs._

The vampire let out an agonised scream and was sent flying backwards consequentially dropping Iris who landed on her knees,

"Iris?" the raven head looked up holding her throat rubbing it

"Yeah it's me" she croaked that would definitely be leaving a bruise she thought

"Oh my god I'm so sorry, I didn't know what happened" Rose pleaded, Iris shook her head

"Doesn't matter, you went psycho but its ok" she uttered and got back on to her feet. She approached Rose and held out her hand "come on let's get you into bed" she smiled warmly at the vampire ignoring the ache around her throat

"It's in my mind" Rose cried "I'm sorry…please don't be scared of me"

Iris felt a pang go through "It's ok" she reassured her

"I'm scared"

"I know" Iris murmured "you're not alone Rose, I'm here" she guided the vampire over to the bed and managed to lay her down.

"Here?" Rose's head snapped up and looked around frantically "where's here?"

"Damon's room" Iris told her biting her lower lip worryingly.

"I wanna go home"

"So do I, I am so not cut out for babysitting" Iris muttered under her breath.

Rose smiled and snuggled back in to the pillows, Iris pulled the covers over her "you might know where it is. You're from London right?"

"Born and bred" Iris stood up and took a step back,

"St Athol, 30 kilometres south of London, all trees and horses and fields"

"Sounds beautiful" Iris admitted knowing that in her time in England she hadn't even come across that place. Soon enough she was asleep, Iris grabbed the dirtied sheets and headed into the bathroom to put them in the hamper, she briefly wondered if Damon did his laundry for some reason she couldn't picture the cocky vampire doing that, Iris then proceeded to scout around the house to see if she could find where the clean sheets and blankets were kept, after what happened earlier it wouldn't hurt to have several clean sets.

"Bloody hell, where are they?" Iris muttered having trouble finding them, after about twenty minutes she managed to locate them, her footsteps echoed down the empty hallway as she made her way back to Damon's room. Iris felt something in the air move and spun around, she shook her head and hurried back to Rose,

"Oh no" she uttered when she saw that the vampire wasn't there "screw it, I'm calling Damon" she fished around in her pocket and pulled out her cell, she looked down her contact list, her eyes briefly widened when she saw that Elijah's number was in there "you've got to be kidding me" she contemplated for a moment to call the original after all maybe he had an idea on how to help Rose, but quickly brushed it off knowing that the female vampire terrified of the older vampire.

She dialled Damon and paced the room as it rang

"What's up flower?"

"Damon, you've got come back it's Rose" she rushed out but stopped pacing when she heard a crash, she walked out of the room

"Ok I'm on my way" she heard him, but wasn't really paying attention as there was more crashing noises "Rose?" Iris called before hanging up, she followed the sounds and found it to be coming from the basement, she licked her lips and lightly shoved the door open

"Rose?" she called and headed downstairs, her eyes widened at the sight she saw that the freezer's lid was ripped open, she looked down and saw several empty blood bags on the ground. Iris peered around and let out a quiet gasp seeing the state of Rose, she was sucking on the blood bag the vampire's nose twitched and her eyes snapped up to meet Iris's emerald orbs "Your blood…..I want it"

"No, Rose back off" Iris quickly backed up and turned on her heel running out of the basement, she stumbled up the stairs and slammed the basement door shut "fucks sake they all want my blood" she muttered leaning heavily against the door and squeaked when the door was being slammed, she knew that she wouldn't be able to hold her off Iris took a deep breath and ran as fast as she could throwing various things behind her in a poor attempt to slow her down.

Iris could hear her growling she turned around and saw that Rose was coming towards her, she back peddled into the parlour.

"Rose stop, it's me Iris"

"Where is she? She ruined everything?" she snarled "Katerina tell ME!"

"No please listen Katherine's not here" Iris pleaded holding her hands up in the air, she let out a relived sigh when Rose stopped advancing towards her but that was short lived when the vampire pounce, Iris grunted hitting the floor and attempted to push the hungry vampire off of her,

"Rose" Iris said through clench teeth

"Your blood" Rose's fangs were out "It sings to me" and slammed Iris's head against the wooden floor, she groaned in pain and felt Rose's sharp nails dig into her cheek as she pinned Iris's head to the ground, she gripped hard on Rose's wrist and try to buck her off

"No…don't" Iris gasped when she felt Rose's fangs on her throat, the vampire inhaled and groaned

"Delicious" Iris blindly reached out and could see from the corner of her eye the curtains, she reached out and with all her might tore it from the rail illuminating the room in sunlight, Rose shrieked and threw herself into the shadows.

Iris hurriedly got up onto her feet and clutched her cheek that and her head was throbbing, she could hear Rose snarling on the other side and could tell that the vampire was trying to figure out a way to get her, iris wasn't going to risk it and ran from the room, she could hear Rose's footsteps pounding behind her, Iris threw herself into a random room and slammed the doors shut behind her. She looked around and saw that these windows were much larger and quickly threw the curtains open bathing the room in sunlight. Iris frantically looked around and spotted the wooden chair, she grabbed it and bashed it against the wall breaking one of the legs off creating a makeshift stake

"Do what Ric says, always be prepared" she muttered under her breath, she was literally panting, damn she would definitely be having a back ache later.

Her head snapped up when the door knob turned, she wetted her lips and her grip on the make shift stake tightened, she took a step towards the door and jumped when Rose spoke

"Iris, Iris I'm sorry" Rose called through the door "I know Katherine's not here, Iris please I need help" the raven bit down on her bottom lip hard she moved towards the door and frown when now there was only silence, she slowly reached out towards the door knob she pulled the door open and peeked out into the hallway and was met with nothing.

Iris took small steps out and slowly made her way down the hall wondering where on earth was Rose, she tensed feeling a presence behind her and screamed when she felt someone grab her shoulder, she spun around and thrust the stake forward and gasped at who she exactly stabbed

"Damon" Iris breathed frantically, she saw his face contorting in pain "Oh merlin, I'm sorry" he grunted and pulled out the stake dropping it to the ground "Are you ok?"

"Fine, what about you? What happened here?" he asked holding her chin, Damon saw crescent shape cuts in her porcelain cheek

"Rose, she's out of control, I don't know where she is" Iris shook her head , Damon nodded afraid this would've happened, his eyes narrowed seeing the bruise forming on her neck, it looked like Iris took quiet a battering today

"We have to find her" Iris stated

"I have to find her you-"but he was cut off when she slapped his chest

"Seriously?" she cocked an eyebrow "you're asking me to stay on the side-lines? Do you know me at all?" Iris rolled her eyes

"Fine" Damon agreed reluctantly, Iris curls blew forward she looked over to where she felt the breeze coming from and saw that the door was wide open.

* * *

><p>"Why the hell does Mystic Falls have so many parties?" Iris muttered under her breath, she and Damon had arrived at the school where it was brimming with teenagers with loud pounding music there were screaming teenagers which was perfect for Rose as no one would hear the teens crying out for help.<p>

Damon had gone off to talk to Sheriff Forbes giving Iris the job to warn Elena since Rose wasn't in her right mind and would definitely attack the brunette thinking that she was Katherine, she groaned in frustration when all she got was Elena's voicemail. She called Jeremy next

"Hello?"

"Jeremy it's me Iris-"

"I know" he chuckled "I do have caller ID-"

"Ok whatever" she brushed him off "listen, take Elena and go straight home ok? And if you see Rose do not approach her" she ordered

"Iris-"

"No time" Iris interrupted and spotted Damon coming towards her "Ok? Got to go" without another word she hanged up

"Here" Damon shoved a stake into her hands, Iris gripped tightly onto stake and followed after Damon, she peered through the crowd but didn't catch sight of a blood sucking vampire, she let out a small 'oomph' when she collided into Damon's back "what is it?"

"I smell blood" Damon murmured and quickly walked off following the scent with Iris on his heels.

They arrived at the parking lot, Iris's eyes widened seeing the scene "ROSE STOP" she shouted seeing the female vampire literally sucking a woman dry. Damon blurred forward and grabbed her "STOP" but she flipped him over on to his back.

Iris gasped and went to move forward but decided to hung back since there wasn't much she could do she could see that Damon was faring well as he had tackled Rose onto the floor since she was much weaker than him but she still struggle against him

"Stop, Rose it's me Damon, it's Damon Rose" Iris heard him whisper, it seemed to have work as Rose's face returned to normal and her struggling stop

"Did I do this?" Rose cried, Iris felt her heart go out to the poor vampire when she saw tears pouring down her cheek "Oh my god, I didn't want to hurt anyone I didn't" she sobbed, Damon held her "I know" he whispered rubbing her back up and down to sooth her "I know"

Rose looked up catching sight of Iris; she saw the small cuts on her skin

"Iris, I'm sorry"

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault" Iris gently smiled at her kneeling down besides the pair of vampires

"Come on, let's get you home" Damon said softly and picked her up bridal style

"I haven't had a home in so long" Rose whimpered, Iris fell silent following after them, knowing how Rose felt. "I just want it to end, please make it end"

Iris pushed her tears away not wanting to cry, merlin she had no idea how close she'd gotten to the female vampire in the last couple of days, but she was immensely saddened at her state.

* * *

><p>The trio arrived back in the boarding house, Iris watched as Damon gently laid Rose down on the bed the raven head knew where this was going and headed downstairs into the parlour, Iris cleared up the mess that was created earlier and looked up when she a shadow fell over her, Iris stood up seeing Damon's face<p>

"You're going to kill her aren't you?" Iris whispered he merely nodded "you know she said she wanted to go home, St Athol or something" she chuckled weakly "you know it's close by near London, I've never been there when I was in England" she paused and let out a shuddering breath "She's scared Damon, she's scared of death make it…just make it less-" her voice trailed off, it was shaking so hard, Iris held back a sob and felt a tear slide down her face, she furiously wiped it away and winced slightly when the cuts on her cheeks stung slightly "sorry" she muttered, Damon understood what she was trying to say so nodded.

"Iris? I'm sorry" iris jumped and saw Rose coming into the parlour "about today I'm sorry"

"I know you should be resting" Iris said

"I've never taken a human life I never wanted to" Rose carried on as if Iris hadn't said anything

"You need to go" Damon said sending the raven head a knowing look.

Iris knew that once she left the room she wouldn't be seeing the female vampire again. She felt pity for her, Rose had kept running in order to protect Trevor and now she was all alone and this was it, after five hundred years this was the way Rose was going to go.

"That's the worst part about it, the hunt" Rose uttered, Iris stood still she couldn't bring herself to leave "the need, the kill the thirst. The pleasure it brings you afterwards. I wasn't meant to be here, it hurts"

"Then stop talking about it" Damon snapped

"Damon's a lot like me, he wants to care but when he does he runs, he needs for someone to care for him back"

"I know" Iris breathed glancing over to Damon but then brought her gaze back to Rose

"You're a fighter Iris, never lose that never give up" Rose murmured "You have a light never let anyone put that out"

"I won't" Iris said tears swimming in her emerald orbs, Rose started coughing again causing Iris to rush over to her and rub her back

"Hmm, why are you so nice to me?" Rose asked her curiously, the raven head teen puzzled her

"Because I – you're not a bad person Rose, just a person who bad things happened to" Iris murmured brushing aside the vampire's sweat slick hair away from her face.

"Never forget what it's like to be human Iris, the feeling of your humanity is gift. That's what kept me going" Iris hummed and nodded, she tensed when Rose started to cough and whither in pain

"Iris you should go" Damon ordered, Iris looked up at him and nodded

Iris leant over Rose and lightly touched her cheek "Rose?" she called softly, the writhing vampire seem to still for a second her eyes met a pair of stunning emerald orbs "remember that death is the next great adventure"

Damon was surprised at her words, how could someone so young be so wise he pulled Rose on to his lap

"Go" he ordered her, Iris bit her bottom lip

"Damon-"

"Go, I got it from here" he said sternly.

Iris stood up and backed away with one last fleeting glance she left, she slammed the front door behind her and leant heavily against it.

She couldn't find herself to leave since she was worried for Damon; she decided to stay in her Ford for about an hour.

* * *

><p>Iris sighed and leant her head against the window and felt her cell yet again ringing, she had been ignoring it for the last twenty minutes since she was definitely not in the mood to talk right now, she plucked it up from the dashboard and saw that Elijah was calling her, making her frown why would he be calling her? She thought, Iris sighed and answered<p>

"Iris where are you?" he demanded

"What?" Iris asked confused "what business is it of yours where I am?" she snapped

"It is my business, now where are you?"

"God I'm so not in the mood" she muttered "I repeat none of your business, goodbye-"

"If you hang up you're going to-"she didn't bother to listen to the rest of what he said and ended the call, knowing that she was probably going to regret that certain action.

Iris looked at the time it was nearing eight, damn she had been out the whole day, she took a deep breath and decided now perhaps would be a good time to go back into the boarding house, she made her way towards the front door and lightly shoved it so that it opened. Iris entered the boarding house, it was eerily quiet, she entered the parlour and saw that it was Damon, she sighed and dropped down on the armchair and waited.

"You was supposed to leave" Damon stated, causing Iris to jump she had been occupying her time in reading one of Stefan's classic novel

She placed the novel down on that table and stood up hugging herself

"I did leave…well I felt the house and ergh, anyway I came to see if you was ok" she stammered out smiling weakly at him. Damon brushed past her heading towards his liquor cabinet and poured himself a drink,

"I appreciate the gesture but I'm glad it's over" he replied, Iris sighed and shook her head

"You know that I know you Damon" Iris moved towards him so that she was standing beside him "and I know that you don't think that"

"Go home Iris" he snapped "tomorrow is a new day"

"Damon I can't leave you like this I am your friend" she placed her hand over his "and friends know when their friends are hurting" he scowled and pulled his hand away.

She jumped when he slammed his glass down "What do you want me to say? That I cared about Rose and that I'm upset, well I didn't and I'm not"

Iris frowned "Damon don't lie to yourself, I didn't know Rose till a couple of days ago, and I care and I'm upset that she's gone, don't lie, it's not the worst thing in the world showing emotions you know" he shrugged and poured himself another drink Iris groaned in frustration and snatched the drink away from him "there you go pretending again. Why can't you-"

"What?" he roared causing her to jump, she took a step back as he grabbed the drink from her and threw it against the wall causing it to smash

"Damon-" her eyes were wide,

"What do you want me to say? That I do feel Iris and it sucks" she took another step back as he took one towards her "you know what's worst Iris? It was supposed to be me, Jules was after me"

"You feel guilty, Damon this isn't your fault" he growled and in a flash he had pinned her against the wall, she shook when his hand shot out and grasped her chin, she winced at his grip

"That would be human of me wouldn't it?" he snarled at her

"Damon" she said through gritted teeth

"Is that what you wanted to here?" he spat "that would be human of me to admit that wouldn't it? But see the thing is Iris. I'm not" he flashed his fangs, she saw his morphing but he saw the slight look of fear in her eyes he immediately backed away "Go" he snapped

"Damon you-"

"I said GO" he shouted,

Iris sent him a sad look "You told me once before if I ever needed someone to talk to I could come to you, well it works the other way to"

"LEAVE" he roared with that she fled from the room.

* * *

><p>Iris pulled up to her driveway, and looked at herself in the mirror, she wiped away the fallen tears and saw that her eyes were slightly puffy but other than that she looked completely fine. She unbuckled herself and exited the car door; she walked down her gravel her shoes making a crunching sound. She fished around in her bag looking for her key, and was disgruntled when an errant tear ran down her face.<p>

Iris turned the key and unlocked her door she slammed it shut behind her and headed into the kitchen. She flicked the light switch on and jumped out of skin when she caught sight of Elijah sitting casually at the breakfast bar.

"I think we-"but he stopped talking when he saw the sight of her, his eyes narrowed on the bruise around her throat and the small cuts scattered around her face "what happened?"

"Nothing" Iris snapped she was getting frustrated

He growled and appeared in front of her "Do not lie and explain"

She scowled at him her frustration was mounting up "as I said before it is none of your business so leave me alone" she went to duck under his arm but he wrapped his arm around her waist preventing her from doing so which angered her even more

"Let go of me" she snapped struggling in his iron hold, Elijah stiffened slightly her scent was ripening he could feel the power, it was as if there was magic in the air

"Iris calm down" he ordered

"NO, I am sick and tired of being told what to do, you, Damon, Stefan and Elena think you can order me around be deceitful" she felt her skin tingle "not anymore I said let go" she shouted Elijah saw her emeralds orbs transformed into a pair golden ones "Let go" with that the windows in the kitchen shattered into a dozen pieces, he protected her from the shards of glass by covering her petite frame with his body.

Iris gasped "I'm sorry I wasn't supposed to do that my magic isn't supposed to work anymore" she muttered "I'm sorry, I'm sorry-"

"Ssh" he pulled her into his arms, she snuggled into his chest "that was just a small bout of the power you possess Iris, don't be afraid" he murmured into her hair inhaling her scent, it was decades ago since he last held her and he wasn't letting his chance go to waste.

Iris found herself on the couch her head resting on his chest, he lightly ran his fingers through her hair this was the most relaxed either of them had been. She found herself quiet frightened at how at ease she was with the Original.

"Now are you going to explain what had got you so upset in the first place? And how this happened?" he gently stroked her neck

Iris sighed and sat up "It was Rose" she paused, she wetted her lips "she was bitten by a werewolf and-"

"No need to explain the rest" Elijah cut across seeing that she was finding it hard to explain what had happened

"Damon had to kill her in the end" she muttered looking down "his hurt…he cared for her but he doesn't want anyone to know"

"It's his problem he has to deal with it"

"No you don't understand" she snapped glaring at him fiercely her emerald orbs were shining with unshed tears "he's my friend and I value those, it's rare to come by true friends"

He smiled gently at her and brushed aside a fallen curl "I know a true friend is rare" she surprised him by taking hold of his hand

"I know you that I am sure of" she murmured looking deeply into his eyes "were we friends?"

"The closest of friends" he moved forward and pressed a light kiss on her temple "do not fear Iris you will soon remember"

She nodded since there wasn't much she could do, Elijah raised his hand and felt her smooth skin, and he brushed his thumb against the apple of her cheek

"We should get this healed" he raised his other wrist, Iris saw his fangs and vehemently shook her head

"No, I don't want your blood"

"You'd feel better" he countered, damn he thought she was still as stubborn as ever

"I don't want it, it's gross" she shuddered causing him to chuckle

"Very well" he conceded knowing that she wasn't in the mood for him to be pushing her "well I'll get started on dinner"

Iris eyebrows shot to her hair line "you cook?"

"No need to sound so surprised" he drawled and was amused when he saw her blushing

"No that's not what I mean, I mean-"she trailed off when she saw the look on his face "You're teasing me aren't you?"

"Hard not to dear" he smirked and left the room leaving a content Iris behind.

* * *

><p>"<em>Seriously Rebekah? I don't think Mikael or Ester would approve" Iris muttered following after the blond, both girl's arms held wicker baskets <em>

"_Nonsense, mother insisted for us to go to the bizarre" Rebekah said casually, Iris cocked an inky eyebrow _

"_Yes to gather supplies not to spend hours on looking at jewellery" Iris muttered, Rebekah giggled _

"_Well, we're here now, what do you think? Suits me?" Rebekah asked turning to face the petite girl showing her the necklace that she had plucked up from the stall _

"_Lovely" Iris smiled at her, her eyes landed on a threaded bracelet, the simplicity of it drew her in, and she reached out and lightly touched it_

"_That's a bit simple for a beautiful girl like you" a voice murmured into her ear, Iris jumped and saw that it was Thomas a young man from the village that had spoken to her, it wasn't a secret that he had affections for the raven head_

"_Oh, well I prefer understated" she smiled politely and looked around and saw that Rebekah had conveniently disappeared, _

"_Hmm but there's nothing understated about you" he smirked seeing her blush _

"_Well that's nice and all but I should be leaving" _

"_Wait, here let me get this for you" Thomas called_

"_No I-"_

"_What's the harm?" he uttered, Iris bit her bottom lip and shook her head _

"_I-"_

"_The harm would come to you Tom" a familiar voice spat, Iris eyes widened and saw that Niklaus had arrived he was barely looking at her, no he was glaring daggers at Thomas _

"_Niklaus let's leave" Iris whispered not wanting to create a scene, she could feel the tension in the air_

"_Iris what about-"_

"_Listen if anyone would be giving her gifts it'd be me" Niklaus snarled and before Thomas could utter a rebuttal he grabbed her wrist and literally dragged Iris away. _

_She had to jog to keep up with his long furious strides; they had been walking down the dirt path_

"_Niklaus would you stop" Iris snapped managing to wrestle out of his grip _

"_Well forgive me" he drawled a scowl firmly on his face "what's this about you receiving gifts from men that-"_

"_Excuse me, I did no such thing" Iris spat glaring at him "and frankly I do not see what any business of it is of yours" _

_He growled and gripped her chin "It has everything to do with me, I think you're forgetting my love, that you're mine" _

_Before she could blink he crushed his lips against her, his mouth was hard and demanding, Iris had to grip on to his biceps to stop herself from falling._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I actually don't know where Rose was originally from i just made it up. Lots happened here in this chap, some more magic from Iris, an insight into <strong>

** Elijah and Iris's relationship, and finally another Original dream. **

** Please REVIEW **


	39. Chapter 39

Iris gasped shooting awake, now that was a dream she could recall she ran her hand down her face attempting to calm her frantic heartbeat. She sighed and dropped back down on to her pillow, she groaned realising that today had to go to school. Iris was tempted to have the day off but that idea went out of the window when there was a knock on her door

"Iris, get out of bed, you've got school" she heard Elijah call

"Oh come on" she muttered under her breath

"Breakfast is ready" now that was more like it she thought, Iris swung her legs out of bed and sat on the edge stretching her stiff arms above her head, she lightly touched her lips and felt them tingle, that dream felt so real she idly thought, but brushed it off.

Iris had a quick shower and dried herself off; she rummaged through her dresser pulling out a pair of lacy cream coloured panties and a matching bra. She then proceeded to look through her closet and opted to wear a pair of skinny black jeans and a deep purple turtle neck to cover the already healing bruise, she frowned when she had spotted it in the mirror, it was fading fast.

Iris skipped downstairs and was somewhat miffed at the sigh that greeted her; there was fresh pancakes and muffins on the table and a steaming mug of tea

"Iris" Elijah called and was amused when he saw the stunned look on her face. "You can't just stand there and waste the day away"

She nodded and hurriedly sat down, merlin she thought this smelled delicious, she piled her plate with food, and groaned when she took her first forkful

"Ok I got to hand it to you" she swallowed down the mouthful of pancake "you are literally the perfect house guest"

He chuckled "Glad I could please you so"

She smiled at him and dove back into her food, Iris let out a content sigh when she was done

"That was good" she nodded and saw him pulling on his suit jacket, she briefly wondered if he only owned suits

"Where are you going today?" she asked standing up, pulling on her jacket

"I have some business to attend" he replied smoothly "if you need me call me" he ordered

"Yeah about that, have you heard that snooping through other people's phone is against their privacy?"

He smirked at her as she pouted at him return "It was necessary, stay out of trouble it seems to find you"

"Pfft, you've got that right" Iris muttered, she grabbed her messenger bag and was set on leaving when his voice called out to her "Iris, remember call me if you find yourself in trouble"

"Ok" Iris nodded.

* * *

><p>It was finally the end of the school day and Iris had decided to head to the grill she had left her blue ford at home since she decided to walk to the busy hang out spot.<p>

She entered the grill and briefly scanned it, she spotted Jenna and Alaric in the corner booth sharing a pie or something, and Damon was at the bar with….her eyebrows shot up to her hairline seeing Mystic Falls newest arrival she scuttled over to Elena who was sitting with Stefan

"Iris" he smiled

"Hey Stef" she greeted back but looked back to Elena "when did John come back?"

Elena sighed "This morning"

"And you sound so happy about it" she drawled sarcasm drooping from her

"Yeah tell me about it" the brunette muttered, "I think Damon's calling you over" Iris looked over her shoulder and sure enough the dark haired vampire was waving her over.

She licked her lips and approached him, John had left gone to join Elena and Stefan she could see that his present wasn't welcomed.

"How you baring up champ?" Iris broke the awkward silence, Damon stared at her before his lips upturned into a full smile

"Champ? Let no one tell you otherwise Iris you always managed to get a smile on my face" he smirked "so how's living with the Original vampire?"

"He's not all bad" she muttered and pulled out her cell feeling it buzz, she opened the message up and saw that it was Caroline, the blond was asking her over for a girly night at her place, since according to Caroline they hadn't been spending enough time together

"Yeah he makes a good breakfast" she said as she texted Caroline back saying that she would love to spend a girly night in but she might be late as she needed to go get a ride,

"What?" Damon asked baffled "he made you breakfast?"

"Yes" she was too busy reading Caroline's text that she didn't see the disbelief look on the vampire's face, a small smile came across her face when Caroline said that she'll pick her up as she just parked by "see you later Damon"

She flounced away

"Holy crap Flower what have you got yourself into?" Damon muttered to himself and gulping down the alcohol.

Iris walked down the dark street and smiled spotting the blond

"Hey"

"Hi" the smile on Iris's face faltered hearing that the vampire wasn't up to her usual enthusiasm

"Are you ok?" she asked approaching her

"No" Caroline said weakly "Tyler knows, he knows everything-"

"By everything do you mean-"

"Damon, Stefan, me and what happened to Mason"

"Holy crap" Iris muttered "How'd he take it?" she asked

"He totally flipped out on me" she explained

"Can you blame him?" she asked

"No" Caroline sighed

"So I'm thinking this girly night is mainly going to be spent munching down junk food and watching girly chick flicks?"

Caroline laughed "sounds about right"

"Great" Iris exclaimed "can you believe that I haven't had a proper girly night since coming to America"

"Really? Well let's make this a night to remember" Caroline, the raven head had managed to somehow cheer her up.

"Wonderful" Iris grinned and moved towards the passenger side of the vampire's car as Caroline moved towards driver's side. Iris reached forward to open the car but stopped when a woman called out

"Excuse me" Iris squinted as she couldn't make out the person but her eyes widened when she saw who exactly it was "It's Caroline right? Ah lovely to see you again Iris"

"You too" the petite teen murmured "I'm looking for Tyler have you seen him?"

When Iris realised that Caroline wasn't going to answer she decided to intervene

"No we haven't seen him, sorry" she lied, and tucked in a stray curl. Caroline nodded and turned back around and nodded to Iris to open her side of the car door as she did the same

"I know you're lying" Iris felt her pulse go faster she nervously licked her lips

"Ha" the raven head mustered out "Yeah well then you must be psychic, neat trick"

"My god girl do you a have a filter in that brain of yours" Caroline hissed, Iris rolled her eyes and mouthed 'what'

"Really?" Caroline took control of the situation since out of the two of them, the blond would be a better fighter "is that one of your little wolf tricks?"

"Yeah it is" Jules smirked as Caroline turned back to face Iris, she saw the blond girl's face morphing in to her vampire one

"Well I have one of my own" she spun around and went to charge at Jules who obviously had been expecting it and squirted something in to Caroline's eyes. Iris gasped as the blond scream and knew that the liquid that Jules sprayed at her was vervain laced as it burned her skin

"CAROLINE" Iris screamed, the vampire whipped around again but it was too late, a guy that Iris never seen beforehand shot the her friend straight in the head, causing Iris to gasp she ran around the car "Caroline, no, no what did you?" she crouched down next to the blond and glared up at Jules and the man, she paled seeing that he was now pointing the gun straight at her

"Don't" Jules warned "she was such a sweetie the first time we met" she smiled maliciously at her.

"Fuck off bitch, ha, you're technically are a bitch so-"

"Let's just kill her" the man scowled, the raven head was a mouthy creature Iris eyes darted around wondering where the hell was everyone, the street was literally deserted

"No" Jules snapped "she's very special to both of the Salvatores, she'll be even better leverage than the vampire and we need her, she's part of breaking the curse"

Iris scrambled on to her feet and glared at them, her confidence was coming back

"Just because she doesn't heal doesn't mean I can't have fun with her" the man sneered

"You really are a sick fuck aren't you, if you touch me Damon and Stefan will rip you into pieces" she spat licking her lips breathing heavily, not to mention they'll have a very pissed off Elijah on their hands

"They'll both be dead before they get the chance" the man smirked darkly, Iris opened her mouth to retort back but instead a scream tore from her as he shot her. Iris fell to the ground clutching her leg, her hands were covered in blood as she pressed her hand against the wound, she looked up at the pair with tears running down her face because of the pain, before she could blink the man swung his gun around and hit her on the side of her head. Iris felt an explosion of pain before she blacked out.

* * *

><p>Iris groaned, her head and leg was throbbing she slowly opened her eyes, everything was blurry. She bit down hard on her bottom lip to stop herself from screaming when she moved. After her vision had cleared slightly Iris realised that her hands were handcuffed above her head attached to a railing, she moved her wrist to see if there was an even the slightest chance that she could escape but the metal cuffs cut into her skin, making her moan in pain. Iris ears perked up hearing a groan<p>

"Caroline" she breathed seeing that the blonde wasn't faring much better, no the blond was trapped in a cage

Caroline snapped eyes immediately over to her, Iris's scent was hitting her full on, she saw that the petite teen was covered in blood, the side of her face was caked in it and her leg was drenched, she tried to push out of the cage but let out a short scream causing Iris to jump and then groan when that motion aggravated her wounds.

Iris looked away when she saw Caroline reaching up to her forehead she realised what the blond was about to do. She clenched her eyes shut hearing the vampires scream but after a few seconds it subsided making Iris open her eyes and saw that Caroline was trying to reach for the lock

"Caroline" she whimpered as a spasm of pain hit her,

"I'll get us out of here" Caroline said determinedly but gasped when she saw the man who'd shot her appearing in front of them with a smug look on his face

"I see you got the bullet out" he looked at Caroline, "you though didn't" he sneered at Iris she winced when he prodded her head wound "that does look nasty though, surprised that you're actually awake, we're going to have a lot of fun"

"Fuck you" Iris spat him in the face. In retaliation he slapped her hard across the face causing her to cry out

"Get away from her" Caroline screamed her fangs out he took a step back away from Iris and looked over to Caroline

"I've got a load of wooden bullets and other nifty toys to play with. You've got a long night ahead of you" and without another word he shot her in the chest

"Caroline" Iris shouted hearing her friend scream, she tugged her hands causing the cuffs to cut deeper into her skin, just then Jules came into the room holding a phone

"He needs proof" she stated her eyes briefly glancing over to the small raven head, Iris cringed when she saw the dark look on his face, he put his gun away and traded it for a knife

"Now this will be fun" he crouched down in front of Iris

"Stop. Let go" she struggled against him as he placed a large hand on her thigh she violently shook her head, and screamed in pain when he dug the knife into the bullet hole in her leg.

"Stop, Stop, Stop" she screamed writhing in pain as he dug the knife further in. Iris sobbed loudly sweat clung to her face

"IRIS" she heard someone shout and recognised who it was

"STEFAN" she cried panting and a short scream tore from her throat when the man pulled the knife out

"Now if you don't bring me Tyler, little Iris will be even in more pain and your blond friend will die" she snapped the phone shut, "un-cuff her, it's not like she can exactly run, and she's definitely not stupid enough to get her out" she left the room

He moved towards Iris and un-cuff her, she dropped down onto the ground breathing heavily holding onto her bloodied leg

"So how many vampires are in this town anyway?" the guy asked Caroline, but the vampire remained tight lipped, he took out the small water pistol and sprayed Caroline causing the blond to scream.

"There's 38" Iris shouted not wanting her friend to get hurt anymore, but for her efforts she got booted in the stomach, causing Iris to cry out.

"I wasn't asking you" he spat down at her. "Now how many?" and sprayed Caroline again

"38" Caroline shrieked using her hands to cover her face. "why are you doing this?"

Iris groaned her whole body was throbbing in pain

"You're a vampire" he stated "a blood sucking monster" Iris saw him through her thick dark lases as he blew the tip of the vervaine laced water pistol

"The only monster I see around here is you" Iris mustered up enough strength to sit up albeit precariously

He chuckled "and what you think your friend isn't?"

"No" Iris glared at him shaking her head at him. A dark smirk appeared on his face

"Well how about I show you how much of a monster your friend really is? Let's find out if your blood is as irresistible as they say"

He then proceeded to drag Iris on to her unsteady feet by her hair, causing the raven head to cry out, tears were steadily making their way down her face

"No, don't please" Caroline begged seeing what he was doing, "I can't control it" her fangs protruded and the veins around her eyes darkened as Iris was threw into the small cage. Caroline clenched her fists. Iris groaned and managed to scuttle backwards towards the corner away from the blond who was staring at her as if she was a meal

"Now this'll be fun" he smirked, Iris eyes were focused on Caroline knowing that the vampire was attempting to muster her self –control but was finding it difficult, she vaguely heard the man being called away by Jules.

"Caroline whatever you do don't breath" Iris patted down her pockets with shaky hands and was relived to find that she still had her cell

"Iris your blood" Caroline eyes had visibly darkened "I just want a taste…no"

Iris backed further into the wall whimpering when her motions jolted her wounds, she blindly speed dialed

"Iris-"

"Elijah" Iris sniffed "please I'm in-CAROLINE" she screamed the cell clattered to the other side of the cell as the blonde launched herself at Iris. The vampire pinned her down "Caroline, stop" she wriggled beneath the blond and threw her arm up when Caroline went to sink her fangs in to her neck, she let out a short scream when the blond grabbed her wrist and tore into the delicate skin of her wrist. Iris was at least grateful that she didn't get her throat she didn't want a repeat of what Katherine had done.

"Stop, you're going to take me too much" Iris said through gritted teeth her vision was becoming hazy "please you're hurting me" her eyes clenched shut she was aching everywhere "CAROLINE STOP" her eyes snapped open revealing brilliant golden orbs, Caroline was thrown from her and was screaming in pain clutching her head.

Iris gasped her eyes returning to their usual stunning green and was breathing heavily, she wrapped her hand around her wrist trying to slow down the blood flow, Caroline whimpered she'd never experience anything like that her head snapped up hearing heavy breathing

"Iris-" but the petite teen flinched "I'm sorry I-I"

"You lost control" she murmured holding her wrist to her chest "no need to say sorry, we have to get out of here"

Caroline nodded Iris was losing way too much blood, she wanted to crawl over to the raven head but thought that it'd be best, she didn't trust herself.

"Ok, ok" she muttered.

Iris whimpered in pain, her body was trembling slightly, she wished for Damon, Stefan or Elijah to be here, her eyes snapped towards the door when it flew open, Caroline could hear the raven head's heart beat increased, she was frightened too thinking that the man who'd tortured them earlier was coming but, both teens let out a relived sigh when they saw who it was

"Caroline? Iris? Oh my god" Tyler said softly looking stunned at the sight of the two teenaged girls

"Tyler the lock, we're locked in please" Caroline pleaded, Iris bit her bottom lip as Caroline crawled towards her, the blond held her breath as she wrapped an arm around Iris's shoulder

"Tyler" Iris murmured quietly seeing that the werewolf hadn't moved "please"

"Tyler, unlock us, Iris is hurt she needs help" Caroline shouted that brought him out of his shocked state and quickly unlatched the lock of the cage. Caroline helped Iris stand up, her legs were shaking badly she fell into Tyler's arms but pulled away once Caroline was out

"You need blood" Caroline stated

"We need to get out first" she replied, Caroline helped her out as Iris limped towards the door, with Tyler following after them not saying a word, Iris's hand was still wrapped around her bloodied wrist, the blood had stopped pouring out which she was sort of relived for. But as soon as they got to the door, Iris was ripped away from Caroline's hold and fell face first on to the floor causing her to cry out, she spat the dirt out from her mouth.

She looked through her bangs and saw that Damon and Stefan were surrounded "Damon, Stefan" she whimpered causing the pair of vampires heads to turn in her direction, her hands fisted into the dirt as she shook, she attempted to get up but couldn't. Both Damon and Stefan snarled when the man that had tortured both her and Caroline booted her in the stomach causing her to cry out, she was flipped on to her back

"I told you I was going to have my fun" he snarled and lunged towards her but before he could get to her he screamed in pain clutching his head, Iris could hear the other wolves also screaming

"I think not" a familiar voice growled, she watched wide eye as the man before her had his head torn off

"Elijah" she breathed, without a moment of hesitation he scooped her up into his arms. She buried her face into his chest glad that he was here.

"What the-?" Tyler looked around, as did Caroline, Stefan and Damon seeing the wolves on the floor.

"You may come out now" Elijah called, his grip tightened on the raven head's small form, Iris's temple was resting against the base of his neck, and saw from out of the shadows appeared doctor Martin, Lukas's father if she was correct he was holding his hands out, she realised that he was the one that was causing the werewolves to be in pain

"I made a promise to you" he murmured to Iris "and to Elena, and I am here to see if it is upheld"

"Iris-" Damon called out seeing the porcelain raven head looked even more paler

"She'll be taken care of" Elijah said and before the others could do anything, the original vampire was gone with Iris.

Damon went to move after but Stefan grabbed his harm

"She's safest with him"

"I bit her" Caroline blurted out "she said it wasn't my fault. But it was I-"she sobbed

"YOU WHAT?" Damon roared and blurred towards her but Stefan knocked him away

"Leave her, Iris was drenched in her own blood, Caroline's newly turned you cannot blame her" Damon shoved him off

"I can try" he spat and was gone.

* * *

><p>Elijah laid Iris gently down on her bed and climbed on beside her, the adrenaline that she had was rapidly fading, her eyelids were growing heavy, a small whimper to come from her when he lightly touched her bloodied leg<p>

"Hush, I'm sorry" he apologised "I'll have to get the bullet out on your wound in order for you to fully heal"

Elijah gripped the bottom of her jeans and tore the leg of the denim, Iris leant up on her elbows to see what he was doing her eyes widened when she saw his hand on her wound

"No Elijah don't" Iris said through gritted teeth breathing heavily and cried out when he dug his finger in it, "Stop…please" she groaned

"Ssh" he tried to sooth her

"You bloody Ssh" her head dropped back down on to the pillow, Elijah saw that her body was literally trembling, he felt the bullet and quickly snagged it out causing her to cry out.

"Hush my dear" he clamored on to the bed and pulled the petite raven head towards him so that her head was now resting on his chest.

Elijah bit down in to his wrist and pressed his bloodied wrist against her lips, he was pleased that she didn't put up much of a fight, when he deemed that she had enough he gently extracted her, and just held her he could hear her breathing evening out.

The Original vampire buried his nose in to her thick raven curls and inhaled her scent. He never thought that he would smell her unique and intoxicating scent ever again. He manoeuvred around her till he had placed her on her bed she curled up on to her side facing him. Elijah gently ran his fingers through her hair and caressed her cheek, her eyelids fluttered open revealing dazed emerald eyes

"Elijah" she called softly, he knelt down beside her "thank you for saving me"

He gently pushed aside some of her fallen curls "I'll always be here to save you, you're far more special than you know" she had fallen asleep causing his lips twitch in amusement he pressed a gentle kiss on her temple and stood up and pulled the covers over the exhausted teen, with one glance over his shoulder Elijah left the room softly shutting the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for the reviews, I try to update everyday when I can. <strong>

** Iris's relationship status I don't want to mention much since i want it to run with the story, so stay tuned.**

** please REVIEW **


	40. Chapter 40

Iris groaned waking up to the shrill sound of her alarm going off, she blindly reached out and slammed her hand down on the shrilling device and was glad when it turned off, she sat up and rubbed her eyes trying to wake herself up and frowned when she saw her hands were covered in dry blood, it took her a moment for her to remember what happened last night, she quickly ripped the covers off and saw that her leg and wrist was fully healed.

"Glad to see you're up" she jumped and looked up, Elijah was casually leaning against her doorway

Iris nodded "thanks-"

"You've already thank me" he brushed it off "so…" he strolled over to her vanity where there was various trinkets laying around, she sighed and swung her feet out of bed but stumbled "Careful" he warned "have you've got any plans for today?"

"Hmm I've got school, and before you say anything I'm going"

He smirked "of course, and tonight?"

"Might hang out with Elena and the others, probably Caroline actually since you know…" she trailed off, he nodded knowing what she meant "What about you?" she asked

"Well now I've got the moonstone, I'm going to go visit my witch"

"Doctor Martin?" Iris asked making her bed

"Yes, but I won't be out too late. And we can have another chat" before she could asked what about he'd left.

"Bloody vampires have to be so damn cryptic" she muttered and proceeded to head to the bathroom. She stripped out of her raggedy clothes she was relieved that Elijah hadn't changed her but now she had the horrible gritty feeling all over her and now wanted to wash it off.

Iris grabbed her wash cloth and rubbed it in her strawberry scented soap, she lathered it up and scrubbed herself clean, she could see the dirtied bloodied water swirling down the drain, she sighed and leant her head back, feeling the hot water on her skin, now she'd come to think Iris felt much better than she had done in a long time, she felt revitalised which was a curious thing. She assumed that it had something to do with Elijah's blood; after all he was an original.

Iris stepped out of the shower and quickly dried herself off, she glanced at the time as she entered her bedroom and saw that she had more than enough time to get ready, she rummaged through her drawer and slipped on a lacy black bra and matching panties. She then moved on to her closet and pulled out a dark blue skirt and a cap sleeve top. She slipped on a pair of ballet flats and brushed her hair and braided it. She grabbed her bag and headed down stairs

"I best be going" Elijah said pulling on his jacket; her attention however was focused on the food that was laid out on the table. He chuckled and zoomed over to her causing her to jump

"I hate it when you do that" she muttered pouting at him, he smirked and kissed her temple

"Stay out of trouble" he murmured against her skin, and ran his index finger down the apple of her cheek "will you?"

"I'll try, but trouble usually finds me" she smiled at him, she was just simply drawn to him

"I don't doubt that, have a good day" and with that he left.

Iris moved over to the assortment of food,

"Chocolate chip pancakes, Merlin that man knows me so well already" she muttered under her breath and then plopped down on the stool and munched down on the food.

She sighed and dropped her fork down letting it clatter on the plate, it was one thing having delicious food laid out before you, but she knew it definitely would be more enjoyable if she had it to share with someone else, she had secretly hoped that since she knew Elijah would be around he'd be here. She finished her tea and dumped the dirty dishes in the sink and washed her hands. She peeked through her netted curtains and saw Elena there, she waved at the brunette, but frowned when she didn't respond back. Iris brushed it off and grabbed her jacket and bag as well as her keys. Iris locked up the house behind her and made her way towards her rusty blue ford.

* * *

><p>Iris groaned and slammed her hand against her locker when it didn't open, "Come on" she muttered and swore when she dropped her books "bloody brilliant" she knelt down and started to gather her scattered books. "Oh you've got be kidding me, thanks for that" she replied frustrated when one of the many students of Mystic kicked it out of her reach in passing.<p>

"Having a bad day?" she saw a pair of booted feet appear in front of her,

"You could say that" she muttered "thanks" she smiled as Stefan grabbed her books

"So last night Elijah-"

"Gave me his blood" she cut him off, he was amused to see that she was struggling with her locker, he slammed his hand on it and the door popped opened

"What the hell? I did that…ergh" she shook her head whilst the vampire chuckled "How's Caroline?"

"Hmm, I think she needs some cheering up" Iris nodded she didn't blame the blond vampire after what happened last night

"I might go round" she murmured and grabbed the books she needed "Well see you later Stef I got English" she went to move forward but he gently gripped her wrist

"Iris you are ok though aren't you? I mean-"

"I'm not traumatised or anything" she chuckled "I'm a survivor Stef, I'll be fine" he smiled and watched her go. Yes he knew that she was a survivor after all she had lived with her abusive relatives for the majority of her life, yet she turned out to be such a warm wonderful person.

Iris dropped down besides Bonnie, it was lunch time and Stefan, Elena were also there

"Iris?" Bonnie asked surprised seeing the raven head

"That's my name" the petite teen smirked,

"I'm surprised that you're in today after what happened last night" Elena said frowning

Iris simply shrugged "well I'm all better now, so how's Caroline?"

"She feels guilty about biting you and-"

"There's no need for that, she lost control, I wasn't exactly helping" she smiled and bit into her sandwich "I'm thinking of going around seeing her" she looked up and frowned when she saw the looks on both girls faces as did Stefan,

Before she could ask what was wrong Jeremy joined the group

"Iris, hey"

"Hi Jere" she smiled at the teen "You wanna come-"

"Erm the thing is Iris, me and Bonnie were planning were planning on seeing Caroline tonight"

"Well that's good than we-"

"The thing is" Bonnie uttered out "we thought that since Caroline feels guilty about last night that she…erm…well….it be best if you didn't come"

Iris felt a pang go through her, feeling rejected and disheartened

"Iris we can do something tomorrow or-"

"No" Iris plastered a smile on her face "it's fine", she grabbed her bag and glanced down at her watch so she wouldn't have to look at them in the face "I've got to go. Haven't seen Rose in a while and I promised I'll help her out" with that she swung her leg over the bench

"Iris-" Stefan called having witnessed the incident but she hurried away.

"Aw I feel terrible" Elena muttered frowning

"You should" Stefan snapped surprising her "don't you think she's been through a lot as well?" without another word he also left irritated knowing that they didn't perhaps know Iris as well as he and Damon did.

"What was that about?" Elena muttered

Jeremy rolled his eyes "what you two did was not cool"

* * *

><p>It was after school and Iris decided to head to the grill since she had nothing better to do. She entered the grill and looked around and saw that there was an empty booth in the corner. She slid into the seat and scanned through the menu<p>

"Iris" she looked up and smiled seeing Jeremy

"Hi"

"Mind if I join you?" he asked she nodded and he slid in "so about earlier-"

Iris rolled her eyes "nothing out of the ordinary, they didn't want Caroline to be hurt or whatever"

"Gives them no right" Jeremy snapped and leant forward to grab her hands "Iris from what Stefan said you were also tortured-"

"But perfectly fine now, Jeremy this isn't the first time I've been hurt" Iris smiled and shook her head, there was a moment of silence as Iris studied the menu whilst Jeremy scanned her over

"Who hurt you in the past?" he asked, she looked at him startled

"What I-"

"Iris, please you can tell me anything" she saw sincerity in his eyes and sighed

"Well Damon and Stefan know, there method though sucked of how to get it out of me" she licked her lips "erm…..well I've never actually told anyone before…" he could see that she was nervous and was becoming even more flustered, he gave her hands a gently squeeze causing her to look at him

"It's fine"

She smiled shakily and looked down "I…it was my relatives in England, they…weren't nice…they were abusive" she murmured, Jeremy paled he always knew Iris had a rocky past but never imagined this "but I got accepted in a boarding school…..they were the happiest six years of my life….i had friends the for the first time" she played with the stray thread of her jacket "but now…..I don't keep in contact with them, I-I…I did something and…after that they saw me in a differently and so I came here, for a fresh start"

Jeremy leant forward and cupped her chin "Iris you're one of the most genuine nicest person that I've met ever. And I'm glad that you came here"

"Can you not tell Elena or the others it's I just don't want to bring up any bad memories and-"

"It's fine I won't" he smiled at her and glanced at his watch

"You've got somewhere to be?" she asked, he saw her face and shook his head

"Nowhere important" he said "let's order"

Iris wiped her mouth, Jeremy had left a couple of minutes ago she heard her cell buzz and dug through her pockets and finally pulled it out. She saw that she had a messaged from Damon

"**Heard what happened from Stefan, **

**Come to the boarding house" **it read.

She texted back "**For what?"**

"**I've got some of your favourite chocolates" **

Iris grinned and shook her head; Damon did know her well, she text back stating that she'd be over in fifteen minutes.

Iris placed her cash on the table and pulled on her jacket and waved goodbye to Matt.

She felt somewhat better having in confiding in Jeremy Iris almost felt lighter. It was true she didn't want to add anything more since she didn't want to drag up the past. She unlocked her rusty ford and slid in; she buckled herself in and revved the engine pulling the car out of park.

* * *

><p>Iris pulled up to the boarding house and saw that the lights were on, which wasn't surprising since Damon said he was in. she climbed out of the car and made her way towards the boarding house and rolled her eyes seeing that Damon or Stefan had left the door open<p>

"Damon?" she called out the boarding house was eerily quiet making her on edge, usually Damon would zoom up to her and surprise her. "Damon?" she walked further into the house her frown became more pronounce when she got no response. "Damon, I'm going to kick your arse where are you?" she demanded she roamed the corridors not knowing where she was going, she tripped over something and landed on the floor "Oww" she whined but gasped when she saw what she tripped over

"Ric" she saw his eyes wide open but unseeing "oh Merlin Ric" her hands roamed his face her eyes darted to his hand and was relieved when she saw that he had his ring. She sagged in relief but tensed, Damon was nowhere in sight causing her to become fearful for the elder Salvatore "DAMON?" she scrambled on to her feet

"IRIS RUN" she heard him shout, she didn't need telling twice and ran knowing she wouldn't be any use on her own, she needed to get help, Elijah had immediately sprung to mind.

As soon as Iris took off however someone jumped in front of her, before she could blink she was grabbed from behind and tackled to the ground

"Get off" she hissed struggling in the man's grip; she winced when they grabbed her arms she felt the coarse rope bounding her wrists. Iris was then lifted from beneath her arms as the man who was tying her up stood in front of her and went to grab her legs, Iris however kicked out and couldn't help but smirk when she kicked him in the crotch causing him to land on his knees, she then booted him in the face, and went to hit kick again but the man behind her grabbed her hair and pulled it hard causing her to cry out

"You're a fucking moron" Iris spat as he tied her legs, the man behind her grip hadn't relented in fact it tightened

"Told you she was feisty" he sneered,

"Hmm, and oh so pretty" she heard the other man

Iris struggled as they carried her into the parlour and dumped her on the floor causing her to land with a thud, she groaned and pulled herself up so that she was in a sitting position she was leaning back against the couch, her eyes widened when she caught sight of Damon, who was sporting a collar that had wooden spikes in it stabbing him in the neck which was drenched in blood he was strapped to the chair

"Oh my god Damon" Iris muttered

"Let her go" he hissed causing the cluster of wolves to chuckle

Jules stepped forward with a smile on her face "I don't think so, I've got her and now I need to moonstone"

Iris gulped knowing that Damon didn't have it, it was with Elijah

"So where is it?" the blond demanded

"If you only knew the irony of this situation" he smirked in reply, Iris rolled her eyes thinking that was a typical Damon comment.

"Damon don't be an arse" she muttered, his eyes narrowed having heard what she said

"I'm currently being tortured yet still you call me an arse?" he questioned

"Well duh" she said "you're currently tied up and being as you said tortured why are you antagonising them?"

"Well that's the way I am honey" she couldn't help but smile; he was alleviating her worries and fear.

But it quickly all came back when the guy who was holding the chains pulled on them causing Damon to hiss in pain "Enough with this crap, where's the moonstone?"

"He hasn't got it" Iris shouted out but was ignored

"Let me tell you how this is going to go, you're going to torture me and I'm not going to talk, someone loses their heart, last time it was your buddy Mason" he drawled, Iris really wanted to slap him, really she thought that it wasn't exactly good idea for him to be goading them.

"This time it'll be you" Jules replied and nodded towards the man, who again pulled on the chains Iris cringed at the sight, she saw the blond grab a shot gun off from one of the guys and let a shot off causing Iris to jump "You wanna know what's the best thing about a buck shot?" she paused then continued "it scatters through the body, maximum damage" she then lifted the shot gun and pointed it at Damon who could hear Iris's heart beat fasten "where's the moonstone?" she asked again.

"Get over it honey you're never going to get it" Damon drawled sounding almost bored of this situation.

"Oh I know you're a vampire, you'll heal and you lived long enough that even the thought of death becomes appealing, but this is where your friend comes in see her as a sort of an incentive" she smirked "we're lucky that she has awful timing"

Iris eyes widened

"Don't touch her" Damon snarled

"You can't kill me" Iris snapped "you need for the whole crappy ritual"

"You'll be correct in that we can't kill you at the moment, but we can hurt you" the man sneered

"Let's give her a bit of shortness of breath" Jules smirked and before Iris could blink Jules zoomed in front of the raven head and grabbed her by the throat and lifted her off the ground, Iris gasped as she was cutting her air supply off

"LET HER GO" Damon yelled and struggled against the chains that were bounding him, Iris eyes watered and groaned. She was then dropped on to the ground gasping for breath. She didn't have time to recover as she felt the barrel of the shot gun against her shoulder "now tell me Damon, where's the moonstone? Or there'll be a hole in her shoulder"

Iris eyes met Damon's icy blue, he could see her fear, he violently shook his head "I-"

"Looking for this?" a familiar voice called, Iris looked towards and saw Elijah leaning against the doorframe. His eyes briefly glanced over to Iris but then shot back to the others, she could see he had the moonstone in his hand "here take it" he said placing the moonstone on the table in front of them

"Go ahead" he urged, Iris brows furrowed at this thinking what was he doing? He was willingly going to give it away, after all the trouble to get it in the first place, but then that shot out of her mind when she saw what happened next.

One of the werewolves shot forward intent on getting the moonstone, but Elijah rushed forward plunging his hand into the other man's chest and ripped out his heart, causing Iris to gag. Another two wolves blurred forward but they'd received the same treatment from the Original and had their hearts torn out.

Iris managed to catch sight of Jules blurring out of the room, the raven head had to give her that, she was smarter not to go against the Original.

Iris was a bit miffed when she saw the guy who'd been torturing Damon crouching on the ground she couldn't help but snort when he pulled his jacket over his head

"He still can see you, you know?" she drawled causing Damon to snicker but then winced as it aggravated his wounds. Both raven heads watched as Elijah walked towards the last wolf

"What about you sweetheart?" he asked pulling the guy on to his feet, he rested his hand on his shoulder holding him in place, Iris could tell that the man was frightened as he didn't want to meet Elijah's gaze "want to take a shot?" he asked the guy shook his head "Where's the girl?"

"She ran" Iris answered

"Well it doesn't really matter" Elijah shrugged his shoulders, Iris gasped as he punched the guy in the face with enough force to break his neck.

Elijah then walked over to Iris and knelt down beside her, and began to untie her bound feet and ankles, as he untied her wrist he saw the abrasions on her dainty wrists and placed his hands over them rubbing them soothing the slight ache

"Are you ok?" he murmured using his other hand to brush away a lock of her raven curl.

"Yes thank you" she sent him a small grateful smile, he gave her a close lipped smile

"You weren't kidding when you said trouble usually finds you"

She grinned at him and nodded "I know" he easily pulled her on to her feet, Damon had watched the scene surprised at how well Elijah treated the petite teen, he was completely a different person towards her, and Iris unlike Elena wasn't frightened at all by the Original. He then strolled over to Damon and easily broke the chains off of him

"You do realise that this is the third time I saved your life now?" he smirked, Iris rushed forward

"You ok?" she asked cupping his face, seeing the gory wounds

"I'll be fine" Damon assured her "you?"

"Fine as well"

"I heard you" he smirked "kicked him in his family jewels?"

Iris blushed and bashfully nodded "You should get clean up, I'll see you later"

Damon mutely nodded and stood up, and ruffled her hair causing her to roll her eyes and swat her hand at him

"Not the hair" she muttered he chuckled and nodded. "bye" with that iris left the room and nearly jumped out of her skin when Elijah appeared in front of her

"Bloody hell" she muttered thinking that the Original had left with the moonstone

"Come" he held out his hand towards her, this time Iris didn't hesitate taking it she oddly trusted him

"Before you say a thing I'm driving" she unlocked the car, he smirked amused by her

"By all means" he opened the car door for her, she couldn't help but smile he was a true gentlemen.

* * *

><p>Iris had changed out of her clothes and were now wearing a pair of loose flannel shorts and a camisole, she strolled passed the bathroom and could hear that the shower was on, the vampire must be showering she concluded. Iris didn't blame him, as she'd spied some flecks of blood all over him. She padded barefooted downstairs and grabbed herself a drink and made her way towards the porch swing, she placed one foot on the railing and lightly pushed herself, closing her eyes and enjoying the evening air.<p>

It wasn't long before Iris felt the swing dip slightly due to added weight, she opened her eyes and smiled seeing what Elijah was holding out to her, she graciously took the tea, they both sat in silence for a moment.

"Earlier today you said that we're going to talk, are you finally going to tell me how you know me?"

He sighed "I did say that we would talk, you are aware that the sacrifice will most like take place and in turn-"

"Me and Elena will both die?" she placed both hands around her mug "I'd got that, since you said you'll protect the people that Elena loves and I care for, yet you never actually said anything about me nor Elena"

Elijah lips quirk, she was truly an exquisite creature, he idly placed his arm behind her and tugged one of her many curls

"You're smart, do you not fear death?"

"Why would I? I walked in to deaths arms willingly before, to protect those I cared for" she murmured

"Ah, not once in fact twice but yet you kept on coming back" she as confused by that

"No-"

"Iris I know what you are" he reached and gripped her chin causing her to look at him in his oak brown eyes "you were the prophesied child, which nature created since there was so much darkness in the world they needed light thus you was born, you battled against one of the most feared man in the magical community and defeated him when you was an infant, but that was not without consequences was it not?"

Iris carefully looked at him through her thick lashes; he knew everything, literally everything.

"A part of him resided in you for more than fifteen years, but that part was soon diminished when you walked into death's arms" he paused "yet you came back"

"How do you know so much?"

"I'm an Original my dear, you and I have been tied together for more than a century, you see without you I wouldn't have been here, neither would everyone else here you care for, particular the Salvatores"

Iris brows furrowed, he ran the pads of his fingers over the creased skin smoothing it out. "Iris you were brought back not just to defeat him, you are the essence of magic, you're a creature that reeks of it, not just a simple witch you were, but something entirely different. You are the epitome of magic, you can draw it out and dish it out, and you're more powerful than either Miss Bennett or my witch you're something so pure something that is essential for the sacrifice"

"Then what am I?" she asked earnestly, he seems to have all the answers

"Something that binds us all together" he lightly brushed aside a stray curl "you're as noble as I remembered willingly putting yourself into danger, much like your friend Elena"

"I am not trying to be noble" she sighed shaking her head, "What do I honestly have to lose if I leave this world?" he carefully watched her

"So much Iris, the world wouldn't be the same" he said calmly

"I doubt it, you know something else about this sacrifice don't you?"

"I do" he stated

"You're not going to tell me are you?" he simply shook his head causing his chocolate brown hair to go flying

There was another moment of silence, she had finally found out why she was needed for the sacrifice it was for her magic. Elijah watched her as she contemplated his words, it was true even though a witch was needed to carry out of the task of the ritual the raven head's blood was needed, and like Elena she needed to be drain to the point of death, if Klaus wanted to break the curse

"You know what annoys me?" she murmured "you say Elena's being noble by being heroic but I find that she's being tragic. She so willingly to sacrifice herself for those she love but yet doesn't she see that by doing so she would be hurting those she cares most for"

"Iris you've done that-"

"And I learned from my mistake, Elena has something that I never have" she leant back. Elijah shifted closer to her

"And what is that?" he asked quietly, his heightened hearing picked up her steady heart beat it sped up a tiny beat

"People that genuinely love her" she whispered a lump forming in her throat "they love her so much, that they would risk everything, and I mean everything to save her. If I was Elena I wouldn't give up so willingly, I would fight to stay with those I love"

He smiled she did fight beforehand, yet Iris was cruelly taken away from him and the others.

"I know you would so why would you go along with this?" he asked,

Iris looked at him and sent him a small smile "because I trust you"

She saw a true smile come across his face, not a smirk or one of his half smiles no but a true smile. "I'm honoured that you do" he laid a gentle kiss on her temple and cupped her cheek "thank you Iris, for being so accepting"

"You make it easy Elijah" she placed her hand over his one which was cupping her cheek and gave it was light squeeze

"No matter what happens Iris, you will be fine" he assured her

"Yeah up until the sacrifice" she muttered, he pulled back and chuckled an all knowing smile appeared on his face. Elijah saw her shuddered as a cool breeze ripped through the air "Come we don't want you to get ill" he pulled her on to her feet and stepped aside allowing her to enter the modest house first. He picked up his mug and gently closed the door behind and waited

* * *

><p>"You can come out now" he called out, and sure enough Damon stepped out of the shadows with Stefan by his side "now what are you two doing here? Don't you have a doppelganger to be fighting over?"<p>

Damon snarled but Stefan gripped his arm

"What you said about Iris-?"

"Was all true, you young vampires are too ignorant to see true power when it resides right under your nose" Elijah smirked

"Iris isn't some shiny toy you can-" Damon didn't get the chance to finish that sentence as the Original rushed forward and plunged his hand into the younger vampire's chest and gripped his heart, Damon groaned, Stefan went to help but Elijah's cold voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Do not assume that my intentions towards Iris is not less than honourable, you do not know how much I value her, understand?" his gripped tightened

"Yes" Damon choked out and with that Elijah released him

"What is Iris to you?" Stefan asked just as curious of the Original's intentions towards his and Damon's closest friend.

"She is far more important then you realise" Elijah uttered and stepped back and looked at both brothers

"How is she the tie that binds us all together?" Damon asked, Elijah was aware that the Salvatores had managed to catch the last few sentences that was shared between the Original and Iris

"I am not required to answer all your questions, now if you excuse me" he turned his back and smirked knowing that both vampires were most likely sharing stunned looks

"Then how can we trust you?" Stefan called out

"Who said I needed your trust" Elijah replied and without another word entered the house shutting the door behind him.

His heightened hearing could pick up Iris upstairs on the phone to Elena.

* * *

><p>"So what John's back in town for what though?" Iris asked lying down on her bed staring up at the ceiling, Elena had called her earlier, and the brunette was with Caroline and Bonnie at the blond vampire's house<p>

"Yes" Elena sighed "look Iris I wanted to apologise about earlier-"

"It's fine" she yawned and glanced at the time "how-" she stopped talking when she could hear a scuffle "what's going-"

"Iris" she smiled recognising that voice as Caroline

"Hey, Care" she uttered softly

"Hi, look I didn't have a clue that Bonnie and Elena were coming over, but I wish you were here, I really am sorry-"

"Caroline forget about it, I don't blame you" she was secretly relieved that the blond didn't bring up what the she had done to her, perhaps Caroline was too out of control to realise that Iris had used her magic "anyway I had quiet an interesting evening myself"

"Oh?"

"Hmm, Jules made an appearance at the boarding house with her wolves, they were torturing Damon and killed Ric, but they're both fine"

"How'd you got involve?"

"Well Damon text me, insisted I come over for some food and ergh…..I didn't have great timing, I was supposed to be used for leverage, since Jules wanted the moonstone"

"Are you ok?" Caroline asked worried, she was secretly angry at Bonnie and Elena ditching the petite teen, she would have preferred it if they brought her over with them

"Yes I'm fine" she let out another yawn and crawled into her bed and pulled the covers over herself "Elijah came to the rescue" she murmured

"Elijah?"

"Hmm, he's not all that bad you know, he's actually nice"

"Sure" Caroline said into a tone that caused Iris to chuckle

"I'll see you tomorrow I'm exhausted" Iris reached out and turned the lamp off

"Yeah I can tell, goodnight" Caroline replied, Iris gave her incomprehensive response and hanged up, her emeralds orbs slowly drifted shut, she succumb to the blissful darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Thanks so much for the last batch of reviews I really do appreciate them.<strong>

** Lot has happened in this chap, Elena and Bonnie weren't being considerate to Iris at all. Iris confided in Jeremy about her past. Damon resorted to bribing her with food to cheer her up...and finally we now know why Iris is needed for the ritual **

**please REVIEW**


	41. Chapter 41

Iris groaned and rolled over, and pressed her face into her pillow feeling the sun rays on her skin, she heard a knock on the door

"Come in" she muttered.

Elijah waltzed in amused at the sight that greeted him, the small raven head was cocooned in sheets and covers

"Morning Iris-"

"Ergh" was her intelligent reply causing him to chuckle "why is it morning?"

He tucked his hands in to the pockets of his slacks and walked over to her vanity table where he once again fiddled with her trinkets

Iris peeked one eye open to see what he was doing "do you have a thing for other people's furniture?"

"I only do when it fascinates me"

"Huh, so is there a reason or-"

"I wanted to come by and see whether you would be up to accompany me"

"Where?" she sat up looking at him, she self-consciously patted her hair when she saw his eyes darting up her hair "I know it's a mess"

He chuckled "Me and Jenna would be going to one of the old property lines"

Iris smiled "No thanks, I've been there, maybe we can have lunch at the grill?" she suggested

He nodded "very well, see you there"

Once he left Iris swung her legs out of her bed and stretched her arms above her head loosening her stiff muscles, she padded barefooted towards her bathroom and had a quick shower, she wrapped her towel around her body and hurried back to her room hearing her cell go off

"Hello?"

"Iris" she heard a familiar voice

"Jeremy, what's up?" she asked whilst riffling through her dresser pulling out a midnight blue lace bra and matching panties, she slipped them on

"I was wondering if you could help me out?"

"With what?" she asked curious, Iris walked over to her closet and pulled out a pair of skinny jeans and a buttoned down baby pink long sleeve top, that would do for the day, she thought.

"Can I talk to you at the grill?"

"Sure, I'll be there around eleven"

"That's great see you there" she then hanged up.

Iris got dressed and brushed her hair pulling it into a messy bun; she still had some school assignments to do, so opted to do that to pass some time.

Iris opted to walk to the grill since it was a sunny day. She entered the grill and looked around it was kind of busy as it was the weekend.

* * *

><p>"Iris" Jeremy waved her over; she grinned and made her way towards the other teen<p>

"Hey Jere, so what's up?" she asked

"Well I got this date" he said, earning a smile from her

"Really, aw with who?" Iris asked

He mumbled causing her to frown

"Say that again" she demanded but he was saved for the time being when a waitress came over to take their order

"So? Who is this lucky lady?" Iris asked

"Bonnie" he stated

"Wow, when did that- wait when did you even start fancying her? Or do you just want to shag because that's revolting-"he quickly shut her up by placing his hand over her mouth

"Will you hush?" Jeremy looked around and saw that they were attracting some stares from the other patrons, "EWW" he shrieked when he felt Iris lick his hand "Oh that's ergh…Iris"

"What?" she asked innocently causing him slump, god he thought that girl can get away with anything when she pulls that face, "Aw this looks good" she muttered as their order was set down "So what do you need help with then?" she asked

"Well I realised that you're a girl-"she quirked an eyebrow

"Really? Now you realise? You're not that quick on the uptake than are you" she drawled. He sighed and swallowed down a bite of his burger

"You know what I mean"

"Not really" Iris muttered chewing her fry "so?"

"Well you're a girl, what do girls like when you know….I wanna do something special so-" he was confused when she burst out laughing Jeremy gave her affronted look

"If you don't want to help me then-"

"No, It's not that" Iris shook her head, tucking a stray curl behind her ear "I'm laughing because of all the people who you came to on how to woo a girl, you came to me? Jere haven't you realised that I'm unattached, you'll be better off talking to Caroline, hell even Elena, but she's your sister and that'll be weird"

"Did you just say woo?" he asked his previous irritation gone when he saw her flushed face

"Does no one use that phrase here?" she asked sipping her drink

"Not anyone I heard of, but you're not the average person are you Iris?" he cocked an eyebrow

"You've got that right" she grinned "so with the Bonnie situation why don't…erm have a meal or whatever, does she know that you like her?"

"Well-"

"Ergh don't answer that otherwise we'll be here forever" she murmured, and avoided his playful swat.

They spent a couple of minutes eating in comfortable silence

"So how's living with Elijah going?" Jeremy asked

Iris eyes widened briefly she slapped her temple

"Merlin, I was supposed to have lunch with Elijah here"

"So you're going to cancel it?" Jeremy asked and was miffed at the sight of Iris practically shoving the food down her throat

"No way, I can have two lunches, I just won't order as much" Iris grinned

"Where does it all go" Jeremy muttered stunned that someone so small could eat hell of a lot.

"So your girlfriend is over there" Iris spotted the witch sitting further away, the raven head concluded Bonnie mustn't have seen her or Jeremy since the witch's back was facing them

"Iris don't-"Jeremy seeing what Iris was about to do, but she ignored him and whistled loudly

"BONNIE" Iris called causing Jeremy to sink down in his chair, she waved her over

"Iris, Jeremy" Bonnie smiled sliding in beside Jeremy, the petite didn't miss the slightly blush on his cheeks, "so what brings you two here?"

"It's not a date" Iris blurted out, Bonnie cocked an eyebrow "I mean ew its Jeremy-"

"Thanks for that Iris" Jeremy muttered, Iris blushed

"Oh you know what I mean anyway you're the one who came here to ask for my-"she was cut off when he kicked her leg causing her to jump

"Iris, you're alright?" Bonnie asked seeing the raven head's antics

"Yeah, there was a bug" she pouted at Jeremy who whistled and looked around, a mischievous look appeared on her face, which caused Jeremy to be on edge

"Jeremy's treating me" she stated,

"Ok" Bonnie sent a look over to the younger Gilbert

"It's true, you know how Iris gets when she's not fed" Bonnie snorted

"Make me sound like a dog" Iris muttered much to their amusement "So Bonnie what brings you here?"

"Breakfast and thinking about last night" she replied

"Yeah me too" Jeremy said with a smirk, making Iris realise that something had happened between the two.

"Do I even want to know what happened?" Iris murmured finishing off her drink, she was stuffed, she had no clue she was going to have another meal with Elijah

"A tough spell took it out of me" she revealed, Iris didn't miss Jeremy's face dropping slightly

"Spell? Why would you be doing a spell?" Iris asked confused

"I did a spell on Luka, to make him tell us what Elijah really wanted"

Iris's eyebrows shot to her hairline "You did that?" she whispered furiously, fearing that the original would find out

"Iris we can't trust him-"

"You're forgetting that I live with him, he- I trust him"

"Well of course you would" Bonnie muttered

"Ergh" she threw her hands up in the air "he hasn't done anything to make us doubt him"

"Why are you defending him?" Jeremy asked

Iris's eyes darted between the pair "Because I…he saved my skin how many times I don't know but we can trust him, he'll honour the deal he made with Elena that I am sure of" she answered honestly

"How do you know that he would honour it? What if this is some plot to get you and Elena huh? Have you thought about that?" Bonnie asked,

Iris looked down, she could understand how the others viewed the Original to them he was untrustworthy but he'd showed another side to Iris and for some odd reason Iris was beginning to feel attached to him, plus he never harmed a hair on her head or tricked or lied to her like the others

"Iris" Bonnie sighed and gently grabbed Iris's hand seeing the downtrodden look on the attractive raven head "I don't want you to get hurt, regardless of what happened between us in the past, you're my friend and so is Elena, you're both stuck in the middle, I want to help you"

Iris sent her a small smile and nodded "I know you do, and I want you to know that I do trust Elijah, he…he's just an honourable man, he wouldn't turn his back on the deal"

"Think what you will" Bonnie sighed knowing that she wouldn't be swaying the stubborn raven head

"So" Iris muttered "you're having trouble with all spells or-?"

"No just that one" Bonnie cut her off "I just need to practise a lot"

The petite teen asked and noticed Damon had entered the grill with a woman on his arm, huh when did that happened Iris thought.

But that quickly flew out of her mind when she heard a sharp intake of breath coming from Bonnie "What's wrong?" she asked in concern

But Iris's question was soon answered when a teen stormed up to their table,

"Want to tell me what happened last night?" the guy hissed at Bonnie, Iris deduced that this must be Luka and noticed the glare that Jeremy was giving him.

"Sorry?" Bonnie questioned, Iris knew what the witch was doing, and she was playing dumb which was a smart thing to do.

"Don't play dumb" Luka snarled "you both were there" he gestured between Bonnie and Jeremy

"Sorry Luka, I don't know what you're talking about, everything seemed normal yesterday" Bonnie lied, Iris was slightly miffed at how well the witch could lie without even blinking "I bought you coffee, and we played pool"

"Sounds like a grand day out" Iris commented causing Luka to look at her but she leant slightly back

"I think you're lying" he hissed leaning in closer to Bonnie, Iris frowned seeing how uncomfortable the other girl was getting, the raven head stood up

"Whoa calm down" Iris grabbed his arm but the warlock wrenched his arm away from her

"Why don't you mind your own business?" he snapped causing her to step back, but before he could make a move towards her, he was once again grabbed by the arm but this time by Jeremy.

"And I think you need to back off" Jeremy snapped pushing him slightly away from Iris. She saw him glare at all three of them and stormed off.

"Thanks Jere" Iris murmured,

"Yeah, thanks, you too Iris" Bonnie uttered, Iris smiled at her and nodded, she witness the looks that were being exchanged by them and decided to leave them be

"Well thanks for lunch Jere, catch you guys later" she waved.

* * *

><p>"So Damon whose your lady friend?" Iris asked appearing next to him<p>

"Why? Jealous?" he smirked causing her to chuckle

"No far from it, do you care for her or-"

"She's a tasty blood bag and a good fu-"she slapped his hand over his mouth

"Ok, I so don't need to know about that" she said blushing furiously causing him to chuckle, she pulled her hand away

"Her name is Andie Starr"

Iris's brows furrowed "she sounds familiar"

"Anchor woman for the local news" he answered receiving his drink

"What would you like doll?" the bartender asked, giving Iris a once over "I can buy you-"

"I can get my own girl her drinks, thanks" Damon snapped pulling the petite raven head close to him and glared at the bar man,

"Sorry dude, didn't know she was taken" the barman said holding his hands up in a surrender gesture

"Neither did she" Iris muttered and felt Damon tug one of her curls

"Well she is, she'll have a coke" he said curtly

"Aw look at you getting all protective" Iris teased he rolled his eyes and lightly nudged her shoulder. A moment later Iris's drink arrived, she saw that Bonnie and Jeremy was busy talking she didn't want to intrude and spied Alaric sitting in the corner booth

"Where are you going?" Damon called, keeping an eye on her; honestly he thought that girl can find trouble in an empty room.

* * *

><p>Alaric looked up when he felt a shadow overcast on his table and smiled seeing who it was<p>

"Iris" he greeted her

"Hey Ric" she grinned "mind if I join you?" she gestured to the seat opposite him

"Not at all" he replied

Iris slid into the seat "So how's it going with you and Jenna?" she asked taking a sip of her drink

Alaric scoffed and rolled his eyes

Iris scrunched up her nose "that bad huh? What's wrong big guy-"He shot her a look "yeah I can't pull that off"

"No you can't but you cheered me up" he admitted

Iris grinned and nodded "so what's the problem?"

"No offence Iris, but its quiet weird having relationship discussion with one of my students"

Iris rolled her eyes "Ric just tell me" she demanded,

Alaric sighed knowing when she wanted to be Iris could be stubborn to the point of annoyance "Fine, two words, John Gilbert"

"Ah say no more, the creepy uncle giving you problems?"

"You can say that" he huffed "told Jenna about Isobel and-"

"Right, well I got a cricket bat if you need it" Alaric laughed loudly at that

"No, but if I need it I know where to go" Alaric said sipping his bottle of beer. Just then Damon and Andie appeared, Iris found the woman to be way too smiley.

"Andie this is Iris, Iris Andie, so everyone knows each other" Damon drawled sliding in beside the raven head

"Hi, nice to meet you" the petite smiled politely

"Aw she's adorable I can pinch her cheeks so-"

"Please don't" Iris cut her off as she slid in beside Alaric

"You're a gorgeous little thing"

"Merlin, she's being a bit-"

"Nice" Damon lightly pinched Iris "be nice-"

"Pfft that's rich coming from you" Iris snorted, causing Alaric to snicker "Ric I might need my bat"

"So other than your lecture on Mystic Falls, did you get anything out of Elijah?"

Iris sighed and leant back against her seat "You went with them?"

"Yes" Alaric answered her "it was boring; of course Jenna thinks he's charming"

"He is" Iris murmured causing the men to look at her "what? It's true, you know he makes me dinner and we talk-"

"Uh oh. Flower's getting attached"

"You shouldn't" Alaric said sternly

"So what if I am?" she snapped glaring at Damon, "He-"

"Can't be trusted"

"People say that about you but yet here we are, don't judge someone you don't know Damon" she scowled at him, he glared at her and gripped her chin forcefully

"Damon" Alaric said warningly, but the vampire ignored him

"Listen here flower, I am not as gullible as you we don't know him-"

"Well I do" she wrenched herself out of his grip "He's being a dick isn't he?"

"Kind of is" Andie agreed causing a wry smile to come across Iris's face

"See even your compelled girlfriend knows you're being a dick" Iris muttered, he open his mouth to retort but Alaric stopped him

"Incoming" the hunter muttered, Iris followed his gaze and saw Elijah and Jenna entering the grill, she smiled and waved them over

"Would you stop" Damon hissed grabbing her wrist, she winced slightly at the grip

"What?" she spat seeing that they saw her and was now making their way towards the group

"Being so friendly to the enemy"

"He may be your enemy but he isn't mine, now let go" Iris said through gritted teeth

"You-"

"Iris" Elijah greeted them, his eyes however was focused on Damon seeing the look he was getting from the Original he abruptly let go of the raven head.

"Hi" she plastered a smile on her face "I'm glad that you could make it" seeing the confused looks on the others faces, Elijah elaborated

"I decided to treat Iris to lunch, after all she's being a wonderful host" he smirked slightly seeing her blush

"Ah, well Iris is very welcoming, she literally lets anyone come into her house and-"Iris pinched Damon's side

"Shut up, or I'll shove a stake up your arse" she hissed under her breath.

"That she is" Elijah said his eyes alight with amusement

"So Elijah's been telling me the secrets of Mystic Falls" Jenna commented "stories you could say"

"Sounds lovely" Andie nodded, Iris licked her lips seeing the glare that her history was shooting the Original

"What kind of stories?" Iris ventured

"Well-"

"I would love to hear about this but I got papers to grade" Alaric stood up finishing his beer

"Oh we should finish this" Andie said suddenly causing everyone to look at her, the raven head didn't miss the smug look on Damon's face "we should have a dinner party tonight"

"Ooh my girl is filled with great ideas, I'd be happy to host" Damon smirked; Iris got the feeling that he was up to something "Tonight?"

"Good for me" Andie stated "Jenna?"

"Well-"

"Sure I'm free"

"Fine I'm in" Alaric grunted not really wanting to come at all

"It'd be a pleasure" Elijah nodded

"Sounds fun" Iris commented sipping her drink

"Iris, would you allow me to escort you?" Elijah asked, her eyes met his

"Huh?" Iris said "it's seems like an older people thing-"

"I insist, you are after all my host" Elijah smiled charmingly, Iris had to hand it to him he had both Jenna and Andie practically swooning.

"Sure, why not" Iris grinned

"No I think Iris would probably get bored, plus it should be a formal thing, I don't think flower can manage eat without it ending up on her face" Damon said, Iris glared at him

"Why are you being such an arse" she bit out

"I'm only saying the truth" he countered, Damon didn't want her to be part of this, he could see that she for some unknown reason cared for Elijah

In retaliation Iris knocked her drink over, causing Damon to jump up as the cold beverage seeped into his jeans

"Iris what the-"

"Oops my bad" Iris said "you should hurry home before that stain sets in, I'll see you tonight"

Damon's eyes narrowed on, but she returned his glare full on

"Fine see you tonight" Damon stood up but not before he leant in close so that only she could hear "but if you end up hurt don't come crying to me"

Iris's jaw dropped "Are you threatening me?" she whispered

"It's a warning" he responded "come Andie, can't wait for tonight" he smiled mockingly, Iris's eyes dropped back down to the table full of hurt, Alaric saw this he seriously needed to talk to Damon

"I should leave as well" Alaric stood up. Damon moved pass Elijah but the Original's voice stopped him,

"That was a threat" he said low enough for only the vampire to hear "if you threaten her again, I will easily pluck your un-beating heart from your chest, am I making myself clear?"

"Crystal" he responded and left with Andie and Alaric trailing behind him.

* * *

><p>Iris moved up slightly as Elijah sat down beside her, whilst Jenna sat opposite them<p>

"So what should we order? Hmm I fancy the chocolate fudge cake" Iris said

"That's your lunch?" Jenna cocked an eyebrow

"Well you see…..yeah" she blushed "the thing-"

"You ate before" Jenna smiled shaking her head

"You caught me" she said bashfully, she looked at Elijah "sorry I know you wanted to-

"Doesn't matter" Elijah chuckled Iris was never one to wait for too long when it came to food "we're having dinner tonight"

"Right so Jenna what's going on between you and Ric?" the raven head asked bluntly causing Jenna eyes to widened

"Iris-"Elijah sat back amused at how Iris managed to get the older woman flustered in a few words

"I thought you really liked him; don't listen to what John Gilbert says"

Jenna bit her bottom lip contemplating the raven head's words, just then Jenna's cell rang. Iris twiddled her fingers; Damon's words were getting to her. Elijah reached down and grabbed her hands under the table and ran his thumb over the back of her hand stilling her movements

"Iris, do not take his words to heart, one thing about the Salvatores is that they on occasion let their emotions run them"

Iris smiled feeling better "thank you"

He gave her a rare smile and lightly squeezed her hand which she returned.

"Sorry guys, Carol Lockwood calls, I'll see you two tonight" Jenna uttered and grabbed her bags

"Oh, well see you then" Iris said as Jenna rushed out, she jumped when Elijah lightly gripped her upper thigh "what are you doing?" she squeaked,

"Relax" he ordered "Now what are your friends up to?" he demanded leaning forward so that he was trapping her

"I don't know" his oak brown eyes bored in to her emerald eyes, she froze he could hear her heart thrumming faster, she let out a sigh as he moved back, whatever he found he did, Elijah could always read Iris so easily

"My apologies" he uttered

"It's fine" Iris shook her head "I wouldn't blame you for thinking they were up to something, Damon's acting weird"

"How so?" he asked placing his arm behind her and shifted closer so that there sides were pressed together, Iris hardly noticed since she was so at ease with him

"Well for one thing, he's hosting a dinner party, and the whole time I was in Mystic Falls he never done that"

"Hmm interesting" Iris nodded and waved over one of the waiters and ordered her chocolate cake "So Elena-"

"Oh she's gone off with Stefan, think they need a break or something" Stefan had managed to catch Iris before she arrived at the grill and told her that he and the brunette was going away to have some time alone

"Trouble in paradise?" he asked as her cake arrived, he picked up a fork as did Iris

"No clue" Iris admitted shrugging her shoulders and took a forkful of her cake "hey, you know you could've got your own piece" she muttered seeing him taking a forkful of her cake.

"I know, but I find it endearing when you're frustrated" he smirked, causing her eyes to widened

"You enjoy riling me up don't you?" Iris rolled her eyes

"That I do my dear" he lightly tugged her curl and chuckled "Iris you got icing on your face" he reached out and swiped it off of her face

"Damn how the hell did that happened?" she muttered. And then proceeded to take another piece, he did the same.

* * *

><p>Iris sighed and rummaged through her closet she was trying to dig out something suitable to wear for the dinner party, Elijah was downstairs doing merlin knows what<p>

She finally managed to locate one of her much nicer dresses, it was a strapless number the bodice was lace and fitted, whilst the skirt flared out and reached her knees, Iris slipped on her dress and was now struggled trying to zip it up at the back

"Come on" she groaned in frustration having trouble

"Need help" she gasped and looked over her shoulder seeing Elijah leaning against the doorway

"What gave me away?" she drawled, he chuckled and in an instant was behind her causing her to tense slightly. She felt his finger slide down her back. Elijah's eyes darkened slightly as he touched her smooth soft skin he could hear heart pounding in her chest, her scent seem to flare

"Elijah? We're going to be late" Iris looked at him over the shoulder and sent him a curious look, he nodded and easily zipped up the back of the dress,

She turned around so that she was facing him "So what do you think?" she smiled

"You look beautiful" he said sincerely, causing her to blush

"Thanks so do you" he cocked an eyebrow as her eyes widened "I mean not beautiful- wait no I mean handsome"

He chuckled "Thank you, I'll wait downstairs"

She nodded Iris had applied some light make up earlier and looked around spotting her shoes, she slipped on the peep toe heels and looked around for her black sweater. When she grabbed her things, she hurried down the stairs. She stumbled down the last step and was saved from doing a face plant when Elijah caught her, with ease he set her on her feet

"Thanks" she blushed embarrassed; he smiled and offered her his arm

"My Lady" he teased

"My Lord" a smile played along her lips, he opened the door for her and went to open the car door, but she placed her hand over his

"Nah uh, I can open my own doors thank you very much" she huffed

"Very well" he nodded, and went around the car they were not taking her blue rusty ford after all Elijah refused to get in it. So Iris reluctantly agreed they'll take his sleek Mercedes, a classy car for a classy man, she mused. Iris reached forward and attempted to open the door but found that she couldn't

"What the-" she peered through the glass and saw the Elijah simply cocking an eyebrow with a smirk on his lip "you've got to be kidding me" she muttered and tapped the window, she tugged the door handle but still couldn't open it "Elijah, you're not being matured" Iris yelled and was confused when he got out of the car

"Learnt your lesson?" he asked leaning on the car

"What? Merlin you've got to- fine you can open my door if you insist" she pouted at him, causing him to chuckle, he zoomed around and opened the car door for her, she shook her head and slipped in.

"Was that really necessary?" Iris asked as she buckled herself in

"Hmm, I believe so plus you're entertaining when you're bustling with anger"

"Argh you did that for fun"

Iris rolled her eyes as he pulled out of her driveway

"I believe so" Elijah smirked

She chuckled "you're one of a kind Elijah"

"As are you" he returned.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whoop 300 reviews, never thought this story will get that many, thank you<strong>

** This chap, more Elijah and Iris interaction, Damon is being according to Iris an arse**

** Next chapter is the disastrous dinner Party so stay tuned **

** Please REVIEW **


	42. Chapter 42

They pulled up to the boarding house this time Iris waited for Elijah to open her door

"Thank you" she murmured as he threaded his arm with hers, they both walked up to the grand door with ease, Iris raise her fist and knocked on the door, it opened a moment later revealing Damon

"Why is your face weird?" Iris asked, Elijah's lips twitched at that, the obviously fake smile on the younger vampire's face dropped

"I was smiling" he huffed his eyes darted to where Elijah's arm linked with the petite raven head's arm

"Well you look a bit constipated" she muttered under her breath, oblivious to the fact that both vampires could hear her.

"Lovely as always Iris" Damon drawled, Iris sent him a grin and went to move forward to enter the boarding house but Elijah gripped the back of her sweater and pulled her back so that she stumbled back to his side, Damon eyes narrowed, Iris stiffened slightly wondering what was he doing.

"This dinner party" Elijah stated coolly idly running a finger down her arm "if this is some attempt at an ill conceive plot that you concocted for less than honourable intentions, I will kill everyone in this house" Iris's jaw dropped at this "do we have an understanding?"

"Yes" Damon replied through gritted teeth

"You made a deal with me and Elena" Iris hissed at the Original, he lightly gripped her chin

"I did, and I intend to keep if your friends don't go back on their words" he nodded towards Damon, Iris glanced at him

"Damon's not stupid to do that, right?"

"She's right" Damon said with a blank smile. There was a moment of tense silence but it was broken when Jenna appeared

"Iris" she smiled "Elijah"

"Jenna" Iris grinned and walked past Damon, she could feel Elijah's eyes on the back of her head, the older woman pulled her into a brief hug

"Glad Damon didn't convince you not to come" Jenna whispered into the raven head's ear

"Pfft as if he could" Iris said pulling back.

"Yes Iris may need other methods of persuasion" Damon wagged his eyebrows up and down suggestively, sliding up besides the women,

"Hmm really?" Elijah walked over and sent the younger vampire a look of pure disdain which Damon simply ignored

"Well now that everyone's here let's eat" Damon announced, they moved into the dining room and were about to sit down when there was a knock on the door, Iris quirked an eyebrow when she saw that Damon and Elijah were glowering at each other, Jenna had gone off to help Andie and Alaric to get the food

"I'll get the door than shall I?" she sighed when neither of them responded and walked to answer the door.

Iris opened the door and was miffed at who was on the other side

"John?" she asked cocking an eyebrow

"Iris, lovely to see-"

"Oh, who invited him?" Jenna asked Iris could tell that the older wasn't please seeing him here

"John, what a surprise" Damon said standing on Iris's other side "leave"

"Well when Jenna told me she was coming to a dinner party with Elijah, I couldn't miss out on all the fun and games" John smiled, Jenna shot him a dirty look and stormed off

"There's not going to be any fun or games, just a simple dinner party" Alaric answered, Iris hadn't even noticed him enter the room

"You're not really popular are you?" Iris commented cocking an eyebrow "maybe you should just leave" as Alaric went to follow after an annoyed Jenna

"Oh but I wanted to get to know you Iris" John smirked, Iris eyes narrowed at him.

"Yeah but I didn't really want to get to know you" she said causing Damon to snort loudly

"Well either way I'm staying" he pushed pass Iris

"Such a pleasant man isn't he?" she asked sarcasm dripping from her. Damon chuckled, Iris went to walk pass him but he grabbed her hand and quickly ushered outside

"What are-"

"Whatever happens Iris promise not to hate me" he said seriously

Iris brows furrowed in confusion at this "Why would I-"

"Just promise me" Damon uttered not wanting the original to hear them.

Iris eyes softened and raised her hand cupping her cheek "I could never hate you" she whispered

"Thank you and remember that" he murmured and opened the door and gestured for Iris to go in which she did.

* * *

><p>Iris sat beside Elijah at the dining table, an awkward silence hung in the air<p>

"Wow, Iris you really must like smoked salmon" Andie commented, the raven head plastered a smile onto her face her plate was steadily emptying

"It's delicious" she answered but unknown to the news-reporter Iris was placing the food in her napkin, she hated fish

"You're being deceitful" Elijah murmured lowly

"I hate fish, ergh" was her reply he lightly shook her head, Iris noticed a smile playing on Damon's lips, she saw that he was eyeing Elijah when the younger vampire noticed her watching him, Damon's icy blue orbs dropped back down on to his plate. Iris frowned lightly sipping her drink, she had an odd feeling that Damon was up to something.

"So" this time it was Jenna who broke the silence "hate to break it to you Damon but according to Elijah your family is not a founder of this town"

Iris quirked an eyebrow

"Oh do tell" Damon smiled, putting Iris on edge, she tapped her foot jerking her knee up and down slightly, but she stilled when she felt a large hand on her knee, she looked at Elijah whose eyes were focused on Damon, the Original gave her knee a brief squeeze of reassurance to the raven head, which somewhat calmed her nerves. She lightly used her other hand and placed it over his, he felt her smooth skin, she gave his hand a brief squeeze he spied a small smile from her.

"Well as I was telling Jenna earlier a fraction of Salem migrants migrated here after the witch trials in 1690's, over the next hundred years they developed this community here, so they could feel safe here without the fear of persecution"

"So witches came here to feel safe?" iris asked interested

"Not just witches, apparently nature had created a being here in this very town-"

"What sort of being?" Iris asked tilting her head,

"Someone that could defend the witches and the people of this town as they were something so light and pure" he answered, she knew he was hinting at something

"So was there anything else on this creature?" it was Damon who asked this time, his eyes darting between Iris and Elijah

"Not that much" the Original replied

"So they were witches?" Jenna smirked, Iris could tell the woman didn't believe anything that was being said, Merlin that woman would be a nervous wreck if she found out she was in a room with an Original vampire, another vampire and an ex witch Iris thought.

"There's no tangible proof that there were witches in Salem" Andie cut in sipping her drink.

"Andie's a journalist. Big on facts" Damon smirked

"Hmm well I believe witches do exist" Iris said

"Really Iris?" Jenna asked sceptically "you believe that?"

"Why not? I believe that anything is possible" Iris shrugged her shoulders.

"The law says that there was this anti-witch starrier that broke out in the neighbouring settlement, these witches were rounded up, tied to the stakes and burnt. Some say you could hear there screams from miles away" Elijah explained, Iris paled at this and dropped her glass

"Iris you ok?" Elijah's eyes glanced over to the raven head he noted that she was trembling slightly

"Fine" both vampires knew she was lying, Damon reached over and used his napkin to dry the wet patch

"Yeah, I wouldn't repeat that to the historical society" Jenna laughed,

"It's starting to sound like a ghost story to me" John said

"Well no one asked for your opinion" Jenna snapped causing Iris to snort lightly

"So" Damon intervened this was his chance at getting some information out of the Original "why do you want to know where this massacre took place?"

"Why would you want to know that?" Iris asked frowning, her kind was once tortured there but then she recalled his earlier words, a creature of light came to save them, something in her mind click, the prophecy that she got from Duke, Iris mentally slapped herself she should have shown that to Elijah, then he would have to answer her questions as she definitely knew it was about her. When they got home Iris would definitely show the Original that.

"I don't know" Elijah's voice brought her out of her musings "call it a historian's curiosity" he shrugged his shoulders.

The rest of the dinner ran much more smoothly after that.

"The gentlemen should take their drinks in to the study" Andie announced standing up, Iris quirked an eyebrow it sounded almost monotone coming from the journalist.

"I have to say I enjoyed the food, probably more than Iris" Elijah said politely "it was almost enjoyable as the company" he stood up as did everyone else.

"I like you" Andie commented, Iris smiled and nodded Elijah sent her a nod and followed after Damon

"Oh Iris you don't-"

"No problem I want to help" Iris grinned picking up some of the plate, she made sure to put her napkin full of uneaten salmon in between the plates.

"Me too" Alaric said standing beside Jenna "so put me to work"

"I've got it" was Jenna's curt reply she then turned on her heel and walked into the kitchen

Iris saw the hurt look on her history teacher's face "Sorry Ric" she murmured

"I just don't get why she's being so frosty" he told the petite teen who simply looked just as confused as she did

"I suspect that's my fault" both looked up and saw John

"Creepy uncle what did you do?" Iris asked in frustration not liking the man at all, he just rubbed her up the wrong way.

"I merely mention that you" he looked at Alaric "haven't been honest about your dead wife"

Iris jumped when Alaric grabbed the other man by his collar and tugging him towards him

"You son of a bitch" he hissed

"Ric-" Iris stepped forward to intervene but John pulled himself out of his grip and took a step back

"I think I made it very clear Ric, I want my ring back" he spat

"It's not yours Isobel gave it to him now" Iris glared at him "and you're not going to get it back"

"We'll see" John scowled and stormed off.

"Thanks" Alaric muttered

"Eh he just creeps me out" Iris muttered, before Alaric could respond his cell rang

"Hello?" Iris went back to stacking the plates but abruptly stopped when she heard Alaric

"Wait Stefan. Slow down" Iris saw the shock and alarmed look on the usually easy going history teacher's face, he dropped the phone and ran Iris followed after him thinking what was going on.

Alaric shoved the study doors opened "We forgot the dessert" he panted "Jenna and Andie are just preparing it now"

Iris frowned at the scene and saw Damon glowering at Alaric

"Elijah" Iris called out to him holding her hand out to him, she wanted the Original away from Damon fearing that the younger vampire would do something incredibly stupid

"Iris" Elijah smiled genuinely at her, which she whole heartedly returned he took her hand and twirled her causing the raven head to giggle they both left the room, Iris glanced over her shoulder and Damon and sent him a curious look.

* * *

><p>They re-entered the dining room, Elijah pulled out Iris's chair for her causing her to smile he sat down beside her<p>

"So are you actually going to eat dessert?"

"You kidding, I would never miss out on that" Iris answered causing him to chuckle. God he thought he really did miss her.

"Sorry guys, deserts taking longer than I planned, I usually unwrap it" Jenna chuckled

"Me too" Iris uttered taking a sip of the glass of water; Jenna shook her head and walked back into the kitchen.

Just then John and Damon entered the room

"Elijah had either Iris or Elena told you that John is Elena's uncle slash father" Damon commented

"What the why-"she was then interrupted

"I am well aware of that fact" Elijah said

"But she hates them so much, so there's no need to keep him on the endangered species list"

"What I would like to know Elijah, is how you planned on killing Klaus" John asked

Iris's ears perked up at this also wanting to know that.

"Iris, why don't you go see if Jenna needs help in the kitchen" Elijah told her

"But I-"

"Now" he ordered, Iris sighed in frustration and got up and glared at him

"Fine" she then stormed off leaving the room.

Iris had just taken few steps away from the room when she heard a pained scream, she ran back in horrified at the sight that greeted her, she opened her mouth about to scream but a hand slammed over her lips

"Don't scream" Damon whispered into ear, she nodded her eyes were focused on the dead original, as soon as his grip loosened iris elbowed him in the gut and ran over to Elijah

"Oh Merlin No" she whispered frantically and grabbed the hilt of the dagger and pulled it out "Elijah, Elijah wake up" she shook him

"Iris give me that" Damon snapped wrenching the dagger away from her and grabbed her around the waist

"How could you?" she spat "he was on our side, Let Go Of Me" she struggled in his hold

"Get him out of here" Alaric snapped not looking at the distraught raven head

"Take her and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid" Damon thrust Iris towards John. "NO DO-" her yell was cut off when John slammed his hand over her mouth, she watched with blurry eyes as Damon sped out of the room with Elijah, a tear rolled down her cheek she didn't even get to say good bye to him.

"Sorry about your friend" John said in a cruel tone "but to be fair you were probably just a blood bag of a whore to him"

"Hey" Alaric snarled, Iris slammed the back of her head in John's face, she heard an audible crunch behind her. John abruptly let her go and clutched his nose

"I think she'd broke my nose" his voice was muffled.

"You fucking deserve it" she spat "Ric how could you- it was Damon's idea this whole-"

"Flower" Damon appeared in the room and saw her cheeks were glistening with tears

"Don't flower me you-"

"Tell Jenna, that Iris felt unwell and Elijah took her home" Damon told Alaric and before the raven head could blink she was in the study

"Iris-"

"Don't touch me" she pushed him away "how could you?-"

"Why do you care so much?" Damon snapped backing her against the wall "why Iris? Is it because he said a few charming words? Or is it because you're screwing him" she slapped him hard across the face

"How dare you?" she hissed, Damon instantly regret saying that seeing her face "he is my friend"

"You're naïve Iris he wants-"

"HE KNOWS ME" she shouted shutting him up, "he knows everything about me. Things that you even don't know"

"Iris-"

"No fuck off Damon Salvatore, I stood by you when others didn't even look at you, you used me how many times I don't know, you broke my trust once yet I forgive you" she prodded him in the chest "why can't you trust my judgement for once? Huh? I told you I trusted him but that wasn't good enough for you was it?"

She shoved him backwards her hands shook "You know I think I'm about to break my promise to you-"

He looked at her in confusion "Iris-"

"I hate you" she spat her eyes were blazing, she made to move pass him but froze when she heard a loud growl, she yelped in pain as he shoved her face fist into one of the many book cases and pinned her there with his body

"Take it back" he hissed

"No-"

"You don't mean it" he was getting desperate he never wanted Iris to hate him

"You don't know what I mean" she snapped wriggling beneath him

"I do, you're just angry Iris-"

"So what if I am. Now let go" he didn't though winding her up further "I Said Let Go" Damon felt her scent ripening, Iris felt a tingling sensation throughout her body her eyes blazed in a golden hue, Damon screamed in pain and was thrown backwards

"Iris STOP IT" he was clutching his head, he knew she was doing this just as soon as her assault started it stopped.

Iris gasped realising what she did and saw Damon bent over on the floor clutching his head breathing heavily.

"Iris-" she backed away and ran out of the room, she slammed the boarding house front door shut, and stood for a moment in the middle of the large gravel driveway, she was breathing heavily and wiped away her tears, she just turned on Damon she wanted to hurt him and she did. But she didn't get any sort of satisfaction from doing so, she felt even worse

"What am I going to do?" she muttered running her hands down her face

"I'll make that choice easy for you" she heard a familiar voice, Iris turned around her eyes widening

"Elijah" she breathed she gulped seeing how angry he looks

"I told you Iris what would happen if your friends crossed me" he stated his oak brown orbs meeting her emerald orbs one

"I didn't know-please-"she didn't even get to finish her sentence as Elijah rushed forward she felt a explosion of pain and then nothing.

* * *

><p>Iris groaned and her eyes slowly opened, she rubbed the small ache on the back of her head it took her a moment to realise that she was in a car, Elijah's car. Iris quickly sat up remembering the night's events. She looked out of the window and saw Elijah standing outside a cabin,<p>

"Oh crap" she muttered recalling that Stefan and Elena were there, the Original was going to take them away, and she shoved the car door open and ran out

"Elijah" Iris called but he ignored her

"I'm a very patient man Elena; I will wait you out" he said calmly "I've already got Iris-"

"Elijah please, they shouldn't have done what they did, I had no part in this" Iris cut him off "please I-"

"I know you didn't" Elijah stated looking at her carefully "it's not in your nature to be deceitful Iris, but the deal is off, you and the doppelganger are coming with me"

Iris shook her head and saw Elena in the doorway of the cabin

"Wait how about we renegotiate?" she asked

"You have nothing left to negotiate with" he snapped and zoomed forward grabbing her by her wrist "I warned you Iris, and I am a man of my word" he dragged her forwards so that they were standing in front of Elena,

"Wait we can-"

But her eyes were focused on Elena who raised a large carving knife "I'd like to see you lure Klaus to Mystic Falls when the doppelganger bleeds to death"

"Elena what are you doing?" Iris hissed struggling in the Original's steel like grip growing panicked at how tonight events were going

Elijah merely rolled his eyes "I doubt Stefan will let you die"

Elena nodded "You're right, but he will feed me his blood healing me, then I will just kill myself and turn into a vampire, just like Katherine did, unless you don't want that to happen again promise me the same as before that you won't harm anyone I love, even if they harmed you" Elena said determinedly her eyes darting between Iris and Elijah.

The raven head was started to feel fearful for her friend, she wouldn't actually do that would she? Iris thought, she swore that the brunette was against the whole idea of turning into a vampire.

Elijah smirked "I'm sorry Elena, but I'm going to have to call your bluff"

"No don't she'll do it" Iris shouted just as Elena raised the knife and plunge it into her gut "ELENA"

Elijah rushed forward leaving Iris standing there "NO" he shouted and slammed into the barrier

Iris ran forward "Do what she says, please"

Elijah looked at the raven head and saw how frightened she was for her friend; he needed her as well as the doppelganger so agreed

"Fine you can have your deal, just let me heal you"

"Give me your word" Elena choked out

"I give you my word" he said, Iris gasped as Elena fell forward into the Original's arms and jumped when he let out a piercing scream, and then turned ashen grey.

Iris slammed her hand over her mouth to stop herself from screaming, her confusion was cleared up when Stefan rushed forward and pressed his bloodied wrist against Elena's mouth healing her, Iris saw the dagger sticking out of Elijah's chest.

"Little tip" Damon came out, hearing Iris's heartbeat flutter faster "leave the dagger in"

Iris shifted and took a step back she turned on her heal and was about to run to the car when she felt herself being lifted and found herself pinned to the tree

"Where do you think you're going flower?" Damon asked softly, she refused to look at him he sighed and used his index finger and tipped her chin upwards so that she was looking at him

"I'm sorry" Iris cried "I didn't mean what I said" he hushed her and pulled her into his arms and embraced her

"I know Iris" he muttered into her mass of raven curls

"Elijah knew what I was before, an ex-witch I…he was- he made me feel less lonely" she murmured against his chest, but Damon pulled back and cupped her face

"Iris, you'll never feel lonely, I'm here" he said sincerely. She nodded he saw her eyes darting back towards the cabin and spotted Stefan putting Elijah's body in the trunk

"He can help us may-"

"No Iris, he wanted to take you and Elena both away, he can't be trusted. So stay away do you understand me?" when she didn't move his grip lightly increased "Iris" he barked

"Yes, I understand" she said reluctantly, knowing that if she does wake him he would take her away from her friends as well as Elena, unlike Iris, Elena had actually family, she knew Jeremy would be distraught about losing her

"OK?" Damon asked she nodded. "Let's go"

* * *

><p>They arrived back at the boarding house Iris watched as Damon lowered Elijah's body on to the basement floor, she saw Damon rummaging through the Original's pockets and pulled out the much sought after moonstone.<p>

"Well what do we have here?" Damon smirked, Iris looked away, this felt wrong "our little moonstone, I'll hold onto this" he put it in his pocket and stood up.

"So that's it?" Elena asked standing beside Iris "I mean as long as we keep the dagger in there he stays dead?"

"Yep" Damon answered; Iris was slightly relieved, knowing that the Original wasn't permanently dead.

"Well ok then goodnight, Iris?" Elena asked seeing the raven head staring at Elijah she was going to catch a ride with Elena as she didn't have another way to get home, since Elijah had drove her here earlier tonight.

"Yeah, I'm coming" Iris replied, Elena looked over to Damon and Stefan who nodded at her

"Just give her a moment" Stefan murmured and ushered Elena out of the room. Iris stepped forward and kneeled beside Elijah,

"What are you-"

"Relax I won't pull it out" Iris muttered Damon sighed knowing that the raven head had grown attached to the Original

"Ok" he left the basement to give her some time.

Iris lightly touched his cheek and stroked it, she brushed aside his soft hair

"I'm sorry" she whispered and lightly kissed his cheek, Iris stood up and with one last glance at Elijah she headed upstairs.

* * *

><p>"<em>Elijah" Ester called her eldest <em>

"_Yes mother?" a teenaged boy appeared entering the room _

"_Can you gather your brothers and sister please, I'd like you all to meet someone" Ester smiled_

"_Ester" Mikael called his wife _

"_Keep an eye on her, I'll be back in a moment" _

_Elijah nodded as his mother left the room, he looked down at the small figure, he crouched down in front of her _

"_Hello?"_

_But she remained silent_

"_No need to be shy little one, can I see your face?" he asked and gently pushed her raven curls aside and was stunned at what greeted him, bright emerald coloured eyes, he raised his hand and wiped away her fallen tears "I won't hurt you" _

"_Promise?" she asked softly, he smiled _

"_I promise" a small smile appeared on her face_

"_You've got pretty hair sir" _

_He chuckled "Hmm, my sister thinks so, always trying to braid it" he rolled his eyes in mock frustration causing the little girl before him to giggle, it was like the sounds of bells _

"_You'll look silly with braids" _

"_Really?" he cocked an eyebrow, she rolled her eyes much to his amusement _

"_Yes" he was about to respond but heard the thundering footsteps of his siblings, she immediately stiffened causing Elijah to frown. _

_Soon enough everyone was gathered around _

"_What's this about mother?" Niklaus drawled "I was-" but abruptly stopped talking when he saw a small girl "Who is she"? _

"_Don't be so rude" Ester scolded the blond "This is Iris, Iris these are my children, Elijah, Niklaus, Finn, Rebekah and Kol" _

_Niklaus stepped forward and tilted his head "Is she a mute?" causing the others par, Elijah and Ester to snicker _

"_No I'm not" a soft voice spoke, blue eyes met green "I just don't talk to people who are very rude" _

_This made everyone laugh _

"_You got told brother" Rebekah giggled and bounced over to the small raven head "you want to play in the fields?" _

_Iris looked over to Ester who gave the young girl a warm smile and a nod, with that Iris found herself nodding towards the blond girl, Rebekah linked her arms with Iris's and both girls skipped away _

"_What's got you in a sour mood?" Elijah asked seeing Niklaus's face _

"_I don't like her" he muttered "Why couldn't you find another boy? She' ergh"" and stormed off_

"_Oh dear" Ester muttered frowning _

"_Relax mother, before you know the two of them will be the closest of friends" _

"_I hope you're right"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know Elijah's been daggered, dun dun dun. but he'll be back soon enough, Iris didn't want him to take her away from her friends so allowed him to remain daggered. Another Original dream, where Iris and the Originals first officially met.<strong>

**Next Chapter- Iris confides in Stefan and Damon about her past finally **

**Please REVIEW **


	43. Chapter 43

Iris groaned and rolled over hearing her alarm go off, she slammed her hand downs stopping the shrilling sound. She sat up bleary eye and used the heel of her hands to rub the sleepiness away. Iris sighed quietly it was weird now, she'd just got use to not living alone and now here she was once again living on her own. Iris frowned hearing her cell ringing she reached over to the nightstand and didn't bother checking the caller ID.

"Hello?" she grunted

"Wow, Elena was right you aren't a morning person"

"What's up Stef?" she asked swinging her legs out of the bed.

"I was wondering whether or not you wanted to come over for breakfast?"

"Eh, I don't know-"

She slowly made her way out into the hall and lightly pushed the door to the room Elijah was staying in

"Iris-"

"Not really in the mood Stef" she answered softly closing the door behind her, Stefan frowned knowing that the raven head was feeling low

"Damon's making chocolate chip pancakes" he offered

"Well why didn't you say? I'm starving" Iris exclaimed a slight smile coming on to her face, she could hear him chortling

"Great, see you in half an hour"

Iris bid him goodbye, she needed to move on from Elijah for the time being since she didn't want him to take her nor Elena away from her friends, friends that she cared for. Iris hurried to her bathroom and quickly stripped out of her clothes and turned the shower faucet on, she could see the steam rising, Iris stepped into the shower and relaxed her sore muscles under the spray of hot water.

Iris pitched her head so that her forehead was resting against the cool tiles, after a few minutes of just letting the water wash over, Iris began the process of cleaning herself. Once she was done she blindly reached out for a towel and dried herself off. As Iris exited the bathroom she glanced at the time and saw that she had spent about twenty minutes in the bathroom. She hurriedly slipped on her underwear and rummaged through her closet and decided to wear a pair of dark denim jeans and a grey long sleeve top with a printed design on the front, Iris slipped on a pair of ankle socks and pulled on her grey converses. She brushed her thick raven curls and pulled it into a fish tail braid. Iris grabbed her school bag and her jacket. She locked the door behind her and made her way to her rusty ford.

* * *

><p>Iris pulled up to the boarding house, she exited the car and stood for a moment just staring at the boarding house, it made her nauseas thinking that in a dusty basement Elijah was there dead. She sighed and headed inside<p>

"Iris" Damon greeted her smiling as he did so

"Hey Damon" she smiled, he could tell that she was still a bit off he didn't blame her

"So breakfast?" he offered her his arm

"Mister Salvatore, being a gentleman all of a sudden?" she asked with a teasing smile on his face

"I can be, so on we go milady" he asked a smile on his lips.

"Wow you go all out don't you" Iris uttered seeing the vast assortment of breakfast food.

"Only for my favourite girl" he smirked, they both sat down

"To be honest I was just expecting pancakes, I don't know where to start" Iris looked wide eye

"Well-"

"Holy crap is that pecan waffles?" she asked without waiting for an answer she grabbed a bunch of them and loaded it on to her plate much to Damon's amusement

"Iris" Stefan grinned seeing the raven head he strolled over and much to her annoyance took a large bite out of her food

"Do I have a sign written on my forehead, saying 'take my food'?" she asked rhetorically

"Sorry, flower but it's fun-"

"To rile you up" Stefan finished off earning a pout from the raven head

"Everyone says that" she muttered under her breath,

"So are you going to school?" Stefan asked as she ate her food, Iris swallowed down some of the waffles

"Yes-"

"Iris stay here, have the day off you went-"

"No, Damon I'm going to school, my assignment for Ric is due-"

Damon scoffed "I'm sure he'll let you off, just stay we can-"

"No I'm going" she snapped much to the pair of vampires surprise, her irritation deflated when she saw their faces "sorry, I just can't be in the same house as him"

Neither Damon nor Stefan need to ask who the 'him' she was referring to

"Iris don't take this the wrong way but why are you so attached to Elijah?" Stefan asked dropping down into the empty seat beside Iris

"You said he knew everything about you" Damon recalled from last night, Iris sighed she knew this was coming, "does that mean he knew you was a witch?"

"Yes" she muttered "I suppose you want to know why I came to England in the first place don't you? I- there was a powerful dark sorcerer who was taking over in England he was starting a war an uprising against those who didn't possess the gift of magic" she looked up and saw that she had both vampires full attention

"There was several witches and wizards" she glared slightly at Damon when he scoffed "fine warlocks, but unlike Bonnie's magic, we were known as wand carriers, since we channelled our magic through it" Stefan nodded he had about that kind of magic in the past "well there was several who went against the sorcerer not believing in spilling innocent people's blood, my parents were in that group" she smiled wryly

"Those were the dark times in the magical community, people were killed, others fled, families were destroyed, everything, hope, peace were lost, until there was a prophecy made, of some infant who would be marked as the evil sorcerer's equal so he sought to destroy that baby-"

"He was scared of a baby? What a jackass" Damon shook his head

"The baby was it you?" Stefan asked

She sighed and nodded "I- he went after us, my parents went into hiding I was 18 months old" she looked down, Stefan wrapped an arm around her and tugged her towards his side

"You don't need to tell us anymore Iris"

Damon reached out and lightly stroked her back soothing her

"No I need to, it's the only way I can move on" she murmured "my parents put a powerful charm on the house, they appointed a secret keeper so even if he came right up to our window he wouldn't see us, but they were betrayed he found us" she took a deep breath "he killed my father first, my mother needn't had died, she was trying to protect me he told her to stand aside, she didn't listen-"

"We can see where your stubbornness comes from" Damon smiled softly at her

"He killed her, and then he went after me" Iris licked her lips and pushed her half eaten breakfast away "I was supposed to die but I didn't- he, he fired the killing curse at me-but it rebounded-"

"How?" Stefan asked baffled, realising that Iris was far special that they all thought

"My mother, her sacrifice he was evil, she did something so good it's hard to destroy something that's been marked by so good"

Damon looked at her carefully, whoever Iris's mother was she was a remarkable woman, he thought.

"I was famous after that. I was- they thought that I-"

"That you destroyed someone so evil" Stefan intervened seeing that she was struggling with words

"I was famous" she spat "for, for something they thought was heroic, they seemed to have forgotten that I was made an orphan that a family was destroyed people's worlds were ripped apart" she furiously wiped her tears away

Damon grabbed her and pulled her into his lap, he rubbed her back up and down Stefan reached out and grabbed her hand giving it a reassuring squeeze

"Iris what happened next?" Damon asked quietly

"I was sent away" she chocked out a sob and burrowed her face into the vampire's chest "to my aunt and uncle, my mother was my aunt's sister, she was jealous of her because she was able to do magic, I spent eleven miserable years there" she sighed and laid her head against his chest looking at Stefan

"But then I got a letter, to Hogwarts a magical school, I was free from my relatives, I made friends and even had a boyfriend when I was fifteen, but that evil sorcerer Tom, he was still around, he-he wanted to come back into power and tried several times over the years, it wasn't until I was fourteen it happened, there was a tournament where witches and wizards from different schools competed against one another, it was for students who were over the aged of sixteen" she paused

Stefan handed her a glass of water "my name was put in, I was the youngest my friends thought I did it for attention that I wanted the glory, I was forced to compete, I was scared, I didn't want to risk my life for a game, funny thing was I was up against my boyfriend, safe to say we broke up, anyway it was a trap, Tom had followers they were known as Deatheaters, they wanted their master back. And I was a key-"

"You seem to be a key to a lot of things" Damon uttered, causing Iris to chuckle he was still holding her "So what happened next?"

"This isn't the first time I've been part of a ritual thing, my mother bloods run through my veins, it had a protection, an ancient one, they used my blood to bring him back, and the he rose again" there was a moment of silence "he was meant to kill me but I escaped, I told the others, my friends the teachers he was back, my headmaster knew I was telling the truth so did my godfather-"

"You had a godfather? Why didn't he take you in?" Damon asked angered that the man didn't since he knew Iris's life with her relatives was a horrible one

"He was framed for killing thirteen civilians, they also thought he was my parents secret keeper but he traded places with another of my parent's friend Peter Pettigrew, they didn't give him a trial and he was locked away, he escaped when I was thirteen and came after Pettigrew which so happened to be disguised as a rat" seeing the questioning looks a small smile came across Iris's face "it's magic, anything can happen, but Pettigrew escaped before he could be taken so there was no evidence that my godfather was innocent I helped him escape"

"So he came back Tom, people didn't want to believe since he was one of the most feared man at the time, I was made out to be a lunatic people shunned me" Stefan frowned at this, no wonder why Iris was closed off. "the killings started again, they thought it was my godfather but it wasn't, I started to have headaches, this scar" she shifted in Damon's hold as he pushed back her bangs to reveal the lightning bolt scar-"

"-It was a reminder of what happened the night my parents were murdered, this scar linked me to Tom, I had visions of him, of him torturing people, I could feel when he was angry or happy. He found out about the connection and tricked me, made me believe he had taken my godfather prisoner, I led my friends into an ambush" Damon could feel her shaking and tightened his hold on her, "He, it was just a trap, and I was stupid enough to fall for it" she muttered, Damon ran his fingers through her hair and Stefan sighed it was all starting to make sense, her closed off attitude, her whole demeanor

"My godfather was murdered by his cousin, I was so angry so angry, Remus, he was another one of my parents close friends, lost another person he cared about. I-the one who killed my godfather, you know what she did? When I confronted her about Sirius? My godfather?"

Damon shook his head as Stefan pulled himself closer to the pair

"She laughed" tears had rolled down her flushed cheeks, "she stood there and laugh, Sirius he was the first real person who saw me for me, not just a name but as a person, and he was murdered. I wanted to torture her, make her feel my pain but I- my heart wasn't-"

"Isn't that dark and cold" Stefan cut her off, "You've got a big heart Iris, so genuine so pure"

She nodded and wiped away a tear

"He came Tom, he possessed me ripped into my soul he wanted my mentor the only man he ever fear kill me, but I pushed him out, he couldn't stand being me"

She took a deep breath "I was told about the prophecy that was made, turns out I was the only one who could end him, neither of us could live while the other survived, it was a year later that I found out what I really used for, you see after my mentor was killed I had to go on the run-"

"On your own?"

"I should have but my friends came with me, we spent the year looking for magical objects, Tom wanted to remain immortal-"

"Why not become a vampire then?"

"He wanted his magic, he used a dark spell, he split his soul and placed them in those magical objects, throughout the year, me and my friends destroyed them one, by one, we had to go back to Hogwarts as some of the objects were there" she paused again, Damon and Stefan knew that this was taking a toll on Iris "that's where the final battle took place, the light side against the dark, Tom led the dark whilst I led the light"

Stefan and Damon both frown this was too much for a teenager to bare

"I found out what my role was, when Tom came to my home all those years ago, he was destroyed his soul split, and one part of it attached itself to me, since I was the only living being there. Everything that held his soul needed to be destroyed and I had a piece of that"

"What?" Stefan asked his brows furrowing

"I needed to die, and I needed to let him kill me, so then someone else can finish him off"

"You were raised like a lamb to the slaughter" Damon spat "that-"

"I wanted to protect them, people cared for me, or at least I thought they did" she whispered the last part "he killed me, I was dead, but then I found out that it was all part of some grand plan, I was meant to let him kill me-"

"That's a brave thing to do Iris"

"I…I was sent back to end it, and I did I killed him-"her eyes watered "I was coerced into killing someone, Tom, he was like me you know, never wanted in the end, everyone was happy, but-but then they became scared of me, thinking that I was going to become like him"

Damon frowned Iris couldn't become that cruel she was too innocent and kind "they put me on a pedestal and they ripped me down, I- my magic wasn't working for me, they took my wand away saying I was too dangerous, they snapped it, my so called friends wanted nothing to do with me, I wasn't right, I wasn't meant to come back and so I ran here"

Damon, Stefan and Iris sat in silence; the only sound was Iris's shaky breath "sometimes I wish I didn't come back"

Damon tightly gripped her chin forcing her to look up at him "Never say that again" he growled out "you are far too good for those people, Iris"

"He's right Iris" Stefan said seriously

It was beginning to make sense; Damon now understood why Iris had those short display of magic she had no longer any control over it.

"Thank you" Iris said sincerely she was feeling much better more at ease, but with Elijah she needn't had said anything yet he knew. "Can you not tell the others? I don't want them to start acting weird with me"

"It's a secret between us" Stefan assured her. She smiled and nodded and felt Damon's grip on her loosen, she slid off his lap and glanced at the time

"I should get going, Ric's going to be pissed if I'm late" she muttered fishing in her pocket for her keys "see you" she headed out and was at the front door

"Iris" Damon appeared in front of her

"Yes?"

"Katherine's out of the tomb"

Her eyes widened "What?"

"By killing Elijah, his compulsion broke so she's free"

"Wonderful" she drawled "the bitch is back"

"Hmm, now that's not nice" she turned around and found Katherine leaning against the doorway

"Is there any other way to treat you?" Iris cocked an eyebrow

Katherine smirked "I like your fire; anyway I'm here to help"

Iris looked over to Damon who rolled his eyes and shrugged "right, well…erm lovely to see you-I'm lying by the way"

Damon snorted at that, Iris there was never a dull moment with her around

"Don't you have school to go to" Katherine sneered. Iris rolled her eyes and left

* * *

><p>"Iris if you could stay behind" Alaric called as the bell rang, Elena sent her a small smile, as did Bonnie and Caroline which she returned<p>

She piled up her books and approached his desk "Is there something wrong Ric?"

He sighed and looked up at her from his desk "I just wanted to check up on you after last night, how are you?"

She smiled at him feeling slightly warmed at him caring "I'm ok"

"You know we had-"

"Yeah, but it feels wrong" Iris uttered looking down

"Iris-"

"It's fine" Iris shook her head.

It was now lunch time and Iris idly played with her food

"Iris you coming?" she looked up startled

"Huh?" Caroline giggled

"You totally checked out of the conversation didn't you?"

Iris smiled sheepishly "Yeah sort of, so what are was talking about?"

"How about we're all meeting at Elena's later tonight, you up for it?" Bonnie asked

"Well-"

"Of course she is" Elena cut her off "Iris is coming, we'll make a night of it" she didn't want Iris to go back to an empty house

"I guess that settles it then" Iris drawled.

"Brilliant" Caroline squealed "I'm so excited"

"We can tell" Iris chuckled seeing that the blond was literally jumping up and down in her seat.

"So Iris Stefan told me that Damon told you that Katherine is out of the tomb" Elena commented, Iris sipped her drink

"Yep, we met earlier in the boarding house"

"Ah did she-"

"Says she wants to help" Iris finished off her drink, Bonnie snorted at that causing the girls to grin

"I know, Katherine wanting to help?"

"She's the best chance we got" Elena shrugged her shoulders, Iris frowned slightly thinking that Elijah would've been the ideal person since he actually knew who Klaus was, and he was definitely much more powerful than either Damon, Stefan or Katherine. But she decided to keep her mouth firmly shut not wanting to cause a disagreement

"Elijah did mention something about a witches burial ground or something?" Iris commented, Elena nodded

"Yeah, Damon and Stefan are checking that out, by going through the old Gilbert journals there should be something in them"

"Hmm" Iris hummed and picked out the strawberries in her fruit cup.

* * *

><p>Iris arrived home and dumped her bag on the couch, she sighed and stretched her arms above her head was set to close her front door but couldn't<p>

"Iris" she jumped and saw Caroline at the door

"Merlin Care give me a heart attack" Iris muttered, she cocked an eyebrow when the blond didn't come into her house "what?"

"Seriously? You have a memory of a goldfish, we're supposed to be at Elena's"

"Oh damn, yeah I forgot" she grabbed her keys. "Do you think that-"

"No, time we're making Sundaes-"

"The ice cream?" Iris questioned locking the door behind her

"Is there any other type of Sundaes?"

"The day?" Iris answered cheekily, she managed to avoid the swat Caroline was trying to deliver, "I'm so going take all the cool toppings" the raven head called and ran down the gravel driveway, the vampire jogged after her

"Iris watch out-" but the petite teen didn't heed her warning and stumbled over a rock and landed in the bushes. Iris groaned and sat up

"Oww" she whined seeing the graze on her knees, she looked up when she felt a shadow over her and saw Caroline. She rolled her eyes seeing her expression "just let it out" and without further ado Caroline burst out laughing

Iris grumbled under her breath and got up on her own, they both walked, well Iris limped slightly to the Gilberts, the raven head sent an annoyed look at the vampire she kept bursting into small bouts of giggles

"Care really-"

"Yes, it was funny" Iris rolled her eyes and raised her fist and knocked on the door, a second later it was opened revealing Bonnie and Elena,

"Why do you have twigs in your hair?" Bonnie asked Iris who sighed and stepped past her "Long story" she muttered "Is Jenna around? Since she was the one who fixed me up before"

Iris headed in to the kitchen and saw the older woman leaning against the counter

"Hey-what happened?" Jenna asked taking in Iris's state, she hopped up on the stool and pulled up her jeans,

"Huh I swore I had a graze"

"Well you jean is ripped" Jenna walked forward "hmm you probably just torn it-is that a leaf?" she then plucked said leaf out of her raven curls

"So what happened?" Bonnie asked

"Long story-"

"Not really" Caroline laughed again "Iris fell in to the bushes"

With that the other females promptly laughed hard at that

"Serious?" Bonnie choked out

"Yes, ok, it was Caroline's fault" Iris pouted and folded her arms across her chest

"Hey, how was it my fault?" Caroline asked affronted

"She got me excited about Sundaes" the raven head muttered, causing a moment of silence then another bout of raucous laughter

"You guys sound like a bunch of hyenas" Iris grumbled

"Aw, don't pout" Jenna chuckled "I know what'll cheer you up" she headed over to her fridge and pulled out a tub of ice cream "here ya go"

Iris leant back "why does everyone think they can bribe me with food, first Stef, then Damon and now you?"

"You can have it all?" Elena added

"Aw crap you guys know me too well" Iris took the ice cream and dug in, with a spoon.

"So what are we up to tonight?" Bonnie asked and took a spoonful of Iris's ice cream

"Hmm we're deciding on pizza, but we don't know what film yet" Elena answered

"How about the notebook"

"Oh merlin no" Iris shook her head, the other girls were amused to see she had ice cream on her cheek "I hate soppy romance films, let's watch die hard 3, that's one of my favourites. What?" she asked seeing the women's looks

"You should go hang out with Jeremy" Jenna muttered shaking her head.

"Fine we'll watch a soppy romance film"

"So how are you doing Jenna?" Elena asked looking at the other woman. Iris vaguely recalled being told about her fight with Alaric on the night of the dinner party

"So I guess you know then about mine and Ric's fight?" Jenna asked

"Yeah, he feels and looks terrible Jenna" Iris added on

"Look's terrible?" Bonnie questioned

"Yeah his scruff" she patted her cheeks "Is getting out of control"

"Don't you like a guy with stubble?" Caroline asked, Iris shrugged her shoulders

"Depends if it suites him"

"Ok, anyway-"

"Is this some ambush to cheer me up?" Jenna asked

"Have I been coerced into another plan without-"Caroline slapped her hand over Iris's mouth

"You talk too much" Caroline mumbled, seeing Iris's exasperated look she released her hold on Iris

"No, it's just a girly night in, doing girly things, including watching a girly movie, but if you want to talk about something then we're here" Elena told Jenna

"So that definitely rules out watching die hard then?" Iris asked swirling her spoon in the melting ice cream.

"You know the whole Isobel thing, makes me think he's hiding something else" Jenna revealed as she pulled up chair towards Iris and took a spoonful of ice cream.

"Hmm, maybe he just doesn't want to hurt you?" Iris offered feeling disappointed that neither Elena, nor Ric had told Jenna anything.

"Maybe he thinks he's protecting you?" Elena said

Jenna shook her head "Yeah well that's not his call to make" she swallowed a mouthful of ice cream "I deserve the truth, everybody does"

Iris looked at Jenna carefully

"Sometimes it's harder than that" Caroline commented, Iris got the feeling that the blond wasn't talking about Alaric anymore

"She's right though, what's to say what happens after you find out the truth, he's scared that you'll reject him or don't want anything to do with him" Jenna looked up and met Iris's stunning emerald orbs, she thought she saw something there but the raven head looked away.

"Everyone deserves the truth, if you care about the person you should know the truth" Jenna said, a moment of silence descended on the group

"You know what we need?" Elena jumped up "we need, music dancing and alcohol"

Caroline grinned and nodded "there's a live band playing at the grill"

"I'm in" Elena nodded

"Me too" Jenna said they all looked expectedly at Iris

"But I thought we're-FINE LET'S GO" Iris shouted jumping off of the stool

* * *

><p>Iris entered the grill with the others and saw that the place was packed<p>

"Iris, come and help me get the drinks" Jenna shouted over the music and grabbed the small rave head's arm so she wouldn't lose her in the crowd.

They were at the bar

"Can I have four beers and lemonade-"

"What?"

"Iris really?" Jenna cocked an eyebrow

"Ok fair enough" Iris nodded knowing she wasn't a drinker

"Jenna, Iris" Ric greeted them as the barman handed there drinks over

"Ric hi, I'll leave you two to it" she handed a beer over to Jenna ignoring the glare the older woman and sent a wink to Alaric. She pushed her way through the crowd and saw Caroline, Bonnie and Elena sitting down,

"Hey" she grinned handing them their bottles

"Lemonade?" Elena asked seeing Iris's drink

"Your aunt, and I don't blame her" Iris sipped her drink and saw Matt walking past them,

"Hey Matt" Caroline called but simply ignored her

"Well that was awkward" Iris commented

"Hmm, I thought that you said the ball was in your court" Bonne said sipping her beer

"I thought you liked him?" the raven head asked, leaning forward in her seat

"Yeah but I can't do anything about it" Caroline sighed, Iris cocked an eyebrow

"Now that isn't the Caroline I know, you would've gone for it"

"Yeah" Caroline nodded "but I'm still keeping so many secrets from him"

"Alaric's in the same boat with Jenna maybe that's our mistake" Elena said "We're trying to protect the people we love by keeping them out of it but in the end we're hurting them anyway"

"And what by offering to sacrifice yourself you won't be hurting them?" Iris asked,

"Iris-"Elena glared at her "We're doing this-"

"At least try to fight" Iris cut her off

"You don't understand I'm not willing to let anyone getting hurt, and if you care for them you'd do the same" Elena snapped

Iris's eyes narrowed, the other two girls watched on

"I do care for them that's why I'm willing to go along with this" Iris swallowed the last of her drink "I'm going to get another drink" she muttered and walked off

"Iris" Bonnie called

Elena sighed and rubbed her temples "I can't believe she's being like this, I thought she accepted what's going too happened"

"She doesn't want to be used for a sacrifice Elena, but she'll do it anyway, for people she only known for a couple of months, what does that tell you about her?" Bonnie said "she's a good person"

"I know" Elena muttered.

* * *

><p>Iris settled herself at the bar, she was facing the stage and ordered another drink, sure she'd went along with it the whole sacrifice thing like Elena she was willing to go through with it for them but now again she was having doubts but then it went out of her mind because they had Elijah. She sighed and took a sip of her lemonade. And decided to push all of this out of mind, tonight was supposed to a night of enjoyment.<p>

Her eyes widened when she saw Caroline on stage

"I had no clue she could sing like that" Jenna said from beside Iris,

"Me neither" she spotted Caroline eyeing Matt who was at the other end of the bar. She hopped off of the stool and tapped Matt on the shoulder

"Duh, she likes you so what are you waiting for?" Iris asked

"I've got no clue, thanks Iris" Matt smiled, she watched as he jumped up on stage and pulled the blond into a searing kiss, the crowd clapped Iris whistled loudly

Iris turned around when she heard her name being called she was in the middle of the crowd and saw Elena running into the bathroom, Iris gasped as all the lights exploded shards of glass rained down, she used her arms to protect her face, Iris pushed through towards the bar and saw Alaric rushing Jenna out, she looked around and saw Bonnie looking panic she realised that the witch was talking to doctor Martin.

"Crap" she shouted as the fire flew across the bar top. People were beginning to panic and all ran out. "Bonnie" Iris shouted seeing the doctor placing his hand on the witch's head and made her go unconscious, the raven head tried to push her way through but there was too many people. Iris was pushed forward with too much force causing her to go crashing down to the ground

"Son of a bitch" Iris yelped as someone literally trampled over her and emitted another yelp of pain when she felt someone stomp on her ankle.

"Dr martin" Iris looked up and saw Elena and Stefan on the other side of the bar "Look I'm sorry about what happened to Luka, I never wanted that to happen but at least let us help you get your daughter back" Elena cried.

Iris groaned and pulled herself up into a sitting position, Stefan eyes widened and immediately located the small raven head he would have to get her out of here, but first he needed to make sure that Elena got out.

"Only Elijah can do that" Dr Martin replied

"You don't need Elijah" Elena yelled, Iris begged to differ they definitely needed Elijah she thought. Just then the fire spread more, Iris saw Stefan grabbing Elena and was gone, just then Caroline tackled Doctor Martin to the floor

Iris managed to get on to her knees as Caroline went to dove forwards to sink her fangs into the doctors neck, but instead screamed

"CAROLINE" Iris shouted and used her strength to get up, she hissed in pain when she put her full weight on her sprained ankle but at the moment she didn't care, Iris rushed forward

"Stop It" she shouted at the doctor as Caroline fell to her knees, the blond started sobbing

"You, you know where Elijah is" the doctor snapped "Iris Potter" she saw his eyes dart to her scar and went to move forward to grab her

"Hey" Matt shouted distracted him.

Iris dropped down beside Caroline who was still screaming

"Caroline" she grabbed her shoulders "what's wrong? He-"

"-did something" the vampire managed to choke out, Iris realised it was magic and quickly grabbed Caroline's cheeks, she recalled Elijah saying that she was the essence of magic, hence she could detect it or something,

"Caroline" Iris called her eyes glowing golden she could literally feel the magic and let it shoot through her arms, Caroline gasped feeling the pain fade away, she looked up and saw Iris blinking rapidly

"What the-" but she couldn't contemplate it further, the both heard a cry of pain

"Matt" Caroline said and shot forwards, before Iris could blink she felt an arm wrap around her waist and she was outside.

"Stefan" Iris blinked and shook her head. He set her on her feet and frowned when she hissed

"What-"

"What's wrong?" Damon asked

"Hurt yourself?" she saw the smirk on the brunette's face and knew it was Katherine dressed in Elena's close

"Bitch" Iris muttered they were at the side of the alley "where's Elena?"

"She's safe, now what happened?" Damon demanded

"Someone stepped on my ankle happy?" she snapped, Stefan sighed and bit into his wrist and offered it to Iris who was too tired to even argue and much to her displeasure swallowed it down. It didn't felt as good as Elijah's blood, she mildly thought.

"We've got to go" and in a flash both Stefan and Katherine was gone. Damon placed his arm around Iris's shoulder

"Come on I'll drop you off at home" Damon said knowing that it was likely Iris wouldn't have a ride home

"Thanks, so what's going on?" she asked as they walked to his car.

"Katherine came up with an ingenious plan-" both of them snorted at that "no seriously she agreed to swap places with Elena so when Doctor does show up again to talk to her, he would think it's her and she'll kill him" Iris stopped walking hearing that

"What? You can't just kill him" Iris snapped, Damon's jaw clenched and grabbed her wrist tugging her towards the car

"Yes we can, and if we don't he'll go after you if he gets Elena" he lightly shoved her into the car much to her annoyance "which is why you're going to stay home and not go out, ok?" he asked, she sighed in defeat

"Fine" she reluctantly agreed.

* * *

><p>Iris arrived at home and decided to have a nice relaxing bath, she tore off her jacket and kicked off her shoes, she then headed upstairs and pulled the band that was tying her hair, she quickly set up the bath and when felt that the water was warm enough she slipped in.<p>

Iris let out a loud sigh when the warm water washed over, she leant her head back and closed her eyes, thinking about the day, Dr Martin's son was dead, and all he wanted now was his daughter which she had found out had been taken by Klaus, no doubt to actually carry out the ritual. She could tell that he was coming soon, they needed to wake Elijah up, Iris thought as he was the only one who actually knew who this Klaus was and what he looked like. Iris groaned and sunk further in to the water and closed her eyes in relaxation.

_Iris jumped and opened her eyes _

"_Niklaus what are you doing here? Get out" she shrieked, and pulled her knees to her chest _

"_Come on my love-"_

"_I'm naked, GET OUT" she was blushing, and saw the smirk on the blond male's face she used her arm to cover her breast _

"_I'm well aware that you're naked, in fact I come to join you" Iris eyes widened as he started to strip, _

"_You're not funny now get out" Iris slapped her other hand over her eyes seeing his was pulling off his breeches,_

"_Who said I was joking?" he countered and moved forward towards the tub, she felt his hand ghost over her bare shoulder _

"_Stop Niklaus" she breathed feeling him over her _

"_Do you want me to?" she kept quiet, he chuckled already knowing her answer, with that he lightly pushed her forward and sat behind her, she felt a shudder go down her spine when she felt his lips on her shoulder, his hands ghosted over her ribs "relax, my love I don't bite" _

_She chuckled at that he pulled her back so that she was resting against his chest, the water slosh around them_

"_You can be quiet a beast Niklaus" she murmured looking up at him through her thick lashes, he smirked and raised his hands so that the tips of his fingers grazed her cheek _

"_Not with you though" he stroked her neck and dipped down till his lips were mere millimetres away from hers "never with you" he reiterated and with that his lips came crashing down on to hers. _

Iris gasped shooting awake, she looked around wide eye recalling bits of that dream, she shook her head and quickly climbed out of the tub feeling that the water was cold. She reached out and grabbed hold of her towel and dried herself off.

Iris wrapped it around her body and leant against the counter and looked in the mirror, that dream felt so real, Iris touched her cheek feeling the ghost of fingertips on her skin, she pushed that to the back of her mind and padded barefooted into her bedroom, and rummaged through her dresser pulling out a pair of lace cream coloured panties and a matching bar. She looked through her closet and slipped on a pair of loose flannel shorts and a thin camisole.

Iris glanced at the time and saw that it was hitting eight nearly time sure went fast, she thought. Her stomach grumbled loudly not bothered to cook Iris opted to have pizza she stuck it in the oven and plopped down on the couch, she turned the telly on and ended up dozing off on the couch with the television blaring loudly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for the reviews, and a big massive thank you to bookfreak25, I totally loved the banner, I'll post it on my profile page, so if anyone wants to do their own banner go ahead. <strong>

**This chap was packed full, Iris finally told Damon and Stefan about her past, Dr Martin is gone. and Iris and Elena had a spat**

**Next Chap- Iris finds the witches house, Isobel makes an appearance- so we're getting closer Klaus's appearance **


	44. Chapter 44

Iris groaned and sat up bleary eyed it was the next morning; she yawned and stretched her arms above her head and stood up. She went into her kitchen to put the kettle, she sighed finding that it was empty, she turned the tap on and glanced up and could see Jenna through her netted curtains.

A frowned marred her face when she saw the blond looking like she was leaving, Iris left the kettle in the sink and grabbed her jacket and keys and hurriedly pulled on a pair of flats, she jogged over to the Gilberts she reached their porch just as the door slammed open, she saw Jenna with several bags

"Jenna?" Iris called "Where- what's wrong?" she asked and was on her heels

"Isobel" she spat, realisation hit Iris she'd found out

"What about her?" Iris asked as Jenna frantically shoved her bags into her trunk

"She's alive, and everyone knew" she froze, Iris felt guilt bloom up inside her as Jenna looked at her "you knew as well-"

"I- I-"

"I can't believe this" Jenna shouted she went to storm over to the car door and wretched it open

"Jenna I'm sorry, I really am" Iris called out her voice shaking "I am, I-I know what it's like to be not told anything. I am sorry"

Jenna clenched her eyes shut and turned around to face her, she saw the look on the teen's face she couldn't stay mad at her. She sighed and pulled her into a hug

"It's ok-"

"I-are you going to come back?" she asked and pulled back

Jenna smiled at her "I will I'm going to college, I need to finish up my thesis, I can't do it here not with everything going on, I just-"

"Need some time on your own?" Iris offered, smiling slightly

"Yes, see you soon Iris" Jenna said and climbed into her car

"Bye, and good luck with your thesis" she called as Jenna pulled out of the driveway.

Iris looked over her shoulder and saw that the Gilbert's front door was wide open, she knew that Elena was probably upset and in need of a friend. She walked up to the house just as she reached the door Alaric stormed out

"Ric" she called,

"Iris, I guess you saw Jenna-"

"Yeah" she saw the disheartened look on his face; she reached and out squeezed his hand

"Look at it this way, Jenna's gone, but at least she's not in any danger"

Alaric smiled and nodded "thanks Iris, I'll see you later"

Iris walked into the Gilbert's house "Elena?" she called and much to her displeasure John greeted her in the hallway

"Don't you knock?" he asked,

"Aren't you ever nice?" she countered, he couldn't help but let out a small smile

"Touché, Elena's upstairs"

"She's blaming you I gather about the whole Jenna thing, isn't she?"

John sighed and nodded "Hmm, it was my fault" he revealed, he felt her eyes burning into him like she could see right through him.

"You did one thing right though" she murmured causing him to look back at her "Jenna left town, so she isn't any danger hopefully"

John nodded "Hmm, hardly anyone told me I was right before"

"Uh huh, because probably most of the time you're wrong" she answered and bounded up the stairs towards Elena's room, she knocked on the door and pushed it open, and saw the brunette lying on the bed on her bed

"Iris" Elena sat up confused

"Hey" she uttered softly

"You saw Jenna leaving didn't you?" she asked, Iris nodded and dropped down on the bed, her head resting on the pillow

"Yep" she answered popping the 'p' "so what happened anyway?"

"Isobel showed up unannounced" Elena dropped back down beside her

"Really? What did she want?"

"I slammed the door in her face" was her reply, Iris snorted at that earning a light shove from her, "thanks for coming over Iris"

"No problem" she sighed just then Stefan entered the room he was on his cell, he cocked an eyebrow seeing Iris's attire

"Crap I forgot I was dressed like this" she sat up her ears perked up hearing him talking

"Ok, you need to talk to him, and if that doesn't work you'll have to compel him" he said and hanged up, Iris cocked an eyebrow

"What's going on?"

"Caroline told Matt she's a vampire, and he's freaking out" Stefan answered

Iris groaned and dropped back onto the bed "that's what we all just need"

"This is bad" Elena muttered and started her annoying habit of pacing "between this whole thing with Isobel and Jenna, and now Matt this is a disaster"

Iris sighed and rubbed her temples,

"Iris you ok?" Stefan asked she was looking paler then her normal complexion

"I'm fine-"

"When you say your 'fine' you're not" Stefan zoomed over to her so that their faces were more than a couple of inches away from each other

"I've got a head ache and I just feel off" Iris admitted "and-"

"What you need is a day off, no drama or anything" Elena said as Stefan pulled the raven head on to her feet

"Really I think you guys might need me, I can-"

"Go rest" Stefan ordered and before she could blink she was in front of her door

"Stefan-"

"Iris" Stefan said sternly wanting the raven head in her home, where it was safe, since she hadn't invited any unwanted vampire in. "if you don't I'll get Damon on your ass"

Iris huffed "no fair, fine I'll have a quiet day in" she muttered, he saw her pouting lips and chuckled

"Just spend a day in, please Iris" he pleaded

"Ok" he smiled and leant down kissing her temple and watched as she entered her house.

* * *

><p>Iris sighed and was about to drop down on to the couch when her cell beeped, she saw that she had a message from Damon<p>

"**Boarding house at noon" **

"So much for a day of rest" Iris muttered and hurried upstairs to get changed, she slipped on a pair of buttoned shorts and a cap sleeve top. She pulled on her converses and ran a brush through her hair and decided to put it up in a high pony tail

Iris grabbed her keys and climbed into her rusty blue ford and buckled herself in, she licked her lips and turned the key in the ignition and revved the engine before pulling out of her driveway.

Soon enough she pulled up to the Salvatore boarding house and parked up in the front. Iris slammed her door shut behind her and didn't bother knocking since she already knew that neither Stefan nor Damon bothered locking their door. Iris entered the house and walked down the hallway. She felt a pull as she did so, Iris stopped for a moment and walked back and saw the it was strongest when she was at this particular door, realisation hit her as she pushed the door open, and saw Elijah there, she felt her gut clench.

Iris hadn't stopped thinking about the original he's always been at the back of her mind, she looked around and entered the room, Iris crouched down and ran the tip of her finger down his cheek, much like he'd done the first time she'd met him

"I know you" she murmured scrounging her mind for an answer but whatever she was looking for she couldn't. Her emeralds orbs darted down to the dagger that was embedded in Elijah's heart she reached out towards it but paused, thinking if she does awaken him there's no telling what he would, he'll most likely take her and Elena away, and she couldn't do that to the others, Iris pulled her hand back and was about to stand up when she was pinned to the wall

"What do you think you're playing at?" Damon snapped he was holding on to her upper arms

"Nothing, Damon-"

"You were going to wake him-"

"I was but I couldn't" she said the last part softly causing his grip to loosen "I couldn't" she repeated, Damon frowned and placed his index finger on her chin tilting her face upwards

"Iris-"

"Because if I did" she spoke over him "he would have taken me and Elena away, and Jeremy he would've lost her and-"

"And we would have lost you" Damon cut her off "you matter just as much as Elena"

"Not really, you'll always choose her Damon I know that" Iris smiled at him, he looked at her in confusion "you love her-"

"I love you" a wide spread across her face

"Hmm but you're actually in love with her, but thank you, I love you too" he sighed and buried his nose in to her mass of raven curls, she was the only one who truly knew him that was for certain

"Let's go" Iris muttered Damon grabbed her hand and led her out of the basement; she looked over her shoulder and felt a massive amount of regret leaving Elijah there. Like Iris knew Damon, she got the feeling that Elijah knew her just as well, maybe even more so than anyone else, they were connected somehow.

"I thought you were supposed to be resting?" Stefan frowned seeing Iris coming into the parlour

"Damon" was all she said

"Why'd-"

"Relax, flower would've somehow got involved anyway" Damon rolled his eyes walking over to his drink cabinet, Iris dropped down besides Stefan on the couch, Elena was on the opposite one "Plus she's in this as well"

"So what's going on?"

"Isobel said that words gotten out that the doppelganger is here, as well as Iris being here" Elena said

"You think we can trust her? She did lie about the whole Jeremy thing" Iris frowned leaning back against the couch

"I know she's not trustful-"

Iris snorted "understatement," Stefan nudged her

"But we'll be stupid to ignore it" he finished off, Iris nodded he did have a valid point

"So are we going to go and-"

"Maybe you both should just stay here" Damon commented sipping his drink "it's easier for us to keep an eye on you, make sure you don't go on any crazy suicide missions"

"Hey" Iris snapped folding her arms in front of her chest "the last so called suicide mission was Elena's idea, plus why the hell would we off all places stay here? Where any vampire could enter?" she quirked an eyebrow and Damon

"Fine" he grunted

"It's best if they go back to their own houses, they'll be safest there"

"Isobel can get in to my house thought" Elena said

"Iris's place" Stefan said looking at the raven head "she's got no unwanted vampires going into her place"

"Hmm that would work" she muttered there was a moment of silence "wait so that's the plan, neither of you will let us out of your sight?"

"That's a rubbish idea" Elena nodded

"Well when you got a better one flower, let me know" Damon retorted, Iris rolled her eyes and picked at the stray thread off of her top

"My plans are always better than yours" she huffed, the raven head vampire snorted at that

"Fine" Elena sighed knowing that neither she nor Iris had come up with an alternative "but one of you two have to accompany me to the Lockwoods lunch with me"

"Not it" Damon called out earning an amused look from Iris whilst Stefan and Elena gave him incredulous looks

"How old are you?" Iris asked shaking her head

"What? It'll be boring" he rolled his eyes

"I'll come with you" Stefan smiled at Elena

"Plus I got other places to be" Damon smirked "witch stuff to attend to with Bonnie"

Iris frowned thinking what witchy thing was Damon interested in, but then recalled he was talking about the place where the witches were massacred

"Do you mean the place where-"but Damon motioned for her to be silent, her brows furrowed in confusion but nodded nonetheless and then understood why he had wanted her to be quiet

"Oh no fair, and I was all ears" Katherine smirked, Iris rolled her eyes

"Lovely to see you again Katerina" the raven head drawled and cocked an eyebrow

"You have no filter to be quiet do you" the female vampire snapped

"For you?" she questioned "no"

Katherine rolled her eyes, she was growing to like the raven head she thought that she was entertaining "If you have a plan to stop the incoming vampire doom then I'm all ears" there was a moment of silence "Seriously what is the plan to get us out of this mess?"

"Us? More likely you just want to save your own skin" Iris muttered

Katherine smirked "You know me so well" she drawled "I delivered you the moonstone, a werewolf-" Iris opened her mouth but Stefan placed his hand over her mouth "and a dagger to lure and kill Klaus and right now all you have is the moonstone apparently"

"We do have it" Damon said

"Where?" Katherine demanded

"It's in a safe place" he smirked tauntingly at her

"I've been honest with you, now it's the time to return the favour" she snapped in frustration

"My arse you've been honest, you've been a scheming manipulative cow the whole time" Iris snapped

"Why you-"she went to lunge at the raven head but Stefan pushed her back and stood in front of Iris defensively

"Back off Katherine" Stefan snarled, Katherine hissed and stormed off

"Do you enjoy riling her up?" Damon asked amused

"Eh, it's kind of a cool past time" Iris grinned causing both vampire to snicker

"Ok, enough" Elena stood up "we have to go to Stefan or we'll be late"

"Don't get into any trouble Iris" Stefan called over his trouble, Iris rolled her eyes.

"So-"

"I'm coming with you Damon" she cut him off, he sighed and nodded

"Fine, I got make sure you don't piss off any other vamps"

"Me? That's you" Iris elbowed him, he chuckled

"Come on flower, we got a meeting with a witch" he led her out of the boarding house.

"Yay, for us-oww" she whined as Damon poked her hard in the ribs.

* * *

><p>"Jere" Iris grinned seeing the younger Gilbert<p>

"I thought she was on house arrest" Jeremy frowned seeing the petite raven head. Iris, Jeremy, Damon and Bonnie started to walk into the woods

"Love you too" she drawled rolling her eyes, he nudged her

"You know I didn't mean it like that" he huffed, but she remained silence "oh come on Iris-"

"Relax Jere, you have to do much more than say that to upset me" she giggled,

"You're evil" the younger teen muttered

"Iris evil?" Bonnie snorted

"You don't know her Bonnie" Damon commented "she may look sweet as sugar-"

"That's a terrible expression" the raven head muttered

"She's pure evil inside" he teased

"Totally" Jeremy added

Iris pouted "no fair, Bonnie they're being mean"

But the witch merely chuckled and shrugged her shoulders "Iris I'm with them" the trio were all amused seeing the petite raven head's face

"Ergh, you're supposed to be on my side" Iris folded her arms "watch, I'll set Ric on you all"

"The big bad ass vampire hunter" Damon scoffed

"Who could shove a stake up your arse" Iris smirked "and give Jeremy extra homework"

"Fine, fine, no more being mean to Iris" Jeremy declared loudly. "So is this where Emily Bennett was killed?"

They stepped into a clearing Iris spotted an old run down house further back of the clearing.

"The founders thought it was poetic burning her where all the others witches were burnt"

Iris frowned at that, "what a bunch of arseholes, but how did you know where all the witches were burnt?" she asked Damon stumbling over a rock, his hand snapped out to steady her

"You trip over thin air" he smirked

"There was a rock" she defended herself "you didn't answer the question"

"I know because I tried to save her" Damon revealed, Iris cocked and eyebrow at that "she was my key to getting Katherine back-"

"Before you realised how much of a bitch she was" Iris finished off, Damon chuckled

"Couldn't put it in better words myself" he nodded.

They finally arrived at a big old creepy house. Iris looked at it up and down in awe

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Jeremy asked as they stepped over the threshold, as soon as Iris entered she felt a rush of power and warmth shoot through her.

She lagged behind as the others stepped forward, Iris clenched her fists she felt them, she felt it, she could all the magic, it was humming throughout her entire being. She opened her eyes and caught her reflection in a dusty mirror, Iris held in a gasp seeing her emerald orbs were no longer there, instead her eyes was bright with a golden hue, Iris pushed down the magic and blinked and was relieved to see her eyes had returned back to its normal colour.

"Flower you just going to hang there all day? You're-"

"I'm coming, I'm coming" she walked further in the room, Damon glanced over to her as a breeze shifted through the room, he tensed Iris's scent was far more pronounced than usual and recalled that she was literally made of magic and being in a house full of dead witch spirits most likely highlighted that.

Iris attention was snapped towards Jeremy and couldn't help but laugh loudly when she saw the situation he had gotten himself into, he had somehow broke a floorboard

"I'm not even going to ask" Iris muttered, ignoring the intense buzzing going on in her head.

She looked around as did the others, from the corner of her eye she saw Damon moving towards a boarded up window

"Damon why are you just standing there?" she asked seeing he hadn't moved she walked further and saw that his expression was one of annoyance

"Whatever witchy tricks you're playing with me stop it" he was glaring at Bonnie who had a look of confusion on her face

"I'm not doing anything" she snapped back at the irritated vampire

"You can't move" the raven head muttered, realising what was going "it's not her, it's the witches" just then there was a sizzling sound she jumped when Damon let out a shout of pain and gasped when saw that the sun light filtering through the boarded windows were burning his skin

"My ring isn't working" he groaned in pain

"Well bloody move into the shadows" Iris shouted, he blurred into the shadows she sighed in relief seeing him healing.

"Seems the witches don't like you" Bonnie smirked; Iris rolled her eyes knowing that the witch found this funny.

"So I guess this is the right place" Jeremy grinned

"I'm going to wait outside" Damon muttered and with a flash he was gone

"So what are we going to do?" Iris asked walking around she wiped her finger over the mantel piece and scrunched up her nose in disgust seeing how grimy and dirty the place was.

"I need the grimoires" Bonnie looked over to Jeremy but snuck a glance over to Iris, she felt something being emitted from the raven head, it was some sort of light or something,

"Here" Jeremy brought out off her brief musings handing the heavy thick book over to her.

Iris moved over so that she was standing next to Jeremy, as Bonnie stepped into the centre of the room opening the book, she whispered softly and closed her eyes. Iris was fascinated by this kind of magic; it was of a wandless type she mused.

Both Jeremy and Iris jumped as a wind whipped past them and heard whispering

"What's that?" Jeremy asked

Iris felt a soft smile come across her face "the spirits of witches" she uttered

"I can feel them" Bonnie said aloud, Iris could too feel the magic

"What are they saying?" Jeremy asked, Iris remained quiet knowing that neither Jeremy nor Bonnie knew that Iris was a former witch and she wanted to keep it that way, since that part of her was in the past. But she still had bouts of magic emerging, which Elijah had cleared up for her.

"I can't tell" Bonnie replied and walked off, Iris and Jeremy exchanged confused looks before hurrying after her.

"Oh no stairs" Iris muttered seeing where the witch had gone off to, Jeremy looked over her shoulder as Iris was behind him

"What's wrong with stairs?" but before she could reply Iris stepped on a weak step causing her leg to go through the stair case "bloody hell, that's why I hate stairs, they freaking hate me" she yelled Jeremy snorted and grabbed her wrist and easily pulled her up

"Ok, I get your point" he laughed, she huffed and walked ahead of him till they arrived at another room

"This is it" Bonnie said, Iris went to step forward further into the room but her phone rang

"Oops, sorry" she muttered seeing the glare Bonnie was giving. Iris scuttled in the corner and frowned seeing that she didn't recognised the number

"Hello?" she murmured

"Meet me at the cemetery in 10 minutes-"

"I would but I don't know who you are?" she drawled

"It's Isobel-"

"Then why the hell should I meet you? I hardly know- wait how the hell did you get my number?" her brows furrowed in confusion she'd turned her back on Jeremy and Bonnie, so they couldn't see her face

"Why I got it off of Elena" Iris eyes widened "and if you don't come Elena will pay the price"

"What?" she gasped "How-"

"I have her with me right now, she's unconscious-"

"Bloody hell why does she always managed to get knocked out" Iris huffed running her hand through her hair

"So you better hurry and don't tell anyone, or you won't be seeing her again soon"

"Fine, you crazy cow, I'm coming" Iris hissed and hanged up; she took a deep breath and looked back at towards Jeremy and Bonnie who were talking quietly to one another.

"Erm do you mind if I leave, I've got a headache" Iris told them

"Sure do you want us to drop you off-"?

"No it's fine Bonnie" Iris shook her head "You guys keep working here" and without another word Iris hurried out of the room.

Iris just exited the house and crashed into Damon who knocked her, he reached out and grabbed her steadying her

"Iris you ok?" he asked concern marring his face.

"Yeah" she mustered up a smile "I…I got a headache and…going to sleep it off"

"You want me to take you home?" he asked frowning, he could tell something was up,

"No, I got my car" Iris slipped out of his grip and moved towards her car.

"Well I'm going to head off anyway" Damon nodded towards the house "Jeremy and Bonnie can handle it"

"Oh ok" she waved him goodbye and slowly moved towards her car watching Damon from the corner of her eye wishing he would hurry and leave. Iris climbed into her car and buckled herself in, she waited till Damon drove away, Iris stepped on the accelerator and sped towards the cemetery, and unknown to her Damon was tailing her.

* * *

><p>Iris finally arrived at the cemetery; she parked her rusty car and slid out of it. She entered the cemetery and felt a shudder go down her spine graveyards always freaked her out. Since the place wasn't large Iris found them both easily enough.<p>

"Iris" Elena called spotting the raven head, the petite teen was relieved to see that the brunette didn't look as if she'd been harmed.

"Elena" she rushed towards Elena and hugged her "are you ok? You're not hurt are you? How about a concussion do-"

"I'm fine" Elena assured her hugging her back.

"I was never going to hurt her" Isobel snapped defensively

Iris snorted "You can't blame me for asking? You haven't exactly been trustworthy have you?"

"Just because I can't compel you doesn't mean I can't force you to come" Isobel said looking at Iris and then turned her attention towards Elena

"So that's what happened? You were compelled to betray Katherine?" Elena asked, Iris frowned

"Now I'm lost" she mumbled

"I'll explain later" Elena whispered she nodded.

"If I was I couldn't tell you" Isobel revealing further confusing Iris

"So you lied?" Elena asked, Iris licked her lips anxiously "you found Klaus didn't you?-"

"He knows where we are doesn't he?" Iris asked eyes wide "he-you're going to take us to him?" she didn't want to die, but she definitely wouldn't run. One thing for sure for about Iris Potter was that she wasn't a coward. But much to the raven head's annoyance Isobel ignored her. Iris watched as the vampire bent down and wiped away the leaves and mud from a gravestone

"What's this?" Elena asked they both read '_In loving memory of Isobel Flemming'_

"You've got your own gravestone?" Iris asked softly

"My parents-"she looked at Elena "you're grandparents they put it here when it became clear that the police wasn't going to find my body. They'd visit it every week, and brought flowers here, even though no one was buried there-"

"They must've really loved you" Iris murmured, Isobel looked over her carefully, she was a compassionate person

"That they did" Isobel uttered "the Isobel they knew was dead, so maybe some part of me is buried there, the human part. The part that I abandoned when I chose to become a vampire" she took in an unneeded breath of air "the part that used to dream of the day that she would meet her daughter"

Iris felt her heart go out to the vampire; she was truly regretted being turned the raven head could see that.

"What?" Elena asked softly

Isobel shrugged and sighed "but instead you got to meet the other part, the part that would happily betray their own flesh and blood" just then the vampire's phone rang, Iris looked over to Elena who looked like she was deep in thought but was brought out of it when Isobel spoke

"Yes" Iris heard Isobel replied "let them go? Even her?" she nodded "I'm done?" there was a soft smile on her face "Ok, I will"

Iris frowned something felt off, and watched as Isobel placed her phone back into her pocket "I've got a message for you" she was speaking to Iris "you've been missed"

Iris frowned at that not understanding her "Who was that?"

"I'm sorry I've been such a disappointment to you Elena" the brunette gave her a nod, both Iris and Elena gaped at what the vampire did next, she reached up and gripped her necklace

"NO don't-" Iris shout was cut short as Isobel ripped the chain away from her and screamed in agony as the sun burned her skin, Iris gasped as Isobel's skin sizzle and then she caught alight, Iris shielded her eyes as flames engulfed the vampire. Then there was silence.

"Elena-" Iris breathed seeing that the brunette had tears running down her face, she was about to pull her into a hug, but someone already beaten her to the punch, Iris saw that it was Stefan , the raven head felt strong hands land on her shoulders. She turned around and faced Damon

"You're a terrible liar" he scowled, Iris sighed as he embraced her

"You should go to Elena, I think she needs you more" she muttered, Damon laid kiss on her temple and walked over to Elena, Iris watched as Elena being embraced, by people who truly loved her, Iris got the feeling that Elena truly didn't know how far everyone was willing to go for her.

Iris sighed and glanced back over Isobel's headstone and felt pity for the vampire, in the end it did turn out she did love Elena but couldn't show it well. She glanced over to Elena and saw regret there.

The petite teen leant down and plucked up a flower from the grassy ground and dropped it on the ashes that use to be Isobel.

Stefan looked over to Iris and saw sadness on her face; he walked over to her leaving Elena to be consoled by Damon and lightly gripped Iris's hand

"You ok?"

"Sure you should be asking me that?"

"Yeah I am so?"

"I'm fine Stef, I-Isobel did care in the end, she regretted the things she'd done-"

"She told you?" he asked in surprise

Iris shook her head and shrugged her shoulders "she didn't need to, her eyes said it all"

* * *

><p>They were all now in the boarding house, Iris was sitting beside Damon they had gathered in the parlour, Elena and Stefan were on the opposite couch<p>

"Why did they let us go?" Elena asked, Iris nodded she would've thought Klaus would've took them having known where both of them was.

"I don't know, but whatever Isobel told John, we have to presume Klaus knows, so he knows that neither of you are going to turn into vampires, and he knows that he has us keeping you safe" Stefan answered glancing over to Iris, Elena followed his gaze and frowned

"How is Iris being the key tied into this, I know I'm the doppelganger but she-"

"I was a witch" Iris stated bluntly

"What?" Elena asked stunned "like Bonnie-"

"No a different kind, but I'm not anymore, Elijah told me that my blood is what it required since it has magic in it"

Elena shook her head "You're a witch? How could you not say anything? For months-"

"Because it's my secret to divulge" Iris snapped "it was a part of me I was hoping to leave behind. I just didn't want to bring it up"

Elena nodded and sighed "I can't believe you're a witch-"

"Was a witch" Iris interrupted "I don't know what I am anymore" she said the last part so that only Stefan and Damon only hear, the raven head vampire wrapped an arm around Iris

"You're a one in a million" he smirked

She couldn't help but giggle and lightly shove him "you're so cheesy"

"I know" he then stood up and left but returned a second later with a booklet in his hands "we need to take precautions, we got played all of us" he placed the booklet on the coffee table, Iris leant forward and frowned

"What's this?" she asked

"The deed to our house" Stefan replied "It's in Zach's name but as soon as you both sign it then it's yours"

Iris shook heard "whoa, wait up, I got a perfectly good house so I don't need to sign it"

Damon scoffed "you hang out more than enough, plus it's a safe house Iris"

"You're going to make me sign it aren't you?" she asked

He smirked wildly "why yes dear I will"

"Fine" she huffed "I'll just lock you out in return"

Damon scoffed at that "you're such a-"

"Wonderful person I know" she grinned cheekily up at him. Iris jumped when there was a loud gasp, she'd forgotten about John being there. She had no clue how'd he ended up here, she watched as Damon zoomed over to him and gripped the other man by his neck hauling him on to his feet.

"Damon let him go" Elena shouted,

"Squeeze his neck-"

"Iris" Elena hissed,

"Kidding, I was kidding" the raven head help up her hands in surrender "you and him should talk" Iris muttered and stood up, Damon and Stefan nodded, the trio left the parlor till they were in the kitchen

"So Damon you fancy cooking?" she asked hopping on to the stool

"Right away madam" he mockingly bowed

"Aw I trained him so well" Iris giggled, and yelped when he ruffled her hair "not the hair" she groaned, Stefan laughed and smoothed it down for her

"Damon's going to make his famous bolognaise, aren't you?" Stefan inquired, and forced himself to stop from laughing when he saw the puppy dog look the little raven head was giving his brother, and sure enough Damon folded

"Fine" he grunted and moved around the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for the reviews. So Iris and the others found the witches house, Isobel's gone <strong>

** Next chap is 'The Last Dance' so meaning dun, dun, dun Klaus will show up**

**Please REVIEW **


	45. Chapter 45

Iris groaned and rolled over, she was having an actual nice sleep and wondered what on earth had woken her up, she was dreaming not sure of what, but all she could recall was a pair of blue/green eyes.

It took her a moment of realisation that it was her cell which had woken her up.

"Hello?" she croaked into the phone sitting up and cleared her throat

"Iris, where the hell are you?" Damon snapped

"Huh?" she groaned and flopped down on to her bed

"The lawyer is here to sort out the deed of the house" he paced up and down on the driveway

"Oh crap, I'm coming" she hastily got out of bed and stumbled when her legs got tangled in the sheets "son of a bitch" she muttered having hit the floor, Iris scrambled up onto her feet and rushed towards the bathroom and quickly started the shower faucet.

The raven head stripped out of her night clothes and stepped under the spray hot water, she hurriedly showered and reached out to dry herself off. Iris rummaged through her dresser and slipped on a dark burgundy lace bra and matching panties.

She then looked through her closet and opted to wear a floral skirt and a lace coloured top. Iris then brushed her hair and braided it. Iris didn't bother with breakfast since she'd most likely end up having breakfast at the boarding house. She grabbed her school bag and keys and left.

* * *

><p>"You're late" Stefan stated seeing Iris getting out of her rusty blue car<p>

"I know" she panted "well-"

"In, no time for pleasantries" Damon ordered "dick" he heard her mutter and before he could do anything she ran into the house

"Did she just-"

"Yep" Stefan snickered, leaning against the porch railings.

Iris entered the parlour

"Sorry for being late" she muttered seeing an old man, Elena and Bonnie all sitting around a table

"No problem" the man replied. Iris smiled and dumped her bag on the side inn table, but winced when there was a smashing sound, she shut her eyes "please tell me that-"

"It was the priceless vase Damon owns?" Elena chuckled as Bonnie giggled and shook her head, Iris looked over and saw her bag in the middle of shattered pieces of the vase "at least it didn't belong to Stefan, he's not as annoying" she huffed and plopped down besides Elena

"He's so going skin you alive" the brunette muttered, Iris rolled her eyes

"I know" she hissed

"Can we carry on?" the old lawyer asked. Iris blushed and nodded.

Once he went through the paper work, during which the raven head founding herself dozing but a light elbow from Elena brought her back to reality.

"Please sign here, and here" the man instructed handing a pen over to Elena, Iris watched as she signed her name in several places then handed the pen over to her, Iris signed it and handed the deeds over to the lawyer

"So this place is yours? They just gave it you guys?" Bonnie asked cocking an eyebrow

"For now" Elena nodded

"Hmm, my place would've done find but they got better food according to Damon-"

"Which is true" Elena smiled, Iris pouted and slumped in her seat

"Whatever, you just watch, I'm going to eat them out of their home, and then they'll regret not using my place as a safe house" Iris huffed.

"Do you want your place as a safe house?" Bonnie asked as they stood, Iris hummed and shook her head

"Nah" with that the three girls burst out laughing.

"We're sole owners so we're the only ones that get to invite a certain type of person in" Elena said

"Hmm well I wouldn't want to clean it" Bonnie murmured, Iris chuckled as they all walked towards the front door.

"It's all done" the man declared. Iris pulled the door open for him and leant against it

"Ah thank you" the man fumbled with his brief case "it's rare to see such a young girl with manners, refreshing almost" Iris nodded unsurely, she could see the others holding in their laughter

"Thank you Mr Henry" Elena shook his hand, and Iris did the same and tugged her hand back when she felt he held it for too long, as soon as he was out of earshot they all laughed

"What?" Iris asked confused

"I don't know whether it creepy or cute" Bonnie smothered her laughter

"Definitely creepy, he's a creeper" Damon nodded

"What are you on about?" Iris frowned getting annoyed

"Mr Henry has a crush on you" Elena said loudly, there was a moment of silence and then a loud

"EWWW" from Iris "ergh" she shuddered "gross, gross, gross, just my luck to attract an older bloke, ergh"

Stefan and Damon snickered as they stepped up to the threshold.

Iris leant her head against the door and watched as a smile played on the brunette's lips

"Stefan would you like to come inside our house?" Elena asked

"I would love to" he replied and stepped over threshold

"Great" with that Iris shut the door on Damon's face. And laughed when she heard him swearing

"Come on what are we 12?" he yelled,

"Told you, you was evil" Bonnie asked laughing

"Iris if you don't open this door, I won't ever cook for you" he shouted,

"Crap" Iris muttered and much to the others amusement she opened the door, revealing a smirking Damon

"I knew food would get you to-"

"Shut up and come in" Iris groaned and grabbed his hand pulling him into the house

"Stefan got a much warmer reception than me, but I know a way you can make it up to me" he wagged his eyebrows up and down suggestively, causing Iris to slap his arm.

"Ok once you finished shamelessly flirting with Iris, we should get going" Bonnie interrupted handed Elena her jacket and Iris her messenger bag, she shouldered it and went to walk past Damon but he placed his hand on her shoulder preventing the petite raven head from leaving

"Stefan-"

"Where are you going?" he cut her off.

"To school" Elena answered

"Duh" Iris rolled her eyes and winced as Damon's grip tightened

"No, no, no" he shook his head "we didn't create a safe house so you can leave it"

"Yeah, Klaus is out there we know that" Stefan added

"We know that" Iris said looking at the two vampires "but where? I know you guys are trying to protect us, but I'm not staying locked up" she said

Both Damon and Stefan knew what she was hinting at, "I'm not staying locked up, and I'm not going to be a prisoner" Iris then pulled the door opened

"Don't worry if he shows up I can take him" Bonnie nodded followed after the raven head.

"The way I see it, we'll be safest with Bonnie" Elena said

"She has the power of a hundred dead witches, so I think we're good" Iris commented patting down her pockets for her car keys and triumphantly plucked them up

"Wait I'm coming, Iris-"

"Got my own car Stef" she informed the vampire

"More like rust bucket" Bonnie muttered

"Hey" Iris shouted "my car is epic" she defended the piece of junk, Elena and Bonnie shared a look and laughed loudly, Stefan ushered the teen girls away, Iris went to follow but then there was a firm grip on her upper arm

"Damon what-"

"Make sure you go to school, I told Ric to keep an eye on you" he said seriously

Iris sighed "I don't need to be under constant guard, I'm not crazy enough to do something stupid

Damon nodded "Iris, don't do anything stupid, I don't want you to get hurt" she smiled and stood on her tip toes, and kissed him on the cheek

"Noted" she whispered and with a grin she headed towards her car.

* * *

><p>Iris pulled up to her usual spot in the car park and turned the engine off, she saw students beginning to file into the school, she grabbed her messenger car and exited it. She saw Bonnie and Elena up ahead, walking with Stefan, Iris mentally cursed them for having such long legs, she hurried inside recalling she needed to get some books from her locker, she groaned when she was having trouble with her locker,<p>

"Come on, damn it" she slammed her hand against the door and trying to pull it open

"Son of a gun" she snapped and thumped her head against the locker when her bag fell and onto the ground causing her books to fall out, she crouched down to pick up her scatter belongings and looked up when someone knelt down beside her picking up some of the books

"Thanks Jere" Iris smiled at the younger Gilbert

"No problem, having problems with your locker again?" he asked smiling, they both stood

"Yep" she answered popping the 'p' "the universe hates me" he chuckled and with a fist slammed it against her locker, her jaw dropped when it popped open

"Merlin I-ergh" she kicked it causing Jeremy to laugh,

"Well I see you at the dance Iris, see yah" he ran off,

Iris frowned "dance?" she mumbled under breath and groaned when she recalled Caroline babbling something about a 60's dance, the blond had insisted that she'd go, she had even gone to the trouble of sorting her outfit out for her. Iris remembered the blond vampire's face when she said she wasn't sure she'd go but agreed in the end.

Then Iris remembered zoning out when Caroline started talking about Matt. Iris grabbed her books, and slammed the locker door shut, she frowned as she walked down the empty corridors wondering where everyone was, but then glanced at the time, and damn she thought she was late. With that Iris ran towards the history classroom.

"Where's Iris?" Caroline hissed as the class settled down "If she'd done a bunk-"

"Why would she do that?" Elena asked frowning and noted that Alaric would probably be late

"I kind of blackmailed her into coming to the dance" the blond muttered sheepishly, just the Alaric burst into the room his eyes rested on the doppelganger, she was here he thought, now where was his little Iris.

"So-" he cleared his throat

Just then Iris burst into the room, her cheeks flushed pink and she was panting

"Sorry Ric, I mean Alaric, no Mr Saltzman" Iris huffed hearing the class snickering, she could see Stefan's grinning face,

"That's quiet alright Iris" her brows furrowed and she glanced back over to Alaric "are you ok Mr Saltzman?" she asked seeing that he was looking intensely at her

"Yes, yes I am….I'm feeling grand" he declared grinning wildly, Iris nodded and gave him a small smile, "so go get yourself seated, then we can start" she thought nothing of it as he placed his hands on her shoulders, but stiffened slightly when his grip tightened and then he released her.

The raven head sat down next to Stefan and dug through her bag pulling out her pen and notepad,

"What happened to you?" Stefan whispered

"Ergh, my locker is what happened" she muttered

"Miss Potter, Mr Salvatore" Alaric barked , causing Iris to jump, Stefan frowned seeing that the easy going hunter was glaring harshly at him "If you'd be kind enough to pay attention, then we can start"

"Right, sorry" Iris blushed hotly wondering what was up with the hunter. But that went to the back of her mind when he smiled at her

"So anyway, the 60's" Alaric said writing on the chalk board, Iris sat up now beginning to pay attention "I wish there was something good I could say about the 60's…but it actually kind of sucked" Iris scoffed loudly at that, earning amused looks from her classmates

She tutted "Stefan" she admonished

"Why me?" the vampire grunted "you always pick on me"

"We talked about this, it's because I like you" she sighed in mock exasperation, with that the rest of the class broke out in loud guffaws; she looked at Alaric and saw him glaring

"Can we get back to paying attention" the class went silent after that, Iris looked down and twirled her pen with her fingers, Alaric would've laughed and then got back into the lesson, maybe he was feeling irritant with Jenna not being around the raven head thought.

"So as I was saying the 60's, the Beatles of course made it bearable." Iris nodded she liked their music "hmm what else was there? There was the Cuban missile thing, we walked on the moon, there was Watergate thing-"

"That was the 70's" Iris called out causing Alaric to look at her, she shifted feeling as if he was seeing into her soul with his penetrating eyes.

"Right" Alaric nodded and smiled "it just kind of mushes together up in here" he pointed to his temple, "but thank you Iris" his eyes flicked over to Elena but then travelled over to Iris, staring at her a little longer.

The bell rang and everyone started to leave

"Iris, I got to pick up my English book, I'll meet you there" Caroline called, the raven head nodded and quickly shoved the rest of the books into her bag, she looked over to Alaric and walked over to him

"Ric" she smiled at him

"Iris, it's been a while" he looked at her closely, he'd found her finally, and she hadn't changed at all

"Huh, so did you read the book I leant you at the beginning at the year?" she asked shouldering her bag,

"Some of it-"

"Well you better hurry and finish it, Rose wants it back I think" she nodded and stiffened when he reached out and toyed with one of her errant curls "Ric?"

Iris found herself staring into his blue orbs; she felt there was something different there. He tucked it behind her ear his hand lingered slightly longer on her warm skin then deemed appropriate

"You should leave, don't want to be late again do you?" Iris shook her head; something was going on with Alaric

"How are with the whole Jenna thing?" she asked concerned for him

"I'll live" he nodded,

"Ok" Iris uttered and turned on her heel and left, she quickly walked down towards her English class, but paused for a moment, she reached up and touch her skin where Alaric had, she had felt a shudder down her spine at that, something warm.

* * *

><p>Iris settled down besides Bonnie, it was lunch time so they were all in the cafeteria meaning, she, Bonnie and Elena<p>

"You are coming to the dance tonight?" Elena asked with a smile on her face

Iris quirked an eyebrow "if I don't I risk the wrath of Caroline, plus I think I'm going to be wearing an extremely short dress and go-go boots" she munched into her sandwich "you?" she questioned through a mouthful of lettuce

"Ew nice Iris" Bonnie chuckled

"You're welcome" she swallowed down her sandwich

"Stefan's sorting me out some clothes" Elena said

"I got something as well" Bonnie sipped her drink,

"Iris, Elena" Iris looked up and saw a girl she recognised from one of her classes,

"Dana" the raven head greeted her smiling as she did so

"This is going to sound crazy but this totally hot guy asked me if you two are going to the dance tonight?"

"Erm-"

"I'm flattered but I can't, what do we say?" Elena asked

Iris sighed "Tell him, that she" she pointed at the doppelganger "has a boyfriend and that I'm not interested" she said

"You guys could at least meet him" Dana insisted "he'll be at the dance tonight-" Iris went to take another bite out of her sandwich but choked when she heard what Dana said next "look out for him, he's name is Klaus" Iris felt Bonnie rubbing her back up and down soothing her coughing fit

"What did you just say?" the raven head asked her voice shook, she saw that the other two girls were looking equally as alarmed.

"His name is Klaus" Dana repeated in confusion, realisation hit Iris

"She's been compelled" she whispered to the other two girls who nodded.

"I know the name is stupid, but he is hot" the other girl grinned

"Where is he? Is he here?" Bonnie asked looking around, as if Klaus would jump out at them.

"Iris" Dana called, "he wants to let you know that he wants the last dance with you, how cute is that?"

"That's nice of him" Iris bit her lip,

"Come on" Bonnie grabbed the raven head's arm hauling her on to her feet and practically dragged the petite teen off.

"Sorry Dana but we got to go" Elena told the confused girl and ran after her friends.

* * *

><p>They were back at the boarding house with Stefan and Damon, the raven head vampire waltzed over to Iris wrapping an arm around her shoulders, they had told them what had happened, and the elder Salvatore could see how spooked Iris was<p>

"We go to the dance, and we find him" Damon said "everything is going to be alright"

"No it's not" she snapped, "sorry" she said softly seeing his face "it's just it's getting too much, we should wake Elijah up he could-"

"No" Damon snarled spinning her around so that they were chest to chest "you're not going near that basement"

Iris's eyes narrowed in anger and her jaw clenched "Damon-"

"Am I making myself clear?"

"Fine" she hissed and shook him off,

"Iris, we can't risk it" Stefan told her she looked at him with her emerald orbs

"I- he will help us, he's the only one who actually knows Klaus and what he looks like"

"Sorry Iris we can't-"

"And if even think about near the basement you'll be stuck in this house for a long time" Damon said seriously. Iris huffed and nodded she really wanted to wake the Original knowing that he was a moral man and didn't deserve what they did to him, but once again Iris knew that they couldn't risk it since the last time Elijah was adamant about taking her and Elena away.

"Something tells me he's not going to be pimply and 16" Damon snorted

"He could be anywhere at any time. He compelled someone at school; I guess it's not as safe as you thought huh?" Stefan commented

Iris sighed "Don't be an arse" she uttered

"Aww you got told" Damon chuckled his arm still around Iris.

"Shut it Damon, you're just as much as an arse as him, maybe even more so" before he could retort there was a knock on the door and Alaric walked in.

"Ric" Iris grinned at him, "tell Damon he's an arse and-"

"Keep your hands to yourself Salvatore" Damon snorted oblivious to the glare he was receiving. But Iris saw it and discreetly edged away from the vampire, again she wondered what was up with the history teacher.

"Sorry I'm late" Alaric smiled now.

"Hey, I need for you to put me down as chaperone tonight" Damon told him

"Why what happened?" Alaric asked

"Klaus made his first move" Iris explained, "arrogant prat he referred to himself as hot" she muttered

"Ok so we find him and then what? What's our plan?" Elena asked looking around at them. Iris bit her bottom lip, oblivious to a pair of eyes burning into her.

"Me" Bonnie answered

"Huh?" Iris asked confused

"Me" she explained "I know the plan. He has no idea how much power I can channel, if you find him, I can kill him"

"Can you though? That much power Bonnie won't there be repercussions?"

"Iris's got a point" Alaric nodded, she sent him a grateful look "he's the biggest baddest vampire around"

"Steady on Ric" Iris shook her head

"They're right" Damon said walking around "What if he…" he then suddenly charged out Bonnie causing Iris to gasp, but the witch was prepared and sent him flying back making him it the bookshelves and flying over a table

"That was awesome" Iris laughed

"I was impressed" Stefan stated as Damon pulled himself on to his feet

"Laugh it up flower" he scowled

"I am, honey" she teased back, he zoomed over to her and mocked bit her neck causing to squeak

"Would you stop, with this annoying incessant behaviour" Alaric snapped

"Alright teach" Damon rolled his eyes

"Merlin what's got his knickers into a twist?" the raven head muttered under her breath.

"It doesn't matter if he's an Original, I can take him and anyone else down who comes out at me" Bonnie said with confidence. "I can kill him I know I can"

* * *

><p>Iris sighed as she pulled up to her driveway; she just climbed out of her vehicle and saw that there was a white box on her porch swing. She slammed the car door shut behind her and walked up to the porch and saw a small white envelop on the top, she tore it open and read it.<p>

"_You're not going to get out of it, Hope you like your outfit, you're going to look super cute Love Caroline" _

Iris smiled wildly at that, she really did care for the blond vampire, she was such a genuine person, and Iris hadn't had that type of person in her life for a long time.

She picked up the box and unlocked her front door and kicked it shut behind her, Iris knew she should be worried about tonight but she was sort of looking forward to, a chance to let her hair down. Since that was exactly what she needed.

Iris kicked off her shoes and padded barefooted upstairs she had a quick shower and dried herself off. She then wrapped a towel around herself and rummaged through her dresser and opted to wear a midnight blue lace covered bra and matching panties, the raven head then opened the box and couldn't help but smile at the outfit, she lifted it out of the box and saw that Caroline once again had outdone herself.

The dress she concluded would reach mid-thigh, it had bold colours and billowy sleeves. Iris slipped on the dress and was marvelled that the blond vampire had her size down to a tee. She brushed her hair and pinned half of it up letting the rest of her curls fall down her back. Iris saw that Caroline also had provided white go-go boots. She pulled them on and stood up stumbling slightly due to the heels but then found her balance, the raven head glanced at the time and saw that the dance would be starting soon, she grabbed her keys and exited the house.

Iris locked the door behind her and made her way towards her car, she was just about to pull the handle to open it but paused, the hairs on the back of her neck stood up, it felt as if she was being watched, and Iris looked around and saw that no one was there. She climbed in and buckled herself up and pulled out of her driveway, as she drove Iris felt that something was definitely going to happen tonight.

* * *

><p>She pulled up into the car park and saw that there were students already entering the school. Iris got out of the car and walked towards the entrance and spotted Bonnie and Jeremy hugging one another<p>

"Flower" she jumped and smiled seeing it was Damon

"Damon, you could've dressed for the occasion" she commented seeing that he was in his usual black attire

"Nah the 60's don't do it for me, but I must say you do look sexy" he smirked seeing her blush, he'd never would get tired of that he thought.

"Behave" she scolded but a smile marred her face, Damon offered her his arm

"Allow me to escort you inside" he bowed

Iris giggled "trying to be a gentleman now? Doesn't work" she said but took his arm nonetheless. They walked past Bonnie and Jeremy; Iris noticed that the witch was looking wide eye at the vampire

"What-"but before she could finish her question Damon tugged her away "what's up with Bonnie?"

"Nothing" he said curtly, causing Iris to frown.

They entered the school and Iris saw everyone was there, she spotted Elena and Stefan on the side, she was grateful that Damon was there to help her push through the crowd

"Iris" Elena smiled "You're looking great"

She smiled at the compliment "Thanks so do you" Iris thought this was the first time that she'd seen the brunette with her hair up, "You're looking good Stefan" she told the vampire who smiled at her

"Thanks"

Just then the music stopped,

"Thanks for being here everyone" Dana shouted out into the microphone Iris clapped along with everyone else "we have a special shout out tonight this is for Elena and Iris" Iris's head snapped up and she looked through the crowd attempting to see if there was anyone here who was acting suspiciously but got nothing

"He's here" Iris mumbled, Damon wrapped an arm around her shoulders trying to comfort her

"It was a lame shot" he assured her, Iris bit her bottom lip as the others all exchanged worried looks "he's just trying to bate us"

"And warn us" Iris muttered leaning slightly against Damon

"I know everyone here" Elena commented looking through the crowd

"He's not stupid enough to let himself be seen, if he's going through all this trouble" Iris sighed and licked her lips

"True, maybe he's not even here, just wants us to think he is" Stefan said holding Elena's hand.

"It's a party people blend" Damon smirked "let him come to us"

"That's a good idea" Iris watched as Bonnie grabbed Jeremy's hand and dragged him onto the dance floor, Elena did the same to Stefan. Leaving behind Iris and Damon

"Dance?" he offered

Iris quirked an eyebrow a smile played on her lips "not much of a dancer, look there's Ric" she spotted the history teacher.

"Great" he grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the hunter, who was by the drinks and refreshment table.

"Ric" Iris smiled "thanks" he handed her a drink

"No problem" Alaric smiled, his gaze lingering on her

"What?" she asked seeing that he was watching her

"You're looking good, in that outfit" he commented a smirk on his face, Damon cocked an eyebrow

"Erm…thanks it's a bit short though" she muttered.

"So special dedication" Alaric said sipping his drink "the guy is a little twisted"

"A little twisted? Try psychotic" Iris snorted and took a few gulps of her drink

"I'm not impressed" Damon shook his head, Iris saw Alaric's expression turn into one of surprise

"No?" he asked

"Nope, will you let us know if there's anything out of whack?" Damon asked

"Sure thing" Alaric replied

"Great come on flower, I'm going to get you on the dance floor" the vampire smirked

"Oh no I-"

"She could stay with me, I'll keep an eye on her" Alaric stated his eyes narrowed on Damon's hand which was wrapped around Iris's dainty wrist

"Thanks for the offer Ric, but if I don't Damon will go on about it all night" Iris smiled shaking her head

"Iris?" the history teacher called causing her to look at him over the shoulder "save me a dance will you?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way Ric" she grinned and allowed Damon to tug her on to the dance floor, oblivious to the looks she was getting from 'Alaric'

Iris giggled as Damon twirled her around and pulled her towards him so that she was flushed against his chest

"You're really good" she commented as he spun her out and pulled her back again so that her back was now pressed against his front

"Well I've got moves you haven't seen before" he whispered into her causing her to smile and then once again spun her out again

"You're such a flirt" she chuckled as they swayed to the music, she noticed him looking over her shoulder, she turned her head slightly and saw that he was looking at Stefan

"Go stay with Elena, Stefan's dancing with Caroline" he gently shoved her towards the brunette, Iris nodded and walked over to Elena

"Hey Iris" Elena smiled

"Hi"

"I saw you dancing with Damon" she commented "are you and Damon you know-"

"What?" Iris asked confused looking at her

"Together? I mean you guys flirt and-"

"It's harmless Elena" Iris rolled her eyes "me and Damon are just friends, I'm not in love with him or anything"

"Oh that's good"

Iris quirked an eyebrow "why do you like-"

"No, not like that" she said hurriedly, Iris nodded and saw Damon was now dancing with Bonnie "hmm seems like everyone has a partner, so how are you doing with everything?"

"A little freaked out" Elena admitted

"Don't blame you" Iris nodded she then spotted Jeremy standing to the side looking up at Bonnie and Damon and then went to glaring at the floor, she nudged Elena and pointed to Jeremy, both girls made their way towards the younger teen

"What are those two up to?" Elena asked nodding towards the witch and the vampire

"Who knows" he muttered, Iris frowned and reached out grabbing his hand

"Are you ok Jeremy?" Iris asked concerned seeping through her. But he abruptly pulled his hand away from hers

"I'm fine" he muttered "I'm fine" and then proceeded to storm off

"Something's up" Iris muttered looking at Elena

"Hmm, that was weird" the brunette said "Maybe I should-"

"No you stay here, I'll go and check on him" Iris said Elena nodded and walked off towards Bonnie and Caroline. She could tell that Jeremy was hiding something,

Iris exited the gym and ran down one of the empty corridors

"Jeremy?" she called, and jumped when someone grabbed her wrist "Bloody hell Stefan, trying to give me heart failure" she gasped

"What are you thinking? You can't go running around by yourself" he snapped, she bit her lip

"I know but Jeremy" Stefan sighed and grabbed her hand pulling her down one of the many empty corridors, she was relieved to see the younger Gilbert "Jeremy" she called again stopping him, and quickly approached him

"Iris-"

"What's going on?" she demanded seeing the look on his face "you can't go off like that, anything can happened"

"I've got my ring" he countered, Iris shook her head

"Even so" he looked down at the ground not being able to meet their gazes "what's going on Jeremy?" she asked her eyes softening.

"It's…it's Bonnie" he stammered out, Iris licked her lips

"What about Bonnie?" Stefan asked when he spoke no more; Iris lightly squeezed Jeremy's hand

"You can tell us"

"If Bonnie takes on Klaus…channelling all that energy will kill her" he revealed, Iris gasped a look of horror appeared on her face, she had gotten the feeling that they might be some consequences for the witch but not this.

"She can't do it, she can't take him on" Iris said frantically Stefan grabbed her around waist seeing that the raven head was going to rush off

"She didn't want you and Elena to know because she knew that you two would stop her-"

"Damn right" Iris huffed "I'm only going along with this crap so no one else has to die"

"What am I supposed to do?" Jeremy asked brokenly

"Nothing, she's not going to die, she's not taking on Klaus" she said determinedly

"But then you and Elena will die" Jeremy snapped running his fingers through his hair

"We both knew what we was getting into" Iris shook her head "I'm not going to let anyone die for me" she wrenched herself out of Stefan's grip and stormed back towards the dance, she spotted the witch standing beside Elena, she quickly made her way over to them and tapped Bonnie on the shoulder

"Iris what-"

"We need to talk" and then she proceeded to drag her out of the school with Elena on their heels.

* * *

><p>Iris told Elena what Bonnie had planned and wasn't at all surprised when the brunette shrieked<p>

"How could you not tell us Bonnie?" Iris remained quiet glaring at the witch

"Because I know you both would react like this" she replied

"Can you blame us?" Iris snapped "this isn't an option Bonnie"

"It's our only option" Bonnie hissed

"Then we'll find another way" Elena pleaded not wanting to lose her best friend.

"Bonnie we went through this, because we didn't want no one to die, you can't do this" Iris commented sighing "you can't die to save us"

"I have the power to save both of you" Bonnie said softly "If I don't use it and something happens then that would kill me more"

Iris sighed knowing what she was getting; the witch would feel incredibly guilty

"We can't let you do this Bonnie" Elena said

"Tell me something, if the situation was reversed would you do it for me?" she asked looking at both teen girls

"Within a heartbeat" Iris replied softly, Bonnie smiled at that, the raven head was sure loyal she idly thought Elena nodded

"Then you know what I have to do" Bonnie said sadly, Iris bit her bottom lip as tears appeared in Elena's eyes

"No" the brunette shook her head "No, you can't" she said more firmly.

"What's the whole point of playing by the rules if you're going to end up dead, you got your whole life ahead, you have Jeremy who loves you can you do that to him Bonnie?" Iris asked looking at her "he's been through so much"

"So what yours and Elena's death won't affect him-"

"Elena's definitely will, I'm sure though that she'll be ok in the end, Stefan nor Damon will let her die. But my death? You guys known each other your whole lives, I'm just an outsider really" Iris said, Bonnie shook her head and grabbed the raven head by her hand

"You're much more Iris, and I'd die happily for you if it means you get to live" Bonnie said sincerely causing tears to well up in Iris's eyes. Before anymore words could be exchanged Alaric came running out of the school doors

"Elena, Bonnie, Iris" Alaric shouted running up to the trio of girls "he has Jeremy"

"What?" Elena gasped

"Klaus has Jeremy" he said "Come on" he jogged over to the side door with the trio of girls running after him, he opened the door and ushered them in, Iris felt Alaric's hand on the small of her back

"Crap-" Iris stumbled, Alaric grabbed her wrist dragging her forwards, "Ric your grip, it's too tight" she winced feeling his grip tightening further "Ric" she snapped something was off, she could feel it "Where are we going?" she asked and looked over her shoulder towards Elena and Bonnie

"Just a little bit further" Alaric said, Iris saw the smirk on his face

"You don't know where you're going do you?" Iris said stopping walking altogether

"Something's not right" Elena paused as well

"Where's Jeremy?" Bonnie demanded, Iris was relieved when he let go of her, she took a step back as Alaric walked forward and turned around laughing

"What's going on?" Iris asked

"I just have to get out of that dance the 60's ergh" Alaric smirked "not my decade, I mean whose call was that anyway. I much preferred that 20's and the Viking era" he paused looking at all three teens "the 20's though the parties, the style, and the Jazz, you would have loved it" he looked pointedly at Iris she stiffened as Alaric stepped forward.

"Alaric are you on vervaine?" Elena asked her voice shook as he took another step forward, getting closer to Iris who remained tensed.

"Now why would you ask me that question?" he asked smirking, his eyes strayed on to Iris, god he thought, she looked exactly the same, he'd found her and he definitely wouldn't be letting her go.

"He's been compelled" Elena stated as Bonnie took a step in front of Elena.

"Nope" he answered "try again, come on now Iris, you're the smart one"

"What's going on?" Bonnie demanded, seeing that her raven head friend's brows furrowed. Iris gasped realisation hitting her "You're not Alaric"

"Go on my sweet, you're so close" he took another step forward, Iris could feel his body heat rolling off him in waves "You're Klaus" she breathed she said it clear enough for the two girls behind her to hear.

A big Cheshire grin appeared on his face "Surprise, I always knew my girl was smart, you hadn't changed at all" she watched wide eye as he reached out and softly caressed her cheek, both Bonnie and Elena was baffled at the scene. Alaric's eyes met Iris's

"You always did have stunning eyes" he murmured she felt his index finger run down the column of her throat leaving behind a trail of goose bumps. Iris was rooted to the spot, not entirely sure what to do.

But when he went to pull her towards him she hurriedly took a step back, she saw the brief flash of disappointment pass in his eyes, but it was gone as quick as it came.

"No it's not possible" Elena denied shaking her head.

"Just relax Elena" then his gaze flickered over to Iris "you or you love-"Iris was slightly irked at the pet names he was giving her "are on my hit list tonight" he then looked at Bonnie who was standing beside Iris "but you are" he informed her, Iris gasped as he went to charge at the witch, but the raven head witnessed Bonnie flinging her hand out sending him crashing backwards into the lockers. She was miffed when he merely laughed as he stood up, she saw that he was unharmed "did I mention that I know a witch?-"

"Everyone seems to know a bloody witch" Iris muttered

"You're right my dear, but your friend is going to have to hit me a lot harder than that" he then rushed forward again but this time Bonnie sent him flying back into the trophy cabinet the glass shattered around him but once again he stood up unfazed and was chuckling "by all means fire away, if you kill this body I'll just find a new one. Maybe Jeremy" he smirked at them

"No" Iris shouted "you-"but Bonnie grabbed her hand and linked her other one with Elena

"GO" the witch ordered "RUN"

"You can't run from me Iris, not after how long I've been looking for you" she heard him call.

"Crap, we're in so much trouble" Iris muttered as they ran down the empty corridors, Iris was slightly fast then the other two girls and flung the double doors open and literally rammed into Damon, who grabbed her shoulders to steady her

"What's wrong?" he asked seriously looking at the three girls, he saw Iris's cheeks were flushed pink

"Klaus is in Alaric's body" Elena said as they got their breath back

"What?"

"He's possessing Ric" Iris explained

"You two go find Stefan now" he lightly shoved Iris towards Elena who grabbed the raven head's hand "What are-"

"Go now" he ordered before the petite teen could finish her question, Iris once again found herself running down the corridors, merlin her feet were killing her. She swore if she gets out of this night unharmed she'd never wear high heels again. She looked over her shoulder she felt a pull in a gut, she stopped running causing Elena to halt in her tracks as well

"Iris what-"

"You go find Stefan, I'm going to find Damon and Bonnie" she took a step back

"Iris-"

"No go find Stefan" she ordered, the brunette nodded and ran.

Iris turned on her heel and ran back in to the direction they had come from; she was looking for Bonnie but found the vampire first

"Damon" she called and ran up to him

"I told you to-"

"Where is Bonnie?" she demanded and was beginning to panic when there was no sight of the witch, she didn't want her to do anything stupid, including channelling the witches powers to kill Klaus "Damon where is she?"

"She's doing what she needs to do" he replied, his face void of emotion

"Damon-"

"Iris let her do this" he grabbed her by her upper arm

"Oh my god" Iris gasped "she's going to get herself killed, how could you?" she glared furiously at the vampire "

"You get to live-"

"SHE DIES THOUGH" Iris shouted and wrenched free from his grip "How could you? Does she mean nothing to you?"

"You mean more" he bellowed, Iris gave him a disgusted look and before he could grab her Iris ran screaming out the witch's name. Damon let her go hating himself for what he was about to put the two closest girls in his life through.

"BONNIE" Iris shouted and saw the cafeteria that they all were earlier that same day the lights were flickering, she ran towards it and was horrified at the sight, bits of paper were flying everywhere "BONNIE, BONNIE" she screamed and banged her hands against the door, tears clouded her eyes seeing her friend in the middle of the room hunched over with her arms outstretched, Iris could see blood trickling out of her nose

"BONNIE, PLEASE BONNIE" she again tried to open the doors but they wouldn't budge, the raven head realised that the witch had spelled them shut "BONNIE" she screamed tears were running down her face, Bonnie turned around and smiled weakly at Iris who looked completely heart broken, the witch hadn't realised how much the smaller girl cared for her "Bonnie" she whispered "please don't" she shook her head frantically

"I'm sorry" she saw the witched mouth and then turned back to face Klaus, several things happened at once, Bonnie let out a bloodcurdling scream and Iris felt the familiar tingling sensation "NOO BONNIE" she screamed her eyes flashed gold and the cafeteria doors were ripped from there hinges. Iris stepped in just as the lights shattered; she felt the stinging sensation as the shards fell on her.

Iris gasped as Bonnie dropped to the ground and ran forward to her fallen friend but before she could reach her she was grabbed around the waist

"Don't cry" Alaric or Klaus or whatever wiped away her tears, her eyes were focused on Bonnie's still form, he saw this and gripped her chin "until we meet again" he kissed her temple and was gone. Iris dropped down beside Bonnie, and placed her head in her lap

"Bonnie" she cried "Bonnie, please wake up" she whispered brokenly "please, I don't want to lose another person, please"

She tapped her cheeks but got nothing, her head snapped up hearing footsteps, she saw Elena standing in the doorway with tears in her eyes Stefan was behind her

"She won't wake up" Iris cried "Elena she won't wake up"

The tall brunette ran forward and fell down beside Iris as Stefan knelt down opposite them

"Oh god no, why didn't you stop her?" Elena shouted at Iris, who looked up she was trembling

"I-I-"

"Stefan give her your blood" Elena said running her fingers through her best friend's air, Stefan reached out and felt no pulse

"She's gone" Stefan said mournfully

"No she can't be we-"

"Why couldn't you save her, why couldn't you Iris?" Elena screamed pulling Bonnie's head off of Iris's lap

"I- I it's my fault" Iris cried this was exactly what happened in England, she couldn't save some of the people she loved there, and she came here to have a fresh start but yet again similarities were occurring

"Iris it's not" Stefan consoled the small raven head, but Iris violently shook her head and cried scuttling backwards

"It is, it is" Iris wiped her face, Stefan saw that her eyes had darkened and wanted to comfort her but he had to deal with Elena who was sobbing loudly, Iris's cries had quietened down just as Damon entered the room

"You need to get them out of here" Damon ordered and glanced at the raven head who was breathing heavily "I'll deal with the body"

"What do you mean 'the body"? Iris stumbled on to her feet

"The sheriff can't know about this, we don't need another mysterious death" Damon stepped forward and went to grab Iris but she'd managed to dodge him

"THIS IS BONNIE" she shouted "not just another random person"

"Iris go home" he said through gritted teeth shoving her towards the door

"No I can't this-"

"Is Bonnie" Elena snapped directing her anger to the wrong person "she's my best friend not yours. Go away Iris" she spat

"Elena-"Stefan warned, Damon immediately looked at the raven head who had fresh tears running down her face

"Elena-"her voice shook "please you-"

"GO AWAY" Elena screamed, Iris felt a pang go through her heart with the feeling of rejection coursing through her and without another word she ran from the room.

Iris cried as she stormed down the corridor and bumped into Jeremy

"Iris" he was startled at the sight of her, there was several small cuts on her arms "Iris-"he could see that the girl was distraught "hey-"

"Leave me alone" she shook her head and instead of walking she ran down the corridor. Iris now was out of the school and standing in the parking lot, she felt the breeze hit her full force, she fumbled around for her keys and recalled that she'd put it in her boot since this dress had no pockets.

Iris shoved it in and pulled the door open. She clamoured in she couldn't take it, watching Bonnie die was horrific, and Elena now had wanted nothing to do with her. She didn't blame her, if only she'd managed to get in quicker, Iris didn't bother with her seatbelt and simply slammed her heeled foot down and tore down the road.

* * *

><p>She parked haphazardly in her driveway and exited the car, Iris was no longer crying she headed inside and kicked off her boots and ran upstairs and glopped down face first on to her bed, she just needed a moment, Iris was adamant no one else would die because of her and knew what she should do, wake Elijah, they should have done that as soon. Iris thought it was foolish of Elena, Stefan and Damon daggering the one person who could have helped them from the beginning. She made up her mind.<p>

Iris stripped out of clothes and pulled on a pair of loose flannel shorts and a camisole and washed her face. She sighed and knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep since she kept replaying that scene with Bonnie in her head. Iris sat down on her vanity seat feeling dejected and saddened, she jumped when her cell beeped loudly and grabbed it. She saw that she had a message from Elena it was only two words, but it had somewhat lightened the heavy feeling in Iris's gut it read

"_I'm Sorry" _

Iris knew she couldn't stay mad after all she was right Bonnie was her best friend.

The raven head sighed and decided to make tea to calm her somewhat rattled nerves, she padded barefooted downstairs and made herself the hot beverage, once she was done she stepped out onto her porch and sat down on the swing, she rested her feet on the railing and sipped it, she idly thought that Elijah made it much better.

"You shouldn't be out here on your own" a voice commented, she looked up seeing the familiar face

"Hmm, didn't you hear I'm not on Klaus's hit list tonight" she muttered, Damon sighed and settled down beside her, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders but frowned when he felt her tense "you knew Bonnie was going to die from the beginning didn't you?"

Damon looked at her; he saw that her face was blank

"Yes, I knew" he admitted but he wasn't met by a slap like Elena had given him, no instead his was met by imploring emerald orbs

"Then why? Why'd you let her do it?" she whispered placing both hands around her mug

"You need to listen Iris" he took in an unneeded breath of air "Bonnie had to die, Klaus using Alaric's body was a total surprise-"

"That's an understatement, now I know why he was acting weird-"

"How'd you mean?" Damon frowned

"He kept giving me odd looks- I don't know" she huffed and sipped her tea,

Damon nodded, come to think of it all throughout tonight he'd noted how 'Alaric' had been hyper aware of Iris, wanting to keep the petite raven head in sight.

"Go on Damon" she gestured for him to carry on

"She wasn't prepared for that and he wasn't going to stop and we weren't going to be able to stop him, until he knew that she was dead…he had to believe it"

Iris eyes widened she precariously placed her cup on the thin rail and sat up and turned her body so that she was facing Damon more

"What does that mean?" she asked, he could see her eyes had brightened slightly gone was the defeated and despaired look

"It means Bonnie cast a spell on herself, she's ok"

A wide grin appeared on Iris's face, relieve and other emotions soared through her at that

"She's ok?"

"She's ok, just in hiding but she is fine" Damon assured her and wasn't at all surprised when the petite raven head and launched herself into his arms and hugged him tightly

Iris pulled back "but why go to that length? Why couldn't you say anything before?"

"Because Iris yours and Elena's reaction had to be real, you weren't meant to actually see it but-"

"I get it" Iris shook head "but Bonnie will not die for me, I won't let that happen and I bet Elena said the same thing"

His jaw clenched and pulled her towards him

"We need to kill Klaus Iris, the real Klaus. Who will come and pay you and Elena a visit-"Damon knew for a fact he'd come, but he was unsure of the relationship the petite raven head had to the Original, he knew that Elijah was protective of her and thought Klaus would most likely be the same, but perhaps something more "for now Klaus thinks Bonnie's dead, she's the only one who can kill him"

"We'll find another way, a way so that no one ends up dead" Iris said determinedly

"Fine, go to sleep, it's been a long day" he kissed her temple and was gone.

Iris chewed her bottom lip, she knew someone who would most likely have a solution and tomorrow she'd wake him. Not caring anymore for the consequences as long as everyone she cares for here would remain alive.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Iris and Klaus have finally met, well not in person but you get the idea. <strong>

** Next Chap Iris and Elijah meet again, and he tells her more truths about herself**

** Please REVIEW **


	46. Chapter 46

"_NOO" Ester screamed as Niklaus carried her youngest son covered in blood into the small village, Iris beside him; both had tears running down their faces. He drop to the ground and lowered Henrik on to ground, the other siblings gathered around _

"_What happened boy?" Mikael spat glaring at Niklaus, Rebekah had come up behind her brother and placed a comforted hand on his shoulder, whilst Iris gripped his hand "tell me boy"_

_Iris saw that Niklaus was clearly distraught and not being able to deal with the man he called father _

"_It wasn't his fault" Iris said standing looking at him in the face _

"_I wasn't talking to you, NOW ANSWER ME BOY" he shouted, from the corner of Iris's eyes she could see Elijah went to move forward no doubt to pull Mikael back. _

"_It was the wolves, we went near the woods" Niklaus whispered to Iris he looked so vulnerable, the raven head saw the man move forward no doubt to grab the blond male but Iris stepped in front of him, as if shielding Niklaus _

"_Can't you see his upset" she scowled tears freely running down her face "your son is dead and your wife needs you, put your petty hatred aside" _

_There were loud gasps from the small crowd that had gathered, and then there was even louder gasps as Mikael backhanded the small raven across her face sending her crashing down to the ground _

"_Father" Elijah stepped forward but Finn grabbed him. _

_Iris clutched her throbbing cheek and groaned when the older man slammed his booted foot down on her hand. _

"_STOP IT" Niklaus shouted scrambling on to his feet but a hate filled glare stilled him. Rebekah placed her hand over her mouth to stop herself from crying out, Iris eyes clenched shut when he grabbed a fistful of her raven locks and brought her to her knees _

"_Remember girl you know nothing of me, so don't assume you do. You should be grateful we'd took you in. you worthless wretch" he spat at her. And abruptly let her go "now get out of my sight. GO" _

_Iris scrambled on to her feet and looked at the people she considered family, she wanted to be there though for them, but Elijah silently conveyed for her to go back inside. She met Niklaus's gaze, she could see that he wanted to go to her but knew he needed to be with his family. With one last glance Iris hurried inside. _

* * *

><p>Iris sat up breathing heavily, those dreams were getting far more vivid, and she clutched her throbbing cheek where the man had hit her. The only person she'd recognized was Elijah no one else, but the blond man whom she defended for some utter reason stuck in her mind. She glanced over to the time and saw that it was nearing seven in the morning, she was hoping to get the boarding house before eight, to wake a certain someone up.<p>

Iris swung her legs out of bed and had a quick shower, washing off last night's events. She idly thought as she shampooed her hair that there was never a dull moment in Mystic Falls.

Once she had showered she dried herself off, and slipped on a pair of navy blue shorts and a long sleeve grey top. Iris braided her hair and slipped on a pair of grey flats. She filled her stomach with some toast and tea and then proceeded to lock up the house behind her.

Iris slammed her car door shut and buckled herself in before pulling out of the driveway.

Soon enough Iris pulled up to the boarding house, she saw that Elena's SUV was there, the brunette must've spent the night here with Stefan she concluded. Iris quietly shut her car door and approached the boarding house.

Iris for once was grateful that the vampires didn't lock their doors, she gently shut it behind her and literally tip toed towards the basement. She looked around and saw that her presence didn't cause Stefan or Damon to arise.

Iris stepped into the basement and saw Elijah's ashen body, she knelt down beside him and gently touched his face, she gripped the hilt that was embedded in his heart, with a deep breath she pulled it out expecting him to jump up, but that didn't occur, Iris realised that perhaps it would take a while for the vampire to be fully functional.

Her head snapped up when the basement door opened

"Iris-"

"Elena I can explain" she quickly rushed out "I don't want anyone to die for us, including Bonnie"

Elena smiled and nodded "I agree you've pulled it out?" she saw Iris clutching the dagger

"I was just coming down to do the same" Elena admitted as Iris sat down leaning against the wall by Elijah's head, the brunette sat further down closer to the door

"Iris I'm sorry I was just so upset-"

"No it's fine I get it" the raven head brushed her apology off "you was upset I get that, Bonnie's your best friend"

"But you're my friend to Iris, and I- no matter what happens, you need to know how grateful I am to you, for going through with this, I knew you wanted to fight-"

"Elena, I didn't just go along with this for you, I care for people in this small town to" she told her "Elijah will know what to do"

"Hmm" Elena idly thought that the petite teen was putting a lot of faith in the Original "Now what do we do?"

"Nothing, we just have to wait" Iris muttered, leaning her head back twirling the dagger in her hands staring at Elijah, it was him who was in her dreams, she knew that much but she couldn't recall who the others were, the blond male was just stuck in her head.

"How long is this going to take?" Iris asked nervously pacing up and down the cell whilst Elena stood by the door keeping an eye out for Stefan and Damon.

Iris jumped as Elijah let out a loud gasp as his body shot up, she heard the audible cracks

"Elijah" Iris knelt down beside him cupping his face "Ssh, it's ok, it's ok"

"Iris?" he asked she nodded, his eyes moved to Elena "Katerina?"

"No, it's Elena" Iris whispered not wanting to alert the other two vampires what she had done "Elijah-"

"It's really you Iris?" he questioned, the raven head nodded "Oh my god" he uttered before he collapsed back on to the ground

"What happened?" Iris asked frantically reaching out to grab his shoulders, Elena moved forward to stop her but before she could he jumped up, Iris scrambled onto her feet

"Elijah you need to be quiet" Elena hissed

"I-I-I can't breathe" Elijah gasped clutching his chest "I can't be in this house" he stated, Iris eyes widened

"He's not invited in-"she muttered, he nodded and was gone.

Iris quickly ran after him with Elena on her heels. She skidded to a halt as she saw him outside one of the French doors crouching there, she made to move forward but jumped back when he rushed forward he was stop by the invisible barrier

"Elijah please" Iris uttered "I'm sorry I never wanted you to be daggered" Elena grabbed onto the back of the raven head's top as she went to walk forward. Oak brown eyes burned into her emerald green ones,

"Iris no don't-"but the Iris didn't listen as stepped over the threshold, he grabbed hold of her, Iris missed him

"I'm sorry" she whispered

"I meant what I said Iris, it is in your nature to be deceitful" he murmured into her hair,

"Elijah-"but he glared at Elena knowing that this was her plan, she was the one who physically daggered him.

"What happened?" he demanded as his grip on Iris loosened but she remained close, there was just some thread tying them together.

"We'll tell you not just here" Elena whispered "Can we trust you?"

"I already trust him" Iris muttered, causing the Original to smile slightly but he looked towards Elena "Can I trust you?"

Elena held out the dagger to him that Iris had dropped when she had run after him. Elijah took it and looked carefully at them. "Let's get going then shall we? We'll be by your car" much to Elena's shock he grabbed Iris and jumped down over the balcony, Iris had gripped on to his upper arms pressing her face into his chest.

"Merlin a warning would have been nice" she complained as he set her down on to her feet. He grabbed her chin lightly and leant his temple against her "I apologise Iris for that night-"

She frowned at him and lightly brushed some of the dirt of his suit "you have nothing to apologise for"

"No, I recalled you saying that you value your friends and I was going to take you away from them, that was foolish off me"

"I forgive you" she smiled a gesture which he returned

"I've got the keys" Elena called seeing the moment between the pair.

* * *

><p>"Why am I in the back?" the raven head huffed, Elijah was in the front with Elena who was driving<p>

"My car so-"

"We could've taken my car you know-"

"It's not a car, it's a rust bucket" Elijah looked over his shoulder and was amused to see Iris's pouting face, the raven head had quickly dashed back inside the boarding house to grab one of Damon's blood bag for him.

"Where did you get the dagger?" Elijah questioned

"Pfft no clue, no one told me anything" she mumbled and looked out of the window, Elijah kept an eye on her, hmm seems Iris wasn't as clued up on the plans that her so called friends created.

"We'll tell you everything Elijah, but we have to work together. We need your word" Elena insisted, Iris thought that was kind of rich coming from the girl, who'd actually went back on the deal that they all had agreed to.

Elijah glared at her, and looked over to Iris whose face was carefully blanked

"Your ability to make demands has long since surpassed" he said

"Ok, no demands" Iris stated leaning forward in her seat resting her arms on the back of Elijah's seat. "But we need your help Elijah" he sighed and fisted the empty blood bag and chucked it onto the dashboard

"We're offering ours" Elena butted in; Iris thumped her head against the back of the Original's head rest, knowing that this would definitely irk him.

"Why should I even consider this?" he asked

"Because you need our help in killing Klaus" Elena replied, Iris bit her bottom lip as there was a moment of silence, which was broken by the sound on Elena's phone ringing

"Crap Iris here" Elena chucked the phone to the raven head who'd managed to catch it

"What-Why? hell no, he called you" Iris said seeing who was calling them

"Because I'm driving" Elena smirked

Iris glared at her "you can stop smiling" she huffed seeing Elijah's lips twitching.

"Let me" Elijah held out his hand

"Yeah right, do I want to purposely piss him off?" she muttered, "it would be fun though" she admitted, she cleared her throat and answered

"Hello?"

"IRIS? WHAT THE HELL HAVE-"

"WRONG NUMBER, WRONG NUMBER" the raven head screamed back improvising on the spot making Elijah laugh loudly which stunned Elena having never seen the Original so at ease before

"IRIS I'M REALLY NOT IN THE MOOD TO BE MESSED WITH" he shouted causing Iris to pull the phone away from her ear

"THEN STOP SHOUTING" she yelled,

"You are in big trouble when I get my hands on you" Damon snarled, Elijah's teeth gritted at that he was able to hear everything.

"Do not threaten her Salvatore" he snapped harshly,

"Elijah" Iris hissed at him he reached forward to grab the phone but she scuttled backwards out of his reach.

"I take it Elijah's with you?" Damon asked she could tell he was angry

"What gave it away?" Iris drawled, causing the Original to smirk

"Iris, where are you and Elena?" he demanded

"Not telling, me, Elena and Elijah just need time alone to talk" Iris told him

"Iris, where are you? I swear if you-"

"What? What are you going to do? Back off Damon, he shouldn't have been daggered in the first place, I told you" the raven head snapped.

"Listen to me Iris, I'm going to repeat what I said on the night he was daggered, he can't be trusted" he warned her "He can't be trusted, he will only use you and Elena to get Klaus"

"Shove off Damon, he isn't the one who broke the deal in the first place, hence we can trust him, he's a noble man, who lives by a code of honour, I'm not going to let him be daggered again" her eyes met his, Elijah could see sincerity in her eyes

"Do you hear yourself? You're being stupid-"

"No I'm not, I'm being smart getting the one person who actually knows Klaus to help us" she frowned and saw Elena nodding in agreement. "We don't want Bonnie to die, I don't want that" she finished off softly "don't do anything stupid" she then hanged up.

Elijah held out his hand for the phone Iris rolled her eyes and handed it over to him, her skin brushed his sending a shot of warmth up spine; he sent her a knowing smirk and slipped the cell into his jacket pocket.

Elena parked the car "He's here"

"Klaus is here?" Elijah questioned, and was slightly miffed that Iris was still here, he'd thought that the other Original would have quickly snapped up the raven head.

"Yes, he's taken over Alaric's body" Iris explained,

"Hmm, of course he did, that's one of his favourite tricks" Elijah commented and glanced back over to Iris so she hadn't physically seen Klaus yet knowing that the raven head would probably recognise him for some unknown reason to her.

"What are his other tricks?" Iris asked interested

"What's he going to do next?" Elena added on "you're the only one who knows him"

Iris frowned seeing his expression, there was something else she thought

"Yes I do" he murmured.

* * *

><p>Iris shifted on her feet, she was standing next to Elijah with Elena on her other side, and the vampire rang the doorbell of the Lockwood manor.<p>

"Why are we here?" Iris asked, but Elijah merely cocked an eyebrow at her causing her to sigh.

She went to ask something else when the door opened revealing Carol Lockwood

"Elena, Iris and Elijah? What happened?" she asked seeing the tattered suit

"We had a little incident, we was hoping you could help us out?" Elijah said politely,

"I have to pee as well" Elena clapped her hand over the petite teen's mouth shutting her up

"Yeah that as well" Elena nodded and removed her hand

"It won't take a minute of your time, so please allow us in" the raven head could tell that he was using compulsion

"Right, please come in" Carol gestured for them to come in.

They all stepped inside, Iris looked around the Lockwood home was a grand place she idly thought, and she felt Elijah's hand on the small of her back guiding her slightly forward into the house.

"Well first things first, I need a change of clothes" Iris snorted that was an understatement. "Well you could try one of my husband's suits, I haven't boxed them up yet" Carol replied, Elijah stepped forward so that now he was standing beside Iris,

He nodded "wonderful" they watched as Carol walked

"How'd you know that she wasn't on vervaine?" Elena asked, he looked at her

"I'm the one who got her off of it" he answered "stay here" he told Iris as he followed after Carol.

Iris was currently sitting on a comfortable couch with Elena sitting on the opposite one, she sighed and chewed her bottom lip, Damon was going to lecture her to death she knew that much. But Iris thought this needed to be done as Elijah was the only one who actually knew Klaus, besides Katherine of course but the female vampire was taken.

The raven head was brought out of her musings as Elijah strolled into the room, looking back to his regal self in a change of clothes, he took a seat next to Iris, wanting to be close to her

"So I take it the Martin witches are no longer with us?" he commented, Iris looked away knowing that Lukas as well as his father was dead.

"Yes-"

"We tried to offer them help" Iris quickly explained "sorry"

Elijah sighed and pulled her towards him to console her "And Katerina? She would have been released from my compulsion when I died"

"The bitch got out" Iris scoffed, Elijah's lips twitched in amusement at that

"Klaus took her" Elena answered "we think she might be dead"

Iris saw a smirk appearing on his face "what?"

"I doubt that, that's not Klaus's style, death would be too easy for what she did"

"I don't understand" Iris uttered, dusting some lint off of Elijah's pant leg "you want Klaus dead, yet you still want Katherine to pay for what she'd done" she was confused as well as Elena.

Elijah hummed feeling the warmth radiating off of the raven head "I have my own reasons for wanting Katerina to pay" he paused "there was a time when I would have done anything for Klaus-"

"Why?" Iris asked stunned at that, she couldn't picture Elijah running around after someone, he was just too strong willed for that

"Because he is my brother, Klaus is my brother" both Iris's and Elena's jaw dropped

"Holy crap, you-wow that…whoa" Iris couldn't find the right words but that was definitely not what she was expecting

"Yes, I believe the term you're looking for is OMG" he smirked, as the raven head giggled, "I picked that up from you"

She shook her head a smile on her face; she glanced over to Elena and saw that the brunette was still staring wide eye at the Original. Hmm to Iris it did make sense, since she knew that Elijah was an Original and that Klaus is also one, but she briefly wondered what had happened for Elijah to want to kill his own brother.

"Elena-"Iris asked getting slightly worried for her friend who still hadn't uttered a word

"I'm just still processing this" the brunette said shaking her head.

Elijah paced up and down in front of the two girls

"So there's a whole family of Originals?" Elena questioned

"My father was a wealthy landowner of eastern Europe" he told them and briefly glanced over to Iris was listening intently "my mother bored seven children"

"So your parents were human?" Iris asked, this was fascinating she thought.

"Our whole family was the Origin of vampires it is a very long story, but just know that we are the oldest vampires in the world" he stopped and stood in front of them "we are the Original family of vampires and from us all of them were created" he explained.

"Right but why would you want Klaus dead?" Iris asked "he's after all your brother"

Elijah sighed knowing that Iris would definitely be getting a history lesson.

"I need some air" he said "I'm still feeling a tad…a bit dead" he held out his hand to Iris who immediately took it and led her out of the house into the large gardens, she looked over her shoulder and saw Elena quickly hurrying after them, Iris had to speed up her pace to keep up with him.

Elijah had finally slowed down when they were fairly a safe distance away from the manor, Iris walked beside him as Elena was on the other side of the Original.

"So as you've seen, nothing can kill the Original, not sun, not fire, not even a werewolf bite"

"So what can? Nothing truly immortal can be allowed to walk the earth" Iris murmured, he nodded

"Hmm only the wood from one tree, a tree which my family made sure burnt" Elijah explained, as they walked through the grassy grounds

"That's where the dagger came from" Elena muttered to herself, he nodded

"You're right" he stated looking at Iris "witches won't allow something truly immortal to walk the earth, every creature, and I mean every creature has to have a weakness in order to maintain balance, but there was one exception" he stated, Iris frowned and looked at him confused but before she could speak Elena spoke.

"So if the sun can't kill an Original why is Klaus so obsessed with breaking it?" Elena asked, Iris frowned now that didn't make sense

"That's not the curse is it" Iris muttered putting the pieces together

"What?" Elena asked confused, Elijah merely smirked; Iris was always good at figuring things out before anyone else

"The curse, which he wants to break isn't that one is it?" she asked the Original, stopping still. "Is it even true?" she saw an amused look appear on his face

"The curse of the sun and the moon is all so biblical sounding don't you think?" he asked tucking his hands in to the pockets of his pants.

Iris quirked an eyebrow and Elena was completely confused

"The sun and the moon curse is fake" he revealed

"Hmm" Iris bit her lip "but why though? Was Klaus the one who drew Aztec sketches about the curse?" she could feel the sun warming her skin

"Roman scrolls, African tribal legends and any other continent we felt like planting it in" she shrugged his shoulders.

"Why go through all that effort though?" Iris asked

"Easiest way to find the doppelganger and get your hands on some long lost moonstone, as well as finding Iris if you have every member of a warring species looking for them" he stated. "There's more information and description about Iris as she was the more difficult one to find almost impossible, your blood and magic is rare, and it was very specific to get you in order for the ritual"

Iris shook her head "so there's no Aztec or anything?"

"It just doesn't exist" Elijah said

"Huh?" Elena blurted out

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair "Klaus and I faked the sun and the moon curse over a thousand years ago"

"But if there's no curse-"

"No there is a curse but that's not it, the real one is much worst. It's placed on Klaus"

"What kind of curse?" Iris asked as he plucked a flower from the ground and much to her surprised tucked it behind her ear. She smiled at him "Elijah the curse-"

"Klaus has been trying to break if for the last 1000 years and you two are his only hope of breaking it"

"Can't you just-"

"Your phone will not stop its incessant buzzing" he pulled out Elena's cell and handed it over to the brunette "answer it"

"Hello?" she heard Elena, there was a moment of silence "ok I'm on my way"

Iris frowned seeing her face "what's wrong?"

"Klaus went after Jenna" Elena said Iris eyes widened

"Is she ok?"

"Stefan saved her, she's at the boarding house and freaking out" Elena explained "I have to go to her"

"That's not part of our arrangement" Elijah stated, Iris reached out and grabbed his forearm

"Just let her go, she needs to. She'll come back right?" Elena nodded

Elijah agreed reluctantly "Iris remains with me though-"

"No I-"

"Elena I'll be fine" the raven head assured her, with one last glance Elena ran off back towards her car.

"So what is Klaus's curse?" Iris asked as he offered his arm, to Elijah this felt like déjà vu as he and Iris walked through the grassy grounds arm in arm.

"My family was quiet close but Klaus and my father did not get on well" he said "but when we became vampires we discovered the truth, Klaus was not my father's son. My mother had been unfaithful many years ago-"

"So you're father hated him, because your mother made a mistake?" Iris questioned "not him"

Elijah sighed, in a way the raven head was unknowingly defending his brother like she'd done so many decades ago

"It was her darkest secret; Klaus was from a completely different bloodline. Of course when my father discovered this, he hunted down and killed my mother's lover and his entire family, not realising that he was igniting a war between two species-"

"Your father hunted Klaus's father down?" Iris asked stunned, the Original father was some piece of work as well "the war between two species? What does that mean?"

"The vampires and the werewolves" Elijah replied

"What does that make Klaus then? A vampire or a werewolf? Or something else entirely different?"

"He's both" he answered they were now by a small bridge, they stopped in the middle of it and leant against the railing "a hybrid would be deadlier than any werewolf or vampire, nature would not stand for such an imbalance of power therefore the witches made sure that my brother's werewolf side became dormant" he explained.

Iris frowned and picked the flower from behind her ear and twirled it in between her fingers, she lightly traced the petals with the pad of her finger.

"So that's the curse he wants to break?" she murmured, he looked down at her their arms brushed against each other,

"He wants to trigger that part of him that's a werewolf" he spoke and gently took the flower off of her and placed it back behind her ear "If allowed Klaus will sire his own bloodline, he'll build his own race endangering not only vampires, but everyone"

"You helped him though?" Iris said looking up at him; he sighed and brushed aside a fallen curl from her face

"I helped him because I loved him because he was my brother, I'd willingly do anything for him"

Iris nodding understanding "don't you love him anymore?" she asked softly, but he remained silent, she could see the conflict in his eyes, whatever Klaus had done must've been terrible if Elijah felt like this.

"It's all changed now, he must be killed"

"I'm assuming the dagger" she nodded towards his jacket pocket knowing that the dagger was stashed there "won't help"

"You'll be right" he murmured "when a werewolf if wounded by silver it heals, and an Original can't be killed by anything other than a white oak ash on a silver dagger"

"So the dagger is rendered useless?"

"That's the whole conundrum the dagger will not work"

"So what are you saying? Klaus can't be killed?" Iris asked, as a breeze passed over them, he inhaled her scent as it waft over to him

"There's only one way to kill any supernatural element at the hand of nature servants themselves"

"Witches" Iris breathed, Bonnie she thought was there answer, but then that meant she could end up dead.

Elijah nodded "If they channel enough power then they can kill him"

"The curse must be broken on a full moon when Klaus is in transition, then he'll be at his most vulnerable and then a witch with enough power can kill him" Elijah told her

There was a brief moment of silence which Iris broke

"What if I told you I know a witch with that sort of power?" she quirked an eyebrow

"Then I would tell you one more thing you need to know, I have a way to save the doppelganger-"

"So Elena would be ok?" she asked with a smile on her face, Elijah frowned, she hadn't asked about herself,

"Iris you though-"

"If I die I die, at least I would go knowing my friends would be saved-"she was surprised when he growled and slammed her against a tree and gripped her chin tightly

"Think about yourself or are that careless?"

She grabbed on to his hand the one holding her chin "Why? You only mentioned that the doppelganger would be saved nothing about me"

Elijah's grip loosened "there's more Iris, just trust me ok?"

"Ok" she nodded, and slumped against him, he held her gently "you cared about Katherine didn't you?"

"Hmm?"

"If you went to the extent of finding something to save her"

"I did, but unfortunately Katerina took matters into her own hands, and I believe you knew how that turned out"

"So you did care for her?" she asked moving back slightly so she could look at him in the face,

"It's a common mistake I'm told, I won't make the same mistake again"

"Showing your compassionate side isn't a mistake" Iris told him as grabbed her hand so they were once again walking down the path "it makes you even greater"

He chuckled and pecked her on the cheek causing her to smile. "Do you know how then I can be saved?"

"Hmm I do" he admitted "but no matter what Iris you'll be fine"

Iris nodded but she doubted him though, Klaus would drink her blood until the point of death and he didn't have a solution to aid her like he had one for Elena. Just then her cell rang, they both stopped walking

"Hello?"

"Iris, its Elena I don't think I can return, Damon and Stefan are having none of it, and Jenna's really-"

"It's fine, we're coming back to the boarding house" she told her then hanged up

She was brought out of her thoughts when he scooped her up bridal style

"What are you doing?" she squeaked

"Well I'm assuming you have no other means of travelling, so we're going a different way" he told her with a smirk on his face,

Iris sighed knowing what he meant "Fine" she wrapped her arms around his neck, he felt her tuck her face in his shoulder and made sure he had a secure grip on her before he zoomed off. Iris felt wind whipping over her skin.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the boarding house, Elijah lowered Iris on to her feet, and kept a hold on her till she was steady on her feet, she sent him a grateful smile and walked up to the door with him following after her.<p>

Iris opened the door "Would you like to come in Elijah?" Iris asked

He smiled at her and nodded and stepped over the threshold, he had only stepped in when there was a loud crash in the parlour

"STOP IT" she heard Elena scream. Iris quickly ran towards the noise and was baffled at the sight Damon and Stefan were in the room glaring daggers at one another with Elena on the other side of the room hands on her hips. Iris saw the broken remains of the bookshelf.

"Iris-"

"You invited him in?" Damon shouted, Iris stumble back a step but Elijah quickly placed his hands on her hips to stop her from falling.

"Well-"

"We've renewed the terms of our deal" Elena stepped in, Iris sighed at this thankful that Damon wasn't burning a hole into her face.

"Really?" Damon scoffed and turned back to look at Iris

"Yes" the raven head snapped at him.

"The two of you will not come to any harm by my hands" Elijah nodded "but I ask for one thing in return"

Iris cocked an eyebrow, curious about what the Original would want

"What's that?" Stefan asked

"An apology"

"Really?" Damon smirked, Iris rolled her eyes

"Don't be an arse, you're lucky he didn't rip your heart out" she said to him, and watched as Damon and Stefan shared a baffled look when Elijah didn't say anything more. She saw the younger Salvatore glance over to Elena and then stepped forward towards her and Elijah, Iris moved so that she was now standing beside the Original instead of in front of him

"I'm sorry for the part I played in your death; I was protecting Elena and Iris"

"I understand" Elijah told him, and he didn't he was protecting the ones he cares for and saw the older vampire as a threat.

Eyes turned towards Damon who scoffed loudly Iris narrowed her eyes at him as did Elena

"The sacrifice is going to happen Damon, Bonnie will kill Klaus without getting herself killed, and Elijah has a way to save Elena" Iris explained,

"What?" Elena asked surprised at that, there was a way to save the doppelganger?

"Is this true?" Damon asked

"It is" he nodded

"What about Iris?" Stefan questioned realising that the raven head didn't include herself

"There's a way to save her as well" Elijah nodded, but Iris bit her bottom lip. Whatever way he had to save her he hadn't mentioned it yet.

"You trust him?" Damon snapped

"I am and-"

"So am I" Elena finished off.

"Then you can all go to hell" Damon glared at them all, ignoring the hurt look on Iris's face and stormed off.

She went to follow after him but Elijah grabbed her wrist stopping her

"He needs time to cool off Iris" Stefan told the petite teen, who sighed and nodded.

"We'll return in the morning, so I can fill you in" Elijah told them

"Wait Iris can-"

"Stay with me" the Original insisted "she and I need to talk, and she'll be safe"

Stefan reluctantly nodded as did Elena; Iris sent a small smile to them

"See you tomorrow" she called out and allowed Elijah to lead her out of the boarding house.

* * *

><p>Iris sighed and dropped down on the couch she'd changed out of her clothes into more comfortable clothing. Elijah had gone to shower something which she'd been expecting. She was antsy and nervous about this whole ritual thing, Elijah had told her she had nothing to worry about but she couldn't help being worried.<p>

"A penny for your thoughts?" a voice commented behind her, she felt a pulse of air and now Elijah was right beside her, he lightly pulled her lip out from her teeth and idly brushed his thumb against her reddened bottom lip

"Keep gnawing at it and you'll draw blood" she sighed and nodded as he moved slightly back casting her a look "Iris-"

"I'm scared" she admitted, "you won't tell me anything, I- you said I can be saved but I can't be can I? I don't even really know why he wants my blood, yes it has magic but-"

He simply tugged her towards him so that she was resting her head against his shoulder; he idly ran his fingers through her thick air

"You have nothing to fear-"

"You keep telling me that" she snapped sitting up and scowled at him "how can I not?"

"You want to know why Klaus needs you specifically?" she nodded, "your blood is what turned us in to vampires as well as someone else's blood, but they don't matter" she looked at him confused trying to process this information

"My ancestor? Or am I a doppelganger like Elena?"

"No you" he looked deeply "no doppelganger, you're the Original-"

"In case you haven't realised Elijah, I'm turning seventeen this year and not a thousand plus-"he chuckled confusing her even more, he tucked in a stray curl

"Remember the night of the dinner party at the Salvatores?"

"That disaster? Is quiet hard to forget" she murmured

"Hmm, I recall telling you about a creature who nature was brought into the world, to be defend the witches? A saviour"

"Yes" she answered not understanding where this was going "that creature was you, my mother found you when you was a mere child, we took you in and those were the happiest years of our families lives, Klaus and you were close, much closer than you or me-"

She was stunned at this revelation, her head was spinning

"I've been having dreams-"

"There not dreams Iris, lost memories" he told her watching a baffle look on her face

"I don't-"

"Iris you're magic, your blood was also used into binding Klaus's curse. A stab to the heart is what ended you"

"Then how am I here?" she whispered, a smile adorned his face

"You've been brought back, you was a prophesised child Iris, the world would need you one day to be a saviour once again, and you've once again played your part" Elijah said "there was another prophecy made, making me and Klaus aware that once again you were back, and we spent years searching for you"

"To what use me in this ritual, I'll be dead again" Iris frowned

He leant forward and gently caressed her cheek "I told you Iris you will be fine" she leant into his touch "trust me"

"I do" she said at last, it was starting to make sense she thought, those dreams which kept occurring weren't random dreams like she'd thought.

"Iris" he could see that she was lost in her thoughts and settled back into her couch and tugged her towards him so that she was leaning against him, her head resting against his chest. Iris felt at ease perhaps that was why she was so comfortable around the Original because she literally knew him from a different lifetime ago.

Elijah heard her breathing evening out; he looked down and saw that the raven head had fallen asleep on him. He sighed she knew some of the truth at least, he idly thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks to all those who reviewed<strong>

** There we have it, we've got an idea how Iris and the Originals are connected, she was used when they were first turn into vampires. **

** So now the group know that there's a way for Elena to be saved, but Elijah is still being cryptic about how Iris will survive**

**Yes, once again Iris was quick to forgive, but that will definitely catch up to them later, there's only so much Iris will take**

** Next. Chap the Last day-so closer to the ritual, and more info about Iris**

** Please REVIEW I really do appreciate them**


	47. Chapter 47

Iris eyes fluttered open and realised that she was in a warm embrace, she groggily sat up but the arm around her waist tightened momentarily

"Elijah" she groaned and saw that the Original was fast asleep, they had both fallen asleep on the couch she wriggled in his hold "Elijah" Iris called again waking him up

"Iris" he sat up and loosened his hold on her allowing her to slid out of his grasp so that she was standing before him, she was watching him curiously causing him to smile slightly

"Nothing has changed Iris, you don't need to be on edge" he advised her. She smiled gratefully she was worried now knowing how she was exactly tied to him and Klaus.

"Can you not tell the others about this? I don't want them to know, it'll freak them out"

He lightly tilted her chin up

"If that is your wish then I won't say a word"

Iris nodded and heard her cell buzz she leant down and plucked it up from her coffee table and saw that it was a message from Elena

"Meeting at the boarding house in an hour" she read out

"Well you better get ready" Elijah told her,

"Ok, erm Elijah your clothes are still in your room, I didn't change anything" she moved towards the staircase

"Why didn't you?" he asked causing her to pause at the bottom step.

"Because I was hoping you would come back" she uttered sincerely, making a smile come across his face

"Thank you" she shook her head and made her way upstairs.

Iris shut her door behind her and kicked off her shoes and wiggled her toes in her shaggy rug, she walked into her attached bathroom and started to strip out of her clothes. Iris turned the shower faucet and waited till the water had considerably heated up.

She stepped in and stood there for a moment, Elijah's words ringing in her head, in some weird way Iris was sort of happy knowing that she had someone in the world who knew her, Elijah had felt like a part of her she viewed him as family something which Iris yearned for.

The raven head grabbed her wash cloth and lathered it up in strawberry scented soap and proceeded to scrub herself clean, and then moved on to her hair. When she was done Iris reached out for a fluffy towel and dried herself. Iris wrapped it around herself and hurried back into her room. She rummaged through her dresser and pulled out a lacy midnight blue bra and matching panties. She slipped it on and looked through her closet and opted to wear a dark blue polka dot dress, it ended at her knees and cinched in at the waist.

Iris pulled on a pair of thin sheen tights, and blow dried her hair not wanting her dress to get wet.

"Iris" Elijah called

"Coming" she yelled back and slipped on a pair of flats. She grabbed her sweater and ran down stairs, and immediately smelled a gorgeous aroma of food. Iris headed into the kitchen and saw the food laid out before her. "Wow, now this I definitely missed" she grinned

"You missed me for my cooking skills?" he quirked an eyebrow

She blushed "no…not that- I mean you're- ergh you're teasing me again" she said the smirk on his face as he sat down opposite her "now that I haven't missed"

"I find it entertaining though" he countered, as she helped herself to some waffles, the Original definitely knew how to cook

"Hmm" he was amused to see her cheeks bulging with her food; she was an adorable little creature he idly thought.

Once they both had cleared the dishes off the table and piled them into her sink

"Where's my keys?" she muttered to herself

"You won't be needing them" Elijah commented "We'll be taking my car"

"What-ergh fine" Iris knew there was no point of arguing, he chuckled and held out his hand to her to which she took, Iris slammed the door shut behind her and looked back over to house, hoping that she'd return, as Elijah stated unharmed.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the boarding house, Iris had settled down next to Stefan on the couch, with Elena sitting on the vampire's other side; Damon had opted to stand by his liquor cabinet whilst Elijah was leaning against the desk behind the couch<p>

"Tonight is the full moon" Elijah told the group "we have to assume that Klaus intends to break the curse tonight"

"Elena told us that the sun and the moon curse was fake" Stefan said, Elijah had called the doppelganger earlier whilst Iris was in the shower explaining what the raven head was told yesterday.

"And that the curse is just placed on Klaus" Iris told him

"KIaus is a werewolf born from a vampire bloodline, the curse has kept his werewolf side from manifesting but if he breaks it he'll become a true hybrid" Elijah explained

"Then why are we letting him break the curse?" Damon asked frustrated about the mere idea about both Iris and Elena being used "why don't we use Bonnie and kill him today"

"That would kill her" Iris argued

"Damon" Stefan warned

"Bonnie, can't use that much power of she'll die" Elena shook her head.

"I'll write a great eulogy" he smirked

"You really are an arse aren't you" Iris scowled folding her arms across her chest "it's not an option"

Damon glared at her which she returned, he gritted his teeth, he didn't even want to contemplate Iris and Elena being put in danger like this, there was a chance that both teen girls won't come out alive living and breathing, regardless what Elijah said.

"Ok" Stefan cut in "how do we break this curse?"

Iris sat up wanting to actually know the process of the ritual that was going to take place tonight.

"The ritual itself is pretty straight forward" the Original said his eyes scanning the rooms occupants "the ingredients, so to speak, you already know" he walked around the table, Iris sighed and stood up needing to stretch her legs and walked over the large display cabinets, examining the trinkets there. But she was listening,

"The moonstone" Stefan said, Elijah spared him a glance then look back over to the raven head.

"A witch will channel the power of the full moon to release the spell that's bound. After that Klaus being both vampire and werewolf would need to sacrifice each"

"Then how do I and Iris fit into this?" Elena asked Iris turned around so that she was facing them as well as Elijah.

"You both are the final part of the ritual" Elijah said "first he will drink the blood of the doppelganger to the point of your death as soon as he's done that, he'll already be in transition, Iris's blood would add a sort of protection" Iris frowned having living with the Original vampire she could see that he wasn't telling her something, was he intentionally hiding something from her?

"But before he can I'd come in" Elijah stated "he'll be in a weakened state as soon as he drinks the doppelganger's blood, so-"

"Then Iris is safe" Damon let out a relieved sigh that was something then.

"Yes" Elijah looked away, causing the raven head to fret; he wasn't telling them something that she was sure of. She was distracted when he lifted the lid of a woodened box, her curiosity got the best of her, and so she walked over to stand next to the Original to see what was in it

"What's that?" she asked as he lifted a small bottle of red liquid

"This is an elixir that I acquired 500 years ago for Katerina, it possesses mystical properties, so resuscitation"

"So I'll be dead?" Elena asked, Iris's eyes brightened

"And then you won't" she smiled at the brunette; Elijah nodded and handed the bottle over to Iris knowing that the raven head would want to examine it closer. Iris was curious how'd he got this, she was sure that there was no known spells or potions that can literally bring back the dead to the living, but then she recalled that said he had gotten it 500 years ago, Iris gently placed it back in the box.

"That's your plan" Damon scoffed shaking his head "a magical potion with no expiration date? Look if you want to come back use John's ring" he told the brunette, Iris could see that Damon was scared to lose Elena; he really did love her she thought.

Iris sighed and looked down, but a warm large hand engulfed her own smaller one, she saw Elijah giving her a reassuring smile, she was soothed by him and his presence.

"Those rings only work on humans, the doppelganger occurrence, odds are it won't work" the Original explained

"Well I'll take those odds over your elixir" Damon snorted causing Iris to roll her eyes "What if it doesn't work Elena?"

Elena sighed and swallowed a lump in her throat "well then I guess I'll just be dead" she was putting up a brave front, but Iris could see that the girl was frightened and she didn't blame her at all. He opened his mouth about to say something but he stormed off.

Iris went to follow after him but there was a loud shout,

"Jenna" Elena muttered and ran out of the room with Stefan and Iris on her heels, Elijah remained behind feeling somewhat guilty deceiving them, but mainly Iris though.

Iris stopped taking in the sight and saw Jenna holding up a crossbow

"Jenna put down the crossbow" Alaric held up his hands in a surrender position "It's me" he pleaded, and took a step forward, but Jenna's grip tightened

"Stay back" she shouted, Iris had to give it to her, and the woman was tough.

"Jenna move back" Elena ordered, but Iris frowned and stepped forward however Elijah who had heard the commotion gripped her arm and pulled her back

"Elena, Iris it's me, I swear Klaus let me go, he let me go" Alaric shouted,

Iris frowned at that "Prove it" the raven head called out

Alaric nodded she was taking precautions; she felt Elijah's hand on her arm tightened.

"Erm ok the first night me and you" he was looking at Jenna "spent together Jeremy walked in when I was about to-"Iris felt her cheeks warming up

"Ok that's him" Jenna shouted over him embarrassed

"Ergh so don't want that in my head" Iris shuddered causing Elijah to smirk "why did he let you go?"

Alaric took a deep breath and looked over at them "he wanted me to deliver a message…the Sacrifice happens tonight" he answered causing the group to fall silent.

They had now all moved over into the parlour par Damon who'd disappeared, Iris sat on an armchair with Elijah sitting on the arm rest, whilst Alaric was sitting opposite them, and Stefan, Elena and Jenna were sharing a couch

"Do you remember anything that happened?" Stefan asked

"No it's like I blacked out and woke up three days later" Alaric replied, "Katherine was there"

"She's under compulsion" Elena said "Damon slipped her some vervaine, but she can't leave till Klaus says"

Alaric nodded and was looking longingly at Jenna, who after a moment got off the couch and gestured for the history teacher to follow so that she and him could talk in private. There was a moment of silence "Where's Damon?"

"Probably upstairs" Iris muttered,

"I'll just go talk to him" Elena muttered and left leaving behind Iris, Elijah and Stefan.

"Elijah Iris-"

"Won't come to harm" he repeated "her part in the ritual is last" once again she saw him look away "so before Klaus gets to her I'll finish him off"

Stefan nodded and looked over to the raven he pulled her into an abrupt hug which startled her but she responded, Elijah stood back and watch he could see that Iris had managed to worm her way into several people's hearts, she had done that to him and his family near a thousand years ago.

"Stefan come on I'll be fine-"

"I know" he whispered "it's just that-" he couldn't find the right words but she knew what he was getting at and smiled warmly at him and launched herself into his arms and kissed his cheek. She felt him stiffen and then was gone leaving Iris utterly confused.

"Am I missing something?" Iris asked looking over to Elijah, as he picked up the wooden box

"It seems Damon took matters in to his own hands" he saw her baffled face "he force fed Elena his blood, so when she does die she would-"

"Return as a vampire?" Iris eyes widened "merlin he took away her choice"

Elijah nodded Iris was disappointed at what Damon had done, the Original could tell that she was upset and pulled her towards him, she rested her head against his chest, his chin sat atop her head

"Iris do you still trust me?" he asked, she looked up at him

"Yes"

"Well I hope you still do after tonight" he uttered before she could ask Elena walked into the room, Iris approached the teen as she sat down, she saw the tear tracks on her face

"Elena?"

"I can't believe he did that" she whispered, Iris dropped down beside her

"He loves you Elena he only did what he thought was best" Iris comforted her, and rubbed her back soothingly.

Stefan entered the room and approached the girls, Iris stood up seeing Elijah gesturing for her to come over.

"We should leave them to it" Iris muttered

"Hmm, seems Stefan will be taking her out I believe" Elijah grabbed the box, "come Iris"

"Where are we-"

"Going to spend the day together" Elijah uttered and with a quick goodbye to Elena and Stefan, he whisked her way.

* * *

><p>"This place is gorgeous" Iris murmured having arrived in a meadow with him<p>

"Hmm, it isn't it?" he asked as they strolled over the grassy grounds, linking their arms together

"How'd you come by this place?" she asked when she didn't receive a reply she looked at him and saw a frown marring his face

"Elijah?"

"Iris, what happens tonight is for the best" he told her, eliciting a nervous chuckle from her

"Ok, you're kind of freaking me out" she admitted, he grasped on to her shoulders

"What happens tonight is for the best, and I apologise in advance for what you're about to be put through"

Iris frowned still not understanding "ok you're being cryptic again, which is something you do very well" she chuckled, a bright smile appeared on her face "hmm, how about we play catch? Pass sometime? Not it" and with that the petite raven head ran off, he could hear her giggles ringing around the meadow, Elijah emitted a small sigh

"Iris, you're about to walk into Death's arms again" he murmured, and snapped a twig he was holding in half.

* * *

><p>Elijah had dropped Iris off back at the boarding house, but not before once again assuring her about how she'll be fine. Iris entered the house<p>

"Hello?" Iris called and heard a reply come from the kitchen "Jenna" she smiled at the woman who was sitting at the breakfast bar

"Iris" she grinned seeing the raven head

"How are you holding up?" she asked walking over to the freezer, and pulled out a tub of chocolate fudge ice cream, and grabbed two spoons and handed one over to the older woman, she opened the tub of ice cream

"Finding out that creatures I thought were merely part of stories, are real?" Jenna scoffed causing Iris to laugh

"You'll get use to the idea" Iris told her

"So what are you?" she asked causing the raven head to splutter

"What?"

Jenna chuckled "everyone here seems to be something, Ric's a hunter, Stefan, Damon and Elijah are vampires, and Elena is a doppelganger, so what are you?"

"No one" Iris uttered and went to plunge her spoon into the ice cream but Jenna quickly pushed the tub of ice cream away

"You're a rubbish liar, Iris now tell me"

Iris sighed and dropped the spoon onto the table top causing it to clatter loudly "I was a witch" she said after a minute, Jenna gasped and looked at her wide eye, Iris chewed her bottom lip nervously "Jenna-"

"Wait just give me a moment, this is too much" the older woman shook her head in disbelief, she abruptly got up and left

"Jenna please" Iris called and ran after the woman

"No Iris this is-"

"I'm sorry" they were in the parlour

"How could you-"

"Not tell you? Easy I just didn't" Iris blurted out "I left that part of me behind in England, I didn't know what I've got myself into since I came here nearly a year ago"

Jenna froze and saw the heartbroken look on her face, before she could say anything her cell rang loudly.

"Hello?" Iris heard Jenna answer, and went to make her way back into the kitchen to give the woman some privacy but stopped hearing Jenna's panic

"Jenna? What's-"

"It's Elena she's in trouble, I need to get her" and she ran out of the house. Iris was stunned at that; she recalled the brunette was with Stefan.

"Jenna" Iris shouted running out of the house after her she was in the middle of the driveway and saw that there was no sign of her.

She took a step back and went to ran back inside of the house but before she could there was an explosion of pain at the side of her head, she blacked out but not before seeing a pair of eerily familiar blue eyes and then nothing more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A quicker update, thought i might as well since it's a shorter one. <strong>

** Next Chap the Ritual so Please REVIEW **


	48. Chapter 48

"Iris, Iris" she heard a voice shout, Iris groaned and clutched her throbbing head, and she managed to scramble on to her knees and pressed her temple against the dirt covered ground "oh thank god you're ok"

Iris blearily sat up she was a couple of feet away from Elena

"Elena, why'd you call?" Iris asked confused

But the brunette shook her head "I didn't call" the raven head frowned and precariously sat up

"Yes you did, Jenna-"Iris eyes widened "where's Jenna?"

Tears ran down Elena's face and nodded a couple of feet away; Iris gasped at the sight and saw Jenna lying on the ground not moving

"Is, she dead?" she whispered

Elena shook her head "She's not breathing, I checked"

"Why?" Iris managed to stumble on to her feet and spotted a woman striding towards them with a grin on her face "You killed her, why? We did everything that was asked" she shouted, but jumped out of her skin when Jenna let out a loud gasp and shot up

"She's not dead, she's in transition" the woman told them.

* * *

><p>"Jenna" Iris whispered and watched as Elena rushed forward, the raven head however was looking at the dark skinned woman who was smirking at her.<p>

"Ergh my head, what's wrong with me?" Jenna uttered causing Iris's attention to travel back over to her; the woman was literally rocking back and forth on her knees

"Do you remember what happened?" Elena asked

"You called, I ran out and Iris followed, you sounded so scared" Jenna answered.

"I didn't call you Jenna"

"Katherine" Iris hissed realising that the female vampire had tricked Jenna

"I should have realised that it wasn't you" Jenna groaned "I don't know, some vampire grabbed me"

"It was Klaus, wasn't it?" Iris asked

Elena nodded knowing that the Original had been prowling around.

"He made me drink his blood, and I don't remember anything after that" Jenna shook her head, Iris bit her bottom lip, hoping that Elijah and the others would show up soon, she wanted this whole thing to be over. "Where are we?"

"We're at the quarry" Elena answered and looked over to Iris.

"Why can't I remember anything?"

Iris licked her lips "Jenna do you remember how Elena told you how someone becomes a vampire?" she asked not knowing how to ask the woman gently

"Yes, if you have vampire blood in your system…" the teens remained silent, Iris was waiting for realisation to dawn on the other woman, and sure enough it did "oh my god, he killed me"

"Look Jenna, everything's going to be ok, we'll get you out of here" Elena reassured her, Iris nodded as well

"I'm a vampire" Jenna said completely distraught

"And I bet you're hungry" the witch smirked approaching the trio, Iris saw her going for the sharp rock,

"NO" Iris shouted and went to ran towards her as Elena ran to get the rock, but they were both flung backwards. Iris groaned landing on her back she was slightly further away from the pair, she scrambled on to her feet but with another flick of the witch's hand a circle of fire erupted around them, Iris saw that Elena was in the same position, neither of them had a chance to get Jenna.

Iris went to move forward but the flames flared up, she hissed feeling there searing heat

"I wouldn't bother trying to get through I spelled it. You're trapped no matter what you do"

"Greta" Elena shouted "please just let her go" but Iris saw the witch ignore her and grabbed the rock and slashed her wrist

"Your father would be disappointed, he went through a lot to try and get you back" Iris yelled "and your brother didn't you care about them at all?"

The witch let out a hiss and glared at her, Iris groaned and clutched her head feeling a fiery pain inside.

"Stop" Elena shouted seeing Iris fall onto her knees "Greta, please" Iris was abruptly released from the witch's hold

"You don't know anything about me or those people" Greta spat

"Those people were your family, they wouldn't want you to do this" Iris got back on to her feet "they wouldn't want you to do this" she repeated meeting the witch's dark eyes "just please let Jenna go, she has nothing to do with this"

She saw Greta contemplating her words but it seem to have no effect on her "Klaus chose her"

"Well you didn't" Iris shouted seeing that Elena was crying

"Drink it" Greta ordered Jenna

"NO" Elena screamed as Jenna bit down on Greta's wrist and slurped her blood, she had completed the transition, Iris dropped to her knees staring

"Jenna" the raven head whispered not at all wanting her to be used in this ritual, Greta yanked her wrist away and took a step back and with a flick of her hand a circle of fire surrounded the newly turned vampire.

"You're going to be ok" Elena assured her

"I'm sorry" Jenna cried out sobbing, Iris felt her heart churn

"You've nothing to be sorry for Jenna, this is not your fault" Iris said sternly, she could feel the heat of the flames. The raven head could see Elena pacing up and down in her circle of fire deep in thought, Iris turned her gaze on to Jenna

"How are you feeling?" she asked the wind was whipping through her curls blowing them forward

"I feel like myself…but everything is brighter and the fire is hotter, part of me is terrified but another part of me just don't want to feel anything at all" Iris listened in silence and was staring at the ground, not really knowing how to comfort the older woman

"Vampire can turn it off" Elena explained, still pacing up and down

"They can turn that part that's human, the part that feels" Iris finished off

Jenna looked up her bottom lip tremble "I'm going to die aren't I?" Iris felt a wave of emotion hit her, she knew that the others would arrive too late to save Jenna, she felt tears well up and look down and saw the droplets landing on the floor, she took a deep breath in, she needed to stay calm.

"No" Elena snapped "because I'm not going to let that happen"

Iris had to admire Elena's determination, her head snapped up hearing a woman shout "Who is that?" Jenna asked panicked, Iris scrambled on to her

"That must be the werewolf" she answered as Greta dragged the woman forward and flung her towards the ground and like them she was also trapped in a circle of fire, Iris gasped recognising her

"Jules?" she called out the blond was writhing in pain "what did you do to her?" the raven head shouted

"I used a spell to slow down her transformation" Greta answered looking pleased with herself, Iris wanted to slap her across the face "her insides are tearing themselves apart, that's got to be painful"

Iris scowled her blood pumping faster "You really are a bitch aren't you?" in response Greta flung her hand out, Iris let out a scream of pain and crumpled to the ground clutching her head

"STOP IT" Elena screamed, Jenna watched on terrified, Iris fisted her hands into the dirt just as quick as the assault started it was gone, Iris gasped and was panting,

"Iris?" Jenna called having now realise how alluring the petite teen's scent was, god she wanted a taste of it. Iris abruptly bolted up and much to Jenna and Elena shock they were met by golden eyes "Iris, Iris"

Iris groaned and blinked hard causing her emerald orbs to appear

"What was that?" Jenna asked transfixed at what she had seen,

"It's a sign when she's about to use her magic" Greta announced "pity I thought you'd have more fight, we witches are after all feisty creatures, but then again you're not exactly the usual kind are you"

"No I'm not" Iris breathed and sat on her feet wiping away the sweat on her brow "but I was a witch, and witches are meant to be servants of nature, it's your duty to help people as well as make sure this curse is remain sealed"

"My duty is to Klaus, one would think yours would be the same" Great answered, "the new order"

* * *

><p>Iris felt a shudder go down her spine, he was here.<p>

"Glad to know I still have a dance partner" an eerily familiar voice announced, all the females froze, Iris looked up and saw a blond man, she gasped he was familiar, she recognized him from her dream, no Elijah had called them lost memories "hello my lovelies, and my little Iris" he blurred forward till he was right against the ring of fire that surrounded the raven head, who stumbled back

"Klaus?" she breathed, he smiled

"Hmm you haven't changed at all" he commented, there was no denying it, he was incredibly handsome, and like with Elijah, Iris felt a pull towards him but this one was much stronger which frightened her. "You'll soon remember" he turned his back to her and walked forward so he could see the quartet of women "Are we ready?"

Iris was staring at him and canted her head to the side, surely this couldn't be the same man that Elijah had claimed she'd been close to in the past.

Just then a scream was torn from Jules; Iris jumped and saw the woman in pain

"Iris" she screamed her eyes met a pair of emerald orbs "everything I did I was just trying to help Tyler, I didn't want him to be alone anymore" she let out another cry of pain "Iris I'm sorry for what I've put you through, I am"

Iris wrapped her arms around herself "It's ok, I understand" she called back ignoring the looks she was getting.

"Enough of all that" Klaus smirked and handed the moonstone over to Greta who was standing at a stone alter and threw it into a bowl of some sort that was resting on a fire, she saw the pot on fire "shall we?" the fire around Jules vanished.

"Jules I'm sorry about Mason" Iris shouted, causing the werewolf to look at her, she gave her a final nod and then her eyes turned amber which Iris had witnessed the night where Remus had transformed, the female werewolf launched herself at Klaus but the Original saw it coming.

And threw her to the ground and ripped her heart out. She saw a triumphant smile on his face as he stood over Jules's body, Iris felt her stomach jolt and stumbled back not caring that the flames around her flared. Klaus walked over to Greta and held the heart over the ball and squeezed it as Greta chanted. Iris gasped she could feel the magic thrumming in the air, her whole body was tingling

"Iris" Elena called and like before she was met with golden eyes but they were brighter

"What's happening to her?" Jenna asked

"It's the magic" Iris replied "I can feel it in the air, so much magic" she whispered the last part and dropped to her knees.

"Are you ok?" Elena asked

"Yes" Iris replied, she was still there with them. And both Elena and Jenna saw that, the raven head could still see everything thought, it was just like an extra buzz. She could hear them conversing Iris blinked her golden hues away but still felt the magic she listened to the other two women.

"The day the lawyers called and told me I was going to be your guardian; do you know what I thought?" Jenna asked, Iris saw Elena shaking her head "Is there someone else who can do this?"

"Jenna there was no one else who could have gotten me and Jeremy through that" Elena said, Iris bit her bottom lip her eyes travelled back over to Klaus and Greta, he seem to have felt her eyes as his head snapped up her eyes met his. He sent her wink; Iris felt sickened and looked away

"Just the thought that I almost passed up taking care of you and Jeremy" she whispered looking ashamed

"But you didn't" Iris cut in "you were there for them Jenna"

"She's right" Elena added "You put your whole life on hold for us"

"Look around you" Jenna snapped "I failed you, Elena you retreated into a shell of your normal self and Jeremy turned to drugs" tears rand freely down her face

"You didn't fail Jenna" Iris told her

"I failed you" Elena cried "you did everything you could to try and help in more ways than I can count, but it was thrown back in your face; I got us into this mess"

"Jenna" Iris whispered "being a vampire intensifies your feelings, the guilt the sadness the regret but it also makes you stronger and faster than either of us, you can fight back don't give up, Elena and I will be fine, and I need you to believe that. So when you get the chance, you need to-"she mouthed the last word "run"

"Ok?" Elena asked Jenna nodded.

"Your turn" Klaus announced moving towards Jenna who like the other two girls were standing

"No" Iris cried out "Klaus please don't do this" she pleaded with him, his eyes instantly went over to her "we can make a deal, just don't kill her"

"Your ability to make demands hasn't changed at all Iris" he smirked, "you have nothing to negotiate with"

"We did everything" Iris shouted causing the flames to flare up her eyes tinged gold "everything, neither of us ran. LET HER GO" just then the flames around extinguished, Elena gasped and saw Greta wearing a wicked smirk

He growled and blurred forward and grabbed her chin "Do. Not. Speak. To. Me. Like. That"

Iris quivered as he leant forward she felt the tip of his nose against her throat

"Ok" she murmured and gulped feeling his lips on her throat "just please let her go"

He moved back and brushed aside a fallen curl and nodded over to Greta and before Iris could react the flames surrounded her again

"Klaus, please" Elena pleaded seeing him moving towards her aunt.

"I didn't listen to her, what makes you think you've got a better chance?" he asked

"WE DID'T RUN" Iris shouted furious, his eyes hardened and looked over to Iris who was meeting his glare full on she moved forward and hissed when the flames stung her

"Careful" he warned

"Please just let her go" Elena cried "I understand that I and Iris have to die-"

"Who says she has to die?" Klaus questioned a knowing smirk appeared on his face

"Klaus please-"

"Elena don't-" Jenna shook her head

"No Jenna we can't leave Jeremy without family, he needs you, and please we did everything you asked"

"Please" Iris begged not wanting Jenna to die, she was the first adult that Iris had met in Mystic Falls and had been so welcoming, once again Klaus eyes met hers, he looked as if he was reconsidering using Jenna for a moment, but then his eyes hardened

"I don't recall you being on the guest list" he bit out; Iris frowned confused and followed his gaze she could spot Stefan at the edge of the cliff looking down at them all.

"I've come to talk" he called loudly,

"Don't do anything stupid, like jumping through the flames" Klaus ordered Iris and with one last glance he was gone,

* * *

><p>"What where-"<p>

"There" Elena pointed at the edge of the cliff where they could see Klaus and Stefan talking.

The pair of vampire was too far away from them to hear.

"What's going on?" Jenna questioned after a few minutes

"We can't hear them" Elena sighed looking hopeless

"You can though" Iris told Jenna "you're a vampire; you can hear anything, just focus on them"

"What are they saying?" Elena asked

Jenna shook her head "I can't make it out"

"Try and relax" Iris advised "and focus" she nodded, the raven head watched as Jenna moved her hair away from her ear and closed her eyes

"I can make out Stefan" she murmured

"Good" Iris encouraged "what's he saying?"

"Oh my god" Jenna breathed opening her eyes "he wants to take my place"

Iris gasped at that, no everything was getting out of control; she didn't want either Stefan or Jenna to die.

"What do we do?" Iris asked, thinking when Elijah and the others were going to show up, this wasn't part of the plan

"I have to do something" Elena muttered "none of this can happen"

Iris chewed her bottom lip and looked up seeing Klaus and Stefan had dropped back down to their level

"Quiet the predicament you have here Elena?" the Original smirked "It's funny all this talk about preserving family and here's Stefan to grant you your wish"

"Stefan" Elena whispered, Iris watched on tearfully

"You can't" she breathed the younger Salvatore had been like a brother to her

"It's ok" he assured both girls, Iris swallowed down the lump in her throat.

"Well who's it going to be?" Klaus asked pointing his stake at Stefan and then Jenna "your boyfriend, or your aunt?"

"No" Elena spat defiantly

"Well don't worry, there's no choice to actually make" Klaus smirked and blurred behind Stefan and staked him in the back, and flipped him over breaking his neck

"STEFAN" Iris screamed holding her hands to her mouth

"I have other plans for your boyfriend but for now…-" he broke Stefan's neck causing the younger vampire to go unconscious then looked over to Jenna

"NO, don't" Iris cried out as the flames around Jenna died out,

"I know what I have to do Elena, Iris" Jenna said and before she could blink the newly turned vampire zoomed over towards Greta and bit down hard on her neck causing the witch to cry out

"NO, JENNA" Elena shouted as Klaus blurred behind her and stabbed her in the side causing her to scream, she was pushed to the ground

"Jenna" Iris cried tears blurring her vision she could hear Elena sobbing "turn it off, then you won't be scared anymore" she whispered, and clenched her eyes shut as Jenna was flipped onto her back, the buzzing and the tingling was intensifying. Iris eyes snapped opened and saw Klaus hovering above Jenna

"JENNA" Elena screamed as the Original stabbed Jenna straight through the heart, Iris cried as her skin turned ashen grey she felt anger welling up within her

"HOW COULD YOU?" Iris screamed her eyes burning a furious gold colour her magic lashed out, Klaus turned and Elena jumped as Greta let out an agonised scream and dropped to the ground causing the bowl to fall but Klaus managed to catch it before the contents were spilled

"It's her magic" Greta screamed, the flames flared higher than before. "I-stop her, I won't be able to do the ritual"

* * *

><p>Stefan's eyelids fluttered opened he let out a groan of pain feeling the stake in his back positioned in a way so he couldn't reach it. He leant up on his forearms and took in the scene, he saw Jenna's ashen greyed corpse and felt pity.<p>

"STOP" Klaus roared grabbing the other vampire's attention, he saw Greta screaming in pain and realised that it was Iris who was doing the damage, Stefan let out a strangled yelp as Klaus blurred behind him and dug the stake in further "Iris if you don't I will rip Stefan's heart out right now"

Iris heard what he said and gasped letting her hold over to witch go, she dropped onto her knees breathing heavily. Her eyes had returned back to their natural colour.

"You've gotten stronger" he commented moving forward and knelt down in front of Iris, the flames in between them "Greta" he called out "it's your turn"

Iris eyes widened she was meant to be last wasn't she?

"What?" Elena asked shocked, no if this happened then the others wouldn't come in time

"Hmm and I was hoping you'd know how the ritual work, didn't my brother tell you anything?" he smirked Iris scrambled on to her feet as the flames around her died out, she stumbled back but he blurred forward wrapping an arm around her to trap her.

"I…I was meant to be last-"

Klaus chuckled and lightly ran his index finger down her cheek "Well then my brother hasn't been entirely truthful to you, my love, unless he wanted this, turns out he wants you back as well"

Iris looked at him wide eye "I don't understand" she muttered as Elena and Stefan watched on thinking the same thing, Elijah had deliberately lied to them, about Iris's part in the ritual; he wanted her to be dead?

"You will soon enough" he smirked, she gasped as he grabbed her and blurred them towards the stone alter, Iris's body shook as Klaus stood behind her, she could see Elena and Stefan watching. She felt a shudder ran down her spine as his fingers grazed the side of her neck

"It's been far too long Iris" he purred into her ear, he could hear her heart pounding, she felt his lips on the shell of her ear, Klaus gently gripped her chin forcing her to look at him "It's been far too long since I've done this as well" and then smashed his lips against hers, Iris gasped feeling his lips moving against hers, she felt a fire erupt in her belly.

There was something there. Iris tried to wriggle out of his grasp but he was too strong. Iris's struggled even more when she felt his tongue sliding into her mouth and felt him pulling her flush against his body. When his grip loosened she pushed herself away wiping away her mouth glaring at him

"Don't pretend you didn't enjoy sweetheart" he smirked; Iris gritted her teeth and slapped him hard across the face, causing Elena, Greta and Stefan to gasp. He growled and grabbed the hand she used to slap him with

"Do, Not, Do, That, Again" he snarled

"Fuck you" she spat trying to wrench her hand away, he chuckled darkly

"I'd prefer you doing that to me later love" and tugged her towards her, he held her face in his large hands "I'll be seeing you later love" she felt fear seep into her as his face morphed and showed his fangs, he moved her so that her back was flushed against his front,

"Iris" Elena whimpered and Stefan growled as they watched Klaus sink in his fangs into Iris's neck, the raven head gasped as he started lapping up her blood, she vaguely felt him pulling her even closer

"Goodbye Stefan and Elena….. tell Damon he's not such an arse…." her voice trailed off as the blackness started to cloud the edge of her vision.

* * *

><p>Stefan heard her and felt tears well up as Iris slumped against Klaus, he heard no heartbeat, she was gone. The original gently lowered Iris to the ground and left her there.<p>

Elena cried seeing all the people she cared for was being taken away in front of her own eyes, she thought Iris would be saved, that there would be a chance, but Elijah had deceived them.

Klaus smirked as the flames around Elena died out, he held out his hand towards her but she got up on her own and walked past him towards the alter, he followed after her, Stefan let out a groan

"No" he whispered

Klaus stood behind Elena and pushed her hair away from her throat, she could hear Greta chanting

"Thank you Elena" he told her, but the brunette's eyes were on her aunt's ashen form and then travelled over to Iris's still form, her eyes were wide open but there was no spark there, there was nothing

"Go to hell" she hissed as Greta chanted louder, his fangs extended and sunk into the doppelganger's throat and he took pulls of her blood, and gripped her as she swayed. He then dropped her to the ground as his eyes tinged amber

"I can feel it" he yelled triumphant, Greta grinned but it slid off her face as he let out a loud cry of pain and was thrown off of the alter, Stefan looked up and saw Bonnie with her hand outstretched chanting loudly.

"You were meant to be dead" he said through gritted teeth and another cry of pain was emitted to him he was pushed towards the edge of the rocks. Before Greta could do anything Damon appeared behind her and snapped her neck instantly killing her. The vampire spotted Elena and scooped her up and zoomed over to Stefan and lowered her to the ground beside him

"Elena" Stefan let out a groan as Damon pulled the dagger out

"Where's Iris?" Damon asked not seeing her. "Where is she?" he yelled out when Stefan didn't reply,

"There" Damon followed his gaze and saw the petite raven head still and un unmoving "oh my god is she-"

"You need to get Elena out of here" Stefan shouted "NOW" when Damon didn't move he shoved him "go"

Damon looked down and scooped Elena up and was gone, but not before spotting Elijah. Stefan stood and blurred towards Iris and fell down beside her. Bonnie released her hold over Klaus knowing that Elijah could take over from here.

"Stefan what-oh my god" Bonnie cried and ran over to Stefan who was crouched over Iris, the vampire gently lowered her eyelids and stroked her hair

"She was what-"

"She wasn't last in the ritual" he said "Elijah lied" they both stood up and moved over to the rocks wanting to witness the end of the hybrid

* * *

><p>"Elijah" Klaus groaned in pain as Elijah bared down over him<p>

"Hello brother" he smirked darkly and then plunged his hand into his chest and gripped on to his heart, his eyes flashed over to Iris's form "You finally found her, and yet you're going to be taken away from her"

Klaus's eyes darkened "you lied to her"

"It was for the best" he replied as his hand tightened over the organ

"So what? You take her away and live happily ever after?" he groaned "she doesn't love you"

"You know nothing of the meaning of love" Elijah spat "in the name of our family Niklaus-" he went to rip out Klaus's heart but his next words stopped him

"Our family is safe, if you kill me you'll never find them" he shouted

Elijah froze "you're lying"

"I'm not, and I can reunite you with them" he bargained

"No don't believe him" Stefan shouted as he and Bonnie ran forward

"If you don't kill him I'll end you both" Bonnie yelled

"That would kill you" the original told her

"I don't care" she spat

"Please brother" Klaus pleaded Elijah met his eyes, seeing his resole crumble he whispered low enough for only Elijah to hear "she's coming with us"

Unknown to Stefan or Bonnie, there was another vampire there, prowling the area for Klaus, he had been watching from afar the whole scene and knew it was his time to do as instructed which was to wait till the doppelganger was dead, and then grabbed the raven head.

"Sorry" Elijah told them and before Stefan and Bonnie could react, Elijah grabbed Niklaus, the felt a pulse of air behind them

"NO" Stefan shouted as they fled and stared at the place they were only seconds ago was, Bonnie gasped causing Stefan to turn around

"They took Iris" Bonnie uttered the place where the raven head was, was now empty.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So the ritual finally happened, Klaus and Iris met properly, and she recognised him.<strong>

** So Iris can be considered dead (or is she?) **

** Elijah lied to everyone about her role in the sacrifice **

** So please REVIEW**


	49. Chapter 49

"_Where the hell am I?" Iris called out, the last thing she recalled was seeing Elena's and Stefan's before and then nothing, she looked down and saw that she was now in a simple white sundress barefooted, she wriggled her toes in the crunchy grass, Iris realised that she was in the meadow that Elijah had taken her too earlier. But now it seems more vibrant, she spotted a river afar and made her way towards it. The wind was blowing her hair forward._

_The raven head dropped down on the river bank and felt the water washed over her feet it was cold_

"_So this is it?" she muttered looking around, this was her final resting place, Iris was expecting something more, her loved ones, Cedric, hell even Snape hadn't shown up _

"_It isn't" a familiar voice commented, Iris gasped and looked up_

"_You?" _

"_Are you honestly surprised to see me?" he asked sitting down beside her _

"_Come to think of it not really, you're Death" she was able to recall him but not what he had said beforehand "so what you here to keep me company?" she pulled some of the grass from the ground _

"_Why should I?" he asked _

"_Because I'm dead, or is this some waiting room?" she asked looking at him _

"_Hmm, you're not dead" he said _

"_I'm pretty sure I am" Iris frowned _

"_No you're not"_

"_Yes I am" she argued _

"_Really Potter? Arguing with Death? You really are arrogant aren't you" someone sat down on her other side_

_Iris eyes widened "Ok now I'm pretty sure I'm dead, he's dead, don't you have students to be terrorising in the afterlife? Or am I just an exception? Even dying I couldn't escape you" _

"_Shut it Potter, and you're not dead" Severus Snape said curtly "You're in a realm near death" _

"_But I had every drop of blood from my body drained" Iris uttered confused _

"_That you did" Death nodded _

"_So what-?"_

"_If you just listen you pest" Severus snapped _

"_Does he have a stick up his arse even here?" Iris quirked an eyebrow causing Death to snicker her emerald orbs flashing, she noted that he was still in his usual black attire_

"_Ha you've got told" a familiar voice barked out _

"_Sirius behave" Remus Lupin snapped looking much fresh and younger, there was less scars and grey hairs, in fact Iris noted that all three men looked younger than they did when they were all in the realm of the living_

"_Now this is confusing" Iris spluttered seeing her godfather and surrogate uncle "your all dead, and-"_

"_You're not" Remus sat down as well, they were now forming a semicircle _

"_I'm so confused" _

"_I wouldn't be surprised" Sirius snorted and ruffled her hair _

"_So what's going on? Elijah said-"_

"_Ah Elijah, he never did tell you the whole story did he?" Death smirked looking straight ahead_

"_I hate it when you're cryptic" Iris pouted, _

"_You're not the only, he can be a bloody arsehole when he wants to be" Sirius muttered, Remus slapped him upside the head. "Ow, Remus what the fu-"_

"_Enough! I am assuming Elijah mentioned a prophecy, making him and Niklaus aware that you'd be returning?" _

"_Yes" _

"_Well he didn't tell you the end, your blood was-"_

"_I don't understand how my blood was used in the first place, I wasn't born-"_

"_You had another life" Severus revealed "you've been prophesised thousands years ago, Elijah was right you're a creature of magic, and during those dark times the world needed you-"_

"_So nature created you. Elijah's family took you in, there mother knew that you had a great destiny and pure magic, your blood was used Iris" Remus told her gently _

"_You was betrayed that night though when the curse was brought down upon the hybrid, and so nature took you away as you was tainted" Death said "and used in a way you were not meant to be"_

"_That makes me feel so good" Iris muttered tucking in a stray curl, she swung her legs back and forth_

_Sirius snorted causing the raven head teen to smile she'd missed him. _

"_You were brought back to fight Voldemort as he was threatening the magical community, but you had no recollection of your past life"_

"_So what? Am I about to get my memories back?"_

"_Do you want old memories? You could make new ones" Severus replied "hmm I don't think you need your memories of a thousand years ago, you're already starting familiarise yourself with the Originals, you're feeling attached are you not?" _

_Iris nodded that was true, the kiss from the ritual she still felt on her lips _

"_Well you should be feeling attached, you've got strong unbreakable ties with them" Death nodded. _

"_But Elijah told me I was supposed to be last, so they could save me and-"_

"_He only said that to ease your friends, the Salvatores wouldn't let you out and Niklaus would have killed all your friends if you didn't show up to the sacrifice" Sirius explained lying down on the grass, _

"_Would you sit up Black?" Severus snapped in annoyance causing the other man to roll his eyes, merlin Iris thought even here they bickered like an old married couple._

"_So he wanted me dead? I thought we were friends?" Iris asked disheartened _

_Remus placed his hand on her shoulder giving it a brief squeeze "you are, he knew that you'd return-"_

"_But why would I?" Iris asked looking at the men before her. _

"_Because like the first time, you came willingly to me" Death replied "Iris you're magic, you would need to return, Elijah and Niklaus both knew this as they read the final prophecy about you, and you see Iris you belong with them"_

"_No I don't" she spat anger flaring shaking her head causing her raven curls to go flying back and forth "Klaus killed Jenna, and ruined people's lives" _

"_Iris deep down inside you, you know there is something more, he tried to protect you a thousand years ago, he has a love for you like no other" Death explained, the breeze travelled over them _

"_You'd see the good in him, you will kiddo" Sirius grinned "because you and Niklaus and the originals are always destined to be tied together" _

"_And your compassionate side will come out, like your mother's"_

"_Hmm, that is a quality you share with her" Severus grudgingly agreed _

"_So am I going back?" Iris asked and frowned as they were fading _

"_Yes, Iris there are tough times ahead, but keep strong" Remus called out _

"_Wait-"_

"_Goodbye Iris and good luck" Death smirked _

"_Wait why isn't my mum and dad here?"_

"_You needed to speak to those who actually know you Iris, but rest assure Iris you may see them again" _

_They all stood up and Sirius pulled Iris on to her feet _

"_See yah cub" he hugged her tightly and kissed her temple, next Remus moved to embrace her _

"_Keep going Iris, you're doing so well" he let her go, then Severus _

"_Well Potter, I hope we don't meet again" he murmured, Iris couldn't help but smile _

"_Goodbye Severus" she uttered softly his lips twitched into a half smile and nodded and roughly patted her shoulder _

"_Last but not least me" Death announced "Good luck" he flicked his hand. Iris felt the world around her fading away. _

* * *

><p>Iris gasped shooting awake; she was breathing heavily taking huge gulps of air into her lungs.<p>

"You're awake, I thought he had killed you for sure, but Elijah had insisted you'd come back. Thought the bloke was grieving but they are Originals and that's totally not there style"

Iris eyes snapped up, she saw a man no vampire leaning against the doorway. She looked around they seemed to be in a rundown old house

"So what's your name pretty?" he was a tall man, roughly the same height as Elijah.

"Where-what- where are we?" she asked confused and looked down at herself her dress was slightly torn and dirty and her tights were also ripped

"Answer my question first" he blurred forwards till he was crouched in front of her

"Iris" she whispered "my name is Iris, now answer mine"

"Feisty, I like that, name is Theo" he smirked, she stiffened as he ran his finger down her throat "now this is curious, you didn't have this pulsating before, I want a little taste"

"Back off" Iris snapped she stumbled onto her feet "where the hell am I?"

"Hidden away" Theo smirked

Iris glanced over to the window and saw that it was daylight "how long have I-"

"Been dead?"

"You're really are a smart arse" she muttered

"Two days" he replied

"Wonderful, well see yah" Iris uttered making him chuckle and quickly blurred in front of her

"I don't think so, you see I've been instructed to take you to Klaus, he wants to see you"

"Well tell him I'm not in the mood for visiting so-"she ran towards the door but was immediately caught,

"I thought you were meant to be smart" he gripped her by her upper arm, she cried out feeling his digits digging into her soft flesh

"Let go of me" she struggled against him wanting to get back to Mystic Falls and to see how Elena and the others were.

"NO, now let's go" he easily tossed her onto his shoulder and walked out of the room,

"Let go of me you dick"

"You've got a dirty mouth for someone who looks so innocent" he smirked and much to her surprised he slapped her bottom. Iris gritted her teeth, she literally came back from the dead, to meet this repulsive man, she wasn't going to go so willingly, they had rounded the corner she managed to grabbed an old wooden broom.

"What are you-ARGH" he screamed and dropped her, Iris had stabbed him in the back and without another word she ran from him. Iris's feet pounded against the creaky floorboards, she could see the front door, there was a low growl which was spurring her on, with a burst of speed she ran through it and looked over her shoulder, and the house was in an isolated spot in the woods

"You're really are something" Iris screamed as he tackled her onto the ground and pinned her there with his body

"Get off" she grunted feeling the rocks in her back digging in.

He straddled her thighs "Now, now no need to get nasty" she spat at him, he growled she froze seeing his fangs lengthening and the veins around his eyes darkening "I always wanted a taste-"

"You can't, Klaus and Elijah-"

"They said to keep you from escaping" he sneered; she cried out when his fangs ripped into her throat, it wasn't like the way Klaus had done, oddly the raven head had felt a spurt of pleasure when he'd done it. But now she felt pain and was scared. "Let go" her eyes flashed gold causing him to groan in pain. He pulled back

"Now are you going to behave or do you want a matching mark? Perhaps on your inner thigh"

"No" Iris whispered breathing heavily, he smirked and pulled her up onto her unsteady feet

"Wonderful let's get going shall we? Don't want Klaus to get impatient" he grabbed her wrist and dragged her through the woods. Iris stumbled over various rocks and twigs, when she stumbled once again, the raven head was holding a hand up to her neck feeling the blood clotting, Theo let out a growl of annoyance

"What?" Iris spat "You're the jerk whose dragging me, I can walk on my own, arsehole"

"I get why they like you so much" he smirked "we're going a different way, I'm sure Klaus would appreciate if we return before nightfall"

"I don't give a crap about him" she muttered and squeaked when he picked her up "what-let go-"

"Shut up" he snapped and then zoomed through the woods.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Thank you for the reviews, BTW I know it's kind of short but the next chap is definitely longer <strong>

** There you have it, Iris met a qaurtet of familiar faces, telling her more about herself, and explaining why Elijah had 'lied' to them. Theo isn't in her good books, **

** Next Chap, Iris and Klaus will meet again,**

**Please REVIEW **


	50. Chapter 50

"Get off, I can walk you stupid vampire" Iris hissed he growled and shoved her forward making her fall against the stair case, she kicked out catching him in the crotch, she couldn't help but smirk when he groaned out in pain.

"Fine, fucking walk then" he spat. Iris's jaw clenches and stormed up the stairs they were in Alaric's apartment block.

"Here" he grunted and once again much to her annoyance grabbed her wrist till they arrived at an apartment label '2B' he twisted the door knob and shoved it open

"Who are you?" she heard a familiar voice

"One of Klaus's minions" she recognised that as Katherine

"Lovely to see you Katherine-"

Stefan frowned his nose twitch and eyes widened recognising a familiar scent.

"What are you-"

"Iris" Stefan called out, the unknown vampire stepped aside revealing the raven head.

"Welcome back to the world of the living" Katherine smirked

"Hello to you too, Katerina" Iris rolled her eyes "hello Stef-"

She didn't get the chance to finish her sentence as the younger Salvatore blurred in front of her, he inhaled her scent

"It really is you" but his eyes narrowed on the bite marks and the trail of blood his nostrils flared, "what happened?"

"Theo decided to be a dick" she scowled at the vampire

"Why you-" he went to move forward but much to hers and Stefan surprised Katherine intervened and slammed him against the wall

"Are you really that stupid? Don't mess with her, you've already done enough" the female vampire snarled "Klaus will not be happy with what you done, go and see if he's coming-"

"You can't tell me what to do" he snarled

Both Iris and Stefan watched wide eye "I think you find I can, I'm older so stronger. Go unless you want them to rip you to shreds"

With a hiss he left, Stefan gripped her chin forcing her to look at him; he saw the familiar spark in her eyes

"Iris I thought-"

"That I was dead, well I came back"

"The girl who lived" Katherine commented, Iris nodded at her before she could respond Stefan pulled her into a tight hug

"We, we laid flowers for you and Jenna" he muttered into her hair, he and the others were distraught when they did that, they believed her to be dead. Iris hugged him back, pressing her face into his chest; she would mention Elena but knew that Katherine was most likely be listening.

He pulled back and gently stroked her cheek,

"What are you doing here? And with her?" Iris asked

"She's right, I was supposed to be free of Klaus's compulsion-"

"Well his not dead" Iris commented

"What?" the female vampire hissed at them, Stefan gripped onto Iris's arm as if to make sure she was really there

"We ran into a few complications" he shrugged his shoulders, Iris snorted

"Few? That's an understatement" she muttered

"I need Klaus where is he?" Stefan asked

"What-"but before Iris could finish her sentence Katherine grabbed both Iris and Stefan and shoved them against the wall, she raised her finger to her lips indicating for them to be quiet

"Klaus? I see that Theo managed to get you" Katherine called and stepped back.

Iris remained against the wall hidden behind Stefan as the pair of vampires stepped forward "look who's come to visit?" Iris saw Elijah stepping into the room

"You just keep on popping up don't you?" the hybrid asked, but froze his nose was in the air and sniffed "well, well don't be shy love you can come out"

Iris licked her lips nervously and stepped forward so that she was standing beside Stefan, she avoided looking at him, and her eyes met a pair of oak brown

"Iris" Elijah blurred towards her and before Stefan could blink the raven head was on the other side of the room, he cupped her face, much to Klaus's annoyance "I apologise about-"

"No I get it" she whispered, he nodded and let his eyes take her in, his eyes visibly darkened "What happened to you?"

"I…erm well-I fell?" she answered weakly.

Klaus's eyes narrowed the Originals could read her like a book, he growled and blurred towards her and pinned her against the wall

"Iris-" Stefan shouted and went to rush forward but Katherine grabbed his arms

"Don't" she hissed

"Niklaus" Elijah warned, but he ignored him. Iris shook as he raised his hand to her cheek she felt the pads of his fingers touching her

"Do not lie to me" he growled, and gripped her chin and moved her head in a way so he could clearly see the marks

"Why not?" she scowled "you're nothing to me-"he grinned devishly

"Now that's a genuine lie" he smirked, Iris closed her eyes so didn't have to look at him "you claim you fell, but onto a pair of fangs? Open your eyes" he demanded, she obeyed "Now answer me what happened?"

Iris eyes involuntarily darted towards Theo, the vampire was frightened and she didn't blame him. Klaus smirked "now that's more like it"

Iris let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding in.

"So Theodore what happened?" Klaus asked casually circling the young vampire like a true predator, Elijah moved to stand beside Iris and gently touched the marks, and she let out a hiss when he did so. The blood started to drip once again "I did leave her in your care"

"She wasn't coming willingly, and stabbed me in the back" the raven head could hear his voice shook

"You stabbed him?" Elijah quirked an eyebrow

"With a broom" she admitted sheepishly "in my defence he slapped my bottom"

A slow smirk splayed across Klaus's face "Then what?"

"She ran and I went after her, she wasn't being obedient-"

"I'm not a dog, you a-hole" she scowled at him. Stefan was slightly miffed at how spirited Iris was especially in the current situation.

"I bit her she kept-"

"You. Bit. Her" Klaus snarled "how much did you take?"

Iris blindly reached out to grip Elijah's arm seeing how infuriated Klaus was

"She- she – her blood, I was just supposed to frighten her but her blood is nothing like I tasted before, it's delicious" Theo admitted

"That it is" Klaus smiled disarmingly and glanced over to her he roughly patted his shoulder "Well you've been wonderful Theodore good bye-"

Elijah recognising what his brother was about to do pulled Iris into his arms and forced her face in to his chest, she heard a sickening crunch and a thud.

Iris was blinking hard inhaling Elijah's musky aroma he pulled away, her cheeks were flushed and all she saw a blood pool where Theo once stood but no body.

"You need to be healed" Elijah commented, as Iris stepped away from him

"I'm fine I-"

She was cut off when Klaus appeared in front of her, and her eyes widened seeing his eyes shift into a pair of golden ones, but they were a different shade to hers.

"What are hmf, ergh-" he pressed his bloodied wrist against her mouth, and gripped the back of her neck holding her in place. She felt the rich liquid sliding down her throat when he deemed she had enough he let her go. Iris glared at him and furiously wiped away her mouth

"You-"

"Hush love" he smirked and turned his attention back towards Stefan and Katherine. Iris stormed over to the kitchen and pouted herself a glass of water washing the taste of blood out of her mouth. "Why do you keep popping up?"

Iris stood behind the counter watching the scene,

"I need help for my brother" Stefan said

"Ah you'd have to hold on a tick, you see I have an obligation towards my brother" he indicated to Elijah who was standing behind him "that requires my immediate attention" Klaus then walked off,

"What happened?" Iris asked hurrying over to Stefan

"Tyler Lockwood bit him" she gasped knowing how fatal that was recalling what happened to Rose, she saw him tense and turned around so that she was facing Elijah who walked towards them

"You must understand how important family is, otherwise you wouldn't be here for you brother. You see my brother promised to reunite me with my family-"

Iris's brows furrowed so that was the reason why he hadn't killed him when he had the chance she thought.

"And so I shall" Klaus appeared behind him and without another word stabbed him in the chest with a dagger. The Original screamed out, Iris jumped

"Elijah" she screamed and went to rush forward to aid him but Stefan grabbed her around the waist not wanting her to get hurt "Elijah" she whispered yet again he was being taken away from her, she saw his skin turn ashen grey,

"Ssh" Klaus whispered and pushed him to the ground, Iris eyes remained on Elijah's form and felt Stefan's grip loosen on her and managed to slip through his grasp and ran towards him, but another strong arm wrapped around her waist and she was tossed on to the couch her eyes remained firmly on Elijah's form.

"Don't remove the dagger" Klaus said sternly grasping her chin, her eyes met his, "understand?"

"Yes" she whispered "you gave him your word, why-"

"Hmm, well he was planning to kill me at the ritual love, plus I did keep my word" he smirked and brushed aside a stray lock and moved back.

Stefan witnessed the scene and saw Iris's face dropping, he didn't have much time to contemplate what he could do to comfort her as Klaus blurred towards him, pinning him to a wooden pillar

The hybrid canted his head to the side "Now what am I going to do with you?"

* * *

><p>Iris gasped as Klaus plunged a stake into Stefan's stomach<p>

"Stop what-" she went to move forward but Katherine grabbed the back of her torn dress and tugged her backwards

"Don't do anything stupid" she hissed at the raven head, Iris nodded not wanting to make the situation worst

"Do you feel that? Scraping against your heart" Klaus murmured into Stefan's ear loud enough for both Iris and Katherine to hear "the slightest movement and you're dead" he twisted causing Stefan to let out groan of pain, Iris watched on terrified for the younger vampire

"Stop he's just trying to help his brother" Iris shouted out, causing bluish eyes to her emerald orbs

"The witches said you had a cure" Stefan said gruffly as he struggled against Klaus "make me a deal, just give me the cure and I do whatever you want"

Iris bit her bottom lip, she was surprised when Katherine gripped her hand, her eyes snapped towards the brunette but she wasn't sparing Iris a glance, the raven head could see that Katherine actually in some twisted way cared for Stefan

Klaus abruptly pulled the stake out of Stefan causing him to cry out and dropped to the ground and walked towards the breakfast bar, Iris rushed towards his side dropping down beside him

"Stefan" she whispered rubbing his back, his eyes lifted to hers and he gave her a slight nod telling her that he was ok.

"The problem is I don't think you'd be any good to me the way you are now" he said, Iris and Stefan both looked up at him, she saw him as he poured himself some blood from a blood bag into a glass "you're just shy of useless" he finished pouring himself a drink. He strolled over to them and crouched in front of the pair, Stefan's was still clutching his stomach

"I heard about this one vampire" Klaus said "who was always on and off the wagon" his glass went back and forth "for decades, when he was off he was magnificent"

Iris knew that he was talking to Stefan since she was well aware of the fact that he had problems with his bloodlust, it was insatiable hence he had turned to animal blood, Iris always thought that Stefan shouldn't have completely shut down that part of him, no he needed to learn to control his bloodlust.

Iris was brought out of her thoughts when Klaus stood up "In 1917 he went to Montero and wiped out a whole migrant village" Iris was baffled at that, that was Stefan? She idly thought, her eyes travelled over to Elijah's still for, Klaus seeing this grabbed her by the wrist and shoved her towards Katherine

"Hold her" he instructed and then turned his attention back to Stefan. Iris felt Katherine's grasp on her wrist "He was a true ripper" Stefan bowed his head, Iris saw the flash of guilt and shame in his eyes, Klaus took a sip of his drink "sound familiar?" he asked

"I haven't been that way in a very long time" Stefan said his eyes glancing over to Iris, yes he was a changed man, if he was his ripper self he probably would have torn the raven head's throat and sucked her dry.

"Well that's a vampire that I could perhaps make a deal with" he commented and moved towards the younger vampire once again, Iris frowned thinking what was Klaus getting at "and the kind of vampire that I could use when I leave this town" Stefan stood up

"You want him to come with you?" Iris asked stunned

"Not only him" he smirked over to her and his eyes drifted over to Katherine "Katerina, come over here" he instructed, Katherine reluctantly moved forwards and took his offered hand, both Iris and Stefan watched in in confusion, the raven head gasped at what the hybrid did next

He grabbed her hand and bit into it, Iris moved closer so she could see what was happening she saw the werewolf bite on the vampire's wrist, Katherine cried out "No, no, no" she vehemently shook her head in disbelief

Iris eyes widened as Klaus bit into his own wrist and shoved it hard against the female vampire's lips, forcing her to drink his blood he pulled away and wiped his mouth, Iris looked down at the mark on Katherine's wrist and saw it was fading

"Your blood-"Iris breathed looking at Klaus

"Is the cure" Stefan finished, he smirked at both of them

"Gotta love mother nature" he wiped his mouth and moved forward ushering Stefan forward and grabbed Iris's hand taking her along with them "Now let's talk, I'm sure we can all come to an agreement"

* * *

><p>Klaus pushed Iris to one of the stools, she dropped down on the stood in between Stefan and Klaus, the younger vampire was on the other end of the counter<p>

"What are you doing?" Iris gagged at the sight where he used the knife and sliced his palm and squeezed it, she saw the blood being dropped into a small bottle

"There it is" he told Stefan, Katherine had settled onto a chair on the other side of the room watching the scene entranced "if you want to save your brother, how about a decade long bender" Iris eyebrows shot to her hairline at that, he was trading the cure for Stefan himself? Klaus looked over Iris's head towards Stefan who staring at the small bottle "you know I have big plans for you, when we leave this town"

"I'm not like that anymore" Stefan replied

"Well that's too bad, you would have a made a hell of a wingman" he then started to pour the contents out into the sink

"Wait" Iris called out grabbing his wrist stopping him but he switched hands and carried on pouring, Iris went to removed her hands but grabbed onto it tightly, she felt the callouses on his palm and glanced down as his thumb stroked the back of her knuckles

"Wait" Stefan snapped

"Well that's more like it" Klaus smirked looking over to him, Iris tried to free her hand but he had none of it and kept his grip firmly on her

"I want you to join me for a drink" he then chucked a blood bag towards Stefan who straightened up and grabbed the blood bag, Klaus raised his glass and smirked and waited, Iris watched as Stefan tore the blood bag open and sipped it, whilst Klaus took a gulp of his own drink "finish it, all of it" he instructed as Stefan pulled the blood bag away, Klaus sighed when Stefan didn't carry on "you do everything I say and I save your brother's life, that would be the deal, but the deal breaker is Iris"

Iris eyes snapped up to meet his "What?"

"No she stays here" Stefan snapped, Klaus eyes narrowed on him

"You're the deal breaker love" he tugged one of her curls and much to her surprise pulled a twig out of her hair "you see I'll save his brother and I believe your friend" he spat the last world out as if disgusted "if you come with us and leave the tragic little town" when she remained silent he started to pour the blood "that's the deal"

"Fine" Iris agreed not wanting Damon to be dead.

"Wonderful, now finish your drink Stefan" he said curtly, Iris slumped against the counter as Stefan started drinking the blood bag, she saw him closed his eyes taking in the taste and emptied the blood bag.

Iris saw Klaus grab another blood bag and threw it to him "again" she knew what he was doing, he was making Stefan give in to his bloodlust, this time the vampire didn't hesitate into ripping it open and drank

"Stefan-"

"Iris why don't you go shower? You're covered in dirt There's some clothes for you in the bathroom" it wasn't a suggestion but a command; he grabbed her by the hips and pushed her into the direction of the bathroom "go" he whispered into her ear.

Iris walked forward till she was in the hallway towards the bathroom and looked over her shoulder to see Stefan growling as he drank, she shook her head and hurried into the bathroom. Iris quickly shut the door behind her, she leant heavily against it, taking in what happened over the last few minutes, she would be forced to go along with Klaus and leave this town, but then again no one besides Klaus, Elijah, Katherine and Stefan knew she was alive, hell Iris didn't even know what happened to Elena.

* * *

><p>Iris looked over and saw as Klaus said there would be a change of clothes on the counter, he was right about one thing, she was covered in dirt, the raven head stripped out of the torn dress and turned the shower faucet on. She waited till the water was warm once it was she stepped under the spray and sagged against the tiles. Her head was bowed so that she saw the dirt and grit being washed down into the drain, her mind travelled over to the deal she had made along with Stefan. She knew the brunette would miss Stefan but Damon would be there for her. Iris didn't want to leave her friends behind, but then Death's words rang around her head, she was tied to the Originals including Niklaus. Iris quickly scrubbed herself clean and grabbed the shampoo bottle and washed her head.<p>

Once she was done, Iris blindly reached out and grabbed a dry towel and dried herself off. The raven head sorted through the bundle of clothes that was on the counter, she blushed seeing that he had even managed to get her a bra which was her exact size and a pair of panties, she slipped them on and pulled on the pair of dark denim skinny jeans and a simple red cap sleeve top. She also had a pair of converses. Iris mused for a moment whether Klaus had managed to get someone to go into her house to take her clothes. She once again examined the clothes and realised they were actually all her own.

"Crap" she muttered he was going to take her all along. Her head thumped against mirror she took a deep breath and quickly brushed her hair.

She exited the bathroom and headed back to the main room, Iris eyes widened taking the sight, things had escalated since she left to shower, there was Stefan in the middle of the room knelt down on the floor with empty blood bags scattered all around him

"Looking much better love" Klaus smirked, her eyes moved over to him "I must say I prefer you in dresses though"

"What are you doing to him?" she hissed this wasn't the Stefan she knew. The hybrid blurred towards her till he was right behind her, she felt his chest pressed against her back

"Why bringing out his true nature love" he purred into her ear, she jumped when she felt his teeth nibble her earlobe and bit her bottom lip hard when his hand grasped her hip then rubbed his thumb against the sliver of skin that was exposed, Iris pushed herself away and glared at him "You've got a lot of nerve" she snapped at him her eyes narrowing on his smirking face

"Well thanks for the compliment"

"It wasn't meant to be taken as one" she grouched and knelt down beside Stefan "Stef" but her response was a growl causing her to jump "you need to slow down-"

"Oh but he wouldn't want to do that now would he?" he stood in front of them "he's being very co-operative" he stepped over Elijah's body "It's almost as if you're enjoying it" he told Stefan, Iris was crouching down beside Stefan and her eyes met Katherine who was watching the scene in silence. Klaus then chucked another blood bag down towards Stefan

"He's had enough" Iris scowled at him. A glare from the hybrid caused her eyes to drop on to the wood panelled floor.

"No more" Stefan panted looking up at Klaus, "not until you give me the cure"

"Not until we make a deal" he commented looking at both of them. "It's your choice Stefan you can remain here in Mystic Falls living your life or you can embrace who you truly are" he picked up the blood bag "both of you, leave town with me, and you can save Damon's life"

Iris could see that Stefan was struggling he looked towards the raven head, she could see the conflict in his eyes and wasn't at all surprised when he snatched the blood bag off of Klaus

"Iris?" he questioned, her eyes met his

"Do I even have a choice?" she asked, he smirked she felt Stefan's eyes boring into the side of her face "Fine I'll come"

With that Stefan ripped into the blood bag "That's the spirit" he grinned showing his dimples.

"Arse hole" Iris muttered

"Always had a fiery tongue Iris, I missed it" Klaus smirked at her.

How the hell did Iris like him in the past? She idly thought. The raven head saw him standing up he turned around and walked over Katherine who'd witness the scene

"Sweetheart" he plucked up the bottle from the counter top and walked over to Katherine, he grabbed her by the throat and dragged her on to her feet "take this over to Damon-"

Iris eyes widened knowing that he was probably using compulsion and she was currently on vervaine so it wouldn't work "and come right back"

"You want me to leave?" Katherine asked her eyes flickering over to Stefan's and Iris faces

"No-"

"I can go" Iris quickly stood up "I'll come back-"

"Don't think so love, I'm not letting you out of my sight" he smirked at her over his shoulder "Yes" he replied to Katherine "and if I were you I'd-" she blurred out of the room "hurry" he smiled and dropped down on to a chair facing them

"She'd never take it to him" Stefan managed to get on to his knees, Klaus simply shrugged on response "she'll never take it to him"

"You're a real bastard" Iris spat at him her anger flaring. He smirked and blurred towards her pinning her to the wall, Iris grunted as her back hit the wall

"Tell me something I don't know love" he whispered into her ear. She stiffened as he pressed his lips against her neck

"Don't" she breathed

"Hmm" he inhaled her aroma, Iris let out a quiet gasp as his lip moved against her neck

"What are you doing?" she murmured her skin felt like it was on fire as he pressed his body against her

"Something, something I really want" he whispered huskily

"Stop" she hissed and shoved him back, he moved back voluntarily and cupped her face

"You won't be saying that for long" he smirked and waltzed over to the chair leaving behind a blushing Iris.

"Here you are love" she was thrown a jacket. Iris sat up she was laying down on the couch, her legs were resting on Stefan's lap. She sat up Klaus had been on the phone the last hour, two men had come in and taken Elijah

"We're leaving-"

"What now?" Iris asked

"Yes" was his curt reply "but my things I can't-" he gritted his teeth getting impatient

"Iris-" Stefan didn't get to finish his sentence, as the hybrid gripped her arm and literally pulled her off the couch, and wrapped his arm around her waist

"I think it's time we left this tragic little town don't you?"

* * *

><p>"Why are at the barge?" Iris asked her brows furrowing<p>

"We've got to see that Elijah's put away safely" Klaus smirked "come Stefan" he ordered and slammed the car door shut behind him

"Stay here" Stefan told her and followed after the hybrid

Iris frowned and went to open the car door but it was locked, she reached over and to try the other door and found that was also locked "what the-" she spotted Klaus holding the keys up

"Son of a bitch" Iris muttered he smirked and turned around.

Iris groaned and rested her head against the window, she was in the back seat which was a relief she wouldn't want to be near Klaus at the moment, and he was causing emotions that she wasn't accustomed to.

It was about half an hour later when Stefan and Klaus return, the younger vampire slid in beside Iris, she frowned seeing his face

"Stefan?" Iris questioned, and reached up wiping the blood away "what's wrong?" but he looked away she saw guilt flash in his eyes

"He had a snack" Klaus smirked from the front "now come here love"

But she remained where she was "Now" he barked,

Iris scowled and heeded his command, she climbed over the front seat and settled down

"You're turning him into someone he isn't" Iris muttered glancing at Stefan whose eyes were locked firmly out of the car

"Why sweetheart I think I'm doing something right" he smirked "now let's go"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for the reviews everyone<strong>

**Klaus and Elijah can see that she hasn't regained her memories but she still would feel something, which is good enough for them**

**There you have it Iris and Klaus's official meeting, Elijah's out of the picture, and Iris has left town with Klaus and Stefan, and the others par Katherine, Damon, Stefan, Elijah and Klaus of course knows that she is alive **

**Next Chap the beginning of season 3, so The Birthday episode**

**Please REVIEW **


	51. Chapter 51

**AN: Just wanted to let you know that Damon doesn't know Iris is alive **

* * *

><p>Iris groaned "It's bloody hot" she whined, they were in Tennessee "I'm never coming here again" she grumbled under her breath<p>

"Stop with the incessant whining" Klaus said through gritted

"You're the-" he cut her off by slapping his hand over her mouth

"Hush love" he moved in close, causing her pulse to beat faster, "or do you prefer another way for me to keep your mouth occupied" he said suggestively, she felt heat pool in her cheeks "you're going to be a good girl and stop with the whining?" he murmured into her ear she felt his teeth graze her earlobe, causing Iris's fist to clench in the fabric of the car seat.

She bit hard down on his hand causing him to pull his hand back, he chuckled

"Still a biter? Haven't you outgrown that yet?" he smirked

"Back off" she hissed and stiffened as he placed his hand on her exposed thigh, she was regretting wearing shorts, but it was the summer and the Tennessee heat wasn't doing her any favours, she met his dark eyes and felt his hand travel up her thigh

"Klaus" she canted her head to the side "stop" the raven head whispered breathlessly, he smirked and moved forward till his face was right beside her own

"It's only a matter of time before you give in love" she opened her mouth to respond but the car grinded to a halt, Iris lurched forward and managed catch herself against his firm chest

"We're here" Stefan announced without looking back

"Fantastic, let's get a move on shall we" he grasped the door handle "stay here"

"That's what I've been doing the entire time, being locked in your car" she spat at him, he smirked

"Hmm, well I can always-"she shoved him

"Go" she snapped, he leant forward and kissed her cheek, his lips lingered causing her to tense "don't do anything stupid" she felt his lips brush against her skin and then he was gone.

"Stefan may-"

"Catch you in a bit Iris" the younger vampire left as well. Iris sagged against the seat, they had spent half summer following trails here and there, and Klaus hadn't stop with the constant flirting the entire time, she'd been lying if she said she didn't say she felt something but she didn't want to.

And Stefan she could see was beginning to lose himself, Klaus had been ordering Stefan to kill anyone practically who'd been unfortunate enough to come across their paths. She could see that the killings for Stefan were beginning to get easier which disturbed her; this definitely wasn't the vampire she had met a year ago.

Iris sighed and leant forward towards the front and switched on the air condition all she had to do was wait.

Iris jumped when the car's front door opened; she saw that Klaus had returned without Stefan

"Left him to do your dirty work?" she frowned

"Hmm, I think he's beginning to enjoy it, if I do say so sweetheart" he chuckled

"How can you be so callous about this?" Iris asked "why go all through this?"

"I want my own kind, and I need a pack of wolves to do that" he replied and settled behind the steering wheel, she saw the look on his face and knew that he wasn't going to say anything more

"You know you're such a dick sometimes, always bloody cryptic" she muttered, he chuckled

"And yet you still easily get pissed off at it" he looked over his shoulder, merlin he did have a nice smile "you better get in the front love; don't want Stefan's mess all over you do we?"

She groaned and climbed over the seat as he refused to unlock the doors of the car, Iris managed to get one leg over but her other got stuck

"Oh come on, you've got to be kidding me" she muttered she saw her laces had got caught on the belt buckle

"Got a nice view love" she could hear the laughter in his voice

"Stop staring at my arse" she muttered, now this was embarrassing "you can help you know?"

"Where would the fun be in that?" he drawled. She squeaked when he slapped her bottom "Why the-"

"Very perky" he smirked, she gritted her teeth and pulled her leg hard, she yelped when she tumbled on the other side and landed face up in Klaus's lap "seems you can't resist me love?" he ran his index finger down the apple of her cheek

Iris scoffed "I've been resisting your so called irresistible charms for half the summer I think I'll be fine" she went to sit up but he slammed his hand down on her stomach, she felt her breath hitch when she saw his pink lips getting closer to her own

"It worked over a thousand years ago, and I think it'll work again-"

"I'm not the same person" she murmured and turned her face so that his lips caught her cheek, she could feel him smirking against her skin

"You are love, you act the same, you will feel the same soon enough" he pushed aside a few of her raven curls. When he straightens up she sat up.

"You don't know how I feel" she hissed

"I always know, how you feel" he commented, she looked away from him and could see Stefan coming back to the car, she spotted blood on his face

"You made him kill those girls didn't you?" Iris eyes darkened "you're turning him into a monster"

"I'm bringing out his true nature" he snapped, she shook her head as Stefan climbed into the car, Iris turned around so that she could see Stefan

"Stef-" she reached out but gasped when he snatched her hand and tugged her forwards till her front slam in to the seat, he breathed in her scent, she could see his fangs elongating "What are you-don't-" she cried out as he went to plunge his fangs into her dainty wrist. Klaus snarled and grabbed the back of Iris's shorts and pulled her back

"Back off Stefan. She's mine" the hybrid glared. Iris didn't even bother to correct him as she was watching the vampire; she saw the look of realisation dawn on his face

"Iris-" he breathed "I'm sorry I didn't-"

"Its fine" she gave him a reassuring smile "its fine"

But he knew it wasn't he was so close to losing control, he had witness the brief look of fear in her eyes. And he definitely didn't want to see that look on her face again.

Klaus grabbed the back of her top and pulled her into a proper sitting position, he saw her eyes wondering over to Stefan who was lying down in the back with his eyes closed catching up on some rest

"You're far too forgiving" Klaus commented driving down the road

"Hmm, if I weren't I would be a miserable old goat" she muttered, he chuckled recalling that she had once said that to him in the past.

* * *

><p>"We're here" Klaus announced causing both Iris an Stefan to sit up, they'd had fallen asleep<p>

"A motel?" Stefan questioned

"Hmm, don't want to spend the night in the car now do we?" Klaus replied, Iris was once again dozing off, he gently shook her shoulder

"What?" she grumbled turning away

"Get the bags" he ordered Stefan chucking the keys to Stefan

"Good luck trying to rouse her, she sleeps like a log" Stefan smirked and exited the car. A devious smirk came across the hybrid's face and watched her carefully; he knew what always awoke her. Klaus lightly brushed aside her curls and moved his lips towards her ear

"Iris" he called softly, she hummed as he cupped her cheek, she leant into his touch causing a smile to appear on his face, she'd definitely hadn't changed he wryly thought. "Wake up love" his lips brushed against hers, he saw her brows furrowing and once again she turned away.

"Hmm perhaps this would work" he then slammed his hand down on the horn, Iris shot up and banged her head against the roof of the car

"What the-son of a bitch" she scowled at him holding her throbbing temple, he laughed loudly "you're an arsehole" she shouted and quickly slammed the car door shut she went to walk forward but he appeared in front of her

"It was a joke love"

"I hate your jokes, for a thousand year old you sure are immature" she went to move past him but he stepped in her path, Iris tried the other way and once again he blocked her path

"Ergh you're annoying" she grumbled, and took a step back when he leant forward

"I know" he whispered and the grabbed her hand tugging her towards the motel, it wasn't a grand place or anything. Iris thought it was actually kind of isolated.

The trio approached the receptionist, Iris saw the blond woman perking up at the sight of her male companions, she had the strange urge to gouge out the woman's eyes when she saw her eyeing Klaus. She mentally slapped herself, thinking what right did she have over Klaus or even Stefan

"Welcome to Forest inn" the pretty woman smiled not even bothering to look at Iris

"Hello love" Klaus smirked and leant forward "we want two of your finest rooms, if you will"

The woman nodded and hurried away to get the sets of keys. Iris brows furrowed as did Stefan's

"In case you haven't realised Klaus there are three of us?" Iris drawled

He simply smirked "Oh I know, you're sharing with me"

"What? Hell no I want my own room" she stomped her foot

"She'll share with me" Stefan intervened, the hybrid glared at him

"She's staying with me" he growled out, Iris frowned and looked away as the woman returned with the keys

"Why thank you love" he smiled charmingly at the receptionist, Iris rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest

"No problem can I help you with anything else?" she asked leaning forward giving them an ample view of her cleavage

"Ergh" Iris snatched the keys off of Klaus "I'm going to bed" she left with Stefan on her heels,

"Where are we?" Stefan muttered

"I'm in 223, you?" she asked

"229" he replied, Iris sent him a curious she never had the chance throughout the summer to ask the vampire about Elena, but she had noted that he didn't seem too broken up about it, they arrived at her room, he handed her, her duffel bag

"Stefan, about Elena I-"

"We won't be seeing her again" he cut her off "we should move on" and with that he walked down the hallway. Iris frowned watching him walk away something wasn't right, she felt as if he was hiding something.

She let out a sigh and entered the room, Iris flicked the lights on and saw that it was a simple room there was a double bed in the centre of the room, as well as a couch at the other end of the room, she saw that there was various doors, most likely leading to the bathroom storage spaces. Iris dumped her duffle bag on the bed and unzipped it, she needed to change out of the denim shorts and her top, she plucked up a pair of her flannel loose shorts and a tank top.

The raven head grabbed the clothes and went to the bathroom to change but not before kicking off her converses, she made sure to lock the door not trusting Klaus wouldn't walk in, she knew that he could easily opened the door but it made her feel secure. That was a huge difference between Klaus and Elijah she had noted, the dark haired Original always knocked before entering, the hybrid however would just stroll in. Iris quickly changed out of her clothes and headed back into the room, she repacked them into her bag just as she settled the bag onto the floor the door was opened.

Iris dropped down on the bed and quirked an eyebrow seeing him holding a plate

"What's that?" Iris asked folding her legs beneath her.

"Why dinner love"

"You're eating, didn't the blond fill you up?" she asked, he smirked and blurred over to her causing her to jump

"Am I sensing jealousy?" placing the tray in front of her

She snorted "In your dreams" and watched as he lifted the lid revealing a large steak and potatoes and steamed vegetable that was drizzled in sauce. She felt her mouth water

"You always had a thing for meat" he commented handing her some cutlery

"For me?" she asked softly her eyes meeting his

"Well I do have to take care of my girl now don't I?" the brief moment of gratefulness she felt towards him was distinguished by irritation

"And I thought for a tiny second you was being nice" she murmured,

"I can be" he replied revealing his own cutlery

"Pfft yeah right" she scoffed she went to cut into the meat but before she could he reached out and grabbed her wrist causing her eyes to snap up

"I'm not a monster Iris" he murmured, she saw a brief flash of something in his eyes, she canted her head and studied him

"I know" she uttered softly she felt something in the air, but whatever it was it had gone.

"Well you better start eating love, want to keep your strength up for tonight" he wagged his eyebrows up and down suggestively

"Ergh you're a pig" she shook her head, Klaus saw her lips twitching in amusement though.

"Why sweetheart, your words wound me" he mockingly clutched his un-beating heart

"Is that all they did? Just wound? Oh I'm so disappointed" she teased, Klaus couldn't help but chuckle at her

They both ate the plate of food quietly; when Iris felt stuffed she pushed the plate towards Klaus

"No more?" he questioned

"I'm full" she yawned and swung her legs out of the bed and stretched her stiff arms above her head, unaware she was revealing a tantalising view of her stomach towards the very horny hybrid, she gasped when she felt his fingertips graze her bare skin "what are you doing?" she snapped backing up a few steps.

"I'd like to touch-"

"Ok, no, no, no there will be no touching" she narrowed her eyes on him; he raised his hands above his head in a surrendering emotion. Iris felt her breath hitch as he stood over he, he bent his head down till his lips were by her ear

"Soon enough, you'll be begging me to touch you" her cheeks tinting pink as he pulled back with a smile across his face, "right here" he lightly grazed her colour bone with his slim digit "here" he moved it tantalising slow towards the dip of her cleavage, he could hear her pulse rate increased. She licked her lips as he now lightly tugged the strap of her tank top down. Iris pressed her hand against his chest

"Klaus" she whispered as she felt his lips press against her shoulder, she gripped on to his bicep as he laid kisses on her porcelain skin, till he was at her neck, his other hand was roaming her back pushing her towards him "please stop" she uttered, she felt him tense and he reluctantly moved back. Iris saw that his eyes had darken in lust

"It's only a matter of time Iris before you give in" he smirked, she took a step back

"I can't" she shook her head, emotions were swirling up within her "this is wrong, I-" he grabbed her wrist tugging her towards him

"This is far from wrong Iris, we belong together you and I" he said seriously "over a thousand years our history was written"

"Times change" she wrenched herself out of his grip and fled towards the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Klaus dropped down on to the bed and ran his fingers through her hair

"She's -ergh" he chucked the empty plate across the room so it smashed into pieces.

Iris leant against the counter and jumped when she heard the sound of something breaking. She bit hard on her bottom lip, her head was warring with her heart. Iris grabbed her toothbrush and brushed her teeth.

Once Iris was done with her nightly routine she exited the bathroom. And saw that there was no mess on the floor.

"Where-Merlin put some clothes on" Iris yelled slapping her hand over her eyes

"Relax sweetheart, I'm not naked" he called out, he was lying down spread eagle on the bed, the covers were resting against his waist, he was bare chested. "I've got boxers on, you know you can look love" he was amused to see her cheeks were bright pink and her eyes were darting around the room avoiding him "So innocent my little Iris, you won't remain that way for long when I have my way with you"

"Bloody prat, you-you" she spluttered

"You can look" he smirked "I know you want to"

"You're impossible" she scowled and went pass him to go towards the couch but he reached out and grabbed her wrist and tugged her towards him till she landed with a thud on him

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked looking up at him, he ran his finger down her nose

"To sleep-"

"Where?"

"On the couch, I'm not sharing a bed with you" she wriggled in his hold, she felt his hands on her hips, pinning her against him

"When I said we were sharing a room I also meant a bed" he smiled charmingly up at her. She glowered at him, she had no idea how enticing she was to him, he thought.

"Fine, but no touching you stick to your side" Iris slid from his grasp and settled on the beneath the covers, she felt his hand on her thigh "I said no touching" she snapped

"Fine" he pouted

"Are you pouting-ergh I'm too tired, to deal with you" she yawned and rolled over so that he was met by her back, Klaus stared up at the ceiling but not before reaching over and turning the lamp light off, it wasn't long before he could hear the petite raven head's breathing evening out. The hybrid slowly reached out and pulled her towards him and smiled feeling her snuggling against him

It was true what he uttered, they belonged with one another, and perhaps she needed some time to realise that, but she will.

* * *

><p>Iris groaned her eyelids fluttered open, she felt a sense of tingles erupt all over her body<p>

"Wake up love, or do you want me to carry on, you make quiet the little sounds" she groaned and managed to get her bearings, she was on her stomach and felt Klaus laying kisses all down her back

"What are you-" she rolled away and ended up falling out of bed. He laughed loudly and peered down at the disorientated raven head

"Now that was some wake up call, you want me to do your front now?"

"Screw you" she scowled at him in annoyance

"You're welcome to" Iris rolled her eyes and held out her hand to him, he grasped it firmly and pulled her onto her feet

"Get ready love, we're leaving in fifteen" her stomach grumbled loudly she blushed as he cocked an eyebrow

"I'm hungry" she snapped defensively "We all don't survive off of blood you know"

He rolled her eyes, she was suddenly hyper away that he still wasn't wearing a shirt

"I'll grab you something" he laid back down

"Where are we going?" Iris asked taking her duffel bag and rummaged through it, she swore every time she opened the thing there was more clothes, since she could already feel the heat; Iris opted to wear a pair of skinny jeans and a racer back top.

"A bar called Southern Comfort"

"Is that where the werewolf is? Ray is it?" she grabbed her towel and waited for a reply

"You really are a curious little creature aren't you?"

"And you're an egotistical arse" she grinned and without another word slammed the bathroom door shut. Klaus could hear her stripping out of her clothes, he was awfully tempted to join her in the shower but knew that it was cause a lot of agro. It won't be long till she'd give in though.

Iris had a quick shower and slipped on the jeans and top, she pulled her hair into a messy bun, she jumped when there was a loud knock on the door

"Hurry up, love, Stefan's getting antsy" she head Klaus, she rolled her eyes and walked out

"Stefan's not even here" she frowned as she quickly shoved her clothes into the bag

"I know, but it got you to hurry" he smirked. Iris sent him a look then pulled on her shoes.

She went to pick up the bag but the hybrid got it before her "Come"

Stefan was at the door and witness Iris mocking the hybrid behind his back, causing him to chortle; Klaus sent her annoyed looked and shoved her forward so that she and Stefan stood side by side, whilst he brought up the rear

"You're lucky Stefan" Iris commented

"I hardly call us lucky" the brooding vampire uttered, she rolled her eyes

"I know that, but you get to have your own room"

"She enjoyed it really" Klaus grinned as Iris glared at him. Stefan shook his head what a trio they made he idly thought.

* * *

><p>"So this is the bar?" Iris questioned as she climbed out of the car. "Lovely" she drawled<p>

Stefan chuckled and lightly rested his hand on the small of her back guiding her forward. But before he could even step forward, he felt a strong hand grab his shoulder

"You shouldn't be touchy feely with someone else's girl mate" Klaus warned low enough for only the vampire to hear, "You never know who you might piss off" he possessively wrapped an arm around Iris's waist much to her annoyance and headed into the bar.

As they entered Iris could see that it wasn't that packed but it certainly wasn't empty, the raven head spotted a pool table at the end as well as a dart board.

"I want you to compel everyone in the bar-"she vaguely heard Klaus's instruction and decided to sit down at the end of the bar and order a drink. As soon as Iris sat down the bar man greeted her

"What can I get doll?" he asked giving her a once over, oblivious to the glare he was getting from a certain hybrid

"Hmm, how about- a coke?" she asked smiling as she did so

"Right on little missy" he answered, and sure enough he returned with her drink, Iris rummaged through her pockets trying to scrounge up some cash

"Oh no sweetheart it's on me" the barman grinned

"Why thanks" she uttered and sipped her drink "So what's your name?"

"Johnny, you?"

"Iris" she replied

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl" she blushed at his compliment "so are you on your own or-"

"She's with me" Klaus cut him off "thanks for saving me a seat love" he kissed her on the cheek, the barman immediately backed away

"He was being friendly" she snapped at him

"He wants to get into your panties" he muttered and leant against the counter

"Is that such a bad thing" she watched him from the corner of her eye

"Yes, don't forget love you're mine" he said huskily into her ear and much to her surprise he placed his hand over her mouth, stopping her from crying out when he nibbled and sucked her neck, Klaus pulled back satisfied with his work

"What did-you marked me?" she asked miffed an grabbed the empty ash tray so that she could see her reflection and sure enough there was a mark there

"Had to remind people you're mine. Don't want anyone sniffing around" she gritted her teeth and glared at him

"It looks like a hickey" she hissed at him, her eyes briefly wondered over to the many necklaces that adorned his neck, once caught her eyes, a beaded black one, that had a silver medallion hanging on.

"That's the point love, now if you excuse me show time" Klaus smirked "stay here" with that she watched him walk over to greet the newcomer

"Iris-"

"Did you see what he done?" she asked pointing to her neck

"Hard to miss" Stefan commented, and lightly traced the mark

"I'm so going to kick his arse" she muttered under her breath, and rolled her eyes when Stefan went to take a sip of her drink "Really?"

"Love you to, now hush, it's hard to concentrate with you yapping away" he smirked and lightly tugged one of her stray curls seeing her pouting.

Iris leant forward and took a sip of her drink wanting to hear what Klaus was saying to the unfortunate werewolf.

She saw the man ordering a beer, he caught her staring and winked over to her, Iris looked away as Stefan straightened up

"Ray, Ray Sutton?" Klaus appeared next to him, Iris could tell that the hybrid was toying with him

"Who wants to know?" Ray enquired taking hold of his bottle of beer

Klaus chuckled "I've been looking everywhere for you" he settled down beside Iris as she as only a seat away from Ray. "We stopped in Florida, Pensacola,-" Iris remembered that trip, Klaus had walked in on her getting change "I met a young chap there who you worked for before you moved to Memphis, now he directed me to two lovely young women, they led me here. To you" Iris sipped her drink and saw the man put his barely touched bottle of beer down, she didn't detect Stefan moving

"I've got be going" Ray went to walk past Klaus who quickly stood up, and gripped his arm

"Not so fast mate" he pushed him back. "you only just got here, now your type are very hard to come by-"

The raven head licked her lips feeling sorry for the werewolf, he went to turn around but was greeted by a menacing looking Stefan, Iris wasn't accustomed to seeing the usually friendly vampire being like this, but then again he had little choice, as he had made a deal with Klaus saying he would do as he's told.

"I wouldn't do that" Stefan pushed him back, Iris swivelled on the stool and leant her back against the counter Ray stood a couple of feet away from her, still a stool between her and him

He looked at the pair of men in front of him "vampires" he stated, and looked at the petite raven head and raised an eyebrow

"Nope, not a vamp" she answered his unanswered question.

"Swifty swift Ray" Klaus grinned and picked up the beer bottle, the hybrid moved so that he was standing in front of Iris "Yes, my friend here is a vampire, and he compelled everyone in the bar, so don't look to them for help-"she caught Ray looking around the bar, and could also see that barely anyone had glanced at them "I however am something else-"

"A complete-"

"Hush love, or do you want a matching mark? Perhaps somewhere else?" he eyed her breast, she glared at him and sent him a scowl, Iris remained tight lipped "so where was I, ah yes I am something else, a different kind of monster, I got some vampire, I got some wolf-"

"What?" Ray asked completely baffled, Iris didn't blame him as this definitely was unheard of, the raven head sipped her drink, she was parched, and it was boiling hot

"A hybrid Ray, I'm both" Klaus clarified "you see I want to create more of me, now you've been the first werewolf I've come across in many a moon, pun intended Ray-" he raised the beer bottle smiling, Iris scoffed wondering how on earth could Klaus be this playful, Stefan sent her a look silently telling her to keep quiet, she sighed and nodded. "I need you to direct me to your pact" Iris could see that the werewolf was reluctant to reveal where his pack mates were as he was most likely loyal to them "So where can I find them?" he asked

"You can't compel me, it won't work" Ray told Klaus. She missed the look exchanged between Stefan and Klaus

"What are you doing?" Iris asked as Klaus sat down beside her, she peered around his shoulder and saw Stefan waving the barman down.

"Can I have a scotch on the rocks please?" he pulled out of his pocket a black pouch and untied it "tell you what Ray, we're going to play a little drinking game, something I'd like to call truth or Wolfsbane" he held up the pellets, Iris eyes widened at this

"Well this is going to be fun ray" Klaus smirked.

"You can't do that" Iris frowned seeing the frightened look on the werewolf's face

"I think you find that we can love" he nodded over to Stefan, and turned around to face Iris whose eyes were focused on the werewolf and the vampire, he gripped her chin catching his eyes with him "relax love, he'll be fine if all goes well-"

"Stefan's going to torture him" she hissed, he rubbed his thumb against her lip

"If that's the way to get him to tell us where his pack is then so be it"

"How can you be so heartless?" she whispered

"Easy" he murmured against the shell of her ear "I had my heart ripped out over a thousand years ago when you were taken away. And now that you're back and I got the chance to create more hybrids, I would never have to be on my own" Iris moved back slightly and looked at him,

"You're lonely?" she whispered and reached up much to his surprise and lightly ran her finger down his jawline

"For so long now" he answered, catching her hand and kissed her palm. That was one thing on common they both had Iris realised they both had been incredibly lonely. Iris pulled her hand away.

* * *

><p>Over the next couple of hours things had drastically changed, Ray was now chained to the wall and had several Wolfsbane soaked darts in him, Iris was stiff as a board when the werewolf cried out, she saw Stefan stirring the dark in the mixture<p>

"Make him stop" Iris snapped at the hybrid who merely smirked as yet again Stefan threw a dark into Ray

"You can end this now Ray" Stefan moved forward "just tell me where your pack gathers before the full moon" he tore out an arrow. Iris felt a familiar tingling sensation and knew her magic was about to make a reappearance, Klaus sat up smelling her scent ripening

"Iris don't-" but before he could finish his sentence her eyes flashed gold and the drink that was laced in Wolfsbane shattered.

That one thing out of the way she thought, Klaus growled and grabbed her by the back of her top and pulled her onto his lap, his feet were propped up on the bar.

"I told you not to interfere" he hissed gripping chin forcing her to face him

"Technically you said to stay seated on that stool and I did, now let go you're hurting me" she whimpered, and immediately his grip loosen he stroked her reddened skin

"Fine" he let go and she slid from his grasp "just keep control over it" she knew what he was talking about. Her attention went back towards Stefan and Ray.

"I can't" Ray panted

"I know, I know you live by a code and all that, see his not going to let me stop till you tell me, and I do whatever he says" she heard Stefan told the wolf.

Iris's attention shifted as a woman strolled up to Klaus; she registered the monotone voice coming from the woman and knew that she was under compulsion.

"Hello Mister Klaus" the woman said, Klaus shifted till he was sitting beside Iris, Iris peeked through her hair at the pair, and she noted Stefan also eavesdropping

"He told me to tell you-"Iris couldn't make out the rest she was saying, but she heard "brother" and "farmhouse"

But then the raven head could hear what Klaus say "you tell your friends to keep up with the good work"

Iris jumped when Stefan appeared next to her and was looking at Klaus, she barely registered the hybrid toying with one of her curls

"My brother is still on our trail?" he asked, Iris shifted so that she was leaning against the bar, thinking that Damon was after them, he was probably after Stefan since he didn't know that Iris was still alive

"He's getting closer" Klaus answered and walked past them "I'm going to have to deal with that" her eyes widened she quickly reached out and grabbed his hand

"Whoa, slow down" Iris called

"Let me deal with that" Stefan added, Klaus looked at the pair

"Why should I let you leave?" he asked

"Because you know I would come back" Stefan replied, Iris dropped her hand away from Klaus

"Do I?" the hybrid countered

"You've saved my brother's life, I'm in your service-"

"Merlin" Iris muttered shook her head this wasn't Stefan, blindly following orders

"Oh it all sounds tediously denture-"he gestured to Ray "aren't you having the least bit of fun" Iris glanced over to the wolf and felt a swell of pity for him

"I'll make sure that my brother doesn't bother us anymore" Stefan said, the raven quirked an eyebrow not liking the sound of that at all

"Well I'll guess I-"

"You're staying here with me" Klaus snapped, she scowled at him and walked off to the other end of the bar

"Stupid annoying hybrid" she muttered under her breath

"Iris" Stefan whispered in her ear, causing her to jump "watch your mouth when your around him, I don't want you to get hurt"

Iris rolled her eyes "don't worry Stef I'll be fine" she assured him

"Iris-"

"Fine I promise" he looked at her carefully and saw that she was being honest, he leant forward and kissed her cheek "Stefan" she called jogging over to catch up to him "don't hurt Damon" she uttered quietly. Stefan nodded and in a pulse of air he was gone.

* * *

><p>Iris looked over to Klaus and saw him at the bar, her eyes darted over to Ray who was still chained to the wall, she sighed and headed over to him<p>

"What are you doing?" Klaus asked seeing her reaching over the bar and pulled out a cloth

"Something for Ray" she replied, he watched curiously as she walked over to the walk and stood in front of him

"Hey Ray" she smiled softly

"Come to torture me too?" he asked breathless, Iris rolled her eyes

"Do I look like I'm into all of that?" she asked, the werewolf had to admit he was clueless as to why the petite raven head was accompany of such men, what she did next surprised him, she gently reached out and gripped one of the darts and pulled it out, he hissed in pain

"Sorry" she offered and wiped away the blood,

The process went on till she had removed all the darts

"Why are you with them?" Ray asked nodding over to Klaus; she looked over her shoulder at the hybrid

"Just" she muttered and wiped away the blood from his temple "there, erm I would patch you up but-"

"I get it" Ray shook his head, and offered her a tiny smile.

Klaus had witnessed the whole scene and with a growl stormed over to them and grabbed her by her upper arm

"Hey" she snapped trying to pull out of his grip but it was useless

"You're being too friendly to our captor sweetheart" he pulled away

"I can't just watch him like that" she muttered as they both sat down at the bar,

"Hmm I know you wouldn't" Klaus waved the barman over and ordered them a couple of drinks, non-alcoholic drinks for her "you're far too compassionate for that"

"Elijah said the same thing" Iris sipped her drink, he turned his body so that he was facing her

"Why have you grown so attached to my brother?" he asked interested

Iris smiled at the mention of Elijah "because he knows me so well-"

"I do, if you give me the chance I can show you" he commented and twirled one of her curls around his slim digit

"Hmm" she hummed "your brother saved my skin on more than one occasion-"

"How so?"

"You want to hear about my ventures with your brother?" she cocked an eyebrow

"I want to learn about my girl" he smirked, and gulped down his drink

"Well, let's think, he saved me when me and Caroline got captured by a pack of wolves-"

"Why were you captured?"

"They wanted Tyler and the moonstone, me and Caroline was leverage. Elijah came and healed me-"

"You was hurt?" he asked clenching the bottle

"Not that bad" he gave her a look making her roll her eyes "a gunshot wound to the leg"

He nodded "anymore ventures I need to know about?"

"Concerning Elijah? He rescued me once again at the Salvatore boarding house when the wolves came back. Werewolves are very persistent creatures-"

"We are, aren't we?" he smirked, Iris rolled her eyes and lightly shoved him

"Egotistical git"

* * *

><p>"Really Klaus?" Iris asked seeing that Ray was now spread eagled on the pool table<p>

"It's necessary, Ok-"he moved towards Ray "it's a three step process Ray, this is step one I want you to drink from my wrist –"

"I already told you where to find the pack" Ray gasped, Iris bit her bottom lip and twiddled with the empty beer bottle "what more do you want from me?"

"Have you've been listening to a word I've been saying Ray?" Klaus asked leaning over him, she saw him holding a knife and dug it into his cheek

"Careful Klaus" Iris frowned seeing the werewolf wincing,

"Relax love I need him" he smirked and then watched as he sliced his wrist, her eyes widened as he forced his bloody wrist against Ray's lips and held his head up forcing him to drink, Iris hurried over but Klaus grabbed the back of her top and flung her back

"Klaus you-"

"He'll thank me for it later" he chuckled "there we go, out a boy"

Iris gasped when she felt a hand slammed down on her shoulder "Stefan" she sighed feeling slightly at ease

But her attention flicked back over to Klaus and Ray

"What are you going to do now?" Ray panted his mouth covered in blood

"It's time for step two Ray" he told him, Stefan grabbed Iris's hand not trusting that she wouldn't step forward and end up getting hurt in the process, he pulled her towards him and pressed her face against his chest, Iris heard a sickening crack and gasped knowing that Klaus had killed Ray.

She pushed herself away after a moment and looked over and sure enough Ray was dead. Klaus avoided looking at her not liking the look in her eyes; he focused his attention on the vampire

"You're back" he stated.

"Did you doubt me?" Stefan questioned stepping forward

"Not for a second, I knew you'd pass the test, you still care for your brother for your whole life" Klaus glanced over to Iris who was still eyeing Ray.

"Nah" Stefan turned his back on the hybrid, Iris frowned "I don't care about anything anymore"

Now that was a damn right lie Iris thought, she moved back and dropped down on the stool beside the vampire

"You put on a good show Stefan" Klaus walked over till he was standing on Iris's other side "I almost believed you"

Iris brows furrowed, thinking that Stefan was doing a lousy show, but then again she knew the vampire more than Klaus

"Let's hope for your brother's sake he does" Stefan bowed his head, Klaus moved around Iris till he was bending down besides Stefan's ear "you never stop caring about your family though, every time you feel it, the blood it makes it easier to let go"

Iris licked her lips wondering whether this was the case for Klaus, the raven head witnessed a dark look coming over Stefan's face.

Before she could blink Stefan had stormed out of the bar, Iris shot up and ran after him but Klaus blurred in front of her

"Where'd you think you're going?" he asked grabbing her wrist

"I'm going after my friend" she tried to pull her hand away from him but his grip tightened "please Klaus" she said the last part softly

Klaus watched her carefully and much to her surprise he let her go, Iris ran after Stefan and spotted him at the other end of the parking lot. The raven head jogged over to him but stumbled over something, she looked down and picked up a cell and realised it was Stefan.

She glanced over and saw that the vampire hadn't even noticed that she was there, she went through the contacts, and felt a pang go through her heart when she saw Elena's name, the brunette was dead wasn't she? Iris pressed the dial button and held it up to her ear, she was expecting a voice mail message but not what she got

"Hello?" Iris gasped hearing Elena's voice "hello?"

"Oh my-" but a hand slammed down over her mouth,

"Ssh" Stefan hissed placing his finger over his lips,

"She's alive?" Iris mouthed, the vampire simply nodded and took the cell off of her, she watched as he held it up to his ear. He clenched his jaw, she saw his bottom lip quivering, whatever Elena was saying to him on the other end was clearly affecting him, he dropped the phone but Iris managed to catch it

"Stefan" she whispered seeing him breaking down tears ran down his face, this was the first time since they had left Mystic Falls that she saw him with emotions. Iris pulled him into a hug; he wrapped his arms around her small form

"I'm sorry for lying" he whispered pressing his face into her raven locks "You know what you have to do now?" she remained silent, still trying to absorb the fact that Elena Gilbert was alive, she had no clue how'd they managed that, she wondered briefly was it the elixir that Elijah had offered

"Iris" Stefan snapped and pulled back gripping her chin "he can't know he'll kill her, do you understand? Iris"

Iris gritted her teeth and nodded "I understand" she whispered; now she was hiding something from Klaus.

"I didn't want you to get into this Iris, I-"

"You love her and want to protect her, I get it" she relaxed when he let her go

"I am sorry Iris" he said sincerely tugging one of her raven curls.

* * *

><p>"Another motel oh the joy" Iris's tone dripped with sarcasm, Ray was hidden in the back of the car, she was relieved that Klaus had insisted for her to ride up front with him.<p>

"One day sweetheart, I'll take you to a lavish hotel, where we can we'll spend all night not leaving the bedroom-"Iris glared at him

"You're a dick" she spat and followed after Stefan who had witnessed the scene with a smirk on his face, Klaus rolled his eyes and walked after her

"She loves me really" he commented

"Yeah right" Stefan scoffed.

Much to Iris's annoyance she was sharing a room with Klaus again, she knew that the hybrid could've easily compelled the motel clerk into letting them have three rooms, but no he didn't.

Iris grabbed her sleep wear and hurried into the bathroom and locked it behind her. She quickly changed and exited the bathroom,

"Looking delectable love" he smirked eyeing her from the doorway. Iris self-consciously tugged her shorts down

"Stop being an arse" she scoffed and went to move towards the couch, she gasped when he pinned her to the bed

"I'm hardly an arse" he straddled her hips

"What are you doing?" she squeaked and tried to buck him off but immediately froze when he let out a soft growl, the petite raven head tremble when he leant down till their noses brushed against one another

"Hmm, are you keeping anything from me Iris?" he murmured, she felt sparks shoot through her when she felt his lips against her own.

"No" she replied, pushing the fact that Elena was alive to the back of the mind, he canted his head and examined her.

"You're not lying are you?" she gasped as his fingers ran over her upper thigh, and resting his hand against the knot on her shorts, she felt his fingers lightly brush her lower stomach

"No" she managed to get out, there was a moment of stillness, she could feel the contours of his body moulding against her own

"I believe you" he murmured, she felt a flash of guilt but pushed that down, as Stefan said he couldn't know about Elena or the hybrid will no doubt kill her and Iris couldn't let that happen.

Klaus pressed his nose against her throat, "I've missed this, your scent, you simply being here, I've missed you"

Iris clenched her eyes shut and turned her face away, he heard her heart beat faster as he lightly pulled the strings of her shorts "please don't" she whispered. Klaus frowned and turned her face towards his, he saw the tears splattered on her cheek

"Iris" he rested his temple against hers "I would never force you" she opened her eyes and saw sincerity in his "when we do-" he chuckled when she made a face "but I would never force you"

"Ok" she murmured and yawned, he smirked and rolled off of the bed

"Go to sleep love" he stripped out till he was standing in his boxers, she blushed and rolled away so that her back was facing him "not either going-"

"Shut up, I'm too tired" her voice was groggy, and soon enough Iris had drifted off to slumber land.

* * *

><p>"<em>HERMONIE, HERMONIE" Ron screamed <em>

"_Shut up Ron" Iris hissed, just then a loud scream was heard from above _

"_Iris? Ron?" she heard a familiar voice _

"_Luna? What-"_

_Iris was engulfed into a hug but she jumped when there was another loud scream, the raven head wiped away the blood from her split lip _

"_Tell how'd you get into my vault?" they could hear Bellatrix scream "did that dirty little goblin in the cellar tell you?" _

"_We only met him tonight, we never met him before" they could hear Hermonie sob "it's a copy, it's not real" _

"_A copy? Bellatrix screech "a likely, story but we can find out, Draco go get the goblin from the cellar" _

_Iris's head snapped up she dashed across the cellar and looked down at the goblin _

"_Griphook" she whispered falling to her knees, so that she could meet the goblin's eyes "You must tell them that the sword isn't real and that it's a fake, Griphook pleas-" she pleaded and quickly scrambled on to her feet hearing footsteps coming down the stone steps _

"_Stand back" Draco shouted "against the wall, don't try anything or I'll kill you" Iris quickly heeded his instructions _

"_Please, Griphook" she whispered her eyes darting between the cellar door and the goblin. Just as the cellar door slammed shut there was a loud crack _

"_Dobby" Iris breathed relieved to see the little house elf, she cherished him. _

"_Iris Potter" Dobby squeaked "Dobby has come to rescue you-"_

_There was another awful scream from above, spurring Iris into action _

"_You can dissaparate out of the cellar?" she asked, the elf nodded, her eyes lit up with a plan "and you can take humans with you?" again the house elf nodded. _

"_Right Dobby" Iris said determinedly "I want you to take Luna, Dean and Mr Olivander and take-"_

"_Bill's and Fleur's, Shell cottage, it's just outside of Tinsworth" Ron finished off, _

"_Go" Iris snapped and saw that Luna hadn't taken the elf's hand _

"_Iris I want-"_

"_Luna go please" Iris uttered softly the blond haired girl reluctantly did as she was told "and then I want you to come back here, can you do that?"_

"_Of course Iris Potter" Dobby smiled happy to help. _

_Iris gasped clutching her scar, she fell to her knees she was feeling what Voldemort was feeling _

"_Iris-"_

"_Go" Iris snapped "we'll follow just go" she panted, blood and sweat marred her face. With a loud crack, the elf and his three companions were gone. _

"_Iris-" Ron whispered, they both froze hearing Lucius Malfoy's voice _

"_What was that?" he questioned, he must've heard the crack. "Wormtail go check" _

_Ron helped Iris to her feet _

"_We're going to have to tackle him" Iris whispered to her red head friend. They both stood on either side of the cellar's door with their backs pressed against the wall _

"_Stand Back" Wormtail shouted, the cell door flew opened, as soon as the animagus stepped in Iris and Ron launched themselves at him, Ron grabbed his wand arm whilst she slapped her hand over Wormtail's mouth. She gasped as his metal claw grasped her throat, the three of the struggled Iris groaned feeling the claws digging into her flesh _

"_What is it Wormtail?" Lucius called _

"_Nothing" Ron wheezed imitating the man. Iris could barely breathed _

"_You're going to kill me Wormtail?" Iris chocked attempting to prise him off "After I saved your life? You owe me Wormtail" she felt the silver fingers slacken she wrenched herself free as Ron snatched his wand. _

_Iris gasped her face morphed into a look of horror seeing Wormtail hand going to his own throat_

"_No" Iris tried to drag his hand away from himself but couldn't _

"_Releashio" Ron said waving the wand, but that didn't work. They both watched as Wormtail was forced to strangle himself. He dropped on to his knees and fell to the ground, just as Hermonie let out another blood curdling scream, Iris saw the man move no more _

"_Come on" Ron whispered grabbing her hand and dragged her upstairs, where they quietly made their way to the drawing room, Iris forced herself to scream out seeing the state of her friend, Hermonie was spread eagle and barely conscious. _

"_Well?" Bellatrix asked "Is it the real sword or not?"_

"_No it's a fake" Griphook replied, Iris let out a quiet breath of relief _

"_Are you sure?" _

"_Yes" Griphook nodded, Iris gasped and clutched her forehead, he was coming _

"_And I think" Bellatrix said "we can dispose of the Mudblood, Greyback take her if you want"_

"_NOO" Ron shouted and charged into the room, the older witch turned her wand on him but he was too quick "Expelliarmus" _

_Iris easily caught it and turned it on Lucius "Stupefy" she shouted causing the man to smash back against the wall, there was jets of light flying across the room, Iris ducked down and rolled out of the way managing to avoid a curse being thrown her way. _

"_STOP OR SHE DIES" Bellatrix screamed, Iris peeked from over the couch and saw her holding up Hermonie at knife point, beads of blood travelled down her neck, Iris and Ron both stood up "drop them" she hissed, _

"_All right" Iris placed the wand on the floor and Ron did the same _

"_Good" Bellatrix sneered "Draco pick them up! The dark lord is coming Iris Potter, your death approaches" Iris eyes met Draco's as he grabbed there wands and hurried away "Good, Cissy I think we ought to tie these little heroes up again, while Greyback takes care of the Mudblood"_

"_Don't touch her" Iris shouted _

"_DO NOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO" Bellatrix screamed "Stabbio" she waved her wand sending a much larger dagger flying towards Iris, she screamed as it stabbed through her upper thigh. _

"_IRIS_"_ Ron shouted the raven head fell to the ground, clutching her leg_

"_Now-" she stopped talking Iris gritted her teeth and could hear a grinding noise above them all of the room's occupants looked up and saw the chandelier trembling and with a creak it began to fall, Bellatrix pushed Hermonie forward right beneath it where the goblin was. _

_There was a loud crash, Ron sprung forward and pulled Hermonie out of the wreckage. Iris jumped over the wreckage ignoring the pain in her leg, she wrestled the wands off of Draco and grabbed the goblin who was clutching the sword. _

"_Dobby?" Narcissa shrieked "you dropped the chandelier?" _

"_You must not hurt Iris Potter" the elf said bravely _

"_Cissy KILL HIM" Bellatrix screamed, but there was another loud crack and Narcissa's wand flew from her hand "you dirty little monkey, how dare you take a witch's wand. How dare you defy your masters" _

"_Dobby has no master, Dobby is a free elf" Iris threw a wand over to Ron and her grip tightened on the goblin who she was holding around the waist, her other hand reached out and grabbed Dobby's hand. With another loud crack they dissaparate. _

_Iris fell to the ground they had landed on the beach, her companions were slightly further away from her _

"_Are you alright?" she asked they nodded. "Dobby is this shell cottage? Dobby have we come to the right place? Dobby?" she turned around and gasped at the sight, a large knife was protruding from his heaving chest "DOBBY" she screamed tears were rolling fast down her face "DOBBY, NO HELP" she fell to her knees catching the swaying elf _

"_Dobby, please don't die, please don't die" she whimpered sobbing. She buried her face into the crook of his neck "please, don't leave me" she rocked back and forth holding the elf _

"_Iris…Potter" the little elf wheezed and his eyes grew glassy _

"_NOOO-" _

Iris gasped shooting awake, tears clouded her face

"Iris?" she cried out feeling someone grabbing her and attempted pushes the person away. "Hush love it's me" Klaus tugged her towards his lap and held her, he could see that she was hysterical

"No let go please" she sobbed

His grip tightened and positioned her so the she was straddling his lap, "Ssh" he ran his hand up and down her back, Iris pressed her face against the crook of his neck and wrapped her arms around his shoulders holding on to him. He rested his back against the headboard. Klaus could feel her tears against his skin

"What's got you in a tizzy sweetheart?" he asked quietly

"Nightmare" she breathed feeling comforted by him, she sniffed and closed her eyes

"Go to sleep love, I won't let anyone hurt you" he laid a gentle kiss on her temple, her lips stretched into a small smile he was somewhat surprised and warmed as she snuggled into his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for the Reviews, <strong>

**Lot going on this chap, a look back at Iris's past, Klaus and Iris ineteraction and now she found out that Elena is alive, so has to keep a secret**

** Next Chap, the Hybrid**

** Please REVIEW **


	52. Chapter 52

"Iris wake up we're here" Stefan nudged her awake, she had fallen asleep as they drove towards the mountains.

She groaned and stumbled out of the car, "Is it always so hot in America?" Iris asked slamming the car door behind her

"Not accustomed to our weather?" Stefan asked pulling Ray on to his shoulders. Iris scrunched her nose up and looked up feeling an arm drop on to her shoulders

"You'll get used to it love" he grinned cheerily, Iris shook her head and slid from his grasp. She gasped as he slapped her bottom "What the- ergh" she glared at him. Klaus simply smirked and walked off with Stefan on his heels

"Come on Iris" Stefan called over his shoulder, the annoyed raven head followed after him.

They had been walking for more than an hour and Iris was lagging way behind, the heat was getting to her, she wore a pair of shorts and a thin camisole but she was still boiling hot, the raven head stumbled over a rock and fell to her knees

"Aw come on" she grumbled under her breath, her knees were getting scratched up

"Need a lift love?" the hybrid crouched down in front of her

"No-" she replied and managed to get on her feet she yelped when he picked her up

"Hey what are you doing?" she shrieked trying to wiggle out of his hold

He rolled her eyes "If I allow you to walk at the pace you're going, we'll never get there before nightfall" he tossed her on to his shoulder

"Oh merlin, ok, ok give me a piggy back then, I don't want blood rushing to my head" she squeaked when he slapped her bottom "I swear I'm going to kick your arse if you do that again" she hissed, he chuckled and manoeuvred her around so that her front was flushed against his back.

Iris wrapped her arms around his neck and felt one of his arm slid underneath her thighs to hold her up, while his other hand grasped a bottle of beer.

"I can't believe you actually brought a beer" she muttered

"Always be prepared love" she giggled "you sound like you were a boy scout-"

"Not me, but I had the pleasure of sucking one dry-" she thumped the back of his head

"Ok ew, so not needed to know that" she muttered resting her chin on her hand that was placed on his shoulder, he finished his drink and chucked the empty bottle down,

"Hold on tight" he warned and felt her grip tightened as he zoomed forward and caught up with Stefan.

* * *

><p>Stefan cocked an eyebrow seeing Iris's position<p>

"I fell" was her simple reply; he chuckled and shook his head. He had noted that the raven head was lagging behind.

They trekked through the woods, once again Klaus was hyper aware of Iris's soft breath against the shell of his ear, she had no clue what she was doing to him.

"You ok? Is Ray getting heavy?" Klaus asked Stefan, Iris rolled her eyes knowing that the hybrid was goading Stefan

"I'm fine" Stefan replied "Is Iris getting heavy?"

"Are you calling me fat?" Iris frowned; Stefan smirked and shook his head

"I'm just saying, she's as light as a feather but still, I wouldn't mind carrying her"

Klaus glared at him "she's perfectly fine"

"Hmm, but I bet she would prefer it for me to carry her" Stefan was winding up the hybrid, Iris gasped feeling his grip on the bottom of her thighs tighten

"No offence Stefan but you've got blood all over your back" Iris scoffed.

"You sure about that? We've been walking for quite some time now, do you need some water or a little sit down?"

"Stop being a prat" Iris muttered and shifted slight, Klaus simply chuckled

"You know I get that we're stuck together" Stefan commented, Iris felt as if she was slipping slightly but Klaus used his other hand and slid it under her thigh holding her more securely "Maybe we can just skip the chit chat that'll be great" Stefan finished off,

"So much brooding" Klaus said "your self-loathing is suffocating you my friend"

"Can you blame him? You're the one dra-"

"We made a deal" Klaus silence her, she huffed and rested her chin on his shoulder

"And maybe it's because I'm a little tired from hunting werewolves?" Stefan commented

"We've been at this all summer" Iris added on truth be told she wanted to return to Mystic Falls, she had a home there, and friends but yet again she felt a pull towards Klaus and for some unexplainable reason felt something for him.

Iris looked up and saw a group of campers

"Thanks to our friend Ray we found ourselves a pack" he gently dropped Iris on to her feet she reached out and grabbed the back of his shirt to steady herself, he looked over his shoulder and sent her a wink. Iris lightly slapped his arm and moved so that she was standing beside him, she watched as Stefan moved forward and placed Ray on the ground, she was aware of everyone gathering around to watch

"Ray" a woman shouted dropped to her knees beside the dead werewolf, the woman looked her eyes roaming all three of the strangers, Klaus moved forward "Who are you?"

"The important questions is who am I? please forgive the intrusion-" Damn Iris thought that hybrid was sure charming "My name is Klaus" the raven head witnessed that panicked looks being exchanged between the girl and the blond guy, the man pulled the girl up and backed away

"You're the hybrid" she stated fear evident in her voice.

"You've heard of me" he smirked "fantastic"

Iris licked her lips nervously and glanced around thinking there was so many wolves here she took a step back seeing all the looks that Klaus was getting.

* * *

><p>Iris was sitting on a log between Stefan and Klaus, her eyes darted down to Ray who was lying on the dirt covered ground a couple of feet away from her, she tucked in a stray curl behind her ear, Stefan grabbed her hand seeing the look on her face, he could tell she was on edge not knowing what Klaus was about to do.<p>

"It's fascinating actually" Klaus explained "a werewolf who isn't beholden to the moon, a vampire that doesn't burn in the sun" the girl sent Iris a look but the raven head looked away, not wanting to see the fear in the other girl's eyes "a true hybrid" Klaus finished off, just then Ray gasped and shot up, causing the campers as well as Iris to jump.

"Excellent timing Ray, very dramatic" Iris sent him a dirty look and went to move towards the recently revived werewolf but Klaus grabbed the back of her top and pulled her back "Stay here" he hissed, she glared at him and looked back over to Ray

"What's happening to me?" Ray panted turning so that he was on his hands and knees.

"Stefan" Klaus called

The vampire nodded, Iris bit down on her bottom lip seeing Stefan looking around at the group "Are any of you human?" he walked over till he was standing over Ray "your friend here needs human blood to complete his transition into vampire, if he doesn't get it he will die"

"Doesn't take much" Klaus commented idly twirling one of Iris's curls, "Just a sip"

"Why not her? She's not a vampire" one the men called out gesturing to Iris

"Oh no, she's mine, plus as Stefan suggested he needs human blood" Klaus smirked, Iris glared at him

"I'm not yours" she hissed at him, he tugged her curl harder causing her jaw to clench

"You are" he said possessiveness coming out from him in waves.

He then stood up "anyone? A boyfriend? A girlfriend? Along for the ride" no one moved, Klaus turned his gaze onto the man who asked about Iris "You" and without further ado he blurred forward grabbing the human by his arm and bit down on it and then threw him to Stefan, who slammed the human down, Iris gasped and shot to her feet as the woman ran forward

"No-"but Klaus grasped her by her neck.

"Stefan" Iris warned but he ignored her

"You don't drink it Ray I will, but the problem is I don't know how to stop" Iris saw ray eyeing the gory wound, she then looked over to Klaus

"There's a new order sweetheart, you join us or you die" he offered grasping onto the side of her face, Iris saw the disgusted look from the woman

"I'd rather die than become a vampire" she hissed. Iris breath hitched when she saw the veins around Klaus's eyes darkening

"Wrong choice" he then bit down onto his own wrist and shoved it against her mouth forcing her to drink, Iris glanced over to Ray and Stefan and saw that the soon to be hybrid had succumbed to his blood lust

"She'll thank me for that later" Klaus chuckled Iris saw him plunging his hand into her chest and pulled it out dropping her to the ground. He turned around Iris gut clenched at the sight of his bloodied hand and saw him lick his fingers, his eyes were a golden hue

"Ok who's next?" he asked with a grin on his face that showed his fangs.

* * *

><p>Iris groaned she had gone back to sitting on the log as Stefan and Klaus dealt with the werewolves<p>

"There" she looked up and saw Klaus had finished giving the human blood "you'll be as good as new" she stood up and grabbed a bottle of water from one of the knapsack and dropped down beside Klaus "You relax ok mate? We're going to need you when the rest of them wake up"

Iris lifted the man's head and pulled it on to her lap,

"What are you-"

"You just stuff him full of your blood, I think he'll need something to wash that down with, don't you?" she asked and didn't bother to look at him as he stood up, Iris unscrewed the bottle lid and poured the cool liquid down his throat

"There" she uttered softly and stood up when she saw his eyes were beginning to close. She turned around so that she was facing Ray who was shaking and rocking back and forth, Iris frowned something was wrong with him.

"They're all dead" he shook

"Well his through his transition, he should be feeling better soon" Klaus commented, but Iris doubt that

"So is this your master plan?" Stefan asked leaning against a tree with his arms folded across his chest "build an army of hybrid slaves?"

"No, not slaves, soldiers" Klaus replied "Comrades" Iris brought her gaze on to Klaus

"Soldiers? Why would you need that?" she asked folding her arms across her chest

"For what war? Might I ask?" Stefan asked just as interested as Iris was.

"Well you don't armed yourself after war has been declared, Iris, Stefan, you build your army so big, that no one ever dare picks a fight"

"What makes you so sure that they'll be loyal?" Iris asked looking at him, her eyes darted back to Ray, something was definitely wrong

"It's not difficult to be loyal when you're on the winning team" Klaus smirked and looked over to Stefan "that's something you'll learn once you shake off that horrible depressive chip off your shoulder" he drawled

Stefan chuckled; Iris took in a deep breath

"So that's why you're keeping me around?" the raven head was barely listening her attention was focused on Ray who had blood tears dripping from his eyes, she moved forward "to witness my attitude adjustment?"

Klaus followed Iris's gaze and saw that she was intently looking at Ray; he dropped down beside the wolf and grabbed his face looking into his eyes.

"You know why I am keeping you around, once I've decided when I want you to know" she saw him looking into Ray's mouth

"Something's wrong" Iris announced seeing Ray's face and crouched down in front of him

"Ray" she called softly, lightly cupping his cheek bringing his eyes to hers, he gasped she canted her head to the side, Stefan crouched down beside Iris

"That shouldn't be happening should it?" Stefan asked

"You think" Klaus frowned as he stood up, Iris remained by Ray's side and had taken Klaus's spot on the log, whilst the Hybrid stood a couple of feet away from them

"You said I was going to feel better" Ray shook folding his arm across his chest "why doesn't it feel better?"

She looked over to him and saw that he was just as stumped as they were.

"Some master race" Stefan commented

"You're being a smart arse" Iris drawled concerned for the werewolf.

"Lose the attitude" Klaus snapped at him. Just then the woman who he had turned earlier gasped shooting awake "Derek" he called the compelled human "come feed your girlfriend" the man abruptly stood up holding his arm out.

Iris tensed hearing a growl coming from Ray his eyes were focused on her

"What the-" she screamed when he tackled her to the ground, she felt her back slammed against another loge "Ray don't" she saw his fangs lengthening but as quick as he tackled her he was gone, she gasped seeing Klaus standing over her, he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her up. He gave her a quick once over and saw that she was unharmed; Ray let out a growl and leapt over a few trees

"Go get him" he ordered Stefan.

"Klaus-"

"Stay here" he told her and he was gone, Iris looked around and saw the compelled human going around giving his blood, she jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder and was relieved when Klaus had returned

"Something doesn't feel right" she told the hybrid seeing the werewolves gasping for breath

"Relax love, you'll see" he smiled and tugged her away from them.

* * *

><p>Night had now fallen and Iris hadn't moved far from Klaus's side, knowing that he would protect her. She was sitting on a tree stump hugging herself and could hear the fire crackle a couple of feet away, she looked away seeing Klaus biting into the compelled human's neck ending him.<p>

Iris tensed feeling the turning hybrids all moving around the campsite; she slowly got to her feet vaguely hearing Klaus's voice

"Your blood" one the werewolves uttered appearing in front of her, Iris's hand clenched around a thick branch "It sings to us" with that it fully vamped out and launched itself at Iris, she plunged the branch into the woman's stomach causing her to cry out.

"Back off" Iris stammered, she dove as another one launched itself at her. "Argh-"she gasped as now a man gripped her by her throat,

"I want every last drop" he hissed, she felt his fangs cutting into her skin. The raven head blindly reached out and grabbed a rock and smashed it against the man's face knocking him off of her.

She sat up and saw that Klaus was dealing with a few of them as well; Iris managed to get on to her knees but was shoved face first against the ground. She yelped feeling her nose smash against it, and felt a sticky liquid raining down from her nostrils.

"We want it" she tried to get up but felt more than one pair of hands on her holding her down.

"NO get off" Iris shouted and screamed when she felt fangs plunge into her back and her legs, "Stop, stop, stop" her eyes flashed gold and heard the all the wolves that had surrounded her scream.

She panted and felt her whole body throbbing, there were rivers of blood coming from her. She was wrenched onto her back and saw another wolf hovering above her, but before they could plunge their fangs into her, he emitted a choking sound and dropped face first beside her.

Iris looked up and saw Klaus standing above her

"Klaus" she breathed and hissed in pain as he pulled her onto her feet, he moved her hair away from her blood covered throat, she slumped against his allowing him to hold her, Klaus bit into his wrist and pressed it against her bloodied lips, she moaned feeling the rich liquid travelling down her throat, Klaus propped his chin on top of the crown of her head and peered around at the dead hybrids.

She rested her head against his chest and sighed when he pulled his wrist away.

"Come" he gripped her hand and took her to the log, Iris sat down next to him "What did they say to you?" he asked opening a bottle of beer

"Huh?" she looked at him confused, Klaus's eyes flashed

"When they attacked?" he snapped, she jumped

"Erm…that my blood…it sings to them" she replied, his brows furrowed at that. There was a moment of silence

"Klaus" she reached out to grip his hand but he wrenched it away

"Don't talk" he snarled, she could see that he was furious. Iris for once did as she was instructed.

* * *

><p>"Stefan's back" she said seeing the vampire returning with Ray on his shoulders.<p>

The vampire looked around the campsite and saw bodies littered everywhere, he saw Klaus and Iris, his brows furrowed in confusion seeing that she was covered in blood and from what he could smell it was her own.

There were numerous empty beer bottles next to the hybrid.

Stefan dropped Ray onto the floor and moved forward

"They went rabid, some of them I killed and some of them just bled out" Klaus said quietly talking for the first time since he had ordered Iris to shut up.

Iris eyes widen seeing Stefan clutching his arm, she recognised his wound as a werewolf bite. Her eyes glanced over to Klaus who stood up and slowly moved towards Stefan "In the end there all dead" Iris got on to her feet and jumped as he let out a shout and threw his bottle of beer missing her, he let out a cry of rage, she saw the look on his face.

Stefan glanced over to Iris and saw that she had a frightened look on her face, he didn't blame her the hybrid was unpredictable

"I DID EVERYTHING I WAS TOLD" Klaus roared "I should be able to turn them, I broke the curse, I killed a werewolf, I killed a vampire, I killed Iris and she was brought back like she was meant to" he glanced over to her, Iris caught Stefan's eye "I killed the doppelganger-"Iris forced herself to remain calm so not give anything away

"You look like hell" he said, Iris eyes went to the bite mark on Stefan's arm

"You're going to heal him right?" the raven head asked but he didn't answer her

"The last I checked I'm dying" Stefan breathed; she could see the sweat marring his face. "you want to heal me"

Klaus remained silent, Iris chewed her bottom lip

"Klaus" she uttered "you have to heal him"

Klaus simply looked down at Ray, Stefan followed his gaze

"I had to take him down, I had no choice" Stefan took another unsteady breath "I failed you, I'm sorry" he approached the hybrid

"Do what you have to do" he stated, Iris tensed at that

"It should have worked" Klaus said and turned around moving back over to Iris, his eyes narrowed in on her, she looked away on her, Stefan tensed hoping that Iris didn't give anything away, she froze when he reached down by her leg and felt him ran a digit down her leg, he traced one of the blood trails

"You're not hiding anything are you Iris?" he asked, her eyes flashed over to Stefan who was tensed

"No" she choked out, he nodded and grabbed the bottle by her foot, Klaus stood up in front so he was towering over her. He cupped her cheek and looked in her eyes

"Ok" he turned around and walked over to Stefan, she saw him biting into his hand and poured his blood into the empty beer bottle he then held it out to Stefan

"Bottoms up" he commented, Stefan eyes glanced over to Iris who was watching the scene tense. He grabbed hold of the bottle.

"We're leaving" he walked pass both Stefan and Iris but stopped after the tree line and looked over at the dead bodies.

Klaus eyes glanced over Iris and Stefan "It appears you two are the only comrades I have left" and with that he walked away

"Iris-" Stefan called "are you ok?"

"I should be asking you that-" she dodged his question, her stomach was churning at the emotions rolling within her "drink it Stef" and without another word she ran after Klaus.

"Klaus" Iris called seeing the hybrid at the other end of the path "do you really want to go through that again?" she gestured back to the dead wolves "can you just be content that you're the only hybrid" she gasped as he blurred forward, his eyes were dark he plunged his hand into her raven locks and tipped her head

"You don't know what it's like-"she let out a bitter laugh

"What? You don't think I know what it's like to be lonely? I've been that way for most of my life, you're just being pathetic" she snapped

"I'M BEING PATHETIC?" she cringed it sounded bad the way it came out

"That's not what-" she screamed as he plunged his fangs into her neck, tears swam in her eyes, he pulled back and shoved her away with enough force to cause her to fall, "Klaus don't-"

"Do not utter those words again" he snarled grabbing her face she whimpered, his face softened slightly seeing the terrified look on her face, his bluish greenish eyes darted down to the bite mark on her neck "let me-" he went to raise he wrist and bit down on it, but she shoved his hand away, and scuttled backwards away from him

"No don't touch me" she used her hand to slow down the blood

"Iris let me help-"

"I don't want your help" she shouted "go away, you're just like everyone else you claim to care for me but you use me, then turn on me" she wiped away her tears, he went to move forward again

"I SAID NO" she screamed breathing heavily.

"Leave her" Stefan emerged from the trees

Klaus growled and grabbed the bottle from Stefan and once again poured his blood into it "make sure she drinks it, I'll be waiting by the car" he pushed the bottle into Stefan's hand and left but not before glancing over to Iris.

When the hybrid had gone, Stefan moved forward and dropped to his knees beside her

"Iris, what you said isn't true" he murmured gently brushing aside a few of her raven locks,

"What-?"

"I care for you, and I won't hurt you" he told her, she could see that he was being sincere "Ok?" he held the bottle out to her

"OK" she muttered and took hold of the bottle and swallowed down the blood. Once she had finished Stefan helped her off the ground, they walked hand in hand back towards the car.

* * *

><p>"Go get two rooms" Klaus ordered Stefan as he pulled up to a motel, by tomorrow evening they should be in Chicago.<p>

"What about Iris?" the raven head had fallen asleep in the back of the car

"You let me worry about Iris" Klaus snapped, Stefan glanced over to the raven head and left. Klaus climbed into the back of the car and knelt down beside her.

He turned her face and gently pushed aside her matted hair "Iris" he bent down till his lips were by her ear, he inhaled her scent and his eyes darted over to the blood on her neck

"Iris" she hummed and shifted slightly. Klaus moved even more closely and pressed his lips against her jugular, his tongue darted out and lapped up the blood, Iris's brows furrowed and her eyes snapped

"What are you doing?" she sat up glaring at him, a smirk adorned his face

"Waking you up" he replied, she sent him a dirty look and went to open the car door but he grabbed her by the back of her shorts and tugged her back till she was in his lap

"Let go of me" she snapped, he sighed and gently gripped her chin stilling her movements

"Iris, I am sorry" her eyes widen surprised that the hybrid actually knew those words "but what you said, was rubbish, I would never ever turn on you" he uttered fiercely and caressed her cheek lovingly

"You wouldn't?" she asked softly, but was internally thinking, he wouldn't be like that if he found out about Elena.

"I wouldn't" he reiterated, her eyes darted up to meet his and saw his had flashed down to her full lips. He gently pressed his lips against hers, she felt a spark go through her, she froze when Klaus gently pushing her against the seat. One of her hands gripped his broad shoulder, when she felt his tongue seeking entrance, Iris pushed him back

"I'm sorry I can't" she rushed out of the car and slammed the door shut, she gasped when he appeared in front of her

"What's wrong love?" Klaus canted his head to the side, she went to move around him but he caged her in between his arms "don't tell me you didn't feel anything love"

Iris shook her head "I did and that's the problem" she said she held her up "I- this is too much, I- I'm feeling so many things for you, but I shouldn't"

"And why not?" he leant forward, she was getting flustered by his close proximity

"Because I- you're I don't know" she sighed "It's just that you, I know you but at the same time I don't"

"Iris we have known each over a thousand years ago"

"But that's the thing" her voice shook "my destiny has been written out twice or something, I came to Mystic Falls to leave the supernatural world behind, but I walked straight into another. Then I met Stefan and Damon and they treated me so well" she choked on a sob, he catch her fallen tear with his thumb "I just wanted one normal year you know? Just a normal year, I was meant to be a senior and-"she sighed wiping her face

"Is that what you want Iris?" before she could Stefan called out

"I've got the rooms"

"It doesn't matter with what I want" she muttered and ducked under his arm leaving behind a frowning hybrid.

"You ok?" Stefan asked holding out the room key

"I will be" she sniffed and took her bag off of him; she wanted to get rid of the blood and grime.

* * *

><p>Iris sighed and sagged against the tiled walls, she ran her wet hands over her face and let the water wash over her, merlin she thought she was going to kiss Klaus back, and she wasn't disgusted far from it, she was actually feeling the opposite but she was confused. Iris knew her feelings for Elijah weren't like this, he made her feel like she had a older brother or even a father figure, but Klaus he made her feel alive.<p>

There was a knock on the door "Iris? Dinner's here" she heard the hybrid

"Coming" she called back, and quickly dried herself off and pulled on her pair of shorts and camisole. Iris exited the bathroom and saw that Klaus was sitting on the couch, she sat down beside him and reached out for the huge plate of food, she cast him a curious look when he didn't grabbed the utensils for the meal

Iris placed the plate on her lap and grabbed the spare cutlery, she pressed it into Klaus's hand causing his eyes to snap up and meet hers

"You should eat" she uttered softly

"Are you concerned about my wellbeing?" he murmured and cut into the food and moved closer

"Just eat, arrogant prat" she muttered, his lips twitched in amusement and before she could blink he leant forward and pressed a kiss onto her cheek, instead of a harsh remark like he'd been expecting she instead sent him a small smile, but he saw it fade away as she glanced back down at the plate.

He needed to rethink things through he mildly thought, not wanting her to be disheartened he never wanted her to be disheartened.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Thanks for the reviews and faves, and alerts<strong>

** In this Chap, the hybrids didn't work out, Klaus took his anger out on Iris, Damon hadn't come across Iris, and Klaus is now having second thoughts about dragging Iris around with them **

**Net Chap: The trio are in the windy city, Iris meets Gloria, who reveals something to her about the prophecy and Iris sees Rebekah for the first time **

**So Please REVIEW **


	53. Chapter 53

Iris groaned and stretched in the black car, she could see the city lights flashing past the windows, they had arrived in the windy city, and Iris had opted to wear a simple grey long sleeve jersey dress.

"Relax love, we're almost there" Klaus called over his shoulder just as he said that the car pulled up what Iris assumed to be a warehouse, Stefan was in the back of the car with the petite raven head.

"Welcome back to Chicago Stefan" Klaus said as he climbed out of the car, Stefan pushed the door open and followed after him with Iris on their heels.

"What are we doing here?" Stefan asked

Klaus pulled opened a door "I knew how much you loved it here"

Iris looked up in awe seeing the city lights "bringing back the memories of the good old ripper days?"

"I blacked out most of them" Stefan said placing his hands on his hips "lot of blood lot of partying"

"It's beautiful" Iris uttered softly gazing around, she move forward till she was at the edge but Klaus pulled her slightly back

"It is isn't it?" the hybrid said "now that is a crying shame, the details is what made it magical" he grabbed hold of her hand and led her over to the car, but Stefan nor Klaus actually got it, Iris leant against the car

"So how did Stefan come about in Chicago?" Iris asked curiously Klaus sent her a smirk "Word was the ripper of Monterey got lonely so came to the city everything was off limits then it was so much more fun" Klaus then went on to explain about a jazz club that he had frequented. Iris eyes glanced over to Stefan who just looked simply confused, as if he no recollection of this.

"Tonight love we'll be staying in an actual hotel-" he placed his arm over her shoulder trapping her, she saw that Stefan was busy gazing out over the city lights

"Meaning I get my own room?" she quirked an eyebrow

Klaus merely chuckled "you're funny love, hmm don't tell me you don't like the idea of a warm body besides you in bed" his breath fanned across her skin, Iris brows furrowed she shoved him but he didn't budge

"Don't" she warned as he leant forward she was not accustomed to how touchy he was

"Why not love?" he purred into her ear, she bit down hard on her bottom lip when she felt his blunt teeth graze her earlobe, "scared that you'll give in, sweetheart?"

"Stop it" she hissed "you're not helping" he staggered back a cocky smirk on his face, she gave him a dirty look and climbed into the car, emotions rolling within her. He was arrogant, egotistical, cruel at times, but then he was gentle and almost caring, the raven head was more than just confused by the hybrid

Iris leant against the car window and could see Klaus approaching Stefan from behind

"Chicago was magical" she heard his smooth accent

"Well I'll take your word for it" Stefan turned back around to face him "like I said I don't remember much of it"

Klaus shut the door "Going on to business then" Iris's ears perked up

"Why am I still with you?" she peered through the glass and watched Stefan turning to face the blank face hybrid "we had our fun, your hybrids failed, "don't you want to move on?"

Iris had wondered the same thing about Klaus, was he that obsessed about creating more hybrids?

"We're going to see my favourite witch" he told the younger vampire moving towards the car "If anyone can help us with our hybrid problem it'll be her" the car door opened, he manoeuvred around Iris and sat next to her, fully pressed against her side, Stefan climbed into the front, the raven head was worried now, surely if they go the witch she'll figure out that Elena is actually alive and then he'll know that Stefan had lied, and somehow she'll get caught up in it.

"Are we going straight there?" Iris asked, not really taking notice that Klaus had rested his hand on her thigh

"Nope, I reckon we all need to catch up on some rest" he smirked; Iris nodded and looked out of the window "feeling alright love? I can hear your heart beating fast"

"I'm fine" she replied, licking her lips nervously.

* * *

><p>They had arrived at the hotel and this time Klaus had went to sort out the room, Iris and Stefan waited by the door, she could see that the hybrid was busy so wasn't paying attention to them.<p>

"He's going to find out" Iris breathed "he'll know we're lying"

"Hey, hey" Stefan soothed the frantic raven head and quickly dragged her outside so they wouldn't attract any unwanted attention "Iris you need to calm down, everything's going to be ok" he brushed aside her raven curls, she shook her head, hearing the music blaring loudly, they were in an alleyway across the hotel

"How can it?" she snapped "his hybrids are working, he'll figure it out-" she shook, Stefan pulled her into a hug "I want to go home Stefan" she whispered but at the same time she wanted to remain with Klaus, she felt as if her heart was being tugged into two places, she missed Damon, Alaric and the other residents of Mystic Falls

"I know, I know" Stefan rocked her back and forth, she pressed her face against his chest feeling comforted by him

Iris frowned feeling Stefan tensed "Stef wha-"

"Lookie here boys, these lovers are getting cosy-"

"They should consider getting a room" Iris saw a quartet of men at the entrance of the alleyway

One of the men caught sight of her and wolf whistled

"Aw she's a pretty little thing" a bald headed man leered, Stefan stepped in front of her and growled

"Hey girl how about we show you how it's done, ditch baby face over there" one of the men goaded,

Iris clutched the back of Stefan's shirt to stop him "Don't" she warned Stefan not wanting him to kill them, even though they were being disgusting perverts

"We can make you scream-"

"I can do that just fine mate" she heard a familiar voice, Iris gasped as the man in the centre chocked and dropped to the ground

"What the fuck?" the bald man uttered and looked horrified at a smirking Klaus before he could scream he had plunged his hand into his chest and ripped his heart out. Iris gagged at the sight and looked away hearing two more bodies being dropped to the ground.

"Clean this up Stefan and here" Klaus chucked a set of keys over to the vampire

"Stef-"

"Come on love" Klaus called out holding out his hand towards the petite raven head, her eyes darted over it and saw that there was no blood "see you in the morning Stefan" Iris looked over her shoulder and saw Stefan looking pleadingly at her, she discreetly nodded at him saying that she wouldn't mention anything about Elena.

* * *

><p>"Now this is a nice place" Iris said as they entered the hotel room, there was a small living room and a couple of doors one would probably lead to the bedroom and another to the bathroom. She spotted a pair of glass French door, she slipped off her shoes feeling the plush carpet against her bare feet, she pulled open the French doors and looked out over the city, she was in awe at the sight<p>

Iris jumped feeling a pair of arms wrap around her "You was right you know" she commented, the hybrid rested his chin on her shoulder

"How so? I'm right about a lot of things" she rolled her eyes and squeaked when he nipped her earlobe

"Don't be an arse, I meant about this place being magical" she looked up at him through her thick lashes "why is this place so magical to you?"

He smirked and dropped down onto one of the patio chairs, and tugged her down with him so she dropped in his lap

"Klaus" she warned as he splayed one of his hands on her flat stomach whilst the other got tangled into her thick hair, she relaxed against him feeling him massaging the back of her neck

"You want to know why this place is so magical. I met Stefan here before-"

"Stefan knows you?" Iris uttered surprised at this revelation "he doesn't know" she murmured

"But that's not the only reason why this place is so magical" he carried on, shifting her so that he was holding on to her more firmly "my favourite witch? She revealed to me the last part of the prophecy, about you returning and not leaving" he uttered softly grazing his fingertips against her skin

"So you know what I've done?" she asked she knew that Elijah had known what her past was

"I've been tracking you love, since you were a tiny baby" he smirked smugly. "and I was fortunate enough for you to come over here, you feel something here" he ran his thumb over the bottom of her gut "a pull towards me, or perhaps that feeling resonates here" he lightly dipped his slim digit into her dress, she felt a pleasurable sensation as he caressed the dip in between her breasts "in your heart, you feel something for me" she remained silent not knowing what to say he was telling her the truth.

"But do you?" she uttered turning to face him, her raven locks blew around them "do you feel?"

"I haven't felt in a long time Iris" he murmured softly catching her eyes "but I'm starting to for you"

Iris looked away as he brushed his thumb against her bottom lip

"You want to go home" her eyes snapped up to meet his

"What?"

"I heard you Iris-"she stiffened does that mean he knew about Elena being alive? Surely not otherwise he would have said something before now and dragged them all back to Mystic Falls.

"But- I'm just so…" she trailed off

"Confused" he finished off for her, and a light spread across his lips "you wanted a chance at normality and I took that away from you, I never meant to Iris-"the raven head jumped up onto her feet

"I'm tired, I'm going to bed" she hurried away, leaving Klaus to stare after her. Perhaps he could offer that chance for normality if she really wants it.

Iris slammed the bathroom door behind her and held her clothes to her chest; Klaus's words were ringing around her head. The petite teen stripped out of her dress and slipped on her flannel shorts and camisole. She exited the bathroom and saw that Klaus wasn't in the bedroom yet; Iris crawled into the large bed and pulled the covers up to her chest. Her eyes drifted shut she vaguely heard the bedroom door being shut and felt the bed dip due to the added weight.

* * *

><p>"<em>Dearest Elijah, are you smitten with Tatia Petrova?" Iris asked they were on the fields, the raven head was resting her head against Niklaus's stomach as he was propped up on a tree <em>

"_Far from it Iris" Elijah called, Rebekah giggled _

"_But your blushing my good sir, is he not Niklaus?" she smiled seeing dark haired man's flushed face_

"_I must say dear brother she is right" Niklaus drawled "but be weary, she-"_

"_Has an air around her" Iris finished off, _

"_How so?" Elijah frowned sitting up _

"_Hmm, she's a devious wretch that's what" _

"_Rebekah" Iris admonished, as Niklaus laughed loudly at his sister exclamation, the petite teen gathered her skirts and moved forward so that she beside Elijah _

"_If you like her Elijah, let your affections for her be known" she smiled at him. _

_Rebekah and Niklaus sat back hearing what Iris had said _

"_Iris has too big of a heart" the blond female commented "I do not trust Tatia Petrova she doesn't sit well" _

"_I agree sister" Niklaus murmured. _

* * *

><p>"Iris wake up" she groaned and swatted at the person<p>

"Really love it seems this is the only way to wake you up" and before she could blink, she felt a pair of fangs lightly cut into the back of her shoulder, Iris hissed and abruptly sat up glaring at the chortling hybrid

"Klaus, you're suck a dick" she scowled he reached out and swiped the spilt blood from her shoulder blade

"Want to-"

"No I don't" she rolled her eyes and stood up

"Really love, you're no fun at all, hmm I was wondering if you want to do the whole bath scene when we get the chance-"Iris blushed

"Ah" he smirked seeing her face "you remember if you want I can refresh your memory" he blurred forward till he was right in front of her

"No thanks" she smiled cheekily and flounced away, the hybrid grinned staring after her.

The raven head shut the bathroom door and saw that there was clothes already set on to the counter, she walked forward and picked it up and cocked an eyebrow seeing the cap sleeve summer dress

"He does have good taste" she muttered under her breath, Iris had a quick shower and dried herself off; she slipped on the dress and sighed in frustration when she couldn't zip up the back.

"Bloody hell" she muttered struggling to reach it, there was a knock

"Need some help love?" she heard Klaus called

"No" she shouted back and was practically jumping up and down to get the zipper, "Fucks sake-"

The door was slammed open

"I-"

"What are you doing?" Iris asked as he zoomed up behind her

"Zipping you up" he simply replied, he caught sight of her bottled green lace bra, his fingers twitched to remove that particular article of clothing, he witnessed goose bumps arise on her flesh

"Klaus" she murmured, feeling him stroke her spine, from the top to the small of her back. Klaus's eyes roamed her porcelain back, her breath hitched when his finger was replaced by his lips, she let out a quiet gasp as she felt his tongue on her shoulder blade, Iris steadied herself against the bathroom counter, she could see her flushed face in the mirror, the hybrid caught her eyes in the mirror, his were dark as were hers, he groaned when she pressed her soft and supple body against his. His strong hands gripped onto her hips as he nosed her throat, she felt his lips sucking and nibbling on her skin, Iris's emerald orbs snapped open when she felt his fangs graze her delicate skin

"Stop, I-" he immediately did as she asked,

"Ok, ok, just relax love" he soothed her "I want you to want this" he uttered "come breakfast is ready, then we're visiting an old friend of mine"

He left the room, truth was Iris did want this, but it felt so right, yet wrong at the same time, Klaus had killed Jenna, and with all intention he had killed Elena, and now he was forcing Stefan to be someone who he isn't.

Iris let out a sigh and quickly ran a brush through her hair and left it loose. She entered the bedroom and slipped on a pair of ballet flats and looked around. Iris frowned seeing that no one was there

"Klaus? Stefan?" she called and got no reply, the raven head shrugged and shut the hotel door behind her. Iris waltzed down the halls heading towards the lobby, she decided to see the city as she never actually been here before.

Iris had just exited the hotel, when she was all of a sudden slammed against the wall, she groaned in pain

"And where do you think you are going?" Klaus snarled through clenched teeth

"I'm running away" she uttered "damn you've caught me" sarcasm dripped from her his gripped tightened "alright, I get it you don't like sarcasm, now would you let go?" she asked. The hybrid didn't let go but merely loosened his hold on her

"Iris don't rile him up" Stefan commented amused, she rolled her emerald orbs before she could respond Klaus's gripped her chin

"Where were you going?" he asked staring into her eyes

"You can't compel me" Iris uttered and pressed a hand against his chest as if attempting to push him away but that wouldn't work.

"Iris" Stefan warned, seeing that Klaus was already pissed off due to his hybrids not working.

"Where-"

"Nowhere, ok? Just wanted to see the sights" she muttered and looked away. Klaus watched her and she felt his thumb across her jaw

"Well we should get going" Klaus ushered her into the black car, Stefan slid in beside her as the hybrid climbed into the front. For the ride Iris spent it looking out of the window, Klaus's eyes frequently glanced over to the raven head, who looked fascinated by the sights. He'll have to show her around.

* * *

><p>Iris looked around as Stefan helped her out the car, "This is a bar" she stated with a frown on her face<p>

"So smart you are love" Klaus smirked and wrapped a possessive arm around her waist guiding her inside, she was oblivious to the fact that the hybrid was glaring at the younger vampire.

"Seriously what is it with you and being touchy?" Iris grouched

"Can't help it, you bring out my-"

"Ok, ok I do not need to know" she hurried forward; Klaus easily unlocked the place and gestured for both Iris and Stefan to enter. Iris was slightly further ahead and leant against one of the railings, it was a dusty place

"Looks familiar doesn't it?" Klaus asked Stefan and was instantly beside the raven head

"I can't believe this place is here" Stefan uttered, Iris cocked an eyebrow and peered around Klaus

"What is this place?" she asked

"Gloria's" Stefan answered her looking around, "I can't believe it's still here"

"This was a jazz club?" Iris asked and strolled further into the bar looking around

"You got to be kidding me" A new voice commented, Iris jumped and turned around seeing a dark skinned woman with amazingly white hair

"So a hybrid walks in to a bar, and says to the barmaid-"

"Stop" she walked further towards the group, her eyes rested on Iris "you may be invincible but that doesn't make you funny"

"Ha, told you that your jokes are lame" Iris uttered, causing Stefan to snicker he moved to stand beside her

"I remember you"

"Yeah, you're Gloria" Stefan said, Gloria nodded her head and looked over to Iris, she raised her hand and closed her eyes briefly, Iris felt a tingling sensation all over her, she gasped and her eyes flashed gold they met a pair of dark brown

"You've found her" Gloria uttered

"What are you doing?" Iris asked feeling the buzz, Klaus and Stefan both smelt Iris's scent ripening, the witch however ignored her question and canted her head to the side, she brushed the petite's girl's bangs aside

"Iris Potter" the older woman traced her scar "I heard about you, so much magic"

"Well now that you're acquainted with my wonderful Iris, let's move on shall we" Klaus gripped the back of her dress and tugged her backwards till her she was firmly pressed against his chest

"So my reading of the prophecy was right, then"

"I never doubted your ability Gloria" Klaus smirked, Iris felt his warmth encompassing her

"Hmm and it only took you threatening to end my bloodline till I managed to get word from the other witches" Gloria chuckled, Iris frowned slightly she glanced over to Stefan who watched on.

"So Stefan Salvatore" Gloria stated looking at the younger vampire

"Shouldn't you be-"

"Old and dead" the witch finished off "now if I die whose going to run this place?"

"Erm well you-"Klaus placed his hand over the raven head's mouth

"It was a rhetorical question love, you really do chat a lot don't you?" he whispered into her ear,

In response she bit hard down on his hand causing him to pull back

"Who doesn't" she countered, Gloria chuckled

"Just as fiery as you said" the white haired woman smiled at her, Iris returned the gesture

"So you're not dead or old, how you managed that?" she asked interested.

"Inquisitive little thing aren't you" Iris cocked an eyebrow

"Is that another rhetorical question?" she asked, a fully blown smile came across Gloria's face, she got why the petite girl drew the supernatural beings in, there was a lure to her. "So?"

"I can slow the ageing process, with some spells but don't worry it'll catch up to me" Gloria glanced over to Klaus,

"That's amazing" Iris uttered never having met someone who could do that "Can you-"

"Honey, you don't need me to slow you're ageing process down, as you're a companion of Death, you won't be ageing" Gloria said, Iris eyes widened at that

"What?" she spluttered "You didn't say that" she glared at Klaus

"Oops, I guess I forgot to mention it, but to be fair when did we have time to discuss the full prophecy" Klaus said casually. Iris swore at him and recalled Sirius's breath words, while she had been dead, '_You belong with them. You and the Originals are tied together" _

"So wait Iris-"

"As a magical creature she is a rarity, nature know what it was doing when it created her" Gloria uttered repeating one of the lines of the prophecy

"Iris-"Klaus went to grab her arm but she yanked her hand away

"I need a drink" and stormed off towards the bar,

"You couldn't keep your mouth shut could you Gloria?" Klaus snarled at the witch, she glared at him

"Excuse me hybrid, it's not my fault you didn't inform your girl about it" Gloria snapped.

Klaus gritted his teeth and turned to Stefan,

"Why don't you go get us something from the bar?" it wasn't a suggestion but more of a demand "and make sure Iris doesn't drink this place dry, she wasn't one to handle her drinks"

"Right" Stefan uttered as Klaus and Gloria settled themselves at a table.

"Iris-"

The raven head was sipping on a beer "do you think all hybrids will be dicks?" she asked loudly, Klaus simply ignored her as Stefan made his way behind the bar to pour himself and Klaus some drinks

Iris took another swing of her drink

"Gloria you look ravishing" the raven head heard Klaus, she looked over her shoulder and saw him giving the older witch a charming smile

"Don't" she snapped

"Ha" Iris scoffed and helped herself to another drink "your bloody charms don't work on everyone, Merlin you piss me off" and took another swing of her beer.

She swivelled in the stool so that her back was resting against the bar, not really paying attention to Stefan

"I know why you're here, a hybrid out to make more hybrids? That kind of news travels"

"Understatement" Iris muttered her head canted to the side, she went to take another swallow of her drink, she was starting to get why Alaric and Damon were into this kind of beverage, and it warmed you.

"So what am I doing wrong?" Klaus asked crossing his legs, Iris briefly wondered how the hybrid could make that move look so elegant, and if she tried that she would've most likely ended up on her face. "I broke the curse-"

"Obviously you did something wrong" Gloria told him,

"Another wonderful understatement Gloria, you should've seen him making his last batch of hybrids, it was a blood bath-"

"I forgot how alcohol loosens your tongue" Klaus smirked at her, she stuck her tongue out at him,

"I know a place where you could stick that little pink tongue of yours-"

"Ergh you pervert" Iris muttered "I know what's the problem-" Stefan eyes widened at that, recalling that the raven head had a very loose tongue when intoxicated, he could see that if she had another two bottle of beers their secret would be out. He quickly snatched the bottle away and handed her a soda up, with lots of caffeine in it "Iris, sober up please" she frowned and looked up at him and knew what he was hinting at, she downed the drink and turned back to face Klaus and Stefan.

"Look every spell has a loophole" Gloria explained "but a curse that old; we would have to contact the witch who'd created it"

Iris perked up at this slightly

"Well that would be the Original witch" a smirk came across his face "she's very dead"

"I know, and for me to contact her I'll need help"

"Stef you- what are you doing?" Iris asked looking over her shoulder and saw the confused and shock look on the vampire's face.

She vaguely heard Gloria telling Klaus to bring him Rebekah, that name sounded oddly familiar. Iris stood up seeing Stefan ripping a picture off of a board.

"Rebekah" Klaus sighed "Rebekah is a little preoccupied-"

"She has what I need"

Iris frowned and took the picture out of Stefan's slackened grip, her eyes widened at the sight of the picture that greeted her, Stefan and Klaus smiling faces were beaming up at her, they looked like they liked each other well enough, she slowly looked up seeing Stefan's baffled face

"That's you" she breathed handing the picture back to him "Klaus" she called instantly attracting the hybrid's attention

"What is this?" Stefan asked holding up the picture, Klaus stood up

"Well I told you Stefan, Chicago's a magical place"

"But this is me" Stefan uttered, Iris could tell that he was confused she didn't at all blame him, seems like the hybrid wasn't just holding out information from her. "With you" he held up the pictured showing him the image on it.

* * *

><p>They were now back at the warehouse, much to Iris's disgruntlement she would have rather spent time with Gloria, but Klaus was adamant about not leaving her behind since he didn't appreciate the quip she had uttered about running away.<p>

"So wait you said to Stefan he had funny hair?" Iris chuckled, causing the hybrid to smile a

"Iris-"Stefan groaned

"Right sorry" she muttered and looked around seeing several coffins, she felt like she's being punched in the gut she felt several tugs in her gut. But they were weak compared to the one she felt with Klaus.

"You had a sister?" Stefan asked, Iris frowned recalling the blond girl in her dreams/ memories whatever they were. "So I knew another Original vampire?"

Klaus simply smirked and walked away towards one of the coffins, Iris and Stefan both followed after him, she wanted to see this Original vampire that Stefan had met beforehand

"If you can't handle it then don't ask" Klaus called "but Iris handled all of us so she'll be used to this-"

"Technically- forget it" Iris shook her head and stopped by his side, at a coffin

"She's going to be absolutely thrilled seeing you again" he whispered to the raven head as he pulled the lid off of the coffin. Iris's eyes widened at the sight she peered down at the ashen grey vampire, she watched as Klaus reached forward and caressed the vampire's cheek,

"Rebekah" Iris breathed managing to recall the other female's name

"Well I don't recognise her" Stefan muttered standing on Iris's other side

"Well don't tell her that, Rebekah's temper is worse than mine-"

"That's kind of hard to believe" Iris scoffed

Klaus smirked at her and then reached down pulling the dagger out, "Time to wake up little sister" he uttered softly, "any time now Rebekah, she's just being dramatic"

Iris snorted "when Elijah was daggered it took him more than a few hours to wake, I doubt Rebekah would be waking anytime soon"

"You've got a point love" Klaus looked down at her

"Why don't you just tell me what's going?" Stefan asked getting impatient "you obviously want me here for some other reason"

"Well you have many useful talents" Klaus nodded "In fact I've learnt some of my favourite tricks from you"

Iris brows furrowed "You taught Klaus something?" she asked

Stefan looked just as confused so the hybrid explained

* * *

><p>Iris was surprised "So you've allegedly forced a man named Liam Grant to drink his wife's blood?" she asked, Klaus rolled his eyes and grabbed her by the wrist so that she was striding beside him she had to jog to keep up with his fast pace<p>

"It's not allegedly, he actually did it sweetheart-"

"Pfft yeah right, Stefan wouldn't-" Klaus growled and spun her around so that she was pressed firmly against his front, Iris eyes widened he leant down

"Your Stefan isn't all as he appears, love" he huskily whispered into her ear "People aren't all as they appear to be" Stefan had managed to catch up to them

"What-" they were rounding another corner, Klaus's hand was still firmly wrapped around her dainty wrist, truth be told she wasn't all that bothered about him being touchy, she hadn't been held of touched in a way by someone who held great affections for her. But Iris was missing Mystic Falls, these ventures with the hybrid was making her realise how much she had grown to love that small town. They were coming up to a guard,

"Klaus where are we going?" Iris asked her cheeks flushed Stefan was bringing up the rear

"Why should I believe any of this?" Stefan asked, but instead of answering both questions he spoke to the guard

"When she wakes up, tell her to meet us at Gloria's, and then volunteer your carotid artery and let her feed till you die" the man simply nodded with a blank expression on her face

"Really? Is-"Iris sighed in frustration and was miffed at what the hybrid did next, ever so discreetly he slipped his hand in her hers, so now he was no longer gripping on to her wrist, but was holding her hand, Iris glanced down and observed the differences between their palms, hers was porcelain small, and delicate, whilst Klaus's was more rougher and lightly tanned and strong looking. He idly brushed his thumb against her knuckles managing to somehow calm her tense muscles.

"Where are we going?" Stefan asked as Klaus led them out of the warehouse

"You think I'm lying Stefan, you and I knew each other, you trusted me with one of your secrets, and now I'm going to prove it to you" Klaus called over his shoulder

"How are you going to do that?" the petite teen asked

"We're going to Stefan's old apartment" Klaus announced.

Iris sighed as she climbed into the car, the hybrid following closely behind her

"How about this love? We'll see the sights after we finish up at Stefan's old place" Klaus tugged one of her raven curls, Stefan glanced over his shoulder at the pair, he noted how much more gentle the hybrid was to the small raven head.

"Why? I thought you'll rather sort out this-"

"Because I know you want to see the sights, I don't want you to be miserable my love" Klaus murmured into her ear, Iris's brows furrowed at this thinking he actually cared whether she was miserable or not.

"You took me from my home Klaus" she looked away out of the window "you can't make me happy"

He frowned and lightly held her chin turning it till he was looking at her face, his eyes burned into her emerald orbs

"I made you happy once before"

"Over a thousand years ago" she whispered "I-I want to be happy but this, this isn't making me happy, you obsessing over your hybrids and…" she trailed off not knowing what to say "I'm tired of this supernatural world" she muttered, the car swerve so Iris slammed into him, he wrapped an around her shoulder and held her to him.

Iris sighed and rested her head on his shoulder, he was warm she noted, the vampire frowned, Iris was beginning to get attach again, Stefan could see that, he glanced over his shoulder and discreetly watched the pair, they looked like a perfectly content couple, but the small creased skin between the hybrid's brows showed that he was far from content.

* * *

><p>"So this is where you use to stay?" Iris asked as she walked up the creaky stairs in the apartment block, Klaus was in the lead whilst Stefan was bringing up the rear. The raven head stumbled and grabbed on to the banister, she gasped as the banister completely felly off<p>

"Holy crap" she squeaked when it hit the stairs. She instantly moved backwards and nearly tipped over the edge but Klaus grabbed her and swung her around so that she was in front of him

"Still hating stairs Iris?" Stefan commented a smirk on his face

"You don't say" she uttered sarcastically, and jumped when Klaus patted her bottom

"Hurry up love, we don't have all day" he smirked at her, she sent him a mocking grin and hurried up the stairs.

They walked down an hallway "So which door is it?" she asked

"At the end love, I must say Stefan what a charming little place" Klaus commented, Iris snorted at that

"Yes, it's lovely, so cosy" she drawled she went to open the door but paused there was no door knob "What the-"Klaus pushed Iris behind him and slammed the door open. She peeked over his shoulder and saw nothing there, Iris went to follow Klaus but Stefan grabbed the back of her dress

"Do you feel that?" the hybrid asked waving a finger in the air, he then turned to face him. Klaus's eyes darted down to where Stefan was holding her and she felt the vampire let go. Klaus gestured for Iris to come forward which she did, he lightly gripped her arm, her emerald orbs roamed around the apartment, her eyes rested on the bed, the sheets were creased as if someone was sitting there moments before "is anybody here?"

"It's been vacant for decades" Stefan said entering the room

"So people must be breaking in all the time" Iris added, recalling the same thing happening on Privet Drive, where the house down the other end of the street was empty, Dudley and his gang made it out as there hang out spot.

Stefan nodded; Klaus released Iris who roamed around the room

"Why'd you bring me here?" Stefan asked, as the raven head was peeking out of the boarded up windows

"Your friend Liam Grant, the one who drank his wife's blood, I never could figure out why you wanted his name, and then you told me your little secret-" Iris frowned and leant against the wall, "that it's all part of a special little ritual-"

"I wrote it down" realisation dawned on Stefan

"You wrote it down?" Iris questioned, seeing that Stefan was really off in the deep end when he had met the pair of Originals "why though?"

"To relive the kill" Klaus smirked, Iris's eyebrows shot up to her hairline when she heard that "Over and over again"

She glanced over to Stefan who looked baffled at the news, but her attention was immediately drawn to Klaus who turned around to the bookshelf and literally opened it up

"It's like Narnia" Iris snorted and stepped forward towards it, Klaus chuckled

"You believe me now?" he asked as Stefan entered the small room. Iris looked over his shoulder and saw some empty shelves

"There's nothing there" she frowned

"Look to the side love, but maybe you shouldn't" Klaus blurred behind her, she looked up at him

"And why not?" she countered seeing Stefan was staring at something on the side

"Because you'll realise how many victims your dear friend Stefan has claimed" he replied and lightly stroked her upper arm

"As if has anything on you" she muttered under her breath, Klaus smirked and spun her around, she stiffened as he ducked his head and pressed his nose against the hollow of her throat

"You'll be right about that" she bit her bottom lip when he pressed a light kiss on her throat, she gripped onto his forearms when his blunt teeth graze her skin. He was sending ripples of pleasure all over her, Iris pushed that feeling down and took a slight step back but Klaus was having none of that and placed a large hand on the small of her back keeping her close

"Klaus" she breathed, her pulse was racing

"Relax love" she felt the beads of his necklace lightly digging into her skin,

"Look what I found" Stefan called, Iris let out sigh of relief when the hybrid took a step back and strolled over to the vampire, but not before sending her a wink

Merlin he was sexy, she thought, Iris then proceeded to mentally slap herself

"What is it?" Iris asked wanting to know what had captured Stefan's attention. "1918"

"A drink?" Iris rolled her eyes hoping it was something interesting,

"Not just a drink" he told her as she stepped up beside him "but single malt, my favourite" Klaus took the bottle off of Stefan. "Let's find someone to pair it with"

"Ergh you're disgusting" Iris scrunched up her nose in distaste, causing Klaus to smirk, he lightly tapped her nose

"And that's another reason why you're fawning over me" he grabbed her hand and tugged her out of the room,

"Me fawning over you?" she balked at him "in your dreams mate"

He sent her a cocky smirk "You're always in my dreams, naked most of the time"

Iris felt her cheeks scorching at that "Klaus" she scowled at him and shoved him, it did nothing much to her disappointment.

* * *

><p>"So much for seeing sights" Iris commented hopping onto a stool they were back out Gloria's<p>

"Hmm perhaps later love" Klaus murmured, as Gloria set down a couple of beers in front of Klaus and Stefan and handed the petite raven head a non-alcoholic cocktail. Iris eyes widened at the sight of the colourful beverage

"What's this?" she asked pulling the small umbrella out, much to her delight it had a strawberry attached onto it.

"A fruit cocktail, you little lady don't look much like a drinker" Gloria winked at her, Iris grinned

"You'll be right in that" she took a sip of her drink and immediately felt the burst of flavours, as it erupted on her tongue "Wow, this is fantastic" she complimented the witch

"Why thank you hon" Gloria smiled and then set another drink down for her

"Pumping my girl full of fruity drinks?" Klaus cocked an eyebrow

Iris scowled at him "excuse me hybrid, but I'm not your girl"

"Do we need a reminder of what went on at Southern Comfort" he reached forward and lightly touched her neck "maybe I should give one" he wagged his eyebrows up and down. She swatted him away "dick" she muttered causing Gloria to laugh

"Where's Rebekah?" she asked looking at Klaus, who sipped his beer, Iris bobbed her head lightly to the music

"She'll be here, I can't just conjure her on demand" Klaus answered, the witch nodded and moved on to the next couple of patrons. Iris placed her elbows on the bar and saw Stefan on Klaus's other side. The hybrid turned his attention towards the vampire.

"What's with you? I thought Chicago was your playground" Klaus commented

"Hmm, you're looking awfully broody Stef" Iris added on taking another sip of her drink, she plucked another strawberry out of the drink, and bit into the red juice, unaware that Klaus was eyeing her from the corner of his eye, he had forced himself not to react when the red fruit stained her full lips.

"This is why you asked me to be your wingman" Stefan abruptly placed the bottle on the bar top "you liked the way I tortured innocent people"

"That's a shitty way to start off a friendship" Iris scoffed and looked away seeing the look she was getting from Klaus

"Iris is right though" Stefan nodded

"Well that's certainly half of it" Klaus responded and placed a hand on the back of her leg so out of view, she felt him dragging his fingers up her skin

"What's the other half than?" she asked trying not to appear flustered at what he was doing.

"The other half Stefan" he said pouring the single malt into two shot glasses "is that you use to want to be my wingman" he slid the drink towards Stefan who caught it.

Iris frowned at that, perhaps Klaus and Stefan were genuinely friends in the past.

Iris sighed the amount of drinks she had downed, now was affecting her, she jumped off of the stool

"Where you going love?" Klaus called snatching her hand much to her annoyance

"To the bathroom, fancy following me there?" she drawled her eyes widened when he actually jumped off of his stool

"Alright love, If that's where you want-"

"No you cheeky bastard" Iris laughed, and flounced away

"She put a spell on you" Stefan down his shot

"Iris putting a spell on me? You really don't know our history Stefan-"

"Then why don't you tell me?" he asked interested in how Iris came about and her history with the group of Original vampire

"If you're a good little boy I may indulge you" Klaus smirked,

Iris washed her hands and smoothed down her dress, she sighed hearing girls giggling in the cubicles. She licked her lips and exited the bathroom, Iris could see Stefan and Klaus across the room exactly where she left them. She pushed through the crowd and was just behind Klaus when a party goer bumped in her sending her petite frame slamming into Klaus's back

"Oof" she grunted

"Really love, there's no need to throw yourself at me" Klaus smirked and spun around catching her against his chest

"The size of your ego astounds, Klaus" she murmured her warm breath fanning across his chin, his hands dropped to her hips

"That won't-"

"Don't say anything perverted" she slapped her hand over his mouth, and squealed when he licked her palm "oh you're gross" she hastily wiped her palm against his chest

Stefan had watched the scene in silence now knowing that Klaus clearly held the raven head in high regards. Iris dropped back down next to Klaus on the stool and sipped her drink.

"So what'd I missed?" Iris asked seeing the tense looks Stefan was shooting Klaus

"You compelled me to forget" he uttered, Iris brows furrowed at this wondering why Stefan was compelled in the first place.

"It was time for I and Rebekah to move, we got what we needed in the end though, it's better to have a clean slate" Klaus said staring straight forward

"What was it that you needed?" Iris asked curiously

"The prophecy about you sweetheart, Rebekah was ecstatic learning about you" he replied tugging her curls and down one of his drink

"But why? I mean about the clean state?" Stefan questioned leaning against the bar. "shouldn't have to cover your tracks-"

"You covered your tracks" Iris repeated softly, realisation was dawning on her "unless you were running from someone"

"Who were you running from?" Stefan asked,

Klaus's eyes hardened and turned ice cold, he was staring straight into Stefan's mossy coloured eyes "Story time is over"

Iris noted that Stefan glanced away and then stood up

"I need another drink" he raised his half empty glass "a real one" he then downed the amber liquid and with that he got up, but not before glancing over to Iris

"Don't kill anyone" she called, Stefan rolled his eyes at that.

"Really love, let him indulge himself" Klaus reached over and grabbed the bottle of single malt.

Iris sighed and rested her head on her hand

"Cheer up love" he nudged her

"And why should I?" Iris asked twirling the umbrella in her half full glass, "I need to use the bathroom"

"Again?" Klaus questioned

"I've got a small bladder, happy" she snapped and walked off but not before hearing Gloria calling "Last call"

* * *

><p>Iris exited the bathroom, she didn't really needed to use the facilities, she actually just needed some quiet time which meant away from Klaus, she was just about to walk round the corner but froze hearing a familiar voice. She leant against the wall and peered out she spied Damon taking her vacant seat, Iris slowly edged around the corner and spotted Klaus twirling the small wooden umbrella from her drink<p>

"You don't give up do you?" Klaus uttered, Iris could hear the conversation clearly as the bar was now empty

"Give me my brother back and you never have to see me again" Iris felt her heart pounding, Damon was here, she missed him. She slowly walked towards the pair, Klaus immediately felt her presence but didn't let on.

"I am torn you see, I promised Stefan I wouldn't let you die but how many freebies did I sign up for? Clearly you want to die otherwise you wouldn't be here"

"What can I say? I'm a thrill seeker" he smirked, Iris wanted to smack thinking why the hell was he already riling up an intense hybrid.

She gasped when Klaus grabbed Damon by his throat, she cringed hearing Damon's bone snapping

"Klaus" Iris shouted, Damon's eyes widened and shot over to her

"Iris?" he gasped

"Oops" Klaus uttered holding him up so that his feet were dangling mid-air. "what was that? I'm a little boozy" he was holding up a toothpick "so forgive if I miss your heart the first few tries" he then stabbed him in the gut

"Stop it" Iris shouted running forward as Damon let out a cry of pain.

"That's not it" his eyes darted over the vampire "hmm,-"and then stabbed him higher up "almost"

"Klaus" Iris uttered her eyes wide

"You want a partner in crime? Forget Stefan I'm much more fun"

"Wonderful negotiating skills" Iris scoffed but gasped when Klaus threw Damon across the room making him go crashing into a table, it splintered under his weight.

"NO DON'T-" she screamed as Klaus broke a chair leg and went to slam it down

"You won't be any fun when you're dead-"

"No please-"Iris eyes flashed gold causing Klaus to let out a roar of pain, before he could even comprehend plunging the makeshift dagger it was abruptly set alight. Iris's orbs returned to their normal stunning hues as Klaus threw the dagger away and looked over his shoulder where Gloria stood

"Really?" Klaus uttered his eyes darted over to Iris who had paled, she took a shaky step back when she saw the look on his face "we're going to need to talk later love" but her attention was drawn to Damon, whose sky blue orbs was on the petite raven head

Damon went to get up but Klaus slammed him down again "You don't need to negotiate your brother's freedom, when I'm done with him, he won't want to go back" and then released his hold on him.

Damon groaned and got up,

"Damon?" he heard a soft British dulcet tone, he looked up and met a pair of wonderful stunning orbs, "I missed you"

Damon blurred forward but Klaus quickly grabbed Iris and zoomed into the back room with her. Damon made a move to go after them but Gloria stood in his way

"Hold on honey, I think you should give them a moment"

"What? So the hybrid freak can rip her into pieces. I've just found out she's alive and-"

"Give them time, here have a drink"

* * *

><p>"Klaus-"<p>

"What did I say about using your magic on me?" he said through clench teeth

"I'm sorry, I've lost control, you was hurting Damon and-"he gripped her chin

"You care for him?" he asked quietly

"He's my friend" Iris whispered tears clouded her eyes "I missed him and-"

"Do you love him?" Klaus questioning pinning her to the wall

"As a brother" she whimpered and felt him alleviate his body weight off of her,

"Go" he stated looking at her carefully, he hadn't missed the look on her face when she had saw Damon

"What?" she asked bewildered "You want me-"

"I want you to go, have a chance at normality" he uttered running a finger down her cheek as well as her neck, she looked up at him through her thick lashes

"I don't understand"

"I don't want you to be unhappy love I never wanted you to be unhappy- so I'll let you go for now-"

Her brows furrowed he smirked

"You don't think I'll actually let you go that easily love? When I just found you, a year, hmm maybe not even that-"

"Klaus-"

"You'll finish your senior year in that tragic little town, and then I'm coming for you"

"You care for me that much to let me-"

"Go for now, yes" he replied softly, Iris was seeing him in a whole new light he canted his head to the side and brushed his thumb across her plump bottom lip

"I do care Iris, more than you know" he whispered and ducked his head and pressed his lips against hers, she didn't pull back nor did she remain still, in fact Iris kissed back. Klaus let out a soft growl feeling Iris moving her lips against his own, she wrapped her around his neck and lightly stroked the back of his neck, she gasped when he lightly bit down on her bottom lip, he plunged his tongue into her mouth, and could taste the fruity drink she had been consuming moments before.

Klaus ran his fingers through her thick curls and pulled his lips away knowing she would need to breath, Iris let out a breathy moan, feeling his lips attack her neck, she had only kissed one of person before but it was nothing like this, this was exciting, thrilling and completely out of this world,

"Klaus" her nails dug into the back of his neck, she gasped when she felt his teeth grazing her neck, he nibbled and sucked on her neck. He pulled back and smirked seeing her flushed face and glassy eyes.

"What did-"she felt a light throbbing on her neck, "You marked me" she snapped her eyes narrowing on him,

"A small reminder" he simply replied, and tugged her curls, "but here's another one" she watched as he pulled one of the necklaces off around his neck

"What's this?" she asked confused

"I'll be coming back for this love" he placed it around her neck, he pulled her hair free "don't take it off love" he commanded, she looked up at him with wide green eyes and nodded "you can go"

He moved back, Iris walked over to the doorway but paused and turned to face him, she saw the frown marring his handsome face, Iris rushed over and surprised by pulling him into an embrace

"Thank you" she whispered into his ear and pressed a chaste kiss on his stubble cheek,

Unknown to her the necklace Klaus had handed to her had been spelled so he was able to keep track of her.

* * *

><p>Iris exited the back room and saw Damon at the bar, with a big grin on her face she ran over to him, he heard her coming and turned around catching her around the waist<p>

"Iris" he breathed pulling her into a hug,

"Damon, I-"

"I missed you" he inhaled her scent, her had been a mess and in a dark place when Iris was gone, "let's get out of here" he wrapped his arm around her waist

They were just at the doorway when Klaus blurred in front of them, his eyes burning into the elder Salvatore

"Look after her" he smirked and much to Damon's annoyance he stroked Iris's cheek "you see if you don't I'll rip you in pieces of flesh, am I making myself clear?" he gave the vampire challenging look

"Yes" the vampire said through gritted teeth

"Wonderful, see you soon love" and cupped her face and kissed her temple, he stepped aside allowing Damon and Iris to pass, as she stepped pass him, she felt a tug in her gut it felt oddly wrong for her to be leaving him behind, she shoved that down as Damon literally dragged her forwards.

Her eyes met his dark ones and with one last glance they left.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here it is, they'd arrived in Chicago, there was some Klaus and Iris moments,she kissed him back<strong>

** Iris almost spilled the beans and now she's gone back to Mystic Falls with Damon, **

**Next Chap, the residents of Mystic Falls are in for a surprise when Iris reappears **

**Please REVIEW**


	54. Chapter 54

"So tell me Iris how exactly you are alive? The hybrid freak drained you dry" Damon commented keeping his arm around her

"He's not a freak Damon" Iris snapped, the vampire frowned "Elijah knew I was going to survive, and so did he, I was part of the deal Stef and Klaus made, he'll give you the cure if we went with him" Damon stopped walking causing her to halt

"You went with them because of me?" he question baffled, she smiled at him

"Damon you're my friend one of my closest, you think I would allow you to die? Give me more credit" she scoffed, he chuckled and laid a sloppy kiss on her cheek "ew, ew, ew!" she swatted at him, Damon easily dodged her poorly threw aims, and lightly grabbed her arm

"So-"

"What's this?" Damon asked catching sight of the red hickey "You and Klaus-"

"It's complicated" she brushed him off

"No it's not, you're meant to hate him" they were walking down the road again, she could make out his car at the very end of the road

"Hate's a too strong word Damon" she murmured "he- I don't know what I feel honestly, so can we drop it?"

"Yeah sure" he nodded "what's this then?" he went to grabbed the necklace that Klaus had given her moments before, she jumped when he let out a scream

"It burned me" he was glaring at the piece of jewellery

"Teaches you not to touch other people's belongings" she smirked, he lightly shoved her, Iris laughed loudly at that "So my house and car-"

"Is as everything as you left it before, you bought the house so it's yours and no one would touch the rust bucket that you call a car" Damon grinned, and spotted Elena gazing out the car window with a broken hearted look on her face, he went to call out to her but Iris slapped her hand over his mouth and raised her finger to her lips, Damon watched on in amusement as Iris ducked towards the car window where Elena was staring out of.

"Why the long face Elena?" Iris jumped up, Elena screamed and slammed the car door open catching the petite raven head in the face she was sent flying to the floor

"Fucking hell, my face" Iris groaned she heard Damon laughing loudly

"What kind of sick thing is this Damon-"

"Relax Elena, this is Iris" Damon helped the dizzy raven head on to her feet, he lightly gripped her face "nothing's broken"

"Except my face" she muttered.

"Iris?"

Emerald orbs met a pair of dark brown "It's really you?" Elena asked softly

"Yes" she breathed Elena canted her head to the side and then launched herself into the petite teen's arms

"I missed you so much" the brunette choked down a sob "I thought you was dead and-"

"I'm here" Iris smiled widely at her

"Ok, sorry to cut the reunion short, but we should haul ass" Damon said

"True, Klaus doesn't know you're alive, so let's go" Iris climbed into the car, Elena slid into the back with her whilst Damon revved the car and pulled out on to the road

"So I'm surprised that you didn't mention being alive to Klaus" Damon commented

She rolled her eyes and leant against the window "Do I want him to kill Elena?" she drawled "Plus I didn't find out till we was Tennessee-"

"How'd you find out anyway? I doubt Stefan would've told you" Damon said, Elena's eyes darted over to the small raven head, that was the truth Damon knew his brother and he knew that he wouldn't put Iris in a compromising position like that

"He dropped his cell at the parking lot, while was at a bar, I came across Elena's number and dial, she picked up and voila I found out" Iris sighed and leant her head back closing her eyes, but they snapped open a second late

"What's that?" Elena asked grabbing her neck

"Oww" Iris hissed "I'll tell you if you bloody let go of me, it's a reminder from Klaus, he's not giving up-"

"I doubt he would, a thousand plus years he's been looking for you" Damon drawled "So-"

"He's giving me till the end of senior year, I told him I wanted some normality, and running around trying to create hybrids isn't that, so he let me go"

"Hmm" Damon hummed now that was curious Klaus would let her go?

"So what happens when your time is up?" Elena asked "I don't want him to come to Mystic Falls so-"

"So I'm gone, I'll leave as soon as I graduate" she replied looking out of the window, running from the small town she had call a home would be the safest option for everyone there

"No" Damon growled "you're not going, I just got you back-"

"Damon it's the safest for everyone" Elena snapped

"Shut up Elena" he barked at her, Iris saw the brief flash of hurt in her eyes "you're not going anywhere-"

"But he'll come and then-

"If you're going then I'm coming with you, you need a strong vampire to look out for you"

"You'll just leave like that?" Elena questioned they had spent half the summer together and he would leave with Iris at the drop of a hat

"It's not like there's anything holding in Mystic Falls is there?" Damon countered, Iris saw the look pass between the pair she felt like she was missing something

"So anything happened while I've been assumed dead?" she asked fiddling with the medallion that Klaus had given her

"What's that?" Elena asked her eyes on the jewellery

"Klaus gave it to me"

Elena scoffed "He's giving you jewellery?"

"Yes, he cares about me" she snapped annoyed at the brunette

"You know he's just trying to butter you up, he's a compulsive liar so he doesn't mean anything he says"

Iris frowned and looked away; Damon cast a look over the petite teen

"Iris-"

"Drop it Elena" the vampire hissed, Elena sighed.

* * *

><p>They were finally back at Mystic Falls, Iris spent most of the car ride asleep in the back she woke up to Elena shaking her shoulder<p>

"Iris" she called

The raven head muffled a groan and sleepily got up "What?"

"We're back"

Iris climbed out of the car and looked around there it was, her home

"Iris?" she turned around facing Elena "I- I'm sorry it wasn't my place to judge your relationship with Klaus, you obviously know him more than I do- I- he just took Stefan away-"

"No he didn't" Iris replied "Stefan offered himself Elena I was there, for his brother" she saw the down hearted look on her face "he still loves you, you know" her eyes snapped up to meet hers "but he isn't the same Elena, so if he does come back don't be too surprised"

"Stefan loves me, he'll see that soon" the brunette said determinedly

"If you say so" Iris smiled at her and spotted Damon sitting on her porch swing

"Iris- tomorrow there's this picnic at the Lockwood's manor, fancy coming?" she asked

"Hmm, sure why not" she shrugged

"Oh and fancy coming round tomorrow, you can help me cook" Iris gave her a look, Elena mocked sigh "fine you can come and eat anything in the fridge"

A big grin lit her face "wonderful, see yah bright and early" she headed towards her house.

Iris dropped down beside Damon, "So Damon how's it going?"

He rolled his eyes "you're rubbish at breaking silences, so I'll see you tomorrow"

Iris frowned and gripped his wrist

"What?"

"Well I'm coming to this so called cooking session" he smirked and pecked her on the cheek

"Damon what did you guys tell everyone about you know…?" he knew what he was getting at

"That you've gone back to England, but they'll see that you're back" he pulled her into a standing position and pulled her into an embrace "I really missed you Iris, and I meant what I said, I would follow you if you leave-"

She smiled and shook her head "No you wouldn't-!

"What-?"

"Elena's here, you wouldn't drop anyone for her Damon I know you" she uttered softly and cupped his cheek "she's still loves Stefan, so be careful, I don't you to be led on" she stood on her tip of her toes and headed inside.

* * *

><p>Iris sighed glad to be finally home, she grasped the necklace around her neck and gently brushed her thumb over it, she felt a shot of warmth encompassed her briefly, almost as he was there, Iris trudged upstairs and kicked off her shoes, she pushed her closed bedroom door open and saw that Damon was right everything was exactly as she left it, the room was slightly dusty but other than that it was perfect.<p>

She decided to have a shower and head to bed it had been a tiring day. Iris stripped out of her clothes and turned the shower faucet on, she quickly showered and dried herself off, Iris looking into the mirror and lightly stroked the necklace, it rested just above her breasts, her eyes travelled over to the mark that Klaus had left and lightly touched it wasn't painful which was glad for, Iris sighed and switched the light off and headed to bed.

"_Really Tatia, Elijah really likes you" Iris called after the brunette they were in the market, Rebekah decided not to join them as it was no secret that the blond didn't like the brunette, _

"_Hmm, he does, doesn't he?" she smirked at Iris, _

"_Great so should I-"_

"_Oh no dear Iris, I have Kol pining after me as well you see-"_

"_But you-"_

"_Hmm, I'd like to keep my options open" Iris frowned watching at the brunette eyed the jewellery on the stall "Niklaus is quiet a character as well-"_

_Iris eyes snapped up to meet hers, Tatia giggled "don't worry, I can see he is taken with you- hmm, I prefer brunettes anyway-"_

"_What game are you playing Tatia?" Iris frowned at her getting an inkling that Tatia Petrova wasn't as innocent as everyone assumed she was _

"_No game, just having fun" she went to move past her but Iris gripped her arm _

"_It isn't fun playing with people's emotions Tatia, especially those I care for"_

"_Are you threatening me?" hissed the brunette, Iris met her glare full on _

"_No threat, consider it as a warning" she murmured, she was baffled as Tatia plastered a hurt look on her face "what are-_

"_Iris, you're hurting me" she whimpered, Iris frowned her grip wasn't tight or discomforting "_

"_Iris let her go" she heard a familiar voice demand _

"_Elijah you-"_

"_Have some manners child" he snapped his eyes moved on to Tatia, Iris dropped her arm _

"_Back off brother" Niklaus sneered coming up behind Iris grabbing her hand, Elijah sent them a look and looked over to Tatia _

"_Allow me to escort you home" the dark haired male smiled charmingly _

"_Why thank you Elijah" Tatia nodded "see you later Iris" she saw the smirk on the brunette's face _

"_I get what Rebekah means, there something disconcerting about Tatia Petrova" Iris told her companion _

"_You shouldn't trust her my love" Niklaus murmured "Come let's go, Rebekah's bored and when she's bored she's-"_

"_Annoying" Iris finished off. "I'll race you home" and she ran off giggling, a predatory smirk made itself across Niklaus's face and he chased after her. _

* * *

><p>Iris groaned and rolled over, she frowned hearing her cell blaring loudly<p>

"Where the-" she rolled out of bed and looked around her room for her cell, she managed to locate it under her bookshelf. "Hello?" she stood up

"Iris, it's Elena you coming over?" she heard the brunette

"Yeah, so-"

"Ric's here, you can scare him" she stated laughter in her tone

"Wonderful see you there" Iris grinned and hanged up, she quickly plug her charger in seeing that her phone was running low of battery, Iris rummaged through her dresser and pulled out a maroon coloured lacy bra and matching bra.

She slipped on a floral skirt and a cream coloured camisole, she tied her hair into a messy bun a few curls escaped to frame her face. Iris slipped on her shoes and grabbed her keys and locked up her house behind her.

She raised her fist and knocked on the door

"Wonder when you're getting here" Damon smirked tugging her inside, his eyes darted down to her necklace dangling around her neck, it irked him slightly seeing that she was wearing that since it belonged to Klaus. He had the strange urge to rip it off

"Hmm and now I'm here" Iris grinned and moved past him "So what are you making?" she called entering the kitchen, she saw Elena at the counter, she peered down at the food.

"Chilli?" the raven head questioned "ergh" she shuddered

"Thanks for the encouragement Iris" Elena drawled, "help yourself" she gestured to the cupboards and fridge, Iris grinned and pulled open the drawers

"Oh pop-tarts" she squeaked, Damon and Elena exchanged amused looks, he waltzed over to the brunette as Iris grabbed the box and plopped down on the kitchen stool so that her back was facing the kitchen door

"I get what Iris is saying" the raven head was eating one pop tart after another "I just don't understand why you want to bring a chilli potlet, everybody brings chilli" and much to Iris's annoyance he grabbed a handful of the pop-tarts-

"Damon" she pouted, he chuckled and ruffled her hair

"Hey Ric" Elena grinned,

"Hey. Who's your friend?" the hunter asked seeing the raven head, Iris smirked and turned around to face him

"Why Ric I'm hurt that you didn't recognise me?" she drawled

"Holy shit" he gasped and much to the room's occupants surprise he fainted

"Merlin he fainted" she dashed over to him

"Here" Elena dropped down beside her handed her a glass of water

"What-"

"Ric, Ric wake up" Elena shook his shoulders, but he didn't wake, Iris sprinkled water over his face but all it did was caused him to groan, Iris rolled her eyes and threw the whole glass over to him, he gasped and shot up

Damon laughed loudly as Elena stood up seeing that the history teacher may need a moment to process who was exactly in front of him

"Iris?"

"In the flesh" she was cut off when he pulled her into a tight hug

"Oh my god, I thought you were dead, you're not a vampire are you?" he asked his brows furrowing

"Nope it's a long story" she smiled at him

"Did you spilt water on me?" he asked looking down at himself

"Damon's idea" she rushed out

"Hey" Damon snapped, Iris stood up and held her hand out to Ric. She waltzed back over to the stool she had previously been sitting on.

"So out of curiosity why are you making chilli?" she asked biting into another pop-tart

"I told you last night" Elena answered

"Yeah and I bet flower wasn't listening" Damon smirked

"Did he turn into more of a dick since I was gone?" Iris asked Alaric, who chuckled

"Understatement"

"So what time do you want to go the Lockwood party?" Elena asked, "You're coming" she told Iris who let out a groan and pouted

"Fine" she huffed

"Those founders parties aren't really my thing" Alaric groaned

"See he's got a point, if I remember they're incredibly boring" Iris muttered

"You show up there's going to be nine other people who brought Chilli" Damon uttered, Elena glared at him

"Why bring chilli? You should've baked a chocolate cake" Iris added on

"Ah I've got something that you might like" Alaric walked over to one of the many cupboards in the kitchen, they watched on curiously and came back he slid a package over to Iris, who opened

"Whoa" she muttered seeing the giant slab of chocolate he handed over to her.

"A gift" she smiled at him and broke a piece off and popped it into her mouth. "Now this is delicious, and you've considered chilli" Iris scoffed

"It's an old family recipe" Elena glared at them

"Yeah and I know" Damon uttered "I knew your old family and they made sucky chilli" Iris snorted at that, she watched on as Elena and Damon shared a secret smile, she frowned slightly, she was definitely missing something. Iris glanced over to Alaric who was also eyeing the pair with confusion written all over his face.

"What are you doing here Damon?" Alaric asked

"Stealing my pop tarts, that's what he's doing" the petite raven head muttered and bit down into another one.

"Besides that" Damon rolled his eyes, the raven head poked her tongue "she knows" he nodded over to Elena

"He's here because he thinks I'm going to break" Elena said "I'm not going to break"

Iris cocked an eyebrow at that, and snorted "Really?"

"Yes really, I'm just going to make chilli and pretend I didn't spend the summer looking for someone who doesn't want to be found"

"Elena, you're in denial" Iris rolled her eyes and grabbed the spoon off of Damon to taste the chilli

"I'm not in denial" the brunette said through clench teeth, Iris took a mouthful and immediately spat it out on Alaric's shoes

"Ergh, I think I'm going to throw up" Iris pressed her hand over her mouth

"Well don't do it here" Damon backed away, seeing the raven head paling

"Bathroom go at the end of the hall" Elena uttered quickly, Iris nodded and ran from the room

Damon made a face hearing the sound of retching

"I'll go check on her" Alaric hurried out of the room

"You know she's right you're in denial" he walked over to her and gripped the vervaine stuffed necklace that Stefan had given her "You're still wearing this necklace. Isn't this just a reminder of your unbreakable bond with Stefan?"

But Elena was saved from answering when Alaric shouted

"No Iris not there" Damon and Elena exchanged questioning looks as Alaric returned

"What happened?" the brunette asked seeing a sheepish looking Iris

"Erm well-"

"Iris missed the bathroom"

"What?" Damon asked cocking an eyebrow and spied a blush coming across the raven head's face

"She missed the bathroom; Iris threw up in the hallway closet"

"What? Your doors all look alike" Iris defended herself, "don't make chilli again"

With that the room erupted into laughter.

* * *

><p>"So your closet is cleaned up" Iris called and sighed, she heard no reply "Elena?"<p>

"Yeah?" the brunette called

"Where do your cleaning supplies go?"

"Upstairs bathroom"

Iris grabbed the bucket and the cleaning stuff and climbed up the stairs she put the things away and was about to go downstairs but heard Jeremy talking come to think of it she hadn't actually seen the younger Gilbert, Iris decided to surprise him, she knocked on the door and flung it open

"Jere-"she grinned

"Enough with the ghosts" Jeremy yelled and slammed the door in her face, Iris looked confused and opened the door

"Erm something's got lost in translation little Gilbert, I'm not a ghost" Jeremy snorted and walked over to her

"Yeah right, I saw Anna earlier did she-"

"You saw Anna? You do know she is dead?" Iris frowned at him, thinking what on earth had been going on in Mystic Falls while she was gone

"Duh, and so are you-"

"I'm not dead" Iris snapped

"Yes you are" he glared at her, she folded her arms

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not"

"Prove it" Jeremy stomped his foot

"Fine, RIC" she yelled

"What?" he yelled back from his room

"Tell Jeremy I'm not dead" she grinned at the look on Jeremy's face

"Iris isn't dead" the hunter shouted

Iris frowned when a blank look came across the brunette's face "Jeremy-"she waved her hand in front of her face, she poked him hard in the chest

"Oww" he hissed "let me process this"

"Ok" Iris cocked an eyebrow; she sighed when two minutes went pass "You done processing yet?"

"Yep" and then hugged her tightly

"Merlin" she wheezed "I need to breath Jere" he chuckled and pulled back

"I thought you was dead"

"Very much alive" she grinned at him.

He hugged her again "I missed you"

"Me too" he smiled

"So you've saw Anna, and don't you try and get out of it, you've said it"

"Fine" he grunted and pulled her into his room, Iris dropped down on to his bed

"So?" she gestured for him to go on

"Well that night, when Mystic Falls was hosting the Gone with the wind thing-"

Iris nodded she head Caroline blabbing on about that "Well it turns out Sheriff Forbes found out about the vampires and went to detain Damon, but he was all loopy because of the wolf bite" he paused, she tucked in a stray curl "anyway Damon ended up in the grill, I was there, Sheriff Forbes fired her gun but Damon blurred out of the room and I got him"

Iris eyes widened at that "What happened?"

"I was dead, but Bonnie saved me" he explained "well there was some consequences-"

"As in seeing Anna? Your ex-girlfriend?"

"Not just her" he stated, she cocked an eyebrow "Vicky I've been seeing Vicky"

Iris licked her lips not knowing really what to say "Jeremy have you told Bonnie yet?"

"No, how can I?" he sighed in frustration "Iris please don't tell her"

Iris sighed she was always the one who managed to get caught up in a web of secrets

"Fine" she huffed "but sooner or later Jere, you're going to have to tell her sooner or later, seeing ghosts of your ex-girlfriend"

"Ok" he sighed with a frown on his face, Iris kissed his cheek and left.

* * *

><p>Iris was at the top of the stair case when she heard a knock on the door, Elena pulled the door open just as Iris was on the last step, she smiled seeing the blond and spotted a bowl in the fair skinned girl's hands<p>

"Please don't tell me that's chilli" Iris called out leaning casually against the banister, Caroline gasped and literally drop the pot in Elena's hands and jumped on the raven head, Iris laughed as the vampire hugged her hard

"Oh my god, oh my god" she squealed "Iris you're here how-"

"Long story" Iris grinned

"I'm so happy you're back" she giggled and hugged her again, she grabbed the raven head's wrist "Ok you've definitely given me your surprise so I think I should return the favour" Iris's smile as if that was possible when Bonnie stepped into view

"Bonnie" Elena grinned seeing her best friend and literally flung herself into the witch's arms.

"Elena" Bonnie hugged her, and her eyes flickered over to a familiar raven head, she gasped

"Iris?"

"In the flesh" she smirked and then found herself in another hug

"How are you alive?"

"You brought Jeremy back, you have your ways and I have mine" she smiled, Bonnie chuckled and lightly tugged her curl as if seeing she was actually real.

"Bonnie" Jeremy called from behind Iris; the raven head stepped aside as Bonnie launched herself into Jeremy's arms,

"I think we should leave the lovebirds to their moment" Iris commented, Caroline nodded and grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the kitchen

"You can dish, what happened to you?" Caroline asked as, she was opening the bowl

"Me?" Iris cocked an eyebrow "I've been all over really, with Klaus and Stefan-"

"You're on first name basis with that?" Caroline quirked an eyebrow

"Yes, besides killing practically everyone he's charming" Iris muttered Elena quirk an eyebrow

"Iris, he's a monster" the brunette snapped just as Bonnie entered the room.

"I've lived with a monster before Elena, he isn't one" Iris snapped back

"What do you mean by you lived with a monster?" Bonnie asked dropping down beside the irked raven head

"Nothing" Iris muttered there was a moment of silence, Elena's words was ringing around her head, she didn't at all blame her for hating Klaus, but she didn't want to be told how she should feel or what to do, having spent her whole life doing that.

"So Bonnie" Caroline broke the silence as she and Elena finished the chilli "how was your summer?"

"Well the problem with my dad's side of the family is that it made for a boring summer"

Iris snickered at that,

"Well after the last few days I would kill for a normal family" Caroline uttered,

"What happened?" Iris asked leaning forward taking a sip of her water

"Daddy came back and ergh, it all went to hell" the blond shook her head. "Anyway when did you learn to cook?" she asked looking at Elena as the brunette held the pot whilst the vampire poured the chilli in.

"Damon helped" Elena replied.

"Damon's helping you cook now?" Bonnie asked sceptically, Iris canted her head to the side

"Hmm that's curious" she muttered.

"Don't judge" Elena grinned, Iris licked her lips knowing that Damon still loved the brunette, she stood by what she thought last year, it'll all end up with heartbreak.

Iris jumped as Elena screamed

"What's wrong?" she asked concerned

"I didn't splash you did I?" Caroline asked worriedly

"No, it's my necklace" Elena lifted the pendant up, and Iris winced at the sight "It burned me"

"Maybe it's a sign you shouldn't' be wearing it" Caroline suggested, Iris rolled her eyes and the blond

"Really Care?" she uttered

"What? I'm just saying, you know if you're going to be cooking without Stefan"

"Caroline" Bonnie hissed

"That doesn't even make sense" the raven head said as Bonnie held out her hand

"Let me see it" Elena took off the necklace and handed it to the witch, as soon as Bonnie it sparked and she dropped it, Iris frowned feeling a light buzz and gently prodded it, she gasped feeling it

"It's got magic" she breathed looking up at the astonished faces of the other girls.

* * *

><p>Iris sighed lightly tracing the petals of a flower she had plucked, she was sitting on the end of the bench next to Caroline whilst Elena sat on a chair, they were at the picnic thing, Iris had to hand it to Carol Lockwood the mayor knew how to throw a party she thought.<p>

"Where's Bonnie?" Iris asked her question was soon answered

"Hey" Bonnie yelled running over to the trio of girls "I got it, I found an identification spell that might tell me what kind of magic affected the necklace" she said and pulled out a grimoire from her bag. "It's going to take some time, so tell me if anyone is coming" Bonnie said.

They nodded Caroline then looked over to Elena

"So what's going on with you?"

"Huh?"

"Are you switching Salvatore brothers?" the blond asked bluntly, Iris hummed glad that she was not the only one seeing a dynamic

"What?" Elena asked baffled

"Well you and him seem really close" Iris said

"We've both spent the summer looking for Stefan, he's been focused on it as much as me" Elena said, both Iris and Caroline exchange looks

"We're just friends"

"Yeah right, Elena this is Damon, you do know that he almost turned you to stop you from dying" Iris stood up needing to stretch her legs "He doesn't just care does you"

Elena shook her head

"Iris this is Damon-"

"I know that" she sighed "he isn't Stefan, Elena do you know that?"

"What-"

"Iris is right" Caroline said "this is Damon"

"And what's wrong with Damon?" Elena asked, Iris glanced over to Bonnie and saw the witch was chanting

"Nothing he's great the way he is and he won't change"

"If my own father who I love dearly can't change me, no one can change Damon, Elena not even you" Caroline said, the raven head nodded in agreement, Elena opened her mouth about to reply but Bonnie cut her off

"Hey guys" she called, causing all eyes travel over to her.

"It's floating" Iris muttered seeing the necklace dangling mid-air

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked

"I'm not doing anything" Bonnie replied, Iris canted her head to the side and studied the necklace

"It has its own magic" Iris announced, Bonnie nodded

"That's not good right?" the vampire questioned

"When's anything that happened to us is good?" Elena scoffed, Iris snorted that was another understatement she heard today.

* * *

><p>"So did Stefan tell you where he got the necklace from in the first place?" Iris asked as she, Elena and Caroline walked through the halls of Lockwood manor.<p>

"No and I didn't ask, hopefully Bonnie will figure it out" Elena replied they arrived in the foyer

"She's bound to" Iris uttered and dumped her empty glass on the side table, she cringed when it fell to the ground "Holy crap" she muttered and quickly used her foot to shove the shattered glass under the table "done"

Iris looked up seeing a variety of looks she was getting, "My word" an old lady muttered

"Oh no, it was dirty, very dirty in fact-"

"Ok enough" Caroline lightly gripped her arm and dragged her arm "really Iris, you babble a lot"

"You just figured that out, I want to leave, this is boring" Elena snorted hearing the petite teen.

Just then Alaric rounded the corner and saw the look on Iris's face "What did you do?" he asked

"Why do you assume it was me?" Iris furrowed her brows

"It's always you" Elena teased,

"Is it time for us to go?" Alaric asked

"Beyond" Elena muttered "where's Damon?"

"Probably doing bad things to good people" Caroline said casually, Iris raised her eyes and Elena glared at her "What? Consider me the honesty police"

"Did I miss something?" the raven head question

"So many things Iris" Alaric grinned down at her.

Iris saw Caroline smiling and shook her head, but then she noted vampire's smile dropping off her face

"What's wrong?" Iris asked and looked over her shoulder see what the blond was staring at.

"What is it?" Alaric asked

"It's my dad" she replied softly, Iris peeked around the corner seeing a dark haired man talking to one of the many people at this party, the raven head had been clued up by Caroline at what her father had done to her, she was disgusted by it

"Why would he even be here?" Elena asked a frown marring her face

"I don't know, but I can't be here" Caroline shook her head, Iris's face softened

"You can go Care" she told the blond who gave her a grateful smile and scurried away.

"What was that all about?" Alaric asked confused

"Something to do with doing bad things to good people" Iris muttered

"Right, let's go" Elena nodded, Alaric followed after the brunette but stopped when he noted that the raven head wasn't following, he looked over his shoulder and saw Iris staring after Bill Forbes

"Iris" he called, causing her to jump back into reality

"Right coming" she hurried after them.

They just exited the manor when Damon came out running after them

"Houston we have a problem" the vampire jogged after them

"Where were you?" Elena asked

"Managing Bill Forbes" Damon replied

"Huh?" Iris cocked an eyebrow

"Apparently Iris isn't the only one to be impervious to compulsion" Iris stopped walking as did the other two

"Wait, he is human right?" she asked

"Yes" the vampire answered

"How?" Alaric asked he knew about Iris being an ex-witch or something.

"I have no idea" Damon answered "but he threatened to out me-"

"Merlin are you gay?" Iris questioned much to Alaric's and Elena's amusement and Damon's mortification

"No I'm not" he said through gritted teeth, she held up her hands in a surrendering position

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, I would love a gay friend-"

"Iris" he pinched her

"Oww, Ric-"

"Stop it" Alaric rolled his eyes "you guys act like your 12"

"Damon's being a usual dick again" she pouted, Damon rolled his eyes and ruffled her hair

"So Bill, how'd you know he can't be compelled?" Iris asked bringing the conversation back to topic

"What'd you do to him?" Elena asked suspiciously

"Really? That's not the most important information here Elena" Iris said "what'd he want?"

"He wants to control the council" Iris raised her eyebrows at that "said it's been compromised"

"Well it kind of has" the raven head muttered avoiding the swat from Damon.

"He wants to put vervaine in the town water's supply" Damon revealed

"Maybe that's not a bad idea, it'll help you keep in control now that's Stefan's not here-"Iris frowned and jumped when Damon blurred forward so that he was standing in front of them

"To what? Keep me in check, make me behave. I should have killed him this morning"

"Elena that's stupid, even when Stef was here, he didn't control Damon, and I've spent the summer with him and he's been running around killing people other people" the raven head pointedly told the brunette "and you" she looked at Damon "can't kill him, he's Caroline's dad, she'll never forgive you for that"

"Yeah, but when I kill him she'll have one more parent than we do" Damon retorted and went to push past them but Alaric shoved him back

"Oh come on Damon" the history teacher exclaimed

"You're repeatedly killing my buzz today Ric, step aside" Damon growled

"Yeah, it's not going to happen" Ric scoffed

"Your temporary funeral" Damon muttered

"No Damon-"just then he snapped Alaric's neck "bloody hell Damon what the hell?" Iris glared at him; Elena had dropped down besides the history teacher

"What is wrong with you?" the brunette hissed but instead of answering he pushed past her.

"Give me your phone" Iris demanded,

"What why-"

"Now" she ordered Elena fumbled in her bag Iris quickly dialled Caroline's number

"This better be an emergency" she heard the blond

"Oh it is" Iris uttered. "Here Elena explain" she chucked her the cell and ran after Damon.

* * *

><p>Iris arrived in the room and spotted the vampire leaning oh so casually against the doorway.<p>

"Is that scotch? I thought you'd be an abstainer?" she heard Damon

"I drink in moderation" she heard Bill reply "keeps my head clear from influence"

"Like vampire compulsion"

"Yeah, I tried to tell you" Bill said

"Yeah, yeah the mind is a powerful tool, got it, I'm impressed" the vampire spoke over him "Can't say that I ever see that before"

"It takes a lot of focus, it's a skill I've been honing for decades but your technique is a little lazy"

Iris wanted to slap the man, and people say she got issues with talking too much.

"Duly noted" Damon stepped in; Iris was now in the doorway

"Damon-"

"So why don't you want to expose us to the council?" he asked

"I know you think I'm the bad guy here Damon, but I'm not" she saw them both meet in the middle, Iris felt her stomach clench something bad she felt was going to happen "but I'm not about to expose my own daughter to those morons"

"It's a pretty risky move taking me on" Damon looked away, she saw the smirk on his face, and Iris stepped up beside him and grabbed his wrist "Damon, let's go" she hissed at him.

"I knew what I was risking when I didn't leave town" Bill said casting a look over to Iris. "You're not self-destructive enough to kill the sheriff's ex-husband, you should listen to you friend and leave"

"Thanks. Listen to the man Damon and let's go" Iris said seriously

But the vampire carried on ignoring her "That makes you the third person who underestimated me tonight"

"DAMON" Iris screamed as he blurred forward and dug into the other man's neck "STOP IT" her eyes flash gold causing the vampire to push the man away and clutched his head in pain,

"Iris" he growled blood stained his lips

"You need to stop" she snapped at him stepping in front of Bill as if shielding him

"You don't want to get in my way" he warned her

Iris's glare hardened and still didn't move

"You know this behaviour modification going on around here, I almost forgot how good blood taste when it's fresh" he licked his lips, his eyes darken

"What are you going to do? Kill everyone who finds out about your secret?" Bill asked

"No I'm not going to kill you Bill"

"Back off Damon" Iris shoved him back seeing that the vampire was about to lose control

"Iris, you're another person who told me what to do tonight-"he snarled she screamed when he grabbed her and plunged his fangs into her throat

"STOP" Bill shouted, Iris gritted her teeth and let out a burst of magic Damon pulled back and growled in pain it was hard for him to stop, her blood was intoxicating, he was all of a sudden thrown away from her. Iris dropped to the ground beside Bill

"You ok kid?" Bill asked as Iris clutched her neck

"I'll live" she panted. She saw Caroline punching Damon across the face and then threw him through the glass doors, it shattered under his impact.

"Daddy" Caroline gasped running forward "you ok?"

"I'm fine" Bill managed to get on to his knees, Caroline bit into her wrist

"Here drink it'll heal you"

"No-"

"Just drink it" Iris rolled her eyes, Caroline obviously had the same thinking and shoved Bill's mouth against her wrist forcing him to drink.

"Let me just teach this ass hole a lesson" Damon said coming back into the room, his lips were stained with Iris's and Bill's blood

Caroline re bit in to her wrist and held out to Iris who reluctantly took a few mouthfuls, she wasn't accustomed to drinking her blood and for some reason she found herself preferring Klaus's blood and Elijah's hadn't been that bad either when she thought about it.

"Or what?" Damon snarled, Caroline spun around and slapped him hard across the face, Iris quickly stumbled onto her feet

"Caroline" she shouted just then Damon shoved the blond vampire back and threw her onto the desk "Damon stop it" the raven head yelled as he strangled the blond vampire.

"I'm stronger than you little girl" he growled

"Yeah well I'm angrier" she snarled back and head butted him and kicked him into the wall she then blurred herself and Bill out of the room.

"Damon" Iris murmured looking down on him

"Bummer, I love a good girl fight" Iris rolled her eyes at him

"You're not funny" she snapped

"Right sorry about that whole fang thing" he mumbled "your blood taste great by the way"

"Whatever" Iris muttered and held out her hand to him helping him onto his feet

"You can't do this Damon. Not in this town, not around me" Elena shouted Iris jumped she forgot about the brunette

"Why not?" Damon asked "it's not like I haven't done it before"

"Elena drop it" Iris hissed "he needs some time on his own" she could see that he was angry

"Why is it so important for everyone to keep me in check?" Damon pulled his hand away from Iris's and stepped past her

"Because I don't want you to be what other people think that you are" Elena snapped Iris rubbed her temples tiredly, the brunette wasn't exactly helping the situation.

"What?" Damon stepped towards Elena "a monster? Sorry to disappoint you Elena but last time I checked I'm still a vampire"

"Yes, but I wished that you didn't act like one" she yelled, Iris scowled at the brunette

"I am not Stefan" Damon shouted causing Elena to jump "how about you stop trying to turn me into him" and without another word he walked out.

Iris sighed causing Elena to look at her

"Elena, you're playing with his emotions-"

"Iris I'm not-"

"I know that you don't think that you are, but you know he loves you" she said softly "don't lead him on Elena, his heart has been broken before, I'll catch you later" she told the brunette, she was glad that she had brought her own car with her.

* * *

><p>Iris pulled up to her driveway and saw a familiar vampire on her porch swing; she sighed and turned the car off<p>

"Damon" she greeted him her keys dangling from her fingers

"Iris-"

"Well good night" he sighed and grabbed her hand tugging her down next to him

"Iris I am sorry, I was just so angry at-"

"Elena? Or-"

"No at people telling me what to do" he admitted

She sighed she couldn't stay mad at him, he lightly cupped her chin "I am sorry" he uttered sincerely

"Ok, I forgive you, got to tell you that you told Elena" she muttered lightly pushing aside his soft hair away from his face

"She was trying to turn me in to Stefan-"

"Don't let her, you're wonderful the way you are" Iris smiled at him; he returned her smile and kissed him on the cheek "Ok?"

"Ok" Damon nodded he stood up she watched as he walked down her gravel driveway.

Iris sighed and stretched her arms above her head; she had another week till school would restart so she would be focused on getting ready for that

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The reisdent of Mystic Falls reaction to Iris being alive. must say I had fun writing Jeremy and Iris scenes. so she can sense the magic from the Necklace. she also got annoyed at Elena (which may be happening a lot) <strong>

**Next Chap- The Reckoning (Iris has a reunion with Klaus and she meets Rebekah)**

**Please REVIEW **


	55. Chapter 55

Iris crawled into bed later that night and reached out to switch her lamp, but just as she turned it off she let out a gasp, and felt a warmth coming from the necklace, she looked down and saw that it looked perfectly normal, she shook it off and laid down, her emerald orbs drifted shut and soon enough Iris was off to slumber land.

"_Come on little one it's not going to bite" a teenaged Elijah was trying to coax a little Iris on to a large stead _

"_It might eat me" the small raven frowned, fiddling with a necklace that Mikael had given her _

_Elijah chuckled "I promise it won't come I'll ride with you if you want" _

_Iris bit her bottom lip and looked unsurely at the massive animal "Will you? And you won't let go?" she asked _

_Elijah smiled seeing how tiny she was compared to the animal "I won't-" _

"_Ha brother just leave her" Niklaus called out pulling his own horse by the reins "she's a little baby, being a frightened like that"_

"_Niklaus-"Elijah warned, seeing Iris's bottom lip trembling, the blond also saw this and snickered _

"_Look she's going to cry. She'll never get on that horse" Niklaus smirked, Iris glared at him and without further ado approached the horse and climbed on to it _

"_Ha there you go, brat" she spat at him _

"_Took you a while to get on though?" Niklaus drawled, Elijah rolled his eyes as his younger brother climbed on to his own horse with much more elegance _

"_You're being mean" she scowled at him _

"_And what are you-argh" Iris giggled seeing that Elijah had slapped Niklaus's horse's rear end causing it to shoot off leaving dust covered Niklaus on the floor _

"_Brother why-"_

"_You were being mean to a girl" was Elijah's curt reply. "Go on Iris" she nodded and tighten her hands on the reins as the horse began to walk slowly _

"_Brother-"_

"_You shouldn't be mean to her Niklaus, you don't know what could happen" the dark haired man uttered softly and followed after Iris who they could see was having problems. _

_Niklaus frowned watching as his brother made the small girl laugh. She did have a radiant smile, he idly thought. _

* * *

><p>Iris groaned and woke up, the week had pass in a blur and tonight was senior prank night which Caroline had told her about, the blond had insisted for her to come as it was another tradition in Mystic Falls.<p>

She glanced at the time; the whole senior thing would be starting late, so she had a few more hours to catch up on some sleep. But found that she couldn't Iris heard her cell ringing and glanced at the screen and saw Elena's name flashing, she sighed and sat up

"Hello?" she called

"Iris, fancy going to the grill to have some lunch?" she asked

"Hmm, sure why not? I'll meet you there" she told the brunette,

"Great I'll see you there" Elena replied and hanged up, Iris swung her legs out of bed and dialled Damon's number, she was getting worried for the vampire for the last couple of days he hadn't been answering her calls, the raven head even went to the boarding house but had found it empty, she would've brought the topic up to the others, but Damon had managed to piss everyone off, so they weren't that bothered.

Iris was confused to Elena's intentions, she stood up and padded barefooted into the bathroom and idly brushed her teeth, her mind wondered back over to Elena and Damon, the brunette was happy to use him when the situation called it but she would always go back to Stefan. Iris thought that Damon would be better off with someone else.

She stripped out of her shorts and camisole and stepped into her shower, Iris sighed as the hot water spray over her in soothed her stiff muscles. She grabbed her wash cloth and quickly scrubbed herself and then proceeded to wash her hair, her mind wondered over to Klaus and Stefan and thought what was the hybrid doing, in an odd way she felt something was going to happen tonight something gripping.

Iris dried herself off and rummaged through her dresser pulling out a lacy black bra and matching panties, she hurriedly slipped them on and she looked through her closet and saw that once again the weather was sunny, she opted to wear a floral print skirt and a cap sleeve lace covered cream top, Iris buttoned up the front and slipped on a pair of flats. She grabbed her keys and walked over to her car.

* * *

><p>The raven head arrived at the grill and spotted the brunette girl immediately she also spotted Caroline and Bonnie<p>

"Hey Matt" she called passing the blond waiter

"Hey wait I thought you went to England and-"

"Now I'm back, only went there for the summer" she smiled at him and made her way towards the group of girls

"Ladies, and Caroline" she drawled

"Hey" the blond snapped but saw the teasing grin on Iris's face, Elena laughed and shook her head

"So looking forward to tonight?" Bonnie asked

"Hmm, I never done something like this, you American's have so many events and what not" the raven head uttered

"It'll be fantastic" Caroline squealed "you're going to love this, the whole senior class lays pranks out during the night and the next morning we get to see them in action"

"Sounds fun" Iris grinned getting excited about the idea, knowing that this night would definitely be fun

"It is" Bonnie nodded in agreement, she glanced at her watch "got to go, I'll see you guys tonight?"

"Yep" Iris replied popping the 'p'

"So Iris come on" Caroline grabbed the raven head's arm

"What?" she asked confused

"You have to help me get supplies, duh" Caroline replied, Elena laughed seeing Iris's face

"I don't know why you're laughing if I'm going then so are you" Iris smiled wickedly and grabbed the brunette's hand pulling her out of the seat.

"So this is prank night? Laying down mouse traps in the dark?" Iris asked and laid another one down

"Yes, and you're having fun doing it" Caroline hissed back, much to the other's amusement "whoa wait someone's coming" the vampire whispered,

* * *

><p>Iris found herself under the desk with several mouse traps, Bonnie, Tyler, Elena and Caroline were all scattered around, they all waited in bated breath, she gasped as all the traps suddenly went off and the light was switched on<p>

"Oh come on" Caroline exclaimed loudly do you know how long it took to set this all up"

"Forgot about senior prank night?" Tyler asked with a smirk on his face, Iris was barely paying attention

"Oww, son of a bitch" Iris screeched, her finger had gotten stuck under a trap

"Iris-"

"Get it off, get it off" she said through gritted teeth

"Here" Bonnie hurried over and saw that she was bleeding

"I hate this night" Iris muttered glaring at the mouse trap "thanks Matt" and groaned when Bonnie managed to wretch the trap open, she held on to her wrist

"Here I can-"

"No, no blood drinking" Iris shook her head "It's not that bad" she inspected her fingers and saw that they were bruised and a little bloody "I can shake it off" Iris had hopped onto the desk beside Elena, and shook her hand but yelped

"No shaking?" Tyler asked amused

"You've got that right" Iris muttered "you forgot it was prank night?" she looked at Matt.

"Clearly" blond retorted, much to the others amusement Caroline screeched

"How could you forget? We've only been waiting for this moment since Freshman year"

"Really?" Iris asked miffed

"Yep, and Matt if I'm doing this then so are you" Elena grinned

"I'm kind of surprise any of you are doing this-"

"Caroline's making us" Bonnie said, Iris grinned seeing the frustrated look on the blond girl's face

"Plus she threatened that if I don't show up, she would drag me here kicking and screaming" Iris added on avoiding the glare from the vampire that was being thrown her way.

"We're about to be seniors" Iris rolled her eyes knowing where this speech was going, it was practically drilled into her head "these are the memories that will stay with us forever and if-"

"And If we don't create these memories now, what's the point of it all" both Iris and Elena said in unison causing the others par Caroline to snicker.

"Go ahead make fun I don't care" Caroline said loudly

"You're all lame and I got two more classrooms to prank" Tyler announced and grabbed hold of his duffle bag and walked out of the classroom

"Wait are we splitting the classrooms?" Iris asked cocking an eyebrow Elena got up then and walked over to the door

"Hey" Bonnie called "where are you going?"

"To superglue Alaric's desk drawer shut, making memories" the brunette grinned and walked out

"I love you" Caroline called

Iris chuckled and hopped off the desk but slipped on a mouse trap

"Oww"

The trio of girls including Matt laughed loudly

"Are you ok?" he asked as he helped Iris onto her feet

"I'm just peachy" Iris rolled her eyes and rubbed her sore bum, "Hmm I'm going to go fix up my hand I'll catch you up"

"Wait do you know what you're be doing?" Caroline called as Iris made her way over to the door

"Something to do with gluing teachers chairs on to the floor" Iris smiled and skipped away

"Who wants to bet that'll she would somehow glue herself to the chair" Matt asked

* * *

><p>Iris padded down the empty hallways and spotted Tyler and a group of other jocks heading to the faculty toilers she rounded the corner and made her way towards the nurses office, Iris stepped in and flicked the lights on, she rummaged through the cabinets and managed to find some anti-sceptic wipes and a roll of bandages. What Iris thought would be a simple task turned out to be complicated, she had wiped her hand ad was struggling to bandage it, she pulled the bandage with her teeth and looked at her master piece<p>

"Oh well" she sighed, there wasn't so much she could with one hand. Iris exited the nurses' office and was about to make her way to one of the classroom, but paused when she realised that Elena must have had the glue gun,

The raven head sighed and hurried to history's teacher room "Elena?" she called and frowned seeing that the brunette wasn't there.

Iris bit her bottom lip wondering where the other teen was, she decided to check in the gym knowing that's where the other seniors would be gathering

She pushed open the double doors and stepped "Elena" she grinned seeing the brunette with three other people, the raven head recognised it was Chad and Dana but the last person had their back to her, she frowned recognising it "Hey do you have the glue? Why are you here anyway, it's supposed to be prank night, so why are you here?"

"Because of me love" Iris eyes widened at the sound of the familiar accent.

"Iris RUN" Elena screamed, she turned on her heel and spun around but gasped when Klaus blurred in front of her

"Klaus" she gasped

He canted his head to the side, he eyes held untold anger

"Why hello love, now you told me a lie" he scowled and grabbed a fistful of her hair

"Klaus" Elena shouted as the raven head cried out

"I asked you that night" he hissed dragging her towards the trio of teens in the centre of the room, she gripped onto his hands

"Klaus please, you're hurting me" she whimpered, he growled and threw her towards Elena who catch her. Klaus snapped his hand forward and grabbed her by the chin

"How long have you've known?" he gestured towards Elena "and do not lie"

"Two weeks" she clenched her eyes shut and gasped

"No KLAUS DON'T-" Elena screamed seeing the veins around Klaus's eyes darkening

"Klaus what-" a scream was torn from Iris's throat when the hybrid surged forward and dug his fangs into her throat, Iris vaguely heard Dana scream, Klaus pushed her away and she fell to the floor. Iris clutched her neck tears swimming in her eyes. She was breathing heavily and tensed when his boot clad feet appeared in front of her, Klaus crouched down and tilted her chin up, Elena and the others watched on tensed

"Don't lie to me again love, understand?" he murmured, she nodded she cringed as he lightly cupped her cheek and used the pad of his thumb to wipe away her fallen tear "On your feet sweetheart" he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her up. She felt his grip loosen and Iris ran towards Elena who gripped her hand

"You ok?" she asked, but the raven head's attention was focused on Klaus, he saw the flash of fear in her eyes when he stepped towards them, he regretted what he had done, but she had lied to him for how long he didn't know

"What's going on?" Dana asked scared.

"I want you to lift your foot up" Klaus compelled Dana, the scared teen looked at Iris and Elena in confusion "if she drops her foot, I want you to beat her to death Chad"

Chad nodded unsurely

"Klaus don't do this" Iris pleaded staring at him with wide green eyes

"You don't have to hurt anyone" Elena said as well

"Oh come on love of course I do" Klaus folded his arms in front of his chest, Iris saw Dana wobbling as tears cascaded down her face

"Keep it up" he instructed

"Where's Stefan?" Elena asked

"Stefan's on a time out" Klaus replied

"Klaus why are you-"

"What happened to your hand love" he reached out and grabbed the poorly wrapped hand and inspected it, Iris frowned and attempted to pull it back but his hold on her tighten "tell me"

"Get lost" she spat back defiantly, just then the gym doors were slammed open, Iris saw Bonnie and Matt entering the room

"Bonnie get out of here" Elena shouted the raven head saw the witch looking confused but then panic stricken when Klaus blurred behind her

"I was wondering when you would show up now we can get started. Dana why don't you relax, you just sit tight with Chad" Dana let out a sigh of relief and sat down beside Chad. Iris however wasn't relieved she was getting more panicked "I suppose you're the reason why Elena is still walking around alive"

"That's right" Iris glanced over to Dana and Chad and felt pity for them "If you want to blame someone blame me"

"Well there's no need for blame, it's just that your witchy interference caused some undesirable side effects, since you've caused the problem I'm going to have you find the fix"

Iris frowned as once again the gym doors were slammed open again, the raven head eye's widened seeing a familiar face, and she was dragging Tyler with her

"Get off of me" Tyler grunted

"Hush now" the blond uttered

"I'd like you all to meet my sister-"

"Rebekah" Iris said softly causing the blond girl's eyes to meet hers

"Iris-"

"Word of warning she can be quiet mean" Klaus smirked

"Don't be an arse" Rebekah threw Tyler into her brother's arms

"Leave him alone" Iris said through clench teeth,

"Why should I Iris?" Klaus snapped grabbing the werewolf by the back of his neck and dragged him forwards so that he was standing in front of the, he nodded over to Rebekah who blurred behind Iris, she felt the blond grabbing her arm

"Now I'm going to make this very simple, every time I try to turn a werewolf" he gestured to Tyler "Into a vampire hybrid they die during transition, it's quiet horrible really, isn't Iris after all you witnessed it first-hand"

Iris shakily nodded she gasped when his face transformed and sank his fangs into his wrist and shoved it against Tyler's lips and forced him to drink "I want you to find a way to save my friends Bonnie, and for Tyler's sake you better hurry"

"NOO-" Iris was cut off when Rebekah slammed her hand over her mouth, Klaus snapped his neck, Iris gasped as he dropped Tyler onto the floor and stood there laughing

"You still talk too much" Rebekah commented and idly tugged one of the curls she removed her hand "I think we've got some catching up to do" Klaus saw that Iris's attention however was focused on Tyler

"Rebekah" he called and gestured for her to bring Iris forwards.

"Let go of me" Iris snapped trying to get out of her hold

"Really Iris, still as stubborn as ever" Rebekah commented and without further ado released the petite raven head who rushed forward and crouched down beside Matt. Rebekah waltzed over to Klaus and jumped up onto the bleachers

"I thought I told you to bring her here" he muttered

"She's not mine, now is she?" Rebekah commented and watched as the raven head idly run a finger down his temple "still the same I see, soft hearted"

"You've got no idea" Klaus jumped up off the bleachers

* * *

><p>Elena was pacing up and down, Iris was paling further due to the blood loss and, she could feel Tyler's skin going cold<p>

"He killed him" Matt uttered looking up at them

Iris felt queasy she'd been seeing to many dead bodies lately

"He's not dead" Elena told him "Klaus's blood will turn him into a vampire"

Iris gasped as she felt an arm around her waist and gripped on to it feeling her stomach lurch, her top was stained with blood that was dripping down her neck.

"Don't touch me" the raven head hissed,

"Hush love, if Bonnie's successful, he'll live through his transition" he told the group "Well go on then, go and fetch your grimoires and enchantments and what not, I'll hold onto Iris and Elena for safe keeping" he used his other hand to grab onto Elena's upper arm.

Iris saw that Bonnie hadn't moved she was staring at them. Elena nodded towards her silently telling her to leave the witch grabbed Matt and they both ran out of the room, Iris sagged slightly against Klaus's chest, he glanced down at her and saw the blood stained top. He hadn't realised how much he had taken out of her he was just so angry.

"So this is the latest doppelganger" Rebekah whispered "I must say the original one was much prettier"

"They're the same" Iris rolled her eyes, causing Rebekah to giggle, the blond female reached forward and dragged her finger down Iris's throat, she stiffened, "Hmm" Rebekah groaned having a taste of the raven head's blood

"Exactly the same as before, we're going to have so much fun, make sure you don't make the same mistake as you did before, with her" she nodded towards Elena who was confused

Iris glared at her "Look-"

"Enough Rebekah" Klaus hissed at her "go take the wolf boy elsewhere will you" Rebekah sent Iris a look and then proceeded to drag out Tyler by his arm

"What does she mean?" Iris asked turning to look at Klaus who ducked his head so that his pink lips were right by her ear

"Ignore her, petty little thing" he purred in to Iris's ear, she scowled and slammed her hands against his chest

"Piss off" she spat at him, he canted his head to the side a slow smile spread across his face

"So feisty as I recall" Klaus lightly touched her throat, he abruptly let Elena go who staggered backwards. Iris felt his arm wrap around her waist and tugged her forward till she was flushed against him "how about I forgive you for hiding the fact that you've lied to me the whole summer-

"I didn't lie the whole summer" she snapped "I found out about two weeks ago hardly the whole summer" he gritted his teeth

"Very well-"

"And you're not exactly great are you, you bit me"

"YOU LIED" he roared and slammed her against the wall, Iris groaned as he closed in around her "Another thing in common Iris, that we have is that we both despise liars-"

"So you despise me?" she whispered and saw that Elena was comforted Dana who was sobbing, she kept glancing over to her.

Klaus sighed and leant his temple against hers. She closed her eyes feeling his warm breath fan over "I could never despise you Iris but why-"

"Because you would kill her" Iris muttered her eyes watered, "I don't want her dead, she's my friend, and please Klaus don't kill her"

Klaus buried his nose into her hair and inhaled her scent, it calmed him somewhat.

"Iris I should have never have let you go back" he uttered, her brows furrowed

"What?" she snapped

"You're not coming back here again, I'm taking-"

"NO" Iris shouted "you promised me I've got a year here, you said-"

"And you lied to me" he gripped her cheeks "But a kiss would make it all up, like the one we shared in Chicago" he smirked leaning towards her. Iris's eyes darkened at that

"Screw you Niklaus, I would never touch you again, it was a mistake that kiss"

Klaus growled "Don't deny it love, you felt something otherwise you wouldn't have kissed me back"

"I feel regret now" she hissed lying in fact it was the most exhilarating experience she ever had, Klaus snarled and crashed his lips against hers, Iris gasped feeling his teeth nipping her bottom lip, before she could react he plunged his tongue into her mouth, tingles erupted all over her body. Iris's hands clenched her fists into his top. Klaus smirked and pulled back

"Now tell me you don't feel nothing?" he asked her lips were bruised and redden due to the force of his kiss, Iris looked away unable to meet his eyes.

He took a step back giving her a once over "we have to sort this out" he gestured towards her neck and her hand. Iris shook her head and scrambled over to Elena. The brunette gripped her uninjured hand.

"I feel nothing" she murmured

"You're only lying to yourself Iris" he strolled towards them and dropped down on to the bleachers

The back doors open, Iris looked over her shoulder and saw that Stefan had made an appearance, Elena hurriedly got on to her feet whilst Iris casted a worried looked over to Dana and Chad, knowing that neither of them had a clue as to what was going on.

"Stefan "she heard Elena whisper

"Klaus" Stefan greeted barely glancing at the group behind the hybrid, his eyes however darted over Iris smelling her blood. He took in her state and knew that Klaus had found out about her involvement

"Here to save your damsel mate?" Klaus asked

"I came to ask for your forgiveness and pledge my loyalty" Stefan replied

"Well you broke that pledge once already"

"Elena means nothing to me anymore, whatever you ask of me I shall do" the vampire said. Iris saw the broken hearted look pass over Elena's face.

"Fair enough" Klaus got onto his feet and "let's drink on it, kill them" he gestured towards Chad and Dana, causing them and Iris to scramble on to their feet

"No don't" Iris stepped in front of the pair of humans

"No Stefan" Elena begged "he's not going to hurt me he already said-"she was cut off when Klaus flung his arm out and whacked Elena on the face

"ELENA" Iris shouted "you-" she went to hit Klaus but he easily dodge her blow and kicked her off of her feet, Iris went crashing down on to the ground face first, she gasped feeling an immense pain from her nose. Iris head snapped up hearing Stefan snarling and watched as he blurred forward towards Klaus and managed to grab him, but the hybrid was easily stronger and gripped Stefan by the throat

"Iris?" Elena whispered seeing the raven head on the floor a couple of feet away, she gasped seeing her state there was two bloody trails leaking out of her nostrils and bruises forming beneath her eyes.

"Mmm" she groaned and lightly touched her nose at least it wasn't broken,

"Elena means nothing to you? Your lies keep piling up Stefan" Klaus shouted, Iris managed to get onto her knees

"Let her and Iris go" he choked out his air supply cutting off "I do whatever you want just let them go"

"You need not concern yourself with Iris, I can take care of her, and your word doesn't mean much. You haven't lived by your word all summer in which time I never had to resort to this" Iris gasped seeing Klaus's eyes catching Stefan's he was going to compel him she thought

"Don't do this, don't do this" Stefan pleaded

Iris breathed in and her eyes watered feeling the stinging sensation from her nose

"I never wanted to, all I wanted was your allegiance and now I'm going to have to take it"

"Klaus don't" Iris called

"Please don't" Stefan begged

But the hybrid ignored them, Iris hastily wiped her nose smudging blood all over the bottom half of her face

"You'll do exactly as I say when I say it" Klaus compelled "you will not run, you will not hide, you will simply will just obey" Iris managed to get onto her feet her stance still in front of Dana and Chad

"Stefan don't" Elena cried

Klaus smirked ad blurred behind Iris pulling her aside, his arm wrapped around her waist

"Sorry about the push darling, didn't know you were going to go face forwards, I'll heal you up"

"Let go of me" she struggled in his steel like grip

"Don't think so love" he looked over to Stefan "now kill them ripper"

Iris eyes widen seeing Stefan's face transformed, the raven head jumped hearing Dana scream when the vampire lunged at her.

"Dana" Iris clenched her eyes shut, Klaus saw this and spun her around so that her face was buried in his chest not wanting to witness this, Stefan then moved on to Chad she pushed herself away, her blood had stained his top but Klaus didn't care, he let go of her and she ran towards Elena who was watching the scene horrified

"Always nice to see a vampire in their true element" Klaus commented crouching down beside Iris, "some species have become a broody lot"

"This isn't you Stefan" Iris shouted

"You did this" Elena spat at Klaus he laughed as Stefan wiped his mouth

"I invited him to the party; he's the one dancing on the table"

"Terrible analogy" the raven head muttered.

"WHERE IS IT?" Rebekah stormed into the gym slamming the doors open, Klaus stood up and turned around looking at his sister in annoyance

"What are you talking about?" Klaus asked

"My necklace look" she handed what Iris recognised as Caroline a phone and glared at Elena, Iris pulled the brunette on to her feet

"Well, well, well more lies" the hybrid looked over to Stefan

"Where is it?" Rebekah snarled, Iris gripped on to Elena's hand

"Just tell her" the petite teen muttered but the brunette remained silent

"She doesn't have it anymore" Iris said "right?"

"No I don't" Elena hurriedly nodded

"YOU'RE LYING" Rebekah screamed and lunged forward taking a bite out Elena who screamed

"Elena STOP HER KLAUS" she shouted

Klaus rolled his eyes and shoved his sister away "KNOCK IT OFF"

Iris crouched down next to Elena and lightly pulled her hand away to see the wound "It's nothing serious" she rubbed her back soothingly

"Make her tell me where it is NIC" Rebekah screamed, Iris saw tears in the blond girl's eyes. She deduced that the necklace must've meant a lot to Rebekah

Klaus turned around hands clasped together and crouched down in front of the pair of girls

"Where's the necklace and be honest" Klaus told Elena, he noted that the raven head was losing a substantial amount of blood, he'll have to deal with that in a bit.

"Katherine stole it" Iris eyebrows shot to her hairline, wondering when the hell did she come back into town.

"Katerina of course" he stood up and reached down pulling Iris away from the doppelganger

"What are you-"he lightly pushed her into Rebekah's arms

"Of course that's unfortunate, if we had the necklace it would have made things a whole lot easier for your witch, but since we're doing this the hard way, let's put a clock on it" he kicked the paper cups aside and slammed his hand down causing a buzzer to go off, Iris looked up seeing the big read letters reading 20 minutes. "20 minutes, if Bonnie hasn't find a solution by then I want you to feed, but this time I want you to feed off of the doppelganger, you know you want to" he smirked, Iris licked her lips anxiously and tasted blood she hadn't been paying attention to her current state.

"Klaus don't do this to him" Iris pleaded

"Please Klaus" Elena begged, Klaus grabbed the raven head off of his sister

"Let go of me" she struggled against his hold much to Rebekah's amusement,

"Still resisting your charms brother" the blond female smirked. Klaus gritted his teeth and tossed Iris on to his shoulders

"Hey let me go" she kicked but he grabbed the flaying limbs forcing her legs to still.

"If she runs fracture her spine" Klaus called over his shoulder

* * *

><p>"I think I'm going to puke" Iris muttered pushing herself up on his shoulder she saw Elena looking panicked stricken her eyes solely focused on Stefan,<p>

"Do it all over his back" Rebekah suggested, Iris snorted at that but then groaned clutching her nose

"Bloody hell"

"Rebekah sweetheart go check on the wolf boy and his girl" Klaus said

"Aw I wanted to chat with Iris-"

"GO" the hybrid and the vampire were walking down the hallway fast

"Fine" she scowled and stormed off in the other direction

"You're even mean to your sister" he heard Iris mutter "can you- where are we going?" she asked

"Nurses office"

And sure enough he slammed open the door and dropped Iris down on the counter

"I don't need your help" she frowned at him and went to jump off of the counter but he placed his hands on her thighs

"Yes you do, you're losing a lot of blood love-"

"It's your freaking fault-what are you doing?" she squeaked when he pulled her legs apart and settled himself in between them

"Getting comfortable" he replied, her breath hitched when one of his hand slid up her thigh, she felt his fingers grazing her inner thigh

"Stop it" she muttered

"Now" he moved his lips beside her ear "you don't really want me to" he kissed the spot just under ear causing her to gasp quietly, one of her hand gripped on to his shoulder, Iris sighed as his tongue darted out and she felt it against her throat

When he moved to her lips Iris was brought back to reality "NO" she shoved him away glaring at him "you can't do this to me, your- you're ruining- you're confusing me" she was having a hard time getting it out.

"Iris-"

"I like you, more than like you" she cried out

"Iris-" Klaus watched her struggling

"No let me talk please" he nodded, she took a deep breath and ran his hand up and down her back "if I like you they would hate me-"

"Who?" Klaus asked his brows furrowing

"Everyone" tears cascaded down her face, she hastily wiped it "I have people I care for here, they care for me. But they would hate me if I…you…know"

He light grasped her face and tilted her it upwards

"Iris, if they're your friends they'll would understand-"

"They doubted my judgement when Elijah first appeared, I can't do this" she breathed.

"Yes you can" he growled "I spent a thousand years waiting for you, you think I'm just going leave you like that? I don't care about a bunch of diluted vampires, and a very irritating doppelganger, I care for you"

Iris stared at him wide eye, there it was he was showing another side of himself just to her where no one else could witness it

"Do you mean it?" she asked softly he tucked in one of her stray curls

"Do I mean what exactly?" he murmured cupping her cheek and brushing his thumb against her redden lip

"That you care?" she slurred slightly the blood loss was making her woozy

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked frowning lightly tapping her cheek to keep her alert, but she was quickly losing adrenaline

"Because it's me" Iris looked at him with hazy eyes "I'm Iris, and no one cares for me, I mean why should they? My own blood relations here hate me, and then apparently a thousand years ago I was betrayed so obviously no one cares, Stefan and the others say they do but I know that I'll always be second to them" she muttered her head resting against his firm chest. Klaus pushed down his anger

"Listen to me Iris, you'll always be my first choice" he murmured, she sighed loudly

"Yeah right, you're obsess with making hybrids" she lifted her shaky hand wiping away a stray tear, Klaus remained silent and knew it was about time for her to be healed, she had no clue what she was saying without further ado he bit down on his wrist and pressed against her lips, Iris slurped down the thick rich liquid, he could see her pallor returning to her normal colour and her cheeks were turning into a rouge colour, Iris pulled back when she had enough

"Now there's my girl" he smirked, Iris frowned and grabbed his hand so she could see his watch and gasped seeing that there was literally two minutes till Stefan would drink from Elena, the raven attempted to get up but once again Klaus grabbed her around the waist and hoisted her up

"Let me go, Stefan's going to kill her" she shouted

"Relax love; I'll get there before the ripper does"

"You're such a dick" she kicked him hard just managing to miss his groin, he let out a growl and blurred towards one of the labs

"Still fighting Iris?" Rebekah drawled

"Yes Rebekah thanks for helping by the way" she said utter sarcasm dripping from her

"Here you are love" and with that he dropped her on to the ground

"PRICK" she shouted as he walked out

"Love you to Iris" he called back, she resisted the urge to give him the one finger salute. Rebekah sighed and much to Iris's surprise helped her up

"Realised that my brother is still quiet the vindictive little bastard?" Rebekah asked

"Honey I realised that a while ago" she drawled, Rebekah smirked yep; she thought the raven head hadn't change. Iris eyes widened seeing Tyler lying on the counter with Caroline hovering over him.

"Care-"

"He'll be fine" the blond uttered, from the corner of her eye she noted Rebekah looking through a cell "He has to be"

Iris smiled reassuringly at her and patted the distraught blond vampire on the back

"Of course he will be" she murmured but jumped when Tyler let out a loud gasped he sat up looking utterly confused, Iris hoped that Bonnie had somehow come up with a way to save the wolf as she knew what would happen if he didn't fully transition.

"What's going on?" he asked looking at Caroline,

She saw the blond was speechless but managed to get a few words out "Klaus is turning you into a vampire, a hybrid"

"You're in transition" Iris added on, she saw his jaw drop

"Don't be shy about it sweets" Rebekah commented "you'll only survive if your witch is successful" she paused "if not you're pretty much dead"

Iris watched as Tyler fully sat up and was beginning to panic

"You're going to be ok" Caroline assured him "It's ok you're going to be ok"

"Tyler listen to her" Iris murmured

"I wonder how she is doing, tick tock the gym clock goes" Rebekah held the phone up, Iris rolled her eyes and dropped down on the stool

"Not exactly helping Rebekah" she drawled

"Are you on first name terms with all the bad guys" Caroline snapped, Iris sighed and dropped her head onto the desk she was worried for Elena. It was about five minutes later when Iris got up and went to run out of the room

Rebekah easily caught her and dragged her back to one of the desk

"And where do you think you're going?" she asked

"To Elena she's-

"Don't bother saving her Iris, sooner or later that girl will stab you in the back" Rebekah whispered into her ear

She frowned in confusion "What do you mean?"

"Tread carefully with the Petrova women Iris, they will always hurt you in the end, you don't want history to repeat itself do you?"

Before she could question her further Tyler let out a scream of pain, she hadn't realised that his condition had deteriorated so quickly, he was pale, shaking and sweating, his eyes latched on to Iris, who took a sudden step back she recognised that crazy eyed look from the previous unsuccessful hybrids

"Iris, your blood I can-"he went to surge forward but Caroline pulled him back and Rebekah stepped in front of her protectively

"Well the verdicts in" Klaus strolled in casually and took in the scene, he frowned and blurred towards Iris keeping close to her "The Original witch said that the doppelganger should be dead-"

"Does that mean we get to kill her?" Rebekah asked excitedly

"No you can't" Iris shouted

"Iris is right, I'm fairly certain it means the opposite" Rebekah grabbed on to Caroline

"Where's Elena?" Iris asked worried for the brunette

"She'll live" he replied as Klaus moved forward till he was leaning over the counter top "Elena's blood" he was holding a test tube of the thick red liquid "drink it"

"No, no, no Tyler don't" Caroline struggled against the Original vampire

"If he doesn't Care he'll die anyway" Iris said as Klaus held out the tube towards Tyler

"She's right, call this an experiment" Klaus murmured, Tyler took a sip but immediately spat it out

Iris gasped "It's not working"

"TYLER" Caroline screamed, Tyler's eyes snapped up to Iris

"I want her blood" he groaned clenching his hands onto the desk, the raven head took a step back shaking her head

"Hmm, I think I've got a hunch" Klaus blurred behind Iris and placed her directly in front of Tyler

"Klaus what are you-"

"You want to save your friend, right love?" he placed his chin on her shoulder, the raven head nodded without hesitation

"Then let's do this" he grabbed a scalpel from one of the drawers and pushed the tube into her other hand. Klaus held her empty hand palm facing upwards and she hissed when sliced into her palm "just a sec love" he murmured into her ear, and the he placed his hand over hers, and fisted it, Iris held up her hand over the tube and watched as she squeezed it.

Where there was a decent amount of blood he held out to Tyler who took it long pull. Klaus bit into his wrist and pressed it against Iris's full lips. She swallowed down a mouthful instantly healing her palm. Iris sagged against him feeling exhausted.

As soon as Tyler downed the blood he went flying off of the table, taking a load of glass test tubes with him

"Tyler" Caroline cried out, Iris went to surge forward but Klaus grabbed the back of her top

"Stay put" he instructed and moved forwards. And crouched down in front of Tyler who was crying out in pain, Iris felt pangs going through her as Tyler let out another shout. His neck snapped upwards revealing amber glowing eyes and veins around his eyes. Iris let out a breath seeing fangs elongating from the newly turned hybrid's mouth.

"Now that's a good sign" Klaus smirked and stood up and grabbed Iris's hand

"Rebekah meet us in the parking lot"

"Whoa wait-"

"No problem" Rebekah nodded,

* * *

><p>"Klaus" Iris groaned as he dragged her out of the car,<p>

"Stop struggling love, you'll only hurt yourself" Klaus told her and hoisted her struggling form up into his arms.

"So the doppelganger isn't the problem, in fact her blood as well as Iris's is the solution" Rebekah drawled from sitting atop a car.

"You know that makes me warm and fuzzy inside" Iris uttered causing both sibling to chuckle "OK, ok I'm not going to run so would you put me down please" she told Klaus, gripping onto his shoulder to balance herself.

"How did you know?" Rebekah asked

"Well you know how much the Original witch hated me, you think I'd do anything other than the opposite she says" Klaus replied

"1000 years in the grave and she still is screwing with you" Rebekah laughed

"It makes sense from her perspective, it was her fail safe if I broke the curse, she probably heard of Iris returning, and both her and the doppelganger were needed for me to break the curse for me to become a hybrid, but if the doppelganger was dead…"

"Then you couldn't use her blood to sire yourself a new species" the blond vampire finished off.

"Leaving me alone for all of time"

"That's what this is about? Your obsession with hybrids is all because you don't want to be alone?" Rebekah asked, Iris looked up at him and saw that his eyes were shining with unshed tears

"Is that what this was all about?" the raven head asked softly "you're just lonely?" she straightened up so that her lips were aligned with his ear "You know you wouldn't be this lonely if you hadn't daggered your whole family, and act psycho at times"

He grinned impishly at her "So you're saying if I didn't act all 'psycho' you'd love me?"

Iris rolled her eyes but remained quiet "you have your good moments" she muttered under her breath. Iris looked up and frowned

"Why are we here? At the hospital" she asked

"Is Elena fine-"

"The doppelganger bitch will survive for another day, dear brother here needs the wrench"

"You really do hate her don't you?" Iris muttered,

"You've got no idea how much, and I recall from a different life ago that you hated a Petrova as much as me"

Iris frowned clearly confused at this

"Your doppelganger friend is here making a donation, and so are you" Klaus announced

"No. let me go" she shrieked struggling in his hold "Please don't do this" he ignored her and walked into the hospital and saw Rebekah following behind looking bored.

They had rounded a corner and Iris grabbed on to the fire extinguisher and managed to rip it from the wall and without further ado smashed it on the back of the hybrid's head making her drop to the ground. Iris then ran down the corridor

"I love her" Rebekah grinned

Klaus growled "compel the nurses, you know what to do" and blurred after the petite raven head.

Iris slammed the storage cupboard door behind her and leant against it, where the hell was Damon she wondered if he was here ah who was she kidding the vampire has no chance against a hybrid and an Original.

"Iris" he called her breath hitched, he opened the door and cocked an eyebrow "seriously love, super hearing you don't you think I won't be able to pick you up?"

He didn't wait for an answer and grabbed her by her arm

"Please don't" she cried out trying to wrench his fingers off of her wrist

"It won't hurt love" he hoisted her up in his arms and carried her struggling form into a hospital room

Iris squirmed as Klaus held her down on the bed; her eyes widened seeing a nurse entering the room, with several bags and a large needle

"Klaus-"

"Only a few pints love, I promise it won't her" he soothed her but it wasn't working, he felt he scent ripening "Iris-"he warned but just then the hospital windows shattered

"Sedate her" he snarled and before she could do anything, Iris felt a needle plunge into her neck she gasped and stilled

"Klaus" she whispered softly before her eyelids slid shut, he stayed by her side as the nurse starting to take a few pints of her blood, the hybrid caressed her face

"This place is dull, can't we go to New York" Rebekah strolled in

"No, I need you to keep an eye on the doppelganger-"

"Ergh, that bitch why? She's boring"

"Fine then Iris" Klaus murmured. The blond female stepped forward and smoothed down the chaotic curls

"Her hairs was always impossible"

"It's Iris"

"She's hasn't changed at all, smashing you over the head with a fire extinguisher, one of my high lights"

"Always so pleasant aren't you Rebekah" Klaus drawled "Come I have to make some final arrangements"

"What about Iris?"

"She'll be fine" Klaus gave one last fleeting look back at the unconscious raven head.

* * *

><p>Iris groaned her eye lids fluttered open, it took her more than a few moments to get her bearings, she looked down and saw the needle sticking in her hand. She groggily got up and tore it out of her hand. Iris groaned as she stumbled out of bed but much to her surprise the guard rail was up.<p>

Iris managed to get onto her wobbly feet and slowly made her way out of the room. She made out a figure at the end of the hallway and saw another room, Iris blinked hard and saw Elena lying there with a needle in her hand much like the one she had adorned only a few moments ago. She hastened her pace and approached the unconscious brunette

"Elena" she breathed and went to touch the tubes but was slammed back hard into the walls

"What Happened?" Damon glared at her,

"I- Klaus came and-"

"Did you call him?" he snarled "is that why Elena's in this state? Couldn't keep your mouth shut about Elena to your freak of a boyfriend" he shook her causing her to groan, but hearing his words made her eyes hardened

"I never said a word" she hissed at him, Damon growled "and he isn't my boyfriend"

"It's no secret Iris you were getting chummy with him"

"Listen to me-"

Instead he turned away from her and approached Elena, the raven head licked her lips and saw the concerned look on the vampire's face

"Damon- Elena's and my blood are the solution to making Klaus's hybrids, so if you think about it she'll be safe since he needs her alive-"

"You call this safe" he shouted at her causing her to jump "she's about to become a human blood bag to create a pack of freaks and so are you"

"I know that but-"

"NO OBVIOUSLY YOU DON'T" he yelled and scooped Elena up in his arms

"Damon please you need to-"

"I don't need or want anything from you Iris, you obviously can't be trusted, I know my brother and he would have never told Klaus about Elena being alive so that leaves you" He went to walk past her but Iris stepped in to his path "Move Iris" he warned

"I would never have told him about Elena" she said desperately

"Iris move" he growled

"Klaus must've figured it out, he's over a thousand years old you don't think he would have figured it out?" she asked

Damon's eyes softened but just then Elena let out a moan

"Damon?" Elena muttered

"Ssh I'm here" he whispered to her

"Damon just-"

"I want to go home" Elena whimpered

"Damon but Klaus would-" Iris spoke once again but the vampire let out a snarl

"Iris MOVE" he snapped and shoved the petite teen aside causing her to fall to the ground

"Please Damon just listen to me" she called hastily wiping away her fallen tears and scrambled on to her feet "Damon!"

"I need to get Elena home, you can get your own ride" he said without looking back.

Iris sniffed feeling a pang go through her heart; she mentally slapped herself of course the vampire wouldn't hear her out not when Elena was there. She knew that she would always come second to the brunette, but then Iris recalled Klaus's words ringing around her head, to him she would always come first.

* * *

><p>Iris let out a tired sigh and trudge out of the hospital and managed to make out Damon's car leaving the parking lot. A shiver ran down her spine as she strolled into the parking lot, there was no Stefan, no Klaus come to think of it the hybrid's car was gone.<p>

She felt her eyes well up realising that the hybrid had left. At that moment Iris felt most unwanted. She wrapped her arms around herself not really knowing what to do.

All her time here she hadn't memorised the route home as the last time she came to the hospital was with Jeremy because Jenna had stabbed herself but the younger Gilbert had given her the directions.

"Need a lift?" a familiar voice called, Iris spun around her eyes widened seeing Rebekah

"What are you-"

"Giving you a lift dear, now come on" with that the blond lightly took hold of her hand and pulled her further down the parking lot.

"This is your car?" Iris ask seeing her flashy car

"No of course not, I can't drive-"

"Then-"

"You're driving" without further ado chucked her the keys "and I'm directing"

"I thought you were supposed to be driving me?" the raven head asked

"Do I really want to crash a car with you in it?" she drawled as she opened the car door "Nic would re-dagger me"

Iris climbed into the car and buckled herself in as Rebekah settled beside her

There was a moment of silence as she pulled out of the parking lot,

"So aren't you going to ask yet Iris?" the vampire asked casually

"What?"

"I know it's been over a thousand years Iris, but I do know you so ask already" Rebekah sighed and studied the petite teen she could see that she was exhausted

"Where's Klaus? Has he left?" she asked softly turning the steering wheel

"He had some things to take care of, and left me here to look out for you"

"That makes me feel wonderful" Iris drawled causing the Original to giggle "So how does it feel being out of a box for more than a few decades?"

"Hmm it's different, but not all that bad, Nic told me that you've dreamt of our past together?"

"Not really more like he guessed it" she muttered

Rebekah nodded as she pulled up to her driveway "So you know that-"

"We were friends before? Yes, but tonight you took a chunk out of my friend so-"

"Ergh she was being a whiny bitch" the blond spat, "and lied, that necklace belonged to my mother and she had no right to be wearing it"

Iris eyes met hers, she saw the Original vampire had tears in her eyes without hesitating she reached out and held her hand giving it a light squeeze

"Rebekah-"

"It's fine" she nodded, Iris bit her lower lip and looked at her "So-"

"Iris, don't listen to what Salvatore says, I know you more than he does, and one thing for certain is that you'd never willingly endanger those you care for, and he was being a complete toss suggesting that you was" emeralds orbs met a pair of blue ones

A slow smile spread across Iris's face and she nodded at the blond "So this is your place?" they climbed out of the car

"Yep" she replied

"Ergh is that your car?" Rebekah blanched at the sight of the rusty ford

"Lovely having you here Rebekah" she uttered sarcastically and moved ahead to her porch "So where are you staying?" she asked unlocking her front door

"Well I've been instructed to keep an eye on you and the doppelganger as well, but I actually need a girl to keep me company" Iris burst out laughing causing the blond to frown

"Why are you laughing?" she snapped

"Sorry Rebekah, but you sound like a lesbian then" she sniggered

Rebekah rolled her eyes but her lips twitched in amusement

"So?" the blond asked "Can I stay with you?"

"I might as well rent my home out to the bloody vampires" the raven head muttered

"Wonderful-"

"Ah, ah" Iris wagged her finger "ground rules, don't bring your food home with you, I don't want a mess there and…erm…oh don't bite me-"

Rebekah sighed "Honey did I already mention that I don't want to be re-daggered?"

"Yeah?" Iris's brows furrowed

"Hence I won't harm a hair on your head" she drawled "plus I like you"

"That makes me feel so special" Iris smiled cheekily "Well Rebekah why don't you please come in" and stepped aside allowing the blond in,

Rebekah stepped into the modest house instantly was assaulted by Iris's scent she heard the raven head moving around behind her, she walked into the living room and spotted the walls were aligned with books

"I see that you still have an interest in books" Rebekah commented

"Hmm" Iris mumbled "Come on I'll show you your room"

She led her upstairs and pushed open a decent size room and stepped aside allowing the blond to pass

"It's not much and erm well-"

"It's fine Iris" Rebekah uttered, the raven head smiled at her

"Ok, well I'm off to bed, got school in the morning so…" she trailed off

"Goodnight" the Original called "and if Salvatore shows up, I'll be happy to shove a stake up his arse"

"No, don't do that, no stakes shoved anywhere" Iris told her popping her head back into the room much to Rebekah's amusement

"Fine, but if he pisses me off and hurts you" she threatened, Iris shook her head and shut the door behind her. She headed into her own room and dropped down face first on to her bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was out like a light.

A couple of hours later Rebekah passed her room, she entered the bedroom and sighed seeing that the raven head was still wearing her shoes. She quickly slipped off her shoes and pulled the covers over her. What Rebekah had said was true she had missed Iris, the girl who was like a sister to her over a thousand years ago.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you have it, Klaus and Iris had a small reunion, she has finally seen Rebekah. who clearly doesn't like Elena, and both Iris and Elena's blood is needed for the hybrids to be created. <strong>**Rebekah will be staying with Iris. **

**Next Chap- More bonding moments between Iris and Rebekah **

**Please REVIEW **


	56. Chapter 56

Iris groaned and blindly reached out slamming her hand down shutting the alarm off

"Iris wake up" she was literally thrown out of her bed

"Rebekah go away" Iris shouted curling up on the floor "I don't want to go to school"

"Well tough, I want to see where these little humans go to fill up their empty heads" the raven head merely groaned "If you don't your little arse up I'll go chew on the paper boy"

"Go ahead, he's a little shit anyway, always trying to hit me with the paper"

"IRIS" Rebekah yelled

"Fine" the raven head huffed and pouted walking into her bathroom but immediately walked out "there's a claw foot bathtub in my bathroom"

"I know I'd decided to put it there, there's another in the guest bathroom" Rebekah replied and much to Iris's mortification the blond was rummaging through her underwear drawer

"What the-"

"Glad we don't need to go shopping for panties Iris, you've got good taste"

"Ok shoo, shoo" Iris waved her away "Go get ready"

Rebekah smirked as she pulled out her cell "What are, you're taking pictures of my underwear?" she yelled and lunged towards the blond but she easily dodge the petite teen

"Sending it to Nic of course-"

"That's weird you sending pictures of my knickers to your brother" Iris commented from her spot on the floor

"It'll piss him off" Rebekah uttered

"Send it then" Iris snorted causing the blond to laugh, she got up

"Oh Rebekah" she called just before entering the bathroom, "at least tell me before you put stuff in the house"

"Will do" Rebekah nodded but as soon as Iris closed the bathroom door, she laughed "Oh Iris, you so don't want to see what I've done to your living room" she murmured and headed out of the room to get ready herself.

Iris stripped out of her clothes and chucked it in the hamper, she quickly turned the shower faucet on. She showered quickly and dried herself off and wrapped her towel around herself.

The raven head exited the bathroom and quickly slipped on her underwear and then proceeded to rummage through her closet, she opted to wear a pair of light denim skinny jeans and an olive green top. Iris quickly brushed her hair and decided to let it loose.

She entered the kitchen and saw the blond sucking on a blood bag

"Where'd you get that from?" Iris asked making some tea

"From the Salvatores" she replied, Iris quirked an eyebrow "fine I took it, or in your words I borrowed it without permission, but I in fact have no intention of giving it back"

Iris couldn't help but laugh "fair enough" she pushed a mug of tea towards her "something to wash it down with"

"Thanks"

"So you're not a cook?"

"Unlike Elijah I don't cook, mother always tried to teach me, but you constantly dragged me away-"

"You don't sound too broken up about it" Iris commented buttering her toast, and groaned when the vampire snatched it off of her and took a bite

"That's because I'm not, I like you prefer spending my time learning how to sword fight and archery" she blanched all of a sudden "Ergh, and so this is what people eat now?"

"Yes, and if you would have let me finish it would have tasted much better" Iris then snatched it off of her, and spread some strawberry jam over it and handed it back to Rebekah she waited a moment

"Hmm" she groaned "Taste sweet"

"Well why you enjoy your toast I'll get my things, do-"

"I'm not stepping foot in that thing you call a car" Rebekah scoffed

Iris pouted "why does everyone hate my car?"

"Because it's ugly, come we're taking my car"

"You don't even freaking drive it, I feel like a chauffeur" she huffed walking out to get her school bag, Rebekah rolled her eyes and followed after her

Iris pulled out of the drive way as Rebekah reached forward to fiddle with the radio, both girls jumped when rap music blasted out of the speakers

"Bloody hell" Rebekah shouted and slammed her hand down on the volume's dial "oops" the blond uttered when she had smashed the radio. Iris laughed loudly

"Oh that's funny"

"Alright enough" Rebekah scoffed "just not use to the 21th century"

"I can see"

"Don't be an arse Iris, it doesn't suit you" the blond lightly shoved her. They were about two miles away from the school when Rebekah had demanded for Iris to stop the car

"Why?"

The vampire merely smirked "I want to make an entrance" and with that she blurred away

"And you couldn't do that with a freaking sports car" Iris muttered under her breath.

* * *

><p>Iris pulled up to the school but parked furthest away not wanting to draw any attention to herself.<p>

She climbed out of the car but not before grabbing her messenger bag. She spotted Elena, Caroline and Bonnie at the entrance and jogged over to them

"Hey" Iris smiled

"Iris" Caroline grinned "how are you? We didn't get to see you after-"

"Yeah, well I survived" she shouldered her bag "So prank night didn't go completely to plan"

"We should just move on" Caroline uttered

"You're right" Bonnie nodded "why should I let the fact that my boyfriend is seeing the ghost of his dead girlfriend hinder this experience?"

"Oh you found out then?" Iris asked

"Yeah and Jeremy told me that he made you promise not to tell you so it's fine" Bonnie added, causing the raven head to sigh in relied

"You knew?" Elena asked "and you didn't say anything?"

"Yeah, well Jeremy trusted me and he didn't want me involve so" she shrugged her shoulders. "You know it's been a year since I've been here" Iris muttered looking up at the school, recalling Klaus's words, she had year of this and then he would take her away when the time calls for it

"It's our anniversary" Elena whispered "It's also been a year since I've met Stefan"

"Ok, enough with this depressive talk, let's go in and start a new year" Caroline grinned as they walked inside.

Iris headed towards her locker with Elena since the brunette's locker was also in the same direction, she heard Elena's cell ringing

"Damon" the brunette smiled, Iris inaudibly sigh wondering if what Caroline had said earlier was true was the doppelganger switching Salvatore brothers.

"What? Yeah ok" Elena frowned looking at Iris

"What?" she asked

"When were you going to mention the fact that Klaus's sister is living with you?" she hissed

"What- Damon" she muttered

"Yes Damon, so?"

"I don't see how it's any business of yours who lives in my home" Iris snapped back

"It has everything to do with me, she's only here because they need my blood-"

"Merlin you can be a selfish cow sometimes" Iris frowned "it's not just you Elena, both our blood can be used to create hybrids"

"How can you let her stay with you?" Elena shook her head, Iris fumbled with her locker

"Easy she asked I agreed" she replied casually

"Iris, these are Original vampires-"

"Don't you think I know that, I spent the summer with one who is determined to create more of his kind"

"I don't understand, after everything that went down with Jenna, and what he did to Stefan you're still so-"

"What?"

"Normal, generous with them, acting like nothing happened" Elena glared at her. Iris's eyes narrowed on the brunette

"Well Elijah stayed with me before, and now Rebekah is, thing is Elena you've got to get it through to your head that me and Originals have a history together-and I'm not completely sure about it but we did, they treated me well, in case you haven't realised Rebekah has done nothing to harm me, and neither did Elijah" she slammed the locker door shut and went to walk towards the History classroom but looked over her shoulder

"Think about it like this, as long as Rebekah stays with me she won't be going near the Salvatore boarding house, ergo she won't be near Damon or Stefan"

Iris headed towards the classroom and bumped into Stefan who gripped on to her shoulders

"Iris" Stefan smirked

"Stefan, I'm seeing that Klaus turned you into a complete dick now" she drawled having been told by Caroline what happened to the younger vampire

"Careful Iris" he leant forward to whisper into her ear "I might just have a little taste if you-"

"Merlin I haven't been in your company for five minutes and yet you came across as an arse immediately" she winced when his hold only tightened

"I know you're just putting up a front, you're scared really"

"Of you?" Iris cocked an eyebrow; she patted his cheek "hate to break it to you dear, but I found things far scarier than you"

"Hmm, you're fun when you're being feisty" Stefan lightly pulled her hair; she stiffened when she saw him leaning forward his lips brushed her throat.

"What are you doing Stefan?" Elena came up behind her

"Nothing just chatting to Iris" he stepped back with a smirk

"Why are you even here?" the raven head asked

"I'm going back to school, Iris just like you" Stefan replied, Iris quirked an eyebrow "Klaus wants me to keep an eye on both of you"

"Fine whatever, just move" Iris went to step pass him but he grabbed her upper arm halting her in her steps

"Stef-"

"You're-"

"Just let go of me" the raven head snapped trying to wrench her arm away

"Stefan let her go" Elena snapped "we're going to be late" he just grab Elena's arm as well

"Let them go" Alaric intervened coming over towards them, Stefan abruptly pushed both girls back but grabbed Alaric but the collar of his throat

"Stefan what the hell are you doing?" Iris hissed,

"Just talking to Ric, you're not going to get in my way are you?" the vampire snapped at the hunter, who nodded and then was shoved away, Iris licked her lips and saw that they had grabbed most of the students in the hallway's attention "See you in history" and with that he strolled away.

Iris went to walk towards her class but Elena grabbed her wrist

"Do you see?" the brunette hissed "what Klaus has done? He's not a good person Iris, like me you're nothing but just a blood bag" she stormed away

Leaving Iris behind, she was revaluating her and Klaus's dynamic relationship, was the brunette right? Did she mean nothing to the hybrid? He had told her she had, but then again Klaus was an excellent liar.

Iris bit her bottom lip hard; she wondered was she being used again. Yet she and the Originals knew each other.

"Iris?" Alaric called "you ok?"

"Yeah why?" the raven head asked

"Well the bells rang and you're still standing here" the teacher commented

"Oh shoot I'm late for English" with a fleeting goodbye Iris ran down the hallway towards the classroom.

"Iris you've got History" Alaric shouted amused when the small raven head ran back "sorry Ric it's just-"

"Yeah I get it, you've had a lot on your mind" he ushered her into the classroom, she looked around and saw that the others had paired off, she also noted that Stefan was sitting next to a very much annoyed looking Elena. She internally sighed and dropped down on an empty chair at the side of the room.

"Well let's start shall we? Senior year, so you guys might actually have to listen this semester" Alaric said earning a few chuckles, "now let's turn our brains back on by starting with the Original founders-"

"Again?" Iris called out

"Not entirely Iris, but the native Americans" Alaric uttered as he wrote on the chalkboard

"What about the Vikings?" Rebekah asked strolling into the room, causing everyone to look at her she dropped down besides Iris

"Well there's no actual evidence that the Vikings explorers settled in the United States" Alaric said to the blond with a frown "who are you by the way?"

"My name is Rebekah and I'm new and History is my favourite subject" the Original smirked, Iris didn't miss the panic looks on Elena, Caroline and Bonnie's faces

"Merlin you sure do know how to make an entrance" Iris muttered

"Thanks Sweets" Rebekah winked, Iris snorted but turned it into a hacking cough when she saw that they had gotten the attention from the rest of the class

"Iris?" Alaric frowned

"Oh erm…well…" she trailed off not knowing what to say, she didn't miss the looks she was getting from the doppelganger, the vampire and the witch

"She was explaining the time table to me, since I asked" Rebekah covered for her seeing the raven head flushed face

"Right so…" Alaric carried on with his lecture

"Still get easily flustered Iris" Rebekah drawled to the raven head

"And you've still think that your mouth can get you out of anything" Iris whispered back

When the bell rang Iris grabbed her books and shoved it in her bag

"So what'd you got?" she asked the blond.

"Hmm, whatever you have I gather"

"Wait you've got the same timetable?" Iris cocked an eyebrow

"Is that so hard to believe?" Rebekah asked as they waited for the other students to file out

"Not really, so why are-"

"Practically stalking you?"

Iris grinned at that "Yeah that"

"Well I have to hang around to keep an eye on Stefan, Nic gave me a choice whether to tale you or the bitchy doppelganger"

"Ah, so-"

"Iris enough chit chat, let's go" and then she proceeded to grab the petite girl's hand dragging her out of the classroom passing Elena and the others

"Since when did Iris become best friends with her?" Bonnie hissed

"No clue, that summer with Klaus and Stefan must've screwed with her mind" Caroline muttered.

* * *

><p>Iris grabbed her tray of food and headed outside into the courtyard. She grinned spotting Caroline and Bonnie as well as Elena<p>

"Hey" Iris smiled at them placing her tray down she went to sit down but Elena placed her bag on the seat "What's up?"

"Iris we've been talking" Bonnie started "and the thing is we've noticed that Rebekah seems to follow you wherever you go-"

"Yeah well she's new and we've got the same time table so-"

"No you don't get it Iris, if you're here she'll come and I just want a break from all of this Original and I don't want to deal with her, so could you go sit somewhere else?" Elena asked, Iris licked her lips and forced a smile on her

"Erm sure…I'll just see you later" she mumbled and turned on her heel looking for elsewhere to sit. She thought it was already happening the people she called friends would soon enough leave her behind

Iris spotted a table near the large tree; she settled herself there and played with her food

"Why do I feel so bad?" Caroline murmured watching the raven head

"It's for the best" Elena said nodding her head

Iris picked out her food with a frown on her face; she looked up when a shadow overcast her

"If you keep your face like that, you'll get wrinkles" Rebekah sat down beside her

"Haven't you heard I can't age" Iris muttered, the blonde reached out and grabbed half of the sandwich

"Hmm I was there when Gloria read out the prophecy, must say I'm quiet delighted at that" a smile came across the raven head's face

"You're not a total bitch then, you can be nice"

Rebekah smirked "only to those who I find worthy of my kindness, we was like sisters you and I, perhaps we can get that back?"

Iris smiled "Hmm perhaps" she nodded

The sun was baring down on them, Iris tucked one of her stray curls behind her ear

"So why aren't you with your boring little friends?"

"Is everyone boring to you?" Iris asked

"No, there are a few exceptions, so tell me"

"I don't really-"Rebekah's hand slammed down her leg

"Iris, I can read you like a book, so tell me what those snooty little cows said, or do you simply want me to ask and then rip their heads off"

Iris rolled her eyes "You can't kill Elena or the-"

"Others, there are your friends right?" the blond interrupted

"Yes so-"

"Yet they treat you like that? I may have been locked in a box Iris for more than a few decades, but even I know you don't treat friends or those you care for like that" Iris cast her a curious look

"You had friends-"Iris feigned surprised making Rebekah laugh loudly

"Quick witted as ever" Rebekah murmured "so?" she nodded towards the group of girls and Stefan who were still sitting there "by the way they're doing a completely rubbish job of spying"

Iris lips twitched in amusement

"Iris" the blond snapped "tell me"

"Fine" Iris rolled her eyes "they don't want to deal with all this Original business, so-"

"They tossed you out of there pathetic little group-"

"No they just need time to get back to normal after last night" Iris defended them "can you blame them? They-"

"They're foolish creatures Iris, I told you once before don't forgive to easy-"

"They've done nothing to me" Iris frown her food laid forgotten

"Hardly nothing, they're playing with your emotions, dragging you along and once they get what they want from you they'll just dump you" Rebekah declared staring into bright emerald orbs. She saw the disheartened look on the small raven head's face, she sighed and lightly tilted Iris's chin up

"Iris I don't want you to make the same mistake you once did a thousand years ago-"

"Which was?" Iris asked

"It'll come soon enough to you"

"How?"

"Frome here" she lightly tapped the pale girl's temple "It'll come and you'll wish you wouldn't remember, tread carefully with the doppelganger, they are a deceitful lot"

"She's not Katherine" Iris murmured

"Hmm, time will soon tell though"

"I guess"

* * *

><p>"Iris" Caroline bounced over to her,<p>

"Talking to me now?" the raven head drawled

"Look I'm sorry, it's just Elena's got a lot on her plate with Stefan and she's fragile-"

"It's fine" Iris smiled reassuringly at her, the blond didn't do anything wrong "I can't believe I'm here doing this again"

"You had fun the last time" Caroline chuckled

"Cheerleading? I stood at the back pretending-"

"You pretended?" Caroline literally shrieked

"Joke, joke" Iris spoke over her, the blond narrowed her eyes at her, but petite teen merely whistle and looked away "So-"

"Did you know Rebekah set Tyler up with a blood bag?"

"That's a good thing?" Iris muttered, Caroline scoffed and shook her head

"No it isn't, she's trying to move on to my guy"

"Is that vampire possessiveness coming out of you Caroline Forbes?" Iris grinned

The blond merely rolled her eyes.

"Has anyone seen Dana?" a cheerleader called, Iris looked away from the girl.

There was no reply

"Well I guess there's a spot for me to join" Rebekah walked forwards, Iris's eyebrows shot to her hairline wondering when the Original became interested in this type of thing, but then again she was a teenage girl

"Well I don't think we need you so-"

"She can have my spot" Iris shouted out

"What?" Caroline glared at her

The raven head rolled her eyes "I hare cheerleading, I was going to join the History project thingy that Ric wants to start up so she can have my spot"

"Fine, Iris you're off the team"

"Yes" Iris grinned and practically skipped away much to Caroline's mortification and Rebekah's amusement.

* * *

><p>Iris dropped down on to the stands and watched as the team gathered she could easily spot Rebekah who looked like she was showing off, with cartwheels and splits.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked dropping down besides Iris

"Watching Rebekah infiltrate everyone's lives, must say the vampire knows how to show off-"

"Iris I don't understand about you and the Originals" Elena frowned

"What part exactly? Easy enough to understand, I was created a thousand years ago where according to Elijah and Klaus I've met them, but when they turned to vampires something happened" the brunette witnessed the frown marred on the raven head's face

"What happened?"

"Honestly I don't remember"

"This is unbelievable" Elena shook her head

"Anything is possible Elena" Iris calmly told her "So how are you dealing with Stefan?"

"Truthfully he's not- he really is gone Iris—"

"Stefan lost his way, sooner or later he'll come back hopefully" she said wisely.

"Maybe he would faster with a little help"

"Elena-"

"I'll call you later"

Iris watched her walk away and glanced at the time, she should be heading inside for Biology she grabbed her bag and waved over to Rebekah who nodded at her.

* * *

><p>It was finally at the end of the day and Iris was currently taking some books from her locker she jumped nearly out of her skin when a hand slammed down on her shoulder<p>

"Merlin what- oh what do you want?" she frowned seeing it was Damon

"Iris-"

"Not in the mood, so if you-"

"Could you just listen to me" he snapped grabbing her wrists as she went to walk pass him

"What? Like the way you heard me out last night" she spat

"Ok, I'm sorry I say stupid things when I'm mad, I should have known you wouldn't have told Klaus-"

"You know he nearly tore my throat out when he came" she admitted

"Yeah I heard" he leant forward rested his temple against hers, and idly ran his fingers through her thick curls "I am sorry. Do you forgive me?"

Iris licked her lips, she couldn't stay mad at Damon, in an odd way he reminded her of him, unpredictable outburst of anger but she had better control

"I can't stay mad out you, you arrogant prat" she grinned at him, he chuckled and lightly kissed the tip of her nose

"Damon? Iris?" Elena appearing at the end of the hallway her eyes darting between the two. Iris was oblivious to the looks the brunette was shooting her.

"So you told her then?"

"Told me what?"

"Well you know how you said Stefan lost his way; he needs a reminder of who he is?" Elena asked, Iris gave her an unsure nod "well it gave me an idea, come on"

Elena strolled away with Damon on her heels

"Come on flower" he yelled, she sighed wondering what on earth she was going to get into

"Fine I'm coming"

"So-"

"Iris, what are you doing here?" Alaric asked seeing the raven head come in

"Search me, all I got was some master plan about Stefan" she hopped onto the front desk "and apparently everyone is in on it" her brows furrowed seeing Caroline coming in to the room

"So what's the plan?" the blond asked

"Well" Elena began "I will lure Stefan away from the bonfire then when he's in distracted-"

"I'll shoot him" Alaric finished off

"Wait there's a bonfire tonight?" Iris asked

"Honestly didn't you listen at lunch-"

"Kind of hard since you guys literally kicked me off the table" the raven head muttered

"Oops, sorry" Caroline said embarrassed

"What?" Damon snapped narrowing his eyes; he noted Caroline and Elena faces.

"Nothing" Iris covered "so bonfire, wonderful"

"Can't Bonnie, just juju him?" Damon asked

"Is that even a real word?" the raven asked, Damon rolled his eyes and blurred behind Alaric's desk, before Iris could blink the dark haired vampire was in front of her smirking

"Really Damon? Taping her mouth shut?" Alaric questioned

"What? She talks too much" he grinned and ruffled her hair, Iris swatted his hand away he could tell that she was pouting, she went to take the tape off but he blurred once again and now he had taped her wrist together forcing her hands behind her back

"Damon-"

"What; I'll take it off before we leave; now you be a good little girl ok?" Damon asked mockingly, Iris in response kicked him hard in the shins causing him to groan

"Can we just pay attention?" Elena snapped

"So Bonnie-"

"No we can't, I'm trying to keep Bonnie out of this I don't trust Stefan won't hurt her" Elena replied "Caroline are you covered?"

"Yes" the perky blond nodded "I'll make sure that the old Forbes cellar is prepped and ready"

"You're forgetting the key player Rebekah" Damon drawled and could see Iris fidgeting in the corner of his eye "Wherever Stefan or in fact Iris go the blond ponytail seems to follow them-"

"She's not that bad" Iris's muffled voice came out and tilted too far to the side and landed on the ground, the petite raven head let out a groan

"You know Damon you can be a dick" Alaric muttered and hurried over to the raven head he helped her sit up and tore the tapes off of her, and then ripped the tape off of her mouth

"Oww" Iris whined rubbing her lips, Alaric lightly gripped her chin

"It's not that bad" the hunter murmured under breath.

"Damon's an arsehole" Iris muttered as Alaric helped her onto her feet

"You've got that right"

"So, Rebekah?" Caroline asked bringing the topic back on to the point.

"It's your job to keep her away" Elena said "Or Iris-"

"Nope, no and no I want nothing to do with your plan" Iris held up her hands

"Iris seriously can't-"

"Leave it Elena, if she doesn't want to do it don't force her to" Alaric snapped cutting the brunette off, Iris sent a grateful look towards the history teacher who winked.

"How am I meant to keep her away then?" Damon asked

"Preoccupy her with your charm" Elena retorted.

"We'll probably have better luck with a dagger" Iris and Alaric said in unison then burst out laughing

"Ha, ha very funny" the vampire glared at them and shoved Iris off of the desk

"Arsehole" Iris groaned as Alaric once again helped her on to her feet

"Are you ever going to stop being mad at me?" Damon asked the hunter.

"Doubtful" Alaric snapped

"Plus you was a douche for what you did to him" Iris muttered

Before Damon could respond Tyler walked in "Sorry I'm late, what'd I missed?"

"We need to raid you mom's vervaine supply" Elena replied "Enough to keep Stefan down for a while"

Iris shook her head wondering was they serious.

"You can't do that to Stefan" Tyler said, Iris's eyebrows shot up at this she thought, and that the hybrid would've been up for it.

"Why not?" Caroline asked as Iris jumped back on to a desk which was further away from Damon and closer to Alaric, she swung her legs back and forth

"Trust me Tyler, it's in his best interest" Elena reassured him, Iris canted her head and studied the newly transitioned hybrid, something was different about him.

"But it's not for Klaus"

Iris leant forward confusion marring his face, when the hell did Tyler becomes so loyal to Klaus?

"But Klaus is the bad guy" Caroline snapped,

"Not completely" Iris muttered under her breath, both vampires heard her and sent her a glare, she merely rolled her eyes

"Would you rather watch Stefan kill us all Tyler? Me, Elena or even Iris?" Caroline asked

"No but-"

"Plus Stefan can't really touch me or Elena so-"

"Iris" Elena warned her,

"If you guys think before you do something you actually realise that this is quiet beneficial-"

"Stefan isn't Stefan anymore" Elena shouted. Iris felt anger bubbling up in her

"Fine, do your stupid plan" she stormed out of the room.

"What the hell is going on with Iris?"

"She's confused" Damon murmured, Alaric brows furrowed concerned for the raven head

"No she isn't it's obvious isn't it?" Elena said "She's obviously changed, she's loyal to him-"

"Because she knew him" Caroline defended the absent petite teen "We don't know what's going on in her head and so it's not fair to make assumptions"

"If you say so, but sooner or later I think she's going to turn on us" the brunette muttered

"Well if you keep treating her the way you have been for the last year, can you blame her?" Alaric snapped

"What? Ric-"

"He's right Elena, you forced her to actually go through with the sacrifice when she didn't want to, and then we ditched her how many times I don't know, but yet she still forgives and brushes off the apologies" Caroline told her

There was a moment of silence, then Damon cleared his throat "so the plan?"

* * *

><p>Iris pulled up the car onto her driveway and spotted the blond Original on her porch<p>

"Where did you run off to?" Rebekah asked as they walked inside

"Somewhere that's given me a huge headache" Iris muttered dropping her messenger bag on to the desk

"Well now that you're home we can get ready for the bonfire"

Iris eyes snapped up to the blond she recalled parts of tonight's plan and one aspect was to keep Rebekah away, she felt sorry for Elena so would try to keep the blond distracted if she could, but if she couldn't she'll keep an eye on her.

"Why don't we just stay in? a nice girly night in-"

"Hmm, we can do that a different night, I never been to a high school bonfire" Iris could see the excited look on the blond girl's face and inwardly sighed "Come on Iris-"

"Sure, let's go" Iris smiled at her

"Great, it's starts at-"

"6" Iris finished off

"Great gives you enough time to get out that ensemble" her nose scrunched up at the sight of Iris's clothes,

"What's wrong with my clothes?"

"Everything" Rebekah drawled, Iris threw a pillow at the vampire who easily dodged out of the way

"I forgot how lovely you are" Iris called over her shoulder as she climbed up the stairs

"Love you to Iris" she could Rebekah laughing.

Iris couldn't help but smile, she had missed having someone around her age staying with her. Plus truth be told she actually liked the blond.

Iris shut her bedroom door behind her and stripped out of her clothes, she pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans, and a sequined top. She brushed her hair and clipped some of it away from her face, she pulled on a pair of her ballet pumps and grabbed her leather jacket

"Iris, come on" Rebekah yelled "you're so slow"

Iris rolled her eyes "We don't all have super speed you know" she muttered, Rebekah scoffed and grabbed her by the wrist

"Aren't we taking the car?"

"Nope this'll be fun-"

"You do realise that if we do the whole running thing, your shoes will get ruined?" Iris pulled out the car keys from her pocket

"Hmm, hadn't thought about that you're driving-"

"Yeah because you can't" Iris muttered unlocking the car door

"So I'll catch you later Iris, and don't get into any trouble, don't want Nic to skin me alive" Rebekah shouted over the throngs of students, the raven head saw her making a bee line towards the beer pump where Stefan and Elena was.

* * *

><p>Iris pushed her way through the crowd and managed to get herself a bottle of beer, she dropped onto a log by the fire.<p>

Iris recalled the last time she had been around a fire like this was when she was with Klaus, in some weird way the raven head missed him.

She jumped out of her skin when her phone rung, Iris frowned and answered she didn't recognise the number

"Hello?"

"Well hello sweetheart" she head an accented voice.

Iris couldn't help but smile "Klaus" she replied oblivious to the vampires in the surrounding area who was shooting her alarmed looks

"What?" Elena asked Caroline seeing her female vampire friend quiet befuddled

"It's Iris, she's talking to Klaus-"

"What?" Elena asked wide eye and immediately looked over to the raven head, she didn't miss the smile on her face

"Why so surprise?" Rebekah drawled causing both teens to jump

"Well Iris sounds like she's having fun with you psycho brother" Caroline crossed her arm in front of her chest

"Hmm perhaps it's because she is?" and without another word she strolled away,

"So what's going in Mystic Falls love?" Klaus asked "I can hear music and teenagers chatting"

"Hmm, there's a bonfire tonight beginning of the year thing" Iris replied kicking her shoes into the dirt

"Sounds like you're not having fun?"

Iris sighed "It's ok, but I rather be at home honestly"

"Then just leave"

"Not that simple Klaus, I told Elena, Caroline and-"

"Stop thinking about them, think about yourself for once love" he barked

She frowned and went silent, Klaus sighed on the other end

"Iris love, just don't let them push you around-"

"What the way you do?" she snapped into the phone, Iris stood up and headed further away into the woods so she could hear him better.

"I don't tell you-"

Iris let out a loud laugh "don't lie Klaus, ever since we began this hybrid thingy mission you've been telling me what to do"

Klaus chuckled "I never force you to do anything love"

Iris slumped against the tree "Fine I'll give you that, so what've you been up to, using mine and Elena's blood to your full satisfaction?"

"If you're insinuating that I'm making my-"

"Slaves"

"Soldiers" he spoke over her "I manage to locate a pack, so-"

"So what?"

"I'll be returning soon love"

Iris hummed and nodded but froze when she heard a twig snap, she spun around on her heel but saw nothing there

"Iris?"

"Yeah I'm here" she felt something in the air, something supernatural

"So has Rebekah driven you up the wall yet?"

"Contrary to your beliefs Klaus, Rebekah isn't that bad, can be bratty and a bit spoilt but other than that perfectly fine" she defended female Original

"Ah that's my girl, you and Rebekah are-"

"Are you always such a smart mouth?"

"Besides being smart, my mouth can do many, many things" she could picture the cocky smirk on his face

"Enough Klaus" Iris cut him off laughing "So…-" Iris frowned and looked up she felt the wind hitting her full force and several branches literally being bashed around,

"So I take it that your little friends didn't take to well to you being a host to Rebekah"

Iris scoffed at that "Understatement, you know I was thrown off the lunch table?" she kicked a rock

"What?" Klaus voice grew low

"It's nothing we're fine now" she muttered.

"Iris-"

"Please just leave it, they're my friends and-"

"You need to revaluate your friends love" he drawled, Iris giggled

"Hmm, that's not happening any time soon"

"Well, time will tell soon enough, got to love don't get into any trouble"

"Goodbye Klaus" she murmured, "I…erm…I-"

"I miss you too"

"I don't" she pouted

"Obviously you do" he answered back, she could tell that he was grinning.

"Bye Klaus" Iris hanged up, she chuckled under her breath and pocketed her phone, the raven head made her way back to the party but stopped something felt off, she jumped when there was another sound of the twig snapping

"Hello?" she called out "If it's you Rebekah you're not funny" she shouted and jumped when there the wind howled, a frown marred her face when a large branch snapped off and crashed down in front of her "what the?" there was a loud snap Iris looked up she gasped seeing a heavy thick branch fell Iris held up her arms to protect her head but she was slammed back into the dirt.

Iris gasped

"You do have the worst luck don't you?" Rebekah commented hovering above her

"What happened?"

"No clue" Iris was hauled to her feet she brushed the dirt off of her

"Serious?"

Iris shook her head

"So what've you been up to?" they were trekking back to the bonfire

"Not much I skewered Damon"

Iris eyes widened at that "What the- why?"

"It's Damon Salvatore, do I need any other reason?" she asked, Iris lips twitched at that

"Fair enough"

"Let's go, party has thinned out"

Iris nodded and they headed towards the car.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Some Rebekah and Iris moments, Klaus made a brief cameo (on the phone) Elena, Caroline and Bonnie aren't exactly being friendly and once again Iris forgave Damon (she can't help it). Alaric is sticking up for her though <strong>

**Next Chap: Ghost world- where we see familiar faces**

**So please REVIEW **


	57. Chapter 57

Iris groaned and rolled over blindly reaching out for her ringing phone

"What?" she croaked and cleared her throat, she heard laughter on the other end "Elena what is it?"

"Come to the grill in an hour, I've got some news about Stefan"

"Fine" she grunted and hanged up, she frowned when she realised that Rebekah hadn't barged into her bedroom like she did yesterday

Iris rolled out of bed and padded barefooted down the hallway, she knocked on the guest bedroom and pushed it open when she got no reply

"Rebekah? Merlin" she gawped at the state of the girl's room "bloody vampire hasn't even been out of her damn coffin for a month yet she still can make so much mess" she muttered under her breath and entered the room and saw a note on the dresser

"_Gone shopping out of town,_

_this place is far too boring, bring you back something nice,_

_ love Rebekah"_

"Of course she's gone shopping" the raven head muttered under her breath, she hurriedly got dressed and slipped on a pair of denim shorts and a deep blue cap sleeve top, Iris pulled her curls into a high pony tail. She slipped on a pair of converses and plucked up her cell, she glanced at the time and saw that she had more than enough time to go and visit Damon, since she hadn't spoken to him since last night.

Iris grabbed her keys and pressed her foot down and pulled out of the driveway. It wasn't long till she pulled up to the Salvatore boarding house, the raven head slammed the rusty blue ford's car door shut and made her way up to the grand looking door, she wasn't at all surprised when the door was unlocked

"Merlin, are you guys ever going to learn to lock your doors?" Iris called "Damon?" she walked into the parlour and gasped at the sight; "Shit" she ran forward and lightly slapped Damon's cheeks

"Iris?" he groaned

"What the hell happened?" she asked seeing a poker sticking out of his chest

"My lovely younger brother" he said through gritted teeth

"Stef did this?" Iris asked her eyes darting down to his chained wrists, she looked around feeling another's presence but to the naked eye there was nothing there.

"In case you haven't notice flower, Stefan's gone loopy"

Iris thumped the back of his head "Alright no need to be an arse"

"Iris would you-"

"Gladly" and without further ado she placed her hand on the metal rod and wrenched it out of his chest, earning a cry of pain from Damon

"Could have done it gently-"

"Honey there was no gentle way" Iris cut him off and threw the metal rod aside, she spotted his day light ring on the floor, and she picked it up from the ground "Damon?"

"Low blow Stefan, low blow"

Before Iris could say anything there was a chuckle from the doorway, she looked over her shoulder and saw Stefan smirking

"What the hell happened to you?" the vampire asked

"You apparently" Iris uttered.

"Yeah whatever twisted ripper game this is, leave me out of it" Damon uttered tiredly

"I didn't do this" Stefan said walking forward so he was next to Iris

"You didn't?" the raven head cocked an eyebrow

"He's screwing around" Damon groaned

"Nope I didn't do this" Stefan said, Iris frowned wondering if he didn't then who did? It couldn't have been Rebekah as the Original was with her throughout the night and had left probably early morning

"It's pretty messed up though right?" Stefan frowned glancing over to his brother

"Understatement" Iris muttered watching as the vampire reached down and merely broke one cuff of and then walked out

"Oh that's helpful Stef" Iris yelled rolling her eyes

"Should I just untangle myself then?" Damon shouted

"Is that a rhetorical question? So that means I can go-"

"Iris" he snapped

"Kidding, kidding" Iris lips twitched in amusement seeing how annoyed the vampire was, she reached out and tugged the chains on his chest "merlin whoever did this welded these things on"

"No kidding" Damon scoffed "You haven't got a-ARGH" he screamed Iris shielded her eyes as the curtains were throw apart bringing sunlight into the room

"Damon" Iris gasped seeing the vampire was burning; she grabbed his hand and shoved the ring on to his finger instantly shutting him up.

"Iris what-"

"Not me" Iris shook her head "how do we get you out of this, since Stefan's being too much of a dick to help out"

Damon snorted "Understatement" he uttered, Iris laughed and canted her head to the side "Let me see" she closed her eyes and concentrated pulling up that familiar tingle of magic from the pit of her stomach, her eyes snapped opened revealing bright gold eyes,

Damon watched silently smelling that the raven head's scent ripening, with a snap the chains broke

"Voila and you're free" she grinned

"Getting better control I see" Damon commented standing up

"So you've got any idea-"

"Yep, come on flower" he grabbed her hand leading her out of the boarding house, he saw her from the corner of her eye pulling out the keys to her rusty blue ford

"Hey" she yelled as he snatched her keys away "What are you-"

"If we're going to go out in public together, we're taking my car" he smirked at her, she glared and stormed over to his car and slammed the door hard

"Hey" Damon yelled "not the car. No anger towards the car" he climbed in besides her

"Fine" and with that she poked him hard in his side making him groan.

* * *

><p>Iris looked around as they pulled up to the town's square and saw all the lanterns being put up<p>

"Oh it's the night of thingy isn't it?" she asked

"Illumination flower" Damon provided and slowed down the car seeing Bonnie and Caroline

"Whatever" she muttered "Bonnie, Caroline" she called seeing them

"Hey Iris-"

"Blondie, Witchy-"

"Real original names Damon" Iris drawled causing the pair of girls to laugh

"Anyway, I think you've got your voodoo wires crossed when you've got rid of Vicki Donavan-"

"Vicki?" Iris frowned

"Oh right, flower here went missing at the party-"

"Where did you go Iris?" Caroline asked remembering she hadn't seen the raven head after she disappeared from the log

"Trying to avoid being crushed by the bloody trees"

"Huh?"

"What happened?" Damon eyes narrowed in on her

"No clue, I felt there was something funny going on branches started falling down. Would've been crushed if Rebekah hadn't saved me"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Damon scowled at her, Iris glared back

"Erm because I'm pretty sure you were busy with Elena" she retorted

Damon frowned not really knowing what to say.

"So what do you mean? Vicki?" Bonnie asked getting back onto topic

"Because I'm pretty sure I got spit roasted by Mason Lockwood" Damon announced, Iris eyes widened at that Mason Lockwood? He's dead for sure though, but then again Jeremy did say he could see Anna.

Caroline asked Iris unasked question "Why would you think that?"

"Because he chained me to a chair and stabbed a poker through my chest" he replied

"Something you did to him?" Iris murmured "but ghost can't physically interact with people"

"Right they can't" Bonnie nodded

"I don't have time for a vengeful Lockwood, when I kill someone they're supposed to stay dead" Iris frowned at him and jumped out of the car "where are-"

"Don't want to be in the same car as you" the raven head drawled, Damon rolled his eyes and looked over to Bonnie "whatever you screwed up, fix it" he then drove off

"Ergh I sometimes forget how much of an arse he can be" she murmured, and glanced down at her watch "Holy crap I'm late" she uttered realising the time,

"Iris-"

"Bye" Iris called over her shoulder and ran over to the grill.

* * *

><p>She slowed down seeing that her ford was parked there already "Damon" she muttered and spotted Alaric, Jeremy and Elena sitting at a table.<p>

"Iris" Alaric smiled and pushed his glass of water over to her seeing her flushed face

"Thanks Ric" she dropped down in the seat beside him and sipped the water.

"So what's up?" Jeremy asked when she had settled down

"And are those journals?" Iris gestured towards the books that Elena was pulling out of her bag

"I'm just looking through Stefan's old journals, his best friend Lexi was always the one to bring him back-"

"Elena, Stefan isn't off the rails. Klaus has compelled him to turn his humanity off" Iris told her

"But there's a possibility we could get him back Iris" Iris could see the desperation in Elena's eyes so sighed and nodded "fine, so where is this Lexi?"

"Dead, Damon killed her" Elena replied

Iris rolled her eyes "nothing can ever be easy for us" she muttered under her breath. She looked over to Jeremy realising why the younger Gilbert was there, he also came to the same conclusion

"You want me to reach her don't you?" Jeremy asked

"I thought if I knew how Lexi did it, then she could try and help me" Elena answered, Iris frowned and looked down biting her bottom lip

"I don't even know she's on the other side"

"You alright Iris?" Alaric asked seeing the look on the raven head's face

"Oh, yeah I'm fine" she forced a smile on to her face "I was just wondering….do you only see people from here…not from…erm like England?"

Jeremy's brows furrowed "No I just Anna and Vicky"

"Oh" Iris muttered looking away,

"Who would-"

"My parents, I just you know…" she trailed off "sorry"

"It's alright Iris" Alaric squeezed her shoulder.

"I know, erm so it's called the other side then?" she asked, Jeremy gave her a small smile

"Well that's what Anna calls it, there's not an official brochure" he said causing Iris to smile in amusement

"So what is then? Some supernatural purgatory?" Alaric asked

"Anna said it's like being here but only we can't see or hear her" Jeremy replied "She can't interact with anyone, she's all alone"

Iris brows furrowed "huh? That's curious" she uttered

"What?" Elena asked

"Well when Klaus drained every drop of blood from my body-"

"Where did you go?" Alaric asked curious as they actually never heard what happened to her.

"Well, it was like a dream but real, I was greeted by my godfather and surrogate uncle, as well as a professor from my old boarding school, so I wasn't alone like Anna, has she told you why she hasn't moved on?" Iris asked and tucked in a stray curl leaning back in her seat.

"No that she's just alone, and can't interact with anyone" Jeremy uttered.

"Well Vicky could interact she blew up my car" Alaric stated, Iris bit her bottom lip wondering how did the Donavan girl managed that as ghost definitely couldn't interact with anything. She must've had help Iris concluded.

"Did she have help?" Iris asked

"Yes, she did-"

"How-"

"Guess" Iris cut the brunette girl off, "So is Anna on her own then?"

"Yeah, and I think we can learn not summon anymore dead people" Jeremy said

"Hmm, there's always going be consequences for that type of magic" Iris muttered

"Can't we summon Lexi?" Elena asked, the raven head could see that she was desperate

"I don't know" Jeremy sighed "I didn't have an emotional connection to her, I never even met her"

Now that Iris thought definitely ruled out the chance of seeing her parents. She looked up when she felt someone squeezing her knee,

"Sorry Iris, I would've wanted to meet your parents" Alaric murmured to her

She smiled "It's fine Ric, I reckon you would've gotten on with my dad" she said quietly so only he could hear her.

"Maybe we should just drop it, we got enough to be worrying about" Alaric exclaimed

"I can't just drop it Ric" Elena snapped "I don't know what else to do"

"Just leave it Elena" Iris shot back startling the brunette "Even if you manage to get this Lexi what is she going to do huh? Stefan has been compelled by a hybrid, In case you've forgotten, a ghost has no chance against that"

"You may have given up on Stef-"

"I haven't" Iris hissed glowering at her "This isn't just affecting you, you do know that. Damon is losing the brother he once knew have you even thought about him?"

"Why would I be thinking about Damon? I want Stefan back!" Elena glared at her, Alaric and Jeremy was watching the scene wide eye

"So what? Just because Stef came back to town Damon's vanished from your mind. Pick one brother don't string Damon along he is too good for-"

Elena snorted at that "Damon? Good-"

Iris narrowed her eyes "Yes he is. He was the one that got you out of the hospital and he was the one that fixed you up after that car explosion. In case you haven't noticed Elena, Damon had been there for you"

"You don't think I know that, I appreciate Damon I do but-"

"He isn't Stefan and you won't be able to mould him" Iris murmured softly.

"I know that" Elena hissed

"Fine make sure you do" Iris told her and noticed that Jeremy was staring at an empty table

"Jeremy is Anna here?" the raven head asked softly causing the younger teen to jump

"No, I have to go check on my work schedule" Jeremy pushed himself away from the table and headed inside to the grill "and Alaric and Damon been saying that I'm a crappy liar"

Alaric snorted at that.

"Is he still seeing her?" Elena asked Iris

"What? How would-"

"Well you've kept secrets before"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Iris asked frowning at her

"Well you didn't mention that Rebekah was staying with you and-"

"And it's none of your business" Iris was getting fed up of the teenage girl's so called drama "As is this is Jeremy's business, keep out of it Elena"

"So this isn't Bonnie's business?" Elena asked, Iris sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose "It's theirs Elena, not yours not mine, let them deal with this, so try and not to mouth off to Bonnie, the girl deserves to be told by him not you"

"You don't understand" Elena snapped, Iris scowled

"What? What don't I understand?" she snapped "I know that you and her are best friends and that I am literally a nobody-"

"Iris you're not" Alaric frowned at her

"I am Ric; you've guys got this great friendship Elena but if you don't want to ruin it let Jeremy be the one to tell her. You have no right to. This is Jeremy's life"

Elena frowned and shook her head not wanting to listen to the raven head.

"And you're forgetting Iris, that I and Bonnie knew each other our whole lives, so you don't really get a say about this" Elena told her. The petite teen remained silent and looked away

Alaric pushed his plate of fries over to the saddened raven head that sent him a shaky smile; he could see that Elena's words had cut her deep. Iris pushed the food away not at all hungry.

"Hey guys" Stefan smirked taking Jeremy's empty seat

Iris sighed and rolled her eyes not in the mood to deal with him at the moment.

"Problem between the friends?" Stefan asked

"Butt out Stefan, it's nothing to do with you" Iris frowned at him.

The brooding vampire merely chuckled and picked up one of the journals from the table and flicked through them

"Wow all these words, I forgot how much I use to care" Stefan grinned mockingly at them

"You still do feel something Stefan" Iris murmured

"I didn't forget how much you use to care" Elena uttered, sadness coming off of her in waves.

"You know Elena, it's best if you don't torture yourself with the memories of the past, its best we just accept things the way they are" he dropped the book back on to the table. "And you Iris I'm pretty sure you'll be moving on soon, with Klaus-"

"What?" Elena asked startled "you and Klaus-"

"There is no me and Klaus" Iris said quickly, Stefan chuckled

"Oh there definitely is, she's just in denial, did you know that they kissed in Chicago and they even shared a bedroom, who know what could have been going on there" he wagged his eyebrows up and down, Iris glared at him and grabbed the glass of water and threw it over the vampire

"Go to hell. Nothing happened-"

Stefan snarled causing Alaric to tense "It's only a matter of time Iris, before you go running into his arms, that's your thing isn't it, Iris, running. Same thing you did to get away from England-"Iris paled he wouldn't bring that up would he? She thought "from your family, you know the uncle who locked you in the cupboard the same man who use to beat you- do you get nightmares Iris? Do you get scared?-"

"Stop it" Iris whispered tears welling up,

"Stefan-"Alaric warned feeling like he got punch in the gut, why hadn't she confided in him?

"How about your aunt Iris? She use to stand back and watch right? You reminded her of your dead mother her sister- how does it feel being that unlovable-"

"Stop it" the raven head shook her head

"Only one person can love you Iris, a monster- even your friends turn their back on you-"

Iris bowed her head

"You want to know what's so mysterious about Iris? She isn't who you think she is" Stefan said cruelly "Iris is a murderer-"

"No-"she sobbed tears rolling down her face

"You know why only a monster like Klaus could love you because you're one as well" Iris abruptly stood up and slapped Stefan across the face, he growled and grabbed her hand

"It's true and you know it, the only people who care for you are the Originals, Damon says he does but he doesn't- you're just a puzzle and once he solves you, there you go, you mean nothing to him"

"Stefan back off" Alaric scowled as the raven head took a step back

"Iris you murdered-"Elena looked at her wide eye, the petite teen didn't answer instead she ran into the grill.

* * *

><p>Iris just made it to the hallway of the toilets but was immediately pulled back<p>

"Iris?" Elena stated. "You killed someone?"

"I didn't want to" she cried out wiping her tears by the back of her hand "but they made me"

"Iris-" Elena placed a hand on the distraught girl's shoulder "why?"

"Why did I kill someone? Because there was no other way, he was a wizard and was bad, evil a person who sought to destroy anything good-"

"Then you know-"

Iris frowned "What?"

"Klaus-"

"Klaus is nothing like Tom" she snapped harshly

"Iris-"

"Please I don't want to talk about it" she quickly said

"Ok, ok" Elena soothed her rubbing her hand up and down her back realisation hit her "that monster you mentioned it was your uncle?"

Iris gave her a small shaky smile "Yes, I'm going to go get cleaned up"

"Ok"

Iris pushed the bathroom door open and was startled at the sight Jeremy was kissing a dark haired girl

"We are in the right bathroom right?" Iris asked and quickly glanced at the sign on the door "yep this is the boys bathroom and I just walked- oh hello" Iris uttered seeing that Jeremy wasn't alone he was with a girl with long brown hair

"What the hell is going on here?" Elena asked

"Wait Anna?" Iris eyes widened recognising the vampire "you're not dead, no wait you was already but-ghost you're a ghost, holy Merlin we can see you"

"Finally got there Iris?" Jeremy drawled

"No need to be an arse" she pouted at the male her eyes travelled back over to Anna "erm nice to see you again?" she waved weakly

"Don't need to be so friendly" Elena hissed at her, whilst Anna laughed at the petite raven head's antics

"You need to disappear or evaporate or whatever you do" Elena scowled at the ghost

"Ghost don't evaporate" Iris rolled her eyes "How can we see you? Jere was the only one earlier, this is fascinating does that mean you can touch- wait-" she grabbed Anna's hand and gasped when her skin made contact with hers "wow" she then poked her hard in the arm "amazing so how can we see you?"

"We don't know" Jeremy frowned

"Hmm well-"

"I've just walked in on Jeremy kissing Bonnie-"Iris frowned in confusion and saw Elena was on the phone "Damon's got the necklace"

"What, Elena do you not understand the term 'butt out'?" she questioned stunned that the brunette had pulled that

"I told Caroline, and Bonnie is my best friend she has a righ-"

"You have no right to tell her, it's Jeremy's bloody life not yours, you can't control it Elena" she glared at her

"I told Caroline-"

"Right you told the vampire who loves to gossip" Iris snorted "you really are dense aren't you"

Elena scowled at her "Yeah well its rich coming from the girl who hides everything-"

"So what if I don't share every aspect of my life with you" Iris spat "who the hell are you to me?"

"Your friend-"

Iris scoffed "Now I'm your friend? Make up your mind love. One day you don't want me anywhere near you because I happened to like Rebekah and then the next day you call me to what? Get Stef on your side" she clenched her fists and took in a deep breath.

"Iris you are my friend like Bonnie-"

"I'm nothing like Bonnie to you, you're going to hurt her. Do not tell her about this"

"Please Elena don't tell her" Jeremy pleaded

"Listen to him" Iris uttered luckily no one had wondered into the toilet yet

"Why are you taking his side?" Elena yelled at her

"Why aren't you?" she shouted at her back "He is your brother or have you forgotten that?"

"Please Elena" Jeremy stepped in seeing things were getting heated and didn't fail to notice the mirrors on the wall shaking, literally as if they were going to shatter any minute.

"Iris this is family business so get lost" Elena spat. Iris gritted her teeth and without another word she stormed out

"Sorry Jeremy that your sister is such an A-hole, which stands for arsehole" Iris yelled over her shoulder walking down to the end of the hallway, she was worked up and failed to notice a blond woman was in front of her

"Sorry" Iris uttered bumping into her

"Iris?" the raven head frowned not recognising her

"I'm sorry do I know you?" she asked the pretty blond

"No we haven't officially met, but I've heard about you" the blond smiled

"Well-"

"Lexi" Elena stated appearing behind her

"You're the famous Lexi" Iris smiled "nice to meet you but what are you doing here?"

"Ripper Detox" the blond replied smiling at her, Elena grabbed her hand and dragged the vampire away.

* * *

><p>Iris stepped into the main room of the grill and spotted Damon and Alaric at the bar, she slowly approached the duo<p>

"Hey" Iris smiled tiredly and hopped onto the stool

"What's got you down flower?" Damon asked ordering a drink for her, she sighed tasting the fizzy bubbles on the tip of her tongue

"Nothing" she uttered

"Iris" Damon said seriously pulling her drink off of her

"Fine, Stefan announced that I'm a monster-"

"My brother is crazy at the moment, don't take his words to heart" he ruffled her hair "and-"

"And Iris, you are far from being a monster" Alaric assured her

"So Damon-"

"Told me, what went down in England" he smiled at her, Iris returned the gesture it felt like the weight had been lifted off her shoulder

"So now can I have my drink back? Or you can get me a new one" she grinned at the dark haired vampire, Iris felt someone sitting down on the vacant stool next to her

"A whisky and a soda please" she heard from the other side of her

"What's wrong?" the raven head asked seeing their faces "You know I met Lexi today, she seems nice and your looking weird why are you looking weird?"

"Here you go doll" the man next to her slid her the glass of soda over to her

"Thanks-holy Merlin on a cracker" Iris gasped seeing who was there "Mason?"

"Iris lovely to see you again" the deceased werewolf murmured to her "Damon. Alaric" he greeted the other two men. They all watched as he downed his drink "man have I missed whisky or not"

"Rhetorical question right?" Iris asked

"I see you're getting the hang of that" Mason smirked and then much to her and Alaric's surprised he smash it on the vampire's head

"Whoa" Iris whistled but Damon made no move to retaliate but instead he let out a loud groan

"One of you two can pay for that right?" he asked

The vampire hissed when Iris prodded the already healing head wound

"So Iris see that you're still in Salvatore's grasp word is that the hybrid is-"

Damon scowled and pushed the petite raven head behind him "Skip to it, no playing games, I killed you and you want revenge. Get in line"

Iris slapped his arm "be nice"

"To the guy who was threatening you?" Damon cocked an eyebrow

"Shut up and listen to what he has to say" Iris muttered

"Iris is right, so I want an apology" Mason said surprising them in a second both Iris and Alaric burst out laughing

"Sorry but that's funny" Iris giggled wiping away a stray tear.

"Good luck with that" Alaric grinned, Damon sent them both a glare.

"Well I'm really sorry about your death Mason, you was just trying to help and-"

"It's fine Iris, I know that you didn't have anything to do with it" Mason smiled at her, "but that's why I'm here, to help Tyler"

"How would-"

"Sorry to break it to you dude, but Tyler can't be helped. At least not whilst Klaus is alive…" Iris felt her heart beat faster, they wanted to kill Klaus? She looked away and dropped her glass causing it to shatter; she saw a flash of fire engine red hair and bright green emerald eyes

"Whoa Iris-"Alaric abruptly stood up not wanting to get wet

Iris jumped and looked back over to the group of men "You ok?" Damon asked seeing her face

"Yes" she looked back over to the spot and saw no one there "I thought I saw someone I knew"

"OK" Damon eyed her he could that something was wrong but at the moment there was more important matters to deal with "Klaus can't be killed"

Mason shook his head a knowing smirk appearing onto his face "Not unless you found a weapon that can kill him"

"There's no weapon…" Damon paused and looked up at Mason "What do you know?"

"Maybe we shouldn't Klaus will-"Iris bit her bottom lip hard

"Iris he has to be stopped that freak is a psychopath-"

"He isn't a freak" Iris snapped glaring at him

"So you have a grown a soft spot for him" Damon frowned at her

"I need to go-"she went to move pass him but the vampire grabbed her by her upper arm and slammed her against the bar

"Damon what the hell?" Alaric hissed grabbing the vampire's arm but he was shoved away

"Listen Iris, Klaus is the enemy you need to get that through your thick skull. You are nothing but a blood bag to him" Iris winced at the tightness of his grip "he doesn't care about you" she looked away but he grabbed her chin forcing her to look at him "do you understand?"

"He does care" she whispered

Damon could see he wasn't getting anywhere with her "yeah he cares so much he ran off didn't he?"

"Careful Damon, Iris has people watching over her" Mason uttered, Iris shoved the vampire away

"Iris-"

"I don't want to talk to you right now, you're just going to be like everyone else and tell me what to do" Iris hissed

"I'm only telling you because-"

"What because you care" she snorted "that is a load of shit, you're scared that Klaus would come and take your precious Elena away"

Damon growled and went to grab her but Mason stood in front of her.

"I want my apology Damon"

"Fine, I didn't have to kill you, I do a lot of things that I don't have to do" Damon uttered, and glanced over to Iris and saw that the petite teen was already having bruises forming where he had gripped her chin.

"I do a lot of things I've regret" he murmured the last part catching Iris's emerald eyes with his sky blue ones.

"Ok" she uttered softly

"That's good enough meet me at the old Lockwood cellar" Mason looked over to Iris and Alaric "come alone and bring a shovel" he instructed

"What are you going to do? Bury me alive?" Damon asked

"Please do" Iris muttered causing Mason to snort

"Don't tempt me" Mason grinned and walked out of the grill.

"Merlin there's ghosts running around, and you did kill a lot of people Damon, ergo there are going to be a lot of vengeful ghosts gunning for you" Iris rand her hand through her hair

"I know so you stay here" Damon downed the rest of his drink "watch her" he instructed Alaric and then followed after Mason.

"So what' up?" Alaric asked the raven head who opened her mouth "and before you say 'it's nothing' it's obviously something"

Iris smiled the hunter knew her more than she realised "Hmm, it's just me and Elena walked in on Jeremy kissing Anna, and now Elena wants to tell Bonnie"

"She should know" Alaric commented sipping his drink

"Hmm, but it's none of her business" Iris took in a deep breath "I'm going home-"

"Iris, let me drop you off" Alaric went to pull his jacket on but Iris shook her head

"No you stay here, I know how to get home Alaric" the raven head assured him

"You sure?" he asked as she stretched her arms above her head

"Yep" she smiled and bod him goodbye.

* * *

><p>Iris exited the grill and rummaged through her pockets pulling out her keys but frowned when they weren't there<p>

"What the-" her eyes widened when she saw that instead of her rusty blue ford there it was Rebekah's flashy car. Iris spotted an envelope on the windscreen; she tore it open and saw neat cursive writing

"_Your car is far too ugly to be seen in public, use this_

_Love Rebekah _

_P.S: your old car is in the garage, so don't have a panic attack" _

"You've got to be kidding me" Iris muttered under her breath and pulled out a set of keys from the envelope "least she didn't chuck it" Iris unlocked the car door as she was about to climb in she paused feeling as if someone was watching her. Iris looked around and saw two figures at the end of the road, she blinked and they were gone

"I'm going crazy" she sighed and slammed the door shut and buckled herself in.

Iris was driving down the road the dark road and jumped out of her skin when there was a loud beep, she looked in the side mirror and saw a truck pretty close to the bumper of the car, she saw the man and gestured for him to go around her

"Go around" Iris yelled but the man merely just beeped again, she swore when he slammed his truck against the back of the car jolting the car "Fuck" Iris gripped her hands onto the steering wheel, Iris glanced back at the truck her eyes widened seeing the man's face she vaguely recognised him from the tomb "shit" she mumbled and sped up.

There was another loud beep Iris saw that another truck on the side of the car. "Back off" she screamed when they slammed into the car

"We got a message" the vampire yelled "you're-"

But Iris sped up. She groaned when she was slammed again forward, they were speeding towards Wickery Bridge

"STOP" Iris screamed they were approaching it at break neck speed panic and fear was coursing through her

"You're not meant to be here" the vampire yelled.

Iris shrieked when a pair of headlights shone in front of her, whoever was in that car was speeding towards her Iris swerved the car as the trucked slammed into the side of the flashy car, sending her and the car crashing through the barricade of the bridge. A scream was torn from her throat as she was sent plunging into the ice cold water and blacked out.

* * *

><p>Iris groaned she was throbbing everywhere; she coughed and felt a dribble of blood coming out of her mouth it felt like her insides were on fire.<p>

It took her a moment to realise that she was still in the car and that it quickly sinking into the depths of the river, her ears perked up when she heard a crack, panic grew even more when she saw that the windows of the car were cracking.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck" she muttered and shakily grabbed the seatbelt buckle; she gasped when the car jolted and sunk even far and the windows further cracked. Iris gripped onto the buckle and moaned when it wouldn't unleash her

"No, no, no, please" she whispered sweat, tears and blood marring her face, she looked up when there was a screeching sound from the windows her eyes caught sight of herself in the rear-view mirror and saw that there was a large gash on her temple.

"Come on-"she tugged frantically on the buckle "please, please, please" she pleaded getting even more frantic if possible. Her emeralds orbs widened when the glass splintered she took in a huge breath as the windows shattered; Iris protected her face and felt the water shooting through her. She couldn't help but gasp when the ice cold water hit her full force. Water was quickly rising up. Iris groaned as she stretched up to keep her head above the water

"Come on" she blindly groped the belt buckle and whimpered "please JUST OPEN" she screamed her eyes flash gold and her buckle snapped. Iris waited a few moments and pressed her face against the roof of the car catching a few pained intakes of breath.

She took in one last breath and dove under the water, and cringed in pain as her whole body shook. Her eyes was stinging she grabbed the door handle but it wouldn't open.

Iris shot back to the ceiling of the car grabbing a few more gulps of air, she panted and closed her eyes with another huge intake of breath Iris plunge back into the water and slipped through the car window, she felt the salty water hit her cuts and gashes they sting madly.

Iris swam out and looked up she could see that the car had sunk further than she had thought, she kicked her feet and managed to break the surface,

"Help-"she was cut off feeling something grabbing her legs and pulled her back into the depths of the deep river, Iris kicked hitting something solid, she looked down and saw that a pair vampires were holding on to her feet, water was flooding her lungs, Iris once again blindly kicked out hitting one in the face and knocking the other vampire aside.

Iris shot back upwards to the surface and broke it, her vision was getting hazy and she was growing so tired. Iris saw a pair of figures approaching her

"He- ARGH" she screamed as she was pulled back she screamed only bubbles coming out as she felt hands wrap around her throat, Iris saw the fuzzy outline of one of the tomb vampires. Her fighting was growing weak and the edge of her visions were blacking at the edges.

But then all of a sudden his grip was gone, she felt an arm around her waist and was being tugged upwards.

"Breath baby girl" she heard a deep voice. Her eyes drifted shut.

* * *

><p>"She looks just like you" her ears twitched up at the sound<p>

"She's got your hair-"

"The famous Potter hair" Iris was slowing coming to, she shot up and was coughing

"On your side, sweetie" a feminine voice and lightly pushed Iris on to her side as she vomited up water and blood. "there, get it all out-"

"Really Lily flower, what's she doing keeping it all in"

"Shut up James" Iris eyes widened and she spun around seeing who was exactly aiding her

"Oh this is fucked up" she gawped at the pair

"Language" the red haired woman scolded her

"Swear all you want-"

"Mum? Dad?" she whispered as they knelt down beside her, she literally shaking with the cold

"Hello my beautiful Iris" Lily Potter whispered, Iris gasped quietly as her mother caressed her cheek

"I can feel you" she uttered grabbing on to her mother's hand

"As can I" she smiled gently at her daughter

"Am I dead?" she asked and saw that they were in the woods nothing like the place she had visited before where Sirius, Remus and Snape were.

"No-"

"But you're dead" she frowned "I am dead then"

"Honestly Iris, don't be dramatic" James rolled his eyes, but stopped when he saw the matching glares coming from his wife and daughter

"Then how are you here?" she winced as Lily helped her into a sitting position,

"There are ghosts running riot here, and we thought-"

"You need us Iris" Lily cut him off

"Lily love I was-"

"Not enough time James, listen to me Iris" she held Iris's cheeks "The Original witch has sent the ghosts of Mystic Falls to kill the doppelganger and you, but you cannot die as you're a creature of magic-"

"I know" Iris whispered

"Lily, I feel it we're-"

"Please don't go" Iris cried out tears cascaded down her face, James placed his hands on her hips and pulled the raven head on to his lap

"We've got time Iris" he smoothed down her hair "come you need to catch your breath" he laid her down, Iris felt for once in her life, protected and love, her head rested on her mother's shoulder whilst her father placed his arm around the two most important women in his existence, there was a moment of complete content, the Potters were watching the starry sky,

"A shooting star Iris, make a wish" James whispered into her ear, Iris smiled lightly and closed her eyes not entirely sure what to wish for. She was utterly happy and content for the first time in a long time.

"Look there's the dog star Sirius" Lily murmured running her fingers through the raven head's matted curls, not caring that it was wet amd bloody

"I can't see it" Iris muttered feeling tired her body was trembling but she didn't care, she just wanted to stay in this moment forever "Here" James picked up her hand and traced the star in the sky

"My beautiful baby girl" Lily whispered "We are so proud of you"

"How could you be, I'm a monster-"

"No you're not" James Potter said sternly, Iris shook her head and pulled herself away from her parents so she could clearly look at them, she ignored the burning pain all over body

"Yes I am-"

"No Iris, you are far from a monster, believe me" Lily sat up they both knelt in front of their trembling daughter

"I am" Iris cried "they hate me, I care for Klaus, but after everything he's done? I- there's something wrong with me" she sobbed

"You do not care for Niklaus-" Iris eyes snapped up to meet a matching sets of eyes "You love him-"

"NO" Iris shouted backing away.

"Yes you do Iris, and it's ok" James grabbed her small form "It's ok" he held on to her, she buried her face into his chest

"No it's not" Iris huffed. Lily crouched down beside her and hugged her

"Yes it is, Iris everyone does deserve to be love-"

"No one loves me, Stefan's right I'm unlovable" she shouted. Both Lily and James shared saddened looks, their daughter had been through so much and now their little girl was losing something else, her hope.

"No you are not Iris, Niklaus and the Originals love you, perhaps even more than us" Lily stroked her hair; she nodded to James who pulled back and slowly let her go. Iris wiped her tears away and looked up confused

"What's- you're leaving me aren't you?" she whispered brokenly seeing their faces.

"Iris listen to me" Lily said sternly crouching in front of and cupped her chin forcing her to look at her "We are always here for you, right here" she placed her hand on Iris's beating heart

"We are baby girl, we are" James held out his hand to Lily who took it. They took a step back

"Please don't go" the raven head called out "please don't"

"Iris you can love him, like you did once before, Niklaus is who you belong with" Lily smiled reassuringly at her

"But I can't-"

"Yes you can Iris, you can and let nobody ever tell you-"

"Just take me with you" she shouted looking up at them "please"

"Iris you don't belong with us, you won't be happy-"

"But I'm unhappy here" Iris managed to get on her knees "I'm all alone"

"You never have to be Iris, just follow your heart" James Potter smiled at her

"Goodbye Iris, we love you, you made us so, so proud by the woman who you've grown into" Lily Potter called out and right before Iris's eyes her parents vanished.

Iris gasped and dropped to the ground feeling a hole in her heart, there words ringing around her head

"Follow your heart" she muttered, and with a deep breath she stumbled into her feet. Iris used the trees to stumble her way through the woods.

Reality had now set in, Iris was freezing and in pain, unimaginable pain. she took in an unsteady breath and cried out and fell to her knees clutching her ribs

"Ergh" she dug her fingers into the dirt trying to ease the ache

* * *

><p>Iris stumbled onto the road, completely breathless she shielded her eyes when there was a blinding light, it took her a moment to realise that it was headlights; she heard the car screeching to a halt.<p>

"Iris" she heard a familiar voice

"Rebekah?" the blond gripped her chin

"Your lips are literally blue" the Original took in her state and growled "What happened?" she asked seeing the gashes and cuts

Iris fell forward into her arms "vampires in the tomb" she managed to get out. Rebekah bit down on her wrist and pressed it against Iris's chapped lips, the raven head took intakes of the thick rich liquid and immediately felt better.

"Let's get you home" Rebekah hauled her to her feet and felt the small raven head shaking, she needed to hurry, and the blond deposited her in the back of the car and ordered the compelled human to drive.

Rebekah glanced at the raven head and could see that something was seriously wrong, she looked mournful and saddened.

* * *

><p>Iris groaned her eyes slowly opened<p>

"You're finally awake" she turned her head and saw Rebekah lying down next to her

"What happened?" Iris asked groggily she looked down at herself and saw that she was in a pair of shorts and a camisole "did you change me?" she asked

Rebekah smirked "You was filthy" there was also numerous quilts over her

"Thank you" she uttered sincerely

"You're welcome" Rebekah murmured "so what happened?"

"Nothing" she looked away

"Iris, you can tell me" Rebekah said

"Those vampires from the tomb came after me, they ran me off the road" she told her

"What?" Rebekah growled

"Hmm, but my mum and dad saved me, well their ghosts if you know what I mean" Iris muttered

"Iris-"

"I miss them" she cut her off, tears rolling down her face "Is that odd? Missing people that you've never actually spent time with?"

Rebekah sighed and laid down beside the petite raven head and tugged her towards her

"Iris it's not odd at all, they were your parents and now they're gone. But we care for you"

"I know but sometimes I feel…." She trailed off

"Alone?" the blonde murmured and lightly ran her fingers through the matted curls, just like Lily Potter had done only a few hours ago

"You are never alone Iris and now that I am back in the picture you never have to be"

Iris smiled softly at the Original "Thank you Rebekah, it's been a while since I have been in the company of someone who literally cares for me"

"We look after family Iris, and you are part of ours" Rebekah uttered causing the petite teen to look at her, she was surprised when Iris hugged her tight

"Thank you" Iris whispered into her ear, Rebekah hugged her back

"You're welcome" she smiled as Iris pulled back

"Can you stay please I just don't want to be alone" Iris muttered blushing embarrassed

Rebekah chuckled at her "And you never have to be" she watched as the petite teen's eyes drifted shut it wasn't long till Rebekah had followed her off to slumber land.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for the reviews i do appreciate them<strong>

** So a lot went down in this chap, Alaric found out about Iris's past from Damon. Iris and Elena are clashing and she saw her mum and dad who gave her some advice**

**Next Chap: Rebekah tells her story, and Iris makes a discovery so stay tuned **

**and please REVIEW **


	58. Chapter 58

Iris groaned waking up to the sound of her alarm clock, she sat up bleary eyed and it took her a moment to comprehend who was still asleep next to her

"Oh come on, that alarm was pretty loud and she still doesn't wake up" Iris muttered underneath her breath "Rebekah wake up" the Original merely groaned and rolled away, a wicked smile made its way across Iris's face. She readied herself and pushed Rebekah off of the bed and ran into the bathroom locking the door behind her

"IRIS" Rebekah screamed, the raven head covered her mouth with her hand to smother her giggles "I can break down the door you do know that?"

"Whoa hold it vampy, don't go breaking any doors I-"

"Fine, but I'll get you back" Iris could tell that she was most likely smirking "get ready, we've got school and I-"

"Have cheer practise" Iris finished off

"Get ready" Rebekah barked

"Merlin it's like she's on her period" Iris huffed under her breath, there was a slam on the door alerting Iris that the Original had heard her.

Iris couldn't help but smile, she stripped out of her shorts and camisole and turned the shower faucet on, she grabbed her was cloth and lathered it up strawberry scented soap and scrubbed the grime off of her from last night and the dry blood she was quiet surprised at how Rebekah didn't even flinch at the scent but then again Iris had noticed that the Originals were much more calmer and collected when it came to her blood, perhaps it was because they were accustomed to it. Now she come to think of it Elijah, Klaus and Rebekah hadn't even flinch or lost control.

Iris quickly washed her hair and exited the bathroom.

She could hear the guest bathroom's water running. She slipped on a pair of royal blue panties and a matching lacy bra. Iris then rummaged through the draw and opted to wear a knee length dress. Iris hurriedly slipped it on and looped a thin brown belt around her waist. She buttoned it up and ran a quick brush through her hair and pulled it into a messy bun.

Iris heard her cell beep and frowned when she saw that it was a text from Alaric, hmm she thought how the hunter got her number.

She opened the message and read it

"_Meet us at the old Lockwood's cave, and I know you know where it is_

_Please come, it's important" _

Iris's brows furrowed at that, she decided to go and check it out.

"Who's that on the phone?" Rebekah asked coming into the kitchen startling her

"Oh no one" Iris shoved the cell into the pockets of her dress

"I can always tell when you are lying Iris" Rebekah said casually, Iris's eyes snapped up to meet hers "and I can also tell when you really don't want to divulge something to me"

"Rebekah I-"

"Relax honey" the blond sighed and took Iris's barely touch toast "I don't want to force you into anything"

This made a wide smile come across Iris's face that was a first someone who wasn't demanding something off of her

"Thank you Rebekah"

"No problem , I'll catch you later right?" she asked standing up, Iris nodded

"Sure"

"Great bye" and with that the blond blurred out of the room.

* * *

><p>Iris grabbed her messenger bag and locked the house behind her, she climbed into her rusty blue ford as the flashy sports car that Rebekah had given her was sitting at the bottom of the river. She revved the engine and pulled out of her driveway.<p>

Iris caught sight of her house and briefly reminded herself to pick up some paint to freshen up the outside. She turned left at the fork road driving into the direction of the Lockwood's cave. As Iris pulled up she saw Elena's SUV and Damon's car.

Iris locked her car door behind her and walked into the cave she felt shots of warmth going through her as she entered the cavern, it looked oddly familiar, Iris could easily hear Elena and Alaric, she also spotted Damon at the threshold of the cave

"So the Lockwoods really had no clue that these tunnels are underneath their property?" she could hear the brunette asked

Iris snuck up beside a smirking Damon

"Be careful where you shine that thing, bats hate the light"

"Elena" Damon whispered causing both the hunter and the doppelganger to gasp and spun around. Alaric cocked an eyebrow seeing a grinning Iris she raised her finger to her lips

"BOO" she shrieked into the vampire's ear causing him to yelp and jump

"Iris-"he growled, but she was barely listening to him as she was doubled over laughing as was Alaric

"Aw you screamed like a girl" Iris giggled

"That was funny" Alaric grinned, Damon scowled and shoved Iris forward, she tripped over the rock but the hunter easily caught her "No need to be a dick Damon"

"He can't help it Ric, just in his nature" Iris smirked at him

"What are you doing here anyway?" Elena asked a frown marring her face, Iris rolled her eyes

"Come to see the sights" she said sarcasm dripping from her tone

"Iris-"Elena glared the raven head matched it, she was beginning to get fed up of her

"Ric text me ok" she snapped at her

"Why aren't you with Rebekah anyway? Your best friend?" Elena asked, as Iris stepped forward to the walls noticing the carvings in in

"Back off Gilbert" Iris snarled

"Are you switching sides now? After all you're getting cosy with Klaus and now Rebekah-"

"Get lost Elena" Iris scowled at her "you have no idea what you are talking about, I'm not like you, at least I don't lead blokes on-"

"When have I ever done that?" Elena snarled taking a step towards her

"Damon and Stefan duh" Iris rolled her eyes "pick one brother or leave them-"

"You have no right to tell me what to do"

"This works both ways Elena, you have no right at all to tell me what to do, so I suggest you back off" her eyes had darken in anger, Elena's eyes widened seeing the flash of gold emitting from the raven head's orbs. Damon eyes shot around the cave feeling it shaking

"Iris stop" he warned her

Alaric quickly approached the raven head and ran his hand down her back "just calm down Iris" he murmured into her ear, Iris took in a deep breath and all at once the caves had stopped shaking

"See" Elena snapped "how dangerous she is? She's barely got any control-"

"Shut up Elena" Damon barked at her

"Come on" Alaric grabbed hold of Iris's hand and tugged her further into the caves away from the doppelganger.

"Look there" Damon called out

"Why are you out their anyway?" the raven head asked looking over her shoulder

"The Lockwoods were anti-vampire-"

"So you can't come in" Iris finished off, she followed his gaze and spied drawings on the stoned walls, her brows furrowed her nimble fingers traced over some of the carvings

"What is all this?" Elena asked

"As far as I can tell it's a story" Alaric began "In simple archaeological terms, it tells a really, really old story"

Iris canted her head to the side and pressed her palm against it, she gasped as she was pulled into a sudden vision

"_Niklaus we should be heading back, the wolves will soon be out" Iris called from the entryway, "Don't worry love, just come here" he smirked _

"_Come on Iris, we've got plenty of time" Rebekah smiled at the younger girl, Iris sighed and gathered her skirts and hurried over to them _

"_What are you doing?" _

"_Writing our family history on the walls" _

"Iris" Alaric shook her shoulder, she jumped

"What?" she asked

"You seemed to zone out" the hunter told her "are you ok?"

"Fine" Iris mumbled, her mind went back to that brief vision, she saw Klaus, herself and Rebekah. "So it's a story?"

"Yeah, as far as I can tell, that there is a moon cycle, a man a wolf" Alaric explained

"So a werewolf" Iris stated

"Yeah the Lockwoods diaries, Pictionary style" Damon smirked

"I don't understand" Elena frowned "I thought the Lockwoods, came here with the other founding families in 1860's"

"Well obviously not, but the werewolves seems to be here longer" Iris replied

"How long though?" Elena asked

"Long" Damon responded "but that's not the best part, show them Ric, and Iris you might even find this more interesting"

"What?" Iris frowned

"Names" Alaric said pointing to the wall that held carvings in a different language "They're not native, they're written in runic, Viking script"

Iris eyes widened at that "Rebekah mentioned the Viking explorers"

Alaric nodded "This here translates-"Iris stepped forward reading the script it was familiar

"It reads Niklaus" she breathed

"Klaus?" Elena asked wide eye

"Since when did you know how to read Viking script?" Damon called but she ignored him, and carried on looking at the wall "this is here is Rebekah" she traced her fingers over the carvings "Elijah, Finn and Kol-"

"There's one on the bottom you might find interesting" Damon said, Iris's eyes darted to the bottom of the list, her eyes widened in disbelief

"What is it?" Elena demanded "what does it say?"

"It says Iris"

"So you are part of the Original family" Alaric asked amazed

"This is a list of the names of the Original family?" Elena asked equally as shocked

"Carved into the cave way before the founding of Mystic Falls or even the entire new world for that matter" Alaric explained

"This can't be real" Elena denied and glanced over to Iris who was staring at another name

"It is" she murmured

"She's right, this last name here makes us think otherwise" Alaric said

"What's the name?" Elena asked

"Mikael, it reads Mikael" Iris uttered softly, feeling a sense of dread when she traced that name

"Otherwise known as Papa Original" Damon smirked but it dropped when he saw Iris's face

"Iris-"

"We should drop this" she said backing away

"Iris this is the only way for us to kill Klaus-"

"I don't want him dead" Iris shouted

"Iris-"

"Don't, don't even bring up Mikael, don't ever bring him up" with that Iris fled from the cave leaving behind a trio of baffled looks.

* * *

><p>Iris sighed she had finally arrived at the cheerleading practise, her mind wondered back over to what they had found in the cave, she didn't imagine the feeling of dread and horror when she had touched Mikael's name.<p>

"Iris" Rebekah smiled seeing the petite teen; the raven head plastered a smile on to her dace

"Rebekah" she smiled at her "so how are you finding acting like a real teenage girl?"

"Not as boring as I first thought" she replied smiling at her "So homecoming-"

"Never been to one before" Iris interrupted

"Me neither" Rebekah grinned, the raven head didn't miss the look of excitement on the Original's face "it's going to be interesting, I've got the perfect outfit for you-"

"I was thinking of skipping out-"

"Ah, ah no can do we're going both of us"

Iris chuckled "you're not going to let me get out of this are you?"

"Aw so you do know me" Rebekah grinned and tugged one of Iris's curl, but the smile soon dropped off her face

"What's wrong-"

"Bitchy doppelganger coming this way" Rebekah hissed, Iris rolled her eyes

"I want to talk to you" Elena stated

"What do you want to about?" Rebekah drawled "Stefan? Don't worry I'm off him until he starts treating me better, in fact you should probably take a page out of my book if I'm honest"

Iris rolled her eyes knowing that the blond was goading Elena.

"I'd rather talk about this" Elena snapped pulling out a picture of the name Mikael that they had found in the cave earlier "I'm curious as to know why you and Klaus have spent a thousand years running from your own father"

Iris eyes widened at this thinking what on earth was she doing

"I should get back to the girls" Rebekah rushed out "Homecoming's right around the corner"

"Then maybe I should ask Mikael when we wake him" the brunette retorted

"You can't" Iris rushed out

"She's right, you don't know where he is anyway" Rebekah snapped

"So who's that entombed in Charlottesville cemetery?" Elena questioned,

Rebekah snarled and took a threatening step towards Elena, Iris gripped on to her wrist

"Rebekah don't" she warned

"If you wake Mikael we are all dead" she spat

"Why can't you just answer my question" Elena scowled, Iris had the urge to slap that girl

"Back off Elena, she doesn't want to talk about it" Iris glared at her

"I have to get back to the girls" Rebekah quickly left and headed back towards the pitch

"What the hell are you doing?" Iris hissed

"Me?" Elena snapped "we're supposed to be finding a way-"

"To what? Kill Klaus, that's not happening ok? Not the way you want" Iris scowled "I told you before just drop Mikael, Rebekah is right he will kill us all, he won't care about anyone else besides getting Klaus and you make the perfect leverage. So back off" Iris spat and stormed away.

* * *

><p>Iris sighed glad that it was the end of the day; she pulled up to her driveway and spotted her living room lights on so immediately knew that Rebekah was home. She slammed her car door behind her and made her way up the gravel path,<p>

As soon as Iris entered her home she could hear soft music playing in the living room, she entered it and saw Rebekah on the couch

"Rebekah?" Iris uttered dropping her bag on to her desk

"Iris, glad that you're home, want one?" she asked offering her a glass of Champaign to the raven head

Iris let out a tired sigh and dropped down beside her "don't mind if I do, it's been a long day" she sipped the bubbly drink and sighed she sunk down next to her

"So what are you up to?" Iris asked spying the smirk in Rebekah's face

"Watch, girls" she called out, Iris spat her drink out when six girls in different dresses came into the living room

"Rebekah what the fu-"

"Hush, dear, they're not dinner" Rebekah assured her

"You're impossible" Iris couldn't help but smile

"Iris?" she heard a familiar call

"Shit, I knew I should have locked my door" Iris's head dropped down on to Rebekah's shoulder

"Hey your door was open" Elena stepped into the room her eyes immediately went to the six compelled girls

"Why are-"

"I called her" Rebekah said and stood up standing in front of the girls "twirl" she ordered and they did without complain, Iris sighed and sipped her drink

"You compelled your own private runway?" Elena inquired

"Least she didn't drain them dry" Iris muttered taking another swig of her drink

"I need a homecoming dress" Rebekah said, Iris rolled her eyes not at all surprised "don't worry Iris your dress is already sorted it's in your closet-"

"You went into my room-"

"Yes" Rebekah cocked an eyebrow, Iris merely sighed

"You and Klaus sure don't do the whole privacy thing do you?" she asked rhetorically, Rebekah merely smirked

"So pick one Iris" she gestured to the group of compelled girls

The raven head canted her head to the side inspecting the dresses "hmm, personally I would say go for the red one, it's screaming your name"

"Aw you know me so well" Rebekah pinched her cheek, Iris swatted at her

"Please no cheek pinching, I get enough of that"

Elena was stunned at the scene, Rebekah and Iris acted more like friends, one could consider them being like sisters the way they treated one another

"What'd you think Elena?" Rebekah asked the brunette as she walked closer to the dress that Iris had picked out

"Unlike Iris I am not here to help you shop" Elena scowled

"Why are you here?" Iris frowned at her the brunette was irking on her nerves.

"I want to know why you don't want us to wake Mikael"

Rebekah vamped out and blurred behind one of the models her fangs elongating

"I said pick one Elena-"

"Hey no bringing food home" Iris snapped

"I agree with Iris the red one" Elena uttered quickly

"Good, go home and remember nothing" Rebekah told the group of girls, they filed out of the house. Iris cocked an eyebrow

"Don't be doing that again Rebekah" Iris frowned at her; Rebekah merely smirked and shrugged her shoulders.

"Look I don't have all night" Elena snapped and dropped down on to one of the couches in Iris's living room "are you going to tell me the story or not"

"I don't like your friend" Rebekah whispered loudly causing the raven head to sigh

"Enough Rebekah, she's right we don't have all night" she leant back into the couch.

"Fine" Rebekah dropped down beside Iris "so what do you want to know?"

"Elijah said your father was a landowner, so how'd you end up here?" Elena asked, Iris leant forward so that her elbows were resting on her knees,

"My parents had just started a family when the plague struck their homeland, they lost a child to it. They wanted to escape and protect their future family from the same fate" Rebekah began, Iris could see that this was a toll on her so poured the blond a glass if Champaign she gave her a brief smile and continued on

"So how did you end up here?" Elena asked "this part of the world hadn't been discovered"

"Not by any of your history books" she replied sipping her drink Iris was watching her carefully "My mother knew a witch, who'd heard from Ayanna a witch of a land where everyone was wealthy, blessed by the gifts of speed and strength. And that there would be a creature there who emitted a bright light" her eyes glanced over to Iris who knew that she was talking about her "That led my family here where we lived here amongst the people"

"The werewolves?" Iris asked quietly

"Quick to figure it out Iris just like always" Rebekah murmured lightly tugging on the petite teen's chaotic curls. "To us they were our neighbours. My family lived in peace with them for over twenty years during the time which my mother had more children including me"

"It all sounds so normal" Elena muttered

"All vampires were human once to Elena, why should they be any different?" Iris questioned

"Iris is right; to us it was normal, once a month our family retreated into the caves beneath our village. The wolves would howl all throughout the night and by morning we'd returned home" she said "But one full moon, Klaus, Iris and my youngest brother-"

"Iris? She-"

"Is a creature of magic, and she was with over a thousand years ago, my mother was a witch and she was magic hence she could detect great power from her, my parents took Iris in when she was an infant, and from then on she was family, and if she wants she still can be" Rebekah uttered, Iris smiled hearing the last sentence

"They snuck out to watch the men turn into beasts. That was forbidden and-"

"Henrik paid the price for it" Iris spoke over her recalling the dream where she had been hit and a woman crying out for her mangled child

"Yes, and that was the beginning of end of the peace we had struck with them, our neighbours, one of the last moments we had together as humans" Rebekah trailed off staring off into space.

Iris hummed and licked her lips, trying to recall those memories she was brought out of her musings when Elena's cell buzzed loudly

"You should get that, it's probably Damon calling to check up on you" Iris murmured. The brunette nodded and walked away so that she was at the doorway, Iris could heard her talking.

"Rebekah what happened that night when you were turned into vampires?" Iris asked her quietly, blue eyes met green

"Something tragic" the blond uttered causing a frown to come onto Iris's face.

"Did you know?" Elena snapped at the raven head

"What?"

"That Damon released Stefan from the cellar"

"Does it look like I know" Iris scowled

"In case you haven't realised Iris, hadn't been near the boarding house, you should keep better track of your men" Rebekah bit out. "You know I don't get you and Stefan as a couple"

"Why would you? You don't know us or anything about who he really is" Elena frowned

Iris rolled her eyes "can we get on with the story?" and quickly got onto her feet when she saw Rebekah taking a step towards the doppelganger

"I know exactly who he is, he is a vampire, we're a predatory species and we don't have time to care for silly little human lives" Rebekah snarled, Iris shifted slightly seeing the dark looks that the Original was throwing Elena's way.

"Is that why you're doing a silly little runway? Because you don't care?" Elena snapped back.

Iris sighed and rubbed her aching temples "I need some aspirins" with that she got off the couch and hurried upstairs raiding her bathroom cabinet, hoping and praying that the vampire didn't rip her head off.

As quick as she left she quickly arrived, Iris dropped down on to one of her cushy armchairs "The necklace that Stefan gave you, he had no right to, it belonged to the Original witch" Rebekah sighed leaning back and inspecting her nails

"The witch that placed the hybrid curse on Klaus?" Elena asked, Iris watched on silently

"Not just the hybrid curse she was the one that turned us into vampires" Iris eyes snapped up to meet Rebekah's blue orbs

"So Vampirism is a protection?" Elena asked stunned

"Well what else would you think it'll be?" Rebekah asked

"A curse" the doppelganger stated

"My parents only saw a way of saving their children was by keeping them alive" Rebekah stood up and walked over to Iris's fully stored bookshelves

"But why stay?" Iris asked "if they were afraid of the wolves why didn't they just leave?"

Rebekah smirked at her "dear Iris, you knew my father so well and I'm sure you'd realised how prideful he was so-"

"So there was no way in hell that he'd actually walk away" she muttered "are you sure that Klaus isn't related they both seem to have similar characteristics" Rebekah chuckled

"You said that once before, but no Mikael isn't Klaus's father" the blond uttered "Mikael my father didn't want to run anymore, he wanted to fight and be superior to the wolves. Where they could bite we had to bite harder. Where they had speed we had to be faster-"

"Agility, strength and senses all had to be superior" Iris commented, Rebekah nodded

"Ayanna refused to help us; she said that there would be consequences so it was all left in my mother's hands"

"Why her?"

"Because she was from the Original family, hence she was the Original witch" Iris answered her eyes widening in realisation "She put a curse on her own son?"

Rebekah nodded grimly

"If your mother was a witch then-"

"Am I a witch? No. a witch is a servant of nature and a vampire is an abomination of nature. You can be one or the other never both" the blond told the doppelganger "my mother did this for us, but she did not turn with us"

"How did she turn you?" Iris asked softly

"She needed the creature of light, you Iris and the sun for life and the ancient white oak tree, three of nature's eternal object for immortality. That night my father offered us wine laced with blood he then drove his sword through our hearts-"

"He killed you?" Elena questioned, the blond nodded

"He wasn't delicate about it either…we had to drink to complete the ritual. It was euphoric, the feeling of power was indescribable but that witch Ayanna was right there was consequences nature fought back. For every strength there was a weakness" she paused

"The sun became our enemy and kept us indoors for weeks, my mother found a solution for us though but there was other problems. Neighbours who had opened there homes to us now could keep us out. Flowers at the base of the white oak tree burned and prevented compulsion, and the spell decreed that the tree that gave us life could also take it away. We burnt it to the ground" she paused "but the darkest consequence was something that my parents didn't anticipate, the hunger, blood had made us reborn so we craved it above all else. We could not control it so-"

"The predatory species was born" Iris finished off; a hundred questions came to her head. If she had known them over a thousand years ago why wasn't she ever turn as well, but then again she was a creature of magic, Iris was utterly confused but something else came to mind

"Why was Mikael hunting Klaus?" she asked tucking in a stray curl.

"Because when Nik made his first human kill it triggered his werewolf side" Rebekah uttered, but her eye flashed over to the raven head, there was something else "and became my father's greatest shame"

"Yes, Elijah told us, your mother had an affair with a werewolf and Klaus isn't his son" Elena said

"She tried to make it right; she placed the hybrid curse on Nik to suppress his werewolf side and then turned her back on him"

Iris felt a bubble of anger at that, so Klaus was right they had more in common then she had first thought, she tuned back into Rebekah's explanation

"Mikael's greatest weakness was his pride, and as a vampire it was magnetised. He went on a rampage killed half the village and then killed her"

"So your farther killed your mother?" Iris gasped

"He said she'd broke his heart, so he would break hers, he torn it out of her chest as Nik watched-"

Iris paled at that and gagged

"Afterwards my father took off on a rampage and my family scattered, Nik remained behind so he could help me bury her, he knew I had to stay goodbye to my mother, as did Elijah, but she wasn't the only one we had to say goodbye too, we buried you Iris" Rebekah uttered looking at her

"Me?" she asked softly

"Yes, the night that we was turned you was killed as my mother needed the creature of magic as she was the saviour hence we needed your blood. Your death broke us, Nik and Elijah was the one who found you-" Iris was stunned at this revelation she had learnt from dark haired Original had told her that she was used "from then on we promised to stick together forever and always" Rebekah finished

"Forever and Always?" Elena scoffed "he locked you in a coffin for ninety years?"

"We vampires, our emotions are heightened, I'm stubborn, Elijah's moral and Niklaus has never had patience for those who disappointed him. Over a thousand years ago we've made that mistake once, and I've made it more"

"You still love him?" Iris asked softly

"He's my brother; you can never turn your back on family right?" Rebekah asked holding her hand out to the raven head

"Right" she murmured and took hold of her hand giving it a brief squeeze

"And we're immortal so should we spend eternity alone instead? I think it's time for you to leave Elena" Rebekah told Elena "I don't know what you're up to but I'm not playing along anymore and don't even think of bringing Iris into this"

"I'm just looking for a reason not to wake Mikael" the brunette said as Iris and Rebekah stood shoulder to shoulder

"Did you listen to her story?" the raven head asked "Rebekah has told you several reasons not to wake him, but knowing you Elena you'll do it anyway"

"It's no secret that I want Klaus dead, he has a hold on mine and Stefan's life" Elena snapped,

Rebekah scowled and took a threatening step towards her "It's not all about you Elena, so stop acting like a whiny selfish bitch. Iris is too soft hearted to say this but she agrees you're are nothing but a cold heartless wretch who is living up to their ancestors"

"Rebekah stop" Iris hissed

"One thing about Iris is that you took advantage of is that Iris is loyal, she was loyal to my brother a thousand years ago and she still is to this day, have you've been listening to her she does not want him dead" the vampire smirked

"It's clear Iris already has chosen her side so if something happens it's on her head" Elena smirked but it wavered when the Original pinned the doppelganger to the wall

"Do what you want, wake Mikael at your own peril but go after my brother or threaten Iris again I will come after you and rip you apart, understand?" the vampire snarled Elena shakily nodded, Iris watched on anxiously now this was new, she idly thought someone was defending her "Now leave" she snapped. Elena left without looking back

Iris groaned and grabbed the whole bottle of Champaign and took a huge gulp of it

"Was that necessary?" she drawled dropping onto the couch Rebekah sat down opposite her

"Yes I don't like her"

Iris couldn't help but snort at that "Yeah you made that more than clear"

"So Iris you want to check out your outfit?" Rebekah asked jumping onto her feet

"Well-ok then" she was literally dragged upstairs into her room. The blond looked through Iris's closet and pulled out one of the most stunning dress the raven head had ever witness and hanged it up on the front of her closet.

"Rebekah that night when you were turned how was I killed?" she asked quietly and knew that the blond heard as a frowned marred her face "If we were as close as you say then-"

"How comes you were used?" Iris nodded "we didn't know till the transition was done, you were led into a trap and your magic was drained if I'm right"

Iris frowned and looked away, she felt a pulse of air and the blond was in front of her

"It was true what I said, your death was the catalyst for our family being broken, it is one of the main reason why Nik turned out to be such a heartless bastard, but since I returned I can see an inkling of who he once was" there was a moment of peaceful silence, Iris's eye travelled over to the dress Rebekah saw this and grabbed the dress

"It'll compliment you so well"

"Thank you Rebekah" she smiled gratefully at the blond

* * *

><p>Iris sighed Rebekah had gone out to get something to eat since she was thirsty, the raven head decided to have a quick shower and change into a pair of flannel shorts and a thin camisole, she quickly towel dried her hair and left it out, Iris frowned hearing frantic knocking coming from her front door, she peered through the peep hole and spied Elena holding a folder, Iris pulled open her front door<p>

"What are-"but Elena stormed passed her, Iris rolled her eyes

"Come on in why don't you?" she slammed the door behind her and followed after the brunette "So Elena why are you here?"

"I need to see Rebekah, is she here?"

"No, so-"

"I'm right here, now what are doing here" Rebekah canted her head to the side "I thought I made it clear for you not to return here"

But once again the brunette ignored the questions that was thrown her way

"How did you know that Mikael killed your mother?" Elena asked

"Nik was there he told me, so why-"

"He lied" Elena stated, Iris's eyes widened at this

"What?" she asked utterly confused, and watched as the doppelganger laid down pictures after pictures on Iris's coffee table

"The cave where your family's name was carved is covered in symbols, the story of how you arrived and your family" Iris stood over the pictures her eyes darting to all the images of the carvings "How they made peace, the spell that turned them into vampires and this…this is the symbol for hybrid, it's a combination of the vampire and the werewolf symbol and this is one of your mother"

Iris recognised it as the necklace Elena had once adorned

"Her necklace" Rebekah breathed

"And this is the story of her death, the hybrid killed the Original witch, not Mikael but Klaus"

"He killed her out of revenge?" Iris uttered softly seeing tears well up the in the blond vampire's eyes "she put a spell on him so he'd be the only one of his kind-

"She took you away as well" Rebekah snapped

"With the werewolf gene comes aggression and violence, when he turned all of that heightened! He killed her Rebekah and he made that all up about your father" Elena said "don't you see Iris, Klaus is a liar he doesn't care"

"Go" Iris snapped

"These mean nothing" Rebekah cried grabbing the pictures and ripping them into pieces "just stupid drawings done by stupid people who had no idea who my family was"

"Elena LEAVE" Iris ordered

But the doppelganger didn't listen she went on

"Then why are you so upset?" Elena asked walking closer to Rebekah

"Why are you doing this?" Rebekah cried "I've done nothing to you"

"ELENA STOP" Iris shouted

"Klaus killed your mother, he's got a hold on you, on Iris, on me on everyone he has for a thousand years, he has to be stopped" Elena screamed

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP" Rebekah screeched

Iris gasped as Rebekah blurred forwards and pinned Elena to the wall with enough force to knock several books to the ground.

Iris rushed over to them and grabbed Rebekah's arm the vampire was in a state so the raven head could easily shove her back, she stood protectively in front of the doppelganger

"Rebekah calm down" the Original stumbled back and dropped to the ground sobbing

"Iris-"

"Go away Elena"

"No Iris you-"

"I don't need to do anything" the raven head snapped and grabbed Elena by her upper arm and dragged her out into the hallway "I hoped you had your fun. Now get out-"

"Wait- Iris can't you see how much of a liar Klaus is-"

"Just get out" she shoved the brunette out of the door "you just literally destroyed someone's life now GO" Iris slammed the door shut and sighed heavily as she leant against it. Iris closed her eyes so Klaus was a liar then, she groaned and ran a hand through her thick hair but froze hearing sobbing, she locked her lips and walked back into her living room

"Rebekah" she breathed seeing the crying blond she knelt down beside her and pulled her into a hug, which the Original returned

"Ssh" she soothed rocking back and forth

"He killed my mother" Rebekah sobbed clutching onto her and pressed her face into Iris's shoulder

"I know, I know" she murmured placing her chin atop her head. "It'll be ok"

"I want him dead" Rebekah growled

"Rebekah he-"

"He needs to die" the Original blurred out of the room startling the raven head, Iris heard the sound of the bedroom door being slammed and things being thrown around. Iris groaned and sunk down on to her sofa, things were never easy she idly thought.

* * *

><p>"<em>Tatia what can I do for you?" Iris asked folding her arms across her chest "got bored of playing your mind games with Kol and Elijah" <em>

"_No it's just-"Iris frowned when the brunette let out a sob _

"_What's wrong?" the raven head asked concerned _

"_I'm just so confused, I need help Iris and you're the only one who can help me, please-"_

"_Ok, ok, I'll come to your home tomorrow-"_

"_No not there, my mother and father are there, can you meet me by the big oak tree after dark" _

_Iris bit her lip "well-"_

"_Please Iris" she begged _

"_Ok, I'll meet you there" Iris assured her _

"_Iris, come inside" Kol called "Niklaus is getting broody without you" _

_Iris giggled "coming I'll see you tonight"_

_Tatia nodded, the raven head went to turn back around but the brunette gripped her arm_

"_Iris please keep this quiet, if Niklaus or the others found out about this meeting I fear that they will keep you from coming" _

"_I'll keep quiet" Iris smiled at the girl _

"_Tatia" Ester appeared from behind Iris "How lovely to see you-"_

"_You as well" the brunette's eyes dropped to the ground _

"_Iris, if you could be a dear and help Rebekah with the stew"_

"_Sure, that girl is useless when it comes to cooking" Iris chuckled "goodbye Tatia" and she walked into the small hut. _

"_So?" Ester whispered _

"_She bought it, she'll be there tonight" Tatia murmured "Is this-"_

"_Necessary, yes her blood is required as is yours for the ritual my husband wants them to become vampires and this is the only way-"_

"_But will I die?" the brunette asked wide eye _

"_No, but as soon as this is done you should leave, my sons and daughter will not spare once they had learned of your part in this" Ester murmured she could hear laughter coming from behind her. The witch looked behind her and saw the petite raven head was telling a story to her children unknown to her this would be the last moment of utter happiness in the presence of Iris._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So more of Iris's past was revealed, as well as an Original dream, Iris realised that she doesn't want Klaus dead. And her Elena aren't getting on at all<strong>

** Next Chap: Homecoming, so the return of Klaus, (there's going to be a few twists along the way) and Iris has a startling discovery **

** Please REVIEW **


	59. Chapter 59

Iris gasped and shot awake,

"Tatia Petrova" the raven muttered recalling her dream that girl looked exactly like Elena, but her thoughts were soon put on hold when her cell rang

"Hello?" she croaked

"Still not a morning person love?" she heard the familiar

"Ergh Klaus" she was still confused by the hybrid, he had killed his own mother yet she didn't hate him "What'd you want?" she flopped back down on to her bed

"Sound so please to hear from me-"

"Get to the point"

"I love it when you're being forceful" her lips twitched in amusement at that, still the same cocky hybrid she thought.

"Klaus-"

"I'm returning to Mystic Falls-"

Iris eyes shot open and she abruptly sat up "what? Why?"

"Aw you don't sound to please to hear that sweetheart"

"Can you blame me" she scoffed "last time I saw you was when you forced me to give my blood"

"I thought we were over that love?" she heard him

"Klaus" she snapped rubbing her temples "why are you coming back-"

"Isn't it enough that I just want to see my favourite girl-"

"No" she cut him off

"Well that's part of it, the other part is that your doppelganger friend has killed Mikael –"

"What?" Iris gasped

"You don't know?" he asked curiously

"Well me and Elena haven't been on speaking terms lately" Iris mumbled "how'd that happened then?"

"According to Stefan, Mikael came out to Elena and she simply daggered him"

"Huh" Iris's brows furrowed "have you heard from Rebekah?"

"Yes and she confirms it"

Something was going on; Iris thought and she definitely wasn't in the loop

"That-"

"Elena has killed Mikael" he finished off, Iris ran her hand through her curls "and she also told me something else" Iris heart hammered in her chest, did the female Original told him about them finding out how he had killed his mother

"Oh?" her voice shook

"Hmm, something about finding you in the middle of the road soaking wet and covered in blood"

Iris let out a relived sigh "Oh, ok" she

"OK?" he growled "that is not ok, what happened?" he snarled

"I assume that Rebekah has already told you" Iris commented walking out of the room and knocked on the door to the blond vampire's room.

"She has but I want to hear it from you"

Iris frowned and shoved the door open and her eyes widened at the sight; the room was torn apart literally

"Why so concerned Klaus I-"

"Tell me Iris" he snapped

"Fine, I got run off the road and ended up crashing through Wickery bridge, happy?" she replied and looked around the room. She picked up the debris of what she assumed was once the vanity mirror

"Hardly happy" he growled "Are you ok?"

Iris paused hearing what he had said "Yes Rebekah's blood healed me so-"

"Not what I mean, darling sister mentioned that your parents from this time shown up"

"Yes they did" she murmured softly and shut the door behind her "and they helped end of story" she didn't want to mention about them stating that she loved him. She wasn't entirely sure

"Not end of story, I can tell when you're hiding something" he said

Iris was relieved that he wasn't here in person,

"Fine they gave me some advice and…"

"What?" he asked she could tell that he was getting annoyed she enjoyed riling him up

"That I belong with the Originals ok?" she scowled and stormed off into her bathroom and turned the shower faucet on

"Hmm, your parents are smart, what they say is true" Klaus replied "Is that the shower running? You know if I wasn't stuck here in a car I-"

"Ok, ok enough" Iris spoke over to him "so when are you due to arrive back?" she asked checking the temperature of the water,

"Tonight, just in time for homecoming, save me a dance?"

"As if you would take no for an answer" she snorted

"You know me so well love, see you tonight can't wait"

"Goodbye Klaus" Iris hanged up and placed her cell on the bathroom counter.

* * *

><p>She stripped out of her clothes and stepped under the shower stray. Iris sighed feeling the hot water raining down on her, she scrubbed herself clean and grabbed her shampoo and washed her hair. Once she was done Iris dried herself off and wrapped it around her body, she looked through her dresser and pulled out her lacy black bra and matching panties.<p>

The raven head glanced over to the dress that Rebekah had given her for homecoming, it was gorgeous it was midnight blue coloured. Iris heard her cell ringing again and managed to get one leg through her leggings she hopped back into the bathroom and plucked her cell from the bathroom counter

"Hello?" she uttered and groaned when she slipped and went crashing down on her bum

"Oww" she groaned

"Iris?" Caroline asked laughter in her tone "did you fall?"

"Yep" she sat up leaning against the counter "so what's up?"

"Well I was wondering if you would help out, you know to set up the homecoming dance?"

"Erm well…"

"Please, please, please" the blond begged "you can use the glitter gun"

Iris rolled her eyes "Care I-"

"Please I'm desperate"

"Why don't you just ask Elena and Bonnie?" Iris stumbled back onto her bare feet

"Because I rather spend time with you" the blond uttered, the raven head couldn't help but smile at that

"Fine you twisted my arm so-"

"Meet me at the school in an hour ok?" Caroline grinned

"Sure see you then" Iris smiled and hanged up, she looked through her contacts and rang Rebekah's cell

"Rebekah?"

"Iris, hello" she could tell there was something wrong

"Hey. Are you ok?" she asked concerned for the other girl

"Yes I'm fine" she replied "I gather that Nik spoke to you, you didn't mention about my mother or-"

"No I didn't I figure you and him will need to talk" Iris said as she headed back into her room, she looked through her closet and pulled out a light blue peasant top, "so where are you? Your room looks like a bomb went off in it"

"Oh right, sorry about that, I just –"

"Needed an outlet for your rage, yeah I get that" Iris told her now looking for her pair of black flats

"I'll fix it up when I returned-"

"Where are you?"

"I'll be getting ready at the boarding house, you can see my room is trashed plus-"

"They have a bigger mirror?"

"That they do" Rebekah uttered "I'll call you when I'm ready so we can go together ok?"

"Sure, see you in a couple of hours" Iris bid her goodbye and hanged up.

Iris put her hair in a messy bun and grabbed a granola bar and her keys locking the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Iris pulled up the school parking lot, it was completely busy with students running around<p>

"Iris" Caroline called, she spotted he blond by a V bug, she saw that it was multi coloured and that Tyler was doing a pretty good job with the glitter gun

"Hey" Iris smiled at them

"Iris" Caroline grinned

"Hi" Tyler uttered, Iris looked between the pair and felt she had interrupted something

"Erm, so good job" she gestured towards van

"Thanks"

"So erm…"

"Here, Iris you can make the banners" Caroline looked down at her clip board "no one touched those yet"

"Yeah because its-"she looked at the vampire's face and changed her wording "lovely job"

"Nice save" Tyler muttered

"I try" Iris grinned "So Care-"

"Shoo, you've got work to do" Caroline waved her away

"Cant' believe she's using my own words against me" Iris muttered much to the pair of supernatural's amusement.

Iris groaned and flopped down to the ground, Caroline whistled and stood over the raven head's artwork

"So?" she asked getting on to her feet

"Job well done" the blond nodded

"Thanks so does that mean-"

"You can go, I should be leaving as well, and the dance starts in two hours" Caroline checked her watch" you looking forward to it?"

"Sure, my first ever homecoming, I got a feeling it'd be something to remember" she replied

Caroline chuckled "yeah hope so"

"Well catch you later Care" Iris called over her shoulder

"Iris" the vampire shouted causing her to pause as she went to open her car door "Thanks for helping, you didn't have to"

"No problem, that's what friends do right?" Iris smiled, the blond nodded and watched as she climbed into the car and pulled out of the school parking lot.

* * *

><p>Iris pulled up to her driveway and exited the car, she climbed up the porch steps and headed inside. The raven head dumped her keys in the dish bowl and walked into the kitchen thinking it be best if she had something to eat before actually going to the dance.<p>

Iris made herself a sandwich and munched it down, when she was done she headed upstairs to get ready for the dance. Iris heard her cell buzzing and fished it out of her pocket and saw that she got a message from Caroline

"_The schools been flooded so Homecoming is happening at Lockwood Manor, be there Iris. I'll keep an eye out" _

Iris smiled at that and threw her cell down on her bed, she stripped out of her clothes and slipped on the dress, Iris settled down at her vanity and started with her hair, she brushed her curls and pinned in to the side, a few curls were left out to frame her face the rest of her thick tresses cascaded down over her shoulder.

Iris recalled Caroline's advice and applied light make up. She applied some silvery eye shadow giving her the smoky eye look. Iris put on some gloss and heard the sound of her cell buzzing; she reached out and grabbed it as she headed to her closet looking for a pair of heels to go with the dress.

Iris saw that she had a message from Rebekah she had wondered where the blond had disappeared to; come to think of it she had no word from Elena, Damon or Stefan.

"_Come to the boarding house as soon as you can" _

Iris frowned lightly but shook it off. She slipped on her heels and gave herself a once over in the mirror, the dress was knee length and had a pleated skirt and the bodice was laced she turned around and saw that the dress was backless

"Typical Rebekah" she muttered knowing that the dress had to show a bit of skin, she smiled and grabbed her clutch and slowly made her way down the stairs.

Iris locked the door behind her and made her way to her rusty ford hearing the gravel crunching underneath her heels.

* * *

><p>Iris pulled up to the boarding house and stepped out of the car she looked around and saw that there was no car there waiting, she left her clutch behind and headed up the footpath to the boarding house<p>

She raised her fist and knocked on the door, Iris rolled her eyes when there was no answer, and she pushed the door and rolled her eyes when it opened

"You guys seriously need to lock your doors" the raven head called out "Damon? Rebekah?" she walked down the hallway and frowned when there was no reply

She could hear the fire crackling in the parlour "Damon? Rebekah? Come on we're going to be late of if you-"she gasped at the sight "Stefan" she ran over to him and dropped down on to her knees, her eyes narrowed in on the bite mark that was there

"What the-"

"Iris" she looked up and saw Damon there

"What did you do?" she asked

"It's all part of the plan-"

"Taking a chunk- wait where's Rebekah?" she asked the raven head didn't like the grim look on the vampire's face "Damon what's going on?"

"I'm sorry but I can't leave anything to chance" the dark haired vampire uttered. Iris scrambled on to her feet looking confused

"I don't understand-"

"You won't get hurt he promised-"she shook her head

"Who?" she asked

"That would be me" her eyes widened at the familiar voice, she looked up meeting the dark blue eyes of the man that was in her dreams/memories

"Mikael" she took a step back

"Iris, it's been a long time" he smirked hearing her heart beat faster

"I, I"

"I see that you're still holding a torch for Niklaus- still claim to love him Iris?" he asked. Damon saw the frightened expression on her face

"You…you were the reason why I died why- why is he here?" Iris snapped at Damon

"Because the boy needs to be put down" he barked at her

"Iris I-"

"Why'd you call me then?"

"As Salvatore said nothing can be left to chance, I know that boy for over a thousand years ago, same as you" Mikael took another step towards her, she stiffened as he raised his hand to her cheek "you are his weakness Iris, fantastic bait for Niklaus-"

"I'm not going to be used like before" she hissed and turned on her heel but he grabbed her wrist, Iris groaned hearing a crack

"You said you wasn't going to hurt her" Damon growled slamming his drink down.

"I am sorry for what had happened over a thousand years ago Iris, but you was needed, as you are for tonight" before she could blink the Original surged forward and tore his fangs into Iris's throat she didn't even get a chance to scream.

"Stop" she groaned and clutched on to his shoulders and felt her vision growing black.

Mikael lowered her unconscious body to the ground and wiped his mouth with his napkin

"You were meant to sedate her" Damon snarled and blurred towards Iris but before he could he was slammed back into the wall by the older and more powerful vampire

"I hadn't tasted her for over a thousand years" he commented fixing his cufflinks. Damon's eyes however was focused on Iris "relax she's not dead, just knocked out" he assured, he whistled loudly making another vampire blur into the room

"Who-

"A friend of mine Damon, tie your brother up" he ordered "place her in the trunk" he nodded over to Iris, the unknown vampire scooped her up and left

"Where-"

"If you're smart you will keep out of my way, if you don't I will rip your heart out" Mikael growled,

Damon nodded and watched as he left, feeling a surge of guilt go through him.

* * *

><p>Iris groaned and winced in pain when she felt a stinging sensation coming from her throat, her eyes were still closed she felt the stick hot liquid coursing down her throat, Iris let out another groaned and realised that she was in a car "What the-" she banged on the roof of the trunk<p>

"Hey" she shouted "let me out" she kicked and slammed her hands on the roof "let me out" she felt the familiar build-up of her magic her eyes flashed gold and the trunk was blasted open. Iris winced as the street lights hit her eyes she went to get up but was slammed back down

"Oww" she moaned blinking slowly "who the fuck are you?" she didn't recognised the man who was hovering above her

"No one, come on pretty it's your time to shine" with that he grabbed her around the waist and hoisted her up, Iris struggled in his iron grip and saw that they were at Lockwood manor

"Let go" she elbowed him but it did nothing to her surprise he released her

"Klaus" she breathed seeing the hybrid she went to run forward but was grabbed by the back of her neck

"Really Mikael?" Klaus questioned his eyes darkening seeing the bloody wound on her neck

"Hiding behind a girl-"

"Not just a girl though is she Niklaus, but something special to you, you hide behind your toys like a coward and I'll hide behind her" the Original smirked

"I am not a toy" she hissed causing Mikael to smirk

"She hasn't changed has she?" Iris winced when his fingers dug into her throat, she stiffened as he pressed his nose against the bite mar "taste the same doesn't she?"

Iris eyes remained focus on Klaus, he could see the fear swimming in them

"Your play toys Niklaus don't you forget they may be sired by you but they are part vampire and can be easily compelled by me" Mikael stated.

Iris let out a small sigh when she felt him move back but he still had a tight hold on her. Iris saw a woman obviously hybrid coming up to them she realised that he had compelled her.

"Elena" Iris gasped seeing that the compelled hybrid had dragged her brunette friend with her "What are you- let her go"

Iris groaned when he grabbed her broken wrist "Hush now" she bit her bottom lip to stop herself from crying out

"Come out and face me Niklaus or she dies" he threated

Iris eyes widened at this

"Go ahead" Klaus replied stoned face

"Huh, thought you would say that, how about come out and face me or I'll take Iris away again like I did a thousand years ago" he smirked "kill her" he nodded towards the brunette

"No don't" Elena cried

"Klaus he'll do it, don't let him" Iris called out shaking she cried out when Mikael grabbed a fist full of her hair pulling her head back, Klaus clenched his fist seeing tears rolling down Iris's porcelain cheeks

"If the doppelganger dies, this lot" he looked around to the gathered hybrids "would be the last of your abominations"

"I don't need them, I just need to be rid of you" Klaus snarled

"To what ends Niklaus" Mikael uttered "so you can live forever, with no one at your side? Nobody cares about you any more boy"

Iris felt anger coursing through and it ripened when she saw the hybrid's face "You're wrong" she said through gritted "He has me" she started into Klaus's eyes "he has me. I care"

Mikael chuckled "Iris, you're always have a thing for hopeless cases"

"He isn't hopeless" she spat at him and gasped in pain when she felt his fingers digging into the pair of holes of her neck.

"So beside Iris, who do you have? Others than those whose loyalty you have forced?" Mikael paused, Klaus remained silent "no one" she felt her heart break when she saw his unshed tears "no one" the Original repeated.

"I'm calling your bluff father, kill her-"

"Come outside and face me"

"No don't" Iris shook her head

"Come outside and face me you little coward then I don't have to kill her" he gestured towards Elena "or take Iris away"

"My whole life you underestimated me, if you kill the doppelganger you lose your leverage, so go ahead, kill her-"

"NO" Iris shouted "please Klaus don't let him-"

"Go ahead old man, kill her, KILL HER" Klaus roared

Iris held her breath as she felt Mikael's body shaking as he chuckled "You're impulsive Niklaus, that and forever will always be your downfall, it keeps you truly from being great" he nodded over to the compelled hybrid

"Elena" Iris shouted seeing a dagger being driven through the brunette's back, Elena gasped and chocked and was thrown aside "NO-" Iris went to rush forward but Mikael gripped her wrist and spun her around

"Say goodbye to this place Iris, you won't be seeing it again" he plunged a dagger into her gut causing her to cry out

"IRIS" Klaus shouted as she was dropped to the ground, he roared in pain as he was turned around Damon slammed him into the ground pushing the dagger into his chest. Iris clutched the dagger that was sticking out of her stomach, her glazed over eyes travelled over to Klaus; she cringed hearing him cry out,

"Klaus" she breathed and coughed up some blood. Bluish green eyes met a pair of stunning emerald orbs; she vaguely heard Mikael muttered Katherine she could make out the brunette standing up.

Iris took in a shaky breath as her world went hazy she could hear screams of pain coming from what she assumed was the hybrids.

Her head lolled to the side as she felt a pulse of air over her, she blinked slowly as pain was coursing through her, a blood pool was forming around her.

Iris breathed heavily as Stefan tackled Damon away from Klaus, who quickly glanced at Iris and shot towards Mikael and tackled him down the driveway, he plunged the weapon into his heard. The raven head eyelids were sliding shut she made out a scream of pain.

"Iris" Klaus blurred towards her and fell to his knees beside, he could hear heart beat flickering "come on love, stay with me" he pulled her on to his lap causing her to whimper

"Hush, hush, I'm going to have to pull it out" he whispered into her ear, he placed his hand at the hilt of the dagger and pulled it out, she screamed out in pain.

Klaus bit in to his wrist and pressed it against her full lips, Iris took in the rich liquid, feeling better. She slumped against him exhaustion consuming her. He stood up and cradled her against his chest. He manoeuvred her so that her face was tucked in against his neck.

He could hear the Salvatores and scowled knowing that Iris was in this state because of Damon.

"What the hell did you do?" Damon snarled, Klaus entered the house

"He's earned his freedom" the hybrid uttered causing Stefan to stand up, his eyes darted down to Iris's form

"Iris-"Damon murmured seeing her, he went to move forward but Klaus growled halting him in his tracks

Stefan stepped in front him "Thank you my friend, you no longer have to do as I say, you're free" he removed his compulsion, Stefan blinked feeling like himself

"Iris" he saw that she was asleep comfortably in the hybrid's arms "What happened?"

"Your brother made the grave mistake of using her to get to me" Klaus eyes hardened "as it stands since you saved me I won't go after him this time, but be warned if he comes near her again I will rip his head off, understand"

Stefan nodded and looked behind him to check on Damon but saw that his brother was gone, he turned back around to face the hybrid but he along with Iris had gone.

* * *

><p>"Iris. Love wake up" Iris brows opened she opened her bleary eyes and saw that she was currently in a car<p>

"What happened?" she groaned sitting up, it took her a moment to realised that she was covered in a suit jacket "Klaus?" she questioned seeing the hybrid next to her

"Glad to see that you've remembered my name" he smirked

"Damon what-"

"Your so called friend used you as bait" Klaus snapped,

"No, he-"he grabbed her chin forcing her to look at him

"He did Iris, he and your doppelganger friend cared about killing me so much that they were prepared to put you in harm's way, lovely friends you have"

Iris looked up at him wide eye her eyes full of unshed tears

"Why?" she whispered "why would they do that? I thought they cared"

"Clearly you mean nothing to them" he answered coolly; Iris sniffed and threw off his jacket and ran out of the car.

Klaus sighed and ran his hand down his face, he could hear her crying and felt a tug in his un beating heart.

Iris turned the handle of her front door and slammed her hand against it when it wouldn't open, tears obscured her vision, and Iris thumped her head against the door and cried.

She felt a pair of arms wrapped around her and tugged her back,

"Iris" Klaus purred into her ear, she pressed her face against his chest and sniffed

"I thought they were my friends" she fisted her hands in his shirt "I thought they cared"

"You don't need them Iris" Klaus tilted her chin up, and cupped her cheek using his thumb to brush aside her fallen tears

"I don't?" she questioned, he sent her a gentle smile

"No you have me" he murmured pressing his temple against hers

"That doesn't make me giddy" she teased, he nipped at her ear causing her to squeak

"You going to let me in?" he asked as Iris's hands played with the collar of his shirt, she watched him carefully through her thick lashes

"Yes please come in Klaus" he smirked and reached down behind her causing her breath to hitch as his chest brushed against her own, the hybrid gripped the door knob and with force opened it.

Iris stepped back and entered her home, she slipped off her shoes and looked over her shoulder

"Aren't you going to come in?" she smirked. Klaus eyes darken in lust as they roamed her back

"Your dress is backless love" he commented and kicked the door shut behind him, the raven head waltzed into the kitchen and was pouring herself a glass of water when she heard him

"So it is" she gasped when he blurred behind her she closed her eyes feeling his lips on the back of her shoulder, she felt tingles erupt all over her as he kissed her, Iris's hands gripped the counter feeling his body pressed against he own smaller supple one.

"Iris" he murmured and blew on the wet skin causing goose bumps arose on her flesh, his finger slid over on the strap of her dress and easily pushed the material aside. She felt his warmth encompassing her as well as the stubble on his cheek grazing her delicate skin

"Do you mean it?" he pressed his lips against her throat, she couldn't even think straight now with him doing this, he spun her around and peppered her jaw with kisses causing her to elicit quiet moans and gasped "do you mean it?" he repeated,

Iris licked her lips "What?"

"That you care? That I have you?" he moved back so he could look at her, he saw something flash in her eyes. He growled when she remained silent "that's what I thought, let me guess? You just said that as the spur of the moment thing" he chuckled and grabbed one of the plates and chucked it across the room "don't play games with me Iris, just don't, you're too good for that, and at least I thought that" he spat and stormed away.

When she saw him leaving it kicked her brain into action, what she said was earlier tonight was true, what her mother and father said was true, what he himself had was true. She loved him.

"Klaus" she murmured, and ran after him "Klaus please don't go" she grabbed the back of his jacket and pulled him back

"Iris-"he was cut off when she slammed her lips against his mouth, she placed her hands on his shoulders to steady herself. The raven head pulled back

"Iris-"

"What I said was true, I care and that you had me" she smiled "like you did a thousand years ago"

Klaus was briefly surprised and cupped her cheeks "You mean it?" he murmured his breath fanning over her face

"I do" she uttered and was pleasantly surprised when he crashing his lips against hers, gone was the soft ones that she had given him earlier, this one was full of fire and passion she immediately allowed him access when she felt his tongue swipe her plump bottom lip.

Klaus groaned feeling Iris running her tongue over his teeth. He pulled back when he knew she needed to breathe. But his lips didn't stop; they attacked her jaw and neck

"Klaus" she moaned and gasped when he blurred them towards her room. He slammed her against the wall

"Iris, I've been waiting over a thousand years" his teeth grazed her throat causing her breath to hitch "do you want this" her eyes closed as she felt his hand slid up her thigh, she gasped as she felt his fingers grazed her panties

"I want you" Iris said for once feeling like she deserved something or in this case someone. Before she could blink he spun around and grabbed the back of her dress and tore it from her, the raven head moaned and gasped when he kissed, nipped and licked her skin.

Iris ducked around him and caught her lips with his, she gripped the top of his shirt and attempted to rip it off like he had done with her dress, but it didn't exactly go to plan

"Need some help love?" she saw the cocky smirk on her lips

"No I can do this part" she muttered and then much to his amusement started to unbutton his shirt, he growled growing frustrated and ripped the shirt off

"Klaus-"

"Too long" with that he blurred them towards her bedroom.

Iris bounced as she was tossed on to her bed, she watched as he moved towards her, she felt her pulse pick up when she saw that he was only clad in his boxers

"Iris are-"

"I'm fine" she nodded a small smile on her lips "Just nervous" she admitted, he made his way up her body and settled herself in between her legs

"There's nothing to be nervous about love" he whispered into her ear, and kissed her lovingly on her full lips "we belong together you and I" he murmured against her lips, for the first time in a long time she felt completely and utterly content.

Iris gasped when she felt his nails scrape against her bare thigh, she felt lips against her collar bone, and she threw her head back when she felt his thumb stroking her bra clad breast

Klaus groaned feeling her soft smooth skin and was spurred on when he heard the sounds that was coming from her.

"Klaus" Iris groaned feeling his lips travelling over her stomach she gasped when she felt his hand graze her bundle of nerves. "No teasing" she reached out and scrunched her hands into her sheets

"No teasing? Really love?" he asked kneeling in between her legs, she sent him a glare causing him to chuckle "have to do what my lady says" and with that he was back up above her. Klaus could see that her nerves was coming back, he reached out and stroked her cheek

"It'll be-"

"Brilliant" Iris finished off and held onto the back of his neck and kissed him on the lips. She heard him unsnap her bra and threw the garment aside, Iris blushed seeing his gaze had fallen on her perky breast, she instinctively went to cover them but he growled and pushed her arm aside

"Never feel like you have to hide yourself from me" he ordered, she dug her nails into his shoulders when she felt his lips on her rosy nipples, Iris could literally feel everything his skin against hers, his heat overcoming her.

"Niklaus" she murmured and tugged his hair, causing him to groan, he pulled back and cupped her cheek and pressed his lips against hers, Iris moved her lips against hers and her eyes shot open when he tore her panties from her

"I can smell you Iris" he purred into her ear and had thrown aside his own garment. "Ready?" he asked she gazed up at him and saw complete and utter adoration and something else just for her.

The raven head licked her lips and nodded she felt him press himself against her centre, with a growl he surged forward, he kissed her hard on the lips swallowing her cry of pain

Iris gritted her teeth, merlin she knew it would be painful but nothing like this.

Klaus stilled letting her adjust, he pressed small kisses up and down her neck, his hands groping, Iris held on to his shoulders, when some of the pain had dissipated she twisted her hips eliciting a loud groan from the hybrid, sweat marred both of theirs bodies

"Klaus" she moaned wondering why he hadn't move

"Yield to me Iris" he uttered his eyes darkening "yield to me; say that you're mine" his hand dove into her thick tresses "Iris"

"I'm yours" she gasped as he growled and his fangs elongated, she didn't feel pain but only pleasure when he slowly sank his fangs into her throat, he took a few pulls and licked the blood off, the raven head cried out when he thrust into her, it wasn't long before he picked up his pace, his hands gripped tightly onto her hips whilst her arms wrapped around his neck, her hips met his.

Iris pressed her face into his neck feeling only him.

Iris felt the coil that had been tightening throughout finally snapping. Klaus let out a low growl and collapsed on top of her. He pushed himself up on his forearms and brushed away her fallen curls from her sweaty forehead; he ran his fingers down her cheek and gently kissed her on the lips.

Iris gave him a sleepy smile but winced when he pulled himself out of her, Klaus tugged her toward him and pulled her sheet over them, he wrapped an arm around her waist

"I mean what I said Iris you are mine now" she heard him purr into her ear

"I know" she murmured her eyes were drifting shut

"Go to sleep love" he pressed another kiss on shoulder and tightened his arm around her. It was true she was his, just like she was a thousand years ago.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So Damon and Elena used Iris in their plan without her knowing, so she's not all too happy and won't be friendly towards them, Iris finally gives into her feelings about Klaus and spent the night with him. <strong>

**Next Chap: Confrontation between Damon and Iris, and a very familiar face makes a brief visit to Mystic Falls. **

**So please REVIEW**


	60. Chapter 60

Iris groaned and rolled over well at least tried to but felt something stopping her, she frowned she opened her eyes and blinked away her blurry vision,

"What the-"her eyes widened when she recalled last night. Iris slowly looked over her shoulder and saw Klaus fast asleep, huh she thought he looked quiet angelic she idly thought. Iris groaned feeling a pang in her lower gut, she tried to pry herself away but froze when Klaus groaned and tugged her back she lost her balance and ended up on top of him

"Ready for round two love?" he smirked, Iris blushed

"Erm…no…you was awake the whole time wasn't you?" she pouted at him. He chuckled and sat up Iris grabbed hold of his shoulders to steady her self

"You know me so well sweetheart" he wrapped an arm around her waist and tugged her forward, he could see various love bites he had left behind.

"I do, so I know that you're going to hunt Damon down" she murmured brushing the tips of her fingers over his broad shoulder

"You're right-"

"Klaus please don't" Iris uttered she felt his hands on her hips "he was-"

"He used you" Klaus growled "he's lucky I don't rip his heart-"

She placed her hand over his mouth and looked into his eyes and pushed herself forward so that she was pressed against him

"I know, but please don't kill him" she kissed the shell of his ear, Klaus nipped at her palm causing her to pull her hand back

"Fine love" he ran his fingers down her back

"So what are you going to do now?" she bit her lip when she felt his hands going dangerously low

"I'm going to reunite my family" he declared, Iris's eyes brightened at that

"Does that mean Elijah-"

"Yes" he answered and brushed aside her curls he lightly traced the lightning bolt scar on her temple "so what are you up to?"

"Hmm, I'm going to the grill and-"

"Iris stay away from Damon Salvatore and-"

"Believe me I won't be going anywhere near them" she muttered under her breath "but now I'm going to shower" she went to get off of him but he pulled her back

"Is that an invitation?" he smirked, she rolled her eyes

"If you want it to be one" she said before running off into the bathroom, Klaus grinned and shot after her.

* * *

><p>Iris sighed the hybrid had left about an hour ago, the raven head finally got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself, the raven head padded barefooted back into her room and slipped on a pair of cream coloured lacy panties and a matching bra. She slipped on a simple cap sleeve chocolate brown knee length dress. And the pulled on a pair of thin sheen tights, Iris frowned seeing the bites and marks all over her neck<p>

"Bloody Klaus" she muttered under her breath, Iris brushed her hair and left it out so it concealed the marks.

She slipped on a pair of ankle boots and headed downstairs but not before grabbing a sweater. Iris smiled idly and bobbed her head back and forth to the music recalling her night with Klaus; it had been amazing she couldn't deny that. The raven head looked through her pantry and cupboards and saw that they were empty she groaned aloud realising that she would have to go grocery shopping.

"Might as well head to the grill" she uttered and fished her keys from pocket; she had spotted her ford outside earlier.

Iris locked the door behind her and approached her car, she frowned seeing an envelope on her windshield, the raven head plucked it up and saw the cursive script

"_Sorry _

_Damon" _

She scowled and ripped it up, a simple apology wasn't going to get her to forgive, Iris climbed into her car and buckled herself in, and she pulled out of her driveway

Iris pulled up to the grill and parked her car, she saw Damon's car as well as the doppelganger, she inwardly groan not wanting to see the pair of them but she was starving plus she knew that Stefan wasn't in their good books, since to them he had apparently betrayed them but then again the younger vampire had saved her. Iris took a deep breath and entered the grill, she spotted Damon immediately at the bar with bottles, after bottles placed in front of him. She walked past Elena

"Iris-" the brunette called but Iris ignored her

"What the hell happened between you?" Bonnie whispered to her friend

"We made a mistake and Iris got caught up in it" Elena muttered feeling guilty.

Iris dropped down on the stool next to the oblivious vampire

"Alright Ric you have your choice" Damon slurred, the hunter noticed the raven head but she shook her head silently telling him not to utter a sound "bloody Mary, screwdriver brunch in a bottle" he went to take a swig of the orange juice in the jug, but Iris grabbed it

"Damon Salvatore" she drawled "You complete arsehole" and without further ado she smashed the glass jug against the back of his head

"Iris" Alaric uttered shocked

"Don't Ric I deserved it" Damon groaned reaching out to grab a cloth

"You're right you do fucking deserve, you know what he did Ric" she snapped looking at the history teacher "he used me as bait"

"What?" Alaric frowned

"Oh so you wasn't in on the plan, well this arse and that bloody cow Elena concocted some master plan where I was used as bait against Klaus, by Mikael"

"You guys did what?" Alaric hissed

"I- he promised he wouldn't hurt you" Damon said and felt his heart lurch at her face

"Well he did, he stabbed me right here" she pointed to her stomach "and threatened to take me away, Klaus was right"

"What?" Damon eyes snapped up to meet hers "You and Klaus-"

"Yeah, me and Klaus he took me home and what he said was true, you and Elena cared about getting rid of him so much that'd you put me in harm's way" she stood up so that they were toe to toe "I thought I was your friend-"

"You are"

"No I'm not" the raven head snapped "you made it clear last night I don't mean nothing to you"

"Iris I'm sorry-"

She scoffed "Yeah that's not going to work this time, your apologies do not mean nothing to me" she paused "you know what I'm glad that Stefan turned on you, he had the right idea getting away from you and her" she whispered the last part,

Damon reached out to grab her hand "Iris please I-"

"Leave me alone Damon" she snarled "you can tell her that as well" she nodded towards Elena who had watched the scene, she wrenched herself out of his grip

"Damon-"

"Fuck off Salvatore" she spat

"Really Potter, always walking into trouble aren't you" she heard a familiar voice drawled

Iris eyes widened and spun around

"Draco?"

"Iris" he smirked, "Is this toss giving you problems?" he asked

"Back off blondie" Damon barked

"Really? That's what you've come up-?"

"To be fair Draco you was always crappy at the nick names" she commented

"Going to introduce us, Iris?" Alaric asked eyeing the thin male up and down, Iris could see the smirk on the platinum blond male's face

"Draco Malfoy this is Alaric Saltzman" she uttered, Damon cleared his throat but Iris didn't spare him a glance

"And I'm Damon" he gripped onto the platinum blond male's hand

"He's no one" Iris snapped and grabbed Draco by the hand and literally dragged him away,

Damon thumped his head against the bar "Ric how-"but he was cut off when the hunter punched him hard in the face

"Dick move Damon" he scowled at the vampire

"Yeah I got that" Damon glared, he was eyeing the pair from the corner of his eye

"And don't eavesdrop" he admonished the raven head male.

* * *

><p>"So why are you here?" Iris asked, she had led him to a booth furthest away from the bar and Elena.<p>

"Hmm, just thought I'd pop in-"Iris snorted at that

"Draco Malfoy popping in? Yeah right I've been gone for more than two years and-"

"You haven't changed" gone was the smirk now in its place was a true smile

"Hmm you have, your hairline is receding" she teased, he mocked scowled at her

"Other than that-"

"You're completely your pompous self, so why have you come here?" she asked tapping her fingers on the wooden table

"Weasley and Granger have set their wedding date" he uttered, Iris masked her emotions

"So-"

He let out a quiet sigh, "You're not invited"

"I didn't think otherwise" her eyes dropped down, Draco frowned and lightly tilted her chin up

"It's their loss Iris; it'll be a shoddy wedding anyway"

"Is that your way of trying to cheer me up?" she asked a small smile coming onto her face

"Is it working?" he countered a smirk on his lips

"Kind of" she admitted and chuckled

"Anyway forget them, what about you?" she asked

"I've asked Astoria to marry and me-"

"And she saw sense and replied with a no" Draco rolled his eyes and chucked a napkin at her

"Contrary to your beliefs Iris, women find me attractive-"

"Did hell freeze over?" she grinned, he couldn't help but laugh "no seriously congratulations, I'm happy for you"

"Thank you and you're invited-"

"No I-"

"I want you there; I spent my whole life caring what others thought of, no more Iris. Just say you'll think about it?" he asked, Iris licked her lips and finally nodded

"I'll think about it"

"Great, where here's my mobile number so call me-"Iris eyes widened at that

"When did you learn how to use a muggle invention?" she asked handing him her phone so he could put his number in hers

"Astoria, thinks I should keep up with the muggle world-"

"How's your father finding that?"

"He disapproves but that's it, he can't do nothing, Mother is quite pleased though" he handed her the phone back "enough about me, what about you?"

"Nothing" she uttered quickly, he cocked an eyebrow

"Iris, you're a crap liar, I've known you for over seven years so tell me" she sighed and shook her head

"It happened again" she murmured quietly

"What?" Draco canted his head to the side studying the petite raven head

"People who I thought were my friends aren't" she murmured playing with the napkin "they just-"

"Used you again?" he reached out and grabbed on to her hand, she nodded "Is that why you're not friendly with the vampire?" she looked up

"I saw his ring plus I was hanging around before I came to see you" he explained

"Yeah, him and that girl-"

"The boring looking brunette?" Draco asked

Iris giggled at that but she nodded

"Yeah well have you heard the tales of the Original vampires?"

"Hmm, vaguely"

"Anyway I keep it short and sweet, I knew them over a thousand years ago, and Niklaus-"

"The hybrid" Iris nodded

"He broke the curse, he needed mine and the doppelganger's blood to sire his own species-"

"He's using you-"

"No" Iris said sharply "he saved me, he cares for me but-"

"Your so called friends aren't pleased by that"

"Understatement" she sighed "they wanted to kill Klaus last night, with the help of another Original Mikael-"

"The father of the others?"

"Yes, Klaus cares for and I was used as bait to lure him out of the house" she uttered tucking a stray curl behind her ear "The brunette Elena, she's the doppelganger of a vampire I thought she was dead and-"

"I get it" Draco told her "So you and Klaus huh?"

"What-"

"Potter I'm not blind, those marks say that there is a you and Klaus" he lightly pushed her thick hair aside revealing some of the many love bites Iris adorned

"Draco-"

"I'm not judging, it's your life Iris, live it the way you want" he smiled at her, Iris returned the gesture "and I know that you've got a big heart, and you'll end up forgiving them" he nodded over to the bar,

Iris's brows furrowed "But I don't want to"

Draco chuckled "I know but you'll end up doing it anyway, it may take some time though"

Iris bit her lip and nodded absently,

"Well I should be leaving, have work to do at the Ministry" he stood up as did Iris

"Are-"

"I'll try to stop by more, keep your chin up Iris, and attempt to come to my wedding" he kissed her on the cheek, she hugged him

"Goodbye Draco" she muttered into his ear

"Goodbye Iris" with that he left, Iris knew he would most likely walk till he was around the corner and apperrate.

* * *

><p>Iris sighed and exited the grill to grab her bag; she headed back inside and saw a spare table by the dartboard. She ordered a drink and a sandwich since she was starving. Iris had just bit into her sandwich and turned the page of her novel, now this was something she hadn't done in a while, sitting down to read a good book.<p>

"Iris" she inwardly groaned hearing who it was, she looked up meeting a pair of deep brown eyes

"I'm not in the mood to talk to you Elena" she snapped going back to her lunch

"Look I'm sorry we just couldn't risk it, if you found out you would've stopped us" Elena defended herself

"I don't care about your crazy plans anymore" Iris told her, she canted her head to the side "I don't even care that you kept it from me, but you know what got me? I watched the people I cared and loved for die, and I thought last night Mikael killed you, did you know how that feels?" she asked the brunette shook her head

"Iris please-"

"Look I, really don't want to talk to you right now, you've got your problems so why don't you just deal with them?" she asked taking a sip of her drink.

"I just want you to know I am really sorry, and so is Damon" Iris eyes met hers, the raven head sighed

"Ok" she uttered softly, she wasn't forgiving her but she didn't hate her

"I saw you smashing the jug over Damon's head" she commented

"Dick deserved it" Iris muttered biting into her sandwich

"What's that on your-"

"Nothing Elena" Iris covered her throat with her neck, before the brunette questioned Alaric approached them he could sense the tense atmosphere

"Elena we need to talk" Alaric said, lightly patting the raven head on the back. Elena jumped off the stool and walked ahead, leaving the hunter behind with Iris "You did good kid" he told her

"What?" Iris asked confused

"No offence but I'm quite surprised that you didn't-"

"Scream till I was blue in the face?" Iris quirked an eyebrow "so not my style"

He chuckled and ruffled her hair, Iris hurriedly smoothed it down.

She went back to reading her book but that didn't last long, she looked up when she felt a something blocking her light

"What do you want?" she frowned seeing it was Damon, who was holding darts in his hand

"Where'd your friend go?" he asked

"None of your business" she replied and pulled the book up to her face, but jumped when he slammed it down "Damon-"

"Look I'm sorry" he growled "and I-"

"I really don't care" Iris glared at him

"Iris I don't want you to hate me, not you" he uttered softly

Iris bit her lip "I can't hate you and that pisses me off"

He chuckled "I don't hate you but I'm mad at you so-"

"Keep out of your way for a while?" he finished off

"That'd be great, so you can go play darts" she shooed him away,

Iris went back to her book, but kept an ear out on Damon's and Elena's conversation, she glanced up from her book seeing Elena pacing up and down whilst Damon was throwing the darts. Missing the bulls' eye.

Iris frowned hearing Elena calling Jeremy, she straightened up

"Jeremy the minute you get this call me" she hanged up, Iris licked her lips "Unbelievable"

"You're feisty when you're mad" Damon smirked, the petite teen rolled her eyes at that

"It's not that I'm mad, but worried" the brunette frowned

"What's wrong with Jeremy?" the raven head asked concerned for the younger Gilbert

"Because he lost his job at the grill" the vampire replied, Iris sipped her drink

"Is that all? He'll survive that Elena" Iris said

"It's not that, he's spiralling" Elena explained "ever since Bonnie broke up with him, his moody barely talks-"

"Sounds like a typical teenager" Iris commented

"He's seeing ghost Iris" Elena folded her arms in front of her chest "who also lost everyone he cares for"

"Fair point" the raven head muttered, she turned the page of her book

"Everyone? He still has you" Damon said as he threw the dart into the board

"No offence Damon, but you're really rubbish at this game" Iris said standing up heading to the bar, not wanting to witness Damon's attempting to flirt with the doppelganger.

Iris ordered another drink and paid for it, she walked past Damon just as a breeze blew through; the vampire immediately stiffened and grabbed the back of her dress

"What are you doing?" Iris hissed

"Damon" Elena snapped, as the vampire grabbed the raven head and sniffed her

"Why'd you smell of Klaus?" he growled, Iris's fiery eyes snapped on to him

"None of your business" she scowled and pulled herself out of his grip

"Iris what have you done?" Damon asked grabbing her wrist "with Klaus?"

"Nothing that concerns you" Iris said through gritted teeth "now let go" she stumbled back but the vampire refused to let go.

"Damon" Elena scowled,

"Iris-"

"Let go" her eyes flashed gold causing the vampire to groan and clutch his head in pain. Iris immediately slip from his grasp and grabbed her books and bag,

"Iris-" Elena called but gasped, Iris frowned and bumped into someone, she would have fallen backwards if strong hands hadn't grasped her hips

"Klaus" Iris breathed wide eye wondering what on earth he was doing here. Wasn't he meant to be getting his family?

"Iris, now I thought I told you to stay away from Damon-"

"I was just leaving" she muttered he lightly pushed her behind him, Iris watched as Damon stepped in front of Elena

"You're going to do this in the grill?" the younger vampire asked his eyes darting towards Iris "in front of everyone? A little beneath you don't you think?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, I just came down to the local pub to see my girl" he grinned over to Iris, who licked her lips nervously "and to grab a drink with her and my mate"

"Your girl?" Damon questioned realisation hit him, his eyes darkened in anger "Iris you and him, you-"

"Spent a lovely night together, I was very reluctant to leave in the morning" the hybrid smirked

"Klaus" Iris hissed seeing the critical look she was getting from Elena.

He chuckled an looked over his shoulder "get a round in would you Tony" he told the hybrid

Who moved away from Iris's side and headed towards the direction of the bar.

"Surprised that you hanged around town long enough for happy hour" Damon commented not taking his eyes off of the Original

"Oh but you see Iris is here, so a reason for me to stay as well as my sister being missing" Iris had wondered where the female Original had gone off to "need to sort that out"

"Cute? Blond bombshell? Psycho?" Damon uttered. "Shouldn't be too hard to find"

Iris stiffened as Klaus approached the younger vampire and the doppelganger

"Truth is I've grown to like your little town" he took the darts off of him "thinking of finding a home here, plus as I mentioned before Iris lives here"

He strolled pass them and switched the darts in his hand "I'm guessing you're wondering how does this affect you, the answer is not in the slightest, as long as I get what I want and everyone behaves themselves, you all can go on living you little lives, however you choose" Klaus eyes darted over to Iris who was clutching her book against her chest

"You have my word" he repeated Elijah's words.

"What more could you possibly want?" Elena asked frightened,

"Well for starters I've got what I want" he gestured over to Iris who merely rolled her eyes "but you could tell me where I might find Stefan" he scowled at the brunette, Iris watched as Damon stepped forward

"Stefan skipped town the moment he saved your ass-"

"Not to mention mine" Iris muttered,

"Well that is a shame" Klaus declared turning around to face the dart board and threw the dart straight into the bulls eye dead on centre. He spun back around to face them.

"Your brother stole from me" Klaus growled, Iris eyes widened at that "I need him found so that I could take back what's mine"

"That sounds like a Klaus and Stefan problem" the doppelganger commented, Klaus's eyes focused on her and he approached her, but once again Damon got in the way, Iris was pissed at them both but she couldn't bring herself not to care if they got hurt

"Klaus" the raven head called halting the hybrid

"Relax love, I'm not going to hurt them yet, this is me broadening the scope" he snarled at Elena. Iris let out a sigh when he moved back,

She jumped when a hand landed on her shoulder and saw that it was Tony

"Got the drinks"

"Wonderful" Klaus smirked and moved towards Iris grabbing her by her hand and tugged her towards the corner booth, so that they were hidden from prying eyes, he gestured for her to slide in first, and he slid in next to her.

"What did Stefan take?" she asked feeling his finger graze the back of her hand which was placed on the table top "Tony take a walk" he ordered the hybrid

"So?" Iris asked grabbing his beer bottle and took a swig

"Salvatore took what you and I both value" he uttered taking the bottle back off of her, she frowned and looked at him confusion

"What?"

"Come on Iris you're smart figure it out" he smirked and trailed his fingers up her throat

"The coffins" she uttered her eyes widening "Stefan took the others" she slumped in her seat "you messed things up for him and now he wants revenge, nice going Klaus"

"Thanks for that love" he drawled, and moved his hand higher up her leg

"Whoa hold it buddy, what are you doing?" she asked as he moved over to her and placed his hands above her shoulders effectively trapping her.

"I thought I told you not to go near him" he growled

Iris's breath hitched as she felt his lips on her collar bone

"Kind of hard not to. We all live in the same town" she muttered "I don't do grudges, but he-"

"Used you, don't forget that Iris" he frowned

"Klaus when-" she was cut off when he pressed his lips against hers, she gasped feeling him nipping her bottom lip, she let out a quiet moan as their tongues brushed against each other.

Iris pulled back her breathing raggedy as he rested his temple against hers

"So what are you doing to do?" she asked he tucked in one of her stray curls behind her ear.

"Going to get my family back" he told her, Iris eyed him

"You're not going to hurt anyone are you?" she asked

"If I'm pushed-"

"Klaus, don't" she frowned at him, he narrowed his eyes at her

"Have you forgotten that they tried to plot to kill me-"

"Well you're not exactly friendly are you" she snapped back at him, he growled and gripped her chin

"Have you also forgotten that because of them you was hurt-"

"No I haven't but-"

"You're far too compassionate for your own good, Iris, you may be forgiving them-"

"I don't condone what they did, but-"

"They are not your friends" he snapped "They are not, why are you so desperate to be friends with-"

"Because we've been through a lot" she glared at him "a lot, they were the first ones to welcome me to this small town and-"

"Not good enough Iris, I stand by what I said earlier, revaluate them as your friends"

"You don't know what you're talking about" she went to go pass him but he grabbed her hand

"Iris I do, you're so lonely that you accept anyone that's not right-"

"Says the hybrid who sired himself a whole species" she retorted "so he wouldn't be alone"

Klaus gritted his teeth and tugged her hard causing her to land on his lap

"Listen sweetheart, you're testing my patience, do as I say drop them as-"

"Don't tell me what to do" she scowled "I can make up my own mind, let go" her jaw clenched when his hands were on her hips

"I don't want you to get hurt Iris, I don't want that" he said softly causing her struggling to halt "I care for you, just you not them"

Iris eyes met his "Klaus I, I spent my whole life being told what to do, a good friend of mine told me that I should live it how I see fit" she raised her hand and caressed his stubble cheek

"Then-"

"Let me make my own mistakes, me and them aren't going to be exactly best friends" she murmured

"You made a mistake a thousand years ago, by being too trustful of those who you thought were your friends, I don't want that to happen again" he massaged the back of her neck causing her muscles to relax

"Please Klaus just-"

"Let you live your life?" he questioned, she felt his lips move against the shell of her ear

"Yes" she breathed "but I want you to be a part of it"

He canted his head to the side looking into her bright emerald orbs

"Ok" he kissed her soundlessly on the lips

"Thank you" she smiled and went to move off of him but his grip on her waist tightened

"And where do you think you are going?" he purred into her ear

"I've got a free day-"

"So why don't you and I spend it together in bed?" he smirked cockily, she blushed and lightly slapped his chest

"No, I have to repaint my house" she uttered "You?"

"Hmm, I'm renovating" he replied with a smirked, Iris gave him an unsure nod

"Well see you later" she kissed him on the cheek and went to move off of his lap, but before she could he pulled her back and kissed her hard on the lips. Klaus smirked when he saw her daze face

"Don't you have paint supplies to get?" he asked

"Hmm" Iris shook her head "Yeah. Yeah I do" and with that she scurried away leaving behind an amused hybrid.

* * *

><p>Iris pulled up to the large store, she parked her car and checked her appearance in the mirror she pulled her hair back and saw that the marks were slowly fading, she sighed and dropped her hair back into place.<p>

The raven head climbed out of the car and grabbed a shopping trolley she spent more than an hour getting the things she needed, Iris grunted as she pushed the cart towards her car, she unlocked the trunk and attempted to heft one heavy bucket of paint.

"Come on" she groaned and dropped it,

"Here let me" she heard someone say from behind her, Iris frowned seeing who it was

"Tony?" she uttered frowning at the hybrid, and watched as he easily took hold of her shopping and placed it in the trunk "Whoa how'd you- did Klaus asked you to follow me?" she asked her eyes narrowing on the hybrid

"Yes"

"So you're my personal stalker?" she quirked an eyebrow

"Consider me as your personal bodyguard" Tony smirked at her "and you need to get rid of that crappy car" he whistled and walked off, Iris sighed

"Bloody Klaus" she muttered underneath her breath, she slammed the trunk down and slid back into the ford. Iris pulled out of the parking lot and drove home.

* * *

><p>Iris changed out of her dress and tights and was now sporting a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. She pulled her hair into a messy bun and had managed to get the ladder from the garage and placed it in front of the house.<p>

The buckets of paints were set in the grass, the raven head poured the paint into a smaller bucket, and grabbed the paint brush and climbed up the steps, she stretched and started to repaint over the chipped and dull coloured house. She was into her work so failed to notice someone approaching her

"Iris" she jumped and slipped instead of hitting the ground a pair of hands caught her

"Whoa, careful there"

"Bloody hell Tyler, you want to give me a heart attack?" she snapped slapping him upside the head

"Not at all, it's just I didn't catch you at homecoming" he commented leaning against the ladder, he noticed there was flecks of paint all over her

"Yeah well I was there, just never actually partied" she sighed and dropped down on one of the stone steps, the newly turned hybrid sat down beside her

"Was it something to do with the move against Klaus?" she looked up at him

"Yeah, used as bait, long story" the raven head shook her head "so how are you?" she asked

He chuckled "You know I think you're the first person to actually ask that"

Iris frowned and placed her hand over his cheek turning his face towards her "Cheer up Tyler, look at it this way, at least you don't have to go through the painful transition of turning into a wolf" she smiled at him, he nodded

"Yeah that's one thing but everyone seems to-"

"Hate you?" Iris finished off, he looked down

"Yeah-"

"Don't worry Tyler, I gather that people here aren't as open minded as they themselves think they are" she told him "What about Caroline? I thought that-"

"She dumped me" Iris brows furrowed at that

"What?"

"She thinks that I'm loyal to Klaus and I don't care about her or anyone besides being under Klaus's thumb, she thinks I'm a puppet"

"Listen to me Tyler Lockwood, you're not a puppet and no one can control unless you let them" she said fiercely

"Thank you Iris" he stroked away a fleck of paint causing her to smile sheepishly and left, she watched as he jumped over the bushes separating the two lawns and was intrigue when she witness heading to the Gilbert's place. Iris shook her head reminding herself she was no longer getting involved in their plans.

Iris wiped her brow and climbed back up the ladder; she dipped the paint brush in the bucket and started working again.

"Ergh" Iris groaned and grabbed the empty bucket and climbed down the ladder. She dumped it on the grass and looked up at her work and grinned it looked much better than before. The raven head grabbed the empty buckets and walked over to the trashcan by the road, she had just lifted the lid when she heard the next door open,

"Jeremy?" she called and frowned in confusion when he didn't reply or waved back. "Jere, what the hell are you doing?" she called seeing he wasn't moving from the middle of the road, "JEREMY" she shouted seeing an SUV zooming towards him

"JEREMY MOVE!" Elena screamed, Iris ran towards the road

"IRIS, JEREMY" Alaric shouted, the raven head pushed Jeremy out of the way throwing him aside, but fell the hunter ran forward to aid her but wasn't close enough,

"IRIS"

Her emeralds orbs widened and flashed gold she blew one of the tires out, causing it to swerve

"RIC" Elena screamed as the car hit the history teacher. Iris scrambled onto her feet and dropped down on the unconscious hunter's side; she grabbed his hand and sighed in relief seeing that Alaric had adorned his ring.

"Oops, nearly got you Iris, try and not to throw yourself in front any moving vehicles, otherwise I wouldn't have a very happy boss" Tony smirked and drove away

"He's going to be ok?" Jeremy asked dropping down beside Iris

"Yeah he's got his ring, you?" Elena asked "Iris?"

"I'm fine" Jeremy said, Iris nodded in agreement.

"Who was that on the phone?" the brunette asked

"Klaus" Iris eyes widened at that

"You were compelled Jeremy, see Iris Klaus isn't as-"

"Not now Elena" the raven head snapped "let's just get him inside"

"Come on" Jeremy said the three of them aided Alaric back inside.

* * *

><p>Iris dropped down on the coffee table once they had deposited the hunter on to the couch, the doppelganger had went ahead and called Damon.<p>

"Jere you ok?" Iris asked softly seeing his face

"No, I'm confused and this-"

"Yeah I get it" she moved over to him and sat down beside him "Alaric will be fine, so don't worry" she assured him, the younger teen smiled at her

"Thank you Iris" he murmured, Elena had returned to the room and Iris was grateful when she didn't have a go at her because of Klaus. the petite teen watched as the brunette cleaned Alaric up. It wasn't long till Damon strolled in

"How is he?" the vampire asked and noted Iris had a bloodied knee

"He's dead, what'd you think?" Iris drawled

"He had his ring though" Elena added on, as Damon slammed the door shut behind him

"What happened?" Damon asked, Iris's eyes darted down to Jeremy and frowned noticing something

"Klaus's hybrid ran him down now we had to wait" the raven head was barely listening, instead she grabbed the younger teen's bare wrist

"You use to wear a bracelet Jere, where is it?" she asked

"Where's your vervaine?" Damon frowned as well now realising that he wasn't wearing it.

"I don't know" Jeremy uttered looking down, Iris dropped her hand and pulled back slightly

"It was Tyler" Elena said, Iris groaned clearly Klaus had more control over the hybrid than she first thought.

"How'd you know may-"

"It had to have been" Elena cut her off "that's why he's been hanging around you"

"Now come on we can't accuse him like that" Iris defended the absent hybrid

"Well why else would he start to hang around him?" Elena snapped, Iris got up onto her feet,

"Err because he is Jeremy's friend?" Iris uttered,

"No he isn't" Elena shook her head.

"Klaus is trying to send us a message" Damon frowned deciding to talk knowing their relationship with Iris was fragile

"What's the message?"

"It's for Stefan, he stole Klaus's family and he wants them back" Iris explained

"Yep all we have to do is find four coffins" Damon uttered walking around Elena "and voila no one else on your Christmas list has to die"

Iris rubbed her aching temples her attention was brought back on to the conversation when Jeremy stood up

"Wait that's your plan?" he asked "to steal four dead Originals and give them to an evil hybrid?"

"Well you've got a better plan?" Damon asked, Iris felt her cell buzz and saw that she got a message; she opened it up and saw that it was an address from Klaus.

"I have to go" Iris called over her shoulder and hurriedly left the house "call me when Ric wakes up" she left.

* * *

><p>Iris ran back to her house and grabbed the car keys and locked up her house, she shoved her keys into the ignition and revved the engine and pulled out of her driveway, Iris zoomed down the road and turned left, she finally pulled up to a grand manor, she exited the car and made her way towards it, she saw that there was building work going on, Iris bumped into someone and was about to utter an apology but stopped seeing who it was<p>

"Tyler? What the hell?" she snapped

"I didn't know that was going too happened" he immediately said, her face softened seeing that he was being truthful

"Fine, just word of warning don't go near Elena or Damon" she told him

"Ok" he sighed "how is Alaric?"

"He'll survive"

"That's good" Tyler moved pass her "I'll catch you later"

Iris nodded and watched him leave, she travelled further into the refurbishing mansion and saw that the workers were knocking down the wall

"Hello love" a familiar voice purred into her ear, Iris frowned and spun around

"Don't hello love me, you arsehole" she prodded him in the chest "What. Is. Wrong. With. You? Huh?" he grabbed her hand

"Iris, I was merely sending a message" he smiled charmingly at her, her eyes hardened

"Yeah well your message nearly got a teenage boy killed? What-"

"I knew the hunter would-"

"No you didn't" she sniped and went to walk pass him but he grabbed her around the waist and blurred them into an empty room

"Alright, love I know you're upset-"

"Understatement, let me go" she hissed he had pinned her to the wall "Jeremy would've ended up dead-"

"Ah but he isn't" Klaus ran a slim digit down her throat

"Not the point Niklaus" she snapped "don't pull innocent people into yours and Stefan's war games"

Klaus growled startling her "I will do what I like, Stefan took my family and I simply want them back"

Iris halted in her struggles "You nearly killed a teenager to get your family back?"

Klaus canted his head to the side "Look sweetheart, I've waited a long, long time to reunite our family-" her mouth open but he pressed his finger against her lips "yes our family together and Stefan Salvatore is stopping me" there was a moment of silence the only sound was Iris breathing "but I see you've grown attached to the doppelganger's brother, so I'll spare him" he lightly traced his finger over her full lips, causing tingles to erupt all over her

"You will?" she murmured,

"I will" he pressed his temple against hers, she felt his hands sliding underneath her top causing her freeze

"Stop, I can't-" the hybrid immediately stopped

"Iris?" he called and turned her face, her eyes darted around so she wasn't directly looking at his face "look at me" he ordered softly, she did as instructed "what's going on? I thought-"

"That what? We spent one night together and now whenever you feel like it you can do-"

"If I remember love you were enjoying it as much as me, what's this really about?"

Iris remained silent and licked her lips

"Iris" he uttered softly he could hear her heart beat picking up

"I'm scared ok" she admitted embarrassed

"Of what?" he frowned

"That, that you'd just use me whenever you want to-"

"Iris" his eyes hardened "That night we shared was I think the most exhilarating experience I had. Your company is what I crave Iris, I'm not going to use you that I promise" he said sincerely

"You mean it?" she asked gazing up at him

"I do" Klaus laid a small kiss under her ear "I want something from you though" he said

Iris stiffened hearing that "What's that?" she asked fearing that there would be a catch

"I want you to stop doubting my feelings for you love, they are as strong as they were over a thousand years ago, and they certainly haven't wavered. Understand?" she could feel him pressing his lean body against hers

"I understand" she murmured as soon as those words left her mouth he pressed his own against hers, Iris reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing herself if possible even closer to the hybrid, he pulled back allowing her to breath, Klaus peppered her throat with kisses, when she felt his teeth graze her throat she lightly pushed him away

"Iris" he growled frustrated

"Nope, you're not going to be leaving any marks on me, these ones are just fading" he let her slip from his grasp

"I like leaving my marks all over you" he smirked

"Yeah I know" she smiled at him "but I have got other things to do, so bye-"

"Iris" he blurred in front of her causing her to jump back "Klaus?" she said sternly

"I liked my marks all over you" she took one step back when he took a step towards her "and I know that you liked them when I do it" once again he took a step towards her, Iris mentally slapped herself when she realised that the sneaky hybrid had backed her into the wall

"Come on love" he purred against the shell of her ear, her jaw clenched when she felt his tongue darting out causing her fingers to dig into his shoulders,

"Anyone can walk in" her head fell back against the wall, feeling him caressing the sliver of skin exposed between her shorts and t-shirt

"They've been compelled to work downstairs, so we have the whole of upstairs to ourselves"

* * *

><p>Iris sighed as she finally pulled up to her house,<p>

"Bloody hybrid" she muttered pulling the collar of her shirt down and saw the new marks on her skin. Iris climbed out of the car and looked over to the Gilbert's place, it was now late so decided to check on them tomorrow in the morning.

The raven head slammed her car door shut and walked up her pathway, but groaned at the sight of the paint buckets on the lawn, she sighed and bent down to pick them up

"Oh come on" she muttered managing to pick one heavy bucket up, as she got on to her feet Iris stumbled under the weight and ended up in the bushes, she yelped and clenched her eyes and her mouth shut when the white paint poured all over her. Iris blinked

"Brilliant" she muttered and gagged slightly when she felt the paint going into her mouth, she froze when she heard the Gilbert's door opened, Iris perked her head up and saw Elena exiting her house, she was about to call out to her but stopped when she saw that the brunette had company

"I feel horrible" she heard her, Iris used the back of her hand to white the paint away from her eyes and remained still not wanting to be discovered in the bushes covered in paint

"You just saved his life Elena" she heard Damon, Iris frowned wondering what on earth did the doppelganger do "take it from me, strange is bad but dead is worst"

Now Iris was definitely confused and shifted feeling some of the twigs digging into her back

"I just can't stop thinking about the last time I asked you to compel him" Iris eyes widened she forced herself not to shout out

"He got over it" Damon declared "again, not dead Elena" she saw the vampire moving out of the house onto the porch, Iris breath stilled "he's so lucky to have you as a sister"

Iris snorted at that, wondering was that true? No since the brunette was taking away his free will

"Thank you" Elena uttered looking at Damon. Iris had the urge to slap her

"No problem" he smiled at her, the raven head could clearly see that he was besotted with the brunette

"Not just for this Damon, for everything, I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here"

"Probably pounce on the next bloke" Iris muttered but quietened down seeing that Damon was looking around she sunk back on to the ground, there was a moment of silence, Iris peeked through the leaves listening

"You should know this Elena, Stefan didn't screw us over well he did, but he had a good reason, he saved Klaus to save me, and Iris-"

"What'd you mean?" Elena asked,

"Iris would have been taken away by papa Original and we definitely wouldn't be seeing her again"

"Why would he do that? I mean to save Iris-"she sighed in frustration, Iris felt a dribble of paint dribble down her cheek "what does that even me?"

"That means I'm an idiot" Damon stated "I was hoping that I don't have to feel guilty for wanting what I can't have"

Iris looked up really needing a shower she saw tense looks being exchanged between the doppelganger and the vampire

"Brother's girl and all" he uttered playing with a strand of her straight hair. Iris watched him walk away and was relieved thinking that was over but that was dashed out of her mind when she witnessed what happened next

"If I'm going to feel guilty for something then it's going to be about this" and with that they kissed

"Holy Merlin on a cracker" Iris dropped down to the ground and turned away "bloody doppelganger" she raised her paint covered hands and was about to run it down her face but paused thinking better of it "unbelievable" she hid in the bushes till she saw the vampire waltzing off and Elena heading back into the house. When she saw that they had left Iris crawled out of the bushes and looked over her shoulder to make sure she wasn't seen but stopped when a pair of boot clad feet appeared in front of her, she slowly looked up

"Klaus" she smiled he merely cocked an eyebrow

"Do I even want to know?" he questioned crouching down in front of her and lightly used his thumb to remove some of the paint

"That's not going to help" she drawled

"You're right, you're covered in it, come I'll-"

"Go shower by myself" Iris let him pull her up "alone" she walked pass him, Klaus easily caught up with her and fell in step beside her

"Iris come on love" he uttered as she opened the door

"Not in the mood Klaus, I stink of paint and I have to clear out that lot" she gestured towards the buckets of paints on her lawn "so if you excuse me, make yourself at home, by the way there's no alcohol in the house" she called over her shoulder and headed upstairs.

Iris stripped out of her ruined clothes and turned the shower faucet on; she dumped the clothes in the trash and stepped into the shower. Iris rested her head against the cool tiles feeling the warm water soothing her sore muscles.

Her mind wondered over what she had witnessed earlier, Damon kissing Elena, Iris reached out and lathered her wash cloth in strawberry scented soap. Merlin the raven head thought that girl was asking for trouble, Iris was confused one minute the doppelganger was all over saving Stefan but now she was kissing Damon, Iris quickly showered and washed her hair managing to get all the paint out, and reached out grabbing a towel and dried herself off.

Iris peeked out of the bathroom and saw that the hybrid was nowhere to be found, she quickly ran into her room and hastily pulled on a pair of shorts and a camisole. Iris exited the bedroom and frowned when she didn't hear anything

"Klaus?" she called and padded barefooted downstairs and saw that her front door was wide open "why the hell does no lock doors in this bloody town" she muttered and walked forwards and went to close it but stopped, her eyes widened as she stepped out on to the porch and saw that the mess on the lawn was gone

"One less thing for you to worry about" a British voice commented

Iris spun around and saw a grinned Klaus "You did this?" she asked him her gaze turning back onto the cleared up lawn "why?"

"I was trying to do something nice-"

"You know the meaning of that word?" she had a teasing smile on her lips; he chuckled and grabbed her by her hand and tugged back into the house.

Klaus kicked the door shut "So evening plans?" he asked playing with the strap of her top

"Erm, I…movie let's watch a movie" she rushed out and hurried into her living room, the hybrid shook his head and followed after her.

"What do you want to watch?" Iris asked crouching down in front of the television, Klaus dropped down on the couch when she didn't hear a reply she looked over her shoulder and saw that his gaze was focused elsewhere

"Klaus stop staring at my arse" Iris huffed

"But I like the view" he smirked, she sent him a glare causing him to roll his eyes

"Film?" she snapped

"Romeo and Juliet"

Iris made a face at that "ergh why?" she groused at that

"I thought girls like that kind of stuff" he commented

"Yeah well I'm not that typical type of girl" she muttered,

"Too true" Klaus murmured "So what do you suggest?"

"All time classic, Dracula?" she grinned holding up the film, this time it was Klaus's turn to make a face

"Come on it'll be funny" she pushed the disk into DVD player and grabbed the control

"Sweetheart it's meant to be a horror film" he said but she shushed him as the credits played, halfway through the film he placed his arm around her shoulders, for a split second she stiffened but relaxed against him and rested her head on his shoulder

"Have you heard from Rebekah?" she asked quietly and looked up when he tensed up "What?"

Klaus sighed and ran his hand down his face "the doppelganger literally daggered her in the back but I've got her"

Iris eyes widened "Is- does that mean she'll be waking up did-"

"No Iris I re-daggered her" Iris immediately sat up

"Why would you-"

"Because she knew that-"

"You killed your mother?" Iris finished off "yeah we saw the carving's on the cave, why don't-"

"because I don't want to face her, there are secrets about my mother's death that I don't even want to divulge them" he uttered, Iris frowned and licked her lips "plus the fact that Rebekah had conspired against me, and managed to lure me back to have me killed-"

"You killed her mother! She wasn't going to be so welcoming was she?" Iris cut him off

"Don't you think I know that" he snapped "listen Iris, I wanted to have Rebekah here with me but I can't"

Iris brows furrowed and sighed "when will you wake her?" she asked

"One day" he answered, and looked away, the raven head lightly ran her finger down his nose smoothing the skin

"Ok" Iris uttered and leant forward and kissed him soundlessly on the lips, he responded and lightly ran his fingers through her thick hair. Iris pulled back

"Iris come on-"

"Nope" she uttered "we're watching the film"

"Ergh" he groaned, and slumped back down next to her.

Klaus looked down when the film finished and saw that the petite raven head had fallen asleep against him. The hybrid traced the features of her face and pulled her sleeping form towards him and gazed up at the ceiling, feeling content for the first time today.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you have it, Iris doesn't like Elena or Damon at the moment, Draco Malfoy payed a visit, Klaus and Iris sharing a few moments, and she also witness Elena and Damon kissing whilst hiding in the bushes. <strong>

**Next Chap- Our Town, Iris joins the party and gets drunk (meaning she'll tell Elena some home truths) **

**Please Review**


	61. Chapter 61

Iris groaned and reached out to slam her shrilling alarm clock, she sat up and was confused when she realised she was tucked up in bed, she swore she had fallen asleep on the couch with Klaus, he must've put her here.

Iris swung her legs out of her bed and sighed when she realised that she would have to go to school today, meaning she would have to see the doppelganger, Iris walked past her vanity but paused seeing a note there, she plucked it up and read it

"_See you later love, have some building work to deal with, _

_Yours Klaus _

_P.S: lovely underwear drawer by the way, I have a preference of you opting to wear that lacy cream number" _

Iris eyes widened

"Bloody hybrid went through my underwear draw" she huffed and scrunched up the note chucking it in the trash can.

Iris headed into the bathroom and quickly done her morning routine. She didn't bother washing her hair since she had done that last night, the raven head rummaged through her closet and decided to wear a pair of skinny black jeans, and a deep purple V neck sweater.

Iris braided her hair and made sure that her bangs framed her face, she slipped on a pair of her worn out converses and hurried downstairs and grabbed herself a quick breakfast, Iris munched on her toast and sipped her tea

"Ah" she waved her hand over her mouth "bloody too hot tea" she muttered and dumped the dirty dishes in the sink. Iris glanced at the watch and saw that she had roughly twenty five minutes till her fast class, which happened to be History. Iris grabbed her messenger bag from the living room but stopped, the room was spotless. She smiled knowing that Klaus had most likely cleared up. Iris grabbed her bag and keys and locked her front door behind her, she glanced over to the Gilbert's place and saw that Elena's car was gone.

Iris climbed into her rusty ford and pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

><p>Iris parked her car in her usual spot and reached out to take her bag, she headed into the school and avoided bumping into other students, she spotted Elena with a bunch of balloons hanging around Caroline's locker<p>

"Iris" the brunette called, Iris sighed and looked at her

"Morning" she said curtly

"Look I was-"

"What's with the balloons?" she asked

"It's Caroline's birthday" the brunette replied, Iris nodded and noted to wish the vampire a happy birthday

"Surprised that you had time to do this" Iris commented cocking an eyebrow "after all you were rather busy last night wasn't you?"

"Huh?" Elena frowned in confusion; the raven head rolled her eyes

"You was busy last night, what with kissing Damon and getting him to compel Jeremy" she uttered and saw the shock look on the brunette's face

"Iris you can't tell him, I did it to protect him" Elena said

Iris narrowed her eyes on her "No you didn't you did it to protect yourself, you're scared of losing him, you took away his free will Elena again. When he finds out-"

"He won't" Elena was beginning to panic. Iris shook her head and went to walk past her, but the doppelganger grabbed her arm

"Please Iris you can't tell him" she repeated, Iris eyes however was focused on Jeremy who was by his locker

"I won't tell him, but when he does find out he'll hate you" she said

"Iris-"

"No, do what you want, you're being selfish and the funny thing is you don't even see it, good luck oh and don't worry I'll keep my mouth shut about you kissing Damon" Iris called over her shoulder.

"Idiot" Iris hissed shoving her books into her locker and watched from the corner of her eye Elena and Bonnie who had now arrived with a sign, she was curious not accustomed to their tradition, she briefly wondered if all high school students stuck balloon on to their friends lockers, the raven head recalled that the witch had gone out with Jeremy.

"You've got yourself in a world of trouble, Elena Gilbert" Iris shook her head and grabbed books hearing the bell ring.

"Iris-"she looked over her shoulder seeing that it was Bonnie who had called her

"Yes?" she asked not stopping; the other girl matched her pace

"Look I heard about the homecoming and-"

"Spare me; just tell me what is it?" Iris stopped turning around

Bonnie wasn't too surprised at the raven head's attitude after what had happened

"Elena got Damon-"

"To compel Jeremy to leave town, yeah I know, and did you also know she and him kissed" Iris uttered

"What?" Bonnie's eyes widened

"Listen Bon, your best friend has got the guy that you love to leave town and not come back, I think you need to sort your priorities out" the petite teen went to walk away but Bonnie grabbed her arm halting her

"Iris can't you talk to Damon about undoing the compulsion" Iris sighed and looked at her

"I'm sorry Bonnie, I really am but Elena gets her way as usual and Jeremy will most likely end up leaving town"

"But I can't let that happened" the dark skinned girl cry, Iris felt her heart go out to her, she dropped her bag onto the ground and surprised the witch by pulling her into a tight hug

"I know Bonnie, I know" she whispered into her ear, Bonnie hugged her hard and pressed her face against her shoulder "but you've got it wrong, the only person Damon Salvatore will listen to is Elena, reminds me of her personal lap dog" she muttered the last part

"Iris can't you-"

"Just try?" Iris pulled back and held out a tissue for the witch "I can't me and Damon aren't as close as I first thought, I do want to help you Bonnie, I don't want Jere to go as well" she murmured. Bonnie sighed and nodded knowing that the raven head was being sincere

"If I was you Bonnie I would go talk to him, spend some time with him" she gave her a gentle smile. Iris picked up her bag and walked off down the corridor

"Iris" Bonnie called, the raven head turned around "thank you, and I am sorry about everything, I really am" the witch waited with baited breath as she eyed her a smile adorned Iris's face

"Ok" she headed off to class.

* * *

><p>Iris exited the building and was now walking in the courtyard, class had let out early and the raven head was keen to go to the library and visit Rose, she stopped when she heard her cell buzzing, Iris fished it out of her pocket and smiled seeing the caller ID<p>

"Klaus" she grinned dropping down on to the wooden bench

"Sweetheart I'm bored. How about you come over-"

"Unlike you Klaus I have other things to do" Iris cut him off,

"Like what?" she could picture the smirk on his face dropping

"Hmm like school" she replied, she plucked a flower from the grass and twirled it in her hand

"Why go? I can teach you everything you need to know"

Iris snorted "Yeah right, it'll be too…"

"What distracting? Don't worry love I can be a hard arse if that's your thing"

"Klaus" Iris hissed and heard him laugh "so what are you doing tonight?" she asked spotting Caroline climbing out of her car, Iris glanced down at watch wondering why the blond was late

"How about you accompany to a fundraising event at the Lockwoods?"

"Do I want to be bored to death?" she asked rhetorically her eyes darting between Tyler and Caroline, whatever they were talking about she could tell that it was intense

Klaus chuckled "Fair enough love, but what do you say about me getting out early and dropping by yours?"

"How about I come yours?"

"To a construction site?" Klaus questioned

"Well I just thought that it'll be nice to get out of my place" she muttered "but whatever-"

"Iris, if you want to go out-"

"No it's fine, bye" Iris hanged up and frowned seeing the disheartened look on Tyler's face as Caroline walked away

"Care" Iris called "Happy Birthday" she smiled at the blond

"Thanks" the vampire smiled and walked away. The raven head ran after Tyler

"Tyler" Iris called and grabbed him by the wrist dragging him towards one of the trees

"Iris what-"

"What are you doing? I thought you loved Caroline-"

"I do" he frowned

"Then fight for her, don't give into this sire thing-"

"I thought you're with Klaus-"

"I may be, but a blind person can see that the girl wants you to fight for her" she smiled at him

"My sire bond with Klaus is what's causing this mess-"

"So fight it" she interrupted

"But it's impossible Iris, I love Caroline I do, but she can't accept me for me-"

"She can Tyler and she will, just don't give up" Iris and pulled out her cell holding out to him

"What?"

Iris rolled her eyes "I thought you was smart, put your number in there" he did as he was told and she missed called him "Whenever you want to talk just call me" she offered. Tyler couldn't help but smile at the raven head's kindness

"Thank you Iris" he uttered sincerely

"You're welcome, you're still the same person Tyler don't forget that" she told him

"Damn I should've offered you a plate of strawberries on the first day, then you would have been my girl" he chuckled

"Honey, together you and I won't work, plus you currently love a vampire" Iris said and bid him goodbye.

* * *

><p>Iris was about to enter the English classroom but stopped when she heard a cell buzz, she opened the message and saw that it was a text from Bonnie<p>

"_Caroline ditched school we're thinking of surprising her at her house, Please come, I know she wants you there" _

Iris bit her lip and peeked into the classroom and saw that the vampire was sure enough missing

"Ergh fine" she muttered and ran down the corridor

"Iris where are-"

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU RIC" the raven head bellowed over her shoulder and much to the hunter's amusement she ran in face fist into a glass door

"You ok?" he called

"Yep" she groaned clutching her face

"By the way Iris you're crap at making a fast getaway" the history teacher called

"Thanks for that Ric" she managed to get on to her feet "I use to be good at them" she muttered underneath her breath. Iris shouldered her bag and exited the school and saw Matt, Bonnie and Elena there.

"Hey" she smiled at them par the brunette

"Finally what took you so long?" the witch asked noting that the raven head barely glanced at Elena

"I was making a fantastic getaway-" Matt snorted at that, causing Iris to elbow him making him let out a groan "anyway, yeah Ric called out to me and I ran into a glass door" she mumbled sheepishly

Matt and Bonnie both laughed as Elena smiled weakly

"So are we off?"

"We are off" Bonnie declared, "who's riding with who?"

"Well I didn't bring my truck-"

"So I'll take you Matt, meet you Caroline's Bonnie" Iris grabbed his hand and dragged him away. Both Bonnie and Elena watched as Iris and Matt bantered back and forth, the brunette let out a sigh

"You think she'll ever stop hating me?" Elena asked Bonnie as Iris unlocked her car door

"It's Iris she doesn't do hate" Bonnie uttered "she just doesn't like you"

"Well that doesn't make me feel any better" Elena said as they headed towards her car

"It's not meant to, sorry to break it to you Elena but what you and Damon did was awful" Bonnie told her

"I know that but-"

"What? She'll forgive you straight away? I'm surprised she can be in the same room as you" the witch said bluntly

"Bonnie-"

"Let's drop this, it's Caroline's birthday" Bonnie cut her off.

* * *

><p>"Ok why do I get the fairy wings?" Iris hid they were hiding in the kiss<p>

"Because you're tiny" Matt ruffled her chaotic curls, she swatted at him

"Plus you're the only one who fits them" Bonnie informed her

"I rather have the party hat" she mumbled

"Ssh" Elena hissed "she's coming"

"Elena get's the crown-"Matt placed his hand over Iris's mouth, she glared at him but he merely grinned.

"One, two, three" and with that the quartet the trio jumped out of the kitchen surprising the vampire

"SURPISE" they all yelled

"Happy Birthday" Iris grinned

"What are you guys doing here?" Caroline asked wide eye

"Ditching English" the raven head muttered

"Well" Elena spoke over her "you blew off school and missed our work of birthday art, so err-"

"Ok now that makes sense, she could get the fluffy crown" Iris commented as Elena took it off and placed it on Caroline's head.

"Change into warmer clothes and we are going to the falls, smores, campfire"

"Does everyone do this for their birthday?" Iris asked Matt

"Sort of" he replied

"Just like it was when we little" Elena grinned, now Iris got it, it was their own personal tradition

"Yeah except with tequila" Matt said causing them to laugh

"Thanks guys really" Caroline told them "but I'm not feeling my birthday-"

"Whoa hold it vampy, I'm wearing these ridiculous fairy wings just for this" Iris drawled causing the blond vampire to chuckle

"Plus you already claimed you're birthday as everyone's favourite holiday" Bonne added

"Yeah and now it's just a reminder that technically I'm dead" Caroline snapped, Iris's eyebrows shot to her hairline

"Look I didn't even like 17th and the point of the 17th was to get to the 18th, it's a filler year, I'm stuck in a filler year" she explained

"Join the club" Iris muttered under her breath.

"You're not stuck Caroline" Elena shook her head

"Yes I am, and it's ok, it's all fine but I just need some time to wallow in it" Caroline sighed,

Iris bit her lip an idea coming to mind

"You don't need a birthday party you need a death day party" the raven head informed her

"That just sounds morbid" Matt said

"No I get it" Elena nodded

"Well done now let's move" Iris uttered, and headed towards the front door, with Elena and Caroline on her heels

"Am I missing something? Iris seems snappish towards Elena" Matt muttered to Bonnie

"Yeah I know, but I don't blame her" she sighed still pissed at the brunette for the whole Jeremy thing.

* * *

><p>It was now dark<p>

"Why are we in the cemetery?" Iris asked gripping on to Matt's arm

"It was your idea about the-"

"Yeah but no clue that it had to be done in a graveyard" Iris cut the witch off

"Aww is little Iris scared" Matt cooed, Iris kicked his leg out in retaliation "alright sorry" he groaned, Iris rolled her eyes and held out her hand to help him up, she jumped and stepped on his toes when there was a loud caw

"Shit Iris" Matt groaned

"Sorry" Iris said breathlessly and saw that the girls were slightly ahead

"Iris are you actually scared?" the blond human asked

She gave him an embarrassed smile "Yeah, I just don't like them they freak me out"

"No worries" he smiled and gripped on to her hand and the pair hurried after the others.

"So this is a mausoleum?" Iris commented as Bonnie pushed the gates open

"Yep, and this is creepy" the witch declared Elena stepped forward with the cake

"Understatement Bonnie" Iris muttered to her causing her to laugh.

"No Caroline is right" Elena said setting the cake down, Matt pushed the torch in to Iris's hands she gave him a questioning look

"I think you might need it more than me" he whispered she gave him a grateful smile

"Technically she's dead" Elena turned to face the group

"Nice" Iris uttered sarcastically

"Sorry" the brunette sighed, causing Caroline to roll her eyes. "Iris had a right idea, you don't need a birthday you need a funeral-"

"Erm I think I said death day" the raven head commented making Matt snigger.

"Whatever it's the same thing" she opened the cake box "you need to say good bye to your old life and move on with your new one"

"Death day party sounds so much more fun though" Iris dropped down on the stone bench and picked a spider up near her thigh and dropped it onto the floor

"Ok" Caroline declared taking her plastic crown off and placed it on the stoned crevice "here lies Caroline Forbes-"

"Cheerleader, Miss Mystic Fall, third grade hop scotch champion" Elena said as she stuck candles into the cake

"Friend, daughter and over achiever" Bonnie smiled

"Mean girl" Matt uttered, causing the quartet of females to send him a look "sometimes no offence-" Caroline chuckled, Iris stood up

"and a girl who isn't afraid to say what's on her mind, sometimes came across as a snarky cow, but was true to herself" Iris smiled at her approaching them

"She was seventeen and had a really good life" Elena picked up the cake and walked over to the rest "so rest in peace Caroline Forbes, so she can move forward" she finished off

"Merlin that cake looks delicious" Iris uttered causing laughter to break out.

"I know" Bonnie grinned

"It's what you need, what we all need, so amen, or cheers or whatever" Elena laughed.

"Bonnie do your witchy tricks" Iris gestured towards the unlit candles.

Bonnie grinned at her and nodded and closed her eyes concentrating and within a minute the candles lit up,

"Nice" Elena uttered "make a wish"

Iris watched as the vampire closed her eyes and then opened it and blew out the candles.

"Not enjoying the cake Iris?" Bonnie called seeing the raven head spitting it out on to the plate

"Too much icing" Iris gagged and snatched the cup off of Bonnie taking a swig of the alcohol and coughed it up "ergh"

"Not much of a drinker Iris?" Matt sat down beside her with a whole bottle

"What gave me away?" she blanched

"How about this?" he offered a bottle but before she could even look at the label Elena snatched it off of him

"I need it more than him" Elena laughed

"Of course you do two timing wretch" the raven head mumbled under her breath.

"Iris-" Bonnie hissed

"Sorry" she muttered the brunette hadn't heard, Iris glanced over to Caroline and saw that the birthday was busy on her phone

"Caroline what are you doing?" Elena asked

"Hmm nothing" the vampire looked up

"And you guys thought that I'm a cruddy liar" Iris commented grabbing the bottle off of Elena and took a swig

"Ok, you're a bad sober liar Caroline even worst when drunk" Elena said, Caroline rolled her eyes

"I might have texted Tyler" Caroline revealed

"Oh how is he?" Iris asked brightly

"Caroline" Elena sighed

"What? I'm delicate" she whined

"Give it a rest Elena" Iris sighed

"Yeah give her break, you can't control what everyone does Elena" Bonnie said there was a moment of silence

"Wow" Elena sat back

"Ouch Bonnie" Matt stood up

"Bonnie's right though, getting Damon to compel Jeremy to leave town? Hmm now I think that does sound like you have control issues" Iris whistled grabbing the bottle and taking a swig to fill the silence

"Wow Iris, I know I'm not your favourite person-"

"Understatement Elena" the raven head snapped "I'm only here because Bonnie wants me that's all-"

"So do I" Caroline said causing Iris to smile she was reminded that the whole point of being here was because of the vampire not here to argue with the doppelganger

"Sorry Caroline" she told the blond

"Me too" Bonnie uttered "I know this is Caroline's birthday, or funeral or death day party-"she said seeing Iris opening her mouth "but I just feel that it's really wrong that you've compelled Jeremy to leave town-"

"I'm doing it to protect him Bonnie" Elena said, Iris eyes darted over to her as she went to take another swig of tequila "I think he deserves the chance to have a normal life"

"Yeah but shouldn't he have that choice?" Iris asked

"You're taking his choices away" Bonnie snapped, the tipsy raven head took another swig

"She's right, you're totally being a bitch" she smiled sloppily raising the bottle to her lips but it was snatched away "Hey"

"I think you had enough" Matt commented

"What? No? is that a bug?" the raven head slurred

"You can't tell him Iris, Bonnie" Elena shook her head

Iris snorted "don't tell me what to do, you can't control me"

"Are you going to compel me not to?" Bonnie uttered, Iris whistled

"Go Bonnie" Iris grinned taking the bottle off the bench

"Ok, no more drinking for you" Matt snatched the drink off of her,

Iris pouted "spoil sport"

"Alright Iris is drunk, and you too are ruining a perfectly good funeral" Matt announced

Bonnie sighed "right, sorry" she apologised to Caroline, "I'm just going to sleep it off Iris-"

"I'll make sure she get's home" Matt said,

"Alright, happy birthday"

"Bye Bon" Iris chirped and slumped down on to the stone bench "I like her"

"I think you need this" Caroline handed her a bottle of water

"Why?" she asked yawning

"To sober up" the blond sat her up

"You know I got a date with Klaus later tonight, well not really I don't know-"

"You're with Klaus, how can you be after-"

"What after everything he's done?" she cut Elena off and canted her head to the side "between me and you darling you and Damon did the most harmful things to me, and you know who's been picking me up? Klaus. Lovely Klaus, killer, hybrid, Original and sex god" she grinned

"Iris?" Elena uttered shocked at what she said

"Oh don't be so judgemental, I bet you would have jumped Damon last night" she said

"Elena's she's drunk, she doesn't know what she is saying" Caroline said

"I do know and I'm saying that Elena that…that spider just keeps coming back" Iris uttered and rolled off the stone bench

"Yeah she's drunk" Matt chuckled

"Is she ok?" Caroline asked

"Yeah I think- she's asleep" Matt laughed loudly; Elena chuckled and shook her head.

* * *

><p>Iris groaned waking up and sat up "Did I miss anything?" she managed to get on to her knees "Merlin how long have I've been out for?"<p>

"An hour" Matt answered.

Iris sighed and stretched her arms above her head "Where's Caroline?"

"With Matt, they left couple of minutes ago" Elena said, Iris nodded not looking at her

"Yeah if Caroline's gone with Tyler" Elena sighed

"And?" Iris rolled her eyes "either Bonnie's right, you've got control issues, or better yet a stick up your arse"

"Iris you don't get it, I'm trying to protect him, I don't want him to get hurt and it's for the best" Iris scowled at her there was a crackling in the air causing Elena to jump to her feet

"Iris, don't-" she saw the gold rims around her emerald orbs

"How is it for the best, you selfish manipulative cow" the raven head snarled "you're taking his choice away, I recalled once that you've got annoyed because Damon and Stefan kept making decisions for you remember? You're doing the same thing" she snapped,

Elena frowned her words ringing around her head

"You're right" she muttered

"And- wait what?" Iris paused from grabbing another bottle

"You're right, I just don't want to lose him" Elena uttered tears in her eyes, Iris pushed down her emotions and stared back coolly at her

"Elena, the way you're going and the way you treat people you're going to lose them all" Iris said softly

"Iris I am sorry for the other night I am-"

"And I don't really care about your apologies, there's only so much a person can be stepped on before they stop caring" Iris murmured "you're sorry, so what am I going to do with that? You're only sorry because you've got a guilty conscious-"

"No because I'm your friend" Elena said fiercely

Iris snorted at that "Yeah and that's how you treat your friend? Constantly putting them in danger, to be frank Elena I had friends like you before, and I definitely don't need them. So we aren't friends" the raven head said, her slurring had lessen "we are acquaintances nothing more" she said seriously

"Iris. Will you ever forgive me?" Elena asked with a frown on her face

"Maybe" she shrugged her shoulders and grabbed some of the cake

"Ok" Elena uttered softly,

"We should go look for Caroline" Matt suggested seeing that the tense atmosphere was easing off

"Yeah, come on" Elena muttered "Iris?"

"I'll catch you up" Iris called picking the icing off the cake, she actually just want some time on her own.

Iris groped around in the dark for her cell hearing it ring, she turned the torch that Matt had given her and plucked her ringing phone up

"Tyler?" she questioned "aren't you meant to be with Caroline-"

"Iris I did something" Tyler cut her off, she could hear the panic in his voice

"What?" Iris frowned

"It's- I bit Caroline" Iris gasped "I didn't mean to it-"

"Ok, where is she?" Iris grabbed her jacket and pulled it on

"I left her in the woods, she was screaming at me to go away-Iris-"

"I'll go and find her, I'll talk to you later" Iris hanged up and made sure she had her car keys and took the flashlight, "What the- Matt?" she saw that the blond was unconscious

"wake up" she lightly slapped his cheeks

"Iris?"

"Yeah it's me, come on get up" she helped him onto her feet "You ok?"

"Yeah-" he paused and looked around "wait where's Elena?"

"She's not the problem here" Iris said

"Huh?"

"Tyler bit Caroline, we have to go find her come on" she grabbed him by his hand and dragged him further into the woods

"Tyler bit her" Matt scowled angered "I'm going to kill him"

"He sounded terrible, I don't you're going to beat him up he's doing that to himself" the raven head replied

"Iris I don't get you" he commented

"CAROLINE" Iris called "what'd you mean?"

"I mean after everything Klaus has done, he killed you-"

"No he didn't" she sighed "look I know you and the others might think I'm crazy for being with him, but he is the only one, besides the other Originals that genuinely care for me-"

"No, Elena, Care hell even Damon-"

"Look Caroline I like, the other two not so much, Damon cares for Elena and no one else" Iris said, "look I don't feel like talking about this, let's just look for Caroline"

"Ok" Matt muttered not blaming her at all of her attitude change towards Elena and Damon

"Caroline" Iris yelled as they stepped over some fallen branches "Caroline-" Matt was slightly ahead since he had longer limbs

"Care-"

"Wait Ssh" Iris hissed halting Matt's in his tracks they could hear whimpering "this way" Iris darted to the left running through the trees with Matt now playing catch up

She saw the blond whimpering at the base of the tree, Iris dropped down in front of her

"Caroline" Iris called grabbing the blond vampire's face gently holding it "Look at me" she uttered

"Iris?" the blond was paler and sweat marred her face "It hurts" she cried

"Ok, it'll be ok" Iris assured her and noted the blood stain on her top she lightly brushed her friend's blond locks aside and pulled her top down revealing a gruesome wound, Iris gagged at the sight, she heard Matt swear

"We need to get her home, come on" Iris said, Matt nodded and easily picked up the vampire.

Iris opened her car's back door and slammed it shut behind Matt who was still clutching Caroline. The raven head climbed into the front and glanced back and saw that the blond was squirming and crying

"I'm sorry" Caroline screamed

"What's going on?" Matt shouted alarm, Iris didn't bother with the belt buckle and shoved the keys and revved her engine tearing out of the graveyard

"She's hallucinating" Iris explained, stepping her foot down on the accelerator she swerved the car avoiding a truck

"Jesus Iris slow down-"Matt shouted as she avoided smashing into another car

"No time" she called, her mind working a mile a minute, she cringed hearing the vampire crying. She knew that the blond would be dead if she didn't get the cure. Iris knew she would have to call the Klaus.

* * *

><p>Iris haphazardly parked in front of the Forbes, place and grabbed her keys, she quickly opened the door for Matt and then ran up the stone steps and banged her fist against the door<p>

"Sheriff Forbes" Iris shouted and saw the woman through the glass door and turned the knob, Sheriff Forbes ran forwards and gasped seeing Matt following behind the raven head with her daughter in his arms

"What happened?" she asked

"Tyler bit her" Matt replied the trio rushed into Caroline's bedroom Iris took a step back as Matt lowered Caroline on to the bed, Sheriff Forbes sat down on the edge of the bed

"Caroline honey can you hear me?" Sheriff Forbes asked

The blond vampire cried "I'm sorry Mom, I'm sorry"

"She's hallucinating" Iris said as Sheriff Forbes pushed aside the fabric to inspect the gruesome wound

"It's alright honey its alright" Iris watched as the mother assured her daughter.

Iris stepped out of the room

"Iris where-"

"I'm going to call for help" Iris told Matt, she pulled out her phone and rang Klaus's number, and groaned when she was told it was busy "Come on pickup" she muttered and paced up and down she re-dialled and waited again, she swore when he didn't pick up "figures when I call him no answer" she muttered

"Iris?" she looked over her shoulder and saw Sheriff Forbes standing there

"Oh Sheriff Forbes, how is she?" Iris asked

"I've changed her out of her clothes, and please call me Liz" she told the teen Iris eyes widened when Liz choked out a sob. Iris shoved her cell into her pocket and rushed towards the woman as she fell to the ground

"Liz-"

"You was right, I was a terrible mom to her, when I found out about her being a vampire" Liz cried, Iris held onto her

"Liz Forbes you are not a terrible mother" Iris told her sternly "you're wonderful for what you did, you saw what you did and you changed, Caroline is lucky to have you" she said

Sheriff Forbes sniffed as Iris wiped away her tears "You need to be strong for her Liz, be here for her this time"

Sheriff Forbes sent her a shaky smile which Iris returned she helped the woman on to her feet

"Iris, your mother would have been proud of how you turned out" Sheriff Forbes told her, Iris smiled and nodded "Yeah I think so too-"they both jumped when Caroline cried out

"I can't lose her" Sheriff Forbes uttered

"And you won't I'll fix this" Iris assured her

"How-"

"Just trust me, you just worry about being there for Caroline" the raven head told her. The sheriff nodded and heeded her advice, Iris paced up and down and re-dialled Klaus's number

"Sweetheart-"

"Cut the crap Klaus, Tyler bit Caroline I need you to come to the Forbes place-"

"Really love-"

"Just please come, Caroline's hurt and you're the only one who can help" Iris murmured

"Fine" she hanged up.

Iris waited and looked up when there was a tap on the door she could see the hybrid through the glass, she rushed forward to open the door

"Iris what are you doing?" Matt snapped coming into the hallway followed by Liz "it's –"she opened the door

"Liz he can save Caroline" Iris ignored the teen "he can, his blood will heal the bite, please do this for Caroline "she explained to the sheriff, both Matt and sheriff Forbes moved forwards

"I know how this works he wants something" the woman glared at Klaus

"Just your support" Klaus replied, Iris glared at him

"Liz please for Caroline" the raven head uttered

"Fine, come in"

As soon as the words left her mouth Iris grabbed Klaus's arm and dragged him into Caroline's room

"You're such a dick" she muttered to the hybrid as they peeked into the room, she saw Caroline's sweaty form in her bed with a blanket pulled over her.

"I just wanted to send a message love" Klaus told her running his hand down her back

"Don't use Tyler to do it" Iris hissed at him and entered the room with Klaus on her heels

"Hey Care" Iris murmured softly approaching the bed ridden vampire, she brushed the blond locks off of the vampire's forehead,

"Iris" she murmured but her focus turned to the hybrid "Is he here to kill me?"

Iris scoffed "You think I'd brought him here in your birthday to kill you? Really Care have some more faith" she said

"I have in you. Not him" Caroline eyes narrowed on the hybrid , but he ignored her and brushed pass Iris and lowered the quilt on Caroline's wound. Iris blanched at the sight it had worsen

"Ah that's bad" she heard Klaus murmured "my apologies, you're what's known as collateral damage, it's nothing personal" Iris leant against the window sill and watched as he touched Caroline's charm bracelet "I love birthdays"

"Yeah aren't you like a…billion or something?" Caroline muttered

Iris smiled at that "Really Care you need to sort out your perception of time"

"Hmm, especially when you become a vampire" Klaus added on "celebrate the fact that you're no longer bound by trivial human conventions. You're free"

"No I'm dying" Caroline uttered as Klaus sat down on the edge of the bed, Iris walked forward and sat down on the other side of Caroline's form, she rested her back against the headboard

"And I could let you die, if that's what you want, if you truly believe that your life has no meaning" Klaus told her

"Caroline, you just can't look at the bad side of being a vampire" Iris said softly causing the blond to face her "sure you drink blood, perhaps you do end up killing people but you've got so much to live for, a mother who loves you so much that she let him in" she nodded towards Klaus "you're a bright, wonderful girl Care and from the past year since I know you, you know what I found?" Caroline shook her head "that you're a strong person Caroline Forbes, and no matter what the word throws at you, you will just hit it back harder, so don't give up, just don't" Iris smiled at her

"But it's still your choice" Klaus commented, his eyes focused on the raven head she nodded

"Up to you to decide Caroline, make your own choice" Iris brushed a strand of stray blond hair

"I thought about it myself, ending it, once or twice" the hybrid stated, causing both females to look at him "I had nothing, but only one thing spurring me on all these decades, or should I say one person for reason not to end it"

Iris felt her heart jump at that "I, I know have thought of ending it as well" she admitted "but I'm glad I didn't I met a bright, bubbly vampire" she looked at Caroline "and you" she murmured to Klaus causing him to smile

"I let you both in on a little secret. There's a whole new world out there for both of you. Great cities, art and music you can have it all" he looked at Caroline "you can have a thousand more birthdays" he pushed the sleeve of his jacket up revealing his wrist "all you have to do is ask"

"I don't want to die" Caroline whispered tears rolling down her face

Iris watched as Klaus lifted her head up and allowed her to bite into his wrist, he looked over the blond vampire's head and met Iris's emerald orbs eyes.

Iris exited the room and saw that Sheriff Forbes and Matt was waiting outside,

"Is she-"

"She'll be fine" Iris smiled at the worried woman "go see her" with that both Matt and her entered the room,

"Iris" Klaus called holding out his hand, she looked over her shoulder and saw that Matt and Sheriff Forbes fussing over Caroline. Iris took his hand gently shut the front door behind her

"Have you seriously thought about ending it?" Klaus asked seriously halting them as they came up to her car

"Honestly? Yeah I have" Iris looked away "bad things happened and there was low points in my life, you know I once stood at the London bridge right on the edge and just watched the world go by, I was so tempted to jump off" she felt Klaus's grip on her tightened and spun her around

"Why didn't you?" he asked tilting her chin up so he could see her eyes "what made you keep on going?"

"Hope" she replied "I was hoping that something would come along to make it all better"

"And did that happen?" he asked his eyes roaming over face

"Hmm, I think that there is something" he caressed her cheek

"Well that's good" he whispered into her ear, she gasped when he bit down on her ear

"Klaus-"

"Never ever think of doing something that foolish again, don't be selfish Iris I just got you back and I'm not letting you go" he kissed the shell of her ear "understand?"

The raven head looked at him carefully and nodded "Ok" she murmured and kissed him on the lips, causing the raven head to gasp as he pressed her against the car. "Klaus not here" she muttered breathlessly as he pulled back, she felt warm and tingles everywhere

"Hmm so where there?" he asked a cocky smile on his face, she lightly slapped him on the chest "so you got Tyler to bite Caroline?"

"Iris don't" he groaned dropping his head on to her shoulder

"Why not?" she snapped "you-"

"As I said before she was collateral damage, nothing personal" she placed her hand on his chest and pushed him back slightly

"Again, don't drag others in to your war games Klaus, and stay away from Caroline, she's got enough to deal with"

"You're no fair love, if you keep this up I'll probably have no one to threaten in this town" Klaus said, Iris rolled her eyes and lightly tugged his hair

"Yeah that's me being unfair" she said sarcastically and glanced over to the Forbes and saw that Caroline's bedroom light was switched on

"How was your evening beside all of this nasty business?"

"Technically this is your nasty business" Iris responded the hybrid nipped at her ear causing her to squeak

"So?" he asked

"Well we had a party at a mausoleum, creepy I know, and Elena disappeared-"

"You don't seem concern about her"

"Why should I? she doesn't care about me" Iris frowned, as the hybrid chuckled

"Realising that the Petrova women aren't all as they appear to be?"

"Understatement, I find her frustrating" Iris admitted "you?" she asked pulling out her keys, much to her annoyance he took them off of her

"Founders event, utterly boring" he opened the car door for her "so both of our evening was a disappointment, but I know how I can pick things up" he revved the car engine and pulled out of the driveway, she realised that he was driving in the opposite direction of her house

"Where are we going?" she asked looking back at him

"It's a surprise, just trust me" he assured her, Iris bit her bottom lip but nodded.

* * *

><p>The car finally had come to a stop, in a blur Klaus had opened the door and tugged Iris outside<p>

"The forest?" Iris questioned seeing where they had arrived "No offence Klaus, but I've been here more that-what are you doing?" she yelled when he scooped her up and held her bridal style

"Well if you keep talking it'll be dawn so let's go" Iris gasped as he blurred through the forest. She tucked her face into his neck feeling the wind whipping through her hair.

When she felt him stopping she looked up

"We're in a field?" the raven head questioned "why are we in a field?"

Klaus rolled his eyes at his inquisitive little creature "if you hush up love you'll see"

"Meanie" she muttered and allowed him to lead her towards a large willow tree,

"Wait here" he instructed she watched as he took his jacket off and laid it down on the ground and settled down against the base of tree

"Come" she gave him a questioning look as he held out his hand towards her, Iris sighed and took it, he pulled her on to his lap, and the petite teen rested her head against the base of neck she could feel his warmth encompassing over hers. "so you led me out into the fields to sit down against a tree?"

Klaus chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, "look up love" he whispered into her ear kissing her earlobe, she heeded his instruction and looked up her eyes widened at the sight

"Wow" she whispered seeing the sky was scattered with stars "it's beautiful"

"You always loved gazing at the stars" he informed her, he dropped his chin on to her shoulder brushing her raven locks aside revealing her pale delicate throat

"Hmm" she felt him press kisses on her skin causing her to gasp and moan

"You use to sneak out during the nights to go and watch them-"

"And I bet you was right on my heels" she closed her eyes feeling his stubble against her smooth skin

"You'll be right about that" he lightly bit down on her ear lobe causing her to gasp.

Iris turned her face so that she was looking up at him "Heard from Stefan about the coffins?" she asked

He idly ran his index finger down the tip of her nose "I've sent my hybrids off"

Iris eyebrows rose "how- I mean why?"

"Stefan is playing a dangerous game, and so for now they're gone" he stated "but I'll be having words with him"

Iris frowned at him "don't hurt him he-"

"He's lucky that I haven't ripped his heart out yet" Klaus growled

"Klaus" Iris murmured, running the tip of her finger down his jaw line

"Let's not talk about it, come I'm thinking of spending the night at yours"

"And doing what exactly?" Iris asked a smile playing on her lips

"Something that you won't forget" he grinned predatorily

"Hmm" she turned around so that she was facing him a seductive smile on her lips she moved closer and was on her knees so he had to turn his face slightly up "how-" she pressed her lips against his ear lobe "are-" she ran her fingers through his hair, causing the hybrid to let out a growl "you-" she kissed his throat "going-" she moved her lips so there were a hair breadth away from his "to do that?"

"Like this" he voice was low and she gasped when he pounced on her,

"Klau-"he smashed his lips against her sliding one hand down to the back of her neck

"I think we need to get out of here" he smirked and grabbed her around the waist blurring them out of the fields.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for the reviews, so Iris told Elena that they're not friends anymore, (but you can bet that Iris will somehow get caught up in their adventures) Caroline's party didn't got to plan, and Tyler's feeling that he can confide in Iris now knowing she would most likely help him Bonnie and Caroline may be beginning to see the errors of their treatment of Iris. Klaus and Iris scenes at the end. <strong>

**Next Chap: Ties that Bind, (So Elijah is back) and Iris helps out Tyler and Caroline and more of Iris past comes out so stay tune**

**Please REVIEW **


	62. Chapter 62

Iris slowly blinked and shifted slightly, the raven head felt a warm body against her own

"You awake love?" she heard the voice murmured

"Ergh" she groaned and shook her head

"Definitely not a morning person still" he chuckled, Iris reached up and placed her hand over his mouth

"Ssh" she mumbled and felt him kiss her palm, Iris leant on her elbows and saw that the hybrid grinning impishly at her

"Not a morning person" she yawned and sighed when he kissed her bare shoulder and pulled her towards him, she felt his skin against hers

"How about I wake you up?" he wagged his eyebrows up and down; she giggled when he pulled the sheet over them.

* * *

><p>Iris had just finished her tea and was now washing the mug, she glanced up and frowned seeing Bonnie leading Elena out of the house, she was disappointed when she had found out from Alaric that Jeremy had left but knew she couldn't do much.<p>

The raven head padded barefooted upstairs to get ready for the day, she stripped out of her clothes and spotted a bite mark on her hip

"Klaus" she groaned, merlin that hybrid knew how to leave his marks behind. She slipped on a floral skirt and a long sleeve light sweater. She brushed her hair and pinned some of her hair up. Iris decided to head to the grill knowing that Klaus would be there since he had wanted to take her to lunch.

Iris grabbed her keys and locked the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Iris sat on the bar stool stirring her drink with the small wooden umbrella,<p>

"Is anyone sitting here?" the raven head looked up and saw a dark haired man he was quiet handsome she thought but there was something off about him

"Erm… no, no one sitting there" Iris blushed and dropped her gaze back down on to her drink which she had now finished

"Mind if I get you another drink?" he offered,

"No thanks I'm actually waiting for someone" she uttered and glanced down at her watch "I should be going" Iris hopped off the stool and went to walk away but he grabbed her wrist

"Come on I was just being friendly, one drink that's all I'm asking for-"

"And I told you that I don't so back off buddy" Iris snapped

"Feisty" he grinned lecherously

"I know she is, isn't she" Klaus smirked darkly at the man

"Who are you?" the man snapped

"Oh didn't you know? She's already spoken for, she is mine so do as she says-"

"Serious?" Iris hissed at the hybrid "I can fight my own battles"

Klaus canted his head to the side and smirked "Right then love go ahead" he dropped down on the stool that she had just vacated

"Great bloke-ARGH" the man shouted the raven head punched him swift and hard in the face

"Why you- he went to stand up but she kneed him in the crotch sending him to the ground

"And voila I've dealt with it" Iris grinned at the amused hybrid turning her back on the groaning man

"Well done love, now next time if the doppelganger does something to piss you off do that" the hybrid led her towards a corner booth, she slid in opposite him

"Kneeing Elena won't have that much of an affect" Iris chuckled

"Go for a slap-"

"Darling I've just punched a man, I'm not a slapping type of girl" she murmured making him laugh

"I would've done so much worse" Klaus commented and waved over a waiter

"Yeah I know, so technically I saved him" Iris smiled and ordered her food. "So what are you up to today?" she asked

"Going to threaten Stef-" she cleared her throat "alright love, negotiate is that better?" he rolled his eyes, causing her to chuckle

"Much"

"You?" he asked "nothing to do with hanging around in bars –"

"With strange men?" she quirked an eyebrow and was amused to see the hybrid's face morphing into a scowl

"Don't joke about that love" he grunted snatching a fry off of her plate causing her to pout

"Why does everyone go for my food?" she muttered under her breath, Klaus laughed and leant over the table and kissed her on the temple

"I'll see you later love, don't get into any trouble" he called over his shoulder

"And don't try and kill Stefan" she retorted.

* * *

><p>Iris had just exited the grill and was about to climb into her car but paused when her cell rang, her eyes widened when she saw who it was<p>

"Caroline? How are you? You feeling ok?" she rushed out, that was what she was planning to do was to check on the recently recovered vampire.

"Iris I'm fine, thank you" Caroline said "can you come over?"

"Sure" she told her, and bit her lip wondering what the vampire had wanted, Iris climbed into her car and pulled out of the parking driving towards the Forbes resident. She pulled up by the side of the road and saw another car sitting in the driveway, she realised that it was Tyler's car. The raven head climbed up the porch steps and knocked on the door, she could see the blond through the glass,

"Iris" Caroline grinned pulling her into a hug,

"Merlin, Care need to breath" Iris gasped

"Oops, sorry" the blond said sheepishly and moved back

"No problem, come on" she grabbed the raven head's hand and dragged her into the living room, she wasn't all to surprise to see Tyler there

"Tyler-"

"Thank you Iris, for calling Klaus" he said standing up

"No problem, it was his fault an all" Iris shook her head "What happened did he order you-"

"No, but he suggested it and when I said no I…I felt guilty" Tyler revealed

"Guilty?" Caroline frowned returning from the kitchen handing Iris a glass of juice she sent the blond a questioning look "You look dehydrated" she shrugged, Iris sipped the drink and dropped down onto the armchair "So why would you feel guilty?"

"It's the sire bond" Iris said causing both supernatural creatures to look at her "from what I know, sire bond isn't at all like compulsion, you feel like you owe something to Klaus right?" she looked at him

"Yeah, I do-"

"That's because he made it so you don't have to turn, so you're grateful and will most likely do his bidding" she took a sip of her drink

"So can't we break it?" Tyler asked defeated, Iris saw Caroline sitting down next to him wrapping an arm around his shoulders to comfort him

"Well that's why I called Iris, she can't be compelled so-"Caroline started but stopped talking when she saw the raven head shaking her head "What?"

"I don't think I can help, me being impervious to compulsion is completely normal I didn't have to train my mind or anything-but Care I think you know someone who did just that" she met her eyes

"Daddy" Caroline muttered

"Yes, he can help; if it is similar to compulsion then he should be able to help"

"I'll go call him" Caroline blurred out of the room

Iris stood up and placed the empty cup onto the coffee table then walked over to the mantel piece and studied the framed photographs

"Why are you helping me Iris?" Tyler asked causing her to turn around to face him

"Why am I-"

"Your boyfriend did this to me and-"

"Look Tyler I'm helping you because I like you, and I know that Caroline is in love with you. You don't want to hurt her and I know that" she said softly, he smiled and stood up and walked over to her "plus you're not a complete toss, compared to some of the other people around here"

He chuckled "Thank you Iris"

"No problem Tyler" she smiled

"Ok I called him and he agreed to meet us in the old Lockwood cellar"

"Great we should go" Iris suggested "so I got my car-"

"No way am I going into that rust bucket" Caroline said

"And I saved you're life" the petite teen mumbled under her breath, and avoided the playful swat that the vampire threw her way

"You know where it is?" she asked as they headed down the driveway

"Been there before Care" Iris called over her shoulder and waved at them as she saw them already heading off towards the cellar, the raven head just had buckled her belt and jumped when her cell rang

"Hello?"

"Iris, love what are you up to?" Klaus asked

"Nothing" she replied

"Are you lying?" he asked sternly

"No, just helping someone out is all" she said coolly

"You're not putting yourself in any danger are you?"

"No" Iris sighed "what about you?"

"Hmm, I'm just paying a small visit to some witchy spirits"

"Wait why would you be doing that?" she asked her brows furrowing and licked her lips

"Because they are holding something that we both want" he said

"The coffins, wait Stef hid the coffins in the witch's old house?" she asked inwardly thinking that was smart move

"Yes, so I'll talk to you later" he bid her goodbye and hanged up.

Iris sighed and pulled out of the driveway and drove towards the Lockwood's cellar.

* * *

><p>Iris stood next to Caroline watching as Bill chained Tyler up<p>

"How do you know this is going to work?" Caroline asked sounding not optimistic at all

"It's a process" Bill explained whilst cuffing Tyler's wrist "I spent decades of training to resist compulsion brain is like a muscle the more you use it the more it works, the sire bond and its core is about one thing, gratitude you feel like you owe Klaus your life" Iris saw him bending down to grab another heavy looking chain "ask yourself why" he instructed.

"I was cursed, every full moon I had to change into a wolf, it was torture" Tyler replied, Iris nodded recalling how painful Remus had found it "Klaus took that away"

"Freeing you from that pain, you feel indebted to him, to break the sire bond you've got to make yourself turn" Bill said, Iris's eyes widened at that "own your pain and you will owe Klaus nothing"

"Problem though, how can he turn, in case you haven't realised Bill, the sky is clear hence no full moon" Iris folded her arms across her chest

"Doesn't have to be" the older man uttered "he's a hybrid so-"

"He should be able to turn on his own" Iris finished off making the man smirk and nodded

"Smart friend you have there" he told Caroline who chuckled

"But I just don't know how to start" Tyler snapped getting frustrated

"You're just making excuses" Bill scowled

"You don't understand I break every bone in my body when I turn" Tyler frowned clenching his fists

"You ask for my help and this is the only way, how badly do you want from your freedom?" Bill brought his face close to the hybrid; Iris leant against the stoned walls as Tyler nodded

"OK" he uttered with that Bill stood in between both girls the group watched on as Tyler stepped back he checked the strength of the chains and then closed his eyes concentrating.

* * *

><p>Iris bit her bottom lip as the hybrid gasp and snapped his eyes opened revealing his golden eyes she winched seeing his arm breaking his bones and let out an agonised scream.<p>

The vampire went to rush forward but Bill pulled her back holding her close, Iris jumped when she felt him clutch her hand he sent her a nod silently telling her that this was the only way, Iris straightened up and nodded.

Both Iris and Caroline was on the step watching on as Tyler let out another scream and cracked his bone

"Iris-"

"It's the only way Caroline" Iris soothed her wrapping an arm around her shoulders trying to comfort her knowing that the blond was having a hard time watching this and to be truthful so was she. The hybrid let out a gasp as sweat marred his body

"I can't" he cried

"Yes you can Tyler" Iris said fiercely standing up "don't give up"

"She's right, try harder" Bill urged

"Can't he rest for just one moment" Caroline snapped

"We're doing this my way Caroline, if you can't handle it then just leave" he told her

"He's right Caroline, just go-"

"No Tyler-"she protested

"Just go" he ordered

Iris licked her lips "I'll be here Care, he won't be on his own" she assured her the blond looked at her and nodded

"Thanks Iris" Caroline hugged her and left

"Iris you can go as well" Tyler grunted

"Aren't you meant to have enhanced hearing?" Iris cocked an eyebrow making Bill laugh

"Iris-"he growled

"I am not leaving Tyler Lockwood" to prove her point she sat back down

"She's stubborn"

"You've got no idea" Tyler muttered and then cried out as his bones cracked again. But then let in a breath of air to calm himself.

Iris eyes widened when she saw Bill picking up an axe and strode towards the sweaty hybrid

"Bill what the hell are you doing?" she abruptly stood up and gasped as he swung the axe down and slashed Tyler's arms

"What the hell man?" he shouted furious

"Does that bother you?" Bill asked doing the motion again causing the hybrid to cry out

"Bill" Iris warned seeing that Tyler was getting agitated.

"Knock it off" he roared,

"Good get angry" Bill told him "It's in you, you know it is" and slashed him again

Iris looked over her shoulder and was glad that Caroline was gone, this may be the only way to make Tyler turn, she jumped back as did Bill when Tyler got onto his feet and ran towards them, but the chains halted him, Iris's eyes darted towards the chains hoping that they wouldn't break

"Your bond with Klaus is putting my daughter in danger" Bill snapped at him "either you turn or I'll kill you right now"

"What the hell?" Iris snapped at him "threatening to kill him isn't going to help and you'll just make Caroline hate you even more-"

"Iris-"

"No, listen to me Tyler do this for Caroline, do this for her" Iris said her emerald orbs burning into his dark browns "you can Tyler I know you can"

Tyler looked at her carefully and finally nodded moving backwards and went back to all fours on to the ground, Bill placed his hand on her shoulder tugging her back, they both were tensed as Tyler let out another loud scream his head bent downwards, Iris waited in baited breath and gasped seeing Tyler once again adorning golden eyes.

* * *

><p>Iris paced up and down as once again Tyler was trying to turn, she was getting worried<p>

"Come on Tyler" she encourage him, knowing that the hybrid wanted his freedom back she would have asked Klaus but she wasn't entirely sure on how he would break the sire bond anyway. She cringed when he let out another agonised scream and his bones snapped,

Iris gasped and stopped pacing when Tyler gasped and his head snapped up revealing golden hues, she tensed as he pulled the chains, both Bill's and Iris's attention was brought to the chains

"It's going to snap" Iris shouted just as those words left her mouth. Tyler let out an almighty roar and broke the chains, Bill ducked just managing to miss getting hit, Iris however wasn't so lucky and got smashed in the side of the face, she dropped down to the ground

"Come on kid" Bill grabbed the dizzy raven head

"There not strong enough" Tyler growled getting on to his knees "You should go. GO RUN"

Bill grabbed Iris's wrist and they both went to run out of the cellar,

"The door it's locked, it won't open" the raven head screamed,

"He's turning" Bill reached over and tried to open the door, both could hear Tyler growling "Come on, come on" Iris hissed panic stricken her eyes flashed gold making the cellar door blast open

"GO" Bill shouted shoving her through, Iris stumbled and fell forward and heard an agonised screamed,

"BILL" she screamed seeing Tyler pouncing on the man

"Iris RUN" the man shouted and cried out again in pain

"I'm not leaving you" she yelled and felt the familiar build-up of her magic, her eyes flashed gold and Tyler who was now a fully-fledged werewolf let out a whimper, Iris focused her attention on the wolf and saw that Bill was conscious, she threw him her cell

"Call for Caroline, Bill" Iris yelled feeling blood dripping down her cheek "Or if not an ambulance" her hold of the werewolf was slowly dissipating she backed up as Tyler let out a low growl his sights set on the raven head

"What are you-"

"I'll keep him distracted" with that she turned on her heel and fled from the cellar she vaguely heard Bill shouting no but that was pushed out of her mind when she could hear paws hitting the forest floor, Iris glanced over her shoulder and saw that Tyler was right on her trail.

"Tyler I know you're in their come on" she shouted as sweat marred her face. "Bloody hell hate running from werewolves" she muttered recalling her previous encounter was with Remus Lupin but there she had helped.

Iris jumped over a fallen log and saw that night had now set in, she had no clue how long they had been in the cellar.

Her heart was pumping a mile a minute; she looked over her shoulder and saw that Tyler was closing in on her

"No, no, no" she breathed and screamed when felt a heavy weight landing on her back sending her crashing down on to the forest floor, "Ty-ARGH" she shrieked when she felt his claws rip into her back, Iris screamed in pain and pressed her face into the dirt, she was shaking and blindly reached out groaning when Iris felt Tyler's claw digging further into her back she groped around and grabbed a large rock and gritted her teeth when she felt Tyler's canines near her face.

She took a deep breath and twisted around and smashed the rock against the werewolf's large head. It did its job though she stumbled onto her feet and felt burning pain all down her back, Iris went to run forward and caught herself on a tree, and she whimpered digging her nails into the bark of the tree and saw Tyler was coming back, she breathed heavily and forced herself to run

"Fucking Tyler" she muttered sweat marring her face and could hear the werewolf hot on her heels, she knew she wouldn't be able to out run him Iris stumbled over a branch and fell to her knees; she looked up and saw a large tree.

An idea came to mind, she shakily got on to her feet and started to climb the tree, she cried out in pain when the slashes on her back burned in pain, Iris pushed herself forward and started to climb. She groaned when she slipped and managed to grab on to a thick branch with one hand.

There was a loud growl below her, Iris glanced down but as soon as she did she regretted it, right below her was a snarling werewolf.

Iris heart lurched when Tyler jumped up, she felt her grip loosening but swung her other hand forward managing to grip on to the branch.

The blood covered raven head went to push herself up but screamed when she felt a pair of large canines rip in to her leg.

"Stop, stop" she gritted her teeth, tears marred her vision and bit down on her bottom lip hard she kicked out and was relieved when she hit the werewolf in the snout causing him to immediately let go. Iris didn't waste any time and pulled herself on to the thick branch.

Iris panted and fell face forward onto the branch and saw Tyler prowling around at the bottom of the tree trunk. Her adrenaline was waning and pain was coming in full force, she raised her shaky hand and gingerly touched her back and gasped in pain when it felt like fire erupted all over her.

Iris pulled her hand away and saw that it was covered in blood; she gripped the branch when the werewolf jump and raised his claw near her face.

"Piss off" Iris snapped and felt a tingle of magic burst from her, her eyes flashed gold and whatever she did sent Tyler of whimpering and running.

Iris slumped against the tree branch and attempted to sit up but whimpered and dropped that idea. She groaned when she realised that her cell was back with Bill she hoped that the man had managed to get help. Iris licked her chapped lips and slipped slightly causing her to cry out in pain

"Ok definitely not going to be moving" the raven head muttered to herself, she cringed when a cold wind pass over her.

Iris stilled knowing she would be even more pain if she moved, plus she wouldn't want to risk going down since Tyler was probably hanging around. She had nothing to do but wait hopefully not for too long though, her back was burning in pain as was her leg.

Iris felt her vision growing hazy and blackness took over her vision.

* * *

><p>"<em>Tatia?" Iris called quietly managing to get out of the small hut that she shared with Klaus and the others, she had come as promised to the large oak tree that the brunette had said she would be waiting at "Tatia?" she looked around and jumped when there was a loud howl. <em>

"_Iris you came" the brunette appeared behind her. Causing her to gasp she clutched her chest _

"_You scared me" she smiled at her "So what is it that you needed help with?" she enquired _

"_I heeded your advice and decided to choose which brother I want to be with, can we walk?" she suggested, _

_Iris frowned but nodded "Of course, where do you suggest?"_

"_The dirt path" Tatia said as they started to walk, Iris was oblivious to the brunette glancing over her shoulder and discreetly nodded at someone who was hiding in the shadows _

"_In the forest?" Iris eyes widened "perhaps this isn't a good idea I-"_

"_Iris trust me, I know my way-"_

"_As do I, you forget Tatia we're both live in this village" Iris murmured "Perhaps we-"_

"_No it'll be fine" she grabbed her wrist and dragged her forwards, Iris nervously licked her lips "you love the view that you'll be able to see"_

"_Ok" Iris smiled at her the brunette grinned and linked her arms with hers "so you have chosen-"_

"_That is the issue, I can't decide who I want to be with, Elijah is the epitome of a gentleman and Kol, well he's Kol so impulsive similar to that of-"_

"_Niklaus?" Iris smiled thinking of the blond haired male _

"_So it is true then? Niklaus is courting you?" _

_Iris eyes snapped to her "What-"_

"_Iris" Tatia uttered looking seriously at her _

"_Yes he is, he's been acting odd for the last couple of days though, whispering with Elijah constantly" Iris admitted _

"_Do you love him?" the brunette asked softly _

"_More than anyone" Iris smiled but it slid off her face when she saw the brunette's expression "What's wrong? Why have we stop?" the raven head looked around and saw that they were further in the forest "Tatia, if it's the willow tree you wanted to show me I've seen it before" she shook her head _

"_I'm sorry Iris" Tatia uttered backing away _

"_Wait where are you going?" Iris called "Tatia?"_

"_She promised me that I would get to live" the brunette uttered backing further away _

"_Tatia what-"_

"_You have magic Iris, and it is needed" Tatia uttered, Iris was thoroughly confused _

"_I don't-Ester?" the raven head stopped seeing the other woman standing beside the brunette "what's going on? Why are-"_

"_The moon will be full tomorrow, so it must take place tonight" the Original witch uttered _

"_What? What must take place?" Iris asked_

"_Something that will change our lives forever, you are needed Iris-"_

_Iris was growing afraid and stepped back "you want my magic? But-"_

"_No I do not want it, I need it" Ester told her _

"_Is this about Henrik?" Iris's lip trembled at mentioning him _

"_Yes, I can't lose another child Iris and for that I need you, your blood and magic" _

_Iris's heart seized up seeing the dark look on the witch's face _

"_No, I-"_

"_I thought you loved them Iris" Ester snapped _

"_I do-"Iris eyes travelled over to Tatia who was standing there _

"_Then you would do this for them-"_

"_DO WHAT?" she shouted growing anxious and felt a slightly buzzing in the air _

"_Do this" Ester spat and started to chant, Iris gasped as a circle of fire erupted around her _

"_Ester, what are you doing?" the raven whispered the buzzing inside her was growing more and more, _

"_Something that is needed" the witch uttered softly, pausing in her chanting but then began again she was bringing out Iris's magic _

_The raven head screamed clutching her head in pain, and dropped to her knees, Tatia jumped seeing gone was Iris's stunning bright emerald orbs now in its place was a fiery gold _

"_Ester, Ester please stop" Iris cried digging her hand into the dirt, this wasn't the pleasant hum that she was accustomed to when she knew her magic was about to be drawn, no this was the opposite it was an excruciating pain, if felt like her magic was ripping her in to two. _

"_ESTER STOP" Iris screamed as she was thrown on to her back all she could hear was chanting and the wind howling _

_Tatia gasped seeing gold sparkles literally being lifted off of Iris's trembling form, "What is that?" _

"_Her magic" Ester moved forward, the circle of fire was now gone as it was not needed. Iris's glazed over eyes met her, the Original witch lifted her hand and gasped feeling Iris's magic travelling through her. Ester eyes snapped open revealing golden hues, Iris felt drained exhausted _

"_You are near death little one" Ester crouched down revealing an archaic dagger, the raven head choked trying to bring air into her lungs but to no avail, the Original witch raised Iris's wrist and sliced across it causing the petite girl to whimper_

"_Bring me the chalet" she ordered Tatia, the brunette did as she was told and ran forward handing the goblet to the older woman she watched in baited breath as Ester squeezed her wrist causing Iris's thick rich blood to come out, _

"_Is that all?" Tatia whispered seeing that Iris was having trouble breathing _

"_Feeling guilty now are we?" Ester murmured and moved on to Iris's other wrist and repeated what she had done earlier. Making the raven head cry out _

"_No, it's just-"_

"_You knew what you was in for Tatia, do not be a weakling and run now" the older woman bark, _

"_Is it done?" Mikael called out coming into the clearing _

"_Nearly" Ester murmured and lightly brushed the raven locks of Iris's deathly pale face "I am sorry my child, hopefully you will forgive me in the next life" she then kissed her temple _

"_Ester" Iris whispered _

"_Goodbye for now my little one, great things are to come" she stood and gestured for Tatia to follow her to the stone alter that was set up, Mikael in passing squeezed his wife's shoulder _

"_It's needs to be done; this is the only way to save our children" _

"_She was one of ours and still is" Ester hissed at him and stormed towards the alter "don't make her suffer"_

"_As if I ever would" Mikael frowned at her and placed his hand on the hilt of his sword and strolled over to the barely breathing Iris _

"_Mikael?" the raven head's vision was blurring "what's –"_

"_Goodbye Iris" he raised his sword into the air and plunged into her heart, Iris's eyes widened briefly and chocked a dribble of blood came from her mouth the light in her eyes that always shone was gone, extinguished. _

_Ester winced as tears course down her face witnessing the tragic scene "Once they find out they would never forgive us" _

"_They will have decades to adjust" Mikael stood up and pulled his sword out and stood over. _

_Tatia whimpered as Ester sliced her wrist and dropped a few droplets of blood into the goblet _

"_Go and never return" she whispered hoarsely, Tatia didn't think twice and fled_

"_The wolves will get her tomorrow night, she'll be dead as the next dawn approaches" Ester murmured, the married couple surrounded the smoky goblet. _

_A few feet away was a Iris, dead her eyes was staring unseeing into the night's sky where the stars were scattered through the dark night. _

* * *

><p>Iris gasped and coughed she groaned feeling the horrendous overcoming her, she pressed her pale hand against her warm clammy forehead<p>

"Help" she whispered her mind was going a mile a minute recalling a woman, a man and a sword. She gritted her teeth as she slowly sat up, there was a loud caw.

Iris jumped and screamed as she fell off the branch and crashed the dirt covered forest floor, she remained unmoving too in shock to do anything.

Iris didn't know how long did she just lie there for when she got the feeling back in her limbs she attempted to get up but whimpered as it aggravated her wounds. She managed to pulled her blood covered leg and saw gaping holes there where Tyler had bitten her, there was no way in hell that she would be able to walk let alone move there was only one thing to do

"HELP" she shouted at the top of her lungs "HELP, PLEASE SOMEONE ANYONE" and crawled over to one of the stray logs and slumped against it, tears rolled down her face the blanks was beginning to fill in, Tatia Petrova was part of the reason she had died over a thousand years ago but it was fading the memory was fading.

Iris stiffened hearing a twig snap, her vision was once again growing hazy she blinked slowly and felt someone crouch down next to her, she could barely make out the face of the man who was near her, she felt his warm fingers brush her bloodied and bruised cheek

"Hello little one, you've been busy?" she heard a familiar voice "Niklaus would not be happy with the state you are in? Let me" Iris vaguely heard something being ripped into some flesh she felt a warm substance against her lips, Iris swallowed it down and felt the pain fading away instantly but exhaustion had set in.

"Go to sleep, my sweet little Iris" the raven head squinted her eyes

"Elijah?" she questioned her voice slurring slightly with tiredness, but before she could hear a reply the world around her was fading, and she was falling into a peaceful dark abyss.

"Sweet Iris" the Original murmured and pressed a soft kiss on to her temple and blurred out of the woods.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you have it, a lot of action this chap, Iris attempted to help out Tyler to break his sire bond with Klaus for Caroline. But ends up in trouble, An Original dreammemory revealing Iris's death. And Elijah makes a brief appearance at the end. **

**Next Chap: Bringing out The Dead- So Iris takes part in another disastrous dinner party- where she meets lots of familiar faces **

**So Please REVIEW **


	63. Chapter 63

"_It's pouring out there, we can't see" Fred shouted. The Quidditch match was in full swing Iris's small form was shivering as the wind blasted through them _

"_I can't do nothing about the weather, Iris get the snitch as fast as you can" Oliver Wood told the team's seeker _

"_Alright Oliver, let's haul arse" Iris grinned and literally ran back into the field _

"_Merlin, I'm never going to give her sugar again" George told the others _

"_It makes her energetic, which is exactly what we need let's haul ARSE" Oliver Wood roared and ran after the raven head _

"_Dumb move" Angeline Johnson slapped the Weasley twin upside the head _

"_Hey I didn't do anything it was George" Fred huffed _

"_No it was Fred" George said, _

"_George-"_

"_Fred-"_

"_George-"_

"_BLOODY HELL GET OUT HERE" Oliver Wood screamed, causing the rest of the team to jump_

_The whistle was blown and fourteen broomsticks flew into the air, Iris flew higher than the others to scout out the golden snitch, her hands gripped onto her broomstick she could barely make out Lee Jordan's commentary through the howling wind. _

_Iris heard a whistling and just managed to miss getting hit by a blundger, it was batted into the opposite team by George _

"_Careful Iris" he zoomed off, Iris knew she had to end this match quickly, preferably before her fingers and toes froze. Iris looked around and noticed Cedric Diggory speeding towards a fast moving golden object, with a jolt the raven head was on his heels, they were neck and neck she oblivious to the roars from crowd, but then everything seemed to slow down, a chill was in the air, Iris halted her broomstick and breathed out a misty essence coming from her, she looked down and saw hundreds dementors looking up her, all at once they rose, Iris zoomed up fear consuming her entire being _

_Iris managed to dodge one of the dementors, _

"_Please no, not her" a woman's voice screamed in her head "please no"_

_Iris froze wondering why was she playing Quidditch not when it sounded like a woman was going to die _

"_Not her, kill me, kill me just not her, not my beautiful Iris" she heard the familiar voice scream _

"_Stand aside" a high cold voice spat _

"_NOO NOT HER-"_

"_STAND ASIDE" there was aloud scream, Iris gasped and felt as if her soul was being sucked away, her grip slacken on her broom she was barely conscious she fell and could make out dozens of hooded. _

"_NO, NOT IRIS NOT HER" before her eyes closed shut she had come to the realisation that it was her mother who was at the mercy of Voldemort, she was begging for him to spare her. _

"_AVARDA KEDARVA"_

Iris gasped and abruptly sat up, shaking all over she felt bile rising up her throat, the raven head shot out of bed and staggered towards the bathroom. She dropped on to her knees and retch into the toilet bowl. She hadn't thought of that memory in a very long time. Her mother, she missed her. Iris gagged and threw up again. She rested her clammy temple against the cool toilet seat.

"Now I heard that you've been having a busy night" a familiar voice growled, Iris groaned knowing who it was already

"Please just don't" Iris said tiredly and stumbled onto her feet and brushed her teeth. She tensed seeing him approach her from behind

"So what got you in a tizzy sweetheart?" Klaus asked once Iris had cleaned her teeth, the petite teen slumped against his lean form, she turned around and snuggled into his chest

"Nightmare" she mumbled tiredly and sighed feeling his fingers lightly stroking her arms

"Hmm, want to share?" he asked as resting his chin atop her head

"Not really" Iris smiled sleepily at him

"Come it's late, let's go to bed" Klaus pulled back and followed after her out of the bathroom, Iris dropped down on to the bed and watched as Klaus stripped out of his clothes till he was only in his boxers, he climbed in besides her and wrapped an arm around her slim waist tugging her towards him, she sighed as he pulled the covers over them.

Iris turned slightly and rested her head on his shoulders

"Go to sleep love, from what I gather we both had a long tiring day" he kissed her temple and her eyelids drifted shut. But a moment later they opened recalling the incident in the forest, Elijah? She had seen Elijah hadn't she? Iris pushed that to the back of her mind, no the dark haired Original would have visited her; she concluded that someone else may have saved her. Plus Klaus didn't mention anything about his brother. With that thought she went off to slumber land.

* * *

><p>Iris groaned and rolled over blinking away her bleary vision<p>

"Klaus?" she called seeing that the hybrid wasn't beside her, she spotted a note on her night stand and reached out and grabbed it

"_Sorry wasn't there love when you woke, I have business to deal with _

_Come over tonight as there will be a dinner party taking place, and I know you'll be pleased as to who would be attending. _

_Before you even think about refusing I will come and literally dragged you out of the house myself_

_Yours Always and Forever _

_Klaus_

_P.S wear that cream lacy number, you'd look delicious in that_

Iris lips twitched in amusement at that, she flopped back down on to the bed, Merlin another dinner party? She idly thought, the one she had to been to beforehand had been a complete disaster. The raven head sighed when she heard the sound of her phone ringing and reached out

"Hello?" she croaked into the phone

"Flower-"

"Ergh piss off Damon I'm not in the mood" she went to hang up but he called

"Whoa Iris hold can I come over?"

"No" and with that she hanged up. Merlin the last couple of days she hadn't spoken to him and it had been quiet peaceful but in an odd sort of way she had missed him and Stefan come to think of it she hadn't heard from him in a while.

The raven head swung her legs out of her bed and padded barefooted into the bathroom. She turned on the shower faucet and stripped out of her camisole and shorts and stepped under the warm spray of water, Iris reached out and took hold of the washcloth and lathered in it soap, she quickly showered and washed her hair. When she was done the raven head reached out for her towel and dried herself.

She wrapped it around herself and quickly rummaged through her dresser and sorted through her underwear drawer, her eyes roamed over the cream lacy number that the hybrid kept mentioning and plucked it from the others, might as well wear it she thought. Iris slipped on her underwear and bra and pulled out a pair of denim skinny jeans and a floral printed long sleeve top.

Iris braided her hair and grabbed the basket which was full of dirty clothes; she headed downstairs to the basement and shoved them into the washing machine. She had just turned it on and had just closed the basement door behind her when she heard a knock.

Iris frowned wondering who would be visiting her at this time in the morning she looked through the peep hole and saw that it was an anxious looking Tyler. Iris opened her door

"Ty-"she was cut off when he grabbed her into a hug

"Oh my god Iris, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry" he breathed out, she was surprised but returned his gesture

"It's ok-"

"No it isn't" he frowned "I hurt your Iris and you were just trying to help me" he blurted out "I feel awful"

Iris rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand and brought him over to her porch swing

"Look Tyler don't feel bad" she smiled at him grabbing his hand and gave it a small squeeze "you wasn't all there and at least you turned that's something"

Tyler sighed and nodded "Yeah"

"So how'd you feel?" she asked tucking a stray curl behind her ear

"Better" he admitted,

"That's good, what about Bill?" she didn't hear from him or Caroline

"He'll live, so you kicked me in the face" he teased "and literally sent my brain on fire with your witchy-"

Iris smiled sheepishly "Not a witch and hell to be fair you messed up my back and tore into my leg" she countered

"Touché and to make up for this I got you something" she quirked an eyebrow and watched as he ran back down to is truck and saw him coming back with something hidden behind his back

"Should I be worry?" she asked

"Not really I think you'll like this" he grinned and a smile lit her face when she saw what he was holding, a platter of strawberries and they were dripping in chocolate

"Holy merlin on a cracker" Iris eyes widened at that "Ok you're forgiven" she took it off him and dropped down on the porch swing Tyler sat down beside her.

He chuckled and swiped a strawberry

"These are good" she commented biting in to the fruit

"Yeah tell me about it" he groaned and went to grab another one but she swatted his hand away

"Ah, ah these are mine, you're lucky that I let you have one"

"Right-"but before she could blink he snatched one off of her causing Iris to pout, he laughed and ruffled her hair

"Tyler" she whined "why does everyone go for the hair?"

"Sorry Iris but you're-"

"Aw this looks cosy" Iris looked up and frowned seeing who had arrived

"What are you doing here Damon?" she scowled at him standing up

"Well flower I was just swinging by and saw you moving on to the next hybrid" he smirked

"Ergh just go away Damon-"she went to walk pass him but he blocked her path

"Look I just need to talk, a few words and-"

"Are you deaf?" Tyler snapped standing in front of Iris "she said she doesn't want to talk to you so why don't you just back off"

Damon chuckled mockingly causing Iris to frown "listen here doggy, I was talking to her so I suggest you step aside" he snarled

"Yeah as if I'm going to-"he groaned, Iris gasped as Damon plunged his hand into Tyler's chest

"What the hell is wrong with you? Let him go Damon" Iris snapped

"I will if you just let me talk to you and if not I'll rip his heart out" the raven head could see that he was desperate

"Fine now let him go" she barked at him as soon as those words left Damon withdrew his hand "you can go now" he told the hybrid

"You think I'm going to leave her with you?" Tyler scoffed

"I won't hurt her" the vampire snapped

"Wouldn't be the first time would it though?" Iris muttered causing Damon to wince "Tyler I'll be fine, I'm sure you want to go and see Caroline"

Tyler looked at her and finally nodded and sighed "Ok, see you later" and with that he left.

"Since when are you so friendly with one of Klaus's minions?" Damon asked as they sat back down on the porch swing

"He's not a minion, and Tyler surprisingly isn't a dick" she smirked at him, the vampire sighed and went to take a strawberry, but Iris's eyes flashed gold causing him to groan and clutch his head

Her eyes returned to normal "Serious?"

"What? These are for people I like so obviously not you" she told him and took the tray, she bit into the fruit

"Iris I am sorry" he sighed

"And I don't care do what you want-"

"Remember that night when Elijah was daggered and I promised I would never hurt you-"

"Yeah I do and I came to the conclusion that you Damon Salvatore aren't a man of your word" she brashly grabbed another fruit keeping her gaze on the trees

"Iris I'm sorry I was stupid for putting you in danger I didn't know what came over me-"

"I do" she commented and looked up at him "Elena Gilbert did, you wanted to protect her so I was thrown literally into the arms of Mikael-"

"Iris please I'm sorry, I miss you, I miss hanging around with you-"

"You missed me not because I was your friend, you missed having someone to polish your ego" she spat and immediately stood up but he got in her way

"No I Iris, you are my friend and I really want you to want me as a friend again" he said sincerely

"You nearly got me killed-"

"You can't die thought can you though? A creature of magic-"

"So what? That makes it ok? Merlin I forgot how much of a pig you was" she frowned, Damon sighed and inhaled her scent

"No it makes it even worse, Iris I will never ever risk your life again, that is a promise I will keep" he uttered softly lightly cupping her cheek and stroked his thumb against her smooth skin

"You won't though-"

"Just please give me another chance" he pleaded bright blue eyes met a pair of emerald orbs

"Another? I don't think you deserve that honestly" she murmured

"Please Iris; I just want my friend back"

"Me too" the raven head said softly and sighed "fine" she agreed. And with that he hugged her tightly, Iris hugged him back she had missed the cocky vampire

"So now can I have a strawberry?" he cocked an eyebrow

"Don't push it Damon" she muttered causing her to chuckle Iris sat back down again "so where did you just come from?"

"Hmm, I was having tea with an old friend" he smirked causing her to give him a questioning

"OK you weirdo, anyway so what's been going on lately?" she asked

"Hmm not much, except there may be a serial killer on the loose" he said casually, Iris chocked on a piece of strawberry the vampire quickly rubbed her back soothing her coughing fit.

"What?" she asked

"Well that's a long story, I'm surprised that Elena didn't tell you-"Iris snorted causing the vampire to cock an eyebrow

"She's not exactly on my friends list"

"Ah, ok so I gather that you didn't know that Bonnie's mother is back in the picture" now Iris was surprised

"Didn't she abandon her?"

"Yep" he replied popping the 'p' "but she thinks she can help open the fourth coffin-"

"Klaus's coffins?" Iris asked "why would- it's spelled shut isn't it?" realisation dawning her

"Yeah so whatever is inside there could…" but he trailed off seeing her face

"Yes?" she urged

Damon looked over at her thoughtfully "No Iris, its best you stay out of it I don't want you to get hurt"

"Damon if it's something to do with Klaus then I should know" she frowned at him

"No Iris, just listen to me, I got you hurt once-" she cleared her throat causing him to roll his eyes "ok more than a few times so no I'm not going to let you get hurt" he snapped fiercely

Iris frowned but nodded "so what are-"

"Klaus got the other three coffins back" he revealed "just this morning"

Iris wondered why the hybrid didn't tell her yet "and you've got the other fourth coffin-"

"Hmm, and now we've been including Stefan to go a dinner party tonight-"

Iris groaned "this dinner party isn't going to go to plan is it?"

"You're invited?"

"Duh" Iris rolled her eyes making him nudge her "thinking of not going now, since whenever there is a dinner party with you around it doesn't go to plan so-"

"Iris you're coming" Damon said causing her to look at him "if you're there than there is less chance that your boyfriend will rip off Stefan's head"

"Ergh Stef" she muttered "fine I'll come because I like him"

"Brilliant come to the boarding house, you can help me ambush Stefan there-"

"Whoa hold on their Demon-"

"Did you just call me Demon?" he asked as they stood up

"It's fitting anyway not the point, Stefan doesn't even know about it-"

"No, so you've got to help me convince him, since Klaus won't negotiate without him" the vampire told her

"Fine, I'll help" Iris ran her hands down her face "you're lucky I'm starting to like you again"

Damon chuckled and kissed her on the cheek "I know" he moved back "and consider it as a plus you coming to the boarding house, since you don't have to drive to Klaus's mansion in that thing" he nodded towards her rusty blue ford, Iris rolled her eyes

"You're supposed to be buttering me up" she called

"And I did, wear something pretty Iris, preferably short and showing a lot of those" he gestured towards her breast, Iris blushed and grabbed a watering can and threw it at him

"Get lost demon" she laughed as he blew her a kiss and climbed into his car, Iris turned around and grabbed the half eaten tray of strawberries and was about to go in to the house but heard Damon calling her name

"Iris, I think you'll find tonight a bit surprising" she frowned but he merely waved,

* * *

><p>Iris sighed and headed back inside and placed the fruit tray in her fridge. The raven head jumped hearing her cell ring she ran upstairs to grab it<p>

"Sweetheart-"

"Why didn't you tell me you've got the coffins back?" she cut him off, Klaus sighed

"I was going to tell you tonight if you must know" he explained

"So whose coming that I have to see?" she asked heading downstairs to get the clothes out of the washing machine

"Someone who is eager to see you" he uttered

"You're being cryptic" she sighed and couldn't help but smile when she heard him laugh.

"Trust me, come tonight"

"As if I could refuse" she snorted pulling clothes out of the dresser

"Right you are love, so should I come on by and pick you up?"

"No it's alright, I've got a ride" she said casually

"What? With who?" he growled, Iris tensed

"Just relax Klaus-"

"Iris tell me" he ordered

She sighed "Damon happy?"

"Far from it. I'll be picking you up, I thought I told you not to go near him" he snarled

Iris clenched her fist and stopped pulling the clothes out of the washing machine

"I thought you said you wouldn't be telling me what to do" she snapped

Klaus sighed "fine, but if he lays a finger on you I'll rip into pieces, understand?"

"Sure, you are being too-"

"Protective?" he commented "because I care for you and I protect those that mean a lot to me, ok?"

"Ok" she murmured "I'll see you tonight-"

"Is there a specific time?" she asked

"Six" he replied "goodbye Iris"

"Bye" Iris uttered, and hanged up now he had his family back surely they would be up and around soon enough. The raven head grabbed the full basket of clothes and headed upstairs, she kicked the door shut behind her.

Iris glanced at her watch and saw that it was only one, she decided to head to the hospital and check on Bill knowing he would be there. Iris grabbed her jacket and her keys and walked down her driveway.

* * *

><p>Iris pulled up to the hospital and entered, she walked down the corridor wondering where the room Bill Forbes was in, she entered a room where the nurse had said she had last saw him in, but frowned seeing that no one was there<p>

"Sorry are you looking for someone?" a dark haired woman asked coming in

"Oh, yeah I was wondering if you know where Bill Forbes is?" she smiled politely and saw her name tag reading 'Dr Fell'

"Erm he's gone to down to get scans, who are you to him though?"

Iris opened her mouth actually wondering what to say, she didn't think this through

"Erm well I was-"

"I'm sorry but you can't see him if you're-"

"She's my friend" Bill said being rolled in,

"Ok, but he supposed to be resting so-"

"I get it" Iris nodded and waited till the porters and doctor had left when they did Iris rushed over to him "Merlin, Bill are you ok? Tyler took a chunk out of you" she looked down at him worriedly

"I'm fine, Fell-"

"The doctor?"

He nodded "she gave me vampire blood, I would've been dead, you? I didn't hear from you what happened?"

"Well you're not the only one he pounced I ended up a tree" she sighed. Iris glanced over him and saw that he looked completely normal "I'm glad you're ok"

Bill smiled and lightly grabbed her hand "Thanks to you kid, you didn't have to do what you did last night"

Iris smiled "You needed my help Bill, and you're not as bad as I thought"

"Thank you"

"No problem, I should go before Dr Fell comes back" she chuckled and left.

Iris had just exited the hospital but bumped into Caroline

"Care-"

Once again Iris found herself into a tight hug "Thank you Iris, thank you so much" she muttered

"You're welcome, but I do need to breathe" and let out a sigh when the vampire let go

"Iris you didn't to do that I –"

"Caroline's he's your dad" Iris smiled at her

"Thank you" the blond said sincerely

"Hey Care. Iris what are you doing here?" Elena frowned seeing the petite raven head

"She's here to see my dad, ok Elena" much to Iris surprised Caroline snapped at the brunette

Iris looked between the two and licked her lips "I should be leaving by Care"

"Ok, I'll see you later" the vampire said.

Iris nodded and hurried down the corridor, she had just turned the corner but once again bumped into someone

"Ric?" Iris smiled at the hunter

"Iris" he smiled but the raven head could see that there was something off about him "Lovely to see you"

"Erm, you too, are you feeling ok?" Iris asked

"I am feeling fantastic" his smiled widened, the raven head nodded unsurely

"Ok, well that's good" she said

"If you excuse me Iris, I've got something to do, but I definitely will be seeing you again" he smirked and left.

"Weird" Iris muttered under her breath.

* * *

><p>Iris arrived home and saw that she had about an hour to the actual dinner party; she just exited the car when her cell rang<p>

"Demon what now?" she slammed the car door shut

"Seriously sticking with the nick-name?" he snorted

"Yep" she replied popping the 'p' "so what is it?" she asked unlocking her front door just as she was about to enter she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up she spun around but saw no one there

"Well I'm making sure that you come over" he said

"I said I am so I am" Iris told him shutting the door behind her "is that all?"

"No, I wanted to make sure you wear a nice tight-!

"Goodbye Demon" she hanged up and laughed quietly, Iris took off her jacket and headed upstairs; she kicked off her shoes and wiggled her toes into her plush carpet.

Iris opened her closet and looked through the racks of clothes. The raven head picked out a deep purple number, the dress was halter style and roughly ended just above the knees, it definitely was appropriate for a dinner party.

She laid it down on her bed and started to undress, Iris slipped off of her jeans and picked up the dress, she pulled the garment on had just tied the straps when she spotted a deep blue slim velvet box, Iris frowned and opened it, her eyes widened at the sight of the piece of jewellery it was beautiful, she saw a small card in there

"_A small token of my feelings for you, _

_Yours Klaus" _

"Merlin he's cheesy but got great taste" she muttered and put the bracelet on, Iris was slightly in awe having never been given jewellery before.

The raven head hurriedly located her peep toe heels and slipped them on, she un-braided her hair and ran her brush through her thick locks and left it loose.

Iris grabbed her clutch and shoved her cell into it and left but not before applying some light make up. The raven head checked the time and saw that she had ten minutes to get to the Salvatores boarding house.

* * *

><p>Iris raised her fist and knocked on the grand door and waited, she looked up when the door was opened<p>

"Flower, you didn't disappoint, you look-"

"Save your shoddy lines" Iris uttered brushing past him, she looked over her shoulder and rolled her eyes seeing Damon's eyes were roaming all over her "So where's Stef?"

"Right here" a voice said from behind her, she turned around and saw the younger Salvatore brother standing there "Iris" he smirked walking forward the raven head tensed when he ran his finger down her arm

"Must say I haven't see you in a while"

"Well that's the point of avoiding you" she retorted "So are we leaving?"

"Yes, come on" Stefan offered her his arm, Iris eyebrows rose but she linked hers through his the trio left the boarding house.

Iris exited Damon's car and whistled at the sight of Klaus's mansion

"Can't believe he managed to get it fixed up so quick" she murmured

"Well flower that's what having compelled builders are for, they do the work much quicker" he smirked

"Pleasant as always Damon" she drawled, the brothers were slightly ahead Iris was lagging behind because of her heels

"Really Iris hurry up" Stefan barked

"Bloody vamp, I don't see you walking in heels" she snapped, causing Stefan to shake his head and Damon to snort

"If you can't walk in them, why wear them?" Stefan asked leaning against the stone pillar

"So not the point, they go with my dress" Iris said.

"Ready?" Damon whispered as they were finally at the doorway both brothers was in front of the raven head

"Yes" Stefan muttered "oh Iris try and not to faint"

"What-?" she was cut off when Damon knocked on the door, Iris couldn't see over their shoulders and mentally cursed herself for having such a small stature, "Damon whe-"

"Niklaus are guests have arrived" Iris eyes widened hearing a familiar voice, she remained still as Damon and Stefan stepped into the house, "Elijah?" she whispered looking at the Original

"Iris" he smiled canted his head to the side, "must say you look much better than our last encounter" he ran the back of his knuckles down her cheek

"You-you were there, I thought that I was hallucinating or-"

"I'm here" he said quietly, Iris smiled and hugged him tightly

"I missed you"

"As did I" Elijah held on just as tight he pulled back and her eyes widened

"You cut your hair" she frowned making him chuckle

"Don't you like it?" he asked, Iris bit her lip and canted her head and studied him

"It's not bad, makes you look dashing" she teased

"A pleasure as always Iris" he smiled offered her a hand, which she took and aided her in

"Come on love" Klaus called, Iris stepped into the house and was in awe at the sight this place was amazing, she jumped when the hybrid blurred in front of her "you look beautiful love, glad to see that you're wearing my gift" he murmured and picking up her hand and ran his finger over the piece of jewellery

"Thanks like what you've done with the place" Iris murmured

"I knew you would" he brushed a stray lock. And before she could blink he blurred away, Iris looked up feeling a warm hand on her shoulder and saw that it was Elijah he guided her forward into the grand room

"What's going-"

"Just try and enjoy the evening" Elijah murmured into her ear, Iris eyes widen at the sight seeing three women all in the same clothes, she wasn't going to lie they were attractive but she also had noted the blank look in their eyes, she was on Stefan's other side

"Damon, Stefan, Elijah told me you wish to seek an audience, must say that is bold" Klaus smirked from the centre of the room, and glanced over to the petite raven head and saw that Elijah was with her, which eased him somewhat "let's discuss the terms of our agreement in a civilised manner shall we?" he gestured towards the round table

Iris lips twitched in amusement at that,

"It's better to indulge him" Elijah commented seeing the Salvatores faces, he placed his hand on the small of Iris back

"Too true" Iris added as the Original led her over to the table, being the gentleman he was he pulled out her chair for her "Thank you" she murmured

Elijah briefly squeezed her shoulder and remained standing behind her chair. Iris fingers graze the cutlery and noted that it was engraved; Klaus certainly wasn't cheap that she was sure of. Her attention was brought back to the scene in front of her as Stefan walked forward.

"I didn't come here to eat Klaus-"

"Really it looks good" Iris murmured her eyes darting down to the table laden with food,

"In fact I didn't want to come here at all, but I was told I had to because you would hear us out" Stefan said looking over to Damon. She tensed when Klaus chuckled.

"We can sit and eat" Klaus stated as the blond waitress pulled out a chair next to Iris, he sat down beside her "or I can reach down your throat and pull out your insides, choice is yours" he stated smiling up at them

Iris watched as Damon and Stefan exchanged looks and nodded and sat down the elder Salvatore took the seat beside Iris whilst Elijah sat opposite them.

* * *

><p>Iris sipped her wine that the waitress had poured, she had now moved on to refill Damon's glass, the raven head chewed her food and swallowed it<p>

"Thank you love" Damon smirked eyeing her bum as she turned away

"So you do just have a thing for looking at women's bums" Iris commented

"Hmm, if they're good enough" Damon cocked an eyebrow "and I must say Iris yours is certainly good enough"

"Do you have a death wish?" Klaus snarled at the younger vampire

"Oops sorry I forgot that you had a jealous boyfriend, but Iris I-"

"Manners Salvatore" Elijah snapped eyes glowering at Damon, Iris licked her lips nervously and went to take another sip of her wine, she paused feeling a warm hand on her thigh, Iris placed her hand over his, and tried to pull his off but to no avail

"Klaus" she murmured but he just sent her a wink, Iris sighed and carried on eating

"Lost your appetite?" Klaus asked Stefan the raven head just noticed that he hadn't even touched his food yet.

"Eat" Damon told him "I thought we were going to leave the grumpy Stefan at home?"

There was a moment of silence, Klaus met Stefan's gaze and picked up the cutlery and started to eat

"That's the spirit" Klaus smirked "isn't this nice, the five of us dining together such as treat" he bit out "Is this what you had in mind? When you pulled the dagger out of my brother?"

"Well I knew how he felt about you" Damon bit off the piece of meat off of his fork "I figure the more the merrier" Iris didn't miss the wink that he sent to the Original, she glanced between the pair feeling they were up to something.

"Well Elijah and I had are fair share of quarrels over the centuries, but we always made it through" Klaus uttered and swallowed his food

"Kind of like you and Rebekah right?" Stefan asked a smirk on his lips

"This is so not going to be a normal pleasant dinner party is it?" Iris muttered to herself

"Iris, dear when was this going to be a normal dinner party?" Elijah asked a smile on his lips, Iris chuckled "Too true, me, you and Damon are here, the last dinner party we had wasn't so great"

"Understatement" Damon snorted

"Where is Rebekah by the way?" Stefan asked picking up drink "the last I heard she was still daggered because you were afraid to face her"

"If you're referring to the fact that Rebekah know that I killed our mother, I've already come clean to Elijah" Klaus uttered

"Hey Stef remember when you killed dad, might want to dial down the judgement till desert"

"Merlin does everyone at this table have family issues?" Iris scoffed shaking her head taking another gulp of her wine,

"Perhaps you should keep the bottle away from Iris, she's a lightweight" Damon smirked as she rolled her eyes

"Dick" she muttered under her causing the other vampires to smirk

"Even so" Stefan began "we're here to make a deal Damon doesn't mean we have to kiss his ass for seven courses"

"No Iris probably done-"Damon groaned when the raven head stabbed her knife into the back of Damon's hand

"Prick" she scowled at him

"Really Damon, don't rile her up" Elijah sighed and gestured for one of the waitresses to come forward, Iris pulled the knife out and took a knew one

"Alright, no more crude jokes"

"Pfft yeah right" Iris grumbled

"Anyway we have the whole evening ahead of us, I'm just saying you should pace yourself" Damon uttered "apologies Iris"

Iris shook her head and carried on eating.

"So Stefan where is the lovely Elena tonight?" Elijah asked

"You're asking the wrong brother Elijah, Damon should know where she is" Iris commented much to Stefan's and Klaus's amusement

"Too true, you should simply ask Damon" Stefan nodded causing Klaus to laugh

"Sorry you missed so much, trouble in paradise" Klaus told his brother, sitting back resting his arm on the back of Iris's chair, she felt him lightly tugging one of her curls

"Understatement" Iris said

"Care to enlighten me?" Elijah cocked an eyebrow

"Iris-"

"Well here's a short summary of what happened between them-"

"You don't need-"

"No of course she does, go ahead love" Klaus smirked

"Klaus compelled Stefan to turn his humanity off, Stefan turned into a real jerk and was mean to Elena, blah, blah, blah they all plotted to kill Klaus at homecoming got me stabbed-" she narrowed her eyes on Damon

"Still pissed at that?" Damon asked

"You're lucky that I have yet to still rip your heart out" Klaus growled

"Moving on" Iris said "if Klaus died so did Damon, Stefan comes to the rescue, and they all think that Stefan's a traitor but then he stole the coffins, which pissed him off" she nodded towards Klaus, "Elena being Elena and Damon being Damon kissed and voila that's the reason why there is trouble in paradise"

She took Klaus's wine and took a long sip

"Wow, impressive Iris" Elijah commented "so he put you in danger?" his eyes darkened and looked over to Damon who held his hands up

"She forgives me so-"

"Hmm, one of Iris's pitfalls is that she is far too forgiving" Klaus commented shifting Iris's chair closer to him "made that mistake with a previous Petrova"

"One more word about Elena and this dinner is over" Stefan threatened,

Klaus shook with laughter and pressed his finger against his lips

"I think we should keep Elena on the do not discuss pile" Damon intervened as Iris reached over to grab some more wine

"You're probably right" Klaus said

"Yeah" Damon muttered, they all went back to their meal but Iris felt stuff and couldn't eat anymore

"It's just that the allure of the Petrova doppelganger is still so strong, what do you say brother? Should we tell them about Tatia?" Klaus asked, Iris's eyes widened at that

"Why should we discuss matters that have long since been resolved?" Elijah uttered placing the napkin on the table

"Well given their shared history of their affections of both Elena and Katherine I think our guests will be interested in the Originator of the Petrova line" Klaus said "but be warned the Petrova women are malicious creatures-"

"She was vile" Iris murmured gaining questioning looks from both Damon and Stefan. She looked away having managed to recall the girl in her mind; she had led her to her death that much she knew.

"Oh sounds like you didn't like her Iris, we're not going anywhere Elijah do tell" Damon smirked raising his half empty glass.

"I- she wasn't who I thought she was" Iris said looking down at her half empty plate, she relaxed feeing Klaus stroking the back of her neck

"When our family first settled here, there was a girl named Tatia, she was an exquisite beauty-"

"Till Iris came along" Klaus smirked at them

"Every boy desired to be her suitor even though she had a child with another man" Elijah carried on. Iris nervously twiddled her fingers, the hybrid saw this and placed his hand over hers stilling her movement,

"Breathe sweetheart" he whispered against her ear, Iris nodded

"And none loved her more than Kol-"

"Well I could think of someone who just loved her as much" Iris butted in looking at Elijah

"So Klaus you were never interested-"

"Pfft" Klaus snorted "No she was not to my liking, I already had my hands full with Iris"

She elbowed him

"So you and your brother both loved the same girl?" Stefan asked a smirk playing on his lips

"I did until the night before the full moon" Elijah said, Iris eyes met his, she remembered that night

"Yes, our mother was a very powerful witch, she sought end mine and Kol's feud, so in the end-"

"She was killed by a pack of ravenous dogs, must say that wretch got what she deserved" Klaus spat

"What happened?" Damon asked noting Iris's face

"We later learn that the wine we drank on the night my mother turned us into vampires contained Tatia's blood, but not just hers Iris's blood was used as well as her magic-"

"But before that Tatia had managed to create a distrust between me and the others beside Kol-"

"What?" Stefan frowned

"Tatia Petrova wasn't as innocent as everyone thought she was-"

"No she was far from innocent" Klaus scowled "she had wormed her way into our family, Iris befriended her, and use to scold me and Rebekah for not being so polite to her, but then later on Tatia began to show her true colours"

"Tatia Petrova was an excellent manipulator" Iris said quietly, causing the others to look at her "she seeks me out before the night they were turned into vampires, led me into a trap, where Ester was waiting. They stripped me of my magic and drained me. Mikael stabbed a sword through-"

"Enough Iris" Klaus snapped having difficulty hearing this

"No they should know what happen" Iris retorted "she said she was my friend but she rather would have saved herself than help me. She fled but the wolves caught up to her, I was left with a sword in my heart and-"

"Our family was left in ruins" Elijah uttered they could all hear Iris's heart beating rapidly

"We all came to blows, and harsh words were exchanged you see Rebekah and Klaus blamed me and Kol for bringing Tatia into our lives, but then we've came to terms that Iris was no longer with us and-"

"Knew she wouldn't be able to bare seeing us treating each other the way we had done-"

"-and in the end we recognised the sacred bond of family" Klaus uttered

"Family above all" Elijah raised his wine glass

"Family above all" Klaus replied and clinked his glass they both took a sip

"I need to get out of here" Iris abruptly stood up and left her heels clacking against the wooden floor, she had just exited the room and was about to open the door but gasped as Klaus blurred in front of her

"What's got you-"

"Please Klaus just let me go, I don't want to be here anymore" Iris said tearfully, the hybrid cupped her cheeks

"Iris tell me what is wrong" he murmured "is this the whole Tatia-"

"When you said the story it made me realise how foolish I was, I-"

"You see the good in people Iris, that is not foolish you see the good in me" he placed his arm around her waist, she rested her head against his firm chest

"I got that memory back last night you know, the night where it all ended it felt so horrible, scary, confuse, no one was there to save me" she pressed her face into his chest

"It was only a matter of time before you did Iris" he tilted her chin up and "and I promised that you would never be alone like that again" he said staring into her eyes

"Really?" she asked softly

"Really" he nodded, she stood on her tip toes and kissed him on the lips giving in all her love, Klaus pressed his body against hers and kissed her back just as hard, Iris felt a shiver of pleasure run down her spine, when she felt his large strong hand slip into the back of her dress,

"Wearing a lace number" he pressed his lips against her ear, she gritted her teeth when he nipped at her earlobe, Iris gasped as he placed a wet kiss on her shoulder "and the girl did right, it's the cream ensemble" he smirked

"Klaus" she lightly shoved him in the chest and felt his fingers graze over her straps; they were brought out of their own little world when someone cleared their throat

Iris blushed whilst the hybrid smirked cockily

"In case you haven't realised, we have guests" Elijah commented smiling wryly

"Honestly brother don't be such a bore" Klaus rolled his eyes

Iris sighed "Elijah is far from boring" she defended the dark haired Original

"I get the feeling that you may fancy my brother" Klaus said, making Iris laugh

"Aw Iris you wound me" Elijah chuckled

"No offence Elijah, you're dashing and all, but we would never work, it'll just be too weird" she shuddered,

Elijah smiled and nodded "true. So feeling-"

"Much better" Iris nodded

"Wonderful so shall we all return to the party?" Elijah said and offered Iris his arm, she took his and Klaus offered her the other one. Together they headed back towards the dinner party.

* * *

><p>The plates have now been cleared away and all that remained was there wine and water glasses, Iris sipped her water and leant her head back<p>

"So why don't we move this evening along, and discuss the terms of this proposal?" Elijah suggested

"That's very simple, Klaus get his coffin back and he and the Original extended family leave Mystic Falls forever" Damon stated, Iris quirked an eyebrow at that knowing already that Klaus wouldn't take it since the doppelganger was here, and she was needed as well to create hybrids

"Me, Stefan, Elena and Iris live happily ever after no grudges" Damon raised his glass.

"The deal would seem fair but Iris is part of our family-"she felt her heart warm at that "so she would be leaving as well" Elijah uttered leaning forward in his seat "but par Iris staying behind the deal does seem fair brother"

"I don't think you understand" Klaus played with one of Iris's curls and lightly tugged it "Elena's doppelganger blood as well Iris's ensures that I will always have hybrids to fight those who oppose me," he sat forward "I will never leave her and definitely not leave Iris behind" he stared at Stefan, he grabbed his glass of wine and lightly brush the Iris's back "but say I do leave the doppelganger here, under your protection what then?" he moved over to the fire place, Iris eyes darted towards the fire "how long before one of you two turn into a vampire? Or worse how long before she dies because she is caught up in your feuding?"

Iris glanced over to the Salvatore brothers and could clearly see that he had hit a nerve, Klaus was now leaning on the back of Iris's chair "you see each one of you truly believes that you're the one that can protect her and that is simply a delusion, gentlemen the worst thing for Elena Gilbert is the two of you" Iris felt his warm breath graze over her cheek, Iris eyes met Damon and saw that he was clearly discomforted

"I need to get some air" Damon muttered and stood up and left

"I'll deal with it" Elijah uttered placing his glass down,

"Hmm" Klaus kissed Iris's cheek and swallowed his wine "all this talk has made me thirsty, how about it love?" he purred into Iris's ear,

"No way" the raven head uttered

"Knew you would say that" Klaus smirked "don't worry sweet heart I got a backup"

Iris was confused as he straightened up and looked over to one of the blond waitresses

"You've got to be kidding me" Iris muttered as the compelled woman moved towards the hybrid

"What do you say Stefan? Can I interest you in a little after drink?"

Iris felt a small pang of jealousy seeing Klaus touching the other woman's throat, he sent her a wink causing Iris to glare at him, her eyes widened when he sank his fangs into her throat and holding on to her tightly, and she noted that he was far gentler with her.

"Don't kill her Klaus" Iris snapped seeing that the hybrid wasn't letting go, he pulled back and smirked blood stained his lips and dropped the unconscious woman to the ground

"Hmm, age to perfection, but Iris yours is far greater" Klaus smirked, she ignored him and crouched down next to the woman and was relieved to feel that she had a pulse.

"Well" Stefan stood up "I guess the reason that you've agreed to this evening is to drive a wedge between me and my brother"

"You're doing that well enough on your own" Klaus lightly grabbed Iris's arm and hauled her on to her feet so that she was standing beside him "because of Elena you'll lose your brother and you have yourself to blame"

"That's true" Iris murmured, she had seen first-hand at how the doppelganger had pitted the brothers against one another

"What do you say Klaus?" Damon and Elijah returned,

"It's time for you to put something on the table" Stefan said, Elijah moved to stand behind Iris

"We made our offer now you counter" Damon said spreading his arms wide,

"Ok" Klaus moved over to one of the chairs and sat down he grabbed a napkin and wiped his mouth "I offer Elena's future happiness, you see what she needs right now is to be free of you lot" he waved his hand over Damon and Stefan, "and to fall in love with a human, maybe that nice football player, the blond one?"

"Matt Donavan?" Damon scoffed "really?"

"Yeah why not?" Klaus shrugged his shoulders "they marry, live a long and fruitful life, and pop out a perfect family"

"And keep the Petrova bloodline going, every few hundred years you'll have a new doppelganger to drain and never runs out of hybrids right?" Stefan cocked an eyebrow

"Consider it a small return in my investment on her wellbeing, you see after you hand me back my coffin I will ensure her safety for the rest of her natural life" Klaus uttered glancing over to Iris, who was still by Elijah, the dark haired Original lightly gripped her hand "you know it's what is best for her"

Klaus stood up walking pass Iris "so what do you say Stefan? Do we have a deal?"

Elijah gripped Iris's wrist she sent him a confused look but her attention was focused on the scene that was playing out in front of her

"What are you doing?" Damon asked as Stefan walked over to Klaus she saw the hybrid holding out his hand which to her surprise the younger vampire took and gripped onto it,

Iris waited in baited breath and licked her lips nervously "Sorry Klaus but no deal"

"STEFAN" Iris shouted when Klaus broke his wrist and cracked his knee and forced Stefan's hand into the fire, she went to run forward but Elijah grabbed her around the waist and blurred towards Damon, the original pinned the younger vampire to the wall

"Klaus stop" Iris struggled against Elijah's steel grip

"What are you doing?" Damon chocked as the Original's hold on him tightened

She cringed as Stefan screamed

"STOP" Damon shouted, Elijah forced Iris's head away her fists clenched on his shirt

"Now bring me my coffin before I burn him alive" Klaus snarled

"Fine I'll get it" Damon spat and walked off

"Go with him brother you keep him honest, Iris is fine where she is" Klaus said, Elijah looked down at the small raven head, and sighed smoothing her hair down "and when you return I will make good on my promise I hand over our family "the hybrid smiled, Elijah sent him a calculating look and followed after Damon but not before lightly kissing Iris on the temple.

"Go ahead kill me" Stefan panted "I know you'd do it when he brings back the coffin"

Klaus growled and hauled him on to his feet; he sent Iris a warning look when she went to move forward

"You really have given up haven't you?" he snarled "where's the fight? Where's the ripper?"

Stefan growled and shoved him back

"Elijah?" Klaus questioned, Iris looked over her shoulder and saw that the original had returned with Damon and a waitress "why haven't you left?"

Iris turned to face him and saw a smirk playing on Elijah's lips, "Where are your manners brother? We forgot desert" and with that he removed the cloth off of the tray revealing two daggers, Iris's eyes widened at that

"What have you done?" Klaus asked,

"What have you done?" Elijah retorted and before the raven head could blink Elijah had grabbed Iris around the waist and held her to him "you see I have learnt not to trust your vulgar promises Klaus we're doing this on my terms"

"Let her go" the hybrid snarled

"Relax, I would never harm Iris, in fact I think the others will be pleased to see her" as soon as those words left his mouth another person entered the room

"Kol" Iris breathed recognising him

"Now this is a pleasant surprise. Hello sweets" the dark haired original smirked "hmm you haven't changed, long time brother" he told Klaus

The hybrid blurred forwards to grab a dagger but someone else cut him off

"Finn" the raven head murmured and watched tensed as the newly resurrected Original grabbed the dagger, she cringed as he stabbed it into his hand.

Iris was even more staggered when another familiar figure entered the room

"Rebekah-ARGH" Klaus screamed as the blond plunged a dagger into his gut

"Elijah stop this" Iris struggled against his grip

She watched as Rebekah pushed him back towards Kol who grabbed his arms

"You're free to go" Elijah announced

"Iris" Damon called out to her

"No she remains here, after all this is family business" Elijah smirked "Go she will not come to any harm-"

"As if she would" Kol grinned at her

"She's safe with us" Rebekah snapped glancing over to her, but both vampires were reluctant to leave

"We're not leaving without her" Damon snarled

Kol growled "leave before we rip your hearts out"

"Go I'll be fine" Iris nodded. Both Stefan and Damon and walked out.

* * *

><p>"So Iris long time no see" Kol canted his head to the side studying her, she was currently sitting on the table top<p>

"Yet, I still think you're the arrogant arse hole you was over a thousand years ago" Iris retorted causing the Originals to chuckle "certainly haven't changed-"she stiffen when he moved forward and leant over her

"Kol" Klaus growled as the other Original vampire pressed his nose against her throat

"Yes you are entirely the same, so how about this time you and me-"

"You still repulse me" Iris rolled her eyes, she was oddly comfortable with them

"Ha a thousand years brother and still Iris resist your charms" Rebekah called out strutted up and down

"As if he had any to begin with" the raven head murmured

"I can show you my charm-"

"Enough Kol" Elijah stepped in

"Always ruining the fun aren't you Elijah" Kol frowned,

"I like what you done with the place Nik" she picked up a glass vase and threw in against the wall causing one of the portraits to fall.

"I wanted it to be a place for all of us" Klaus bit out "a place we can all call home, a place we can be a family, none of us ever have to be alone again"

"None of us will be" Elijah said and moved over to the other side of the room with the others, Iris however remained where she was

"You're staying behind" Finn said holding on to a glass of wine, both Iris and Klaus stood up

"We're leaving you Nik, right after I kill that doppelganger wretch" Rebekah folded her arms across her chest "then you'd be on your own, always and forever"

"Iris, come-"

"She's staying with me" Klaus growled stepping protectively in front of her

"No, I can't" the raven head said

Elijah sighed and fixed his cufflinks "as you wish, we would never force you into anything"

Iris bit her lip and nodded she took a step back

"I will hunt all of you down" Klaus snarled

"Then you would become everything you hate" Elijah uttered "our father"

"I'M THE HYBBRID" he roared "I CAN'T BE KILLED; I have nothing to fear from any of you"

Iris leant against the chair nervously biting her bottom

"You will when we have that coffin" Elijah stepped forward there was a moment of silence.

Iris's head snapped up hearing the door click wondering who on earth would be here now, she looked up and paled seeing who it was, the raven head backed up close to the flames not caring about the searing heat. Ester was here. The memory flashed before her eyes.

"Mother" Rebekah breathed

The four Originals parted and Ester stepped in between them she watched as the woman stepped up to Klaus who was avoiding looking at her

"Look at me" Iris shut her eyes hearing the familiar voice; tears marred her eyes and face

"Do you know why I am here?"

"To kill me"

"Niklaus you are my son, and I here to forgive you" Ester said surprising the others she moved back to look at her other children "I want us to be family again" Iris was tempted to run but her feet wouldn't move "All of us Iris" the raven head shook her head her gaze on the floor, Ester stepped forward and tipped her chin up "I seek your forgiveness Iris"

"I can't, you killed-"

"What I did was an atrocity Iris" Ester cupped her cheek and brought Iris's gaze to meet hers "I am truly sorry my child, truly sorry" she leant her temple against hers "but your destiny was written out, you would return-"

"How could you be so sure" Iris snapped her eyes burning a golden colour, the room's appliances shook "you brought me to death"

"You've gotten stronger" Ester commented, "I did Iris, but as I said the prophecy was written out" she paused "you would return, do you remember what I said that night-"

"That you hope to seek my forgiveness in the next life" Iris replied

"I am truly sorry Iris, truly I spent over a thousand years regretting what I have done, please you was like a daughter to me and I now want to treat you as one, let me put right what I have done wrong"

Iris stared up her at her; Ester gently wiped her cheek to remove the tears

"Ok" she breathed "I haven't had a mother so far yet"

Ester smiled and brought her into a hug "thank you my child" she whispered into her ear

"We can all be a family again" the recently revived witch told them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN A longer chap this time, Damon and Iris finally made up, Iris bumped into Ric at the hospital and noticed that he was acting weird, and finally Iris went to the dinner party where she reunited with Elijah and the other siblings, last part was that Iris forgave Ester. <strong>

**Next Chap- Iris bonds with the Mickaelsons and Dangerous Liaisons will take place**

**Please REVIEW**

**BTW- I'm thinking of writing a new story, an Elijah/OC base one, what do you think?**


	64. Chapter 64

"Iris, come" Klaus called out to her the others had scattered in to various rooms; Finn and Kol were trying to learn the new modern technology. And Rebekah was determined to get change

"Where are we going?" she asked taking his hand. They left the room she followed him up after a large grand staircase

"You're tired love, it's been a long day" the hybrid murmured

"I'm not tired" she muttered under breath

"Hmm that would be more convincing if you weren't falling asleep on your feet" he countered grabbing her around the waist she squeaked when he blurred them into a bedroom. Klaus set her on her feet, and didn't miss the look of awe on her face

"Wow" she breathed "this is your bedroom?"

"Yep" he replied shedding his jacket as Iris walked further into the room

"It's massive" she muttered walking over to one of the paintings on the room

"I know have you seen the bed though?" he smirked blurring behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, the raven head could easily see that the bed was large, Merlin it was the largest bed she had seen "think of all the fun we can have in that" he whispered into her ear, she sighed when he kissed the skin on her shoulder, she felt his stubble graze her skin

"Klaus we can't" she was struggling to get the words out

"And why not?" he growled siding his hands down to her hips

"Because-"her voice trembled and groaned quietly when she felt his lightly bite down on her soft flesh

"Because we can hear everything you do" Kol burst into the room. Iris pushed herself away from the hybrid

"Kol" Klaus growled

"What? I haven't seen Iris over a thousand you can't hog her, I was hoping me and her can spend some quality time together" he blurred in front of her. She chuckled and lightly patted his cheek

"In your dreams Kol" she murmured Klaus let out a bark of laughter seeing the look on his brother's face

"Why in a dream though?" he smirked he slowly raised his hand and touched her cheek "when I can make it a reality"

Iris snorted and shook her head back "Hmm you're not my type" she said

"Oh" Kol pouted "well I can win you-"

"You won't be touching her" Klaus snarled getting annoyed grabbing Iris and pushing her behind him

"Klaus" she warned grabbing on to the back of his shirt

"Iris, fancy changing out of that dress?" Rebekah asked leaning against the doorway

"Sure"

"Iris-"

"Nope, I so don't need to be around two very-"

"Sexy-"

"Charming-"

"Arrogant men" Iris finished her sentence, Rebekah giggled and grabbed her hand

"You've been told brothers" the blond bombshell added and led Iris further down the corridor "So what'd I miss since homecoming? Was it fun?" she asked as she pushed open door into another grand room

Iris dropped down on the comfy bed and took her heels off "No clue" she said

Rebekah frowned "explain"

"Rebekah we-"

"Iris, I'm still slightly pissed so I suggest you spill" she chucked the raven head a pair of jeans and a top and sweater

"I can't sleep in-"

"Put in on Iris" Rebekah said looking at her, Iris felt there was something going but did as she was instructed "Homecoming?"

"I never got the chance to be part of the party if you must know" she unzipped her dress and turned her back on Rebekah and quickly pulled the top on and the jeans, they were slightly longer and the top a little loose but other than that it was fine

"What do you mean?" Rebekah called from the closet

"Well I arrived at the boarding house, to get you but you wasn't there-"

"Because of that doppelganger bitch" the blond Original snapped

Iris definitely didn't want to be in Elena's shoes when Rebekah manages to cross paths with her "So, erm the plan was to kill Klaus and Mikael needed leverage so-"

"Ah I get it, realised how selfish the Petrova women are Iris?" Rebekah asked softly coming out of the closet in a change of clothes and dropped down on the bed beside the petite raven head

"Yes I did" she muttered, the vampire lightly gripped her hand

"I am sorry you had to go through that Iris"

Iris smiled at her "I remembered the night that I died, Tatia was she really killed by the wolves?"

"Yes and bloody wretch deserves it, least you know Iris you can't trust everyone though" Rebekah smoothed down Iris's chaotic curls

"Are you glad to have your mother back?" she asked quietly

Rebekah bit her lip and nodded eventually "Yes I am" she admitted "It was quite a feat that you forgave her though"

Iris hummed "I remember that night, I remember her face when she did what she did, she wanted to protect you and that's why she did it, any mother would do anything to save their children, I can't hate her. Anyway we're all back together though"

Rebekah smiled and pulled her into a hug "Always and Forever"

Iris nodded and rested her head against her shoulder and sighed "so why are we-"

"Here" Rebekah handed Iris her cell phone,

"A message" she murmured and frowned seeing that it was Elena her eyes widened as she read it

"_Ric's been attack, he's in hospital" _

"Merlin we-"before she could even get her words out Rebekah slammed her hand against her mouth

"Ssh, knowing Elijah and Klaus they won't let us out not after tonight" Rebekah mouthed

"So I got an idea you and the hunter are close aren't you?"

Iris nodded

"Good now stay as quiet as possible"

Iris nodded as Rebekah grabbed her hand she led the raven head to the large window and opened it

"Whoa what-"

"Ssh" Rebekah hissed "Do you want to go check on the hunter or not?"

"Fine, but I'm not jumping" Iris whispered

"You won't have to, I'll be doing that" she smirked and grabbed Iris and hauled her on to her back "hold tight" she instructed Iris's grip tightened around her neck and forced herself not to scream when Rebekah leapt from the wind, she grinned feeling the wind whipping through her hair and hitting her skin this was exhilarating.

* * *

><p>"That was awesome" Iris said breathlessly as they arrived at the hospital parking lot<p>

"I know, you better hurry Iris we don't have all night, they'll soon realise that we're gone" Rebekah gently pushed her towards the door

"Ok, don't get into any trouble" she told her and ran towards the hospital she had just climbed up the steps and bumped into Matt and Elena

"Iris, you got my message" the brunette said

"Yeah is he ok? What happened?"

"The killer that's what happened, he was stabbed" Matt answered

"He's ok though he had his ring on though" Elena assured her

"Oh alright, well I'm going to just check on him" the raven head said and left but the brunette called out her name

"Iris wait please"

Iris looked over her shoulder and frowned lightly wondering what she had to say, the raven head had hardly spoken to the girl over the last couple of weeks, whenever they had cross paths, words were barely exchanged

"Yes?" she coked an eyebrow

"I don't just want to be your acquaintance anymore, I want to be your friend-"

Iris snorted "Elena too much has happened and-"

"You forgave Damon" the brunette interrupted "please Iris, the way I treated you was horrible I realise that now-"

"Took you that long to?" Iris questioned

"I know, but please Iris-"

Iris sighed and folded her arms across her chest she licked her lips "and I meant what I said that night Elena, I don't need friends like you, look we can be civil to each other but that's it ok?"

Elena sighed "Ok"

"Well I should go and see Ric" the raven head muttered and turned on her heel and left.

Iris walked down the corridor and peered into Alaric's room, she entered and gently brushed the stray hairs away from his face

"Merlin Ric, who did this to you" she murmured lightly running the tip of his finger down his jaw

"I think that everyone wants to know that" a voice said from behind her, making her jump

"Oh Dr Fell" Iris smiled "You scared me"

"Sorry" the dark haired woman walked in, she had witnessed how gently the petite teen treated the history teacher "that wasn't my intention"

"Hmm, so is he-"

"He'll be ok and please call me Meredith" she told her

"OK Meredith well my name-"

"I know exactly who you are; Alaric has talked a lot about his history protégé"

"Oh" Iris blushed "erm well I- wait how is Bill I-"

"He left "she replied, Iris nodded

"Well see you" the raven head uttered "nice meeting you"

"You too" the doctor smiled and stepped aside allowing Iris to pass.

Iris had just left the hospital and looked around for Rebekah and frowned seeing that Elena's car was there, her eyes widened in realisation, the raven head ran forward

"You drove a dagger through my back and that hurts" Rebekah snarled, Iris saw that she had pinned the doppelganger to the car door

"Rebekah please I-"

"Rebekah bloody hell let her go" Iris snapped

"No she should know how much it hurts to be-"

"Rebekah" she warned "don't just let her go"

The Original vampire however didn't heed Iris's warnings and snarled she lunged towards the brunette's neck and was about to rip her fangs into her, Elena screamed loudly

"REBEKAH-"Iris gasped as Elijah slammed his sister into the car holding her by her throat

"Elijah"

"Crap" Iris muttered and attempted to make a discreet getaway but Elijah's voice stopped her in her tracks

"Don't cause yourself more trouble Iris, stay where you are"

Iris sighed and pouted and folded her arms in front of her chest

"Leave and take Iris back to the manor" he told Rebekah letting go of her, but she didn't move and stepped up to him "are you challenging me?"

"You're pathetic" Rebekah looked over to Elena who was slightly breathless "both of you"

She grabbed Iris around the waist and blurred them out of the hospital parking lot; they had stopped a couple of miles away in the house

* * *

><p>"Rebekah you sly cow" Iris muttered causing the Original to laugh<p>

"How's that then?"

"The only reason you took me there, because you knew Elena would be there"

"Obviously, the bitch shoved a dagger through my heart" Rebekah retorted as they stepped up to the large mansion

"You think they-"

"Iris" Klaus growled appearing in front of them "What do you-"

"Rebekah's idea" she rushed out, causing the other female to roll her eyes

"Thanks for that Iris" she drawled

"I panicked ok?" Iris muttered "so…erm…you- Klaus" she groaned when he simply grabbed her wrist and literally dragged her into the mansion

"Already in trouble Iris?" Kol called from the staircase

"Shove off Kol" Iris stuck her tongue at him; Klaus gritted his teeth and hauled Iris up the stair case

"What's going on?" Ester asked, Iris saw that she must recently had showered as her long hair was damn, the raven head thought it be best to cut her hair off

"Why darling mother, isn't it obvious, Iris and Rebekah and snuck out again-"

"Ok where's the dagger? Can we just re-dagger him" Iris called out causing Kol to scoff and Rebekah to chuckle

"I dare you" Kol grinned

"Is that a challenge?" Iris asked quirking an eyebrow "Klaus, merlin let go-"

"Niklaus" Ester warned

"Ease up brother Iris only went to check on a human" Rebekah murmured

"Way to go defending me Rebekah" Iris called over her shoulder as Klaus stormed past them and sighed when she saw that they were at his room. He slammed the door open and literally shoved Iris inside

She managed to catch herself against one of his drawers

"Really Klaus?" Iris frowned she gasped when he pinned her to the bed

"Why the hell do you go out-"

"Ergh because someone attacked Ric alright? I was only checking on him ok-"she gripped on to his shoulders trying to push him back but he wasn't budging

"I specifically told you to stay here, inside, especially when there is a serial killer loose-"

Iris snorted at that "Serial killer on the loose? And you think this is an ideal place, where four recently revived vampires are lurking about?"

"Iris" he warned pressing her into the bed

"You can't tell me what to do Klaus" she snapped at him

"I'm only doing this because I care for you" Klaus murmured she closed her eyes when he ran his thumb across her bottom lip

"Well try and not be so overbearing" she muttered, he hummed and slowly kissed her on the lips. Things soon became heated she felt Klaus stroking her inner thigh, the raven head stroked the back of his neck but when she felt him trying to shift so that he was in between her legs. She pushed him back slightly

"Nope" she grinned, he groaned in frustration

"Why not?" he growled and made her gasp when she felt his lips traveling down her collar bone

"Let me think…erm because this house is full of people who have super hearing" she rolled her eyes and shoved him off of her.

"We can go back to yours-"

"Klaus" she frowned "I want to actually spend time with the others"

Klaus sighed and smirked "how about no?"

Iris laughed and slipped from his grasp and ran out of the door

"Really love, I can catch you" he called from his room

"Huh? I know you can but how about without super speed?" she turned around walking backwards

"Are you challenging me?" he cocked an eyebrow leaning against the doorway, Iris however kept backing up speeding her pace up

"You know you're the second person who said that tonight" Iris grinned "but yes I am"

"I'll give you a head-start then"

With that Iris ran but crashed into Kol who was on the edge of the staircase,

Iris yelped as they both went tumbling down the staircase, Kol grunted when they landed at the bottom with Iris on top of him

"Really sweets, I didn't know you were so eager, in the foyer? I don't mind honestly-"

"Shut up Kol" Iris groaned and sat up, she ended up straddling his hips "my back" she muttered oblivious to their position.

"Up we get" a new voice said, Iris felt hands on her hips and lift her onto her feet

"Really Finn? I was enjoying that particular position" Kol smirked folding his arms and placed them under his head

"Pig" Iris muttered "Thanks Finn" she looked at the other Original,

"You're welcome" he murmured softly running his fingers through her thick hair, Iris nodded and sent him a small smile

"You should get your haircut" she commented

"Hmm perhaps you're right" Finn smiled "see you later" he sped off,

"So Iris, if you're not doing anything maybe-"

"Bugger off Kol" she cut him off

"Be a dear Iris, do me a favour" he called out to her as she went to climb back up the stairs but paused hearing him "I'll be very grateful"

Iris cocked an eyebrow and turned to face him "What is it?"

Kol smirked at her "Hmm, well I am a man and we have needs you see. I've been dead for over hundred years, and I was-"he didn't get the chance to finish his sentence when Iris had grabbed one of the vases and threw it at him.

"You really are a toss" she shook her head, he laughed loudly and easily dodged it

"Why thank you dear" he smirked

"Are you done yet?" Klaus appeared next to her not looking at all happy with his brother's antics,

"Why we barely got started-"

"We're done" Iris snapped causing Kol to chuckle, she noticed that Klaus was holding her dress "What's-"

"Come I'll drop you off home" he offered her his arm which she instantly took

"Really brother why not let Iris stay the night" Kol smirked

"What? So what you can molester me?" Iris snorted, Klaus grinned seeing the look on his brother's face

"You've been told, come on love" he picked her up bridal style

"Have fun alone Kol" Iris smirked. Kol merely chuckled

"You'll soon be falling at my feet" he uttered,

Iris felt Klaus's body shaking, she looked up at his face and saw a frown marring it, she reached up and gently smoothed down his skin

"In your dreams Kol" she called back and held on as Klaus blurred them out of the mansion.

* * *

><p>He set her on her feet when they arrived at her house, Iris climbed up her porch steps and shoved the key into the door and unlocked it, she was about to enter but paused and turned around.<p>

"Klaus?" she uttered seeing him leaning on her porch rails, she walked behind him and lightly touched his shoulder "what's wrong?"

"Who's says there's something wrong?" he murmured, she sighed and held his hand and pulled him till he had to face her

"I know you, like you know me, so what's wrong?" she asked staring into his deep blue eyes but he remained quiet, she canted her head to the side and studied him "is this about Kol? You're being ridiculous-"

"Am I?" he snapped causing her to jump "the way you two act, constantly flirting-"

"Hardly flirting" she countered pursing her lips

"I know my brother, he will somehow sweep you off your feet-"

"Please I don't have those feelings for Kol" she snorted "I didn't succumb to his charms over a thousand years ago-"

"Well the times have changed" he growled and walked off

Iris gritted her teeth in frustration "Merlin you really are an idiot, why would I have feelings for Kol when I love you" she shouted "I can't believe-" she gasped when he appeared in front of her

"What did you just say?" he asked his voice low,

"Well I said I can't-"

"No before that?" Klaus placed his

"You're an idiot?" she offered weakly

"Iris"

"Hmm, well that I…hmm well-" she stuttered "I love you- but if that's not-"

He cut her off by smashing his lips against hers causing her to gasp, she moaned as he pushed her on to the porch swing, holding her to him, Iris gasped as his lips was on her throat she felt his hand drag up her thigh and moaned when his fingers scratched against the zipper of her jeans

The moment was ruined however when there was a ringing sound, making Klaus growl, he pulled back and glanced down at his phone

"What?" he bit out, Iris went to get up but he pulled her back down and nipped and kissed at her shoulder, neck and up her jaw all the while he was on his phone

"What? Fine I'll be there" Klaus growled

"You're going?" Iris asked

"Have to, mother apparently wants me so-"

"It's fine" Iris smiled as he pulled her onto her feet "tomorrow?"

"Definitely" Klaus grinned the raven head watched as he walked off of her porch "Oh and Iris" he turned around she had just opened her front door

"Yes?"

"I love you to" he blew her a kiss and was gone, Iris shut her door behind her and leant against it a goofy smile on his face, Iris shook her head and climbed up the stairs to go to bed.

* * *

><p>Iris groaned and rolled over she sat up and looked around confused wondering what on earth made her wake up, she ran her hands through her messy hair and realised that it was her cell which was ringing loudly<p>

She swung out of bed and grabbed the clutch that she had thrown on to her desk last night, Iris grabbed the cell

"Hello?"

"Potter" a familiar British voice drawled

"Draco what- why are you calling?" she asked glancing at the time it was nine in the morning, merlin she had gone to bed around two, Iris stretched her arms above her head and decided to make some tea

"Well, I was wondering why you haven't RSPV to my wedding yet?"

She was now in the kitchen and turned the kettle on "You sent invites out?" she asked

"Well no since obviously everyone will come regardless-"

"So modest aren't you Draco?" she cocked an eyebrow and stood up to rummage through kitchen cabinets

"I know-"

"I was being sarcastic" Iris giggled

"I know, anyway thinking you can make it to my wedding? I really want you there" he said

Iris bit her bottom lip "Draco I don't know maybe I can't-"

"Whoa hold the phone Potter, just think about it, the wedding is in two weeks so there's no rush" he said

"Ok, Draco I'll think about it" she poured the hot water into the mug

"So what's been going on with you?" he asked

"The other Originals have been awoken-" just then there was a loud knock on her front door

"Have they? Who by?" she heard him ask

"Elijah" Iris replied and looked through the peep hole but frowned when there was no one there "And you never guess what else?" she opened the front door and saw that there was a thick envelope on the ground, Iris picked it up and looked around to see if anyone was close by

"Potter!"

"Oh erm , well there was a fourth coffin and it turned out to be Ester-"

"As in the Original witch?" he asked

"Yep, she wants us to be a family again-"

"Us, as in-"

"Me as well" Iris opened the envelope "wow" she murmured

"What?" Draco asked

"Hmm, seems that the Originals are hosting a ball tonight, where there will be dancing, music and drinks"

"Sound like the Yule ball-"

"Pfft yeah right" Iris snorted and turned the card over, she smiled seeing that there was a message from Klaus

"_Make sure you come love, I'll be honoured if you were to escort me_

"_Yours Klaus_

"_P.S Rebekah wishes for you to come by in about an hour to get ready there" _

"So Iris the wedding?" Draco said bring Iris back to reality

"Yes I'll think about it" she said

"Do that, talk to you later Potter"

"Bye Draco and send Astoria my love" she hanged up.

Iris stepped back into the house and was about to close the door when she saw a delivery man coming up her driveway holding a large black and white box with a satin ribbon on

"Iris Potter?"

She nodded and was handed the box and was even more confused when he placed another smaller box on top of the other, she shut the door behind her and took the boxes upstairs, she opened the larger box and was amazed at what was there, Iris gingerly reached down out and pulled out a floor length ball gown, it was a strapless number and a deep emerald colour there was a few scattered diamantes and the neckline was lined with it and in the shape of a sweetheart one. Iris held it up to the body and looked in the mirror

"It's beautiful" she murmured and hanged it on the front of the drawer. The raven head spotted the other box and lifted the lid she nearly choked at what she saw, there was a pair of peep toe high heels that went well with the dress, Iris placed them back in and saw a small card

"_The dress will no doubt look gorgeous on you, it matches your eyes_

_Yours Klaus" _

"Bloody hybrid's got good taste" she couldn't help but smile.

* * *

><p>Iris pulled up to the mansion and saw several vans outside, no doubt trying to get the place ready for tonight. She climbed up the stairs and saw that the door was open.<p>

"Hello?" she called entered the foyer, she could hear music coming from the parlour "So this is how the Original family gets ready, you've guys got style"

"Iris finally, there's only so much a girl can take being surrounded by a bunch of men" Rebekah appeared next to her

"Hmm I'm sure Iris can handle us" Kol smirked looking at himself in the mirror

"Iris" Elijah greeted her kissing her temple "I'm sure that you got the invitation-"

"Yes and by the dress that Klaus has sent me, it's going to be classy" the raven head said as the blond dragged her towards the couch

"We don't do cheap Iris" Kol smirked

"You say that, yet I can smell the type of cologne you're wearing from here, it reaps cheapness" she teased, causing the other three Originals to chuckle

"Oh sweets I do miss our banter, how about we have some bedroom talk, preferably you and I both naked-"

"Ok ew no" Iris stuck her tongue at

"Come on Iris, I can do things Klaus certainly wouldn't-"

"Elijah, Kol is being a completely-"

"Inappropriate" the eldest sibling declared "Kol enough, do you want your heart in your chest?"

"I was going to say pervert but ok" Iris murmured "hey what are you-" she went to yank her hand away from a woman who just grabbed it

"Relax Iris she's doing your nails" Rebekah leant head back against the couch

"Oh ok…nice to meet you? So what's your name?" Iris brows furrowed when she got no reply "is she deaf?"

"Compelled" Finn supplied, making the raven head look at him, her eyebrows shot to her hairline

"Wow, you look different"

"A good different?" Finn looked at her and saw a smile on her lips

"A definitely good different, your hair looks much better" she said and looked over to Elijah who was for some reason looking at two different pair of shoes

"Elijah why-"

"Colour Iris" he said before she could finish her sentence

"Oh, go for the black one" Iris advised causing him to smile, Kol glanced over his shoulder at her

"So Iris tell me how handsome I look" he smirked

"Oh Kol, like the others I can't be compelled" she grinned at him and saw that the woman had finished her nails and got up, the others laughed.

Just then the door burst open and in stormed in Klaus who was looking straight at Rebekah

"You went after Elena" he frowned

"Iris-" Rebekah glared

"Ah no, not me" Iris blurted out

"Here we go" Rebekah smiled and looked up at him

"What is wrong with you? Do you want another dagger through your heart?" he asked

"Again with the dagger threats?" Kol sat down opposite Iris "don't you have any other tricks?"

"Oh go back to staring at yourself" Klaus snapped, Iris snorted causing them all to look at her, or really glare at her, she licked her lips and jumped up

"Elijah is calling me" she practically ran over to the dark haired Original

"Iris-"

"What I don't want to be caught in the middle" she hissed and inspected the shoe he was holding

"Really Kol keep out of this, this has nothing to do with you"

"And who are you? My father?" Kol scowled at her

"No, Kol but you are in my house" Klaus snarled

"Well then perhaps we should take it outside" the younger sibling sniped back

"Just like old times hey" Iris muttered making Elijah and Finn chuckle and Rebekah to snicker, they watched as both brothers stepped up to one another, Iris's eyes darted between the pair

"Enough" Ester barked coming into the room. Iris's eyes glanced over to her and saw that the woman had her hair cut, "Niklaus come with me" she ordered, Klaus bared his teeth at Kol and stormed off after them

"Well that was lovely" Iris drawled dropping back on to the couch

"So who are you guys taking to the ball?" she asked

"Well I was wondering-"

"No Kol I'm going with Klaus" Iris cut him off staring up at the ceiling she jumped when he hovered over her

"You wound me once again Iris, how about a little bite to make up for it?" he suggested and cocked his eyebrow, her eyes widened seeing the veins around his eyes protruding

"Back off Kol" her eyes flashed gold causing him to clutch his head in pain

"Iris-"

"Really brother leave her alone" Rebekah rolled her eyes

"It's hard not too, she's adorable when she is riled up" and with that Kol messed her hair

"KOL" she shouted and grabbed the pillow and chucked at him

"Aw that really hurt me Iris-"

"I'm so going to re-dagger him later" she muttered under her breath

"Oh you love me really" Kol smirked

"I love to strang-"

"Iris how about you come with me, I want to deliver my invitation personally?"

"Sure why not" she jumped on to her feet "Bye, Finn bye Elijah-"she went to walk out but Kol cleared his throat

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" he asked as Rebekah gave the petite teen her jacket

"Hmm, I don't think oh I know- goodbye Klaus and Ester- now that is everyone" she grinned and fled from the room,

"It's good to be back" Kol chuckled hearing the raven head and Rebekah bantering back and forth.

* * *

><p>"So who is it you are planning to invite?" Iris asked pulling up to the grill, after ten minutes of arguing she managed to get the blond to agree to come in to the rusty blue ford<p>

"Matt Donavan" Iris's eyes widened at that

"Really?" she asked

"Yep" she nodded "come on"

Iris climbed out of the car and entered the grill "there he is" she pointed the blond waiter near the bar,

"And there's the doppelganger bitch-"

"Rebekah" Iris rolled her eyes "Why are you ergh-"she groaned when the blond Original strolled up to the doppelganger and Caroline

"Careful Caroline, it's all well and good till she stabs you in the back" Rebekah said making the two girls look at her,

"What are you doing here? I know your mom's rules no more biting the locals" Elena said

"Get over yourself Elena it's not all about you" Rebekah spat "I'll see you tonight" she told Iris

"I thought I was giving you a ride?" the raven asked confused

"Hmm I'll be running" she told her, Iris nodded and looked at Elena and Caroline "Hey Care how's your dad-"

"He died" Caroline muttered, Iris immediately sat down beside her

"Oh Care, I'm not even going to bother say sorry, since you probably got that a lot" she told her causing the blond vampire to chuckle

"You got that right" she said and looked away, Iris saw that something had attracted both girls attention, she looked over her shoulder and saw Rebekah handing an envelope over to Matt

"Oh my god" Caroline uttered "she's inviting him to the ball, why is she inviting him?"

"Probably to get this reaction from us" Elena said which annoyed Iris

"Really Elena? You really are up yourself" she stood up

"Iris-"

"Rebekah's right, it's not all about you, maybe she invited him because she likes him, did that cross your mind" Iris snapped and walked off, knowing she needed to make ways since she had wanted to get ready in time for Klaus to pick her up.

* * *

><p>Iris sighed as she climbed out of the bath tub feeling relaxed and fresh, she wrapped a towel around herself and dropped down onto the bed grabbing her blow dryer, and Iris switched it on and mentally thought that this would be so much easier if she had a wand.<p>

Once Iris had dried her hair so now it was in shiny bouncy curls she moved over to the vanity, and grabbed the box of diamantes pins that Rebekah had given her, she brushed her hair and pinned it up in an intricate up do, leaving a few curls out to frame her face. Iris did her make-up and opted to go for the smoky eye look, she used a silvery eye-shadow and put some eyeliner on. Iris grabbed her lip gloss and applied that as well.

Iris sighed and looked over to the dress wondering how the hell was she going to get this dress on. The raven head pulled it off its rack and saw that the back was laced together she loosened it and slipped it on feet first, she held it up and after some struggling she managed to lace the dress up,

"Wow" she muttered the dress was gorgeous and synched in at the waist. Iris glanced at the time and saw that Klaus would be arriving any minute; she took the bracelet he had given her and put it on as well as a necklace.

"Crap" she gingerly placed her feet in the shoes and was surprised at how comfortable they were.

Iris heart pounded when she heard the door knock. She opened the door and frowned seeing that it wasn't the hybrid but an older man

"Erm- can I help you?" she asked wondering where on earth the hybrid could be

"No ma'am I'm supposed to help you, I am Johnson you're driver"

"Driver?" Iris eyebrows shot to her hairline "Isn't Klaus-"

"He has instructed to me drive you to the ball so shall we?" he offered her his arm

"Let's go" she took his arm and was miffed at the sight of the car, a Rolls Royce, she was so going to kick him in the arse.

Johnson opened the back door and helped Iris's out of the car, she stumbled in her heels and caught herself against Johnson's chest

"Sorry, these shoes"

"No problem ma'am I'm not complaining about a young attractive girl falling on me" the old man wink

"Aren't you married?" Iris asked amused seeing the look on his face

"Ah yes lovely wife I have, the bloody woman is still around" Johnson muttered causing Iris to chuckle

"Well lovely to meet you Johnson, but I best be going"

"Ah you as well" he nodded.

"Strange man" she muttered under her breath, Iris sighed and looked up at the large mansion and saw that it was decorated in lights and cars were pulling up.

* * *

><p>Iris picked up her skirts and moved towards the grand doorway, the doors opened and the raven head was in awe at the number of people there, she walked further into the ball room and looked around trying to find Klaus or the others,<p>

"Oops, sorry" she apologised bumping into someone

"No problem Iris, must say you look beautiful" she looked up and saw that it was Kol who was holding out a glass Champaign to her

"Kol, looking dashing" she complemented taking the drink "Is Klaus around?" she asked

"Hmm why don't you ever want to spend-oh look there's the mayor"

Iris followed his gaze and saw that Carol there with Damon of all people

"Kol-"

"Why we should say hello Iris" he smirked and linked her arm through with his

"Mayor Lockwood" Kol greeted grabbing the woman's hand

"Iris" Damon breathed looking at her "You look stunning" his eyes roamed over her, Kol cleared his throat and sent him a dark look and discreetly pulled Iris closer to his side

"I'm Kol Mickaelson hope your lovely town embraces us as much as we embrace it" Kol said charmingly

"Damon Salvatore" he held out his hand "have we met?"

"I met a lot of people and you don't particularly stand out" Kol smirked not taking his hand.

"I think I'm going to find Klaus" Iris said pulling her arm away from Klaus.

Iris weaved through the crowd and smiled seeing Stefan

"Stef, you actually came?" she asked the vampire

"Wouldn't miss it" he replied "Must say Iris you're looking gorgeous, the dress makes your eyes pop"

"Thank you Mister Salvatore, you don't look so bad yourself, see you later" she told him and walked further into the manor and entered the room, Iris bit her lip nervously and walked in, she spotted the hybrid straight away leaning against the table, her eyes met his Iris smoothed down her dress and met him halfway, Klaus walked the rest of the way

"Good evening" he smiled at her looking over at her "You look ravishing" he uttered

"Thank you" she murmured as he leant forward kissing her on the cheek "So you sent a driver to me?"

"What's so bad about that?" he offered her his arm walking over to the bar

"A driver who wants' his wife dead?" she countered "I think I need a drink"

"Allow me then"

They arrived at the bar, Iris took the glass of the Champaign as Klaus placed his arm around her so effectively trapping her, she could feel his body heat

Iris spun around so that their chests were brushing against each other

"Must say Klaus you do look good in a tux" she raised her finger running down his jaw, he leant in close

"Hmm and you look good in that dress, but perhaps it would be better off?" he smirked seeing her blush.

"No you know how long it took me to get in on" she rolled her eyes and stilled when he brushed the tip of his nose against her throat

"But I can get it off quick" he countered pressing a soft kiss on to her throat, he lightly ran his slim digit across her collar bone.

"Klaus-"she warned but just then Rebekah interrupted

"Iris looking lovely" she complimented her,

"You as well, same colour dresses I noticed" she smiled at the blond "hmm well it was Nik's suggestion, so those clips came-"

"Is there a reason why you are here Rebekah?" Klaus snapped getting frustrated

"Lovely aren't you Nik?" she drawled "well Elijah wants us to gather so try and tear yourself away from Iris, if you can" with a fleeting wink to Iris she left

"Why did you choose this colour?" Iris asked as they followed after Rebekah but at a much slower pace with their glasses of Champaign

"Hmm, well the Mickaelson women should wear emerald green, brings out your eyes" Klaus smirked and kissed her on the lips "I'll return in a moment"

She nodded and watched him climb up the grand stair case where the other Originals was gather, Iris ended up standing next to Stefan

Iris gaze wondered over the family and couldn't help but scoff seeing Kol winking at her, she rolled her eyes at him

"If everyone could gather" Elijah announced the room quietened down "Welcome thank you for joining us-" she spotted Ester coming down the steps, Iris felt something was off with her she looked almost nervous "you know whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance-" Iris heard Damon and Stefan whispering to one another "tonight's pick is a centuries old waltz-" Iris followed Ester's gaze and saw that she was looking at Elena, ok now something was definitely up "so if all of you could find yourselves a partner please join us in the ballroom" and with that Elijah ran down the steps,

"Crap" Iris muttered knowing Klaus would make a bee-line for her, she couldn't dance to save her life, she placed her empty glass on a passing waiter's tray and turned on heel spotting the back doors were wide open, she glanced over her shoulder to check if the hybrid had noticed and couldn't spot him anywhere, she looked forward and nearly jumped out of her skin seeing Klaus was right in front of her

"Trying to hide Iris?" he canted his head to the side

"Of course not I- ergh I can't dance ok?"

"Oh I know, don't worry I'll be there, it's all in the leading after all" he held out his hand to her she hesitated "Come on love I haven't danced with you at all"

Iris smiled and shook her head and took his hand he led her into the ballroom.

"Ready?" Klaus murmured stroking an errant curl away from her cheek, she smiled and nodded "don't be nervous love" he kissed the shell of her ear.

They took their place, Iris held on to his arms and saw that Elena was dancing with Damon. She briefly wondered where Stefan was but that was cleared up seeing the younger vampire with the mayor.

"I didn't lie Iris you do look utterly beautiful" he murmured as they stepped forward

"Thank you" she smiled as they nodded their heads slightly, Iris could hear the music growing louder, they stepped pass Elijah who sent her a smile and turned back so they were facing forward.

They once again stepped forward and Iris was looking down at her feet but glanced up meeting Klaus's gaze, he spun her around and placed his hand in hers whilst the other rested on her hip, Iris placed her hand on his shoulder "Now step and turn" he guided her, with ease they both moved around the ballroom

"I'm actually doing it" she smiled

"Told you love, I would lead you" he smiled back at her as they turned she stumbled slightly but his hold on her tighten "easy sweetheart I got you"

"Thanks" she smiled "and not just for this, for the dress and-"

"Iris you're my girl, so there's no need to thank me" he murmured his breath fanning over her face, he pulled back and spun her, Iris gasped as she slammed into someone else's chest

"Iris, my brother chose the dress well" Elijah held her as they dance and like Klaus he guided her "you look stunning"

"And you Elijah look handsome" she smiled at him as they danced, she glanced over to Klaus who was dancing with Carol, he sent her a wink causing her smile and look away

"You and my brother are back to the way you were a thousand years ago" he commented making Iris look at him "it's not a bad thing" he assured her "I wanted our family back Iris and I am glad that you are here with us"

Iris leant on her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek "I feel the same Elijah; I haven't felt this happy in a long time"

They passed Rebekah and Damon who were talking "You think Damon and Rebekah will get together?" she asked quietly

"Why would they?" Elijah asked

"No particular reason, they both seem to have a lot in common, but then again Damon's in love with Elena, and she's pining after Stefan"

"You seem irritated Iris-"

"Just not a fan of love triangles" she murmured and was once again spun out, she bumped into her Original dance partner

"Klaus"

"Iris, you haven't fallen yet" he smirked and twirled her

"Elijah is an exceptional dancer" Iris grinned and spotted Rebekah and Kol talking on the side-lines

"Hmm as you say love" he grinned, the music ended causing Iris to sigh

"Thank Merlin"

"Not enjoying it love?" he asked threading his arm through hers

"I am, it's just a bit warm I'm just going to grab some fresh air" she smiled at him, he nodded and watched her leave, he'll soon follow after her

Iris passed Kol

"Iris want to-"

"No Kol" she smiled and shook her head at him,

"Oh one day" he grinned making her laugh

"Yeah we'll see" she headed outside for some fresh air, completely oblivious as to what was taking place back in the mansion in one of the upper rooms.

* * *

><p>There was a knock on the door<p>

"That would be the girl" Ester said waving the sage in the air, Finn went to answer the door he gestured for Elena to come in she stepped into the room

"You're alone, wise choice" the original nodded, Elena stepped forward and eyed what Ester was holding in her hand

"It's only sage" the witch assured her "I've spelled it so we can speak freely, without fear of being overheard, that'll be all Finn thank you" she dismissed him, he nodded and shut the doors behind him, leaving Elena with Ester

"You must have a million questions for me Elena please" she gestured for the doppelganger to sit down on the couch, Elena moved forward and sat down Ester did the same

"How are you alive?" Elena asked looking at her "are you a ghost or-"

"Not exactly" Ester replied "when I died the witch Ayanna preserved my body with a spell, she was a close friend of mine, an ancestor of your friend Bonnie"

"So that's why Bonnie and her mother could open up the casket"

"They complete the Bennett bloodline" Ester said "I drew power from them and their ancestors who were with me on the other side"

"So you've been on the other side for over a thousand years?" Elena asked surprised

"Nature's way of punishing me, for turning my family in to vampires, and killing a light magical creature-"

"Iris" Elena muttered knowing that was the raven head, Ester sighed and nodded

"But there is a way of undoing my evil" she added

"You're going to help us kill Klaus" Elena stated

"One thing at a time Elena" Ester sent her a look "for now, I simply need your help. I understand that Rebekah had shared the story of my family. How I upset the balance of nature by turning my children into vampires"

Elena nodded "she said you did it to protect them from the wolves"

"It's true, but in no time at all they feed on human blood, they ravished the town with no remorse and soon enough Niklaus turned against me when he learn of the part I played in Iris's death" Ester looked down

"How are you going to kill him?" Elena asked sitting up "he's immortal"

"It will take time, magic and your assistance" Ester said

"What do I have to do with it?" Elena nervously twiddled her fingers, for a brief moment the witch was reminded of the originator of the Petrova line

Ester sighed and stood up "my family and Iris think I am holding this ball to celebrate our reunion, but in truth I have gathered them to perform a ritual, the first step requires the the blood from the doppelganger" Elena seized up and backed up slightly "only a drop" she assured her "It's the essence is what will be in the Champaign toast later this evening will you do it?" she asked, Elena nodded and slipped off the glove holding out her hand to Ester, she watched as the Original witch picked up a sharp knife and pressed it against her finger, Elena felt a sharp sting then Ester turned her hand and squeezed it till droplets of blood into a glass "Elijah is more suspicious than the others, so he may need more persuasion but they must all drink to be linked as one"

"Linked as one?" Elena questioned

"You said yourself that Klaus cannot be killed. But tonight's spell will linked them all together as well as Iris-"

"Iris?" Elena questioned "what does she have to do with anything?"

"I love my family and Iris but they all are abomination, Iris's blood is a tie that links them all together, her blood and magic was used in a way to help them remain immortal with the aide of other things, as she is a creature of magic so she will not die or so I think, but she'll be weakened, she needs to go to the brink of death for the ritual to work" there was a moment of silence "Can you do this Elena?" Ester asked again

There was another moment of silence "Yes" she whispered, she watched as the witch placed another glass on the table and poured some of the liquid into another, Ester added something else

"What's that for?"

"This is for Iris, I need you to give this to her as soon as the toast begins-"

"Will she die?" Elena asked

"If she does so be it, don't you want to live the way you had been before all of this, you can have your life back, I know Iris well, sooner or later that girl will crack and she'll unleash her magic on you if you're not careful, so?"

"Ok I'll do it" Elena nodded

"I trust you not to tell the others about this Elena understand?" Ester asked giving the glass to Elena

"Yes" the doppelganger nodded. She wouldn't be telling Damon and the others about Iris being tied to them as well.

* * *

><p>Iris shivered as she walked down the path, she paused hearing a neighing sound, the raven head eyes widened in delight seeing a horse there, merlin she hadn't seen one in a while she thought, Iris slowly approached the creature and stood in front of it stroking it's large head, she felt the softness against her skin as she did so<p>

"So I see you managed to find the horses Iris" she jumped and turned around seeing Klaus coming up behind her, he saw her shivering slightly and took his jacket off

"No Klaus I'm fine rea-"

"Nonsense Iris" he placed it on her shoulders and wrapped his arms around her waist he rested his chin on her shoulder "Do you recall the incident when you and Rebekah were determined to head to the bizarre and you thought it was a good idea to steal my horse?"

"I didn't steal, I borrowed with-"

"Having every intention of giving him back" he chuckled, Klaus kissed her cheek "I got so angry at you for that" he paused "did you know that horses are the opposite of people, they're loyal"

"That's definitely opposite of some people I know" Iris murmured gently stroking the gorgeous horse

"You know I use to go horse riding all the time after you was gone-"

"Why?" she asked, looking up at him through her thick lashes

"It reminded me of you and I going off to look at the horses, riding them and racing against one another. Mikael hunted me over a thousand years but the closest he ever came was the day when he killed my favourite horse, he severed its neck with a sword, as a warning" Klaus said

"He was a right bastard" Iris muttered causing the original to chuckle "in all that time did you ever manage to talk to him properly?"

"Iris you know mine and Mikael's relationship was complex-"

"Understatement darling" Iris drawled, she sighed when he nipped her ear

"How about it sweetheart? Me and you a horse ride like the good old days?"

"Pfft how about a race?" she challenged. Klaus smirked

"You sure, I'll hate for you to be disappointed when you lose"

"Don't be so cocky" she countered she crossed her arms in front of her chest "we don't have to unless you're scared" she turned around and silently counted to three knowing he was going to give in

"Wait, alright love" she turned around so that she was facing him "how about we make this more interesting?"

"How so"? she canted her head to the side and rose an eyebrow, a smirk played on his lips

"Well if I were to win, I spend the night at yours without any interruptions and you'll spend the whole of tomorrow with me" he held out his hand

"And what do I get?" she asked

"We can do whatever you like" he nodded, Iris bit her lip thinking "unless of course you're scared you'll lose?" he used her words against her

"Fine" she agreed and wasn't surprised that he kissed the back of her hand, she went to move her hand back but he didn't let go "Come on love"

They travelled down a pathway the jacket still wrapped around her small form, she spotted the stables, Klaus had instructed her to wait while she went to get the horses.

Iris looked around hearing a hooting owl, the hybrid returned with two large horses, merlin she briefly wondered how the hell was she going to get on it

"Ready love?" Klaus smirked

Iris's eyes hardened "Of course" she determinedly strode towards the horse.

* * *

><p>"Ergh no fair, I want a rematch" Iris pouted storming off back to the mansion, the hybrid laughed loudly behind her<p>

"Iris, really?" Klaus blurred in front of her they were by the door but slightly hidden from view "It's a game-"

"You cheated" she snapped "you made my horse stumble you arrogant arse-"she was cut off when he passionately kissed her on the lips,

"Hmm" she steadied herself by placing her hands on his upper arms, Klaus plunged his tongue into her mouth and pushed her against the wall causing her to groan, he held onto the back of her neck as her hands roamed his strong broad back.

"Klaus" she moaned when she felt his hand sliding towards her bottom. Before things could go too far someone cleared there throat

"This is what I meant by distractions" he hissed at an amused Iris, she chuckled and kissed him on the tip of his nose, she looked around him and saw Elena there holding a glass of Champaign

"Iris can we talk?" the brunette asked nervously, she didn't blame her the hybrid was giving her death glares

"Sure, I'll meet you inside" she told him, and handed him his jacket,

He nodded and left, leaving the girls behind "What is it Elena?" she asked walking forwards

"I just wanted to say sorry, you were right it's not all about me" the brunette said "So here, I thought I'd save you a glass of Champaign this brand is delicious" Iris studied her and noted that the brunette looked like she was shaking, she put it down to the fact that it was quiet cold outside,

"Thank you" Iris took the glass, "we should head back inside"

Elena nodded and followed after the oblivious raven head, feeling a bout of guilt.

Iris pushed herself through the crowd and was slightly jostled; she would have fallen if someone didn't grab her,

"Easy love, forgot how tiny you are" Klaus smirked wrapping an arm around her shoulders; she rolled her eyes and elbowed him she glanced to her right and saw Elena talking to Elijah.

But her attention was soon focused on Ester who appeared at the top of the staircase landing

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen" Ester smiled "waiters are coming round with Champaign, I invite you all to join me in raising a glass" a waiter approached them Klaus took a glass for himself and went to get one for Iris but she stopped him

"I already have one" she smiled and looked back at Ester

"It provides me with no greater joy, then to see my family back together as one" her eyes roamed over them "I'd like to thank you for all being part of this spectacular evening. Cheers" she raised her glass

"Cheers" the crowd called back, Iris lifted her glass and drank like everyone else had. They had finished their drinks; Klaus took her empty glass and handed it back to one of the waiters,

"I want to show you something Iris, will you come?" he asked holding out his hand

"Do you have any doubt I wouldn't" she smiled and took his hand.

Klaus had led her into one of the many rooms that this mansion held, she stepped into the room and saw numerous paintings, Iris stopped in front of one of the landscape paintings

"So what did you want to show me? And don't say anything disgusting" she uttered

He chuckled "One of my passions" gesturing to one of the paintings

"Wow it's beautiful" she murmured her eyes drinking in the image, Iris glanced down at the table in front of her and saw numerous sketches, she spotted one that stood out

"You drew these?" she asked

"Yeah-"

"You always use to sketch" Iris muttered "wow" she studied the sketch in her hand "when did you do this one?"

"A couple of decades ago, I didn't want to forget what you looked like, but I know I never will" Iris was holding a sketch of herself but in clothes from a different era. "So I gather that you've got paintings of your landscapes everywhere?"

"Paris, Rome, Tokyo" Klaus said looking at her "You've been?"

"Not had the time" she replied

"I'll take you one day" he smiled at her

"I'm sure you will" she sighed and yawned

"Oh no, you better not be getting tired" he said pushing a stray hair away from herself

"It's been a long night" Iris said

"How about we leave?" Klaus suggested

"Sounds great" Iris nodded "I haven't got a car so-"

"I'll take you love" Iris nodded and followed him out of the door "let me go speak with Elijah I'll be right back-"

"I have to go and get my clutch anyway-"

"Entrance?"

She nodded and they parted.

* * *

><p>Iris sighed and climbed up the stairs passing Damon and Elena on the way, she saw hurt flash across his face, and Iris shook her head knowing that the doppelganger probably had said something to him. She hurried the stairs picking the skirts of her dress up<p>

Iris was midway up and spotted Matt heading towards the balcony

"Good evening" she heard Kol "you're Rebekah's friend I'm Kol" the raven head sped her pace up

"Matt Donavan" he replied, she could hear Matt crying out in pain

"Kol what the hell are you doing?" Iris shouted seeing the footballer of the floor "Let him go"

"Come on Iris I'm just trying to have some fun"

"Well it's not fun for him so let go" she scowled taking a step forward, he opened his mouth about to reply but someone else entered the scene

"Hey, hey, hey" Damon waltzed in "easy on the hand, the guy is a quarter back"

"DAMON" Iris shouted as the younger vampire pushed Kol off the balcony she ran over and looked down seeing the vampires on the ground "Shit, ice that" she ordered Matt and rand down the stairs pushing pass several guests

"Iris?" Stefan called

"Damon" was all she said and ran outside her heels clacking, she saw him punching Kol in the face "don't Damon" but he ignored her and snapped Kol's neck, Iris gasped, Damon growled and stood up his eyes narrowing on he went to move forward to Iris, but she was shoved back, Stefan was shielding her.

"Damon" Stefan growled "what are you crazy?"

Iris looked over her shoulder seeing Klaus and the others coming out

"Maybe a little" he replied "far be it from me to cause a problem" she followed his gaze and saw that he was looking at Elena without another word he walked off.

Iris sighed and walked over to Kol, crouching down beside him "Least he's not being annoying anymore?" she gestured towards the Original

"Are you alright?" Stefan asked her

"Why wouldn't she be?" Klaus frowned as Iris stood up; Elijah moved towards Kol and easily picked him up

"It's nothing" Iris assured him

"Fine let's go" Klaus took her hand she waved goodbye to the others and followed after the hybrid.

* * *

><p>They were back at her house, as soon as Iris unlocked the door she found herself pinned to the wall and kissing Klaus, she grabbed the back of his hair and tugged it causing him to groan, Iris shoved the jacket off and pulled away his bow tie, biting down on his neck causing him to growl.<p>

Klaus grabbed her around the waist and blurred them upstairs; they knocked aside various trinkets he groped blindly at her not getting enough, he bit her shoulder causing her to moan, the hybrid spun her around

"Don't rip this dress" she ordered causing him to growl but he quickly unlaced the dress causing it to pool at Iris's feet, she pulled his shirt off and scraped her nails against his chest

"Remember love, no interruption" he bit her ear causing her to sink her nails into his flesh, he pushed her onto the bed and crawled over her with a smirk on his lips, he had shed his pants

"Ready?" he asked dragging his fingers across her panties

"Always for you" she murmured gripping his chin and pulled his face up, and kissed him hard on the lips.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I think the is the longest chapter I've writtten<strong>

**So alot happened in this chap, Rebekah and Iris snuck out, Elena trying to seek forgiveness, Iris and Kol argue back and forth. Klaus and Iris said there feelings out loud. The ball took place, and now Iris is also linked by the doppelganger blood. **

**Next Chap- action packed, Iris and Elena come to blows and a twist at the end**

**So please REVIEW **


	65. Chapter 65

Iris hummed and snuggled further into the source of warmth and slowly opened her eyes, her vision cleared and saw that Klaus was fast asleep. The raven head turned and winced slightly, she glanced down at herself and saw various marks and love bites. She hefted his arm off of his waist and sat up making the sheet pool around her waist, Iris glanced over to her room and saw that last night garments were scatted everywhere, she slumped down seeing that most of the things that was on her desk last night were on the floor.

Iris swung her legs out of the bed and ran into the bathroom. She turned the shower faucet and whilst she waited she looked at herself in the mirror

"Bloody hybrid" Iris muttered seeing that Klaus definitely left his marks behind, she lightly prodded the one on her collar bone and was glad that it didn't stung. The raven head stepped into the shower and sighed feeling the hot water soothing her skin.

Iris leant her head forward taking a moment just to herself, she gasped when she felt hands snake around her waist,

"Get off-"

"Relax love just me" Klaus whispered into her ear, Iris eyes widened feeling him press his slick wet body against her own

"So? Get out" she snapped and spun around making sure to cover herself "in case you haven't realised I am trying to shower"

"Darling, there's no need cover yourself, I've seen everything before" he smirked pulling Iris's arms away from her chest "and must say I love the view"

"You cocky arrogant-" he cut her off by smashing his lips against her own, she gasped as he pressed her against the tiles on the wool, making her moan feeling the cold tiles against her back but that was getting outweighed by the heat that was rolling off of him.

"Klaus" Iris gasped when he pulled his lips back and attacked her throat and collar bone. He groaned when she dragged her nails up and down back, "How about another round before we leave?" he suggested "we hadn't done the deed in the shower yet?" he purred she pressed herself against his lean body

"Then what are you waiting?" she smirked at him, causing to growl.

* * *

><p>Iris was currently sorting through her closet trying to find something to wear, she had managed to convince Klaus that they start making way back to the mansion, since he had earlier suggested spending time there.<p>

The raven head decided to wear a knee length buttoned down grey dress, she pulled her hair into a high pony tail and slipped on a pair of tights,

"Iris, hurry up love we haven't got all day" the hybrid called, making her roll her eyes she grabbed her leather jacket and hurried down the stairs

"Finally thought you-"

"Hush" she smiled shaking her head "shall we?"

"Lets" he smirked taking hold of her hand, they exited the house and Iris spotted a flashy car on her driveway

"When did you-?"

"When you was taking so long at choosing what to wear, also-"

"Hey you're not in your tux anymore" she noticed seeing him in his leather jacket

"Well spotted love" he drawled, Iris elbowed him

"Let's go then"

Iris took off of her jacket as Klaus said he would be back in a moment, the raven head walked into the parlour and once seeing who was there she turned on her heel, but he blurred in front

"Iris, what's this all about? It comes across as if you don't enjoy my company" Kol smirked canting his head to the side, Iris rolled her eyes and walked around him and dropped down on to the couch

"Hmm let me think, last night what did you do?" she pretended to think as he dropped down in the opposite armchair "oh I know, you went and attack Matt"

Kol sighed "Is that all? Really sweets I was just-

"Itching to kill someone?" she asked "no offence dear, but you're twisted" he chuckled as Iris propped her feet up on the couch so that now she was lying down but her top half was propped up

"Aw lovely compliment Iris-"

"It's not meant to be taking as one" Iris responded and smiled when Klaus reappeared with a pad of paper and a pencil. As well an old worn looking novel

"Here" he handed her the book, and lifted her legs up and dropped them on to his lap

"What are you doing?" Iris asked studying the book in front of him

"Sketching" he replied "and you might find that novel to your liking" he added,

"Where's Rebekah, Elijah and Finn?" the petite teen asked Kol, who was resting his feet on the coffee table

"Elijah's skulking around somewhere; Finn is with mother and Rebekah not too sure"

"Ah" Iris opened the novel and was soon focused on that.

"Are you actually going to read-"

"Shut up Kol" Iris cut him off causing Klaus to chuckle,

* * *

><p>"Well, well, well there's are girl" Kol smirked standing up, Iris marked her page and looked up her eyes widened seeing that the female Original was still in her dress from last night, she watched as Kol blocked her path<p>

"Get out of my way Kol" Rebekah snarled

"He's being annoying" Iris whispered to Klaus, who glanced up at his younger siblings, the raven head sat up leaning against the hybrid and looked down at his drawing

"Wow" she murmured seeing it, he had drawn her lying on the couch reading the novel but her attention was soon brought back to Kol and Rebekah

"You've been out all night, what a scandal" she went to walk pass him again, but yet again Kol blocked her path "I trust you did better than that commoner? Matt was it?"

"Kol you're being a dick" Iris called out causing him to grin in her direction she rolled her eyes

"I forgot how annoying you were" the raven head muttered causing Klaus to smirk

"If you don't shut your mouth, the next thing to come out of it would be your teeth" Rebekah spat at him and saw Klaus's lips twitch in amusement

"Don't start Nik" Rebekah said smiling at Iris

"I didn't say anything" he shrugged his shoulders

"I'm bored" Kol declared

"Hmm what gave that away?" Iris drawled "oh I know, you've been saying that for the last hour"

"Our sister is a strumpet-"

"And you're an arse" Iris countered, causing Rebekah and Klaus to smirk

"Love you to Iris, but at least she's having fun" he grinned at Klaus and Iris, "but I think you and Iris had fun last night, by the markings on her-"

"And that's the reason why you're a pervert"

"I need entertainment" Kol said, Iris sighed and dropped her head on to Klaus's shoulder

"What are you waiting for? Go on, have at it" Klaus went back to his drawing

"Where's the fun doing that alone?" Kol asked "Come and join me Nik. It's the least you could do after sticking a dagger in my heart"

"Ok why not? I think I didn't have nearly enough to drink last night what with you threatening Rebekah's date " Klaus stood up placing the pad of paper on the side table, "Iris?" he called holding out his hand to her

"Do I want to be in Kol's company?" she cocked an eyebrow "hmm let me think-

"We made a deal love, yesterday? A whole day with me" he smirked, she glared at him

"Plus you can help keep Kol on a leash, not want him to kill any of the locals now do we?"

Iris sighed in annoyance and took his hand, she grabbed her jacket and passed Rebekah

"I bet you had fun last night"

"No doubt" Rebekah smirked causing Iris to chuckle "Would've want Iris to stay, but please go, this house has enough men rolling around in it" she heard the blond as Klaus pulled Iris out of the doorway. They both could hear Kol's reply

"Just like you Bekah" he said, she heard the sound of something being thrown across the room

"She tried to get him with her bag didn't she?" Iris asked and looked over her shoulder seeing Kol was on their heels.

"Yep, now let's paint the town" Kol grinned coming to walk beside her

"Merlin you have been put in a box for a hundred years, no one ever says that" Iris told him

"Well then perhaps you could teach me a few things" he wagged his dark eyebrows up and down; Klaus reached over and twisted his wrist causing it to crack.

"Klaus" Iris rolled her eyes

"What love?" he smirked holding the car door open for her.

Iris rolled her eyes and climbed into the car, and saw Kol getting in the back.

"So where are we going?" she asked Klaus as he turned he engine on

"To meet and greet the locals" he smirked

"The grill?" Iris questioned

"The grill" he nodded

"This isn't going to be an average day is it?" Iris countered

"Why want average? That's boring and not the least bit exciting" Kol smirked from the back.

* * *

><p>They had arrived at the grill; Iris spotted Alaric and Meredith at the bar,<p>

"Huh, I didn't know that they were together?" she muttered

"Hmm, you find out new things everyday" Klaus smirked and lightly pushed Iris towards the bar. The raven head walked up and sat down beside the hunter

She heard him talking about the killer being a vampire

"Come now, let's not go blaming the new family" Klaus leant on Iris's other side "just because you lot got yourselves a killer at large, don't mind us my brother and Iris and-"

"Came here for a drink" Iris narrowed her eyes at him "try and not to scare them off"

"Alright love" Klaus smirked

Iris rolled her eyes "Ric I'm glad to see you up and around"

"You too Iris, haven't you spoken to Elena she-"

"We're not exactly talking" she revealed

"Ah, but you forgave Damon?"

"He's annoying and wouldn't leave me alone, speaking of them where are Stef and Damon?"

"Who knows" Alaric shrugged his shoulders

"Are you on a date?" she whispered glancing over to Meredith who was nervously eyeing someone further down from her

"No, yes-"

"Oh Ric, you've got yourself a lady friend" Iris grinned, he chuckled and lightly elbowed her, a drink was placed in front of her, she saw it was Klaus who raised his eyebrows "Meredith ignore Kol, he's a bit of a creep" she said causing both Klaus and Alaric to snigger, Kol sent her a glare, she simply raised her glass.

"She loves me really" Kol smirked "but we're here to blow off some steam" he was looking meaningfully at the doctor

"Dick" the raven head muttered and sipped her drink.

They had spent more than a few hours in the bar

"Well you guys are entertaining" Iris drawled having watched the brothers literally drinking the bar dry.

"Come on sweets, I can make it more exciting for you?" Kol smirked "preferably in the bathroom where we can have some privacy-"

"Say another word I'm going to rip your liver out" Klaus warned

"Ergh, you two are giving me a head ache I'm going to go play pool with Meredith" she jumped off the stool and walked over to Meredith, she heard Kol from behind

"She does look good walking away from you"

"And once again another example of you being a pervert" she yelled over her shoulder. Iris passed Alaric who was on the phone

"Hey" she grinned at the doctor

"Hi"

"Mind if I join you?" she asked

"Not keeping your friends company-"

"There's only so much testosterone a girl can stand" Iris smiled

"Sure go ahead" the raven head picked up the cue and bent over and shot.

"Wow" Meredith muttered "I had no idea you was that good"

"It's been a while since I played" Iris said

"So I heard that you and Elena Gilbert aren't the best of friends-"

"Let me guess you heard it from Ric?" Iris missed and watched as Meredith took her shut and sunk it in

"Yep, so what did she do to make you and her not be friends anymore?" the doctor asked

"Where do I start?" she leant on the cue "roughly about half a year ago, forced me to take part in this sacrifice-"

"What?" the dark haired woman asked in shock

"Yeah, she claimed it was to protect those she loved, but I did go along with it" Iris said now taking her shot "but after that things were going downhill she didn't treat me right and her and Damon- you do know him right?" she asked hitting a ball into the hole

"The vampire who thinks I'm a psycho killer?"

Iris chuckled "yeah him, well they tricked me and nearly got me killed, so I'm not their biggest fan"

"Wow, a lot went on this town"

"Understatement" Iris chuckled and stood up, she spotted Caroline making her way towards her "Care" she smiled at the vampire "how are you?"

"I'm fine, look I need to talk to you" she said seriously

"Why?"

"Because I'm your friend, and I want you to be happy and so can you get Klaus to follow us out-"

Iris brows furrowed curious as to what the blond wanted.

"Sure" she glanced over to Klaus and saw that he had clearly heard what had been said and drank the rest of his drink and followed after the two girls.

* * *

><p>"Care what's going on?" Iris asked as the blond took her hand and dragged her across the road<p>

"What are you doing?" she asked

Iris looked at her confused "huh?"

"You and the Originals, you've been hanging around them all the time-"

"Probably because they don't treat me like dirt" she sat down on a stone bench, the vampire sighed and sat down beside her

"Iris, I realised how wrong it was the way we treated you" Iris looked up at her "look I'm your friend and I don't want you to get hurt-!"

"Caroline I'm a big girl-"

"They're evil Iris, I mean after everything Klaus has done, how can you be with him?" she asked, Iris stood up and ran a hand through her hair

"Because I love him! Ok" Iris snapped,

"Oh Iris" Caroline pulled her into a hug

"If you were my friend Caroline, you'll see that I can't just walk away from them. For my whole life I've been searching for a family and now I got one, I want to be happy Care, can you just accept this"? She asked softly,

Caroline sighed and pulled her in to a hug "Yes I can, but –"

"Iris" a voice called out, the girls parted seeing Klaus jogging over to them.

"Serious? Why are you here?-"

"Care you asked him to come?" Iris brows furrowed

"Oh right" Caroline giggled and nervously played with her hair "so sit down, sit down" she gestured for the couple to sit down on the bench

"Must say love, you have odd friends-"

"Be nice" she hissed at him "Caroline-"

"Look Klaus" the younger vampire folded her arms in front of her chest "it's no secret Iris likes you and you like her, I'm saying this as her friend, if you hurt her I'll hurt you"

Iris smiled at that

"Duly noted, is that all? Or do you want to go into detail about how you are going to make me suffer if I don't?" he asked

"Ignore him Care, he can be a git sometime" Iris shook her head "Want to come and join us at the bar, Klaus will buy you a drink"

"Oh…erm I can't-"

"Well see you later" Iris nodded as Klaus took her hand they were about to head back inside but Caroline blurred in front of them

"Caroline what are you-"

"How about the three of us talk?" she suggested, Iris frowned at her

"Caroline Forbes you don't like Klaus-"

"Thanks for that love" Klaus drawled

"Not what I meant" she rolled her eyes and glanced back over to the vampire "but you hate him, why would you want to talk to him? With the Tyler thing and all-"

"Yeah well I am a forgiving person"

Iris narrowed her eyes "Caroline what's going on"

"I can't-"

"Care, tell me you said I was your friend so?" she asked looking wide eye at her.

Caroline bit down on her bottom lip, "Fine" she caved "I'm- I'm-"her eyes darted back over to the grill

"You're distracting us" Iris said realisation hitting her "does this have anything with the Salvatores, Damon didn't show up at the grill-"

"Elena's in danger, Elijah's is holding her hostage-"

Iris eyes widened "Why would-"

"There linked Iris, the Originals if you dagger one, you dagger them all"

Iris gasped "What?" she snapped "Elena-she was acting funny last night-"

"Ester and her did a ritual binding the Originals together so-"

"That she could undo the evil she had created" Klaus snarled

"Kol" Iris whispered "Ric's in there, he's going to dagger Kol, go round the back" she said, Klaus blurred away, the raven head went to run forward but Caroline grabbed her wrist

"Let go of me Caroline" she spat "how could you? I just told you they were like family and you want to kill them all"

"Iris I'm sorry but it's for the best, things can go back to the way it was before-"

"What? Before they came"? she glowered at her "they treated me right and never stepped on me, so forgive me if I don't want them dead"

"Iris please-"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because Elena would die if-"

"Good-"

"You don't mean that"

Iris shook her head "Elena Gilbert always does something, claiming she wants everyone to be safe but she is the one doing the harm- don't you get it? Elijah, Klaus all of them would be dead and I'll be on my own-"

"You won't be, you have me, Damon and Stefan-"

"Spare me, you will all fawn over her" she spat and ran but Caroline appeared in front of her. "Please Caroline, you would do anything to save them, I would do the same for them. They 're my family"

Caroline nodded "I'm sorry I-"

Iris didn't hear the rest of the sentence as she felt a sharp pain rip into her chest, the raven head gasped and clutched her chest

"Iris?" Caroline looked at her, and her eyes widened seeing Iris pulling her hand away and saw that it was covered in blood

"Care-"her eyes were watery and she choked up blood she dropped to the ground but Caroline caught her and cradled her body

"Iris, Iris –"

"Ergh, hmm-"she gurgled up some more blood

"NO IRIS, WHAT'S HAPPENING?" she vaguely heard Caroline scream the world around was her fading

"KLAUS" the vampire screamed and pulled her top down she saw a hole in the middle of her chest, "Iris, stay with me come one" she bit into her wrist and shoved it against Iris's bloodied lips forcing it down her throat. As soon as Iris swallowed down the blood she started to convulse and started to foam at the mouth

"IRIS" Caroline screamed tears poured down her face.

Klaus heard screaming coming from the parking lot but just then the back door opened, he blurred forward and slammed Stefan against the wall and pulled the dagger out of his brother's chest and threw Alaric across the alley

He blurred towards Damon but froze

"Iris" he whispered and blurred around the corner "What have you done?" he roared at Caroline seeing Iris shaking form

"I didn't do anything, she dropped, my blood doesn't work" the blond sobbed, Klaus grabbed Iris's body just as Damon and Stefan rounded the corner they was in shocked at the sight, Stefan ran forward and dropped to his knees

"What happened?" they could hear her hear faltering her form stopped shaking

"She was linked with us" Elijah announced coming on to the scene, she was losing to much blood

"Vampire blood-"

Klaus eyes widened and bit down into his wrist and shoved it against her mouth, he rubbed her throat trying to get the blood down her throat but Iris didn't stir, the blood merely rolled down the side of her mouth,

"No, no, no Iris come on" Klaus growled tears blurring his vision

"How can she be linked she-"

"Elena gave her a glass of that Champaign something else was added-"

"No Elena wouldn't do this-"

"She was acting weird this morning" Stefan eyes widened

"She must've been tricked into giving Iris the drink-"Damon shook his head

"Wake up" Elijah barked "she knew what she was doing; the only way to get rid of us is to get Iris out of the way"

"Iris come on sweetheart" Klaus hissed cradling her head he re-bit into his wrist and pressed it to her parted lips "don't leave me, please"

The blood travelled down her throat as he sat her up "Come on love"

"Come on Iris" Damon muttered

They could hear her heart re-starting, Iris gasped and took in huge gulps of air, tears marred her face as well as blood

"Got us worry there Sweets" Kol murmured, as Klaus rubbed her back

She looked up at them "What happened?" she looked down at her top and saw it was soaked in blood

Klaus helped her onto her feet keeping his arm around her waist

"You're linked to us Iris, vampire blood didn't work on you" Elijah told her "you've been weakened, I gather that only Klaus and the Original bloodline will aid you"

"I don't understand" she muttered

"Let's test this shall we" Kol suggested grabbing a sharp rock

"What are you-"

"Ssh Sweets" he assured her, Klaus held her as she hissed when Kol dragged a rock over her wrist creating a thin bloody scratch "you" he looked at Stefan "give her your blood"

Stefan frowned but complied none the less, he bit into his wrist and held it out to Iris, who gingerly pressed her lips against it as soon as she swallowed she lurched forward and vomited all over the ground, Kol quickly bit into his wrist and shoved it against her lips, and sure enough the gash had healed

"I don't understand" Iris wiped her mouth with the back of her hand "Stefan's blood felt like it was setting fire to my throat-"

"Elena did this" Elijah scowled

"No she wouldn't she couldn't have" Iris cried confusion setting in

"Iris is right Elena couldn't-"Damon started but was cut off

"She did" Klaus shouted "as soon as Kol was daggered she drops to the ground with a knife wound to her chest. Vampire blood doesn't work on her anymore-"

"I can't believe this" Damon growled and kicked aside a trash can

"She was acting weird last night, she came to me about feeling guilty" Stefan muttered

"She knew that this could have killed Iris" Caroline was in disbelief "but I don't get it why-"

"Because Iris is the other tie that binds us all together, her magic helped created us hence if she's taken down so are we" Elijah frowned

"The doppelganger has officially lost it" Kol shook his head "when I get my hands on her I'll rip her into pieces-"

"You'll have to wait in line" Klaus growled "Elijah what did mother do?"

Elijah sighed and scratched the back of his hand he then pulled out his cell from his pocket

"You tell me where those witches are, or I'll have my sister kill Elena right now" he told the Salvatores but they were stumped

"How could she-"Damon frowned

"Seems like your precious Elena is turning more and more into Tatia and Katerina Petrova" Iris spat anger brimming from her

"She's right, Elena's going to become exactly like her" Caroline frowned

"Just let Rebekah kill her" Klaus snarled

"No you can't, you need her for you hybrids and you-you said we had until we have until after nine" Stefan jumped in

"I rather have her head on a platter" the hybrid growled

"Even so" Elijah spoke over his brother "I'm sure Rebekah would love to start her work early"

"Especially when she learns that the doppelganger tried to kill Iris" Kol added smiling darkly

"The witch house, that's where they are" Stefan said quickly "Where we kept the coffins" he told them

"Well I'd leave now if you want to save Elena" Elijah said to them

Stefan nodded but Damon stood where he was staring at Iris

"Iris-"

"Just go Damon" she snapped feeling nothing but betrayal

"I want know you to know if we knew that you was tied to them like this Iris, we would never have gone through with this"

"Your words mean nothing Damon" she wiped her face "I already know I don't mean nothing to you, I bet that you didn't care what happened to me as long as they-" she gestured towards the Originals "ended up dead then I'll be just collateral damage-"

"You're wrong" Damon shouted "I may have chosen Elena over you in the past but I'll never forgive her for this" Iris shook her head "please come with me-"

"No I can't trust any of you anymore" she raised her shaky hands to her face

"Iris please" Caroline cried tears running down her face "you're my friend and-"

"She's coming with us" Klaus grabbed her by the back of her top

"Where-"

"We're going to see mummy dearest, you better go save that doppelganger before baby sis sinks her teeth into her" Kol smirked. Klaus lifted Iris up and before the others could blink Iris and the three Original brothers were gone.

"Come on we've got to save Elena" Stefan said

"I don't think she even deserves that" Alaric called from behind; Meredith had helped the hunter on his feet.

* * *

><p>Iris was by Klaus's side as they walked through the forest<p>

"Tough break Iris, your friend is willing to kill you" Kol smirked

"Fuck off Kol" Iris spat definitely not in the mood "I was so stupid for thinking that she was being nice"

"Iris, you wasn't being stupid you was being yourself" Elijah told her as Klaus hauled Iris over a branch "you was being compassionate, and in the end you put your faith into someone who wasn't worthy"

"Again" the hybrid growled

"What's that supposed to mean?" Iris frowned

"I'm saying that if you had more of a back bone, perhaps that doppelganger wouldn't have felt she can walk all over you" he growled, Iris gritted her teeth

"How the hell was I supposed that the precious doppelganger was a crazy bitch" she spat

"Didn't you learn your lesson with Tatia? Or are you really that stupid" Klaus growled

Iris glared at him and fasten her pace "fucking Hybrid" she swore. She jumped when Kol appeared beside her

"Ease up sweets, I'm sure you've gotten use to your so called friends stabbing you in the back" he chuckled,

"Not anymore" she scowled and kicked his feet out from underneath him and stormed ahead

"Iris, I was only trying to comfort you" Kol caught up with her

"Well you suck at it" she muttered, Klaus appeared on her side

"Iris I didn't mean to cool you stupid, I'm angry that these so called people-"

"It was just Elena the others didn't know-"

"How can you be so sure?" Elijah asked walking on the other side of Klaus "they were willing to put you in danger before-"

"Yeah but they wouldn't have-"

"Iris" Klaus tugged her curls "you need to wake up love and let them know that they can't walk all over you, the rate you're going at soon enough you'll just be lying on your floor letting them walk all over you"

Iris looked away and sighed, he was right, perhaps if she had been more forceful and showed them the fire she had possess during her time at Hogwarts it would have clued them in that she wasn't a weakling. The war had drained her and left her the shell of the person she once was but she was growing into someone else as soon as she entered this town. After this she was going to confront Elena Gilbert and show her who she was dealing with.

But Iris pushed that out of her mind when they had exited the tree line, and stopped at a small clearing, Iris could feel the magic in the air, the peaceful and gentle buzz washed over her

Iris and the others stopped, she saw Ester and Finn in the centre of six lit torches, and it was shaped into a star and one torch stood alone in the centre.

"My sons, Iris come forward" Ester declared

"Stay beside me" Finn warned her holding out his arm, Iris breathed in and closed her eyes there was definitely a lot of magic, she had allowed it to wash over her.

"It's ok, they can't enter" Ester announced. Iris stepped forward lie the others and saw that the flames grew higher even if that was possible, she opened her eyes revealing golden orbs

"That's lovely" Kol commented "we're stuck outside while the favourite son plays sacrificial lamb. How pathetic you are Finn"

"Be quiet Kol, you're brother has virtue that you can't even understand" Ester barked

"Whatever you think of us, killing your own children will be an atrocity" Elijah said calmly, he stiffened smelling Iris's scent ripening

"My only regret is not killing you over a thousand years ago" the Original witch retorted

"Enough, all this talk is boring me, end this now mother or I will send you back to hell" Klaus growled

Ester took a step forward and locked eyes with Klaus "For a thousand years I have been forced to watch you, felt the pain of every victim, suffered why you shed blood. Even with you Elijah you're claim to nobility, you're no better"

"You started this Ester, you're the one who created them" Iris snapped "and now what? You're thinking what you're doing is good?"

"Iris I've been forced to watch you as well, I know the pain you suffered, the life you have been forced to live, those who were supposed to care for you, hurt you and-"

"You know nothing of me" shouted Iris her eyes burning gold, the flames grew higher

"I do" Ester shouted "I know you thought you've of ending your existence, and tonight I can help you Iris, I can. You can join your mother and father and be with those who love you-"

"I'm already with the people I love and who love me" she shouted "My parents wouldn't want me to give up, not like this" she scowled stepping forward "you're in the wrong Ester you are" she let out a burst of magic causing both Finn and the witch to scream in pain, the vampire quickly recovered, but Ester remained on the floor

"Iris please don't, they-"

"It's ironic isn't it?" Iris questioned "over a thousand years ago, I was where you are, in a circle of fire in pain, I told you not to, I begged for you not to kill me and now you're asking me?"

Iris threw out her hand causing her to scream and clutch her head. Ester gritted her teeth and used the power she was getting from the dead witches and threw out her hand to Iris, the raven head felt as if her head was exploding

"ARGH" she screamed falling onto the ground, Klaus was instantly beside her holding her small form, "make her stop, make her stop"

"STOP THIS" Klaus roared seeing blood pouring out of Iris's nose, she gasped

"Ester-"Elijah warned

"If you've come to beg me for your life, then I'm sorry you have wasted your time" Ester said she was helped on to her feet by Finn

"It's time"

Iris opened her eyes and concentrated "I'm not letting you do this" the raven head drew some power from her gut and concentrated on the connection between Ester and the dead witches; she had felt it waning and concluded something must have happened to either Bonnie or her mother

"No, Iris don't- NO SISTERS DON'T LEAVE ME" Ester screamed out in anguish, Iris forced the flames higher

"Mother" Finn cried, Klaus grabbed the raven head and shielded her from the flames with his body, she pressed her face in to his chest, both Elijah and Kol shielded their eyes.

Iris gasped slumping against Klaus who was literally holding her up

"They're gone" she breathed seeing that the circled that was previously occupied was now empty

"They've severed the witch line" Elijah said softly, Iris frowned feeling that the magic had been waning even before she used her magic

"Bonnie" she whispered "I have to go to her"

"Iris-"but she slipped from her grasp and ran into the old witches house

"Bonnie" she called softly climbing down the stairs she heard soft crying further down the hallway. Iris felt her heart break seeing the witch cradling her mother's body, Bonnie's head snapped up hearing footsteps behind her

"Iris" she cried, the raven head dropped down beside her "I'm sorry I didn't know Elena tied you as well"

"Ssh, it's fine, I don't blame you" Iris rubbed her back up and down holding her

"I'm sorry" Bonnie cried "I didn't want you to be dead and my mum she'll be a vampire-"

"No it's fine Bonnie" she looked over the witch's shoulder seeing Caroline, Damon and Stefan there "Caroline's going to take care of you, ok? And your mum" the blond and gently picked the witch up and took Abbey's body.

Leaving Iris with the Salvatores "So aren't you going to check on Elena? After you did save her—"

"It wasn't just her we wanted to save" Stefan said stepping forward "you too Iris, we did it to save you, I met you over a year ago and now I can't imagine being here without you"

"Me too Iris, and I meant what I said about Elena I will never forgive her for this-"

"But you still will love her wouldn't you?" Iris cut Damon off silencing him "when it comes down to it I'll be second best won't I?"

"No Iris, you're my closest friend and I can't even think about her right now" Damon admitted "perhaps you're right, she's turning more and more into Katherine"

"I'll talk to Elena and-"

"No I'll be talking to her" Iris eyes had hardened "and she won't definitely be forgetting it" she walked out leaving both brothers behind.

Iris stepped out of the witch's house and jumped out of her skin seeing that Elijah was there

"Where's Klaus?"

"He went back to the mansion, I'll be escorting you home" Elijah said

Iris frowned something was wrong "Elijah? What is it?"

He sighed as they walked through the trees and shoved his hands into pockets of his trouser

"Ester said was true, she may have turned us but we're the ones who turned ourselves into monsters-"

"You're not a monster Elijah" the raven head snapped "I've met them and you're not one of them"

"Back in England?" he questioned

"Yes" she watched as he crouched down and gesture for her to climb onto his back, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and felt the wind whipping past them. He set her on her feet,

"Niklaus is in the parlour" he told her "oh and Iris this is goodbye from me for now, but rest assure" he said seeing her face "our paths will cross again" Iris nodded and hugged him, he returned the gesture

"Bye Elijah" she murmured into his chest, he held her tight and kissed her on the temple

"Goody by little one"

* * *

><p>Iris stepped in "Klaus?" she called seeing him near the fire with a drink in his hand "Are you ok-" he growled and chucked his glass causing her to squeak<p>

"What's wrong?" she asked and took a step back as he turned to face her

"What's wrong? I was foolish enough to believe that Ester would have forgiven me-"

"Hey" she cupped his cheek "she fooled us all ok?"

Klaus sighed and pressed his forehead against hers, "I- she put you in danger again, and I allowed her to-"

"No you didn't, this isn't your fault" she told him "this was all Ester"

He led her over to the couch and pulled her onto his lap, Iris rested her head on his shoulder

"I'm sorry Iris, I just thought things were finally changing for the better"

"There's nothing wrong with having hope" she murmured kissing his cheek, he turned his head so that he was looking at her

"You look tired love" he lightly ran his thumb under her eye "I wasn't the only one who've been tricked-"

"You're talking about Elena aren't you?" she asked quietly "I- I just can't be near her, she makes my skin crawl" Iris admitted

"Then leave" he simply told her

"What?" she asked looking wide eye "you want me to leave?"

Klaus sighed and kissed her "not forever love, a couple of weeks?" he suggested "and not alone"

"What do you mean?" she asked

"Take a break, be away from them-"

"I don't want to go alone, I-"

"No worries love I'll join you in a few days" he told her "call me when you're settled wherever you are and I'll be on the first flight out"

"Really?" Iris asked a smile coming to her lips

"Really" he grinned seeing her face, he was surprised when she kissed him hard on the lips, and Klaus groaned as Iris straddled his hips and gasped feeling his hands dipping down her back towards her bottom.

"So-"

"Let's make this a night to remember-"

"Klaus I want to leave as soon as I can" she groaned feeling his hands travelling up her thighs. "Plus I got a doppelganger to slap" he laughed

"Ok, then" with that he pushed on to the couch causing her to giggle.

* * *

><p>Iris looked up and saw that Elena was in, since the lights were on, she sighed and raised her fist and knocked on the door her anger was coming back in full force<p>

"Hey-Iris" she backpedalled seeing the look she was getting from the raven head "look I'm sorry I just wanted to-"Iris pushed past her into the house

"Really Elena? You wanted to protect everyone. You're such a good person" she snarled

"But you're not are you? You are-"

"I'm sorry Iris I am-"

"I don't need your shitty apologies" she shouted her eyes flashed gold causing the windows to shatter

"Iris please stop-"

"Why should I?" she shouted, Elena swore she saw a flash of red in the golden orbs "I have had it with you, you treated me like shit for the last couple of months-"

"Iris I'm sorry I didn't know-"

"Don't lie to me" Iris fumed "don't lie, you know what? I prefer Katherine over you, sure she was a cow but you are far more manipulative, a two face lying bitch" she stepped up to her, "and you've been asking this from day one" with that Iris punched her in the in face, the brunette cried out and dropped to the floor clutching her nose, Iris crouched down in front of her and grabbed her by the chin

"That hurt didn't it? But it was nothing compared to being stabbed in the chest" Iris eyes darkened "I have no clue why everyone was so keen on rescuing you, you're the reason Bonnie may lose her mother, you're the reason for Damon snapping, you see Elena haven't you realised, you claimed to be the one who wants to look after and protect those you care for? But the truth is you're the one who hurts them, I would love to literally stab you in the heart like you and your fucking ancestor had done, but I won't, not because I pity you and not because I don't have the guts" she squeezed her chin causing the doppelganger to whimper "because I am not as cold and heartless as you" she spat and shoved her. Iris stood up towering over her

"Sooner or later in Bonnie's case right now. You'll make those people who you say you care for will hate you. Goodbye Elena" she left but not before shoving the television off of the stand making it crash to the floor.

* * *

><p>Iris arrived at home and climbed up the stairs, she sighed and wiped her fallen tears away, she had hoped that when she had arrived in this town. She was fooled again, but this time she would have people who actually cared for her to come back for.<p>

The raven head ran upstairs and pulled out her suitcase and grabbed bundle of clothes, she tossed them into the suitcase along with her shoes and zipped it up, and she then called a cab and was told it'll be there in fifteen minutes. Iris hauled her suitcase down stairs and went around the house to make sure that everything was off and locked,

There was a beep and she knew that her cab arrived, Iris dragged her case out of the house and wheeled it to the taxi

"Iris Potter?" the driver called

"Yeah that's me" she told him

"Let me kid" he grabbed the case and placed it in the trunk of the taxi

"Iris, you weren't thinking of leaving without saying goodbye was you?" a voice called out

"Rebekah" Iris smiled and couldn't help but be tearful "wasn't sure where I find you"

"But I found you, don't be gone for too long" Rebekah smiled shakily "oh and Kol said he'll have fin tracking you down"

Iris chuckled and looked around she was disappointed to see that the blond was on her own

"Klaus isn't-"

"Right here love" an accented voice said from behind her "so this is your ride?" he nodded towards the car

"Yes" she smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek

"Rebekah" he murmured, Iris watched as Rebekah compelled the man to get her safely to the airport

"Klaus I'll miss you-"

"Don't say it like it's a good bye Iris, I'll be seeing you soon"

Iris sniffed and hugged him, he held her tightly and pulled back giving her a hard kiss on the lips

"I love you Iris don't forget that" he whispered into her ear

"I love you too" she stood on the tips of her toes and kissed him again "goodbye"

"Keep in touch" Rebekah told her hugging her again, she saw both vampires stiffen and turned around to look over her shoulder

"Are you leaving Iris?" Stefan asked with a frown

"For now" she murmured as Klaus wrapped around her waist

"Iris don't go" Damon called out looking sadly at her

"Iris-"Elena was at her porch

"Fuck off Elena" Damon growled glaring at her; the doppelganger ran back into the house

Iris snorted at that

"Iris please-"

"Let her leave, she needs a break" Klaus snarled he turned Iris so that she was facing him

"See you soon, remember to call me when you're wherever you are or-"

"Don't worry Klaus I'll need you soon" she smiled up at him and with one last hug between the vampires including the Salvatores Iris climbed into the car. Klaus slammed the car door shut and backed up

"You can go" she told the driver who nodded he revved the engine and drove down the road, the raven head looked over her shoulder and saw the two Originals and the two vampires standing there, Iris waved and smiled seeing them wave back, when the car had rounded the corner Iris settled in her seat, she dug through her bag and pulled out her cell and she dialled

"Do you know what the bloody-"

"Yes I am well aware of the time there" Iris cut him off a small smile coming onto her face

"Potter what-"

"I was wondering if your offer about attending your wedding is still open?" she asked

"Obviously for you-"

"Also wondering if I can bring a date to it" she asked

"Of course, what are you getting at?"

"Why Draco Malfoy, I am attending your wedding"

"Really?" she could hear the excitement in his voice "so does that mean-"

"I'm coming back" Iris Potter declared with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you have it, Iris is allergic to vampire blood par the Originals and Klaus's. Iris and Ester went head to head in magic, she helped severe the witch's line but not before Damon turned Abbey. Damon, Stefan, Caroline, Bonnie and Alaric found out what Elena did and are realizing how bad she had a confrontation with Elena and breaks her nose. <strong>

**Now Iris had gone off back to England for Draco's wedding, so she's taking a break from Mystic Falls. Obviously Klaus will be her date for the wedding, but who else do you think should tag along? **

**Next Chap- We meet a load of familiar faces **


	66. AN

**Sorry about the hold –up guys, new chapter coming soon, **

**I know it's annoying but truth be told I hadn't even thought that the story would go this far, so at the moment I am writing the next chapter. **

**So thanks for being patient **


	67. Chapter 67

"Wake up dear we're here" Iris brows furrowed and slowly blinked away her hazy vision and sat up

"We're here?" Iris asked sitting up and peering out of the small window, a small smile came on to her face

"Yes, we're landed in London" the old woman announced, "been here before?"

"I lived here" she answered and looked up hearing the small beeping sounds coming from the front of the plane, her emeralds landed on the blinking light stating that the passengers were allowed to unbuckle themselves.

Iris did that and waited as the everyone else made a mad dash for the exit, she yawned and when there weren't as many people she got up and stood on the tips of her toes to reach the overhead storage and pulled her carry on out.

Iris went through the tedious airport checking and once she had her luggage she stepped out of the airport. Iris took a deep breath yep she definitely was back in London the gloomy weather for one thing but in a weird way she felt glad to have returned she was done with running.

* * *

><p>The raven head hailed a black cab and told the man the address, she sighed and settled back into the car, Iris started out of the window her mind wondering over what happened the last couple of days, she briefly wondered how the doppelganger was doing but was brought back to reality when the cab stopped<p>

"Here ya are" the driver told her

"Thanks" Iris replied as he helped get her luggage out, she handed him some cash and watched as he drove off. The raven head waited till the cab drove around the corner till she grabbed her suitcase and her carryon bag. Iris licked her lips and stopped in front of a row of terrace houses, she concentrated and closed her eyes, and her eyes snapped open hearing a slow grunt.

A smile appeared on her face seeing the familiar house

She was a Number 12 Grimmauld Place, Iris glanced over her shoulder and grabbed her stuff, she climbed up the stairs and pushed open the door. As soon as she entered the old house a shiver ran through her as she dropped the bags in the hallway.

Iris walked further down the corridor and was glad that the portrait of Mrs Black was no longer there, she had figured out how to remove it from the wall before she had left. The raven head ears perked up hearing a noise in the kitchen

"Hello?" she called entering the basement and looked around. She gagged at the sight of mouldy looking food that was on the counter "this place needs a clean-up" she muttered under her breath and ran the pad of her finger across the finger, she jumped out of her skin hearing her cell ring, she had turned on the device whilst she was in the cab, Iris groaned reading the caller ID

"Hello, Klaus-"

"Why didn't you call when you arrived?" he barked harshly into the phone, the raven head rolled her eyes but her lips spread into a smile knowing that the hybrid was just concerned of her wellbeing, the last time she had seen him she had been in tears.

"Because I just arrived where I am staying" she told him, sitting down in a creaky old chair

"Are you in a hotel?" Klaus asked he had been worried as soon as the petite teen had left

"Nope" she replied popping the 'p' "Guess" she teased him

"Iris, don't" he warned her

"Ok, ok, cool it dear, where am I?" she looked around the dusty old house that had once belonged to her godfather but was no longer his "I am home" she grinned

"Well that's good, you won't invite any unwanted visitors in then?"

"I'm not stupid" she rolled her eyes and tensed hearing a creak behind her, she looked over her shoulder but saw no one there, Iris however could feel eyes on her

"Good to know, so when do you want me to come?" he asked, Iris was tempted to say right now but knew that she had to deal with stuff here, mainly facing the hoard of familiar faces she knew that was coming her way

"Not yet Niklaus" she said quietly "give me a few days"

"Alright love, I'm getting lonely without you-"

"I'm still around brother in case you haven't forgot" she heard Rebekah, Iris laughed

"Yes Klaus, Rebekah's there-"

"Ergh, she's annoying and bratty and it has even become more apparent since you've left" Klaus told her she heard something being thrown and a crash and chuckled knowing it was Rebekah, but she laughed even harder hearing Klaus yelling at her

"Stop breaking my damn vases" the hybrid roared

"Klaus? Calm down" Iris shook her head

"When can I come?" he asked, she could picture him pouting

"Soon" Iris told him "any word from the Salvatores or the doppelganger-"she could hear rustling on the other any

"Well" Rebekah said "the bitch, I haven' seen for the last couple of days, can't blame her-"

"Why? What's been going on?" Iris asked

"Apparently you're more loved than we first thought" the female Original said "let's see, the hunter who lived with her moved out, I gather he is far to disgusted to be in the same room as her, the sexy Salvatore brothers haven't spoken to her, believe me I know she tried, I see her occasionally begging her lap dog Damon to listen, and Stefan the ever broody vamp doesn't even spare her a glance" she paused, Iris shifted in her seat and tucked in a stray curl

"What about Caroline and Bonnie?"

"Oh well that's an interesting one, the witch is torn, since her and the doppelganger was ever so close, but I think I heard that the witch saying that the bitch isn't the same person she grew up with, and sweet Caroline doesn't even say hello to her" Rebekah laughed, Iris however bit her lip

"So they're all shunning her?" she asked

"Don't you dare feel guilty" Rebekah snarled "the doppelganger has it coming, karma and all that, now she'll know how it feels to be lonely"

Iris took in a breath "OK, so you, what have you been up to?" she asked

"Not much, but there's a killer in town, not me before you ask and-Klaus let got" Iris could hear a scuffle her brows furrowed thinking what was happening on the other end

"Hello-"

"I was talking to ergh fine" there was bang

"Sorry about that love" she heard Klaus's smooth accent. Iris chuckled

"You snatched the phone off of her didn't you?" she asked leaning back in her seat

"Whatever gave you that impression, sweetheart?" Iris could picture him smirking

"I know you, so a killer in Mystic Falls?"

"No, need to think about this town, so when can I come, I miss you, especially the noises you make when I touch your oh so smooth skin"

Iris blushed "Klaus" she scolded him

"Iris" he purred, she gulped, merlin she missed the sexy hybrid

"Soon, I promise, I have several things to deal with first ok?"

"Ok love-"

"Bye Klaus" she licked her lips "I love you"

"See ya soon sweetheart, and I love you too"

Iris sighed and placed the cell on the table, and once again felt as if she was being watched a knowing smile appeared on her face

* * *

><p>"Kreacher" she called "you can come out, there's no need to hide" there was a moment of silence but then there was a loud CRACK<p>

"Mistress Potter" the house elf bowed "you have returned"

"I have" Iris smiled "There's no need for that Kreacher" seeing that he remained bent

"Of course, what is it that Mistress wants from Kreacher?" he asked,

"First of all I need is for you to clean up Kreacher, you don't need to wear that thing, how about a fresh one?" she asked not liking the flimsy fabric he adorned, this house definitely wasn't Dobby

"Of course anything else for the lady?" he asked

"Hmm, how about some stew I'm starved" just then her stomach rumbled

"Right away Mistress?" with a click of his finger food appeared in front of the raven head, Iris whistled seeing the food "anything else Mistress Potter?"

"How about you join me?" she offered

"Oh no Kreacher mustn't do that, no Kreacher can't that's not his station, he is a house-elf and-"

"Enough Kreacher" Iris said sternly "I order for you to join me and eat at this meal"

He clumsily nodded and sat down on the seat.

"So Kreacher has anyone come over to the house in the last two years?" she asked cutting into the meat and bit into it

"Last two years Mistress Potter? Well Kreacher saw that mudblood-"

"Kreacher, do not use that word" Iris snapped

"Apologies Mistress, but Kreacher saw Granger and Weasley coming here and Kreacher saw them off-"

Iris frowned taking a sip of her warm butter-beer "why would you do that?" she asked softly

Kreacher's eyes met her emerald orbs "they hurt my Mistress-"

Iris frowned at that, so the elf elaborated

"Kreacher was hiding in his cupboard when Mistress Potter returned after the battle, Kreacher saw Mistress crying and when Kreacher asked what was wrong-"

"I told you what they said" she recalled that incident she had been in bits about Ron and Hermonie, and ended up in the drawing room crying

"Do not shed tears for them again Mistress" Kreacher said, causing her to look at him "they are not loyal, like us house-eves"

Iris smiled at him and nodded "You're right, they're not worth it" she murmured and started to eat.

* * *

><p>Iris brushed her teeth, it was late and jet lag was beginning to set in, the raven head was exhausted. She exited the bathroom and looked around, she had decided to sleep on the couch in the drawing room since the rest of the rooms were in a mess and this was the only place that was actually adequate for her to stay in.<p>

The raven head dropped down on to the couch and pulled up the thin covers that Kreacher given her before she had dismissed him. Iris rolled over and started into the fire and closed her eyes.

She groaned and rolled over, Iris swore when she ended up on the floor and sat up; she gagged seeing dead spiders in the corner of the room. OK now she knew what she was doing for the day, if she wanted Klaus to actually come and stay over here, she would have to spruce this place up.

Iris slipped on her shoes and rummaged through the suitcase, she pulled out a pair of skinny jeans and a plain t-shirt. The raven head walked up the narrow staircases and jumped out of her skin seeing Kreacher in the tub

"Merlin, Kreacher are you having a shower or-"

"NO Mistress, Kreacher is cleaning bathroom for you, Kreacher knows you want to bathe"

Iris couldn't help but smile "Thanks Kreacher"

"No need to thank Kreacher, fore Kreacher is happy to serve" the elf hurriedly got out of the tub "Kreacher is to get Mistress's breakfast ready"

Iris nodded and shut the door behind "aw he's such a nice little creep" she muttered and inspected the tub and saw much to relief it was pristine, she stripped out of her clothes and turned the faucet on, she waited for it to warm up and could hear the pipes creaking, merlin this house really needed to be sorted out she thought and that was what she was going to spend her day doing. Attempting to clean up this large house and make it liveable.

The raven head stepped into the bath and sighed feeling the hot water hit her skin, she hummed lightly and quickly showered and washed her hair. Once she was done she reached out and dried herself off and wrapped it around herself. Iris exited the room and headed into the drawing room, she knelt down beside her suitcase and rummaged through it, she decided to wear a pair of skinny jeans and a plain shirt.

She brushed her hair and then headed down into the basement and smiled smelling the aroma of delicious food,

"Kreacher" her eyes widened seeing the spread laid before her "wow, you've really out done yourself-"

"It was a pleasure Mistress" the elf bowed

"Hmm thank you, please I want you to join me" she gestured towards one of the many empty seats

"No Mistress-"

"Kreacher I order you to eat with me" she said sternly knowing this was the only way that the elf was listened

"Then Kreacher must do what Mistress says" the elf sat across from her, she eyed him seeing that he wasn't taking any of the food, Iris sighed and reached over grabbing an empty plate for him, she loaded it with food and set it down in front of him "There you go Kreacher" she said softly

"Mistress needn't have, Kreacher should be serving her" Iris saw that he was literally itching to most likely whack himself

"Kreacher I want you to eat and not to feel guilty about it" she instructed and smiled as he dove into his food, Iris sipped her tea and licked her lips, and she would spend the day cleaning. And then mostly likely psyching herself up for re-entering the wizarding world

"Kreacher why did you cook so much food?" she asked seeing that there was three more plates set out

"Oh Mistress Potter would be having visitors-"

"Who?" she asked tensing, no one knew besides Draco that she would be returning, her eyes widened hearing a crack and saw the flames in the fireplace burn green

"Us Potter who else?" a familiar voice drawled, Iris jumped out of her seat and launched herself into his arms

"Draco? What I didn't—"

"I knew that this would be the first place you'd go" he smirked as she pulled back

"Really Draco" there was another burst of green flames from the fireplace "don't be too arrogant about it"

"Astoria?" Iris recognised the girl; she had seen her around Hogwarts and even on the few occasions helped her out of tough spots

"Iris" the girl smiled and pulled her into a hug, "Thank you for coming to the wedding it means a lot to me" Astoria uttered,

"No I wouldn't have missed it, plus I had to actually see Draco Malfoy get married, how can you stand him?" she teased, Draco scoffed

"Hmm, sure he can be unpleasant, arrogant down-right rude but-"

"I make up for it in the bedroom" he drawled,

"Ew" Iris blushed "Come sit, what are we waiting for?"

"Really Potter? No manners" the platinum blond haired man drawled "you have to wait for all the guests to arrive before the meal can commence"

"One more visitor and who would that-"

"Two more actually, it seems you had given Kreacher that place-"

"Leave him, Kreacher stay and eat as long as you want" Iris assured the elf

"Potter it's a house-elf and should be-"

"He is not an it" Iris narrowed her eyes "His name is Kreacher, and he is a living thing Draco, so respect him got that?"

Draco studied her, she certainly hadn't change "Fine" he drawled making Astoria giggle, he sent her a wink, Iris chuckled at their antics and felt a pang go through her, and she missed Klaus.

"So where are they?" she asked "my tea is getting cold-"

Draco rolled his eyes and waved his wand over the food "there a warming charm, now stop nagging-"

"Nagging, you-"

"All women nag" Draco stated

"What?" Astoria hissed hands on her hips; Iris smothered her laughter seeing the look on the wizard's face

"What? It's true as soon as I-"

"Honestly Draco, haven't you heard of the saying that you shouldn't poke a sleeping dragon?" Iris asked hoping he would get the hint

"Of course I had, it is a wizard's saying now what does that-"

"Merlin you really are dim" the raven head shook her head "let's just sit down"

There was a silence in the air for a moment, Iris studied Astoria she recalled the girl from her Hogwarts days, she remembered the day that she had met the girl who was a year younger than her back then, Iris was heading to the library but ended up on a detour, she had her crying and pained yelps coming down the stone corridors, the curious Gryffindor sought out the source of this racket and was stunned at the sight, four Slytherine girls were hexing a smaller one.

Iris ended up stunning them and helped the girl up, from that day on Astoria and her and formed a friendship, she remembered asking her why those girls were hurting her, and the Slytherine had confided in her that they had discovered that she was a half blood. Iris had vowed to protect her and kept her friendship up all the while at Hogwarts but then Iris had lost contact with all of them par Draco. And was happy that they had gotten together

"Potter this place is dreadful" Draco told her bringing her back to reality

"How pleasant you are Draco" Iris drawled

"Be nice" Astoria hissed "anyway Iris are you going to do the place up or-"

"Yeah, I have to clean it and redecorate-"

"Oh I and Draco can help" Iris snorted at the look on the male's face

"Do I look like a man who would touch a spray or whatever you use to clean-"

"You have a wand you git" Iris snapped "I don't so hence it'll be quicker for you to help-"

"No I don't think so Potter-" there was green flames from the fire place "that I'll be helping you Potter-"

"Really that is unkind, if you keep that up Draco the wrackspurt would infest in your food" a dreamy voice uttered

Iris grinned and jumped on to her feet "Luna" she grinned seeing the girl

"Iris" Luna hugged her "you shouldn't have left; i know Hermonie and Ron hurt your feelings but you hurt mine and others when you left"

Iris pulled back and was surprised "I just needed to get away Luna-"

"I know you wasn't happy here" the dreamy blond murmured "but if you go, next time send an owl"

Iris smiled and nodded "So am I invisible or something because you haven't even glanced my way"

"Neville" she cried out and hugged he fellow Gryffindor he wrapped his arms around her "so you and Luna?" she whispered

"Are together, I'm going to ask her to marry me after Malfoy's wedding" he whispered "don't tell"

"I won't" Iris grinned, to her Neville and Luna were perfect for one another

"So can we eat now? I'm starving, it must be the nargles, they're messing with my brain, and I'm never this hungry in the morning" Luna said

"Of course, why did I ask her to come" Draco whispered to his fiancé, but yelped when both Astoria and Iris kicked him underneath the table

"Alright there Malfoy?" Neville smirked, Iris snorted seems like things had definitely changed since she had left, Longbottom was teasing a Malfoy

"Brilliant" Draco grunted and glared at the two grinning females, they all helped themselves to food

"So Iris where have you been for the last two years?" Astoria asked

"Hmm, I went to America and met many interesting characters-"

"You could say that, Potter lived in a town full of vampires" Draco commented

"What?" Neville asked "You- they didn't-"

"No, I'm fine, I made a couple of friends-"

"Hmm, you say that Iris, but you got a sad look in your eye, were they friends?" Luna asked, Iris smiled slightly that girl was sharp

"Yeah I've been thinking the same thing" Iris admitted

"Ah but Iris found a guy-"

"What gave you that idea?" Iris asked feeling her cheeks heat up

"Draco told me that you're going to bring a date to the wedding" Astoria grinned at her "So what's his name-" just then the flames burned green, Iris looked over her shoulder seeing who it was and was stunned

"Ginny?" she asked softly

"Iris" the red hair surprised her by pulling her into a hug "why'd you leave like that? Why" she was angry

"Whoa Ginny I thought that erm-"

"That I would agree with Ron, no the way they meaning Hermonie and Ron treated you was awful, we were like sisters how could you leave like that?" she saw tears falling down Ginny's face

"Because she needed to Ginny, Iris looks much happier now" Luna commented "Now come and join us, before the wrasp-"

"Can we just carry on eating?" Draco cut in; Iris however ignored him and pulled the red head into a hug

"I'm sorry Gin" she muttered smoothing down her hair

"It's fine, I probably would've done the same" she admitted, they both sat back down at the table

"Iris tell us" Astoria demanded

"Tell us what?" Ginny asked helping herself to some food

"Iris has a man-"

"What?" Ginny gasped "tell us, tell us-"

"And that's a sign saying I should be leaving for work" Draco hastily stood up,

"Me too" Neville kissed Luna on the cheek, "Iris we're going out for drinks later, at the end of the week so-"

"It's a muggle club" Draco added with a frown on his face

"And it'll be fun" Astoria glared at her fiancé who rolled his eyes and kissed her on the temple "So Iris you're coming-"

"Whoa, wait a muggle club should we-"

"She's coming" Ginny nodded

"Hey I didn't agree to that-"Iris frowned as the girls giggled

"Iris you're coming-"

"No point of fighting Potter, I tried and got hexed for it" Draco said ruffling her hair, she swatted at his hand "See ya" he flooed out of the house and was followed by Neville, leaving the girls behind

* * *

><p>"So Iris-"<p>

"Ginny are you seeing anyone?" Iris spoke over her and smiled at Kreacher as the elf began to clear a table away

"Yes, Dean, now whose your guy-"

"Not a guy per-sae" the raven head muttered

"Merlin it isn't an animal is it?" Astoria asked horrified causing Iris to choke on her toast

"Merlin no"

"So then what could-"

"It's obvious isn't it" Luna chipped in sipping her tea "Iris is in love with a vampire-"

"What ? Iris they're dangerous creatures-"

"Gin I live in a town full of them for more than a year" Iris rolled her eyes "and he isn't a vampire, well he is but a hybrid, he's part werewolf-" this made the girls par Luna cough and splutter

"What? How is that possible?" Astoria asked

"Long story, but please don't tell me what I should do I- I can't go on with that life where people tell me what to do" Iris frowned,

"Hey" Astoria grabbed her hand "do what you want Iris, we want you to be happy-"

"And you so deserve to be" Ginny added

"Plus you look even more beautiful when you are happy" Luna added, Iris felt a lump form in her throat

"Thank you-"just then her phone rang "hold on"

She picked it up and smiled seeing who was calling

"It's her man" Ginny giggled seeing her face, Iris sent her a look and answered

"Klaus" she grinned

"Klaus?" Astoria whispered loudly "Merlin even his name is sexy"

"You're not alone are you?" Klaus chuckled

"No I'm not, I've been catching up with old friends-"

"Shit he can hear everything we say" Ginny muttered and saw Iris laughing, the raven head looked radiant

"Hmm so you missed me?" she asked turning her back on the other girls

"Oh look at her so cute" Astoria squealed

"Your friends sound lovely" Klaus uttered "and yes I do miss you, oh so much, in fact when I get my hands on you, it's going to be awful hard for me to let go-"

"Klaus-"

"Let's just say you're going to have a hard time walking the next morning" Iris blushed and was glad that the other girls couldn't hear

"Serious? Can you stop that?" she hissed into the phone, his response was to laugh loudly

"What are you up to today love?" he asked

"Not much, I have to clear up an old house" she explained

"Oh so what are you wearing something-"

"Ok I'll talk to you later" she rolled her eyes a smiled playing on her lips "I have friends-"

"Alright love, call me when you-"

"I will, love you" she murmured

"Love you to Iris, and Rebekah sends her love-"

"What's she up too?" Iris asked curious

"Terrorising the doppelganger, and she won't get bored of that love"

Iris shook her head "Goodbye" she hanged up

"Merlin you're like a school girl" Astoria laughed, Iris chucked a napkin at her

"He does treat you right?" Ginny asked seriously

"Yes he does" Iris smiled "the best"

"Then I'm happy for you" the red head uttered

"All of us are" Luna added smiling

"Good, now since you ladies are around you can help me make this place liveable" Iris declared " and redecorate"

"Oh pink can we use pink?" Ginny questioned

Iris rolled her eyes "No, hop to it ladies we've got work to do" she grinned a hard gleam in her eyes

"Crap, Iris is going to work us to the death" Ginny muttered

"You got that right Gin now-"

"Wait Iris, I wanted to ask you something" Astoria stated "can you be one of my bridesmaid?"

The raven head was surprised at this "Really?"

"Yeah, I know Draco thinks of the world of you, one true friend and all that and so do I will you?" she asked

Iris grinned "I'd love to"

"Brilliant, tomorrow bright and early be up, we're going to Diagonn Alley- now come on we should start in the drawing room" with that she walked away with Luna on her heels.

"Iris you don't know what you've got yourself into" Ginny grinned "now she would work you to the bone, merlin I know what's she's like, I'm the other bridesmaid-"

"IRIS MOVE YOUR ASS, WE HAVEN'T GOT ALL DAY" both girls jumped hearing Astoria screech

"You know I thought the house would be quieter now that Mrs Black's portrait was gone but-"

"IRIS"

"You was so wrong" Ginny muttered

"I regret asking her for help now" the raven head pouted making Ginny laugh

"Come on, It'll be-"

"BLOODY HELL IRIS AND GINNY HURRY UP"

Iris winced but couldn't help but smile; she followed Ginny up the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry about the late update, just thought I'd let you know that updates for this story won't be everyday like before but they'll still be coming. i appreciate your reviews. <strong>

**Anyway in this chap -Iris returned to Grimmauld place, she finds out that Elena is being shunned by those in Mystic Falls, she became a bridemaid and spent time with her friends, **

**Next Chap Iris goes to Diaggon Alley, meaning we're going to be seeing a pair of mischievous twins (I couldn't kill off Fred like JK did, him and George are epic) and also discussion will be taking place about the wedding **

**BTW- got a new fic out it's a Elijah OC based once please check it out**

**Please REVIEW **


	68. AN 2

**Hey Guys another AN I know but don't worry the story isn't going on hiatus, I just received a review and was hit with an idea, Thanks to Peyton16 **

**I need your opinion on something though, to keep this story going I was thinking what would you guys think if some vampires (Mystic Falls lot) come to England and actually learn of Iris past but instead of being told they go through a pensive, and they all re-live Iris's days from the Philosophers Stone to the Deathly Hallows**

**Please let me know what u think, and to decide who you want to come, I decided on the Originals par Finn, (not really a fan of his) but who else should come? Any of the Mystic Falls lot really **

**I kind of want to include Elena too (Not a fan of hers but I feel she needs to know what happened to Iris) **

**Please tell me what you think- Next chap should be out by the end of the weekend hopefully **


	69. Chapter 69

"Iris, wake up, Iris-"

"Merlin I forgot that she slept like a log-"Iris could vaguely hear voices

"Well how the hell are we supposed to wake her, I have a dress fitting and-"

"Ergh let me deal with this" with that Ginny Weasley shoved the dozing raven head on to the floor

"Oww, bloody hell Ginny" she shouted, and glared at the giggling girls

"We should definitely wake her up your way, much faster" Astoria grinned, Iris grabbed her shoe and threw it, both witches managed to dodge the oncoming object

"No don't we've just managed to fix the place up, we don't want dents in the wall already do we?" Ginny laughed

"Get out before I-"

"We'll be waiting downstairs" Ginny grabbed Astoria by her wrist knowing that the Potter temper was infamous, Iris sighed and shook her head, she used the bed to haul herself up onto her feet. Iris glanced at the time and saw that it was nine in the morning, she had ended up going to bed at three, one thing was sure, and Luna knew how to talk.

"IRIS-"

"I'M BLOODY COMING" she shrieked back and looked through her massive wardrobe, with the help of Ginny, Luna and Astoria and their magic, they had fixed up the large house, no longer was it dark, damp and cold looking, Iris had wanted it to look archaic, she had converted one of the parlour rooms into a library and study, Iris had claimed the master bedroom, now it had a four poster bed, with golden trim and maroon curtains it was similar to her Hogwarts dormitory since she had viewed that as her first true home.

Iris decided to wear something that would be easy to take off since she knew there would be a dress fitting today. The raven head opted to wear a cotton sky blue dress; it ended just below her knees. Iris buttoned it up and brushed her raven curls and tied it up into a high pony tail. She ran down the stairs, instead of it being dark she had fixed it with light since the house technically didn't have windows.

* * *

><p>"Good morning Iris" Ginny grinned,<p>

"Is it?" Iris asked "I'm so going to get Draco to block my floo network-"

"Then we can't drop by anytime we want" Astoria whined

"That's the point dear" Iris drawled and laughed when the brunette threw a piece of toast at her

"No need to waste food" she scolded the girl

"Alright Iris, so we're heading to Diaggon Alley are you ready to face everyone?" Ginny asked, as Iris poured herself some tea.

The raven head bit her lip "Yeah I am, but I'm just a bit nervous" she admitted

"Don't worry, it'll be fine" Astoria assured her "the Prophet already know about you being back-"

"What? Why?" Iris asked startled

"Draco was floo called me and someone overheard" Astoria admitted "but don't worry"

"How can I not, I haven't even stepped out of this house and I can already tell that they'll be people coming at me already" she sighed "should I just-"

"No Iris you have to face them, come on where's your Gryffindor courage?"

"Must've fell out of me when you shoved me off my bed" Iris grumbled causing Ginny to snort

"By the way mum and dad are mad at you-"

"What?" Iris asked confused

"Mum spent the last year worrying about you" Ginny rolled her eyes "you may not be friends with my git of a brother but you are still part of the family Iris-"

Iris felt a surge of warmth go through her "Really?" she asked

"Duh" Ginny rolled her eyes "so you're in for a big telling off, plus erm…you're coming to dinner tonight"

"Well I can make it to that" Iris grinned nodding she had missed being at the burrow

"Good because everyone will be there-"

"By everyone do you mean-"

"The whole family, Bill, Charlie, Fred and George, I think Fleur is showing up" Ginny nodded to herself

"Are Ron and Hermonie going to be there?" she asked quietly

Ginny licked her lips "Well the thing is when they learnt that you was back erm…they Iris I'm sorry I-"

"No it's fine" Iris smiled at her feeling a lump form in her throat. She got it they didn't want to see her

"It's their loss Iris" Astoria said seriously "You don't need them and if you do see them then so be it Ok?"

Iris chuckled "Ok"

"Good now that we've went through this drama, let's go Madame Bootingful-"

"Bootingful? That's a real name?" Iris snorted

Astoria rolled her eyes "Yes it is, she's impatient and hates people who are late, my appointment is at 10 so we've got ten minutes to get there"

Iris sighed and made sure her cell was in her pocket "wait let me just call someone-"

"Your boyfriend?" Ginny smirked

"Yes ok" Iris smiled shaking her head "muggle technology doesn't work there so…plus you don't know Klaus he'll get annoyed if I don't-"

"Ah the pain of being with a vampire whose also part wolf, very possessive creatures" Astoria commented

"Plus added speed and agility? He must literally exhaust you in the bedroom-"

"Ginny" Iris balked at her

"What? So true" Ginny laughed "in case you haven't realise Iris, I'm not a little girl anymore so-"

"Yeah I can tell, your brothers would literally all have an aneurysm if they hear you talk like that" Iris commented calling Klaus

"Yeah which is why I live with Dean, me and him-"

"Klaus" Iris cut off a laughing Ginny

"Now this is a surprise sweetheart" he drawled "It's usually me who does the calling"

"I know" Iris saw the looks she was getting from the two teen girls and decided to head out into the hall, she shut the door behind her

"I know just wanted you to know that you probably won't be able to reach me for most of the day-"

"What?" he growled, Iris tucked in a stray curl "why?"

"Because I'm going into a magical community, hence human technology won't work there-"

"Fine, so why are you going there anyway?" he asked curious

"Hmm, my friend is getting married, and her dress shop is there-"

"Do you have an escort for this wedding?" Klaus asked, a teasing smirk came on to the raven head's face

"Hmm, well I think I got someone-"

"Oh" she could hear the hard edge in his voice, Iris could resist so carried on "Yep, he is a handsome fellow, lovely golden hair, strong jaw and-"

"Good in bed?"

"Klaus" she pouted "you ruined my fun, you knew who I was-"

"Sweetheart leave the teasing to me" he chuckled "but I will escort you"

"Thank you" she murmured "so what-"

"And I'd do other stuff to you, preferably you being naked and tied-"

"Ok stop" she blushed and shook her head hearing him laugh "I have to go, I'm a bridesmaid, and have to deal with a bridezilla"

"Alright love, see you soon"

"Goodbye Klaus" she smiled and hanged up, putting the phone in the pocket of her dress, she missed him as well as the others, hell she even missed Kol and his perverted comments

Iris sighed and opened the kitchen door

"Ahh" she yelped as two teenage girls fell on her "what the hell- you was eavesdropping on me" she stated accusingly "ergh, please get off of me" she groaned feeling Astoria's elbow digging into her stomach

"It was Ginny's idea"

"Shut up, you're the one who ran to the door to actually do it" the red head grumbled managing to get on to her feet "must say Iris, your Klaus is a dirty guy- those-"

Astoria helped her onto her feet "How do you know what he was saying?" Iris asked

"Magic" both girls said in unison

"He sounds hot by the way" Ginny laughed "Golden hair? And a strong jaw…hmmm does he have brothers?"

"Several" Iris cocked an eyebrow as they stepped back into the kitchen "but trust me you- wait why are you interested? You're with Dean I thought" she said grabbing the bowl of floo powder that was resting on the mantel piece of the fireplace

"I am, and I love him but it's not a crime to look" Ginny grinned

"Oh wait, I have to convert some of my muggle money into to Galleons, Knuts and whatnot-"

"Well hurry up"

"Merlin why did I agree to be her bridesmaid" Iris muttered and jogged out of the room

"I heard that" Astoria shouted

"You was meant to" Iris yelled back, she quickly rummaged through her carry on and pulled out a wad of dollar bills, she had stored it up in Mystic Falls and hid it under the bed, in case of emergency. The raven head shoved it in the pocket and grabbed her jacket and headed back downstairs.

"Ready Iris?" Ginny asked "Remember to speak clearly don't want a repeat of what happened the first time"

"Shut it Gin" Iris chuckled and grabbed a handful of the powder and threw it into the fireplace, the flames burned green, Iris stepped into the flames "remember we need to go to the Leaky Cauldron"

"Leaky Cauldron" she stated clearly and closed her eyes. she felt the familiar sensation of being squished and pulled, Iris squinted through her eyelashes and saw several grates. Iris fell out of the fireplace and landed face first

* * *

><p>"Easy there lass, see you haven't got the hang of that yet, don't worry, I don't care much for flooing, kind of impossible-" Iris eyes widened hearing a very familiar voice, giant hands easily helped her up "there ya- Iris?"<p>

"Hagrid?" she whispered seeing the half giant

"Oh my ruddy-Iris-"he laughed joyfully and literally picked her off of the ground and hugged her, Iris wrapped her arms around his thick neck and hugged it, "why'd you leave for?" he uttered and squeezed her even tighter,

"Merlin Hagrid I need to breath-"

"Alright, sorry" he said sheepishly dropping on to the ground, a wide smile was on his face "Iris glad to have ya back I'd miss ya"

"Me too Hagrid-"

"How about I buy ya a drink eh?-"

"Well-"

"Sorry Hagrid" Astoria said from behind her "but we're late already and I have a wedding dress to get fitted for and-"

"How about you come over to the burrow?" Ginny asked, knowing that Iris would probably want to spend time with the half giant

"Great, I'll see ya there" he patted Iris roughly on the back, and sent her flying forwards "oops" once again he helped on to her feet

"It's fine Hagrid" Iris laughed it off,

"Oh crap, here they come" she heard Ginny whispered, Hagrid moved aside and the raven head's eyes widened seeing the number of wizards and witches there

"Iris Potter" there was a brief flash of a camera

"Iris- why have you returned-"

"Why'd you leave-"they crowded around her, the reporters

"Potter is it true your magic-"

"Alright enough, back off you vultures" Hagrid grabbed Iris by the back of her dress and literally lifted her up and shoved past the crowd

"Iris are-"

"Iris is staying here for a while, give the girl some room, it's not as if you haven't seen her before" she heard Ginny shout.

"Whoa" Iris muttered as Hagrid gently placed her on the feet, they were at the backyard of the pub,

"Well you knew there was going to be something" Astoria uttered "they'll get over it"

"Alright Iris? I'll see ya tonight" Hagrid grinned and went back into the pub

"You know Hagrid missed you?" Ginny said quietly whilst Astoria got her wand out and tapped the brinks "a lot of people missed you Iris"

"I didn't know that, I just overwhelmed the press was there, Ron and Hermonie- and then Remus died he had just become a father-"

"Why haven't you seen Teddy yet?" Ginny asked with a frowned "Andie talks to him about you all the time"

"He's only two Gin, he doesn't need to know me-"

"You're his godmother" the red head snapped "Iris you have-"

"No I don't" the raven head snapped back "what kind of life would he have with me? A completely chaotic one, the- Gin I can't take him- he won't be happy after he finds out I'm the reason why they died"

Ginny sighed and shook her head, Astoria waited patiently knowing that the girls needed to talk "Iris it's not your fault that they were murdered, you're the one who didn't kill them understand"

"Gin-"Iris shook her head, the slightly taller girl gripped her chin

"You didn't Iris, Teddy-"

"He'll be at the wedding" Astoria commented "you can meet him there"

Iris bit her lip "Ok" she whispered

"Great now let's get a move on I want to get my perfect dress" she tapped the final brick on the wall, and once again Iris felt that amazing rush, this street was literally brimming with magic, everything was exactly the same, from the stoned cobbled roads, till the small carts selling random items.

"Happy to be back Iris?" Ginny linked her arm with hers, whilst Astoria linked with the raven head other's arm

"Definitely" Iris grinned and stepped through the archway, "First stop Gringotts"

* * *

><p>They walked down the street till they stopped at the large white building<p>

"How long did it take them to repair the place?" Iris asked curiously as they climbed up the stairs

"Hmm, not too long, the goblins-"

"Oh crap, are they-"

"Goblins don't hold grudges Iris" Astoria rolled her eyes as the doors opened by themselves, Iris saw that the place had been rebuilt the bank exactly how it was done before hand, "go on hurry up and exchanged your money- we're so going to be late do-"

"You two go, I'll meet you there" the raven head told them

"What? And leave you on your own? No offence Iris but you're a magnet for trouble" Ginny chuckled "I think-"

"Gin, serious? I'm a big girl I'll be fine-"

"No Iris we-"

"Honestly Ginny, listen to the girl" Astoria said "she'll meet us there, it's near the end of the road opposite Olivander ok?"

"Yes, I'll see you there" Iris smiled at them. Ginny reluctantly left.

Iris stepped forward and walked across the room, she licked her lips nervously

"Excuse me?" Iris asked softly

"Name?" the goblin grunted,

"Iris Lily Potter" she answered, and saw that caught the little creature's attention

"Oh Miss Potter, now this is a surprise" he grinned showing his sharp little teeth making her uncomfortable, but she steeled herself "Business?"

"I want to exchange some money-"

"Put it on the scales" he instructed, Iris did as she was told and watched as the gobbling scribbled something down,

She didn't have to wait long for it, "Money has been exchanged, you have approximately 1864 Galleons, and 64 sickles and 9 Knuts" the coins were placed in a pouch, it was enchanted so wasn't weighed down "Anything else Miss Potter?" the goblin asked boredly

"No thank you" she murmured, and left.

* * *

><p>Iris exited the bank and walked down the steps, she pushed her way through the crowd and smiled hearing the hooting owls, the witches and warlocks calling out for customers, she passed Flourish and Blotts, and reminded herself to go and visit the store when she wasn't in such a rush. Iris walked further down the street,<p>

"Roll up, roll up-"

"Weasley Wizardly Wheezes brings you-"

"The latest of our-"

"Skiving Snackboxes-"

"Guarantee to get you out of sticky situation"

Iris slowly approached the group gathered around the red head twins, "No longer will you have to attend boring meetings, no longer you have to attend even more boring dinner parties-"

"How sure are you it actually works?" Iris called out from the back

"Who asked that?" she recognised it was Fred calling out, it was much easier to tell who was who now, George had only one ear

"Does it matter?" she yelled again

"Of course it does mate" George said "our Snackboxes are guaranteed to work-"

"Hmm but wasn't there a time when the nougat nosebleed just carry on letting you bleed-"

"Well we perfected our products, come out here and try" Fred said defensively. Iris stepped through the crowd

"Holy mother of merlin's saggy left tit" George gaped eyes wide

"My word" a witch exclaimed "come children"

"No wait he didn't mean that he-"but the crowd had dispersed

"Iris-"

"Potter-"

"Where in-"

"Merlin have-"

"You been?" they finished off each other sentence, looking down at her as if they had seen a ghost

"Still doing that?" she asked

"Whoa hold it girly-

"Before we talk we need to do one thing, right George?"

"Right you are Fred" George grinned, "Group hug" both yelled out in unison, and much to Iris surprised they both hugged her, she giggled and wrapped her arms around them

Once they pulled back, Fred slapped her upside the head,

"Oww Fred" Iris whined, George rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand dragging her into the joke shop

"I think you're lucky just to get away with that" Fred scoffed "George" he looked pointedly at his brother, who rolled his eyes and much to the petite raven head's annoyance he slapped her upside the head

"Really?" she asked smoothing down her hair

"Yes really, dear, you're the one who left out the blue and how did we find out Fred?"

"Well George, dear little Iris thought it be appropriate to stick a scribbled note on the shop door, hmm?" Iris sighed and leant against the wall watching both brothers banter back and forth over her head

"I believe so, it read if I remember-"

"Why try and remember? I got the actual note still" Fred uttered

"Ok, ok, I get it" Iris shouted "I'm sorry I left you in the lurch and I just thought that what, with the Ministry snapping my wand and Ron and Hermonie that everyone here-"

"What? Wouldn't want anything to do with you?" George narrowed his eyes at her; Iris felt a pang in her heart

"Ron's your brother- you- he made his feelings perfectly clear I-"

"He may be are brother love, but Ronnickins was a git" Fred sighed, and saw that her eyes were watery "Iris-"

"I just thought you'd guys want nothing to do with me ok?" she muttered "I'm not like you guys anymore, I can't do magic like you-"

"Iris you're not like us" George said firmly "but you know what that's fine-"

"Hmm, we can't all be extraordinary small beings" Fred grinned, cupping her face and wiped away some of her fallen tears.

Iris smiled and launched herself in Fred's arms and hugged him hard

"Aw Iris, I'm feeling a bit neglected" George mockingly whined, making her laugh

"Come on over here you git we call all have a-"

"Big group hug" they all shouted causing some of the stores customers to jump, Iris laughed and embraced them

"There you are- oh no wonder why you got held up, come on Astoria is doing her nut in"

"And there's baby sis, ruining the moment" George pretended to wipe a tear, they all parted

"Haven't you realised Georgie Gins a ruins everything, it's in her nature-"

"Why I never thought about it like that, but you're right-plus she has the face of one-"

"Thanks a lot you prats, come on Iris, you're going to see them at dinner" Ginny grabbed Iris's hand

"Dear sis turn that frown upside down, and smile more-"

"You'll get wrinkles if you don't-"

"And you got enough already" Fred shouted laughing, Iris couldn't help but laugh at their antics

"Git" Ginny screamed and poked her tongue out, Iris waved at the brothers and giggled as they bowed and blew her a kiss, she pretended to grabbed them and put them in her pocket. Fred pretended to faint

"I'm in love Georgie-"

"No way Freddie I'm in love-"

"No way Geor-"

"Iris is already in love" Ginny yelled shutting them up, she dragged the raven head out of the shop "merlin Iris I forgot to tell you that they expanded their shop-"

"So they got one in Diaggon Alley and in Hogsmeade right?" she asked as they walked down the street

"Yep, ok just tell Astoria you've got attacked or something, otherwise when she finds out you just stopped to have a long chat with the Twins, she'll-" Ginny mimed being crazy

"Gotcha" Iris smiled

"So you believe me?" the red head asked "that you weren't alone as you thought?"

"I'm starting to" Iris said as they turned the corner of a narrowed street "George and Fred were actually kind of mad-"

"Could you blame them? You stuck a note of their shop door and left a sack of money for them to invest" Ginny explained "but let's not get into that, we've got shopping to do"

* * *

><p>"Where the hell have you been?" Astoria demanded "You've been gone for thirty minutes well?"<p>

"I'm-I-"

"Iris what-"

"Ginny pushed me down the stairs" the raven head blurted out

"What?" Astoria asked baffled

"Yeah what?" Ginny said through greeted teeth

"Aw you poor girl, come, sit are you hurt" an old lady hurried over grabbing the raven head's hand "you awful, awful child" she scolded Ginny, Iris bit down on her bottom lip trying to keep a straight face

"No-"

"Have you broken your ankle, or are maimed in anyway?" Astoria demanded

"Erm no" Iris replied

"Good now strip" she ordered, Ginny snorted seeing her face "I don't know why you're laughing, you too-"

"Whoa wait, what?" Iris asked jumping on to her feet

"We need to get you fitted for your dress and make sure it looks good-"

"I'm not going to have ugly looking bridesmaid-"

"You know what? I see why Draco got you" Iris muttered causing Ginny to giggle

"On to the stool, come on-"

"Yes dear let's hop-oh my Iris Potter?" the old lady spluttered finally recognising the petite teen "I'm Mrs Bootingful, it's an honour to-"

"Yes, yes, Biddy" Astoria sighed "I told you she was coming here, now can we start?" the brunette ordered

"Right away dear" she led Iris over to one of the foot stools, Iris slipped on her shoes and climbed on to in "your friend is a right bitch" she muttered to her,

Iris laughed loudly

"What?" Astoria demanded

"Nothing, nothing" the raven said hastily

"Biddy called her a bitch didn't she?" Ginny said standing on the foot stool next to her

"Yep" Iris said popping the 'p'

She looked up and saw more of the store workers

"Ok let's start" Biddy grinned and waved her wand. Iris blushed as her clothes vanished leaving her only in a black lace trim bra and matching panties

"Don't worry dear, only us girls" Biddy assured her, and waved her wand over to Ginny, who was much more comfortable then Iris in the current situation

"Ok any colours in mind or perhaps I could show you-"

"I want emerald green and silver-"

"Slytherine colours?" Iris cocked an eyebrow "does this have anything to do with Draco-"she went to cross her arms over her chest but Biddy lightly slapped her arm with her wand

"None of that dear, you got a body to die for" Biddy croaked, Iris shook her head and played with one of her curls

"So style?" Ginny prompted wanted to get this underway

"Strapless A-line, skirt falling to their knees" Astoria told Biddy, the old lady nodded and waved her wand, Iris felt a tingle against the skin and couldn't help but smile seeing the display of magic

"I don't like it, it makes me look fat" Ginny frowned,

"I do-"

"No she's right, I can't have a fat bridesmaid" Astoria shook her head "Hmm, ball-gown-"

Once again Biddy waved her wand

"Hmm- to old fashion, I want them to look sexy but not that much that they take attention away from me-"

"Holy merlin on a cracker we're going to be here for a while" Iris muttered.

Iris was right, they had ended up repeating this process for over three hours Astoria had finally settled on a fish tail dress that had a small train, and it was backless

"Wonderful I get this packed and sent-"

"Send Iris's one to mine" Ginny instructed knowing that the woman wouldn't know where the raven head would live.

Biddy nodded "will do dear"

"Great now let's go I-"

"We're going out for lunch-"

"Where?" Iris asked

"Muggle London, they have good restaurants" Astoria smiled.

"Good" Iris nodded

* * *

><p>"So this is a muggle restaurant?" Ginny asked<p>

"Yes Gin, and you've been to one before" Astoria uttered, Iris chuckled and looked down at the menu

"Fine I need some wine" Ginny uttered

"You can't get served Gin, underage remember-"

"Ah, ah, unless you have these" she pulled out three cards from her bag, and passed Iris one, her eyes widened

"Fake ID's?"

"It's vital for the hen night-"Astoria told the raven head

"Hen night-"

"Iris it's a wedding, Draco gets a stag-"

"Yeah but knowing him he'll be at the Manor drinking it up and playing games or whatever-"

"Well he'll do that, and we go clubbing" Ginny grinned and waved over a waiter, Iris shook her head

"Clubbing, I-"

"It'll be fine, I got Neville to drop us off home and Luna's coming-"

"Anyone else?" Iris asked

"Hmm, my sister Daphne, Fleur and-"

"Don't tell me Mrs Malfoy is coming or your mum" Iris uttered as Ginny poured her some wine

"Can you imagine Narcissa in a night club?" Astoria snorted "no, small group" she told her

"Alright" the raven head nodded, just then her cell rang, Iris glanced down and was surprised who was calling her. "Excuse me"

She grabbed her phone and stepped outside of the restaurant

"Damon? What do you want-"

"Are you coming back?" the vampire demanded

"What? Look I-"

"Klaus said you're having fun and-"

"Well he's right, I am, you know why? Because I got actual friends here-"

"No Iris listen- you're in danger you-"

"I don't want to listen to anything you've got say Damon" she hanged up. And leant against the wall, but felt someone watching her, she opened her eyes and saw a brief flash of brown hair but it seemed to have blurred away. She sighed and headed back inside.

"You alright Iris?" Ginny asked seeing the raven head face

"Yes its fine" Iris replied and took a long gulp of wine

"Iris, whenever you say you're fine you're not-"Ginny said

"It's nothing Gin" she assured her "so when's the hen night?" she asked curiously

"Friday night-"

"I thought Draco and Nev-"

"Change of plans" Astoria said sipping her wine "we talked in bed last night well there weren't that much talking if you know what I-"

"Ok stop" Iris blushed shaking her head "I get it you don't need to elaborate-"

"Iris you're so innocent, don't tell me you hadn't done the deed with Klaus, he sounds like a demon in the bed-"

"He is" Iris snorted

"Oh tell" Ginny grinned

"No way that's private-"

"Fine, I would've divulged you" Ginny pouted

"No that won't work" Iris scoffed going back to her lunch, "so what time is dinner?" she asked

"About six, I'll side apperrate with you" the red head uttered, Iris nodded and glanced down at her watch, she wanted to make a quick stop. "Erm well I'll catch you later-"

"Where are you going?" Astoria asked

"I have someone I want to visit" the raven head said mysteriously and placed some cash on the table

"Do you need us to come along?" Ginny asked

"No this is something I got to do on my own" Iris said determinedly and with one last smile she left.

* * *

><p>Iris sighed and looked around the place hadn't changed a bit, she walked further down the street, she raised her fist and knocked on the familiar door<p>

"Coming" she heard a woman calling, it was opened revealing a shocked face

"Iris?"

"Mrs Figgs" she smiled "mind if I come in?" she asked

"No, come in dear, come in" the older woman stepped aside and led her into the living room. Iris could smell the stench of cats and had a dusty aroma in the air

The raven head sat down on the worn out couch

"So Iris you've come back, and you came to visit me-"

"You were always trying to be so nice back then, when I was younger so I wanted to check up on you" she smiled at her, Mrs Figgs looked away

"Iris I didn't do much, I-you were being hurt-"

"There was nothing you could do, you made my life somewhat bearable" Iris assured her "so anything happened with the Dursleys?"

"Haven't heard from them for three years dear, not since that summer where you left" Mrs Figgs said

"Oh" Iris bit her lip "right, so what about you any news?"

"Hmm, well I'm a grandmother now"

"That's wonderful" Iris smiled

"It is" Mrs Figgs nodded

"Right, well I should get going, I have a dinner party to get to" Iris smiled and stood up "I'll drop by again later-"she was cut off when the older lady pulled her into a hug

"I'm sorry, if I had any clue what the awful man was doing-"

"Mrs Figgs it's fine, no one found out and I moved on" the raven head told her "Goodbye"

"Goodbye dear, it was nice seeing you" the grey haired lady uttered.

Iris arrived back at Grimmauld place and called for Kreacher

"Mistress Potter what can Kreacher do for you?" he asked

"Nothing dire at the moment, I just thought since I was spending the evening out you could do what you want really?" she offered as they climbed up the stairs

"Kreacher's sole purpose is to serve-"

"Kreacher, trust me do as you wish I want you to" she told him,

"Kreacher must do as Mistress wishes" Kreacher bowed much to her annoyance and with a loud crack he was gone.

"Love that little creep" Iris muttered with a smile on her face, she headed into her large bedroom and slipped off her shoes, she looked through her closet wanting to change out of her clothes, she decided to wear a black dress that had thick straps.

Iris brushed her hair and slipped on a pair of heels, knowing if she was going to the Weasley home, she would need heels as everyone would definitely tower over her. Iris was about to exit the room but dash back remembering her cell.

"Iris?" she heard Ginny call from the basement

"Coming" Iris yelled back and stumbled down the stairs, she caught herself several times on the banister.

Ginny whistled "wow you scrub up well"

"Thanks I think" Iris laughed "so to apperrate we have to go outside, the house still has protection charms on it"

"Yep" Ginny nodded "come on" the red head led the way and walked out of the house, Iris shut the door and heard the familiar creaking sound, she looked over her shoulder and smiled seeing that number 12 had vanish.

Iris and Ginny walked further down the dark street till they to an alley way,

"Ready?" the red head asked

"Yes" Iris grabbed on to her hand and closed her eyes, with a loud crack both girls disappeared.

Iris gasped as they landed, she looked up and the wonky tower like home, the place where she spent some of her most treasured child

"Come on, time to meet the family again" Ginny smiled leading the way, Iris licked her lips nervously and followed after her friend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Got this chap out sooner than expected, i love you guys for the Feedback about the Pensive, one thing stuck out to me though, several people wanted them to be stuck in a room, I personally want all of them stuck in Dumbedore's office since he has the Pensive, But I want the charcters to walk through the actual chapters of the book, but don't only the vital scenes will be included, and some of my own. The pensive will take place after the wedding (since there'll be some angry confrontations there)<strong>

**So in this Chap- Iris redecorated the Manor and converted slightly in to the Gryffindor common room, Dress fittings for Astoria's wedding, Fred and George made an appearence, a brief phone call from Damon (but she ignored him) and Iris made a brief pit stop to Mrs Figgs, (she wanted to find the Durselys) **

**Next Chap (coming soon hopefully)- Iris has a dinner party at the Burrow, but we all know that dinner parties don't go to plan. and Astoria's hen night, which doesn't at all go to plan and we see some familiar faces.**

**so please REVIEW **


	70. Chapter 70

Iris paused at the threshold of the house, and took a deep breath, as soon as she entered the house she was pulled into an extremely tight hug

"Iris dear" Molly Weasley pulled back

"Mrs Weasley-"

"No need to explain dear, have you gone thinner-"

"Mum it's Iris, she's always been tiny" Fred grinned and scooped her up into a tight hug "I don't think I actually hugged you properly yet" he whispered

"No you haven't" she murmured and pulled back

"Iris, my favourite girl-"

"Hey what about me?" Ginny called

"Oh Gin, you're old news now" George informed her, Iris chuckled and hugged him

"And-"

"You've got so many hugs to dish out Iris" Bill Weasley emerged and scooped her up "I missed you-"

"And so did I" a heavy French accented voice said walking into the room, Iris eyes widened taking her ion

"Erm, Bill has your wife gained weight-"

"No, I have no" Fleur scowled "I am with child, and I'm so happy-"

"Then why are you crying?" Iris asked her brows furrowing

The twins snickered "Come on Iris dad wants to see you" Ginny grabbed her hand and dragged into the living room, Iris cringed hearing Fleur wailing

"I'm FAT WILLIAM…-"

"Honey you're not it's-"

"IT'S YOUR FAULT, DON'T TOUCH ME, WE'RE NEVER GOING TO HAVE SEX AGAIN" Iris eyebrows shot to her hairline

"Crap I didn't-"

"No don't worry Fleur always cries about something nowadays, she cried earlier seeing that I got another tattoo"

"Charlie" Iris exclaimed seeing the more muscular Weasley brother

"My little fire-fly" he grinned and twirled her around "merlin I missed you" his voice came out muffled against her hair.

"Me too" she murmured, he set her on her feet

"Go see Dad, he's been itching all day to see you" Charlie lightly shoved her into the room,

"Mr Weasley?" she said quietly seeing that the balding man was in the armchair reading the prophet, but as soon as he heard her voice he dropped the paper

"Iris" he breathed and looked at her, she didn't know what to do really? But that didn't linger to long though as he jumped off his chair and hugged her "Oh Iris, I've-I-you came back"

"I did" she had unshed tears in her eyes, he cupped her face and pressed a kiss to her temple.

* * *

><p>Iris sat around the table; dinner with the Weasley family was a chaotic event.<p>

"Iris pass us the mash" Fred called from the other end of the table, she saw the mischievous look on his face and knew that he was up-to something, "Sure, Charlie do you mind passing Fred the mash-"

"Sure-here-"there was a loud bang as the bowl of mash exploded in Charlie's face

"Fred-"

"Honestly Fred really? That was perfectly good-"

"I'm so going to kick your arse-"

"Not around the table" Mr Weasley called over the yelling

"MY HAIR, IT'S IN MY HAIR-OH MY GOD EVERYONE HATES ME!" Fleur shrieked and stormed off

"Nice going Fred watch when I get my hands on you" Bill growled and ran after his upset pregnant wife

"Iris was suppose-"

"Nu-uh don't blame me, you're the one who rigged the mash to explode" Iris grinned

"No but you knew-"

"Duh? Make it obvious that you was up to something why don't you?" Iris drawled

"Really? Can we have a calm dinner all of us?" Mrs Weasley said exasperated

"Sure" they all uttered,

"Feeling better Fleur?" Iris asked seeing the Frenchwoman returning and much to her mortification she started to tear up again

"Oh you're so sweet Iris"

"Thanks" Iris smiled shakily, as the others par Mrs Weasley wore amused expressions seeing Iris's face

"So Iris any stories to tell? Where did you go?" Charlie asked cleaning up his face

"Erm…went to America-"

"Iris met a guy" Ginny blurted out,

"What?" all the Weasley boys hissed, the raven head blushed and glared at the smirking female

"Well-"

"Is he nice?"

"Forget that, do I need to have a chat-"

"No- question is do we need to kick his arse?"

"Alright enough" Iris yelled over them "I doubt any of you could kick his arse, his a hybrid-"

"What?"

"Cool" Charlie grinned "what-"

"Vampire and Werewolf- he's an-"

"Original" Mr Weasley finished off "I heard of them, there's a whole family-"

"And I'm part of that family" Iris sighed "It's a long story, but-"

Before she could finish her sentence there back door open, Iris froze the others tense

"What is she doing here?" Ron snapped

"Back off Ron, Iris is family-"

"No she isn't, she shouldn't be here, she isn't normal-"

"Ronald" Hermonie snapped coming into the room,

"She isn't she's a freak and-"

"I have to go" Iris blurted out

"No Iris stay where you are" Bill snapped halting the raven head's movement "Listen here-"

"No I am not going to listen" Ron snapped glaring at her "why are you all taking her side, she's not right- don't you get that, she-

"Ronald Weasley I did not raise you this way, apologise now" Mrs Weasley ordered him.

"See what you've done?" Ron snarled at her "you turned them against me you're nothing but trouble Iris, like you've always been-"

Iris felt a pang go through her "Ron-" her voice broke,

"Iris wait-"Hermonie called out a sad look on her face,

"Go away Iris" Ron snapped

"Do you want a punch in your face?" George hissed, "Iris don't-"but the raven head didn't listen and bolted. Hermonie attempted to grab her but Iris dodged her.

* * *

><p>Iris sighed and dropped down onto the ground, she wiped her tears away and laid back down on the grass staring into the starry night sky, she was disappointed truth be told, Ron Weasley had been one of her first friends since she arrived in this world, she sniffed and took a deep breath trying to calm her erratic beating heart, Iris pulled out her cell and dialled a familiar number<p>

"Hello sweetheart, I was getting-"

"Can you come to London?" she asked her voice shook

"Iris love what's wrong? Who's hurt you-"he growled

"No Klaus please-"

"Iris what happened?"

"Something I just want you to come please" she pleaded and tensed hearing a twig snap, the raven head immediately sat up

"Sure love, when do you want me?" he asked

"Well the Wedding is this Sunday so?" she murmured and looked over her shoulder, a frowned marred her face seeing who was sitting down beside her

"Of course love-"

"Is Rebekah around?" she asked

"Come to think of it, dear bratty sister I have not seen, she must be on a bender-"

"Klaus, are you at least attempting to find her?" Iris quirked an eyebrow, and felt a pair of brown eyes burning into the side of her face

"She's a big girl love she'll be-"

"Klaus is that Iris on the phone we-"

"Talk to you later sweetheart" he hanged up, making Iris frown wondering what the hell was going on back in Mystic Falls

"So Iris-"

"Why are you here Hermonie"? The raven head snapped

Hermonie sighed and ran her fingers through her bushy hair "I missed you ok? I miss you-"

"You and Ron were the reason I left" Iris hissed "you and him was the reason I did what I did, how could you do that to me? Turn your back, I thought we were sisters you and I-"

"We were Iris-"

"THEN WHY DID YOU DO IT, SAID THOSE HORRIBLE THINGS, YOU WANTED ME GONE" she shouted and jumped up on to her feet, they were more than a few yards away from the burrow

"BECAUSE I WAS JEALOUS HAPPY?" the brunette shrieked back

Iris looked at her stunned "what the hell do you have to be jealous of? I have nothing-"

"Because he loved you" she whispered, Iris froze and looked at the teary girl "He loved you, Ron loved you he always did-"

"Hermonie me and him we never-"

"I know that" Hermonie snapped hastily wiping her tears "I know that, but whenever you went up to bed, leaving just me and him in the common room he would just talk about you-"

"Hermonie-"

"No you wanted to know so I'm going to tell you" Hermonie cut her off "don't you get it Iris, he spent the last year loving you, I fancied him since sixth year but he never noticed me, only saw me as a friend nothing more, but that's changed all now hasn't he hates you"

Iris moved back

"You ran me literally out of town so you and him could-"

"Yes ok Iris? All the boys fawned over you. Sweet little Iris, innocent little Iris, gorgeous little Iris- but now you're a freak" Hermonie scowled

Iris felt her heart ache at those words

"Going to run Iris? Like I made you a couple of years ago?" Hermonie eyes hardened, Iris felt a bubble of anger, she may have run a couple of years ago but she wasn't a coward

"You were weak Iris and you still are, hell you don't even have magic-"

Iris eyes flashed gold and she threw Hermonie back

"Bitch, my magic isn't as gone as you think" she scowled at the girl in the mud "I may be a freak, but at least I'm not a two face cow" she glared at her "I had have it, of people like you, what happened Mionie? We we're the best of friends and now-"

"We're nothing" Hermonie stumbled on to her feet "Ron isn't at all happy with you going out with a hybrid you know, was that who you was talking to on your phone?"

Iris eyes snapped up to meet her own "You? How-"

"I overheard through your floo" Hermonie added "just go back to him Iris, no one wants you here-"

"That's where you're wrong, we all want her here" a voice called out in the dark, Iris looked over her shoulder and saw Draco, Astoria and the Weasley as well as Hagrid there

"What? How could you? She's in love with a vampire, they're dark creatures don't you get it? Iris is dangerous" Ron barked

"Shut up little bro, Iris couldn't hurt a fly" George rolled his eyes and waltzed over to her and placed his arm around her shoulders

"Don't you see what she's doing? She's turning you against me and Hermonie, see ever since she came back she-"

"Shut up Ron, Iris didn't turn us against you, you did that yourself" Ginny snapped "you were the one who bragged saying you and Iris were together but then she wasn't was she? You're being pathetic"

"The papers says she can't do magic though? She's not one of us-"

"Don't always believe what you are told Ron, I learnt that" Percy Weasley commented, much to the raven head's surprised she'd thought that the most pompous of the Weasley bunch wouldn't even have acknowledge her, but yet again her and Percy hadn't parted on bad terms, in fact come to think of it, Iris hadn't even spoken to him after the war

"You to Perce, how can—"

"Easy last time I ignored her, it was one of the biggest mistakes I made" Percy cut him off

"Now if you don't mind, mum wants the family back for dinner" Charlie called "and Hagrid of course"

"Meaning you and Hermonie should get lost" Fred said

"Iris I swear-"

"Leave it Ron, we don't need them and we're definitely better off without her" Hermonie hissed she grabbed his hand and apperratted

George whistled loudly "now that was some drama"

"Hmm, but enough of that I'm starved" Fred stated

"Let's go-"

"I fancy a drink actually, ya got something strong Bill?" Hagrid asked,

"Iris aren't you coming?" Percy called seeing that the petite raven head hadn't moved, she was staring off into the space that both Hermonie and Ron had occupied

"We'll be there in a second" Draco said

"Ergh I didn't know Malfoy would-oww"

"Shut up, she needs him" Ginny hissed they walked off leaving behind the raven head, Astoria and Draco

"Iris-"

"She was jealous" Iris murmured "Of me, why would-"

"Leave it, they're not worth it-"

"You know if you would have befriended me in our first year, you wouldn't have to go through all of that tedious drama-"Iris laughed and shoved him

"I still wouldn't have been your friend, you was a right prat-"

"That's the truth love and you know it" Astoria giggled "come on we've got dinner to be getting to-"

"Oh joy we have to go in that" Iris saw he looked quiet disgusted

"Grow up" Iris rolled her eyes

"Oh shit" Astoria exclaimed

"What?" Iris asked cocking an eyebrow

"They're both coming to the wedding and-"

"It's fine Astoria, it doesn't matter I'll just stay out of their way-"

"No Potter, the whole point of inviting you, is so that you have fun" Draco drawled and elbowed her,

"Yes Iris, plus I can't have a moody bridesmaid" Astoria linked her arm with her making the raven head snicker.

* * *

><p>The rest of the evening was calm and fun<p>

"Ok now-oww" Iris shrieked pulling her hand back

"Let me look" Bill rolled his eyes and gently grasped her wrist and inspected her palm "It'll be fine"

"Iris dear we know that you've been gone for a couple of years-"

"But anyone would know when playing exploding snap-"

"Move your hand fast-"

"Like superfast" George grinned

"I hate this game" the raven head pouted

"Play something less childish" Draco drawled

"Why is he here?" Fred whispered loudly

"No clue, he wants free food-"

"Pfft as if I need any food from your lot I-"

"And this is our cue to leave" Iris jumped on to her feet "Don't want Draco to end up at St Mungoes on his stag night now do we?"

"As if-"

"Ok, you really need to learn to control your mouth" Astoria cut off his sentence "and remember don't pick a fight when you're clearly outnumbered"

"Too right" Iris muttered

"Spend the night dear?" Mrs Weasley insisted

"No thanks, I was just getting use to sleeping in my own bed" Iris smiled at her "I'll catch you guys late-"

"Iris we're getting ready for the hen night at your place" Ginny called as, the raven head Draco and Astoria made their way to the front door

"Is that a suggestion or –"

"A demand" Ginny grinned causing Iris to roll her eyes. She hugged the Weasley family goodbye and followed after Astoria and Draco,

"Come on Iris we don't have all day" the platinum blond held out his hand, Astoria threaded her arm through her fiancé, Iris took his hand and with a crack they disappeared.

"You going to be ok?" Draco asked as they arrived at the side alley

"Yeah" Iris smiled "I think I will"

"See ya later Potter, me and my fiancé need to spend-"

"Ok, ok" Iris chuckled "I don't need to know"

"See you tomorrow Iris, hen party and all it'll be epic" Astoria nodded and pulled her into a hug, which she returned

"Don't get into any trouble Potter" Draco hugged her and kissed her temple, with a final wave they both left.

* * *

><p>Iris sighed and leant against the brick wall and walked out of the alleyway, she was walking down the pavement but paused when her phone rang<p>

"Stefan what are-"

"Iris where are you?" the vampire said urgently

"What? Listen I just need some time on my own I don't need this, I'm on a break-"

"Iris you need to tell us please" he pleaded, she heard a scuffle

"Iris-"

"What the hell do you want?" Iris hissed hearing Elena voice

"Look listen you need to listen to me-"the doppelganger uttered

"I don't need to do anything-"

"Please Iris you're in danger, she's coming we've-"

"I was only in danger when I was around you, so leave me alone-"

"No Iris please-"the raven head scoffed and hanged up, "Stupid cow" she muttered under her breath and sped her pace back up, she paused nearing her hidden house feeling as if someone was watching her, Iris looked over her shoulder and stepped back seeing a shadow of a figure in the alleyway, she jumped when a car sped past her, her emerald orbs darted back towards where she had saw the figure but saw that no one was there

"Bloody Elena and the others making me paranoid" she shook her head and turned her back, she closed her eyes and thought of her address, it was a moment before the house appeared in front of her.

The raven head rushed up the stairs and turned shut the door behind her, she stepped into the house

"Kreacher?" she called there was a loud crack and the house elf appeared

"Mistress Potter has returned-"

"Have you been waiting for me?" she asked knowing it was late nearing one in the morning, Hagrid ended up leaving two hours beforehand since he had a lot to drink.

"Kreacher wanted to make sure that Mistress has everything she needs before retiring-"

"Kreacher, you don't need to wait up for me, if I'm this late again-"

"No Kreacher cannot as it's in his nature to serve-"

"Kreacher" she told the small elf sternly

"As Mistress wishes" Kreacher bowed

"Good night Kreacher" Iris smiled softly, the elf nodded and with a crack the little creature was gone.

The raven head climbed up the stairs and was grateful that Ginny had fixed it up so that the stair no longer creaked. Iris entered her large bedroom and kicked off her shoes she stripped out of her clothes and crawled in to the large bed. Iris sighed and smiled realising that the empty space would hopefully be occupied by Sunday or if Klaus managed to get an earlier flight than Saturday. Tomorrow would be Friday hence the Hen party would be taking place, she yawned and reached over turning the bedside lamp off.

* * *

><p>Across the ocean, a brunette was pacing up and down<p>

"What happened?" Stefan asked worriedly

"Iris hanged up on me" Elena dropped onto the couch

"Can you blame her?" Rebekah drawled "you're not on her friends list are you-?"

"You're not helping" Stefan said gruffly

"Do I care?"

"No but you care for Iris so-"Elena was cut off when the blond Original slammed her against the book lined wall

"Don't assume you know anything about mine and Iris's relationship" Rebekah snarled and dropped the spluttering brunette onto the ground

Stefan rolled his eyes watching the scene and took a sip of his drink, the last couple of days they had been all on edge,

"Stefan aren't you going to defend me" the doppelganger snapped

"Seriously Elena? You're turning more and more into Katherine, its pathetic really" Damon growled entering the room with Alaric and Caroline on his heels

"Did you get Bonnie?"

"Right here" the witch said coming into the parlour with her grimoire

"So any luck?" the hunter questioned

"No as soon as Elena was on the phone Iris hanged up" Stefan ran his hand through his hair

Caroline snorted at that "I don't blame her"

"Ok moving on, so I'm guessing she didn't give you an address?" Bonnie asked attempting to keep the peace

"Nope"

"Bloody flower has to be stubborn doesn't she" Damon poured himself a drink

"Are you sure she's in-"

"Iris is in danger" Damon barked "I know she is-"

"Plus Ester isn't as discreet as she thinks she is" Rebekah drawled "that woman is determined to end us and getting rid of Iris is the only way, you know if you're going to help save her then-"

"Then we can't kill you" Stefan said looking up

"So are you sure you know what you're getting yourself into?" the blond Original asked looking at the group

"We're not doing this for you or your siblings" Alaric stated "we're doing this for Iris-"

"We owe her-"

"You don't even talk about her" Rebekah hissed at Elena "you're only here because of that god-awful conscience you possess; I know you've been having nightmares"

Elena's head snapped up at that "How'd-"

"Well when one wants to kill the creature of light, there will always be consequences" this time it was Bonnie who spoke "I found a passage of that in the grimoire, it reads when one crosses the creature of light, those who done the deed will suffer dire consequences death will stalk those and be around any corner, they need to seek true retribution to break the chain-"

"So I need to make things right" Elena nodded,

"Shut up Elena" Caroline snapped "It's not all about you, we're here to help her not you-"

"Finally someone who is seeing things my way" Rebekah smirked "So what about you Stefan? Damon?"

"Are you attempting to save your precious doppelganger? Or do you want to save Iris?"

"For Iris" Damon declared placing his empty glass on the table "I owe her so much"

"For Iris" Stefan nodded but his eyes darted back over to Elena. Rebekah rolled her eyes

"I know when you're lying Stefan, this is for-"

"No I want to help Iris"

"So let's begin shall we?" Bonnie asked and laid down a large map on to the table, candles surrounded the witch "I need your blood, since you're tied to Iris"

"Do what you have to" Rebekah dropped down on the table, as Bonnie started to chant, she grabbed a small dagger and sliced into her palm and dripped the blood on to the map

"Doesn't your freaky hybrid of a brother-"

"Nik left Mystic Falls a couple of days ago" she told them "you see my brother doesn't have a lot of patience with interfering annoying humans" Rebekah looked pointedly at Elena

"It's working" Bonnie said, the group gathered around and saw the blood heading in one direction

"London?" Damon questioned studying the map "that' all-"

"Ssh" Caroline hissed as Bonnie started to chant again, they watched as the blood started to move, it was spinning out, the witch hissed and clutched her head

"Bonnie stop" Elena shouted seeing that she was in pain, "stop"

Bonnie gasped her eyes snapping open

"What happened?" Alaric asked

"I can't get a location-"

"What? This is a tracking spell? Why-"

"Because Iris is somewhere where there magical wards up, she's protected-"

"Yeah only where she is staying but when she's out Iris isn't safe" Damon threw his glass against the wall in frustration

"Damon-"

"Shut up Elena" the vampire snarled "she was my friend, my best friend and over and over again I chose you over her, and Iris keeps letting me come back, I know her and I know she needs a reason to come back to Mystic Falls-"

"So what are you going to do?" Rebekah smirked, he grinned right back at her

"I'm going to London to track her down" the raven head vampire revealed, there was a moment of silence he went to leave the room but Stefan blurred in front of him

"Stefan you're not going to stop me" the elder brother growled

"Who said anything about going to stop you?" he cocked an eyebrow "I'm coming with you"

"Well then boys you better start packing" Rebekah called from the doorway

"Ric stay-"

"Hell no, whenever she comes across any of you lot" the hunter gestured towards the group "she ends up hurt, I'm coming, plus someone has to save this dick if he gets in trouble" Alaric said looking at Damon "and you could use a hunter"

"Fine" Damon grunted

"I'm coming to" Elena called out

"Fuck no you're staying, she hates your guts-"

"I need to speak to her face to face, I need to make things right" Elena folded her arms across her chest

"If she's going then so am I-"

"I doubt your mom would let you go" Stefan quirked an eyebrow

"It's spring break, I think I deserve to get out of this town" the blond vampire uttered "plus I miss Iris"

"Fine, let Caroline, the hunter and the whiny bitch come we need to move now-"

"Bonnie you fancy coming"? Damon asked mockingly "the more the merrier-"

"You're being sarcastic" the witch rolled her eyes "but no thanks, I have my mom to deal with, plus with you lot out of town I might get peace" they nodded "hey" she called "send Iris my love"

"Will do" Caroline grinned and bounced away

"This ain't some freaking road trip, we have a reason to go there" Damon snapped at her

"I know and once we've done that, Iris can show us around London and shop till we drop"

"At the rate we're going, we better hope Nik, gets there before us" Rebekah uttered blurring out of the room.

* * *

><p>Iris groaned and rolled over, she sat up and bleary eyed, she slumped back down in her large comfy bed and reached out to look at her cell and saw that she had several missed calls, she sighed recognising it as the residents of Mystic Falls, it was either Damon or Elena, she didn't really fancy starting her day off speaking to them.<p>

The raven head swung her legs out of her bed and padded barefooted to her adjoined bathroom, she leant against the counter and brushed her teeth, Iris spat it out and sipped some water, she had woken about one in the afternoon which was surprising feat in itself, Iris had spent some of the night talking to Klaus who said that he was on his way, which eased her somewhat.

She turned the shower faucet on and waited till the water had warmed up, once it was the right temp, she stepped into the claw foot tub and sighed feeling the water raining down on her, Iris couldn't help but reminisce about Klaus and her in the shower, they had spent less time actually showering and more time doing something else, Iris felt her cheeks heating up even at the thought of what he'd done.

The raven head quickly showered and reached out grabbing a towel, she dried herself off and wrapped the towel around her body, Iris stepped into her bedroom and slipped on teal coloured panties and a matching lacy bra, she opted to wear a pair of loose shorts and a camisole for now knowing that Ginny and Astoria would ambush her. Iris hurried down the stairs and smiled seeing the spread of food laid down on the table, but was even more glad when she saw Kreacher there already

"Mistress Potter let-"

"No Kreacher you carry on eating I don't need you to serve my food on a plate" she laughed and sat down, Iris grabbed hold of a spare plate and poured some food onto it.

Iris had just finished her meal when her cell rang

"Klaus?"

"Hello sweetheart" he purred, the raven head frowned hearing something in the background

"Where are you?" she asked sipping at her tea

"On a plane on the way to London-"she abruptly spat out her tea all over Kreacher "oh Merlin Kreacher I'm sorry, are you ok? Kreacher-"

"Kreacher is fine Mistress Potter, all Kreacher needs to do is clean up, if Mistress doesn't-"

"No Kreacher you can go-"with a crack he was gone

"Whose Kreacher?" Klaus demanded with a hard edge to his tone

"Someone who'll you will meet tomorrow" Iris grinned "if that's when you'll be arriving-

"Might be there a bit earlier love-"

"I've got a hen party to go to so-"

"So you're going to drunk out of your mind, and wouldn't know if I do any unspeakable acts to your oh so lovely body" Klaus drawled

"Ok enough, I'm saying that because you need me to get into my house-"

"I'm guessing there are some witchy enchanments on it?"

"You'd be correct, so I'll call you in the morning and-"

"Or I can easily track you down-"

"Klaus-"

"It'll be fun, see ya later sweetheart" he hanged up

Iris groaned "Bloody hybrid" she muttered under her breath.

* * *

><p>Iris was in the parlour reading one of her old books, whens heard the bell ring, the raven head had decided to install that alerting her if anyone was flooing into the large house.<p>

"Iris?" Ginny called

Iris whistled seeing her red head friend "Wow you look great Gin" she could see that Ginny clearly got dressed for a night of partying

"Thanks you-look terrible" a look of horror came over her face "What in Merlin's name-"

"What?" Iris set her book down on the table but yelped when Ginny grabbed her wrist and pulled her off of the couch

"We've got an hour to make you look presentable"

"But Gin- crap is that the time?" Iris eyes widened

"Yes, now come on the others should be here in an hour then we're going out for a meal, after that we're spending the night dancing and drinking away" Ginny literally dragged her up the stairs to her bedroom

"Gin, can't we all just spend the night here? I have drinks somewhere in this giant-"

"No, according to Astoria she wants a traditional muggle way of celebrating her hen night-"

"Not all muggle women spend their night getting trashed" Iris snorted dropping down on to her bed watching as the fiery red head dove into her closet

"Oh I know that, but Astoria thinks it'll be fun- don't worry Iris nothing bad will happen, hell we got Fleur with us and-"

"She's pregnant" Iris rolled her eyes

"All the more reason, ya see where Fleur goes Bill goes-"

"And you want to get trashed in front of your brother, classy" Iris laughed

"No not that, Bill's cool so he'll be fine, merlin Iris do you have any dresses that aren't knee length-"

"What I don't like showing a lot of skin-"

"Honey there's one thing about being modest but there's a whole lot other being a prude" Ginny laughed "oh this is cute" she pulled out a gold number that had a black lace over lay, it was a strapless number "here let me fix it up-"

"Gin don't" Iris warned her seeing the red head pulling out her wand

"Relax I'll put it back to the way it was later"

Iris sighed knowing that the red head was just as stubborn as she is, "Fine"

"Wonderful" Ginny grinned and tapped her wand. Once she had made some adjustments she threw the dress back at Iris "Go on try it on"

Iris sighed and headed into her bathroom

"Merlin Gin, this isn't even a dress anymore, and you call this a skirt? it's a belt more like it" Iris shouted from the bathroom

"Just come out" Ginny snapped she was waiting on the bed, she smirked slightly hearing swearing and looked up hearing the door opening

"If I bend over can you see my underwear?" Iris asked tugging the skirt down

"It's not that short" Ginny snorted

"Gin-"

"Fine" she waved her wand over the dress and much to Iris's relief the skirt had lenthen so it was now mid-thigh

"Thank you" she sighed

"Iris, if you've got it flaunt it" Ginny laughed "now come on make and hair-"

"I can do this on my own" Iris walked over to her vanity and dropped down on the cushioned seat

"I know but let me, you kind of owe me for leaving and-"

"Ok, ok, don't do the guilt trip" Iris huffed handing her the brush

Ginny giggled and took it off of her, and started to work her magic.

"Done" Ginny declared and spun Iris back around letting her look, Iris looked into the mirror

"Wow Gin" she gaped at herself, gone was the chaotic curls they were smoother and sleeker, she had pinned half of it and let the rest loose "and the make up- merlin you should go into this as a career-"

"I did"

"What?" Iris asked wide eye

"Well me and Fleur opened up a boutique and-"

"How comes you didn't tell me?" she asked standing up and walking over to her closet so she could look for shoes

"Must've slipped my mind-" just then the bell rang "the others are here, I'll meet you downstairs, and Iris wear heels would you? Otherwise we'll end up losing you in the crowd"

"Ha, ha very funny" she called back, sarcasm oozing from the raven head. She heard Ginny laughing, Iris grabbed a pair of high heeled peep-toes "please Merlin don't let me fall" she murmured under her breath, and slipped on the shoes, "ok" she stepped out of the room and fell face first "stupid merlin" she muttered an got back on to her feet and regained her balance.

* * *

><p>Iris headed down into the kitchen<p>

"Iris" Fleur smiled seeing her "you look wonderful"

"Thanks so do you" Iris grinned, and it was true but that's what you get for being half vela "so should we go?"

"Yes lets, please" Astoria practically was jumping up and down

"Astoria you need to calm down" Daphne chuckled and greeted Iris

"It's the nargles they got her" Luna said softly

"I think they had her for a long time" Iris commented making the other girls par Astoria laugh

"Ok lets move out" Astoria shrieked

"Someone gave her a drink already?" Daphne asked eyeing her sister

"Ginny must've" Iris murmured grabbing her clutch

"Hey- fine ok I did, I thought it'll loosen her up" the red head defended herself

"Can we go? I'm starving and-"

"Pregnant woman needs to eat so can we go?" Iris asked

"Ok, I'm super going to get laid tonight-"

"Astoria you're the one who is going to get married" Iris laughed

"Oh right let's go otherwise we would never leave" Ginny said as they all left the house.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Got this chap out, so Klaus is on his way to London, Iris finally finds out why Hermonie turned on her, Ron felt humiliated when Iris didn't go out with him so he's bitter, they're also invited to the wedding. And now we also know whose coming to England as well, and Elena's reason for going. <strong>

**Next Chap- The hen party doesn't go to plan and we see familiar faces**

**so Please REVIEW **


	71. Chapter 71

"Serious?" Iris asked laughing "this is the club that the great Astoria Greengrass soon to be Malfoy wants to go to?"

"It looks like a brothel" Fleur frowned

"It's not, don't judge everything by looks, come on it's great inside" Astoria assured the girls

"She's right let's go" Iris smiled and walked ahead, she approached the bouncer

"ID?" he asked eyeing her, Iris licked her lips and handed it over, from the corner of her eyes she could see the other girls tensing

"So you're a Leo?" the bouncer asked, Iris could hear the other girls snickering

"Well I don't believe in all of that and-"

"Well Leo is a lion, and they have fire" he smirked, Iris cringed slightly and but smiled nonetheless

"Oh she's fiery all right. Now can we you let us pass?" Bill asked having coming back up from behind them glaring at the man

"Right" the bouncer hastily moved aside, Iris headed inside the club and the room was literally vibrating with music

"Looks good right?" Astoria grinned coming to stand beside her

"Definitely not what I was expecting" the raven head admitted looking around awe, the room was crowded and there were booths lined against the wall, the bar itself had a sense of old fashioned feel to it

"Let's go get the drinks, the others are getting us a table" Astoria told her, Iris nodded and they both made their way to the bar.

"Barman" Astoria called "can I have two bottles of your finest Champaign if you will?"

"Astoria I thought you wanted a traditional muggle hen party?" she asked

"I do-"

"Huh, so when do they start off their evening with Champaign?"

"Well-"

"She's right" Ginny grinned coming up beside the raven head

"Too true little sis, we need shots" Daphne grinned "barman" she called over the man. Iris hopped on to the stall and frowned feeling someone watching her. The raven head discreetly looked around but saw no one there.

"Here ya go doll" the barman placed the shot in front of her making her jump

"You alright Iris?" Ginny asked with a frown on her face, Iris forced a smile on her face and shook her head

"Yeah I'm fine, so to Astoria" she raised her glass "the girl is one of the strongest women I know, since she can actually stand Malfoy"

"Iris-"Astoria shook her head "I'll give you that though, but hey you must be pretty strong to deal-"

"To Astoria" Iris shouted over her laughing as she did so

"Ready"? Ginny grinned

"For what?" Luna asked

"To drink it in one go" Daphne rolled her eyes

"Why would-"

"Just leave it Luna" Iris smiled "on the count of three, one, two and three" with that the group of girls downed there drinks, Iris balked at the taste and shuddered feeling the fiery liquid going down throat

"Wow" Iris grinned and waved the barman over "another round please"

Ginny laughed and nodded eagerly.

* * *

><p>Bill and Fleur was sitting in the booths<p>

"Bill relax" the Frenchwoman told her husband "they're having fun-"

"I know but it makes me uncomfortable seeing Iris and Ginny being eyed like that" the red head male muttered his eyes narrowing on a bulky man was getting closer to the oblivious raven head who jumped off of her stool as Ginny dragged her off the dance floor with the other girls but before the man could reach her another man got in the way, Bill's brows furrowed seeing that the stranger was telling the man something, who dumbly nodded and walked away leaving the club

"Bill honey lets got, I'm sure they'll be fine, Neville will be taking them home, I'm exhausted" Fleur said rubbing her swollen stomach

"Alright come on" he murmured and reminded himself to floo call Neville telling him to come slightly earlier. "Let me just do something"

Boll walked over to the bar and waved the barman over who was amused by the group of girls on the dance floor

"Hey mate do you mind keeping an eye on them" Bill nodded over to Iris and the others, the raven head was doing the robot "I have to go and-"

"You don't want any unsavoury characters to greet them" he finished off "no worries, the small dark haired one is the one that's getting the attention, you know how many drinks the men are buying her? A hell of a lot" he chuckled

"Hmm, so-"

"Yeah you've got nothing to worry about" the barman nodded

"Thanks mate" Bill grinned at him and left.

* * *

><p>"And you turn" Ginny declared spinning Iris around<p>

Iris laughed loudly and did but ended up crashing to the ground staring at the ceiling wide eye, she managed to get onto her knees.

"Iris you ok?" Luna asked,

In response Iris cackled with laughter "I feel bloody fantastic" she shrieked

"She's so drunk" Daphne laughed helping the petite raven head up

"Iris is a light weight, plus she drank all my Champaign" Astoria pouted

"I'm not drunk" Iris slurred "I…I am…happy….yes happy, you know why" her cheeks were flushed "because Klaus is coming-"

"So we get to see your mystery man" Ginny asked, as they spun to the music

"Yep" Iris grinned

"So have you slept with him?" Astoria asked, the bride to be was well and truly drunk

"Yes" she declared loudly "I had sex with him, you hear?" she called out "I am no longer a virgin, I had sex, very good sex"

Causing the other people in the room to look at her the oblivious raven head smiled at them "and let me tell you something, it hurt like a bitch the first time but ergh merlin when he started to thrust and…it was amazing but killed me the first time"

"Oh gotcha when me and Draco did the deed I cried for ten minutes"

"Ten minutes?" Iris whistled taking a sip of her beer "No Klaus was gentle and then literally turned into a beast, that man has amazing hands-"

"OK I think we should sit you down" Ginny ushered Iris towards the bar

"Whoa. Wait why?" Iris asked clumsily sitting down she was about to fall but the red head pulled her up

"Because you're completely hammered and-"

"No Iris was going to be my dance partner?" Astoria whined coming over but then perked up hearing the change in music "I love this song" she ran off

Daphne shook her head and followed her sister

"Ginny is being mean" Iris pouted and glanced at the man who was sitting beside her, she grinned and reached around behind him and tapped his shoulder, when she saw him looking the other way Iris snatched his drink and took a long sip

"Ergh you have terrible taste in drinks" Iris handed the half empty glass back to the surprised man

"Iris" Luna shook her head

"Luna, my favourite Luna, you know I wanted a cat and name her Luna" Iris exclaimed hiccupping "It would've been a black cat ya know…to keep up with the witchy stereotypes...but I would want it to be chubby-"she giggled "and when it walked it would waddle"

"The wrackspurt got her" the blond whispered loudly

"Ok, this is too crazy even for me" Ginny shook her head, and frowned seeing Daphne bringing over a crying Astoria

"What's wrong with her?" Iris asked canting her head to the side, but ended up tilting too far to the side and fell to the ground "Oops" she laughed as Ginny helped her up again

"I broke my heel" Astoria cried,

"Oh" Iris nodded and then laughed loudly

"Merlin I'm never going to let her drink again" Ginny muttered "Iris you've cut yourself"

"No you did" Iris snapped back

"Look" the red head grabbed her ankle and much to Iris surprised there was a gash there,

"How'd that-"

"Must've happened when you fell" Daphne uttered and waved the barman over her

"Am I going to die?" Iris questioned looking at the gash "it's bleeding, Gin it's bloody bleeding-"

"Oh Merlin she's going to die" Astoria cried

"Ok you need to get that one home" Ginny said shaking her head

"What we've been here for-"

"Six hours" Luna added

"Yeah and you and Iris have been getting more and more drunk as the night went on" Daphne shook her head "you're going to take Iris?"

"Yep" Ginny nodded

"Well I'll see you later Iris"

"Goodbye Daphne, Ginny was totally wrong you're not a bitch" Iris grinned goofily, the red head slapped her upside the head

"She's drunk doesn't know what she is saying" Ginny shook her head, Daphne sent her a look

"It's fine, I can be a real bitch, and it's totally fun" Daphne laughed grabbing Astoria's arm

"See ya"

"Bye Astoria" the raven head shouted causing Ginny to wince at the loudness

"We need to get you sober up" Ginny muttered as the other two left,

"Here this'll help her" the barman came back with a giant mug of coffee and several glasses of water

"Ergh coffee? I wanted a beer" Iris whined

"Drink it" Ginny ordered, making the raven head pout.

* * *

><p>"Oh my head is killing me" Iris groaned rubbing her temple, they were still at the bar, and she was beginning to sober up<p>

"Good" Ginny laughed at her face

"Did I scream out that I had sex?" Iris frowned running her hand down her face careful not to smudge her make-up

"Yes, and it's quiet fascinating really, does he-"

"Ok no Luna, I'm not going to talk about it" Iris scoffed making Ginny snort,

"So Iris had fun?" Neville questioned making her jump

"Merlin give me heart attack why don't you?" Iris frowned at him

"Sorry" he didn't look sorry "so I'm here to take you ladies home-"

"No way I can't apperrate my stomach is queasy" the raven head shook her head "Oh my head is killing me, stupid Ginny this is your fault-"

"How is it my fault" Ginny laughed, but Iris placed her hand over her mouth

"Ssh too loud" she murmured "Yeah Nev, I'm totally not going to aparratt"

"Nope, come on Iris we'll-"

Neville started but she cut him off

"No, thanks I'm a big girl I can take care of myself-"

"There's one thing being independent and another being completely stupid Iris, we're dropping you off" Ginny said determinedly

"Really Gin, I'll be fine, I'll call you when I'm home" Iris assured her "plus I think I just need some down time and a drink"

"I think you had enough to drink" Neville snorted

Iris rolled her eyes "look I'll be fine, Gin I know you want to get to Dean's so go ahead"

Ginny bit her lip but finally nodded "Ok" and hugged her "call me when you're home-"

"I will"

"Iris I could just-"

"Nev, Luna falling asleep on her feet, I think you need to take care of your girl" Iris chuckled seeing the blond

"Ok, but if I don't hear from you in two hours I'm-"

"Nev, really?" Iris chuckled he sighed and pulled her into a hug

"Fine, don't get into any trouble" Neville's voice came out slightly muffled against her hair.

"I won't" Iris grinned and watched as the trio left

* * *

><p>"So on your own now?" the barman asked<p>

"Looks like it doesn't it?" she smiled and sipped her water, playing with the beadings on her clutch "So barman-?"

"Got a name dear" he chuckled

"Oh do tell, I'm getting tired out calling you barman" Iris laughed

"Peter" he said

"Hmm, so been working here for long Peter?" she asked

"Not that long, only here to pay for some university fees" Peter commented, Iris nodded

"So what are you studying?" she asked curiously

"Hmm, medicine-"

"Seriously?" Iris asked "no offence but you don't look like-"

"I get it" he laughed "What about you?"

"Not working, I'm here for a wedding really that's all and to see some old friends" she told him

"Oh so not-" Iris tuned out feeling a prickling sensation at the back of her neck, someone was watching her but before she could look around Peter set another drink in front of her "I didn't order anything-"

"I know thought, it be one for the road" he smiled, the raven head missed the blank look in his eyes and took the drink

"Thanks" she muttered taking the drink off of him, she sipped it and saw that the bar was emptying, Iris glanced down at her watch and saw that it was nearing three in the morning, damn she had been here longer than she thought,

Iris downed the drink and got up "bye Peter, it was nice to meet you" she smiled and felt a sudden wave of tiredness hit her. Iris shook her head and clumsily grabbed her clutch. She stumbled out of the club.

* * *

><p>The raven head funny feeling she was being watched, she looked around and saw that the parking lot was empty, she needed to get home, Iris walked further down into the parking lot and recalled that there was a cab service down the street.<p>

Iris jumped hearing something behind her, she looked over her shoulder so didn't see the figure in front of her, she hit something hard and gasped stumbling back

"Finn?" Iris eyes were wide

"Iris-"

"What are you-"

"He's here with me" a familiar voice called out from behind her out from the shadows stepped out Ester, the raven head backpedalled

"Ester-" but the Iris didn't get a chance to finish her sentence, as the Original witch threw out her hand, Iris clutched her head and screamed in pain, it felt as if her head was going to explode

"Now Finn" she shrieked, Iris was already on her knees and was thrown onto her back, the pain immediately dissipated she went to get up but Finn slammed her down. Making her groan

"What are you doing?" Iris croaked clawing at his hands that was wrapped around her pale throat

"Trying to save us all" Finny growled

"No Finn don't-"Iris shouted seeing him raising a dagger

"I'm sorry Iris but you're the ties that binds us so if you're gone then so are we" the vampire snarled,

"Now Finn" Ester shouted as soon as those words left her mouth the vampire went to plunge the dagger into heart, Iris managed to grabbed his wrist and aimed it downwards managing to hit her stomach, she cried out in pain clenched her eyes shut but the raven head eyes snapped open her eyes revealing golden hues. Iris shot out a burst of magic making Finn slam against the wall

"You can't run Iris" Ester gloated, Iris clutched her stomach and scuttled backwards as the witch walked closer, her stomach felt as if it was on fire

"Yeah I know that" she said through gritted teeth "but I can fight you" her eyes flashed gold, Ester screamed in pain, the raven head used the wall to help her get up her eyes snapped over to Finn who was beginning to stir, Iris felt her breath hitch, in the current state she was in there'll be no chance she would be able to take him on. Iris panted and ran, stumbling down into the alleys; she caught herself against the dumpster

"Iris" Finn called, Iris tensed and ran again, she yelped when her heel got caught in a cobblestone she cried out and fell to the ground,

"You know there's no point of running Iris" Finn said appearing in front of her, sweat marred her face as she looked up at him "I can smell your blood"

"Why can't you just leave me" Iris whispered "do you really loath yourself that much to seek death?"

"My whole existence was nothing Iris, I was happy when I was human not as this monster-"he crouched down in front

"You're not a monster" Iris uttered softly and wince she removed her hands and saw the steady flow of blood coming from her "you're not a monster Finn, you can be you like you was over a thousand years ago, if you just let yourself be" she closed her eyes taking in an unsteady breath

"I can never be Iris" Finn growled "Maybe in the next life we'll see each other again"

Iris raised her heavy lidded eyes and saw him raising the dagger

"Finn don't-"

"I have to" he shook his head and glanced over at her

"No you don't" a familiar voice growled, Iris gasped as Finn was thrown away from her

"Let me-"

"If you're pathetic enough to seek death, do it on your own, do not drag us and Iris into this"

But Finn threw his brother away from him

"You don't think I came on my own did you?" Finn smirked "I brought reinforcement, come" Iris eyes widened and she sunk further in the shadows seeing vampires emerging from behind Finn.

"So have I brother" Elijah smirked

"Sweets you really manage to always get into trouble don't you?"

"Shove off Kol" she groaned

"Kol? That's-"

"We were hoping to find you" Rebekah called out coming into the lamp lights,

"I must be dreaming" Iris muttered her skin was paling even more

"Let's see, three Originals, a hunter, three vampires and-"

"A hybrid" Iris heartbeat picked up hearing him

"Klaus" she uttered softly and gasped as the vampires launched themselves at each other,

"Iris-"

"Bloody hell Alaric?" Iris questioned seeing the hunter kneeling down beside her,

"Yeah me, come on" Alaric scooped her up, Iris whimpered in pain

"Stop just leave me, it hurts-"

"She needs their blood" Caroline said blurring beside her

"Caroline go help them, I'll get Iris to the car" Alaric said seeing that the raven head's eyes were beginning to glaze over

Alaric ran out of the alley, he could hear snarling and growling from behind him

"Come on" he muttered to himself and felt his feet being kicked from beneath him,

Iris shrieked in pain as they were both sent crashing to the ground, Alaric groaned and crawled over to the raven head who was curled up holding her stomach

"Leave her" Ester called out coming into the light, there were only a few lamp lights on "and you live-"

"As if I would leave her" Alaric glared at her and pulled Iris towards him holding her trembling form

"Very well if you're-"

Iris blinked rapidly as Alaric sat her up, she hissed in pain "Ester don't-"

"I want to undo the evil I created and if-"

"Stupefy" a voice shouted out from behind, Ester was sent slamming towards the wall and was knocked out. There was a blur of movement and Ester was gone

"You?" Alaric asked stunned

"Merlin Potter wherever you go there's trouble isn't there?" Draco drawled and crouched down beside her

"Hmm" she whimpered "I don't think I'll be at your wedding-"

"Don't be so melodramatic, it'll be fine-"

"He's right Iris" Iris looked up feeling someone holding her

"Klaus-" he smiled gently at her and pushed away her matted hair, he bit into his wrist and pressed it against her lips, Iris moaned quietly feeling the thick, rich liquid traveled down her throat, when she had enough she pulled back

"Huh, so its true vampire blood does heal?" Draco commented, studying his friend who was clutching on to the blond man as he helped her up "you must be the hybrid"

"That's right" Klaus wrapped an arm around her waist "and who are you?"

"The bloke's wedding you're attending" Draco drawled "So-"

"What the hell is everyone doing here?" Iris gawped seeing the Originals, Caroline and the Salvatores emerging from the alley

"We've come to make sure that you were safe" Damon said

"How'd you find me all of you?"

"Easy enough, they" Kol gestured towards Rebekah and those who had accompanied her "were looking for you, and we" he now gestured towards himself and Elijah were tracking you and voila we all converged and found you"

"And you?" Iris asked Klaus,

The hybrid smirked and lightly stroked the necklace that she still adorned "I have my ways"

"Well Iris-"

"I'm fine you don't need to hang around anymore" Iris told them curtly

"Iris" Caroline whined "I missed you and-"

"We're not leaving, she could come back-"

"I can handle Ester-"

"Iris" Elijah said sternly

"Elijah-"

"So there's a wedding going on?" Rebekah drawled looking at Draco

"Yes, so I'm guessing Iris's has more guests-"

"Oh a wedding, I love weddings" Caroline grinned jumping up and down

"'Wait no Draco-"

"Come along it's not as if we can't squeeze you in, it's a Malfoy wedding so-"

"Alright you don't need to brag about how rich you are" Iris rolled her eye "Astoria won't-"

"Ease up Potter it'll be fine I would say lovely meeting you but I won't, goodbye" Draco uttered and with a crack he disappeared

"Holy fuck! What was that?" Alaric shouted, Iris sighed and leant against Klaus

"Magic Ric, a different kind-"

"I can't believe I got invited to a magical wedding" Caroline squealed, the raven head couldn't help but smile at her

"So-"

"Iris"

"You brought her?" Iris hissed hearing that voice

"I told you it was a bad idea to bring her here" Damon whispered to Stefan

"Damn right it was, I don't want her here, Elena-"

"Please Iris just listen, I know what I did was awful please-"

"Enough Elena, now isn't the time" Elijah told the doppelganger sternly "we should go-"

"Where? Exactly we didn't have time to check into a hotel" Damon drawled

"Well-"

"Stay at mine, there's plenty of room" Iris informed them

"Brilliant Sweets, so are we bunking up? I wouldn't mind staying in your bed-"

"Kol" Klaus scowled at him, Iris chuckled and shook her head

"No there's room for everyone" she told them "Where's your things?"

"In the van" Stefan answered as they walked towards it, "Is your place far?"

"Not that far" Iris went to move forwards but Klaus gripped the back of her dress,

"We won't be riding with the commoners" Kol grinned "Klaus got a ride for us"

Iris followed his gaze and saw the flashy car

"Come on" Klaus gripped her hand and tugged her towards the car

"Whoever's driving, make sure to keep up" Iris called over her shoulder seeing the Salvatores, Elena, Alaric and Caroline heading towards the van,

"How is this going to work?" Iris asked seeing that there was more people than seats

"Easy feat darling, you squeeze into the front, since you're a sweet little thing" Kol smirked

"I swear don't any of you have a dagger to-"

"Ah uh, won't work anymore doll, we're linked"

"Crap I forgot" she muttered, Klaus chuckled and climbed in to the driver's seat whilst Iris slid in next to him, Elijah and Kol in the back with Rebekah

"I hate flashy cars, there's never enough room" Elijah grumbled Iris looked behind her and snorted at the scene, the back was a tight squeeze

"There's room up front, Rebekah-"

"I'll be at the front" Kol smirked seeing Iris glaring at him, she slid even closer to the hybrid who merely shook his head and turned the engine on and pulled out of the parking lot with the van close on their tail

"So Iris, even though you're covered in dirt and blood you still look completely ravishing" Kol commented, Elijah smacked his younger brother on the back of his head

* * *

><p>"So why are we standing here?" Elena asked as they all stood outside of Grimmauld place, the raven head grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, she wrote down the address and gave it to Klaus<p>

"Take this and memorise it" she told them, the piece of paper went around "Ok? Good now burn it" she instructed, "close your eyes and think of the address"

"Shut up and maybe you'd find out" Rebekah barked at her, much to Iris's amusement, she closed her eyes and concentrated on the address, she heard various gasps from behind her as number 12 revealed itself

"Holy- now I've seen everything" Alaric gaped

"Huh, humans are so easily fascinated" Klaus commented causing Iris's lips to twitch

"Well come on, we don't want just stand here all day do we?" Iris asked as she climbed up the stairs, she unlocked the door and stepped into the house, the muggle charm wouldn't work on this group she knew that, as most of them were supernatural creatures, the vampires, a hybrid, Elena is a doppelganger and Alaric had his ring. "Come in" she invited them into her home.

"So I'm guessing you guys want your rooms?" she asked looking at the travel worn people

"Understatement" Stefan chuckled "it's been a long, long day-"

"And we can talk in the morning" Elena nodded

"I don't want to talk you really" Iris muttered causing the vampires to smirk and Alaric to snort "Let's get this underway, Kreacher" the raven head called

"Iris why-"but there was a loud crack making those par the Original to jump

"So this is Kreacher?" Klaus commented studying the little creature

"What the hell is that?" Elena shrieked

"It's not a that" Iris snapped "His name is Kreacher"

"Ugly looking wench looking down at Kreacher, Mistress doesn't like-"Kreacher muttered

"Alright enough Kreacher" Iris ordered "we can hear you"

"What is-"

"He is a house-elf" Elijah commented "small powerful creatures that serves witches and wizards, of this community"

"How'd you-"

"We've been around for some time, from time to time we do come across other creatures" Klaus commented

"Oh right well nice to meet you" Stefan uttered and grabbed hold of the elf's hand but before Iris could stop the vampire, Kreacher grabbed it and bit down on his hand

"Oww"

"Kreacher stop" Iris yelled

"No let him carry on this is very entertaining" Kol drawled

"Kreacher" Iris grabbed the back of the elf's top and pulled him off "no biting anyone-"

"Vampires they are Mistress, come we-"

"No Kreacher they're fine trust me"

"What of the mud-"

"Don't say that word" she hissed

"Iris is that real?" Alaric questioned

"Does he look bloody plastic" she snapped her head was beginning to ache. "Kreacher prepare-" Iris did a brief headcount " bedrooms for our guest if you can"

"Right away Mistress Potter" he bowed his head and with a crack his gone

"You have your own servant?" Caroline asked wide eye, as Iris led the group down to the kitchen

"I inherited him from my godfather as well as this house" she informed them, they entered the large kitchen "Sit down, he may be magical but it'll take sometime"

"Why don't you stay at your parents' house?" Elena asked as Iris walked into the pantry, Klaus waltzed over to the liquor cabinet in the corner. Whilst Elijah ran his fingers over the goblets that Iris had left out earlier, Rebekah leant against the wall

"Because their home was destroyed" the raven head said re-emerging from the pantry with a box "anything else you want to know?"

"How about if I can help you shower-"

"Ergh Kol you disgust me"

"What about blood-bags? any of that?" Damon asked leaning against the counter

"I'll get Kreacher to get them" she murmured as she turned the stove on "Fancy some tea or coffee-"

"Or Firewhisky?" KIaus uttered picking out a bottle

"Hmm, have a try you'll end up coughing that up" Iris chuckled

"So does Kreacher do everything you ask?" Alaric asked curiously as she made some drinks

"He's a house-elf Ric, they literally live to serve" the raven head uttered placing some mugs on the table "help yourself"

"So how'd you guys find out Ester was coming after me?" she asked

"Mother dearest is very predictable" Kol smirked taking another bottle out of the cabinet

"You guys don't have to drink my house dry—"

"So wedding?" Caroline asked

"Do I have to go?" Alaric uttered "I rather stay-"

"No Draco probably told Astoria about you guys so she's expecting you" Iris slumped against the counter, rubbing her temples

"Headache love?" Klaus commented from beside her making jump

"No I-"

There was a crack

"Mistress Potter the bedrooms are ready" Kreacher told her

"Ok, well come on-"

"Kreacher has also put their bags in their rooms" the elf uttered

"Thank you Kreacher" Caroline grinned, the elf sent her a dirty look and disappeared "He's nice" she muttered sarcastically

"Oh believe this is him being welcoming" Iris chuckled "So come on"

* * *

><p>Once everyone was settled in their rooms Iris headed into hers, she sighed and kicked off of her heels and waltzed into her bathroom. She needed a shower; Iris stripped out of her blood covered dress and reminded herself to see if Kreacher or the other girls could sort it out.<p>

She stepped into the shower and sighed as the hot water hit her skin, Iris grabbed a washcloth and lathered it up in soap, and she scrubbed her porcelain skin and watched as the blood swirl down to the drain.

The raven head washed her hair and once she was done, she dried herself off. Iris wrapped a towel around herself and exited the bathroom. Iris switched the light on and nearly jumped out of her skin seeing who was there on her bed

"Klaus? What's wrong with your room?" Iris asked a frown marring her face, he smirked and eyed her

"Serious love? You honestly thought I'd take to sleeping in a different room-"

"Well I was-" she didn't get a chance to finish her sentence as he pinned her to the bed and pressed his lips against her, "hmm" she moaned feeling him swiping out his tongue

"Klaus-"

"I have seen you for more than a week" he placed hurried kisses down her throat and jaw "I missed you" Iris gasped feeling his hand slide up her thigh

"I missed you too" she muttered somewhat breathless she tugged at his shirt, the hybrid got the hint and sat up and pulled it off

"The others will hear" Iris muttered her lips were reddened and swollen from his hard kisses.

"Then you better be quiet love" he smirked and groaned when she dragged her nails lightly down his chest, he groaned feeling the soft pads of her fingers down his back and then she brought them to the front lightly brushed her hand against his crotch causing him to growl.

Klaus pressed his temple against hers and laid wet kisses on her skin, Iris felt her skin tingling and anticipation building up in her stomach, she mewled beneath him when he tugged her towel down to her waist revealing her breasts and stomach to him. Iris gripped onto his shoulders as he peppered her with kisses; she threw her head back and gasped when his tongue darted out swirling her nipple. Klaus scraped his fangs against her skin, causing her to hiss, and his tongue darted out licking off the blood.

"Klaus please" Iris whispered and tugged his pants' he grinned wickedly and quickly disposed of them and threw her towel off leaving her bare, he shifted so that he was in between her legs

"I love teasing you" he bit down on her earlobe

"Now is so not the time" Iris murmured as he kissed her down her collar bone

"Hmm, ready?"

"Yes" she breathed out feeling happier then she done since she had arrived.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you have it, plenty of this happened in this chap-Iris got drunk at the hen do, Ester and Finn appeared-so did the Mystic Falls lot, so now they're all staying at Grimmauld place, and Iris and Klaus reunited, Kreacher doesn't like Elena that much<strong>

**Next Chap (it may take two days to post but i'll try and put it up tommorow)- They've been invited to the wedding, so they all need to be clothed and what not, so the group ends up in Diaggon Alley- the wedding will soon be happening**

**Please REVIEW **


	72. Chapter 72

Iris slowly opened her eyes and snuggled herself further into the source of warmth, she felt a kiss being dropped onto her temple and arms wrapped around her.

"Morning" the raven head uttered softly she let out a yawn and twisted around so that she was hovering above him so she was propped up on her elbows

"Worn you out didn't I?" Klaus smirked eyeing several love bites that she had now adorned

"Not really kind of disappointed- only teasing love" Iris grinned seeing his face, she pressed her lips against his chest and then on his throat, she felt him let out a groan when she bit down on his earlobe.

"Iris you-"

"No, come on, knowing my friends they'll be showing up here" Iris pulled the sheet up to cover her chest

"Really necessary? I've seen everything before" he smirked, Iris lightly slapped his chest

"Klaus" she pouted, he chuckled and sat up making her straddle his hips

"Only teasing" he murmured running his fingers down her shoulder

"Hmm-"she closed her eyes as he pressed a kissed to the side of her throat "Klaus, not now"

"Fine" he uttered "but I saw that claw foot bathtub and-"

"Alright if you're not an arse then we can use it" she murmured

"Like the sound of that"

* * *

><p>Iris stepped into the kitchen and was surprised to see who was sitting there<p>

"Up already Iris?" Kol commented

"Yep" she replied popping the 'p'

"I'm surprised that my brother hasn't worn-"

"Kol enough" Elijah said sternly, Iris canted her head to the side

"You're reading the daily Prophet?" she asked

"Hmm, Kreacher picked it up for me-"

"He listened?" she asked quiet shock

"Why not? We are Originals after all" Kol smirked "and he stored up the freezer with blood bags, I quiet like him"

"Of course you would" Iris muttered sitting down besides Elijah, she helped herself to some food and soon enough the others had joined them

"Serious? Waffles? I love your little servant" Caroline squealed

"Is that-"

"I need some coffee" Damon grabbed the mug off of his brother who had just filled it up

"Damon really why-"

"Because I'm cooler and older-"

"If we're playing that game we're older" Kol butted in

"Yeah but you're definitely not cool" Iris commented, making Rebekah and Caroline snicker

"So Iris I was hoping to talk to you" Elena said sitting opposite the raven head

"Why?" she simply asked standing up to place her dirty dishes in the sink whilst everyone carried on eating

"Because I need to-"

"What seek my forgiveness?" Iris walked stop in front of the fireplace "why are you here anyway?"

"Because she's having nightmares" Rebekah commented

"That all? I lived most of my life having those" she muttered

"Iris" Alaric eyes widened "your fire is green-"

"What?" Iris turned around and yelped as she was sent crashing to the floor

"Bloody hell who the hell stands in front of a freaking fire place" Astoria scowled "well we better-"another body was sent tumbling out of the fireplace "Fuck, my back" Astoria groaned "Gin you-""

"Why the hell are you on the floor?" the red head shouted

"It was stupid Iris she-"

"Hey you're one who was still bloody on top-"

"Did that just happen?" Elena commented looking at the two girls, making Ginny and Astoria's head to snap up

"You've got visitors?" Ginny hissed

"Yeah, now can you get off of me?" the raven head groaned "so I can introduce you?"

"No wait stay in that position, it's a great view" Kol called out, Elijah rolled his eyes and helped the girls on to their feet

"Wow Iris, you're guests are very good looking" Astoria smirked

"They're vampires so they can hear you" Iris commented and grinned seeing the flustered look on her face.

"Introduction?" Damon asked cocking an eyebrow "and how'd you-"

"It's called flooing dear" Astoria rolled her eyes "ways of travelling for us"

Iris strolled over to Klaus who was wearing a smirk; she lightly slapped his chest "so not funny"

"I'm Caroline" the blond vampire grinned, shaking Ginny's and Astoria's hand

"Right intros, I'm Astoria and this is Ginny"

Iris watched as the group introduced themselves to the pair of witches "and who's this?" Ginny asked looking between Klaus and Iris

"This is Klaus"

"Lovely to meet you" he kissed the back of their hands

"So this is your hybrid-"

"Your hybrid?" Klaus asked cocking an eyebrow

"Don't listen shush-"the raven head glared at the pair of girls as they all gathered and sat down around the table

"I get what you're saying he does have good hands" Ginny chuckled

"You talk about me?"

"Please Merlin smite me down now"

"Iris its fine, this one got very drunk last night at the hen do-"

"As if you can talk, you cried when your heel broke" Iris scoffed, as Ginny and Astoria helped themselves to food

"So are you both witches?" Elena asked curiously

"Yep, want to see some magic?" Ginny quirked an eyebrow, she pulled out her wand

"Serious?" Damon snorted

"Are you mocking me?" Ginny asked narrowing her eyes at the vampire

"No but we're not in a-"before he could finish his sentence, the red head sent a spell his way,

"Ha, very dashing now" Rebekah smirked in amusement

"What? What did she do?" Damon asked looking confused at them,

"Here" Astoria transfigured the spoon in Caroline's hand into a mirror "show him"

Iris bit her lip to stop herself from laughing

"MY HAIR IS PINK" Damon shouted "Turn it back or-"

"Seriously going to threaten a witch?" Elijah commented taking a sip of his tea, Iris jumped feeling a hand on her thigh

"Don't" she warned under her breath, Klaus merely smirked and lightly stroked her thigh, and she regretted wearing a skirt

"Alright Mr Arse, here" Astoria flickered her wand and sure enough Damon's hair returned to normal

"So was Iris a fun drunk? Or a weepy one?" Kol smirked; Iris groaned and thumped her head against the table

"Ease up love, I'm sure it was-"

"Funny as hell" Ginny laughed "you know what she did?"

"Ginny, I swear I'll-"

"Iris screamed out how she had sex with Klaus" Astoria called out there was a moment of stunned silence and then laughter broke out

"Oh my god" Caroline giggled

"Hmm and she said when he-"

"No more" Iris eyes flashed gold causing the glass in Astoria's hand to shatter

"Iris, I've just bought this" Astoria grumbled looking down at the stain on her dress

"You yelled out you-"Iris slapped her hand over Klaus's mouth

"No, no talking I was drunk and I rather forget-"

"Oh but…" Ginny trailed off seeing the look the raven head was shooting her,

Iris played with the hem of her top; Klaus placed an arm around her shoulders tugging her further into his side

"So what's the deal?" Astoria asked "The story? I mean Draco mentioned that you lot helped Iris-"

"Of course we helped her, we look after our own" Elijah uttered

"Your own?" Ginny asked with a frown

"Don't you ever listen to what Draco says?" Astoria rolled her eyes "Iris is part of the Originals, literally-"

"We're family" Rebekah added on, Iris sent her a small smile

"That's good Iris could do with family" Ginny uttered, making the raven head flush she was glad that they had accepted her and the Originals relationship "you better take care of her, or I'll turn you in to a toad-"

"I'm a hybrid, so I doubt that" Klaus sniped back

"Be nice-"

"Merlin you were right he is good-"

Iris kicked Astoria under the table causing the other girl to yell

"Alright, so what are they doing here? The vampire and the-"she was interrupted when the flames burned green and Draco emerged

"Boring looking brunette-"

"Draco be nice" Astoria hissed at her fiancé

"I don't think I will, since she and those brothers" he gestured towards the Salvatores "is the reason she left Mystic Falls in the first place"

"Why? What happened?" Ginny asked narrowing her eyes at the doppelganger causing Elena to shift seeing the glares the others were shooting her

"She-"

"Tried to kill Iris, by helping mummy dearest" Kol smirked

"That's why I came I wanted to make things right-"

"Pfft, I'll show you what I can make right" Iris eyes widened seeing Ginny aiming her wand at the brunette

"Alright leave it" Iris called out "It's not worth it"

"Can we cross her off the wedding list?" Astoria asked

"And what let her run havoc here?" Draco drawled,

"She won't cause any more problems" Alaric insisted causing them to look at him

"Oh he's cute-"

"Serious? I'm right here, can't you see me?" Draco asked his fiancée who was winking at the hunter

"Of course I can honey, you're very pretty" she waved him off, Iris snorted at that

"Your friends are fun Sweets" Kol commented witnessing the scene

"So why is the doppelganger here?" Draco asked

Iris smoothed down her top and lightly traced her fingers over Klaus's hand which was still rested on her thigh

"Because she needs help" Stefan said "Iris, Elena's been having nightmares-"

"And she tried to kill her" Elijah cut in "did my mother not warn you that there would be killing a light magical creature?"

"Yes she did but-"

"But you was foolish enough to go along with it" Rebekah said sucking on one of the blood bags.

"You really are stupid" Astoria snorted "in this world we have light magical creatures all around, have you heard of those who drinks the blood of a unicorn-"

"They exist?" Caroline asked baffled,

"Whoa" Alaric muttered, Iris chuckled and patted his hand

"Don't worry Ric you're not going crazy this is all real-"

"Is he a muggle?" Ginny asked curiously

"Gin, he's in the house, there must be something supernatural about him" Astoria commented

"It's his ring" Damon uttered "brings him back to life if he's killed by a supernatural creature"

"Ah, cool" Ginny grinned

"So unicorns?" Kol quirked an eyebrow

"Right, well if you drink the creatures blood-"

"Why would drink it's blood?" Stefan asked

"Merlin do you guys have a thing for interrupting people" Astoria snapped "listen and I'll tell you"

Both Iris's and Draco's lips twitched in amusement, she gasped when she felt Klaus slide a digit under her skirt

"Iris?"

"I thought I saw a spider" Iris glared at Klaus who merely winked at her

"So where was I?" Astoria mumbled "Oh right, well if you drink a unicorns blood you live forever, but the life you live will be curse, lesson be told doppelganger a simple apology is not going to get you out of this sticky you have to seek true retribution-"

"Bonnie said that. What's that about?"

"I gather you only came here for yourself, so to break the chain you actually have to be remorseful for what you have done" this time it was Ginny who answered

"But right now we've got no time to deal with your silly problems we have bigger ones" Astoria stood up

"And what would that be?" Elijah quirked an eyebrow

"Iris you really do have a good looking family" Ginny muttered causing the Originals to chuckle

"Well my wedding-" Draco cleared his throat "honey let's be realistic it's my day-"

"She got you there brother, chicks go crazy about this crap-"

"Its not crap, it's the most important day of a girl's life" Caroline cut him off glaring at Damon

"I like her" Astoria grinned at the blond vampire, who smiled back "So wedding, I doubt any of you have clothes, so we're going-"

"Shopping" Rebekah grinned

"Yep, but in Diaggon Alley, wizarding street" Ginny uttered

"And we've got to get all of you suited and booted, so the men-"

"Don't make them wear dress robes" Iris cut her off, "they all look better in tuxes"

"Oh Iris how about once I've got my tux I give you a private showing?" Kol wagged his eyebrows up and down, Klaus gritted his teeth and broke Kol's hand,

"Klaus" Iris snapped

"Serious you-oh right vamps heal super quick" Ginny shook her head

"So let's get a move on, we haven't got all day, the wedding is tomorrow and there's still so much to do" Astoria muttered and grabbed a fist full of floo powder. Draco was on her heels

"See you there, Leakey Cauldron" she shouted and with a bang they were gone

"Who's going next?" Ginny asked looking at the baffled group

"Erm well-"

"Gin maybe you should take Ric?" Iris commented

"Or I could stay here" the hunter exclaimed

"Scared Ric?" Damon smirked

"If you're so brave you'd do it first" Alaric shoved him into the fireplace,

"Fine I will, thank you love" Damon smirked grabbing a fist full of the powder and threw it down "Leakey cauldron" and disappeared

"How about it Ric?" Iris questioned

The hunter grumbled under his and took the red head's hand "Iris make sure you land on your feet"

"Get lost Gin" Iris rolled her eyes

"So Iris you and me-"

"Kol, you're coming with me" Elijah grabbed his arm and dragged him to the fireplace, Iris wasn't too surprised when Stefan took Elena with him, leaving Rebekah and Caroline to go together

"Ready love?" Klaus asked holding his hand out to her

"I should be asking you that" Iris smiled

"Not really" he murmured, "You're the one who had to go back to their own world, any problems?"

Iris looked up at him as he cupped her cheek "Everything is fine"

Klaus brows and grasped her chin "do not lie to me" he hissed pinning her hips with his own against the counter

"I'm not-"

"Iris" he growled softly kissing her jaw

"Fine, I confronted those who I thought were my friends, and I found out why they betrayed me" she murmured looking away

"Did you find out why?" he asked placing his arms either side of her, so caging her within

"I did" a waning smile came across face "turned out she was jealous and my other friend well he-it was because I rejected him"

"Do I need-"

"No Klaus, I've dealt with it" Iris murmured leaning her head against his chest "I just thought that they wouldn't have been so petty, not after everything we've been through"

"Iris, they're not worth it" he used his index finger to tilt her chin upwards forcing her to look at him "Iris don't ponder on things that no matter-"

"I know" she muttered, he smiled gently brushing aside a stray lock of hair, he leant down and kissed her on the lips, Iris held on his shoulder and gasped when he plunged his tongue into her mouth, she felt tingles erupt all over her and warmth hit her as he grasped on to her hips and placed her on the counter,

"Klaus they're probably-"she trailed off when his kissed her throat and lightly bit down on her flesh. Iris tugged the back of his hair causing him to groan and press himself closer to her petite form,

"Let them wait" Klaus's voice was low and gruff, she felt his hand sliding up her thigh

"No-" Iris placed her hands against his chest "we have to get to the others otherwise knowing Kol and Draco they'll come looking for us"

"Fine" he pressed his lips once against her mouth and kissed her hard, when he pulled back he saw the glaze over look in her eyes "come on love" he pulled her off the counter,

"You left a mark" Iris grumbled touching the recent love bite on her neck

"No need to be saddened love, I find it very-"

"Such an arse, you're marking me because-!"

"I want others to know that you're mine" he smirked, Iris shook her head and grabbed a fistful of floo powder and threw it down "The Leaky Cauldron"

* * *

><p>Iris was about to hit the floor but Klaus caught her in time<p>

"Serious Iris? How many times have you used the Floo, your vampire friends seemed to all land on their feet" Ginny commented

"Where are they?"

"At the bar" Astoria said "what took you…ah I got it, you're right he's a beast"

"Shut up" the raven head muttered "come on then let's go-"

"It's easier if we split, I'll take the men to get their tuxes and we'll meet up for lunch" Draco said from the bar

"Well-"

"Iris Potter, Iris Potter, Merlin mum it's her" a little girl came careening over to the raven head, she stumbled when the little girl grabbed her around the legs

"Erm…-"

"Is Iris a celeb-"

"Wow she really didn't you lot anything" Draco chuckled looking at the baffled looks on Elena's and Caroline's faces,

"I thought that it-"

"Nope vampire" Ginny cut Damon off "Iris is still famous here-"

"What for?" Elena asked

"Well if you hadn't been repeatedly trying to kill her than maybe she would have told you" Damon scoffed watching as Iris smiled at the little girl

"I'm sorry Miss Potter she got away-"

"It's fine, goodbye Dora" she smiled at the girl who giggled and ran back over to her mum

"Alright let's split" Ginny said leading them to the back of the pub till they were out in the backyard, she raised her wand and tapped the brick wall

"What's she doing?" Alaric asked curiously

"Oh erm this is the way to Diaggon Alley Ric" Iris smiled at the hunter, since the Originals and Stefan and Damon knew about this world she had forgotten that Alaric, Caroline and the doppelganger were brand new at this

Iris stood back and bumped into someone she looked behind her and saw that it was Elijah

"You're good with children" he murmured brushing his fingers over her shoulder

"Hmm, well that's something, I'm not going to have any" she shrugged and grinned hearing the gasps from the others, the brick will morphed into an arch and revealed a bustling street

"Wow" Elena gaped at the sight

"Been here before Elijah?" Iris questioned,

"No I have not" the dark haired Original smirked

"Well let's going" Astoria stepped into the street, Iris grabbed Draco by the arm

"Potter-"

"How much will the tuxes cost? I need to know so-"

"Relax Potter, I'll pay-"

"I can't let you do that" the raven head muttered

"Technically I invited them so I'll pay" he drawled they went back over to the group, Iris could see them all looking around in awe

"Well come on Iris, we have to visit the boutiques-"

"I'll come, you may need a man's opinion-"

"Nice try Kol, but I don't think so" Klaus commented "see you later love" he kissed Iris on the cheek she watched as the group of men followed Draco down the street

"Come on Iris" Rebekah linked her arm with hers; they headed into the opposite direction "So this is Diaggon alley?"

"Impressed?" Iris asked as they walked down the road the raven head could see that Ginny and Astoria were slightly ahead chatting to Caroline

"Hmm seems to have a-"

"Old fashioned feel?" Iris asked smiling

"It's charming" Rebekah uttered nodding her head.

* * *

><p>Iris was slumped against the couch next to Astoria who was in the middle of her and Ginny, the raven head was glad of the butter beer that Madame Bootingful had given her, Rebekah, Caroline and Elena were standing on the footstools<p>

"So let's start off with Rebekah is it?" the old lady asked

"Yes" the blond Original replied

"Is there a colour scheme?" Iris asked looking at Astoria

"Nope, pick whatever you want" the bride to be uttered

"No fair how-"

"You're a bridesmaid" Ginny chuckled "I think red will suit you"

"Just say what you want" Iris told the trio

"I want a red floor length gown, with lace sleeves, and a split up the dress" Rebekah uttered, Iris watched as Madame Bootingful waved her wand and was stunned by the dress, it was exactly what Rebekah had said and it looked gorgeous on her,

"So liking it?" the raven head asked

"It's fabulous; can you make it slightly tighter around the hips?"

"Of course dear" Madame Bootingful waved her wand and fitted the dress to Rebekah's liking, "on to the next one now" Iris couldn't help but smile seeing Rebekah jumping off of the footstool and admired herself in the mirror,

"Now what do you fancy wearing Caroline?" Astoria asked smiling at the vampire

"Hmm, can I have a floor length gown, with an A-Line skirt, with beading on the torso-"

"Sleeves?" Ginny asked

"Cap sleeves, and yeah this is so cool" Iris chuckled and watched as Madame Bootingful waved her wand and sure enough the dress that she had described had appeared

"Like it?"

"It's amazing" Caroline grinned and waltzed over to the mirror, Iris glanced over to the window and spotted Ron outside; she frowned slightly as he waved her over,

"Iris where are-"

"Fresh air" she quickly stood up and left the store, Iris walked up the stone steps "Ron what-hey" she snapped as he grabbed her wrist and tugged her into a side alley

"What are you doing?" he scowled at her

"What are you doing?" she hissed attempting to make him let go

"Are you stupid or something? They're vampires and I don't want my sister to hang around with them or you-"

"Back the hell of Ronald" Iris scowled "she's a grown woman can make her own decision, and they're not evil or dark" she gritted her teeth when he sank his nails into her wrist making her wince

"They are so are you-"

"Ron let go" Iris told him firmly

"If you go back to where the hell you've been for the last two years-"

"No this is my home as well-"he scowled and shoved her against the wall

"My family hates me because of you-"

"If you stop acting like an arrogant dick and not be a judgemental prick than they won't" Iris scowled and kneed him hard in the groin making him release her, Iris looked over her shoulder and ran but before she could get to the end a rope wrapped around her throat, Iris spluttered as she was forced onto her knees

"Go back to America Iris" Ron snarled tugging tighter on the rope that he had cast out of his wand,

"Go to hell" she spat and clenched her eyes when he tugged onto it tighter, so it bit into her flesh

"Iris I don't want to do this go back if you don't-"

"What? You can't tell me what to do" she scowled her eyes flashed gold sending him flying out into the street so he crashed into various stalls. Iris scrambled onto her feet rubbing her throat she ran out into the street and saw that the crowd had stopped to gawp

"Iris you-"

"She better what?" Kol smirked appearing in front of the raven head

"Vampire"

"Good you're not as stupid as you look" the original uttered, making Ron scowl

"Ron what the hell are you doing?" Ginny shouted coming out of the boutique followed by Rebekah, Astoria, Caroline and Elena

"He is asking for a thrashing that's what" Kol went to move forward but Iris grabbed the back of his shirt

"Don't" she hissed at him

"Remember what I said Iris, get out of town-"

"Why should she be doing that?" Klaus appeared on Iris's other side, merlin this would be a bloodbath

"She's got you too hasn't she" Ron smiled viciously "Iris isn't as pleasant as she appears she's a lying bitch-" Iris gasped when Klaus blurred forward and grabbed the red head boy by his throat

"Iris stop him" Ginny shouted, the raven head grabbed the hybrid by his upper arm

"Klaus please don't-"

"Kill him brother" Kol goaded

"Be quiet Kol" Elijah ordered "drop him-"he pushed Klaus backwards "he's a boy nothing more"

Klaus gritted his teeth "you better watch out boy, cross me or say anything to her like that again I'll rip you into shreds"

"These are the types of things you keep company Iris" Ron glared at her, which Iris had returned "you really are bitter-"

"Get lost Ron" Fred shouted "go on, before we let them" he nodded towards the scowling Originals "suck you dry"

Ron sent Iris one last hateful look and stormed off.

"What was that about?" Caroline asked, but Iris headed off into the other direction

"Should-"

"Klaus will take care of her" Astoria murmured, the hybrid nodded and followed after the raven head.

* * *

><p>"So Gin fancy introducing us to your friends?" George came up beside his twin<p>

"These are my brothers-"

"Fred-"

"George, lovely to meet you must say you have stunning eyes" he grinned at Caroline who chuckled

"Oh cute" Caroline giggled

"Oh look at Freddie she thinks I'm cute-"George grinned winking at the blond vampire

Elijah was barely paying attention his eyes roamed over the crowd and saw no sign of his brother or Iris

"Who was that?" Stefan asked curiously they had all moved towards the side of the street so that they weren't blocking the road

"That's my other brother-"

"Does Iris and him have-"Elena was cut off by Astoria

"They were the best of friends, she helped him he helped her, he wanted to be something more but she looked to him as a brother and then it went downhill-"

"How does she know him?" Caroline asked

"We all went to the same school" Ginny whistled "she hasn't told you anything has she?"

"No"

"Hmm maybe one day she will, or better yet one day she can show you-"

"Show us?" Damon cocked an eyebrow and noted a goblin strolling past, man this was weird

"Pensive, it's magical- weren't there more of you?" Astoria frowned

"Oh crap we left Ric in the store" Damon muttered and blurred away, Stefan sighed and followed after his brother

"Tuxes? You've got them?" Ginny asked

"Yes, so we're going to roam around" Elijah uttered strolling away disappearing into the crowd

"He's totally charming" Astoria muttered and blushed seeing Rebekah's and Kol's faces

"If you think he's charming you haven't seen anything yet" Kol smirked

"Seriously dude, she's getting married, go somewhere else we still have things to get" Ginny rolled her eyes and lightly pushed Caroline, and Elena back into the boutique

Kol smirked and left,

"Is Iris going to be ok?" Ginny asked concerned for the red head

"Nik's with her, she'll be fine" Rebekah commented

"He really does love her doesn't he?" Astoria lips twitched into a smile

"More than anything" the Original announced

"That's good, Iris deserves to be loved and have a family" Ginny smiled

"Is her family here not-"

"The relatives that she stayed with were awful, be glad that you don't come across them" Astoria uttered.

* * *

><p>"Iris love slow down" Klaus grabbed her by the waist and blurred them into an alleyway, Iris pressed her face into his chest<p>

"You know he was the first person who befriended me in this world" the raven head uttered

"Well like I said before love you really need to revaluate your friends" he murmured into her thick hair.

"Hmm" she murmured feeling his arms around her form, Klaus froze when Iris hissed as he touched her throat

"Iris-"

"Klaus leave it" Iris attempted to push him off of her but he remained there. The hybrid lifted her thick hair aside revealing a rope burn

"What the hell happened?" he growled, Iris looked away he could hear her heart speeding up "Don't even think about lying" he barked at her.

Iris scowled but remained tight-lipped

"Iris was it your former friend-"

"We got in a disagreement ok? I-he wanted me gone and I refused" she muttered. Klaus eyes darkened

"I'm going to kill him" he growled, Iris grabbed his hand pulling him back into the alley way

"No just leave it-"

"He hurt you Iris I won't-"

"Just stop, I've dealt with it, please?" the raven head leant closer to him pressing him into the wall "just let it go for me"

She kissed his throat and bit down on his flesh, making him groan

"Let" she kissed his jaw, Iris felt his hands slipped down on to her hips "it" Iris's teeth graze his earlobe and sucked on his skin causing the hybrid to dig his fingers into her flesh "go"

"Fair enough" he grunted and caught her lips with his own, their lips moved in sync, Iris vaguely felt him pinning her to the brick wall. Klaus pulled back knowing that she needed to breath, Iris held on to his shoulders catching her breath, she felt his hand brush against her throat she hissed in discomfort feeling him prodding it

"You're going to heal me?" she questioned looking at him.

"Of course love" he smirked causing her to frown "but we're going to do it a different way"

"What'd you mean?" she asked he ducked down slightly

"This" she watched as he grabbed one of the necklace he adorned that had a sharp object hanging from the chain,

"Whoa what-"but she didn't get the chance to finish her sentence as sliced in to his throat leaving behind a thin scratch

"Have at it love" he smirked, Iris eyes widened

"Are you serious?" she asked

"Deadly or do you want me to hunt down that-"Iris didn't let him finish his sentenced and pressed her lips against the shallow cut, and sucked the blood, Klaus pulled her closer and buried his nose into her hair, Iris placed her small soft hands on to the back of his neck to steady herself and when she felt sated she pulled back. Klaus eyes hungrily roamed her she looked completely ravishing with blood staining her full lips.

"Come we-hmm" he smashed his lips against hers causing her to gasped "Ok no more, you really are something, come on I want to show you around before we leave" she grasped on to his hand and tugged him out into the street,

* * *

><p>Iris decided to show him Flourish and Blotts"A bookstore?" he asked following after her<p>

"Ah huh, this is where I use to get my school books" she grinned, he could see that she was excited about being back in her old stomping grounds "The better books are at the back"

She looked up at the stacked shelves and reached out

"How to recognise Death Omens?" Klaus questioned seeing the title of the book

"Hmm, I-"

"Perhaps you shouldn't read it love" he tugged the book out of her hands "otherwise you'll literally see Death everywhere-"

"Yet I hang around with vampires, the walking dead" she chuckled and pouted when he used the book and slapped her bottom

"How about…oh look creatures of Magic?" she asked attempting to reach the book, only the tips of her fingers brushed the book's spine, Klaus chuckled and easily grabbed the book for her

"You're so bloody tall" she muttered

"And you're incredibly small and delectable darling" he purred into her ear.

"Klaus" she scolded feeling her cheeks heating up, he chuckled and laid a kiss on her pink cheeks, she glanced at her watch and swore "We should get going we have the others to meet" she shoved the book into the shelf and spun on her heel immediately bumping into a figure, Elijah grasped gently onto her shoulders to steady her

"Iris, Niklaus we've been looking for you" he offered her his arm which she graciously took,

"How'd you find us?" Klaus asked standing on the other side of the petite raven head

"When your friend Astoria?" Iris nodded "mentioned a bookstore, that's the first place I looked"

"Do you know where the others are?" she asked

"In the pub about to have lunch" Elijah replied, they walked down the street.

* * *

><p>"Hey Tom" Iris greeted the barman seeing that Damon and the others were already sitting down, the innkeeper had most likely pushed the tables together,<p>

"Iris Potter" the toothy hunchback man grinned "Glad to have you back"

"Thanks" she saw Klaus waving her over, Iris sent the innkeeper one last smile and walked through the crowd and dropped down beside the hybrid

"So this is-"

"Butterbeer" Ginny answered Damon "Drink it"

Iris watched as the group drank the beverage "so what do you think?" she asked amused seeing Damon's and Alaric reaction

"I like it" Caroline grinned taking another swig

"Not bad" Stefan nodded

"Ergh, where's the real alcohol?" Alaric grumbled, making the girls laugh

"Amen to that, bring on the real booze" Damon called

Iris rolled her eyes and waved Tom over

"Tom you don't happened to have-"

"Whiskey-"

"Bourbon-"

"Beer"

"Do you?" Iris grinned at the barman who were eyeing Damon, Alaric and Klaus since they were the ones who shouted out

"Well Iris because it's you I'll see what I can do" he sent her a wink

"Oh Iris seems you have an admire" Kol teased, Iris chocked on her food, causing Klaus to rub her back up and down

"Ew, no that's Tom" Iris shook her head, the innkeeper returned with the bottles and placed them on the counter

"Celebration?" he questioned

"Hmm there's a wedding happening" Astoria nodded "plus the Americans and the hybrid don't like the Butterbeer"

"Ah right" Tom nodded and shuffled away, Iris saw the three men diving for their drinks

"So Iris guess who else is coming to the Wedding?" Draco uttered from the other end of the table,

"Who?"

"Someone if she got the chance will give you detention for the rest of your life" Ginny uttered "she's slightly pissed that you left, got worried for her lion cub-"

"Holy crap" the raven head dropped her sandwich onto her plate

"What's wrong?"

"Minerva McGonagall is going to eat me alive that's what"

"She's not a vampire is she?" Elena questioned

"Don't be thick" Draco scoffed "she was Iris's head of house and now is headmistress, renowned for her-"

"Strictness" Elijah commented causing the table to look at him

"You know her?" Ginny asked

"I've come across her" the Original uttered "good luck Iris-"

"Thanks Elijah so helpful" Iris rolled her eyes

"Relax love I'll protect you" Klaus smirked tugging one of her curls

"Afraid it won't work hybrid" Draco drawled "good luck Potter"

Iris groaned and slumped against Klaus's shoulder

"Can –"

"No and she knows you're coming to the wedding, so get your Gryffindor courage together" Astoria ordered

"Bloody crazy bride" Iris muttered

Kol snickered "So what are we doing this evening?"

"Hmm well Iris's house is about to become Wedding HQ, so we're spending the night there, plus-"

"Sounds fun" Caroline grinned

"Really?" Rebekah drawled

"We have drinks" Ginny added

"Now that's sounds like a party" the female Original grinned

"So does baby sis so-"

"Ah huh, pervy vampire, it's a girls night" Astoria uttered "plus Iris has other parlours and drawing rooms where you guys can spend the evening there-"

"Since when did my place become a Wedding HQ?" Iris asked

"It looks like they've already decided" Stefan chuckled taking a sip of his drink.

"So we have the rest of the day to pass-"

"Plenty to do, I have to make sure things are ready for the wedding" Astoria jumped

"What kind of things?" Caroline asked curiously

"Come along" Astoria smiled

"Wait maybe-"

"Iris relax I'm not going to let your vampy friend get in to trouble" Astoria scoffed "Elena want to come?"

The raven head and Draco could see that Astoria didn't want the doppelganger to come along but Elena nodded

"Ric-"

"I'll be fine Elena" Alaric mumbled

"Rebekah?" Ginny asked

"Sure why not- Iris are you-"

"I and Iris are going into-"

"Muggle London" the raven head finished off, "we'll see you all at Grimmauld place Kol don't do anything stupid"

"Love how much faith you have in me" the dark haired Original smirked, in response Iris slapped the back of his head

"I'll keep Kol on a leash" Elijah smirked

Iris chuckled and nodded "I' going to say bye to Tom, be back in a sec" the raven head strolled over to the barman

"Going Iris?"

"For now, you probably will see me later on though" she smiled at him, Iris glanced over her shoulder and saw the others leaving, Draco stood beside her

"Iris-"

"Take care of them Draco" she murmured nodding towards Damon, Stefan and Alaric

"You care about them Potter so I will" he uttered waving Tom over.

"Eight years ago, you would've been determined to hurt them if you knew how much I care about them"

"We've come a long way Iris" he gave her a rare smiled "people change-"

"Some for the better and some for the worst" Iris uttered, the platinum blond gave her a one arm hug

"True" he nodded

"So what are you doing?" Iris asked seeing him pulling out a roll of parchement from his suit pocket

"Astoria's drink order, I'll deliver it to your place tonight-"

"Ergh I can't drink too much tonight-"

"Why not have fun" Draco chuckled, an arm dropped around Iris's shoulder she looked up smiling at Klaus

"See you later" Iris called over her shoulder as she led the hybrid out of the pub via the front exit

* * *

><p>"A bit surreal" Klaus murmured being in London<p>

"I know non-magical folks can't see this, so where do you want to go?"

Her brows furrowed slightly seeing the look on Klaus's handsome face.

"Why are we here?" Iris eyes were wide, Klaus had blurred himself and her up onto the edge of London bridge

"Does it bring back old memories?" he asked wrapping his arms around her

"Not pleasant ones, can we get down-"

"No need to be scared love, I won't let you drop" Klaus's lips were against the shell of her ear "just take it all in" he kissed her throat "go on love, I promise nothing will happen" he felt her tense muscles relaxing against him.

Iris leant against in and did as he instructed

"So how'd you feel?"

"Free and completely at ease" she admitted

"So nothing what you felt like before?" Klaus quirked an eyebrow

"Not at all" Iris smiled widely at him and kissed him on the lips "we should get going"

"Hmm" Klaus peppered her throat and jaw with kisses causing her to gasp "have we ever done it on a bridge?"

"No" Iris laughed "and we won't, come on"

Klaus hummed "You owe me a-"

"I know the claw-foot tub" Iris shook her head and closed her eyes feeling him pick her up.

"This evening is definitely going to be something to remember"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So here's the latest Chap, so Ginny,Astoria and Draco as well as the Weasley twins met the Originals, they went shopping, Elena still wants forgiveness, Ron and Iris have a confrontation, they're all got clothes for the wedding, some Klaus and Iris time <strong>

**Next Chap: a party at Iris's just girls, they'll be drinks meaning we get to see a drunk Iris and then finally the big wedding will be happening, but it wont' go as smooth as Astoria hopes, and Minerva McGonagall will make an appearence**

**Please REVIEW**


	73. Chapter 73

"Merlin how much drinks did you tell Draco to order?" Iris gaped at the sight, the furniture in her large parlour had been pushed aside and the table was covered in various bottles

"Why isn't it enough?" Astoria asked coming to stand beside her

"No it's definitely enough" Iris laughed,

"Great now let's begin shall we?" Ginny bounced into the room with Caroline on her heels; Rebekah snuck up behind the raven head and grasped her shoulders making her shriek, and the blonde Original laughed

"Kol was right it is fun to sneak up on you" Rebekah said, Iris lightly slapped her arm

"Let's get some music on" Ginny tapped her wand on the transfigured stereo music blasted out of the speakers; Astoria meanwhile had poured several shots for them.

"My place is so going to get trashed" the raven head muttered

"Cheer up sweets, they can magic it all clean" Rebekah grinned and dragged her into the centre of the room, the crowded round Astoria and each took a shot,

"On the count of three, one, two three" they all downed their drinks

"Another round" Ginny waved her wand making the drinks refill themselves, Iris grinned and downed it.

"Merlin Astoria you've got twister?" Iris asked wide eye

"Yep-"

"Let's play" Astoria shrieked grabbed the box off of the raven head, Iris downed her next drink

"Aw crap, Iris and Astoria are complete lightweights" Ginny muttered seeing both girls were literally tearing the box in to pieces

"Yeah but they're so much more fun" Caroline giggled.

"Who wants to be the spinning person thing?" Iris yelled out

"I will" Elena said

"Merlin I forgot about the cow" Iris whispered loudly to Astoria who giggled.

* * *

><p>An hour had passed and the girls were all drunk, par Rebekah who watched the scene on in amusement<p>

"Left foot on green, Merlin Gin LEFT FOOT, THAT'S YOUR RIGHT!" Iris shouted and chucked the board across the room smacking Elena in the face with it

"Oww"

"Oops" Iris laughed her cheeks were flushed

"Right in the face" Astoria cackled collapsing onto the ground, dragging Iris down with her

"I think I'm going to head up see you tomorrow!" Elena hurried out

"Oh she's gone?" Iris but her lip "Can I tell you a secret?" the group converged in the middle of the room, so that they were sitting in a circle

"I think Elena Gilbert is-"

"A cow-"

"A bitch-"

"A two face-"

"LIAR" Iris declared loudly

Rebekah snorted at that "that's the best you could up with?" she was entirely amused at how the raven head's antics

"Don't Rebekah, I like you" Iris grinned at her causing the Original to chuckle and wrap an around her shoulders tugging her to her side

"How about we play truth and dare" Ginny announced grabbing an empty bottle "Should we let what's her-"

"She left, we play without her" Rebekah cut her off

"Oh bitch move Bekah" Iris murmured grabbing a whole bottle of bourbon and took a swig

"Honey she tried to kill you, I think it's warranted" Astoria grinned

"Ok, let's start" Ginny spun the bottle and it landed on Caroline "Truth or dare?"

"Ok, hmmm if you got the chance which vampire would you sleep with in the house?"

"Hmm" Caroline bit her lip "Stefan-"

"What?" Iris eyes widened "Go for Elijah, perfect gentleman-"

"Ew that's my brother-"

"I'm doing one of your other brothers" Iris giggled, Rebekah whacked her in the arm sending the raven head flying onto her back, she laughed loudly

"Nope I pick Stefan, totally in love with him being broody" Caroline slurred

"Ohh yeah Klaus gets broody all the time, especially when I-"

"OK no Iris" Rebekah shook her head; the blond spun the bottle it landed on Ginny this time

"Hmm I pick truth-"

Iris snorted "I thought you were meant to be a Gryffindor?"

"I am but I don't want to get up" the read head slurred slumping onto the ground

"Ergh fine…"

"How about who would you sleep-"

"Damon" Ginny blurted out "I'm a sucker for eyes and his-"she whistled

Iris laughed and shook her head, the bottle was spun again and it landed on the raven head

"Iris truth or-"

"I pick dare, look I'm a real Gryffindor" she held her up her bottle wobbling as she did so

"Ok, I dare you…to kiss Kol on the lips" Ginny grinned mischievously

"Oh I can't- he might shove his tongue-"

"I thought you were a real Gryffindor?" Astoria laughed

"Fine, I'll do it" Iris stumbled onto her feet "but I'm taking this" she walked out of the room, the girls all laughed when the drunk raven head walked into the wall

"That's not supposed to be there" iris muttered scowling at the wall, placing the bottle of alcohol on the side table

"It's the wall Iris it is supposed to be there" Caroline laughed loudly

"Stupid wall" Iris grumbled and walked out of the room, the raven head stumbled down the hall and knew that the men were in the kitchen/basement; Iris was currently on the third floor and staggered downstairs

"What the-"Iris was tugged into a room "Elena what hell?"

"Look Iris I need to say this-"

"I don't like you so no touching" Iris frowned at her and tried to tug her arm away

"Please Iris, you need to help me, I'm scared I came here to-"

There was a sudden crack "Mistress Potter is not in an appropriate state for your grovelling wretch, so leave-"

"You can't tell—"Kreacher clicked his fingers causing an ornament in the room to shatter

"Leave Mistress Potter be"

Elena scowled at the elf and stormed off

"Kreacher is sorry Mistress for the-"

"No, need little guy" Iris smiled "go off to bed"

The elf nodded and left, the raven head patted him on the head and stumbled out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Iris love you alright?" Klaus questioned seeing the petite raven head coming into the room<p>

"She's drunk" Damon laughed as Iris strolled straight pass Klaus heading towards Kol

"What's up-"

But he was cut off when she slammed her lips against his mouth, the Original eyes widened

"What the-" Klaus blurred forward and grabbed her around the waist

"What the hell?" the hybrid growled, the raven head grinned

"I did it-"

"Huh?" Stefan asked surprised at what had just taken place

"Well, Ginny dared me to kiss Kol and I did, but you know what?" she slurred placing her arms around Klaus's neck "you're a better kisser" she lightly slapped his cheek

"Maybe we should put her too bed" Elijah smirked

"No let her carry on I didn't get the chance to fully enjoy-"

"And you won't" Klaus glared at him

"Oh Damon Ginny said she would totally jump your bones"

"IRIS" the red head screech "YOU'RE NOT MEANT TO TELL"

Ginny, Rebekah and Astoria entered the kitchen

"So would you do me?" Damon wagged his eyebrows up and down

"Oh I think I'm going to barf" Ginny uttered before dashing out of the room

"Oh tough luck Damon" Alaric snickered making the vampire glare at him

"You know what?" Astoria slurred "I would so do the hunter"

This made Stefan and Damon laugh loudly

"Don't feel left out Elijah I would so do-"Klaus placed his hand over Iris's mouth

"I think we get them off to bed" Elijah chuckled, the hybrid scooped Iris up whilst Rebekah helped Astoria out of the room,

* * *

><p>Iris sighed as Klaus lowered her onto the large bed, he went to move away but she grabbed his necklaces<p>

"Iris-"he was cut when she smashed her lips against his. Iris plunged her tongue into his mouth and pulled him closer, he lost his balance and landed on top of her

"Iris let-"

"No my turn you always have to take charge" she peppered his jaw and neck with kisses Klaus allowed her to roll them over so that she was on top

"Well go ahead love" Klaus smirked enjoying this side of Iris, the raven head pressed her temple against his and slowly kissed him on the lips, Iris moaned feeling his large hands on her back sliding down to her bottom, the raven head pulled back and tugged at the bottom of his shirt and lifted it off.

Klaus groaned when he felt her tongue darting out and sliding down his chest

"Iris" he gritted his teeth

"Yes love?" she smirked and sat up, he ripped off her shirt causing her to pout "I like that top" she mumbled and in response blindly reached down and stroked his groin, this made Klaus loose control he flipped them over so that now she beneath him

"You were supposed to let me take-"

"Don't care" he grunted kissing her collar bone, Iris gasped when he lightly bit down on her flesh, he easily unsnapped her bra and threw it aside, and Iris groaned and arched her back when he peppered her breast with kisses.

She fisted her hands into his curly golden locks as he laid wet kisses on her flat stomach

"Don't rip-"but he ignored her and tore off her skirt "Klaus-"

"I'll buy you more clothes" he mumbled and took off his jeans leaving him in his boxers, the hybrid shifted so that he was in between her legs, he smirked hearing her heart beat speeding up when he was near her thighs. Iris could feel his stubble against her smooth skin,

"Klaus" she whimpered propping herself up her elbows, he smirked devishly and played his fingers across her panties, "Just do it" she snapped getting frustrated, she felt anticipation building in her gut.

"Alright love" he chuckled and then proceeded to rip it off, he quickly slid off his boxers and caught his lips with her own, the raven head dug her fingers into his shoulders as he slid into her. Klaus gently cupped her cheek and lovingly kissed her on her lips, she twisted her hips causing him to groan, it wasn't long before he picked up his pace, Iris wrapped her legs around his hips and thrust her hips up to meet his and felt the coil in her stomach beginning to tightened, Klaus shifted slightly and kissed her collar bone, Iris shattered around him but Klaus kept on going, gone was his rhythm now it was reckless abandonment.

The hybrid let out a loud growl and collapsed on top of her, he bit into her neck causing her to gasp, she vaguely felt him slurping down her blood, Klaus licked it off and pulled out of her, he tugged the sleepy raven head towards him, and pulled up the sheets

"Night Klaus-"

"Goodnight Iris, I love you" he murmured, hearing her breathing evening out.

* * *

><p>Iris groaned being woken up to the feeling of tingles all over her back, it took her a moment to realise that she was lying on her stomach<p>

"Come on love wake up" Klaus purred into her ear and pressed a kiss on to her shoulder

"Klaus" she groaned "stop, I wanna sleep, plus I got a banging headache" she grumbled into her pillow

"Well tough luck love,-"

There was a loud banging on her bedroom door

"IRIS GET YOUR ARSE UP, WE HAVE TO GET READY" Astoria shrieked

"I give you full permission to eat her" Iris mumbled managing to get up, she turned around and saw that Klaus was kneeling in front of her, Iris blushed seeing that he was completely at ease with being naked

"Klaus don't you ever wear clothes?" she asked looking away, Klaus chuckled and lightly pushed her back so that she was on her fluffy pillows

"Why bother? You've seen everything before" he moved over her and pressed his lips against the side of her throat

"Klaus-"

"IRIS HURRY UP, LEAVE THE SEXY HYBRID AND SHOWER"

"Bloody Astoria" Iris mumbled feeling Klaus's body shaking with laughter, she slid from him and grabbed her bathrobe heading towards the bathroom. She jumped when Klaus blurred in front of her

"Remember the deal love?" he quirked a blond eyebrow

"Yes I did, but I don't think we're going to have the time" Iris chuckled shaking her head

"Ah but there's a shower" he grasped her wrist and tugged her into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Iris entered the parlour in her bathrobe and her eyes widened at the sight of it<p>

"What the hell?" she asked seeing that it was teaming with Madam Bootingful team and the old lady herself

"Well this is apparently Wedding HQ" Caroline giggled from beside her, like her the blond vampire was in a bathrobe

"Where is the bride to be?" she asked and saw that Rebekah was examining her dress, Iris realised that all the dresses were hanging against the wall

"She's having a meltdown" Elena said coming into the room

"Wonderful, why does the bride have to be crazy?" Iris muttered under her breath

"A woman's prerogative on her wedding day is to be completely unstable" Rebekah drawled sipping on a glass of Champaign "Drink Iris?" she smirked

"You're so funny" Iris replied deadpanned "I'm going to see if I could find the crazy bride to be"

The raven head managed to avoid bumping into several seamstress and climbed up the stairs, she paused seeing one of the doors that she knew she had left shut was open, Iris stepped into the room and saw Elijah and Damon examining the Black Family tree

"Anything interesting?" Iris asked quietly standing in between the vampires

"What's this?" Damon asked holding on to his glass of whisky, whilst Elijah's eyes remained on the wall his hands tucked into the pocket of his slacks

"The Black family tree" Iris murmured,

"Sirius Black? Isn't he-"

"Yeah he was my godfather, he got blasted off the family tree when he ran away-"

"Why'd he run for?" Damon asked curiously, having not actually learnt about Iris's life beforehand, well not properly at least

"Because he didn't believe in his family beliefs, his family was a massive supporter of Voldemort and believed that witches and wizards ruled over regular humans"

"Where did he run to?" Elijah asked placing an around her shoulders

"He ran to my fathers and practically lived there till he was seventeen" Iris murmured feeling saddened about the loss of her god-father "I only knew him for two years or three before he was killed, I miss him"

Elijah sighed and tugged her towards him; he wrapped his arms around her holding her tight to him

"It's ok Iris-"

"I know it's just so many good people were lost in the war" she mumbled against his shirt after a moment she pulled away "I'll see you guys later, there's a wedding and all"

Elijah smiled gently at her and watched her leave

"Wow this war-"

"Don't take it light Damon" Elijah said sternly "this war that Iris had won had devastated many lives" without another word the Original left the younger vampire who went back to examining the wall.

"Astoria?" Iris called

"She's in the parlour with the others Mistress Potter" Kreacher uttered

"Thanks Kreacher" Iris smiled and padded barefooted downstairs, she entered the parlour and saw all the girls getting ready

"Iris where the hell have you been-"

"Around more importantly, who are all these people?" she asked stunned at the amount of people there "Astoria they can't know-"

"Don't worry we'll obliviate their memories afterwards" Ginny assured her, Iris jumped when a lady grabbed her hand and dragged her to one of the footstools

"Come on Miss Potter, we have to get you ready" she waved her wand over her hair instantly drying it so that it remained in its natural bouncy curls, Iris watched as the woman brushed her thick locks and from the corner of her eye she could see that all the other girls were getting the same treatment as her, Iris hissed when the woman tugged her curls

"Oww-"

"Beauty is pain Iris" Rebekah smirked

"Easy for you, you're a bloody vampire" the raven head muttered, the woman carried on and pinned her hair up in an intricate up do, pinning it with a few charmed jeweled butterflies so that the wings moved.

A few curls framed her face and then she was spun around

"Let's do make-up-"

"Remember they're supposed to be silvery since I want it to go along with her dress" she heard Astoria call out,

"Right" the woman murmured and started her work on the relaxed raven head, Iris remained perfectly still for the first ten minutes but was slowly beginning to fidget; she let out a relieved sigh when the woman pulled back

"Have a look dear" the blond woman uttered moving away from the mirror, Iris gaped at the sight, her skin looked literally as if she was glowing and the make-up, Merlin these witches definitely knew how to do their work

"Iris you look gorgeous" Caroline grinned having pulled on her dress

Rebekah whistled loudly "don't stay in a room with Nik for too long, otherwise all that good work will disappear" this made the raven head blushed, Iris saw that all the girls were in their dresses par Astoria who was getting finishing touches done on her make-up

"Good luck Iris" Ginny muttered taking in a gulp of air

"For what?" Iris asked slipping off her robe as one of the store worker's came towards her with the dress

"This dress is like a bloody corset that's what" the red head grumbled "Hold onto to that pillar, you'll need to"

"Thanks for that Gin" Iris did as the girl advised and was helped into the dress, she held it up to her chest and glanced over her shoulder feeling one of Madame Bootingful's coming up behind her

"Iris take in as much as air as you can"

"Seriously Ginny it's not that bad" Elena chuckled

Iris licked her lips nervously as the woman started to lace up the dress, she gasped when the woman tightened the laces

"Bloody hell that tight?" she hissed

"Sorry, Miss Potter but-"

"You got to suffer for beauty Iris" Rebekah smirked

"You bloody suffer this then" Iris snapped digging her fingers into the wooden pillar

"Make at least so the poor girl can breathe" the female Original snapped at the woman, who nodded quickly seeing her face. Iris let out a relieved breath feeling It being loosened somewhat

"All done Miss Potter"

"Thank you" Iris murmured straightening up, she walked over to the mirror and saw that the dress that Astoria had picked out was gorgeous with the stunning emerald green, it was a fish tail design and there was a small train, instead of straps it had a jewelled encrusted layer that started the front of the dress and dipped all the way to her back,

"Iris you look good in Slytherine colours" Luna commented having just arrived

"Oh who's this delicious-"

"No Rebekah, you can't eat her" Iris rolled her eyes and saw the teasing smirk on Rebekah's face "this is Luna, Luna this is Rebekah-"

"Vampire" Rebekah smirked at the dreamy blond

"Nice to meet you, vampire? So you must be around a long time, have you caught sight of the nargles yet?" she asked

"What-"

"Never mind" Iris intervened smiling at Luna and saw that the girl was wearing a bright purple dress "Let's get you a drink Luna" the raven head picked up her dress and walked over to the table, she poured some Champaign into a tall glass and handed it to the blond

"Thank you Iris" Luna uttered, Iris sat down beside her, they were all just waiting for Astoria, Ginny had told her that they would be taking the portkey to the wedding, Draco had mentioned something about a church ceremony it would be taking place where all previous prominent pureblood seem to wed and then they would be taking another portkey to Malfoy manner where the reception would be taking place, Iris knew that the whole event would be spectacular,

"Iris can we talk?" Elena asked quietly coming to sit on the raven head's other side

"You've asked me that several times and yet you still don't get the hint" Iris eyes snapped to meet hers "Elena I honestly don't care, you didn't come here for me you came for yourself, please don't waste your breath of apologies you don't even mean-"

"Iris I need help please I don't know what I can do to make this right, I want to be your friend again-"

"But I don't want to be your friend" Iris snapped, and saw Elena's eyes filled with tears she watched as the brunette nodded and ran out. Iris sighed taking Luna's drink and downing it

"The Iris I knew would have heard her out" Luna murmured

"The Iris you knew Luna was used to being stepped on, I can't go through all of that crap again, that girl there signed my death warrant-"

"Creature of magic cannot die Iris, my father told me that, the girl wants to make amends-"

"But Luna I can't just let it go she-"

"What she did was selfish" Iris looked up and saw that Ginny had come into the conversation "but she thought she'd be protecting those she love, Iris you would've risked anything and in the end you did to save those you loved-"

"And look at where that got me" Iris frowned

"We're not saying to forgive her, but think about it, pushing someone away in the end could be the worst thing to do" Luna murmured, the raven head sighed and nodded and glanced over to Rebekah and saw that the Original was busy gazing at herself in the mirror

"Ok, the bride is ready" Madame Bootingful came out into the parlour, Iris stood up and smiled seeing Astoria

Caroline whistled loudly

"Wow, Astoria you look beautiful" Iris said sincerely, it was true, she looked gorgeous

Ginny glanced over to the clock and saw that they should be leaving

"Oh shoot we're definitely going to be late" the red head muttered

"No need to worry, the bride is allowed to be late" Rebekah commented, Iris looked around for her shoes and saw her high heeled peep-toes silvery shoes, she slipped them on adding a couple inches on to her small stature.

"So where's the portkey?" Iris asked seeing that Madame Bootingful and her workers were gathering all their belongings

"Here-"

"Portkeys don't work here Gin" Iris told the raven head

"We're going down the road, put some dissolousment charm on us and then take the portkey from their" Astoria uttered,

"I'll get the others"

"No, need it's easier for me" Rebekah uttered and blurred out of the room,

"My dress is going to get filthy if-"

"The whole point of a bridesmaid is to cater to the bride's need, so Iris is going to hold your train-"

"What the? Gin" Iris rolled her eyes

"What? I have to carry her bouquet-"

"There not even here" Caroline chuckled,

"Fine" Iris shook her head and picked up the train and walked out into the foyer, where the others were gathered

"If you weren't getting married I would so go for you" Kol smirked at Astoria,

"Kol serious?" Iris uttered and jumped out of her skin when she felt someone touching her back, she glanced over her shoulder and smiled seeing Klaus there

"You look gorgeous love" the hybrid complimented her

"You sure do Sweets, perhaps I could give you a matching mark, preferably on your-"

"Do you want a broken neck?" Klaus growled, Iris grasped his hand giving it a small squeeze

"Not today" Elijah commented coming into the foyer, with the Salvatores and Alaric following, Iris smiled seeing them

"You all look dashing, Kol not so much"

"Aww Sweets you wound me, perhaps you could make it up to me?" Kol winked, Iris laughed

"So the plan-"

"Is to take Wizarding transportation" Ginny uttered having just come into the foyer she had taken care of Madame Bootingful and her employers and made sure to remove the memory stating the address of Grimmauld place.

Iris watched as both Ginny and Luna waved their wands over the group, Iris felt as if an egg was being cracked over her

"What the-"

"Charm to make you blend in" Luna's voice called out,

"Great so can we leave now?"

"How the hell do we know where we're going?" Caroline asked

"Iris why are you friends so dim?" Astoria snapped "bloody hell you're vampires use your super hearing and someone grab onto Elena and Alaric, problem solved"

"Man she is a bridezilla" Iris heard Damon muttered presumably to Stefan

"Let's go" Elijah uttered taking control of the situation, Iris felt someone grabbing on to her hand she recognised it as Klaus, plus he kissed her cheek

"Ready?" Ginny asked having removed the charm from them; they were in an area where muggles couldn't see them

"Yes" Astoria grabbed her train, whilst Iris and Ginny picked up their own smaller one, the read head pulled out a wedding invite card and held out to them

"What are we supposed to do?" Alaric asked curiously baffled at the world Iris had come from,

"You just placed your finger on it and don't let go" the raven head explained "and attempt to land on your feet"

Klaus wrapped an arm around her waist and tugged her towards his side,

"Hurry, it's going to depart in five seconds" Astoria uttered, Iris and the others did as they were told she mentally counted down to five, Iris snorted seeing Damon's face as they were lifted off of the ground.

"Don't let go" Ginny shouted seeing that Caroline and Alaric had both clenched their eyes shut and Elena was looking panic stricken, Iris felt Klaus's arm tightening around her. Soon enough they all landed within a room.

* * *

><p>Iris stumbled but Klaus caught her "Never got use to that" Iris muttered leaning against Klaus's chest<p>

"So-"

"There you are" Daphne came into the large room "come on, you guys can take your seats, Iris, Gin you come out when I give you the signal"

"See you in a bit Iris" Elijah pressed his lips against her temple, Kol sent her a wink and Rebekah quickly smoothed down Iris's hair

"Don't trip"

"What a way to inspire me Care" Iris smiled, the blond vampire rolled her eyes and took Elena by the arm taking her out with Alaric following. The hybrid grasped on to Iris's hand and tugged her out of the room

"Klaus-" she was cut off when he kissed her on the lips

"I meant what I said you do look beautiful" he murmured against the shell of her ear, and darted his tongue out causing Iris to squeal

"Merlin you're going to be the death of me" Iris tugged his bow tie and kissed him firmly on the mouth "now go find your seat"

He smirked and pecked her on the cheek and watched with a smile on her face as he left, Iris headed further down in the opposite direction till she was outside, Iris saw that Astoria was already there,

"Iris?"

"Blaise what are you-"

"I'm your partner for the aisle part, so when did you come back?" the Italian wizard asked

"I came back roughly a week ago" she told him

"You haven't changed" he smiled

"Funny thing is you have when did you turn out to be so gentlemanly?" she smirked making him chuckle

"Witty as ever Iris" he smiled "but after the war I did some growing up"

"That's good" just then Ginny emerged handing out a small bouquet of emerald green roses and silver coloured ones, Iris grinned she definitely love magic,

"Ok you're up first Iris" Ginny murmured as they were at the side of the entrance, of an old looking church, it was a grand looking place, no wonder pureblood families found it to be a perfect feel, it was beautiful.

"Let's go shall we?" Blaise offered her his arm, Iris glanced over her shoulder and saw that Ginny was paired up with Dean. The raven head licked her lips as they stepped forward

"Don't let me fall" she whispered to Blaise who chuckled, Iris clutched on to the flowers and felt all eyes on her, she could feel the stares and looked ahead, it was easy to spot the Originals, and the others they were all seated near the frontal area, behind the Malfoys.

Klaus sent her a wink causing a smile to come across her face, she looked ahead and spotted Draco with a grin plastered across his face, they had finally gotten to the front

Blaise lightly peck her cheek and moved over to Draco's side, Iris stepped back so that she would be on the bride side, the church was lit with candles that had been charmed to float, Iris looked over the crowd and saw Hermonie and Ron at the back, both were glaring at her, making her look away, but she then spotted Fred whacking Ron in the back of the head causing a smile to come across the face, Ginny had stepped up next to her

"So glad that's over" she whispered to Iris "I thought I was so going to show myself up" the red head mumbled, they saw the crowd now standing as Astoria stepped through on her father's arm. Iris smile slightly waned at that knowing she would never experience something like that.

Iris witnessed the loving looks being exchanged between the soon to be married couple.

* * *

><p>"You may now kiss you wife" the priest uttered as soon as those words left his mouth, Draco ducked his head and kissed his wife, Iris along with everyone else clapped and cheered, once they pulled apart the parents of the couple went up to give their hugs and congratulations<p>

"Congratulations Draco" Iris smiled brightly at him hugging as she did so "I never thought I'd see the day when you'd get married"

"Me neither" he admitted and lightly cupped her cheeks "and I have you to thank for that Iris, without you I'd be dead"

The raven head eyes watered "Hush you. You'll ruin my makeup"

He laughed and kissed her cheek "Thank you Iris" Iris stepped back as the other guests greeted him

"He's right you know" a familiar voice drawled out from behind her

"Mrs Malfoy-"

"Dear I think we're passed the stage of you calling me that, I insist Narcissa" the platinum blond woman uttered

"Narcissa, been a while" she commented they were slightly away from Draco and Astoria so they could hear each other more clearly, Iris could see the vampires and Alaric and Elena chatting further down the aisle

"I believe so, the last time I saw you was when you was on the forest floor having come back from the killing curse"

"Hmm" Iris smiled and caught Klaus's eye, the hybrid was eyeing the woman, Narcissa followed her gaze and smiled seeing where the petite raven head's attention was

"I see that you're well acquainted with the Original"

"More than that, they're my family" the raven head revealed

Narcissa nodded "You and the hybrid are tied together are you not?"

"Yes we are" Iris nodded "Is that an issue?"

"Not at all, match made in heaven I see, the Mickaelsons are well known to other purebloods Iris, they are high ranking"

Iris was surprised at that, she hadn't known that "How-"

"It's written in books" Narcissa uttered "I'll see you at the manor dear" she walked off towards Draco and Astoria who were departing. Iris jumped feeling a hand on her shoulder

"Alright love?" Klaus asked "Who was that?"

"Draco's mother, come on" she grasped his hand and tugged him down the steps they made their way near the back

"Iris" Ginny called her, causing Iris to stop in turn making Klaus halt "here, this'll go off in a minute" she handed her another invite, the raven head took hold of it and uttered that'll she would see her later.

"Another one?" Alaric grouched seeing what Iris was holding

"Think about it Ric, last one and you get all the booze you want" Iris grinned making the hunter chuckle

"Fair enough" Damon grasped on to the invite

"That wedding was so normal, well except the floating candles, that was magical" Caroline said grabbing on to the invite, once again Klaus wrapped his arm around Iris's waist

"Well Miss Forbes you certainly are in for a surprise when it comes to the reception I gather" Elijah murmured, Iris saw that everyone was now holding onto the envelop, from the corner of her eye she could already see some of the Portkeys activating.

"Here we go" Iris murmured feeling the magic from the envelope and within a second they all disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wanted to say a big thank you to all of those who reviewed, I never thought this story would get to 700 reviews<strong>

** Here ya go, Astoria and Draco finally tied the knot. Iris and the other girls got drunk and she ended up kissing Kol (but not for too long) Elena attempted to apologise totally at the wrong time, since Iris was drunk. there was som Klaus and Iris time. **

**Next chap (coming soon)- A wedding Reception is to take place, Ron shows his darker side, Minerva McGonagall makes an appearence and extends an invite to the vampires, Alaric, Elena and of course Iris. **

**Please REVIEW **


	74. Chapter 74

They landed in the foyer of Malfoy Manor, Iris stumbled slightly but Klaus grasped onto her arm stopping her from falling, she could hear music coming from the room at the end

"Mistress Potter?"

Iris eyes widened seeing who it was "Winky" she grinned at the house elf "Merlin how are you?"

"Winky is well, but better seeing you" the little female elf grabbed her around the legs and hugged her tight, Iris smiled lightly patting her back

"Is Iris friends with all the little creatures here?" Damon whispered to Stefan who chuckled

"What'd you expect Iris has a big heart" the younger Salvatore murmured back

"So Winky what are you doing here?"

"Iris we have a party to attend can we skip this" Rebekah drawled

"Baby sister has a point" Kol smirked eyeing Iris's behind as the raven head was bending down so she was looking at the elf, Elijah slapped him upside the head

Klaus rolled his eyes and shifted so that he was blocking Kol's view of her

"There you are, what are you doing out here? Come on" Daphne called from the other end

"I'll catch you up" Iris smiled, the others par Klaus left "So Winky why are you working for Malfoy?" she asked

"Oh Winky is working here, Master Malfoy is paying Winky-"

"You're working for money?" the raven head asked surprised at that "when did that happen?"

"Dobby helped Winky realise that we can have more, that we can be happy too, Winky is happy now Mistress" the little elf smiled, Iris felt a pang in her heart at the mention of her lost friend. "Mistress Winky, needs to go attend to other guests"

"Of course" Iris smiled and watched her leave,

"Friend of yours?" Klaus questioned wrapping his arms around her from behind. Dropping a kiss on to her shoulder

"Yes, met her when I was fourteen" she replied turning around so that she could wrap her arms around his neck "forgotten how much I missed her"

He hummed and pressed a kiss on her lips,

"We should get going, a ball/party to attend" Iris smiled and pulled back, he offered his arm and led her to the large ballroom, the raven head eyes widened seeing it, there were candles floating around, the large ballroom, there was a bar to the side, as well as a live band

"The Wicked Sisters?" Klaus questioned as they walked further into the ballroom

"Yep" Iris smiled seeing that Elijah was waving them over, they were gathered around a round table, Klaus took Iris's hand and pulled her over to them

The hybrid pulled her seat out for her "Thank you" she smiled sitting down beside Elijah with Klaus on her other side.

"Everyone if I could have your attention" Blaise called out "Let's all be upstanding to Mr and Mrs Malfoy"

Iris stood up like the others and they all clapped as Astoria and Draco entered the large ball room, there were whistles and cheers, the raven head witnessed the bright smile across Draco's face, something she hadn't seen in a while

"Waiters are coming around with Champaign, so if we could all raise our glasses for Mr and Mrs Malfoy" Narcissa announced with a prideful smile on her face, Klaus handed Iris's a glass of the bubbly drink, she glanced over to the group and saw that they all had a glass

"Mr and Mrs Malfoy" the crowd called and raised their glasses, Iris took a sip and soon enough everyone was sat back down, menus appeared in front of them,

"How'd we order?" Alaric asked not seeing any waiters or a buffet around

Iris hummed and glanced down at the menu, briefly wondering if Draco had used the same method of catering that had been used in the Yule ball; she saw that each meal had a number beside it

"Oh you say what you want out loud look I would like meal number 4" Iris said clearly, within a second her food appeared in front of her, she looked up and saw their baffled faces

"Wow, that's amazing" Caroline uttered with a grin on her face, she picked up her meal "I would like meal number three" and sure enough her meal appeared in front of her.

"This is something" Alaric muttered and took hold of his menu everyone soon followed and began to order their food.

* * *

><p>Iris cut into her meat and started to eat, music was being played in the background<p>

"Miss Potter?" Iris glanced over her shoulder

"Mister Dumbledore" she got out of her seat greeting her previous headmaster's brother smiling as she did so, he shook her hand

"It's been a while hasn't it dear" he uttered his bright blue eyes sparkling

"It has" she nodded and heard Klaus clearing his throat "I'd like you to meet some friends of mine, this is Niklaus, Elijah-" and the introductions went around

"Miss Potter it is a pleasure to see you again, you did well girl" he patted her on the back "and I also wanted to say thank you for those words" with that he turned around and left his robe swishing as he did so

"Who was that?" Damon asked "another one of your admirers" he smirked Iris scrunched up her nose

"Ew no" the raven head responded sitting back down beside Klaus, "He was Albus Dumbledore's brother, I met him properly before the final battle" she uttered "he wanted to give up, but a few words were exchanged"

Klaus gently ran the pad of his finger down her arm "this war-"

"Are you ever going to go into detail about it?" Kol asked curious about the petite raven head's past

"What's there to go into detail about? It happened and now it's over" she shrugged looking away

"It's not as simple as that though is it?" a Scottish brogue said from behind her

"Minerva" Elijah greeted the formidable witch

"Elijah, good to see you again" the strict witch uttered but her eyes darted back over to the petite raven head

Iris gulped and smiled "Professor I-"

"Save it Potter, you're lucky I don't boxed your ears" she snapped "On your feet" she ordered, from the corner of her eye she noticed Klaus frowning, she briefly squeezed his hand silently reassuring him, Iris stood up and stepped out so that she was standing in front of her ex-head of house

"Well you're not dead so that's a plus" McGonagall uttered and surprised the raven head and pulled her into a head, Iris responded back "Leave like that again I will make you scrub the whole trophy cabinet in Hogwarts" she hissed into her ear, Iris nodded wide eye

"You're right she is strict" Damon uttered causing the older witch to glance over to them

"Friends of yours Potter?"

"Hmm" she licked her lips, McGonagall sighed and tilted her chin up

"Why the sudden shyness Iris? It wasn't so far back when you were sneaking out in the dead of night after curfew"

"She did what?" Kol asked amused, Iris chuckled

"You haven't told them have you" McGonagall uttered "the whole story-"

"I don't want to tell-"

"Then show them" McGonagall cut her off,

"Professor-"

"Iris you need closure" Klaus spoke this time "then perhaps you won't have any nightmares anymore-"

"I don't need help, I am fine" Iris frowned

"Potter the hybrid is correct you need closure and then perhaps you'll won't be so afraid to return" McGonagall uttered "come to Hogwarts tomorrow and-"

"I can't" Iris violently shook her head "I can't go back their not on my own it's-"

"Who said you'll be going alone?" McGonagall asked and cast a glance over the group "I'm sure your friends will be fascinated to where you spent your time, the place you called home"

"Yes that would be remarkable" Elijah announced wanting to see Hogwarts

"Yay, we can see where Iris use to go school, she said it was a castle" Caroline grinned

"Professor I-"

"Show them your memories Iris, you have nothing to be ashamed of and I think it's wise to show them the whole story" McGonagall uttered

"How are you going to do that?" Stefan asked with a frown on his face "I doubt you can dive into other peoples memory"

"That's where your wrong commoner" Kol drawled

"We have pensive a tool that show memories to others" McGonagall uttered, she tugged Iris slightly closer "Iris at least think about it but come to Hogwarts tomorrow, I know a few professors who are missing you"

The raven head sighed but nodded "Sure, we've got nothing planned tomorrow so—"

"Great be in the entrance hall at noon, I'll see you there-"

"Wait how are we-"

"Really Potter you've got a brain use that" McGonagall smirked with a final nod she turned on her heel and left

"Crap we're going to floo again" Iris muttered sitting back down, she and the others hadn't noticed that Elena had slipped away.

"Cheer up love" Klaus smiled charmingly at her "if you don't want to show us your memories then it's fine-"

"We at least get to see a school where witches and wizards train and learn" Elijah added on comforting her

"Ok, you also get to see Hogsmeade" Iris brightened at that

"What's that?" Alaric asked

"A wizarding village" a new voice entered the scene "host to one of our stores-"

"A brilliant store might I add-"

"Oh that's a hubbub-"

"OK we get it you've got a store, don't need to go around constantly promoting it" Ginny cut the twins off coming up behind them

"Oh Gin, you always happened to-"

"Be around and ruining our-"

"Fun-"George finished off grinning causing some of the group to laugh "so dear, you going to introduce us-"

"Nope, I was hoping that they wouldn't find out about how I and friends with a pair of loons" Iris grinned at them,

"Oh your words hurt us" Fred mimed wiping his tear away

"Is that all?" she feigned disappointment

"Look at how happy she looks" Damon whispered to Stefan, the younger Salvatore nodded, this was the most carefree they had seen the petite raven head

"Seems a good idea for her to come back here"

"You've no idea how right you are" Rebekah pitched in.

* * *

><p>"Erm Ms McGonagall?" Elena called out hurrying after the older woman<p>

"Yes?" she replied curtly "you're one of Iris's friend I presume"

Elena shifted and looked away "we're not exactly friends, it's my fault really" the brunette uttered "I just- I can see that you and Iris are close I was wondering if you could have a word to her for me"

McGonagall's lips thinned at that "Why would I be needing to have a word to her?"

"Because I wanted to let her know how sorry I am for what I've done, but she won't hear me out" Elena admitted "can't say I've blame her" the witch saw the defeated look on the young girl's face

"What did you do? I know Iris since she was a child, you must have done something to get such treatment from her" Elena could hear laughter behind her and knew it was Iris and the others

"I didn't care if she died and saw her as another means to an end" she replied shamefaced "and now I've been having nightmares-"

"Listen girl" McGonagall uttered "a simple apology won't do it, you need to feel actual remorse, and when you do, perhaps that isn't enough, you need to know what's she has been through, so maybe you're lucky in that Iris may indulge you in her past."

McGonagall left her on her own, leaving behind a thoughtful doppelganger.

* * *

><p>The tables had been pushed to the side leaving the centre of the room opened to dancing, Iris leant against the table and smiled seeing Damon dancing with Ginny, and Elijah was waltzing around with Minerva McGonagall of all people,<p>

"Fancy a dance love?" Klaus purred into her ear, she looked up at him

"Serious? I can't-"

"We had this conversation before sweetheart, so come on" he took her hand and pulled her onto the dance-floor just as a slow song began to play, Klaus pulled her close to his body his arms around her hips, Iris placed her arms around his neck, he nuzzled his nose into her throat causing her to giggle, they swayed to the music

"Hmm so looking forward to tomorrow?" he asked quietly into her ear, kissing the shell of her ear

"In a way I am" Iris murmured pressing herself closer to him, feeling his warmth radiating off of him, the ceiling had been charmed showing the night sky,

"But-" he uttered kissing her soft skin, Iris grazed her finger tips over the back of his neck

"I'm just nervous is all" she murmured, he spun her around causing her to squeak, Iris glanced over his shoulder and saw Stefan and Elena dancing a couple of feet away, the brunette sent her a small smile, Iris returned the gesture but then rested her head against his chest enjoying the moment, unknown to the pair they were being watched.

Iris sighed and sat down resting her feet, she removed her shoes and nearly jumped out of her skin when Damon appeared in front of her

"Demon, what are you doing here?" she asked as the dark haired vampire sat down beside her

"Just came to check on you" he replied "sore feet?" he asked seeing her rubbing her foot

"Understatement, have you seen these shoes?" she asked wryly, he chuckled, and grabbed hold of her feet "What are you-"

"Relax flower" he soothed her and placed her feet on his laps, Iris let out a small moan when he began to massaged them

"Oh that feels good" she murmured, Damon smirked

"I can make you feel good in a load of different ways"

"Ya know, both you and Kol are very pervy, I'm surprised that you and him don't get along" Iris uttered a small smile adorning her face,

"You know we haven't spoken much since we came here" Damon said

"We haven't" she conceded

"Iris I was a completely asshole and a jerk-"

"Amen to that" Alaric called from the other side of the table, downing his drink,

"Yeah refilling glasses of alcohol not one of Draco's smartest moves" the raven head chuckled

"Well as I was saying, I am truly utterly sorry, I thought I was in love with her but I'm not" Damon said Iris followed his gaze and the pair could see Elena and Stefan were laughing and dancing with one another

"I realised that it would always be Stefan" Damon uttered softly, Iris sat forward and removed her feet off of his lap, she took hold of his hand and gave it a small squeeze

"You'll find someone Damon, and when you do you'll happier than you have been in a long time" she leant forward and kissed his cheek, and pulled back

"Thank you Iris, if I hadn't made such a fool of myself and made a complete mess of everything, would you have considered me?" Damon asked quietly

Iris smiled slightly "No" she replied "we're better off as friends, you're like an annoying brother truth be told, I- I've been tied to Klaus for over a thousand years I love him"

Damon smiled "I get that Iris, so friends?"

"Friends" she nodded a grin on her

"And friends dance with one another so?" Damon offered his hand, she nodded and slipped on her shoes, the vampire tugged her onto the dance floor and smiled when he spun her around; Iris placed her hand on to his shoulder and saw Klaus was dancing with Rebekah, Kol was by the drinks with Caroline and Elena

"So Ginny-"

"She's taken Damon" Iris cut him off, "plus she won't do long distance relationships"

"Damn, you English girls are sure lookers though" he smirked cockily, making her laugh. They danced for a couple of minutes before someone interrupted them

"Mind if I interrupt?" Draco drawled

"Sure, I'll see you later Damon" Iris smiled he nodded and kissed her cheek and walked off, Draco took his place

"So getting along with them?" the platinum blond uttered

"I- I feel happy being here" Iris smiled "and we talked" she said, "you've gotten better at this"

"Well I couldn't have my first dance with Astoria without knowing how to actually doing it"

"Remember when McGonagall forced us to demonstrate to the others on how to dance-"

Draco laughed "Yes and I distinctly recall you stomping on my foot"

"You deserved it, you was being a prat" Iris chuckled as he spun her out "Have you seen-"

"Your family? Well your hybrid and his brothers are in the drawing room with some of the others having cigars and whatnot" Draco murmured, "I'll talk to you later"

* * *

><p>Iris nodded and turned around she smiled and waved at Mrs Weasley and Mr Weasley, she had greeted them earlier, Iris decided to go and get some fresh-air, the raved head picked up a glass of Champaign and headed out of the hall, Iris picked up the skirt of her dress and climbed up the large grand staircase, bumping into several familiar faces as she did so,<p>

Iris hummed lightly to herself as walked down the hallway. Admiring the moving portraits on the wall, on her last visit to Malfoy Manor she hadn't actually seen the place since she had been hauled into their cellar. Iris spotted the balcony doors to the left side of the corridor, she saw that it was open and slipped outside to enjoy the fresh air, the raven head leant her elbows against the stone balcony and sipped her drink, she chewed her bottom lip briefly wondering how long till it would be before she returned to America, the raven head decided to head back with Klaus, she didn't plan on sticking around here for long, her thoughts wondered over to tomorrow, thinking was it wise to let the others go to Hogwarts, merlin she hadn't even thought of returning there.

Iris knew that she would have to face that haunting place once again, and she was glad that she'll have Klaus with her as well as the others.

She was brought out of her musings hearing the balcony doors shutting, Iris spun around and frowned seeing who was there

"Ron?"

"Hey Iris" he uttered, she didn't like the look on his face "Nice night isn't it"

"Yeah, I'm happy for Draco and Astoria" she murmured her heart rate picked up when he pulled out his wand

"Ron what are you doing?" her voice shook

"Muffatalo" he said and with another flick of his wand the balcony doors slammed shut and locked themselves, "now no one can hear you scream"

Iris eyes narrowed on him "You're not funny, just leave me alone Ron" she snapped and ran past him but he grabbed her wrist and slammed her against the stone balcony causing her to groan.

"Ron get off" she hissed as he pressed his body against hers

"You know what? I don't get it" his hissed Iris could smell the alcohol off his breath, "Look at me" he snapped and grabbed her chin, the raven head winced at the harshness of his grip,

"Ron please" she whispered as he pressed himself even more closer to her, she turned her face away but he pulled her back

"I…we were friends weren't we? answer me" he shook her

"We were-"

"Then what happened? We could have been so good together" he fisted his hand into her raven locks and pulled it harshly causing her to cry out,

"Ron please stop you're hurting me" she gasped as tears rolled down her face

"Well you hurt me fist" Ron shouted "I loved you I did, and then you-"

"I loved you too, but not like that" she felt one of his hands grazing her side

"I was never good enough was I Iris?" he snarled "never good enough, for the famous Iris Potter, I was just her dumb stupid sidekick-"

"You weren't" she uttered getting more panicked "you was my best friend-"

"Then why couldn't you love me" he roared grasping his hand around her throat, Iris managed to elbow him in the gut causing his hold on her to loosen, she slipped out of his hold and ran towards the balcony door, but before she could he tackled her to the ground, Iris grunted since he was much heavier than her

"Ron please don't" she saw the dark look in his eyes, fear ran through her body

"I know why you couldn't love me" he pinned her wrist above her head with one hand "because you Iris Potter can only love a monster, like you did with Volde-"

"I didn't love him" she shrieked, and cried out when he slammed her head against the stone tiled floor. Iris saw stars for a minute

"You can only love monsters, like you freak of a hybrid" he snarled, she felt him coming even closer "so Iris do you have a thing for being bitten-"

"No RON Don't-" she screamed in pain when he plunged his blunt teeth into her throat, Iris writhed beneath him, his hold on her wrist loosen, Iris managed to scratched her nails into his face making him cry out, Iris pushed him off and scuttled backwards holding onto her bloody throat, she felt the warm sticky liquid against her fingers,

"You really haven't changed, always fighting" he growled and surged forward, Iris dived out of the way and ran towards the door, she grasped on the handles and tried to pull them open but all they did was rattled

"No, no, no" she cried and yelped when he grabbed her from behind, Ron shoved her towards the balcony she managed to catch herself but before she could spin around Ron pinned her there

"We could have had it all-"

"I never loved you like that, so get over yourself" she snapped angered at him, "what-what are you doing?" she struggled against him feeling him tearing the laces that tied her dress together at the back

"Something I wanted to do for a long time" he dug his fingers into the material ripping it,

"Ron, please don't-"she cried struggling even more feeling disgust overcoming her "don't do this-" she felt her stomach clench, just then then door handles of the balcony rattle a spark of hope lit in her, she felt Ron freeze, Iris took her chance and elbowed him in the gut and ran towards the door, but he was fast and grabbed her around the waist and shoved her onto the balcony

"Iris?" she could hear someone call, her attention however was focused above her former friend

"Ron please don't" he pushed her down till she was literally on the edge of the balcony the wind blew through the air, he held her by her throat

"Iris Potter the Girl-Who-Lived, let's see if she can survive being dropped from twenty feet above the air-"

"No Ron" Iris screeched trying to grab hold onto something

"Elena what are you doing here?" she heard Stefan on the other side of the balcony doors

"I saw Iris go there, a man followed her- I think she's in trouble" Elena replied

Ron pushed her further back "please Ron-!"

Just then the balcony doors slammed open, there was a loud crack and Ron had disappeared, but not before shoving Iris hard

"IRIS-"Stefan shouted as the raven head was sent tumbling off of the balcony, she screamed loudly

"IRIS" Elena screamed running over to the edge seeing her petite body falling rapidly.

Iris let out and scream as she saw the ground quickly approaching her. The raven head clenched her eyes shut and felt someone grabbing her.

"Iris?" a voice asked worriedly, Klaus had heard the commotion and sped out of the mansion and had witnessed her falling, he had caught her. Iris breathed heavily and sobbed into his chest "What happened?" he asked as Elijah, Kol, Rebekah, Alaric, Damon and Caroline exited the mansion.

"I-I he-, he tried to-"she couldn't get the words out, Klaus could literally feel her body trembling

"Nik look at the back of her dress" Rebekah said quietly, Klaus frowned seeing the furious looks on his brothers, the hunter's and Damon's face. The hybrid looked over Iris's shoulder and felt anger ignite, the back of her dress was torn the laces undone someone obviously had tried to get it off

"Iris who-"

"He's gone, he disappeared" Stefan appeared with Elena

"We should get back to Grimmauld place" Elijah commented "she's bleeding Niklaus" and went to find the host of the party to tell them they would be leaving and to grab a Portkey

Klaus attempted to pry Iris away but she wasn't letting go, "Iris I need to-"

"Let me" Kol commented he moved forwards and pushed aside her hair that had fallen out of her up-do,

"No don't" Iris whimpered burrowing herself further into the hybrid

"Breath love it's only Kol"

"Come on Sweets I won't hurt you" the younger brother uttered and noted that she had scrapes all down her back, Klaus inhaled her scent to try to calm himself, Kol gently brushed aside her hair and was miffed at the wound

"Someone bit her-"

"There's another vampire here?" Alaric asked concerned for the raven head

"No, the only vamps here were us" Damon frowned moving forward

Realisation hit Klaus "Someone bit her, just for the sake of it" he growled but he felt Iris's tears soaking his dress shirt

"Iris who-"

"She's not in a state to be answering questions" Rebekah snapped cutting Caroline off. Damon handed Klaus a napkin, he took it and pressed it against the hole in her throat making her hiss in pain, she weakly tried to push Klaus away from her but he held on tight,

"Iris relax" he murmured into her ear, feeling her body wracking with sobs

"Can we leave?" Caroline asked softly not having a good time anymore, just then Elijah strolled out with Draco on his heels

"Iris" the platinum blond haired man uttered seeing the state of his friend, he rushed over to her side

"What happened?" he asked seeing Iris had calmed somewhat against Klaus

"He-he wanted-he- I-"she couldn't get the words out, and hastily wiped her tears

"A man followed out Iris onto the balcony" Elena piped up "red hair he-"

"Was is Weasley?" Draco snapped, Iris nodded as Klaus kept the napkin on the gash

"Wait that kid in the Alley?" Kol asked a frown marring his face

"I'm going to kill him" Klaus snarled rubbing his hand up and down her back, she stiffened feeling his hand graze the scratches on her back

"He's gone" Stefan said "and I'll doubt we'll be seeing him for a while"

Iris sniffed taking a few breaths in, she wiped her face.

"Let's get out of here" Damon muttered,

"Take care of her" Draco murmured to Elijah handing him a invite, Iris reached out placing her finger on portkey, Klaus wrapped an around her waist. The raven head pressed the napkin against throat

"It's set to go off in ten seconds" Draco called watching as the group gathered around the portkey, he would definitely be telling the rest of the Weasley clan what one of their members had done.

* * *

><p>Iris closed her eyes feeling her feet being lifted off of the ground, Klaus's hold on her tighten and soon enough they landed further down the street in the hidden Alley beside Grimmauld place, the raven head stumble slightly but Klaus's grip on her didn't falter. The hybrid took off his jacket and placed it on her frail shoulders seeing that she was shivering,<p>

"Come on I need a drink" Damon muttered leading the way back to the manor

"Hmm, plus we have a long day tomorrow" Elijah commented, the others went ahead whilst Iris and Klaus brought up the rear, she was walking slower than the others still slightly miffed at what happened tonight.

Iris dropped down straight on to the bed exhausted, Klaus sighed and shut the door he kicked off of his shoes and moved over to the bed, he slipped off Iris's shoes,

"Iris you going to undress?" he asked, he received a muffle groan and gritted his teeth, Klaus easily pulled the ruined dress off of her leaving her in her bra and panties, Klaus unbuttoned his shirt and pulled off his pant, he crawled on to the bed and laid down beside her, the hybrid pulled her close to him and positioned her in a way so that her back was flushed against his chest, Klaus bit into his wrist and pressed it against her lips

"Drink it love" he murmured kissing the side of her head, Iris moaned quietly feeling the thick rich liquid travelling her throat, when she had enough Iris pulled away.

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" he asked after a moment of silence

"It's nothing" Iris muttered turning her back on him, Klaus growled and spun her back and straddled her hip

"Iris, you ended up covered in blood and your dress was torn. So tell me" he snarled, Iris breath hitched her eyes glanced away, the hybrid sighed and gently cupped her cheek

"You can tell me, Iris, I'm here for you" he murmured and kissed her blood covered throat, she sighed quietly when his tongue darted out licking the blood off, "Now tell me love who did this?"

Iris bit her bottom lip and nodded, he twisted them around so that she was laying on top of him

"He was my friend" the raven head uttered quietly "he's Ginny's brother, he was in the same year as me when we went to school"

"Hogwarts?"

"Hmm Hogwarts, we'll see that tomorrow" she murmured "he was with me for the whole seven years, but he wasn't always there, but…he fell said he loved me I didn't feel the same and he took it badly, he wanted to know why I was with you and- he just lost it"

"He'll lose something" Klaus snarled

"Klaus" she warned "he's Ginny's brother you can't-"

"I'll do what I like" the hybrid was brimming with anger "You're mine Iris, and if he so much as to lay a finger on you, there'll be nothing you can do to stop me"

Iris pressed her temple against his bare chest

"Just don't, he has a family who'll end up being hurt if you-"

"Fine I won't kill him but he is not getting away with it"

Iris was slightly warmed at that, she never had someone who would go to such extents to take care of her, well she did have Sirius and Remus but they never even had the chance to protect her like this.

The raven head hovered above a scowling Klaus and gently ran her tapered fingers down his face "You'd do that for me?"

"Iris, I'd do anything for you" Klaus admitted "I love you in case you've forgotten" he sat up

"I never had that before" she admitted

"You once did over a thousand years ago" he reached out behind her and gently unclipped her hair letting it fall down in its natural curls

"And I had a loving family" she murmured as moved closer to her, Klaus leant forward to kiss her but the door banged open causing her to yelp and roll off the bed

"You've still got a loving family" Kol grinned

"Damn right you do" Damon yelled he wasn't dumb enough to go into the room like Kol had done

"Don't you bloody knock" Iris shouted

"Lovely colour panties" he winked at her, Klaus growled Kol seeing his brother's face fled, Iris could hear the other Original laughing loudly. Iris stood up hearing the door being shut and jumped when Klaus blurred behind her

"Forget about that insignificant little boy Iris, he is nothing"

Iris looked at him and finally gave in, he was right Ronald Weasley wasn't the nice boy she had met aged eleven.

"Ok" she murmured, Klaus smiled and lightly pushed her onto the bed, she bounced slightly

"Kol was right very nice underwear Miss Potter" Klaus smirked and eyed her predatorily, he felt desire burn in him as she laid back giving him full rein.

"Hmm are you going to show me how much you appreciate them Mister Klaus?" she glided her finger down his chest, causing Klaus's eyes to darken

"Oh, I'll do that Miss Potter" Klaus smirked down at her, and leant down and kissed her hard on the lips, Iris met his lips just as hard, their tongues clashed, Iris moaned when as he lowered himself on her. He pulled back allowing her to breath but his lips didn't stop, he peppered her throat and jaw with kisses,

"Klaus" she whispered breathlessly as he lips travelled down her collar bone, sucking and biting her soft flesh, Iris's hands roaming his back she could feel his muscles moving beneath his skin, the hybrid placed one of his knees in between her legs, she arched her back when he lightly bit down on her shoulder, his teeth grazed over her bra strap, and tugged it down, peppering her skin with kisses.

"You remember what I said Iris?" Klaus asked pulled her up he unsnapped her bra

"Hmm" she gasped as he mouth moved against her breast

"What did I say Iris?"

"He's nothing" the raven head whimpered when he brushed his fingers against her panties.

"You're right" his fangs elongated and unlike Ron, Klaus gently sank the into her delicate throat, she felt pleasure hum through her when he did that.

* * *

><p>Iris hummed and woke up, she slowly blinked clearing her hazy vision away, she was entangled in sheets, with Klaus wrapped around her, she shifted ever so slightly and froze when the hybrid groaned,<p>

"Iris go back to sleep" he mumbled tugging her back to him

"Unlike you I haven human tendencies-"her lips thinned, he opened one eye when his hold didn't relinquish she sighed "I have to pee, ok?" her cheeks were flushed pink, she slapped his chest hearing him chuckle

"Go on then love" Iris slid from the bed and grabbed her robe; she pulled on the thin material and padded barefooted into the bathroom. Iris hurriedly used the bathroom and then proceeded to brush her teeth, leant against the counter and zoned out to last night's event, and felt a shiver going down her spine recalling what Ron had done, he had scared her, more than scared her Iris wasn't going to lie, but he had put things in perspectives he was no longer her friend, she was surprised at how angered the others had gotten. The raven head was brought back to reality when she felt hands grasped her waist

"Pennies for your thoughts love?" Klaus purred into her ear, Iris placed her toothbrush back in its holster

"My thoughts are worth more than a penny" Iris smirked; he chuckled and dropped a kiss onto her silk clad shoulder.

"Right you are love" his hand slid under her robe causing her to gasp "how about I make it up to you? Preferably in the claw foot tub?"

"Is that more for your benefit or mine?" she breathed and licked her lips when he tugged the fabric that tied her robe together

"Both of ours" he kissed her throat, merlin that man knew how to work his lips "You had promised me Iris"

Iris spun around his hold and leant her body against his "You're right I did, and it would be dreadful of me to go back on my word" she kissed his cheek. Iris watched as Klaus blurred towards the tub and turned the faucet on, whilst it was being filled, the very horny hybrid blurred back towards her and kissed her hungrily on the mouth,

"Klaus I can't I'm-"

"I know sweetheart" he pressed his lips against her, they moved in sync, they stumbled towards the full tub and he tugged her robe off so that the material pooled at her feet.

Klaus stepped into her tub and without further ado he pulled her in causing the water to slosh around on and tipped over the edge of the tub.

* * *

><p>Iris sighed looking through her closet she had managed to persuade Klaus to let her go and get ready for the day since it was nearing nine in the morning, and she had wanted to take the group to Hogsmeade before their visit to Hogwarts.<p>

The raven head rummaged through the closet and opted to wear a simple knee length midnight blue dress, it was long-sleeved and appropriate for this weather, she slipped it on and pulled on a pair of tights, Iris crouched down and dug out her chocolate brown ankle boots, she brushed her hair and decided to leave it out.

Iris headed downstairs

"Morning Iris" Stefan greeted her coming out from his room that was a floor below her

"Morning" she smiled at him

"So are you ok? After last night, you was pretty shook up" the vampire had been concerned for her

"Yes, Klaus took care of me" she nodded they walked the rest of the way to the kitchen in confortable silence, Iris entered the kitchen and wasn't surprised to see Elijah and Klaus already there

"Morning Iris" Elijah uttered and gestured for her to sit down, he poured her some tea whilst Klaus dropped down beside her and placed some food in front of her

"So how'd you sleep"? Kol smirked coming into the room, Iris resisted the urge to throw her plate at the cocky Original

"Perfectly fine" she uttered glaring at him; he laughed and sat down opposite him "so are we going to have fun?"

"Huh?" Iris quirked an eyebrow

"Well Sweets you're not really thinking we would let that bloke get away with what he did last night?" he scoffed "he may be your friend-"

"Ex-friend" she spoke over him

"Ex-friend, but he messed with one of our Sweets and-"

"You're not killing him" the raven head shook her head "you're not"

"Why not?" Damon snapped hearing what she had just said

"Because it will devastate his family" she replied taking a bite of her toast "plus Klaus promised me"

"Klaus you-"

"I did, but if we cross paths with him again by all means go ahead, but no killing" Klaus uttered, Iris sent him a small smile

"Spoil sport" much to her amusement Kol pouted and threw a plate across the room, just managing to avoid hitting a sleepy Alaric.

"Iris" Caroline blurred into the room "have you got any tampons-"

"Care you're a vampire-"

"No not for me" the blond uttered rolling her eyes "Elena, she ran out and I-"

"Well I don't have any here in the house" Iris stood up, "they sell some down the shop-"

"Great I'll go-"

"No Care, its fine I need some fresh air" Iris shook her head

"Wait I'll come to love-"

"Klaus I'll be five minutes" she assured him and kissed him on the cheek

"Relax Niklaus, Iris will be fine" Elijah added, the raven head sent him a grateful look

"Fine" Klaus uttered not at all happy "If anything happens, just-"

"Scream really loud, we'll hear you" Damon finished off, Iris nodded and left. She ran upstairs to grab her jacket and some cash

"Iris?" Elena called "Is there-"

"Yeah hold on for a couple of minutes" she told her, the brunette nodded and closed the bedroom door.

* * *

><p>Iris roamed the aisles and picked out a few added things extra<p>

"I haven't seen you before"

"Oh, I'm just visiting" the raven head replied watching as the man bagged her items

"Staying for long?" he asked making conversation

"Not too sure yet, visiting family, nothing ever goes to plan when family is involved"

The man laughed "Isn't that the truth, that'll be £3.89"

Iris handed him a five pound and grabbed the bag "Keep the change" she called over her shoulder exiting the store

"Thanks lass" she heard him say, Iris smiled and shook her head, she bumped into someone dropping her bag, both her and the person she had bumped into bent down to pick it up

"Thanks and sorry for that" she uttered standing up,

"Iris?" a familiar voice questioned, her eyes widened seeing who it was

"Jeremy?" she questioned softly "what are you doing here?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you have it, The reception took place, Ron showed his dark side but now he got a group of vampires and a hunter on his trail, McGonagall invited them to Hogwarts, and a surprising visitior at the end<strong>

**Next Chapter- The gang goes to Hogwarts (may take a day or two)**

**Please REVIEW **


	75. Chapter 75

"Iris" the younger Gilbert grinned and the launched himself towards her hugging her tight, Iris was stunned

"Jeremy what are you-"

"Is Elena here?" he cut her off pulling back, the raven head's eyes darted over the younger Gilbert, and saw that he had a duffle bag

"Why are you here Jeremy? And how-"

"Seems like Damon's compulsion didn't last as long as he thought" Jeremy scowled "and I know they're here, both of-"

"Fine, fine I don't need to hear about how you're going to execute revenge on them for that-"

"Not just that" Jeremy snapped as he and Iris walked down the street, she quirked an eyebrow at him "fine, I just really need to talk to them"

"If you're going to scream, please do it in front of everyone" she drawled, Iris led him down the empty street, "so I also gather you don't have a place to stay?"

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly making the raven head smile

"Ah, I get it you were so angry about the whole thing and you didn't really think things through did you?" she asked smiling wryly at him

Jeremy sighed and nodded

"I get that you're angry about the whole compulsion-" they walked passed number 9 Grimmauld Place,

"It's not just that" Jeremy barked, they had stopped in between numbers 11 and 13, she turned to face him

"Jere-"

"I know what Elena did, I know what she did" he scowled

"Jere-"

"It's wrong Iris, I hope you haven't forgiven her, she wanted you dead" he scowled

"She's your sister Jere" Iris rolled her emerald orbs "I doubt you can stay mad at her-"

"I don't know who she is anymore, she's changed, Elena is selfish and that's not the person I grew up with" the younger Gilbert shook his head

"So how- wait let's get inside" Iris murmured "You've got-"

"Why are we just standing here?" Jeremy asked confusion written across his face, Iris smiled

"Whatever you do, do not freak out ok?" she asked him

He nodded "You got a piece of paper and pen?"

He pulled out said items and handed it over to her, she scribbled something down and handed it over to him

"What am I-"

"Just memorise it and rip it up" she told him, he did as she said and then looked at him

"And now?"

"Concentrate, just on the address" she explained, he nodded Iris did the same and heard him gasp as numbers 13 and 11 were pushed apart to make room for number 12 Grimmauld place

"What the? How did-"

"It's magic" she grinned and skipped up the stone steps and turned around when she saw that he wasn't following her, the raven head witnessed the shock look on his face "Really Jere? Don't act surprised, this isn't as shocking as you think, there's a whole different world out there"

Jeremy shook his head and grinned running after her, Iris opened the door and stepped into the house, as soon as she did, there was a pulse of air and a very annoyed hybrid was in front her

"Where the hell have you been?" he scowled

"To the shops" she uttered and went to walk around him but a strong arm grabbed her around the waist

"Anything else love?"

"Erm…we've got a new lodger?" she grinned when she said that Klaus caught sight of the younger Gilbert

"Well, well, well I haven't seen you for a while, figured out why?" Klaus smirked Iris rolled her eyes and leant against his firm chest

"Elena" he frowned

"Ding, dong and the boy gets it" Klaus smirked, Iris slapped his chest and pulled herself free from Klaus's hold

"Come on Jere, you've got some explaining to do, I think everyone is in the kitchen" Iris saw his duffle bag that he was still clutching, "You can freshen up first if you want" she offered him

"Yeah thanks" Jeremy nodded

"Kreacher" Iris called and there was a loud crack, the raven head nor the hybrid was disappointed with the human's reaction, he let out a loud yelp and jumped at the sight of the small creature

"What is-"

"House-elf" Klaus smirked leaning against the wall "Servants to witches and wizards of this world"

"Klaus I don't think he knows-"

"No I know that you were a witch" Jeremy cut her off and was eyeing the little creature

"How-"

"He can explain later love" Klaus uttered, Iris hummed

"Mistress Potter what can Kreacher do for you?" he asked not looking at the human or the hybrid just at his Mistress

"I want you to take Jeremy's things to a spare room form me, and lead him there" she said firmly

"Right away Mistress" he bowed he clicked his fingers and the bag disappeared "Follow me…you ungrateful brat-"

"Kreacher we can hear you" Iris called watching as the pair went up the stairs

"He just called me a brat" Jeremy frowned

"Be grateful he uses more foul language" Iris shook her head, Klaus spun her around and pressed his body against hers

"So how did you come across the Gilbert boy?" he asked, she had a hard time concentrating since he was kissing her throat, she gasped and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling herself closer to him

"I bumped into him whilst coming back" she murmured and her jaw clench when she felt his teeth nibble her skin, she caught his lips with hers, and moaned when he plunged his tongue into her mouth, it invaded the warm cavern of her mouth, Klaus groaned feeling her slide her tongue over his

She jumped when someone cleared her throat, Iris attempted to push the hybrid back but he didn't budge

"Klaus" she hissed he rolled his eyes and stepped back and saw a sheepish looking Jeremy

* * *

><p>"You was quick" she muttered "Come on" she grabbed his hand and led him down to the basement based kitchen<p>

"Hey Iris what took you do long?" Caroline asked "Elena's been waiting-"

"Oh right here" she threw the plastic bag over to the blond vampire "but before you go, we've got a visitor" she grinned and tugged Jeremy into the room

"Jeremy?" Damon eyes widened in surprised, the Originals watched on, Klaus gently grasped Iris's hand and led her over to the table whilst Damon blurred in front of Jeremy

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked

"I was asked to come, and I got you something for compelling me" with that he punched Damon hard and fast in the face

The vampire grunted and snarled he went to lunge at the human teen, but Stefan grabbed him around the waist and threw him back, whilst Alaric stood protectively in front of Jeremy

"Now that was quiet entertaining" Rebekah smirked sitting down beside Iris

"Really? You find that entertaining, I much prefer a drunk Iris now that is hilarious" Kol chuckled, Iris threw a cup at him which he easily dodge

"Miss me sweet-pea" he smirked

"Why is your brother such a dick?" the raven head whispered loudly to Klaus causing Rebekah to giggle, Elijah slapped Kol upside the head

"Elena's going to get a shock" Stefan muttered

"Damn right she is" Jeremy scowled

"Jeremy? Oh my god Jeremy" Elena cried out running into the room, she went to hug him but Jeremy stepped back shaking his head

"Don't' touch me" he spat at her, Iris eyes widened her and the others watched on

"Jeremy-"

"If you had your way I wouldn't even be here" Jeremy glared at her,

"Totally true" Caroline commented

"Not helping" Elena said through gritted teeth

"I don't care if I'm not helping" Caroline snapped

"I was only –"

"Doing it to protect me?" he shouted "You had no right, no right, I forgave you the first time but not again Elena-"

"Jeremy please listen, I just wanted to protect us all" Elena pleaded, Iris watched with utmost concentration and jumped when she felt a hand on her thigh, she glanced down and recognised it was Klaus who was idly stroking the tops of her thigh, she placed her hand over his and lightly ran the pads of her fingers over his strong looking hand

"How the fuck was you protecting anyone?" Jeremy shouted at Elena causing the teenage girl to stumble back, Alaric grabbed the back of his shirt

"Jeremy wait-"

"No Iris don't even think about defending her" he snapped at the raven head "You literally signed her death warrant, what the fuck is wrong with you?"

"I just wanted to make sure our family is safe-"

"Safe?" he uttered in disbelief "she is part of the family, hell whoever is in this room are family, Damon, Stefan Ric and Iris and her family are them, the Originals- you're not part of this family any more-"

"Please just listen-"

"I DON'T WANT TO LISTEN TO YOU" Jeremy shouted, there was a moment of silence which was broken by Kol who started clapping, Iris kicked him hard under the table

"What? He's not a complete wimp like I thought" Kol smirked, Jeremy rolled his eyes and sat down, Iris discreetly glanced at Elena and saw the girl was very tearful, but she didn't blame Jeremy for his outburst after all the doppelganger once again took away his free will

"Help yourself Jere, to the food" Iris uttered licking her lips

"Thanks" Jeremy muttered grabbing some toast

"Question" Elijah commented "How'd you find out we were here-"

"Better how did my compulsion wear off?" Damon asked earning a glare from Jeremy

"I got a visit" Jeremy announced, Iris felt Klaus tugging one of her curls

"Visit? From who?"

"A Lily and James Potter" he smiled at her

"You met my mum and dad?" she asked in disbelief "what- why-"

"No clue what they did, they clicked their fingers and I could remember everything" Jeremy explained, the others listened "You totally look like your mum by the way"

Iris couldn't help but smile at that "did they say anything or-"

"Erm...they said that you'd probably would need your friends around you, when you go back to Hogwarts"

Iris brows furrowed "they know-"

"They're watching over you" Elijah murmured

"Why would I need friends when-"

"They said something about you needing to share your story to make us understand and that it could help Elena to understand-"

"They want to help Elena as well?" Caroline asked

"Not really, I think James's words were that she could rot or something….but they wanted to make sure you get closure" Jeremy explained

Iris nodded and licked her lips, thinking was it a good idea to take Minerva up on her offer? She would be getting closure if she did, but was she ready to be facing the horrors of her past, if she did though perhaps she could see where it went wrong with Ron and Hermonie, she had been so blinded by the war that she couldn't even detect the meltdown of their friendship.

"You alright love?" Klaus asked quietly Iris had been lost in thought for the last twenty minutes

"Yeah I'm fine" she smiled shaking her head "What's the time?" she asked seeing that the others were scattered around the large room

"It's 10.30" Stefan replied

"Oh we can leave, come on I wanna show you Hogsmeade" she grinned jumping on to her feet

"What's Hogsmeade"? Jeremy asked still eating

"Wizarding village, it's awesome you so got to check out Honeydukes" Klaus could see that his little raven was excited as she practically ran out of the room

"Must be some place" Kol laughed as she skipped back into her room with her jacket

"Ready?" she asked grabbing a handful of floo powder

"Whoa" Klaus blurred behind her and grabbed the powder "give us a chance love we need to get our things"

"Right" she blushed, he chuckled and stroked the back of his neck

"Go on get your jackets or whatever you need" Klaus told the rest of the room, soon enough they were all gathered around the fireplace

"Why are we standing around a fireplace?" Jeremy asked

"Right I forgot you was a flooing virgin" Caroline uttered, causing Iris and the others to snicker

"You can come with me" Iris smiled at him, she heard Klaus growling and sent him a look "He's never done this before so-"

"Look at this brother, seems your little Iris is going to break the Gilbert's boy virginity-"

"Shut up Kol" Iris snapped, Klaus's jaw clench and easily broke his younger brother hand,

"Enough, can we get a move on" Elijah said loudly

Iris turned to face them "It's easy enough, you know how to floo, but shout out Hogsmeade station and then we can walk to the village on the way to the school" she explained "ok? Come on Jeremy" the raven head grabbed his hand and led him over to the large fireplace, she stepped over the small step and grabbed a fistful of the powder

"Wait for us there" Klaus said,

"Duh" Iris rolled her eyes "Ready?" she looked at Jeremy's face, she could see that he had no clue what he was about to embark on "Hold on tight" he squeezed her hand tight as she threw the powder down on to the floor

"Hogsmeade Station" she said clearly, green flames burst around them

"HOLY SHIT" she heard Jeremy yell as they were sent tumbling into the fireplace, throughout the ride Iris felt Jeremy's iron grip on her hand.

* * *

><p>They both were sent spiralling out of the fireplace, the raven head grunted when she landed face first<p>

"Oof" Jeremy grunted landing on top of something soft "whoa that was something-"

"Jere? Mind getting off of me? You're heavy" he looked down and jumped onto his feet

"Oh my god, sorry Iris" Jeremy hurriedly helped her onto her feet "are you ok?" he asked giving her a once over

"I'm fine" she assured him smoothing down her dress, "that was something though ey?"

"It was awesome" Jeremy laughed "I had no clue magic was like this"

"You're in a world of surprise" Iris laughed and saw the flames flaring up, Klaus landed on his feet with Rebekah

"Iris" the hybrid blurred towards her

"Hey whose next?"

"The bitch and Caroline" Rebekah drawled, Jeremy snorted at that "I think I like the angry type" she smiled seductively at the younger Gilbert

"Ok ew…no Rebekah" Iris told her and sure enough Elena and Caroline emerged, the brunette landed on the floor, they were followed by Elijah and Alaric

"No offence Iris, but I hate your way of transportation" the hunter uttered clutching his stomach

"None taken" Iris chuckled feeling Klaus wrap his arm around her waist, just then Damon and Stefan emerged landing on their feet much to her annoyance, merlin she thought how comes they were so graceful she had used the floo network much more then them but never managed to land on her feet

"Great everyone's here let's go" Iris declared

"Kol isn't-"

"And? Lets run before- oh crap" she muttered as Kol appeared

"Really Sweets it's almost as if you don't want me here" he smirked throwing an arm around her small shoulders

"What gave me away?" she drawled shrugging him off, and pouted when he kissed her cheek

"Not cool dude" she uttered

"Cheer up love" Klaus chuckled "go on then let's explore this little village you're so fond of" he uttered

"Great where to first?" she asked

"Honeydukes, I wanna check that out" Jeremy exclaimed, Iris nodded and if Klaus wasn't holding her she would've ran off leaving them all behind.

* * *

><p>"Here it is" Iris grinned as they arrived at a fairly large store, she saw that it wasn't that busy which was surprising, the kids must've been off or something<p>

"This is what got you so excited?" Rebekah asked cocking an eyebrow

"Ok may not look that impressive on the outside but it's unbelievable on the inside" she grinned and led them over to the store, as soon as they entered they were accosted by a few teens who were already there

"Oh my god, id this a blood pop?" Caroline said picking up a red lollypop

"Yep, and look a cockroach cluster" Iris grinned the others scattered to check out the store, Jeremy had stayed with Iris since she was literally an expert in this

"Ew no get it away" the blond vampire shrieked slapped Iris's hand away making it fly out of her hand. It landed on top of a girl's head

"Argh" the girls shrieked

"Holy Merlin, pretend it wasn't us" Iris hissed at them "let's go to the other aisle" she muttered, they nodded but Caroline shrieked when a chocolate spider landed in front of her and jumped back causing Jeremy to stumble back and in turn sending Iris flying back, her back hit the shelves and with wide eyes the three teens watched the large shelf tilted over and crash against the others causing a domino effect

"Uh oh" Caroline uttered

"What the Iris, Jeremy are you ok?" Alaric asked rushing over to them, the vampires blurred over to them

"Yeah…erm that-"

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE" the store owner shrieked causing Iris, Caroline and Jeremy to jump. "YOU LITTLE BRATS HOW-"

Klaus pushed Iris behind him, whilst Stefan stood in front of Jeremy

"Steady on their mate" Kol eyed him his eyes darkening

"Steady on you-"

"It was an accident, we can pay for the damage-"

"Wait what? He can just magic it clean" Damon scoffed

"Yeah that bloody simple is it? That's this month's stock and-"

"I am so sorry" Iris said stepping out from behind the hybrid she felt Elijah and Kol behind her whilst Klaus gripped her wrist

"Yeah well sorry isn't going…holy Merlin, Iris Potter?" he asked eyes wide, the raven head nodded "Oh merlin I'm sorry, I…I can't believe you're in my store…here take anything you want free of charge-"

"No, there's no need" Iris attempted but the man waved her off and with a flick of his wand the store had returned to its previous state

"Nonsense you and your companions help yourself to whatever they want-"

"No-"

"Oh yay" Caroline grinned and blurred off,

"Miss Potter I was wondering if you can sign this" a little boy ran over to her he had overhead the store owner

"Erm sure" she smiled and bent down in front of the kid, the others scattered Jeremy had walked off with Alaric, Klaus stayed with Iris and watched as the petite raven head interacted with the small human

"There you go sweetie" she pecked his cheek causing the little boy to blush and run off.

They were now in the pub, Iris had ordered a round of drinks from Madam Rosettie

"Iris love when did you get back in town?" the older barmaid asked getting the raven head's order together

"A couple of days ago" she smiled hanging a couple of gold coins "Thanks" she grabbed the tray and pushed her way through the crowd heading towards the back she set the tray of butter beers on the table, they all grabbed one

"So what'd you think so far?" she asked

"Not too bad-" Stefan smiled at her

She settled down beside Klaus who placed his arm over her shoulder

"It has that witchy vibe, Bonnie would've loved it" Caroline grinned sucking on a blood-pop, the raven head could see that the blond had become an addict, but she herself was a chocoholic

"How is Bonnie?" she asked curiously sipping her drink

"She's good" Caroline uttered they spent about half an hour sitting and chatting,

"We should get going" Elijah declared "otherwise we'll be late"

They got up and left, Iris and Klaus was in the lead as they walked down the dirt-path towards the school

"What's that?" Kol asked stopping, Iris followed his gaze and saw him staring at the Shrieking Shack

"Shrieking Shack" the raven head uttered, they moved towards the small plaque that was sitting on the wooden fence

"Is it really haunted?" Alaric asked reading it

"No" Iris smiled "trust me it definitely wasn't haunted"

"How can you be so sure?" Rebekah asked

"Trust me, despite what it says it isn't haunted" the raven head told them "come on"

Klaus glanced down at her and could see that she was getting nervous, she kept biting her lower lip a clear sign that she was growing anxious

"It'll be fine love" he kissed her temple, she gave him a small smile and nodded.

* * *

><p>They approached a large steel gate,<p>

"How are we meant to get in there?" Caroline asked

And much to their surprise the eagle handle came to life, Jeremy let out a gasp

"Really Jere?" Alaric questioned "still surprise-?"

"What so you're not?" the teen scoffed, he had ignored Elena for most of the day

"Nope, we're in magic land" he laughed

"Name?" the eagle squawked sounding oddly like Minerva McGonagall

"Iris Potter"

"Business?"

"Here to see headmistress McGonagall she's expecting me" Iris stated, there was a moment of silence

"It'll be a bitch if we have to turn back" Damon whispered to Stefan who snorted

"Damn right" but the gates opened, they stepped through, Iris felt the nostalgia wash over her seeing her old school

"Wow" Caroline whistled, Elena was looking around in awe "You wasn't kidding it's a castle"

"There's a forest in the back, hold magical creatures" Iris said, as she interwince her fingers with her hybrids

"What kind of creatures?" Elijah asked falling in step with them, the others were just behind them

"Centaurs, unicorns and anything really"

"Amazing" Caroline uttered, they stepped up large stoned steps and the grand double doors opened revealing an even grander entrance hall

"She should be arriving" Iris murmured as they walked into the middle

"OH my god, are the portraits moving ?" Jeremy asked baffled

"You bet sonny boy" a large man yelled out from a portrait causing the teen to jump

"Oh visitors" a familiar voice cackled, Iris grinned and looked up "Potty, you're finally here"

"Peeves" she greeted the poltergeist and didn't miss the looks he was sending her companions

"Don't even think about it" she snapped "otherwise I'll set the Bloody Baron on you"

"Always ruining the fun aren't you" he shrieked "You're so not like your father, he was a fun one" they watched as the poltergeist stormed off

"So that was un-real" Damon shook his head walking further into the room, he paused and felt a coldness spread through him, it took him a minute to realise that a ghost had stepped through him

"Iris-"

"Nick" she grinned greeting her former house ghost

"You never guess what? I finally been eligible to join the headless hunt" the ghost laughed

"What's your name?" Jeremy asked

"Why young sir, I am Nearly Headless Nick" he declared and bowed

"How can you be nearly headless?" Elena asked frowning, the ghost glanced over to Iris she knew what he was up to, he sent her a wink

"Like this" with that he grabbed a fistful of his hair and literally pulled off his head so that it was hanging off

"So whoever tried to axe you did a poor job" Kol uttered, the ghost grinned and nodded

"That's enough Nik" McGonagall declared coming down the stairs

"Bye Nik" Iris called out to the ghost who waved and left

"Well let's not dilly dally, come on" the formidable witch claim, she led them up the spiral staircase

"Where are we going?" Iris asked

"My office Potter" McGonagall uttered and sure enough they arrived at a large stone gargoyle, "Lemon drops-"

"Such an original password" Iris muttered causing the older woman to chuckle, the staircase revealed itself and she led them up the flight of stairs, they were ushered into the room, Iris saw that there was large armchairs surrounding the desk and behind it was a large portrait of Dumbledore the former headmaster

"Well first things first, welcome to Hogwarts" McGonagall uttered "anything you would like to know?" she asked, Elijah immediately started asking questions while the others listened , Iris felt a tug in the back of her mind and also felt a pull of magic, she glanced over her shoulder and saw a glow coming from an wooden draw

"Iris you ok?" Klaus asked lightly running his fingers down her throat

"Yeah I-"

"Potter you're not a good liar, I see that the pensive has gotten your attention" they watched as McGonagall stood up and walked over the draw, Iris got on to her feet as the older witch placed the bowl on the round table in the middle of the room

"That's a pensive?" Stefan asked studying the object

"What's that?" Jeremy asked

"Something to show your memories" McGonagall explained

"So that's what your parents were on about" Jeremy muttered,

"Iris, do you want to show them?" she asked "Your memories, don't you think they should know the whole story?"

Iris bit her lower lip "Will it show everything?" she asked

"Yes, and perhaps even more" McGonagall uttered

"I-"

"Iris love" Klaus turned her towards him, and lightly grasped her chin "It's ok if you don't, you do not owe us anything"

"He's right, don't do anything you don't want to" Elijah added, Iris eyes darted to them both she licked them both

"You can finally get closure Iris" Jeremy murmured "no loose ends, and everything will be explained about your past-"

"And perhaps it's help Miss Gilbert" McGonagall said "Do you want to do this?"

"I want them to know" Iris said determinedly "I want them to know my whole story"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Took me a while to get this chap out, was meant to post it last night but stupid sister had to mess up the net<strong>

**Anyway- Jeremy appeared and we know why, he's pissed at Elena as well, Iris broke his flooing virginity and led the group to Hogsmeade, where her, Caroline and Jermey trashed Honeydukes, they met Nearly Headless Nick and Peeves, and now Iris wants to show them her past. **

**Next chap (coming soon)- Explanations on the pensive are needed, and the group gets sucked into Iris's Past**

**Please REVIEW**


	76. Chapter 76

"Are you sure Potter?" McGonagall asked, it was quiet for a few minutes after Iris's declaration

"Are you Iris?" Rebekah asked the raven head who was staring at the pensive

Iris bit her bottom lip "I want to move on and this could help. I'll do it"

McGonagall gave her a rare smile; she could see Iris's Gryffindor side shining through

"Really?" Klaus questioned "You don't owe us an explanation-"

"I know that, but I want to" Iris nodded determinedly

"Well then we should get a few things straightened out before you do this" McGonagall uttered, she led them back over to the armchairs

"Allow me to explain dear Minerva" Dumbledore called with a grandfatherly smile on his face

"Go ahead Albus, I knew you wouldn't be able to stay quiet for long" McGonagall murmured, causing the vampires to snicker since they were able to hear them

"So how would this work?" Klaus asked sitting next to Iris

"Simple enough, dear boy, Minerva would say an incantation and pull out Iris's memories from her mind-"

"Whoa wait! How-"Damon frowned

"It's not going to hurt her" Dumbledore assured the group, noticing the Original's expression

"Her memories will be placed in to that bowl, where you will dive in" Dumbledore uttered "You know well as I do Iris, that you would need to stay close to your past self throughout this, since these are your memories" he looked at the raven head who nodded

"What are we going to experience I mean-"Jeremy frowned knowing that Iris's past wasn't a pleasant one

"You will see everything, even memories Iris that you can't recall" Dumbledore's face was mournful, Iris sighed and looked away, she was getting anxious once again about doing this

"Are we going to be in the memories the whole time?" Caroline asked

"There's a time limit on each part, when it's up you will be pulled out and return here to rest and eat, and then you'll be able to dive back in" McGonagall said "to make this as comfortable as possible you're required to stay here as you go through this process since once you start this you have to see it through"

"So we can't leave?" Stefan asked his eyebrows shot to his hairline

"There's plenty of time for you to leave now, if you want?" Dumbledore said from the portrait

"You don't have to come into this, none of you have to-"

"No" Stefan cut her off and sent her a smile "I want to stay-"

"Me too" Caroline said

"Yeah so do I" Elena nodded, Iris had her suspicions about the doppelganger knowing that Elena wouldn't go through this but then again the brunette needed to go through this if she wanted to make any amends with her former friend.

"So are you all prepared to go through this?" McGonagall asked looking around at the group

Iris was slightly miffed that they all nodded

"So where are we going to stay during this?" Kol asked

"Glad that you asked that Mister Mickaelson, follow me" the older witch told them, Iris stood up with the others,

"You sure?" Klaus whispered to Iris as they brought up the rear he gently grasped her hand giving her hand a small squeeze

"Yes I'm sure, plus you don't want to see me when I had a wand?" she asked, Klaus snorted she whacked him on the arm "Ok that totally came out wrong-"

"You think?" Kol snickered

"Merlin stop bloody eavesdropping" Iris pouted her eyes narrowed on him, they stopped at a large woodened door, the raven head frowned during her whole time here at Hogwarts whenever she had come to this office this door wasn't there, or of it was she hadn't noticed,

"What's this?" Rebekah drawled cocking her hip to the side

"This is your accommodation" McGonagall said with a small smirk on her face, she waved her wand unlocking the door, revealing a large drawing room, it looked exactly like the Gryffindor common room

"Whoa" Alaric muttered his eyes wide, there was several cushy armchairs surrounding the large fire place, and a book case, and several wizarding games including chess

"Amazing isn't it?" Dumbledore said, making Jeremy jumped

"You can move?" He asked dumbfounded, whilst Iris took in the room

"Yep, we portraits can move through each other's" Dumbledore gave him a friendly smile

"So what we're crashing here?" Damon asked

"Nonsense, there's more if Minerva-"

"Well if you could stop engaging them in delightful conversation I can show them around more thoroughly" McGonagall said her lips thinning, both Iris and Dumbledore chuckled at that

"There's more?" Caroline asked looking like a kid in a candy store

"Well if you're staying here for a while, you need the basics" McGonagall said leading them out of the room into a hallway, "there's the kitchen, for the humans and there's also blood bags in the freezer, it'll replenish itself"

"That's a good thing" Stefan muttered, McGonagall led them down the corridor, where there were several doors

"Bedrooms, enough for everyone to have one each as well as adjoined bathrooms, now once you acquainted yourselves with your surroundings come back into the office and we can begin-"

"What about clothes?" Caroline asked

"Yes, because you're clearly mistaken if you think I'm going to wear the same clothes throughout" Rebekah uttered her bratty side coming out

"And you're clearly mistaken if you think I haven't thought of that" McGonagall said her face blank "Everything that you need is in the rooms that you've been given-" with that she turned on her heel leaving behind the group

"Rooms that been given?" Alaric asked

"What does that mean?" Elena asked,

"Well it seems the bedroom doors have been engraved with our names" Elijah said moving forward and sure enough each of their names was being carved into the oak doors.

"So cool" Jeremy grinned and practically dived into his room, the others followed his lead and dispersed,

"So I'll catch you in a bit-~" Iris went to walk off but Klaus easily grabbed her hand

"Sweetheart, we've been sharing a bedroom since I've arrived in this country you really think we're going to part now" he smirked, "ah look even the carvings on the door know it" the raven head followed his gaze and couldn't help but be amused reading

"Niklaus and Iris" on the door

"Well now that's surprising" she muttered, there room was right at the end of the corridor and without further ado he grabbed her around the waist and blurred them into their bedroom, she giggled when he threw her over to the bed, Iris bounced slightly as she landed.

"Klaus" she warned as he moved slowly over to her "we're supposed to-"

"Be settling in, as the headmistress suggested" Iris felt her heart beat fasten as he moved over her body so that now he was hovering above her

"Really? My headmistress is practically down the corridor and you're-"she was cut off when he pressed his lips against her full ones, Iris hummed and immediately gave him access feeling him nip her bottom lip, he groaned when he felt her soft hands touching the back of his neck and tugging his short curls. He pulled back allowing her to breath and threaded his fingers through her hair, whilst his other hand roamed her body, she felt it sliding up her thigh,

"Klaus" she moaned quietly as he laden her throat and jaw with kisses and nips "we can't" she gasped feeling his tongue darting out "You've got terrible timing" she muttered feeling his body heat radiating off of him

"Still want me to stop?" he pulled back grinning down at her revealing his dimples,

"Yes" her voice slightly shook "now is so not the time" he chuckled and sat up pulling her into a sitting position, her dress had hitched up she tugged it down and managed to slip from his grasp

"Don't you want to check out the room?" she asked from her shoulder

"Not really, the bed is all I need…well scratch that, have we ever done the deed whilst standing" he chuckled seeing her cheeks flushing pink "Oh come on my little Iris, it marvels me that you're still so shy about-"

"OK, enough you horny hybrid" Iris smiled shaking her head, she spotted a large closet and opened it she whistled seeing the clothes "Wow McGonagall really thought of everything didn't she?" she murmured as she reached out and grabbed a simple purple dress, there were jeans and sweaters and other assortment of clothes, on the other side of the wardrobe Iris saw clothes for Klaus no doubt

"Iris love, look how big the tub is" she heard Klaus call from a different room, she followed his voice and was surprised at the sight, this was like the exact replica of the Prefect bathroom, she felt a pulse of air behind her and felt a tingle up her spine, when he laid a delicate kiss right under her ear "think of all the fun we can have in that?" she knew without a doubt that he was smirking,

"Not now" Iris murmured using all of her will-power, merlin It was amazing that she had any left in her especially when the hybrid was around; the raven head spun around resting her arms on his shoulders

"You sure want to see this? My memories?" she clarified

"I'm sure love" he smirked "Hopefully you didn't put yourself purposefully in danger" he smirked and kissed her lips, he took hold of her hand and led her out of the room, Iris grew anxious, crap she hadn't even thought of that part, she had put herself on danger how many times? She didn't know but hell of a lot.

* * *

><p>Iris sighed leaning against Klaus they were waiting for the others in the drawing room, she felt Klaus stiffen and sent him a confuse look, the raven head heard the door opening and smiled seeing McGonagall entering the room<p>

"Are the-"

"They're fine" Iris jumped on to her feet and sent the woman a smile which she returned "So are we going to do this?" she asked

"Yes, now all I need are your companions" the headmistress uttered

"I'll get them love" Klaus murmured and blurred out of the room, McGonagall saw the look on her former student

"Iris. Come we'll meet them in the office"

Iris nodded and fell in step beside McGonagall

"So you love him?"

Iris eyes snapped up to meet hers "What-"

"I see the look on your face" they were now back in the office the large oak door remained opened, Iris and McGonagall stood opposite one another "you're happier Iris-"

"Haven't been that way in a long time" Iris murmured

"And it's because of Klaus and-"

"The other Originals, I have heard of the prophecy" McGonagall said, "yes Potter I have heard of it, someone-" her eyes darted towards the portrait that Dumbledore occupied "gave me a lead, the Department of Mysteries had another Prophecy in your name"

"Is it still there?" she asked quietly

"Yes, and it shall remain there, what it said was right, you do belong with them, I think this is the most serene I have seen you" McGonagall said, there conversation came to a stop as the others appeared, Klaus stood by Iris's left side, whilst Elijah on her right the others all gathered around the pensive

"Are you coming with us?" Caroline asked the headmistress

"In case you haven't noticed Miss Forbes I do have a school to run" she said curtly causing Iris and Jeremy to both snort,

"Can we start?" Klaus uttered getting impatient

"We do have an eternity to waste away brother, no need to be brash" Kol smirked, the hybrid sent him a glare

"Why you little-"

"Enough, goodness my students are better behaved then you" McGonagall barked, causing the siblings to silence, Iris and Elijah exchanged amused looks

"So, Iris you have to remain close to your past self, follow her throughout and keep pace with her" McGonagall explained "There's a time limit on each passage so when you feel a pull on your naval that means your returning to the present-"

"Is the world- I mean time will it still go on?" Alaric asked "I mean we-"

"I know what you mean Mister Saltzman, but rest assured time won't move on from this room, as soon you enter it will be frozen till you finish this" McGonagall uttered

"How does that work?" Elena asked curiously

"Its magic" McGonagall rolled her eyes getting slightly annoyed by the constant questions "Remember Iris everything will be shown"

Iris licked her lips, they would know everything and she could tell that Klaus and Elijah will lecture most likely to the end of time.

"I know"

McGonagall eyed her "very well, I need to take your memories" she pulled out her wand, Iris felt her pulse rate quicken as the older witch raised her wand, she saw her mouthing the charm and gently tapped it against Iris's forehead, much to the others fascination a silvery substance emerge, the raven head gasped and stumbled Klaus easily caught her

"What did you do?" the hybrid snarled Iris was slightly light headed so leant against him for support

"Nothing, she'll be fine in a minute" McGonagall said as she guided the silvery substance into the pensive bowl, sure enough Iris was back to normal

"Was it weird-"

"What?" Iris looked at Caroline "having your memories taken out? Definitely"

Iris watched as McGonagall tapped the side of the bowl "There all done" she uttered "You can go straight in whenever you're ready"

"Where are you going?" Elijah asked as McGonagall backed away

"This is your quest, so be prepared I feel that many of you are in for a surprise" the headmistress turned her back to them "and Iris, you'll be fine"

Iris nodded; Klaus could hear how nervous she was and grasped her hand with his

"It'll be ok-"

"Just promise not to lose it" Iris smiled shakily at him, he cocked an eyebrow

"And why would I do that?"

"Because-"

"You've gotten yourself in trouble?" Elijah guessed, they all looked at McGonagall when they heard the woman scoffed

"Understatement"

"Thanks Professor" Iris drawled "remember this already happened ok?"

"Ok" Klaus said eyeing her, she nodded and took a deep breath "we're going to have to dive in"

"On the count of three" Rebekah announced, "One," Iris's hand tightened on Klaus "two" he gave her smaller hand a reassuring squeeze "three" with that the group plunged their heads into the pensive, Iris felt as she was spiralling down, she felt a tight grip on her hand and looked over to her left and saw Klaus with her, she glanced around and saw the others falling as well.

* * *

><p>They landed inside a small living room, it was cosy and warm<p>

"What the?" Iris frowned looking around now this wasn't Privet drive

"You don't know where we are?" Damon cocked an eyebrow and walked over to the fireplace to see the moving pictures, he saw a red headed woman that remarkably resembled Iris

"I know where we are" Iris muttered realisation hitting her "we're in Godric Hollow" they stood on the side lines and saw the flames turn green, a clear sign that someone was flooing, Iris held her breath when a body came out of the fireplace, it was her dad, James Potter straightened up

"Lily?" James called "I'm home-"

"We're going to witness their deaths" Elijah murmured to Klaus who nodded,

"Coming" they heard a female voice reply from above them,

"We need to stay near past Iris" Klaus uttered the vampires could make out a baby gurgling from upstairs, Iris watched as her mother hurried into the room,

"Come on" Kol declared, Klaus gripped Iris's hand leading her upstairs,

"Do we need to open the door or-"Jeremy asked but his questioned answered itself as Stefan walked through the partly opened door

"We're like ghosts hear, so we can walk through" Iris muttered, they all stepped into a nursery, which was decorated in red and gold

"Where's Iris?" Elena asked looking around, the room was literally brimming with magic,

"Oh" Caroline squealed causing the others to look at her "there she is" there was a large crib near the back of the room "Iris you was absolutely "

"Now she's a stunner" Klaus smirked,

"Damn you were a cute kid" Alaric uttered, seeing baby Iris in the crib her eyes were a vivid emerald colour she was holding on to the bar of the crib to stand up

"She can't see us right?" Elena asked as baby Iris was simply staring

"Don't be an idiot" Rebekah scoffed studying baby Iris, who clapped her tiny hands letting out a gurgle, but she fell and landed on her bottom

Stefan laughed "even then you was a pouter" the others snickered at that, baby Iris was indeed pouting, the light mood immediately dissipated when they heard shouting

"LILY IT'S HIM, TAKE IRIS AND RUN, I'LL HOLD HIM OFF" James shouted,

The nursery door was flung open and a red head ran through Jeremy causing the teen to exhale loudly

"Oh my god" Elena muttered seeing Lily push down baby Iris's crib

"Avada Kedarva" Iris clenched her eyes shut at that, knowing that was the tale tell sign her father was dead, Klaus wrapped an arm around her shaky shoulders and pressed her against his side

"Be brave my little Iris, be brave" Lily Potter whispered, Caroline felt tears well up at that

"Mum" Iris murmured, the door was thrown off its hinges revealing a figure clad in black

"Voldemort" Iris uttered

"Please not Iris, take me" they watched as Lily begged

"Stand aside girl, you need not die, only the child" Voldemort snarled

"No, not Iris, please not my baby" Lily Potter cried shielding the baby from his view

The Originals and the others were disgusted when the sorcerer let out a cackle, Iris nails dug into Klaus's hand

"Arvada Kedarva" he yelled, there was a piercing scream from Lily

"Sick son of a bitch" Damon growled

Klaus's anger flared up when he saw Voldemort step over Lily Potter's body, Elijah was immensely impressed witnessing Lily's selfless act, this is what a mother should do, be prepared to do anything for their children

"Iris Potter" Voldemort murmured eyeing the baby "You and I could be great ally's but destiny has pitted us against one another" the raven head was sickened when she witness him glide his pale fingers down her past self. "Goodbye"

"Oh-"

"He's a messed up fuck" Alaric grumbled, Klaus pulled Iris even closer to himself seeing Voldemort raising his wand

"Arvada Kedarva" he shouted, there was a burst of green light from the tip of his wand

"Klaus" Iris groaned feeling the hybrid's grip tighten even more.

They watched as the spell hit Iris, but it rebounded off of her hitting him, there was an almighty crash, they shielded their eyes when there was a bright light.

"Whoa" Kol uttered looking around at the wreck cottage, Iris was still that was it, her parents death, the beginning of her fame,

"You ok love?" Klaus murmured into her kissing, she gave him a shaky nod

"Where's baby Iris?" Rebekah frowned looking around,

"There" Stefan saw the small toddler sitting on a pile of debris, Iris felt her heart stop when she saw her past self by her dead mother

"Mama" the baby shrieked her small fist grabbing a handful of the fire-engine red hair "Mama, wakey, wakey"

"Oh my god" Elena uttered tears flowing down her face, seeing the tragic scene, Iris felt tears well up

"James? James, Merlin no" a voice cried out, Iris turned and saw a younger looking Sirius Black

"Who is that?" Alaric asked

"My godfather" Iris murmured watching as he stumbled over the debris to get to the baby

"Iris, my little Iris" Sirius sobbed

"Paddy" the toddler shrieked "mama wakey –no"

"I'm sorry kid" the wizard uttered "It's all my fault, all my fault-"

"Was it?" Elijah asked

"No, but you'll find out what happens later" the raven head murmured wiping her face

"Sirius?"

"Hagrid?" the half giant made an appearance "what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to take Iris to her blood relatives"

"What? Why? I'm her godfather she should be with me" Sirius yelled stumbling back

"Sirius she's safest with them, don't you think Deatheaters will come after you?" the half giant said holding his hands out for the toddler "Dumbledore said she'll be safest with them-"

"That's one of the biggest mistake he made" Iris muttered watching the scene

"You're right-"

"And there's Sirius's mistake" the raven head mumbled

"Here, you can take my bike I won't be needing it anymore" Sirius said, kissing baby Iris on the temple and handing her over

"Jesus he is a giant" Caroline shook her head

"Half giant" Iris countered "We get to-"

"Don't tell me you meet a real giant Iris, they're dangerous-"

"Not that bad Elijah" Iris cut him off, they watched as Hagrid straddled the bike it groaned under his weight, he tucked the baby into his coat and made sure that he was secure

"So this is how you came to live with your relatives?" Damon asked, he glanced over to Sirius who was now running over the debris fleeing into the night.

* * *

><p>The scene shifted now they were all standing by number four privet drive<p>

"Is that Minerva?" Elijah asked, they could see the witch and Dumbledore talking back and forth, there was a loud roar as the motorbike landed right outside privet drive

"Now what?" Jeremy asked

"Hagrid's going to hand me over" Iris muttered curious about the events that was being unfolded

"Hagrid" said Dumbledore sounding relived

"She must've been giving him hell about leaving you with them" Damon smirked, causing Iris to chuckle

"She would've torn him in two" the raven head commented they focused their attention back on the scene

"At last and where did you get that motorbike?" they heard him ask

"Really? That's what he asked?" Alaric scoffed shaking his head

"He's asked weirder questions before" Iris said focusing back on the scene

"Borrowed it sir, from young Sirius Black, I've got her sir" the giant claimed as he climbed off the bike holding a bundle in his arms, the group walked forward so they could see more clearly

"Any problems?" Dumbledore asked

"No sir, the house was destroyed, but we got out before the muggles started swarming around" Hagrid said moving the blanket showing a sleeping baby girl, Klaus saw that her previous unmarked skin was now sporting a lightning bolt scar

"Is that where-" McGonagall whispered

"Yes, she'll have that scar forever" Dumbledore replied

"Couldn't you do something about it?" McGonagall asked,

They watched as the silver haired wizard lightly stroked the scar "Even if I could I wouldn't. scars can come in use, I have one myself above my left knee which is a perfect map of the London Underground-"

"Total lie" Caroline scoffed "Have you seen it?" she asked Iris

"What? Have I seen an old man's knee?" Iris cocked an eyebrow

"You've seen everything of an old man Sweets, you're with Klaus after all" Kol smirked, Iris rolled her eyes

"Real mature Kol, you know what-" Klaus was cut off by Elijah

"Enough, can we focus?"

"Man they do act like proper siblings" Jeremy whispered to the hunter "Kind of like Damon and Stefan-"

"Did you just compare us to a freaky hybrid-?" Damon asked cocking an eyebrow

"Ok concentrate people, baby Iris is about to be handed over" Rebekah called silencing them.

They all focused back on to the scene "We better get this over" Dumbledore uttered turning around, Iris followed his gaze and felt her heart lurch recognising the house as the Dursley's

"Could I say goodbye to her sir?" Hagrid asked, Iris smiled slightly seeing the half giant bent over her and give her a whiskery kiss, he then let out a sudden howl sounding like a wounded dog

"Aw he really cares for you" Caroline cooed,

"He was my first real friend" Iris murmured, Klaus lightly tugged one of her raven curls

"Minerva's not impress" Elijah commented seeing the witch hissing at the sobbing giant

"Ssh, you'll wake the muggles"

"So-sorry" Hagrid cried they saw him pulling out a spotted handkerchief and blew his nose

"I'm actually surprised that they haven't woken up now" Stefan muttered

"I-I can't stand it, Lily an James is dead and little Iris off ter live with muggles"

"Yes, yes it's all very sad but get a grip on yourself Hagrid or we'll be found" McGonagall hissed

"She sounds so heart-warming" Rebekah drawled,

"She has to keep a calm head" Elijah uttered, they watched as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door

"What's- he- the bastard" Klaus growled seeing the old man lower baby Iris on to the stone step at the front door, Iris frowned seeing Dumbledore placed a letter on top of the bundle that her past self was encased in, the witch, wizard and the half giant moved back

"They left you on the front door?" Klaus hissed at her, but Iris seem just as surprised as he was

"I-I didn't know" she muttered

"Calm down" Elijah murmured, Klaus nodded the raven head bit her lip thinking if he reacted like this to her being left on the door step how the hell was he going to be for the rest of the journey, she tuned back into the conversation of Dumbledore's and McGonagall's

"Well" said Dumbledore "that's that—"

"Asshole, that's that he left a defenceless baby-"

"Ok, Care" Iris interrupted "remember this already happened, we can't change anything" she looked backed the scene and saw that the spark that was always in Dumbledore's eyes had now dimmed

"We've no business staying here, we may as well and join the celebrations"

"Celebrations?" Elena asked

Iris sighed "The most feared wizard had been claimed dead, he terrorised the magical community and now that he's gone they have something to celebrate" she explained, Elena nodded understanding now.

"Yeah" she heard Hagrid say "I best get this bike away, G'night Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore sir" Klaus saw the half-giant wipe his eyes and swung his leg over the bike and kicked the engine into life, they watched as the motorbike rose and rose and soared into the night air

"Magic is amazing" Caroline grinned seeing the display causing Iris to chuckle

"I shall see you soon, I expect Professor McGonagall!" the witch nodded and left, the silver haired man walked down to the end of the street taking out a lighter

"He's now going to have a smoke?" Damon asked shaking his head

"No" Iris smiled "watch" as those words left her mouth Dumbledore clicked it causing the street lamps to light up again, he turned his gaze towards the small bundle where a small baby lay asleep "Good luck Iris" he murmured and with a ruffle of his cloak he was gone.

"So that's how you came into the care of your relatives?" Elena asked

"I'd much rather stay in an orphanage" Iris muttered tucking a stray curl behind her ear, "but there are reasons for me being place there"

* * *

><p>The scene changed, now they were standing in the hallway<p>

"Where are we now?" Kol looked around

"This house looks terrible, no sense of style" Rebekah drawled

"This is Privet Drive, my uncle and aunt's home"

"Curious why not call it your home as well?" Elijah asked her, Iris bit her lip and looked away

"I never considered this as home" Iris muttered, she looked over to the mantel piece and saw the familiar pictures

"There's no pictures of you" Kol frowned "Only a fat kid-" Iris snorted at that

"I'm there" she muttered and saw Dudley bounding down the stairs

"Man that kid is fat" Alaric muttered

"Up get up now" they heard a woman shriek

"She can bust windows" Caroline frowned, "Who is-"

"She's my aunt" the raven head answered witnessing the woman pounding on the door under the stairs

"Why is she there-"Elena's eyes widened at that realisation hitting her

"You- they kept you in a cupboard?" Jeremy asked aghast, Iris blushed in embarrassment

"Yes" her voice shook, from the corner of her eye she could see that Klaus was trying to reign in his anger.

"What are their names?" Klaus asked his jaw clenching seeing the dark haired woman banging on the door again

"Why?" Iris asked

"Answer the question" he snapped causing her to jump

"Petunia and Vernon Durseley" Iris muttered "Klaus what-"

"I'm going to hunt them down love-"

"Me too-"

"Elijah-"Iris was surprised hearing that coming from him

"Don't argue Sweets" Rebekah smirked, Iris shook her head she hadn't a clue where her aunt and uncle were now, she focused back on to the scene

"Are you up yet?" her aunt screeched

"Nearly" they heard past Iris's soft voice

"Well hurry up" the woman barked

"Give her some damn time" Damon scowled, his heightened senses could pick up groaning

"What'd you say?" Petunia snapped

"Nothing, nothing" they heard past Iris

"I would so love to snap her neck" Kol smirked darkly as Petunia walked through him

Just then the small cupboard door opened, Iris grimaced at her past self was she really that sickly looking

Alaric whistled "I thought you were small now but you're tiny"

"Too tiny" Klaus frowned, knowing that sure Iris was naturally petite but here she looked malnourish

"What are you wearing?" Caroline asked disgusted seeing the tiny raven head wearing a ratty looking shirt and a pair of faded jeans

"My aunt and uncle weren't the most caring" Iris muttered they followed after the past Iris into the kitchen, Elijah scowled seeing the young child cooking

"Wait they couldn't give you decent clothes, but yet your cousin gets all of that?" Stefan questioned seeing piles of presents on the table

"It's his birthday, they always went out of their way for Dudley's birthday" Iris answered seeing uncle Vernon entering the room, the vamps could clearly see the family resemblance of the man and the boy

"Sort out that rat's nest you call a hair" Vernon barked at Iris, who hurriedly smoothed down her hair, Iris mimicked her past actions

"Your hair's not a nest love, it's in fact the opposite" Klaus whispered kissing her temple causing her to smile, the past Iris was just frying the eggs when her cousin came into the room

"Be grateful Iris that you didn't get your aunt's side of the family looks" Rebekah said with a look of disgust on her face,

They watched as past Iris laid down breakfast on the table, she was having a tough time due to all the presents already there whilst Dudley was counting his presents

"Thirty six" Dudley said looking up at his mother and father "that's two less than last year-"

"Oh my god, he's more of a brat than me" Rebekah exclaimed

"You're right baby sister, I thought I'd never witness the day when that was true" Kol uttered earning him a slap upside the head from the blond Original.

"It's terrible, she's going to pacify him" Elijah frowned watching the scene

"Darling you haven't counted Auntie Marge's presenet, see it's here under this big one from mummy and daddy" Petunia told her son, Klaus's attention was on the past Iris who was sitting in between her uncle and cousin

"All right , thirty seven then" said Dudley going red in the face

"Iris if you don't slow down, you're going to choke" Jeremy frowned seeing the little girl scarfing her food

"See his face?" Iris asked pointing at her cousin

"Yeah, he looks constipated" Damon smirked, causing the raven head to roll her eyes

"Anyway that's the tale tell sign he is going to or about to have a major tantrum, and last time he did he threw the table over, hence I'm going want to finish my food as fast as I can" Iris said watching as her aunt was also noticing the danger

"And we'll buy you two presents while we're out today, how's that, popkin?-"

"Popkin?" Stefan snorted

"Shitty nick-name" Alaric muttered causing the others to chortle

"They get worse" Iris grinned

"Two presents is that all right?" they watched Petunia asked

"So I'll have…I'll have…thirty….thirty-"

"Oh my god, he can't even count" Caroline said shrilly "no offence Iris but your cousin is dumb"

"Understatement" Klaus scoffed, running his fingers on the back of Iris's neck, she shifted so that she was slightly closer to him.

"Thirty nine sweetums" Petunia smiled at him

"Oh" they watched the boy grab a parcel "all right then"

Vernon chuckled "Little tyke-"

"Definite not little" Elijah muttered disgusted at the exchanged taking place

"He wants his money's worth, just like his father. Atta boy Dudley" he ruffled his hair

"Stupid dick" Damon muttered just then the telephone rang, they watched as Petunia jumped on to her feet.

"What's gone up her ass?" Jeremy asked seeing Petunia return both looking worried and angry "something to do with you isn't it?" he looked at Iris who simply nodded

"Bad news Vernon" Petunia said "Mrs Figg's broken her leg, she can't take her" she jerked her head towards past Iris's direction

Klaus saw the look of excitement on the small girl's face "Why are you so happy?"

"Because every year I use to get left behind while they went out for the day" Iris muttered seeing the furious look on Petunia's face

"It's like she thinks you planned this" Rebekah commented

"Wouldn't put it past her" Iris murmured

They watched as a frown cross Vernon's face "We could phone Marge?"

"Who's that?" Stefan asked

"His sister" Iris answered, "You'll see her later on"

"Don't be silly Vernon she hates the girl-"

"Do they ever use your name?" Klaus bit out

"Not when they can help it" the small raven head said, Klaus sighed and took a deep breath placing his arm around her shoulders.

"It's like they're don't even care if you're there" Elena frowned, she'd never picture Iris's past life like this

"What about your friend? Yvonne?"

"Oh holiday" Petunia snapped

"Bitch" Kol snarled

"You could leave me here" past Iris said , this was the first time they heard her speak since the cupboard

"Yeah that's not going to happen" Rebekah muttered seeing the look on Iris's aunt's face, it was like she had swallowed a lemon

"And come back to find the house in ruins?" Petunia snarled

"I won't blow up the house" little Iris said

"I suppose we could take her to the zoo and leave her in the car-"

"Fuck sake, your family is messed up" Damon scowled

"You've no idea" Iris scoffed

"That car's new, she's not sitting in it alone" Vernon frowned

"What the fuck?" Alaric muttered hating Iris's family more and more, just then Dudley started to cry very loudly

"Ergh, he's not even really crying" Jeremy scoffed

"I'll give him something to cry about" Klaus muttered glaring at the boy watching as Petunia hugged him tightly

"Dinky Duddyums-"Iris wasn't surprised when the others laughed at that

"Told you his nick-names get worst" Iris giggled they focused back on the scene

"Don't cry, mummy won't let her spoil your special day" Petunia uttered glaring at little Iris who simply just blink, they could see that she wasn't at all fazed by the display before her

"I…don't….want…her….to….come" they blond child yelled between huge obviously pretend sobs "she always spoils everything"

"She hasn't even done nothing" Elijah snapped a frown marring his face

Just then the doorbell rang "Oh. Good lord they're here" the group watched as a skinny kid came in, he's face resembled a rat

Klaus growled seeing the boy was obviously eyeing Iris, the little girl looked away shifting in discomfort

* * *

><p>The scene shifted so that now they were standing behind past Iris<p>

"We're at the zoo" the raven head explained

"In the reptile house" Caroline commented and shuddered at the sight of the snakes, they watched as little Iris peered through the glass eyeing the snake

They watched as the snake open its beady eyes and much to their surprise it winked

"How that hell…" Alaric trailed off and saw that past Iris was clearly surprised as well since the small girl jumped

"I know" they hear Iris murmur

"Are you talking to a snake?" Elijah asked surprised at this

"Yeah I was a parsle-tongue-"

"What's that?" Elena frowned

"The ability to talk to snakes" Klaus frowned "why didn't you say anything about this before?"

Iris licked her lips nervously "erm…because …-"

"It's associated with dark magic?" Klaus asked, the raven head nodded "It's not a bad thing you know-"

"I know that now" Iris smiled looking back at the scene

"It must be really annoying" little Iris told the snake, and they were once again miffed when the snake nodded back vigorously

"Where did you come from anyway?" little Iris asked

"Are you actually expecting a reply?" Damon scoffed making Iris smirk

"Watch" she said

Just then the snake jabbed its tail at a little sign next to the glass, little Iris peered at it, the group could see it read

"_Boa Constructor, Brazil" _and then prodded it again "_specimen was bred in a zoo"_

"Oh I see" little Iris muttered "so you've never been to Brazil?"

They watched as the snake shook it's head but there was a deafening shout from behind them

"DUDLEY! MR DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING"

"Oh fuck" Kol muttered "here comes the fat kid" and sure enough Dudley came waddling over to them as fast as he could

"Out of the way you" he punched little Iris hard in her side causing her to fall

"Son of a bitch" Klaus snarled but Iris grabbed his hand

"Klaus calm down" she murmured "I get my own back"

He frowned and looked back at the scene, there was a loud gasp and both Dudley and Piers jumped back, the glass that the tank had now had vanished

"It was you" Elijah murmured watching little Iris "You did it-"

"Accidental magic" Iris commented hearing screams from those who were by the tank, the snake slid swiftly past little Iris who was looking shocked

"Brazil here I come…thanks Amiga" he hissed

"How can we understand what he's saying?" Stefan asked it was Rebekah who answered

"We're in Iris's memory, so we understand what she understands"

Iris nodded that made sense. They watched on as the zoo director came towards the group he was just as confused as the rest of them

"Where'd the glass go?"

"Did you have any idea it was you?" Alaric asked her

"Not really….things weird always happened when I was around I just brushed them off" Iris shrugged "I didn't believe in magic"

"Oh" Caroline frowned at that, they focused back on the scene

"Iris was talking to it weren't you Iris?" they heard Piers asked

"Wonderful, now they think you've got something to do with it" Damon sighed "little bastard"

* * *

><p>The scene shifted once again, they were back in the entry hall<p>

"Where-"

"They're coming" Stefan cut Elena off and sure enough the door was flung open, they watched as Vernon shoved little Iris into the house

"Dudley go upstairs" Vernon ordered his face red

"But I wanted to-"

"Go play with your new computer" Petunia intervened, they watched as the blond boy sent a nasty smile to little Iris, Klaus could see that the little was clearly terrified, she backed up several steps, they heard the bedroom door slamming shut

"What did you do?" Vernon snarled, the group was brimming with anger seeing him advancing on the little girl

"I-I did…nothing" she stuttered, Iris licked her lips knowing what was about to take place

"You little liar" he snarled and backhanded the girl across her face, she immediately was sent crashing towards the floor "I told you about you're freakish behaviour"

"Fucking ass, I'm going to tear him limb from limb" Kol snarled, Klaus's jaw clench when he heard little Iris sniffle

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" little Iris sobbed

"You will be" Vernon snarled and started to unbuckle his belt

"What's he doing?" Elena cried out horrified

"Teaching me a lesson" Iris mumbled watching as he folded his belt

"He's not going to-" Jeremy was cut off when Vernon brought his belt down on the small raven head's form

"He's-"

"A monster" Iris muttered looking away she and the others felt a pull on their naval, she was relieved at that not wanting to watch this any longer. Klaus wrapped an arm around her waist they were gliding upwards.

* * *

><p>Iris gasped as they landed back in the office<p>

"Iris why didn't you tell us that-"

"What?" the raven head snapped "that I was abused, well now you know" without another word she fled into the other room leaving the group behind

Klaus ran his hands through his hair "I'm going after her" he told them and left

"I never thought that-"

"Elena there's a lot you don't understand about Iris" Elijah sighed as Jeremy yawned

"I never knew she was treated like that" Caroline frowned, she was thinking about how she treated her own mother in the past, the blond realised that she did take her for granted

"Let's eat and we can head to bed" Stefan said quietly, they nodded and walked into the other room.

Klaus entered his and Iris's bedroom and saw the small raven head on the bed with her back facing him; he sighed and crawled on to the bed

"Iris?" murmured lightly running the back of his knuckles against her cheek

"I don't want to walk about it" her voice came out muffled "I was-"

"Mistreated I know, and you don't need to tell me anything, like you said it was in the past-"

"You must've realised how messed up I am" she sighed and turned over he was lying down next to her

"You're not messed up love" he kissed her softly on the lips "you" he kissed her temple "are" a kiss to her cheek, a wide smile came across her face "the" a kiss to her other cheek "bravest" a kiss to the tip of her nose "woman" a kiss to her throat "I come to know" she moaned quietly as he kissed her full on the mouth, she granted him access and felt the pit of her stomach tingle as he straddled her hips, he peppered her throat and jaw with kisses, Klaus groan when he felt her soft hands slide under his top, he grinded himself against her, before things could get heated there was a knock on the door

"Dinner's ready, hurry up" Rebekah called

"Damn sister" Klaus groaned and rested his temple against hers, Iris chuckled

"Come on, I'm hungry" she uttered

"So am I love"

"Hungry for food dear" Iris grinned he smirked and kissed her cheeks, he got up and pulled her on to her feet, Klaus grasped her hand and led her out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you have it, the pensive has been explained along with everything else they need to know, so the're staying at Hogwarts and now have been introduced officially into Iris's past <strong>

**Next Chap (coming soon)- The group see Iris and Hagrid meet and her first trip to Diaggon alley **

**Please REVIEW **


	77. Chapter 77

Iris groaned and attempted to roll over but there was a firm grip around her waist, she blinked away her blurry vision and it took her a moment to realise that she was snuggled into Klaus's side, she let out a yawn and hovered over the sleeping Hybrid, Iris ran her finger down his strong jaw and couldn't help but smile when he grunted

"Klaus" she whispered into his ear and pressed a light kiss on his stubble cheek "I know you're awake so-"he yelped when he flipped them over so that now he was hovering above her instead, the sheet around them loosened, "No fair, you used vamp speed" she muttered and arched her back when she felt his tongue dart out against her bare breast. Iris fisted her hands into the sheets and bit her bottom lip hard to stop herself from crying out,

"Klaus" she murmured as he pressed his kisses up and down her stomach, she raised herself and slammed her lips against his, and she could feel him smirking against her lips and dug her nails in

There was knocking on the door, causing the hybrid to groan in frustration

"What?" Klaus shouted not taking his eyes off of the smirking raven head

"We've got half-an hour before we have to go back in the pensive" she recognised it was Elena who was talking

"Alright" Iris called back "I guess we better get a move on-" and let out a small gasp feeling his hands travelling down her naked back

"Still thinking we-"

"Klaus you kept me up half the night, and I really am hungry" she frowned, he laughed and kissed her on the lips

"Go ahead love, I know you get cranky if you don't eat" she rolled her eyes and slid from his grasp, she tugged on the sheet and went to take it with her but Klaus grabbed the end and pulled hard causing her to let go

"Klaus" she scowled at him and jumped when he slapped her bottom,

"Very perky" he grinned and laugh when she practically ran into the bathroom,

"Stupid hybrid" the raven head muttered under her breath and glanced down to see various love bite scattered all over her, a small smile made its way across her face seeing them though, she brushed her teeth and turned the shower faucet, Iris would have taken a bath but knew she wouldn't have enough time, she let the hot water wash over and nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a body against hers

"Relax love" Klaus pressed a kiss on her wet shoulder

"What are you-"

"If we shower together we save some time" Iris snorted at that

"Yeah right, since when did you become so considerate?" she asked turning her head so that she could face him

"That's me love" he smirked

* * *

><p>Iris scoured through the wardrobe trying to find something to wear, she was only clad in a navy blue lacy bra and matching panties<p>

"Really love, take your time I am loving the view" she looked over her shoulder and rolled her eyes seeing that Klaus was sprawled on the bed his arms behind his head, the raven head opted to wear a pair of skinny black jeans and emerald green top, she slipped on a pair of flats,

Klaus watched lazily as Iris brushed her hair and braided it, he could watch her all day, when he saw that she was done he appeared behind her and wrapped his arms around from behind her.

"Ready?" he asked pressing his lips against her cheeks

"Yep let's go" she smiled they left the room and headed into the kitchen, Iris saw that Elena, Caroline, Stefan, Damon and Elijah was there

"Morning Iris" Caroline grinned at her

"Morning" Iris sat down beside Damon whilst Klaus took the vacant seat next to her, "so the food how-"

"Well did you know that Elijah is an excellent cook?" Caroline asked

"Yep" Iris grinned and tucked into the pancakes, "Where's the others?"

"Alaric is showering, Kol is most likely-"

"Staring at himself in the mirror" Iris commented, causing both Elijah and Klaus to chuckle

"Not right about that Sweet" Kol smirked appearing behind her and tugged her braid

"Kol" Iris snapped, the vampire merely chuckled and waltzed over to the freezer pulling out a blood bag, he threw one over to Klaus and hopped on to the counter,

"Morning Alaric, looking great as always" Caroline said, Iris watched as the hunter entered the room and made a bee-line towards the coffee pot, she still didn't get what was so great about that.

Soon enough Rebekah entered the room dressed and also grabbed a blood-bag,

"So Iris are we going to actually get a tour of the school?" Stefan asked, the raven head swallowed her pancakes

"You'll probably see everything in the memories" she told him

"Speaking of memories we should go back in" Elijah commented seeing that everyone had eaten there breakfast

"Ready for this love?" Klaus asked quietly as they led the way back into the office where the pensive was

She licked her lips but nodded "Yeah I am" she took her place around the pensive, Klaus once again stood next to her

"Ready?" Elijah asked the group and received various nods, "on the count of three, one, and two-"

Iris took a deep breath and grasped tightly onto Klaus's hand "three" they plunged into the pensive, Iris felt the familiar feeling of falling

* * *

><p>They landed in the entryway of Privet Drive; Iris inwardly groaned wondering were her memories of this place going to keep re-occurring,<p>

"Get the post Dudley" they heard Vernon say

"Whoa he actually told his fat kid to do something" Kol uttered,

"Wait for it" the raven head uttered, the vampires as well as the others could easily here what was going on in the kitchen

"Make Iris get it"

"Ah the fat kid is so lazy" Caroline shook her head, Iris was amused to hear that they were now referring to her cousin as the 'fat kid'

"Get the post girl-"

"Make Dudley get it" they heard the past Iris's soft voice

"You think that'd would work?" Rebekah drawled, the raven head merely shrugged, Elijah's attention was focused on the thick cream coloured envelope on the mat.

"Poke her with your Smelting stick, Dudley-"

"What?" Klaus gritted his teeth, Iris squeezed his hand, they watched as little Iris emerged from the kitchen,

"Holy shit is that what your uncle did?" Jeremy asked miffed at the sight of the little girl, there was a large bruise on her cheek and a gash to her temple which was covered by her bangs

"Yeah" Iris murmured softly,

"Dick, I'm so getting my hands on him" Klaus snarled, placing his arm around her shoulders, they watched as Iris bent down and the shock look on her face when she saw the envelope

"I was so stupid" the raven head muttered as her past self walked through heading into the kitchen with the thick envelope

"How old was you Iris?" Elijah asked as they followed they stood by the wall

"I was about to turn eleven in a couple of days-"

"Meaning this was your Hogwarts letter" the dark haired Original deduced, Iris nodded

They saw the past raven head handing the other letters over to her uncle while she clutched on to the cream colour envelope,

"Dad" said Dudley "Dad, Iris has got something-"

"Fat dick" Damon growled

"Such a asshole" Caroline scoffed and frowned when Iris's uncle snatched the letter out of the small girl's hands

"That's mine" little Iris attempted to snatch it back

"Who'd be writing to you?" sneered Vernon

"I imagine quiet a lot of people she is famous after all" Rebekah drawled

"He knows" Klaus muttered seeing the man's face, it paled when he saw the envelope, he was proven right when the man sputtered out the next words "P-P-Petunia"

They watched as the horse like woman red the first line of the letter, she then gasped

"Vernon! Oh my goodness-Vernon-"

"She's a crazy bitch as well" Kol muttered, causing Iris to giggle

"Got that right" she nodded

"You said she was your mother's sister?" Stefan said "so shouldn't she know that there was a high chance that you'll be heading to Hogwarts?"

"You'd think-"

"But she's a dumb bitch" Rebekah stated bluntly

"Tut, that's not how a boy should treat his father" Elijah frowned seeing the chubby blond boy trying to grab the letter from his father,

"I want to read the letter" Dudley cried

"It's not even his" Alaric snapped hating the kid even more

"I want to read it" scowled little Iris "and its mine"

"Damn right it is" Klaus said his jaw clench, he inhaled the raven head's scent to calm himself, she hummed lightly and pressed herself closer into his embrace

"Get out both of you" croaked Vernon

"I WANT MY LETTER" shouted little Iris

"Good stand your ground" nodded Rebekah

"Let me see it" Dudley demanded

"Little fat prick, I'll show him something alright" Damon glared at the boy, the raven head rolled her eyes

"He can't see you, you know" she drawled

"Yeah but I can still glare" Damon muttered

"OUT" roared Vernon, and much to the groups anger he grabbed both little Iris's and the chubby boy's collar and threw them out of the room, little Iris had landed in front of Elijah's feet, the door was slammed shut, the group watched as both children struggled to fight for the key hole

"Tough luck Iris, but there was no chance you were going win that fight" Alaric muttered seeing the past Iris dropping to the ground to peer under the door,

Kol snorted "Have you seen the size of him sweets?"

Iris shook her head she and the others could hear the conversation taking place in the next room, "Vernon" they could hear Petunia "look at the address, how could they possibly know where she sleeps-"

"Wait they knew you slept in the cupboard?" Klaus growled

"Not sure, but I don't think so" Iris muttered

"You don't think they're watching us do you?" the shrill woman asked

"Watching-spying might be following us-" they heard Vernon muttered,

"Pfft they have better things to do" Kol snorted

"But what should we do Vernon? Should we write back? Tell them we don't want-"

"As if that would stop them, they'd show up if Iris wasn't there" Elena muttered watching the scene carefully

"No-we ignore it, if they don't get an answer-yes that's the best…we won't do anything-"

"That's their mistake" Iris chuckled shaking her head recalling the incident.

* * *

><p>The scene shifted<p>

"Are we in a lighthouse?" Rebekah asked looking around

"Yep, the letters kept coming, it came down the chimney and filled the house, Vernon thought that if we ignored them it'll go away but yeah it didn't work-"

"So what? He thought that you'd guys running would work? That's a ludicrous idea" Elijah shook her head

"There's your fat cousin, where are you?" Klaus frowned

"There-are you on the floor?" Jeremy frowned, they saw a small figure huddled on the floor wrapped in a raggedy blanket, Damon could see that little Iris was twisting and turning sleep was clearing not finding her, some of it was down to the raging storm going on outside,

"Are you drawing a cake?" Elena frowned seeing the little raven head propped up on her elbows

"It was nearing midnight, my birthday" Iris murmured and smiled recalling who was about to come through those very doors

"What's that?" Caroline frowned her heightened hearing could pick up heavy foot-falls

"You'll see" just as those words left Iris's mouth there was a loud BOOM the whole shack shivered, little Iris sat up bolt upright

"Is that a knock?" Jeremy asked as there was another BOOM, and saw Iris's cousin sitting up "Where's the cannon?" Dudley asked stupidly

"Your cousin is so-"

"Yeah dumb I get it" Iris cut Stefan off they watched as Vernon and Petunia came skidding into the room much to the groups surprise he had bought a gun with him

"Surprise the whale can move that fast" Klaus muttered, Iris was leaning back against his firm chest he rested his chin on the top of her head,

"Whose there?" Vernon shouted "I'm warning you I'm armed-"

"Pfft, as if that would work" Iris muttered there was a pause and then a loud SMASH and the door was thrown open revealing a giant of a man

"Hagrid?" Caroline asked recognising the man seeing him putting the door back in its place

"Couldn't make us a cup of tea could ya? It's not been an easy journey"

Iris laughed at that, now she looked back at this scene it was amusing, Jeremy snorted

"He's brilliant" the teen uttered as they watched the half-giant strode over to the couch where Dudley still sat

"Budge up yeh great big lump" said Hagrid

"That's a nice way to say fat" Damon snickered seeing the chubby blond boy squeaks and ran over to his mother who was crouching behind her husband

"An here ya are Iris"

"You look even smaller next to him" Elena muttered she could see that the little girl was clearly stunned

"Last time I saw you, you was only a baby" said the giant "yeh look lot like yer mum and have her eyes, but yer hair is your dad's"

"Was that the first time you heard that?" Klaus murmured dragging his fingers through her thick lots

"I heard it loads of time, but that was the first" Iris nodded

"Didn't you hear anything about your parents before?" Caroline asked her

"No, I wasn't allowed to ask questions" the raven head muttered focusing back on the scene seeing Vernon threatening the half giant

"I demand that you leave at once sir, you are breaking an entering-"

"Now we can see where his son gets his brain from" Elijah shook his head

"Ah, shut up Durseley yeh great prune" said Hagrid and jerked the gun out of Vernon's hands and bent it into a knot easily

"Ok, I totally love him" Caroline grinned

"You see how they react to a half-giant, how would they react to several vampires and a hybrid-"

"And hunter" Alaric pitched in, Kol smirked darkly

"Can we not focus on the Dursleys?" Iris asked

"We can focus on them once we get out of this whole memory state" Klaus smirked his eyes darkening, Iris bit her lip at that

She looked back at the scene "Anyway Iris-" said Hagrid facing the little girl "a very happy birthday to yeh, i got something for yeh, might have sat on it at one point" he handed her a small squashed box they watched as she opened it revealing a cake

"That was my first birthday present" the raven head commented a wide smile on her face. Elijah saw the expression on the young girl's face, he was relieved when the bruises on her face weren't there anymore

"Who are you?" little Iris asked dumbfounded

Alaric snorted at that as did Damon "Lovely manners Iris" the vampire drawled, they could see that the half-giant was just as amused

"True, I haven't introduced meself- Rubeus Hagrid. Keeper of the Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts" he held out his hand to her and shook past Iris's whole arm

"You can tell she hasn't got a clue about what he is saying" Rebekah smirked

"What about that tea eh-?" Hagrid asked rubbing his hands together

"What's with the British and tea?" Damon muttered watching the scene

They watched as the giant eyed the empty grate and crouched down in front of it, they couldn't see what he was doing but when he stepped back there was a huge roaring fire

"How'd he do that?" Elena asked

"Magic" Caroline grinned, Iris could see that the blond vampire was proper getting into this "Damn he has everything in that coat of his"

They watched as the half-giant pulled out a packet of sausages and a pan, he began to cook the meat, Kol noted the blond boy fidgeting and eyeing the food

"Don't touch anything he gives you Dudley" Vernon barked

"Yer great pudding of a son don't need fattenin anymore"

"Ha" Alaric chuckled "Understatement"

"That's good, he's giving you food, you need it more" Elijah commented seeing the half-giant passing the plate of food over to Iris, who was staring wide eye at the man before her, Hagrid took a gulp of his tea and wiped his mouth by the back of his hand

"Call me Hagrid" he stated

"Iris looks like a-"she cut Kol off by slapping the back of his head

"Everyone else does, an like I said I'm the Keeper of the Keys at Hogwarts, yeh know all about Hogwarts I expect-"

"Er…no"

"Eleqount as always Iris" Klaus chuckled

"Give me a break, I thought he was a mad man" Iris said and didn't miss the shock look on the half giant's face

"Sorry" little Iris blurted out

"Why'd you apologise for?" Rebekah frowned

"I just thought it was something I did, it was an automatic response" the raven head uttered and felt the hybrid kiss her cheek focusing back on the scene

"Sorry?" barked Hagrid he was staring at the Dursleys, much to Klaus's and the others satisfaction the family backed away into the shadows, fear clearly written on their faces

"it's them who should be sorry! I knew yer weren't getting yer letters but I never thought that yer wouldn't know about Hogwarts, for crying out loud, did yeh ever wonder where yer parents learnt it all?"

"Now we can see that you're clearly confused" Stefan commented watching little Iris's face

"Learnt all of what?" the small raven head asked eagerly

"ALL OF WHAT?" the half giant roared

"He's not happy" Kol uttered

"Do you have a thing for pointing at the obvious?" Iris asked

"Just for you Sweets" the Original smirked

Iris shook her head and focused back on the scene and saw Hagrid leaping on to his feet, glaring furiously at the cowering Dursleys

Klaus couldn't help but grin at the sight of the frightened family, he couldn't wait to get his hands on them

"Do you mean ter tell me" the half giant growled "that- that this girl knows nothing about anything?"

They watched an affronted look on the small girl's face

"Iris, I don't think he meant it like that" Klaus smirked, Iris pouted and crossed her arms in front of her chest

"He made me sound stupid" the hybrid chuckled and pecked her cheek

"Looks like little Iris isn't happy" Damon commented

"Aw she's so cute" Caroline cooed desperately wanted to pinch the girl's cheeks

"I know some things, I can do maths-"

"That's your argument?" Alaric snorted, Iris rolled her eyes and focused back on the scene where Hagrid waved his hand "About our world, I mean your world, my world, yer parents world"

"What world?" little Iris asked

"It looks like he is going to explode" Jeremy commented watching the half giant

"DURSELEY Hagrid's thunderous voice roared, Elijah smirked seeing the Dursleys expression, the half giant was staring wildly at little Iris

"But yer must know about yer mum and dad" he said "I mean they're famous, yer famous"

Kol whistled seeing past Iris's face

"What my mum and dad? They weren't famous were they?" little Iris asked

"Yer don't know yer don't know" Hagrid muttered

"He'll have to tell you about your parents death doesn't he?" Elena asked, Iris nodded

"Yer don't know what you are"

"Stop-"

"The whale found his voice" Damon scoffed

"Stop right there, I demand you not to tell the girl anything" Vernon commanded

"Dick" Alaric uttered "is he that stupid, the dude literally knotted his gun"

The watched as the half giant rounded on the man "You never told her? Never told her what was in the letter Dumbledore left for her, I was there, I saw Dumbledore leave it, and you kept it from her these years-"

"The man was foolish to leave the letter in the first place, did he really think that a letter would it?" Elijah frowned

"Keep what from me?" little Iris exclaimed

"Your curiosity is resurfacing love" Klaus murmured into her ear he saw that the Dursleys didn't look too happy

"STOP I FORBID YOU" Vernon bellowed

"As if that would work" Jeremy shook his head wondering how on earth could people be this stupid

"Ah go boil yer heads the both of yeh, Iris yer a witch-"

"And there you have it my big reveal-"Iris uttered the group laughed

"Serious that's how you found out?" Kol chuckled "damn Sweets"

"I'm a what?" little Iris gasped causing the group to focus back on to the scene

"A witch of course" Hagrid said sitting back down "an a thumpin good' un I'd say once yeh've been trained up a bit. With mum an dad like yours what else would yeh be? I think it's time yeh read yer letter" with that the half giant reached out and handed little Iris a letter

"Finally" Caroline exclaimed "I thought you'd never get it" Iris smiled and shook her head, they witness the past raven head read it

"What does it mean they await my owl?" little Iris asked

"Holy crap that's the first thing you ask?" Jeremy asked laughing loudly, Iris groaned and pressed her face against Klaus's chest

"Ok I get it" she muttered, the hybrid chuckled and rubbed her back up and down

"Oh Galopin Gargoyles" the half giant jumped on to his feet and pulled out a piece of parchment from one of the many pockets on his coat and scribbled something down

"He's informing Dumbledore that I've got my letter" Iris explained and saw Hagrid pulling out a ruffled owl

"He kept that in there?" Elena asked her eyebrows shooting to her hairline

"Yep" Iris grinned seeing the half giant throwing the owl into the storm and casually took residence up on the couch again

"Look at little Iris's face" Damon smirked seeing the baffled look on the little girl's face

"Where was I?" they heard Hagrid asked and saw Vernon moving into the firelight looking very angry

"She's not going" he grunted

"I'd like ter see a great Muggle like you stop her" he said

"What's a muggle?" little Iris asked interested

"A Muggle is what we call non-magical folks, like them" the half giant explained "it's bad luck yer ended up with them"

"We swore when we took her in, we'd put a stop to that rubbish-"

"Rubbish? Magic isn't rubbish" Rebekah scowled

"Swore we'd stamp it out of her!"

"Fucking bastard" Klaus snarled causing Iris to jump

"It's dangerous to try and stamp out magic" Elijah hissed

"Witch indeed" the man scowled

"You knew?" little Iris narrowed her eyes on her uncle "that I was a witch?"

"Knew?" Petunia shrieked

"Looks like she's going to get a few things off of her chest" Caroline muttered seeing the woman literally explode

"Knew? of course I knew! how could you not be, my dratted sister being what she was? Oh, she got a letter just like that and disappeared off to that- that school- and came home every holiday with her pockets full of frog spawn-"

"She sounds jealous" Stefan commented

"She was" Iris said licking her lips, she looked back at the scene where Petunia was still talking

"I was the only one who saw her for what she was- a freak-" Iris felt a pang in her gut that, that word still irked her "but for my mother and father it was Lily this and Lily that- they were proud of having a witch in the family"

"As they should be" Elijah uttered, Klaus wrapped his arms around Iris's waist knowing that the raven head was growing anxious

They watched as Petunia took in a deep breath "then she met that Potter at school and they left and got married and had you, and of course I knew you'd be just the same just as strange, just as-as abnormal and then if you please she got herself blown up and we got landed with you" little Iris paled at that,

"That's how you found out?" Caroline asked horrified

"That's messed up" Alaric shook his head

"I swear I'm going to throttle and her disgusting husband" Rebekah hissed, Klaus jaw clenched he literally had the urge to rip something apart, Iris stroked the back of his hands, her touch soothed him somewhat

"Blown up?" Jeremy could hear little Iris's voice shaking "you told me that they died in a car crash-"

"CAR CRASH!" Hagrid roared

"Yes, I knew I like him" Damon grinned seeing the enraged look the half giant was shooting the Dursleys making Iris snort

"He loved my mum and dad, couldn't believe that they would sully their memory like that" Iris commented

"How could a car crash kill Lily and James Potter? It's an outrage! A Scandal! Iris Potter not knowing own story-"

"That is scandalous" Elijah commented, enraged by the scene

"Every kid in our world knows her story" the half giant finished off

"Wow, you're really that famous?" Elena questioned

"You're really have no clue doppelganger do you?" Rebekah drawled "I'm surprised they didn't go through with that Iris Potter day"

"You've no idea how relieved I am at that" Iris snorted

They saw an intrigue looking coming on to little Iris's face "But why? what happened?"

"Poor guy doesn't know what he let himself in for" Stefan muttered seeing the look of anger on Hagrid's face fade and looked now anxious

"I never expected this, I had no idea when Dumbledore told me there might be trouble getting hold of yeh, how much yeh didn't know. Ah, Iris I don't know if I'm the right person ter tell yeh-but someone's got to tell yeh- yer can't go off to Hogwarts not knowin-"

"Too right, imagine if that did happen" Damon shook his head

"I would've been in for a surprise" Iris muttered she had been grateful to Hagrid

"Well I might as well tell yer everything- but some parts are a mystery" the half giant threw the Dursleys dirty looks" little Iris dropped down on the couch besides Hagrid, Klaus tugged one of her curls

"This is where you learned your history" Jeremy commented watching the scene

"It begins, I suppose with- with a person called- but it's incredible yer don't know his name-"

"How could she, those scums didn't tell her anything" Kol scowled

"Everyone in our world knows" Hagrid uttered

"Who?" little Iris asked

"Well- I don't like sayin the name if I can help it. No one doe-"

"Wait hold the phone, no said his name?" Caroline asked in disbelief

"Well people were scared to say it" Iris commented

"That's stupid, being scared of a name?" Jeremy scoffed

"Yeah, but watch later on everyone had to censor themselves when…."

"When what?" Damon asked as she trailed off

"You'll see" Iris smirked

"You're being cryptic" Elijah uttered, Iris grinned

"Not fun is it? The amount of times you've been cryptic to me over the last year"

"She's got you there brother" Klaus smirked, Iris shook her head and focused back on the scene

"Could you right his name down?" little Iris asked

"Determined to get him out of him Iris?" Elena said

"You'd be curious to know the most feared wizard name's" the raven head offered

"Nah- can't spell it. All right- Voldemort" the half giant shuddered "Don't make me say it again-Anyway this wizard about twenty years ago started to look for followers, got em too he got himself power, dark days Iris, didn't know who ter trust, didn't dare get friendly with strange wizards or witches, terrible things happened. He was taken over, course only safe place left was Hogwarts, reckon Dumbledore was the only one You-Know-Who was afraid of-"

"Was he?" Stefan asked curiously

"He was afraid of him" Iris nodded

"Now yer mum and dad were as good as a witch an wizard as everyone knew. Head boy an Girl in their day! Suppose the mystery is why You-Know-Who never tried to get em on his side before….probably knew they were too close to Dumbledore, maybe he thought he could persuade em…maybe he just wanted em outta the way. All anyone knows is, he turned up in the village where you was living , on Halloween ten years ago-"

"No wonder you was iffy about Halloween" Caroline muttered recalling the raven head's sombre mood

"Yer was just a year old, he came to yer house and-"they watched as the half giant pulled out a hanky

"Is that the same one we saw before?" Rebekah had a look of disgust on her face; Iris rolled her eyes and looked back at the scene

"Sorry, but it's that sad, knew yer mum and dad, and nicer people yer couldn't find-"

"That's true" Jeremy said "they were nice" Iris smiled at that

They all focused back on the scene "You-Know-Who killed em, an then-an this is the real mystery of the thing, he tried to kill you too-" Klaus let out a low growl at that "Wanted ter make a clean job of ir, I suppose, or maybe he just liked killin by then. But he couldn't do it, never wondered how you got that marked-"little Iris unconsciously touched the scar "on your forehead? The was now ordinary cut, that's what yeh get when a powerful evil curse touches yeh-took care of yer mum and dad and yer house even- but it didn't work on you, and that's why yer famous Iris. No one ever lived after he decided ter kill em, no one except you, he'd killed some of the best wizards and witches of the age-and yer were a baby and yer lived-"

"So that's it" Elena said looking at a grim face Iris

"That's it, I was famous because I couldn't die, truth be told that was even worthy for the fame, I'd rather have had my mum and dad and be a nobody" Iris uttered, Elena bit her lip, realising how selfish she had been, she had her whole family and friends and yet Iris had no one, a hateful family who abused, god she thought what was she thinking.

* * *

><p>The scene in front of them shifted<p>

"We're in Diaggon Alley" Caroline declared glad to be out of that morbid shack

"Why are we here?" Alaric asked

"School shopping" Iris grinned "there I am" she spotted her past self standing in front '_Madame Malkin" _

"Come on, this is where I meet Draco" Iris grabbed Klaus's hand and led the group into the store they saw little Iris in the store

"Where's the half giant?" Klaus asked with a frown

"He's gone for a drink" Iris replied focusing on the scene where Madame Malkin emerged

"Hogwarts dear?" the woman asked

"AS if there would be any other reason" Damon scoffed

"Got the lot here, a young man being fitted up just now in fact-"

"Your friend?" Alaric said as little Iris was led over to the stool and he recognised the platinum blond boy

"Not friend yet" the raven head commented

They watched as robes were being fitted

"Hullo" said the blond boy "Hogwarts too-"

"Yes" little Iris said

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands-"

"Was there any point for that?" Iris muttered

"Damn he sounds like a complete dick here-"

"He was" Iris laughed

"Then I'm going to drag them all off to look at racing brooms, I don't see ehy first years can't have there own, I think I'll bully my father into getting me one and smuggle it in somehow-"

"How did you ever become friends with him?" Elena asked stunned

"Long story" Iris shook her head

She saw Draco open his mouth once again "Have you got your own broom?"

"No" little Iris frowned

"Play Quidditch at all?"

"What's Quidditch?" Jeremy asked

"Wizarding sport" Iris answered

"No" little Iris answered

"I do- father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house and I must say I agree, know what house you'll be in yet?" the boy asked

"You can so tell by her face she's got no clue what's he on about" Kol smirked seeing the stunned look on little Iris's face

"Well no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherine, all our family have been-imagine being in a hufflepuff?"

"How the hell did you become friends with him?" Caroline asked shaking her head, little Iris sent him a frown

"Hmm"

"Oh look little Iris is stumped for words" Kol teased, the raven head slapped him upside the head

"I say look at that man" said the boy suddenly causing the group to follow his gaze they saw Hagrid was standing there holding two giant cones of ice-cream

"That's Hagrid" little Iris said smiling at the giant and waving back "He works out Hogwarts"

"Oh" said the boy "I've heard of him, he's sort of servant, isn't he?"

"He's the gamekeeper" said little Iris

"You could see the look on your face, you're liking him less and less" Klaus smirked, Iris smiled wryly

"Yes, exactly I heard he's a sort of savage-lives in a hut in the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic and ends up setting fire to his bed" the boy drawled

"I think he's brilliant" little Iris snapped glaring at the boy

"Aw look how cute you two look" Caroline cooed, Iris felt her cheeks heat up

"Do you?" the boy sneered, "Why is he with you? Where are your parents?"

"They're dead" little Iris snapped

"Oh sorry" the boy drawled, Elena could tell that the boy wasn't sorry at all

* * *

><p>The scene shifted so now the group was standing in an old store<p>

"Where are we now?" Rebekah asked, Iris looked around immediately recognising the store

"Wand shop" she uttered, they were just standing behind her past self, and Stefan noted that Hagrid was now sitting in a chair

"Good afternoon" said a soft voice, making little Iris jump as well as the half giant

"Hello" little Iris uttered awkwardly

"Nervous?" Alaric questioned

"Can you blame me?" Iris muttered focusing on the scene

"Ah yes" they heard the man say "Yes, yes, I thought I'd be seeing you soon Iris Potter-"

"Creepy" Damon commented "old men have a thing for you-"

"Shut up Demon" Iris snapped making him laugh, Klaus sent the younger vampire a glare and tugged Iris back slightly so that her back was flushed against his front

"You have you mother's eyes, it only seems yesterday she was here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow, nice wand for charm work"

"Don't even ask" Iris declared "that man can remember anything"

"Your father on the other hand, favoured a mahogany wand, eleven inches, pliable a little more power and excellent for transfiguration, well I say your father favoured it, the wand choose the wizard of course let's begin shall we?" he asked and with that the group watched as little Iris try out numerous wands

"How long-"

"It took a while, but you can see that he was actually excited" Iris commented

"Tricky customer eh? Not to worry we'll find the perfect match here somewhere- I wonder, now-yes why not- unusual combination, holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple" they watched as the old man hand little Iris the wand, she raised it above her head and brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework

"Finally" Caroline sighed "thought we were never getting there"

They saw that the old man was happy since he was clapping loudly "Oh, bravo, bravo curious curious="

"What's curious?" little Iris asked

"Yeah what's so curious?" Damon frowned

"Listen" Iris told him

"I remember every want I've ever sold, Miss Potter, every wand, it so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand. Gave another feather, just one other, it is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this when its bother- gave you that scar"

"What?" Stefan eyes were wide

"Yep, mine and Voldemort's wands were brothers, saved me" Iris uttered, she felt a pull in her naval, Klaus grasped her hand and soon they were ally gliding upwards,

* * *

><p>Iris let out a breath as they landed back in the office<p>

"That was some trip" Alaric shook his head,

"Hmm, we should be going to Hogwarts soon" Iris muttered as they headed back into the drawing room, she was glad for that, since she didn't want to see herself with the Dursleys any longer,

The group dispersed, she glanced out of the window and saw that it was dark, since they were in a place where time didn't move on, the day would just go in a loop

"So what now?" Iris asked and narrowed her eyes on the hybrid

"Hmm since we've got more than enough time, why don't we christen that tub?" Klaus smirked a mischievous smile came across Iris's face

"Well then you better catch me" with that she ran off, Klaus grinned and shot after her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you have it, so the group see Iris and Hagrid's meeting, her visit to Diaggon Alley, and her meeting with Draco<strong>

**Next Chap- a train ride and Iris's sorting **

**Please REVIEW**


	78. Chapter 78

"Ready?" Klaus asked as they were once again surrounding the pensive

"Yep" Iris nodded

"I love the feeling of falling" Caroline commented as Iris grasped onto Klaus's hand

"You're odd" Kol commented earning a glare from the blond vampire

"Ok can we do this?" Alaric snapped wanting to find out the rest of Iris's history

"Yes, let's on the count of three" Elijah said loudly "One, two and three" with that the group all dived into the pensive

Iris stumbled in her low heels when they landed, Klaus easily steadied her

"Where are we?" Elena asked

"Kings Cross Station" Iris answered recognising the place,

"Why-"

"It's the way to get to the school-"

"You guys go by train to a magic school?" Alaric asked his eyebrows shooting his hairline

"Well what did you expect?" Iris asked, Elijah scoured the crowd trying to find little Iris

"Magic carpets" Damon grinned, the raven head rolled her eyes

"There you are" Kol said spotting the raven head

"That man is actually pushing your trolley?" Rebekah questioned seeing little Iris hurrying after her beefy uncle as he pushed her trolley which was holding a trunk and an owl,

"Well there you are girl. Platform nine and ten- your platform should be somewhere in the middle, but they hadn't built it" a nasty grin was on the large man's face "have a good term" without another word he and the rest of the Dursleys left, leaving little Iris behind

"They left you on your own?" Stefan asked a scowl on his face

"At least they gave me a ride" Iris muttered,

"Don't' condone what they did" Klaus snarled from behind her,

"I'm not" the raven head snapped back, she looked at her past self and saw that she was beginning to panic

"How'd you get out of this?" Kol asked

"Watch"

They watched the scene and saw little Iris looking around, it was clear that the little girl was trying find someone, the group was on the side-lines watching and witnessed a family of red heads walking past

"packed with muggles of course" the plump woman uttered leading a group of boys and a single girl

"Ah that's how you did it" Rebekah nodded watching little Iris who was studying the family and pushed her trolley after them

"Now what's the platform number?" the woman asked

"Surely she should know?" Elijah frowned "since her children all seem to be going to that school"

"Truth be told I don't know why she asked in the first place" Iris shrugged her shoulders

"Nine and three-quarters" a small red headed girl piped up

"Is that Ginny?" Caroline asked wide eye

"Yep" Iris grinned seeing her friend

"Damn, she was a cutie as well" the blond vampire uttered "Iris isn't she a year younger then you here?"

"Yes?" Iris looked at her "why?"

"Because you still look tiny compared to her" Klaus chuckled, Iris elbowed him and attempted to slip from his grasp but he tugged her back

"All right Percy you go first" the woman instructed, they watched as the oldest boy nodded and pushed through,

"Cruddy luck Iris" Kol commented seeing that the little girl hadn't caught sight of what the boy did since a small crowd had walked pass

"Wait where'd he go?" Alaric frowned noticing that the boy had disappeared

"You'll see" the raven head uttered watching as Mrs Weasley order Fred go next

"Fred you next"

"I'm not Fred I'm George" said the boy "Honestly woman, call yourself our mother? Can't you tell I'm George?"

"He's totally Fred" Stefan shook his head

"Sorry George"

"Only joking I am Fred" and he ran off his brother called after him and followed his twin. And he also disappeared

"Wait are they're going through the walls?" Elena asked seeing the little raven head approaching the woman

"Excuse me" little Iris uttered

"Aw look how polite my Iris is" Klaus smirked tugging her curl

"So total opposite of you" Kol grinned

"Hmm true, but you heard what they say opposites attract" Klaus pecked her cheek

"I thought it be people who are similar who are attracted to one another" Iris smirked "now if that's true, perhaps I'd be better with Elijah-"said original vampire chuckled, "only teasing love" she grinned seeing Klaus's face

"Look here we go" Caroline muttered seeing little Iris talking to the woman

"Hello dear, first time at Hogwarts? Ron's new too" she said pointing at a thin lanky boy, Elijah noted when the little girl had looked at the boy he blushed and looked away

"That's the dick?" Kol scowled "he should be running by the time we've return"

Iris sighed and focused back on the scene watching her past self

"Yes" said little Iris "the think is-the thing is, I don't know how to…" she trailed off

"Look how cute you are being shy" Rebekah drawled watching as the woman finish off little Iris's sentence

"Hot to get on to the platform dear? Not to worry, all you have to do is walk straight through the barrier between the platforms nine and ten, don't stop and don't be scared. Best do it at the run" the woman said, the group watched as little Iris took a deep breath and ran straight into the barrier disappearing

"Wow, so that's how get to a magic school" Caroline uttered

* * *

><p>The scene shifted so now that they were standing outside a door with a group of eleven year olds<p>

"Wait, so what happened on the train?" Elena asked

"Not much, I met Ron and talk to him-"

"You spoke to that bastard-"

"Look he was a kid then, plus he wasn't bad or anything" Iris told Klaus

"So what's going on now?" Damon asked as the door was swung open revealing a familiar strict looking woman "McGonagall?"

"Yep, she was deputy head here" Iris told her as they followed the group into a smaller room "and she's going to be explaining what's going on"

"Ah, they all look nervous" Jeremy commented noticing that several of the eleven year olds were shifting and looking around he saw McGonagall open her mouth and started to speak

"Welcome to Hogwarts" said the stern witch "The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room"

Alaric whistled "that's a lot, so I gathered you spent a lot of time with-"

"My house" Iris smiled shaking her head, Klaus easily spotted the tiny raven head and much to his annoyance she was standing by the boy that he wanted to tear limb from limb

Elijah was interested in what Minerva said next "The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherine, each house has its own noble history and each as produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the years the house with the most points is awarded a house cup-" Damon snorted at that causing Iris to roll her eyes "the sorting ceremony will take place in a few minutes I suggest you smarten yourself up"

"Iris are you actually trying to flatten you hair?" Stefan snorted seeing the small raven head doing so

"What? She was totally looking at me and Neville come to think it" Iris muttered

"How do they sort you into houses?" Elijah questioned

"You'll find out-"but before she could finish her sentence the scene shifted.

They were now in the great hall, Iris could see the others looking around in awe, she didn't blame them she had done the same thing

"This place is cool" Jeremy uttered seeing floating candles

"By having the houses, doesn't it encourage segregation? Rivalry?" Elijah asked seeing that there was four long tables lined up in the hall

"Hmm, that's true, Gryffindor and Slytherine have the worst rivalry" Iris nodded

"Wait is that a hat?" Rebekah asked frowning

"Yep-"Iris answered

"Granger Hermonie" they watched as a bushy haired girl run to the stool

"Isn't she-"

"Was my friend, not anymore" the raven head muttered, Klaus sighed and rested his chin on the top of the head, the bushy haired girl jam the hat on to her head#

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted

"So the hat looks into your mind or something and declares what house you'll be in?" Alaric asked miffed

"Got it right Ric" Iris grinned "it finds qualities of the house in you and puts you in the appropriate place-"

"But can't you have more of one house characteristic?" Stefan asked frowning

"Yeah- the characteristics are, for Gryffindor being brave and courageous, for Slytherine cunning, Hufflepuff are loyal, and for the Ravenclaw are super brainy" the raven head explained and saw Neville going up

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat declared she smiled fondly seeing the chubby boy trip, she could see the clear difference in him now, no longer was he the shy insecure boy she had once knew now he was brave and attentive.

"Look there's your friend, ergh, he looks terrible with slick back hair" Caroline scrunched her nose up as Draco Malfoy was called, the hat had barely touched his head before it shouted

"SLYTHERINE"

"They look like an unpleasant lot" Damon commented eyeing the table where the platinum blond had gone off to

"This is long" Rebekah rolled her eyes, she just wanted to see Iris's sorting

"Potter Iris-"

"Here we go, aw look how cute you look, utterly adorable-"

"Shut up Kol" Iris slapped his arm, the Original caught her arm and kissed the back of her hand and sent her a wink "you really are a git" she couldn't help but smile

"Look at all the kiddies whispering" Klaus commented, his heightened hearing could pick up everything that was being said. They watched as little Iris walked slowly up to the front and on to the small stage

The group watched as the hat was dropped on Iris's head, it covered her eyes, Alaric saw that the kids were all craning their heads to get a look at her, man he thought he hadn't realised how famous the petite raven head was. Since this was Iris's memory the group could all hear what the hat was saying to her

"Hmm" said a small voice into little Iris's ear "Difficult. Very difficult, plenty of courage I see-"

"Well that's a given after everything you've been through" much to her surprise it was Elena who said this the doppelganger sent her a small smile which, which Iris returned

"Not a bad mine either" they heard the hat "there's talent, oh my goodness, yes- and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting"

"Not Slytherine, not Slytherine" little Iris hissed gripping the edge of the stool

"Why not Slytherine?" Jeremy asked curiously

"Because I only heard bad things about it, plus I'd found out that Voldemort was a Slytherine" Iris told him watching the scene

"Not Slytherine eh?" the hat questioned "are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all there you know? It's all in your head and Slytherine will help you along the way, no? Well it better be GRYFFINDOR" the hat shouted the last word. They saw little Iris jumping off of the stool and running over to the table that was cheering the loudest

"You've got the biggest applause" Damon commented seeing little Iris joining the red and gold table

They watched as a few more names being called and much to the Originals annoyance Ron sat down beside little Iris

"So what you're stuck with him for seven years?" Alaric asked with a frown

"Yes, but remember during then he was my friend" Iris uttered seeing Dumbledore getting on to his feet

"Damn doesn't he look like a stereotypical wizard?" Stefan questioned causing Iris to laugh

"Welcome" they watch the headmaster declare "welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin out banquet I would like to say a few words. And here they are Nitwit, Blubber! Oddment and Tweak, thank you"

"Really?" Kol questioned "No offence sweets but is your headmaster a bit mad?"

Iris snorted at that "Kind of hypocritical coming from you Kol"

"Too true" Rebekah muttered,

"Wow, that's awesome" Jeremy gaped as the food magically appeared on the table "I wish we had that home" Alaric rolled his eyes at the teenage boy

The scene shifted so that they were now standing behind little Iris who was just pushing her meal away

"You hardly touched it" Klaus frowned seeing that

"I was full" the raven head said softly

"Who is that?" Elijah asked noting that a man with swallow skin and an overlarge nose staring at little Iris, and the little girl stared back

But before Iris could respond little Iris slapped a hand over her scar "Oww" the little girl cried out

"What's wrong?" Damon frowned

"What is it?" they saw one of Ron's brothers asked little Iris

"N-nothing" she stammered

"Yeah right I bet it's not nothing" Caroline muttered

"Everything will be explained" Iris said as Klaus tugged her back slightly they all focused back on the scene, Kol saw that the pained expression on the little girl's face had gone

"Who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?"

"Is he the man in the turban?" Elena asked, Iris nodded in reply

"Oh you know Quirrell already do you? No wonder is he looking so nervous, that's Professor Snape. He teaches Potions, but he doesn't want to-everyone knows he's afters Quirrell's job. Knows an awful lot about the Dark Arts, Snape"

"He looks like he hates you already" Jeremy muttered, Iris felt Klaus's hand trailing down her back, she grasped it in her own

"He does"

"Wait why does he hate you? He doesn't even know you" Klaus frowned glaring at the Potions teacher

"It's a long story and-"

"It'll be explained" Rebekah finished off, the raven head sent a smile to the female Original, they saw the puddings began to disappear and Dumbledore got onto his feet

"Ahem- just a few more words now we are all fed and watered-"Damon snorted

"He made you sound like a bunch of horses" the vampire grinned

"I have a few start of term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest in the grounds is forbidden to all pupils-"

"Noting Iris's curious nature and her ability to find trouble, I guarantee that are little Iris finds herself in the forest" Elijah murmured to Klaus glancing down at the raven head in his arms, she was busy watching the scene

"No doubt about it" Klaus smirked at him and paid attention to the headmaster

"I have also been asked my Mr Filch, the caretaker, to remind you that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors-"

"And that will totally go into one ear and out the other" Alaric grinned knowing that these kids were like any other but just had magic, so it ensue more chaos.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the first week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house they should contact Madam Hooch, and finally I must tell you that this year, the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not to wish to die a very painful death" Dumbledore finished off

"He is joking right?" Klaus asked his jaw clenching, Iris whistled and looked away

"Iris-"

"Really Klaus just watch it" the raven head uttered and once again the scene shifted.

* * *

><p>They were now in a damp classroom<p>

"Is this a dungeon?" Caroline questioned looking around; her heightened hearing could pick up the chattering of children

"Yep" Iris nodded "the potions classroom"

"This is where they teach kids?" Alaric asked cocking an eyebrow

"Remember Ric, this is a magic school" the raven head smiled at him her eyes snapped over to the door, it opened allowing the first years in,

Klaus saw Iris taking a seat beside the red headed boy, he looked quiet thoughtful he hadn't missed the slight blush on the boy's cheeks when little Iris spoke to him

Elijah briefly studied the room as the professor entered the classroom and saw floating jars holding god know what.

The man started the roll call and paused at Iris's name, they watched as his onyx eyes met the little girl's emerald orbs

"Ah yes" he said softly "Iris Potter, our new celebrity"

"What the hell?" Damon muttered and saw the small girl's cheeks flushing, "and how the hell do you end up as his friend?" he gestured to Malfoy who was sniggering with his friends

"Believe me it took a while" Iris said watching the scene knowing that Snape would be giving his speech

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potions making" the teacher began, the group could see that he was able to grab the attention of the class of eleven students without any effort really, "As there is little foolish wand waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understands the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through the human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses…I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death- if you aren't as big bunch as dunderheads as I usually I have to teach"

"Good speech till the end" Kol muttered not liking the way Snape was watching little Iris who was taking notes, literally writing what the man was pratteling on about down.

"Potter"

"Ergh he's going to pick on you" Jeremy frowned seeing the little girl gulping, the man was intimidating that was for sure

"What would I get is I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"No clue" Stefan muttered seeing clear confusion on Iris's face, he also saw the bushy haired girl raising her hand

"I-I don't know sir" little Iris said

Damon scowled seeing the man's lips turning into a sneer "Tut-tut clearly fame isn't everything"

"What the fuck? He's being totally out of order" Jeremy scowled

"Let's try again, Potter, where would you look of I told you to find me bezoar?" he asked,

"I know this one" Iris smiled seeing her past self's face lighting up, she had spent the previous night reading through her potion books

"In the stomach of a goat sir?" her voice trailed off, Snape's sneer became even more pronounce

"Are you telling me or asking me?" bark the potions professor

"Prick" Damon swore and witnessed the little raven head's eyes welling up

"T-t-telling you-sir"

"Aww" Caroline frowned seeing her little face

"I have no time for sniffling children" Snape snapped, "now let's see if you can do this right, what is the difference Potter, between monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

"Do you know that one?" Elena asked, Iris shook her head watching the scene

"I don't know sir, but I think Hermonie does" the little girl nodded towards the bushy haired child who was practically standing up, a few people laughed and Klaus didn't miss the wink of the boy's gave little Iris

Iris felt his body shaking slightly and looked over his shoulder, she quirked an eyebrow "Really?"

"What I don't like you getting so friendly with other boys" the hybrid hissed, the raven head nervously licked her lips

"Ah, well try and not get too pissed later of then"

"What? Why-"

"Hush dear" Iris waved him off causing the others in the group to snicker

"Remember Klaus, she's a teenage girl and is in a boarding school" Kol smirked "so…"

"Alright let's just watch" Elijah said seeing Iris open her mouth about to retort, they focused back on to the scene

"Sit down" Snape snapped at Hermonie "For your information Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar as you rightly said is from the goat's stomach and it will save you. As for monkshood and Wolfsbane, they are from the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite, well? Why aren't you all copying this down?"

"Erm, because you never told them to" Jeremy rolled his eyes causing Iris to snicker, she looked around and saw her past peers and herself rummaging for quills and parchment over the noise Snape said "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor house for your cheek Potter"

"Eh that's not that bad" Iris mumbled to herself, Klaus nipped her ear

"Clearly your past self doesn't think that" he murmured against the shell of her ear, the little raven head discreetly wiped away a fallen tear

"Back then it felt like the world was ending when you lose house-points" Iris muttered sighing, they watched as the potions professor instructed the group of children to pair up so they could work together

"Poor kid" Alaric wince seeing Neville getting splattered in his potion,

"Now that's a mess" Rebekah drawled seeing the kids clamour on to their stools so they wouldn't be drenched in the acidic potion

"Idiot boy" snarled Snape waving his wand clearing away the mess

"Well that's not going to help anyone" Stefan muttered frowning at the way the Potions professor treated his students "where is he now?"

Iris eyes snapped up to meet his owns, come to think of the vampires thought the raven head hadn't even spoken about him

"You see what happened later" Iris muttered tucking a stray curl behind her ear

"Take him to the hospital wing" he snapped at the boy that had winked at little Iris, the potions professor rounded on little Iris who was only working a desk away

"You Potter-why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good, if he got it wrong did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor"

"Now that's out of order" Damon snapped and saw little Iris about to say something but the Weasley boy kicked her under the table

"Don't push it, I heard Snape can turn nasty" Ron muttered

"Well at least he did something" Elijah muttered knowing that little Iris would've probably gotten in to more trouble if the boy hadn't stopped he.

* * *

><p>The scene shifted<p>

"Where are you two going?" Elena asked as they followed after little Iris and Ron, they were heading towards a hut

"To visit Hagrid" Iris answered, she watched her past self raising her fist and knock on the hut's door, they all could hear a dog barking loudly

"Back Fang, back" the half giant shouted the door opened revealing Hagrid's hairy face

The group followed after little Iris and Ron as the man held the large boarhound back by the scruff of his collar

"So this is where the caretaker lives" Caroline muttered looking around at the large hut

"Yep" Iris muttered seeing Hagrid releasing the large dog, it bounded straight over to her past self knocking her straight down and licked her face

"That dog likes ya" Kol smirked

"What gave it away?" the raven head quirked an eyebrow as the half giant hefted the dog off of the small girl, Ron helped her up and they both sat down on the worn out couch

"That looks tasty" Alaric commented seeing the cakes that little Iris and Ron were holding

"Trust me there not, merlin never touch what he cooks unless you want to break your teeth" Iris said shaking her head

"This is Ron" they watched little Iris introduce her red head companion

"Another Weasley eh?" Hagrid questioned

"Hard not to notice, they all have the same colour hair and similar features" Rebekah commented

"I spent half my life chasing your twin brothers away from the forest" Hagrid commented

"Classic troublemakers" Alaric smiled shaking his head

They watched as little Iris told Hagrid about her potions lesson

"Did it really bother you that he seems to hate you?" Klaus asked the petite raven head who was leaning back against him

"Well I'll rather know why someone hated me you know" she muttered sighing as he laid a soft kiss on the side of her neck, they saw Hagrid assuring the little girl

"But he seemed to really hate me" little Iris pouted

"Understatement it's as if despise you" Kol uttered

"Rubbish why should he?" Hagrid said, Elijah noted that the half giant clearly knew something as he didn't even bare little Iris a glance when he said that. And then he changed the subject, another clear sign he was hiding something

"How's your brother Charlie?" Hagrid asked Ron "I liked him a lot, great with animals"

Klaus noticed that little Iris was paying attention to the conversation at hand, she was looking intently at a newspaper cutting

"What did you find out?" Stefan asked

"Look" Iris said mysteriously

They watched pass Iris picking up the cutting and then looked at Hagrid wide eye

"That Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday, it might've been happening while we were there"

"What's so suspicious about that break-in, isn't Gringotts a bank so-"

"You're forgetting Elena, Gringotts bank is magical, so it's impossible to actually break in and steal something" Iris explained "on the day men and Hagrid entered the vaults he took a package and-"

"And that's what the person was trying to steal" Jeremy finished off realising what the raven head was attempting to explain "so the bank no one ever could break in or-"

"No, anything is possible" Iris smiled knowingly

Klaus narrowed his eyes on her "Iris what did you do?"

"Nothing" she looked away

"Little liar now tell me, was it something dangerous?" he hissed into her ear

"Klaus we're in my past, there are going to be a lot of dangerous things happening throughout" Iris said quietly intertwining their fingers together, the hybrid sighed and kissed her temple

"Your piecing everything together" Elijah said seeing the look in little Iris's eyes.

* * *

><p>The scene shifted so that now they were back in the great hall, Iris saw the numerous excited look on her past peers<p>

"Why are you looking so queasy?" Caroline asked easily finding the little raven head who was sitting at the Gryffindor table

"We have our first flying lessons and-"

"You totally suck?" Damon smirked; Iris rolled her eyes but grinned at him

"Yeah Damon I am an epic failure at flying" she said sarcasm dripping from her tone, making the other look at her, Elijah scrutinised the look on the raven head's face

"Oh wow" Jeremy gasped as a flourish of owls swooped into the great hall dropping letters on to the table "that's how you guys get post?"

"Yep" Iris grinned, they were near the walls and could easily see little Iris and her group of peers, they watched as a barn owl dropped a package in front of Neville who ripped it open and held up a small glass ball which was smoky inside

"What's that?" Elena frowned

"You'll see" Iris muttered,

"It's a Remberall, Gran know I forget things, and this tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do, and look if you hold it tights and-oh-"

"That'd be dead useful" Alaric muttered watching the scene

"There's a downside to it Ric" Iris told him "It actually doesn't tell you what you've forgotten"

"Fat lot of use that is then" Jeremy shook his head "uh oh, here comes trouble"

They watched as Malfoy and his two friends who passed the Gryffindor and snatched the Remberall out of Neville's hand

"He's a meanie-"Caroline frowned thinking how on earth did the raven head and the wizard become friends?

"Meanie, he was a total arse" Iris chuckled, watching as her past self and Ron jumped on to their feet

"Going to be brawl Iris?" Elijah commented his lips twitching in amusement; Iris shook her head as McGonagall appeared in front of the two glaring groups

"What's going on?" she asked

"Malfoy's got my Remberall, Professor"

"I was just looking" Malfoy scowled and handed it back

"It amazes that you've to are close as you are now" Rebekah shook her head, deducing that something must've happened between the pair for them to become friends.

* * *

><p>The scene shifted again<p>

"Oh my god broomsticks? Do they actually fly?" Caroline grinned seeing the two groups, which were Gryffindor and the Slytherine lining up beside the broomsticks

"Yeah they do"

"That's cool" Jeremy grinned "Your teacher looks like a hawk-"

"And she's got eyes like one, her name is Madame Hooch" the raven head muttered, the group moved closer

"Well what are you waiting for?" Hooch barked "everyone stand by a broomstick, come on hurry up" the little kids did as they were told "stick out your right hand over you broom and say 'Up'"

They watched as the group of children shouted "UP"

"You've got yours straight away" Kol commented seeing little Iris's broom jumping straight into her hand, "Oh that's funny" he laughed seeing Ron get hit in the face by his broom, little Iris and her housemates snickered

"Out of curiosity Iris, how comes you don't hang around with the other girls?" Caroline asked "the ones in your dorm?"

"Hmm, well there were three girls in my dorm, Hermonie Lavender and Parvati, the last two were chatterboxes, and Hermonie was always reading, didn't really know how to talk to them" the raven head shrugged her shoulders watching as Madame Hooch was walking up and down the lines correcting the students grip

"Now" they watched as the Madame Hooch stood in front of the two rows of children "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet and then come straight back down by leaning forwards slightly. On my whistle-three-two"

"Oh poor Neville" Caroline frowned seeing how nervous and frightened the chubby boy was, and pushed off hard of the ground and soared off into the sky.

"Come back boy" the woman shouted

"Can't she just zap him down?" Jeremy asked and cringed when the boy crashed into the castle wall and landed on the ground with a "WHAM"

It wasn't a surprise when all the kids gathered around the fallen boy, Klaus saw little Iris gripping tightly onto the broom and standing on her tip-toes to see

"Broken wrist" the vampires could hear Madame Hooch mutter "come on boy- it's all right-up you get" they watched as she turned to face the rest of the class, "none of you is to move while I tale this boy to the hospital or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch'. Come on dear"

"That's an empty threat" Kol scoffed

"Telling kids not to do something, it'll make them want to do it more" the history teacher shook his head

"Ergh he's a little dick here" Damon muttered as Malfoy burst out into laughter and then the other Slytherine joined in the laughter

"Did you see his face? The great lump" the platinum blond boy exclaimed gleefully

"Seriously Iris, I actually can't wait to learn how you two became friends" Stefan shook his head, the raven head snorted

"Shut up Malfoy" a dark skinned girl snapped, Klaus and the others could see that she was a Gryffindor

"Ohh sticking up for Longbottom?" said a Slytherine girl "Never thought that you'd like a fat little cry-baby"

"Her name is Pansy" Iris told the group

"Ergh, don't you think she resembles a pug?" the female Original cocked an eyebrow

"Totally" Caroline nodded eyeing the hard face girl, she saw Malfoy diving for the glass ball "ergh now he's got that"

"Look, it's that stupid the Longbottom's gram sent him-"

"If it's so stupid why does he want it" Klaus grumbled under his breath

"Just for the sake of having it?" the raven head uttered looking at the hybrid from over her shoulder

"Look Iris is going to step it" Kol commented seeing little Iris's face

"Give it here Malfoy" little Iris said quietly

"You're going to punch him? Please tell me you're going to punch him" Kol grinned

The raven head rolled her eyes "If you watch then you'll see what's happening and the punching happens in my third year"

"What-"

"Hush" Iris cut Damon off and focused back onto the scene

"I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to collect-how about up a tree?"

"Give it here Malfoy" Little Iris shouted but he ignored her and jumped on to his broom and flew till he was above the tree tops

"Come and get it Potter" he yelled back

"Little shit" Klaus gritted his teeth

"You do realise he's goading you and most likely wants to get you in trouble?" Elijah asked watching the scene

"Really Elijah? I had no idea"

"No need to be sarcastic dear" the dark haired Original smirked, Iris couldn't help but laugh

"And knowing your temperament I bet you- ah there you go" Klaus uttered seeing the little raven head grabbing the broom

"No"

"Ah it's the bushy haired girl" Stefan commented

"Hermonie" Iris clarified

"Madame Hooch told us not to move-you'll get us all into trouble" Hermonie shouted

"Yeah like that'll work" Caroline snorted.

"Iris why the hell would you do that? You don't even know how to fly" the hybrid growled watching as little Iris jumped on to the broom and soared into the air

"Happened already dear" the raven head smiled at him, seeing her past self with a huge smile on her face

"You look like you're enjoying it" Rebekah commented

"It was a pure adrenaline rush" Iris smiled and felt Klaus's grip on her tighten slightly, the group saw little Iris spinning around to face a clearly shock Malfoy, they could hear gasps and some whistling from the group of children

"Give it here" the little raven head called "o I'll knock you off the broom-"

"Would you have done that?" Elena asked

"No, it was more of a threat" Iris replied

"I would've beaten his ass with the broom" Damon muttered and focused back on the scene

"Oh yeah? Elijah could see that the boy was acting brave but a look of worry pass his face

"You're not making it easy on him are ya?" Klaus smirked seeing his girl diving straight for Malfoy but the platinum haired boy dodged out of the way

"No Crabbe and Goyle up here to save your neck Malfoy" little Iris called

"Huh? So he always needed back up?" Alaric asked the petite teen nodded, the history teacher look back up at the scene

"Catch it if you can" Malfoy shouted and he threw the glass ball high in to the air and streaked back towards the ground

"Wow" Jeremy gaped seeing the little raven head diving after it, the elder Iris groaned feeling Klaus digging his fingers into her hips

"I'm bloody standing right here—"

"Hush love" Klaus snapped she felt his body relaxing against her own as little Iris gently tumbled on to the ground clasping on to the Remberall

"That made you popular" Rebekah smirked seeing the little kiddies all from Iris's house running after her

"Yeah but wait for it" Iris commented as soon as those words left her mouth there was a terrible shout

"IRIS POTTER" a fuming McGonagall ran towards the wide eye raven head "never in all my time –how dare you-might have broken your neck-"

"Iris got in trouble" Kol said in a sing song voice, making Iris roll her eyes

* * *

><p>The scene shifted so now once again they were in the great hall<p>

"There you are, you're dishing the boy all the details" Caroline commented, they had landed right beside little Iris and Ron

"Were those the twins?" Jeremy asked seeing the read head teens swaggering away

"Yep, they were congratulating me" Iris smiled

"Congratulating you? Why it looked like you was going to get your ass handed to you on a platter" Damon said his brows furrowing

"Well I thought the same, till McGonagall told me how I was now on the Quidditch team" the raven head grinned

"You got in on the team?" Stefan asked "I thought that first years weren't even allowed having a broom?"

"Exception?" Iris muttered rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly "plus I think she was desperate to win the cup from Snape, she muttered something about not being able to look him in the eye" Caroline snorted at that

"Aw look here comes trouble, so that's Crabbe and Goyle? Very attractive" Rebekah drawled they watched the scene

"Having a last meal Potter? When are you getting the train back to the Muggles?"

"Prick" Kol uttered

"You're a lot braver now you're back on the ground and you've got your little friend with you?" little Iris retorted

"That's my girl, give the runt hell" Klaus pressed his lips against her cheek laying a soft kiss on her smooth skin.

"I'd take you on any time on my own" said Malfoy "tonight if you want, wizard's duel, wands only, no contact- what's the matter Potter? Never heard of a wizard duel I suppose?"

"Of course she has" snapped Ron "I'm her second, who's yours?"

"Crabbe" he said Midnight all right" without another word he left

"Please tell me you wasn't foolish enough to fall for that?" Elijah shook his head knowing it was a rouse

"Erm…no?" Iris blushed earning disbelief looks from the others "give me a break I was eleven, plus if you're shocked at this then you in a world of surprise"

Klaus tugged her curl "what?" he frowned

"Ssh I'm watching myself" Iris sent him a small smile and looked away, holy merlin on a cracker she totally forgot about the three headed dog, she knew they would encounter

"What's a second?" little Iris asked

"Yeah what's that?" Jeremy frowned their questions were answered in thirty seconds

"Well a seconds there to take over if you die" said Ron casually and much to the group's amusement the little raven head spat her juice all over the boy

"Don't worry-"

"He's being reassuring" Kol scowled

"only people die in proper duels. The most you and Malfoy will be able to do is send sparks at each other, neither of you knows enough magic to do any real damage"

"Yeah but what if I waved my wand and nothing happens?" the little girl frowned

"Throw it away and punch him in the nose" he suggested

"For some reason I can picture her doing that" Alaric whispered into Jeremy's ear who chuckled

"Look like you two got yourselves a little eavesdropper" Klaus uttered seeing the bushy haired girl approaching them

"Excuse me" Hermonie tapped Iris on the shoulder

"Can't a person eat in peace in this place?" said Ron

"I couldn't help overhearing what you and Malfoy were says –"

"bet you could" they heard Ron mutter

"And you mustn't go wandering around the school at night think of all the points you'll lose Gryffindor if you're caught, and you're bound to be, it's really very selfish of you"

"No offence Hermonie but it's not really any of your business" little Iris told her

"Goodbye" said Ron

"Rude much" Caroline frowned at the red headed boy.

"That girl is a stickler for the rules isn't she?" Alaric muttered shaking his head

* * *

><p>The scene shifted so now they were in the common<p>

"You're actually going through with this idiotic-"

"Duh" Iris rolled her eyes seeing herself and Ron sneaking towards the exit

"Oh my god, is that girl everywhere?" Elena uttered seeing the bushy haired girl turn the lamp on

"I can't believe you're going to do this Iris"

"You" said Ron furiously "go back to bed-"

"I almost told your brother, Percy' he's a prefect, he'd put a spot to this"

"That girl isn't going to get any friends the way she is going" Jeremy said and watched as Iris and Ron simply ignored the girl, but she was stubborn and followed after the pair, the group trailed after them

"Something tells me this all goes to hell" Damon pitched in

"You don't know how right you are" Iris uttered

They watched Hermonie hissing after them "Don't you care about Gryffindor do you only care about yourselves? I don't want Slytherine to win the House cup, and you'll lose all the points I got from McGonagall-"

"Is it me or is she being selfish?" Stefan said watching the scene he saw Ron glare at the girl

"Go away"

"All right but I warned you, you just remember what I said when you're on the train home tomorrow- you're so-"

"I doubt that they'd actually expel you for being out after curfew, this is a school full of teens" Alaric added

"Ha she can't get back in" Damon smirked seeing that the girl was staring at the empty spot on the painting

"Can she-"

"You need to say the password to the Fat Lady before you're allowed entrance" Iris explained

"No what am I going to do?" Hermonie asked shrilly

"That's you're problem" much to Klaus's annoyance Ron grabbed Iris's hand "we've got to go we're going to be late"

"he's really pushing you into this duel" Jeremy frowned

"Hmm" Iris hummed they followed after them, Elena shuddered slightly as Hermonie ran through her to catch up with little Iris and the red head

"I'm coming with you-"

"Wasn't she trying to stop you?" Caroline frowned

"You are not" they watched the trio of kids argue back and for the

"Shut up, both of you" little Iris said sharply "I heard something"

"You did" Klaus frowned he could pick up sniffling

"Mrs Norris?" Ron breathed

"Who's Mrs Norris"? Alaric asked

"The caretakers cat, also a complete tattle tale" Iris told the hunter

"Was- ah it's what's his name-Neville" Jeremy said seeing the boy curled up

"Thank goodness you found me, I've been out here for hours o couldn't remember the password to get into bed-"

Damon snorted at that "something tells me this'll happen a lot"

"Keep your voice down Neville, the password is 'pig snout' but it won't help you now the Fat Lady's gone off somewhere- how's your arm-"

"Really Iris asking that now?" Rebekah shot her an amused look

"Its fine-"

"Good well we better be going somewhere-"

"Don't leave-"

"Ergh he's going to tag along isn't he?" Kol asked

"You've got that right" the raven head nodded

The scene shifted once again so now they were in an empty corridor

"What the-"? Stefan frowned

"What is it?" Elena asked anxiously kind of frighten about the surrounding darkness

"I can hear-"

"Running" Elijah finished off and sure enough the group of four kids ran thoroughly them

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED, STUDENTS OUT OF BED" they heard a voice shriek

"Something tells me you've gotten caught" Klaus smirked, Iris gave him a playful swat

They turned around so that they were standing behind them

"Who's running after you?" Elijah asked

"The caretaker" Iris replied

"This is it" they heard Ron moaned pushing at a lock door "We're done, this is the end-"

"Honestly? And I thought I was a drama queen" Caroline shook her head, both Iris and Elena shared a smiled and in unison said "You are"

"Oh move over-"Hermonie snarled

"Now she's not nice" Jeremy frowned seeing the bushy haired girl pushing Iris away

"Alohomora" she tapped her wand and unlocked the door, the kids piled through, Klaus grasped Iris's hand and the group entered the room as well

They could see the kids pressing their ears against the door listening

"Which way did they go?" Elijah heard an old voice croak

"Say 'please'"

"Don't mess me about-"

"Holy fuck" Alaric gaped at the sight, causing the others to turn

"So you now know why the door was locked in the first place?" Iris mumbled

"Is that real-?" Stefan asked eyes wide they were staring up a large three headed dog who was glowering at the group of kids

"Is no one noticing?" Klaus asked his grip tightening on Iris

"Erm…well someone does" they saw that Neville had noticed and was blindly grabbing little Iris's sleeve

"Neville what are- crackers" the small raven head gasped staring the creature in the eyes, Klaus glanced down his eyes narrowing on the trap door, the others noted, Elena flinched hearing the menacing growls coming from the monstrous beast

"Trap door?" Klaus muttered "So the school's hiding something-"

"The package from the bank" Rebekah said, the raven head nodded they were quickly piecing things together

"Aren't any of you going to move"? Kol snapped and much to his relied little Iris was the first to move.

"We're leaving" Alaric declared feeling the tug on his naval.

"I think we saw enough today anyway" Iris muttered and clutched onto the hybrid's hand as they soared upwards.

* * *

><p>Iris sighed she had just exited the bathroom having showered and was now dressed in a pair of silk shorts and a thin camisole, after they had returned from the pensive they had some dinner and split, Alaric and Damon had helped themselves to the Firewhisky, Klaus and Elijah were playing wizard chess and Elena and Stefan had gone off somewhere, Jeremy, Caroline and Rebekah had gone off to their own rooms, she didn't blame them, she was exhausted as well.<p>

The raven head yawned and crawled into the large bed, she had switched off the lights and began to drift off

Iris stirred feeling something fluttering against her skin

"Wake up love" a voice purred in and ear "we need to talk-"

"I'm sleeping" she mumbled and yelped when she was flipped over so that she was on her back, her eyes snapped open "Klaus what?"

"Are all your memories like that-"

"What'd you mean?" she asked confusion, she noted that he'd shed his shirt and jeans sot he was only clad in his boxers

"Putting yourself in danger like that, you were reckless Iris-"

"I guess we are similar in some way" iris muttered "Klaus it happened already and they do get more dangerous- I really needed to see them can- can you watch the rest-"she asked her emerald orbs staring into his

"For you I can" he closed the distance between them and kissed her hard on the lips, Iris moaned feeling him squeeze her breast; he pulled back and nipped, licked and sucked on her throat and jaw

"No bra?" Klaus asked as he easily lifted her top away

"No" she leant forward and kissed him hard on the lips, she blindly reached out and tugged the band of his boxers

"Eager are we?" he asked his voice low and gruff

"Yes" she answered simply and arched her back when his tongue darted out and swirled her nipple

"Then let's hurry things along" he smirked and with that he tore the shorts away from her body.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you have it, sorry for any spelling errors and grammar mistakes. <strong>

**So a lot happened in this chap-they saw Iris entering the barrier, then her being sorted, her first potion lesson and flying lesson, and they're figuring out about the stone, as well as finding out about Iris's late night adventure **

**Next Chap (coming soon)- Halloween, we get to see their reaction to Iris fighting a troll, a Quidditch match that doesn't go according to plan and the Mirror of Erise**

**Please REVIEW **


	79. Chapter 79

Iris sighed and looked over her shoulder, she saw that Klaus was fast asleep, the raven head glanced out of the window and saw that the sun was just peeking through, she ran a hand down her face and felt an odd itch in her throat, Iris decided to and get a glass of water, she gently grasped Klaus's arm which was tightly wrapped around her waist and pried it off of her.

Klaus grunted causing her to pause she watched him carefully and when he didn't stir again Iris gently landed on her feet, she waited a second and grabbed her silk shorts that the hybrid had discarded and the matching to. Iris had just grabbed her robe and once again heard a grunt. She glanced over her shoulder and saw that the sheets around Klaus were now all bunched around his waist displaying his muscular legs.

Merlin that man, she idly thought and shook her head, Iris padded barefooted down the hall heading towards the kitchen she didn't bother turning the light on and made her way towards the sink, Iris grabbed an empty glass and poured herself some pumpkin juice she had took a sip and felt the hair on the back of her neck standing, she was being watch.

"Iris"

"Bloody hell Ric" the raven head gasped spinning around narrowing her eyes at the hunter "What the hell-"

"Sorry kid didn't mean to scare you" Alaric grinned "what are you doing here?"

"Getting a drink, you?" she asked dropping down on the old wooden chair

"Same" the hunter said pouring himself a goblet of pumpkin juice, Iris watched as he took a huge gulp of it

"Ric" she shrieked when he spat it out all over her spraying her with it "ew, ew, ew" she cringed

"Holy-Iris so sorry" the hunter said grabbing several paper towels and wetting them

"Yeah, I can see you're being sincere" she said sarcastically "you have a giant grin on you face" she muttered wiping away the juice

"It was funny" he defended himself taking the seat opposite her, she giggled and poured him some water

"So how you finding this?" she asked after a comfortable minute of silence

"What this?" he snorted "roughly three years ago if I saw this I would have convince myself that this is a crack induced dream" Iris laughed at that making him smile

"And now? What do you think-"

"Of your world" the history teacher ask "I think it's amazing, magical" he declared

"There's much more to come Ric" Iris told him leaning on her elbows placing her hand under her chin "and try and not to freak out when you see something else-"

"I wasn't freaking out-"

"Let me quote 'holy fuck-"she grinned seeing him roll his eyes

"Well a three headed dog Iris, hard to believe-"

"Good luck when you see a giant and a dragon" she jumped onto her feet, and leant over the table to lift Alaric's mouth, his jaw literally dropped

"Dragons?"

"Duh" Iris laughed "what else did you expect-"she walked backwards to she can see his face

"Oh right silly me" Alaric scoffed "hey do we meet mermaids?"

"Yep"

"What?" he yelled as Iris laughed and skipped away.

The raven head shook her head and shut hers and Klaus's bedroom door, she turned around and jumped when the hybrid appeared in front of her

"Klaus-"

"I really don't like waking up alone" he murmured and pressed kisses on to her throat,

"Hmm" she moaned quietly when he nibbled her earlobe, she felt Klaus stiffen

"Why do you smell of pumpkin?" he asked, and ran his tongue down her throat

"Ric" Iris mumbled "I need a bath" she wrapped her arms around his neck and lightly tugged his blond locks "care to join me" she squealed when he blurred them towards the bathroom.

* * *

><p>The raven head bit her bottom lip as she sorted through the wardrobe, "Klaus" she giggled when he nipped her shoulder "I have to get dress" she muttered and felt his fingers playing with her bra strap<p>

"Stop" she muttered

"Really?" he smirked

"Yep"

"Well how about-"

"Niklaus let her get dress, we should be entering the pensive soon and Iris still hasn't had breakfast yet" Elijah called, causing his half-brother to roll his eyes

"Ha, you've got told" Iris laughed, he tugged her curl

"Wear red, since you're a sneaky vixen" he kissed her on the lips and zoomed out of the room. Iris shook her head and opted to wear a cotton red skirt, and a cream colored cap sleeve top. Iris brushed her hair and tied it into a high pony tail; she slipped on a pair of flats.

The raven head dropped down beside Kol who was sucking on a blood bag

"Morning Sweets" Iris brows furrowed

"What do you want?" she asked helping herself to some toast

"Well since you're asking I was thinking, it seems a bit unfair that only Nik has had the pleasure-"the hybrid slammed Kol's head forward

"Really?" Elijah quirked an eyebrow

"He's being filthy and a complete-"

"Pervert" Caroline finished off "sort of like Damon-"

"Hey" the raven head vampire snapped "I didn't even say anything-"

"Yet" Stefan snorted

"You're all acting like a bunch of children" Rebekah sniffed "and I must say Sweets that your ex-head of house choice in clothing isn't all that up to par-"

"And you Rebekah are acting like a-"

"Brat" the whole room said in unison and laughed,

"Don't be mean" the female Original pouted

"Sorry Bekah" Iris munched on her toast

"So what should we be expecting when we dive in?" Jeremy asked,

"Hmm" Iris bit her lip in thought "Well we left off when we found the three headed dog-"

"Yeah and that bushy haired girl was most likely giving you hell about that escapade-"Caroline muttered

"Yeah but then we-holy crap" Iris muttered recalling the event with the troll, shit she was going to get in trouble she thought

"Cat got your tongue love?" Klaus cocked an eyebrow

"Erm…no-hey I know instead of going into the memories and look at the dull-"

"Hardly dull Iris" Elijah cut in

"Huh, anyway why don't we have a tournament of exploding snap?" she grinned

All the Originals narrowed their eyes on her

"You don't want us to see something" Alaric said

"Shush Ric" the raven head hissed at him

"You did something reckless-"Klaus frowned,

"Oh well I think I'll leave you-"she legged it down the corridor and swore when an arm came around her waist and was carried back into the kitchen

"Really trying to outrun a vampire?" Jeremy snorted

"I'd thought I'd give it a go-"

"What trouble did you get into Iris?" Elijah asked, she felt like she was getting scolded already

"Not my fault, I did it to help someone and it already happened" Iris uttered and tried to loosen Klaus's hold on her, "so don't get mad ok?"

"We're not making any promises" Klaus told her, and kissed her cheek "so should we go now?"

The group was now surrounding the pensive, Iris noted that they all now had their own spot, hers was beside Klaus and Elijah

"On the count of three" Rebekah called out "One, two, three" the raven head clutched on to Klaus's hand and they all dove in.

* * *

><p>"We're on a pitch" Caroline frowned looking around it was just after dark<p>

"Why are we here?" Damon asked

Iris smiled "Oliver Wood is about to teach me the rules of Quidditch"

"So where are you?" Elena asked

"There, on a broom, when did you get a broom?" Stefan asked spotted little Iris up in the air

"McGonagall gave it to me, she took the money out of my vault" the raven head explained

"I take it that's Wood?" Kol commented seeing a burly teen hefting a wooden chest onto the field

"Ohh, he's hunky" Caroline uttered

"Tell me about it, I wouldn't mind sinking my teeth into him" Rebekah smirked causing Iris to chuckle

"I give you that, you should see him without his-"when she heard a growl Iris stop talking "anyway let's watch"

Damon snorted, the raven head sent him a dirty look making him wink, and she sighed and watched the scene

"Hey Potter, come down" Oliver called, little Iris landed right beside him

"Don't say a word demon" Iris narrowed her eyes on the vampire

"What I was just going to say-"

"You're tiny" Jeremy finished off chuckling

They watched as the former Quidditch captain was eyeing the shiny broomstick that the little raven head was clutching "I see what McGonagall meant…you really are a natural, I'm just going to teach you the rules this evening, and then you'll be joining team practices three times a week"

"It all seems so nice then" the raven head muttered under her breath "Oliver is a Quidditch nut; you'll see him later on going crazy with the scheduling"

"Didn't it interfere with your school work?" Elijah asked

"Not much" Iris muttered and focused back on to the scene, they watched as Oliver opened the chest revealing four different size balls

"Right" said Oliver "Now, Quidditch is easy enough-"

"It looks complicating like hell" Alaric muttered watching the scene

"-to understand, even if it's not too easy to play, there are seven players on each side, three of them are called chasers-"

"Three Chasers" little Iris repeated

"Really trying to get that into your head aren't you sweets?" Kol smirked, she rolled her eyes

"Unlike you I need to know what I'm letting myself in for" Iris retorted, Klaus pulled Iris back slightly so that she was leaning against him.

"This ball is called a quaffle, the chasers throw the quaffle to each other and try and get it through one of the hoops to score a goal. Ten points every time the quaffle goes through the hoops-"

"Yep" little Iris nodded, Stefan looked over to the hoops and saw that there was three of them, hmm he thought it was easy to understand but knew it would be a whole different story when the game is played

"Now there's another player on each side who's called the Keeper-I'm the Keeper for Gryffindor, I have to fly around our hoops and stop the other team from scoring-"

"Huh sort of like soccer than right?" Jeremy asked

"Yep, but here we call it football Jere" Iris grinned relaxing against Klaus who was idly twirling one of her curls

"So what are they for?" they saw little Iris gesture to the chained balls

"I'll show you" Oliver said "take this" he handed her a bat

"Why'd you need a bat for?" Rebekah frowned

"Watch, remember this is a sport for wizards and witches, so there's going to be-"

"Magic" Klaus finished off her sentence smiling at the petite teen.

"Stand back" Oliver warned the little raven head

"Are- are they fighting to get out?" Jeremy asked wide eye literally seeing the heavy metal balls fighting against the chains

"I'm going to show you what the bludgers do" said the former Quidditch "Stand back" little Iris hastily followed his instructions

"Geez kid are you sure you-"

"I played Ric" Iris spoke over him

"Still I'm surprise that the wind didn't blow you away love" Klaus smirked watching the scene

The blundger was released and they saw it rose into the air high and then it pelted straight towards the little raven head's face

"Oh my-"

"Nice hit" Jeremy commented as little Iris swung the bat at it knocking the metal ball back sending it zig sagging across the field

"Impressive" Oliver nodded as he was struggling to put the blundger back into the crate "so the bludgers rocket around trying to knock players off their brooms-"

"That's dangerous" Caroline frowned

"It's not that bad, if you get hit the school's nurse can patch you up just like that" she clicked her fingers

"Sounds like you've got a lot of experience in being patched up" Rebekah uttered, Iris smiled innocently

"Well I may have visited the hospital wing a few times" she said casually

And looked back at the scene, Oliver was still explaining the rules of Quidditch

"That's why you have two Beaters on each team. The Weasley twins are ours-it's their job to protect their side from the bludgers and try and knock then towards the other teams-so you think you've got that?"

"Definitely, look at her little face" Kol snickered seeing the wide eye look that the little raven head was giving the burly teenage boy

"Iris?" Oliver asked

"Yep, yeah I-I got that" she nodded "have the bludgers killed anyone?"

"Good question" Stefan muttered

"Never at Hogwarts, we've had a couple of broken jaws but nothing worse than that, now-"

"That's dandy" the hybrid muttered, Iris rolled her eyes and lightly stroked the back of his hands with her nimble fingers

"The last member of the team is the Seeker, that's you. And you don't have to worry about the quaffle or the bludgers-"

"Yea unless they crack my head open" little Iris muttered

"Even back then you was a sarcastic little nymph" Elijah smirked making Iris smile

"Don't worry. The Weasleys are more than a match for the bludgers-I mean they're like a pair of human bludgers themselves"

"Good description" Damon said seeing the teen taking out a fourth ball, it was tiny and the size of a large walnut. It was bright and gold and little fluttering wings

"That's pretty" Caroline uttered

"This" said Oliver "is the Golden Snitch and it's the most important ball of all. It's very hard to catch because it's so fast and difficult to see. It's' the Seeker's job to catch it. You've got to weave in and out of the chasers of the chasers, beaters, bludgers and quaffle to get it before the other team's Seeker, because whichever Seeker catches the Snitch wins their team an extra hundred and fifty points, so they nearly always win. That's why Seekers get fouled so much. A game of Quidditch only ends when the Snitch is caught"

"So you're the most important player?" Elena asked

"Hmm, no everyone has their part to play, we're a team" Iris explained

"Ah, but you're the one that the other team will be gunning for" Damon said

"So end up hurt?" Rebekah asked, the raven head shrugged her shoulders

"It's a sport, what more do you expect?" Iris asked

* * *

><p>The scene shifted, Iris saw that they landed in a classroom specifically in the Charms classroom<p>

"What are you learning?" Jeremy asked interested seeing little Iris waving her wand and then grinning when the feather in front of her floated

"How to do a levitation charm" Iris said and spotted Hermonie waving her wand

"Looks like they're having a disagreement" Klaus uttered

"Hmm, Hermonie pissed him off" the raven head explained the class was dismissed

"Come on we're supposed to keep pace with past Iris" Elijah said, Klaus grabbed Iris's hand and they followed the little girl through the swarm of students

"This is weird" Jeremy shuddered as kids rushed through him, the group could easily hear little Iris's and Ron's conversation

"It's no wonder no one can stand her" the red head boy said to the past Iris "she's a nightmare honestly"

"Uh oh" Damon uttered seeing the bushy haired pushing past little Iris

"I think she heard you"

"So-"

"Don't be mean Ron, she's nice" little Iris scolded him as they walked down the corridor, they followed the pair into the great hall

Alaric whistled at the sight "So I'm guessing it's Halloween?"

"Yes" Iris grinned taking in the great hall, seeing the floating pumpkins and lanterns and live bats. The feast appeared on the four long tables as well as the high table

"They go all out don't they?" Stefan asked taking in the hall

"It looks amazing, I wish we could pull this off in Mystic Falls" Caroline muttered,

Klaus spotted little Iris about to dig into her food but before she could the large doors were slammed open instantly silencing the hall

"He looks like he's going to faint" Elena commented seeing the teacher with the turban panting as he reached the high table where Dumbledore sat, Iris bit her lip hard knowing she would probably get a telling off from Klaus or if not him, Elijah would definitely scold her.

"Troll- in the dungeon-thought you ought to know" and with that the professor collapsed

"Well he's a wonderful teacher" Kol scoffed irked by the cowardly man

"There's a troll loose?" Alaric asked dumbfounded

"Yep" Iris said balancing on the balls of her feet, she stumbled slightly bumping into the hybrid who was right behind her

Elijah wasn't surprised when there was an instant uproar, there was shouts and screams

But the movement stopped abruptly when Dumbledore raised his wands sending sparks into the air

"Prefects" his voice rumbled "lead your houses back to the dormitories immediately"

The group followed after little Iris and Ron who were climbing up the stairs

"How could a troll get in?" little Iris asked

"Don't ask me, they're supposed to be really stupid" said Ron "maybe Peeves let it in as a joke-"they hurried through the crowd, but before Ron could climb up the next stair case

"I've just thought Hermonie-"

"Why are you concerning yourself with her?" Rebekah frowned watching as the past Iris drag the red headed boy away from the crowd

"What about her?" Ron asked, the little girl rolled her emeralds

"She doesn't know about the troll"

"So what? You're going to try and find her?" Klaus frowned his eyes narrowing on Iris who looked away

"Come on" little Iris hissed and weaved through the crowd, the groups could kept paced with her and Ron, they had just turned around the corner

"Someone's coming" Stefan muttered picking up quick footsteps,

"Percy" Ron hissed, they saw him pulling little Iris behind a large stone griffin,

"Not the Weasley boy" Elijah frowned seeing it was in fact the Potion Master

"What's he doing?" the little raven head asked "why isn't he down in the dungeons with the other teachers?"

"Good question" Elena muttered

They watched as the two kids held their breath and heard Snape's footsteps fading away

"He's heading for the third floor" little Iris muttered,

"Where the trap door is" Rebekah murmured, she saw the red headed boy raising his hand

"Ergh- can you smell that?"

"Ergh" Caroline gagged "what the hell-"the vampire's noses twitch and held their breath, both kids peered down the corridor

"Holy- is that a troll?" Jeremy asked wide eye seeing a twelve foot creature lumbering down the corridor, Elijah was pleased when the two children shrank back into the shadows as the troll walked down the corridor passing them dragging it's club.

"It's so ugly" the blond vampire muttered

"And smells revolting" Damon muttered "Is it heading towards the girls toilets?"

"Yep" the raven head watched as the troll halted at the girls bathroom,

"I can hear sniffling" Kol frowned hearing a girl softly crying in the lavatories

"Yeah so what we did next was really stupid" Iris sighed and tucked a stray curl behind her ear,

"What did you-"

"The key is in the lock" little Iris said "we can lock it in"

"Good idea" Ron said nervously "You do it, I'll keep watch"

"How wonderful your friend is Iris" Rebekah drawled sarcasm, they watched the little girl leapt towards the door and slammed it shut locking the creature inside

"Come on Iris" Ron called "well done" he grinned at her, they both ran down the corridor but before they could round the corner there was a high petrified scream from the toilets

"Please tell me you went to get a teacher" the hybrid hissed

"Erm….I went to get a teacher?" she smiled weakly

"Liar-"

"Shut up Kol" Klaus snapped his gaze on the two kids, who ran back towards the door

"Iris-"

"Hermonie's in their" little Iris hissed and unlocked the door

"Why couldn't you just go get a teacher?" Alaric muttered as they followed after them into the bathroom

"Shit" Jeremy muttered seeing the state of the toilets; the sinks were ripped off of the walls, mirrors shattered.

"Look, there she is" Caroline exclaimed seeing the bushy haired girl shrinking back in obvious fear

"Confuse it" little Iris shouted at Ron, she grabbed a piece of broken tap and threw it at the troll

"This is utterly foolish Iris" Elijah glared at her seeing the troll focusing on little Iris and started to lumber towards her

"Oy, pea-brain-"Ron yelled from the other side of the bathroom grabbing a piece of pipe,

"Least he's doing something" Kol muttered seeing that the troll was now eyeing Ron and lumbered towards the red head. Iris felt a hand land on her shoulder and knew it was Klaus.

"I can't believe this" Stefan muttered seeing little Iris running around the troll towards the other girl

"Come on, run, run, run!" the little raven head yelled

"Now is so not the time to be frozen in fear" Damon snarled

"Pathetic human-"

"Hey, she was just a little girl" Iris defended the past Hermonie

"Yes so was you" Klaus barked, digging his fingers into the soft flesh of her shoulder

"The troll's losing it" Jeremy said anxiously seeing the shouting and the echoes seem to be driving it mad and the creature started towards Ron

Iris bit her bottom lip hard knowing what her past self was about to do, she willed her memory to fast forward but luck wasn't on her side.

"Holy-"

"Iris what-"

"We're going to be having words" Elijah said through clench teeth seeing the little raven head taking a great running jump and managed to wrap her arms around the troll's thick neck

"You shoved your wand up its nose?" Damon spluttered

"What? I improvise" she defended herself

"Do you do more improvising and reckless things?" Klaus eyes had darkened

"A bit" Iris squeaked, the hybrid growled and wrapped an arm around her waist slamming her hard into him "Elijah tell-"

"No, we will be talking after this" the dark haired Original snapped,

"Don't look at me kid" Alaric shook his head seeing her glancing at him "Shit-" he mumbled seeing the troll grabbed the little raven head and was now swinging his club at her

"Crap, Iris how the hell did you hold onto your dinner?" Jeremy shook his head, his eyes were wide

"If you remember I was about to eat but Quirrell run in" she informed him

"You are in so much trouble" Rebekah drawled Iris rolled her eyes "why isn't the stupid boy doing anything?"

Klaus and the others were tensed

"Finally the prick does something" Damon scoffed seeing the boy pulling out his wand

"Wingardium Leviosa" they watched as the club flew out of the troll's hand, the creature dropped the little Iris onto the ground, they all watched as the troll rose higher and higher and then all of sudden it dropped instantly knocking the troll out and making it fall to the ground causing the whole room to tremble

"So the boy was useful" Klaus uttered

"Yeah well-"

"You keep quiet" the hybrid snapped, causing the raven head huff and pout

"You're being completely-"

"I suggest you keep quiet Iris" Klaus uttered pressing his lips against the shell of her ear

They watched as little Iris got on to her feet, she was shaky and out of breath

Stefan snickered seeing Iris wiping her snot covered wand on the shirt of her red headed companion

"Is-is it dead?" Hermonie spoke coming out

"Now she can move, useless bitch" Rebekah muttered causing Iris to roll her eyes

"I-I don't think so" uttered little Iris her breathing rate going back to its usual rhythm, they saw her bend down and prod the troll

"What would you do if it jumped back up?" Caroline asked

"Erm…scream bloody murder" she replied

"Someone's coming-"

"More than one person" Kol cut Stefan off his heightened hearing picking several pairs of feet running towards the doors, the door blast open revealing a pale looking McGonagall, a scowling Snape and a quivering Quirrell

"What on earth were you thinking of?" said McGonagall

Damon whistled seeing her face "She's pissed"

"Not the only one" Kol commented looking at Klaus who's jaw was clench

"Aw no I wanted to see what happened" Caroline whined as the scene shifted "Iris-"

"Hermonie got me and Ron out of a tight spot and we became friends" the raven head uttered.

"So what? That's how you became friends?" Elena asked

"Yep, there are some things you do together and can't help but like each other in the end" Iris smiled wryly at that but then sighed, those were definitely simple times.

* * *

><p>"We're in a stadium?" Jeremy asked they had landed in one of the stands on the Quidditch pitch, unlike last time where the stands were empty it was brimming with cheering students<p>

"What's going on?" Damon asked looking around and saw figures high up in the air

"My first Quidditch match" the raven head explained and felt Klaus's grip on her relaxing slightly but he was still holding on to her

"There you are, you're diving for the snitch" Elijah uttered seeing the little raven head speeding after a small golden ball.

Iris watched her past self hurtling after the snitch she was neck and neck with the Slytherine seeker

"Come on" Jeremy hissed and grinned seeing little Iris inching more forward

"What the fuck-"Damon yelled out there were similar outcries from the crowd as one of the Slytherine player slamming his broom into Iris sending the small girl careening off. Klaus's grip tightened and he pulled her closer seeing his girl holding on to the broom for dear life.

"FOUL" screamed the Gryffindors

"Too right it's a blood foul, look at them can't even play fair" Kol spat glaring at the teen who'd hit Iris, the raven head followed his gaze and rolled her eyes, she could see the cogs in his head turning

"No Kol you can't kill him, this happened a while ago-"

"How about if he's just missing a chunk-"

"No" Iris snapped

"Aw, spoil sport" Rebekah pouted

Alaric realised that they were in the stands beside Iris's housemates, specifically Ron and Hermonie as well as the half giant who was watching the scene with a pair of binoculars

"Send him off, red, red card!"

"Who's he?" Caroline asked watching the eleven year old

"Dean Thomas" Iris answered

"This isn't football Dean-"said Ron "you can't send people off in Quidditch –and what's a red card?"

"I'm shock he even knew what football was" Klaus muttered

"They ought change the rules, Flint coulda knocked Iris outta the air-"

"Maybe we should pay a visit?" the hybrid murmured, Iris lightly elbowed him in the gut

They could hear the commentator clearly

"So-after that onvious and disgusting bit of cheating-"

"Jordan" McGonagall growled, causing the vamps to snicker and Iris to roll her eyes,

"I mean, after that open and revolting foul-"

"Ha, I really like that kid" Damon chuckled, Iris smiled

"He's friends with the twins"

"Ah" Stefan grinned nodding "that explains it"

"What the hell is going on with your broom sweets?" Kol asked causing them to look up, they could see Iris's broom jolting dragging her broom higher and higher away from her team-mates

"It's being jinxed" Iris sighed leaning back against Klaus's chest

"Jeez, nothing is ever simple for you is it?" Jeremy shook his head "is no one noticing?"

"They're too focused on the game" the raven head uttered

Stefan saw that it was the half giant who had first noticed what was going on with little Iris and her estranged broomstick

"Dunno what Iris thinks she's doing" they heard Hagrid mumbled "If I didn't know any better, I'd say she'd lost control of her broom….but she can't have-"

"She most definitely has" Elijah murmured his heightened vision picked up the surprised and miffed look on the past Iris's face

"Now they notice, are witches and wizards here are slightly slowly" Rebekah drawled seeing that the students were all now pointing and looking up at Iris, the girls gasped and the men tensed seeing Iris being flipped off of her broom so now that she was dangling from it, using only one hand to hold on

"My god" Elena muttered taking in the scene

"Did something happen to it when Flint blocked her?" one of the kids asked

"I doubt that, brooms have a whole different form of magic" Elijah commented his brows furrowing, his comment was confirmed by the half giant.

"Can't have" said Hagrid, Klaus could detect that his voice was shaking "Can't nothing interfere with a broomstick, except powerful dark magic, no kid do that to a Nimbus two thousand"

"So whose ever jinxing your broom is a teacher?" Kol asked a frown marring his face and watched as Hermonie grabbed the binoculars off of the half-giant and was peering into the stands where the teachers stood.

"It's the Potion master" Caroline muttered seeing the man's eyes were fixated on the small raven head in the sky

"Leave it to me" Hermonie exclaimed and ran out of the stands

"I know he hates you flower, but trying to kill you?" Damon asked eyes wide

"Remember not is everything as it seems" Iris murmurs

"That, man what's his name Quirrell? He's also staring up at you" Alaric frowned

"Hmm, so it's either the Potion master who hates you, or the wimpy teacher- what does he teach?" Damon asked

"Defence Against the Dark Arts" the petite teen answered

"Serious?" Stefan snorted at that "did you ever learn anything?"

"Nope" Iris replied popping the 'p'

Klaus's gaze however was focused on the little raven head who was holding on to dear life, his arm tightened around Iris's waist

"Ha she got him on fire" Caroline laughed seeing Hermonie literally setting the man alight,

Elijah noted that Snape had pushed Quirrell forward in his seat also making the other man break his eye contact with Iris

"What's wrong?" Rebekah asked in concern seeing little Iris speeding towards the ground clutching her mouth

"Are you going to be sick?" Jeremy asked as the Gryffindor seeker landed on all fours and was spluttering

"Is he really crying?" Damon whispered to Stefan, seeing Neville covering his face

"He likes her, so of course he'll be worried" Stefan hissed back

"No way" Alaric muttering he watched as little Iris seem to throw up a golden ball "you caught it with your mouth?"

Iris smiled "I don't even know how I did that" Iris uttered and grinned seeing her past self holding the snitch up into the air

"I got the snitch" little Iris yelled with the widest smile on her face, the crowd roared and cheered

"My first victory, finally felt like I had done something that will show people that I was just more than the girl who live" the raven head commented as her past team held placed the little raven head on their shoulders

"Iris you have a life-time of achievements" Klaus murmured into her ear

"Back here, I didn't, half the stuff I did that made my name so well-known comes later" Iris uttered

* * *

><p>The scene shifted<p>

"So instead of partying or whatever you're gossiping with a half giant?" Rebekah asked, they had landed in Hagrid's hut

"Well I wanted to celebrate with my friends, plus Hagrid slipped up on something, watch" Iris nodded towards the scene. Where little Iris, Ron and Hermonie were sitting on the couch with a mug of tea

"It was Snape" the red head boy said "Hermonie and I saw him, he was cursing your broomstick, muttering he wouldn't take his eyes off of you-"

"That's sounds creepy" Damon said in a sing song voice making Iris roll her eyes, Stefan elbowed his brother

"They failed to notice that Snape wasn't the only one whose eyes were fixated on your broomstick" Elijah commented

"Well could you blame him? Snape's is like the most obvious suspect" Caroline said watching the scene

"Rubbish" said Hagrid "why would Snape do something like that?"

"Erm…because he hates her?" Damon mocked

Little Iris nervously licked her lips "I found out something about him" she told the half giant "he tried to get past that three-headed dog at Halloween, it bit him. We think he's trying to steal whatever it's guarding-"

"How'd you know he was bitten?" Stefan asked curiously

"I saw him showing it to the caretaker" Iris explained and jumped when Hagrid dropped the tea-pot

"How do you know about Fluffy?" he asked

"Fluffy?" little Iris asked wide eye

"Yeah-he's mine-bought him off a Greek chappie I met him in a pub last year, I leant it to Dumbledore to guard the-"

"Yes?" the little raven head asked eagerly

"You should've kept quiet and let him divulge that secret to you" Klaus uttered "and who names that beast Fluffy?"

"That's Hagrid, he has an assortment of creatures the ones with the cute names are always the dangerous ones and the ones with ferocious names are generally nice" Iris uttered

"Now don't ask me anymore questions" said the half giant gruffly "that's top secret, he'd do nothing of the sort-"

"He was right" Elijah heard Iris mutter

"That's rubbish, Snape's a Hogwarts teacher, he'd do nothing of the sort"

"So why did he try to kill Iris?" Hermonie asked, "I know a jinx when I see one Hagrid-"

"The brat really is a know it all" Rebekah shook her head

"I read all about them, you've got to keep eye contact and Snape wasn't blinking at all, I saw him" Hermonie exclaimed

"Same could be for counter jinxes though" Klaus muttered frowning

"You're right" the raven head sighed, the hybrid lightly stroked her neck, she relaxed in his hold

"I'm telling yeh, yer wrong" said Hagrid hotly

"He really is defending him isn't he?" Kol uttered wondering what the potion master's true intentions were

"I don't know why Iris's broom acted like that, but Snape wouldn't try and kill a student! Now listen to me, all three of yeh-yer meddling in thinks that don't concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget that dog and you forget what it's guarding, that's between Professor Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel-"

"Aha" little Iris exclaimed "so there's someone called Nicolas Flamel involved is there?"

Jeremy snorted "You're right he did let something slip-"

"And knowing our Iris she's going to be doing a bit of detective work" Elijah said and saw the look of fury on the half giant's face "so he can't keep a secret-"

"He blurts stuff out" Iris shrugged her shoulders

"That's a dangerous thing to do around little inquisitive creatures" Klaus frowned

* * *

><p>The scene shifted again so that now they were in a dark corridor, they saw little Iris running down the corridor,<p>

"What are- are you hiding under something?" Damon asked as they followed after the little girl he noted that the portraits seem to have not notice the little raven head

"Yeah, a invisibility cloak that my father left me" Iris told them, they entered a disused classroom

"What? They're invisibility cloaks?" Jeremy asked his jaw dropping

"Jere haven't you realised yet, that anything here is possible" Elena chuckled shaking her head "Where's the cloak?"

"Stored away in London" Iris replied

"Why are you running around here anyway?" Elijah asked with a frown on his face looking around the dusty classroom

"I was doing some detective work-"

"Meaning you were snooping" Kol cut her off,

"Thanks Kol" Iris said sarcastically "well I wanted to find out who Nicolas Flamel was, and Snape was lurking around so I came here to make sure I won't get found"

They watched as little Iris stepped in front a large mirror

"Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru?" Rebekah frowned "what language is that?"

"English" Iris murmured Klaus could feel her tensing in his hold making him glance down at her

"What did you see?" Stefan asked seeing the little raven head jumping and looking over her shoulder but no one was there, she then looked back to the mirror and slowly walked towards it and gently pressed her hands against the mirror

"Mum? Dad?" little Iris whispered

"You could see your parents?" Jeremy asked

"Hmm" Iris pressed her face against Klaus's chest, the scene blurred by

"You told Ron?" Elena asked seeing that now Iris wasn't alone she had brought the red headed boy alone with her

"I-he wanted to see my family, so I showed him the mirror-"

"But it doesn't work that way does it?" Elijah sighed tugging one of Iris's curl

"See?" they all looked back at the scene and saw Iris whispering to Ron

"I can't see anything" said Ron

"Look, look at all of them…there are loads of them…."

"Was that the first time you seen your family?" Alaric asked quietly

"Yes, my aunt and uncle didn't have picture so-"

"So you didn't even know what they looked like"? Elena asked feeling a pang go through her at that, she couldn't have imagined not knowing how her parents look.

"I can only see you"

"Look in it properly, go on, stand where I stand" the little raven head stepped aside allowing Ron to take her place, Rebekah saw a look of delight on the boy's face

"Look at me" he grinned

"Can you see your family standing around you or-"

"No-I'm alone-but I'm different I look older and I'm head boy-"

"What?" Iris frowned

"Do you think the mirror shows the future-"

"He really is a little dick" Damon scoffed

"No tact at all" Elijah frowned seeing the grave look on the little girl's face

"How can it, my family is dead"

Klaus sighed and dropped a kiss onto Iris's head "Your family isn't gone Iris-"

"He's right, we're right here" Elijah finished off, making Iris smile

"That mirror's no good, look your arguing" Alaric shook seeing the kids shoving each other back and forth, but froze when there was a sudden noise

"Quick" they saw Ron throwing the cloak over himself and Iris,

"We can see you still?" Caroline muttered

"You're in my memory so it makes sense that you can see me" Iris told her

"Come on" they saw Ron grabbing little Iris's hand which annoyed Klaus and drag her out of the room.

Once again the scene blurred by

"You're back?" Jeremy asked seeing that the pas Iris was sinking down on the floor in front of the mirror

"Could you blame me?"

"No" Stefan murmured "but that mirror is bad news-"

"He's right, you've got bags under your eyes and your pallor is not so good" Klaus uttered he was concerned for her

"This already happened" Iris assured him

"You're so eager to see the mirror, you didn't even see someone else there already" Alaric said seeing the silver haired wizard coming into the light

"So back again Iris?" the previous headmaster asked, causing the little girl to jump

"I-I didn't see you there sir" Iris's voice trembled

Kol snorted "that's obvious"

"So?" they watched as the man sank down beside the past Iris "you, like hundreds before you have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised-"

"Hardly delights" Caroline muttered watching the scene before her

"I didn't know it was called that sir" they heard the little girl say

"But I expect you've realised by now what it does?"

"It-well it shows me my family-"

"And it showed your friend Ron as head boy-"

"How did you know-"

"I don't need a cloak to become invisible-"

"Let me guess, there's a charm for that?" Rebekah drawled, Iris nodded and saw Dumbledore opening his mouth

"Now can you think what the Mirror of Erised shows us all?" little Iris shook her head thoroughly confused, Jeremy and Alaric was as well though "let me explain. The happiest man on earth would be able to use the Mirror of Erised like a normal mirror, that is, he would look into it and see himself exactly as he is. Does that help?"

"No" Jeremy muttered causing Iris to snort

"It shows us what we want, whatever we want…"

"Yes and no-"

"Bloody hell, this is complicated" Damon muttered under his breath and listened to what the head master said

"It shows us nothing more or less then the deepest, most desperate desire in our hearts. You who have never know your family see them standing around you-"Iris smiled feeling Klaus kiss her cheek "Ronald Weasley who always been overshadowed by his brothers sees himself standing alone, the best of all them. However this mirror will give us neither knowledge nor truth. Men have wasted away before it, entrance by what they have seen, or been driven mad, not knowing id what it shows is real or even possible"

"That's a dangerous thing" Elijah commented, the others nodded

"The Mirror will be moved to a new home, tomorrow, Iris, and I ask you not to go looking for it again, if you ever run across it , you will be prepared, it does not do well to dwell on dreams and forget to live , remember that. Now why don't ypou put that admirable cloak back on and get off to bed?"

"Wise words from the old man" Kol said

"He was a wise man" Iris murmured and felt the tug on her gut, they were leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for any errors and grammar mistakes<strong>

**So here you have it, a lot going on in this chap, some Iris and Alaric bonding time at the beginning, they saw Iris fight a troll, the Quidditch match go awry and found out about Nicolas Flamel, and finally Iris and the mirror of erised **

**Next Chap (coming soon)- Iris gets a telling off for her reckless behaviour, the group see Norbert, and Iris's venture in the forbidden forest **

**Please REVIEW **


	80. Chapter 80

Iris stumbled as they landed back in the office

"Well I'm tire so I'm off" the raven head grinned and ran out of the room, Klaus rolled his eyes and blurred after her, the others could hear Iris shouting in the hallway

"Stupid hybrid" Jeremy snorted at that

"How about I start dinner?" Elena suggested but the others were barely paying attention to the brunette, they moved into the hallway and took in the sight, Klaus had swung Iris on to her shoulder

"I did say we're going to have words Iris" Elijah commented walking briskly after them,

"DAMON, ALARIC ARE YO U GOING TO HELP" Iris shouted struggling in Klaus's grip

"Will you stop shouting Iris" Elijah uttered

"Let me go, come on Klaus it happened and –" she gasped feeling a stinging sensation on her behind

"Did you just hit me?" she asked they were now entering the drawing room

"Yes" Klaus snapped, Elijah smirked seeing the pout on her face, she could make out Kol smiling and waving at the other end of the hall, and Rebekah blew her a kiss

"Arseholes" she muttered and yelped when she was chucked on to the sofa "Really?" she gulped seeing the looks she was getting from Klaus and Elijah

"Iris what you did was completely reckless, do you have no self control?" Klaus barked, Iris's ire went up

"That's rich coming from you" she spat getting on to her feet

"Did you bang your head when you was a child?" the hybrid said through clenched teeth

Iris narrowed her eyes "I don't need to listen to this"

"You will" Klaus snapped, her pulse jumped when she saw his eyes glowing gold and the veins around his eyes becoming more prominent

"Niklaus let me deal with this" Elijah stepped in

"Why are you making such a big deal? It happened already and no one cares" Iris shouted "And I'd do it again"

Klaus growled and went to blur forward but Elijah knocked him away, the hybrid glowered at her and stormed out of the room

"You deal with her then"

"Iris-" the raven head frowned and dropped down onto the couch, Elijah sighed and crouched down in front of her , she looked away, the Original gently grasped her chin forcing her to look at him

"Why is Klaus so angry at me?" she asked softly

"Because he cares about you and he isn't the only one who is angry Iris, what you did was foolish…" he uttered, Iris frowned and glared down at her knees "but it was incredibly brave" when he said that it made her look up at him "just…know that even though it already has happened…I want you to know in future you are never going to be getting yourself into trouble like that" his thumb stroked the apple of her cheek, she smiled at the gesture and felt warmed, Iris placed her hand over his and leant into his touch "and that you do have people who care for you" he leant forward and kissed he temple

"Thank you Elijah" Iris murmured as he pulled her onto her feet,

"No problem Iris" he nodded at her, and watched as she left.

* * *

><p>Iris padded down the hallway and sighed and looked at the large oak door where she knew Klaus resided, she licked her lips and lightly pushed the door open, she stepped into the large room and saw Klaus drinking a glass of fire whisky whilst sitting on the cushy armchair, Iris could see that his gaze was focused on the burning flames, she glanced out of the large window and saw that it was darken. She bit her bottom lip and walked towards him and cleared her throat, she sighed when he didn't even move but continued to stare into the bright flames so she moved in front of him<p>

"You're blocking my light" Klaus murmured gulping the rest of the glass's contents down "or you could burn, but what does it matter to me? Apparently I shouldn't care"

"I'm sorry" she uttered softly making him look up at her "I-I- just haven't gotten used to having people who-"

"Would do anything for you Iris" he cut her off and sat up "I witness you so readily put yourself in danger for others and it annoys the shit out of me-"

"Worst things happen Niklaus and like I said before I would do it again in a heartbeat, otherwise I wouldn't be the person I am today" she said quietly,

The hybrid sighed "It happened already, and there's no point of me dwelling on it, and I'm guessing from what I saw already things will get worse?"

Iris bit her lip but nodded "It is, but –"

"You're here now, so I know you've survived, also shows me how strong and incredibly sexy my woman is" he smirked devishly and took her and startled her by pulling her into his lap, she straddled him so that her legs were either side of his hips, a delicious shiver ran up her spine when she felt his fingers skimming up her outer thigh, Klaus inhaled her scent he could never get enough of her. Klaus brushed aside her thick hair revealing the pale column, Iris held on to his broad shoulders and felt goose bumps arise on her flesh as he pressed the tip of his nose against her throat

"Klaus" she breathed and hummed pressing herself closer when his lips skimmed her throat, he laid small kisses against her smooth skin, Iris splayed her fingers against the nape of his neck and kissed him hard on the lips, she felt him nip her bottom lip, she immediately allowed him access, he groaned when he felt her swiping her tongue over his, Iris leant forward on her knees and felt Klaus's strong hands sliding up the backs of her thighs.

Klaus pulled back knowing she needed to breath but his lips didn't stop instead he licked and nipped her collar bone, Iris breathed heavily feeling one of his hands sliding underneath her skirt, playing with the hem of her panties, he groaned when she tugged his short hair. Klaus pulled her top off leaving her in her lace covered bra. She gripped his top and hastily pulled it off. Klaus growled in pleasure and threw his head back as Iris laid kisses up and down his thread, he felt her small pink tongue darting out against his ear, she gasped when she felt his hands on her skirt and tugged it off of her. The raven head mewled in his hold as he

"Klaus" she moaned and scratched her nails down his back as he sucked and nibble her collarbone.

"You're mine to take care of Iris" Klaus growled and slowly sank his fangs into her throat, he felt her tense so ran his hands up and down her back making her relax, Iris rested her temple against his bare shoulder, he pulled back and smashed his lips against hers.

Iris stared at him wide eye as he pulled back, she could taste a coppery substance

"You look ravishing" his eyes darkened in lust seeing full lips stained with blood.

"Klaus what-" she didn't get the chance to finish her sentence as he flung her towards the bed, Iris let out a loud squeal which was smothered by him kissing her.

* * *

><p>Klaus groaned feeling Iris snuggling into his chest, he opened his eyes and saw that the petite raven head was fast asleep on his chest, her supple bare body was pressed against his own, Klaus idly stroked her tapered fingers that was intertwined with her own pressed against the pillow, Iris hummed as he stroked her slim hip, she blinked away her hazy vision and let out a muffled groan<p>

"I can just stay all day here, you're too comfortable" Klaus chuckled and flipped them over so that now she was beneath him

"I can make you more comfortable-"

"I doubt that" Iris arched her back off of the bed when she felt his lips on her breast

"You're right, I'm make you squirm and wither in pleasure" he murmured sucking the flesh on her throat, he pulled back and pressed his lips against hers, kissing her hard when things started to get even more heated there was a loud knock on the door

"Iris, breakfast, and we're leaving for the pensive…but if you want I don't mind finish what my brother-"

"Shut up Kol" Klaus yelled and threw the lamp that was on the night stand against the shut door making it smash; Iris sighed and flopped back down on to the bed

"Really? You know you're going to have to clean that up" Iris said as she swung her legs out of the bed, but before she could get up the hybrid wrapped an arm around her bare waist and tugged her back "Klaus we're going to have to leave soon, no time-"

"We've always have time" he straddled her hips "here let me show you" she smiled as he pulled the sheets over them.

Iris buttoned up her skinny jeans and could hear the water still going on and hurriedly slipped . "Bloody hybrid, has to leave his marks everywhere" she muttered under her breath, she brushed her hair and was set to braid it but thought not to since, there was scatters of love bites across her neck, it stood out against her pale skin, she brushed and opted to leave it out

"Oh really sweetheart, I would've preferred your hair up" an accented voice rang out, she glanced over her shoulder and her breath hitched seeing Klaus standing there with a towel resting dangerously low on hips, merlin she thought seeing beads of water running down his chest

"If I did that everyone would see-"she gasped when he blurred in front of her

"Precisely" he smirked and slipping his wet hand under her top, he pressed her against the vanity and inhaled her scent

"Klaus" she warned "we have to leave and-"

"I didn't suggest anything love" and with that he pulled back and lightly ran his fingers over her pink cheeks

"You're impossible" she muttered causing him to chuckle, she stood on the tips of her toes and kissed his cheek "I'll see you out there"

Iris entered the kitchen and saw that everyone else was up already

"Drinking already Damon?" she asked dropping down beside Rebekah

"Something to wake me up" the raven head vampire smirked at her, Iris cocked an eyebrow

"I thought that's what coffee supposed to do?"

"It is, but Damon prefers something stronger" Elena muttered, Iris helped herself to some of the waffles, she grabbed the whip cream and drowned her waffles in it

"I don't how you eat all of that" Alaric shook his head taking a gulp of his coffee

"And I don't know how you can drink that" Iris retorted eying his mug of coffee

"Easy and you should be asking him how he could drink that?" the hunter nodded towards Kol who was sucking on a blood bag

"Fine, how d-"

"It's delicious Iris, but I'd prefer it if I can have a taste of some of your sweet blood" Kol smirked, before she could reply Klaus smacked him on the back of the head

"Enough brother" the hybrid uttered placing his arm around her shoulders "she's with the better brother"

"You?" Kol snorted "have you-"

"Merlin you men are sure arrogant" Rebekah scoffed

"Can we eat so we can check out what flower's been up to?" Damon stepped in

"He's right" Elijah nodded

"Never thought I'd hear you say that about him" the raven head uttered, causing the others minus Damon to snicker.

"Shut up and eat your waffles" the elder Salvatore snapped making Iris laugh.

* * *

><p>They were gathered around the pensive once again<p>

"Ok on the count of three-"

"Have you noticed that we always go on the count of three" Caroline exclaimed causing everyone to look at her "what? I'm just saying"

"You should just keep quiet Barbie otherwise you'd make all blonds look stupid"

"You're such a dic-"

"Ok, count of three" Iris said loudly and didn't missed the amused that Stefan and Alaric exchanged "One" she grasped on to Klaus's hand "two, three" with that they all dived into the pensive.

"We're in your common room" Elena said seeing the familiar gold and red coloured room

"Yep, I think-yeah that's Neville we're about to find out who is Nicolas Flamel" the raven head explained

"Look there you are" Jeremy said seeing little Iris hurrying over to Neville who came hopping into the common, he saw the rest of the kids laughing

They watched as little Iris utter a counter curse, she helped the boy on to his feet, Damon saw that the past Iris led the boy to her two companions

"So even back then you had a thing for helping people?" Elena asked,

"He needed help and he's my friend" Iris shrugged and focused back on the scene

"What happened?" Hermonie asked Neville

"Malfoy, I met him outside the library. He said he'd been looking for someone to practise on" Neville said shakily

"Damn he really was a little prick" Alaric muttered

"Go to professor McGonagall, report him" the bushy haired girl urged

"Yeah like that would help" Kol shook his head

"I don't want more trouble" the boy muttered

"You've got to stand up to him Neville" Said Ron "He's used to walking all over people, but that's no reason to lie down in front of him and make it easier"

"Does have a point" Jeremy muttered watching the scene

"There's no need to tell me I'm not brave enough to be in Gryffindor, Malfoy's already done that" Neville choked,

Little Iris grabbed his hand "Neville the sorting hat wouldn't have put you in Gryffindor if you're not met to be here" she smiled at him and dug through her pocket "here" she handed him a chocolate "you're worth twelve of Malfoy"

"Aw so cute" Caroline cooed seeing this

They saw it had somewhat cheered up the teary eyed boy "thanks" he gave the little raven head a weak smile as he unwrapped the chocolate

"Thanks Iris….I think I'll go to bed…do you want the card? You collect them don't you?" he gave her the card

"It was staring me right in the face" Iris muttered,

"What was?" Klaus asked looking down at her

"The answer" she said cryptically and watched her past self gasping

"I found him" little Iris exclaimed

"Who?" Stefan asked his brows furrowing, he moved slightly forward

"I've found Flamel-"

"The dude that your headmaster knows and the one that's got something to do with hiding whatever under that dog?" Damon asked, Iris nodded they all paid attention

"Listen" the little raven head exclaimed sitting back down on the cushy armchair "Professor Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel"

"She knows something" Rebekah drawled seeing Hermonie jumping out of the chair

"Stay here" the girl sprinted up the stairs to the girls dormitories; they saw both Iris and Ron exchanging mystified looks. But as quick as the girl left she returned with an enormous book in her arms

"I never thought to look in here" the bushy haired girl excitedly "I got this out of the library weeks ago for a bit of light reading"

"Like?" said Ron asked

"She calls that light, my god what would she call heavy" Caroline asked wide eye watching as the girl was scanning the pages

"I knew it, I knew it-"

"Ergh she's annoying such a know it all" Rebekah scoffed a frown

"Her being does come in useful Rebekah" Iris told her

"Nicolas Flamel" Hermonie whispered dramatically "is the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone!"

"The what?" Ron asked, whilst little Iris looked thoughtful

"Did you know what she was on about?" Alaric asked

"I remembered reading the passage when I took the book out" the raven head uttered as Klaus wrapped an arm around her waist tugging her towards him

"Listen" Hermonie rolled her eyes and began "the ancient study of alchemy is concerned with making the Philosopher's Stine, a legendry substance with astonishing powers. The Stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal" she paused to catch her breath, "There have been many reports of the Philosopher's Stone, over the centuries, but the only Stone currently in existence belongs to Mr Nicolas Flamel, the noted alchemist and opera-lover, who celebrated his six hundred and sixty fifth birthday last year…."

Jeremy whistled

"Wow he sounds amazing" Caroline breathed "can we meet him?"

"He died a couple of years ago Care" Iris replied, Elijah's brows furrowed he and his siblings were piecing the pieces together

"See?" said Hermonie "the dog-"

"Must be guarding Flamel's Philosopher's Stone! I bet he asked Dumbledore to keep it safe for him, because they're friends and he knew something was after it. That's why he wanted the stone moved out of Gringotts" little Iris announced oblivious to the scowl that Hermonie was giving her.

"She doesn't look happy" Rebekah commented

"Hmm, seems like your little friend didn't like being upstaged" Klaus whispered to Iris, who was wondering how could she have missed that

"Hardly upstaged, I was sharing my knowledge" she muttered,

"A stone that makes gold and stops you ever dying?" Ron asked

"Anyone would want that" Jeremy said watching the scene.

"So now we know what's hidden, but I doubt your ex-potion master is after it" Elijah commented, Iris grinned at him

* * *

><p>The scene shifted so that now they were outside once again<p>

"You're visiting Hagrid aren't you?" Jeremy asked seeing little Iris knocking on the hut's door

"You're going to confront him about Flamel?" Damon asked

"Not quiet" Iris murmured and watched the scene "but we did have words"

"Who is it?" they heard Hagrid called, once Ron replied the half giant let them in, the group stepped in after them.

"Wow" Elena muttered feeling the stifling heat, she noticed that little Iris was quiet miffed at the heat

"So-yeh wanted to ask me something?" the half giant asked

"Yes" the little "we were wondering if you could tell us what's guarding the Philosopher's Stone apart from Fluffy?"

Alaric whistled "You sure don't beat around the bush don't you?"

"Why would I? I like getting straightforward answers" the raven head said and felt Klaus idly tugging one of her curls he saw the half giant frowning at the trio

"Of course I can't" he said "Number one, I don't know myself, number two, yeh know too much already-"

"Damn right you do" Klaus muttered

"-so I wouldn't tell yeh if I could. That's Stone's here for good reason. It was almost stolen outta Gringotts- I suppose yeh've worked that out an' all? Beats me how yeh even know about Fluffy"

"Oh, come on Hagrid, you might not want to tell us, but you do know, you know everything that foes on round here" said Hermonie

"Her attempt at flattery? Please" Rebekah scoffed making Iris's lips twitch in amusement

"We only wondered who Dumbledore trusted enough to help him, apart from you"

"It's working" Kol muttered seeing that the half giant was swelling with pride "really Sweets, some of your friends-"she pinched him

"Don't, Hagrid's a good guy" Iris frowned at him, but rolled her eyes when he winked at her.

They watched as little Iris and Ron beamed at their bushy haired friend

"Well, I don't suppose it could hurt to tell yeh that…let's see…he borrowed Fluffy from me…then some of the teachers did enchantments…Professor Sprout- Professor Flitwick-Professor McGonagall-Professor Quirrell and Professor Snape-"

"I can't believe he told you" Stefan shook his head

"It quiet easy to get information out of Hagrid, just get him drunk" the raven head smiled fondly at the half giant

"That's the same thing with Alaric" Jeremy teased earning a slap upside the head from the hunter, making the others snicker

"Snape?" Ron asked shocked

"Yeah-yer still not on about that, are yeh? Look Snape helped protect the Stone, he's not about ter steal it"

"Oh, but it's a smart way to attempt to, who would suspect a protector of the stone trying to steal it" Rebekah drawled popping her hip out and folding her arms across her chest

"You're the only one who knows how to get pass Fluffy don't you?" little Iris asked anxiously "And you wouldn't tell anyone, would you? Not even one of the teachers?"

"Not a soul knows except me and Dumbledore" stated the half giant

"Unless you get him drunk, you said he had a loose tongue didn't you?" Elijah asked, the raven head nodded

"Kind of like Iris then" Damon smirked; Iris sent him a dirty look and leant her head back against Klaus's chest

"Well that's something then" past Iris said, Elijah could hear the relief in her tone "Hagrid can't we have the window open?"

"Yeah, it's freaking hot" Caroline muttered a

"Can't Iris, sorry" Hagrid said, the group didn't miss him glancing at the fire place and neither did little Iris "Hagrid what's that?"

"It looks like an egg" Stefan commented seeing a large black egg in the heart of the fire

"Ah" said Hagrid fidgeting with his beard nervously "That's-er…"

"Where did you get it Hagrid?" said Ron, they watched as he crouched over to the fire to get a better closer look at the egg "It must've cost you a fortune"

"What is it?" Rebekah asked frowning

"You'll find out" Iris assured the female Original

"Won in it a game of cards" said Hagrid "last night, I was down in the village having a few drinks, and got in a game of cards with a strange"

"But what are you going to do with it when it hatches?" asked Hermonie

"Well I've been doing some reading" said Hagrid and much to the group's surprise par Iris he showed them a book

"Dragon breeding for pleasure and profit-"Jeremy's eyes widened "he's got a dragon?"

"Yep-"

"Damn Iris, you're first is turning out to be hectic" Damon shook his head, Iris smiled wryly

"This is just the first year after all Damon"

"Meaning your years at Hogwarts are hardly going to be normal and not dangerous" Klaus muttered frowning

"What I got is a Norwegian Ridgeback, they're rare them"

"Hagrid you do realise that you live in a wooden house?" the little raven head asked causing the group to snort

The scene blurred by and now they were back in the hut

"You and that girl is there, where's the boy?" Kol asked

"He's in the Hospital wing, he got bitten by the dragon-"Iris uttered and was cut off when there was a low growl coming from a large crate

"He's got lots of rats and dome brandy for his journey-"

"Really he's trying to get his dragon drunk?" Damon scoffed slightly amused

"And I packed his teddy bear in case he gets lonely" the half giant finished off

"Where's it going?" Caroline asked

"Somewhere where his own kind id" Iris answered

"Bye, bye Norbert mummy will never forget you" Hagrid sobbed

"You've got to be kidding me" Kol muttered and watched as little Iris covered the crate with her Invisibility cloak and then stepped under it along with Hermonie

"What are you two doing?" Elena asked as they followed the pair of eleven year old girls out of the hut carrying the crate in between them

"Hagrid would've go in trouble and the dragon was lonely so-"

"You smuggled it out?" Klaus asked, Iris smiled weakly and nodded "for some reason I'm not surprised"

Elijah smirked and shook his head "things certainly aren't boring for you were they?"

"Nope" Iris grinned

* * *

><p>The scene shifted and now they were standing at the bottom of a staircase, they heard footsteps hurrying down the staircase and saw that Iris and Hermonie coming down<p>

"So the dragon's gone" Jeremy stated seeing that they were no longer carrying the crate

"Yep" Iris muttered still wondering how the hell she could have forgotten the Invisibility cloak

"Oh tough break kid" Alaric muttered seeing the caretaker emerging from the shadows startling the two girls

"You left your cloak-"

"Way to point out the obvious Kol" Iris scoffed

"Well, well, well" Filch smirked

"Ah he's another annoying dick" Damon uttered

"We are in trouble" the caretaker grinned lecherously at the two girls, who exchanged worried looks

"He doesn't touch you-"

"NO Klaus" Iris cut him off her face balking at the thought "we just get detention and points deducted"

"So not that bad then?" Elijah uttered feeling relief but that was extinguished seeing her face "Iris-"

"Oh look we're leaving" Iris spoke over him, causing the Originals to exchanged looks.

* * *

><p>They landed in the entrance hall, where they saw little Iris, Hermonie, Neville and Malfoy waiting<p>

"What are-"

"Detention, Malfoy snuck out that night too, trying to snitch on us, and McGonagall found him-"

"Serves the prick right" Kol smirked and saw the look on little Iris's face, they could hear footsteps

"And Neville how did he get into this?" Elena asked her

"Neville snuck out that night as well, trying to tell us that Malfoy was looking for us and he got caught as well-"

"Least you two won't be alone whilst you're doing detention" Stefan said just then the clock struck

"It's eleven" Klaus frowned "They let you out this late?"

Iris chose to remain silent and watched the scene

"Follow me" said Filch lighting a lamp and leading the quartet of eleven year olds outside, Klaus and the others trailed behind them "I bet you'll think twice about breaking a school rule again, eh?"

"Pfft kids never do" Alaric scoffed

"Ric getting the feeling you don't like being a teacher" Damon smirked

"Oh I do like teaching, I just hate it when the kids act like little dicks" the hunter muttered causing Stefan and Damon to snort

Klaus held on to Iris's hand as they followed after the quartet of children and the caretaker

"Oh yes..." they heard Filch grouched "hard work, and danger are the best teachers if you ask me…it's just a pity they let the old punishments die out…hang you by your wrists from the ceiling for a few days. I've got the chains still in my office; keep them well-oiled in case there ever needed….Right. Off we go and don't think of running off now, it'll be worse for you if you do"

"Is he dead?" Klaus hissed

"What- no Klaus you're not going to kill him" Iris rolled her eyes

"Aw sweets you're no fun-"

"Are you actually pouting Kol?" Rebekah scoffed as they set off across the dark grounds "how pathetic are you?"

"Says the girl , who gets infatuated by a man if he gives her an ounce of attention" Kol smirked darkly, Iris saw the brief flash of hurt across the other female's face, Elijah noticed this as well and smacked Kol upside the head

"Oww, what the hell-"

"Behave Kol" the elder Original barked

"They're getting a good telling off" Iris saw Klaus's eyes were alight with amusement, the raven head swatted his upper arm

"You started this"

"Ssh" Caroline hissed at the group "I'm trying to watch" this made Iris smile

"Nice night" Stefan commented seeing the moon was out, bright and full he could see that they were approaching Hagrid's hut

"Least you guys are with him, the detention mustn't have been that bad" Jeremy said,

"Hmm" Iris hummed

Klaus sighed "something happens doesn't it?" he asked the petite raven head, slinging his arm over her shoulders

"You'll just have to wait and see" she murmured

"Is that you Filch? Hurry up" I want ter get started"

"Look even you realise that the detention may not be that bad" Damon commented seeing the relived look on little Iris's face, evidentially Filch even saw this

"I suppose you think you'll be enjoying yourself with that oaf-"

"Ergh I don't like him" Caroline grouched for some reason the blond had found herself growing a soft spot for the half-giant

"Well think again girl-"

"Serious do these people have an aversion of saying your name?" Rebekah frowned watching the scene

"-into the Forest you're going and I'm much mistaken if you all come out in one piece"

"Really is a prick" Alaric scowled and heard the boy, Neville was it? Moaning, the platinum haired blond boy stopped dead in his track

"The Forest?" Elijah heard Malfoy repeat "We can't go on there at night-there's all sorts of things in there-werewolves I heard"

"Nope" Iris grinned "not until my third year"

"You met a werewolf when you were thirteen?" Elena asked her eyebrows shooting to her hairline, the raven head nodded

Kol frowned "I thought that it was forbidden"

"It is-"

"And they let you go in there?" Elijah uttered not looking at all happy and went back to watch the scene

"That's your lookout, isn't it?" said Filch, Alaric could hear voice cracking with glee "should've thought of them werewolves before you got in trouble, shouldn't you?"

"I repeat, he's a dick" Jeremy shook his head

They watched as Hagrid came striding towards them out of the dark. With the large boarhound at his heel, the half giant was carrying a large crossbow, and a quiver of arrows hung over his shoulder

"Looks like he's taking you guys hunting" Stefan murmured his brows furrowing

"About time" Hagrid said "I bin waiting fer half an hour already. All right Iris, Hermonie?"

"I shouldn't be too friendly to them Hagrid-"

"That dude has so got a stick up his ass" Caroline muttered eying the caretaker

"-they're here to be punished after all" he finished off

"That's why yer late is it?" said Hagrid frowning "bin lecturing them eh? It's not your place ter do that; I'll take over from here"

"You tell him Hagrid" Jeremy grinned causing Iris to chuckle, come to think of it the younger Gilbert hadn't actually seen Hagrid, nor the others of a matter of fact, well she would have to fix that when they go back, she thought.

They watched as Malfoy turned to Hagrid

"Aw little baby is scared" Rebekah mocked, the raven head rolled her eyes

"May I remind you we were eleven-"

"Hush Iris, I just don't like him here is all" Rebekah uttered causing Klaus to snicker, Iris elbowed him and felt him drop a kiss onto the crown of her head, she focused back onto the scene

"I'm not going into that Forest" he said

"Is that little Iris I see, pleased at him being scared" Kol teased

"What? He was a prick back then" Iris defended her past self

"Yeh are if yeh want ter stay at Hogwarts" they heard Hagrid say fiercely "yeh've done wrong an now yeh've got ter pay fer it"

"Bit this is servant stuff, it's not for students to do. I thought we'd be writing lines or something. If my father knew I was doing this he'd-"

"-tell yer that's how it is at Hogwarts" growled the half giant "writing lines!-"

"Yeah that is useless" Alaric nodded watching on

"Right then" Hagrid said after finishing off his tirade "now listen, carefully because it's dangerous-"

"So was it even wise to send four barely trained witches and wizards into the forest" Elijah was marvelled by this

"-what're gonna do tonight and I don't want no one taking risks-"

"Fucking risk going in there" Kol scoffed not liking the idea about the little raven head going in there

"Follow me" the half giant said.

Iris and the others stuck close to the half giant and the quartet of kids, Hagrid led them over to the edge of the forest , and he held up his lamp and pointed down a narrow, winding earth track that disappeared into the thick black trees

"What's that?" Klaus asked curiously seeing something shining

"Look there" said Hagrid to the children, Stefan noted that little Iris had to stand on her tippy toes to see "see that stuff shining on the ground? Silvery stuff? That's unicorn blood-"

"Unicorns?" the doppelganger asked stunned at this

"There's so much more than vampire and werewolves Elena" Iris murmured and went back to listen to Hagrid

"There's a unicorn in there, been hurt badly by something-"

"-Or someone" Jeremy muttered under his breath

"-this is the second time in a week. I found one dead last week, we're going to try and find the poor thing. We might have to put it out of its misery-"

"Is your school bloody insane" Klaus said through clenched teeth "didn't they think that whatever was killing these unicorns were still in there, and they're sending you in their"

Iris lightly stroked the back of his hand which calmed him somewhat; he inhaled her scene which instantly soothed the hybrid.

"Right now we're going to split into two groups, an follow the trial in different directions. There's blood all over the place, it must've been staggering around since last night-"

"Splitting up?" Damon cocked an eyebrow "this sounds like a bad horror movie"

Iris snickered at that, looking back at this she could see where he'd got that idea from

"I want Fang" Malfoy said loudly

"All right but I warn you he's a coward-"

Alaric chuckled at that "He'd got that coming"

"So me, Iris and Hermonie, go one way and Draco, Neville and Fang will go the other. Now if any of us finds the unicorn, we'll send up green sparks right? Get yer wands out and practise now-that's it-and id anyone gets in trouble send red sparks, and we'll all come and find yeh, be careful and let's go" the half giant declared

"This is just asking for trouble" Stefan muttered

The group followed after past Iris, Hermonie and Hagrid further into the forest till they got to a fork in the road,

"Sending those two off together, isn't the best idea" Rebekah muttered seeing Malfoy and Neville going one way.

They walked in silence, Klaus was still holding on to Iris's hand, there was brief patches of moonlight coming through the branches

"Look there's some blood" Jeremy said seeing a patch of silvery blood that was stained against the trees, he also noticed the worried look on Hagrid's face as did little Iris

"Could a werewolf be killing the unicorns?" the little raven head asked

"Not fast enough" said Hagrid "It's not easy ter catch a unicorn. They're powerful magic creatures; I never knew one ter be hurt before"

"Wow" Alaric murmured as he followed after the group, he could heard a flow of water and saw more unicorn blood on the trees

"You all right Hermonie?" whispered Hagrid "don't worry it can't have gone far it's hurts this badly-"

"That's supposed to be comforting?" Kol snickered shaking his head

"GET BEHIND THAT TREE" Hagrid roared grabbing both girls by their scruff of their necks

"Is that slithering?" Elena asked frightened gripping on to Stefan's arm, the two girls and Hagrid were tensed, Klaus wrapped an arm around Iris's small waist pulling her towards him

They waited for a few seconds but the sound faded away

"I knew it" the half giant "there's something in here that shouldn't be"

"A werewolf?" little Iris suggested

"You really are gunning for wolves aren't you?" Alaric shook his head

"I just had that idea fixed in my head" Iris muttered under her breath

"That was no werewold and it wasn;t no unicorn, neither" said Hagrid grimly "Right, follow me, but careful, now"

"I don't like this" Caroline muttered as they all started to walk forward again, the blond caught sight of some movement

"Who's there?" Hagrid called "show yourself, I'm armed"

They watched as into the clearing came, a centaur

"Holy-"

"-Shit-"

"Fuck-"

"Is that real?" Alaric asked wide eye, finishing off, Stefan's, Damon's and Jeremy's sentence, Iris and the Originals were less phased, she knew that the Original family would take it more better

"Oh it's you Ronan" said Hagrid "How are ye?"

"He is so casual" Jeremy muttered

"Why would he be Jere? This is Hagrid, he knows them as friends and companions" Iris explained

"Unicorns and centaurs, it's like we're in a fairy-tale" Caroline shook her head

"Hardly a fairy-tale" Klaus muttered "If it wasn't Iris wouldn't be going through this"

"Look at their faces" Kol exclaimed his lips twitching in amusement seeing Iris and Hermonie literally dropping their jaws.

"Good evening to you, Hagrid" the centaur greeted

"Bloody hell looks how deep his voice is" Jeremy muttered

"Kind of sexy" Rebekah drawled a smirk adorned her face

"Totally agree" Caroline grinned, the raven head rolled her eyes

"Were you going to shoot me?" asked Ronan

"Can't be too careful" said Hagrid, they saw him patting his crossbow "there's something bad loose in the Forest-"

"Serious understatement" Stefan scoffed

"-this is Iris Potter, and Hermonie Granger, but they way. Students up at the school, and this is Ronan, you two. He's a centaur-"

"We'd notice, look at him" little Iris exclaimed her eyes comically widened, the vampires and the others snickered "I mean nice to meet you"

"Crappy cover up" Damon snorted

"Good evening, students are you? And do you learn much, up at the school?"

"Erm-"

"A bit" said Hermonie timidly

"Another understatement, you guys are raking them up" Damon grinned, and went back to watch the scene

"A bit" said the centaur "well that's something, Mars is bright tonight-"

"Random much" Caroline shook her head

"Yeah" much to the group's amusement, the half giant, the centaur and the two girls all looked up

"What are we supposed to be looking at?" little Iris hissed to her friend

"Mars?" Hermonie replied weakly, the little raven head gave her an incredulous look.

"Listen, I'm glad we've run inter yeh, because there's a unicorn been hurt-you see anything?" the centaur didn't reply

"Should I just keep staring up at Mars?" little Iris asked Hermonie who's lips twitched in amusement

Klaus and the others chuckled

"Always the innocent are the first victims, so it has been for ages past, so it is now"

"What?" Stefan asked completely befuddled, Elijah however nodded knowing what the centaur meant.

"Yeah" said Hagrid "but have yeh seen anything? Ronan, anything unusual?"

"Mars is bright tonight" Ronan repeated

"He's giving me a migraine" Kol muttered

The centaur was soon joined by another and once again Hagrid asked and like before he got no answers. The half giant bid the centaurs goodbye and dragged little Iris and Hermonie back onto the path

"Never" said Hagrid irritably "try and get a straight answer out of a centaur, ruddy star-gazers, not interested close than the moon"

"Are there more of them?" Hermonie asked, making Rebekah scoff

"There's probably is a whole herd"

"Oh a fair few…keep themselves to themselves mostly, but they're good enough about turning up if ever I want a word. They're deep, mind, centaurs…they know things…just don't let on much"

"They're wise creatures" Elijah commented as they walked on through the dark. Klaus noticed that little Iris kept on glancing back over her shoulder

"What's wrong?" he asked the present Iris

"I felt like we were being watched" the raven head explained, they had just passed a bend in the path when Hermonie grabbed the half giant's arm

"Hagrid look, red sparks, the others are in trouble" Hermonie exclaimed

"You two wait here, stay on the path, I'll come back for yeh" Hagrid shouted and left the two girls alone in the dark

"You've got to be kidding me" Alaric frowned "he left you?"

"We thought the others were in trouble" Iris defended him

"No Iris, don't it was irresponsible" Elijah said sternly

* * *

><p>It was a couple of minutes till they heard a crunching noise<p>

"He's back" Caroline let out a sigh of relief, seeing Hagrid, Fang, Neville and Malfoy emerging into the clearing, they'd learnt that Malfoy had scared Neville causing him to send sparks into the air

"What a complete idiot" Jeremy scoffed watching the frown marring Hagrid's face

"We'll be lucky ter catch anything, now, with the racket you two were making right, we're changing groups, Neville, you stay with me and Hermonie, Iris you go with Fang and this idiot-"

"Ergh why'd you have to go with him, now we know something definitely is going to happen" Caroline exclaimed

"We always knew something was going to happen" Rebekah rolled her eyes

They all followed after little Iris, Malfoy and Fang, until the path almost became impossible to see

"This is freaky" Elena muttered,

Iris was literally still in Klaus's hold as they walked

"Look-" little Iris murmured holding out her arm to stop Malfoy

"Holy-"

"It's so beautiful" Caroline murmured the girls nodded agreeing, they all inched forward and saw a unicorn laying on the ground

"It's tragic" Klaus murmured holding Iris closer to him.

The group tensed as the little raven head took one step closer but then they heard a slithering sound

"What the fuck is that?" Damon asked wide eye, seeing a cloaked figure reaching for the unicorn and lower its head to the unicorn's wound and started to drink

"That's fucked up" Alaric muttered

"AAAARGH" Malfoy screamed and bolted

"He left you" Klaus growled "why aren't you moving?" he barked seeing that little Iris was staring wide eye at the creature frozen on the spot

"Fucks sake Iris move" Kol shouted

"Bloody hell this already happened" Iris snapped

The group jumped when the little girl screamed clutching her temple

"Your scar, it's reacting to the creature" Elijah said seeing the hooded figure coming towards the little girl who backed away, Klaus's grip tightened when he saw the little raven head stumble and fell onto her knees. The group could hear hooves, they all sagged in relief when the creature fled, and another centaur had arrived on the scene

"Are you alright?" the centaur asked little Iris helping her onto her feet.

"Yes-thank you-what was that?" the past Iris asked

"Something we would also want to know" Rebekah muttered giving the past raven head a once over and saw that she was looking slightly pale.

Stefan saw that the centaur's eyes were fixated on Iris's scar

"You are the Potter girl" he said "you had better get back to Hagrid, the Forest is not safe for you at this time-"

"When is this freaking jungle ever safe?" Caroline asked

"Can you ride? It will be quicker this way" they watched as the centaur lowered itself on to the ground

"That's awesome, you get to ride on the back of a mythical creature" Jeremy smiled as little Iris managed to get on to the centaur's back.

With that they sped off. The scene blurred till they were in the clearing again, Elena recognised the centaur named Bane bursting through the trees

"Firenze" he roared at the centaur with little Iris on his back "what are you doing? You have a human on your back! Have you no shame? Are you a common mule-"

"Ok this one is a prick" Damon glared at Bane

"Do you realise who this is?" Firenze asked, Klaus saw little Iris slipping so she gripped tighter onto the centaur's back "this is the Potter girl, the quicker she leaves the forest the better"

"What have you been telling her?" Bane growled "Remember we are sworn not to set ourselves against the heavens. Have we not read what is to come in the movements of the planets?"

"Hagrid was right, they are cryptic shits" Kol muttered

"I'm sure Firenze thought he was acting for the best" Ronan said joining in on the discussion

"For the best! What is that to di with us? Centaurs are concerned with that has been foretold!-"

"So what? They're like fortune tellers?" Jeremy asked

"Something like that" Iris muttered

"-It is not our business to run around like donkeys after stray humans in our Forest"

"Do you not see the unicorn?" Firenze bellowed at Bane

"Huh, I like him" Rebekah commented

"Do you not understand why it was killed? Or have the planets not let you in on that secret? I set myself against what is lurking in this Forest, Bane, yes, with humans alongside me if I must"

Elijah nodded at that, that was a wise choice with that Firenze whisked through the forest, but the scene was pulled in a way so that they were able to watch the scene, the centaur slowed into a walk

"Why's Bane so angry?" little Iris asked "what was that thing you saved me from anyway?"

The centaur suddenly stopped

"Iris Potter, do you know what unicorn blood is used for?"

"No" Klaus could see that the little raven head was startled by the question "we've only used the horn and tail-hair in Potions"

The centaur took a breath "That is because it is a monstrous thing, to slay a unicorn, only one who has nothing to loses, and everything to gain, would commit such a crime. The blood of a unicorn will keep you alive, even if you are an inch from death, but at a terrible price-" the group listened intently "you have slain something pure and defenceless to save yourself and you will have but a half-life, a cursed life, from the moment the blood touches your lips"

"Whoa" Alaric muttered him and the others were shocked at this, Elena was oddly reminded of what Ester had said, Iris was a light creature of magic, and she had attempted to end her to save herself, my god she thought, what on earth she had tried to do, she thought, realisation hitting her. She was brought out of her musings by little Iris

"Who would be that desperate?" little Iris asked aloud "if you're going to be cursed for ever, death's better isn't it?"

"It is" Elijah muttered the centaur uttered the same exact words

"Unless all hyou need is to stay alive lon enough to drink something else-something that will bring you back to full strength and power- something that will mean you can never die. Miss Potter, do you know what is hidden in the school at this very moment?"

"The Philosopher's Stone! Of course-"Stefan could see that the little raven head was connecting the dots together "the Elixir of Life, but I don't understand who-"

"Can you think of nobody who has waited many years to return to power, whi has clung to life, awaiting their chance?"

"Do you mean- Vol-"

"Voldemort, he's after the stone" Klaus said aloud and felt a tug on his naval, he grasped tightly onto Iris as they were all gliding upwards.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for any spelling and grammar errors, sorry for the wait (been busy with exams coming, so needed to prep.<strong>

** So there you have it- Elijah, Klaus and Iris shared a few words, the group saw a dragon, witness Iris smuggling a dragon out, the going into the Forbidden **

** Forest, and getting in trouble. and you also saw the group's reaction to centaurs **

** Next Chap (coming soon) the group see Iris go through the trap door, and confront the man with two faces. **

** Please REVIEW (they spur me on) **


	81. Chapter 81

Iris shifted feeling something ghosting down her rib cage

"Stop" she huffed and could hear someone chuckling above her

"Wake up love" Klaus purred into her ear, the raven head had taken a new position to sleep in, which was on top of the hybrid her face tucked into the curve of his neck and their legs intertwined

"Five more minutes" she mumbled burying her face into his chest

"You asked me that already, ten minutes ago" Klaus uttered smoothing down her chaotic curls

"Yes, and I love you for it now hush" the sleepy raven head mumbled pressing a soft kiss on to his bare chest and went back to closing her eyes, going off into a light doze, but her eyes shot open when she felt his hand sliding down the back of her short and pinched her bottom

"Klaus what the-"she bolted up her cheeks flushing pink, Iris was on her knees glaring down at the smirking blond

"What?" he asked playfully slowly sitting up "I had to get you up" he uttered dragging a finger across her collar bone

"Why?" she pouted as he pulled her in between in his long legs

"Because Elijah knocked on our door about half an hour ago, telling us we should have been up half an hour ago" he explained, but she was barely listening as he was kissing her throat, making her sigh she felt the familiar tingle up her spine whenever Klaus touched her.

"No biting" she murmured as she held onto his shoulders, she gasped when she felt his blunt teeth tug her earlobe "I thought you said we had…get up" but he didn't listen and instead lightly grasped her chin and kissed her hard on the lips, Iris wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself closer. There was hurried knocks on the door

"Hurry up. You've got fifteen minutes before we leave" Elijah called

"My brother" Klaus pulled back dropping his forehead on to her shoulder "such a buzz-kill" this made Iris laugh

"Right, well I have to get ready and I need a shower" she slid from his grasp

"Well I can keep you company?" he swung his legs out of the bed, Iris shook her head

"Nope, no way, I actually want to get out on time" she uttered and with that she slammed the door shut on the pouting hybrid.

* * *

><p>Iris smiled and hurriedly carried out her morning routine, she turned the shower faucet on and reached out for the washcloth<p>

Once Iris was done she grabbed a fluffy towel and dried herself off, she wrapped a towel around herself and stepped out into the bedroom, she glanced around and saw that Klaus wasn't there, which was a relief, knowing that the hybrid would most likely rip her towel away from her. Iris rummaged through the large wardrobe, pulling out a maroon lacy bra and matching panties she quickly slipped them on, and nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt an arm wrap around her waist,

"You look utterly delectable" Klaus purred pulling down the strap of her bra, and pressing small kisses onto her skin

"Klaus, we've got to leave" Iris sighed and sagged against him, one minute he could make her stiff as a board and the next he made her all mushy "and I'm hungry" she added just then her stomach rumbled loudly causing Iris to blush

Klaus chuckled and kissed her cheek "well then love, I should let you get ready, we have memories to see after all" he headed towards the bathroom, Iris eyes widened recalling what memory would most likely be shown

"Klaus" she called out, he turned around and cocked an eyebrow seeing the expression on her face "erm…the memories….try and not to….overreact" she trailed off, he frowned

"Iris" he growled and blurred forward so that he was right in front of her "what do you mean?"

"Well things are about go a bit crazy and remember this already-"

"Happened" he finished off "Fine love" he dropped a kiss onto her temple and headed into the bathroom, Iris sighed and looked through the large wardrobe, she decided to wear a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a deep purple coloured top, she buttoned it up and then brushed her hair leaving it loose, she heard the bathroom door open and her eyes bugged out seeing Klaus walking out naked using the towel to dry his hair

"Merlin why the hell don't you wear boxers coming out, or use the towel?" she asked covering her eyes with her hand, she tensed feeling his body pressed against her own he backed her up into the vanity she felt her lower back hit the table

"Klaus" she warned balling her hands into fists

"Why so shy love?" Klaus ran his fingers through her thick hair "you've seen everything before"

"I…I-ergh you're insufferable" she mumbled and surprised him by launching herself at him, crashing her lips against his, the hybrid stumbled back and walked backwards, he kissed her back, he felt the backs of his legs hit the bed. His eyes widened when he felt Iris's hand on his behind, she pushed him back and legged it out of the room

"What the-IRIS" Klaus shouted

"Pay backs a bitch love" he heard the laughter in her tone; Klaus groaned she had managed to get him all hot and bothered.

* * *

><p>Iris waltzed into the kitchen and saw that the others were already; she noticed the smirk on Kol's face<p>

"You know don't you?" she asked dropping down on to the seat beside Caroline

"What exactly? You got Klaus all horn-"she slapped her hand over his mouth shutting him up

"Ok, ok, you don't need to say anything else" she spoke over him

"Really? You guys are like bunnies, constant-"Damon didn't get the chance to finish his sentence since Iris threw a piece of toast at his head

Stefan laughed "straight in the eye, Iris nice shot"

"Bi-"

"I dare you to finish that sentence" Elijah gripped onto Damon's shoulder, Iris winced hearing a crack

"Ok, ok enough" she called out "Damon's being Damon-"

"Who is a dick by the way" Alaric chipped in causing Jeremy to snort

"I thought you're supposed to be helping me?" Damon grouched popping his shoulder back into place. Iris sipped her tea as everyone went back to breakfast, Klaus took a vacant seat beside Iris and snatched her mug out of her hands and took a large gulp

"Klaus-"she whined,

"You owe me" the hybrid grumbled, Rebekah rolled her eyes and handed the raven head another mug.

"Well let's get a move on; I wanna see what happened next" Caroline grinned jumping out of her seat

"Really?" Iris muttered "how about we-"

"No, Iris no need for distractions let's go" Klaus said as he hauled Iris onto her feet

"Fine but can you not all scream at me?" she asked as they headed towards the office where the pensive was located

"Why what happened?" Jeremy asked

"Is there any point in asking you're going to see it" Damon smirked, they all gathered around the pensive

"On the count of three" Rebekah said, Iris clutched on to Klaus's hand and looked down at the misty essence in the bowel "one, two" her grip tightened slightly "and three" with that they all dived in.

* * *

><p>"It's nearly the summer" Caroline exclaimed as they landed in the courtyard. The sun was beating down on them "they're you are"<p>

The group spotted little Iris lugging her bag and was making her way towards a large willow tree. Klaus grabbed Iris's hand,

"No more revision" they heard the red head boy

"Ah I get it, no more exams" Jeremy grinned as the trio of eleven year olds all flopped down on to the ground, the little raven head was leaning against the tree stretching her legs "that's a great feeling, you know, when exams are over"

"What's wrong with your face? You're frowning" Damon commented seeing the past Iris's face, Ron had obviously picked that up as well

"You could look more cheerful Iris, we've got a week before we find out how badly we've done, there's no need to worry yet" Ron said

"I wish I knew what this means" little Iris burst out "my scar keeps hurting-"

"That doesn't sound good" Kol murmured focusing back onto the scene

"-it's happened, but never as often as this"

Elijah narrowed his eyes, wondering why would her scar be acting up now? He thought back and recalled that little Iris was pained when the creature flew towards her. He was brought back to the scene hearing the bushy haired girl talking

"Go to Madame Pomfrey-"

"Who's she?" Elena asked

"The matron of the hospital wing" Iris explained watching on.

"I'm not ill" said little Iris "I think it's a warning…it means danger's coming –"

"Now that doesn't sound good" Rebekah frowned concern flaring up within her

"Well he looks like he doesn't have a care in the world" Jeremy frowned seeing that the red head boy was idly lying there

"Iris relaxes-"

"Hard to relax when someone's experiencing stabbing pains from their head" Klaus scoffed, Iris leant against the hybrid

"-Hermonie's right, the Stone's safe as long as Dumbledore's around. Anyway, we've never had any proof Snape found out how to get past Fluffy. He nearly had his leg ripped off once, he's not going to try it again in a hurry. And Neville will play Quidditch for England before Hagrid lets Dumbledore down-"

"Didn't you mention that the half giant has a loose tongue when he's drunk?" Elijah uttered and tensed seeing Iris's expression, she bit her bottom lip and reluctantly nodded

"You know something-"Stefan exclaimed seeing the look on the little raven head's face

"Uh huh, I realised something"

"Right" Caroline nodded and saw the little raven head jumping up on to her feet and practically running towards the hut, Klaus gripped on to Iris's hand as they ran after the trio of eleven year olds

"Where are you going?" Ron yelled

"Well if the dick got on to his feet he'd know" Damon scoffed

"I've just thought of something" little Iris turned around, to face Hermonie and Ron who were getting onto their feet, Elijah could see that the little raven head had paled "We got to go see Hagrid, now-" and without another word she carried on making her way towards the hut

"Why?" they heard Hermonie panting running after her

"You're fast" Elijah noted nodding knowing that'd come in use

"Don't you think it's a bit off" said little Iris stumbling up a grassy slope, the group easily followed after them "that what Hagrid wants more than anything else is a dragon, and a stranger turns up who just happens to have an egg in his pocket? How many people wander around with dragon eggs it's against wizard law right? Lucky they found Hagrid, don't you think? Why didn't I see it before?"

"It's good you saw it then, looks like your friends hasn't even realised yet" Alaric muttered and was proven right from the words that came out of Ron's mouth

"What are you on about?"

"Damn you're fast" Elena muttered seeing little Iris sprinting across the grounds, they kept up with her, Jeremy saw the half giant sitting in an armchair outside, with his trousers and sleeves and he was shelling peas into a large bowl

"What does he need peas for?" Caroline asked

"Really?" Rebekah cocked an eyebrow "that's what you're focusing on right now?"

"What-ergh never mind" the blond rolled her eyes

"Hullo" said the half giant "finished yer exams? Got tome fer a drink?"

"Yes please" said Ron

"Figured he'd be the one-"

"Alright enough Ron bashing" Iris cut Damon off giving him a look "he wasn't the person he is now, he was one of my best friends"

Klaus glanced down at her and placed his arms over her shoulders, Damon opened his mouth about speak but the hybrid sent him glare

"Let's watch" Elijah intervened and saw Iris talking to the half giant

"No we're in a hurry Hagrid, I've got to ask you something. You know that night you won Norbert? What did the stranger you were playing cards with look like?"

They witness Hagrid replying to little Iris's question "Dunno, he wouldn't take his cloak off" he said casually

Alaric scoffed at that and was thinking was that normal? The past Iris and her companions obviously thought the same and the half giant saw this

"It's not that unusual, yeh get a lot of funny folk in Hog's Head that's one of the pubs down in the village. Might been a dragon dealer, mightn't' he? I never saw his face, he kept his hood up"

"Serious? And there's nothing suspicious about that?" Jeremy asked his eyebrows shooting to his hairline

"What did you talk to him about, Hagrid? Did you mention Hogwarts's stuff at all?" little Iris asked

"Might of come up" said the half giant, Kol groaned

"Excellent your imbecile half giant friend was the one who spilled the beans, most likely to the person who's attempting to steal the stone"

"Shove off Kol, he didn't know" Iris spat glaring at the Original

"It's his fault that you probably ended up in trouble" Kol snapped glaring at her "really darling-"

"Ok enough" Klaus silenced them "just watch" he pulled a tense Iris into his arms, and rested his chin atop her head

They watched as Hagrid tried to recall the events on the night he had visited the pub

"Yeah-he asked what I did. And I told him I was a gamekeeper here. He asked a bit about the sort of creatures I look after….so I told him…and said what I really wanted was a dragon-"

"And poof he got one out of his pocket, ta da" Damon mocked shaking his head wondering how on earth could the half giant not think that was suspicious

Iris rolled her eyes and focused her attention back onto the scene

"-and then I can't remember too well because he kept buying me drinks…let's see yeah, then he said he had a dragon egg and we could play cards fer it if I wanted…but he had ter be sure I could handle it, he didn't want it ter go ter any old home…so I told him, after Fluffy a dragon would be easy-"

"Aw dude, he told him about the three headed dog" Jeremy groaned running his fingers through his hair

They all saw little Iris shifting from one foot on to another "And did he-did he seem interested in Fluffy?"

"Duh who-"

"Shut up Kol" Rebekah snapped she focused back on the scene and watched as the half giant replying back to little Iris's question

"Well-yeah-how many three headed dogs d'yeh meet, even around Hogwarts? So I told him Fluffy's a piece of cake if yeh know how to calm him down, just play him a bit of music an he'll go straight off ter sleep-" they saw the half giant suddenly looking horrified

"Holy shit" Damon gaped "he just blurted it out like that?"

"Whatever's after the stone it'll definitely attempt to get it now" Stefan frowned

"I shouldn't told yeh" Hagrid blurted out

"Damn right you shouldn't have" Klaus growled,

"Forget what I said-wait where are you going?" the trio of eleven year olds headed back to the castle, the group easily kept up with them

"We got to go to Dumbledore-"said little Iris

"Thank god or your actually doing something not reckless" Elijah muttered and listened to the rest of what the little raven head was saying

"Hagrid told that stranger how to get past Fluffy and it was either Snape of Voldemort und that cloak, it must've been easy, once he'd got Hagrid drunk-"

"Definitely not a good thing" Alaric muttered shaking his head

"-I just hope Dumbledore believes us, Firenze might back us up if Bane doesn't stop him. Where's the office?" little Iris stated stopping, the trio looked around

"Ah the first obstacle" Kol smirked his eyes tinged with amusement making Iris smile

Little Iris however frowned "Right we might have-"

Klaus heard footsteps behind him

"What are you three doing inside?"

"Attempting to save the wizardry world" Damon grinned he saw that it was Professor McGonagall who was carrying a large pile of books

"We want to see Professor Dumbledore" Hermonie said

"See Professor Dumbledore?" she asked

"She's suspicious" Stefan commented seeing the woman's face

"Why?"

"Hmm, so sweets what terrible lies are you going to come up with?" Kol smirked

"I can lie-"

"No you can't" the whole group said in unison, causing Iris to pout

"Be grateful that you haven't honed in that skill love" Klaus smirked kissing her cheek they all looked back onto the scene

"It's a sort of secret" little Iris gulped this made the Originals, Alaric, Jeremy and the Salvatores snort

"Serious? And you don't think she'll be suspicious about that?" Caroline asked, Iris shrugged her shoulders

"Professor Dumbledore left ten minutes ago" McGonagall said coldly

"Was she still holding you guys sneaking out over your heads?" Jeremy asked

"Yeah, she wasn't very happy" Iris muttered idly stroking the back of Klaus's hand, she trailed the pads of her finger tips over his slim digits

"You're panicking" Damon commented seeing the frantic look on the little raven head's face

"He's gone?" uttered little Iris "Now?"

"It's a rouse" Elijah murmured "he's been lured away, so the stone is open for Voldemort to take without any obstructions in his way

"Professor Dumbledore is a very great wizard, Potter, he has many demands on his times-"

"But this is important" they saw the little Iris pleading

"Something you have to say is more important than the Ministry of Magic, Potter?"

"Yes" Jeremy called out and saw Elena open her mouth about to speak "I know she can't hear me" he spoke over her.

"Look" little Iris said

"Oh you're throwing caution to the wind, how adorable" Klaus teased tugging one of her curls, Iris shook her head and focused back onto the scene

"Professor-it's about the Philosopher's Stone-"

"Damn you don't hold back do yah?" Alaric asked and saw McGonagall dropped her books in obvious shock

"How do you know-?" the older witch spluttered

"Professor I think- I know that Sn-that someone's going to try and steal the Stone. I've got to talk to Professor Dumbledore-"

"Good you didn't mention you think it was Snape trying to steal the Stone, the witch would've had a go" Rebekah drawled nodding in approval, seems like young Iris chose her words carefully

They watched as McGonagall eyed the trio of first years "Professor Dumbledore will be back tomorrow" she said finally breaking the tense silence "I don't know how you found out about the Stone, but rest assured, no one can possibly steal it, it's too well protected"

"But Professor-"

"Potter I know what I'm talking about" the elder witch said shortly bending down to gather the books "I suggest you all go outside and enjoy the sunshine"

And she walked off

"I doubt you guys could do that" Caroline shook her head

* * *

><p>The scene shifted so now the group was in the common room but instead of the warm room they were accustomed to, the fire had died out and the lanterns were extinguished, and it was empty,<p>

"Look there are your friends, where are you?" Elena asked spotting Ron and Hermonie by the staircase, just then little Iris came running down the stairs clutching the Invisibility cloak

"Please don't tell me you are going after the stone" Klaus scowled

"Ok I'm not…" she said weakly

"Iris-"he growled, Iris sighed

"Fine, but you saw what happened when I went to a teacher, and-"

"Ok, Iris" Klaus sighed "I have to give you credit for at least trying-"

"Plus this shows us how badass you was" Damon added causing Iris to smile, Stefan rolled his eyes

They watched as little Iris whisper to her friends "We better put the Cloak on here, and make sure it covers all three of us-if Filch-"

"Someone else is here" Elijah commented picking up another thumping heartbeat

"Who?" Jeremy asked

"You'll find out in a minute" Iris told him

"-if Filch spots one of our feet-"

"He'll have a heart attack and hopefully die" Kol said cheerily,

"Merlin you really are incapable of watching something without making comments" Iris uttered, the Original merely winked at her,

"What are you doing?" said a voice from the corner of the room, making Elena, Jeremy and Alaric jump

"Who the hell-"Jeremy muttered "Oh, it's the Neville kid" the chubby boy appeared from behind an armchair clutching on to his frog.

"Nothing Neville, nothing" said little Iris hurriedly putting the cloak behind her back

"Iris really? You need to sort out that guilty look on your face" Rebekah commented

"I was eleven" Iris rolled her eyes

They watched as the chubby boy noticed the guilty looks that the trio of eleven year olds were exchanging.

"You're going out again-"Neville said

"No, no, no" said Hermonie "No, we're not. Why don't you go to bed Neville?"

Klaus saw little Iris glancing at the grandfather clock and knew that the small girl was getting anxious

"You can't go out" said Neville "If you get caught again, you'll lose even more points for Gryffindor"

"Very persistent isn't he?" Alaric uttered licking his lips

"Plus I doubt that they actually care about losing points" Jeremy scoffed

"You don't understand Neville" the little raven head said "this is important"

"At least you're trying to reason with him" Elijah nodded approvingly

The trio of eleven year olds attempted to move around Neville but he blocked their paths

"Really standing his ground isn't he?" Stefan commented

"Neville's brave when he wants to be" Iris muttered, her hand was intertwined with Klaus's hand

"I won't let you do it" they saw Neville hurrying after them and standing in front of the portrait hole "I'll, I'll fight you"

"Oh my god" Kol snickered, Iris rolled her eyes and shook her head "even if he does fight he does know that his outnumbered? So foolish"

"Or very brave" Elijah pitched in causing Iris to smile

"Neville" Ron exploded "get away from the hole and don't be an idiot-"

"Figured he'd be the one who would say something like that" Rebekah drawled

"Don't call me an idiot" shouted Neville, making Caroline whistle which caused the others to look at her

"What? He's standing up for himself" the blond grinned, causing Jeremy, Alaric and Iris to chuckle

"You're the one who told me stand up for myself" they heard Neville said

"Yeah but I doubt to them" Jeremy muttered under his breath

"Yes but not to us" said Ron in exasperation "Neville you don't know what you're doing"

The group watched as Ron took a step forward making the other boy drop his frog

"Go on try and hit me" Neville bit out. Elijah noticed the little raven head sighing in frustration she stepped forward

"So sorry Nev, but I have to do this"

"What are you going to do?" Caroline asked curiosity brimming from her and saw her raising her wand

"Petricius Totalus"

"What the-"Stefan gaped seeing Neville's arms snapping to his sides. His legs sprang together and his whole body became rigid and swayed where he stood and then fell flat onto his face

"Wow" Alaric breathed as little Iris crouched down beside the boy she turned Neville over only his eyes were moving

"That's a bit creepy" Damon said in a sing-song voice, he yelped when Stefan slapped him upside the head

"You was right Ric" the younger Salvatore said, gaining a confused look from Alaric "slapping him is a good stress relief"

Iris snorted at this, as did Jeremy and the others.

"What've you done to him?" Ron whispered, they all focused back on to the scene, Klaus rested his chin on Iris's shoulder

"It's a full body bind" uttered little Iris "Nev I am sorry" she then gently ran her fingers through his hair

"Right, we had to Neville, no time to explain" Hermonie nodded

"You'll understand later Neville" the red head boy said, the trio of eleven year olds stepped over a motionless Neville and pulled the Invisibility cloak over them

"Come on, we have to keep pace with Iris" Elijah said as they followed the kids out of the common room, but they didn't need to as the scene shifted.

* * *

><p>They landed behind the group<p>

"Someone's beaten you guys there" Rebekah drawled seeing that the door at the end of the corridor was wide open

"What are you doing?" Caroline frowned watching as the little raven head turning to face her friends beneath the cloak

"If you want to go back, I won't blame you" she said "you can take the cloak, I won't need it now"

"Serious Iris? Now you're just being dumb" Kol huffed he saw the Ron open his mouth

"Don't be stupid"

"We're coming" the bushy haired girl nodded

"That's good, they were loyal friends then" Elijah murmured as little Iris fully pushing the door open. Elena flinched hearing low rumbling growls and saw that the dogs noses were sniffing in the trio's direction

"What's that at its feet?" Hermonie asked,

"It's a harp" Kol murmured and Ron repeated his words

"So it'll wake up when you stop playing" little Iris murmured they watched as she raised a wooden flute to her lips and blew

"Ok no offence Sweets, but is that meant to be a song or-"

"It's a flute hence a musical instrument, and only music will cause that" she gestured to the three headed who was fast asleep for the time being.

"Keep playing" Ron warned little Iris

Iris felt Klaus tense behind her she grasped his hand giving it a small squeeze in reassurance, Caroline watched as they slipped from beneath the cloak and approached the giant heads of the do, Ron moved slightly ahead

"I think we'll be able to pull the door open" said Ron "want to go first Hermonie?"

"Such a gentleman" Rebekah drawled rolling her eyes, and saw the bushy haired girl violently shaking her head

"No I don't"

"All right-"

"Little dick" Damon scoffed, making Alaric roll his eyes. The hunter witnessed the red headed boy stepping carefully over the dog's legs and pulled the ring of the trapdoor, it easily swung open

"You know, it would've made more sense to make sure that the actual trapdoor was more secure before they placed the stone there, if their guard dog would end up like this" Elijah commented his brows furrowing he was concerned for the little raven head

"What can you see?" Hermonie asked

"God, why don't she just look for herself" Kol scoffed frowning at the girl

"Nothing, just black there's no way of climbing down, we'll have to drop-"

"Ergh" Klaus groaned pulling his Iris closer to him "If I was human I reckon I'd have grey hairs by now" he whispered into her ear

"You'd still look devishly handsome though" Iris whispered back and smiled slightly when he kissed her cheek "erm…just remember Klaus this already happened" she uttered seeing her past self gesturing to herself

"Oh shit, really flower?" Damon said through gritted teeth

"You want to go first? Are you sure?" said Ron "I don't know how deep this thing goes. Give the flute to Hermonie so she can keep him asleep"

"You offered to go first?" Klaus hissed in her ear

"Niklaus don't" Elijah uttered sternly, they all watched on tensed as Iris handed the flute over.

"Oh crap" Caroline muttered eyes wide, she wasn't going to lie she was scared for the kids, even though she knew that this already happened but Iris's past was something horrific and she knew that it would most likely get worst, her ears twitched hearing the three headed dog growl as there was a moment of silence

"Play you stupid bitch" Rebekah growled and was relieved when the bushy haired played the flute

"Calling an eleven year old a bitch? Really?" Iris scoffed, the female Original merely shrugged. Klaus grip tightened when he saw the past Iris stepping over a sleeping creature and peered down the trap door

"Oh god" Caroline breathed seeing little Iris lower herself into the hole, till she was handing on by her finger tips

"If anything happens to me, don't follow. Go straight to the owlery and send Hedwig to Dumbledore, right?"

"Right?"

"Why could you do that first?" Jeremy said worriedly

"See you in a minute I hop" little Iris took a deep breath and drop

"Klaus Iris groaned "You're holding me too tight" but the hybrid's grip didn't let up

"Get use to this position love, I'm not letting you go" Klaus murmured into her hear. The vampires could hear a loud 'FLUMP'

* * *

><p>"What the…?" Elena trailed off as the scene shifted so now they were standing in what appeared to be a dank cavern<p>

"What are you sitting on?" Stefan asked seeing the little raven head looking around in confusion "having a hard time seeing?"

"It was dark ya know" Iris rolled her eyes

"Looks like a plant of some sort" Kol muttered and watched as little Iris looked up

"It's OK!" she called up "it's a soft landing, you can jump"

"There's something more to it" Alaric uttered "otherwise this would be too easy"

"No idea how right you are Ric" the raven head muttered and leant her head back against Klaus's chest

They watched as Ron followed through on little Iris's words and jumped landing beside the little raven head

"Is-is that thing wrapping around you?" Damon asked seeing the plant's movement

"What's this stuff?" Ron asked

"Dunno, some sort of plant thing, I suppose it's here to break the fall, come on Hermonie"

"Why didn't you move?" Caroline bit her lower lip

They could hear the distant music stopping and then there was a loud bark from the dog, but Hermonie had already jumped, the girl landed on the other side of past Iris

"We must be miles under the school" she said

"Lucky this plant thing's here really-"

"Lucky" Hermonie shrieked "Look at you both"

"Holy shit" Jeremy gaped seeing that both little Iris and Ron seeing that the plant's snake like tendril wrapping around their chests

"Why isn't she doing something?" Damon scowled seeing that Hermonie was now against the wall having freed herself

"Stop moving" Hermonie ordered them "I know what this is- its Devil's Snare!"

"Fuck what use is that going to do them, knowing what it's called" Kol barked

"Oh I'm so glad we know what It's called, that's a great help" snarled Ron trying to avoid the snake like tendril wrapping around his throat

"Shut up I'm trying to remember how to kill it" said Hermonie

"Hurry up" Elena muttered and bit her lip seeing that little Iris was struggling to breath as the plant's tendrils were wrapping around her small chest.

"Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare…what did Professor Sprout say? It likes the dark and damp-"

"So light a fire" little Iris gasped

"Finally someone smart" Stefan muttered seeing Hermonie nodding

"Yes-of course-but there's no wood!" Hermonie cried

"You've got to be kidding me" Klaus shook his head "are you sure she's the smartest in you year?"

Iris's lips twitched in amusement at that "she was in panic mode"

"At least we know you can keep your head on" Elijah commented placing his hands in the pocket of his slacks

"HAVE YOU GONE MAD?" Ron bellowed, the others didn't blame him for this reaction "ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT?"

"Right" Hermonie whipped out her wand and waved it, she muttered something and set a jet of bluebell flames.

"Thank god" Elena muttered seeing that the plant's tendrils had loosened around little Iris and Ron, the kids hurriedly freed themselves

"Lucky you pay attention in Herbology, Hermonie" little Iris said making her way towards the wall where Hermonie was, she wiped the sweat off of her face

"Yeah" said Ron "and lucky Iris doesn't lose her head in a crisis-'there's no wood' honestly"

"Ok, this way-"little Iris pointed down a stone passageway

"Trying to be a peace maker?" Elijah asked as they followed the trio of eleven year olds down the dark corridors

"If I let them go at it, we still be there" Iris replied.

"Wait I can hear something" Caroline muttered her heightened hearing picking up fluttering "what is that?"

"Can you hear something?" asked Ron, the group paused

"Do you think it's a ghost?"

"I don't know" said little Iris "sounds like wings to me"

"Look there's some light ahead" Jeremy said and could also see something moving ahead of them. They reached the end of the passageway, Alaric let out a low whistle

"Are all rooms here impressive?" the hunter muttered seeing the high arching ceiling, he spotted what appeared to be jewelled bright birds, and they were fluttering and tumbling all around the room

"Do you think they attack us if we go cross the room?" asked Ron

"Probably" said little Iris "they don't look very viscous, but I suppose if they all down at once, there's nothing for it…I'll run-"

"Why's it always you?" Stefan sighed, and watched as little Iris ran across the room. They all let out a breath of relief when nothing happened

"Come on" Elijah led them over to the other side of the room, they saw that the door was charmed to be locked

"Now what?" Ron snapped

"Those birds, they can't just be here for decoration" said Hermonie

"No, they're keys" Caroline uttered seeing the glinting keys

"They're not birds" said little Iris "they're keys. Winged keys-look carefully. Do that must mean-" they saw her looking around, Stefan saw her eyes landing on the broomsticks

"Ah I get it" Damon nodded "smart obstacle"

"We got to catch the keys" said the little raven head

"This should be easy for you then" Elena said "almost as if this task was made for you" she saw each of the eleven year olds grabbing a broomstick, Ron examined the keyhole

"We're looking for a bit, old fashioned one-probably silver like the handle"

"He's got a good eye" Alaric muttered and watched as little Iris climb onto the broomstick and soared upwards

They saw little Iris looking around

"That one" she yelled out "that big one, there, no there with bright blue winds the feathers are all crumpled on one side"

"Well done Iris" Rebekah drawled, her and Kol snickered seeing the red head boy crashing into the ceiling

"For being over a thousand years old, you guys are really immature" Iris commented

"And you love us because of" Kol smirked and winked at her. She shook her head and focused back onto the scene

"You need a strategy" Jeremy said "otherwise you guys got no chance of getting it"

"We're got to close in on it" little Iris called; Klaus saw that the little raven head wasn't taking her eyes off the key with the damaged wing. "Ron you come at it from above, Hermonie stay below and stop it going down-and I'll try and catch it. Right NOW" and with that the three kids sped off, they saw Ron dive, Hermonie rocked upwards and little Iris streaked after it, she had managed to pin it to the wall

"You know you got natural leadership skills" Elijah said as the trio landed on the ground, he was impressed at that.

"Thanks" Iris blushed at the compliment, causing Klaus to smirk he kissed her cheek, the hybrid saw the past Iris ramming the key into the lock and let it go,

"Ready?" asked little Iris, her companions nodded and with that she pushed the door open.

* * *

><p>They group followed after them into the next chamber,<p>

"Wow" Caroline gasped at the sight, there in front of them was a giant chess set, and they towered over the kids and looked to be made out of stone

"Now what do we do?" asked little Iris

"It's obvious, isn't it?" said Ron "we've got to play our way across the room"

"Oh shit" Damon swore

"Wizarding chess, so I take it is exactly how it's going to be like the regular game" Elijah commented. Klaus's jaw clenched at that recalling that the pieces of this particular game were brutal

"There's a door on the other side, so I guess you guys do have to play" Stefan said seeing the white door

"How?" said Hermonie nervously

"I think" said Ron "we're going to be chessmen"

The group watched as the red headed boy walked up to a black knight and put his hand out to touch the knight's horse, at once the stone sprang to life. The horse pawed the ground and the knight turned his helmeted head to look down at Ron

"Do we-er-have to join you to get across the room?"

The black knight nodded

"Ok, Iris, I got to say it, magic here is amazing" Jeremy said looking wide eye making the raven head smile

"So you got to take place of the three black pieces" Rebekah added folding her arms across her chest "looks like your friend is finally good at something" she said seeing the look of concentration on the boy's face

"Now don't be offended or anything, but neither of you are good at chess-"

"I doubt they'd bed offended, they'd just want get across the room" Alaric scoffed watching the scene

"We're not offend" little Iris said quickly "just tell us what to do"

"Well, Iris, you take the place of that bishop and Hermonie you go there instead of that castle"

"What are you going to be?"

"I'm going to be knight" said Ron

"Of course" Kol drawled and saw the chessmen walking off of the game, leaving their spaces open for the trio of eleven year olds to take over their spaces. The group watched as the game began to play

"Aw Iris your knees are trembling" Caroline cooed seeing the little girl

"Iris" said Ron "move diagonally four squares to the right"

"Whoa" Jeremy gaped seeing the other knight being smashed to the floor and then dragged off

"Had to let it happen" said Ron "leaves you free to take the bishop Hermonie, go on"

"Ok he's a dick, but he's good at this" the history teacher announced

"We're nearly there" Ron muttered "let me think, let me think"

Klaus felt Iris tensing in his arms, he frowned and looked down,

"Iris-"

"Hmm I'm fine" she tucked herself closer to him knowing what was about to happen

"Yes" said Ron softly "it's the only way…I've got to be taken-"

"NO" both little Iris and Hermonie shouted

"Whoa" Caroline uttered

"That's chess" snapped the red head boy "you've got to make some sacrifices! I'll make my move and she'll take me-that leave you free to checkmate the king Iris"

"But-"

"Do you want to stop Snape or not?"

"Ron-"

"Look, if you don't hurry up, he'll already have the Stone"

"So he is useful" Kol smirked looking forward to witness this, he saw the boy paling

"Here I go, don't hand around once you've won"

They watched on as Ron stepped forward the queen pounced and struck Ron hard around the head with her stone arm he crashed to the floor. Hermonie screamed but stayed where she was. They saw little Iris moving three spaces to the left. Klaus saw that the young girl was shaking badly

"Come on" little Iris ordered Hermonie, both girls moved on to the next passageway

Klaus ushered Iris to follow after the others.

"What if he's-?"

"He'll be all right" said little Iris, Elijah could tell that she was trying to convince herself "What do you reckon is next? We've had Sprout's that was the Devil's Snare-Flitwick must've put a charm on the keys-McGonagall transfigured the chessmen to make them alive and that leaves Quirrell's spell, and Snape's…" she trailed off as they reached another door

"Ready?"

"Go on" Hermonie nodded, the others tensed wondering what laid ahead, little Iris pushed the door open

"Ergh" Caroline gagged at the stench "what the hell?"

"It's a troll" Elijah said recognising the creature on the floor and was glad that little Iris didn't have to fight it

"I'm glad we don't have to fight this one" little Iris whispered she had covered her mouth and nose with her robe. They all stepped carefully over the creature and headed into the next passage

"Bottle-?"Caroline asked confused

"They're not just bottles, obviously there's more" Jeremy scoffed and studied all the little bottles they were different shapes and sizes.

"Snape's" said little Iris "what do we have to do?"

They stepped over the threshold, Alaric balked when he saw that the doorway was now sealed in fire,

"So you guys can't even leave?" Damon asked

"Nope, we have to do the task" the raven head explained and saw that the doorway to the next passage was sealed as well

"Look" the bushy haired girl seized the roll over paper that was lying next to the potions

"listen" Hermonie cleared her throat and began "Two of will help you, whichever you would find. One among us seven will let you move ahead. Another will transport the drinker back instead. Two among out number hold only nettle wine. Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line. Choose, unless you wish to stay here for everyone. To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four. First, however slyly the position tries to hide. You will always find some in nettle wine's left side. Second, different are those who stand at either end. But if you would move onwards, neither is your friend. Third, as you see clearly, all are different size. Neither dwarf not giant hold death insides. Fourth, the second left and the second on the right. Are twins once you taste them, thought different at first sight" she finished off

"Of course a riddle" Elijah nodded "that's smart"

"Hmm, but it's hard-"

"Not for Hermonie" Iris cut Stefan off and saw the big smile on the eleven year old girl's face

"Brilliant" said Hermonie

"Hardly brilliant, there's still a lot of danger" Klaus muttered inhaling Iris's scent pulling her close

They watched as Hermonie re-read the roll three more times and paced up and down in front of the potions, Iris glanced over to Elijah and saw the small smirk on his face

"Merlin, you figured it at didn't you?" she asked

Elijah chuckled "I did" he nodded, Iris looked up at Klaus who winked

"You as well?" she questioned, he smirked and nodded.

Iris shook her head and focused back on the scene

"Got it" Hermonie exclaimed

Jere whistled "that was quick"

"She's smart" Elena nodded

"Hermonie was the smartest witch in our year" Iris murmured

Damon shifted his weight on to his other foot and listened to what the girl was saying "The smallest bottle will get us through the black fire-towards the fire"

"That's tiny" Caroline frowned seeing the small bottle that held black liquid

"There's only enough for one swallow" little Iris said the two girls exchanged looks

"You're going to go" Kol frowned frowning

"Which one will get you back through the purple flames?" the little raven head asked, her companion pointed towards a rounded bottle right at the end of the line

"You drink that" ordered little Iris "No, listen0get back and get Ron-and grab brooms from the flying-key room, they'll get you of the trapdoor and past Fluffy-go straight to the owlery and send Hedwig to Dumbledore, we need him. I might be able to hold Snape off for a while, but I'm no match for him really"

"But Iris- what if You-Know-Who's with him?"

"Well-I was lucky once, wasn't I?" said little Iris pointing towards her scar "I might get lucky again-"

"Are you really relying on luck?" Klaus demanded

"What? I wasn't thinking properly" Iris defended herself ignoring the glares she wasn't getting from the Originals

"Aw" Caroline cooed seeing Hermonie lips trembling and then launched herself towards little Iris hugging her tightly

"Hermonie" little Iris exclaimed, Rebekah frowned slightly seeing the look on the little raven head's face, she could see that she was rather uncomfortable.

"Iris- you're a great witch, you know-"

"My god, it's like she'll never see you again" Damon scoffed

"Well at that moment in time, she probably did think that" Iris muttered causing Klaus's jaw to clench

"I'm not as good as you" said little Iris, Stefan could see that she was blushing obviously embarrassed at the compliment

"Me!" said Hermonie "Books! And cleverness! There are more important thins-friendship and bravery and –oh Iris- be careful"

"Ok now I can see she's your friend here" Jeremy commented "What happened?"

"I don't know" Iris gave him a small smile shaking her head, wondering where it all went wrong.

"You drink first" said little Iris "you are sure which is which?"

"Positive" said Hermonie, they watched as the girl took a deep breath and took a long drink from the round bottle.

"It's not poison?" asked little Iris anxiously

"If it was I think she'd be on the floor" Alaric snickered

"No but it it's like ice-"

"Ok, go, before it wears off" the little raven head ordered, she did as she was told and with one last look, Hermonie left.

"Aw crap you're on your own" Jeremy muttered and watched as the past Iris pick up the small bottle

"Here I come-" she breathed and gulped down the potion

* * *

><p>The scene shifted so now that the group was in the chamber, Kol frowned seeing that someone was already there; they were on the side-lines so they could clearly watch the scene.<p>

"Him?" Elena asked surprised

"You?" gasped little Iris,

"Fucking prick" Damon growled seeing Quirrell smiling and he wasn't twitching at all

"Me" said the man quietly

"He had a stutter before did he not?" Rebekah drawled, Iris nodded

"I was wondered whether I'd be meeting you here Potter"

"But I though Snape-"

"Didn't blame you, we all thought he was after it" Alaric added and saw the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher laugh

"Severus? Yes Severus does seem the type, doesn't he? So useful to have him swooping around like an overgrown bat-"Damon snorted at that "Next to him, who would suspect p-p-poor st-stuttering P-Professor Quirrell?"

"Bastard" Klaus spat glaring at the man

"But Snape tried to kill me!" little Iris shouted

"No, no, no I tried to kill you, your friend Miss Granger accidentally knocked me over as she rushed to set fire to Snape at that Quidditch match. She broke my eye contact with you. Another few seconds and I'd have managed it before then if Snape hadn't been muttering a counter-curse, trying to save you"

"Snape was trying to save me?" little Iris asked stunned

"Shocker" Kol mocked gasped earning a smack from Iris

They listened to the clearly twisted man "Of course, why do you think he wanted to referee your next match? He was trying to make sure I didn't do it again, funny, really- he needn't have bothered. I couldn't do anything with Dumbledore watching. All the other teachers thought Snape was trying to stop Gryffindor winning, he did make himself unpopular…and what a waste of time, when after all that I am going to kill you tonight" he finished off

"He's lucky his dead now" Klaus growled tightening his hold on Iris; she thought so too, no way that the Originals wouldn't have hunted the man down.

"Dick" Alaric glared as the man clicked his fingers and ropes sprang out of fin air and wrapped themselves around little Iris.

Rebekah's eyes darkened at that, she took in a deep breath to calm herself down,

"You're too nosy to live, Potter, scurrying around the school at Halloween like that, for all I knew you'd seen me coming to look at what was guarding the stone"

Klaus pressed his nose into Iris's mass of curls inhaling her scent to calm himself, she gripped on to his hand

"You let the troll in?" little Iris gasped struggling in the ropes

"Don't move too much, you'll get rope burn" Stefan muttered

"Already happened Stef" Iris smiled at him focusing back onto the scene

"Certainly. I have a special gift with trolls-you must have seen what I did to the one in the chamber back there? Unfortunately, while everyone else was running around looking for it, Snape, who already suspected me, went straight to the third floor to head me off- and not only did my troll fail to beat you to death-"

"Son of a bitch" Jeremy scowled hating the man even more, if that was possible

"-that three headed dog didn't even manage to bite Snape's leg off properly-"

"What is it with evil dudes, do they just have a long monologue or something?" Damon asked watching the scene is.

"Now wait quietly, Potter, I need to examine this interesting mirror"

"That's the mirror or Erise" Elijah murmured recognising it "it must be Dumbledore's task" his heightened hearing could hear what Quirrell was saying

"This mirror is the key to finding the stone, trust Dumbledore to come up with something like this…but he's in London…I'll be far away by the time he comes back-"

"Duh, he sent him there" Caroline scoffed

"I saw you and Snape in the forest" little Iris blurted out

"You're trying to distract him" Rebekah uttered realising what the little girl was doing

"I was hoping if I kept him busy then someone would come-"

"You fail to realise that he's attention would be focus on you" Klaus snapped at her, she scowled and looked away

"Yes" Quirrell said idly walking around the mirror "he was on to me by that time, trying to find out how far I'd got. He suspected me all along. Tried to frighten me-as though he could, when I had Lord Voldemort on my side-"

"Such a boring prick, needs to have his-"

"Alright Damon, just watch" Stefan cut his brother off mid rant.

They watched as Quirrell looked into the mirror "I see the stone…I'm presenting it to my Master…but where is it?"

Klaus kept his eyes on little Iris who was struggling in the ropes, her emerald orbs were on the man before her

"But Snape always seemed to hate me so much-"

"Yeah what is with that?" Alaric muttered

"Oh he does, heavens, yes. He was at Hogwarts with your father, didn't you know? They loathed each other didn't you know? But he never wanted you dead"

"How comforting" Kol uttered rolling his eyes growing frustrated.

"But I heard you a few days ago, you was sobbing I thought Snape was threatening you-"

"When did that happen?" Caroline asked

"Hmm, shortly after the Forbidden Forest fiasco" Iris told the blond vampire

"Sometimes" Stefan listened to the man "I find it hard to follow my Master's instruction- he is a great wizard and I am weak-"

"He is weak, tying up little girls asshole" Damon scowled

"You mean he was there in the classroom with you?" little Iris gasped

"Now that is a frightening thought" Elena muttered recalling that this man's Master was the most feared wizard in this world

"He is with me wherever I go" said Quirrell quietly "I met him when I travelled around the world. A foolish young man I was then, full of ridiculous ideas about good and evil. Lord Voldemort showed me how wrong I was. There is no good and evil, there is only power, and those too weak to seek it…since then, I have served him faithfully, although I have let him down many times, he has had to be very hard on me" Stefan saw him shiver slightly "he does not forgive mistakes easily. When I failed to steal the Stone from Gringotts, he was more displeased, he punished me…decided he would have to keep a closer eye on me…" he trailed off

"Ok I get it, he does have a lot of monologue, dick" Alaric scoffed shaking his head.

Klaus heard Quirrell cursed under his breath

"I don't understand….is the Stone inside the mirror? Should I break it"

"You know something Iris" Elijah said seeing the little raven head eyes light up.

"Hmm, I think I figured a way to get the stone" Iris murmured watching her past self, the little girl edged to the left but toppled over and fall over

"Oh" Jeremy winced seeing that, "at least he is ignoring you"

"What does the Mirror do? Help me Master"

"Holy where the-"the group was shocked at what they could hear

"Use the girl, use the girl-"

"No don't bloody use the girl" Klaus hissed clutching on to Iris, who winced slightly at that.

And felt his eyes darkened when the man rounded on little Iris

"Yes-Potter-come here-"

"She's fucking tied up you moron" Kol barked glaring at him and saw him clap his hand causing the ropes that was wrapped around Iris disappear

"Come here" Quirrell repeated "Look in the Mirror and tell me what you see"

They watched on in intense silence as the little raven head walked towards Quirrell, she was standing in front of the mirror with the man behind her

"Prick" Jeremy muttered

Elijah's eyes widened seeing something heavy being dropped into little Iris's pocket

"You got the stone" he murmured

"How?" Elena asked confused

"I think you'll find out later" Iris answered

"Well what do you see?" Quirrell demanded getting impatient

"I-I see myself shaking hands with Dumbledore" she invented "I won the House Cup for Gryffindor"

"Get out of the way" he shoved the little girl out of the way making the group of vampires to snarl

"You're going to make a break for it" Alaric muttered seeing the past Iris backing away "you shouldn't otherwise he'll know that you're lying"

"Wasn't really thinking Ric"

"You wasn't" the hybrid growled

"Please Klaus just don't" Iris sighed looking down, he ran his fingers through her thick hair

"She lies…She lies"

"Potter come back here" Quirrell shouted "Tell me the truth, what did you see?"

"Let me speak to her…face to face" a high voice said

"Where the hell is that coming from?" Jeremy muttered he saw that it was only Iris and Quirrell in the chamber

"Master you are not strong enough!"

"I have strength enough for this"

Iris paled and spun around in Klaus's hold hiding her face in his chest, she didn't want to see this again

Elena whimpered and clutched on to Stefan's arm when Quirrell began to slowly unwrap his turban, the man's face was strangely small and he turned on the spot,

"Oh my god" Caroline gasped seeing a chalk white face with glowing red eyes and slits for nostrils, he remarkably looked like a snake.

"Iris Potter…" it whispered

"Stay away from her" Kol snapped tensing he wanted to pounce on the creature; Klaus wrapped his arms around Iris who shifted slightly so she could watch

They saw little Iris trying to take a step back but her legs wouldn't move

"See what I've become?" the face said

"A monster" Elena breathed licking her lips

"Mere shadow and vapour….i have form only when I can share another's body…but there have always been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds…Unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past weeks….you saw faithful Quirrell drinking it for me in the Forest…and once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own…Now…why don't you give that stone in your pocket?"

"How does he know?" Alaric asked wide eye and saw the little raven head stumbling back

"Don't be a fool" the face snarled "better save your own life and join me…or you'll meet the same end as your parents…they died begging for mercy..."

"LIAR" little Iris screamed

"There's Iris, stand your ground" Rebekah nodding approvingly

"How touching….I always value bravery…Yes, girl your parents were brave…..I killed you father first and he put up a courageous fight…but your mother needn't have died…she was trying to protect you….Now give me the stone, unless you her to have died in vain-"

"Fucking-"

"Ass-"

"Hole" Damon, Jeremy and Alaric uttered,

"No" Caroline whimpered seeing the little girl running towards the aflame door

"SEIZE HER" the face roared, Klaus growled as the man grabbed the past Iris's small wrist, the little girl buckled and clutched her scar

"What's going on with him?" Kol asked and smirked seeing the man's hand blistering

"Seize her, SEIZE HER" shrieked Voldemort

"Bastard" Elijah eyes had darkened when Quirrell lunged forward and knocked little Iris off her feet and landed on top of her

"Sick fuck" Damon snarled seeing the man wrapping his hands around the little raven head's throat

"His blistering" Jeremy uttered cringing at the screams coming from little Iris

"Master I cannot hold her, my hands, my hands" he cried out, Rebekah snarled seeing him straddling Iris's waist

"He can't touch you" Elijah said seeing the man's blistering hands they were burnt raw red.

"Then kill her fool and be done" screeched Voldemort

"No, no. no" Elena muttered seeing the man raising his wand, but little Iris was fast and grabbed the man's face making him scream he rolled off of her but little Iris grabbed on to his arm and pressed her skin against his

The chamber wall's echoed terrifying shrieks from both the little raven head and Quirrell

"No-"

"Let go, let go" Klaus hissed under his breath and was relieved when he heard hurrying footsteps.

* * *

><p>The scene shifted<p>

"Thank god" Rebekah sighed seeing little Iris was sitting up in a bed, she looked around and saw that they were in the Hospital Wing

"Dumbledore" Stefan muttered seeing the man sitting on a chair beside Iris's bed. they all walked slightly closer towards the scene

Damon whistled "Look Iris, you were popular" he declared seeing that her bed was surrounded by treats and other things

"I feared I might be too late" they heard Dumbledore, Klaus had relaxed throughout the whole of the last scene he was tense as hell

"You nearly were, I couldn't have kept him off the Stone much longer-"

"What the hell Iris?" Kol snapped "fuck the stone you were nearly dead" Iris bit her bottom lip and focused back on the scene

"Not the stone, girl, you- the effort involved nearly killed you, for one terrible moment there, I was afraid it had. As for the Stone it has been destroyed" Jeremy gasped at that

"Destroyed?" said little Iris blankly "but your friend-Nicolas Flamel-"

"Oh you know about Nicolas? You did do the thing properly didn't' you?-" the scene fast forward and stopped once again

Elijah saw it was the past Iris who was now talking "Well…Voldemort said that he only killed my mother because she tried to stop him killing me, but why would he want to kill me anyway?"

"True what the hell is up with that?" Damon muttered wanting to know as well

"Alas, the first thing you ask me, I cannot tell you-"

"Can't or won't" Elijah murmured shaking his head, he didn't like the idea of the older man hiding something from the little raven head

"Not today, not now, you will know one day…put it from your mind for not Iris. When you are older…I know you hate to hear this…when you are ready-"

"Ergh, she'll definitely hate that" Kol muttered

"Why couldn't Quirrell touch me?" little Iris asked, Caroline leant slightly forward

"Your mother died to save you, if there is one thing Voldemort cannot understand, it is love. He didn't realise that love as powerful as your mother's love for you leave its own mark. Not a scar, no visible sign…to have been loved so deeply, even though the person who loves us is gone, will give us some protection for ever. It is in your skin, Quirrell, full of hatred, greed and ambition, sharing his soul with Voldemort, colt not touch you for this reason. It was agony to touch a person marked by something so good"

"Your mother was amazing Iris" Elena muttered, Iris smiled shakily and wiped away a fallen tear, she was right her mother was amazing

"You have us to protect you Iris" Klaus murmured into her ear and kissed her slightly damp cheek

"You do" Elijah called, the raven head looked up and saw the group all nodding in agreement

"Thank you" she breathed,

"No need to thank us Iris" Stefan smiled. Iris grinned widened and felt the tug in her gut, they were leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There ya go, another chap took some time but managed to get it up, sorry the delay I've been bogged down with revision it's that time of year when you realise how many exams you got. <strong>

**sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes and thanks for the reviews **

**so a lot happened here, the group witness Iris figuring at how Hagrid was tricked into telling Quirrell how to get past Fluffy, her going through the trials and a moment at the end from Iris and the others **

**So next chap (coming soon) the beginning of the Chamber of Secrets- so Iris's first encounter with Dobby and the Dursely makes a reappearance**

**So PLEASE REVIEW **


	82. Chapter 82

Iris sighed and rolled over, she had got out of dinner early was stuffed, to be truthful the raven head just wanted some time alone, the others par the Originals were talking about what they had just witnessed, Iris internally wondered if this how they reacted to the first year, she was definitely in for it for the next couple of years. She had changed into a pair of shorts and a camisole.

Iris was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the door opening, she felt the bed dip in weight, she rolled over and smiled seeing it was Elijah who had changed out of his impeccable suit into a pair of lounge pants and a shirt

"What's wrong little one?" he asked lying back on the fluffy pillows,

"Nothing" Iris muttered and squeaked he grabbed her around the waist and tugged her towards him so that now she was resting her against his chest

"I know when you're lying so tell me" the dark haired Original murmured,

"I just wanted a moment by myself" she told him tilting her head up so that she could look at him in the face

"Time to reflect?" he asked

"Not really, it's just been a long day" the raven head snuggled in his arms and let out a yawn "you know Elijah…." Her voice was slightly slurred due to her exhaustion "things don't get any better…." He glanced down at her and saw that her eyelids were drooping "so…don't lecture me….or-"

"I only will have a go at you when you're doing something completely foolish-"

She groaned "It happened already so….-"

"Hmm so it has, but I'm still going to have a go, I care for you, love you even. So don't take it to hard when I do" when he received no response he looked down and couldn't help but chuckle when he saw that she was fast asleep. He smiled and carefully extracted himself away from her and gently lifted her up so he could pull the covers over her small form. Elijah pressed kiss to her temple and ran the back of his knuckles against her smooth cheek.

"Brother what are you doing?" Klaus asked leaning against the doorway "you are aware-"

"She's mine to take care of too Niklaus" Elijah uttered

"And I know that" Klaus murmured, knowing that his little Iris did in fact belong to the Originals. Elijah nodded it was getting late so he was heading towards his own room.

The hybrid shut the door behind him and stripped out of his clothes leaving him in his boxers, he crawled onto the large bed, and slid into the covers, Iris instinctively turned towards him and snuggled into his chest

"Klaus?" she asked groggily

"Right here, love, go to sleep" he kissed her gently on the lips and pulled the covers over them, she soon drifted off to slumber land.

* * *

><p>Iris stepped out of the massive bath-tub leaving behind a very smug hybrid<p>

"Really Klaus? Stop with the smiling it can be creepy when you do it too much" Iris uttered wrapped a towel around herself and turned around to face him

"What can I say love? You always put me in a good mood" she moved towards him and kissed him slowly on the lips, and ran her fingers through his thick hair "I'll catch you later" she pecked him on the cheek and dodged his hand when he tried to tug her into the bathroom. The raven head giggled hearing Klaus groan, she headed into the bedroom and pulled open dresser and slipped on a forest green lacy bra and matching panties.

She then proceeded to rummage through the wardrobe and opted to wear a navy blue floral skirt and a cream coloured top, she brushed her hair and tied it up into a ponytail. She slipped on her shoes and headed into the kitchen.

"So what's for, Merlin porridge who decided porridge?" Iris called out glaring at the oat treat sitting on the table

"Really Iris? Do you have an aversion for something healthy?" Elena asked a smile on her lips, the tension between the two had girls had lessen but that was all

"No, I just would've preferred it if Elijah made pancakes" she muttered and sat down beside Stefan "you know what I think I'll just have tea and-"

"Nope" Elijah cut her off "here eat all of this" he instructed and placed a bowl in front of her

"Ergh" Iris gagged but stopped when she saw the look she was getting from the dark haired Original

"Tough luck sweets" Kol smirked, Iris glared at him and started to eat

"My god Iris you look like you're being tortured" Jeremy chuckled scarfing down the food making Caroline gagged

"Serious Jere? You do get fed" Caroline muttered causing Iris to snort, she jumped when there was a sudden tug of her curl

"Kol" she frowned at him, he blew her a kiss and took the vacant seat beside her, or was about to but Klaus shoved him off making him land on his ass

"Klaus" Kol growled

"What?"

"Enough" Rebekah cut in, just as Alaric, Damon and Stefan came into the room

"So Iris, what should we be expecting?" the hunter asked sitting down and poured himself a mug of coffee

"Well we left off when-"

"You was in hospital" Stefan said, causing Klaus to frown

"Ah right, so we're probably going to move onto my second year" Iris nodded

"Is it gonna be boring?" Damon asked, Iris snorted causing them all to look at her

"It's hardly going to be boring, but I'm thinking that you guys might wish it to be" the raven head said, and finished off her tea

"And what does that exactly mean?" Rebekah asked narrowing her eyes on the petite teen

"Erm…well….it's just stuff happened, and I'm not to blame" she stammered,

"I don't buy that" Kol scoffed

"You're not the only one" Alaric muttered shaking her head finishing off his mug of coffee

"So everyone eaten? Then we can leave" Caroline said standing up

"Iris's hasn't finished her porridge-"

"I can have it later" the raven head spoken over Kol, glaring at the Original as she did so

"I don't think so love" Klaus tutted and scooped up a spoonful off porridge and shoved it as gently as he could into her mouth, he was amused to see the disgusted look on her face

"That was vile" Iris muttered she and Klaus were bringing up the rear, they were heading towards the office

"I'll make it up to you sweetheart2 Klaus smirked down at her, Iris rolled her eyes and picked up her pace

"Really?" she asked "and how are you going to do that?"

"Well it involves me an you being naked-"

"Does it always have to come down to sex?" she asked, he sense there was something more and glanced down at her

"Or better yet we can lay down and do nothing, or play chess, whatever you want love" he told her making a smile come across her face

"Thank you, I'd like that" she said quietly,

"Anything for you Iris" he said sincerity in his tone, she saw that the others had entered the office so it was only her and the hybrid, she spun around and stood on her tippy toes and kissed him on the lips, Klaus hummed feeling her nipping his bottom lip. She gasped when he pinned her to the wall, and splayed his hand on her hip, his hand sliding across her stomach, she moaned quietly when pulled back but his lips didn't stop, he nipped her neck and jaw laying kisses and sucking on her soft skin

"Hey, we are waiting" Kol called from the office, causing Iris to shove Klaus back but he stumbled

"Shit sorry" Iris felt her cheeks heat up "we-"

"Finish this off later" the hybrid eyes had darkened in lust, Iris stepped into the office with Klaus close on her heels

"Did we interrupt?" Damon smirked, Iris shook her head and took her usual spot around the pensive "because I think I hear-"

"Shut up Damon, Stefan did you know your brother-"

"Ok, ok let's go" the elder Salvatore spoke over her, she grinned and waved, "on the count of three-"

"So wait you're not going to tell us what Damon was-" Jeremy got a smack on the back of his head making him yelp

"Can we get a move on?" Rebekah drawled tapping her foot

"Right on the count of three" Elijah spoke silencing everyone, Iris grasped on to Klaus's hand, he rubbed his thumb across the back of her knuckles, she knew what was coming but it didn't make it easier, her second year had been hectic, Iris cringed wondering what their reaction would when they would see her battle a basilisk.

"One, two, three" with that the group dived into the pensive.

* * *

><p>Iris gasped and stumbled when they had landed<p>

"We're at your relatives" Alaric muttered recignising your house "are they-"

"They don't touch after my first year, they're too scared or disgusted" Iris murmured licking her lips, that was true the Dursleys hadn't physically harmed her after she had returned from her first year at school

"Ergh he's annoying" Jeremy muttered seeing the whale of the man that was Iris's uncle, the large man was going red in the face

"Third time this week" Vernon roared across the table at little Iris "if you can't control that owl. It'll have to go"

"She's bored" little Iris said, Klaus could see that the past girl was frustrated "She's used to flying around outside. If I could just let her out at night"

"Do I look stupid?" the man barked

"Dick, is that meant to be rhetorical question?" Damon scoffed shaking his head at the man.

Elena saw little Iris opening her mouth, no doubt to retort but she was cut off by Dudley who let out a belch

"He's disgusting" Caroline muttered

"They all are, filthy humans" Kol spat

"I want more bacon" Dudley called out

"And that proves my point" Kol nodded a smirk on his lips, Klaus wrapped an arm around Iris's shoulders pulling her close to him

"There's more in the frying pan, sweetums" said Petunia "we must feed you up while we got the chance…I don't like the sound of that food…."

"Is she serious?" Rebekah asked her eyebrows shooting to her hairline "he's fat enough-"

"And he doesn't look like he's been starving" Stefan commented grossed out by the sight of the boy

They watched as the large boy turned to little Iris

"Pass the frying pan"

"You've forgotten the magic word" little Iris said irritably

The group was stunned by the reaction, they saw Dudley gasping and fall off of his chair, the woman let out a little scream and clapped her hands to her mouth, and the large man jumped on to his feet

"I meant Please" little Iris cried out "I didn't mean-"

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU" thundered her uncle "ABOUT SAYING THE 'M' WORD IN OUT HOUSE?"

"Holy shit, over reaction much" Jeremy scowled his muscles had stiffened,

"Remarkable how mankind are utterly ignorant" Elijah eyes had darkened and his jaw was tense, Iris felt Klaus tensing behind her, she grasped his hand running her tapered fingers over his large strong hand. Damon scoffed seeing Vernon pounding his fist on the table

"HOW DARE YOU THREATEN DUDLEY?"

"I'd gladly show what a real threat is" Kol uttered a dark look crossing his face.

"I just-"

"I WARNED-"

"Give the girl a chance to speak" Klaus said through gritted teeth, his hate towards Iris's family igniting even more

"-YOU, I WILL NOT TOLERATE MENTION OF YOUR ABNORMALITY UNDER THIS ROOF!"

"Abnormality? Magic is gift" Rebekah snapped "pathetic human can't even see that" and saw little Iris attempting to calm the situation down.

"All right, alright" little Iris muttered looking down at the table, Elena was marvelled at this, thinking on it the doppelganger realised how strong the raven head was, since she had to put up with those people who were her blood relatives.

"Wait why did they lock your owl up?" Caroline asked Iris

"Because they didn't want me to have any contact with the magical world-"

"So they locked you school stuff away as well?" Elijah murmured, she nodded

"It's locked up in the cupboard under the stairs, they gave me my own room last year" Iris informed them.

"Now we all know today is a very important day" Vernon said, Klaus didn't miss the look on little Iris's face

"Iris what's with the face?" Kol asked

"It was my birthday and I thought they were going to do something, it was a stupid idea" Iris mumbled and sighed feeling Klaus's hand caressing the skin on the back of her neck she focused back on to the scene

"This could well be the day I make the biggest deal of my career" said Vernon

"Prick, doesn't even know it's his niece's birthday" Damon scoffed, Stefan sighed and shook his head, no wonder Iris's seems to occasionally have a lack in self-worth. He saw little Iris going back to much on her toast

"I think we should run through the schedule one more time, we should all be in position at eight o'clock, Petunia you will be-"

"You've got to be kidding me" Caroline uttered "They got a schedule? Ergh freaky people"

"In the lounge, waiting to welcome them graciously to our home-"

"Does she even know what welcoming is?" Jeremy snorted looking at the horse-like woman

"Good and you, Dudley?"

"If they don't want to frighten their guest off, they should lock him away" Rebekah drawled causing Iris's lips to twitch in amusement

"I'll be waiting to open the door" said Dudley

"Ergh now that would definitely frighten them away" Alaric snorted

"May I take your coats Mr and Mrs Mason?"

"They'll love him" cried Petunia

"Your aunt is seriously deluded Iris" Klaus whispered into her ear, he had kept his arm around her waist

"And you?" asked Vernon rounding on little Iris

"Arsehole, he doesn't need to speak to you like that" Kol spat, "I'm so going to enjoy hunting him down"

They watched the little raven head "I'll be in my bedroom, making no noise and pretending I'm not there"

"Wait on your birthday, you had to pretend not to exist?" Elena asked horrified, Iris merely shrugged

"Exactly, I will lead them in the lounge, introduce you, Petunia, and pour them drinks at eight fifteen-"

"I'll announce dinner" said Petunia

"And Dudley you'll say-"

"May I take you through the living room, Mrs Mason?" said Dudley, Rebekah had a look of disgust on her face seeing the boy offering his fat arm

"And I thought the dinner parties I organised were screwed up" Damon muttered

"Technically, no one here, gets killed or have their hand burned" Iris uttered

"Pity" to her surprise it was Elijah who said that

"My perfect little gentleman" sniffed Petunia

"Is she on crack or something? Is this whole family are? No sane people would act like this" Jeremy said his eyes wide, Iris was right her relatives were screwed up.

"And you?" said Vernon viciously towards the small girl

"I'll be in my room, making no noise and pretending I'm not there" she said dully

"Please tell me you don't have to say that again" Caroline murmured

"I think once more" she replied casually, Klaus sighed and rested his chin atop her head hugging her close

"Precisely, now we should aim to get a few good compliments at dinner, Petunia any ideas?"

"Vernon, tells me you're a wonderful golfer, Mr Mason….do tell me where you brought your dress, Mrs Mason…."

"Perfect Dudley?"

"How about 'We had to write an essay about our heron at school, Mr Mason and I wrote about you-"

With that the group descended into laughter, Klaus saw little Iris ducking down beneath the table, he could hear her belle like laugher

"Aw, that's funny" Alaric uttered "has he even met the man before?"

"Nope" Iris grinned

"Well then that makes no logical sense" Elijah shook his head

"Duh, in case you forgot brother, these are lowly dim-witted humans, so to them this does make sense" Rebekah commented brushing a stray lock behind her ear

"And you girl?"

"Does he ever say your name?" Stefan frowned

"I'll be in my room, making no noise and pretending I'm not there" past Iris said.

"Too right you will" said Vernon said, the group tensed seeing the large man baring down on the little girl "The Masons don't know anything about you and it's going to stay that way-"

"Should count yourself lucky Iris, you don't want to be associated with these kinds of people" Caroline sniffed disdainfully

"Right I'm off to town, to pick up the dinner jackets for Dudley and me, and You-"

"Prick" Damon scoffed seeing the man once again turning towards little Iris

"-you stay out of your aunt's way while she's cleaning"

* * *

><p>They watched as little Iris left through the back door, the group followed after her since they had to keep pace with her<p>

"Happy birthday to me….happy birthday to me…" little Iris sang softly to herself

"Iris-"

"We are so going to throw you a huge party after this" Rebekah declared, she was annoyed at the pathetic humans

"Erm not my birthday Bekah"

"And?" Caroline rolled her eyes "It's still going to be a party"

They saw little Iris dropping to the ground under a tree, she was staring up at the branches,

"Wait, there's another heartbeat" Elijah murmured, the vampires tensed, yes they could hear in fact hear another heartbeat "You're being watched"

"Why does something always dangerous happened to you?" Klaus hissed hugging her tighter and saw that little Iris had also gotten the feeling of being watch

"Look" Jeremy muttered looking up where the little raven head was staring "all I can see is eyes" the past Iris sat bolt upright and then jumped to her feet when her fat cousin appeared

"Ergh he's here" Kol muttered

"I know what day it is" said Dudley

"That's disturbing" Caroline uttered seeing the obese boy waddling over to the little raven head

"What?" said little Iris

"I know what day it is" the boy repeated

"Well done" said the past Iris "so you've finally learned the days of the week"

Elijah smirked at that, seems young Iris was quick-witted as ever.

"Today's your birthday" sneered Dudley, making the group par Iris wanted to punch his face in "How come you haven't got any cards? Haven't you got friends at that freak place?"

"Little shit" Jeremy muttered

"Why aren't you getting mail from your friends?" Elena asked confused

"You'll find out later" she explained to her. And focused back onto the scene

"Better not let your mum hear you talking about my school" said little Iris coolly

"Why are you staring up at the tree?" he asked suspiciously

"I'm trying to decide what would be the best spell to set it on fire" said little Iris, causing the group to snicker and even more-so when they saw the fat boy stumbling backwards with a look of panic across his face

"You c-can't- Dad told you you're not to do-m-magic- he said he'll chuck you out of the house-and you haven't got any friends to take you-"

"Jiggery pockery" said little Iris in a fierce voice "hocus pocus, squiggly wiggly-"

"MUUUUUM" howled Dudley

"Oh my god" Caroline breathed and burst out into laughter

"He's such a dumb shit" Damon laughed shaking his head "nice going little flower-"

"Really with the nick-names?" Iris asked a smile adorned her lips, the raven head vampire nodded.

* * *

><p>The scene shifted so now that they landed in past Iris's bedroom<p>

"What the hell?" Alaric muttered recognising what appears to be a house-elf sitting on little Iris's bed, Klaus ears perked up hearing light footsteps coming down the hall, he knew that past Iris was in for a surprise, she opened the door and stepped in to the room,

"Whoa, took it better than I thought" Caroline muttered seeing the little girl forcing back a cry of shock "I would have screamed"

"Now this looks fun" Kol smirked seeing little Iris and the house-elf staring at one another

"Out of curiously was this the first time you saw a creature like this?" Elijah asked

"Yep" Iris murmured a pang went through her heart seeing her lost friend, Klaus glanced down and could tell that something was wrong, he gently graze the tips of his fingers against the apple of her cheek

"Er-hello" said little Iris nervously

"Iris Potter" said the creature, Stefan winced slightly hearing the high pitched voice "so long Dobby has wanted to meet you Miss…such an honour it is…."

"Th-thank you" said the little raven head, Klaus was amused to see her edging around the room and then sank down on the wooden chair "Who are you?" she asked

"Dobby Miss, just Dobby, Dobby the house-elf-"

"Dobby?" Klaus asked looking down at the petite raven head, she grimly nodded, Klaus's hold tighten on her, he had recalled that night, where she sobbed in his arms, she was muttering that name, he knew something must've happened to the magical creature, he sighed and laid a kiss on her temple

"Oh-really?" said the past Iris "er-I don't want to be rude or anything, but this isn't a great time for me to have a house-elf in my bedroom"

Damon snorted "Understatement, look like you have another little admirer Iris"

Iris rolled her emerald orbs,

"Oww" Caroline wince hearing Petunia, obvious fake high pitch laughter, she saw the elf hang his head

"Not that I'm not pleased to meet you" said the small girl "but, er. Is there any particular reason you're here?"

"Good question" Elijah commented briefly wondering why a little magical creature was in a suburban street

"Oh yes, Miss" said Dobby earnestly "Dobby has come to tell you Miss…it is difficult Miss….Dobby wonders where to begin…."

"From the beginning?" Kol suggested, making Rebekah mutter 'smartarse' "and does he always refer to himself in third person?" Iris smiled and shook her head

"Sit down" said little Iris politely

"Holy fuck" Alaric muttered when the house burst out into tears , very noisy tears

"Oh my god shut him up" Jeremy muttered worriedly

"S-sit down" the elf wailed "never….never ever…."

Klaus ears perked up, the voices down stairs faltered slightly

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you or anything"

"Offend Dobby" it choked "Dobby has never been asked to sit down, by a witch-like an equal-"

"Crap, he doesn't get treated well does he?" Stefan asked, Iris shook her head

"You can't have met many decent witches or wizards then?" little Iris offered trying to cheer the elf up, Dobby shook his head , then without warning, he leapt ip and started banging his head furiously on the window, shouting 'Bad Dobby, Bad Dobby"

"This is the weirdest thing I've seen" Damon muttered,

"Well then you really are in for a surprise later" the raven head muttered, and watched as her past self hissing at the elf

"Don't-what are you doing?"

"This isn't good" Rebekah drawled seeing now that the owl was hooting wildly

"Dobby has to punish himself Miss" said the elf, Elena could see that it had gone slightly cross-eye "Dobby almost spok ill of his family Miss…"

"Your family?" the small girl asked

"The wizard family Dobby serves, Miss….Dobby is a house-elf bound to serve one house and one family forever…."

"Aw" Caroline frowned she could see that he was mistreated by his so called 'family'

"Do they know you're here?" little Iris asked, Elijah could see that curiousity was brimming from her

"On no Miss…Dobby will have to punish himself most greviously for coming to see you, Miss. Dobby wi;; have to shit his ears in the oven door for this, if they ever knew Miss-"

"But won't they notice is you shut your ears in the oven door?"

"Dobby doubts it, Miss. Dobby is always having to punish himself for something Miss. They let Dobby get on with it, Miss. Sometimes they reminds me to do extra punishments…."

"They sound vile" Rebekah frowned, the others were equally as disturbed at this

"But why don't you leave? Escape?"

"A house-elf must be set free Miss. And the family will never set Dobby free…Dobby will serve the family until he dies, Miss"

"Shit" Jeremy muttered saddened for the elf and shocked, little Iris thought the same as she simply just stared at the creature

"And I thought I was hard-done by staying here for another four weeks" she said "this makes the Dursleys sound almost human, can't anyone help you? Can't I?"

"Iris you are hard done by" Klaus growled "the way they treat you isn't right-"

"I know" Iris muttered

"Whoa" Elena muttered seeing the elf burst into tears,

"Please" little Iris whispered frantically

"Shut the little thing up" Kol muttered under his breath

"-please be quiet, if the Dursleys hear anything, if they know you're here…." Jeremy shuddered at the thought of her relatives discovering the little magical creature in Iris's room.

"Iris Potter asks if she can help Dobby…Dobby has heard of your greatness, Miss, but of your goodness, Dobby never knew…."

"Whatever you heard about my greatness is a load of rubbish-"

"Is not" Damon said in a sing song voice, making Iris roll her eyes

"-I'm not even top of my year at Hogwarts, that's Hermonie, she-"but Iris stopped speaking, Elijah saw the brief flash of hurt across her face

"Iris Potter is humble and modest" said Dobby

"god he does like you" Kol shook his head

"Iris Potter speaks not of her triumph over He-Who-Must-Be-Named" said the little elf

"Voldemort?" said little Iris, the elf clapped his hands over his ears and moaned

"Speak not of the name, Miss, Speak not of the name"

"Sorry" said little Iris frantically "I know lots of people who don't like it-"

"You are sort of tactless are you?" Rebekah drawled, folding her arms in front of her chest and saw the elf open its mouth to speak once more

"Dobby heard tell, that Iris Potter met the Dark Lord for a second time, just weeks ago….that Iris Potter escaped yet again-" the little raven head nodded whilst eyeing the elf "Ah miss-"

"Ew" Caroline scrunched her nose up seeing the creature dabbing his face with his filthy cloth "Iris Potter is valiant and bold! She has braved so may dangers already! But Dobby has come to protect Iris Potter; to warn her, even if he does have to shut his ears in the oven door later…Iris Potter must not go back to Hogwarts"

"What?" Stefan asked loudly surprised at this

"W-what?" little Iris stammered "But I've got to go back- term starts on September the first. It's all that's keeping me going. You don't know what it's like here. I don't belong here. I belong in your world-at Hogwarts"

"No, no. no" squeaked the elf "Iris Potter must stay where she is safe. She is too great, too good to lose. If Iris Potter goes back to Hogwarts. She will be in mortal danger"

"What"? Klaus growled his hold tightening on Iris; he did not like the sound at all

"Why?" the little raven head asked surprised

"There is a plot, Iris Potter, a plot to make most terrible things happen at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year, Dobby has known it for months, Miss. Iris Potter must not put herself in peril,. She is too important"

"Something big is going to go down this year isn't it?" Elijah asked a frown etched on his face, Iris bit her bottom lip and nodded

"What terrible things?" asked little Iris "who's plotting them?"

"Come on" Damon frowned as the elf started bang his head frantically against the wall

"All right" little Iris grabbed the elf's arm to stop him "you can't say, I understand-"

"I don't" Caroline muttered

"-but why are you warning me? Hang on this hasn't gotten anything to do with Vol-sorry I mean You-Know-Who have it? You could just shake or nod your head"

They watched as the elf slowly shook it's head "Not-not He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, Miss"

"Is he trying to give you a hint?" Alaric asked cocking an eyebrow seeing the elf's eyes widening

"Yeah, he really sucked at that" Iris muttered leaning her head back against Klaus's chest

"Well I can't think who else would ever have a chance of making horrible things happen at Hogwarts, I mean there's Dumbledore, for one thing, you know who he is don't you?"

"I think everyone does" Elijah commented and listened to the elf

"Albus Dumbledore is the greatest Headmaster Hogwarts has ever had. Dobby knows it Miss. Dobby has heard Dumbledore's powers rival those of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named at the height of his strength, there are powers no decent has"

Damon whispered "Wow flower was he that powerful? The old man?"

"Yes" she replied curtly and cringed slightly at what the elf did next, they saw the elf bounding off of the desk grabbing hold of little Iris's desk lamp and started to beat himself with it, letting out ear-splitting yelps

"Shit" Kol breathed hearing a silence falling downstairs, he could hear past Iris's heartbeat quicken as well as the sound of Vernon coming down the hall

"Quick in the wardrobe" the small girl grab the elf and shoved him into her small closet just as the bedroom door handle turned

"What the devil are you doing?" Vernon hissed,

"Fucking arsehole" Kol spat his anger rose when the man brought his face horribly close to little Iris, Klaus tensed and tighten his hold on her causing her to wince slightly

"You've just ruined the punch line of my Japanese golf joke…once more sound and you'll wish you've never been born, girl"

"Dipshit" Damon muttered as the large man stomped out of the room, he didn't miss little Iris shaking slightly, she opened the wardrobe

"See what it's like here? See why I've got to go back to Hogwarts? It's the only place I've got friends"

"Friends who don't even write to Iris Potter?" said the elf slyly

"How does he know that?" Jeremy frowned

"I expect-wait how do you know my friends haven't been writing to me?" little Iris frowned

"Iris Potter mustn't get angry-"

"I think she has every right to be" Elijah murmured fixing the sleeves of his dress shirt

"Have you been stopping my letters?" the girl demanded

"Dobby has there here, Miss" he looked up at her anxiously "Iris Potter mustn't be angry…Dobby hoped…if Iris Potter thought her friends had forgotten her…Iris Potter might not want to go back to school Miss…"

"So this is he's twisted way of helping you?" Rebekah asked her brows furrowed

"This is just one of many" Iris said mysteriously

"Why don't I like the sound of that?" Klaus whispered into her ear, she smiled slightly and shook her head.

"Go Iris" Damon cheered seeing the little raven head diving for the letters but the elf jumped out of reach

"Iris Potter will have them, Miss, I she gives Dobby his word that he will not return to Hogwarts, ah Miss, this is a danger you must not face, say you won't go back"

"No" little Iris said angrily "give me my friend's letters"

"Then Iris Potter leaves Dobby no choice"

"What the- crap" Stefan said seeing the elf darting out of the room, little Iris ran after him,

"Come on" Alaric uttered as they followed the past Iris out of the room. they were at the end of the hallway, the group could see the scene, where little Iris was peering through the kitchen

"Shit" Damon swore seeing a large ice-cream pudding floating, no doubt due to the elf's work

"No" croaked little Iris "please….they'll kill me-"

Klaus's jaw clenches at the mere thought of that man touching her

"Iris Potter must say she's not going back to school….

"Dobby please"

"Listen to her" Elena muttered biting her bottom lip

"Say it Miss-"

"I can't"

They saw the elf give her a tragic look "then Dobby must do it for her own good" and with that the pudding fell to the floor with an almighty crash, Stefan cringed hearing screams coming from the dining room.

* * *

><p>The scene blurred so now they saw little Iris clutching on to a piece of parchment<p>

"Go on read it" Vernon hissed, Alaric noted that the guests have disappeared "read it"

Little Iris nodded

"Dear Miss Potter

We have received intelligence that a Hover Charm was used at your place of residence this evening at twelve minutes past nine. As you know underage witches are not permitted to perform spells outside school, and further spell work on your part may lead to expulsion….."

"Crap" Jeremy hissed seeing little Iris gulp and looking up at the man before her

"You didn't tell us you weren't allowed to use magic outside school" the small girl backed up when he took a step towards her

"Get away from her" Rebekah snarled

"Forgot to mention it…slipped your mind, I daresay, well I've got news for you, girl…..I'm locking you up…you're never going back to school….never….and if you try and magic yourself out-they'll expel you"

Klaus growled as the man grabbed the small girl dragging her upstairs

"They're disgusting" Alaric scowled hearing the man laughing loudly.

* * *

><p>The scene shifted so now they were back in Iris's room "Oh my god" Elena breathed "are those bars on your windows?" Iris nodded,<p>

"It looks like a prison" Jeremy mumbled and was even more disgusted when he saw the small flap at Iris's door

"Oh Iris" Elijah murmured seeing the small girl on her bed, tossing and turning it was clear that couldn't find sleep, a bright light shone in the room, it was coming from the window

"Wow" Caroline muttered a wide smile coming across her face seeing the red head boy there, they watched as little Iris woke up, and looked around groggily her emerald orbs widened seeing who was at her window

"Ron?"

"I'm guessing he helps you out" Stefan said, Iris nodded

"So he does something right" Klaus muttered and felt the tug in his gut, they were leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you have it the next chap, got it out quicker than i expected, anyway thanks for the reviews i really appreciate them, they spurn me on. <strong>

** So in this chap, the beginnning of the Chamber of Secrets, we also saw at the beginning some Iris and Elijah time, and learnt that she has an aversion to porridge. also they saw Iris's and Dobby first meeting and the Durselys reaction to guest. and finally they witness Ron coming to Iris's rescue. **

** Next Chap (coming soon)- Iris's time at the burrow, they return to Diaggon Alley where they meet Lockhart and finally her hasty return to Hogwarts in a flying ford angela**

**Please REVIEW **


	83. Chapter 83

"Klaus" kiss "we" kiss "should" kiss "be" kiss "getting" kiss "ready…." But her point wasn't as effective as she hoped; she arched against the hybrid, feeling his hand sliding underneath top. Iris had managed to get ready and was set to leave but that flew out of the window when she teased Klaus, about not having enough stamina, but that was a load of crap, truth was she didn't have it in her to keep up with the Original.

"Do you take back what you said?" he purred into her ear, and she gasped when he bit down on her earlobe.

"Klaus" she moaned he quickly unbutton her top and pulled her lace bra down, revealing a rosy nipple, one of Iris's hand reached out clenched the sheets when she felt him bit down on the bud

"Take it back sweetheart?" his voice was low and husky, their arousal hung in the air, his hand tugged her jeans down she gasped when she felt his digits graze her bundle of nerves

"I take it back" she groaned wanting him to just to take her already

"That's all I wanted to hear" and with that he blurred away from her. Leaving a very confused Iris behind

"What-"

"We've got no time love" he smirked pulling a shirt on, "hurry, hurry"

Iris's jaw drop and saw the teasing look on his face "Bastard you-you-"

"Worked you up? I know love"

Iris glared at him "You're a bastard" she buttoned up her shirt and zipped up her jeans

"Iris, love really-" she ignored him and walked off

"If you're going to be like that Niklaus then watch your back" she called over her shoulder

"What are you going to do?" he asked cocking an eyebrow, she spun around and smirked causing the hybrid's arms to drop to his side

"No Sex" she declared and carried on walking

"Whoa, wait, what?" Klaus yelled and heard the raven haired beauty laughing loudly

"Damn, shouldn't have teased her" he muttered under his breath.

"Ok ready?" Alaric called, they had all gathered around the pensive after the group had all eaten, throughout the meal Klaus had been trying to get close to the raven head but the teen, through some will-power she ignored him.

"One" Klaus grabbed her hand "two" she attempted to pull away but he kept his grip firm "three" with that the group all dove into the pensive

* * *

><p>"Lovely" Kol uttered complete sarcasm dripping from him, Rebekah rolled her eyes<p>

"Where are we?" the female Original asked looking around, they had landed what seem to be the middle of nowhere

"Is that a house?" Elena asked surprised, Iris followed her gaze and seeing the building she immediately knew where they were

"This is the Burrow" Iris declared they were standing by the chicken pen, which was a couple feet away from the garage

"Oh right when we left the boy was helping you escaped?" Elijah asked

The raven head nodded "Yep" she smiled her first summer at the burrow was amazing,

"There they are" Stefan commented seeing a blue ford landing on the dirt path just an inch away from the garage

"That's your car" Caroline exclaimed recognising the rusty ford

"Yep" the raven head grinned, Mr Weasley had given her the car after Iris managed to get it fixed, Damon whistled

"Damn no wonder you didn't want to ditch it" he murmured "does it still-"

"No, it doesn't fly anymore" Iris answered,

"Aww" Jeremy whined "I wouldn't mind flying"

"Maybe we should play a game of Quidditch when this is all over?" Stefan suggested

"Pfft no way" Kol scoffed

"Why scared?" Damon smirked, his heightened hearing could pick up the kids talking to each other

"And what reason would I need to be scared of you?" Kol countered sneering at the other vampire

"Because we're probably end up kicking your ass" the raven haired uttered a cocky smile on his lips

"Fine, we'll have a match after all of this" Kol said

"Huh" Iris muttered

"What?" Rebekah asked glancing over to her

"Well just realise how egotistical all guys are" Iris commented causing the girls to snicker, Elijah;s lips twitch in amusement

"Really love-"

"Save it Klaus, you're certainly not an exception to this rule" Iris commented

"Oh look finally, never thought they'd get out of the car" Alaric said seeing little Iris and her red haired friends exiting the blue ford

Little Iris looked up at the precarious house with a look of wonder, Ron stood next to her

"It's not much" he said

"It's brilliant" little Iris grinned staring up at the house

"Hmm, it makes sense why you would like the house" Elijah uttered putting his hands into the pocket of his slacks "after all you loved all your life you'd probably found it intriguing-"

"Merlin Elijah are you able to read minds?" Iris asked that had been what she thought

"No" Elijah smirked at her causing her to shake her head they focused back onto the scene.

"Now we'll go upstairs really quietly" said one of the twins

"Which one is that one?" Caroline asked

"It's Fred" Iris answered "he's got more freckles compared to George"

"Whoa" Damon commented "Didn't know you know them so well"

"I've spent about six years with them, what'd you think?" the raven head scoffed, and then proceeded to focus back on the scene.

"-and wait for Mum to call us before breakfast. Then Ron, you come bounding downstairs going 'Mum, look who turned up in the night!' and she'll be pleased to see Iris and no one need ever to know we flew the car"

Jeremy snorted "They managed to fly a car all the way to you, yet they can't come up with a decent excuse?"

"It is rather pitiful" Elijah commented

"Right" said Ron "Come on Iris, I sleep-"

"Why is he telling you where he sleeps?" Klaus demanded with a scowl on his face "don't tell me you shared a room with him"

"No I didn't" Iris rolled her eyes thinking how the hell would he react when sees her fourth and sixth year.

"That plan flew out of the window" Alaric commented seeing a short plump woman storming towards the kids

"Ah" said one of the twins

"Oh dear" his brother added

"She looks like-"

"Don't say a word" Stefan hissed at his brother, the vampires were amused to see the boys all cowering in front of their mother

"Morning my" said George, Caroline snorted at that

"Have you any idea how worried I've been?" Mrs Weasley hissed

"Sorry mum but we've-"

"Beds empty! No note! Car gone….could have crashed…out of my mind with worry…did you care?...never as long as I lived….you wait until your father gets home-"

"The father threat? Serious?" Klaus scoffed

"It was useless anyway Mr Weasley is a softy" Iris smiled she was glad that Mrs Weasley rant had come to a stop

"Perfect Percy" Fred muttered

"Hmm, she compares her sons to one another?" Damon asked his brows furrowing

"Now that's a mistake" Stefan muttered, Damon shot him a look, the younger brother smiled

"YOU COULD DO WITH TAKING A LEAF OUT OF PERCY'S BOOK" yelled Mrs Weasley "you could have lost your father his job" she carried on

"Man she sure can scream" Elena commented, soon the woman had finished her ranting, she saw the little raven head paling when the plump woman rounded on her. The past Iris took a hasty step back.

"I'm very pleased to see you Iris, dear" she said "come in and have some breakfast"

"Well at least you've got fed" Klaus said slightly disgruntled about how Iris had been treated.

The scene shifted so now that they were standing inside the burrow

"This is their home?" Rebekah asked looking around with clear disgust written on her face

"Looks like a hovel" Kol muttered, Iris slapped him upside the head

"Just because it's not polished or anything" she rolled her eyes

* * *

><p>"What's going on?" Jeremy asked seeing little Iris and her past companions surrounding the fire place<p>

"My first Floo" Iris revealed

"How'd it go?" Caroline asked interested watching the small girl shifting from foot to foot

"Ergh…doesn't go as smoothly as I'd hope" Iris smiled weakly

"What does that mean?" Damon asked

"Well if you'd watch you'll find out" Alaric rolled her eyes, and focused on the scene and saw Mrs Weasley giving the little raven head tips on how to Floo

"You must speak clearly dear" Mrs Weasley, Stefan witness one of the twins dipping their hand in to the jar of floo powder "And mind you get out at the right grate…"

"The right what?"

"Aww, look at the little face" Caroline cooed, Iris blushed causing Klaus to smirk, he went to touch her cheek but she slapped his hand away making him groan

"Really love-"

"No touchy or anything" she told him and looked back over to the scene where Mrs Weasley was trying to sooth the little girl's nerves

"Well, there are an awful lot of wizard fires to choose from, you know but-"

"She'll be fine, Molly, don't fuss" said Mr Weasley also grabbing the floo powder

"At least someone's keeping their head on" Rebekah drawled

"But dear if she gets lost, how would we ever explain to her aunt and uncle?"

"They wouldn't mind" said little Iris "Dudley would think it was a brilliant joke if I got lost up in a chimney, don't worry about it"

"Not something to joke about Iris" Elijah growled, making Iris roll her eyes

"Already happened" she said in a sing song voice

"Well alright you go after Arthur" said Mrs Weasley

"She's not even going to question you about what you meant?" Elena asked her eyebrows shooting to her hairline

"She probably thought I was joking" Iris shrugged her shoulders

"Now when you get into the fire say where you're going-"

"And keep your elbows tucked in" Ron added

"And your eyes shut, the soot-"

"Don't fidget" said Ron "Or you might well fall out of the wrong fireplace-"

"But don't panic and get out too early, wait until you see Fred and George" Mrs Weasley finished off

"Damn, information overload" Damon snorted seeing the wide eye look on little Iris's face

"Did you remember any of it?" Stefan asked,

"Bits and bobs-"

"What is with that expression how can you-"

"Shut up Kol, only a figure of speech" Klaus cut him off and tensed slightly seeing the little raven head grabbing a handful of floo powder, he saw her gulping and opening her mouth but then she swallowed a mouthful of hot ash

"Ohh" Caroline cringed seeing that

"D-Dia-gon Alley" the past Iris coughed and she disappeared in a burst of green flames

Elijah let out a long suffering sigh, and Klaus rubbed his temple

"What?" Jeremy asked confused

"Iris didn't speak clearly" Elijah said "did you end up somewhere dangerous?"

"Erm….well-"

"Don't even think about lying" Klaus grabbed her by her upper arm

"Let go of me" Iris spat trying to get out of his hold but his grip didn't relent

"Do not test me" he growled into her ear, before she could retort the scene shifted.

…..

"Oh, that's got to hurt Sweets" Kol commented they had just arrived in time to see little Iris smashing face first against the hardwood floor.

Klaus had wrapped an arm around his Iris's waist and pulled her towards his chest seeing the type of store that little Iris had wondering into,

"This place is creepy" Elena muttered and was grossed out when she saw a jar full of eyeballs sitting on the glass counter

"Beyond creepy" Caroline agreed seeing masks, upon masks nailed to the wall

Elijah frowned and spotted a shrivelled up hand "Is-this is a store for Dark magic"

"Well done Iris, you always managed to wonder into trouble" Rebekah uttered and saw that the little girl's nose was pink, "are you seriously going to touch that?" she asked seeing the past Iris about to touch the hand that was labelled 'Hand of Glory"

"What? I was curious" she defended herself

"Your curiosity is a dangerous thing Iris" Klaus murmured propping his chin on to her shoulder.

"Someone's coming" Jeremy said, they could hear footsteps outside the door, Elijah was somewhat relieved when little Iris hid away in a cupboard leaving it partially open

"Him?" Stefan questioned seeing Draco Malfoy entering the store, with an older man who clearly was his father the resemblance was remarkable

"Wait hold the phone, that's his dad right?" Caroline asked, Iris nodded and watched as Lucius Malfoy started to the store owner

"He's selling?"

"Hmm, Mr Weasley is doing a crackdown on dark objects he wants to get rid of all the-"

"Pieces that would shed light on to his obvious hidden activities" Elijah commented,

"Lucius Malfoy was a follower of Voldemort-"

"So doesn't he do his bidding?" Kol asked

"You'll find out soon enough" Iris murmured as the scene shifted

….

Damon whistled as they landed in the book store "It's packed"

"Why though?" Alaric asked

"Look up human" Kol drawled, the group looked up and saw a large banner that stretched across the upper windows

"Gilderoy Lockhart, will be signing copies of his autobiography, Magic Me, today 12.30-4.30" Stefan read out loud

"Is he some sort of celeb?" Elena asked,

"Sort of, but ergh…he's a total dick" Iris grumbled, the place was crowded Klaus didn't miss that several people actually women who were all primping themselves.

"Looks there's Iris" Jeremy spotted the little raven head with her friends, attempting to line up around several looking irritated women

"Is that him?" Rebekah asked seeing a golden haired man coming into view

"What the fuck is he wearing?" Damon asked seeing the outrageous blue robes that the man adorned

"He's not good looking" Caroline scoffed, causing Iris to snort at that

"Clearly they thought otherwise" Elijah said dryly gesturing towards the women in the store

They watched as a short, irritable-looking man who was dancing around taking photographs with a large black camera that emitted puffs of purple smoke with every bonding flash.

"That's got to be annoying" Alaric muttered seeing the man getting closer towards little Iris and her friends

"Out of the way you" the photographer snarled at Ron, Iris rolled her eyes hearing both Kol and Damon snorting "This is for the Daily Prophet"

"Big deal" said Ron, rubbing his foot

"He heard" Stefan commented as Gilderoy Lockhart looking up, and spotted Ron but then his gaze landed on Iris and started, Klaus's eyes narrowed on the wizard as he leapt on to his feet and shouted "It can't be Iris Potter"

The Originals stiffened as Lockhart dived into the crowd and grabbed little Iris by the wrist and pulled her up front

"She's blushing" Kol smirked seeing Iris's red face, Iris huffed and rolled her eyes

"Nice big smile Iris" said Lockhart as the photographer clicked away

Elijah could see that the little raven head wanted to be anywhere else but here

"together you and I are worth the front page"Lockhart said a grin on his face

"Ergh he's teeth are too white" Damon scoffed "he's a total dick"

"He might-"

"Nope, Elena dick" Alaric cut the doppelganger off "you and I are worth the front page? Serious?"

"And Iris is worth the front page on her own" Jeremy added, Iris's lips twitched in amusement seeing how annoyed the group was already at Lockhart, and they hadn't even started the school year.

Klaus gritted his teeth when he saw Lockhart throwing his arm around the past Iris's shoulders forcing her to his side

"Is he dead-"

"Merlin Klaus you can't kill everyone who did me wrong" Iris rolled her eyes

They watched as Lockhart grinned at the crowd "Ladies and Gentleman" the crowd quieten down

"Why's he famous by the way?" Caroline asked

"Hmm, he came across as this hero, fighting dark creatures" Iris explained

Klaus could detect that there was something obviously wrong with the man from her tone

"What an extraordinary moment this is! The perfect moment for me to make a little announcement I've been sitting on for some time" he paused to give an effect "When young Iris here stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, she only wanted to buy my autobiography-"

"Technically I was forced to buy it, it was part of the booklist"

"Booklist?" Stefan asked his brows furrowing his brows, Iris nodded

"-which I shall be happy to present her now, free of charge-" the crowd applauded

"Damn even witches and wizards are easily pleased aren't they" Alaric chuckled

"She had no idea-" Iris felt Klaus tensing as the wizard lightly shook the small girl "That she would be shortly getting much, much more than my book-"

"Sounds a bit like a peado" Damon muttered under her berath

"She and her school fellows will, in fact, be getting the real, magical me. Yes, ladies and gentlemen. I have great pleasure and pride in announcing that, this September, I will be taking up the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"

"Does this one end up dead?" Klaus asked with a dark smile on his face

"No, but something does happen?"

"He loses his dick" Damon said out getting looks of disbeliefs from the others, they were bought out of their conversation as the crowd cheered and clapped loudly

"Even Hermonie's a fan of his" Caroline saw the bushy haired girl with a look of excitement on her face.

"How the hell did you not tilt over" Jeremy muttered as the past Iris was staggering under the weight of heavy books

"Withy my super strong muscle…" she trailed off seeing the amused looks on their faces. The group watched as little Iris edged around the room heading towards the direction of Ginny was standing, Elijah easily followed after the small raven head with the others following after him so they could hear Ginny's and Iris's conversation

"Here you have these" little Iris mumbled and dropped the stacks of books into Ginny's cauldron "I'll buy my own"

"Aww" Caroline cooed seeing this

"Even back then you was generous" Klaus muttered "something that clearly hasn't changed"

Iris glanced over her shoulder to look at him and saw the small smirk on his face

"Don't try and butter me up, Klaus it's not going to work"

He rolled his eyes and kissed her cheek

"Bet you loved that didn't you Potter?" called a familiar voice

"Ergh, it's the miniature ponce" Damon uttered seeing who was waltzing over to the two girls

"Famous Iris Potter" said Malfoy "Can't even go into a book store without making the front page"

"He's a jealous little dick isn't he?" Alaric muttered under his breath

"Leave her alone, she didn't want all of that" Ginny stepped in and glared at Malfoy

"You look surprised that she spoke" Elijah commented not missing the look on Iris's face

"first time she spoke in front of me" the raven head smiled

"Potter got yourself another fan did you?" Malfoy sneered

"Look the cavaliry has arrived" Damon said seeing Hermonie and Ron walking over to the trio of kids

"How did you end up being friends with him?" Stefan asked looking perplexed seeing the past Iris's interactions with the platinum blond boy

"It's a long story" Iris said cryptically, the hybrid's arm briefly tightened around her slim waist

They focused back on the scene

"Oh it's you" Ron glared at the other boy "bet you're surprised to see Iris here, right?"

"You thought he'd sent the elf?" Rebekah asked, Iris nodded

"Only logical explanation we could come up with at the time" Iris uttered

"Not as surprised as I am to see you in a shop. Weasley" retorted Malfoy, Damon snorted at that

"It's a good comeback" the vampire said seeing the looks he was getting. He didn't miss the sight of the red headed boy going red in the face

"I suppose your parents will go hungry for a month to pay for that lot" Malfoy nodded towards the books

"Ohh out of order" Jeremy muttered and wasn't at all surprised to see Ron lunging for the pale boy, but little Iris and Hermonie grabbed the back of his top, halting him.

"He's got a bit of anger issues" Elijah commented seeing how brash the red headed boy was

"Ron" snapped Mr Weasley coming over to the group of children "What are you doing? Let's go it's mad in here"

"Smooth attempt to break up a fight" Alaric murmured

"Yeah not going to work now is it?" Kol commented seeing Malfoy Senior appearing

"Well, well, well- Arthur Weasley"

"Lucius" said Mr Weasley nodding towards the other man, Elijah and the others could see the clear dislike between the two men

"Busy time at the Ministry I hear" said Malfoy Senior "All those raids…I hope they're paying you over time"

They watched as Lucius picked up a copy of a battered looking book "Obviously not, dear me, what's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it"

"No wonder he was a little dick" Damon muttered

"His father's an ass" Jeremy said thinking this man was nothing like Tyler's father who was also a piece of work.

Klaus saw red head man flushing a darker shade of rouge "we have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of Wizard, Malfoy" the man said.

"Clearly" said Malfoy, Rebekah saw his eyes straying over to a couple that was behind them, "the company you keep Weasley….and I thought your family could sink no lower-"

"Whoa" Caroline gasped as the red head man launched himself at the other man sending the cauldron of books flying

"Now this looks more entertaining" Kol smirked watching the scene

"What's his deal?" Stefan frowned

"Remember when Hagrid in my first year said that there were bad wizards and witches, who supported Voldemort?" Iris said, looking at the vampire "well the Malfoy families were massive surporters of him, so they looked down on those without magic"

The group saw the men battling one another but soon enough they were broken up by the half giant who with ease pulled them apart. Elijah saw Malfoy senior wrench himself out of Hagrid's grip and shoved a book into Ginny's cauldron, the dark haired Original frowned noting that the book seemed thicker than when the girl had previously picked it up, he looked over to Iris who merely cocked an eyebrow, he saw the small smirk on her face, silently telling him she knew what he had noticed

"Here- girl-take your book-it's the best your father can give you…"

"He's an uppity man, more than arrogant" Rebekah drawled

"Kind of rich coming from you" Iris snorted the female Original sent her a look which the raven head simply chose to ignore

* * *

><p>The scene shifted<p>

"Ah so you're finally going back to Hogwarts" Jeremy said seeing little Iris and group of red heads were by the platform of nine and ten waiting to enter the platform to get on the train

"You're in a hurry" Elena commented seeing the red headed matriarch storming toward the barrier with the kids on her heels

"Percy first" said Mrs Weasley the boy nodded and ran into the barrier disappearing

"Never going to get use to that" Alaric muttered Iris scoffed

"Good luck for the rest of memories" she told him and saw Fred and George disappearing who was followed by their father

"I'll take Ginny, and you two come right after us" Mrs Weasley grabbed the girl's hand and left

"That's a foolish move" Elijah commented his jaw was clenched

"Now you definitely know something's not going to go according to plan" Damon rolled his eyes and watched on as both Ron and the past Iris gripped their trolleys

"You've guys literally only got a minutes to get onto the train" Jeremy said looking at the large clock

"Let's go together, we've only got a minute" Ron told the small girl who was securing her owl on her trolley

"Ok, on the count of three" the little raven head said "One, two" they watched as she and Ron confidently made their way towards the barrier "three" just as Iris said that the pair ran towards the barrier

CRASH

"What the hell?" Klaus asked and saw the small raven head being sent flying towards the floor

"Why?"

They were miffed seeing the looks the two kids were getting, little Iris stumbled on to her feet and grabbed the shrieking owl's cage

"Lost control of the trolley" the girl gasped clutching her ribs

"Were there any bruises?" demanded Elijah

"Really? This is what's getting you worked up?" Iris rolled her eyes

"What's that supposed to mean?" Klaus asked his eyes remained on the scene

"You'll find out on your own" the raven head replied

"Why can't we get through the barrier?" they heard little Iris hissed to Ron

"I don't know-"

"Does that get explained later on?" Caroline asked

"Yep" Iris said watching Ron looking around wildly

"I don't get why the gateway sealed itself-"the two twelve year old children paled

"It's gone" said Ron, Elijah could see the stunned look on his face "The train's left. What Id mum and dad can't get back through to us? Have you got any muggle money?"

The group couldn't help but snort at that, they'd saw the way the Dursleys had treated Iris and knew that there was no chance in hell would they'd given Iris anything

Eve little Iris knew that much, since she gave a hollow laugh "The Dursleys haven't given me pocket money for about six years"

"They gave it in the first place?" Alaric asked surprised,

"Yep, just to make sure I didn't squeal to the neighbours" she muttered

"Does he think he can actually hear anything?" Kol scoffed seeing Ron pressing his ear against the wall

"Can't hear a thing-"

"duh brick wall" Caroline rolled her eyes

"What are we going to do? I don't know how long it'll take mum and dad to get back to us"

"People are still staring" Stefan commented seeing that various people were eyeing the duo since Iris's owl was still screeching

"I think we'd better go and wait by the car" said little Iris, Klaus knew she wasn't one for attention

"Good idea" Elena murmured

"Iris, the car" said Ron his eyes gleaming

"The car?" Damon narrowed his eyes on the boy

"What about it?" the little raven head asked

"We can fly it to Hogwarts"

"He's such a dumbass" Jeremy scoffed "no way he can fly that to Scotland"

"We're stuck. And we've got to get to school, haven't we? And even underage witches and wizards are allowed to use magic it it's a real emergency-"

"Ergh he's convincing you Iris" Klaus sighed seeing the excited look on her small face

"Can you fly it?"

"No problem" and with that they watched as Ron led Iris out of the station

"I can't believe you went along with him" the hybrid spat "where's your self-control?"

"Says the hybrid-"

"Shut up Kol" Klaus spat "well?"

"How the hell do I know? - I-"

"you craven an adventure Iris" Elijah intervened "but it's already happened to let it be Niklaus"

* * *

><p>The scene shifted so they landed in a dark courtyard by a large tree<p>

"Well we can tell that you've managed to somehow get to Hogwarts, since we're here" Rebekah said seeing the large castle

"Where are you though?" Jeremy asked frowning

"I can hear an engine" Damon said his heightened hearing picking up the sound "it's-"

"Spluttering" Caroline finished off wide eye, they looked up, Iris groaned feeling Klaus's hold tightening on her. They saw the blue ford losing height rapidly

"You're going to crash" Elena gasped and nearly screamed when the car went careening towards the stone walls

"NO" they could hear Ron scream and was relieved when the car turned in a great arc so they it was soaring over the lush green grass but it was still losing height

"Oh my Iris" Alaric breathed watching this

"STOP, STOP!"

"This was his fucking idea" Klaus swore seeing that the car was plunging towards a large tree

"MIND THAT TREE" screamed little Iris but it was too late there was a CRUNCH; there was an ear-splitting bang, and then nothing.

"Are you ok?" they heard Iris, they all seem to let out a sigh of relief hearing that she was conscious

"My wand? Look at my wand" they heard Ron

"He's worried about a wand, that boy needs to sort out his priorities" Rebekah uttered folding her arms in front of her chest

"Fucking hell, you can't catch a break can you" Damon snapped seeing the tree's branch slamming down on the roof of the car.

"Damn" Kol muttered seeing the blue ford taking a huge battering; Klaus gritted his teeth and buried his nose into Iris's hair hearing the loud screams coming from the car.

"Get out, get out, get out" Jeremy chanted holding his breath

"Run for it" Ron shouted

"The door's not opening" the little girl screeched back

They gasped as another branch swung a vicious upper cut,

"The engine" Alaric eyes widened hearing the engine restarting

"REVERSE" the little raven head screamed and much to the group's relief the car heeded her demand and shot backwards,

"That" they heard Ron pant "was close. Well done, car"

But the car had enough and tilted it's seats so it threw little Iris and Ron out the car, they were joined by their trunks,

"Nice catch" Elijah murmured finally feeling more at ease now seeing that the little girl wasn't in immediate danger anymore, the small raven head caught Hedwig's cage and quickly opened it, the owl flew off

"She was pissed at me for a while" Iris muttered recalling that.

"Let's go" Ron said.

* * *

><p>"Oh someone's in trouble" Kol smirked they had landed in an office where both Ron and Iris was standing in front of a desk with a stern looking McGonagall, Dumbledore and a smiling Snape stood opposite them<p>

"Why does he look like Christmas came early?" Caroline said seeing the Potion Master's face

"Because there's a chance we could get into trouble" Iris replied

"Why didn't you send us a letter by owl? I belive you have an owl" she said coldly to little Iris who's eyes had widened

"I-I didn't think-"

"That is obvious" said McGongall, the groups snorted at that

"she got you there love" Klaus uttered with amusement shining in his eyes. There was a moment of silence which was broken by the headmaster

"Please explain why you did this?" he asked gravely

"I'd preferred him to shout-"

"Gets you doesn't it? That type of voice, tinged with disappointment" Stefan uttered, Iris nodded

They watched as the bruised duo explained what happened, Elijah smirked noticing that both children left out the part where Mr Weasley was the one who bewitched the car. and once again there was another moment of silence when they had finished their story

"We'll go get our stuff" Ron said in a hopeless sort of voice

"What are you talking about Weasley?" barked McGonagall

"Well, you're expelling us aren't you?"

"Not today Mr Weasley" said Dumbledore, Rebekah didn't miss little Iris sagging in relief "But I must impress upon both of you the seriousness of what you've done. I will be writing to both your families tonight-"

"Not really a threat to you is it?" Jeremy asked knowing that Iris's family probably couldn't have cared less

"Got that right" Iris muttered, she was sort of relieved about that, she could only imagine what Elijah and Klaus would've done if it was them who received a letter.

"It will be up to Professor McGonagall to decide the punishment" the headmaster finished off

"Look at his face now" Damon smirked seeing Snape's face deflate, Iris felt the tug in her gut and knew they were leaving, this time she clasped on to Klaus's hand, and they all soared upwards.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Apologies for the delay of this chap, and eny spelling and grammar errors<strong>

** So they saw Iris's arrival at the barrier, and her visit to Flourish and Blotts, Klaus is getting a bit ansty about Lockhart. comments about Draco, Iris and Ron's breif adventure with a flying car and there crash landing. which annoyed certain Originals, and finally Iris's telling off. Also at the beginning Klaus annoying Iris, but she got her own back **

**Next Chap (coming soon) may take a couple of days since i got exams, but the group witness Lockhart's teaching DADA, Iris first encounter with that pesky voice, and her attending a Deathday party. **

**Also wanted to let you know got a new fic out 'No Light No Life' so please check it and and leave a review for that one. **

**so I guess i rambled on long enough so Please REVIEW **


	84. Chapter 84

Iris sighed and leant back against the squashy couch, it was getting late and everyone else had gone off to bed, she had spent the last half-an hour thrashing Jeremy at a game of exploding snap. She tensed feeling finger-tips stroke the back of her neck

"What'd you want Klaus?" the raven head asked and felt the space next to her being taken, she looked towards her left and inwardly smirked seeing the annoyed look on the hybrid's face

"You've been teasing me all day" Klaus said through gritted teeth

"I have no clue what you're on about dear" she said and went to get up, but in a blur of movement she found herself pinned beneath Klaus on the couch

"Iris-"

"Klaus" she mocked, he groaned and buried his nose into her raven locks

"Fine, you win" he relented

"At what?" she cocked an eyebrow, and lightly grasped on to his shoulders as he dipped his head down so that his lips were hovering above hers

"You can hold out much more longer than me" without another word he smashed his lips again, and kissed her fiercely, it took a moment for Iris to get her brain into gear, she pushed him back

"You're only saying this so you can get laid" she frowned,

"Yes and no" he muttered and kissed her throat, Iris bit her bottom lip hard to stop herself from crying out

"Klaus-"she said through gritted teeth "does everything have to-"

"Ok" he backed off "how about a nice evening of just relaxing?" he got off of the couch and held out his hand

"Just relaxing?"

"Whatever takes your fancy love" he offered her a small smile which she returned.

* * *

><p>Iris woke up to knocking on the bedroom door<p>

"Iris, breakfast and we're due to leave soon" Rebekah called through the heavy oak door, the raven head groaned and snuggled further into Klaus's chest

They had ended up spending the night chatting, about everything and anything, Klaus idly toyed with one of her errant curls

"You better get up" he stated dropping a kiss on her temple "you need to eat"

"Hmm" was her muffled reply, and felt his hand gliding up the back of her top "Klaus…"

"Come on Iris" he goaded, she huffed and got up onto her knees and glared at the hybrid, he rolled his eyes "chin up love, we have memories to see after all-"

Iris sighed mumbled something about rather spending the day not doing that. Klaus leant forward and kissed her on the lips and lightly nudged her off bed.

Iris locked the door behind her knowing it wouldn't keep Klaus out but it made her feel more secure, she had a quick shower and then dried herself off, she wrapped a towel around herself and stepped out of the room, she saw that Klaus wasn't there giving her ample time to get ready. Iris rummaged through the dresser and pulled out a lace overlay cream coloured bra and matching panties. She slipped them on and then moved over to her wardrobe Iris decoded to wear a navy blue coloured dress that had a thin red belt around the waist.

Once Iris was dress she headed towards the kitchen, where everyone else was already there

"So Sweets, since you're not-"

"Don't say a word" Iris rolled her eyes seeing the smirk on Kol's face, Iris sat down in the vacant seat beside Rebekah, she helped herself to some waffles and didn't miss the looks that Stefan and Elena were changing, and from the look on Damon's face he didn't either, Iris spied the defeated look on his face and thought, when was he going to move on.

"Iris, you awake?" Jeremy asked waving his hand in front of Iris's face

"Yeah I am" she smiled and bit the piece of pancake off of the fork, she looked up feeling the seat on her other side and saw Klaus there, he looked freshly showered and helped himself to her food

"There's a whole load of pancakes in the bloody centre and you take mine?" she huffed

"He does it to annoy you" Rebekah drawled

"It's true Iris, it's fun to rile you up" Damon smirked, in response the petite teen flick some pancake towards him, and snorted when it him in the centre of his forehead

"Damn, I forgot how good your aim is" Stefan chuckled sipping his coffee.

"Are you guys done with wasting food?" Elijah asked cocking an eyebrow; Iris gave him a sheepish smile

"Damon's fault-"

"Hey you're the one who threw-"

"You were being an ass" Caroline scoffed rolling her eyes. The group carried on eating.

Iris trailed after the group as they made their towards the office to dive into her memories,

"Alright love?" Klaus fell in step beside her, she gave him a small smile and grasped on to his hand

"Yes" she nodded, they all gathered around the pensive "count of three" she called "One, two-"they took a deep breath, par the vampires "three" with that they all plunged into the bowl.

* * *

><p>Iris stumbled as they landed, behind the groups of students, Klaus grasped onto her arm to keep her from falling<p>

"Are thouse greenhouses?" Elijah asked seeing several rundown glass rooms

"Yep, that's where we had Herbology" Iris replied she groaned remembering who had intercepted her

"Is that your teacher?" Caroline asked seeing a squat looking witch "she doesn't look happy"

"Have you seen who she is currently standing next to?" Jeremy scoffed; no one in the group could miss the man with blond locks and white gleaming teeth

"Ergh, no one would be happy in that dick's company" Damon muttered, "is he wearing turquoise? What kind of dud where's turquoise?"

"Would you just pay attention to the scene?" Rebekah snapped,

They all focused on the scene and saw Lockhart beaming around at the assemble of second year students

"Oh hello there!" Lockhart called "just been showing professor Sprout the right way to doctor a Whompin Willow! But I don't want you running away with the idea that I'm better at Herbology than she is! I just happen to have met several of these exotic plants on travels-"

"His lying" Klaus uttered the hybrid could easily spot liars

"Greenhouse three today, chaps!" Sprout cut the man off

"She is so pissed" Kol muttered seeing the woman's face, the students all headed into the classroom, Klaus's jaw clench seeing Lockhart grabbing little Iris's wrist

"Iris! I've wanted a word-you don't mind if she's a couple of minutes late, do you professor Sprout?"

"Why does the prick want to talk to you?" Alaric frowned not at all happy at what was taking place.

"You'll see" Iris hummed, and intertwined her fingers with Klaus's she could feel how tense he was

"That's the ticket-"Lockhart slammed the door in the other teacher's face

"He's so rude" Stefan muttered wondering did this man possess any sort of manners

"Iris" said Lockhart

"Does he always smile like that?" Damon asked cocking an eyebrow "there's too much teeth"

"Iris, Iris, Iris" said Lockhart, much to the group's annoyance

"I think we established that you know your own name" Rebekah drawled causing Iris's lips to twitch in amusement

She listened to the conversation that was taking place "When I heard-well, of course, it was all my fault, could have kicked myself-"

"What the fuck is he talking about sweets?" Kol scoffed

"You'll see" was the raven head's reply

"Gave you a taste for publicity didn't I?" said Lockhart, Iris was amused to see that the others par the Originals jaws had dropped, the older vampires and Klaus all tensed though "Gave you the bug, you got onto the front page of the paper with me and you couldn't wait to do it again"

"Holy shit, he's more stupid than I thought" Jeremy muttered in disbelief

"On-no Professor, see-"

"Iris, Iris, Iris" said Lockhart reaching out and grasping onto little Iris's shoulder, Elijah's jaw clenched at that "I understand. Natural to want a bit more once you've had the first taste-and I blame myself for giving you that, because it was bound to get to your head-but see here, you lady, you can't start flying cars to try and get yourself noticed. Just calk down all right? Plenty of time for all that when you're older. Yes, yes, I know what you're thinking 'It's all right for him, he's' an internationally famous wizard already!' but when I was twelve, I was just as much of a nobody-"

"Oh my god and I thought Barbie was delusional at times-"Damon uttered

"Your professors, love are getting more and more pathetic as the years go on" Klaus whispered into Iris's ear, and lightly kissed her cheek

"Next year's professor is good though, trust me" Iris smiled leaning into his warmth

"-I mean a few people have heard of you haven't they? All that business with He Who Must Not Be Named" he paused I know, I know it's not quite as good as winning Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award five times in a row, as I have0 but it's a start, Iris it's a start-"

"Why the hell is he winking at you"? Klaus snarled

"That is disturbing-"

"Just disturbing, it's downright creepy" Rebekah scoffed

* * *

><p>The scene shifted so now that the group was standing in the wide corridor<p>

"Whose that little creep-"

"He's not a creep, just really enthusiastic" the raven head defended the mousy looking boy.

They all stood on the sides to watch the scene

"All right Iris? I'm-I'm Colin Creevey" little Iris blushed seeing the boy taking a tentative step forward "I'm in Gryffindor too, Do you think- would it be all right if- can I have a picture?" he raised his camera

"Oh my god, Iris, he's so adorable" Caroline cooed

"Iris, doesn't think so" Stefan chortled "look at her face"

"What?" Iris snapped "he was freaking me out" Klaus smirked and lightly tugged her curl when he saw her pouting

"A picture?" little Iris said blankly

"Was you always this slow sweets?" Kol smirked; Iris threw him a dirty look

"So I can prove I've met you" said Colin eagerly, edging forwards "I know all about you-"

"This year seems to be full of stalkers for you Iris" Elena smiled at her

"-everyone's told me. About how you survived when You Know Who tried to kill you and how he disappeared and everything an how you've still got a lightning scar on your forehead, and a boy in my dormitory said if I develop the film in the right potion, the pictures can move"

"He's so excited" Caroline uttered

"It's brilliant here, isn't it? I never knew all the odd stuff I could do with magic till I got the letter from Hogwarts. My dad's a milkman he couldn't believe it either, so I'm taking loads of pictures to send home to him, and it'd be really good If I had one of you-" he looked imploringly at little Iris "maybe your friend could take it and I could stand next to you? And then you could sign it?"

"Signed photos? You're giving out signed photos, Potter?"

"Damn Iris you can't catch a break can you" Alaric said seeing Malfoy moving through the students, he was flanked by two burly looking kids

"Everyone queue up" Malfoy roared "Iris Potter is giving out signed photos!"

"No I'm not" little Iris said angrily her fist were clenching "Shut up Malfoy-"

"How did you and him become friends?" Stefan muttered a smirk made its way across her face

"You have to wait and see, but you can clearly see that we're weren't close when we was young-"

"Understatement" Caroline scoffed "It looks like you want to rip his blond hair out-"

"Back then I did" Iris uttered.

"You're just jealous" Colin piped up

"Kid should really look at the size of his opponent before he starts having a go at them" Damon shook his head

"Jealous?" said Malfoy "Of what? O don't want a foul scar across my head, thanks, I don't think getting your head cut open makes you that special, myself"

"Do they know what the significance of the scar is?" Elijah cocked an eyebrow

"We were only twelve at the time Elijah" Iris commented rolling her emerald orbs, he saw the red head boy glaring at Malfoy

"Eat slugs Malfoy-"

"That's the best insult he could come up with?" Damon whispered to Stefan who merely shrugged his shoulders

"Be careful Weasley" sneered Malfoy "you don't want to start any trouble of your mummy will have to come and take you away from school-" he put on a shrill piercing voice "if you put another toe out of line-"a group of Slytherine started to laugh

"That's a much better comeback-"

"Shut up Damon" Caroline snapped she focused back on the scene,

"Do you want a signed photo of Potter" Malfoy smirked "It's be work more than your family's whole house" they watched as Ron had pulled out his taped wand out of his pocket and pointed it towards Malfoy and his cronies

"What's all this?-"

"Ah the dick is back" Jeremy groaned seeing Lockhart appearing "Who's giving out signed photos? Ah shouldn't have asked" he said seeing little Iris "We meet again Iris-"

"Doesn't look too happy about it" Rebekah commented and tensed seeing the man pinning the little raven head to his side "Can we kill him?"

"No, he gets what he deserves later-"Iris smiled slightly

"Come on then Mr Creevey, a double portrait, can't say fairer than that, and we'll both sign it for you-"

"Look at your face love, so pink, not the same shade I ca-"

"Ssh" Iris hissed at the hybrid, who smirked at her and kissed her on the cheek

* * *

><p>The scene shifted so that they were all now standing in the back of the classroom<p>

"It's his, look at the place" Kol spat disgusted seeing the various portraits of Lockhart around the room.

Stefan could see that the students were all focused on the front, more towards the desk though, the vampire could see a small cage that was covered by a cloth

"Can you hear that?" Caroline's heighten hearing could pick up the sound of squeaking which was coming from the cage

"What is it?" Elena asked curiously, they saw Lockhart standing at the front

"Now- be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind. You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here-"

"That's bullshit" Damon scoffed he had the urge to hunt this man down

"-all I ask is for you to remain calm-"

"Wait he brought something dangerous to a classroom full of untrained witches and wizards" Elijah said deadly serious, Iris offered him a weak smile

"I know it sounds bad, but it isn't trust me" she assured the dark haired original.

"I must ask you not to scream" said Lockhart in a deep voice "it might provoke them"

Klaus could see that the whole class was holding their breath as the teacher whipped off the cover off of the cage

"What the hell is that?" Jeremy asked dumbfounded seeing dark blue little creatures

"Yes" said Lockhart dramatically "freshly caught Cornish pixies-"

"Pixies? You've got to be kidding me" Alaric shook his head he heard a snort of laughter coming from one of the students

"Yes?" Lockhart said smiling at the boy who had laughed

"Well they're not- they're not very-dangerous are they?" the boy choked out

"Don't be so sire" said Lockhart, wagging his index finger, Rebekah had the urge to rip it off "devilish tricky little blighter, they can be"

They watched as the small electric blue creatures rattled the cage

"They may prove to be a nuisance" Elijah commented watching the scene unfold,

"Right then, let's see what you can make of them" and he opened the cage

"Oh my god" Caroline gasped as the pixies shot out of the cage

"He is a right dickhead" Damon uttered

"Completely foolish" Elijah shook his head

"Are you sure we can't kill him?" Klaus asked Iris, she rolled her eyes and shook her head

"They're making a mess" Jeremy muttered seeing the pixies shredding the books, throwing inkpots and turning over bins "imagine we tried that at school?"

"You'll be grounded until you leave for college" Alaric snapped

"At least you got the right idea sweets" Kol commented seeing the past Iris ducking and hiding underneath a desk, the rest of the class followed her example and also hid beneath their desks

"Oh look, there's Neville" Stefan spotted the slightly chubby boy hanging from the chandelier

"Come on now, round them up-" Lockhart called

"Does he have any brains at all-?" Klaus scowled wondering if danger did come to this classroom, how this weak excuse of a man would protect the group of children.

He watched as the man rolled his sleeves up and brandished his wand and bellowed "Peskipikisi Persternomi"

"That doesn't even sound like a real spell" Jeremy shook his head and saw one of the pixies throw Lockhart's wand out of the window "and it isn't" he trailed off "how the hell did he become a teacher?"

"Merlin knows, I don't think anyone else applied for it" Iris told him

"Oh" they all cringed seeing the chandelier give way causing Neville to crash to the ground

"That's got to hurt" Stefan winced, just then the bell rang signalling the end of the class

"Good now run" Klaus muttered wanting the past Iris to get out of the room, they watched as little Iris, Hermonie and Ron hurried towards the door, they were just about to exit it when Lockhart called out to them

"Well I'll ask you three to just nip the rest of them of them back into their cage" he practically ran out of the classroom

"Such a coward" Rebekah spat seeing the man leave and shutting the door behind him

"Did you even learn anything in his class?" Elijah frowned

"Erm…-"

"Iris answer the question" Klaus ordered

"I learnt that his favourite colour is lilac?"

"Lilac? Serious?" Damon snorted at that, as the scene shifted once again.

* * *

><p>"Oh you're going to play Quidditch" Caroline exclaimed, they had landed in the large pitch and could see little Iris in her scarlet and gold uniform<p>

"You know you look good in red0"

"Ergh, Klaus you sound like a right weirdo, I'm twelve there" Iris scrunched up her nose in distaste, the hybrid lightly swatted her.

"Iris look your boyfriend-"Rebekah teased pointing at the skinny boy who was holding a camera and clicking it away

"He's not my boyfriend" Iris muttered, they could hear and see everything, she saw Wood skimming towards the team of Gryffindors

"Why's that first year taking pictures? I don't like it, he could be a Slytherine spy, trying to find out about our new training programme"

Caroline snorted

"What's up Barbie-"

"Stop calling me that" Caroline glared at Damon, who merely cocked an eyebrow "and I laughed-"

"You snorted" Iris added in, and whistled innocently seeing the glare the blond vampire was now glaring at her

"Alright, I snorted because he would make the worst spy in the world-"

"Au contraire" Kol smirked "I think he would be the ideal spy, look at how weak he looks he's unassuming"

"Are you guys done with, make-believe spy yet?" Rebekah cut in, "looks like trouble is here" she uttered, they saw a group of silver and green making their way into the pitch meeting the other group in the middle of the pitch

"They're all like three times your size Iris" Jeremy said staring at the thuggish Slytherine looking group

"Flint" Wood bellowed

"Aw, he's so hot when he's mad" Caroline muttered her eyes roaming the teenager

"Ergh, Care, he's married now and has kids" Iris told her

"Way to ruin my fantasises Iris" the blond rolled her eyes and saw the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team also landing on the grassy grounds

"This is our practise time! We got up especially! You can clear off now!"

"Plenty of room for all of us" Flint smiled

"He's ugly" Caroline whispered to Elena who snickered

"And stupid, as if he would allow the other team the chance to see their tactics, you might as well let the other team win if you'd do that" Damon commented

"I booked the pitch" snapped Wood "I booked it"

"Ah" said Flint "but I've got a specially signed note here from Professor Snape-"they saw the troll like captain handing Wood a piece of parchment

"You've got a new seeker?" said Wood "where?"

"Oh you've got to be shitting me" Kol shook his head

"You're not going to tell us how you two become friends are you?" Alaric said seeing a smirking Malfoy who was clutching onto his broomstick "you guys are practically against each other in everything"

"Aren't you Lucius Malfoy's son?" asked one of the twins with a clear look of dislike on his face

"Funny you should mention Draco's father" said Flint, making the who team smile even more "let me show you the generous gift he's made o the Slytherine Quidditch team –"

"He bribed his way into the team?" Klaus said

"Now that is sad" Kol shook his head

"Latest model, only came out last month, oh look a pitch invasion-"they turned and saw Ron and Hermonie were crossing the grass, no doubt to see what was going on

"What's happening?" said Ron to little Iris

"Is he blind or-"

"Shut up Kol" this time it was Klaus who snapped at him

"-why aren't you playing? And what is he doing here?" the red headed boy spat seeing Malfoy

"I'm the new Slytherine Seeker, Weasley" said Malfoy smugly "everyone's just been admiring the brooms, my father's bought our team-

"Make it more obvious that you're impressed" Damon muttered seeing the look on Ron's face

"Good, aren't they?" said Malfoy smoothly "but perhaps the Gryffindor team will be able to rasise some gold and get new brims, too, you could raffle off those Cleansweep Fives, I expect a museum would big for them-"

"And he makes us hate him more by saying that" Stefan rolled his eyes

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in" said Hermonie sharply "they got in on pure talent"

"She's got a point, money would only get you so far" Elijah spoke up and witnessed the smug look on the young boy's face vanish and its place appeared an annoyed one.

"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood" he spat

"Whoa" Elena gasped as there was an instant uproar, she and the others par Iris knew that the boy must've said something bad when the teens nearly jumped on the pale boy,

"You'll pay for that Malfoy" Ron shouted and pointed his wand furiously at Malfoy there was an almighty bang and they saw the red headed boy being thrown on his feet,

"Ron, Ron are you alright?" squealed Hermonie

"Ah that's gross" Jeremy gagged at the sight, when the red headed boy went to open his mouth most likely to reply to his friend's question, but instead of words coming out it was slugs, Klaus, Damon and Kol all snickered

"What?" the hybrid said seeing the look Iris was shooting him "it's funny-"

"Really Niklaus? You find this entertaining?" Elijah much to Iris's amusement rolled his eyes, the group of Slytherine burst out with laughter, and they saw little Iris and Hermonie helping Ron onto his feet

"We better get him to Hagrid" the small raven head said, the group followed after them as they left the pitch

"Oooh" said Colin and raised his camera "can you hold him still Iris?"

"Get out of the way Colin, now isn't the time for pictures" little Iris snapped they brushed past the boy and was edging towards the forest where the half giant's hut resided

"Oh Iris" Rebekah pouted "You should've let him take a picture" Iris rolled her eyes at that but couldn't resist the urge to smile

"Nearly there Ron" said Hermonie "you'll be alright in a minute "

They were twenty feet away from the cabin when the front door opened,

"He's everywhere isn't he?" Alaric commented seeing instead of the half giant it was Lockhart

"And his dress sense doesn't get any better does it?" Stefan nearly cringed at the sight of the man's robes

"Quick behind here" little Iris hissed, and much to Klaus's amusement she shoved her red headed friend into the bushes

"Should've pushed him harder lover" Klaus murmured into her ear, they watched as the three kids spied on Lockhart and a disgruntled looking Hagrid

"It's a simple matter if you know what you're doing, if you need help, you know where I am! I'll let you have a copy of my book-I'm surprised you haven't already go one-"

"He probably doesn't want one" Stefan muttered

"-I'll sign one tonight and send it over-"

"It's ideal for keeping his fire alive" Iris smiled pointing towards Hagrid's small fireplace

"There you go" Damon said seeing little Iris, Hermonie and Ron who still was throwing up slugs. Little Iris knocked urgently and it was opened revealing Hagrid who was looking very grumpy

"Aw he's face lights up when he sees you" Caroline smiled seeing the change of expression on the half-giant's face

"Bin wondering' when you'd come ter see me- come in, come in, thought you mighta bin Professor Lockhart back again"

* * *

><p>The group arrived in the cabin they could tell that the scene blurred forward, they saw Ron clutching on to a bucket and belching up slugs and that little Iris and Hermonie sitting on either side of him<p>

"Who were you trying to curse?" Hagrid asked

"Malfoy called Hermonie something. It must've been really bad, because everyone went mad-"

"Understatement, I'm surprised that no one managed to hit him, but then again he had those troll like kids defending him" Alaric said

"It was bad" said Ron hoarsely "Malfoy called her 'Mudblood' Hagrid-"

"He doesn't look too happy" Damon commented seeing the look of outrage across Hagrid's face

"He didn't" the half giant growled

"He did" Hermonie said "but I don't know what it means, I could tell it was really rude, of course-"

"It's about the most insulting thing he could think of" gasped Ron "mudblood's a really foul name for someone who was Muggle-born-you know, non-magic parents. There are some wizards-like Malfoy's family-who think they're better than everyone else because they're what people call purebloods-"

"Wow, so even in the wizarding world there was segregation?" Elena asked

"Yep, purebloods are those who haven't bred with muggles, you know ordinary people so their magic remains un-touch" Iris explained "some of them think they are better than others and that muggles in general and muggle-born witches and wizards aren't' worthy of breathing the same air as them"

"Serious?" Jeremy asked, Iris nodded they watched as Hagrid comforted the trio of kids

"Well I don't blame yeh, fer trying to curse him, Ron, but maybe it was a good thing that yer wand backfired. I'd expect Lucius Malfoy would've come marching up ter school if yeh'd cursed his son, least yer not in trouble" Hagrid said, there was a moment of silence, Iris felt Klaus wrap an arm around her waist and tugged her back slightly she rested her head against his chest

"Iris" Hagrid turned his attention on to the small girl "got a bone to pick with yah, I've heard you've bin, giving out signed photographs, how come I've haven't got one?"

"I have not been giving out signed photos" little Iris snapped

"You're cute when you're mad" Caroline cooed,

"Merlin, I'm not meant to be cute" Iris muttered pouting, they all watched as the half-giant started to laugh

"I'm only joking" Hagrid said patting the past Iris on the back "I knew yeh hadn't really, I told Lockhart yeh didn't need that. Yer more famous than him without trying-"

"Bet he didn't like that" said little Iris

"Duh, of course he wouldn't that git is more egotistical than Klaus" Rebekah drawled, causing Klaus to roll his eyes

* * *

><p>The scene shifted so now they were all standing in a classroom<p>

"Why are you in a room on your own with him"? Klaus spat seeing little Iris sitting at a desk beside Lockhart the man was writing letters whilst the little girl was licking envelops

"Detention" Iris muttered

"Look I can see the sun setting" Caroline called looking out of the window

"What the hell is he on about?" Stefan asked hearing the man mumbling things like

"Celebrity is as Celebrity does, remember that-"

"That is full of more shit than Damon" Alaric scoffed causing the rest to snicker

"He has no self-preservation" Elijah uttered

"What's that?" Elena gasped; they could all hear a bone chilling voice

"_Come…come to me….let me rip you….let me tear you…let me kill you-" _Klaus's grip on Iris immediately tightened on her, Elena clutched on to Stefan's arm

"What?" little Iris said loudly

"I know" said Lockhart "six solid months at the top of the best sellers list! Broke all record-"

"Stupid piece of shit, she's not talking about that" Jeremy frowned seeing little Iris beginning to panic

"The voice" she claimed

"Sorry?" Lockhart said looking puzzled "what voice?"

"That voice that said…you didn't hear it-"

"He can't understand it" Elijah uttered "we're in your memory so we can understand it"

"What are you talking about Iris? Perhaps you're getting a little drowsy? Great Scott-"

"Who the hell says that?" Kol spat not liking the man at all

"-look at the time! We've been here for nearly four hours! I'd never have believed it-the time's flown, hasn't it?"

Little Iris didn't answer

"What a prick" Damon scoffed as little Iris let looking dazed, they felt the tug on their guts and they were soaring upwards.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Apologies to everyone for the lack of update, I have a good reason though, exams season is around so that took me away, plus it was easier to update the other fic 'We could of have it all' since those chapters were already written, whilst this fic isn't. So Sorry again, but i also wanted to reassure you that i definitely hadn't abandon this fic. but the updates of this fic may be a bit sporadic, but they will be regular updates on my other fic since it's pre-written <strong>

**So in this Chap, we see the group seeing Lockhart's teaching first hand. little Iris's run-in with Malfoy. and Klaus getting slightly pissed at Lochhart constantly seeking out little Iris, lastly they finally heard that voice at the end. **

**Next Chap (coming soon-hopefully)-Deathday party, the writing on the wall, and a rogue bludger. **

**Please REVIEW **


	85. Chapter 85

Iris slowly blinked; she could see that the sun was breaking through telling her dawn was approaching. They had arrived back last night, and like many nights before everyone seemed to be doing their own thing. If she was right, the next couple of memories would show Nick's Deathday party, that incident with Mrs Norris and once again the group would be subjected to another alteration with Lockhart.

"You've been awake for a while" Klaus murmured from behind her, she had been using his arm to cushion her neck.

"Hmm…just thinking" Iris uttered "about what's to be revealed" she confided. Klaus shifted so that he was closer to the petite raven head.

"You know sweetheart that whatever is revealed in no way would we think of you any less" Klaus's accented voice rang out.

"I know" Iris smiled, but that was another worry on her mind. They would all learn about what she'd done in her later years, putting a torture curse on someone, albeit they did deserve it. She pushed that all to the back of her mind. Now was not the time to think about this…she had to get through the rest of second year, third year seemed quiet tame. But she knew it would all get shot to hell in her fourth year since that was the turning point.

"You my love are rather distracted are you not?" Klaus pushed aside her raven locks revealing one of her ears as well as the side of her throat.

"Hmm-"

"And I know a way to combat that" Klaus's voice was low and husky, she felt tingles erupt all over her as he laid soft-almost kisses on her throat, he could feel her relaxing against him. Iris gasped when she felt his blunt teeth bit down on her ear lobe. Iris groaned and twisted around so that she was lying down on her back.

The hybrid hovered above her "You know what I realise?" he asked in between kisses, she hissed and arched her back when she felt him sucking a patch of her skin hard. He soothed the stinging sensation by running his tongue over the pink flesh.

"What?" she went to reach up and wrap her arms around his neck but the Original was swift and pinned her wrists above her head by one of his hands. "Klaus-"her emerald orbs hardened

"That we haven't done the dirty in a couple of days…and you know what that means" he smirked as he straddled her hips.

"What does it mean?" she asked wriggling slightly, she felt his heat and comfortable weight against her.

"It means-"he leant down so his lips were inches away from hers, "that it's going to be hard-"

"And fast?" she questioned, merlin she just wanted his lips on hers.

"I'm anything but fast sweetheart" Klaus winked, and before she could blink he smashed his lips against hers. Iris decided to deny the Original the way he had deny her, and pressed her lips together, thus denying Klaus access. A low growl left his lips when she did that. He pulled back and gazed down at her, his blond curls tickled her forehead.

"You saucy, saucy vixen" he purred "now let me in-"

Iris hummed and shook her head, her raven locks were splayed across the fluffy pillows, they were covered in a mess of sheets and quilts. "No…I don't think I will. You can be a tease-"he groaned and dropped his head onto her shoulder when she ran her pink tongue across his throat. "Why can't I?" she surprised him by digging her knee into his hip and rolling them over. So that now she was straddling him. Klaus allowed it knowing that he was achieving what he set out to do and that was to distract Iris from her dark thoughts.

"Do what you will" he dared her, Iris grinned and he jolted when he felt her soft hands palming his chest and stroking his stomach,

"As you said, do what I will" she smirked down at him, Klaus thought that she had no idea how seductive she looked from his view, her hair was tousled and her emerald orbs were dark with lust.

She leant forward making sure to press every part of her soft body against his hard and lean one. Klaus hands latched onto her hips, and pressed his fingers into her soft flesh when she kissed his throat, he felt her hot tongue against his flesh.

"Iris-"he groaned when she started to trail kisses further down his body. He stiffened feeling her hand cupping his throbbing neither region. Enough was enough, so with that in mind he flipped them back over, he silenced her cry of protest by smashing his lips against her, Iris moan came out muffled when his tongue plunged into her mouth, her hands latched onto his shoulders as she attempted to get some leverage. Klaus pulled back allowing her a moment to breathe as he pulled her silk camisole over her head,

"No bra?" he smirked, his eyes were drawn to her pink buds.

"Who sleeps with a bra? Its-uncomfortable" she choked out when his tongue stroked the hardened bud. She dug her fingers into his shoulders when his mouth encompassed one of her nipples, he moved his other hand up to her other breast

"Ok, ok-"Iris groaned, "just-"

"You're dripping-"he smirked smugly, she glowered at him, but that faltered when she felt his hand moved down to stroke her pantie line.

"Shut up" Iris blushed. He chuckled and without further ado he tore her shorts and panties from her leaving the raven head bare.

* * *

><p>Iris brushed her thick hair and was about to tie it up in a ponytail, after a couple of rounds in bed, she managed to escape his clutches and convince him that they could have more fun later. She smiled to herself, the petite teen still found it astounding that someone would care and love her so much. She had a whole new family to care for her, but then she had that nagging feeling at the back of her mind…what would they say about her darker years? Iris screwed up her Gryffindor courage and decided to deal with it when it came. She let out a small breath and grabbed her hairband but froze.<p>

"Oh…bloody hell. Stupid sexy hybrid-"she huffed when she noticed various love bites across her pale throat.

"You called?" Klaus emerged from the attached bathroom, with a towel resting low on his hips.

"Shove off Klaus." She rolled her emerald orbs. "Do you see this?"

Klaus smirked and waltzed over to her, he was about to wrap his arms around her but she spun around and pushed him back, her hand rested against his chest and she pushed him back. "Er no-you're wet and I just got dressed. Plus I like this dress" she gestured to the deep purple dress she had decided to wear today. "And you're going to get me wet-"her eyes widened, that sounded so wrong. Klaus chuckled

"I always get you wet" he smirked, Iris rolled her eyes, ok she gave him that one.

"Just give me your blood-"she uttered watching as he strolled over to the dresser, where his clothes resided

"And why would I do that?" Klaus asked glancing over his shoulder, he supressed his laughter when he saw the expression on his little witch.

"Hello! Are you serious?" Iris pushed back her raven locks revealing the numerous red splotches that lined her throat, and some even disappeared under the collar of her dress. "I'm covered in your marks and I'd be-"

"Too embarrassed to walk around with them?" he finished off, Iris nodded

"Yep so heal me-"she uttered and narrowed her eyes when he had a mischevious smile on his face, she knew he was going to do something to annoy her. "Klaus-"

"Nope, I like having my marks on you" he drawled.

Her jaw dropped, "Wait-what?" she questioned "Klaus-"

Klaus smirked and loosened the knot on the towel that was wrapped around his hips, it fell to the floor, she automatically spun around causing the hybrid to laugh. "Come on love, you've seen me naked plenty of time and yet you still shy away, it makes me want you more."

Iris placed her hand over her emerald green orbs and shook her head.

"The amount of times she's seen you naked, I'm surprised she's not scarred" Kol grinned, he canted his head to the side as the hybrid with speed slipped on a pair of boxer shorts. He sniffed the air "Damn it stinks of sex-"

"And now I'm going" Iris blushed and literally ran out of the room, she could hear Kol laughing loudly

"I was kidding sweetness-"he yelled after her, peering out of the room, the raven head flipped him the bird and headed off to go get some breakfast. She giggled hearing a thump and an ow. No doubt Klaus had hit his brother.

Iris walked into the kitchen, and saw that everyone else was there already.

"Iris-"Elijah greeted her, he was reading the Daily Prophet "Good morning, here, eat-"he patted the space beside him, everyone else was milling about the kitchen, Kol and Klaus were still not here

"I'm not hungry—"Iris uttered "I'll just have some tea-"

"No you're going to have breakfast" Elijah said sternly, Rebekah placed a plate of food down, the raven head sighed dramatically, and flopped down in her seat.

"I'm never going to get use to that" Caroline uttered staring at the front page of the Prophet that Elijah was still holding up,

"What?" Iris cocked an eyebrow, digging into her breakfast she picked up some toast and took a bite out of it.

"The moving pictures" Stefan said "that's…not the norm is it"

Damon noticed the smirk on Iris's face "What's up flower?" he swallowed a mouthful of coffee.

"You guys-"she pointed at Caroline, Stefan and Damon "are still up in arms about moving photos, I can't wait to see your reaction to dragons"

"What?" Alaric's jaw dropped "dragons?...are there dinosaurs-"

Iris snorted "Dinosaurs? Don't be ridiculous"

"Erm…Iris they were real" Jeremy snickered,

"I know that-"she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right-"he yelped when he was hit face first with a bunch of toast "ok you know they were real" Jeremy muttered wiping his face.

"Here let me help-"Elena went to wipe the butter off but Jeremy batted his hand away.

"I don't need your help" he glared at her.

Iris licked her lips and a stern look from Elijah told her to eat the rest of her breakfast. Soon enough everyone was done, and the dishes were all put away.

"I guess we should get a move on then?" Klaus declared, he and the others were anxious to see the rest of her memories.

"So much for not being hungry" Rebekah uttered linking arms with the smaller girl, as they headed off to the study where the pensive was located "you ate everything on your plate-"

"I'm surprised she didn't lick it clean-"

"SHUT UP KOL" Iris, Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah all shouted in unison, causing Damon to snort.

"OK before we break out into a brawl, can we do this?" Caroline uttered "I should totally call Tyler, hey Iris could-"

"Didn't that woman-"

"McGonagall-"Stefan supplied

"Yeah her, didn't she say that once we've returned that no time would have passed at all" Damon said, as they all gathered around the pensive, Klaus stood on Iris's left whilst Rebekah to her right.

"Jeremy…"Alaric grinned

"What?"

"You've got butter in your hair-"the youngest tee cursed and glared at Iris, the former witch merely grinned.

"Ok can we get a move on?" Caroline huffed "I want to use that claw-foot tub-"

"Oh maybe you want some company" Kol drawled winking at the female vampire, the blond vampire shook her head.

"You are such a freaking pervert" Caroline declared, Iris, and Rebekah snickered whilst Elena shook her head "what is it with male vampires huh?" they all remained quiet as the vampire started to rant. "They are either perverts…"she looked pointedly at Damon and Kol. Iris didn't miss the smirk on Klaus's face and elbowed him.

"I don't know why you're laughing. You're one of the biggest perverts here" she whispered causing Klaus to narrow his eyes at her he pinched her bottom causing her to glower at him.

Iris tuned back into Caroline's rant "or…broody-"she looked at Stefan and Elijah. "Gosh…male vampires are dicks-"

"Yeah we got huge ones-"Damon smirked.

"Ok" Elijah called out silencing the group "let's get a move on shall we?"

Iris shook her head, and grasped on to Klaus's hand, with one final look at the group she nodded and without further ado they all dived in.

* * *

><p>Iris stumbled as they landed in one of the many corridors in Hogwarts. She frowned attempted to recall this incident,<p>

"Eww…Iris you look gross" Caroline wrinkled her nose, spotting little Iris rounding the corner, the twelve year old was caked with mud and saddened with rain water.

"Thanks Care" Iris rolled her eyes, as Klaus grabbed her and they followed the past Iris down the corridor.

"Why are you covered in muck anyway?" Damon asked,

"Quidditch practise" she replied simply.

Elijah frowned in concern "You practised in this type of weather?"

"It is a sport Elijah. We do play in all types of weather" Iris shrugged her shoulders,

"Oh…look a ghost. It's weird now that everyone else can see them as well" Jeremy uttered. They watched as little Iris stopping in her steps seeing her head of house ghost, Nearly Headless Nick who was staring out of the window morosely

"Even male ghosts brood-oww" Caroline hissed when Elena pinched her. They could hear the ghost muttering under his breath.

"Hello Nick Kol watched as little Iris greeted the ghost.

"Hello hello-"the ghost looked around startled at the presence of someone else. Damon shook his head now that was a first a ghost was surprised at a living being. "You look troubled young Potter"

"Of course you do" Jeremy scoffed "you can hear voices in your head…you sound mental"

"Thanks" Iris drawled,

Klaus watched on, he could see the expression on the little raven head's face, the ghost was right Iris did look troubled.

"So do you" little Iris retorted, Elijah shook his head at this, of course the raven head would be more concerned with a ghost's dilemma instead of her own.

"Ah" Nearly headless Nick waved his hand "a matter of no importance…it's not as though I really wanted to join...though I'd applied apparently I don't fulfil the requirements…."

"Do you have any clue what is he talking about?" Alaric asked, he was thoroughly confused.

"You see that expression on her face?" Klaus pointed at little Iris, "that's her confused her face…not her se-"

"Ok" Iris laughed and glared at the hybrid who merely smirked "no, I had no clue"

They saw little Iris jump when nearly headless Nick burst out with "But you would think that getting hit forty five times in the neck with a blunt axe would qualify you to join the Headless Hunt?"

Kol saw the look on the little raven head's face, who hastily nodded in agreement "Oh-yes"

"Wait he wanted to join a club?" Stefan cocked an eyebrow.

"I mean nobody wishes more than I do that it had all been quick and clean, and my head had come off properly, I mean it would have saved me a great deal of pain and ridicule. However…."

"This is lovely" Rebekah drawled sarcastically and sighed when she saw the ghost pulling out a piece of parchment and started to read from it.

"We can only accept huntsmen whose heads have parted company with their bodies. You will appreciate that it would be impossible otherwise for members to participate in hunt activities such as Horseback Head-juggling and Head polo-"Alaric snickered loudly as the others had smiles on their faces, Iris grinned it did sound rather ridiculous. "It is with greatest regret therefore, that I must inform you that you do not fulfil our requirements…."

Jeremy shook his head "Damn…he really wanted to be part of that club right?" he could hear the bitterness and anger in the ghost's voice

"You have no idea how much" Iris smiled and tucked in loose curl, she leant into Klaus's side. He idly tugged one of her curls.

Stefan watched as the ghost shoved the parchment back into his pocket "Half an inch of skin and sinew holding my neck Iris-"Elena blanched at that "most people would think that's good and beheaded. But oh no!-it's not enough for Sir Properly Decapitated Podmore-"

Iris fought the urge to laugh, poor Nick he's such a good soul, "So what's bothering you? Anything I can do?"

"And as always Iris is going to refuse help. You are stubborn sweetness" Kol drawled, Klaus rolled his eyes and pulled the raven head close

"And I find that trait very attractive, despite being a pain in my arse" the hybrid whispered to her, she smiled and squeezed his hand.

They focused back on the scene "No-"said little Iris, the older one ignored the triumphant look on Kol's face "not unless you know where we can get seven Nimbus Two Thousand and Ones for our match against Sly-"jus then the rest of her sentence was drowned by a loud meow.

"Eww" Damon cringed resisting the urge to kick the skeletal like cat, they recognised it as the one who belonged to the caretaker.

"You better get out of here Iris" said the ghost quickly "Filch isn't in a good mood-"

"Is that man ever?" Jeremy whispered to Alaric, the history teacher shrugged his shoulders.

They watched as little Iris spun on her heel and hurried down the hallway, she had just walked pass the tapestry when caretaker burst from behind it. Not only did it startle the second year but also Jeremy, Alaric and Elena.

"Filth" the caretaker shouted,

"That's what he is" Rebekah huffed, looking at the grey haired man in distaste, she watched as his eyes roamed Iris's soaked and sullied robes "mess and muck everywhere! I've had enough of it, I tell you! Follow me Potter!" he ordered

Klaus sighed "Once again wrong place wrong time."

"Yeah…that's going to happen a lot" Iris rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. The scene shifted so now they were all in a cluttered office, Elijah noted that this must be the caretaker's place, since the place seemed to be piled up with confiscated items.

Little Iris was now sitting on a rather grimy looking chair whilst Filch was sitting behind the desk. He retrieved a large scroll and a quill.

"Name…Iris Potter. Crime…-"Damon whistled that man was going all out

"It was only a bit of mud" said little Iris.

"Was that supposed to help?" Elijah asked, amusement flashed in his eyes. The raven head huffed and pouted. The look on her face clearly indicated that she thought so.

"It's only a bit of mud to you, girl, but to me it's an extra hour of scrubbing." Shouted Filch, Klaus tensed not liking the notion of someone shouting at his raven head. Filch wiped his nose and carried out filling out the piece of parchment "Crime…befouling the castle. Suggested sentence-"Kol snorted at that this was ridiculous he thought.

Just then there was a great big 'BANG' making the little raven head jump out of her seat.

"PEEVES" Filch roared

"Ah that poltergeist that cause you problems in your first year right?" Alaric recognised the name, Iris nodded.

"I'll have you this time" the caretaker ran out of the office. They watched on as little Iris shifted in the seat; she stood up for a moment and walked over to the door before scurrying back over to the seat. She then stood up again and shook her head and sat back down.

"Iris…you could have ran" Caroline pointed out

"Yeah…this looks like a distraction. Someone was giving you ample opportunity to run" Damon drawled

Iris blushed "Yeah I didn't realise" she muttered and ignored the snorts of laughter.

"Ah but it did give you time to snoop" Elijah commented, they saw little Iris spotting something on Filch's desk, they watched as her eyes got wider and wider till they looked like they could fall out.

"What did it say?" Stefan asked

Iris licked her lips "Oh…"her brows scrunched together in thought, as she tried to recall what as said in the letter to make Filch go mental "Oh" she remembered "I found out that Filch is a squib, he's family is able to do magic but he can't"

"Huh" Stefan nodded "no wonder he resents you all"

"You should have ran out when you got the chance" Klaus muttered, his heightened hearing picked up the sound of heavy footfalls striding towards the office. From the gait the hybrid and the Originals knew it was the caretaker, little Iris had obvious heard him so dropped the letter back

Damon winced "You didn't place it back in the exact spot. Amateur move."

"I was twelve" Iris huffed.

Filch burst through his office door a look of triumphant on his face "That vanishing cabinet as extremely valuable, we'll have Peeves this time my sweet-"

Caroline gagged at the caretaker's nickname for his pet "Urgh…is he into bestiality?" Iris opted to ignore that.

They watched as Filch's smarmy look slipped off of his face, the man clearly realised that the twelve year old did some snooping, his face morphed into a red colour. "Have you-did you read-"

"No" little Iris lied quickly; she rolled her eyes seeing the expression on the others faces. The caretaker mumbled some nonsense and dismissed her. Little Iris wasted no time and literally ran out of the office. Klaus and the others trailed after her they followed her down the corridor and up a flight of stairs.

"Iris! Iris did it work?" nearly headless Nick came gliding out of a classroom; Rebekah saw a large black and gold cabinet that appeared to have been drooped from a great height. "I persuaded Peeves to crash it right over Filch's office" the ghost announce "thought it might distract him"

"See told you it was a distraction" Damon smiled smugly at Stefan, who shook his head. "Off they go"

"Come on" Elijah led the way as the followed after the odd duo, which consisted of the ghost and a sodden covered preteen.

"I wish there was something I could do for you about the Headless Hunt Nick" little Iris said.

"Aww" Caroline cooed, "so cute" she gushed "and now you've walked through him creepy" she shuddered, as Nick came to a sudden stop causing little Iris to waltz through him.

"How does it feel?" Jeremy asked curiously

"It's like going through an icy shower" Iris replied "look…there" to prove her point little Iris shivered and spun around so that she was facing Nick.

"But there is something you could do for me" Nick said excitedly, causing Alaric to shake his head this was really weird the hunter thought. "Iris-would I be asking too much-but no, you wouldn't want to-"

"Oh my god just spit it out" Damon rolled his icy blue eyes.

"You are aware that they can't hear you right?" Rebekah scoffed, and glared at the male vampire when he smirked at her. Iris's emerald green orbs darted between the pair; she did wonder what happened between the pair. She noticed that any little snippet or comment made by the eldest Salvatore Rebekah would shoot down.

"What is it?" little Iris asked, gaining their attention.

"Well, this Halloween will be my five hundredth Deathday" said nearly headless Nick

"Oh-"

"And that's the expression on her face when she is thinking 'What the hell should I do?" Klaus commented causing Iris to glare at him. She whacked his chest

"Do you know every expression on my face?" she huffed.

"Of course I do love" Klaus smirked, the others were too busy watching the scene to take notice of the couple, he caught the hand that she had hit him with and pressed a kiss on her knuckles.

"I'm holding a party down in one of the roomier dungeons-"

"Don't say a word" barked Rebekah seeing Damon opening his mouth.

"-Friends, will be coming all over the country, it would be such an honour if you would attend. Mr Weasly and Miss Granger would be most welcome of course-but I dare say you'd rather go to the school feast-"Nick said.

"But knowing Iris she'll be obliged to go" Elijah murmured into his brother's ear, low enough so the others wouldn't hear. Klaus nodded in agreement knowing his girl had a good heart.

"No" little Iris shook her head, sending her chaotic curls everywhere, Rebekah had the urge to thoroughly brush it for her "I'll come-"

"My dear girl" nearly headless Nick said joyfully "Iris Potter, at my Deathday Party! And do you think you could possibly mention to Sir Patrick how very frightening and impressive you find me?"

"Of-of course" little Iris choked out.

Alaric snorted and Jeremy shook his head, comparing this certain ghost to the ones they had to deal with Nick was like a teddy bear.

"Eww…you're going to a party full of dead people" Caroline scrunched up her nose.

Iris cocked an eyebrow "Erm…I've been to parties with dead people before, you and practically everyone here" Caroline muttered something under her breath realising that the immortal teen was right.

"Are we going to move along? I feel like Barbie is killing my brain cells" Damon drawled, Caroline whacked him on the back of the head and Elena rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>They landed in a large dungeon, where it was crowded with ghosts. Elena, Jeremy and Alaric all blanched seeing the rotted foods on the large table.<p>

"Where are you?" Caroline asked

"There-"Kol easily spotted the trio of preteens, it wasn't too difficult since they were the only beings that were here.

"That cake looks moulded" Elena commented, it was a grey cake and had 'Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington died 31st October, 1493' written across in green icing.

Iris drew in a quick breath…her heart sank the icing on the cake just reminded her that this would be the anniversary of her parents death. Klaus frowned and looked down at her; he felt her tensing beside her.

"Iris-"but she just shook her head, he decided to talk to her once they were out of this.

"Ok that is one of the weirdest things I've seen" Alaric declared, seeing a ghost crouching low with its mouth handing wide open as he walked through a stinking salmon. Iris grinned, she couldn't wait to see some of the other sights that this particular world had to offer.

"Can you taste it if you walk through it?" they heard little Iris ask

"Almost" the ghost said sadly and drifted away.

"Yeah he is full of joy" Kol muttered shaking his head. And saw the bushy haired girl opening her mouth

"I expect they've let it rot to give it a stronger flavour" said Hermonie knowledgably. Jeremy scoffed hearing that.

"Can we move? I feel sick-"

"Of course he'll feel sick. Puny weak willed ingrate" Klaus sniped glaring at the red head boy, Iris decided to ignore him.

The trio of twelve year olds went to walk away but they were accosted by the poltergeist known as Peeves,

"Hello Peeves" little Iris greeted him.

"Ergh terrible sense of taste" Caroline frowned, seeing the poltergeist wearing a bright orange party hat, and a revolting yellow bow tie.

"Nibbles?" Jeremy balked seeing Peeves holding out a bowl full of peanuts that were covered in fungus.

"Ok that's gross" Alaric gagged.

"No thanks" Hermonie declined

"Please don't tell me you had some?" Elijah looked at Iris, the rave n head rolled her emerald green orbs, he wouldn't put it pass the petite teen to snatch a handful to please the poltergeist.

"Pfft…no way" Iris shook her head.

"Hear you talking about poor Myrtle" said Peeves,

"What?" Stefan asked

"Oh Hermonie was bitching about the girl ghost that lives in the toilets" Iris said casaually, Damon licked his lips, he wasn't even surprised that much truth be told.

"Of course she would be bitch, she is a bitch" Rebekah said spitefully.

"Ok" Iris said loudly "we're twelve here. So no comments…yet"

Rebekah shrugged her shoulders; Iris got the feeling that her words wouldn't stop the Original.

"Rude you were about poor Myrtle" Elijah quirked an eyebrow wondering why this creature was so concerned about a girl ghost "OY! MYRTLE" now the dark haired Original understood, Peeves wanted to cause trouble.

"Oh no Peeves, don't tell her that I said, she'll be really upset" they heard Hermonie whispered frantically. "I didn't mean it. I don't mind her-"

"Too late" Caroline sang in a sing-song voice, seeing a girl who she could only assume was Myrtle appearing in front of the three twelve year olds.

"Hello Myrtle" little Iris smiled at her. Klaus cocked an eyebrow, ok this girl had to be one of the gummiest girl he had ever come across. But then again she was dead, so he couldn't really fault her.

"What?" Myrtle said sulkily

"How are you Myrtle?" said Hermonie, in a falsely bring voice. "Nice to see you out of the toilet" Caroline snickered at that. Iris's lips morphed into a grin that was terrible.

"Miss Grander was just talking about you-"they watched as Peeves whispered slyly into Mytle's voice.

"Just saying-saying-how nice you look tonight" spluttered Hermonie, Rebekah's eyebrow quirked at that, really? She thought she gave the girl ghost a once over and came to a conclusion. This Myrtle character looked terrible.

"You're making fun of me" Elena saw silver tears coming out of Myrtle's eyes.

"No honestly, didn't I just say how nice Myrtle was looking?" said Hermonie, nudging little Iris and Ron.

"Oh, yeah-"

"She did…"

"Oh my god" Kol chuckled "that sweetness was sooo lame" he put empathises on the last words.

"OK I am a better liar now" Iris muttered folding her arms across her chest…"I don't lie-"she added seeing the looks Klaus and Elijah were giving her.

"Look even the ghost knows you're lying" Stefan said seeing Myrtle launching herself in front of the three preteens, causing them to stumble back.

"Don't lie to me. Do you think I don't know what people call me behind my back? Fat Myrtle! Ugly Myrtle! Miserable, moaning, moping Mytle!" she spat.

"Huh…nice alliteration there" Alaric uttered causing Jeremy to look at him in slight disbelief. They saw the ghost burst out in anguished sobs, causing Damon to think that she was emotionally unbalanced.

"You've missed out spotty" Peeves hissed into her ear. With that the girl ghost glided across the room, all the whilst sobbing her heart out.

Damon grinned "Is it wrong I find him funny?" he laughed

"Yes" all the females snapped in unison.

"Ah the man of the party has arrived" Klaus said seeing nearly headless Nick drifting towards little Iris and her companions.

"Enjoying yourselves?" he asked.

"Oh yes" the preteens lied, Iris could feel the looks she was getting and sighed

"Fine I was a terrible liar happy?" she questioned "now shut up and watch" she ordered.

"Not a bad turnout" said nearly headless Nick proudly. "The Wailing Widow came all the way up from Kent…it's nearly time for my speech. I'd better go and warn the orchestra-"but the orchestra fell silent, Elijah picked up the sound of a hunting horn.

"Oh here we go" said nearly headless Nick bitterly.

"What?" Elena asked in confusion not knowing what was going on, her question was soon answered though when the dungeons walls burst, a dozen ghost horses, each ridden by a headless horsemen. Jeremy found this sight was slightly disturbing.

The crowd par the three preteens all clapped loudly, Iris and the others watched as the horses galloped into the middle of the dance floor. Damon noticed that little Iris seem to realise that whoever these headless horsemen weren't a friend of Nick. Stefan saw a large ghost at the front, and Klaus seemed to pull Iris back slightly, and wrapped his arm around her waist instinctively. The ghost strolled over to Nick,

"Nick" he roared "how are you? Head still hanging in there?"

"So lame" Damon muttered at the jibe.

"Welcome Patrick" said Nick stiffly

"Live 'uns" Elijah concluded that this must be the ghost that was in charge of the club that Nick wanted to join. Rebekah couldn't help but roll her eyes when the ghost gave a mock jump causing his head to fall off. The crowd howled with laughter.

"Very amusing" nearly headless Nick said darkly. Kol shook his head; this ghost couldn't make it more obvious that he despised the other fatter ghost.

"Don't mind Nick!" shouted Sir Patrick's head from the floor. "Still upset we won't let him join the Hunt! But I mean to say look at the fellow-"

"I think" Klaus watched little Iris said hurriedly "Nick is very frightening and-er-

"Ha" yelled Sir Patrick's head "Bet he asked you to say that!"

"Ergh" Rebekah scoffed "even male ghosts are brutes"

"Got that right" Caroline muttered.

Stefan saw nearly headless Nick standing on a podium "If I could have everyone's attention, it's time for my speech" he called the crowd, Alaric could see that the only ones who were paying attention to the ghost was little Iris and her companions. "My late lamented lords, ladies and gentlemen; it is my great sorrow-"the rest of the speech was drowned out as Sir Patrick and the rest of the Headless Hint had just started a game of head hockey. The group noticed little Iris's face, it was a picture of annoyance.

"Is he leaving his own party?" Elena frowned seeing the friendly ghost about to walk out. Iris bit her bottom lip, she remembered this part vividly. They watched as Sir Patrick's head went sailing over little Iris's head. Damon saw little Iris pulling out her wand and shooting sparks gaining the party's attention.

"Hey" the little raven head shouted

"Can you even climb that?" Kol snorted watching little Iris climbing onto the podium that Nick had been on. "You are being very, very rude" little Iris scolded the crowd. "Yeah look ashamed…-"

"Little girl you have no right to-"Sir Patrick's head called out

"You have no right to be like this at Nick's party. You're an old goat-"there was gasps around the room from the other ghosts. Jeremy saw a grey lady in the corner with an amused smile on her face.

"Nick…you don't need join this prissy lot in their club" little Iris called out. Klaus followed her gaze and saw that the ghost was standing in the dungeons doorway, Nick was dead set on walking out. "You're much tougher than them-"

"Really?" Sir Patrick scoffed

"Shut up" little Iris snapped, causing Damon and the others to snicker, "how can you be tough? One blow to the neck and your head is gone? Please if anyone here is a tough ghost its Nick. He sustained forty something whacks to his neck and it still remains on. To Sir Nicholas…a very tough ghost and happy Deathday" the twelve year old raven head declared. There was a moment of silence before the crowd cheered and clapped "Nick don't you have a speech to give?"

"SPEECH, SPEECH, SPEECH-"the ghost crowd chanted. Little Iris hopped off of the podium and scurried towards her grinning friends.

"Finally someone told Sir Patrick" Hermonie grinned revealing her buckteeth.

"Yeah…can we go now?" Ron asked "this place is…not fun"

"A Deathday would never be-"

"Ok. Let's go" Iris followed her past self with the others trailing behind her.

* * *

><p>The group followed after the trio, and Elijah frowned when the travelled down a dark corridor that was only lit with candles. He got the feeling that something was at the other end.<p>

They saw little Iris freeze…and then they heard it as well "_…rip…tear…kill…"_

Caroline swallowed realising that this was the same voice that little Iris and them heard when she had detention with the golden haired teacher. Klaus grasped onto his own Iris when he saw her former self clutching onto the stone walls.

"Iris, what're you-?"They saw Hermonie approach the smaller girl

"It's that voice again…shut up a minute-"little Iris ordered causing Kol to snicker, he was glad to see the more bold side of the girl.

"…_soo hungry…for so long…"_ Elena shuddered hearing that voice it was monstrous.

"Listen" little Iris said urgently, Elijah knew that her two friends wouldn't be able to hear a thing, since they didn't possess the same ability as she did. It was proven when he saw the expression on Ron's and Hermonie's faces.

"…_kill…time to kill…"_the voice seem to be growing fainter, which eased Klaus somewhat, knowing that now Iris was safer. But that was blown to hell when he saw the look of excitement and fear on her face. Her green orbs darted upward.

"This way" little Iris shouted and began to run. Forcing Hermonie, Ron and the group to chase after her.

"Why would you run towards danger?" Klaus grunted as they ran up a flight of stairs, and then another marble staircase that led to the first floor.

"Iris what-"

"Ssh" little Iris hissed and strained her ears, Klaus and the others didn't need to, as they heard the next part clearly _"…I smell blood…I SMELL BLOOD-"_Elijah's eyes darted upwards that's where the sound was coming from, he frowned…it was like it was coming from the walls.

"It's going to kill someone" little Iris shouted and ran up the next flight of stairs. Stefan had to grab on to Elena's hand and pull her since the doppelganger was lagging behind them.

They were now on the second floor and much to Klaus's annoyance a deserted passageway. This was just asking for trouble.

"Iris-"Caroline gagged seeing the sweat pouring off of Ron's face "what was that about? I couldn't hear anything-"but Hermonie let out a startled gasp.

"Look?" they could make out something shining on the wall. Jeremy looked down and saw that the passage was flooded with water.

"Whoa" Damon exclaimed seeing the writing on the wall, it read 'THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.'

"What's that?" Alaric frowned seeing something hanging beneath it, they saw little Iris moving towards the thing along with her two friends. But they all jumped back at the same time when they realised what it was.

"Ergh-"Elena pressed her face into Stefan's chest when they all saw that it was Mrs Norris, the cat looked dead.

"Ok…just back away and run" Kol urged them.

"Yeah not going to happen" Iris muttered, they could make out the sound of oncoming students.

"Fantastic" Rebekah drawled seeing the students all crowding around. The happy chatter immediately died down when they saw the wall.

The brief stint of silence was interrupted when a voice declared "Enemies of the heir beware. You'll be next, Mudbloods!" Damon saw that it was Draco Malfoy. He couldn't wait to find out how Iris and him became friends. The platinum blond haired boy seemed like a real dick here.

"Oh come on. Sorry sweets you're never going to catch are you?" Kol shook his head hearing of all people Filch stumbling onto the scene.

"What's going on here? What's going on?" the caretaker shouldered his way through the crowd,

"You should really move away" Jeremy advised

Iris rolled her eyes "Seriously? I can't here you! This already happened" she declared. And saw Filch's eyes land on his strung up cat. "My cat! My cat! What's happened to Mrs Norris?" he shrieked his eyes landed on little Iris who was the closest to the dead looking cat "You! You killed my cat, I'll kill you-"Klaus's lips thinned, and Elijah's eyes darkened when Filch launched himself at little Iris, but much to anyone's surprise someone intercepted blocking the small raven head it was Severus Snape.

"Enough" the potion master ordered Iris sighed…she really should have connected with the man. But he made it so hard

"She-"

"Argus" Dumbledore had arrived on the scene, along with other teachers. And much to the group's annoyance Lockhart had tagged along. Damon snorted wondering what this man could do?

They all watched as Dumbledore stepped pass the group of children and inspected the cat. "Come with me Argus…you too Miss Potter, Mr Weasly, Miss Granger!" he ordered them as the rest of the students were dismissed.

"My office is the nearest-"Gilderoy informed the headmaster. Iris's lips twitched in amusement when she saw the groups look of annoyance.

* * *

><p>The scene shifted so that now they were all standing in Lockhart's classroom, Kol took in the sight of the numerous portraits of the man, god and people say he's vain.<p>

Klaus watched as the aged wizard gazing down at the cat…his long crooked nose just skimming the cat's torso. They saw Lockhart fluttering around the headmaster putting suggestions forwards.

"It was definitely a curse that killed her-probably the Transmogrifian Torture.-"

"Is that even a real curse?" Caroline asked.

Iris's brows knitted together and she shook her head, huh…come to think of it she never heard of that curse before. They all tuned out the rest of Lockhart's words, Iris looked at the group and rolled her eyes, everyone par Elijah and Alaric were all gazing around the room examining it.

"Ok…now something interesting is happening" Iris declared when Dumbledore finally straightened up.

"She's not dead Argus-"Dumbledore said softly, Elijah was impressed to anyone else it would look as if the creature was dead. But this wizard figured it out.

"No dead?" Rebekah heard the caretaker choked out. "But why's she all-all frozen and stiff?"

"Good question" Alaric muttered shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

"She has been petrified." Announced the headmaster.

"Ah I thought so-"Lockhart said.

"I never thought I would find someone more annoying than Stefan. But I did" Damon uttered, causing his brother to shoot him a dirty look.

"But alas how I cannot say-"Dumbledore shook his head.

"Ask her-"Filch screeched glaring at the small raven head. Klaus's jaw clenched

"No second year could have done this" the silver haired wizard murmured "it would take Dark Magic of the most advanced-"

"She did it, she did it" the caretaker spat, and went to take a step forward but ever so discreetly Snape blocked the man's path "You saw what she wrote on the wall-"Chamber of secrets? Elijah thought now this was interesting puzzle. "She found –in my office-she knows I'm-I'm a-she knows I'm a squib" he cried.

"I never touched Mrs Norris" little Iris said loudly, her cheeks turning pink, indicating that she was annoyed "And I don't even know what a squib is"

"Rubbish" snarled Filch "she saw my Kwikspell letter!"

Alaric sighed, this was all getting out of hand "Potter and her friends may have simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time.-"

"Whoa" Damon muttered "he's actually being helpful" Stefan nodded in agreement, knowing that the man hated the raven head.

"But we do have a set of suspicious circumstances here. Why were they in the upstairs corridor at all? Why weren't they at the Halloween feast?"

"Oh…he's got you there sweetness" Kol uttered wondering how the three were going to get out of this. He watched as all three preteens launched themselves into a tale as they told the adults about the 'Deathday Party'

"Why not join the feast afterwards?" said Snape, Stefan had to hand it to the man, he was swift. They saw Ron and Hermonie looking at little Iris, waiting for what she would sat "Because, because-"she spluttered.

"Why don't you just tell them?" Jeremy frowned

"And what? Make them think I'm crazy? Not even in the wizarding world hearing voices is a good thing" Iris explained. But thought they thought she was crazy in her fifth year…merlin that year was going to be terrible.

"Because we were tired, and wanted to go bed" little Iris lied.

"Without any supper?" Rebekah could see that from the expression on the potion's master face, he thought he had them "I don't think ghosts provided food fir for living people and their parties"

"We weren't hungry-"Caroline winced as soon as those words came out of Ron's mouth his stomach rumbled loudly.

A nasty smile appeared on Snape's face "I suggest, Headmaster, that Potter is not being entirely truthful. It might be a good idea if she were deprived of certain privliges until she is ready to tell us the whole story. I personally feel she should be taken off the Gryffindor Quidditch team until she is ready to be honest-"

"And here is another dick" Damon drawled.

Iris smiled at that, she looked at Klaus from the corner he still had a grip around her waist. She couldn't help but giggle at what McGonagall said.

"Really Severus I see no reason for the girl to stop playing Quidditch. This cat wasn't it over the head with a broomstick. There is no evidence at all that Potter has done anything wrong"

"I think he knows you're hiding something" Klaus murmured seeing the searching look the headmaster was giving the little raven head. "Innocent until proven guilty Severus" he said firmly.

"Iris it would have been easier for you to just tell him the truth" Elijah sighed, nothing could done easily. He saw the hook nose man's face morph into one of fury as did Filch's face.

"My cat has been petrified" Elena licked her lips seeing the man's eyes bulging "I want to see some punishment."

"We will be able to cure her, Argus" said Dumbledore patiently "Professor Sprout recently managed to procure some Mandrakes. As soon as they have reached their full size, I will have a potion made which will revive Mrs Norris."

"Huh…is it me or do any of you find it odd that this particular requires Mandrakes potion…and they just have it" Klaus uttered, he found it odd.

They watched as Lockhart amble over to the headmaster "I'll make it. I must have done it a hundred times, I could whip it up a Mandrake Restorative Draught in my sleep-"the group didn't believe him for a second. The man didn't even realise that the cat was petrified to begin with.

"Excuse me-"said Snape icily, damn Caroline thought the slick haired man's present tone could literally freeze hell. "But I believe I am the Potions masters at this school"

"Oh bitch got told" Damon snorted, there was an awkward moment of silence in the classroom. Giving Dumbledore ample opportunity to dismiss the trio.

* * *

><p>The scene shifted and they landed in one of the Quidditch stands, the stadium was filled with roaring and cheering students, Jeremy saw the emerald greensilver flags as well as red and gold flags.

Quidditch season was fully underway.

"There you are" Caroline whistled getting into the mood as the teams walked out into the pitch. She could tell this match was full of anticipation, since the crowd went wild as there were cheers and boos erupting from the student population.

"Ah…so they got better brooms" Kol drawled eying the broomsticks that the Slytherin's were holding. The group was easily able to hear what was going on in the pitch, since after all this was Iris's memory. So everything she heard they would hear.

"On my whistle-"said Madame Hooch "three…two…one-"she vlew and there was a roar from the crowd. Jeremy watched in awe as fourteen players rose into the air.

"Damn we have to try this game" Jeremy muttered

"No kidding" Alaric said, his eyes were large and focused on the scene. Klaus spotted little Iris she was higher than all of them, which put him somewhat on edge, Iris didn't even blink when the hybrid held her firmly against him.

"Ergh…there's the little shit" Damon exclaimed seeing Malfoy showing off the speed of his broom.

"Alright there scar head?" he yelled at little Iris.

"Pathetic insult" Rebekah drawled and tucked a loose curl behind her ear "Whoa-"she gasped when a heavy black object came pelting towards the little raven head, but before it could hit her one of the Weasly twins pelted it away from her.

"Close one Iris-"

Elijah sighed seeing the red head teen streaking after the black object. But then frowned when it stopped mid-air and made a beeline towards Iris, she dropped just managed to avoid it. Rebekah urged the raven head to shoot off in the other direction which she did, but the bludger streaked after her.

"What the hell?" Klaus growled as the other Weasly twin batted it away.

"It's been tampered with" Elijah declared, Stefan nodded it was only going after Iris and not one of the other players.

"Oh great, shit weather has arrived" Alaric muttered when it started to rain, they knew that the Slytherin were winning so far. Damon heard the whistle being blow signalling for a time out. Once again they could hear what was being said in the small huddle that the Gryffindor team had created.

"What's going on?" Caroline recognised as the teen who had trained Iris in her first year, he was still dreamy, she didn't miss the look of amusement on Iris's face, and damn it was almost as if she knew what the blond vampire was thinking. "We're being flattened, Fred, George where were you when the Bludger stopped Angelina from scoring?"

Stefan's jaw dropped "Has he had no clue that you were being chase by that thing?" he asked Iris. She smiled ruefully "Wood was really into the game" she shrugged her shoulders.

"We were twenty feet above her, stopping the other Bludger from murdering Iris, Oliver" said one of the twins angrily "Someone's fixed it, it won't leave Iris alone, it hasn't gone for anyone else all fame. The Slytherins must have done something-"

"Rigging that thing needs more than just a simple jinx" Elijah murmured, not buying the idea it was one of the students.

"Listen-"they heard little Iris burst out "with you two flying round me al the time the only way I'm going to catch the Snitch is if it flies up my sleeve. Go back o the rest of the team and let me deal with the rogue one"

"Oh my god…sweetness you do have a death wish don't you?" Kol shook his head, and didn't miss the way his brother seems to stiffen. Iris winced feeling Klaus's grip on her tightened

"Don't be thick-"one of Weasly snapped, Stefan agreed with him "it'll take your head off."

They watched as the captain looked between the Wesley and Iris "Oliver this is mad, we can't let Iris deal with that thing on her own. Lets' ask for an inquiry-"

"If we stop now we forfeit the match" snapped little Iris "we're not losing to the Slytherin just because of a mad Bludger! Just tell them to leave me alone-"

"Ok you were a nutter when you was young" Caroline declared.

"You cared more about a match than your own safety?" Elijah casted her a disapproving look. Iris smiled sheepishly

"Erm…I just really wanted to win?" she said weakly. Klaus glared at her forcing her to look away, oh merlin she was going to get a scolding, she could just tell.

They saw the team flying back into the game, and true to their word the twins left Iris on her own to deal with the fixed Bludger, Klaus wiled for Iris to find the snitch quickly. The crowd gasped when little Iris kicked into the air, and rolled on her broom just managing to dodge an oncoming bludger. They watched as Iris looped around the stadium, through the heavy rain.

"Oh-"Jeremy cringed when the bludger was an inch away from the little girl's head, she dodged out of the way. They had to hand it to Iris, she did have mad skills.

"Training for the ballet Potter?" yelled Malfoy.

"Wow…what a shit" Alaric snorted, and laughed as did the others when the snitch hovered just behind Malfoy's ear. The boy was too busy laughing to even notice it. They all tensed when Iris hanged mid-air, she stay still for a moment too long. They all cringed when the Bludger smashed into Iris's elbow; the vampires heard the distinct sound of a bone snapping. Klaus bit down hard on his lips, his hackles rising knowing that she was hurt.

"Damn sweets…you're still going for it" Kol uttered seeing Iris diving towards Malfoy, the blond haired boy who hastily moved out of the way thinking that she was going to attack him. Elijah tensed seeing she was holding onto her broom with one hand and reached out with that one and clumsily snatched the snitch from the air.

Klaus sagged in relief but his moment was over when Iris careened towards the ground and fainted.

* * *

><p>The scene shifted so now the group was crowded around little Ava,<p>

"Oh come on" Damon shook his head seeing Lockhart kneeling beside the preteen, they saw Iris coming round and moaned "Oh no…not you-"

"Doesn't know what she's saying" Lockhart said to Iris's teammates was beginning to gather around. "Not to worry Iris, I'm about to fix your arm"

"No" little Iris yelped "I'll keep it like this-"with that she started to crawl away but Lockhart pulled her back.

"Yeah you have no luck" Stefan muttered seeing now Colin Creevy arriving and was snapping pictures of her.

"I don't want a photo Colin" little Iris groaned.

"Lie back Iris-"

"Grow a pair of balls" she snapped, causing her teammates to roar with laughter and Klaus and the others to chuckle.

"Doesn't know what she's saying…maddened with the pain" Lockhart smiled revealing his very white teeth. "It's a simple enough charm, I've used it countless of times,"

"Why can't I just go to the hospital wing?" little Iris whined

"She really should Professor" said the muddy captain "excellent catch Iris, your best ever I'd say-"

"Wood?" the small pain reddened girl shouted

"Yeah-"

"Go away….and stop-"Iris snapped seeing Lockhart rolling his eyes.

"Oh damn" Jeremy muttered watching as Lockhart pulled out his wand, he saw little Iris clenching her eyes shut as he waved his wand over. Iris shuddered in Klaus's arm, that feeling had been unpleasant and strange.

"What the hell?" Klaus spat…seeing that Iris's arm now resembled a mass of flesh. Colin was still snapping pictures away.

"Yeah…he got rid of my bones" Iris hummed.

* * *

><p>They now landed in the Hospital wing, they could tell that night had set in since it was dark. "There you are" Stefan spotted the sleeping raven head. Klaus frowned seeing the look of pain crossing her features.<p>

"What's going on?" Rebekah asked

"I have to regrow my bones. Not the most pleasant experience-"they were startled when there was a loud crack.

"Damn" Alaric whistled "you sure can sleep…and this is getting creepy" he added seeing the house elf Dobby sponging little Iris's forehead.

Little Iris's shot awake feeling the cold water against her skin "Get off! Dobby—"

"Is he crying?" Jeremy gaped at the house-elf seeing a tear running down his cheek.

"Iris Potter came back to school" the elf whispered miserably "Dobby warned and warned Iris Potter! Ah Miss why didn't you heed Dobby? Why didn't Iris Potter go back home when she missed the train?" Elena frowned wondering how the elf knew about that. Little Iris heave up on to her pillows so she was sitting up.

"What are you doing here?...Merlin it was you who blocked the barrier" little Iris said staring wide eye at the elf.

"Indeed Miss" said Dobby nodding causing his bat-like ears to flat, Caroline canted her head to the side it did look cute. "Dobby hid and watched for Iris Potter and sealed the gateway and Dobby had to iron his hands afterwards-"Elena cringed at that "but Dobby didn't care, Miss for he thought Iris Potter was safe and never did Dobby dream that Iris Potter would get to school another way"

Damon whistled "You have the craziest stalkers every" he looked at her. She grinned

"I know"

"Why did you come back Miss Potter-"Dobby blew into the cloth that he was wearing,

"Eww" Rebekah frowned

Little Iris watched the elf "Why do you wear that thing Dobby?" she asked curiosity brimming from her.

"Something I'd like to know" Stefan muttered

"This Miss? Tis a mark of the house-elf's enslavement, Miss. Dobby can only be freed if his masters present him with clothes miss. The family is careful not to pass Dobby even a sock, miss. For then he would be free to leave their house forever-"

"That sounds terrible" Elena whispered to Stefan who merely nodded. They watched as Dobby wiped his big green eyes.

"Iris Potter must go home! Dobby thought his Bludger would be enough to make-"Elijah's eyes narrowed at what he just said.

"Your bludger?" said little Iris,

"Aww…so adorable when you're angry" Kol grinned seeing little Iris's cheeks turning pink

"Your bludger? You made it try and kill me?" she asked.

They were all floored by the house elf's defence "Not to kill you. Dobby wants to save iris Potter's life! Better sent home, grievously injured than to remain here, miss! Dobby wanted Iris Potter hurt enough to be sent home!"

"Oh wow…ok" little Iris said sarcastically "is there a reason why you wanted me to be sent home in pieces?" she asked.

"There has to be something he knows" Klaus uttered

"Ah, if Iris Potter only knew!" Dobby groaned "If she knew what he she means to us, to the lowly, the enslaved, us dregs of magical world-"

"Ok he's got low self-esteem" Damon commented

Iris sent him a look of disbelief "He's a slave"

"Dobby remembers how it was when He Who Must Not Be Named-"

"Voldemort-"Iris told the others.

"-was at the height of his power miss! We house-elves were treated like vermin miss. Of course, Dobby is still treated like that, miss-"

"Aww" Caroline gushed when the elf wiped his eyes.

"But mostly miss, life has improved for my kind, since you triumphed over He Who Must Not Be Named. And now, at Hogwarts, terrible things are to happen. Are perhaps happening already, and Dobby cannot let Iris Potter stay here now that history is to repeat itself, now that the Chamber of Secrets is open once again-"the elf froze letting out too much.

"Wow…so that was real" Damon muttered under his breath. They watched as the small raven head tried to get more out of the house elf, but Dobby refused and started to hit himself. But then they all heard the sound of footsteps.

"Dobby must go" the house elf vanished. Little Iris rolled over and pretended to be asleep. They watched as Dumbledore and McGonagall holding what appeared to be a statue. It took Jeremy a moment to realise it was a boy…in fact it was Colin Creevy.

"That doesn't look good" Kol uttered as they all inched forward, Klaus looked down at the past Iris and saw her eyes peeking out from the covers.

"What happened?" Madame Pomfrey asked

"Another attack" said Dumbledore gravely, they realised it was the same thing that attacked the caretaker's cat "Minerva found him on the stairs"

"There was a bunch of grapes net to him, we think he was trying to sneak in here to visit Potter" little Iris shifted slightly so she could see what was going on, Alaric saw that the eleven year old boy's eyes were wide open. It was eerie.

"Petrified?" whispered Madam Pomfrey

"Yes, but I shudder to think…if Albus hadn't been on his way down who knows what might've happened."

"You don't think he managed to get a picture of his attacker?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"I doubt it" Elijah murmured, they watched as Dumbledore opened the back of the camera but steam had hissed from it. They smelt the putrid smell of burn plastic.

"What does this mean Albus?" said Professor McGonagall urgently

"It means that the Chamber of Secrets is indeed open again." He revealed.

"The elf was right, bad things are about to happen" Elijah declared. They felt a tug in their guts alerting that their time was up for now. Iris felt herself flying upwards, and gripped tightly onto Klaus's hand.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. <strong>

**So Yeah I finally updated. I hadn't even realised it's nearly been a year till one of you guys pointed it out. I am incredibly sorry...for such a long wait. I'm not going to bore you with excuses...I'll give you one though. I wrote out some chapters of this fic before but the whole fic got deleted. And I sort of fell out of love with it. I didn't wanted to publish half-hearted chaps. **

**So in this chap-We see Iris meeting Nick...she gets dragged away by Filch. There's a distraction, Iris hovers in between and finally leaves. She gets invited to a party. where the food is terrible. Little Iris shouts at the ghosts and the Writing on the Wall appears. Little Iris is accused. Klaus and Elijah are annoyed when it comes across as Iris being worried more about the game instead of her safety. Lockhart pisses them all off. Dobby visits Iris, Caroline gushes. and they learn that chamber has been open. **

**Next Chap- Duelling club. Polyjuice Potion and a Very Secret Diary. (I'm going to attempt to get it out in 2-3 weeks, but if i do it before than i'll post it. **

**Please REVIEW**


	86. Chapter 86

"Ok….. ready?" Caroline asked seriously.

Iris grinned "More than ever" she exclaimed and rolled her shoulders. Kol cocked an eyebrow and looked up from his position.

"Really sweetness it's only a game of twister" Kol snickered.

"Not just that." Iris uttered "It's girls vs boys…and we're going to wipe the floor with you" she exclaimed.

"Ok…"Stefan spun the wheel, they had returned from the pensive earlier and after dinner Iris, Kol, Jeremy, Damon, Elena and Caroline all had congregated in the front room where they ended up finding a game of Twister. After a few words between the group they ended up challenging one another.

Stefan being the broody vampire he was opted to sit out of this game. Klaus and the other Originals as well as Alaric were in their rooms doing Merlin knows what. "Iris…left hand on green" he instructed. "I'll be back. I need a snack" Stefan exclaimed and blurred out of the room.

"Really? My butt is going to be in Kol's face" she whined

"Yeah…I don't mind it" Kol smirked, he was right behind her, and Damon was sprawled out in front of her meaning she would have to be over him.

"I do" Iris muttered but did as she was instructed. Caroline rolled her eyes when she saw the Original canting his head to the side. She walloped him on the back of the head.

"Hey-"

"No staring" Caroline uttered.

"Hello flower…you know I can see down your top?" Damon smirked, Iris's eyes widened.

"Wait what-"she made the mistake of removing one of her hands. Her balance wasn't stable enough plus Kol just then slapped her bottom, sending her sprawling down to the floor.

"Hey so-"Stefan returned with a blood bag and took in the scene, there was a pile of vampires, humans and an Immortal all in a heap. "I was gone for a minute-"

"Yeah well Kol is a cheater" Iris pouted and hit the vampire in the face she didn't expect to hit him in the nose.

"Iris-"Kol growled.

"Erm…well" Iris ignored the groans and yells as her knees and elbows as she crawled out of the piles of bodies "You deserve it and…"she didn't finish her sentence instead Iris spun on her heel and ran.

"Oh yeah she's a great Gryffindor-"Jeremy snickered, Kol grinned

"No she's smart. She knows when to choose her battles." The Original smirked and sped after her. Iris turned the corner and looked over her shoulder to see if Kol was following her. She slammed into something hard.

"Kol-"

"A punch to the nose?" he took a predatory step towards her, it would have been frightening if there wasn't a large smile on the raven head's face.

"Well…"she took a step back "it would have happened eventually and-"she squealed when he blurred towards her and flung her onto his shoulder. "KLAUS…KOL IS BEING A PRAT" she shrieked, he had returned to the drawing room and dropped her onto the couch. There was more than one drawing room in this place; this one was lined with books.

"A prat am I?" he towered above her. A menacing grin on his face

"Yep-"she squeaked and burst into giggles when he attacked her sides, it was no secret that Iris was very ticklish. "No-"she squirmed and laughed loudly

"Am I a prat?" he questioned and managed to easily avoid her flaying limbs.

"Yes-"she wheezed and her eyes welled up with tears and yelped.

"A prat?"

"Noo…"she could barely breath she was laughing so hard. Her cheeks were pink and she was breathless "you're not you're not-"she squirmed "ELIJAH-"just then the Original was gone. She looked through blurry eyes and saw Elijah holding Kol back.

"Really?" Kol asked

Elijah cocked an eyebrow "Yes. Now it's late you both should be off to bed" he said the last part aiming it more at Iris.

"Oh-"this time both Iris and Kol pouted causing Elijah to think perhaps he was dealing with two children "but-"

"Now." He said sternly. Iris huffed and bid them goodnight. Iris yawned and stretched her arms above her head she was tired from the day. She entered the bedroom and looked around, she saw that Klaus wasn't around and shrugged her shoulders.

Iris rolled her shoulder and walked into the attached bathroom, and eyed the claw foot tub…hmm come to think of it she hadn't actually used it. She always had a quick shower in the morning. Iris decided to have a bath…it'll help relax her. So with that thought in mind, she filled the tub up. The raven head turned the faucet off when it was filled to the brim. She stripped out of her clothes and threw them in the hamper. She raised her leg and dipped her toe in the foamy, bubbly water and sighed. It was hot, just the way she liked it. Iris slipped into the bath and sunk beneath the water. She felt her muscles immediately relaxing and let out a sigh feeling the water wash over her.

Now this was nice, she mused and flipped her hair back and felt it plaster against her pale back. Iris grabbed the loofa and lathered it in strawberry smelling soap. She was about to scrub her skin but she dropped it in surprise when she saw Klaus standing there,

"Klaus what-what are you doing?" Iris's face flushed and she gathered the bubbles so it would cover her modesty. "I-Get out"

"Well…I'm filthy love" he smirked. Her eyes widened when she saw him taking his shirt off. "And I don't like being filthy-"he mocked pouted. He could hear heart beating frantically.

"Well go find another bathroom-and you're taking your jeans off-"Iris clapped her hand over her eyes "stop taking your clothes off…"she heard the sound of clothes hitting the marble floor. "And you took your clothes off." She peered through her thin fingers and saw a very nude hybrid.

Klaus grinned "I don't know why you're so shy love…this-"he gestured towards his body "is all yours"

"You're an arse-"

"I have a fine one" Klaus swaggered over to her. He grinned when he saw her pointedly looking away from him. "If you want love you can leave"

Iris scowled and glared up at him. "I'm not leaving this is my bath" she knew he was goading her. And like always the raven head hated backing away from the challenge.

"Well then you mind scooting forward?" he didn't wait for a reply; Klaus gently pushed her forward and settled behind her. The water sloshed over the edge of the tub.

"Relax love" Klaus purred into her ear, he ran a finger down her spine causing her to shudder. He smiled wickedly loving the reaction of him.

The hybrid picked up the dropped loofa and ran it across her soft skin. Iris gasped and immediately relaxed, Klaus felt himself stir when he could hear her little gasps. He dropped the loofa and she bit down hard on her bottom lip when she felt his fingers ghosting across her ribs.

"Klaus-"she breathed, her breath hitched when he cupped her breasts and gave them a firm squeeze. He nuzzled his face into the crook of neck. Iris shifted her head to the side giving him more access to her pale column of her throat. Klaus laid wet and hot kisses. He savoured the taste of her. He growled when she dug her nails in to his thighs. Iris gasp and couldn't take it anymore. She turned around so she was facing him. Iris was on her knees and Klaus shifted so that she was in between his legs

"You…are-"

"A very dirty…filthy hybrid-"Klaus smirked and trailed a hand across her back. She shot him a glare…and leant forward smashing her lips against his. Arse of a hybrid knew he was going to drive her mad, she thought. Klaus eagerly kissed her back, their tongues clashed as well as teeth.

Iris pressed her wet supple body against his. He groaned and ran his large hands down her back, one hand tangled in her sopping wet hair, whilst the other cupped her rear forcing her even closer if that was possible, her hands buried themselves in his short hair and she pulled hard.

She pulled back; her lips were swollen and red. His eyes were dark and full of lust and love. They were drawn to her pert breast and travelled up the column of her throat. Iris didn't miss the way the veins around his eyes protruded.

"Do it" she breathed leaning down, Klaus cupped her face and ran his thumb across her bottom lip, she tensed instinctively when his lips latched onto her throat. She closed her eyes feeling him laying gentle kiss on her throat.

But then gasped when he dug his fangs into her porcelain neck, the blood ran down her neck and merged into the water turning it red. Klaus pulled back when he deemed he had enough. And smiled at her.

"I think we best dry you off." Klaus murmured, before she could blink he scooped her up and blurred them into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"Ok ready?" Iris asked, they were all surrounding the Pensive. She was met with nods, and clutched on tightly to Klaus's hand.<p>

"On the count of three" Elena announced. She was anxious to get into Iris's memory. "One-"

"Two-"Caroline pitched in.

"Three" Rebekah declared and with that the group dived into the Pensive.

Iris stumbled but Klaus's grip on her steadied the teen. "Really love?" Klaus drawled "Still can't land on your feet?"

"Shove off" she huffed

"Where are we?" Jeremy asked looking around.

"Entrance Hall" Alaric uttered "and something's going on…look" they followed his gaze. Damon saw a small group of student gathered around a notice board.

"And there you are sweets." Kol spotted little Iris and her two companions walking across the Entrance Hall making their way towards the group, Klaus narrowed his eyes seeing one of the boys in Iris's year group beckoning her over. Elijah's lips twitched when he noticed this.

"Really brother?" he said low enough only allowing the hybrid to hear "jealous of a twelve year old?"

Klaus glared at him "Well…he has that scrawny look about him" he huffed. They all moved closer to the group so they could hear better.

"They're starting a Duelling Club!" Seamus said excitedly "First meeting is tonight! I wouldn't mind duelling lessons, they come in useful one of these days…"

Rebekah nodded "Hmm…makes sense what with the two attacks that already happened" she drawled.

"What do you reckon Slytherin's monster can duel?" Ron asked. "Could be useful, shall we go?" he asked the two girls.

"You should" Elijah nodded "It'll help you…it did help you right?" he questioned.

"Erm…"Iris licked her lips, it would have been better if she didn't go, it would have save the trouble of her being hated. "Just watch" she muttered. Klaus glanced down at her and frowned, something happened in this club that was clear to see.

The scene blurred by till they were all standing in the Great Hall. Stefan saw that the four long tables had been pushed aside, and all that remained was a stage in the middle.

"Damn…all these kiddies are short" Damon muttered "It's kind of scary"

"Ok…?" Alaric shook his head "Are you drunk?"

"What?" the raven head vampire asked "I had a few glasses of Bourbon-"

"We got up at seven" Stefan frowned

"Well…that's my breakfast." Damon shrugged his shoulders, he looked down to his left and saw little Iris there with her friends. He whistled "Ok…that's scary…look how small she is here…"he teased the raven head.

"Shut up" Iris huffed.

"Oh but she's small now anyway" Klaus grinned. Iris scowled and moved over to stand beside Elijah causing the dark haired Original to chuckle. He dropped his arm around her shoulders. "Really?"

"Elijah is way nicer-"

"He can't make you sc-"

"Enough" Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Can we pay attention?" she wanted to see Iris's memories, she had missed the girl she had deemed her sister very dearly and always found herself wondering what happened to her.

"I wonder who'll be teaching us?" Jeremy heard Hermonie ask "Someone told me Flitwick was a duelling champion-"Kol scoffed

"That…small thing-"

"Hey…he's small but powerful. And you know what they say good thing come in small packages" Iris defended her former Charms professor. Kol rolled his eyes but paid attention to the scene.

"As long as it's not…"little Iris began, she and the present Iris was amused to see Klaus, and the others all groan when Gilderoy Lockhart strolling down the stage.

"Ok…he is so gay" Jeremy declared "that walk…and is it me or does he just scream gay?" Iris snorted and leant against Elijah. They watched as Lockhart raised his hand silencing the crowd of students.

"Gather round, gather round!" the blond man called "Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me?"

"Ergh…prick" Kol muttered.

"Such a prick-"they heard little Iris muttered.

"Ha Iris agrees with me-"Kol grinned.

Rebekah rolled her blue eyes and watched the Professor in distaste "Now, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little Duelling Club, to train you all up in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions-"Elijah could tell that the man was lying "for full details see my published works-"

"I can't believe that shit can do anything" Alaric muttered. He didn't buy this…that man was too…ergh to do anything remotely useful.

"Let me introduce my assistant Professor Snape-"said Lockhart flashing a wide smile "He tells me he knows a tiny little bit about duelling himself and has sportingly agreed to hep me with a short demonstration before we begin. Now I don't want any of you youngsters to worry- you'll still have you Potions master when I'm through with him, never dear"

"Damn…"Klaus whistled "He's going to wipe the floor with him…"knowing that Snape could easily take on this fool.

"Wouldn't It be good if they finished each other off?" Ron whispered into little Iris's ear.

"Yeah it would" Caroline muttered. She could see that Snape hated the man before him, his upper lip was curled up into a snarl. "I think he should be running the opposite direction…"they watched as the two opponents bowed. Elijah cocked an eyebrow when he saw Lockhart doing a flourish bow whilst Snape jerked his head.

"Ok…that's more proof that he's gay" Damon drawled causing Iris and Jeremy to snigger. They saw both teachers raising their wands.

"As you see e are holding our wands in the accepted combative positions." Lockhart told the silent crowd "On the count of three, we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill of course."

Stefan shook his head, by the look on Snape's face he wouldn't put it pass the Potions Master to do just that. "I wouldn't bet on that" they heard little Iris mutter.

"One-two-three-"

Elena saw the teachers swing their wands up and over their shoulders, Snape cried "Expelliarmus!." There was a dazzling flash of scarlet light and Lockhart was blasted off his feet, he flew backwards off of the stage, smashed into the wall and slid down into a sprawl.

Iris wasn't too surprised when Damon, Kol, Alaric and Jeremy burst into laughs. The Slytherins cheered and Hermonie danced on her tip-toes.

"Is he going to be all right?" Rebekah heard he bucktooth girl gush.

"Who cares?" little Iris and Ron said in unison.

"True who does?" Jeremy snickered, and watched as Lockhart got unsteadily onto his fee he then attempted to smooth down his wavy locks, Klaus canted his head to the side. Damn that man wears a lot of product he thought.

"Well there you have it" Lockhart exclaimed tottering back onto the stage, "that was a disarming charm as you see-"

"If he paid more attention to his opponent it wouldn't have happened." Elijah griped shaking his head, this just proved to him that all the things this man claimed to have done were all lies.

"I've lost my wand…ah thank you Miss Brown. Yes excellent idea to show them that. Professor Snape, but if you don't mind me saying so, it was very obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop you it would have been only too easy. However, I felt it would be instructive to let them see-"

"Bullshit" Damon and Kol said in unison and then proceeded to glare at one another. Iris rolled her emerald green orbs and looked back at the scene.

Iris didn't miss the murderous look on Snape's face and neither did Lockhart "Enough demonstrating! I'm going to come amongst you now and put you all into pairs. Professor Snape, if you'd like to help me…"Elena watched as they moved through the crowd, matching up partners Snape got to little Iris and her friends first.

"Time to split up the dream team I think-"Caroline frowned hearing the man sneering at the three twelve year olds "Weasly you can partner Finnigan, Potter-"Jeremy winced seeing Iris moving to stand beside Hermonie, no way in hell would the hook man nose wouldn't allow her to be with her friends "I don't think so. Mr Malfoy come here-"

"He's asking for trouble there" Alaric grumbled pairing two rivals never works out. He tried it in one of his classes, the hunter attempted to pair a blond haired teen named Ava with Tiki and it didn't work out so well.

They watched as Malfoy strutted over to little Iris, "Ok…that's so cute" Caroline gushed, earning incredulous looks from the others "what? Look how adorable they are." Iris shook her head.

"Face your partners" Lockhart called out. Iris noticed that Klaus and all of them were looking intently at her past self and Malfoy. "Wands at the ready, when I count to three cast your charms to disarm your opponent only, we don't want any accidents. One…two…three-"

"This is all going to go to hell" Rebekah murmured, and watched as little Iris swung her wand but Malfoy had cast his spell on the of 'two'

"That little cheat-"Klaus growled seeing his spell hitting little Iris, the preteen looked as if she had been hit on the head and stumbled. Iris sighed loudly when Elijah clamped his hand down on her shoulder. Merlin these bloody Originals were rather protective she thought.

"Get back at the dick-"Damon egged her on "and before you say anything…yeah I know you can't hear me."

The watched as little Iris raised her own wand "Rictusempra!" a jet of silver light came out of her wand and she hit Malfoy in the stomach. The platinum blond haired boy sank to his knees and laughed.

"So wait he hit you with a charm that could do serious damage to you. And you…hit him with a tickling charm?" Kol questioned. "And…are you waiting for him to get back up on his feet?" little Iris had taken a step back

"What?" she asked "It would have been unfair if I attacked him when he was down."

Klaus scowled "And the enemy wouldn't consider doing this"

Iris scowled "I know that" she glared at him. She watched her past-self get hit by a spell that causes her legs to jump about.

"Flower…you can tap dance" Damon canted his head to the side. "Or-"

"That's the quick step-"Elijah corrected the other vampire. "Much better than a tap dance-"

"Really?" Klaus shook his head.

"That's what you two are focusing on…look around…this is-"Jeremy looked around.

"Chaotic" Alaric exclaimed, it was the Great Hall was filled with students blasting one another and he blanched seeing one boy with rapidly growing teeth.

"Awesome" Jeremy laughed but schooled his features seeing the stern look from his guardian. There was a haze of green smoke coming from the scene.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Lockhart screamed waving his hands. But none of the students were either too preoccupied or just chose to ignore him.

"And you say your class is rowdy" Damon snickered looking at the history teacher. Alaric rolled his eyes, and saw Snape pulling out of his wand.

"Finite Incantatem" the Potions Master shouted. They saw little Iris stopped dancing…the whole scene came to a stop. Stefan shook his head that had been….different.

"Oh girl fight-"Damon exclaimed grinning seeing Hermonie battling a bigger girl their wands lay forgotten. "I love a good gir-"Caroline struck him on the back of the head.

"Pervert…they are twelve here-"she spat.

"I didn't mean it like that" Damon rolled his eyes as the DADA teacher stepped forward and rolled his sleeves up.

"I think I'd better teacher you how to block unfriendly spells" Lockhart uttered. Kol scoffed the incompetent man should have done that in the first place. "Let's have a volunteer pair, Longbottom and Finch-Fletchley, how about you?"

"A bad idea, Professor Lockhart" said Snape,

"Is it me or does he looks like a bat when he walks?" Caroline whispered to Elena causing the doppelganger to giggle.

"-Longbottom causes devastation with the simplest spell. We'll be sending what's eft of Finkch-Fletchley up to the hospital wing in a match-box.-"Stefan shook his head, yeah that's one way to encourage a student he thought sarcastically.

"He goes pink a lot this one-"Kol commented seeing Neville's face going pink.

"-How about Potter and Malfoy?" the greasy haired man suggested.

Rebekah huffed and folded her arms across her chest, "That's going to go well isn't it? He wants to goad you…why does he hate you so much?" she asked looking at Iris.

The raven head mimed zipping her mouth shut and locking it. Proceeding to throw away the key.

"Aww-"Caroline whined "she's not going to tell-"

"Come on love-"Klaus grinned sending her a smouldering look.

"NO-Elijah tell your brother to stop doing that sex-"the dark haired Original hastily covered Iris's mouth shutting her up.

"Ok let's just watch" Elijah shuddered even though the petite teen was with his brother he couldn't imagine her in that particular way.

"Excellent idea-"said Lockhart gesturing for little Iris and Malfoy in the middle of the Hall, the Originals, humans and Immortal all watched from the side-lines as the crowd backed away to give the two pre-teens some space.

The two professors pulled their respective students aside giving them tips, they were able to hear what Lockhart was saying to little Iris. "Now Iris, when Draco points his wand at you, you do this." He raised his own want and attempted a complicated sort of wiggling action and dropped it.

"Oh…great-"Jeremy muttered "please don't tell me you listen to that-"Iris grinned and shook her head. "Whoops-"Lockhart exclaimed "my wand is a little over-excited-"Iris, Caroline, Rebekah, Elijah and Elena weren't too surprised when the others laughed loudly.

"So mature-"Elijah drawled

"They're men…so even if they've been dead for a hundred or so years. They are still behind on the maturity scale" Rebekah uttered.

This called the three other girls to giggle, and they looked back over the scene seeing little Iris looking up at Lockhart.

"Professor? How about you showing me that blocking thing?" she asked.

"Scared?" Malfoy muttered.

"You wish-"little Iris glowered.

Present Iris closed her eyes hearing Caroline gushing "Oh my gosh…you and him are soooo cute-"

"Please no" Iris shook her head. Elijah chuckled and hugged her to his side.

Damon cleared his throat and heard Lockhart "Just do what did, Iris!"

"What drop my wand?" little Iris asked wide eye.

"Damn you were a cute kid" Kol uttered "but now you're sexy-"Klaus reached around and slapped him on the back of his head.

"Three-two-one go!"-Lockhart shouted.

Stefan watched as Malfoy raised his wand "Serpensortia!" the boy bellowed. Jermey's wyes widened as a long black snake shot out of it, little Iris looked aghast and staggered back as the snake raised itself. There was screams from the crowd and Caroline balked at the slimy creature.

"Don't move Potter" said Snape lazily, Elijah narrowed his eyes, it was almost like the Potion Master was enjoying a motionless Iris the snake was only a couple of inches away from her face. Klaus blinked and glowered. "I'll get rid of it…!"

"Allow me" shouted Lockhart.

"Such a dick-"Damon snickered this guy was a ponce. And it was proven when the wavy haired wizard branded his wand at the snake ad there was a loud bang; the snake, instead of vanishing, flew ten feet intp the air and fell back to the floor with a loud smack.

"Oh that did wonders" Rebekah scoffed and saw that the professor merely angered the creature as it spluttered and hissed, sliding towards Justin Finch-Fletchey and raised itself exposing its fangs. Klaus watched as little Iris rushed forward and shouted "Leave him!" since they were in her memories they were able to understand what she had said. In fact what puzzled them was the other students' reaction.

"Why does that Justin kid look as if you killed his puppy?" Damon asked. Elijah and the other Originals understood what had happened.

"What do you think you're playing at?" the preteen shouted at little Iris and then ran off.

The scene blurred and now they were trailing after little Iris and her friends. "And you're about to find out what you can do" Elijah murmured he grabbed onto Iris's wrist and led her forward.

"You're a Parselmouth. Why didn't you tell us?" Ron asked.

"Perhaps because she didn't even know" Kol commented.

"Oh right…that's why the snake stopped" Caroline uttered. They climbed up the stairs trailing behind the preteen.

"I'm a what?" little Iris asked stopping in the middle of the staircase spinning around

"A Parselmouth! You can talk to snakes" Ron explained.

"Oh-"little Iris nodded "yeah…I know that. I mean that's the only second time I've ever done it. I accidentally set a boa constrictor on my cousin Dudley at the zoo once-long story-"

"Not that long" Kol drawled.

"Shut up Kol" Rebekah and Iris snapped in unison.

"Well the boa constrictor told me it was from Brazil…and I accidentally set it free…but that was before I knew I was a witch-"little Iris frowned. "And you're looking at me funny-"she finished off in one breath. Alaric snorted seeing the expression on the two preteens face.

"A boa constrictor told you it had never seen Brazil?" Ron asked faintly.

"So?" little Iris huffed "I bet loads of people can do it here"

"Aw you really were that naïve" Klaus chuckled. Iris rolled her eyes and focused back onto the scene

"On no they can't, it's not a very common gift. Iris this is bad"

"What's so bad about it? I think its wicked" Jeremy frowned. Little Iris seemed to be angry about it as well.

"What's so bad? If I hadn't told that snake to stop then Justin-"

"Oh that's what you said to it?"

"I heard you speaking Parseltongue, snake language. You could have been saying anything. No wonder Justin panicked, you sounded like you were egging the snake on or something. It was creepy you know-"

Damon rolled his eyes "That fat kid-what he was fat-"he said seeing the look Elena was shooting him "is a dick. Didn't anyone realise that the snake immediately stopped in its tracks when she told it to stop?"

Iris licked her lips, huh he did have a point.

"I spoke a different language?" little Iris asked "but I didn't realise –how can I speak a language without knowing I can speak it?"

Elijah frowned a thoughtful look came on to his face, now this was a puzzle he mused. He could see little Iris clearly getting frustrated and he didn't blame her. "Do you want to tell me what's wrong with stopping a dirty great snake biting Justin's head off?" she asked "what does it matter how I did it as long as Justin ok-"

"It matters" said Hermonie speaking in a hushed voice "because being able to talk to snakes was what Salazar Slytherin was famous for. That's why the symbol of Slytherin house is a serpent."

"Damon" Alaric exclaimed "tough luck kid now they're going to think you're related to him-"he snorted. But the grin slid off of his face when he saw her face.

"They didn't did they?" Stefan asked.

"Hmm…they think I might be the heir of Slytherin…so-"

"Making you being the one to open the Chamber" Klaus growled "little kids are stupid."

* * *

><p>The scene shifted so that they were all standing in a dark corridor with the lanterns flickering. Damon saw little Iris stomping up the stairs in obvious anger.<p>

"What's got you in a mood?" Klaus asked.

Iris's brows furrowed attempting to recall this incident…"Oh…right well I overheard some of my fellow peers not being so pleasant about me" she muttered "come on" they followed after the twelve year old.

"Typical isn't it?" Jeremy muttered "one moment they're all for you and the next…-"

"They're all dicks" Iris finished the sentence off. Klaus frowned why did little Iris always seem to find herself in dark corridors.

"Holy fuck on a stick-"Damon exclaimed taking in the scene. There was that kid…Justin something lying on the floor rigid a look of shock on his frozen face, his eyes were staring blankly ahead, "This is weird-"he sang in a sing-song voice seeing nearly headless Nick floating beside Justin. He had the same expression as the human.

"Oh crap…run little Iris run-"Kol urged the preteen, this wouldn't look good that was certain. Stefan saw the look of panic on little Iris's face, she looked completely lost of what to do.

"Oh too late" Jeremy muttered seeing the door beside little Iris bang open, and the poltergeist came shooting out of it.

"Why, it's potty wee Potter" cackled Peeves "what's Potter been-"he stopped mid-air and took a deep breath "ATTACK! ATTACK! NO MORTAL OR GHOST IS SAFE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! ATAACK-"

"Oh shit" Alaric shook his head as the doors after doors all crashed open and people flooded out of them. He saw little Iris pinned to against the wall as the teachers shouted for quiet. There was a moment of chaos but after a bang the corridor instantly became silent.

"Caught in the act-"a kid yelled pointing at little Iris dramatically.

"Oh bitch-"Kol yelped and Klaus pressed his lips together in annoyance. "Fan freaking tastic. So now they all think you've done this. Don't exactly help yourself do you? Sweets"

They watched as McGonagall whisked little Iris away from the scene, away from the accusing glares and pointing.

* * *

><p>"Why are we in the girls bathroom? A disgusting girl's bathroom?" Rebekah looked around in revulsion at the rancid bathroom. Iris's eyes widened in recognition this is Myrtle's bathroom.<p>

"What happened to you when you got taken away?" Stefan asked

"Oh…erm Dumbledore spoke to me" Iris muttered shit they were about to find out about the illegal potion making. She inched away from Elijah but the Original had a firm grip on her.

"Iris did you do something?" Klaus questioned.

"Erm…oh-"

"Look smoke" Caroline exclaimed saving the raven head from the oncoming questions. But the blond vampire was right, from out of one of the cubicles black smoke came billowing out from the bottom.

"And there you are" Damon said as little Iris and Ron walked into the bathroom, they watched as the raven head preteen knocked on the cubicle door that they was standing in front of.

"Hermonie?" the lock scraped and Hermonie emerged, she had a look of anxiousness. Elijah frowned hearing a 'gloop, gloop' coming from behind the bushy haired girl.

"Did you get them?" she asked breathlessly. Klaus narrowed his eyes seeing Iris holding up a handful of air.

"Iris what are you doing?" Klaus asked.

"Let's watch" she offered weakly merlin she was going to get her ass handed on a plate. Iris swallowed.

"Good. And I sneaked these spare robes out of the laundry-"Hermonie was holding up three robes. "We'll need bigger robes."

"Bigger robes?" Klaus frowned he peered into the cauldron and saw a mud like substance stewing

"What is that?"

"Erm…pll-"

"Clearer" Elijah said loudly

"Polyjuice Potion" Iris squeaked when he hit her hard on the bottom. "Oww-"

"You are in so much trouble" Elijah growled "Polyjuice Potion?" he had read about that in one of the many books that was in the room he'd been staying in. creating like this took practise not to mention a lot of skills.

"What does it do?" Damon frowned but neither Iris nor Elijah chose to reply. Klaus shook his head and watched as the bushy haired girl scooped the potion into three glasses, they dropped the pieces of hair into it.

Stefan grimaced seeing the bubbling substance. "We should drink them in separate cubes; we're not all going to fit in one cubicle"

"Oh no" Caroline blanched they were going to drink something with hair in it. They took a step back as little Iris and Ron went into separate cubicles. They heard the locks scraping.

"You want to explain why you guys are drinking that?" Alaric asked.

Iris swallowed "Well…we thought that Malfoy was the one attacking so…we wanted to find out some information and he wasn't going to tell us so…we-the thing is-"she stammered, she was saved from finishing her reply since the cubicle doors open. All of theirs jaws dropped when they caught sight of little Iris….only it wasn't her.

"Ergh-you're ugly-"

"Damon-"Elena snapped.

"What?" he asked, "Iris…looks like that pug girl-"

"Pansy Parkinson" Iris rolled her emerald green orbs. "And Ron is Crabbe-"

"Malfoy's little girlfriend and that thug kid" Kol uttered, "So this potion-"

"Lasts only an hour" Iris muttered she licked her lips she could feel the looks she was getting. Oh Merlin…she hoped they would forget about giving her a lecture.

* * *

><p>The scene changed so now they were standing in what they assumed was the Slytherin's common room. Caroline found herself preferring the Gryffindor's common room this place was cold and damp.<p>

"There you guys are" Alaric exclaimed seeing little Iris who had the appearance of Pansy next to Malfoy, and Crabbe sitting on ont of the armchairs.

"What's the matter with you two?" Malfoy asked. 'Pansy' giggled

"Nothing Dragon-"Damon snorted, the little raven head could act. "Have another grape-"with that she popped the fruit into his open mouth.

Iris blushed seeing the looks she was getting from the others "What? Pansy was his girlfriend/stalker" she hugged herself.

"Saint Potter, the Mudbloods's friends" said Malfoy, Stefan was in awe wondering how the hell did he and Iris became friends "-she's another one with no proper witch feeling, or she wouldn't go around with that jumped-up Granger Mudblood-"

"Where is the Granger girl?" Rebekah asked realising that it was only little Iris and Ron here.

"Yeah-"Iris licked her lips "you'll find out what happened."

They listened back to what Malfoy was saying "-And people think she's Slytherin's heir!"

"Good to know you're not related to a psycho-"

"But she is sleeping with one-"Damon snickered. Iris elbowed him in the ribs

"Dick" she muttered.

"So Malfoy doesn't know who opened the Chamber" Elijah murmured hearing what the boy said "you're plan worked out great didn't it!?" he glowered at the petite teen. "Putting yourself in danger like that, no self-preservation at all"

Iris licked her lips nervously.

They watched as the scene carried on 'Pansy' said "You must know have some idea who's behind it all…"

"You know I haven't Pansy, how many times do I have to tell you?" snapped at Malfoy "and father won't tell me anything about the last time the Chamber was opened, either. Of course, it was fifty years ago, so it was before his time. But he knows all about it, and he says it was all kept quiet and it'll look suspicious if I know about it too much. But I know one thing last time the Chamber of Secrets as opened, a Mudblood died. So I bet it's only a matter of time before one of them was killed this time…I hope it's Granger-"

"Oh…crap" Jeremy muttered seeing 'Crabbe' who he knew was actually Ron jumping onto his feet, his fists clenching. "He's hair is going red-"

"And you're getting smaller-"Rebekah muttered they were changing back to normal.

* * *

><p>The scene changed and they were once again back in the girls bathroom. Klaus saw that little Iris was back to normal. She had to pick up the robes so they wouldn't drag on the floor.<p>

"Hermonie-"little Iris knocked on the cubicle door. "Come out we've got stuff-"Jeremy jumped when he saw a ghost emerging from the cubicle.

"Is it me or is she actually happy?" Stefan commented seeing the gleeful expression on the glum girl's face.

"Ohh wait till you see" she said "It's awful."

They all inched forward as the cubicle door was opened. Damon let out a loud snort and Caroline gasped from within its depths stepped out Hermonie…only she had black fur all over and her eyes were yellow.

"I used cat hair-"Hermonie wailed with that everyone par Elijah all laughed.

The dark haired Original rounded on Iris "You drank a dangerous potion to try and get information out of Malfoy?" he asked incredulously

"Erm…no? yes" Iris huffed "It happened and-"

"You're in trouble" he stated.

Iris's eyes bugged out she turned to Klaus but the hybrid raised his hands "You made your own bed in this sweetheart. You should have used this-"he tapped her temple where her brain resided "more when you was younger" he smirked.

Iris scowled "Fine-"she hissed "no sex, if I'm being punished so are you" she huffed. Klaus groaned and shook his head.

* * *

><p>They landed in what Kol recognised was the girls dormitories, they saw little Iris leaning over a diary and scrawling on the pages. Present Iris groaned, bloody Riddle and his diary; it was the one causing so much trouble.<p>

"You've got a diary?" Damon frowned "You don't seem like a diary type…you're not broody…or Stefan like" Stefan glared at his brother.

Iris snorted and shook her head "It's not an ordinary diary…it writes back…and according to person diary this is he knew who opened the Chamber of Secrets." She explained, she trailed off seeing the pages of the diary blowing as if it was caught in a high wind.

"Oh my god-"Caroline exclaimed watching as little Iris was sucked into the diary, they quickly followed behind. They landed just as little Iris did, unlike present Iris she didn't have anyone to help her keep balance and instead she pitched forward smacking her face against the floor.

"Ok…ok" little Iris groaned but then her pain was forgotten, and she gawped at the room. Klaus didn't blame her; they were in a circular room that resembled an office.

"Huh" Jeremy frowned noticing a frail looking wizard didn't even blink when little Iris appeared, almost as if he couldn't see her.

"I'm sorry" little Iris said shakily "I didn't mean to butt in…erm…I'm going. I'm GOING…never thought I'd meet a deaf wizard…"" she scurried off. They followed behind her Iris didn't miss the grin on Klaus's face and knew he was amused by the display.

But before little Iris could leave there was a knock on the office door. "Enter" the wizard called.

"She stuck in a memory" Caroline uttered realising why no one could see little Iris, the twelve year old came to the same conclusion. "Oh…he's hot" the blond vampire exclaimed seeing a tall dark haired teen entering the room. Iris forced herself not to shudder at what the vampire said. She didn't really know who this was yet.

"Ah Riddle" said the frail looking wizard, Elijah had realised that this was the current Headmaster of this particular time.

"That's the person diary this belongs to" Iris informed the group.

She looked back at the scene "You wanted to see me Professor Dippet?" said Riddle. Iris forced herself to remain calm, she didn't want them to find out what happen from her they'll see it themselves.

"Sit down" said Dippet "I've just been reading the letter you sent me."

"Oh-"Kol didn't miss the way Riddle seem to grip his hands together tightly.

"My dear boy" said Dippet kindly "I cannot possibly let you stay at school, over the summer. Surely you want to go home for the holidays?"

"No" Riddle said almost at once, causing Stefan to frown who wouldn't want to go home for the holidays? "I'd much rather stay at Hogwarts than go back to..to-"

"You live in a Muggle orphanage during the holidays, I believe?" Stefan nodded, ok that made more sense now.

"Yes sir" Riddle said, Elijah frowned it was almost like he was embarrassed.

"You are a Muggle-born?"

"Half-blood sir-"said Riddle "Muggle father, witch mother-"

"Hey Iris, he's like you then" Alaric exclaimed, Elijah looked down feeling her tensing beside him. He placed his hand on her shoulder giving her a small squeeze.

"The thing is Tom" Damon watched a look of disappointment coming across the headmaster's face "special arrangements might have been made for you, but in the current circumstances-"

"You mean all these attacks Sir?" Rebekah didn't miss the way little Iris moved closer as if not wanting to miss a word of the conversation

"Precisely, my dear girl you must see how foolish it would be of me to allow you to remain at the castle when term ends. Particularly in the light of the recent tragedy…the death of that poor little girl…-"

"The one that Malfoy mention" Klaus murmured under his breath, his eyes darted over to Iris and saw how tense she was. Of course the memories would still affect her.

"Sir if the person was caught …it if all stopped…"Elijah narrowed his eyes, something was amiss.

"What do you mean?" Dippet asked "Riddle do you mean you know who is responsible for these attacks?"

"No sir" Riddle said quickly.

Kol scoffed "He's lying,"

* * *

><p>The scene changed they were following little Iris as she trailed after memory Tom, they were heading down a dark corridor and clamoured down a staircase, Elena concluded that they were in the dungeons.<p>

Jeremy looked ahead when he heard a door creak opened and then someone whispering,

"C'mon…gotta get yeh outta here…c'mon now…in the box…"Stefan frowned there was something awfully familiar about that voice. The door widened revealing a huge boy beside a he wooden box.

"Evening, Rubeus" said Riddle sharply, Damon frowned…he didn't like this Riddle character; there was something eerie about him.

"What yer doing down here, Tom?" the large boy asked.

"It's all over I'm going to have to turn you in, Rubeus . They're talking about closing Hogwarts if the attacks don't stop. I don't think you meant to kill anyone. But monsters, don't make good pets, I supposed you just let it out for exercise-"Riddle carried on.

"Something is wrong." Caroline frowned as Riddle pulled out his wand.

"Stand aside" he waved his wand knocking the lid off of the box, Caroline and Elena shrieked when a hairy body in a tangle of black legs and a pair of razor sharp pincers scuttled out and ran out of the room.

"NOO-"the large boy screamed. Little Iris let out a yell as she was violently pulled upwards.

They stumbled and Rebekah frowned they were in the boys dormitories? She heard pounding feet the door flung opened, little Iris ran towards Ron's sleeping form.

"Ron-"little Iris shook him "Wake up-"

"What-?"Ron groaned "huh-what's wrong?" he asked.

"It was Hagrid, Ron. Hagrid opened the Chamber of Secrets fifty years ago" little Iris exclaimed. They felt the tug in their guts, they were being pulled away.

"Fuck no" Damon uttered "really?"

Iris shook her head, the pull was getting stronger. Elijah clamped his arms around her shoulders and held her tight.

"Elija-"

"We're going to need a talk" Elijah said. Iris groaned and felt herself flying upwards.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Major thanks to those who reviewed. <strong>

**So this chap-At the beginning we see the group playing twister. Klaus and Iris moments. They witnessed Iris's duelling Club, doesn't go well. Caroline finds Draco and Iris rivalry super cute. We see Iris being accused of being the heir. The attacks are happening. They find Iris and the Polyjuice, Iris pretends to be Pansy. The Very Secret diary where they meet Riddle, and they find out Hagrid may have opened the Chamber. **

**So yeah i got this chap out quicker...hmm not sure about the next one. But hopefully within two to three weeks, but if I do it before then, then i'l post. **

**Next Chap-Fudge and Arogog...and Iris will no doubt be getting a scolding from the others. **

**Please REVIEW **


	87. Chapter 87

Iris stumbled when she landed. She smiled innocently at Elijah "So I think-"the Original started,

"Oh…I think the phone is ringing" she nodded and turned on her heel and sprinted out of the study. Jeremy frowned in confusion and cocked his head to the side.

"I thought technology doesn't work here" the youngest teen frowned.

"God…"Rebekah drawled "You really are dumb" she strolled off wanting to take a bath before she turned in for the night.

"Wait what?" Jeremy asked offended by what the female Original said.

Klaus rolled his eyes "My lovely Iris is trying to hide from Elijah" he uttered.

Elijah shook his head and waltzed out of the room, the others parted ways, Damon and Stefan decided to go play some card and spend some brotherly time with one another. Whilst Kol and Klaus opted to go for the wizard chest, Caroline and Elena went to their room. Alaric and Jeremy went to do their own things.

Meanwhile the eldest Original sibling easily located the petite raven head. She was in one of the other studies that were here. For someone who lived with them and grew up knowing about vampires Elijah thought Iris at the moment was very dense.

"Iris…I know you're under the desk" Elijah stated leaning against the back of one of the couches. He smirked hearing her curse and then she crawled out from beneath the desk.

"Ok how did you know that I was there? It was the heartbeat wasn't it?" Iris questioned smoothing down her top and pushing her raven locks away from her face.

"No your foot was sticking out" Elijah stated.

"Oh Merlin's balls" Iris huffed and folded her arms across her chest.

"Now-"Elijah started moving closer to her "We….-"

"Hold up" Iris exclaimed "Look Elijah this all already happened. This is the past, I love that you care, that you're protective; Merlin knows I haven't had that before….not since a thousand years ago. But Elijah I'm not that way anymore, I'm not secure and I know my place…."she said sincerely "I was reckless back then but now…I have something worth living for…a family. So can we not do this?" she asked softly, Elijah sighed and stood in front of her.

She was expecting an argument or something but not this. "Ok." He simply said, "Ok…but by the end of the Pensive if you've done anything so outrageous don't expect me or Klaus to be easy on you understand?"

Iris nodded and hugged him, oh crap she thought she was so going to be dead by the end of the Pensive; they'll probably won't take what she did in her final year so well. Ah she had time till that part was shown.

* * *

><p>Iris at the moment was face down on her bed, she had just finished dinner and it was beginning to get late. She was in the place in-between sleep and consciousness; she barely heard the sound of the bedroom door shutting.<p>

"Hmm…now this is a sight" Klaus hummed with a smile on his face. She sighed quietly when he pushed away her raven head revealing the smooth expanse of her back. Iris felt the usual sparks travel through her when she felt his lips on her skin. Klaus lay small kisses down her back, gently tugging the top of her camisole down as he did this.

"Klaus" she murmured and gasped when he gently bit down on the small of her back. She shifted so that she was on her back, the hybrid hovered above her, and he straddled her hips.

Iris saw a look pass on his face, it was filled with something she couldn't quiet name, "Did you mean what you said to Elijah?" he asked, his voice was softer and full of emotion. Her brows furrowed in confusion, "In the study about being secure being-"

"Happy" Iris finished off. A genuine smile came onto her face "I am-"she ran her "more than happy."

Klaus smiled back down at her, he rested his temple against hers "You're right you know…"

"Always am." She quipped causing a low chuckle to escape his lips.

"Cocky-"

"And that's why you love me" she grinned.

"One of the many reasons" Klaus gently cupped her face "You're right about having family Iris, we finally got you back and we won't be letting go anytime soon." He promised, he was a man of his word and he knew for certain he was going to keep this one.

Iris pressed her lips against his, he kissed her back, it was filled with love, emotion and passion. His tongue collided with hers, her hands moved from his face to slide down his neck and then don his back. All she could feel was him, his breath, his warmth, his body. Klaus pulled back allowing her to breath, Iris gasped when she felt his lips attack her throat; the scruff on his face tickled her smooth skin. Klaus's large hand slid up her top and stroked the skin of her naval, she felt herself growing wet when his lips moved down her neck, to collar bone.

"Klaus-"she moaned, he felt her hands tugging the hem of his top, and moved back knowing what she wanted. He pulled off his shirt, revealing his hard chest and strong abs. before she could bink he tore her camisole from her, leaving her in her black lacy bra. Iris wasn't disappointed when she saw his eyes darkening in lust.

Before she could even inhale he was on her, Klaus smashed his lips against her, and he took delight when he heard her little gasps and pants. One of his hands came up to cup her breast, his thumb stroked her hardened numb through the material of her bra. Her hands latched on to his shoulders and stroked his skin, he pulled down her bra and his lips replaced his bra. She threw her head back and bit down on her bottom lip hard when he bit down on her.

She heard him let out a chuckle, causing her to scowl. Iris surprised him by kneeing him the side, causing him to growl, but she ignored that and rolled them over.

A wicked grin came upon her face, causing Klaus to write in pleasure, he wanted her. "My turn."

* * *

><p>Iris chewed her pancakes, that Alaric had made her them. All of them, par Damon and Stefan were here for breakfast. The Salvatores from what Caroline told her Damon and Stefan had spent most of the night talking, she hoped that they'll get back to being brothers again. Instead of fawning over Elena Gilbert.<p>

"So let me get this straight" Alaric said through a mouthful of waffle, causing Jeremy to snort. "There are…trolls, unicorns, and centaurs, house-elves…damn" he whistled

"Don't forget pixies-"Caroline added remembering that incident from little Iris's classroom. "Or goblins…"

"Anything else?" Elena asked.

"So much more" Iris grinned, "wait till you meet the dragons…they are magnificent" she uttered.

"Least you didn't ride on one-"Klaus chuckled.

Iris gave him a wide eye stare causing he narrowed his eyes at her. "Iris"?

"Oh look a butterfly-"she exclaimed and went to run off but he easily grabbed the back of her skit and pulled her into his lap.

"Iris-"

"Oh she did ride a dragon" Kol laughed "did you ride it hard?" he grinned wagging his eyebrows up and down suggestively; Elijah slapped the back of his head.

"Moron" Iris muttered. "Just wait and see…know that I love you-"she grinned at the annoyed hybrid.

"Oh yeah do that Iris, use your sexy charms" Caroline grinned "it totally works of any guy,"

Iris shot her incredulous look as did Rebekah "Well done Caroline, now they know that trick" she huffed.

"Oops?" Caroline shrugged her shoulders. Iris sighed and jumped onto her feet, she placed her empty cup in the sink.

"Where are Damon and Stefan?" Elena asked "we're going to be leaving soon."

"Mister Sexy and Stefan are right here-"Damon strolled in with a grin on his face.

"Erm…I'm already here Damon, but thanks anyway." Jeremy grinned and ignored the glare that the eldest Salvatore was shooting him.

Soon enough they were all surrounding the Pensive. Iris licked her lips, if she remembered this right Klaus and the others were going to witness the attacks becoming more frequent, and her meeting with Aragog.

"Ready?" Elijah announced "on the count of three…one…two…three-"with that they all they dived into the Pensive.

* * *

><p>Iris felt the familiar sensation of falling; Klaus's arm came around her waist to save her from doing face plant. She never did get use to the feeling of landing on her feet. She looked around and took in the sight.<p>

"Another Quidditch match?" Jeremy asked frowning in confusion. The stands were filled with students, and he could see Iris's team on the pitch along with the Hufflepuff team.

"Yep…this is near Easter." Iris added.

"There you are" Damon easily spotted little Iris, she was about to mount her broom, but Professor McGonagall came running across the pitch.

"What's got her so worked up?" Alaric frowned seeing the usually composed teacher clutching onto a purple megaphone. Iris didn't need to answer since McGonagall's Scottish brogue was amplified.

"This match has been cancelled" Stefan could see the students in an uproar at this, there was boos and hisses from the crowds.

"Why is everyone going loco about it? Just one match" Damon commented.

Iris tutted "No this was the cup final, if we would have won, it'll be about six or so years since Gryffindor had the house cup."

"Your captain looks-"Elijah couldn't find the appropriate words, so Iris finished it off for him. "Completely mental" she grinned. "Wood was a Quidditch fanatic, I think he still is" she said under her breath.

"But Professor!" they saw Wood shout "We've got to play…the house cup…Gryffindor…"

"Damn he is obsessed" Klaus said.

Iris and the others snorted "Yeah…no you can't be the one to talk about obsession Klaus" she said. He teasingly bit her ear, causing her to squeak.

Elijah wasn't too surprised when McGonagall ignored the boy and carried speaking via the megaphone "All students are to make their way back to the house common rooms, where their Heads of Houses will give them further information. As quickly as you can please!" Kol saw her beckoning little Iris over, "Potter I think you better come with me!"

"Why is she calling you?" Caroline frowned as Ron ran over to them, "she's leading you away." They appeared behind little Iris, Ron and McGonagall, and followed after them as they walked up a marble staircase.

Elijah frowned, "Another attack I gather has taken place" he murmured, they were being led to the Hospital Wing. Iris licked her lips; this had shocked her the first time.

"This will be a bit of a shock to you" said McGonagall, Rebekah was quiet miffed when she heard the gentle tone from the stern woman "there has been another attack…another double attack." She pushed open the double doors. And they all entered the Hospital Wing, Stefan saw the hospital matron bending over a tall girl.

"Huh…she's cute" Damon commented

"Damon—"Iris balked "you're such a pervert" she shook her head. Before either of them could get into it, the matron moved aside revealing Hermonie who was in the next bed. Her eyes were wide open and filled with terror.

"Ok…was not expecting that" Kol drawled.

"Hermonie-"they heard Ron groan, they watched as little Iris moved closer and held the limp girl's hand.

"One good thing about this-"Rebekah uttered "Is they can't blame you for the attacks." Iris nodded; she remembered the looks and accusations she got when the first attack occurred it wasn't pleasant at all.

"They were found near the libarary" said Professor McGonagall "I don't supposed either of you can explain this? It was on the floor next to them."

"A mirror?" Caroline frowned in confusion.

"Did you know why-?" Alaric asked but Iris shook her head.

"Not at the time, but it all does make sense in the end. It's quiet a puzzle" she said, her eyes landed on Hermonie, she slumped slightly against Klaus, Merlin back then friendships were not too complicated.

"You alright love?" Klaus asked bringing Iris out of her thoughts,

"Yeah…"she saw the others were already trailing after her past-self and Ron. "I'm ok" he nodded and grabbed her hand; they easily caught up with the others. Just as they catch up with the others, they all felt a pulling sensation.

* * *

><p>They landed in the common room, where the Gryffindors were all looking at their Head of House. Jeremy spotted little Iris with the family of red heads<p>

"All students will return to their house common room by six o'clock-"McGonagall announced.

Damon snorted "What? They think kids won't be attacked before then?" he shook his head.

"-no student is to leave the dormitories after this time. You will be escorted to each lesson by a teacher. No student is to use the bathroom unaccompanied by a teacher-"

"No Kol-"Iris saw him opening his mouth "they don't stand in the cubicles and watch us." Kol chuckled

"You know me so well sweets" Kol uttered.

"I know how much of a pervert you are" Iris said under her breath, and then went back to focus on the scene.

"-All further Quidditch training and matches are to be postponed. There will be no more evening activities." A silence had settled over the room, Elijah was pleased to see that the school had finally taken precautions, but he knew that knowing Iris she won't take lightly to them. And most likely won't take these precautions into account. Especially now that her friend has been hurt.

"-I need hardly add that I have rarely been so distressed. It is likely that the school will be closed unless the culprit behind these attacks is caught. I would urge anyone who thinks they might know anything about them to come forward." McGonagall exited the common room. Damon let out a low whistle.

"What? They think a student is capable of this?" Caroline asked incredulously.

"No way…" Rebekah didn't buy that. There was something more.

It wasn't too surprising when the common room immediately filled up with chatter. "That's two Gryffindors down, not counting a Gryffindor ghost. One Ravenclaw and one Hufflepuff." Said Lee "Hasn't any of the teachers noticed that the Slytherins are all safe? Isn't it obvious that all this stuff's coming from the Slytherins-?"

"That's a bit presumptuous" Stefan said shaking his head.

"-The heir of Slytherin, the monster of Slytherin-why don't they just chuck all the Slytherins out?" he roared.

"Is anyone else imagining him shouting 'This is Sparta?" Alaric commented, causing the others to snicker.

"They do seem to be the prime suspect" Elijah conceded.

"I don't think it's them" Klaus admitted.

"No I reckon it is a Slytherin" Damon uttered.

"No way-"Kol shook his head. "That's just too easy…I think it's someone no one is suspecting-"

"Is not-"Damon snapped.

Kol glared at him, a smirk came onto his lips "Iris want to clear this up for us?" he asked.

Iris snorted "No way in hell. I had to go through a load of crap to find out who was responsible" she shook her head. "You're going to have to wait and see." She said in a sing-song voice.

"I bet it is a Slytherin-"

"Why don't we put a wager on that mate?" Kol drawled, "we'll state the stakes later."

"Fine" Damon agreed.

Rebekah rolled her eyes and muttered something about men and arrogance, causing her brothers to all shoot her a look. She looked over to little Iris who had a serious expression on her face, the female Original thought that expression looked so wrong on someone so young.

They watched as Ron hurried over to little Iris, they could easily hear what the red head boy whisper to her.

"What are we going to do? Do you think they suspect Hagrid?" he whispered.

"Yes" Kol scoffed.

"We've got to go and talk to him." little Iris said.

"Oh you're about to do some rule breaking" Damon grinned "your rebellious side is so sexy-"he was met with a chorus of disgusted looks.

"Dude…you're suck a sicko" Jeremy balked.

"What?" the raven head vampire asked.

"She's twelve here man…"Alaric uttered, Damon rolled his icy blue eyes.

"Even I don't do that" Kol muttered causing Iris, Rebekah and Caroline to snigger.

Damon huffed "It's not what I meant-"

"Alright shut up. I want to listen" Rebekah snapped cutting the younger vampire off mid rant.

They all focused back on to the scene, and Klaus recognised the determined look on little Iris's face. She was up to something.

"-I can't believe it's him this time, but if he set the monster loose last time he'll know how to get inside the Chamber of Secrets and that's a start" little Iris nodded.

"But McGonagall said we've got to stay in the Tower unless we're in class-"

"No doubt you're going to find a way out" Stefan commented.

"I think" little Iris said "it's time we get my dad's old cloak out" little Iris said firmly.

"Aww" Caroline gushed "you are so adorable…I wanna pinch your cheeks."

Iris rolled her eyes and shook her head, she covered her own cheeks protectively "Please don't" she said. With that Klaus managed to pinch her cheek, she pouted and slapped his hand. Klaus grinned and dropped a kiss on the very cheek he had pinched.

* * *

><p>The group landed behind little Iris and Ron. Since they were in her memory they were able to see the past raven head and whoever else was under the invisibility cloak with her.<p>

"You two are outside a hut?" Caroline asked in confusion.

"Yeah…remember we went to speak to Hagrid and this is where he lives." Iris explained, before anyone else could ask questions little Iris knocked. Elena looked up and noticed the night sky, it was beautiful with the starry sky she saw the little Iris pulling off the cloak. The door was flung open revealing the groundskeeper who was aiming a cross-bow, at the two preteens.

"That's some big dog" Jeremy uttered seeing Fang bounding over to the two twelve year olds.

"Oh-"the half giant lowered his weapon, causing Klaus to let out a sigh. "What're you two doin' here?" he asked.

"Drugs-"

"Shut up Damon" Stefan barked slapping his older brother upside the head.

"What's that for?" little Iris asked pointing at the bow; she and Ron entered the cabin. Present Iris and the others followed behind and stood near the wall, so they could watch the scene.

"Nothing…..nothing-"Hagrid muttered.

"Damn…"Alaric whistled "all English people suck at lying-"

"Hey-"Iris exclaimed,

"Kidding-"the hunter assured her, he caught Jeremy's eye and shook his head, causing the youngest teen to snicker.

"…sit down, I'll make some tea" Hagrid ushered little Iris and Ron towards the overstuffed armchairs. Stefan could see that something was wrong with the bearded man; he was more nervous and jerky then before.

"Damn" Damon exclaimed when the half-giant broke the teapot.

"Are you ok Hagrid?" little Iris asked "Did you hear about Hermonie?"

"Oh I head, all right" said Hagrid

"He's waiting or expecting someone" Elijah murmured, seeing the half giant continuously glancing out of the window, just as Hagrid was about to place the plate of fruit cake on the table, there was a loud knock causing little Iris and Ron to exchange panicked looks, she threw the cloak over them, and right before Hagrid's eyes they disappeared.

"Good evening Hagrid" Jeremy easily recognised that voice as Dumbledore, they watched as the silver haired man shuffled into the cabin, alongside a portly man with rumpled grey hair who was wearing an anxious expression on his face.

"That's Dad's boss" Stefan heard Ron, he wondered if the cloak allowed them not to be heard "Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic"

"That's the Minister?" Kol scoffed "he looks weak." Iris rolled her emerald green orbs and leant back against Klaus.

"Bad business Hagrid" said Fudged in clipped tones "Very bad business. Had to come. Four attacks on Muggle borns. Things have gone far enough. Ministry's got to act."

"Ergh…I hate him already" Damon grouched instantly taking a dislike to the man.

"I never-"said Hagrid looking at the Headmaster "you know I never. Professor Dumbledore-"

"He is blatantly innocent" Klaus said exasperated he can always tell when someone was lying.

"I want it understood, Cornelius, that is Hagrid has my full confidence" sad Dumbledore.

"So wait…he believes he's innocent?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes" Elena uttered, she could see that the Minister was clearly uncomfortable.

"Look Albus, Hagrid's records against him. Ministry's got to do something-the school governors have been in touch-"

Rebekah scoffed, "Clearly he doesn't want to look weak as a Minister. So they're going to try and pin the attacks on Hagrid."

"Yet again, Cornelius. I tell you that taking Hagrid away will not help in the slightest" said Dumbledore with fire in his eyes.

"Look at it from my point of view" said Fudge

"Dick" Alaric and Damon said in unison causing Iris to grin.

"-I'm under a lot of pressure. Got to be seen to be doing something. If it turns out it wasn't Hagrid, he'll be back and no more said. But I've got to take him. Got to. Wouldn't be doing my duty-"

"Take me?" said Hagrid who was trembling. "Take me where?"

Caroline frowned where they were trying to take the friendly half giant.

"For a short stretch only." Said Fudge "not a punishment-"

"Bullshit" Jeremy sniggered and yelped when Alaric slapped him upside the hunter.

"-more of a precaution, it someone else is caught, you';; be et out with a full apology…"

"Not Azkaban?" croaked Hagrid.

Elijah frowned, Azkaban? He read about that place somewhere before…ah now he remembered the wizarding prison, he caught Iris's eye and she nodded knowing what he was thinking. Before Fudge could say anything there was a loud knock on the door. They watched as Dumbledore went to answer it, Klaus smirked seeing little Iris's face it was a picture of surprise.

"Whoa…it's the bigger douche" Damon drawled seeing Lucius Malfoy strolling into the cabin, his robes were bellowing behind him. "Even the dog hates him" he exclaimed seeing Fang baring his fangs at him.

"Already here Fudge" Lucius said approvingly "Good, good…"

"What're you doing here?" said the half giant furiously, "Get outta my house!"

"My dear man, please believe me, I have no pleasure at all in being inside your-er-d'you call this a house?" Caroline tutted she was reminded once again how much she disliked this man. "I simply called the school ad was told that the Headmaster was here."

"What exactly do you want with me Lucius?" said Dumbledore politely; Iris could see that he was attempting to diffuse the tension in the air.

"Dreadful thing, Dumbledore" said Mr Malfoy lazily, and Stefan cocked an eyebrow seeing him pulling out a piece of parchment. "But the governors feel it's time for you step aside-"

"That's not good" Alaric mumbled under his breath.

"-This is an Order of Suspension-you'll find all twelve signatures on it. I'm afraid we feel you're losing your touch. How many attacks have there been now? Two more this afternoon wasn't it? At this rate, there'll be no Muggle-borns left at Hogwarts, and we all know what an awful loss that would be to the school."

"Such a dumbass" Stefan scowled.

"Oh, now we see here, Lucius-"Fudge started "Dumbledore suspended…no…no"

"He's got that Minister wrapped around his little finger" Klaus murmured, idly tugging one of Iris's curls.

"The appointment or suspension of the Headmaster is a matter for the governors for Fudge-"the platinum blond haired man said smoothly "and as Dumbledore has failed to stop these attacks…"

"Now look Lucius, if Dumbledore can't stop them-"said Fudge "I meant to say who can?"

"That remains to be seen, but all twelve of us have voted-"

Kol rolled his eyes "He either bribed or threatened them" he said. Iris nodded in agreement. Hagrid also saw this as he jumped onto his feet.

"An how many did yeh have ter threaten an blackmail before they agreed Malfoy?" Hagrid oared.

"Dear, dear you know that temper of yours will lead you into trouble one of these days Hagrid, I would advise you not to shout at Azkaban guards like that. They won't like it at all." Iris shivered at the mention of those creatures, they were vile. Klaus pulled her closer to him, giving her some comfort.

"Ye can't take Dumbledore-"yelled Hagrid "take him away and the Muggle –borns won't stand a chance" there'll be killings next"

"He has got a point" Jeremy agreed.

"Calm yourself Hagrid, if the governors want my removal Lucius I shall of course step aside" no one missed the smirk on the pale man's face.

"He's a bigger dick than Klaus" Damon whispered to Stefan who sniggered. The hybrid obviously heard them since he was shooting the brothers a death glare.

"But" stuttered Fudge

"No" growled Hagrid. They all could see this was a major mistake in getting rid of the Headmaster. Elijah narrowed his eyes at the elder Malfoy; he got the feeling that he was somewhat responsible for these attacks occurring in the first place.

"However-"announced Dumbledore in a slow and clear voice "I will only truly have left this school when none here are loyal to me. You will also find that help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it."

"Can...does he know you to are there?" Caroline asked. Iris nodded.

"No clue how" the raven head muttered.

"He's powerful that's one of the reasons" Elijah uttered impressed by the old man.

"Admirable sentiments-"said Malfoy senior.

"Oh god…such an arse" Rebekah drawled with a scowl on her face.

"-we shall all miss your-er-highly individual way of running things, Albus, and ony hope that your successor will manage to prevent any-ah killings" Malfoy senior strolled over to the cabin's doors and exited It and then was followed by Dumbledore. They all saw a stare off between Hagrid and the Minister.

The half-giant reluctantly stood up "If anyone wanted ter find out some stuff-"

"Ok he is talking to you two" Jeremy stated, seeing Hagrid's dark eyes darting towards the corner where little Iris and Ron were standing.

"-all they'd have ter do would be ter follow the spiders. That'd lead em right. That's all I'm saying." Hagrid grabbed his overcoat "And someone will have to feed Fang while I'm away." He added on before shutting the door.

The two preteens stood there looking at each other.

"You're going to follow the spiders aren't you love?" Klaus uttered.

Iris smiled sheepishly "Yep…but we did find something useful-"

"Besides being pointlessly nearly killed again?" Elijah drawled.

"Yep" she shot him a cheeky smile and the scene shifted.

They landed once again outside near Hagrid's hut, but unlike last time where there was lights in the cabin it was dark, Klaus saw little Iris exiting the cabin with Ron on her heels, she was leading the boarhound out.

"C'mon Fang we're going to a walk" little Iris petted the dog. She raised her wand and muttered "Lumos" causing the tip to light up, Kol saw her raising it so it was shining on the path. With their heightened senses, the vampires and hybrid could see a small line of spiders that were heading into the direction of the Forbidden Forest.

"You're following the spiders" Stefan said, Iris nodded they easily followed after the preteens.

"Good thinking" they heard Ron say "I'd light mine to but you know it'd blow up or something-"

"Does he ever get a new wand?" Alaric asked.

"Yes" Iris answered. She watched as her past-self tap him on the shoulder and pointed towards the trail of spiders that was leading into the trees.

"Alright, let's go"

"Your friend is soooo annoying" Caroline commented.

* * *

><p>The scene shifted so now they were behind the two preteens who seemed to be walking further into the Forest, the trees grew thicker.<p>

"You should just turn back" Jeremy muttered, even though this was a memory he found this place to be eerie. Caroline, Elena, Jeremy and Alaric al jumped out of their skins along with little Iris and Ron when Fang let out an echoing bark.

"What?" said Ron loudly, looking around in the pitch black.

"There's something over there-"little Iris breathed "Listen…sounds like something big." They all heard something big, coming towards the two preteens, whatever it was it was crushing branches and twigs underfoot.

Klaus's brows furrowed "Is that…that's a car" he said picking up the sound.

"Klaus don't ruin it" Iris hissed she didn't want Jeremy and the other humans to know what was come.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no.-"

"Oh my god, fucking kill the kid-"Kol sneered at the boy.

"Kol" Iris snapped

"He has no sense" Rebekah muttered she was glad to see that little Iris did in fact have more sense than her companion.

"Shut up" little Iris said frantically "It'll hear you."

"Hear me"? he squeaked causing Damon to snort. "It's already heard Fang."

"You guys aren't even moving" Caroline said nervously. They heard a strange rumbling noise and then silence.

"What do you think it's doing?" little Iris asked.

"Probably getting ready to pounce" said Ron,

"No optimism at all" Stefan uttered he and the others stood stock-still waiting.

"Do you think it's gone?" little Iris whispered.

"Dunno-"

"Yeah…no it's not gone" Alaric stated, from their right was a blaze of light, he and the others were forced to shield their faces. they heard Fang yelping and barking.

"Iris-"

"Whoa" Damon's eyes widened seeing what it was.

"Wasn't expecting that at all." Stefan agreed.

"Iris it's our car" Ron exclaimed, they all saw the battered blue ford Angela coming into the clearing.

Kol snorted seeing little Iris's face as she took in sight of the old car.

"It's been here all the time" said Ron walking around the car "Look at it. The Forest's turned it wild."

"Got that right" Jeremy grinned never thought in his life he would actually see a 'wild car'

"And we thought it was going to attack us" said Ron patting the car as if it was a dog. "I wondered where it gone-"

"Is he really still talking about the car?" Klaus spat, "either take the car and go or do what you set out to do."

Iris squeezed his hand "It happened already Klaus." The hybrid inhaled and nodded calming down somewhat. "At least you was still trying to complete the task" he muttered seeing little Iris squinting around in the darkness.

"We've lost the trial-"

"Good go back to your room" Klaus urged "and yes I know this happened." He growled.

"Come on lets go find them" little Iris said determinedly, the group was positioned in a way so they were standing behind little Iris and facing Ron. They frowned seeing the pale red head, his face was a picture of horror.

they followed his gaze.

"Holy fuck, holy fuck, holy fuck-"Alaric exclaimed seeing giant freaking spiders. They were the size of cars.

"Eww" Caroline shrieked and literally climbed onto Damon.

"Not spiders" Elijah swallowed "they are Acromantula, their dangerous…and kill without restraint." He said.

"Run little Iris run-"Damon shouted, forgetting the small fact that the two twelve year olds couldn't hear him. Klaus had an iron grip around his Iris's waist.

They all jumped when the giant spiders rushed forward through them and seized little Iris and Ron. The two preteens screamed and was carried off.

* * *

><p>The scene shifted and they arrived at the point where they were in a clearing, they watched as little Iris was dropped to the ground.<p>

"Holy…crap-"Jeremy exclaimed. Caroline cringed and literally crushed Damon to her when she saw a whole heard of spiders surrounding little Iris and Ron. Kol narrowed his eyes picking up the creatures clicking their pincers.

"Get up" Rebekah urged she knew this already happened, and Iris turned out to be ok but she was still on edge.

"Aragog-"the spider that had grabbed Iris, Ron was huddled next to her "Aragog-"

"Holy…fuck…on a fuck-"Alaric yelled "Fucking spiders fucking talk" Iris wouldn't be too surprised if the history teacher collapsed.

Klaus saw from out of the shadows stepped out a spider, it was the size of a small elephant. Iris winced as the hybrid literally crushed her in his arms.

"It's blind" Stefan murmured, seeing the creature otherwise known as Aragog eyes were milky white.

"What is it?" unlike the other spiders, this one had a clearer voice.

"This is amazing" Elijah breathed, never had he come across creatures like these before.

"-Is it Hagrid?" Aragog asked

Kol eyes widened in realisation, he remembered the snippet of the memory they had been shown beforehand. This was the thing that the half-giant had been trying to hide before Tom Riddle tried to kill it.

"Strangers-"the smaller spider clicked

"Kill them" said Aragog. "I was sleeping."

"What?" Caroline shrieked "oh my god, what the-"

"Caroline I'm here" Iris said loudly "just watch" she told them. And attempted to get out of Klaus's hold but the hybrid growled, telling he to stay still.

"We're friends of Hagrid" little Iris shouted her face was covered in dirt and sweat. It was unnerving to hear the sound of clicking.

Aragog paused "Hagrid has never sent me into our hollow before…"he said slowly.

"Hagrid is in trouble" little Iris said quickly "That's why we've come."

"Good keep talking" Klaus nodded approvingly.

"In trouble?" said the large spider; Stefan could see that the creature was loyal to the half giant. "But why has he sent you?"

"They think up at the school, that Hagrid has been setting something on students. They've taken him to Azkaban."

"Oh shit" Damon muttered looking around wide eye, all they could hear were rapidly clicking pincers. He didn't miss the look of fear on the two preteens faces, he didn't blame them he knew if he was there he would be scared shitless.

"But that was years ago" said Aragog fretfully "Years and years ago. I remember it well. –"

"Goody story time" Kol drawled.

"-I remember it ell. That's why they made him leave the shool-"Rebekah nodded remembering that the half giant had been expelled. "They believed that I was the monster that dells in that they call the Chamber of Secrets. They thought that Hagrid had opened the Chamber and set me free."

"So he's not the creature" Jeremy deduced.

"And…you didn't come from the Chamber of Secrets" said little Iris, Klaus in an odd way was proud of his raven head. She had courage even then.

"I-"said Aragog angrily

"Way to go Iris, piss of a freaking giant spider" Damon muttered and scowled when Stefan shoved him.

"-I was not born in the castle. I come from an egg. Hagrid was only a boy, but he cared for me, hidden me in a cupboard in the castle, feeding me on scraps from the table. Hagrid is my good friend, and a good man. When I was discovered, and blamed for the death of a girl, he protected me. I have lived here in the Forest ever since, where Hagrid still visits me. He even found me a wife, Mosag, and you see how our family has grown, all through Hagrid's goodness…"

"Ok…that is so cute" Caroline squealed "I freaking love Hagrid. And a wife? Who would have thought giant killing spiders are monogamous" Iris shook her head and decided not to question the vampire's logic.

Little Iris summoned what was left of her courage "So you never-never attacked anyone?"

"Never" croaked the old spider "It would have been my instinct but from respect of Hagrid, I never harmed a human-"

"Fuck…"Damon breathed

"-The body of the girl who was killed was discovered in a bathroom. I never saw any part of the castle but the cupboard in which I grew up. Our like the dark and the quiet-"

"Then what the hell is attacking the students" Alaric muttered he was curious about what else could there be.

"But then…do you know what did kill that girl?" little Iris asked, they could see that she was much braver then her red head friend. "Because whatever it is its back and attacking people."

There was an outbreak of angry clicks causing Elena to shift uneasily; this was by far one of the most frightening things she had seen ever.

"The thing that lives in the castle" said Aragog "is an ancient creature we spiders dear above all overs. Well I do remember how I pleaded with Hagrid to let me go, when I sensed the beast moving about in the school"

"They're scared of the monster as well?" Jeremy asked incredulously, finding something as terrifying as them was frightened as well.

"What is it?" little Iris asked.

"We do not speak of it" said Aragog fiercely "We do not name it" I never even told Hagrid the same of that dread creature though he asked me many times."

"So they don't speak its name?" Klaus murmured "Sort of like Voldemort's name."

They watched as little Iris and Ron backed away "We'll just go then" little Iris swallowed.

"Shit-"Damon swore seeing the spiders coming up behind the small raven head and Ron.

"Go?" said Aragog slowly, "I think not…"

"Oh bloody hell" Kol muttered.

"But-but-"

"Just let them go" Caroline muttered under her breath.

"My sons and daughters do not harm Hagrid, on my command. But I cannot deny them fresh mean when it wonders so willingly into our midst. Goodbye friends of Hagrid-"

"Oi Mister Aragog spider-"little Iris shouted but the spiders were all scuttling towards.

"Run Iris Run-"Damon yelled, Elijah was somewhat relieved when she pulled out her wand.

"There's too many-"Jeremy shook his head seeing no way that two twelve year old could battle against an army of spiders.

"Crap, crap, crap-"Alaric thought he would hyperventilate, and Iris was being squished against Elijah and Klaus. There was a blast of light, Stefan let out relieved sigh when the blue Ford Angela came thundering down the slope towards little Iris, Ron and Fang. They threw themselves into the car. The scene blurred in front of them so they witnessed the car thundering through the forest, smashing into various trees.

Rebekah winced seeing little Iris being nearly thrown face first into the wind screen, the whole group was relieved when little Iris and Ron got to the edge of the forest.

"Elijah Klaus-"Iris squeaked "you're squashing me…I can't breath-"she inhaled loudly both grips eased up.

* * *

><p>The scene shifted, Stefan saw that the car was no longer there, Caroline gagged hearing Ron throwing up in the pumpkin patch. They saw little Iris emerge from Hagrid's cabin with the Invisibility cloak.<p>

"Follow the spiders" Ron squeaked wiping his sweaty brows

"Yeah that wasn't such a good idea" Alaric said under his breath.

"-I'll never forgive Hagrid. We're lucky to be alive." He carried on.

"I bet he thought Aragog wouldn't hurt friends of his" little Iris defended the half giant; she threw the cloak over them. And the pair started to make their way up to the school. Present Iris and the others followed behind.

"That's exactly Hagrid's problem, he always thinks aren't as bad as they've made out, and look where that has got him.-"

"Ergh…he's more annoying than Barbie" Damon muttered ignoring the look Caroline shooting him.

"-What was the point of sending us there? What have we found out?"

They were in the entrance hall of school and were climbing up the staircase. "That Hagrid never opened the Chamber of Secrets. He was innocent."

"Yeah...i don't think hiding monstrous creatures is all that innocent." Stefan muttered as they trailed after the pair. They had just reached the Fat Lady's portrait but before they entered little Iris grabbed Ron's wrist. "Ron…the girl who died, Aragog said she was found in the bathroom. What if she never left the bathroom? What if she's still there?"

"What?" he asked confused.

"Moaning Myrtle was the monster's first killing" little Iris announced.

"Is that the glum girl who cried at-"Elena started.

"Yep" Iris nodded. They felt a tug on their navels.

"So now you know where to go to next" Elijah said, as Iris grabbed onto Klaus's hand, the hybrid held her to him and they went flying upwards.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Thanks to those who reviewed.<strong>

**So I did update this fic quicker than I expected-in this chap-Iris tells Elijah to chill and that she is happy now. But he says by the end if she does anything too outrageous he will punish her. Klaus and Iris moment, and they talk. Alaric is still miffed about all these creatures. They go into the pensive. Where they find Hermonie has been attacked, McGonagall announces the new rules. Damon and Kol have a bet on who is the attacker. Ron and Iris visit Hagrid. Klaus and Elijah get worried when little Iris goes into the forest, Alaric nearly collapses when they meet Aragog. They know who was the monster's first victim. **

**So next Chap-The Chamber of Secrets. And the Heir of Slytherin. **

**Please REVIEW **


	88. Chapter 88

Iris frowned and canted her head to the side; one thing she missed out in the Muggle world was there deserts. The raven head felt a craving for the frozen yogurt, she had to be quiet since the rest of her company was fast asleep since it was late…or early morning depending on how you look at it. McGonagall had told them that no time would pass out of this place, so at the moment they were on a repetitive loop.

"Should be something" she muttered under her breath, and looked further back in the freezer. "Ah ha-"she declared triumphantly spotting the tub of ice cream right at the back. "Huh pumpkin" she muttered to herself, and grabbed a spoon; Iris padded barefooted towards the drawing room, and curled up on the couch.

She dug her spoon into the soft treat, and stared into the dying flames…she scooped up the ice cream and frowned. The next part of the pensive should show her adventure continuing as she goes into the Chamber. The fairy couldn't help but fear going through her later years in Hogwarts, seeing all those she cared for dying right in front of her.

"Iris-"she jumped "It's just me" she looked up and saw the concern face of Rebekah. "Are you ok?"

Iris hastily nodded and plastered a smile onto her face. Rebekah sighed and dropped down besides the raven head. She took the spoon off of Iris,

"I once said I can always tell when Stefan is lying…and I can always tell when you are" Rebekah said softly. "And it does not help you have a stray tear" she gently brushed aside a fallen tear. She took a taste of the ice cream and hummed it was sweet. She handed the spoon back over to Iris.

"Just thinking" Iris murmured and swallowed "About what's coming."

Rebekah looked at her and saw the intense expression on her face she could tell that Iris was afraid of reliving her past. "Do not fear it Iris. You have us by your side, you're not going to go through this alone" she said sincerely. Causing the petite teen to smile

"Why are you so nice to me?" Iris asked

"Because you're my sister, and as family we stick together as one. Forever and always" Rebekah said sincerity ringing through her words. She was startled when Iris launched herself at the taller girl. She hugged the blond tightly.

"Thank you" Iris uttered, she didn't think she'll be able to do this without them. Rebekah smiled and pulled back

"No need to thank me. You should go to bed before Klaus gets up." Rebekah said, Iris nodded and stood up, feeling the wooden floorboard beneath her feet. She went to grab the ice cream but the female Original snatched it away from her within a blink of an eye.

"Hey-"Iris exclaimed.

"Hmm…its tasty-catch ya later" Rebekah tapped the end of the immortal's nose and skipped off. Iris shook her head and headed back to hers and Klaus's room.

The raven head cautiously opened the door and gently closed it behind her. She smiled seeing that the Original appeared to still be sleeping. Iris clamoured into the bed and slid under the covers.

"So how was your night time snack?" Klaus's asked his voice was husky and low. He wrapped his strong arms around her and pulled her towards him, she was now lying on top of him, and Iris rested her head just beneath his chin.

"So how'd you know I had a snack? Your super hearing-"

"Nope love" Klaus held her close she let out a content sigh and nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck. "I can smell the pumpkin from your breath." Iris hummed, the hybrid smiled deviously.

"Well since you're up-"his hand travelled downwards, and he stroked her stomach. Klaus tilted his head slightly and pressed wet kisses against her shoulder. "Iris-"

"Go sleep dear." Iris mumbled and her breathing starting to even out.

Klaus rolled his eyes "Of course…refusing sex. We're already like a married couple" he muttered.

"That's nice-"the raven head was already beginning to doze off.

* * *

><p>Iris chewed her toast and swallowed "So Iris…you're looking fine-"<p>

"No Kol don't hit on me-"she cut him off. "And I'm not going to tap a vein-"

"Oh why so dull darling?" Kol asked it was only them two currently in the kitchen. She knew that the others were up since she could hear the showers starting and them moving about. "Just a little nibble?" he pestered her.

Iris rolled her emerald green orbs and shook her head. "Nope-"she sipped her tea.

"Just a little nibble." Kol leant forward and gently pushed aside a fall curl "I'm sure Nik won't mind-"

"Little brother I will mind" Klaus strolled into the room, hearing what Kol just said. "Iris is mine after all-"

"Hey-"Iris cried out offended.

"So keep your grubby little hands away-"Klaus slapped him upside the head, he took a seat besides Iris and pulled her chair closer to him. "So Iris-"

"Nope you keep your grubby paws to yourself" Iris sniffed "I do not appreciate being talked about like an object." She uttered and raised her chin. She was confused when she heard the brothers laughing.

"What-"

"You're sexy when you're mad" Klaus nipped her ear

"Dick" Iris muttered, Kol snickered and rolled his eyes when she chucked a mug at him.

"Missed me darling-"he smirked.

"Klaus-"

"Of course" with that Klaus picked up the butter knife and threw it swiftly. Kol growled and Iris's eyes widened he had imbedded the knife into Kol's shoulder.

"What the hell Klaus?" Iris gaped at the hybrid. "You could just tell him to shut…not freaking stab him" she jumped onto her feet and rushed over to the dark haired Original.

"Merlin you are something else Klaus" Iris muttered under her breath. She gripped the knife and pulled it out, just as the others came into the room. Jeremy blinked and took in the scene

"I'm not even going to bother-"Alaric shook his head.

"You ok?" Iris asked.

"Yes…if you bend a little lower I can have better access to your lacy green bra…"Kol smirked.

Iris's eye twitched in annoyance. "You're such an arse-"

"And you look better in dark blue lace-"he whispered. Klaus smirked when he saw Iris slamming the knife back into Kol's shoulder.

"So love-"

"Shut up Klaus-"she cut him off,

"Oh my god-"

"Be quiet Elena-"Rebekah snarled she was still piling hate onto the wretched doppelganger. Truth was she wanted to kill the brunette as soon as they get out of Iris's world. The female Original had a feeling that this insignificant being would somehow ruin them all.

"Ok let's just calm down and then we can move onto the pensive" Elijah stated.

* * *

><p>Iris licked her lips "Ok so this is going to be taking place near the end of my second year…and it might get slightly dramatic" she announced, they were all gathered around the pensive.<p>

"Why do I have the feeling that's an understatement?" Elijah uttered.

"It's not-"

"It so is" Kol snickered.

"Shut up Kol" she snapped, and grabbed Klaus's hand. The hybrid shook his head, he knew that despite Iris's brashness towards his brother, they did have a weird friendship…he wasn't entirely sure.

"Alright-"Alaric said "Can we dive yet?" he asked.

"On the count of three" Elijah began, Iris felt Klaus's grip tightened on her hand. "Three…two-"they all took a deep breath "One." With that they dived into the pensive.

Iris staggered and felt Klaus's arm coming around her waist. Caroline looked around they were in the Great Hall once again.

"You guys are having breakfast" Damon muttered eyeing the students, the little kiddies were all chatting, the raven head vampire had the urge to prod one of the kids, but a look from Stefan told him not to.

"There you are" Rebekah announced, seeing little Iris sitting at her house table besides Ron.

"Even back then you didn't eat a lot" Elijah frowned. Present Iris sighed and shook her head.

"It was kind of hard to eat what with a murderous monster around…and oh I don't know my friend? Who was attacked?" she said sarcasm oozing from her, earning a stern look from Elijah.

Stefan watched as Professor McGonagall stood up, effectively silencing the hall.

"I have good news-"

"This is a first" Damon muttered, instead of falling silent like they would have done for Dumbledore the students yelled out their suggestions.

"Dumbledore is coming back-"several of the students shouted.

"Boys and Girls are allowed to share rooms-"Kol threw in his own suggestion. Iris rolled her emerald green eyes.

"That better not be happening-"Klaus muttered.

"No-"the petite raven head shook her head and felt his arm wrapping around her waist.

"You've caught the heir of Slytherin" squealed a girl on the Ravenclaw table.

"No that can't be it" Caroline shook her head, after all this build-up she expected something epic.

"Quidditch matches are back on-"Rebekah recognised that Wood by shouting that.

"If they all just shut up then we'll find out" Alaric muttered just as he said that the Great Hall subsided into silence.

"Professor Sprout has informed that the Mandrakes are ready for cutting-"

"Mandrake?" Stefan looked over to Iris.

"Oh it's…something that is used for healing" she told him, and focused back onto the scene in front of her.

"-at last. Tonight, we will be able to revive those people who have been petrified-"Caroline sighed that was good, she thought. "I need hardly remind you all that one of them may be able to tell us who, or what. Attacked them. I am hopeful that this dreadful year will end with out catching the culprit."

"Something tells me that's not going to be so easy" Klaus whispered into Iris's ear, the raven head smiled innocently at him.

There was an explosion of cheers and applause coming from the students. Jeremy wasn't too surprised when he saw some of the Slytherin lot not clapping.

"You know they are just getting themselves more hated" the younger Gilbert uttered. The group could hear little Iris's and Ron's conversation.

"It won't matter that we never asked Myrtle then!" Ron told little Iris "Hermonie will probably have all the answers when they wake her up! Mind you, she'll go mad when she finds out we've got exams in three days' time-"

"They still gave you exams?" Caroline scoffed "damn" she whistled.

"Well…they say we've got exams but…." Iris shrugged her shoulders smiling knowingly. Kol spotted a small red head, he recalled her face from the platform, she was the youngest Weasly, and he could see that she was nervous and anxious

"What's up?" Ron asked helping himself to more porridge.

"At least look at her" Rebekah scowled, the little girl looked scared.

"Spit it out-"Ron said watching her.

"That's how you are sometimes Damon" Stefan commented watching the interaction between the red head siblings. "No tact at all" Damon shoved his brother but the younger Salvatore didn't miss the smile on his face.

"Don't she remind you of that house-elf?" Kol said canting his head to the side watching as Ginny took the empty seat besides little Iris and rocked back and forth.

"I've got something to tell you" they heard Ginny mumbled looking at the raven head preteen.

"What is it?" little Iris asked but Ginny looked like she couldn't find the right words.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Ergh…idiot" Jeremy muttered knowing that Ginny might not say what she wanted.

Klaus watched as little Iris leant forward, seems like she was only one who could pick up on the reason for Ginny's odd behaviour. "Is it something about the Chamber of Secrets? Have you seen something? Someone acting oddly?" the group par Iris and the Originals inched forward as they saw Ginny taking in a deep breath, she was about to tell them something but before she could someone else joined them.

"If you're finished eating, I'll take that seat, Ginny. I'm starving" Percy Weasley appeared behind his little sister.

"Oh come on" Caroline whined "you can totally tell that she knows something. Ergh." The blond vampire huffed when Ginny shot up onto her feet and scampered off but not before shooting her older brother a frightened look.

"Something is wrong with her" Elena frowned.

"Percy" Ron said angrily "She was about to tell us something important."

"Ok he knows something" Jeremy deduced when he saw Percy choking on his tea.

"What sort of thing?" the prefect coughed.

"I just asked her if she'd seen anything off, and she started to say-"

"Oh-that-that's nothing to do with the Chamber of Secrets." Said Percy at once, causing Stefan's eyebrows to shoot to his hairline, wondering how the hell would he know?

"How do you know?" Ron asked

"Well, er, if you must know, Ginny, er walked in on me the other day when I was well, never mind-the point is she spotted me doing something and I, um, I asked er not to mention it to anybody. I must say I did think she'd keep her word, it's nothing really, I'd just rather-"

"What were you going Percy?" said Ron with a grin on his face.

"Don't tell me he's the one who opened the Chamber?" Caroline uttered.

"Pfft no way" Kol smirked "It's not that hard to figure out, he was getting down and dirty with a girl."

"Him and a girl?" Damon scoffed "look at him, he'll probably get aroused over a book-"

"Ok" Iris said loudly over the two squabbling vampires "you'll find out in the end so-"

"I bet you that it is a girl" Kol dared the young vampire to disagree completely ignoring the raven head.

"I bet you it isn't" Damon shook his head. "He's too stuffy to have a girlfriend" he declared.

"He's is so going to lose that bet" Iris muttered lowly so only Klaus could hear her.

* * *

><p>The scene shifted, Jeremy looked ahead and saw students all lining up and they were being led to their next class by teachers. "So they weren't kidding about that" he said.<p>

"Nope…I think that's the first time that the corridors were actually organised" Iris commented, she spot her past-self and Ron trailing behind their peers.

"God of all the teachers that are leading you its him." Klaus drawled seeing the familiar wavy hair of Lockhart.

"Mark my words" Caroline and the others heard him, "the first words out those poor Petrified people's mouths will be…it was Hagrid"

"Seriously?" Caroline exclaimed. "He is so frustrating-"they were all trailing behind the group of twelve year olds.

"I know right. He's more annoying then you" Damon said in a flat tone. Caroline whacked him hard on the arm.

"Jerk" she scoffed.

"I agree sir" they heard little Iris exclaim, present Iris rolled her eyes seeing the looks she was getting from her companions, she smothered a giggle seeing Ron dropping his books and gaping at her like a fish out of water.

"Iris-"

"I have a reason for this" the petite teen uttered.

They focused back on the scene and saw that the preteens were all waiting for another group to pass.

"Thank you Iris" Lockhart said graciously, Jeremy sniggered hearing Alaric mutter 'Dick' "I mean we teachers have quiet enough to be getting on with, without walking students to classes and standing guard all night…"

"A teacher is meant to take care of their students." Stefan drawled

"He's a fool" Elijah murmured, hoping that the idiotic man would soon get up him comeuppance.

"What are you two up to?" Rebekah asked.

Iris bit her lip in thought and nodded when she recalled why they did this. "Oh me and Ron want to speak to Myrtle to ask her about her death" she told them.

They all looked back to the scene "That's right" said Ron playing along "Why don't you leave us here sir, we've only got one more corridor to go"

"You know Weasley; I think I will" said Lockhart "I really should prepare for my next class." And he hurried off.

"Idiot-"Kol scoffed "so much for protecting students"

Klaus grabbed Iris's hand they followed her past-self and Ron, as the two preteens darted down a side passageway, Rebekah realised the route they were taking was to that bathroom that they had occupied previously when the three children concocted that potion.

"Potter! Weasley! What are you doing?" McGonagall came up behind the unsuspecting preteens.

Elijah couldn't help but smirk, causing Iris to roll her eyes. "Busted" Caroline declared in a sing song voice.

"You should come up with a decent lie-"Damon said to himself,

"We-were-we were-"Ron stammered "we were going to- go and-"

"Ok he's crap at lying" Jeremy said offhandedly "it's obvious you're lying when you stutter, Elena's got a tale tell sign-"

"What?" the doppelganger exclaimed "I don't-"

"Totally do" Caroline sniggered "Your nostrils flare-"

"Huh thanks for that" Alaric commented "now I know when she is lying-"

"We all do" Damon muttered, the doppelganger flushed seeing the looks she was receiving, she looked back at the scene just as a name left little Iris's mouth.

"Hermonie-"

"Oh good one that'll do it. Pull out the puppy eyes" Jeremy nodded, as Ron and McGonagall both stared at little Iris.

"We haven't see her for ages, Professor" little Iris went on hurriedly; Klaus felt a sense of pride welling up in his chest at his girl's quick thinking. "And we thought we'd sneak into the hospital wing you know, and tell her that the Mandrakes are nearly ready and erm…not to worry"

"Aww" Caroline gushed when little Iris widened her emerald green orbs and nibbled her bottom lip. "So freaking super cute."

Iris grinned and snorted and leant against Klaus, who had watched the scene with a small smile on his face. Stefan was sure that the formidable deputy headmistress wouldn't fall to this trick since she was staring at them, but he was utterly wrong. "Of course" she said in a choked voice.

"You…wow can't she believe she fell for that" Alaric muttered and swore he saw McGonagall's eyes glistening in unshed tears.

"Why not?" Rebekah drawled "It's not surprising look at her..."

They all focused back on McGonagall as she carried on talking "Of course I realise this has all been hardest on the friends of those who have been…I quiet understand. Yes, Potter of course you may visit Miss Granger. I will inform Professor Binns where you've gone. Tell Madame Pomfrey I have given my permission."

Both little Iris and Ron hastily nodded and walked away, present Iris and the others followed after them.

"At least you didn't get in trouble" Elijah commented, knowing that little Iris's and Ron's path had change, instead of going to their first destination they would have to go to the Hospital Wing, otherwise their Head of House would know the pair had been lying. In an odd way the eldest Original sibling couldn't help but be glad that the preteens have been thwarted. But knowing Iris he had no doubt that she would try again.

"Well…she's old-"Damon commented earning a slap upside the head from Stefan. They filed behind the preteens as Madame Pomfrey ushered them in.

"There's just no point talking to a Petrified person" she said

"Whoa" Jeremy muttered seeing the usually talkative girl looking as if she was frozen. Iris frowned recalling that she utterly terrified for her bushy haired friend. Merlin Iris couldn't help but miss her…they've been through so much…and now? She was brought out of melancholic thoughts by Klaus squeezing her hand. She shot him a small smile.

They watched as little Iris and Ron settled down besides Hermonie's bedside. "Wonder if she did see the attacker though?" Ron asked.

"True…when they wake up they might be able to say who the culprit was" Stefan nodded.

"You found something love" Klaus murmured, he could feel the warmth seeping from her. He saw little Iris wasn't looking at Hermonie's hand like her companion was doing. Instead she looked as if she was interested in what was clenched in the bushy haired girl's right hand.

"A piece of paper?" Jeremy frowned canting his head to the side.

"Look Ron" little Iris whispered to Hermonie's hand.

"Try and get it out" Ron whispered back and shifted his chair so that he was blocking Madame's Pomfrey view of them.

"Damn she's got a grip" Kol whistled seeing little Iris struggling to unclamp Hermonie's hand, after several minutes the piece of paper was finally free.

"It looks as if it's from a book" Elijah commented seeing the age paper.

"What does it say?" Ron asked him and little Iris was on opposite sides of the bed.

Stefan watched as she smoothed the piece of paper out, and cleared her throat and began to read. The group listened intently "Of the many fearsome beasts and monsters that roam our land, there is none more curious of deadly than the Basikils-"both Klaus and Elijah shared alarm looks, having head about this monstrous creature, it was deadly "-also known as the King of Serpents-"

Alaric paled hearing that "This snake, which may come from a chicken's egg, hatched beneath a toad. Its method of killing are most wondrous-"Stefan balked at that, it sounded like whoever wrote this was praising that beast. "-For aside from its deadly and venomous fangs, the Basikils has a murderous stare, and all who are fixed with the beam of its eye shall suffer instant death. Spiders flee before the Basikils-"

"That's what Aragog meant" Alaric muttered under his breath.

"-for it their mortal enemy, and the Basikils flees only from the crowing of the rooster, which is fatal to it" little Iris finished off, her brows furrowed together "She wrote pipes." Kol peered over her shoulder and saw the childish scrawl.

"She's got it" Rebekah said seeing the raven head eyes alight with realisation, things were beginning to click in place for her.

"Ron" little Iris breathed "this is it. This is the answer. The monster in the Chambers' a Basikils-a giant serpent-"

"Holy shit on a freaking sick" Jeremy's jaw dropped, the group par the Originals and present Iris, who was still leaning against Klaus. "A giant snake?"

"Unbelievable-"Damon scoffed he looked back over to little Iris who was still talking.

"-That's why I've been hearing that voice all over the place, and nobody else has heard it. It's because I understand Paseltongue…"

"That makes sense now" Caroline exclaimed tucking a strand of blond hair behind her ear. They watched as little Iris looked around at the surrounding beds where the victims were all laid down.

"The Basikils kills people by looking at them. But no one's died-"Klaus hummed thoughtfully wondering that as well. "-Because no one looked it straight in the eye. Colin saw it through his camera. The Basikils burned up all the film inside it, but Colin just got Petrified. Justin…-"

"He's the ghost boy right and the git who ran out like a sissy-"Damon snorted, Iris's lips twitched in amusement, and Stefan shook his head in exasperation.

"….Justin must've seen the Basikils through Nearly Headless Nick! Nick got the full blast of it, but he can't die again…and Hermonie had just realised that the monster was the Basikils. I bet you anything she warned the first person she met to look round corners with a mirror first! And that girl pulled out her mirror and-"

"It would explain why there was two attacks at the same time" Elijah nodded watching as Ron's jaw dropped.

"And Mrs Norris?" the boy asked.

"Yeah I doubt cats can carry mirrors here…."Alaric snorted but trailed off, he looked questioningly at Iris "they can't right?"

"You're kidding right?" she cocked an eyebrow, the hunter shot her a sheepish smile "no they can't." She assured him.

"The water-"once again the group's attention was captured by little Iris "the floor from Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, I bet you Mrs Norris only saw the reflection…-"

"This year so much more adventurous than your last" Jeremy grinned he was still baffled by the notion on magic; sure he knew Bonnie was a witch but compared to this? He found this world though…unreal and so much more special.

Elena saw little Iris scanning the page eagerly, the doppelganger felt off…god she never really realised how much Iris gone through and right now she was only twelve. Something told Elena she wouldn't like what she would witness in Iris's future years. "The Basikils flees only from the crowing of the rooster, which is fatal to it…"she read again "Hagrid's roosters were killed-"

Seeing the questioning looks Iris told them "When I was taken to Dumbledore's office after Justin's attack Hagrid stormed in and mentioned roosters."

They nodded and looked back over to the scene, where little Iris and Ron were still talking. "The heir of Slytherin didn't want one anywhere the castle once the Chamber was opened! Spiders glee before the Basikils! It all fits-"

"This is fucking crazy" Alaric muttered under his breath. Iris rolled her eyes briefly wondering will the History teacher ever grow accustoms to this world.

"But how's the Basikils been getting around the place?" said Ron "a dirty great snake…someone would've seen…"

"No kidding. How could anyone miss that" Rebekah drawled,

"Pipes-"they heard little Iris muttered under her breath "Pipes…Ron, it's been using the plumbing. I've been hearing that voice in the walls.-"

"This just gets crazier. There's a fat snake right there-"Caroline pointed to one of the walls, seeing the looks she was receiving she hastily added "I know it's not there right now…"Damon snorted and muttered something under his breath, but the blond vampire obviously heard since she slapped him upside the head.

Klaus's head snapped back over to little Iris, when he heard the preteen gasping, and Ron choking "The entrance to the Chamber of Secrets-what if it's the bathroom?-"

"Moaning Myrtle's bathroom" little Iris finished off.

"This gets more and more twisted" Alaric muttered, "there's a bathroom that's an entrance to some Chamber…that's got a big snake in it?"

Damon snorted "That sounds like a bad sex joke" Stefan rolled his eyes and shook his head. He focused back onto the scene and could see an air of excitement around the two twelve year olds. He knew why though and didn't blame them, they finally figured out what was responsible for the attacks.

"This means-"the little raven head exclaimed "I can't be the only Parselmouth in the school. The heir Slytherin's one too. That's how they've been controlling the Basilisk"

Elijah frowned as did Klaus, there was another Parselmouth in Hogwarts? They didn't like this at all, sure they could appreciate this ability to speak to snakes but the person intended to harm and kill students. Both Klaus and Elijah gathered that this year Iris would be in much danger and the coming years were going to be hell.

"What're we going to do?" asked Ron, Elena noted that the boy's eyes seem to flash. "Shall we go straight to McGonagall?"

"Let's go to the staff room" said little Iris declared jumping onto her feet.

"Whoa…you're doing something sensible, going to a teacher" Klaus teased her, Iris shot him a glare but the hybrid merely kissed her cheek and nuzzled his nose into the crook of her neck. Her lips twitched into a smile feeling his scruff against her smooth skin.

* * *

><p>"Come on-"Jeremy called as little Iris and Ron ran down the corridors, the group followed closely behind. They burst into the staff room, Alaric could see that the place was deserted meaning that the break hadn't come yet.<p>

"You two are very eager" Stefan commented seeing little Iris and Ron pacing up and down.

"Can you blame them?" Rebekah asked "they found out what's responsible for all this mess." Iris quirked an eyebrow seeing an actual smile pass between the pair, the raven head knew that some time ago Rebekah and Stefan had been close…very close in fact. She believed that the female Original had loved him. Maybe she mused that there was something there still. Elena didn't miss the exchange and frowned, her eyes dropped to the ground she glanced over to Damon, but the raven head male barely paid her any attention. Come to think of it, Damon no longer sought out Elena's company.

"Whoa" Jeremy said in awe, instead of hearing the bell that signalled there was to be a break instead McGonagall's voice echoed through the hallways it was magically amplified.

"All students to return to their house dormitories at once. All teachers return to the staff room. Immediately, please-"

Damon snorted earning incredulous looks from his companions. "What? She sounds so serious and stern…and then she put a please on the end."

"You're dumb" Caroline muttered causing the others to snigger, Damon shot the younger vampire a glare.

They all focused back on the scene just as little Iris wheeled around to stare at her friend. "No another attack? Not now?"

"What'll we do-"Ron asked aghast "go back to the Common room?"

"Come up with your own plan you little shit."

"Kol-"Elijah shook his head and looked ahead.

"No" little Iris said glancing around around, Rebekah noted her eyes landed on a ugly look wardrobe that was situated in the middle of the room.

"You're going to be eavesdropping" Rebekah concluded, as little Iris grabbed Ron's hand and dragged him towards the wardrobe.

"In here. Let's hear what it's all about. Then we can tell then what we've found out" the raven head preteen reasoned. Klaus felt his hackles rise when he saw Iris and Ron shoving them into the wardrobe. He hated the idea of someone being so close to her… she was his. Klaus was brought out of his possessive thoughts when he felt a slightly weight against him. He looked down at her and smiled.

"They're coming" Kol murmured and they watched as teachers flitted into the staffroom, some looked puzzled whilst others looked downright scared. Soon enough McGonagall arrived.

There was a tense atmosphere in the air, Elijah glanced over his shoulder and spied little Iris and Ron peeking out of the wardrobe. "It has happened" the stern woman said to the silent staff room. "A student has been taken by the monster. Right into the Chamber itself."

"Not good" Alaric muttered things were quickly spiralling downwards, and the teachers reaction confirmed that. Professor Flitwick let out a squeal, and Professor Sprout clapped her hand over her mouth.

"How can you be sure?" Professor Sprout asked.

"Who is it?" said Madame Hooch, Stefan recognised the hawk-like woman. "Which student?"

"Ginny Weasley" said Professor McGonagall replied.

"Oh no" Damon breathed the others were just as distressed, Klaus held Iris tighter to himself if Ginny was in danger he knew that Iris would no doubt have followed after her.

Elijah picked up the sound of Ron letting out a gasp and then him sliding down inside the wardrobe.

"We shall have to send all the students home tomorrow" said Professor McGonagall. Rebekah let out a sigh, if they were sent home that meant that little Iris would be forced to return her magic hating relatives. "This is the end of Hogwarts. Dumbledore always said…-"

The staff room banged open, present Iris couldn't help but let out a small giggle when she heard all of her companions letting out audible groans.

"That ponce is here" Damon grumbled.

Lockhart had strolled in and he was beaming, Caroline's gut clench with this man she just had the urge to punch him in his face. "So sorry-dozed off-what have I missed?"

"Ha even the teachers hate him" Jeremy laughed seeing the looks of hatred that was being shot to the oblivious man.

Snape stepped forward "Just the man" the potion master drawled "the very man. A girl has been snatched by the monster, Lockhart. Taken into the Chamber of Secrets itself. Your moment has come at last-"

"Ok no matter how much of a prick he is to you" Kol stated looking at Iris "this is his moment of glory…"he knew that the man was attempting to get rid of the annoying creature.

"That's right Gilderoy" chipped in Professor Sprout. "Weren't you saying just last night that you've known all along where the entrance of the Chamber of Secret is?"

"Oh this is getting good" Damon said gleefully, he and the others were waiting for the wavy haired man to get his comeuppance.

"I well-"they all took great delight in watching Lockhart spluttered.

"Yes, didn't you tell me you were sure you knew what was inside it?" piped up Professor Flitwick.

"D-did I? I don't recall-"

"Ah sucker" Stefan declared gaining a smarmy look from his brother. "Oh shut up."

They all looked back at the scene when Snape started to speak "I certainly remember you were saying you were sorry you hadn't had a crack at the monster before Hagrid was arrested. Didn't you say that you the whole affair had been bungled, and that you should have been given free rein from the first?"

"Ah dick-"Alaric chortled and watched as Lockhart looked around at his fellow teachers in a desperate plea for someone to help him.

"I…I…really never ...you may have misunderstood me-"Elijah deemed the man to be a fraud he bragged about stories that never happened before and now? Now he was being called out.

"We'll leave it to you, then Gilderoy" said Professor McGonagall "Tonight will be an excellent time to do it. We'll make sure everyone's out of your way. You'll be able to tackle the monster all by yourself. A free rein at last."

"He's so going to run" Caroline uttered.

"No kidding" Damon muttered he could see the desperate look on the man's face, and was somewhat disgusted by it. This man was meant to be a teacher.

"Very well" Lockhart said his voice trembled "I'll be in my office, getting-getting ready." And he left the room.

"That was smart" Klaus smirked idly toying with one of Iris's curls.

"Right-"said Professor McGonagall whose nostrils were flared.

"That's how you look when you lie-"Jeremy said to Elena.

"-that's got him out from underneath our feet. The Heads of Houses should go and inform their students what has happened. Tell them the Hogwarts Express will take them home first thing tomorrow. Wi the rest of you please make sure no students have been left outside their dormitories."

"You're not wanting to go home" Elijah said looking at Iris, she shrugged "I do not blame you." He didn't want Iris to go home before her time.

* * *

><p>The scene shifted so they were all now standing in the middle of a dark corridor, Kol frowned wondering why there were here. There was swift light footsteps behind them and they turned around just as little Iris and Ron walked through them<p>

"Why?"

"We're going to see Lockhart" Iris explained and they followed after them.

Little Iris came to a stop and knocked hard on the door, there was a sudden silence and the door opened by a crack revealing Lockhart.

"Oh Miss Potter…Mr Weasley…"said Lockhart opening it slightly wider. "I'm rather busy at the moment, if you would be quick…"

"Professor we've got some information for you" little Iris.

"Oh you're trying to help him" Stefan realised.

"-We think it'll help you-"

"Er-well I's not terribly-"the man looked uncomfortable "I mean well-all-right." He opened the door and they all entered.

"Such a useless human being" Rebekah sneered seeing that the office was now stripped and that there was two large trunks were open on the floor. Robes, jade green, lilac, midnight blue had been hastily folded "He's doing a runner" she murmured. The others bristled at this.

"Are you going somewhere?" little Iris asked confusion painted over her innocent face. Present Iris cringed at that, she foolishly thought that the man would be a hero someone to save Ginny, but the whole time he was a fraud. But since he was a teacher she thought he'd help.

"Er, well, yes" said Lockhart ripping off one of his poster off the walls. He started to roll it up as he spoke "Urgent call…unavoidable…got to go…"

"Pathetic" Kol growled what he wouldn't give to sink his fangs in the man's flesh.

"What about my sister?" said Ron jerkily.

"Well, as to that-most unfortunate." Said Lockhart, avoiding their eyes as he wrenched open a drawer and started to emptying the contents into a bag. "No one regrets more than I-"

"You're the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher-"said little Iris "You can't go now! Not with all the dark stuff going on here!"

"Aww Iris" Caroline cooed "you actually thought he was useful" Iris rolled her eyes and idly ran the pads of her fingers across the back of Klaus's hand.

"Well-"they watched as Lockhart piled socks into his large trunk "I must say when I took the job…nothing in the job description …didn't expect-"

"You mean you're running away" little Iris accused "After all that stuff you did in your books?"

"Unless it wasn't his achievements" Elijah murmured.

"Books can be misleading-"Lockhart said delicately.

"Didn't he say he wrote them?" Elena questioned.

"You wrote them you twat" little Iris shouted her cheeks flushing pink in anger.

"My dear girl" said Lockhart straightening up and looking down at Iris, Klaus didn't like the way the man towered over the little girl. "Do use you common sense. My books wouldn't have sold half as well as if people didn't think I'd done all those things. No one wants to read about some ugly old Armenian warlock, even if he did save a village from werewolves. He'd look dreadful on the front cover-"

"Fuck he's worse than Barbie" Damon nodded towards Caroline, she shot him a glare.

"-No dress sense at all. And the witch who banished the Bandon Banshee had a hairy chin. I mean come on-"

"You-so you've been taking credit of what other people have done?" little Iris asked incredulously.

"Iris, Iris-"said Lockhart smiling charmingly at the furious preteen, Klaus, Kol, Elijah and Rebekah all snarled lowly in their throat they knew that if that man so much as harm little Iris they wouldn't hesitate hunting him down as soon as they get out of here.

"It's not nearly as simple as that. There was work involved. I had to track these people down. Ask them exactly how they managed to do what they did. Then I had to put a Memory Charms on them so they wouldn't remember doing it. If there's one thing I pride myself on, it's my Memory Charms. No, it's been a lot of work, Iris. It's not all book-signings and publicity photos, you know. You want fame; you have to be prepared for a long hard slog."

"Must be dreadful lying to everyone" Alaric said sarcasm oozing from him, and watched as Lockhart slammed the lids of his trunks shut.

"Let's see, I think that's everything. Yes. Only one thing left-"they all stiffened when Lockhart spun around and pulled out his wand and turned to the two preteens.

"Awfully sorry, but I'll have to put a Memory Charm on you now. Can't have you blabbing my secrets all over the place. I'd never sell another book…"

"I will kill him if he hurt you. I will crush his bones and rip his flesh-"Klaus promised, Iris swallowed and nervously licked her lips

But just then little Iris reached her wand in time; Lockhart had barely raised his, when she bellowed "Expelliarmus!"

"Good reflexes" Elijah nodded approvingly and took satisfaction watching Lockhart being blasted backwards. His wand flew high into the air; Ron caught it and threw it out of the window.

"Well that wasn't smart" Stefan frowned "He could have used that instead of his broke one"

Iris shook her head "It's a blessing in disguise trust me" she didn't know what would have happened if Lockhart had been successful in casting his Memory Charms on her and Ron.

"Shouldn't have let Professor Snape teach us that one-"little Iris kicked aside Lockhart's trunk furiously. Her wand remained pointed at him.

"Iris you are awesome" Jeremy grinned seeing the terrified man, what made it comical was that someone so small was threatening a fully grown man who by the way cowering away.

"What do you want me to do?" Lockhart asked looking up at her; Klaus smirked as did the other Originals, and now this was the fiery girl they loved. "I don't know where the Chamber of Secrets is. There's nothing I can do"

"You're in luck" little Iris said forcing the man onto his feet "we think we know where it is. And what's inside it. Let's go" she declared.

"This is badass" Damon declared as they all trailed after Ron and little Iris who was poking her wand into the middle of Lockhart's back urging him forward. "You Iris are badass"

* * *

><p>They walked along the dark corridor that led to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom; Caroline saw the messages on the wall. Lockhart was sent in first and Kol was pleased to see the man trembling.<p>

They entered the toilets and Elena spotted Moaning Myrtle sitting on the cistern of the end of the toilet.

"Oh it's you-"the glum girl said seeing the three living beings "what do you want now?"

"She's super cheerful right?" Jeremy said sarcastically, causing Alaric to snort.

"To ask you how you died" little Iris said bluntly, Elijah was glad that she didn't beat around the bush.

Stefan was startled when Myrtle's whole aspect changed at one, he could see that she was flattered to be asks this, which confused him. "Oooh it was dreadful" she said with relish "it happened right in here. I died in this very cubicle-"

"Suck way to die in the toilets" Caroline grumbled.

"-I remember it so well. I'd hidden because Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glasses. The door was locked, and I was crying, and then I heard somebody come in. they said something funny. A different language-"

"Paseltongue" Klaus said under his breath and swallowed.

"-It must have been. Anyway what really got me was that it was a boy speaking. So I unlocked the door, to tell him to go and use his own toilet and then-"Elena saw Myrtle swelling up importantly and her face shined "I died."

"Is it me or is she a bit freaky?" Damon whispered to Stefan. The younger Salvatore nodded.

They listened to the ghost's reply "No idea, I just remember seeing a pair of great big yellow eyes. My whole body sort of seized up, and then I was floating away…"she looked dreamily at little Iris, Elijah's lips twitched seeing the look on the child's face. "And then I came back again. I was determined to haunt Olive Hornby you see. Oh she was sorry she'd ever laughed at my glasses-"

"Ok that's disturbing" Caroline muttered shaking her head.

Little Iris squared her shoulders "Where exactly did you see the eyes?"

"Somewhere there." Said Myrtle pointing vaguely towards the sink in front of her toilet. They watched as little Iris and Ron rushed over to the sink; Alaric glanced over to Lockhart and saw the man leaning against the wall a look of terror on his face. He rolled his eyes; this man just was just pathetic.

Rebekah canted her head to the side, eyeing the sink, it looked ordinary. The group watched as the two preteens examined every inch of it. "You found something" Klaus said seeing little Iris spotting an engraving on the tap, it was a tiny snake. "That tap's never worked" Myrtle exclaimed gliding towards them. As little Iris turned it goo came out of the tap, causing Caroline to gag.

"Iris" said Ron "say something. Something in Paseltongue-"

"That would work" Elijah murmured smacking his lips.

"But-"they saw a look of concentration on little Iris's face "open up."

Ron shook his head "English."

A determined look appeared on Iris's face and she took a deep breath "Open up." Klaus noted a slight hiss to the words and it was a tad bit more eerie.

"Whoa" Alaric swallowed seeing the tap glow with a brilliant white light and began to spin. They all watched in shock as the sink sank right out of sight, leaving a large pip exposed, a pipe wide enough for a man to slide into. Ron gasped and little Iris eyed the pipe.

"Oh sweets" Kol muttered seeing that little Iris made up her mind. She was going to go into the Chamber of Secrets.

"I'm going down there" said little Iris.

"Of course you are" Klaus sighed and rested his chin atop her head. It happened already so there was nothing they could do.

"Me too" said Ron nodding.

"Huh, he's useful then" Damon muttered. There was a pause they all briefly had forgotten about Lockhart who was by the wall still.

"Well you hardly seem to need me" said Lockhart with a shadow of his old smile "I'll just-"

The vampires bit back a growl; this was one of the most cowardly man that they ever come across. Lockhart put his hand on the door knob, but little Iris and Ron pointed their wands at him.

"You can go first" Ron snarled, white face and shaking slightly Lockhart approached the entrance.

"Iris, Ron what good would it do?" he asked

"Professor?" little Iris uttered

"Yes?" the man replied hopefully believing that she would have mercy on him.

"Shut up…and lilac is such a sissy colour-"with that the twelve year old Iris shoved Lockhart into the pipe and the man slid out of sight.

"Lilac? Who wears it anyway?" Damon muttered, they all tensed seeing little Iris lowering herself into the pipe and let go.

* * *

><p>The group landed at the bottom of the tunnel, just as little Iris came zooming out of the pipe. She landed on the cold wet hard ground. Caroline gagged and Rebekah looked around in disgust seeing the grimy, wet and slimy covered walls.<p>

Damon saw Lockhart getting onto his feet, just as Ron came zooming out of the pipe. "We must be miles under the school" said little Iris her voice echoed throughout the dark tunnel.

"Under the lake probably" said Ron, they all stared ahead into the darkness; Jeremy couldn't make out an ending of the tunnel.

"Lumos" little Iris muttered and the tip of her wand lit up. "C'mon" she said to Ron and Lockhart. She was taking charge. But it was so dark that the wand light didn't do much. Elena frowned seeing the walls seeing with the light and noted it looked monstrous.

"Remember" said little Iris quietly as they all cautiously walked forward. Elijah came to stand on Iris's other side; Iris stopped herself from rolling her eyes knowing that Klaus and Elijah as well as the others were edgy. "Any signs of movement close your eyes straight away."

Alaric frowned "That's not going to work if there's a fight" he muttered.

They all followed and the tunnel was quiet as a grave, and the first unexpected sound they heard was a loud 'crunch' causing Elena, Jeremy, Caroline and Alaric all to jump.

"Oh I think I'm going to puke" the blond vampire gagged, little Iris had lowered her wand to look at the floor and saw it was littered with small animal bones. Elena clutched onto Stefan's arm and Klaus's arm clamped down on Iris's shoulders. Elijah's lips thinned and Kol swallowed they all hated the fact that Iris had walked into an unknown place. Little Iris led the way, round a dark bend in the tunnel.

"Iris, there's something up there…"said Ron hoarsely grabbing onto her shoulder. They all froze and Damon slowly looked up, they could make out an outline of something huge and curved, lying right across the tunnel. It wasn't moving.

"Ok turn back and go get a teacher-"Stefan said.

"Yeah…not going to happen" Iris muttered and winced at the grip Klaus had on her.

"Maybe it's asleep?" little Iris suggested, Rebekah's gut clenched when the twelve year old inched forward and held her wand high. Alaric let out a little puff of air when it turned out to be snakeskin. It was green and lying curled across the empty tunnels, it must have been twenty feet long.

"Blimey-"said Ron, Kol thought he could come up with better words. 'Blimey' didn't seem to cover it.

There was a sudden movement behind them, causing them to all to spin around.

"Oh you've got be fucking kidding me" Damon exclaimed, Lockhart had fainted or so it appeared.

"Get up-"Ron hissed sharply prodding the fallen man with his wand.

"Shit-"Jeremy cursed as Lockhart jumped onto his feet and dived at Ron and they grappled, Klaus prayed for Iris not to do anything, before the little raven head could intervene Lockhart straightened up, pointing Ron's wand at them.

Klaus eyes lit up, the idiotic man had the damaged wand. "The adventure ends here children. I shall take a bit of this skin back up to the school, tell them I was too late to save the girl, and that you two had tragically lost your minds at the sight of her mangled body. Say goodbye to your memories!"

"Fuck-"Alaric swore as Lockhart held up the wand and yelled "Obliviate"

"RUN" Damon, Klaus's grip was unrelenting and he held her to his chest. The wand had exploded with the force of a small bind,

"Come-"Elijah ordered and they ran after little Iris who held her arms up to her head to protect her from the falling debris.

"No-"Rebekah's heart thudded watching as little iris slip on the coil of snake skin and chunks of the tunnel came raining down.

"Oh you have the worse luck" Stefan muttered, they were all standing behind little Iris who was gazing at the blocked tunnel.

"Ron?" she shouted "Are you ok? Ron!"

"I'm here-"Ron's voice was muffled and came from the other side of the fallen rocks. "I'm ok, this git-"they knew he was referring to Lockhart "is not though-"

"Good" Klaus sneered.

"-he got blasted by the wand." They all heard a dull thud and a loud 'ow' it sounded like Ron had kicked Lockhart hard in the shins. "What now? We can't get through. It'll take ages-"

Elijah closed his eyes in resignation knowing what Iris was going to do. They watched as little Iris looked up at the tunnel ceiling, there were large cracks. Klaus could see that she was attempting to find a way round this.

"It's too risky to try and break apart" Kol stated. They all watched as Iris battled an internal conflict knowing that she was worried for Ginny. Stefan sighed there was only one thing she could do, and none of them liked it.

"Wait there…wait there with Lockhart. I'll go on-"Klaus's fingers dug into Iris's soft flesh. "If I'm not back in an hour…"she trailed off.

"I'll try and shift some of this rock" said Ron, who seemed to be trying to keep his voice steady. "So you can come back through…and Iris-"

"See you in a bit." Little Iris said confidentially she turned on her heel and walked down the tunnel, Klaus and the others trailed behind her. A sense of foreboding overcame the group. The tunnel turned and turned again. They kept walking to Caroline the tunnel felt never-ending. It was cold, dark and damp.

"And there's another bend" Damon muttered they came to a final bend and this time saw a solid wall which had two serpents entwined and were carved, their eyes set with a great glinting emeralds.

Little Iris licked her chapped lips "Open" she hissed. The wall cracked open, the halves slid smoothly out of sight revealing a long tunnel.

"Here we go" Elijah murmured and the group followed little Iris into the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Thanks to those who reviewed. <strong>

**So in this chap-The beginning, Rebekah and Iris have a moment. Klaus makes a comment about marriage. Kol teases her. They go into the pensive, where McGonagall announces the Mandrakes are ready. Little Iris and Ron find the piece of paper, Klaus is jealous when Iris hides in a cupboard with Ron. Ginny is taken. Iris tells Lockhart that lilac is a sissy colour. Once again Kol and Damon bet. Iris and Ron go into the Chamber and they follow Iris into the dark. **

**I would have added more 'Heir of Slytherin' But I thought it would be better for that to have it's own chapter along with Dobby's Reward. **

**So Please REVIEW**


	89. Chapter 89

Iris looked at her past self and didn't miss the look of awe; she glanced over to her companions and saw the same expression on their faces.

"This is creepy." Caroline muttered, they were all standing to the side. They were standing at the end of a dimly lit chamber.

"This is it." Iris muttered she glanced down feeling someone brushing their hand against hers. Klaus intertwined their fingers and held on tight. He made her feel safe, something that she hadn't felt in such a long time.

"Here goes." Damon murmured they followed after little Iris and Elijah were pleased to note that the twelve year old was armed. They trailed after little Iris as she pulled her wand out and moved forward.

"You know this dingy little place would be an ideal make out spot." Damon exclaimed breaking the tension. "What?" he asked seeing the incredulous looks the others were giving him.

"You're such a dick." Alaric muttered under his breath.

"And I thought Kol was stupid." Rebekah whispered to Iris causing the raven head to snigger. Kol who heard his sister and shot her a dirty look.

Klaus pulled Iris ahead so they were only a couple of steps behind the past witch. The hybrid didn't like the way little Iris's footsteps seemed to echo off of the stone floors. It was the most obvious way to alert enemies.

Jeremy shuddered as they walked passed stoned snakes; their hollow eye-sockets looked as if it was following their movements. Alaric could see that little Iris was jumpy and he didn't blame her, every time she seemed to believe a snake was moving the twelve year old would clamp her eyes shut every time something jostled.

"Whoa." They all gaped at the sight of a massive looming shadow that was almost as tall as the chamber itself.

Little Iris wasn't the only one who had to crane her head up. "That is creepy." Caroline muttered seeing the giant face above them. It was ancient and monkey like, with a long thin beard that fell almost to the bottom of the wizard's sweeping stone robes. Elijah's fingers itched to touch the intricate stone designs, but he easily controlled himself. His sweeping eyes landed on a small figure with flaming red hair in between the two stone giant feet.

"Ginny-"little Iris muttered.

"No-"Klaus grimaced when he saw the past raven head sprinting to the eleven year old. They watched as little Iris dropped to her knees, and shake the small girl.

"Ginny! Wake up! Don't be dead! Please don't be dead!" iris winced when she saw her former self flinging her wand aside as she grabbed Ginny's shoulders.

"Ow-"Iris yelped when Kol slapped her upside the head. "What the hell?" she snapped glaring at him. But the Original glared right back at her.

"That was one of the dumbest moves I've ever seen." He shook his head.

"He's got a point-"Rebekah nodded, couldn't quite believe that Iris had been so foolish.

"Yeah really dumb-"Damon added. Stefan hastily nodded

"Just pure utter dumbness-"

"Alright." Iris snapped and narrowed her eyes at them. "I got it. It happened already get over it."

"Still dumb-"

"Shut up Jeremy!" Iris huffed and pouted. She crossed her arms across her chest and leant back against Klaus. The hybrid pulled her close and grazed his fingers down the side of her neck, causing her to feel a shiver run down her spine.

"Let's just watch." They all did as she had instructed ad witnessed little Iris pressing her fingers against Ginny's pulse. The vampires could all hear the heartbeat but it was painfully slow.

"Wake up Ginny-"little Iris.

From the corner of his eye Klaus saw a figure moving in the shadows, he stiffened at the sight of the teen that appeared from behind little Iris

"She won't wake-"the unknown teen said softly. The twelve year old girl gasped and spun around on her knees.

"No shit" Alaric muttered, Elijah narrowed his eyes and took in the male. He noted several things as did the others. The teenager was tall black-haired, and the dark haired Original didn't appreciate the way he was casually leaning against the stone pillar. He looked over to Iris and saw how tense the teen was.

Klaus didn't miss the way Iris's body stiffened and glanced back over to the scene. And scowled seeing the expression on the hazy tall teen's face as he looked at little Iris. Rebekah saw the way her eyes widened and knew it was perfectly justified when she heard what came out of little Iris's mouth.

"Tom-Tom Riddle?" little Iris asked.

"Fuck…."Damon whistled and gawped at the misty teen. They were all just as surprised par Iris.

"This is some twisted shit." Jeremy nodded staring wide eye at the tall teen.

Little Iris anxiously licked her lips, "What do you mean she won't wake?" her emerald green orbs flickered over to the younger girl. "She's not-she's not…?"

Rebekah narrowed her eyes hating the gleam that emitted from Riddle's eyes. "She's still alive….but only just."

"Yeah that'd make her feel better." Alaric mumbled, he found this even weirder. He swore in some of Iris's previous memories the teen was meant to be fifty or more years old.

"Are you a ghost?" little Iris whispered. Elijah tutted in disagreement this was no ghost.

"A memory-"Riddle revealed "Preserved in a diary for fifty years."

"Knew it-"Klaus sang thinking that was impressive magic.

"Ok this is all kinds of fucked up." Damon exploded, "sure ghosts, witches and vamps. Hell I can get my head around trolls and freaking unicorns but a live in memory? Come on and humph-"he was cut off mid rant when Stefan slapped his hand over his brother's mouth effectively shutting him up.

"Finally" Rebekah muttered ignoring the glare that the raven head vampire shot her way. She focused back onto the scene and saw the teenager pointing little Iris's wand towards the floor near the statue's giant toes.

"The diary." Caroline exclaimed recognising the little black book.

Stefan didn't miss the torment of emotions passing across the twelve year old girl's face, he could tell that she was confused but there were more pressing matters to attend to.

"You've got to help me Tom." They watched as little Iris raised Ginny's head and placed it on her lap. "We've got to get her out of here. There's a Basilisk…I don't know where it is, but it could be along any moment. Please help me"

Kol frowned "He's not going to help." He muttered his eyes hardened seeing the flash of malice in the other dark haired male. Elijah's jaw clenched seeing little Iris trying to hoist Ginny off of the floor, the small raven head was a sweaty and bloodied mess.

"No…"Rebekah muttered seeing little Iris bending down to pick up her wand, instead Riddle had picked it up. Alaric shifted his weight onto the other foot, the pit of his stomach filled up with dread.

"Did you see-"little Iris placed Ginny back on the floor, her eyes widened seeing Riddle holding her wand. "Thanks." She held out her hand but the taller teen merely twirled the thin piece of wood in his nimble fingers. "Listen-"she said urgently "we've got to go. The Basikils-"

"Is not going to come until his master calls." Elijah murmured Iris glanced over to him damn he was quick to figure things out. Merlin she wished she wasn't so naive.

"It won't come until it's called." Riddle uttered.

"Fuck I knew it-"

"Shut up Salvatore." Klaus snarled wanting to able to actually concentrate, he was on edge and idly played with the ends of Iris's raven curls.

"What do you mean?" little Iris asked the questions the majority of the group wanted to know. "Give me my wand Tom, I need it-"

"Such a bad move-"

"Shut up Jeremy." Iris huffed feeling the warmth that Klaus was radiating from behind her. She didn't need constant reminding that was one of her dumbest moves...

Caroline found it creepy when the smile on Riddle's face broadened. "You won't need it." Iris could feel Klaus tensing behind her. She wasn't too surprised when Elijah closed in on her other side.

Little Iris stared at Riddle. "What do you mean?" Rebekah anxiously bit her bottom lip, the female Original willed for little Iris just to run, but she knew that it wouldn't happen, especially if Ginny was in this state. "What do you mean I won't need it?" she asked uncertainty was laced in the raven head's words.

"I've waited a long time for this, Iris Potter…"Elena shivered at the way he said the other girl's name. "For the chance to see you…to speak to you…to touch you-"Klaus's eyes morphed into a golden hue, Iris winced feeling his fingers digging into her soft flesh. They watched as little Iris paled and stiffened when Riddle raised his hand and went to touch her cheek but his long fingers ghosted through her. He wasn't solid…

"Look…"Damon didn't at all blame her when she took a hasty step back. "I don't think you get it-"

"Of course the prick does." Present Iris muttered

"-We're in the Chamber of Secrets-

"You don't-"

"One more word Damon I swear I'll rip your tongue out." Caroline hissed "Now shut up…is it me or is this Riddle cute?" she asked after a moment.

"I think I'm going to puke." Jeremy whispered to the hunter.

Iris rolled her eyes, and then looked back at the scene, she was glad to see her former self beginning to connect the dots…merlin she was slow she thought.

"How did Ginny get like this?" little Iris asked slowly, Elijah folded his arms across his chest also wanting to know the truth.

"Well that's an interesting question-"Caroline blinked she was attempting to pay attention, but this place was creepy, it was dark, cold and damp she couldn't wait till they were out of here. "And quiet a long story. I supposed the real reason Ginny Weasley's like this is because she opened her heart and spilled a her secrets to an invisible stranger. "

Alaric's jaw dropped and Damon's eyes bugged out, there were similar reactions to others. "See Stefan-"the older Salvatore said smugly "keeping a diary is a bad thing…"

Stefan looked at the other vampire incredulously and wondered did Damon hit his head.

"What are you talking about?" little Iris bristled; Caroline cooed at the livid expression on the twelve year old girl's face.

"You are so cute-"the blond vampire gushed.

"You are aware she's in a life threatening situating?" Kol questioned, causing Caroline to blush and look away.

"What are you talking about?" little Iris's voice echoed off of the stone walls, catching the group's attention.

"The diary." Said Riddle "My dairy-"

"What is it with broody men and diaries?" Rebekah muttered under her breath, causing Iris to snigger.

"-Little Ginny's been writing in it for months and months, telling me all her pitiful worries and woes: how her brothers tease her, how she had to come to school with second hand robes and books-"present Iris's hands clenched, merlin she wanted to wallop this pathetic excuse of a wizard. "How she didn't think famous, good, great Iris Potter would ever like her-"his eyes glinted.

"Such a douche…"Jeremy muttered. Elijah and Klaus noted that the whole time memory Riddle was speaking, his eyes hadn't left little Iris's face, he hybrid was discerned to note that there was an almost hungry look on Riddle's face. "It's very boring, having to listen to the silly little troubles of an eleven-year old girl-"

"No one asked you to." Kol spat, envisioning numerous ways of torture of this lowly being.

"-But I was patient-"Riddle went on "I wrote back-"Elijah swallowed not liking the idea of that "-I was sympathetic, I was kind. Ginny simply loved me. No one's every understood me like you, Tom-"he imitated the girl's voice, causing a shiver to run down little Iris's spine.

"I'm so glad I've got this diary to confide in…it's like having a friend I can carry round in my pocket…"Riddle laughed a high, cold laugh that didn't suit him, it cause the hairs on the back of little Iris's neck to stand up. Klaus's eyes narrowed he heard that laugh before…it was eerily familiar. He looked down at Iris's pale face and frowned something was definitely going on. The hybrid felt as if he knew this Riddle character from somewhere before.

"If I say it myself Iris, I've always been able to charm the people I needed-"

"Arrogant dick." Damon scoffed and rolled his eyes seeing the look his brother was shooting him. "Yes I know I am one too…but at least I'm tasteful about it." He added.

"-So Ginny poured out her soul to me-"Elijah noted that this was rather an odd choice of words. "And her soul happened to be exactly what I needed. I grew stronger and stronger on a diet of her deepest fears, her darkest secrets. I grew powerful, far more powerful than little Miss Weasley. Powerful enough to start feeding Miss Weasley a few of my secrets, to start pouring a little of my sound back into her-"

"What?" Elena spluttered.

The Originals all exchanged venomous looks, this was very dark magic, and they hated that Iris seemed to have been involved in it somehow.

"This is…wow-"Caroline gaped, Iris herself cringed at that as did she past herself.

"What do you mean?" little Iris asked, Jeremy looked over to Alaric and saw that he was just as miffed as her.

They all unconsciously took a step forward when Riddle started speaking again. "Haven't you guessed Iris Potter?" he asked softly, Klaus bit back a growl seeing the tall teenager taking another step closer to little Iris.

"Ginny Weasley opened the Chamber of Secrets-"Elijah closed his eyes of course…that's what Riddle was using the eleven year old for, it was completely immoral "-She strangled the school roosters and daubed threatening messages on the walls. She set the serpent of Slytherin-"Klaus had connected the dots and was sickened by what Riddle had done. Sure Klaus possessed a few people in his times but never did he use children…even he had morals. "On the Mudbloods and the Squib's cat."

"Shit me…."Damon breathed he was never ever to cross the red head again.

"No-"little Iris whispered, shaking her head.

"Yes-"Riddle said calmly, causing Kol to sneer "Of course she didn't know what she was doing it at first"

"So she was possessed?" Jeremy questioned.

"Yep…it's not a pleasant sensation." Iris murmured causing those who had heard her to exchange looks, Klaus frowned Iris was possessed? He wanted to question her but could see that she was focused on what was going on in front of her. Klaus decided to push that to the back of his mind; no doubt he'll see what happened.

They all looked back over to Riddle as he carried on speaking "-It was very amusing-"Caroline scrunched up her nose, this guy was sick "I wish you could have seen her new diary entries…Far more interesting, they became…Dear Tom-"he recited, Alaric had the urge to stake the teen seeing the delightful look on Riddle's face as he watched the horrified expression growing on little Iris's face.

"I think I'm losing my memory. There are rooster feathers all over my robes I don't know how they got there-"Damon balked hearing Riddle mimicking Ginny. Riddle easily towered over little Iris, he circled her, his footsteps echoed off of the stone walls. The air was cold and frigid easily setting the mood. "Dear Tom, I can't remember what I did on the night of Halloween, but a cat-"

"That creepy cat…Doris-?" Jeremy mumbled remembering the petrified cat…damn that seemed so long ago.

"It's Mrs Norris" Stefan told Jeremy, this time Damon shot his brother a look

"Seriously? Remembering a cat's name-"

"Shut up."

Iris rolled her emerald green orbs and looked back at the scene she felt a surge of hatred as Riddle kept taunting her past-self. "Was attacked and I got paint all down my front. Dear Tom, Percy keeps telling me I'm pale and not myself. I think he suspects me…"Elijah didn't believe so, if that was the case then the more intelligent Weasley would have easily alerted someone higher up for his sister case. "….There was another attack today and I don't know where I was. Tom, what am I going to do? I think I'm going mad…I think I'm the one attacking everyone, Tom!"

"He's such a fucking prick…worse than Damon." Alaric spat in anger, little Iris's had clenched her own hands till her nails dug into the palms of her hands.

"It took a very long time-"

"God's sake, he does like to chat doesn't he?" Caroline uttered resting her hands on her hips. "The bad guys always talk…"Iris nodded in agreement; come to think of it the amount of time Voldemort spoke to her he could have easily killed her during that time.

Klaus rested his chin atop Iris's head. "-for stupid little Ginny to stop trusting her diary."

"At least she did in the end." Stefan muttered, for some reason after this whole thing when he returned to Mystic Falls he's going hide his diaries.

"But she finally did." Riddle declared "And because of this she tried to dispose of it-"

"By trying to flush it down the toilet." Iris muttered to herself, she wondered how they could all miss the signs of Ginny's troubles.

"-And that's where you came in." The tall teenager took another step closer to the terrified twelve year old. Elijah had to hand it to Iris though, even back then she could stand her ground. "Iris, you found it and I couldn't have been more delighted. Of all the people who could have picked it up, it was you. The very person I was most anxious to meet…"he smirked standing completely still.

Little Iris blinked and swallowed, she shifted "And why did you want to meet me?" she asked, Klaus feared he already knew the answer. The hybrid could tell she was struggling to control her anger and keep her voice steady.

"Well you see-"Caroline was oddly reminded of a vulture when Riddle began to once again circle the little raven head. "Ginny told me all about you Iris, your whole fascinating history."

"Not good." Alaric mumbled

"Not good is right." Jeremy muttered.

They watched as Riddle's eyes roved over little Iris's face, and then his eyes finally came to a stop on her lightning bolt scar. Rebekah scowled seeing the teen's eyes turn even hungrier if it was possible. "I knew I must find out more about you, talk to you, meet you if I could. So I decided to show you my famous capture of hat great oaf, Hagrid, to gain your trust"

"He set him up." Kol announced "Of course…the little puny human."

Little Iris was just as angry, they witnessed the venomous glare that passed across her features "Hagrid's my friend-"her voice shook "And you framed him, didn't you? I thought you made a mistake but-"but once again Riddle laughed his high cold cruel laugh.

"Yeah he's nuts." Damon declared.

"No kidding." Stefan scoffed under his breath.

Klaus narrowed his eyes seeing Riddle twirling Iris's wand, he noted that he seemed to become more solid. "It was my word against Hagrid's, Iris. Well, you can imagine how it looked to old Armando Dippet. On the one hand, Tom Riddle, poor but brilliant, parentless but so brave. School Prefect model student; on the other hand, big blundering Hagrid, in trouble every week, trying to raise werewolf cubs under his beds-"

Jeremy whistled "Damn his got some balls…"

"-sneaking off to the Forbidden Forest to wrestle trolls. But I admit, even I was surprised how well the plan worked. I thought someone must realise that Hagrid couldn't possibly be the heir of Slytherin-"

"Yeah how the hell did they not realise that?" Stefan's brows furrowed together in confusion.

"-it had taken me five whole years to find out everything I could about the Chamber of Secrets and discover the secret entrance…as though Hagrid had the brains, or the power!"

"Damn…this kid has no life." Damon grumbled thinking why on earth would the teen would waste his childhood looking for dark tunnels…you don't get that part of your life back.

Riddle canted his head to the side peering down at the raven head girl, "Only the Transfiguration teacher, Dumbledore, seemed to think Hagrid was innocent. Her persuaded Dippet to keep Hagrid and train him-"

"So old guy knew the kid was dodgy and didn't do anything about it?" Alaric questioned,

"This headmaster is playing a smart game." Elijah murmured, knowing there was more to the silver haired wizard than he first thought.

"-Yes, I think Dumbledore might have guessed. Dumbledore never seemed to like me as much as the other teachers did…-"

"Because he knew the truth" Kol muttered.

They watched as little Iris glared up at him, "I bet Dumbledore saw right through you…"she said through gritted teeth.

Riddle smirked down at her, Rebekah glanced over to Ginny's still form, and the preteen was pale and lifeless and noted that Riddle seemed even more solid.

"Well he certainly kept an annoyingly close watch on me after Hagrid was expelled" said Riddle carelessly "I knew it wouldn't be safe to open the Chamber again while I was still at school. But I wasn't going to waste those long years I'd spent searching for it. I decided to leave behind a diary, preserving my sixteen-year-old in its pages, so that one day, with luck, I would be able to lead another in my footsteps, and finish Salazar Slytherin's noble work."

"Jeez…he's worse than Katherine when it comes to personal monologues." Caroline muttered to Damon causing the raven head vampire to chuckle.

"Well you haven't finished it" said little Iris triumphantly

"You tell him-"Kol cajoled her.

"This already happened." Iris stated,

"So I can get into this." The lean Original smirked.

They focused back on the scene and saw little Iris looked like she was about to spit rage. "No one's died this time, not even the cat. In a few hours the Mandrake Draught will be ready and everyone who was Petrified will be all right again." Klaus didn't buy it…he got the feeling that wasn't what Riddle intended.

"Haven't I already told you" said Riddle quietly "that killing Mudbloods doesn't matter to me anymore? For many months now, my new target has been you!"

Little Iris just stared at him.

Jeremy's eyes bugged out, and Elena gaped at the scene in shock. The Originals tensed, so this teen was after their Iris…things were quickly going downhill.

"Why are there never teachers around when you need them?" Alaric said gruffly, wanting at least someone to come to the little raven head's rescue…hell Snape would do.

"-Imagine how angry I was when the next time my diary was opened, it was Ginny who was writing to me, not you-"

"Ok he has some freaky obsession-"

"Can you every just shut up?" Rebekah snapped, "I don't want to listen to your constant talking." She glared at Damon, who merely shot her a smirk. She rolled her eyes and looked back at the scene.

"-She saw you with the diary-"Riddle spat they knew he was referring to Ginny. "She panicked. What if you found out how to work it and I repeated all her secrets to you? What if, even worse, I told you who'd been strangling the roosters?"

"So the foolish little brat waited until your dormitory was deserted and stole it back. But I knew what I must do. It was clear to me that you were on the trail of Slytherin's heir. From everything Ginny had told me about you. I knew you would go to great lengths to sold the mystery-particularly if one of your best friends was attacked.-"

"He set the Granger girl up." Elijah mused; it was a tactful move yet sickening at the same time.

"And Ginny had told me the whole school was buzzing because you could speak Paseltongue…"

Klaus pressed his lips together, and burrowed his nose into her thick hair. "No doubt that would intrigue him." He murmured.

"So I made Ginny write her own farewell on the wall and come down here to wait. She struggled and cried an became very boring. But there isn't much life left in her-"present Iris looked down at Ginny, gosh they were really tiny back then. "She put too much into the diary, into me-"Alaric balked this was sick. "-Enough to let me leave its pages at last. I have been waiting for you to appear since we arrived here. I knew you'd come…I have many questions for you Iris Potter." Riddle murmured.

Questions? Kol mused what would the rancid boy want to know about their Iris. He didn't miss the gooseflesh arise on Iris's skin…it must be freezing down here for her.

"Like what?" little Iris spat clenching her fists.

"Well-"Riddle smiled charmingly "how is it that a baby with no extraordinary magical talent managed to defeat the greatest wizard of all time?"

Rebekah frowned, he was a Voldemort supporter? Surely the dark sorcerer came after his time. Things were getting even more interesting.

"How did you escape?" Klaus tensed when Riddle prodded little Iris in the chest with her own wand "with nothing but a scar-"

"Shit." Elijah cursed seeing Riddle using the tips of his fingers to brush aside little Iris's matted curls away from her face. He was able to touch her.

"-while Lord Voldemort was destroyed-"

"Fan of his?" little Iris bristled "he was a coward-"SLAP-. The Originals growled in anger when they witnessed Riddle backhanding the little raven head sending her to the ground.

"Son of a bitch-"Damon cursed, present Iris winced when Klaus's grip tightened on her. Riddle wasn't solid enough to get a foothold yet…but that did hurt.

"Come on." Jeremy urged the stunned twelve year old, he let out a relieved sigh when little Iris got up onto her feet. Elijah's eyes darkened further when he saw the bead of blood running down her temple. She had smacked her head against the stone floor. Little Iris was staring in to Tom Riddle's eyes, emerald orbs meeting a pair of brown. Blood was running down her temple, her eyes glanced over to Ginny's small form

"Why do you care how I escape?" she asked "Voldemort was after your time" and shook when his voice resonated around the chamber

"Voldemort" Riddle said softly "is my past, present and future, Iris Potter…"she watched as Riddle raised her wand and traced it in the air

"Is he on weed?" Jeremy questioned and watched as Riddle raise Iris's wand.

"TOM MARVALO RIDDLE" she saw the shimmering words and with a flick he rearranged it so that now it read "I AM LORD VOLDEMORT"

"No fucking way…this little dick is the mass murderer?" Damon blinked rapidly, Klaus sighed he knew there was more to this teen.

They watched as the twelve year old staggered back at the realisation of it this wasn't Tom Riddle, no this was the younger version of the man who murdered her parents and ruined countless of other lives.

"I'm surprised that you didn't faint." Alaric mumbled, he was just as stunned as the others.

"Me too." Iris uttered and watched as her former self tensed when he took a step in her direction

"You see I was already using that name at Hogwarts" he sneered turning his handsome face ugly "to my most intimate friends"

There was a pause, little Iris kept an eye on Ginny who was looking paler and paler by the minute

"You think I would keep using my foul muggle's father name?" he spat; she could see pure hatred in his eyes when he spoke of the man "the man who abandoned me before I was even born, because he found out my mother was a witch? No Iris I fashioned myself a new name, a name where I knew wizard's would one day fear to speak, when I had become the greatest sorcerer in the world"

"He is a half-blood then?" Stefan frowned wondering was this the reason he hunted Muggle borns down?

"Cliché-"Rebekah sighed "he's got daddy issue-"

"Every crazy guy has got daddy issues…Klaus had massive ones-"Iris squeaked when Klaus pinched her side.

They watched the expression on little Iris's face, they could see that felt a surge of anger go through her, hearing the arrogant man before her, she clenched her fists

"You're not" she said her voice ringing throughout the chamber, it seemed to echo off the walls

"Not what?" Riddle asked his eyes glaring into her

"Not the greatest sorcerer in the world" she said hatred in her tone "sorry to disappoint you, but Albus Dumbledore is the greatest sorcerer in the world" she said her loyalty shining through her "Everyone says so, even when you were strong you didn't dare try and take over Hogwarts, Dumbledore saw right through you when you were at school, and he still frightens you now, wherever you're hiding these days"

Her heart was pounding in her chest she was glaring at the man before her; she saw his face twisting into hate

"Dumbledore has been driven out of this castle by the mere memory of me" he smirked darkly, she had the strong urge to punch him in the face but knew it wouldn't harm him as he was still was an hazy image, but it didn't stop him from reaching forward and tugged her curl, she jerked back

"He's not as gone as you may think" she hissed, just then there was the sound of music it was coming closer

"What the hell?" Alaric looked up and his eyes bugged out at the sight of a flaming bird. "What is that?"

"A phoenix." Iris answered.

"Damn…now I've seen everything." Caroline shook her head.

"Fawkes" little Iris gasped seeing the phoenix as it dropped a black garment on the stone

"What the-"

"That's the sorting hat" Riddle stated,

"He has a thing for pointing out the obvious." Rebekah drawled. Little Iris was confused what the hell was she going to do with a hat? She thought, Merlin she was screwed

"Is this what Dumbledore sends his great defender, a song bird and an old hat" he laughed cruelly,

"No offence Iris but your chances doesn't look good." Stefan muttered. Little Iris shuddered as his laughter echoed around the chamber

"Prick" she muttered picking up most of her bad language from the Weasley family

"Even back then you were a potty mouth-"

"Shove off Damon-"Iris snapped.

Before Damon could retort Stefan slapped him upside the head. The vampires all tensed as Riddle's laughter rang throughout the empty cavern. "Do you feel brave Iris Potter? Do you feel safe now?" he asked.

Klaus growled she was much braver than he, he thought. He was glad that little Iris didn't rise to the bait instead the twelve year of old just stared resolutely ahead.

"To business than Iris." Said Riddle smiling broadly,

"He'd be even more handsome if he wasn't some psycho." Caroline commented, the others just opted to ignore the blond vampire.

"-Twice in your past, in my future-we have met. And twice I failed to kill you. How did you survive-"

"Don't tell him" Jeremy cried.

"My god-"Iris exclaimed "This already happened." She shook her head; damn they were really getting into this.

Iris saw her past self-glaring up at Tom Riddle; he obviously just reminded her that he had killed her parents.

"Tell me." Riddle commanded causing Kol to roll his eyes…this Voldemort was such a bratty little child. "The longer you talk the longer you stay alive." He added softly.

"Just keep talking…"Klaus muttered under his breath. His blue eyes darted between little Iris and Riddle, he could see the malice glinting in the male teenager's eyes.

Elijah noted the expression on little Iris's face, he recognised that look, she was weighing her options…he also noticed that Riddle's outline was becoming even more clearer…soon enough he'd be able to do more than just slap her.

"No one-"the little raven head said abruptly, Stefan and Damon inched forward as well as Alaric and Jeremy. "Knows why you lost your powers when you attacked me…I don't know myself. But I know why you couldn't kill me. Because my mother died to save me. My common Muggle born mother-"

"Really?" Rebekah hissed glaring at Iris "Pissing off the guy who wants to kill you?"

"What?" Iris huffed "The prick of the man started this." She crossed her arms across her chest. Iris saw her past-self shaking with supressed rage…merlin she knew she was going to let her mouth run away for her.

Alaric watched as little Iris spat with rage "She stopped you killing me. And I've seen the real you, I saw you last year. You're a wreck. You're barely alive. That's where all your powers got you. You're ugly. You're foul-"

"Oh shit, oh shit-"Jeremy muttered he was a bundle of nerves wondering how the hell Iris got out of this? He watched in disgust when Riddle's smiled his awful smile.

"So, your mother died to save you. Yes, that's a powerful counter charm, I can see now-there's nothing special about you-"

"On the contrary-"Klaus whispered into Iris's ear, "You're the epitome of specialness." Iris's lips twitched when he laid a small kiss on the shell of her ear.

Riddle was smug as he stared down at the small girl "-I wondered you see, because there are strange likeness between us-"Elijah had to grudgingly agree, there was some likeness between the two raven heads "-even you must noticed it. Both half-bloods, orphans raised by Muggles. Probably the only two Parselmouths to come to Hogwarts since the great Slytherin himself…it was merely a luck that saved you…you know when I do return-"he took another step forward, instinctively little Iris took a step back. "I think we could make quiet a team-"

"Then you're wrong." Little Iris scowled. "I will never join you."

"This creep is insane-"Jeremy muttered, did Riddle actually think that Iris would be willing to join the man who murdered her parents.

He didn't like the scowl that appeared on the taller male's face.

"Very well then. Now Iris going to teach you a little lesson-"Riddle declared, present Iris winced when she found herself being squashed in between Klaus and Elijah "let's match the heir of Salazar Slytherin and the power of Lord Voldemort against the famous Iris Potter, and the best weapons Dumbledore can give her" he said, she watched as he approached a fountain where there was a stoned statue of a giant snake "Great heir of Slytherin speak to me"

"Holy fuck, holy fuck-"Alaric breathed heavily, he looked like he was hyperventilating.

"Holy fuck doesn't cover it-"Jeremy yelped and took several steps back along with the rest of the group seeing the giant statue moving.

Klaus didn't miss the way little Iris paled seeing the statue's mouth opened; she clenched her eyes shut as she heard the sound of something heavy slithering towards her.

"This is not good." Kol muttered, wondering how on earth Iris was going to fight. All she had was a bloody hat and a bird that flew away. Rebekah saw the flash of fear passing across little Iris's face, she snarled under her breath wishing she had been there to protect her. The poor girl's knees shook.

"I wish I had a camera-"Damon said in awe seeing the statue's mouth opening wider and wider and hissed. The group were able to understand what Riddle was saying.

"Oh crap-"Caroline breathed and clutched on to Kol's arm when they saw something stirring in the darkness, she was even more frightened when she saw that little Iris was forced to keep her eyes closed and back up against the wall.

"Move Iris-"Stefan cursed and they all watched wide eye as the large snake slithered out from within the depths of the statue's mouth.

Rebekah clutched onto Damon's arm when they saw the mammoth of the snake uncoiling itself, the ground shook as the creature hit it

"Shit-"Alaric breathed holding onto Jeremy…the hunter looked as if he could pass out any second.

"Kill her" Riddle hissed in Paseltongue.

"Fuck—"

"Can't breath-"Iris wheezed feeling as if all the air in her lungs were being squeezed out of her, both Elijah and Klaus loosened up their grips by the tiniest fraction. The Originals were all thinking the same thing thank god that Riddle was dead now, otherwise they wouldn't waste any time and tear the wizard limb from limb.

"No-"Caroline whimpered forcing Kol to clutch on tighter to her, when they saw the scale ridden Basikils moving swiftly towards little Iris, she ran blindly sideways, her hands were outstretched, she was feeling her way.

"Fucking asshole-"Damon growled when Riddle laughed cruelly. Their breath hitched when they saw little Iris trip and fall hard onto the stone wall, Klaus winced when she slammed her face against the floor, and could see the dribble of blood coming from her mouth.

"No get up, get up-"Jeremy urged little Iris, they all felt as if the scene before them was going in slow motion as the Basikils descended upon the little girl.

They heard a loud explosive spitting sound coming from the King of the Serpents. "Shit-"Alaric gasped and they all cringed when they saw the snake swing it's heavy tail and hit little Iris sending her crashing across the Chamber.

"You're ok, you're ok-"Klaus muttered breathing in Iris's scent, the raven head decided to let the group have at it and not bother saying that this was already happening. She saw her former self kneeling; her ribs had killed her for the next couple of hours after this incident. Little Iris was covered in dust and dirt,

"He had to take her wand-"Stefan muttered as once again the snake loomed over the little girl, they all gaped in shock when they saw the large fangs…

"Oh shit…best bird ever-"Damon declared witnessing Fawkes soaring overhead and attacking the giant snake,

"Oh…damn-"Elena breathed seeing little Iris peering through her thick lashes, they all tensed when the serpent swayed dangerously above little Iris.

"Smartest snake ever-"Iris countered, Elijah whole heartedly agreed the wonderful little Phoenix had managed to blind the serpent ultimately giving Iris some of the advantage, at least she wouldn't be hindered too much.

"NO-"Riddle roared causing them all to look at the enraged teenager. "Your bird may have blinded the Basilisk…but it can still smell you. And hear you"

"I'll be damned." Alaric muttered, he and the others were relieved when they saw little Iris staggering on her feet, Fawkes flew off…at the moment none of Iris's companions cared.

"Oh…Run-"Kol hissed seeing the Basikils freezing at the sound of little Iris's feet hitting the sopping wet ground.

"Run-"Klaus shouted as the snake lunged at little Iris, "Come on-"the small witch sprinted down a soaking wet pathway, they ran after her. They entered a tunnel just as the snake smashed into ground.

The group easily kept up with little Iris as she raced down the dark tunnel. Elijah was tensed hearing her shoes echoing against the floor. The creature would easily find her. Klaus had a death grip on Iris's hand…no way in hell was he going to let her go.

The twelve year old rounded at the bend, and Jeremy swore when they came to a dead end. They all stood to the side, and Rebekah's breathing hitched seeing the giant snake sliding towards little Iris, despite being blinded the creature was still deadly.

Klaus saw the terrified look on Iris's pale, bloodied and dirtied face. Damon licked his lips the vampire didn't even realise that he was holding onto the female Original, they were all too focused on the scene in front of them.

"Do something…please." Caroline muttered and they all watched as little Iris laced her hand over her mouth to quieten her rapid breathing.

"I think I'm going to die-"Alaric muttered when the snake opened its mouth, they saw past Iris slowly bending down and picking up a rock. Klaus swallowed as the twelve year old threw the rock causing a distraction and it worked. The snake slid away…causing everyone par Iris to sag in relief.

* * *

><p>The group found themselves where they started, they were back with Riddle, Ginny and now a blood covered Iris.<p>

"She doesn't look so good." Damon muttered seeing a barely breathing Ginny. Little Iris fell to her knees beside the red head.

"The process is nearly complete Potter." Riddle smirked; Klaus had the urge to tear the puny wizard's throat out. "In a few minutes Ginny Weasley will be dead and I will seize to be a memory, Lord Voldemort will return very much alive-"

"Fucking hell he never stops talking does he." Stefan scowled. They all gasped and little Iris spun around when the Basikils emerged from the tunnel, snarling and hissing as it did so.

"Do something-"Rebekah uttered getting more and more anxious, they watched as little Iris stumbled on to her feet she took more than a few steps back.

"Help me…someone help me-"Klaus felt his heart clench hearing little Iris whispering frantically. Caroline gasped when the twelve year old tripped over…the hat. "This is getting even more wow-"Jeremy gaped at the sight of a sword appearing within the Sorting Hat's depth,

"Dodge-"Damon shouted as the snake flung its tail out, little Iris ducked and she gasped when its forked tongue lashed out. Klaus pressed his lips together; he unconsciously rubbed her side seeing that.

"You are a resilient little thing." Elijah muttered as little Iris carried on running. They watched as the small raven head dodged and ducked as the snake lunged at her. She raced towards the statue and leapt onto it.

"At least don't fall-"Caroline gasped when little Iris slipped but she kept climbing.

"Where the hell are the teachers?" Klaus fumed surely they would have noticed that two of their numbers were missing as well as Lockhart.

The group watched as little Iris wield the sword, Jeremy cringed when the snake lunged itself towards Iris, she dived towards the side, shards of rocks tumbled onto the floor, further covering the twelve year old in dust. Kol noted that she was an agile little thing as she managed to get to the top of the statue, so she was now face to face with the massive serpent.

"You need to find a kink in the armour." Elijah muttered seeing that none of little Iris's jibes were doing any damage.

"No-"Rebekah dug her nails into Damon's hand when the serpent knocked the small witch over forcing her onto her back.

"The sword-"Alaric cried out, seeing Iris's only weapon slipping away, but was pleased when she just managed to catch it. She scrambled onto her feet as the Basilisk lunged again but this time little Iris met it halfway.

"Whoa-"Elijah was impressed when she managed to pierce the snake through the roof of its mouth. Klaus narrowed his eyes when he saw a flash of pain cross little Iris's face, present Iris itched her arm where the fang had impaled her….there was a faint scar.

Little Iris wrenched the sword and cried out. The basilisk collapsed on the stone floor causing the whole Chamber to shake. Rebekah gasped when she saw the large fang protruding from Iris's upper arm-Klaus grabbed Iris's hand and shoved the sleeve of her top up.

"Klaus-"Iris yelped. But the hybrid ignored her and true enough there was a scar…how the hell could he not have noticed that before? He thought.

Iris groaned realising that the hybrid was going to go into over-protective mode when they got out of here.

"Shit…that was epic though-"Damon muttered and watched as little Iris staggered and slipped as she climbed down the side of the statue. "What-"

"Basilisk fangs are venomous-"Elijah was the one to answer the others unasked question. They saw little Iris clutching onto her blood covered arm and she fell onto her knees beside Ginny. The red head was still clutching onto the dairy.

"God Iris…you don't look good-"Jeremy muttered seeing pale and clammy looking twelve year old. He saw her slowly looking up as Riddle waltzed over to her, his shoes echoing against the walls.

"And now there is a bird…not even that weird anymore." Alaric muttered seeing Fawkes landing beside Iris.

"Fawkes…"little Iris whispered "You were brilliant-"they saw the beautiful bird laying its head where the gushing wound on Iris's arm was.

None of them missed the way Iris's eyes were glazed over, she was fading fast. "You're dead Iris Potter." Riddle declared causing Klaus's hackles to rise. "Dead, even Dumbledore's bird knows it…do you see what it's doing Potter-"Kol blinked "it's crying-"Elijah and the other Originals smirked causing the rest of the group to look at them in confusion.

"What-"Stefan frowned.

"Such a fool." Elijah tutted, this was going to be Riddle's downfall…himself. He witnessed large pearly white tears coming from the bird's eyes.

"She looks like she's going to collapse any second-"Caroline muttered seeing the paleness of Iris's face.

"So ends the famous Iris Potter-"Riddle stood above little Iris. "Alone in the Chamber of Secrets-"

"Oh god here comes another speech." Damon grumbled, this guy has major issues.

"-forsaken by her friends defeated at last by the Dark Lord she so unwisely challenged. You'll be back with your dear Mudblood mother soon, Iris…she bought you twelve years of borrowed time….but Lord Voldemort got you in the end…as you knew he must-"

"Such a douche." Alaric snorted "Even Damon doesn't refer to himself in third person." The raven head vampire shot him a glare.

"Whoa-"Elena gasped seeing the wound on little Iris's arm beginning to heal. Riddle didn't miss it as well.

"Go away bird-"he shooed the lovely creature away, he snarled seeing the small faint scar left behind. "Phoenix tears…of course.-"The bird flew off. Riddle peered down at her face "No matter, it makes no difference-"the group stiffened when he raised Iris's wand "I prefer it this way-"there was a rush of wings, Damon snickered when Iris was hit in the head by the bird, what laid before the twelve year old was Riddle's dairy.

"Damn-"Stefan could feel the tension in the air, there was a split second where Riddle and little Iris just stared at each other, then without another second wasted they saw little Iris raising the Basilisk's fang and plunged it straight into the heart of the book. The vampires hissed and grimaced hearing the high pitched shrieking that came from Riddle.

Klaus watched on in satisfaction as Riddle writhed and twisted and let put shrieks after shrieks, the dairy spluttered ink staining little Iris's face…and then he was gone.

"Whoa-"Damon breathed…"That was awesome."

Iris snorted and shook her head; she could still feel how tense Klaus was behind her.

"She's awake…finally." Kol muttered as Ginny came back to the world of the living, she was pale and shaking all over. The red head let out a small moan.

"You do make a scary picture-"Jeremy commented seeing Ginny gaping at the blood soaked robes that little Iris adorned.

"Iris oh Iris-I tried to tell you at breakfast-"Ginny spluttered, present Iris frowned she was glad that Ginny now had fully recovered from her ordeal…it took her time to get back to normal…but she eventually did. "It was me Iris-"

"You're late-"

"Shut up Damon-"Rebekah snapped.

"-but I didn't mean to-R-Riddle made me…the-"

"It's all right Ginny-"little Iris cut her off. Causing Kol to relax he didn't want to listen to the eleven year old blubbering. "Riddle's finished. Him and the Basilisk-"

"Quite a feat for a twelve year old-"Elijah praised her causing a smile to appear on Iris's face. "But completely reckless as well-"

"Ease up brother…it was a sight to behold." Rebekah defended the raven head; they watched as little Iris helped Ginny onto her unsteady feet. And trailed after the pair of girls as they re-entered the tunnels,

"Finally-"Damon muttered hearing the sound of the rocks being shift.

"Ron-"little Iris yelled grabbing Ginny's hand forcing her to go faster. "Ginny's ok, I've got her!"

They heard Ron give a strangle cheer and they turned at the next bend and spotted Ron's eager face, he had made a sizable gap through the rubble.

"Ginny-"Ron exclaimed thrusting his arm through and he pulled his sister first. "I don't believe it what happened?"

"That's such a long story-"Klaus muttered to Iris, causing her to smile. "Here we go-"he exclaimed. The scene changed so now the group were behind the quartet of dirt covered people.

They were outside McGonagall's office door. Little Iris knocked on the door and pushed it open.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another finally chap done. So this is the one you guys have been waiting for...so I combined the book and the movie for this part. We see Iris's and Riddle's confrontation. Along with a lot of comments from the group...Damon is found to be disturbed...Alaric nearly faints...and Klaus is annoyed. <strong>

**Next Chap-Dobby's Reward. And some bonding time for the group, along with Klaus and Iris time. **

**Please REVIEW **


	90. Chapter 90

"Well this is going to be a sight to behold." Klaus murmured as the door swung opened, none of the group was too surprised that they were greeted with a stunned silence. Elijah wasn't too surprised at their reaction, since little Iris, Ron, Ginny and Lockhart were covered in muck and slime.

"Ginny-!" Mrs Weasley shrieked

"Damn woman moves fast." Damon muttered seeing the plump woman running towards the youngest Weasley and engulfed her in a hug.

"Is no one noticing the bleeding child?" Kol exclaimed "Come on-"Iris shook her head.

"I'm perfectly fine there-"the raven head uttered.

"Still not entirely appropriate, you should have been taken straight to the medical bay." Elijah said smoothly and noted that little Iris wasn't focusing on the reunion, no her gaze was on the headmaster.

"So he's been reinstated then." Rebekah drawled a frown on her face. She didn't miss the pattern, whenever there was trouble at Hogwarts for the last two years the headmaster would go off leaving little Iris and her two companions to sort things out.

"She looks like she's about to collapse." Jeremy whispered to Alaric, the hunter nodded in agreement when they saw McGonagall who was taking great steady breaths as she grasped her chest.

"You do know how to make an entrance sweets." Kol commented a small smirk on his lips. Little Iris jumped when Fawkes swoosh passed her ear and settled on Dumbledore's shoulder.

"Figured that he would own a bird like that." Damon commented taking the sight of the deputy headmistress's office, he noticed that it was somewhat similar to Gryffindor's common room.

"Who I'm surprised she's not crushing you to death-"Caroline grinned seeing Mrs Weasley tightly embracing little Iris and Ron.

"You saved her! You saved her! How did you do it?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"You don't say-"the raven head vampire exclaimed.

"Shut up Salvatore-"Rebekah barked and was even more annoyed when he merely smirked at her. Iris shook her head and glanced over her shoulder smiling at Klaus who was idly playing with one of her loose curls. The Original hybrid was much more relaxed now that the petite former witch was out of immediate danger.

"I think we'd all like to know that." said Professor McGonagall weakly. Stefan didn't miss the way Mrs Weasley seems to reluctantly let the preteen go. They saw little Iris hesitate for a moment before walking over to the desk, and placed the Sorting Hat, the ruby encrusted sword and what remained of Riddle's diary. Elijah's lips quirked slightly she did return with some unexpected treasures.

"Here we go-"

"For God's sake shut up Damon-"Rebekah snarled and much to the group's amusement she slapped Damon upside the head. Jeremy and Alaric sniggered as well Stefan; it was fun seeing the cocky vampire getting beaten down. They watched as little Iris started telling them everything. Kol kept an eye on the grand cock on the fireplace, the twelve year old spoke nearly for a quarter of an hour.

"They listen better than us." Caroline muttered to Elena as little Iris's audience listened with rapt attention. They watched as little Iris told them about hearing disembodied voice, how Hermonie had finally realised that she was hearing a Basilisk in the pipes-

"She is smart." Elijah admitted, know that most of the other professors par Dumbledore would even think that a giant snake was the creature that attacked the student.

They then listened to little Iris telling them how she and Ron had followed the spiders, when she mentioned the part Klaus had tugged presents Iris's hair she glared at him. "That was incredibly foolish of you." He pressed his lips against the shell of her ear, Iris bit down on her bottom lip when his tongue swiped out caressing her ear.

"Stop." Iris hissed causing the hybrid to smirk. She looked back to the scene as her past-self describe how she and Ron met Aragog in the Forbidden Forest and how the spider had told them where the last victim of the Basilisk died.

"Is it me or don't you guys think it's odd that Iris conveniently seemed to get to places before others?" Rebekah drawled,

Iris shrugged her shoulders. "My bad luck?"

"Hmm…" Klaus muttered he felt there was something else; two years in a row Iris had faced trouble, not just any trouble life endangering trouble. He knew that there was much more to come.

Jeremy shifted his weight, his eyes flashed over to the Phoenix, he was still miffed to see a creature like this existed, he knew when they exited this memory he was going to sketch this. He focused back on the scene and saw that little Iris was in the middle of telling them how she had guessed Moaning Myrtle had been the victim., and that the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets might be in her bathroom.

"Very well" Professor McGonagall prompted her, as the little raven head paused "So you found out where the entrance was, breaking a hundred school rules-"

Kol let out a loud groan "Serious? Does the batty old woman know you did save someone-oww-"he yelped when Iris pinched him.

"Minerva isn't batty…she will glare you to death if you said that to her face." Iris defended her former head of house; the woman had helped her go through a lot.

"Whatever-"Kol grumbled causing Rebekah to smirk, "What?" he was now glaring at his older sister.

"You sound like a pathetic human teenager." Rebekah ignored the glares that she was getting from both Jeremy and the doppelganger.

Stefan rolled his eyes and focused back onto what the deputy headmistress was saying. "-Along the way, I might add-but how on earth did you all get out of there alive, Potter?"

"Yeah no offence Iris but your chances didn't look too good." Damon commented Iris smiled mysteriously; she had much more dire situations that she manages to get out of.

Little Iris licked her dry lips; they noted that by now her voice had grown hoarse from all her previous talking. She had told them about Fawkes's timely arrival and about the Sorting Hat giving her the sword. Alaric didn't miss the way little Iris faltered, nor didn't he miss the way she seemed to have avoided mentioning Riddle's diary or Ginny. The eleven year old was standing with her head against her mother's shoulder, and tears were still coursing silently down her cheeks.

"They won't expel her would they?" Jeremy asked curiously.

"Just watch." Iris instructed all their unasked questions would be answered sooner or later if they listened and watched.

Little Iris looked at Dumbledore, who smiled faintly, the firelight glancing off of his half-moon spectacles. "What interests me most-"said the silver haired man gently "is how Lord Voldemort managed to enchant Ginny, when my sources tell me he is currently in the forests of Albania."

Elijah frowned that was a fare point. Stefan frowned he did wonder how Riddle controlled the red haired girl, it's not as if he was able to compel her…so of course it was magic. The younger Salvatore now knew for certain that Iris's type of magic was completely different from Mystic Falls resident witch Bonnie. Iris's kind seemed more powerful, more able to carry things out without facing constant consequences.

Caroline's eyes darted over to Mrs Weasley who was spluttering. "W-what's that?" she asked in a stunned voice "You-Know-Who-"Klaus rolled his eyes at that, sure people feared him but come on…they were able to say his name, if they didn't it did…give him some sort of satisfaction though. "-En-enchant Ginny? But Ginny's not….Ginny hasn't been…has she?" the plump woman choked out.

"Honesty it's almost she'd rather not have her daughter possessed." Damon muttered under his breath. He rather have someone being possessed if they're doing a heinous crime than them doing it willingly.

"It was this diary-"little Iris said quickly, causing Damon to shoot his younger brother a smug look, Stefan rolled his eyes.

"Not all diaries are evil." Stefan muttered under his breath. And once again looked back at the scene.

"-Riddle wrote it when he was sixteen." She placed the dairy back down on the desk; they watched as Dumbledore took the diary and almost keenly peered down at it with his long crooked nose.

"Brilliant-"said Dumbledore softly.

"Your headmaster is twisted-"Damon drawled and yelped when Rebekah pinched him.

"He's admiring the magic." Iris stated as Dumbledore's long thing fingers rand over the edges of Riddle's dairy.

"-Of he was probably the most brilliant student Hogwarts has ever seen."

"It's weird huh? Dumbledore taught the man who brings about mass destruction wherever he goes." Alaric muttered under his breath. Iris merely shrugged; even when she was younger she knew that Dumbledore and Voldemort had a very tricky relationship,

Elena noted that the headmaster was now facing a group of stunned red heads. "Very few people know that Lord Voldemort was once called Tom Riddle-"

"Makes him more human to have a name like that." Damon uttered smoothing down his leather jacket.

"-I taught him myself, fifty years ago, at Hogwarts. He disappeared after leaving the school…travelled far and wide…sank so deeply into Dark Arts-"Elijah's jaw clenched knowing that Riddle became obsessed with Dark Magic, it was a volatile thing…once you had a taste of dark magic it was hard to resist until you became completely consumed. The dark haired Original was pulled out of his thoughts by Dumbledore's words. "-He consorted with the very worst of our kind, underwent so many dangerous, magical transformations, that when he resurfaced as Lord Voldemort, he was barely recognisable-"

Caroline scoffed "No kidding he was a hottie back in the day…and now? eww-"

"Really you have a crush on an evil dude?" Iris snorted earning incredulous looks from the rest of the group par the Originals. "Ok…I can't talk much." She admitted, she was with Klaus after all.

"-Hardly anyone connected Lord Voldemort with the clever, handsome boy who was once Head Boy here."

"Was he gay?" Jeremy asked nodding towards Dumbledore.

"No clue…he had no lady friends…actually I don't know." Iris admitted she never really looked into her former headmaster's personal relationships.

She leant back feeling Klaus's firm chest behind her, "But Ginny-"said Mrs Weasley "what's our Ginny got to do with-him?"

"His dairy-"Ginny sobbed, Kol supressed a scoff he hated it when women cry…it was just so annoying. "I've been writing in it, and he's been writing back all year."

"Ya know…when she puts it like that…show how stupid she's been." Caroline uttered tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Ginny-"Klaus wasn't too surprised to see the flabbergasted expression on Mr Weasley's face. "Haven't I taught you anything-"

"Clearly not-"

"Merlin Damon, it was a rhetorical question." Iris cut him off before he could finish his sentence. She licked her lips and looked back at the scene.

"-what have I always told you? Never trust anything that can think for itself if you can't see where it keeps its brain. Why didn't you show the diary to me, or your mother? A suspicious object like that. It was clearly filled with dark magic."

Iris felt her heart go out to the eleven year old, she had no doubt that Ginny was thinking like that. to her it was a pocket friend…she knew that the red head later had trouble falling asleep…what she went through sort of cemented her friendship with her, they had spent nights when neither of them could sleep in the common room, chatting or just keeping each other company.

"I didn't know-"they watched eleven year old Ginny sobbed, "I found it inside one of the books Mum got me. I thought someone had just left it in there and forgotten about it…"

"Miss Weasley should go up to the hospital wing straight away-"Dumbledore interrupted.

"Ok…does he not realise that Iris is still bloody?" Rebekah scoffed "and yet he makes no mention of her going to the hospital wing-"

Iris was touched my the taller female's concern "I was fine-"

"Well you should have had a once over." Elijah said sternly, causing the raven head to roll her eyes.

"I can give you a very through once over when we're out of here." Klaus whispered into her ear causing Iris to blush and look away.

Caroline pressed her lips together as Dumbledore said more firmly "This has been a terrible ordeal for her. There will be no punishment. Older and wiser wizards than she have been hoodwinked by Lord Voldemort "they watched as he strode over to the door and opened it. "Bed rest and perhaps a large seaming mug of hot chocolate. I always find that cheers me up."

"Yeah that'd work-"Jeremy scoffed no way was hot chocolate going to do the job.

"-You will find that Madame Pomfrey is still awake. She's just giving out Mandrake juice-I daresay that the Basilisk's victims will be waking up any moment." He added.

"Hermonie's ok?" said Ron brightly

"You don't say-"Kol said sarcasm oozing from him. He had taken a clear disliking towards the red head boy. The wretched being was lucky that none of them had the chance to hunt him down yet.

* * *

><p>They watched as Mrs Weasley led Ginny out, and Mr Weasley followed none of the group was surprised when they saw the deeply troubled look on his face.<p>

"You know Minerva-"said Professor Dumbledore said thoughtfully to Professor McGonagall, "I think all this merits a food feast. Might I ask you to go and alert the kitchens?"

"Seriously feasting?" Rebekah scowled "please tell me you go at least see this Pomfrey woman?"

Iris smiled sheepishly and shook her head.

"Right-"said Professor McGonagall as she moved towards the door "I'll leave you to deal Potter and Weasley, shall I?"

"Deal?" Damon's brows furrowed together, hell he was expecting a marching band coming through the doorway for Iris and her little accomplice. The deputy headmistress left, leaving little Iris and Ron behind. Klaus didn't miss the uncertain looks that both twelve year olds exchanged.

"I seem to remember telling you both that I would have to expel you if you broke any more school rules." Said Dumbledore.

"Seriously?" Alaric snorted. He couldn't expel them, especially since they saved his freaking school. Ron's opened his mouth in horror, and little Iris simply stared.

"Which goes to show you that the best of us must sometimes ear our words-"said Dumbledore who was still smiling. "You will both receive Special Awards for Services to the School and-let me see-yes, I think two hundred points apiece for Gryffindor-"

"You should've got money…so you can go shopping." Caroline sniffed,

Iris's lips stretched into a smile and looked at the bubbly blond. "Caroline I'm kind of rich ergo I do not need cash."

Caroline's brows furrowed together "So wait you're loaded and your clothes are like that?" Iris's smile was wiped off of her face.

"You're a bitch-"

"Pfft I know that." the blond vampire snorted, Iris rolled her emerald green orbs, she obviously didn't take what Caroline said to heart.

She shook her head and looked back at the scene, "But one of us seems to be keeping mightily quiet about his part in this dangerous adventure." Said Dumbledore "Why so modest, Gilderoy?"

Jeremy looked around and spotted the golden haired man. "I forgot about him." he admitted, the rest of the group nodded in agreement. Klaus noted that little Iris gave a start indicating that she also forgotten about the DADA teacher.

The former gloating man was standing in the corner with a vague smile on his face. When the headmaster addressed him the man looked over his shoulder to see who he was talking to.

"Oh shit well he got his commences up." Damon chuckled shaking his head. And watched as the red head boy rushed forward.

"Professor Dumbledore-"said Ron quickly "there was an accident down in the Chamber of Secrets. Professor Lockhart-"

"Am I a Professor?" said Lockhart in mild surprise "Goodness I expect I was hopeless was I?"

Stefan grinned and shook his head. Iris could tell that the rest of her group was amused.

"He tried to do a Memory Charm and the wand backfired-"said Ron.

"So deserved that." Caroline nodded a smile played on her lips.

"Dear me." Said Dumbledore, shaking his head, his long silver moustache quivering "Impaled upon your own sword-"

"What?" Klaus's voice rumbled "That man knew how incompetent he was the whole time?" Elijah frowned, now this was discerning to think about.

"I…I don't know…he-he probably couldn't find anyone else. Or no one applied." Iris's brows furrowed together. "But it did work out for the best." She added.

Klaus scowled there was more to this. He knew that the headmaster was playing some sort of game he could tell…but why was he manipulating the situation…all these atrocious teachers…perfect timing…something was deeply amiss. The hybrid knew once he found out what the headmaster had been up to, he could foresee that he wasn't going to be happy at all.

Jeremy sniggered at Lockhart's words. "Sword?" he said dimly "Haven't got a sword. That girl has though-"he pointed at little Iris "She'll lend you one."

Damon sniggered "Is it weird that I prefer him this way?" he said to Stefan. The younger Salvatore snorted

"Not at all. I'd be freaked out if you liked him before." Stefan admitted exchanging a smile with his brother, Damon returned the gesture and couldn't help but think that it's been a long time since the smiles they shared with one another was genuine. Damon realised perhaps his infatuation with Elena really blinded him on what matters….family. Something he couldn't help but grudgingly note that the Originals shared and held above all.

"Would you mind taking Professor Lockhart up to the hospital wing too?" Dumbledore asked Ron "I'd like a few words with Iris…"

"Clear dismissal…and the lump is taking a minute to move." Kol said scornfully, Iris sighed truth be told she wasn't expecting anything less.

They watched as Lockhart ambled out, Klaus's upper-lip curled into a sneer when he saw Ron casting a curious look back at Dumbledore and Iris as he closed the door.

"And he sits down…"Rebekah tutted "Does no one think Iris should have been taken straight away to the Hospital Wing?" she rounded on the group. They all took a step back seeing the furious look on the female Original's face. "Well?" she snapped.

Iris and the others gingerly raised their hands…."Let's just watch the scene." Elijah cleared his throat. "Sit down Iris" the headmaster said, little Iris did just that, Klaus could tell that the preteen was nervous since she was playing with the hem of her top.

"This should be interesting." Alaric mused watching as the two before him remained silent for a moment. He saw that Dumbledore was the one to break the silence.

"First of all Iris, I want to thank you-"the old man began,

Damon leant into his brother's ear "His god-damn eyes twinkle a lot." He whispered, causing Stefan to snort with laughter.

"Seriously Damon? How much time do you spend staring into other men's eyes?" Stefan whispered back. "You are so gay-"

"I am not-"Damon balked.

"What?" Iris asked curiously she could hear the pair of Salvatores whispering to each other on her right.

"Damon is gay-"Stefan said casually and blurred to the other end of their make-shift line.

"What?-

"That's a shame-"

"I knew it-"those were Damon's, Rebekah's and Alaric's responses causing the rest of the group to blink.

"Why is it a shame Rebekah?" Kol taunted "you fancy-"

"Oh-"Iris and Klaus flinched when the blond vampire punched Kol in face. Elijah huffed was no one paying attention? Besides him, obviously not.

"I am not gay." Damon huffed "I slept with thousands of women-"

"So what you're bisexual?" Caroline sniggered.

"NO-"Damon shouted "and-hey-"he rounded on the history teacher "what do you mean that you knew I was gay? I'm not-"

Alaric shrugged his shoulders "Well-"he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly "you're always asking me out-"

Iris giggled and the others snickered par Elijah. "As a friend-…wait are you gay?" Damon asked the hunter

"No-"Alaric rolled his eyes. "I kind of thought you was bisexual-"

"He is-"

"Am not-"

"ENOUGH!" Elijah shouted taking control of the situation "Now be quiet so we can pay attention-I mean it." The last part of his sentence held a threatening edge towards, Iris licked her lips and they all went back to watching the scene.

Dumbledore started speaking "So thank you Iris you must have shown me real loyalty down in the Chamber. Nothing but that could have called Fawkes to you."

"Huh…interesting." Elijah murmured under his breath, he was eager to know more about the wizarding worlds and the creatures that resided in it. Iris hid a smile, she couldn't wait to see his reaction and of course Alaric's when they see what else is to come.

Caroline saw the phoenix crooning as Dumbledore stroked its head. "And so you met Tom Riddle-"Jeremy blinked, realising that Iris had met her parents murderer….it was an odd and weird thing. "I imagine that he was most interested in you." The old man added.

Klaus hummed "Of course he'd want to meet the person that is the reason for his demise." Iris shifted it always made her tense when her parents were brought up. Klaus sensed this and lightly wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her towards him.

They didn't miss the way little Iris stared resolutely at the ground before meeting his eyes. "Professor Dumbledore….Riddle said I'm like him. Strange likeness…he said." Elijah wasn't too surprised that, that had been playing in Iris's mind…she feared the man who killed her parents…and there were similarities. He glanced over to present Iris and could see how content she was in his brother's arms…a small miniscule smile played on his lips. He was glad that Iris had worked passed that.

"Did he now?" said Professor Dumbledore, causing Kol to roll his eyes…really? The youngest male Original thought? Why do people constantly ask useless question…he mused. "And what do you think Iris?"

They all took a step forward wanting to know what Iris had thought. "I don't think I'm like him-"

"No way are you like him." Caroline snorted "You have a heart." Iris grinned at that.

"-I mean I'm-I'm in Gryffindor, I'm-"they all didn't miss the flash of doubt on little Iris's face. "Professor-"she started again after a moment "the Sorting Hat had told me, I'd-I'd have done well in Slytherin. Everyone thought I was a Slytherin's heir for a while….because I can speak Parseltongue…."

"Hmm no kidding. I remember that little shit at duelling club." Damon grumbled.

Alaric saw Dumbledore shifting in his seat and paid attention like the others. "You can speak Parseltongue because-"

"Now we're getting to the interesting stuff." Jeremy muttered, he wanted to know why Iris was able to speak to snakes. He made a mental note to ask Iris whether or not she could still speak to snakes.

"-because Lord Voldemort who is the last remaining descendent of Salazar Slytherin-can speak Parseltongue. Unless I'm much mistaken, he transferred some of his own powers to you the night he gave you that scar. Not something he intended to do, I'm sure…."

"So Voldemort put a bit of himself in me?" little Iris asked thunderstruck.

"It certainly seems so." Elijah and Klaus exchanged alarmed looks, Voldemort put a little bit of himself in her? Both Originals knew nothing good could come of this.

"Iris-"Klaus hissed, she swallowed and tilted her head so she could see his face.

"Just be patient and you'll seen everything soon enough." Iris uttered running the pads of her things over the back of his hand to sooth him. Klaus's jaw clenched but he nodded; he knew something bad happened…something horrible.

He was brought out of his dark thoughts by little Iris's voice. "So I should be in Slytherin? The Sorting Hat could see Slytherin's power in me and it-"

"Gosh you're really are hanging onto a hat's words aren't you?" Damon sniggered; Iris rolled her emerald green orbs.

"You do know that you weren't placed in Slytherin?" Caroline asked, Iris shook her head not bothering to reply to the blond vampire.

Iris looked back over to her past-self and Dumbledore. "The Sorting Hat put you in Gryffindor, listen to me, Iris. You happen to have many qualities Salazar Slytherin prized in his hand-picked students. His own very rare gift, Parseltongue…resourcefulness…determination…a certain disregard for rules…"he added.

"You know-"Kol commented "It doesn't seem a bad house to belong in…"

Iris cocked an eyebrow "You're right, and I could so picture you in Slytherin." She added, Alaric noted that the headmaster didn't seem to make light of the Slytherin house…in fact he was coming off as being slightly biased towards Gryffindor house.

"The Sorting Hat put you in Gryffindor…think why is that." The silver haired man said softly.

They saw little Iris's facial expression, her mind was working a mile minute her shoulder hunched ever so slightly forward. "Because I asked not to go into Slytherin." She said in a defeated voice.

"Exactly-"Dumbledore declared. Stefan cocked an eyebrow…ok he wasn't exactly making the twelve year old feel better. "Which makes you very different from Tom Riddle. It is our choices, Iris that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities." Little Iris remained motionless in her seat; Alaric could see by her facial expression that she was following what he was saying. "Of you want proof, Iris, that you belong in Gryffindor, I suggest you look more closely at this."

Rebekah frowned and watched as Dumbledore reached across to Professor McGonagall's desk, and picked up the blood stained sword and handed it to little Iris.

"Whoa-"Jeremy gaped when little Iris twirled the ruby encrusted sword in her hands, he and the others caught sight of the engraving. It was just below the hilt and read 'Godric Gryffindor'

"Yep that proves it." Damon declared "you pulled a freaking sword out a hat with a name on it. Question is there anything else in the hat?"

Iris rolled her eyes, "Only a true Gryffindor could have pulled that out of the Hat Iris." Dumbledore said simply.

"You don't="

"For god's sake shut the hell up Salvatore." Rebekah snarled.

Elena glared at the vampire "You can't speak to him like that." she defended the raven head vampire.

"Elena I can look out for myself. I don't need you." Damon sniped "And Rebekah-oww ok-"he yelped when the female Original pinched his ear and held it tightly. Jeremy didn't miss the crestfallen look on Elena's face making him roll his eyes. He never did get the Stefan, Elena and Damon saga…he did wonder why did his sister drag it out….just pick a Salvatore and stick with one. The younger Gilbert thought it'd be easier for her, since it was quiet clear that Damon didn't really want anything to do with her, and Stefan? Well the younger Salvatore hadn't really made a move. He was brought out of his thoughts when he saw Dumbledore moving to place the sword back on the desk.

"What you need, Iris is some food and sleep. I suggest you go down to the feast, while I write to Azkaban-we need our games-keeper back."

A big grin made its way across present Iris's face. She could still picture the grin on Hagrid's hairy face when he returned to Hogwarts. "And I must draft and advertisement for the Daily Prophet too" he added thoughtfully "We'll be needing a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Dear me, we do seem to run through them don't we?"

Klaus cocked an eyebrow "Hmm…he's right. It's like the job is curse?" he muttered, Iris forced herself to keep her face passive. She didn't want to give anything away…

"So is the next year's teacher another wacko?" Damon questioned, he wondered did Iris actually get a decent teacher.

Iris hummed and would have rocked on the balls of her feet if Klaus's arm wasn't still wrapped around her, but she was comfortable where she was. "Well he is different…"she murmured "And no I am not saying anything else." She added the last part stubbornness underlining her words.

"Another man?" Caroline scrunched up her nose. "Are there any woman who apply?"

Iris's jaw twitched "We do get a female-"she muttered, wishing that in fact she never crossed paths with Umbridge….merlin she was going to get her life squeezed out of her when they see the more dangerous parts of her time at Hogwarts.

They watched as little Iris got up and crossed to the door. She had just reached for the handle, however the door open violently so it bounced off of the wall.

"Oh lucky-"Jeremy muttered seeing that the door just missed the twelve year old girl's face.

"Oh the older douche is back." Damon drawled as Lucius Malfoy stood there, the vampire could see the fury on his face.

"Oh no what happened to him?" Caroline frowned; Iris swallowed seeing a heavily bandaged Dobby cowering behind the man. Elijah frowned it was a pitiful sight. He had come to the conclusion.

"The Malfoys are his masters." The dark haired Original said smoothly.

"How the hell are you such good friends with a Malfoy?" Stefan shook his head, in a way he was looking forward to seeing how the most two unlikeliest people became such good friends.

"Good evening Lucius." Said Dumbledore pleasantly.

"Dick-"Kol growled seeing the man nearly knocking little Iris over as he swept into the room. The house elf scurried after the tall man crouching at the hem of his cloak, there was a look of abject terror on his face.

"So-"said Lucius Malfoy his tone hard and cold, Rebekah wondered did Draco sound like that when he was angry, if so she no doubt that he'd sent many men scurrying away with their tails in between their legs. "You've come back-"

"Not a word Damon." Stefan hissed seeing his older brother opening his mouth.

"-The governors suspended you, but you still saw fit to return to Hogwarts." The platinum haired man uttered.

"Well you see Lucius-"said Dumbledore pleasantly and smiled serenely, Klaus pressed his lips together knowing that Draco's father would be even more in a sour mood "the other eleven governors contacted me today. It was something like being caught in a hailstorm of owls, to tell the truth. They'd heard that Arthur Weasley's daughter had been killed and wanted me back here at once. They seemed to think I was the best man for the job after all. Very strange tales they told me, too. Several of them seemed to think that you had threatened to curse their families if they didn't agree to suspend me in the first place."

Elijah cocked an eyebrow and linked the dots together, of course Lucius Malfoy was the one who planted the journal in the first place. He remained silent wanting to see if the others realised.

"You can tell his bad." Damon commented

"How?" Caroline questioned, her eyes sliding over to him.

"Look at the hair and outfit…that just reeks of being bad." Damon nodded,

"Yeah you sure you're not at least bi?" Stefan smirked when his older brother glared at him.

Iris shook her head, she got the feeling that Damon's sexuality would be an on-going joke amongst them. She saw that Lucius seemed to have gone paler.

"So-have you stopped the attacks yet?" the man sneered. "Have you caught the culprit?"

"We have." Said Dumbledore with a smile.

"Does he never not smile?" Jeremy whispered to Alaric, the hunter snorted and shook his head.

"Well?" said Mr Malfoy "Who is it?" he asked.

"The same person as last time Lucius" said Dumbledore "But this time, Lord Voldemort was acting through somebody else. By means of this diary." They watched as he held up the small black bod with the large hole through the centre. The headmaster was watching Mr Malfoy closely, but there attention shifted to little Iris who was busy watching Dobby.

"What the hell is it doing?" Rebekah frowned as the elf was doing something very odd. His great eyes were fixed meaningfully on little Iris. He kept pointing at the dairy, then at Mr Malfoy, and then hitting himself hard on the head with his fist.

"Oh-"Alaric blinked, they all managed to connect the dots. Mr Malfoy was responsible for this whole mess. "Damn he is some fucked up parent," the history teacher concluded. No sane person would allow a monstrous creature like this to be awoken when they had a child in the school.

"I see…"said Mr Malfoy

"A clever plan." said Dumbledore in a level voice, still staring Mr Malfoy straing in the eyes. "Because if Iris here-"

"Great he's attracting more attention to you." Klaus grumbled, his jaw clench seeing the fierce look that man was shooting the small raven head girl.

"-and her friend Ron hadn't discovered this book, why-Ginny Weasley might have taken all the blame. No one would ever have been ale to prove she hadn't acted of her own free will." Dumbledore uttered.

"Good thinking in bringing the journal back with you." Stefan murmured still watching the scene.

"And imagine-"Dumbledore went on, Rebekah huffed wondering does Iris even visit the hospital wing "The Weasleys are one of our most prominent pure blood families. Imagine the effect on Arthur Weasley and his Muggle Protection Act, if his own daughter was discovered attacking and killing Muggle-borns. Very fortunate the diary was discovered, and Riddle's memories wiped from it. Who knows what the consequences might have been otherwise…"

"Wow he is some twisted guy-"Caroline exclaimed "this whole thing was done so he could get back at Arthur Weasley?"

"Yep…plus I believe he wanted to bring his master back…"Iris added but she was more inclined to believe that Mr Malfoy had wanted to get back at Mr Weasley.

"Very fortunate indeed." Mr Malfoy said stiffly,

"That elf is…weird." Jeremy muttered as the house-elf who was still behind Mr Malfoy's back was pointing first to the diary and then to Lucius Malfoy, then punching himself in the head.

"He's telling you who did it." Caroline grinned "Soooo cute…"she gushed.

"Finally you've got it….damn Iris you was slow." Kol chuckled when the little raven head finally nodded in understanding.

"Ha ha-"Iris rolled her eyes, ok she can admit to herself that she was very slow back then…very slow indeed.

"Don't you want to know how Ginny got hold of that diary, Mr Malfoy?" little Iris asked, present Iris felt Klaus's fingers lightly digging into her flesh.

They watched as Lucius Malfoy rounded on her, Elijah and the other Originals couldn't help but stiffen, the man towered above the twelve year old.

"How should I know how the stupid little girl got hold of it." The platinum blond haired man sneered.

"Because you gave it to her." said little Iris. "In Flourish and Blotts. You picked up her old Transfiguration book, and slipped the diary inside it didn't you?"

Kol recalled the memory of when the elder Malfoy confronted the patraich of the Weasley household. Come to think of it he did in fact pick up a book in the cauldron.

"Gosh you sure aren't subtle." Rebekah muttered "Know this Iris when confronting someone at least be a tiny bit more tactful."

"Right." Iris uttered.

Alaric didn't miss the way Mr Malfoy's hand clenched and unclenched. "Prove it." He hissed down at the small girl.

"On no one will be able to do that." said Dumbledore smiling at little Iris. "Not now Riddle has vanished from the book. On the other hand, I would advise you, Lucius, not to go giving out any more of Lord Voldemort's old school things. If any more of them find their way into innocent hands, I think Arthur Weasley, for one, will make sure they are traced back to you…"

"Ha he caught him-"Jeremy declared

"It was kind of obvious if you think about it." Damon said casually,

"Yet you didn't realise it Salvatore." Rebekah drawled causing the raven head vampire to glare at her.

Stefan watched as Lucius Malfoy stood for a moment, he didn't miss the way his right hand seemed to twitch as if longing to reach something. Instead he turned to his house elf. "We're going, Dobby!"

"Oh…"Caroline frowned she wanted the house-elf to have a happy ending. They saw Lucius wrenching the door open, and as the house elf came hurrying up to him, he kicked him right through it. Causing present Iris to suck in a deep breath, she always hated how Dobby was treated…she was glad that before his sad demise that he did live out his happy years.

"You're up to something." Klaus murmured recognising look on little Iris's face, she was formulating a plan.

"Professor Dumbledore." The twelve year old girl said hurriedly "Can I give that diary back to Mr Malfoy, please?"

"Is that such a good idea." Elijah frowned not liking the idea of a twelve year confronting a fully grown wizard, but if she could handle a Basilisk then she definitely could do this.

"Certainly Iris." Said Dumbledore calmly "But hurry. The feast remember."

"Yeah think about food…not that fact that there was a gigantic fang engorged in your arm." Rebekah huffed, causing Iris to smile.

* * *

><p>"Come on-"they followed little Iris out of the room as she grabbed the diary and dashed out of the office.<p>

"Oh that doesn't sound so god." Damon grimaced hearing the pained squeals coming from the house-elf further down the corridor.

"And you're taking a sock off…"Jeremy frowned in confusion when they saw little Iris slipping off a slimy sock before sticking it in the dairy. They followed on her heels as she ran down the corridor.

"Finally-"they caught up with Mr Malfoy at the top of the staircase.

"Mr Malfoy-"the group stood to the side, Iris had a large grin on her face knowing what her former self was going to do. "I've got something for you."

They watched as the twelve year old forced the diary into Mr Malfoy's hands, he threw it aside, Klaus stiffened when the man took an intimidating step towards her.

Elijah grinned seeing that the twelve year old didn't move an inch. "You'll meet the same end as your parents' one of these days Iris Potter-"he said softly "They were meddlesome fools too."

Kol's jaw clenched what he wouldn't give to wipe that sneer off of the man's face. Klaus felt his hackles rise.

Mr Malfoy turned to go, "Come Dobby." But the elf didn't move "I said come."

A massive smile made its way on to present Iris's face, when she saw Dobby pulling out the filthy sock from within the pages of the diary. "Master has given Dobby a sock." The house elf choked out.

"Eww…it's so dirty-"Caroline cringed.

"Yeah I don't think he cares." Alaric snorted for some reason he could picture the elf kissing the filthy garment.

"What's that?" said Mr Malfoy "What-"

"Dobby has got a sock-"Dobby said in disbelief "Master threw it, and Dobby caught it, and Dobby is Free!"

"Oh god-"

"Caroline don't cry please-"Iris yelped when the vampire hugged her tightly causing her to go stumbling back into Klaus's chest.

"That is so sweet-"Caroline gushed and pinched Iris's cheek.

"Ok…this already happen-"Iris grunted and was enveloped into antoher hug by the female vampire.

"Yeah I don't think she cares." Klaus whispered clearly amused. The raven head let out a sigh of relief when Caroline let go. The smiles on the groups faces dropped when they saw Lucius Malfoy lunged at little Iris.

"You lost me my servant girl!"

Klaus snarled and before he could do anything, Iris shook her head wondering what he would do…since they weren't' corporeal here there was a sudden shout.

"You shall not harm Iris Potter!" shouted Dobby, there was a loud bang and the group watched in stunned silence as Mr Malfoy was thrown backwards. He crashed down the stairs, three at a time, landing in a crumpled heap on the landing below. He got up, his face livid and pulled out his sword.

"Don't tell me he lays a hand on you" Klaus growled.

Iris grinned "Doesn't get a chance." They watched as Dobby raised a long threatening finger.

"You shall go now-"the house elf said fiercely, pointing down at Mr Malfoy "You shall not touch Iris Potter. You shall go now."

"You've got yourself quiet a little protector Iris." Elijah said a smile played on his lips.

"Your elf is awesome." Damon grinned seeing the tall man turning on his elf and stalking away. "Does he have a crush?" he asked seeing the watery eyed elf gazing up at little Iris,

"No-dick." Iris snapped.

"Iris Potter freed Dobby" said elf shrilly, causing the vampires in the group to wince at the pitch of his voice. "Iris Potter set Dobby free"

"Ok before he was cute…it's kind of freaky now." Caroline uttered looking at the wide eye elf. His eyes were large and glassy.

"Least I could do Dobby-"little Iris grinned "Just promise never to try and save life again." This made the others chuckle as they saw the elf's face split into a wide, toothy smile.

"I've got one question Dobby" little Iris said as the house elf pulled on the slimy sock. "You told me all this had nothing to do with He Who Must Not Be Named remember?" Well-"

"It was a clue Miss-"

"How the fuck is that a clue?" Jeremy huffed and groaned when Alaric slapped him upside the head "Language." The hunter scolded him

"-Dobby was giving a clue. The Dark Lord, before he changed his name Miss, could be freely named you see?"

"Right-"little Iris said weakly.

"If it's any constellation Iris it was a poor clue." Stefan said.

"-well, I'd better go. There's a feast and my friend Hermonie should be awake by now…"

"So you're not going to the Hospital Wing?" Rebekah sighed.

"Nope-"Iris replied popping the 'p'.

"Oh-"Kol smirked seeing the house-elf throwing his arms around little Iris's middle and hugged her.

"Iris Potter is greater by far than Dobby knew-"

"Jeesh…elfs are very emotional." Caroline uttered as the elf continued to sob.

"Farewell Iris Potter" and with a final crack he disappeared.

Iris felt a familiar tug in her naval, "And that is my second year done and dusted." Klaus grasped her around the waist as they were pulled upwards.

"At least it wasn't boring." Damon shouted as they floated upwards.

"Ok….ready steady go-"Caroline shouted. They were back at the living quarters. A few hours had passed since their exit from the pensive.

* * *

><p>They had eaten dinner and thought it'd be a good idea to celebrate going through Iris's second year. So….they decided to have some drinking games. Elijah the ever sensible vampire went off to the drawing room, opting to lose himself a good bottle of whisky along with Klaus and surprisingly Alaric decided to join them instead.<p>

Elena and Jeremy were somewhere else, needing a talk. Leaving the rest of the group in the kitchen, Iris raised her glass and slurped down the contents of Firewhisky.

"What game is this?" Kol questioned he was sitting beside Iris.

"It's called beer race…well in this case Firewhisky race. There are two teams competing against one another, when one person finishes the next has to drink." Damon explained this game had been in his idea. The group were split in two. Damon, Stefan and Caroline on one team, whilst Rebekah, Kol and Iris on the other.

"So-"

"DRINK KOL-"Iris shrieked finishing her drink, to make things fair they had to keep human pace. The raven head giggled when Kol chocked and downed his drink, Stefan was a second behind him. "And we won" she declared.

"No fair-"Caroline pouted. "How about a different game? I never!"

"Pfft I can so trash you in that." Iris said cockily, maybe having pre-games drinks before was such a good idea. The raven head was a lightweight.

"You think?" Damon scoffed.

"I know bitch." Iris snorted.

"Fine you're on."

* * *

><p>Soon enough the group which now included Alaric were gathered around a round table, each person had a shot glass filled to the brim. Damon who seemed to come across as a master at drinking games, explained the rules they set off.<p>

Since this was Caroline's idea she was starting it off. "Never had I…fallen asleep during sex." There was a moment of stillness before Damon cursed and down his shot.

"Oh damn-"Iris laughed.

"Funny-"

"You fell asleep during sex?" Stefan snickered.

"I was very drunk." Damon glared at them, Alaric sniggered "My turn…"the raven head vampire drawled…"Never had I…rode on a centaur before." Iris cursed and downed her drink.

"Not fair." The petite teen pouted. "My turn…Never had I had sex in a sleeping bag." She declared.

"Fuck's sake." Damon downed his drink. "Never had I…fought a troll." Iris downed her drink. The rest of the group watched on, they got a feeling where this game was going. They casually sat back and watched on.

"Never had I…streaked." Iris uttered this time Caroline and Damon downed their shots.

Alaric's eyebrows shot to his hairline "You streaked?" he looked at the female vampire.

"Long story." Caroline shook her head. "My turn…never had I….had I lied about sexual preference to avoid a date."

"Dear god-"Stefan muttered as Damon downed a shot. An hour or so later the group had decided to call it a day but both raven heads Damon and Iris kept going. And they were both hammered.

"Never-"Damon hiccupped causing Iris to giggle "had I….freed a house elf."

Iris grinned, her eyes were slightly glassy "I did that…Merlin you saw me…saving-"she slurred

"Then drink." The vampire urged her. Iris did just that and sighed. "Ya know…Iris-I….I don't think I'm in love with Elena anymore….I-miss having Stefan as a brother…."

"Then ditch the bitch and go to your brother-"Iris said loudly and giggled "rhymes…-"Damon laughed realising it did.

"Ok never had I….had sex against the wall" the former witch shouted and cackled when Damon swore loudly; he tipped his chair back and fainted on the floor.

"I…win-"Iris shouted and stumbled over her own feet. She would have fallen if strong hands didn't clamp around her waist. "Klausy-"she slurred and hugged the hybrid…"I won."

"I can see that come on." they arrived at their bedroom and Iris fumbled with the buttons of her top.

"Let me help-"Klaus gently batted her hands away, her skin tingled against his touch. "So really Iris never had sex against a wall? Wish for me to remedy that?" he smirked devishly. Iris grinned and kissed him sloppily on the lips

"Yes please." Iris gasped when she found herself pinned to the wall. Klaus growled lowly in his throat feeling the soft pads of her fingers grazing up his back; he removed his shirt and pressed himself against her.

Their mouths met, tongues battled for dominance, Iris gasped when she felt his fingers against the zipper of her jeans. Klaus's mouth moved over to her neck and felt his need for her arise even more hearing the noises she was making. Iris gasped and moaned when his lips and tongue wreaked havoc across the column of her throat.

"Klaus-"she moaned when he shoved her top down revealing her lace covered breasts. She felt his nose burying itself in her cleavage. Her mind was in a buzz full of alcohol, pleasure and lust.

"Patience love." Klaus crooned and blurred them towards the bed; he kissed her soft supple body and along the way removed her articles of clothing, since Klaus was so lost in his own world he was oblivious to Iris becoming still. The hybrid kissed her bare knee. And went for her soft lips but stopped. He groaned.

"Never had I had a woman fall asleep on me during foreplay." Klaus muttered and gazed down at the sleeping raven head. He didn't blame her, she and they all had an exhausting day. "Until now." with that Klaus grabbed the covers and pulled it over their bodies. Iris shifted and snuggled into his side, soon enough they were fast asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Thanks to those who reviewed. <strong>

**So this is the final chap on Iris's second year. Comments about what's going down, little Iris explaining things, questions answers. Klaus and Elijah not too happy about her having had a bit of Voldemort in her. Damon is accused of being gay or bisexual. Drinking games...I never, ends up with Damon and Iris. Klaus wants to heat things up...she falls asleep. **

**Next Chap-Beginning of her third year. (It may take a while since I have all the books of Harry Potter, but for some odd reason not number three. I personally think it had something to do with my sister.) But It will come out soon. **

**Please REVIEW**


	91. Chapter 91

"I feel like I'm dying-"Iris groaned clutching her pounding head. It was the morning after the drinking game, and dear Merlin it was one of the dumbest things she's ever done. She was currently in the large kitchen and holding her head, it felt like her mouth was full of cotton. Her pounding head wasn't helped by Elijah and Alaric clattering around the kitchen,

"Well that's what happens when you go over your boundaries-"Elijah stated and placed a cup of tea in front of her "here, this has chamomile it's a lovely herb that should-"before the Original could finish a snort tumbled out of the hunter's mouth.

Iris's emerald green orbs snapped over to Alaric, who was standing by a blender "Something amusing?" Elijah questioned.

"Yes, you thinking tea is the secret hang-over cure-"he grinned "Nope-"

Iris rolled her eyes and placed her throbbing head on her arms, Caroline entered the room and smirked as she plopped down next to the petite raven head.

"Told you-"

"Fuck off-"

"Language-"Elijah scolded Iris; he shook his head when she didn't even budge. "Since when did you become an expert over hang-over cures?" he asked.

Iris sat up and held her chin in her palm, just as Jeremy stumbled into the room looking half-asleep

"Since I spent my college years more or less drunk, and needed a quick fix if I had a class the next day-"he stated,

"Jeremy what are you doing?" Stefan asked, looking awake and chipper this morning.

"I-milk-"the youngest Gilbert stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Caroline giggled and took a slurp off of the blood-bag Stefan had thrown at her "I doubt you'd find milk in the garbage disposal-"she said

"Here just sit and don't move-"Stefan uttered gently pushing the half asleep teen towards the empty seat beside Iris.

Iris however was focused on watching Alaric mix some egg into the blender which already had a green concoction "That looks disgusting-"Rebekah said coming into the room with Kol following closely behind.

"It's a cure-"Alaric stated, everyone rushed around for some morning breakfast, today they would be once again diving into Iris's memories which was going to reveal her third year. The former witch was looking forward to this year most…since she wasn't going to be in too much danger, plus Remus and Sirius would be introduced…a pang went through her heart….it was going to be difficult seeing the pair of men again. They had been like the fathers to her in the short period of which she knew, her eyes had dropped to the wooden table top….and Iris groaned out loud when Alaric decided to turn the blender on at that precise moment.

"Fuck-turn that off-"she snapped clutching her head.

"Don't be dramatic-"Rebekah drawled taking the seat opposite her, a minute or two later, Iris wasn't too sure since she was attempting to block out the noise which felt like it was grinding her brain into mush.

When the horrendous noise stopped, Iris looked up and frowned when she saw Kol's grinning face

"Please I'm trying my hardest not to puke your face isn't helping-"Iris sniped, causing Rebekah to snort and Jeremy to choke on his milk.

"You're such a pleasant person darling-"Kol drawled sarcasm etched into his tone. Iris stuck her tongue at and nearly gagged on her own saliva when Alaric places a weird looking green beverage in front of her.

"Eww-"Caroline scrunched up her nose in disgust when a bubble emerges from the drink. "That looks disgusting-"

"I think I'm dying-"Damon staggered into the room, he wasn't a complete wreck like Iris….the former witch at the moment completely envied his ability to heal super quick.

"Look-"

"I think I'll just have Elijah's tea-"Iris said pushing the tall glass away, but Alaric once again placed it in front of her.

"Look I know it's not attractive but it'll help-so drink-"Alaric ordered,

Iris cringed as she picked up the glass and swallowed seeing another bubble emerging, she took a deep breath and then a swig of the drink, and she shuddered when the slimy liquid made its way down her throat

"So what's in it hunter?" Kol asked innocently, causing both Elijah and Rebekah to narrow their eyes, Kol was by no means innocent…meaning he was up to something. Iris let out a shudder and took another sip

"Well, there's egg, some spinach…and I blended some pig heart-"Alaric grinned,

Iris paled hearing what exactly was in this drink just as Klaus entered the room, the doppelganger entered earlier and much to Elena's annoyance no one seemed to even acknowledge her…well except Alaric, but he was her guardian so he sort of had to.

"There you are love-"Klaus grinned seeing his other half, "now you sort of disappeared after my shower…and didn't give me my much deserved morning kiss…so care to whack one on me now?" Klaus then proceeded to open his arms in a clear invitation…but he didn't get the reaction he was hoping for.

No instead Iris abruptly pushed herself out of her chair "I think I'm going to puke-"she said her hand covering her mouth, she turned and ran down the hall pushing Klaus to the side.

"Ok…well-that's the reaction you have on Iris when you want a kiss-"Damon smirked "I wonder what she does when you want sex-"he grunted when Klaus threw a butter knife at the younger vampire, it hit Damon in the shoulder, "Fine no talking about Iris being naked-"

"One more word I will rip your tongue out-"Klaus growled and turned on his heel, to see to his retching girlfriend.

There was a moment of silence which was soon broken by Kol yelping in pain. "Oww, what the hell Elijah?" he hissed at his older brother. "Why-"he grunted and pulled the fork out that Elijah stabbed into his thigh.

"You know what you did" Elijah stated and took a sip of his tea…"and don't roll your eyes at me." He added when Kol did just that.

* * *

><p>They were all standing around the pensive. Iris licked her lips, and like usual she had taken to holding Klaus's hand as they plunged into her memories.<p>

"Well this is your third year is it going to be any more troublesome then your lasts?" Stefan asked, he was standing beside his brother and Jeremy.

"Hmm…you can be the judge of that-"Iris smiled causing Caroline to let out a whine

"Gosh you're not going to tell us a thing are you?" she asked.

Iris scoffed "Hell no, I had to go through a whole piecing everything along the way you guys can suck on it. I'm not spilling-"

"How about-"

"No Klaus sexing me up won't work." Iris cut him off, and rolled her eyes when Klaus let out a little growl.

"Let's just do this-"Stefan declared wanting to get things to move on.

"Ok let's get ready-"Elena started

"We're not running a race-"Rebekah sniped at the doppelganger. Elijah cleared his throat not wanting an argument to break out,

"On the count of three-one…"Iris grasped onto Klaus's hand. The Original hybrid's grip on her was secure "two-"

"You think I've got time to go to the bathroom-"Jeremy blurted out shifting from one foot to the other.

"No-three-"Elijah finished off. With that Iris felt the familiar pull on her naval and they all dove into the pensive.

"Whoa-still not use to it-"Alaric staggered onto his feet. Iris stumbled but Klaus kept a hold on her. She looked around and sighed…of course they were back at Privet Drive.

Caroline frowned looking around the room; it was the size of a closet. "Ever thought of redecorating Iris?" she asked. The raven head rolled her eyes

"Yes all the time-that was on the top of my list-"she said sarcasm oozing from her tone.

"Oh goody-"the young blond vampire squealed clapping her hands.

"So…she can't understand sarcasm?" Rebekah drawled,

"Can we focus please?" Elijah stated gesturing to the scene. Iris did just that and saw her past-self sitting on the edge of the poor excuse of a bed.

"Hmm…Iris you're filling out a bit darling-"Kol smirked wagging his eyebrows up and down. Said raven head balked

"You sick pervert-I'm 13 here-"she scowled,

"You Originals are really-"

"Enough-"Elijah commanded instantly shutting them up. Klaus rolled his eyes…of course they'd listen to Elijah…for him it took effort for people to listen to him…he would tend to rip hearts out to gain some attention.

"What're you reading?" Stefan asked curiously, seeing the new teen staring at a piece of parchment. He decided to go over and see for himself, Damon glanced around

"Come to think of it you've got a lot of post-"he stated, seeing the stacks of opened envelopes Iris and the others opted to stay by the wall. "it was your birthday?" he asked seeing a card…which had that bushy haired girl's scrawl on, the vampire couldn't exactly recall what her name was.

"Yep-I get a lot of owl post-." Iris said with a smile on her face,

"Right-yo Stef read out that-"Jeremy nodded towards the piece of parchment that past Iris was reading at the moment.

"You don't mind?" the youngest Salvatore asked Iris, who simply shook her head and gestured for him to read "Alright it says '_Dear Miss Potter, Please note that the new school year will begin on September the first. The Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross Station, platform nine and three-quarters at eleven o'clock. Third years are permitted to visit the village of Hogsmeade at certain weekends. Please give the enclosed permission form to your [aren't or guardian to sign…..sincerely yours Professor McGonagall'_

"Tough break kiddo-"Alaric frowned, already knowing from their past visits that Iris's aunt and uncle were not likely going to sign it.

"Wait Hogsmeade?" Rebekah frowned "was that the village we bypassed?" she asked

"Yep-when we get out of this whole thing I'm definitely taking you there." Iris grinned tucking in a loose curl behind her ear.

"Do they have bars?" Damon asked, watching as past Iris pulled out another piece of parchment, which he detected was the permission form.

"Yes-"Iris replied,

"I'm in-"

"Me too-"Alaric added. Elijah however was paying more attention to the scene before them then the others, he followed little Iris's gaze and frowned seeing how late it was, it was two o'clock in the morning.

"Good you're going to sleep now-"the dark haired Original said as the thirteen year old climbed into bed,

* * *

><p>They felt the pull on the naval, and knew that the scene was about to shift.<p>

"Wait-we came to read a letter about Hogsmeade?" Elena asked a frown marring her face. Rebekah rolled her eyes in annoyance

"It's obvious isn't it?" the female Original cocked an eyebrow, the tugging was growing more intense

"This is going to be vital for her year-"

"Got it in one-"Iris yelled at before they all disappeared.

They reappeared in the Dursley's kitchen, "That's seriously gross-and you guys bitch about me and my meals-"Jeremy stated, seeing Iris's Cousin Dudley with piles and piles of food on his plate.

"It is sickening what humans put their bodies through-"Elijah nodded seeing the young boy's five chins wobbling as he engorged himself on food.

"There you are-"Klaus uttered seeing little Iris appeared in the doorway, he frowned when she took a seat between her cousin and uncle.

"It's your birthday-none of them even said anything-"Caroline frowned annoyed even more so when Iris shrugged her shoulders

"So?" she uttered.

Rebekah groaned "That's it I am organising a party for you-show you how to have fun-"Elena scoffed

"You sure you know what fun is? You've been daggered for the last couple of decades-"

"At least I haven't been leading men on-"she snarled back

"Can you guys duke it out later? Watch-"Alaric said, Iris shook her head…she didn't give a toss about Elena, hell she couldn't even hate her since that was rather a strong emotion, no the former witch was indifferent to the brunette. Rebekah however was making her dislike well known.

Kol opened his mouth about to speak, but a shard stomp from Klaus shut him up, as they were now watching the small television that was located in the kitchen, where there was a news report.

"…the public is warned that Black is armed ad extremely dangerous. A special hotline has been set up, and any sighting of Black should be reported immediately" the newswoman said.

"No need to tell us he's not good,-"Rebekah cringed when the fat man snorted, she saw some spittle flying from his lips "Look at the state of him, the filthy layabout! Look at his hair-"much to the group's annoyance par Iris they all sent senior Dursley filthy looks when he glared at little Iris.

Caroline scoffed and canted her head to the side, as Black appeared on screen "You know if he gets rid of that gaunt look, and washed his hair he would be handsome." Iris scrunched up her nose

"Ok…please don't talk about him like that." she said, causing them to send her questioning looks.

Klaus groaned under his breath "What?" Iris whispered to the hybrid as the others all started to watch the scene again.

The dirty blond haired Original shot her a look, and leant down so that his lips were pressed against the shell of her ear "It doesn't bode well for me that there's an escaped convict on the loose." He whispered her emerald green orbs met his deep ocean blue orbs

"Klaus-"she starts.

"Do you get hurt?" he asked. "And do not think of lying to me-"he snarled. A frustrated sigh left Iris's lips

"Klaus we've been through this. I do get hurt but this already happened. So there's nothing you can do about it-"she whispered.

Klaus's jaw clenched "Fine….."He propped his chin atop her head, Iris sagged against his hard frame "but just so you know you're not off the hook regardless-"he whispered and kissed her on the cheek. Iris could feel his stubble against her smooth cheek.

She focused back on the scene and nearly jumped when Uncle Vernon barked "Hang on-you didn't tell us where that maniac's escaped from! What use is that? lunatic could be coming up the street right now-"

Jeremy rolled his eyes "Yeah and with any luck he'll finish you lot off." He stated earning a sharp look from Elena.

"Jeremy they are people you can't just-"

"Shut up Elena. I wasn't talking to you." the younger Gilbert snapped, Iris's eyes widened and Stefan gaped…definitely wasn't expecting that.

"She looks like she would love to call the cops on him-classy-"Rebekah drawled eyeing the dark haired woman in distaste. The Original wasn't wrong since Petunia was peering out of the windows

"When will they learn?"

"God does he ever fucking stop talking-my head is hurting-"Damon groaned when Vernon pounded his fat fist against the table

"-that the hangin's the only way to deal with these people?"

"I'd like to hang him from his tongue-"Kol smirked deviously picturing that. Iris frowned…yeah he was definitely morbid.

Stefan watched as Iris's beastly Uncle drained his cup of tea and stood up "I'd better be off in a minute Petunia, Marge's train gets in at ten."

"You don't look like you're a fan of hers." Caroline pointed out seeing little Iris paling and it was proven right when she blurted out "Aunt Marge? Sh-she's not coming here is she?"

"Another dreadful relative?" Klaus drawled.

Iris nodded and bit down on her bottom lip, she still held a burning torch of hatred for the obese woman "She's he's sister-"she explained.

"EWW…it's bad enough there's him, now there's a female version of him?" Jeremy shuddered causing Alaric to snort.

"So did she-"

"No she didn't hurt me-"Iris said cutting Elijah off, she knew where he was going with this "We-she just doesn't like me." She added.

"Still that's a poor reason to treat you in that way." Stefan frowned, Iris inwardly was cursing herself dear Merlin how were they going to cope with her next couple of years at Hogwarts…shit she…she wasn't at all looking forward to Klaus's reaction to Cedric.

Iris looked ahead and was glad that her past-self stood stock still as Vernon got in her face, Klaus pushed down the urge to let out a snarl, "Marge will be here for a week-"the red face man snarled "and while we're on the subject-"

"Dick-"Alaric grumbled when Vernon pointed a fat finger at the teenage girl

"-we need to get a few things straight before I go and collect her. –"Present Iris winced a slight bit when Klaus unknowingly dug his fingers into her hip

"Klaus too much-"she winced,

"Apologies love-"Klaus's grip lightened up, but the dark glare on his face didn't waver as he watched the scene.

"Firstly-"the man growled, "you'll keep a civil tongue in your head when you're talking to Marge."

"Alright-"little Iris spat bitterly, causing Elijah to frown no child should sound so downhearted like that "If she does when she's talking to me-"

Damon scoffed "No offence but if this Marge is related to that thing-"the vampire jerked his thumb in Vernon's direction "I doubt she'd even know what civil is."

Iris muffed a laugh…"Well for her Karma is a bitch" she said,

"Oh spill-"Caroline ordered her attention immediately went to the raven head, but Iris shook her head

"Just watch it'd be worth the wait." Iris informed them,

Alaric hummed and looked back at the scene, and once again annoyance flared up within him when he saw Vernon acting as if he hadn't heard the thirteen year old. "Secondly as Marge doesn't know anything about your abnormality-"this got a loud scoff from Rebekah "I don't want any-any funny stuff while she's here. You behave yourself, got me?"

"I will if she does-"little Iris said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah-woop keep sticking up for yourself-"Jeremy nodded approvingly.

"And thirdly-"Vernon started,

Kol let out a loud groan "He's annoying…and boring-talks complete nonsense"

"Well in that aspect he's like you-"Klaus quipped earning a dirty look from his younger brother. "Just watch it-"

Kol did just that as Vernon carried on talking "we've told Marge you attend St Brutus's Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Girls."

"What-?" little Iris yelled, unknowingly the invisible group all shouted that as well. Present Iris clutched her ear and shoved a laughing Kol over since the youngest Original brother thought it would be hilarious to scream directly in her ear.

"And you'll be sticking to that story, girl-or there'll be trouble-"with that all of the Original's eyes darkened in anger and spite. "Well Petunia-I'll be off to the station, then. Want to come along for the ride Dudders?"

Iris wasn't too surprised when Caroline, Jeremy, Damon and Kol all squawked at that "Damn how can that kid not get beaten up?" Damon chuckled. Iris snorted, she wasn't going to lie, and she found it hilarious when Dudley still sported those pet-names even at the age of sixteen.

"No-"Dudley said, and much to Alaric's disgust the boy didn't move his gaze.

"They're putting him into an early grave." Elijah tutted shaking his head, and much to the group's amusement Petunia pattered over to her son.

"Duddy's got to make himself smart for his auntie; Mummy bought him a nice new bow-tie"

"Eww- he so can't pull off a bow-tie. I doubt you would be able to see it under all of that chin" Caroline cringed when Petunia started to smooth Dudley's thick hair. Vernon clapped him on the shoulder

"See you in a bit then." He said and left the kitchen.

"Thank god-he was taking way too much space-"Damon stated.

"You are aware they just go through us?" Iris questioned,

"I was being sarcastic-"the vampire replied, "Oh there you go-"the eldest Salvatore declared seeing little Iris who had been sitting in some sort of horrified trance jumping onto her feet and quickly followed after her Uncle.

The group easily followed after her, Vernon was pulling on his coat "I'm not taking you-"he snarled, Klaus gritted his teeth, one thing he definitely learnt so far from this experience was that he wasn't as impatient anymore.

"Like I wanted to come-"little Iris said coldly, causing Stefan to shift uneasily feeling that if Iris was a vampire…and she had flipped the switch she would be scary as hell. "I want to ask you something."

Klaus frowned, Elijah's brows furrowed "What are you up to?" he asked

Iris tapped her nose and pointed at the scene "Watch." She instructed. She saw the way Uncle Vernon eyed her past self suspiciously

"Third years at Hog-at my school are allowed to visit the village sometimes-"little Iris announced, Alaric had to hand it to the kid…even back then she could hold her nerve

"So?" snapped Uncle Vernon, taking his car keys from the hook that was next to the door.

"I need you to sign the permission for." Said little Iris in a rush,

Jeremy frowned wondering did she actually thought for a second that her uncle would do something nice for her? "And why would I do that?" sneered the man

"Never in my life have I been so tempted to slap a man's head off." Elijah said to himself. Despite being the most moral of the Originals he would make an exception for this.

"Well-"Klaus could see that little Iris was choosing her words carefully "it'll be hard work, pretending to Aunt Marge I go to that St Whatsist-"

"St Brutus's Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Girls!" Uncle Vernon bellowed

"If he does that one more time I am definitely going to puke-"Caroline gagged when once again she witnessed spittle coming out of his mouth.

"You're smart-"Klaus smirked knowing where Iris had gone with this, he noted a definite note of panic in Uncle Vernon's voice.

"Exactly-"Kol grinned seeing how casual their little witch was "It is a lot to remember. I'll have to make it sound convincing won't I? What if I accidentally let something slip?" she asked

"You'll get the stuffing knocked out of you, won't you?" roared Vernon, Iris hurriedly grabbed Klaus's wrist when her uncle pinned her thirteen year old self against the wall by the collar of her dress.

"That bastard-"

"I will run him through with a knife-"Elijah growled

"Not after we make him squeal like a pig." Kol added, his hands curling into fists. Elena swallowed nervously seeing how protective they were of Iris….she no doubt if she did something like she had done previously to the raven head…well she would end up paying in painful ways.

"Calm down-already happened" Iris said "just watch please-"

They did just that and didn't miss the smile curling on the thirteen year old witch's lips "Knocking the stuffing out of me won't make Aunt Marge forget what I could tell her." she stated.

Much to the group's relief Uncle Vernon dropped her "But if you sign my permission form-"little Iris carried on quickly "I swear I'll remember where I'm supposed to go to school, and I'll act like a Mug-I'm normal and everything." She added.

Kol snorted "Darling you're the most normal one out of our family-"he chuckled. Iris smiled her heart stilled warmed at that…being part of a family.

"It's weird watching him think-"Damon stated, seeing the man obviously going little Iris's proposition, Iris laughed

"Picture that face on Dudley-"she grinned.

"Right-"Vernon finally snapped "I shall monitor your behaviour carefully during Marge's visit. If, at the end of it, you've ted the line and kept to the story, I'll sign your ruddy form." They watched as he wheeled around, pulled open the front door and slammed it so hard that one of the little panes of glass at the top fell out.

"So….least you got your form sign." Stefan said opting to look at the bright side of things. But seeing the looks he was receiving he decided to dial down the grin on his face.

* * *

><p>The scene jumped forward, once again the group was back in the hallway it was obviously late in the day and Jeremy noted that the pane of glass which had fallen out was put back in.<p>

"I hear something-"Damon said in a eerie voice "I hear dead people-roar-"he jumped out Iris causing her to scream, she flung her arm out and managed to catch the eldest Salvatore right in the nose.

"Oh fuck-"Damon groaned in pain "you broke it-"

"Nice right hook love-but hold your fist like this so you won't break your thumb-"Klaus grinned, choosing to ignore the look Damon was shooting him.

Stefan chuckled and clapped his older brother on the back "Deserved it…and it's a car not dead people.-"he drawled, that was true, there was a crunch of gravel beneath car tyres…"It's like waiting for Armageddon or something-"he commented seeing little Iris, Dudley ad Petunia all lining up.

They heard the car's doors slamming shut and footsteps on the garden path, Caroline braced herself not really wanting to see a female version of Iris's uncle.

"Get the door-"Aunt Petunia hissed at little Iris.

"Bitch-aren't her arms working?" Rebekah scowled crossing her arms in front of her chest. And watched as little Iris rushed forward and opened the doors.

Caroline gasped, Damon forgot all about his bloodied nose, Elijah's lips slackened, Klaus's eyes bugged out, Jeremy gaped and Stefan looked as if someone fed him vervaine.

"Dear god, it's worst then I imagine-"Rebekah breathed. Present Iris burst into giggles…there on the threshold stood Aunt Marge, she was very Vernon like Alaric noted, large, beefy and purple faced

"She's got-she's got more hair then me-"Klaus sneered seeing the woman sporting a moustache. In one hand she was holding a suitcase, and tucked under the other was an old and evil tempered bull dog.

"Where's my Dudders?" roared Aunt Marge, causing all the vampires to clutch their ears. "Where's my neffy-poo?"

Jeremy squealed with laughed but hastily cleared his throat seeing the incredulous looks being shot his way.

"Dude did you go through puberty yet?" Damon asked causing the youngest Gilbert to flip him the bird.

"He looks like a pregnant woman-"Caroline said seeing Dudley waddling over, his blond hair was plastered to his fat head, a bow-tie just visible under his many chins. Ant Marge thrust the suitcase into little Iris's stomach, Klaus made a noise of annoyance when the raven head was nearly knocked over. Marge pulled her nephew into a hug.

"He got paid to hug her?" Alaric asked in disbelief seeing the crisp twenty pound note in his fat hand..

"Yep-"Iris said,

"Petunia-"shouted Marge, Kol winced

"Daft bint does she not know that they're in the same room?" the vampire growled in annoyance just as Vernon came into the house.

"Tea Marge?" he said

"What is it with your brits and tea?" Caroline asked,

Iris quirked an eyebrow folding her arms in front of her chest "And you Yanks and coffee?" she countered,

"Alright fare enough-"the blond vampire grinned, and watched as little Iris was left alone I the hallway.

They were once again in the kitchen, Iris shifted…she remembered word for word what the vile woman said about her parents…and already felt her ire rising.

"And we're back here again." Rebekah sighed, beginning to detest the sight of the Dursley's kitchen.

"What the hell is wrong with the demon dog?" Kol frowned and saw that the bull-dog was growling at little Iris who in the motion of sitting down. "Ah I get it-"

"Dick-"Iris huffed,

The group watched as the beefy woman's attention reined in on little Iris "So-"she barked "Still here are you?"

"Dumb bitch-"Damon growled

"Yes-"little Iris replied,

"Don't you say 'yes' in that ungrateful tone" Aunt Marge growled, but it was no match for the growl that ripped out from Klaus's throat. "It's damn good of Vernon and Petunia to keep you. Wouldn't have done it myself. You'd have gone straight to the orphanage if you'd' been dumped on my doorstep."

"No offence Iris, but you would have been better off." Jeremy commented. Iris nodded

"No kidding." She said, and could tell that her past-self was itching to say that. But instead a pained looking smile appeared on her face, causing Damon and Stefan to snigger along with Kol. "Shut up-"she pouted.

"Don't you smirk at me" boomed Marge, Elijah now had that dreadful urge to rip the woman's head off "I can see you haven't improved since I last saw you. I hoped school would knock some manners into you-"

"She is aware you're not in the middle ages anymore right?" Alaric scoffed, thinking what planet was this woman from, and was disgusted when she belched

"Where is it that you send her again Vernon?"

"St Brutus's?" said Vernon promptly.

Stefan canted his head to the side "Is that even a real place?" he asked. Iris nodded she actually looked it up in her final summer here.

"Yep but's it been closed for twenty years since…one of the kids were brutally murdered by a teacher." She informed them.

"Whoa-"Caroline mumbled as Vernon carried on speaking

"-It's a first rate institution for hopeless cases."

"I see-"Aunt Marge said "Do they use he cane at St Brutus's girl?" she barked at little Iris.

"Does she even know your name?" Alaric gaped at the woman, the beefy woman seemed eager to know the details of the horrid place.

"Yes-"little Iris replied instantly, Klaus winced "All the time-"

"Seriously love we need work on your lying skills." He drawled,

Elijah cocked a dark eyebrow "You are aware Niklaus you're telling your other half this?"

"Right-ok forget that Iris-"Klaus tugged a loose curl.

They all focused back in on the scene and much to everyone's annoyance Marge was still talking "Excellent, I won't have this namby-pamby, wishy-washy nonsense about hitting people who deserve it. A good thrashing is that's needed in ninety-nine case out of a hundred. Have you been beaten often?" she asked

"You know she's right-we should beat and beat and beat-till she stopped moving." Kol said his eyes had visibly darkened.

Iris licked her lips "Ok-let's watch-wow-"she mouthed at Elijah who merely shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh yeah loads of times." Said little Iris, present Iris winced

"You're right I am a shitty liar-"she frowned, Damon snorted and rolled his eyes, now she realised? He thought.

Klaus stiffened when Marge narrowed her eyes at the raven head "I still don't like your tone, girl-"

"Bloody cow-say her name-"Rebekah fumed getting angered by this meaningless human talking this way to Iris.

"-if you can speak of your beatings in that casual way, they clearly aren't hitting you hard enough. Petunia I'd write if I were you. Make it clear that you approve the use of extreme force in this girl's case."

Klaus lips stretched into a snarl "Ok-another one added on to the list of many people I will slaughter." He said breezily.

Iris gaped at him and then turned to Elijah, "What? I do not care for your treatment Iris. You're family…and we're a force to be reckoned with." He murmured so that only she could hear.

Iris swallowed and got the feeling that Marge's destiny clearly had been written out, it was definitely not in her favour

* * *

><p>The scene again shifted and once more they were in the kitchen again. Iris's eyes widened realising what particular scene they were on….crap she didn't want them to see her completely losing it. She scrunched her eyes closed and attempted to fast-forward it but memories don't exactly work like that.<p>

"Iris why do you look constipated?" Jeremy asked.

"Because I am-how about we check out the house-"she offered eagerly, Klaus frowned as did the others

"Yeah no-look we've just arrived. Let's watch." Elijah said, his tone left no room for argument so Iris frowned and toed her shoe into the hardwood floor.

"You mustn't bale yourself for the way the girl's turned out, Vernon-"Marge said , Rebekah scowled getting more infuriated that they were talking about Iris like this "If there's something rotten on the inside, there's nothing anyone can do about it" she stated.

"What the hell does she mean? There's nothing wrong with you-"Klaus snarled,

"She's talking out of her arse-"Iris hastily stated, Stefan glanced over to little Iris and could see her face reddening

"Uh oh-"Damon sang, he could tell that Iris's temper was beginning to rise, Marge reached for another glass of wine

"It's one of the basic rules of breeding-"Klaus could feel his hackles rising, Iris could sense the tension in the air "you see it all the time with dogs, if there's something wrong with the bitch, they'll be something wrong with the pup-"

"Did she call your mother a bitch?" Elena asked in disbelief, Iris was too pissed off now to speak so nodded, surprisingly it was Klaus who managed to calm her down.

"Shit-"Caroline nearly jumped out of her skin, when the glass of wine that Marge was holding on to smash into pieces,

"Marge-"squealed Petunia "Marge are you alright?" she asked.

"No, the cow should have been blinded-"Rebekah said under her breath, as the woman's ruddy face was dripping.

"Not to worry-"grunted Marge mopping her face with her napkin "Must have squeezed it too hard. Did the same thing at Colonel Fubster's the other day. No need to fuss, Petunia I have a very firm grip-"

"Dear god, she must've broken several men's penises over the years-"Damon guffawed, Iris choked and shook her head

"No, no-mental image disgusting-"Iris exclaimed, causing Jeremy but he hastily agreed. Elijah narrowed his eyes seeing the suspicious looks Vernon and Petunia was shooting the young witch.

"It was you-"he declared "You still had accidental magic at that age?" the eldest Original brother was immensely impressed at that, he had studied magic in this world and already knew that children tend to stop doing accidental magic when they start schooling. And for Iris to still have that beforehand indicated that she was very powerful.

"Here we go again-"Stefan quipped feeling the scene shifted before them.

"And we're back in the kitchen-boring." Rebekah drawled, looking around like their last encounter the Dursley and little Iris was gathered around the round table. But now the table had been laden with several bottles of wines, "Is this meant to be a fancy meal?" she asked, seeing the half-filled platter of salmon and half-finished bowls of soup.

"Yes-"Iris replied a smile playing on her face and wasn't disappointed when she saw the look of disdain on her face.

"It's terrible." The female Original upturned her nose,

"They drink way too much around kids-"Alaric commented as Vernon entered the room with a bottle of brandy, Damon and the others looked at him in disbelief "What? I don't drink around kids under thirteen-"the hunter defended himself

"Can I tempt you Marge?"

"God keep her drinking, hopefully she'll drop dead with alcohol poisoning-"Kol sniped, seeing how red in the face the fat woman was.

"Just a small one, then." She chuckled, the mere noise seemed to irk on Klaus's nerves "a bit more that that…and a bit more…that's it-"

"That's more than half the bottle." Caroline tutted. "And ew does no one in this house think about calorie intake?" she asked rounding on Iris, who stared at her wide eye. The blond could easily tell that Dudley was on his forth slice of pie, or whatever the desert was.

Jeremy could also see that little Iris seemed to be itching to get away; he didn't blame her, her Aunt Marge, made Uncle John seem like a breeze.

"Aha-"said Marge smacking her lips and putting the empty glass down. "Excellent nosh, Petunia. It's normally just a fry-up for me of and evening, with twelve dogs to look after-"she burped causing Rebekah to gag, Elijah blinked and tried to school his features "Pardon me. But I do like to see a healthy sized boy," she went onto winking at Dudley

"That's fucking sick-"Damon said loudly "Ergh and that's not a healthy size boy-he's a walking whale-"Iris snorted at that, she had thought of Dudley like that more than once.

"-You'd be a proper size man Dudders, like your father-"

"He'll die before his thirty-"Stefan predicted the rate the boy was going, he doubt he'd be able to stand soon.

"-Now this one-"she jerked her head in little Iris's direction,

"She should learn some respect-"Kol snarled he couldn't wait to get out this whole pensive thing, just to track this obscene woman down.

"-This one's got a mean, runty look about her.-"

"Bloody cow no she does not-"Rebekah hissed "I'll show her mean and runty-"she vowed.

They watched as Marge carried on "You get that with dogs. I had Colonel Fubster drown one last year. Ratty little thing it was, Weak, Under bred-"

"Is she insinuating you should have been drowned at birth?" Klaus demanded, anger, rage and fury laced his tone.

"Klaus this happened-"

"That's it, forget ripping her apart, we'll drown her, bring her back as a vampire and torture her over and over again, "Rebekah declared,

"What-"Elena gaped.

Kol sneered at the doppelganger "What's wrong human? Scared? That's just the tip of the ice-berg to what we do for those we care about-or mess with us." His dark eyes zeroed her out.

"Let's watch shall we?" Elijah intervened sensing things could become quickly, and they all focused back on the scene.

"It all comes down to blood, as I was saying the other day. Bad blood will out-"Present Iris could feel her heart rate speeding up "Now I'm saying nothing against you family, Petunia-"

"She is though-"Caroline said confusion laced in her tone, as she watched Marge patting Petunia's bony had,

"But your sister was a bad egg. They turn up in the best families. Then she ran off with a wastrel and here's the result right in front of us." Marge stated whilst sneering at little Iris. The thirteen seemed to shudder under her glare.

"Bad egg?" Jeremy scoffed in disbelief "Has she ever seen in the mirror?" he gaped in shock.

Little Iris seemed to have a concentrated look on her face, Elijah as proud to see at least the raven head attempted to control the table.

"This Potter-"said Marge loudly, "you never told me what he did?"

"God just give her a good beating." Damon breathed he wouldn't mind pitching in when the Originals tracked her down. and helping out there.

No one missed the way Vernon and Petunia looked extremely tensed. Even Dudley was watching his parents.

"He-didn't work-"said Vernon with a threatening glance at Iris. "Unemployed."

"AS I expected-"said Marge taking a swig of her brandy, Kol had the urged to smash the bottle repeatedly against her scalp. "A no-account, good for nothing, lazy scrounger-"

"He was not-"little Iris shouted suddenly silencing the whole room. Damon let out a low whistle seeing memory Iris shaking with anger, Iris recalled that was the one of the times well she had been incensed with rage.

"MORE BRANDY?" yelled Vernon, much to Alaric's disgust the man dumped the rest of the liquid in to his sister's glass, the woman looked like she could barely handle any more. "You girl-"

"Learn her fucking name-"Kol spat

"- go to bed now." he snarled.

"Just go, just go-"Caroline chanted under her breath, she didn't want Iris to get into any trouble it made her sick to her stomach recalling how their first meeting with Dursley revealed, which was that they had been physically abusing the kind-hearted raven head.

"No Vernon-"The blond vampire let out an audible groan when Iris's aunt spoke, her beady blood-shot eyes were focused on little Iris "Go on girl. Proud of your parents, are you? They go ahead and get themselves killed in a car crash (drunk I expect)-"

"That vile, vile woman-"Elijah spat, and wasn't too surprised when little Iris shot up onto her feet

"They didn't die in a car crash" little Iris screamed, and yelped when Marge clamoured on to her feet grabbing little Iris's wrist

"They died in a car crash, you nastily little liar, and left you to be a burden on their decent, hardworking relatives!" Marge screamed back, her spit flying straight into little Iris's face. Klaus was itching for the woman to stop man-handling his girl. The woman seemed to be swelling in rage "You insolent, ungrateful little-"

"Ok that's it-we're all in for hunting her down right?" Alaric asked

"If there's anything left of her you can have it." Kol smirked and watched on, he blinked twice and saw that his eyes weren't playing tricks on his since right before them, Marge seemed to be getting bigger and bigger.

"Oh my god-"Elena breathed seeing the woman's face getting bigger and bigger, she instinctively ducked when the buttons on her tweed jacket popped and bounced off the walls.

"Shut you're blowing her up-"Damon cackled, and without further ado everyone broke out in laughter as the woman seem to float around the room.

"MARGE-!"

"Damn I wished I had a camera-"Jeremy snickered wiping a stray tear from his face.

Rebekah tutted a look of disappointment appeared on her face "That's not painful-go get a knife and plunge it into her throat-"she ordered.

Iris stared at her for a second "This happened-am I not making that clear?" she asked aloud, but no one answered since they were far too focus on the woman who was blowing up.

Iris looked up and grinned seeing Marge was now completely round and bobbing around the ceiling, "Eww-"Caroline automatically lifted her leg, when Ripper, the bull dog came skidding into the room barking madly.

"NOOO" Vernon screamed seizing Marge's ankle and tried to pull her down. Stefan scoffed thinking as if that would work.

"Ok maybe the dog isn't so bad-"Klaus smirked seeing the mutt sinking his teeth into Vernon's leg.

"Shit you're fast-"Alaric cursed seeing little Iris tearing out of the room, without further ado the group jogged after her

"Whoa-"they jumped when the cupboard under the stairs door magically burst open, they watched as Iris reached into it and heaved her trunk to the front door.

"There's no point of following me up there-"Iris called out just as Caroline was about to chase after her sprinting figure.

"What did you do?" Klaus turned to her, Iris smiled sheepishly

"Out-"she said

"There's a mass murderer on the loose-"Elijah drawled just as little Iris came sprinting down the stairs, with an empty birdcage, and a pillow case which was filled to the brim full of presents.

They immediately stiffened when Vernon limped over to little Iris, with a bloodied leg.

"COME BACK HERE-COME BACK AND PUT HER RIGHT-"

"She was never right-"Rebekah whispered to Kol who chuckled.

Elijah could see that a reckless rage had overtaken Iris, in that aspect she was similar to Klaus, They watched as Iris dug into her trunks and pulled out her wand, digging it into Vernon's neck.

"She deserved it" little Iris said breathing heavily. You keep away from me." She fumbled with the catch and swallowed "I'm going. I've had enough." And the next moment Iris was out into the dark night.

"You ran out with a murderer on the loose?" Klaus snapped

Iris blinked "I'm sleeping with one…and I wasn't thinking-"she said sheepishly.

Elijah rolled his eyes and smoothed down his jacket "That is obvious." He drawled, Iris glared at him

"Well shall we go after you?" he asked.

"Let's go." Iris hurriedly exited Privet drive, and could see her past-self heaving her heavy trunk. The others easily kept up with her.

"At least-your night wasn't boring." Kol chirped and snarled when Iris shoved him into a passing bush. This year was going to be more tiring then Iris thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-Massive apologies-I went travelling, came back...and life got in the way again. Anyway here is the long awaited chapter-Sorry again. Updating this Fic is a slow process compared to others. But know that i'm not abandoning it. <strong>

**Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. **

**Next Chap-The Knight Bus-Leaky Cauldron...and Cedric. **


End file.
